Cadre de Référence
by Zialema
Summary: "We can be both of God and the Devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time" Venant de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, ceux à qui on doit le APTX4869, on pourrait presque prendre ça pour argent comptant. Ramener les morts à la vie, malgré le temps... et si... (!ChibiAce)
1. Prologue

**"Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue sur une nouvelle résurrection improbable du personnage de Portgas D. Ace (vous fatiguez pas, je ne cache pas que c'est mon fond de commerce). Aujourd'hui, on se lance dans cette mission avec un manga... auquel on ne penserait pas forcément. Pourtant, quand on voit la citation présente en résumé... on se dit "Pourquoi pas ?". Donc, ici, on s'attaque à Détective Conan, manga qui a bercé plus d'une enfance (la mienne y compris). On aura bien entendu quelques guests, après tout, comment ne pas parler de Conan sans songer à Kaitou Kid qui à son propre manga. Je parle aussi d'autres personnages de One Piece, voire la présence ou des allusions à des OC plus ou moins signatures.**

 **Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il en est, on peut enchaîner sur le Disclamer.**

 ** _Meitantei Conan_ ainsi que _Magic Kaito_ sont la propriété de Gôshô Aoyama, et _One Piece_ est celle de Eiichirô Oda. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ces écris _(la bêta non plus, lol)_. Je le fais pour mon plaisir et surtout, pour le votre. Bonne lecture d'avance !"**

* * *

Il faisait froid, très froid, et le kairoseki à son cou ne l'aidait pas, et pourtant il mourait de chaud, en plus de transpirait et frissonnait.

Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, et sa toux le lui confirmer : il était sacrément malade.

La tête basse, ses cheveux lui masquant son visage, il utilisait son Haki pour se fondre dans la masse avec plus ou moins de succès.

Il n'avait strictement _aucune_ _idée_ d'où il était.

Ni depuis combien de temps il était en fuite ou de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé.

L'Organisation lui avait pris ses yeux, dans l'espoir de le rendre plus facile à contrôler et lui apprendre le respect, puisqu'il avait refusé la coopération.

Pas que ça soit très utile, puisqu'il avait réussi à s'échapper. Sherry devrait revoir son poison, parce que très franchement, le produit soi-disant mortel n'avait fait que le rajeunir.

Il colla sa petite carrure famélique contre le mur qu'il longeait, se concentrant toujours plus pour disparaître dans le paysage en dépit de ses vêtements trop grand et certainement très sale s'il en croyait l'odeur qui lui montait au nez.

Il avait mal à la tête et à la poitrine.

Les odeurs et les sons des environs lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'était plus dans la Grand Line, ça ne changeait pas les choses. Il était aveugle et sans moyen de défense dans un monde inconnu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se reposer et revoir les siens.

Ses yeux de cendres roulèrent dans ses orbites et il s'effondra face contre terre contre une poubelle, victime de ses efforts.

* * *

Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, il disait à Ran qu'il voulait devenir le plus grand détective du siècle. Dire aussi que ce fameux rendez-vous au Tropical Land avec la demoiselle était un évènement qu'il avait attendu avec impatience et qui finalement, l'avait mis dans cette situation.

Pourtant, dès la première rencontre avec Gin, il avait noté son regard glacial d'assassin au milieu de son visage anguleux.

Il aurait dû ignorer l'étrange comportement de Vodka.

Appuyant son visage dans sa petite main, Conan tourna son stylo dans l'autre, écoutant la leçon de cours élémentaire d'une oreille distraite.

Même s'il avait eu le temps depuis longtemps de s'y faire à son rajeunissement, ça restait chiant. Toutes ses années à grandir et vieillir, pour les voir s'envoler ainsi. Surtout tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Fermant les yeux, il se rappela de ce soir où Ran lui avait dit, sans savoir qui il était, qu'elle l'aimait. S'il avait eu assez de cran, il lui aurait dit depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux d'elle lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler, cela mettrait tout ses proches en danger. Et il avait eu plus d'une fois des sueurs froides. Après tout, il vivait chez Ran et son père, et il était un ami d'enfance de la demoiselle. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Elle finirait par le reconnaître.

Après, on pouvait dire que ça avait mené à des expériences inédites, comme la chevauché de chien de garde en guise de monture ; la possibilité d'assommer en toute impunité un adulte ; faire du skate sur des murs et un bus ; et prendre des bains avec Ran (bien que ce fut gênant) sans se faire gronder… et bien d'autres situations.

Tout ça, un lycéen ne pouvait pas le faire, mais de retour en enfance, Shinichi, sous sa peau de Conan Edogawa en état capable.

Il sursauta quand quelque chose lui piqua les côtes sur sa gauche.

Conan se tourna vers la gamine innocente qui lui souriait narquoisement et discrètement, son crayon toujours en main.

\- Tu t'endormais… chuchota-t-elle en conservant son sourire narquois.

\- Tu es vicieuse, Haibara… grommela Conan.

\- C'est un plaisir réciproque, Edogawa-kun. Je te rappelle que tu es un sujet d'étude très intéressant… le dernier que j'ai eu qui m'intéresser autant, je doute qu'il soit toujours vivant, tête de mule comme il était. Ils se sont peut-être dit que le sortir de sa tombe en premier lieu était une erreur.

Et la demoiselle retourna à son travail en passant une mèche châtain rouge derrière son oreille.

Conan la regarda.

Certes, il ne devait pas être surpris venant d'une organisation criminelle qu'ils fassent des tests sur des cobayes humains en plus des souris, cependant Haibara n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il en était de ses propres tests des poisons et autres produits de son temps en tant que Sherry.

Il devrait lui demander plus tard, quand Kobayashi-sensei ou les autres gamins ne seraient pas là pour les entendre.

Haibara ne s'attarda pas sur la route. Elle avait du travail à faire sans compter que le lendemain le gang partait en voyage grâce à Agasa. Elle salua la bande des jeunes détectives, évitant le regard inquisiteur de Conan et prit sa route vers l'adresse où vivait le bon inventeur.

L'homme était sous le vent, il y avait donc une forte chance qu'il couve quelque chose et ne puisse pas partir en voyage à Okinawa avec Mouri et la bande. Haibara savait d'avance qu'elle resterait avec le vieux professeur. Il acceptait de la laisser chez lui et de la cacher, elle, Miyano Shiho, alias Sherry, ex-scientifique de l'Organisation.

Elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Waaaah !

Miyano termina les quatre fers en l'air, trébuchant sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu qui dépassait d'entre les poubelles dans une ruelle à proximité de son école. Elle se redressa en position assise pour voir qu'elle s'était prise les pieds dans… un pied justement.

Nu et boueux à la peau d'une blancheur maladive, parsemé d'écorchures.

Un pied d'enfant d'une dizaine d'année d'après la taille. Elle remonta le pied du regard jusqu'à la cheville à moitié masqué par un pantalon de kimono plus adapté pour un adulte que pour un enfant. Le vêtement avait été retroussé à la va-vite pour ne pas gêner dans la marche. Le blanc de la tenue, même si crasseux, ainsi que sa matière, l'apparentait plus à la tenue d'un malade hospitalisé qu'à une tenue traditionnelle ou même un pratiquant d'un art martiaux quelconque. Les yeux de Haibara remontèrent le long de la jambe pour trouver la seconde presque cachée par la première, menant à un tas d'ordure. Avec prudence, elle se releva et après avoir regardé autour d'elle, alla écarter les sacs poubelles qui masquaient le reste de l'enfant à terre. Une tignasse de cheveux noirs et crasseux apparut. Le gosse était sur le ventre et au vu du sang, avait dû se blesser dans une chute. Doucement, Haibara prit son pouls. Il était vigoureux.

Une quinte de toux l'alerta et elle regarda sa trouvaille essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, ses mains cherchant à l'aveuglette un support, avant qu'il ne glisse et ne retombe en jurant. Le ton de voix, indéniablement masculin, même si enfantin, rappela quelque chose à la femme-enfant. Elle vint à l'aide du gamin pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- D-dare… haleta le gamin.

Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux très grasse.

Maintenant que le garçon en kimono trop grand était face à elle, assis par terre, Haibara était sans voix.

Le gamin avait un visage crasseux en amande, tellement sale qu'on voyait tout juste les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemées ses joues. Mais ce qui attirait le regard, ce n'était pas ça. Ni le nez qui avait saigné dans la chute.

C'était les yeux.

Deux yeux cendrés aveugles, traversés par une affreuse cicatrice à l'horizontale, passant même sur le nez, reliant une tempe à l'autre, se perdant dans une vieille brûlure que le gamin avait en croissant de lune autour de l'œil gauche, et continuant dans la chevelure des deux côtés.

Haibara porta une main à sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne avec un visage pareille. Et les vêtements trop grands lui disaient que son poison avait _encore_ frappé.

Pourtant, en écartant sa main, elle souriait.

Elle était _rassurée_.

\- Qui est là ?! Parlez ! aboya le garçon avant de recommencer à tousser.

\- Une amie. Une amie qui est contente de te voir dehors… souffla Haibara en prenant la main du garçon.

L'air méfiant et inquiet du garnement passa au soulagement.

\- Mi…Miyano-akase…

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as réussi à t'échapper malgré ton handicap.

Un maigre sourire étira le visage sale du noiraud.

\- J'ai fait une promesse. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas.

Il recommença à tousser, pourtant, sa silhouette était plus relâchée et moins sur ses gardes.

Haibara lui prit sa main et l'aida à se mettre sur pieds, avant de retirer son blouson, contente d'avoir prise celui à capuche. Elle l'aida à l'enfiler avant de lui mettre la capuche sur la tête.

\- Viens avec moi, on va te remettre en état de marche plus ou moins correcte, Hiken no Ace.

* * *

Agasa ouvrit sa porte et laissa passer Conan quand le garçon entra dans le hall.

\- Vous avez bien profité du voyage ? demanda le professeur bien portant.

\- Ouais, ça va. Ran s'est rappelé dans son sommeil d'une vieille affaire et à cet instant, j'étais bien content d'être redevenue enfant, parce que son père m'aurait tué sur place… grommela le garçon en retirant ses lunettes de vues. Où est Haibara ?

\- A l'étage, à jouer les infirmières, avec un patient récalcitrant.

Un grand bruit provint du salon et Conan se précipita dans la pièce à vivre du professeur, à temps pour voir un enfant finir sa chute dans l'escalier et finir face contre terre sur le sol.

\- Arrgh… mon crâne… grommela le gosse en se redressant.

Agasa se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête en voyant ça, l'air absolument blasé.

Conan n'en revenait pas.

Après une chute pareille, un enfant n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir aussi bien !

Mais l'air d'Haibara quand elle descendit des escaliers était effrayant. Elle avait l'air totalement et absolument _furieuse_. Elle attrapa le garçon par l'oreille et le força à se remettre debout.

\- Je commence à croire que t'avoir retiré ce collier de kairoseki était une mauvaise idée ! Reste au lit ! Tu vas faire sauter tes points !

\- Mais je vais bien ! rouspéta le gamin inconnu visiblement aveugle si on en croyait l'atroce cicatrice sur ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas médecin, Portgas ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le décider ! Si tu continues je vais t'attacher au lit !

\- Maaa, je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de fantasme, Miyano-akase ! Si tu préfères te la jouer dominatrix, on peut s'arranger ! répondit le dénommé Portgas du tact au tac avec un sourire espiègle.

Le sous-entendu fit rougir Conan et Haibara jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un adulte à la base, j'aurai trouvé ce commentaire tout bonnement déplacé dans la bouche d'un enfant de dix ans, pointa Agasa avec un soupir blasé alors qu'Haibara se faisait une mission de décorer le crâne du garçon à terre avec tout un tas de bosses.

C'est là que la demoiselle fut stoppée.

La précision n'était pas top, mais le réflexe était intéressant pour Conan. Le gamin devant lui (un faux gamin autant que lui s'il en croyait le commentaire d'Agasa et la façon de parler du noiraud) était certes aveugle, mais il avait de bon réflexe. Assez pour interrompre le poing d'Haibara.

Avec souplesse, il se leva et renifla visiblement l'air dans la direction de Conan, permettant au détective de voir que le gamin portait des signes évidents de maltraitance généralement associer à la captivité.

\- C'est qui la demi-portion qui sent la mort ? demanda le gamin inconnu.

Un sourire forcé étira les lèvres de Conan.

Lui ? Demi-portion ?! Il lui aurait bien demandé s'il s'était vu mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Je pense que t'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, vu que t'es presque aussi proche du sol que moi, après, je peux pas t'en vouloir, ta tête dit tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'état de ton cerveau, rétorqua Conan avec un sourire narquois.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait… deux coqs en pleine parade… soupira Haibara.

Elle saisit le dénommé Portgas par l'oreille et l'attira avec elle dans l'escalier.

\- C'est qui ce gars pour appeler Haibara par son vrai nom et titre ? demanda Shinichi avec un air sérieux en regardant le noiraud typé européen se faire tirer par Haibara vers l'étage.

\- Apparemment, c'est un de ses anciens cobayes. Le seul à qui elle ait laissé une de ses pilules du sérum 4869 avant sa révolte, répondit Agasa. Je sais pas trop le genre de relation qu'ils avaient, mais Ace-kun n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un en face à face avec un de ses bourreaux quand il lui parle, donc il doit l'apprécier un minimum ou avoir un syndrome de Stockholm.

Conan hocha la tête et alla rejoindre sa camarade d'infortune à l'étage qui servait de chambre. On avait ajouté récemment un autre lit, lit sur lequel Haibara poussait le dénommé Ace, le tout en grommelant.

\- Si tu as rouvert tes sutures, je ne réponds plus de mes actes, averti la demoiselle.

\- Je suis un logia, ça va guérir seul maintenant que la fièvre est tombée et que j'ai plus ce fichu kairoseki sur moi… arrête de te faire du mouron, grommela Portgas.

Conan frissonna devant le regard noir adresser au patient récalcitrant. Il regarda Haibara soulever d'un geste brutale le tee-shirt trop grand que portait le garçon et examiner une plaie fermée sur son abdomen. Par curiosité, Conan se rapprocha. En dehors de la blessure qu'Haibara regardait, il avait une autre cicatrice, largement plus imposante et mystérieuse, semblable à une brûlure. Si elle mangeait prêt de la moitié de la poitrine d'un enfant, elle devait prendre une belle circonférence autour du cœur chez un adulte.

\- Haibara, tu fais les présentations ? demanda Conan.

\- Je suis aveugle, pas muet, rouspéta le malade.

\- Plus pour très longtemps, si tu continues à être aussi casse-pied, lui dit la femme enfant d'une voix lasse. Kudo-kun, je te présente mon sujet d'étude et cobaye principal dans l'organisation, Portgas D. Ace, il a vingt et un ans aux dernières nouvelles. Portgas, à ta gauche, tu as Kudo Shinichi, détective lycéen qui avait seize, presque dix-sept ans avant que Gin et Vodka ne passent par là avec mon poison.

\- Détective, hun ? répété le plus vieux.

Et sans raison apparente, Ace se mit à rire, se tordant à moitié sur le lit, tirant un soupir à celle qui essayait de le remettre sur pied.

\- Etant donné la situation, tu seras l'un des rares criminelles que je n'essaierai pas de livrer à la police, mais je te garde à l'œil quand même, lui dit Conan.

Ace se tût et tourna la tête vers la direction approximative d'où il percevait la voix du mini-enquêteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis un criminel ? demanda Ace avec une voix bien trop sérieuse.

\- Tes mains disent que tu as l'habitude de manier des armes, que ce soit des armes à feux que des armes blanches. Quant à tes cicatrices, c'est franchement pas courant ce genre de blessure, on en aurait entendu parler si des médecins avaient réussi à soigner un gars qui a l'air de s'être fait littéralement empaler par un pilier de feu. De plus, malgré le fait que tu n'es plus tes yeux, tu as été capable de survivre sans l'Organisation, je dirais l'équivalent de trois mois au vu de ta maigreur, pourtant, tu t'en portes pas plus mal. Dernier point, tu as dit que je sentais la mort, ce qui est assez spécifique comme commentaire et que je n'ai rencontré que chez certains criminels. Tout ça me laisse à croire que t'es quelqu'un qui agit en marge de la société, habituer à la survie et qui n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour arriver à ses objectifs.

Ace eu un rire narquois et coinça ses mains sous sa nuque en se laissant aller dans les coussins.

\- Si j'avais la même précision qu'avant que Vermouth ne me prenne mes yeux, devant mon refus de coopération, je t'aurais applaudi pour ton analyse. En ce qui concerne les autorités, je suis un parfait inconnu pour elles. Je t'en dirais plus si jamais tu me prouves que je peux te faire confiance.

\- Ça me va, assura Conan avec un sourire un peu plus amical.

\- Vous avez réussi à être ami ? s'étonna presque Agasa en voyant le dialogue.

\- Nan, juste officialisé une situation neutre, ricana Ace.

\- Portgas, tu tires sur tes sutures, s'il te plaît, arrête de rire, soupira Haibara.

\- Nous sommes dans le même camp temporairement, approuva Shinichi. Tant qu'Haibara n'aura pas fait l'antidote, on devra se supporter. Tu es bon comédien, j'espère, Portgas.

\- C'est en passant la barre des dix-huit ans que j'ai apprit ce que s'était d'être un gosse, t'en fait pas pour moi.

\- Je commence à regretter de t'avoir pris avec moi, Portgas, pointa Haibara en remettant le tee-shirt en place.

La bougne de chien battu d'Ace arracha un ricanement à Conan.

\- J'ai cependant une très bonne idée, pointa Haibara avec un sourire machiavélique. Vu que tu n'as pas eu de rééducation correcte suite à la perte de ta vue, va falloir que tu apprennes sérieusement à vivre sans… et rien de mieux qu'une école primaire pour ça.

Ace pâlit drastiquement.

\- Vous voulez parier avec moi le temps qu'il lui faudra pour arriver à sortir seul de cette maison et apprendre le braille ? demanda Haibara.

\- Il lui faudra bien deux ans pour le braille, un et demi s'il accepte de l'aide, pronostiqua Agasa.

\- HEY ! s'indigna Ace en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Oui, il n'a jamais été très brillant, annonça Haibara avec délectation.

\- Mais je te merde ! J'ai pas besoin d'autant de temps !

Conan eu un sourire en comprenant la manœuvre.

\- Soit. S'il dit qu'il en lui faut pas autant de temps… je dirais un an, pronostiqua Conan.

\- Il me faudra même pas un mois si je m'y mets maintenant ! réfuta Ace. Si je mets un an, c'est ma fierté qui va morfler.

\- Mets moins de six mois, et on considère que tu es le gagnant du pari, défia Conan.

Ace se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, avançant avec prudence jusqu'au pied en direction de Conan. Là, sa main rencontra le vide et il s'assit au bord du lit pour se lever et se mettre nez à nez avec le mini-enquêteur, forçant Conan à lever légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais ? Un pari n'a aucun intérêt s'il n'y a pas de récompense à la clef, sourit férocement Ace.

\- Le professeur Agasa a réussi à mettre au point des moyens pour neutraliser des criminelles, tout à fait discrets. Il peut très bien te faire quelque chose d'aussi discret pour que tu puisses te défendre, expliqua Conan.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire le travail ? grommela Agasa en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

\- Parce que c'est vous qui aimez inventer des trucs bizarres, lui pointa Haibara.

\- Cependant, fit Conan en revenant à l'attaque, si tu perds… je veux tes secrets.

Ace eu un sourire féroce et brandit une main que le détective serra.

\- Je prends l'pari. Prépares-toi à perde, Tantei*-san !

\- Je prendrais un bloc note pour noter le moindre de tes petits torts, ricana machiavéliquement Shinichi.

\- J'ai déjà le livre idéal pour l'apprentissage du braille ! nota Agasa en frappant dans ses mains. Je l'avais demandé à ton père il y a quelques temps pour un de mes cousins mal voyant ! Une des aventures de son fameux Baron de la Nuit !

Conan roula des yeux dans ses orbites mais ne fit commentaire.

\- _L'île au Trésor_ aurait été bien mieux pour Portgas, sourit narquoisement Haibara en repoussant Ace dans le lit. Ou alors _Moby Dick_.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, soupira le concerné.

\- Mon père, Kudo Yûsaku, est un auteur de polar à la renommée international, explicita Conan. Il est parti à l'étranger avec ma mère voilà trois ans.

\- Haaan…

\- Pas grand-chose d'impressionnant par rapport à toi, je présume.

Ace leva un sourcil.

\- Ta peau est brûlé par le sel et le soleil. Et vu ta volonté à bouger, je doute que tu sois un sédentaire. T'as dû voyager beaucoup. Sans compter que ces calles dans tes mains, y'a que des cordes pour les faires, ou alors une barre de navire.

Une veine palpita sur le front d'Ace.

\- Ecoute, le gnome, mes histoires, tu ne les connaitras pas avant d'avoir soit gagné ton pari, soit ma confiance, alors arrête avec tes analyses !

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de les présenter l'un à l'autre, pointa Agasa avec inquiétude en voyant les rictus féroces qu'affichaient les deux garçons.

\- Non non, c'est une très bonne idée, au contraire, rassura d'un air machiavélique Haibara.

 _C'était justement pas du tout rassurant._

* * *

\- Alors, la fille Suzuki a _encore_ changé de proie, s'enquit Haibara en déposant son sac sur le bureau voisin de Conan.

\- Ouais. Makoto à l'étranger, elle regarde ailleurs. Elle a toujours été comme ça, grommela Conan en terminant de sortir ses affaires.

La conversation n'alla pas plus loin que Ayumi vint les voir, tout sourire.

\- On va avoir un nouvel élève ! C'est si excitant ! annonça joyeusement la demoiselle.

\- Encore un autre ? s'étonna Genta en les rejoignant.

\- Le proverbe dit jamais deux sans trois, pointa Mitsuhiko en passant à proximité d'eux pour aller à sa place.

\- J'espère que ça sera une fille, soupira le costaud qui suivait.

Haibara eu un petit rire, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce que ça signifiait, mais déjà, la sonnerie leur disait d'aller tous à leur place.

\- Mais ça fait tout juste deux mois et demi ! souffla Conan. On ne peut pas apprendre le braille en si peu de temps !

\- Pendant que certain vont à Izu prendre du bon temps à la plage, d'autres bossent d'arraches pieds. Agasa-akase lui a déjà fourni sa récompense, sourit narquoisement Haibara.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kobayashi-sensei souriante et un petit garçon en pantalon cargo noir, sweat-shirt blanc sous un tee-shirt marron. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés assez court, frôlant tout juste la nuque, mais laissant deux mèches tombantes sur ses lunettes de soleil noirs à la monture épaisse. Entre ses mains, une canne d'aveugle reposait.

\- Bonjour les enfants, je vous prierais d'accueillir chaleureusement notre nouvel élève, sourit Kobayashi à sa classe. Présentes-toi à la classe, mon garçon.

Et avec des joues très rouges d'embarras, le garçon s'inclina avec raideur.

\- Ore wa Dawn D. Red. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Où va-t-on te mettre ?

Contrairement à l'arrivée d'Haibara ou d'Edogawa, celle-ci ne provoqua aucun bruit. Même si c'était des choses qui arrivaient, voir un enfant handicapé dans une classe normal était assez… dérangeant pour des enfants.

D'où le silence perplexe des enfants.

Une chaise racla et Conan se retourna pour voir à peine plus loin qu'Ayumi s'était levée de sa place.

\- Ayumi a une place de libre à côté d'elle, annonça la demoiselle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Parfait, on va te mettre à côté d'Ayumi-chan ! approuva la maîtresse.

\- En dépit de ma narcolepsie et de ma cécité, j'essaierai de ne pas te déranger. Merci beaucoup, sourit Red avec douceur mettant ainsi en valeur ses tâches de rousseurs et ses belles dents blanches.

Kobayashi allait l'escorter jusqu'à la place mais le garçon était déjà en marche. Sa canne cherchait de possible obstacle entre lui et Ayumi avec efficacité, lui permettant de remonter l'allée jusqu'à la demoiselle à une vitesse assez bonne.

\- Tu m'épates, Portgas, souffla Conan quand le nouveau passa à son niveau.

\- Je suis obstiné, Kudo, là est ma force et ma faiblesse, répondit Dawn tout aussi bas.

Et quelques instants plus tard, il était devant la table d'Ayumi.

\- Ayumi va te faire de la place, lui dit la demoiselle en commençant à arranger ses affaires pour se décaler sur le bureau de gauche.

Ace se contenta de faire glisser son sac sur le bureau de libre avec sa canne et suivi la table du bout des doigts avant de s'asseoir. Il tira un ordinateur portable de son sac avec un clavier braille et se prépara pour la leçon.

La fin de la classe sonna et tout le monde rangea ses affaires.

\- Tu parles super bien japonais pour un étranger, fit Mitsuhiko en rejoignant la table d'Ayumi avec le reste de la bande.

\- Etranger ? Tu dis ça à cause de mon nom ? s'enquit Red avec perplexité.

\- T'es un natif ? s'étonna Genta. T'as pas l'air japonais pourtant.

Red se contenta de fermer son ordinateur portable en haussant des épaules.

\- Je sais rien de mes origines, alors que je le sois ou pas ne pose aucun problème. Paraît que Agasa-akase est un ami de mes parents mais j'en sais strictement rien. Le vieux barge qui m'a élevé n'a jamais été loquace sur mes parents, outre pour cracher sur le dos de mon vieux.

Il mit son ordinateur dans son sac sous le regard horrifié des vrais gamins.

\- Comment peut-on avoir aussi peu de chance ? gémit Ayumi en retenant ses larmes. Tu es aveugle et orphelin ! C'est si triste !

Red se redressa de là où il ramassait sa canne, un air franchement perplexe sur le visage.

\- Mes yeux, c'est parce que j'ai joué au con, je le conçois, mais je me considère pas comme malchanceux.

Le sourire de Red devint lumineux et physiquement impossible.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on prend pour acquise qui me manque, mais je suis _vivant_ et _libre_. Et ça, ça n'a _aucun_ prix.

Il se frotta inconsciemment la poitrine là où il avait son énorme cicatrice et passa son sac dans son dos.

\- C'est au dernier moment qu'on réalise souvent que la vie en soit est un cadeau inestimable, poursuivit Red.

\- On dirait un vieillard, tu parles comme Conan… grommela Genta.

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, j'ai pas besoin de pitié ou quoique ce soit. On m'a mis au défi, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Et les défis, je les remporte. Sinon, vous vous présentez quand vous voulez. Je connais ma voisine de table, mais pas vous autres.

Les vrais enfants eurent un air embarrassé et se présentèrent, suivi des deux autres :

\- Edogawa Conan, se présenta Conan d'un air absent, le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

\- Haibara Aï, compléta Conan avec un sourire de coin.

Elle connaissait l'expression sur le visage de Shinichi. Cela voulait dire qu'il essayait de placer les nouveaux éléments dans le puzzle qu'était Ace.

* * *

\- Tu es un sacré bon comédien, je te l'accorde, dit Conan à la sortie de l'école alors que le trio Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko venaient de leur dire au revoir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'un bon mensonge ? Qu'il doit toujours avoir une base de réalité. Le tout est de savoir laquelle, fit Red avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Voilà l'expert qui parle, grommela Haibara.

\- Tout les moyens sont bons quand il s'agit de survivre.

Ils passèrent un couple de jeune lycéen et à peine dépassé que Conan arrêta l'autre garçon avec un sourire de coin.

\- Donne-moi ça, Dawn.

\- Donner quoi ? s'enquit innocemment Red.

\- Ce que tu as dans ta poche gauche. Ne me force pas à devoir le prendre.

\- Zut, j'ai perdu la main si je me suis fait chopper aussi vite.

Et sans remord, il tira de sa poche un portefeuille que Shinichi prit. Il courut rattraper le couple de tout à l'heure pour leur rendre l'objet en disant qu'ils l'avaient fait tomber, avant de revenir avec un regard bien noir sur le criminel en herbe.

\- Evite de faire ça devant moi, veux-tu ?

\- C'est marrant ! Et ça me force à m'améliorer ! sourit avec espièglerie Red.

\- Vous l'avez déniché où ce cas ? s'enquit Conan à Haibara.

\- Si tu savais… revenons au sujet principal. Ton histoire, donc, qui n'est pas totalement fausse, esquiva Haibara.

Durant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Ace n'avait parlait de lui qu'en surface, rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- J'ai pas connu mes parents et j'ai été élevé par une connaissance de la famille. Un vieux barge qui voulait que j'intègre l'armée. Les services sociaux ont fini par intervenir, mais trop tard parce que j'avais déjà perdu mes yeux. On a trouvé Agasa, un ancien professeur de ma mère et voilà ! C'est l'histoire que je servirais si on me pose des questions. Et vu ce que le vieux barge qui se prétendait mon grand-père m'a fait subir, il peut bien me servir ainsi.

* * *

 _Très loin de là, Genkotsu no Garp éternua dans le thé de Sengoku._

* * *

\- Et la vérité dans tout ça ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Puisque tu es le détective, à toi de la trouver. On rentre, _Haibara_ ?

Hibara secoua la tête en soupira et salua Conan, prenant par le bras son ex-cobaye pour le guider dans les rues.

Les jours et mois à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos

* * *

 **A/N** **: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, si on utilise Sensei pour dire "professeur d'école/maître(sse) d'école" mais aussi pour dire "médecin/docteur", le terme utilisé pour le "professeur" dans le registre scientifique, c'est Akase. Donc, il est courant de voir Agasa se faire appelait "akase" tout court. Quant à Tantei, c'est le termes utilisé pour désigner détective tout simplement.**


	2. Cinecitta

**Bonsoir à tous, nouveau chapitre pour vous, bande de chanceux, sur les aventures de notre Chibi-Ace. J'espère que vous avez appréciez l'intro, parce qu'on enchaîne !**

 **Vu qu'Ace traîne avec Haibara, on le verra donc souvent en présence des enfants. Mais bien entendu, on aura des aventures où il sera avec les adultes et Conan. Voir même en train de mettre en spectacle ses talents de voleur.**

 **Bref, première enquête à laquelle Ace assiste.**

 **Passez une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Conan restait immobile, ses lunettes radar en main, laissant Red explorer son visage de ses mains afin de se faire une idée de son apparence.

\- Une possibilité que tu puisses retrouver la vue ? demanda Haibara assise un peu plus loin sur le canapé.

\- Tu fais des miracles, Haibara ? Vu la cicatrice, c'est pas faisable, commenta narquoisement Conan.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances je t'aurais dit aucun problème, mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça fait environ six mois que Vermouth m'a pris mes yeux, répondit Red. La cicatrisation est faîte, c'est trop tard. Trop vieux.

Une autre pièce, pour Conan, à rajouter dans le puzzle qu'était Red.

La sonnette de la maison d'Agasa sonna et le professeur alla ouvrir.

\- Prêt pour ta première sortie cinéma ? demanda narquoisement Haibara à Red alors que le reste de la bande des Détectives Boys débarquait joyeusement dans le salon.

Pour toute réponse, Red chercha à tâtons sa canne d'aveugle made by Agasa et se leva. Il sortit ses lunettes noires de sa poche et les mit sur ses yeux. Inutile de choquer les enfants avec sa cicatrice.

\- Dawn ! Tu viens avec nous ?! s'étonna Genta.

\- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème, Kojima ? rétorqua Red avec un sourire de coin.

\- C'est que… on va au cinéma… tu vas pas pouvoir suivre…

\- T'es méchant Genta ! Red-kun a le droit de venir s'il en a envie ! défendit Ayumi. Ayumi te décrira les images et les actions, d'accord, Red-kun ?!

\- Merci, Ayumi-chan ! remercia Red avec un sourire à peine plus grand.

\- Conan, tu fais quoi sans tes lunettes ? demanda Mitsuhiko avec perplexité.

\- Dawn voulait se faire une image mentale de moi, c'est tout. Agasa et Haibara y sont passés, explicita Conan en se remettant ses lunettes.

Ayumi prit les devant et retira des mains de Red sa canne, avant de lui prendre chacune de ses mains, pour les porter à ses joues, pour qu'il puisse avoir une idée de son visage, toujours en restant souriante.

\- Comme ça, tu sauras à quoi Ayumi ressemble !

Red se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'on lui en voulait, parce qu'il sentait des regards noirs peser sur lui venant de Mitsuhiko et Genta.

Agasa regarda ça et eut un sourire.

Quand il voyait ça, on avait dû mal à se dire que trois des enfants étaient en réalité des adultes.

Enfin, ils décolleraient juste un peu plus tard pour aller au cinéma.

* * *

\- _GOMERA ! GOMERA_ !

Le triple cri fit regretter pendant un instant le bruit des canons à Red.

\- CE SERA _GOMERA_ ! insistaient Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi.

Conan essayait d'être logique et de leur faire valoir son choix sans hurler et surtout… en essayant de les calmer.

\- Eh oh ! On est des détectives oui ou non ? Dans ce cas, allons voir « Le meurtre de la Légende d'Onimaru » qui se joue au cinéma Kaminari !

Mais les gosses ne voulaient pas bouger et ils commençaient à attirer l'attention des passants. Le choix de Conan ne convenait pas à tout le monde.

\- C'est un film où il faut beaucoup réfléchir non ? demanda Genta sans entrain.

\- Aujourd'hui, moi je préfère voir un film plus amusant, plus « Grand Spectacle » ! pointa Mitsuhiko.

\- Haibara, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda joyeusement Ayumi à l'autre fille qui avait en main le programme du cinéma.

Haibara leva le nez de la revue et donna son opinion :

\- Pourquoi pas _Einstein : jours de Doute et de Gloire_ ?

\- C'est quoi ça ? marmonna Genta.

Conan essaya de ne pas avoir un rire narquois. Question prise de tête, il n'y avait pas mieux.

\- Et toi Dawn ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

Red attendait avec patience que le choix soit fait, le menton appuyé sur ses mains et le sommet de sa canne d'aveugle.

\- Haibara, tu peux me faire une traduction des choix ? Outre celui d'Edogawa, puisque je sens venir à plein nez le policier, demanda calmement et sereinement Red.

\- T'as le choix entre un film pour un jeune public sur des monstres ou un documentaire sur notre équivalent de… Vegapunk, je ne me trompe pas ? traduisit Haibara.

\- Haaan…

Conan n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui était Vegapunk, à part que ce devait être un scientifique de génie pour être comparé à Einstein… Mais d'où sortez donc Red ? Que les enfants ne connaissent pas Einstein, c'était plus compréhensible, et encore, mais un adulte, beaucoup moins.

\- Sans vouloir être offensant, je me porte sur les deux autres choix, finit par dire Red en haussant les épaules. Policier ou film de monstre. Je te laisse la science.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chacun de notre côté ? Je pense que ça résoudrait le problème, non ? proposa Conan.

\- Ah non ! refusa Ayumi. Si le professeur Agasa nous a donné des bons de réduction, c'est pour qu'on y aille tous ensemble…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Genta.

\- Il ne reste qu'une seule solution, annonça sérieusement Mitsuhiko.

\- Oui ! Ayumi ne voit que ça… approuva Ayumi.

Et le film se joua donc au Janken.

* * *

C'est pourquoi les six enfants finirent dans une salle de cinéma presque déserte. Haibara était entre Conan et Red, pour faire l'audio-description à l'aveugle. On avait les vrais enfants qui regardaient avec de grands yeux l'écran, la passion plus qu'évidente dans leur regard. Venait ensuite un Conan qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, une Haibara qui avait croisé les jambes comme une femme et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, et enfin Red, appuyé sur son accoudoir de gauche pour soutenir sa tête, ses lunettes empêchant de dire s'il suivait ou non le film.

En attendant, le groupe écoutait les lamentations d'un scientifique sur le grand écran :

« _En publiant le résultat de mes recherches, beaucoup d'innocents vont encore périr… Il ne reste qu'un seul espoir à l'humanité… cette légende… La force du géant Gomera…»_

Et le monstre à l'allure de dinosaure apparut à l'écran dans un rugissement assourdissant dans un décor d'apocalypse.

Les trois gosses étaient plus qu'heureux, suivant avec passion le film et criant des encouragements au monstre.

Conan les regarda en soupirant.

\- Décider au Janken… on avait cinquante pour cent de chance que ce soit Gomera… marmonna Conan.

\- Moi, je trouve que ce film est assez bien fait, nota Haibara avec une certaine joie. Notre naïve humanité anéantie par son admiration pour la science… tu ne trouves pas que c'est excitant ?

\- Ha, ha, ha…

Red soupira et se redressa en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- La prochaine fois que je mets les pieds dans un endroit pareil, je prends des boules Quiès. Même si l'histoire est originale, le volume est _très_ fort, grommela Red. Pourtant, j'ai grandi avec un vieux qui avait la capacité sonore d'une corne de brume.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème de bruit dans cette salle noire.

\- Vous en faîtes du bruit !

Le groupe se retourna pour voir un jeune homme à lunettes, d'une vingtaine d'année visiblement, parlant le plus fort possible sans pour autant aller au point de couvrir le film.

\- Pensez un peu aux autres spectateurs ! leur dit l'étudiant.

\- Nous sommes désolés… s'excusa Mitsuhiko.

\- Et si vous pouviez rester assis et arrêter de lever les bras pendant la projection… je n'arrive pas à suivre le film…

Et sur ce message, le jeune homme retourna à sa place un peu plus haut.

\- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? grommela Genta en regardant d'un air boudeur l'homme qui les avait grondés.

\- C'est de votre faute aussi ! Si vous regardiez le film plus calmement ! Pensez à Dawn qui doit suivre sans les images et baissez d'un ton ! rouspéta tout bas Conan.

\- Merci de ta sollicitude, Edogawa, remercia Red en se débouchant les oreilles.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient déconcentrés du film, les curieux se manifestaient.

\- Mais il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de spectateurs… nota Haibara.

\- Nous sommes dix en tout, pointa Red sans même se retourner. Nous et quatre adultes je pense.

\- T'es trop fort, comment t'as réussi à savoir ça sans regarder ? souffla Ayumi.

\- Magie, sourit Red d'un air espiègle.

Conan aussi en était estomaqué. Les autres spectateurs étaient pourtant assez loin, même en ayant l'oreille fine, il n'aurait pas pu les entendre, surtout avec le bruit des gosses et le volume du film. Pourtant, Haibara ne semblait pas surprise, simplement amusée devant l'étrange capacité.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde ? demanda Red. La salle a l'air grande pourtant.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de commémoration de l'édification de l'école de Teitan ! Donc, pour nous, c'est férié, expliqua Mitsuhiko. Mais il n'empêche qu'on est en semaine. Qui plus est, ce film est très vieux.

Genta et Ayumi avaient une autre version des faits sur l'absence de spectateur. Apparemment, ce cinéma avait une mauvaise réputation. On avait souvent des disputes dans les salles.

Conan fit courir son regard sur la salle presque obscure.

L'endroit n'était pas un modèle de propreté, vu qu'il y avait des cordes et des câbles sur le sol, en plus des escabeaux qui traînaient au petit bonheur la chance. Ils étaient peut-être en rénovation…

* * *

Le premier film était fini.

Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi l'avaient beaucoup aimé.

\- Ce Gomera était trop chouette !

\- Oui ! Sa tête faisait peur et son corps était un peu trop petit mais c'était super !

\- C'est le premier de la série des Gomera ! apprit doctement Mitsuhiko. Il a été fait bien avec notre naissance. Petit à petit, il évolue !

\- Et toi Conan ? Comment tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Ayumi au détective.

\- Euuuh… pas mal… répondit faiblement Conan avec un sourire forcé.

Surtout qu'il l'avait vu plein de fois quand il était môme…

\- Et toi, Dawn ? demanda Mitsuhiko à Red qui s'était assis sur une banquette contre le mur du couloir.

Le silence lui répondit

\- Dawn ?

Red avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, sa canne contre l'épaule, son visage obscurci par ses cheveux.

Conan s'approcha et prit son pouls, avant de soupirer en le sentant fort et régulier. A force de voir des scènes de crimes depuis tellement longtemps, il en devenait paranoïaque.

\- Dawn ?

Il le secoua et Red sursauta.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? marmonna le garçon en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite.

\- Ici, fit Conan.

Red tourna la tête vers Conan.

\- Tout va bien, Dawn ? T'as pas répondu à ma question, s'inquiéta Mitsuhiko.

\- Je l'ai pas entendue, j'ai eu une crise de narcolepsie, répondit Red en se massant les paupières sous ses lunettes. Tu peux la répéter ?

\- Narcquoi ? grommela Genta.

\- C'est une maladie qui fait qu'on peut s'endormir à n'importe quel moment, résuma Haibara avec un sourire moqueur.

Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment avec une chance aussi pourrie que la sienne, ce gars avait réussi à s'échapper de l'Organisation et survivre à plusieurs mois de cavale en dépit de ses deux handicaps.

Mitsuhiko reposa sa question à Red qui se contenta de hausser des épaules, en disant que c'était intéressant.

\- Allez ! On rentre et on se fait un match de foot ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? proposa Conan avec espoir.

\- Eh attend, il en reste encore deux, non ? pointa Genta.

\- He ?

Conan se tourna et ouvrit des yeux ronds de désespoir en voyant le panneau d'affichage derrière lui.

Une _trilogie_.

Et lui qui les avait déjà tous vus et revus…

\- Trois films, nota machiavéliquement Haibara. Ça fait six heures de _Chef d'Œuvre_ du septième art… ça fait pas un peu trop, non ?

Conan était au bord du désespoir en fixant le panneau comme s'il espérait que les noms changeraient sous ses yeux. Tout mais pas _Gomera_ …

De leur côté, les vrais enfants avaient l'intention d'aller s'acheter de quoi grignoter.

\- J'avais oublié ce que c'étaient de vrais gosses et pourquoi je les adore… soupira Red avec un sourire en se levant de son siège alors que les gnomes s'éloignaient déjà.

\- Ça fait du bien, non ? souffla doucement Haibara. Faire reposer la matière grise de temps en temps… profiter d'un peu de répit… Moi aussi, je m'y suis résignée…

\- Tu parles d'un répit, grommela Conan.

\- Si tu utilises trop ta tête, tu vas devenir chauve comme mon insomniaque de sup' ! Autrement dit, avec une tête d'ananas ! avertit Red avec un sourire moqueur.

\- J'aurai plutôt dit comme le professeur, puisqu'Agasa-akase a la calvitie, mais ta description marche aussi, Dawn, approuva Haibara.

Elle le prit par le coude et le guida jusqu'au stand de pop-corn, laissant Conan tâter son crâne avec inquiétude pour s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient toujours là.

Au stand, ils passèrent donc commande et la jeune vendeuse leur donna le tout.

\- Voilà ! Trois colas, trois cafés glacés ! Et six pop-corn ! leur dit la femme en tendant le ravitaillement aux enfants.

\- Trois pop-corn suffisaient, pointa Mitsuhiko.

La vendeuse se contenta de leur sourire :

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est moi qui régale ! D'une, vous venez souvent ici… et de deux, vous êtes mes derniers clients.

\- Les derniers ? interrogea Red avec curiosité.

\- Oui, nous fermons aujourd'hui… annonça un vieil homme en arrivant.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers le vieillard à la canne.

\- Ce cinéma qui aura existé pendant plus de trente ans et dont je suis le directeur, ferme ses portes, expliqua l'ancien.

\- Je vois ! C'est pour ça qu'il y avait tout ce matériel dans la salle, comprit Conan.

\- J'avais senti beaucoup de poussière, aussi, souffla Red.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le directeur. Ils faisaient des travaux même avant la séance…

\- Oui, ils pourraient quand même attendre jusqu'à demain, grommela la vendeuse avec mécontentement.

Un autre homme arriva. Le genre d'homme à se faire des ennemis facilement.

\- Allons, ne dîtes pas ça… ricana l'homme avec sa cigarette au bec. Nous, on était même prêt à le détruire sur le champ… on a été bien gentil d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Tout ça parce que le directeur de l'établissement souhaitait attendre la date d'anniversaire de l'ouverture de ce cinéma…

\- Haruta-san, salua de mauvaise grâce ce dernier.

Red manqua de s'étrangler de surprise sous le nom.

\- Dire que je suis venu voir la dernière séance de ce cinéma pourri… on ne peut pas dire qu'il y avait foule. J'aurais préféré payer moins cher… cette démolition n'est pas donnée… qu'est-ce que ça nous arrangeait que Gomera écrase ce cinéma.

Et l'homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de cinéma, sa cigarette au bec.

Un homme arriva à cet instant pour rappeler qu'il était interdit de fumer dans la salle.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter à chaque fois ! rouspéta le nouveau venu.

\- Ah, désolé, s'excusa moqueusement le fumeur.

Avant même d'avoir pu se débarrasser de sa cigarette, celle-ci entra en combustion, lui faisant cracher le mégot de surprise. A terre, la cigarette cessa de se consumer aussi mystérieusement que son début de combustion.

Conan se détourna du mystère en entendant le claquement de langue agacé de Haibara.

\- Continuez comme ça, ossan, et vous finirez entre quatre planches ! pointa un peu trop joyeusement Red.

Son sourire un peu trop grand était digne d'un psychopathe.

\- C'est quoi ce gosse… tch !

Et l'homme entra dans la salle en claquant la porte sur lui.

\- Vraiment… grommela l'homme qui l'avait grondé sur la cigarette.

\- Tu devrais pas parler comme ça, mon garçon, gronda gentiment le directeur à l'adresse de Red qui lui assura avec une innocence suspecte qu'il ne le referait plus.

Ce gars était un _démon_.

Mais Conan avait d'autres questions pour l'employer (qui semblait être le projectionniste, d'ailleurs).

\- Cet homme vient souvent ici ? demanda Conan.

\- Oui, ces derniers temps, il est là tous les jours. En plus, juste avant qu'il n'arrive, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il y aura une dispute entre voyous. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles on a perdu beaucoup de clients, expliqua le projectionniste.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui payait ces voyous ! accusa avec colère la vendeuse. Il a fait tout ça pour saper la réputation de ce cinéma et nous obliger à fermer !

Pendant que le directeur essayait de l'apaiser, Conan et Haibara remarquèrent l'étudiant de tout à l'heure prendre des photos de l'endroit. Apparemment, l'étudiant, répondant au nom de Ide, était un visiteur très régulier du cinéma, et ce, depuis longtemps, bien assez longtemps pour que le directeur le voit presque comme un fils et le laisse prendre tranquillement des photos de l'établissement en souvenir.

\- Et si nous allions déjeuner ? proposa le directeur à la vendeuse.

\- Zut ! J'ai oublié d'aller acheter les déjeuners ! Et l'épicerie qui est toujours bondée à midi… se rappela la vendeuse.

\- Dans ce cas je vais y aller.

\- Non ! M. Le directeur ! Aujourd'hui, vous devez profiter des films !

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à y aller quand la projection du prochain film aura commencé ! proposa le projectionniste. Aujourd'hui, non plus, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de clients. Et si jamais y'a du monde, la guichetière viendra nous donner un coup de main !

L'homme regarda sa montre, notant que c'était bientôt l'heure de la prochaine séance. Après avoir demandé à la vendeuse de racheter du thé, il fila à son poste.

La conversation finie, les enfants étaient tristes.

Après tout, le cinéma avec ses films intéressants était sur le point de disparaître.

\- C'est malheureusement ainsi que va le monde, soupira Red. Quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ma boisson ou mon pop-corn ?

\- Je vais les porter pour toi, se proposa le directeur avec un sourire.

Red lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

* * *

Ainsi commença _La Revanche de Gomera_.

Avec son suspens, sa musique et son scénario.

Pour un couple qui appréciait le film à l'avant-dernier rang, la séance de cinéma fut gâchée par ce cher promoteur immobilier qui mit ses pieds sur le siège de la femme, avant de leur souffler sa fumée à la figure. Pour le coup, le couple ne resta pas plus longtemps.

Conan le regarda faire d'un mauvais œil.

Apparemment, il était très probable que les voyous aient bien été engagés par cet homme.

Conan regarda dans l'autre allée le directeur. Pauvre homme.

\- Atch !

Toute la salle se retourna de nouveau vers le promoteur qui venait de se brûler les lèvres avec une nouvelle combustion de cigarette.

\- Il apprendra peut-être comme ça, marmonna Red.

Conan le regarda alors qu'Haibara lui donnait un coup de coude.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, tu vas finir par sérieusement le blesser, gronda la scientifique.

\- Il nous foutra la paix.

Conan le regarda un instant avec perplexité.

Comment diable ce gars pouvait être responsable de la combustion de cette nouvelle cigarette, comme le pointait le commentaire de Haibara ?

Il secoua la tête et se remit droit dans son siège. Il y songerait plus tard, quand il aurait un peu plus d'éléments. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour l'instant.

* * *

Red dormait à moitié dans son siège quand son Haki l'alerta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une voix venait de s'étouffer.

Sans écouter les murmures de Mitsuhiko qui se plaignait du froid dû à la climatisation (qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ce truc ?), ni l'appel au secoure de Conan qui avait envie d'aller aux toilettes mais qui avaient malheureusement Haibara et Ayumi d'endormies contre lui, Red descendit de son siège, marchand courbé dans le noir, quasiment accroupi.

S'aidant de ses mains, il se glissa le plus discrètement possible hors de la rangée et remonta l'escalier vers le sommet de la salle, sans s'occuper plus du reste.

Il devait voir ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il savait pertinemment qu'une _voix_ qui s'éteint, ça voulait dire un mort.

Il était presque arrivé au dernier rang quand des plaintes raisonnèrent dans la salle de projection.

En ayant vu l'ombre sur l'écran, Conan s'était levé sur son siège pour regarder vers la salle de projection et voir une silhouette pendue devant la fenêtre. Son mouvement réveilla Ayumi et Haibara.

On ralluma la lumière et ce fut l'horreur pour tous.

\- Je crois que pour toi, les moments de répit ça n'existent pas, pointa calmement Haibara à Conan.

Se guidant aux fauteuils, Red alla jusqu'à la vendeuse qui se tenait à quelques pas de la fenêtre de projection et lui tira un bout de son vêtement.

\- Nee-san… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde hurle ? demanda Red.

La femme ne lui répondit pas.

Ayumi criait d'horreur en voyant le corps pendu de l'entrepreneur juste devant la cabine de projection, sa dépouille se balançant légèrement.

Haibara regarda de son autre côté et nota l'absence de Red.

\- Si toi, tu n'as pas de repos, il y en a un autre qui est toujours aux aguets. Aide-moi à retrouver Dawn, grommela Haibara.

* * *

\- Seiji Haruta, quarante-trois ans. C'était le patron d'une agence immobilière près d'ici, il avait semble-t-il racheté ce cinéma qui ferme aujourd'hui, présenta l'agent de police Takagi à son supérieur l'inspecteur Megure.

Comme toujours, suite à un mort, la première division de la police était appelée sur les lieux du crime, voilà pourquoi la salle de cinéma grouillait d'agents de polices et du personnel scientifique de celle-ci qui cherchait à comprendre l'affaire en apparence simple, pourtant.

Megure se tourna vers le directeur du cinéma qui se tenait à quelque pas de là.

\- Haruta-san venait souvent ici ? demanda l'inspecteur bien en chair avec son chapeau bien enfoncé sur le crâne.

\- Oui, ces derniers temps, tous les jours. Il ne venait pas pour voir des films, mais pour surveiller l'avancée de la démolition du cinéma. Je crois qu'il avait trouvé un acheteur, un gérant de de supermarché qui le pressait, répondit le directeur.

\- Il n'a jamais cherché qu'à nous embêter ! Il s'ennuyait certainement dans sa vie ! grommela la vendeuse de l'autre côté des inspecteurs, avec le projectionniste.

\- C'était une atteinte permanente à notre activité commerciale ! renchérit ce dernier.

\- Bien que nous lui ayons fait des remarques plusieurs fois, il continuait de fumer dans la salle et à se moquer des spectateurs ! Il s'asseyait toujours à la même place au fond, juste sous la petite fenêtre par laquelle on projette les films.

\- Ce qui me gênait parce que sa fumée faisait de l'ombre sur la projection !

\- Aujourd'hui aussi il fumait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un problème avec une de ses cigarettes. On l'a tous entendu se plaindre et l'écraser du pied, confirma le directeur.

\- Mais est-ce vrai qu'il s'est pendu pendant la projection ? demanda Megure.

\- Oui, pas de doute ! assura le projectionniste. Il s'est pendu devant la lucarne par laquelle je projette mes films… c'est pour ça que sur l'écran est apparue l'ombre de la corde et de sa tête.

\- Vous savez à quelle heure c'est arrivé ?

\- Euh oui… c'était à…

La réponse vint d'en bas.

\- C'était au moment de la scène d'Emera !

Megure baissa la tête pour voir la bande des Détectives Boys amassée à côté de lui.

\- C'est la scène où la fée Emera essaye d'apaiser Gomera qui est en colère ! assura Mitsuhiko.

\- Sur le gros plan d'Emera est apparue une ombre qui se balançait ! confirma Genta.

La présence des enfants tira un air blasé à Megure.

\- Encore vous…

Red se pencha à l'oreille de Haibara.

\- C'est courant, si je comprends correctement le commentaire de ce gars ? se fit confirmer l'aveugle.

\- Malheureusement oui. Je pense qu'au vu du nombre d'affaires dans lesquels Edogawa est impliqué, il doit être maudit ou quelque chose du genre, confirma Haibara.

Pendant ce temps, l'étudiant disait que la mort devait avoir eu lieu vers 12h44, puisque la scène se situe un peu avant le milieu du film. Takagi revint entre temps pour dire que d'après la femme du guichet, personne d'autre n'était entré dans le cinéma à part ceux déjà dans la salle. Ils étaient donc tous suspects.

Sauf que voilà, le projectionniste fit une remarque qui fit mouche :

\- Dîtes, monsieur l'inspecteur, il s'agit d'un suicide, non ? Un vieil homme, une femme, un gringalet… vous les imaginez soulever cet homme et le pendre au bout d'une corde ? A la rigueur, moi j'aurais pu le faire, mais lorsque l'ombre est apparue sur l'écran, j'étais dans la salle de projection, n'est-ce pas Yuriko ?

\- Oui, confirma la vendeuse. Cela ne fait aucun doute puisque c'est le moment où je lui ai apporté son déjeuner et son thé.

\- Où étiez-vous tous les deux à ce moment-là ? demanda Megure au vieillard et à l'étudiant rachitique.

\- Je regardais le film dans la salle, pointa le directeur.

\- Donc, en vous y mettant à deux, vous pouviez y arriver… en plus, vous semblez bien vous connaître tous les deux…

\- C'est impossible, pointa l'étudiant par-dessus la protestation du directeur.

Le jeune homme sembla chercher pendant un instant quelque chose dans son appareil photo numérique, avant de le tendre à l'inspecteur en le présentant comme son alibi, montrant clairement une photo prise au moment du crime. Cela écartait clairement l'homme de la liste des suspects, car toutes les photos prises auparavant l'avaient été à partir du même endroit.

\- C'est un appareil photo numérique ! grommela Megure. Vous avez pu rajouter une ombre sur une photo que vous aviez prise auparavant !

\- Je ne pense pas, informa Conan.

Megure le regarda. Essayant de ne pas s'agacer devant le manque de compréhension de l'inspecteur, Conan lui montra la preuve irréfutable de l'authenticité du cliché.

\- Oui ! Regardez les spectateurs de la salle !

Megure donna l'appareil à Conan qui fit défiler les photos les unes après les autres, montrant les spectateurs qui prouvaient que la photo avait été prise aujourd'hui. On avait d'abord Mitsuhiko qui revenait des toilettes alors que le directeur se levait, et cinq photos plus loin, au moment de l'apparition de l'ombre, Conan apparaissait sur le cliché, debout sur son siège, regardant vers l'arrière.

Si l'étudiant n'avait pas su qu'ils allaient venir, comment aurait-il pu rajouter ces images ?

Pour ce qui était de l'excuse du directeur pour se lever, c'était à cause du réglage de l'air, plus fort que d'habitude. Mitsuhiko confirma qu'il faisait assez froid, raison pour laquelle il avait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Pendant que Megure explorait les environs, regardant la salle avec la climatisatoin, puis la pièce de projection, Haibara nota le soupir de Red qui s'était hissé difficilement sur le dossier de la rangée de fauteuil du fond du cinéma.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, Dawn ? demanda Haibara.

Red ne répondit pas, se contentant de balancer ses jambes, l'air de s'ennuyer.

\- Les autres s'en vont, pointa le pirate.

Haibara remarqua en effet la bande suivre Conan qui poursuivait déjà Megure. Elle regarda une dernière fois Red, puis alla rattraper le groupe. Conan regardait par l'ouverture de la porte la pièce de projection. D'abord il y avait un vestiaire en désordre. Il se faufila dedans, puis suivit Megure dans la salle de projection. Le projectionniste présentait les deux projecteurs (l'un pour projeter le film, l'autre pour le rembobiner), les fenêtres qui ne pouvaient pas être ouvertes. Avec celle de droite servant à voir le film et celle de gauche utilisée pour la projection, et devant laquelle, l'homme s'était pendu.

Apparemment, pendant que l'incident, le projectionniste était entre les deux appareils et la vendeuse était à côté du premier.

Il n'y avait donc pas de meilleur alibi.

\- Dans ce cas, il s'agit probablement d'un suicide… supposa Megure.

Un rire d'enfant l'alerta et le fit se tourner vers Conan et son air ultra innocent.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc marrant ! Si on coupe le film en deux à partir de la scène d'Emera, on installe la première partie dans le projecteur au fond, et on passa la deuxième partie sur l'autre projecteur !

Illumination pour Megure.

Si on avait fait ça, dans ce cas, la première partie pouvait être diffusée sans être gênée par le corps, et donc, le meurtre pouvait être accomplie avant.

\- C'est marrant, non ? sourit innocemment Conan.

Mais la théorie tomba à l'eau sous le rire du projectionniste. L'idée était marrante et certaines salles de cinéma le faisaient. Cependant, en agissant ainsi, la bobine montrerait des traces du raccord, chose que la leur ne présenterait pas. Sans compter que la vendeuse pouvait confirmer qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul projecteur en marche quand elle était entrée.

Ensuite, ce fut à la vendeuse de confirmer correctement ses actions. Comment elle était revenue des courses cinq minutes avant l'incident et avait demandé l'heure à la guichetière. Le fait qu'elle ait fait chauffer l'eau à la demande du projectionniste.

\- Cette pièce est sale, commenta Ayumi en regardant autour d'elle dans le vestiaire.

\- C'est vrai, c'est poussiéreux et le cendrier déborde de mégots, nota Hiabra dans un autre coin de la pièce.

\- Vous pourriez au moins racheter le miroir, celui-ci est cassé ! gronda Genta en voyant le rafistolage fait sur le miroir.

\- Vous ne nettoyez jamais ? demanda Ayumi avec perplexité.

\- On n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage puisqu'on savait que c'était le dernier jour ! se défendit le projectionniste.

Et les adultes s'en allèrent, avec Megure disant que la bobine du film était désormais une pièce à conviction. Conan allait les suivre quand il remarqua que Mitsuhiko semblait étrangement silencieux.

\- J'ai vu... Quand… quand je suis allé aux toilettes…

Il pointa son doigt vers la brave vendeuse.

\- J'ai vu cette femme se tenir le haut de sa paupière devant le miroir des toilettes pour les filles !

\- He ? s'étonna la femme.

\- C'était quand exactement ? demanda Conan.

\- Juste avant que l'ombre ne voile la scène d'Emera !

Megure était immédiatement sur Yuriko, puisqu'elle n'était pas restée en permanence dans le vestiaire après être revenue des courses et qu'il voulait des explications.

La demoiselle était en fait partie aux toilettes pour remettre en place un verre de contact qui s'était décalé. Vu que ça n'avait pris qu'une minute, elle n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire d'en parler.

\- Si vous voulez des informations, je connais quelqu'un qui semble en avoir une et qui ne parle pas, pointa innocemment Haibara alors que tout le monde recommencer à s'éloigner.

Tout le monde la regarda.

\- La tête de mule qui attend que le temps passe sait quelque chose, sourit-elle narquoisement.

\- Tu parles de Red-kun ? demanda Ayumi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux pas l'insulter ou me montrer vexant, mais je doute qu'il puisse avoir remarqué quelque chose, c'est _physiquement_ impossible pour lui, contra Mitsuhiko.

\- Qui est ce Red-kun ? demanda Megure.

\- Dawn D. Red, un nouvel élève de notre classe, expliqua Conan. Et Haibara n'a pas tort. Même s'il n'a peut-être rien vu, il a peut-être perçu autrement un élément de l'enquête.

\- Et où est votre ami ?

\- Toujours dans la salle, répondit Haibara.

\- Allons le voir.

Ils quittèrent le couloir pour revenir sur le lieu de l'incident, croisant en chemin Takagi qui revenait d'une enquête :

\- Il semble que la victime avait d'importantes dettes de jeu ! Il n'aurait pas pu les rembourser, même en se reversant tous les bénéfices de la vente de cet établissement… d'après les dires du voisinage, tôt ou tard, son agence immobilière aurait fait faillite…

L'homme avait donc un mobile pour se suicider.

Cela laissa Conan pensif. Vu les circonstances, on pouvait penser que la victime soit en effet montée à l'échelle pour se passer la corde au cou, mais cet homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en finir.

A côté, on avait l'air conditionné qui ne soufflait pas comme d'habitude et la vendeuse qui va aux toilettes pour arranger sa lentille alors qu'il y a un miroir dans les vestiaires.

Conan suivit Haibara qui conduisait Megure et Takagi dans la salle de cinéma pour retrouver Red.

Les deux agents de polices regardèrent la salle, mais l'enfant n'était pas visible.

\- Observez et vous verrez ce qui a pu être remarqué, pointa Haibara à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers la salle et en parlant normalement, sans crier ou quoi que ce soit, demanda à Red de se montrer.

Un bras apparut à l'autre bout de la salle, au-dessus d'un fauteuil du premier rang.

\- En voilà un qui a une bonne oreille, nota Conan avec un sourire de coin.

Voilà qui pouvait expliquer en partie la si bonne adaptation de Red et le fait qu'il ait su le nombre de personnes en tout dans la salle.

\- Merci du compliment, Edogawa ! répondit Red en levant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Megure ordonna à Takagi de prendre le témoignage du gamin et alla voir ce que disait l'équipe scientifique au sujet de la scène de crime. Le grand et longiligne Takagi et les deux enfants allèrent donc jusqu'au fauteuil de Red qui s'était installé en tailleurs, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

\- La police veut te parler, tête de mule, lui dit Haibara en se plantant devant lui.

Takagi et Conan suivirent le mouvement.

\- Red-kun, c'est ça ? se fit confirmer Takagi. Je suis l'agent Takagi Wataru. Ton amie m'a dit que tu avais remarqué quelque chose.

Red eut un tsk agacé et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- L'homme était déjà mort avant que tout le monde ne remarque sa présence au bout de la corde. C'était juste avant que Tsuburaya-kun aille aux toilettes, marmonna Red de mauvaise grâce. J'ai…j'ai entendu l'homme agoniser. Pas facile avec le film par-dessus, mais je suis certain qu'il était déjà là depuis quelques minutes avant qu'on ne découvre le corps.

Takagi prit les notes de ce que disait Red.

\- Tu as vu quoi que ce soit ?

\- _Voir_ , certainement pas. Je sais que je me suis levé de mon siège quand j'ai entendu l'agonie du gars. J'ai… j'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à remonter jusqu'en haut.

\- Si tu n'avais pas tes lunettes noires sur le nez, ça aurait peut-être été plus facile, non ? sourit Takagi avec bonhomie.

\- Elles ne changeraient rien aux choses, ossan. Mon oreille a appris à compenser ce que je ne peux plus voir. C'est parce que _justement_ je n'ai aucune preuve visuelle que je suis pas venu de moi-même me manifester. En un mot, comme en cent, je suis aveugle.

Le maigre sourire narquois de Red rendit Takagi franchement mal à l'aise.

\- Ah… c'est quand même très intéressant ce que tu dis, Red-kun ! assura maladroitement Takagi avec un air franchement gêné. Je vais rapporter ça à l'inspecteur Megure.

Et l'homme s'en alla.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Haibara en tournant les talons.

\- Quelle plaie… grommela Red en l'écoutant partir.

\- T'es certain de ce que tu dis ? T'es certain que t'as entendu l'homme mourir _avant_ la scène d'Emera ? se fit confirmer Conan.

Red hocha la tête.

Valait mieux pas dire à ce curieux de première qu'il l'avait entendu avec le Haki.

Il se glissa hors de son siège.

\- Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à ma canne ? Je l'ai oubliée à ma place quand j'ai voulu aller m'assurer de ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Red à Conan.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Il prit Red par le coude et le conduisit jusqu'à leur ancienne rangée de sièges, permettant à l'aveugle de retrouver sa canne, avant de quitter la salle.

Dans le couloir, Conan chercha les toilettes de filles, les trouvant finalement au fond du passage, sur la gauche. C'était tout droit à partir de la salle de projection, mais pourtant, Conan ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi la vendeuse était venue jusqu'ici _exprès_ pour sa lentille.

Il ouvrit la porte et se hissa au lavabo pour mieux se voir dedans, laissant Red s'asseoir dans le couloir.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda Red.

\- Une raison logique pour laquelle cette femme est venue ici alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire dans les vestiaires, répondit Conan en regardant toujours le miroir.

Pourquoi ça… pourquoi faire ça ici ?

\- Alors, toi, ça ne te fait rien ?

Conan se tourna vers Haibara assise sur le lavabo de gauche pour se laver les mains.

De quoi elle parlait ?

La demoiselle se fixait dans le miroir, une main sous l'eau.

\- Moi, tous les matins, quand je vois ça, j'ai froid dans le dos…

Elle rapprocha son nez du miroir.

\- _Qui es-tu, toi_ ? C'est la question que je me pose.

\- Je me posais déjà cette question avant que Vermouth ne me fasse payer mon insolence, t'en fais pas pour, ça fait vingt ans qu'elle me taraude cette question, ricana narquoisement Ace depuis le couloir.

\- Baka… c'est à cause du poison que tu as fabriqué qu'on en est là, non ? grommela Conan.

\- Oui… soupira Sherry. J'en suis désolée.

Elle prit son temps pour se sécher les mains.

\- Toi qui poursuis la vérité… tu dois mentir à tout le monde, soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda le miroir désormais derrière elle.

\- Même ce miroir qui est censé refléter fidèlement la réalité, ne reflète pas ta réelle apparence. De nous trois, c'est Dawn qui s'en sort le mieux. Dans son malheur, il ne peut pas voir le résultat de mes actes.

\- Edogawa, fais-la taire, elle est invivable quand elle s'y met, gémit Red.

Mais Conan avait autre chose en tête. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que les états d'âmes d'Haibara.

\- Merci Haibara ! remercia Conan avec un sourire féroce en sautant de son perchoir sur le lavabo.

\- Hein ?

Conan filait déjà en courant dans le couloir, suivi de la tête par Red.

A cet instant, Ayumi sortit de sa cabine.

\- Il n'est pas gêné, Conan, de venir dans les toilettes des filles, pointa la demoiselle.

\- Je pense qu'il avait autre chose en tête que les filles, Ayumi-chan, sourit narquoisement Red en se levant. Je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il fabrique.

* * *

Conan avait déjà résolu l'affaire, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver quelque chose.

Courant sur la promenade derrière la dernière rangée de sièges, il sauta agilement par-dessus le dossier d'un des sièges pour aller s'agenouiller devant les fauteuils, devant des mégots de cigarettes consumés, dont une cigarette pratiquement brulée en entier, filtre inclus. Il ramassa d'ailleurs ce morceau carbonisé dans un mouchoir blanc qu'il tira de sa poche.

En se redressant, il nota des traces de chaussure sur le siège de devant.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il savait désormais qui avait tué Haruta, en profitant habillement des jeux d'ombres et lumières de la salle de cinéma.

\- Edogawa, Agasa te cherche, appela Red en entrant dans la pièce de cinéma.

Conan se redressa avec un mince sourire féroce.

\- C'est parfait, je dois lui parler.

Il remit le mégot à sa place et alla rejoindre Red qui tourna les talons et quitta l'endroit en se guidant de sa canne.

\- T'es sûr de pouvoir retrouver Agasa ? demanda Conan.

\- Tu verras bien, se contenta de dire l'aveugle.

Conan le rattrapa, et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

\- Dis, Dawn.

\- Hm ?

Conan hésita. Il voulait lui demander pour la combustion, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse comme ça, tout comme il sentait que le témoignage du garçon aux tâches de rousseur n'était pas totalement vrai même s'il concordait avec les données qu'il avait.

\- Pourquoi on t'a vraiment pris tes yeux ? demanda finalement Conan.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, je dois malheureusement ma _vie_ à l'Organisation. En échange, ils ont voulu que je bosse pour eux. Cependant, ils sont tombés sur la mauvaise personne. Même quand il est question de dette, je courbe pas ainsi l'échine. Mon allégeance ne va qu'à une seule personne et à personne d'autre. Je leur ai dit cela plusieurs fois, avant de finalement péter un plomb. Après avoir manqué de tuer Vodka, on a réussi à me neutraliser et c'est pour m'apprendre le respect que Vermouth m'a aveuglé.

Red fit un geste tranchant au niveau de ses yeux, facilement interprétable qui fit grimacer Conan. D'où l'importante cicatrice.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être vivant.

\- C'est l'histoire entière de ma vie, Edogawa. Agasa est là, non ?

Conan ouvrit des yeux surpris quand Red pointa du doigt Agasa qui attendait dans le couloir.

Pour un aveugle, il se débrouillait franchement bien.

Les deux bruns allèrent retrouver Agasa à qui Conan annonça qu'il avait compris l'affaire.

\- C'est vrai, Shinichi-kun ? demanda Agasa en s'accroupissant au niveau du garçon et en parlant bas.

\- J'ai aussi compris comment le meurtrier a mis en place son alibi. Le stratagème de la lumière et de l'ombre ! Ce qui explique clairement comment Dawn a pu entendre l'homme mourir avant la fameuse scène.

\- Mais comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Agasa en pleine panique. Je viens juste d'arriver, je ne peux pas jouer les détectives…

\- Ah, c'est comme ça que tu procèdes, comprit Red.

\- Habituellement, j'endors le détective Mouri Kogoro et je me fais passer pour lui, explicita Conan avant de revenir vers Agasa. Ça va aller, vous n'avez qu'à dire que nous vous avons tout raconté en détail !

Et il commença à lui souffler à l'oreille sa stratégie… avant de réaliser qu'il avait d'autres spectateurs. En effet, tous les Détectives boys étaient de retour. Si Haibara et Red étaient en retrait, les trois autres tendaient l'oreille.

\- C'est pas juste ! pointa Ayumi avec déception. A chaque fois tu trouves tout, tout seul…

\- Tu veux encore faire cavalier seul ? grommela Genta.

\- Tu sais que tu vas perdre des amis ? avertit Mitsuhiko les poings sur les hanches.

Red eut un petit rire en entendant la scène. Les gamins étaient juste adorables dans leur naïveté.

\- C'est bon ! assura Conan avec un clin d'œil. Cette fois, j'ai un rôle pour vous aussi !

Une main dans une poche, un doigt levé, Conan donna ses instructions à son équipe, intriguant légèrement Takagi qui passait dans le couloir à cet instant. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas pour aller voir Megure et lui faire un rapport. Apparemment, il y avait un problème sur la somme nécessaire pour le rachat du cinéma. Il aurait manqué dix millions. Certes, les travaux avaient commencé, mais la vente et le paiement n'avaient lieu officiellement que demain. Vu l'importance des difficultés du défunt, la piste du suicide devenait de plus en plus probable.

Megure allait dire aux suspects qu'ils pouvaient partir puisqu'il s'agissait d'un suicide, quand la lumière s'éteignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Qui a éteint les lumières !?

La voix d'Agasa les interpella, légèrement étouffé. L'homme était dans la cabine de projection, éclairé par la lumière de celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle de projection ?! demanda la vendeuse en mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour être entendue.

 _-_ Ce que je fais ? C'est évident, non ? Je vais rejouer sous vos yeux le stratagème qu'a utilisé le meurtrier !

What ?! Un meurtre !?

Derrière Agasa, Conan dévoilait l'affaire à tous en utilisant la voix d'Agasa.

\- Il a étranglé sa victime dans l'obscurité de la salle de projection et il a essayé de monter son alibi avec ce projecteur ! Monsieur le Projectionniste, Furuhashi-san ! C'est de _votre_ stratagème dont je parle !

Les protestations sur le fait qu'Agasa ne savait rien de l'affaire furent coupées par la brève apparition de Conan à la fenêtre, avant que l'argument principal ne soit remis sur la table par la vendeuse :

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que quand l'ombre est apparue, Furuhashi-san était avec moi dans la cabine ?!

\- Ah oui, ça… fit Conan avec la voix d'Agasa. Comme ça ?

Agasa se retira de la fenêtre pour projeter un morceau du film sur l'écran, alertant tout le monde. Puis brusquement, une ombre apparut à l'écran.

\- Oh ! C'est la tête de Genta ! nota Ayumi sur l'échelle à côté de la corde avec Mitsuhiko.

La démonstration ne prit pas avec la vendeuse.

\- Et en quoi consiste le stratagème alors ? Moi, je ne vois qu'un enfant suspendu au milieu de l'image, c'est tout…

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! réfuta Ayumi.

\- Genta est suspendu depuis tout à l'heure ! affirma Mitsuhiko.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouiii ! affirma Genta toujours suspendu à la corde.

\- Eh oh, c'est pas beau de mentir ! pointa l'étudiant.

Il allait dire autre chose qu'il se prit un coup de canne dans le tibia.

\- Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, écoutez la suite, lui dit Red en lui donna un nouveau coup dans la cheville. Et on ne proteste pas.

Il se hissa difficilement sur les dossiers des sièges du dernier rang et attendit la suite. Ide lui jeta un regard noir et se massa la cheville.

\- Si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, c'est parce que j'avais posé un magazine devant la fenêtre et que j'avais coupé la lumière de la salle de projection, expliqua Agasa. Ainsi, même si on suspend un corps, personne ne se rend compte de rien, à moins d'avoir une bonne oreille comme Red-kun.

\- Mais, professeur Agasa, d'après les témoignages, le corps se balançait, non ? Un corps au bout d'une corde ne peut pas se balancer tout seul.

\- Kaze, comprit Red.

\- Même Red-kun a compris avant vous, inspecteur. Bon, aidons le brave inspecteur Megure, les enfants. Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi, je compte sur vous !

Mitsuhiko se suspendit à la taille de Genta et Ayumi s'accrocha donc aux genoux de son ami intellectuel.

\- A eux trois, ils correspondent à peu près au poids d'un adulte, expliqua Conan avec la voix d'Agasa.

Conan sortit ensuite son badge et demanda à Haibara de s'y mettre.

Debout sur sa chaise, Haibara mit en marche la climatisation.

Résultat, le trio suspendu à la corde se vit balancer par le courant d'air.

\- La salle est une grande pièce fermée, reprit Conan avec le voix d'Agasa. Si on règle au préalable la direction et la puissance de la climatisation, on peut arriver à faire bouger légèrement le corps.

D'où le pourquoi on a noté que le vent était plus fort que d'habitude.

Mais le projectionniste ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement.

\- La projection a lieu par la fenêtre devant laquelle les enfants étaient préalablement suspendus. S'ils se suspendent dès le début, l'ombre apparait. Et d'un autre côté, si on bouche la fenêtre avec un magazine, la projection n'est pas possible, pointa le suspect. Comment aurais-je pu projeter le film jusque-là ?

\- Comme ça certainement, répondit Conan avec la voix d'Agasa.

L'ombre des enfants disparut de l'écran de projection, ne laissant que le gros plan du visage de la fée Emera, avant de réapparaître. Le personnel regarda vers la fenêtre de projection, ne comprenant pas comment le tour avait été fait. D'abord la fenêtre à droite des enfants, puis celle devant laquelle le trio se balançait au bout de la corde.

\- Il a découpé le film en deux et fait marcher les deux projecteurs en même temps… devina le directeur avec effroi.

De colère, la vendeuse se précipita vers la salle de projection.

Agasa était en train d'abîmer une bobine importante !

Megure suivit la jeune femme et ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle de projection, sans même surprendre le vieux scientifique qui s'y attendait.

Mais ce qui stoppa l'assaut et la colère, ce fut le bruit.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul projecteur en marche. Celui de devant.

La jeune vendeuse s'avança dans la pièce pour regarder le second, mais fut forcée de constater qu'il ne marchait pas, et qu'il n'avait même pas de bobine.

Le comment s'expliquait par ce qu'il y avait à l'extrémité du projecteur.

Un morceau de miroir.

\- Oui, c'est un morceau du miroir cassé de la pièce d'à côté, expliqua Agasa. Et si on le bouge un peu…

Se courbant pour être sous le rai de lumière de la projection, Agasa orienta le morceau pour qu'il aille se projeter vers le reste du miroir accroché contre l'autre fenêtre.

\- Ainsi, il se dirige vers le miroir que j'ai fixé au préalable sur la fenêtre de surveillance de la salle. Elle se réfléchit sur l'écran, évitant le corps en passant par la fenêtre. Sans couper la bobine et avec un seul projecteur, on peut changer de fenêtre de projection.

Agasa montra l'entrée de la pièce, puis le dispositif.

\- Et en plus, disposé ainsi, même si quelqu'un ouvre la porte, le miroir est caché par le projecteur, conclut Conan en prenant la voix d'Agasa. La preuve, c'est que les mégots et les cendres de cigarette de Haruta-san ont été retrouvés juste en dessous de cette fenêtre de surveillance, car pour gêner la projection, il se plaçait toujours juste _sous_ le faisceau du projecteur.

Furuhashi ne répondit rien alors que Conan récapitulait les actes du coupable.

\- Vous avez d'abord chargé Tomosato-san, la vendeuse, de faire des courses afin d'avoir le champ libre dans la boutique. Puis, au début de la projection vous êtes allé dans la salle de réglage de la climatisation et vous avez changé la direction et puissance de l'air. Bien sûr, le film était projeté par la fenêtre de surveillance grâce au miroir. Vous êtes entré dans la salle et avez étranglé Haruta-san avec une corde préparée à l'avance, et vous l'avez suspendu devant la fenêtre de projection normale. Tout était prêt ! C'est justement à cet instant que Red-kun vous a entendu et a quitté son siège pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, vous êtes retourné dans la salle de projection, avez attendu qu'on vous apporte le déjeuner et avez enlevé ce qui obstruait la fenêtre de projection… il ne vous restait plus qu'à enlever le miroir, qui était accroché sur le projecteur, pour que l'ombre du corps apparaisse sur l'écran car en faisant la découverte de celle-ci en compagnie de Tomosato-san, vous aviez un alibi !

\- Mais c'était un hasard que j'oublie d'acheter le déjeuner et que je sois obligée de sortir ! défendit la demoiselle.

\- Cela n'avait pas d'importance, réfuta Conan derrière Agasa et toujours avec la voix du professeur. Furuhashi-san comptait, quoi qu'il arrive, vous envoyer acheter du thé. De plus, s'il tenait à ce que le directeur assiste aux séances, c'était pour qu'il soit témoin de la scène où le corps apparaitrait sur l'écran, et pour qu'aucun soupçon ne pèse sur lui, il a suspendu le corps, manœuvre qui nécessite une certaine force physique.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt vous qui avez imaginé tout ça ?!

\- Si vous ne me croyez toujours pas, regardez sur l'appareil de Ide-san. La photo où l'ombre apparait sur l'écran.

Perplexe, l'étudiant se saisit de son appareil et regarda la photo pour noter quelque chose d'important. L'image du film était _floue._

C'était le seul défaut du stratagème. Au moment où on enlève le miroir, la distance entre le projecteur et l'écran change, l'image devient par conséquent floue. Les projecteurs d'aujourd'hui avaient des objectifs spécifiques pour chaque salle, en changer prenait du temps, et bien entendu, quand on en change l'image se brouille. Ainsi, le coupable n'a pas pu régler à nouveau l'objectif avant que la lumière se rallume dans la salle.

La vendeuse refusait les faits et cherchait les moindres excuses pour innocenter son collègue. Mais la question suivante la laissa à court d'argument.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour arranger votre verre de contact ? demanda Conan toujours avec la voix d'Agasa. Lorsque vous avez apporté le déjeuner dans la salle de projection et que vous avez fait bouillir de l'eau, pourquoi avez-vous eu besoin d'aller _exprès_ aux toilettes pour cela ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir dans le vestiaire, n'est-ce pas ? compris le projectionniste.

Tout le monde le regarda.

\- Pardon Yuriko, tu te donnes tant de mal pour moi, mais… soupira Furuhashi.

Il avoua son crime.

Il avait longuement hésité à le faire, surtout ici, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il était passionné par son métier, il s'était toujours senti privilégiée depuis son poste, capable de voir la réaction des spectateurs. Mais à cause de cet homme, les spectateurs avaient fini par s'en aller. La preuve en était que la veille, alors qu'on était dimanche, le seul spectateur de la pièce avait été cet homme.

C'est pour ça que Furuhashi l'avait suspendu à cette fenêtre.

Pour qu'il puisse voir lui aussi ce paysage triste et vide qui n'inspire que la solitude.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, directeur-san. Mon comportement égoïste a gâché le dernier jour de ce cinéma, s'excusa le projectionniste.

\- Peut-être que c'était sa destinée… soupira le directeur, surprenant tout le monde. Avant même que cet homme ne vienne, le nombre de spectateurs diminuait. Les petites salles comme la nôtre, qui ne peuvent pas diffuser de films à la mode, ferment tour à tour… aujourd'hui, télés et vidéos sont largement diffusées. C'est peut-être démodé que de vouloir vendre du rêve au cinéma.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Les adultes regardèrent les enfants qui venaient de se joindre à eux avec un air choqué.

\- Ayumi adore le cinéma ! assura la gamine avec passion.

\- L'écran est beaucoup plus grand que celui de la télé ! expliqua Genta en écartant les bras pour imager son commentaire.

\- C'est un espace de rêve où on peut partager l'émotion à plusieurs ! renchérit Mitsuhiko.

\- Oui ! Quand le bruit résonne dans le noir, on a l'impression d'être dedans ! fit Ayumi à ses amis avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça fait battre le cœur ! approuva Genta. Même si on regarde longtemps, on risque pas de se faire gronder par maman !

\- On ne ressent pas les choses de la même manière ! renchérit Mitsuhiko.

En voyant ça, le projectionniste eut une demande pour Agasa.

\- Si vous savez comment fonctionne le projecteur, terminez la projection. C'est bien dommage d'avoir fait vivre un moment si désagréable à ces jeunes spectateurs. Qu'ils voient la suite du film.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que devant seulement six spectateurs, la projection du film Gomera reprit.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, Dawn-kun, c'est une scène d'action, pas humoristique, demanda Haibara à son voisin.

\- Je ris pour deux choses. La première, c'est la passion du trio, la seconde, c'est la conversation à l'entrée de la salle entre la vendeuse et le directeur.

Red pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule dans la direction des deux adultes en question.

\- Ce cinéma va continuer à marcher. Le vieux a l'intention de remplir de nouveau les salles de spectateurs, expliqua Red. Il a trop de souvenirs avec ces lieux.

Red eut un sourire.

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les gens qui luttent pour leurs rêves.

Conan avait écouté la conversation en silence sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Lutter pour ses rêves, hein ?

Une exclamation du trio à sa droite le fit grimacer.

C'était bien beau que le directeur soit déterminé à reremplir la salle de son ciné, mais il espérait pour lui que ce soit par des spectateurs _vivants_ et non pas _bruyants_ , comme ce trio de gosses.


	3. Le Planificateur de l'Ombre

**Salut à tous et à toutes, heureuse de voir que la fic vous intéresse. J'ai vu deux trois fois des questions concernant Marco, et pour l'instant, outre des flash sur ce qu'il se passe sur la Grand Line, on ne le verra pas. Concernant le paring habituel, il dépend de vous. Avec une personne s'étant manifesté pour l'instant pour me le réclamer, je vais pas aller bien loin dans ce sens. Et de toute façon, l'intrigue ne tourne pas autour de la vie sentimental de notre pirate, mais de celle de Shinichi/Conan.**

 **En attendant, merci pour votre réception de cette fic et je vous lance sur un passage que j'ai bien aimé à l'époque. La fameuse affaire de Kansai Zoo. Alors, bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la suite !**

* * *

Conan devait avouer que Red avait une sacrée faculté d'adaptation.

De ce qu'il avait vu, il arrivait à se déplacer désormais sans canne chez Agasa et sans chuter dans les escaliers, arrivant à se repérer assez aisément et à savoir où étaient les choses. Il arrivait presque à s'orienter dans l'école et circulait aussi sans sa canne dans la salle de classe et s'en sortait plus ou moins en cours d'EPS.

En bref, il était sacrément débrouillard et compensait très bien son absence de vue.

Un autre élément à rajouter à l'énigme de ce mystérieux individu.

\- Tu penses pouvoir mémoriser le chemin ? demanda Conan.

\- Pas du premier coup, mais si je fais la route plusieurs fois, j'y arriverai, lui dit Red.

\- Eh bien en route.

Marchand à la même vitesse que Red, le surveillant pour qu'il ne prenne le portefeuille de personne, Conan conduisit le garçon chez les Mouri. Haibara lui avait demandé de le prendre avec lui, puisqu'il tournait comme un lion en cage chez Agasa et qu'elle travaillait sur un antidote expérimental et ne pouvait se concentrer avec l'aveugle qui faisait les quatre cent coups.

D'où le pourquoi Conan lui avait proposé de venir chez les Mouri en prévoyant deux exercices. Le premier, un test de connaissance, pour juger du niveau de savoir de Red, et donc le mettre à la page (c'était une demande de Haibara et pour Conan, ça voulait dire que Red avait été très longtemps en captivité, certainement). Le second, c'était un test de réflexe. Une simple balle de tennis aiderait Red à améliorer sa coordination.

\- Passage piéton, avertit machinalement Conan.

Red s'arrêta sans rien dire à ses côtés, se contentant de faire craquer ses cervicales, attendant que Conan lui dise quand traverser.

Nouvelle preuve de l'adaptation de Red. Pour les chemins qu'il ne connaissait pas, il voulait juste qu'on lui indique la direction, mais pas qu'on le prenne par la main et qu'on le conduise.

Le feu changea de couleur et Conan annonça à son camarade qu'ils pouvaient traverser.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'agence et vint l'épreuve de l'escalier.

\- Tu peux le faire ? demanda Conan d'un air narquois.

\- Tu sens le scepticisme à mille lieux, pointa Red.

Il fit sauter sa canne dans sa main pour la prendre par le milieu et trouva le mur le plus proche pour se guider. Ainsi, il avança à petit pas jusqu'à la première marche et leva le pied en raclant l'obstacle, jusqu'à sentir le haut de la marche sur laquelle il se hissa. Pour la seconde, il eut moins d'hésitation et finit par monter les marches en se tenant fermement à la rampe, ne manquant de tomber _que_ trois fois.

\- Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu, ricana narquoisement Conan en se dépêchant de le rejoindre.

Il grimpa les dernières marches et arriva au niveau du bureau de Kogoro.

\- C'est moi, je suis rentré avec un ami ! annonça Conan.

Kogoro eut un grognement en levant le nez de son journal de sport.

\- Faîtes pas de bruit, je bosse, grommela Kogoro.

Red pencha la tête sur le côté, l'oreille tendue.

\- Vous menez une enquête sur les courses hippiques, ossan ? demanda naïvement le garçon.

\- De quoi je m'occupe sale gosse !? rouspéta Kogoro en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Viens, Dawn, on va faire nos devoirs et on fera les exercices en suivant, dit Conan en se dirigeant vers la table basse.

Dawn lui emboita le pas en cherchant la table de sa canne et s'y installa, Conan juste à côté de lui. Tous deux ouvrirent leurs affaires et Conan fit la lecture à voix haute pour son camarade.

\- Vous pouvez pas bosser en silence, bande de sales morveux ?! rouspéta Kogoro.

\- Aucun de nos manuels n'est disponible en braille, donc, je dois les lire pour Dawn, expliqua Conan avec un sourire légèrement moqueur à Kogoro.

Kogoro allait protester quand il remarqua les lunettes noires et la canne blanche à côté de Red. Il referma la bouche et se rassit pour se cacher derrière son journal.

\- Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de plaisir à lui clouer le bec, chuchota Red à Conan.

Conan eut un ricanement machiavélique avant de retourner à la leçon.

* * *

\- Je suis rentrée ! salua joyeusement Ran en passant la porte du bureau, son sac de cours et un journal sous le bras.

Kogoro se contenta d'un grognement alors que Conan saluait avec entrain Ran d'un « bon retour Ran-nee-chan ! ». Le bonjour atone de Red ne passa pas inaperçu, même caché par le canapé.

Conan regarda Ran venir vers lui alors qu'il faisait face à la porte, puis la vit se pencher sur le côté pour voir le canapé d'en face sur lequel Red était assis.

\- Oh ! Tu es un nouvel ami de Conan-kun ? sourit Ran. Je suis Mouri Ran, la fille de Mouri Kogoro. Yoroshiku !

\- Dawn D. Red desu, se présenta Red avec un sourire en levant la tête vers là où venait la voix de Ran. Je suis arrivé récemment dans la classe d'Edogawa.

Il renvoya vers Conan la balle de tennis qu'il avait dans ses mains, forçant Conan à se jeter de tout son long sur le canapé pour la rattraper.

\- Encore raté, informa Conan.

\- C'est un drôle de jeu auquel vous jouez. Vous devriez jouer à la balle dehors, conseilla Ran.

\- C'est un exercice pour Dawn, explicita Conan.

Ran s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau que le garçon et nota qu'il ne suivit pas correctement le mouvement.

\- Tu as un problème avec tes yeux ? devina la demoiselle.

\- C'est un euphémisme. Mais je m'en sors bien. Pas besoin d'avoir pitié de moi, Onee-san.

\- Tu fais attention à ton ami, Conan-kun ?

\- Mh ! assura Conan en hochant la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je vais vous faire un goûter et je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ran revenait avec deux verres de jus de fruits et des biscuits, avant de les laisser tranquille pour s'adosser à un des canapés pour lire tranquillement le journal, écoutant vaguement les questions que Conan posait à son ami et les vas et viens de la balle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une Information Événementielle :

« Nous offrons une "Croisière des Dauphins" (3 jours et 2 nuits) à Ogasawara aux 10 premières personnes qui se présenteront avec ce précieux objet qui tend à se raréfier ! Date : 8 octobre, à 17 heures. Lieu : Port Teimuzu. Signé Kansai Zoo.

 **"Un objet que la plupart des japonais gardaient précieusement à l'époque de l'Ere Showa*… le possédez-vous encore ?"...** »

La réponse était évidente pour Ran.

\- Un disque ! Un disque ! La réponse est sûrement "un disque" ! s'exclama avec excitation la lycéenne.

Kogoro lui jeta un regard perplexe, faisant que sa fille lui montra l'annonce.

\- Une croisière pour voir des dauphins à Ogasawara gratuitement ? lut Kogoro.

\- Allons-y ! Apportons un disque ! On peut encore y aller, on a le temps ! s'exclama Ran.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Conan et Red.

\- Toi aussi, Conan, tu as envie de voir des dauphins, non ?

\- Euh oui… fit Conan perplexe.

\- Y'a bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu des dauphins, t'as de la chance, Edogawa, soupira Red.

\- Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger avec tes parents pour que tu viennes avec nous ! invita Ran.

Red resta avec la bouche grande ouverte. Cette fille venait tout juste de le rencontrer et elle l'invitait comme ça ?

Ran passait derrière son père pour le prendre par les épaules et le supplier pour qu'il cède.

\- Allez papa ! On y va ?! Il y a un pont ce week-end et on n'a rien à faire ! Alors ?

\- Pfft… arrête ! gronda Kogoro. On ne va pas aller à ce truc d'attrape-nigaud. En plus ta réponse est fausse ! S'il s'agissait du disque, ils n'auraient pas précisé : « les japonais » !

\- Alors, c'est quoi la réponse ? demanda Ran d'un air vexé.

\- Idiote ! Ce que les japonais ont perdu aujourd'hui mais qu'ils avaient autrefois, c'est évidemment « L'Âme de Samourai » ! annonça joyeusement Kogoro.

La réponse tellement stupide fit rire Red, faisant qu'il se prit la balle dans la tête et dut se débattre pour la retrouver.

\- Entre nous, je ne l'ai pas et je ne l'ai jamais eu, pointa Ran d'un air blasé.

\- Dans ce cas, le yoyo ? Le pantalon patte d'éph ? Le thé aux champignons ? réfléchit Kogoro.

\- Des produits de marques étrangères ? Des consoles de jeu ? marmonna Ran toute aussi pensive.

\- Ah ! Je sais ! Les lézards à collier ! C'était populaire, ça ! s'exclama Kogoro.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ran avec perplexité.

\- On en trouve encore en animalerie, non ? fit Red en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il lança la balle à Conan qui s'était levé du fauteuil pour se rapprocher du bureau. Le chibi-détective manqua de tomber quand la balle lui percuta le dos. Il jeta un regard noir à Dawn qui lui répondit par un sourire de Cheshire, avant que le binoclard ne se rapporte au père et à la fille.

\- Ano… la réponse, ce ne serait pas…

* * *

C'est ainsi que le quatuor débarqua au port de Teimuzu, présentant tous les quatre un vieux billet de dix milles Yen.

\- Bonne réponse, montez à bord, leur dit le steward qui se tenait à l'entrée de la plateforme d'embarcation.

Et ils embarquèrent.

Conan avait eu raison. Les anciens billets étaient la bonne réponse. On n'avait même plus l'habitude de les avoir sur soi.

La preuve en était que le couple suivant qui arriva en brandissant chacun un Rubix Cube se fit recaler.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Red-kun ? demanda Ran.

\- Non c'est bon, merci Nee-san.

\- J'espère que t'as bien prévenu tes parents, je veux pas de problème avec eux, grommela Kogoro.

\- Hm-hm ! fit Red avec un sourire en hochant la tête.

Les deux Mouri regardèrent de nouveau devant eux.

\- J'ai prévenu Agasa. Mes vieux sont morts sans que je les connaisse et moins on me parle de mon jiji, mieux je me porte, souffla à voix basse Red.

Conan hocha la tête et suivit l'ascension de son camarade.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le hall et Ran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une exclamation.

Après tout, on aurait dit un hôtel, et faire un voyage sur ce navire ne serait pas si déplaisant que ça. Ils allèrent voir la réceptionniste.

\- Quatre personne… vous êtes en familles ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, fit Kogoro en se frottant la nuque.

\- Dans ce cas, la suite n°10 vous conviendra certainement mieux. Étant donné qu'on a deux enfants, je vais signaler au steward qu'ensemble, ils comptent pour un adulte.

\- Euuh… où est la personne qui a organisé cette croisière, ce Zoo Kansai-san ? J'aimerais le remercier de nous offrir la chance de monter sur un tel bateau, demanda Ran avec un sourire.

\- C'est-à-dire… nous ne l'avons pas encore vu, s'excusa la réceptionniste d'un air gêné. La réservation de ce bateau ainsi que la sélection de ses passagers ont été faites exclusivement par téléphone, et l'argent a été versé à la banque… je pense qu'il doit vous attendre à Ogasawara.

Red pencha la tête avec perplexité.

\- C'est une drôle de démarche, tu trouves pas ? demanda Red à Conan.

\- Oui, mais pas si rare que ça, répondit Conan alors qu'on demandait à Kogoro son nom.

Le nom de Kogoro Mouri provoqua une réponse dans leur dos.

\- Ex-inspecteur à la brigade criminelle, aujourd'hui célèbre détective, c'est bien ça ?

Kogoro se retourna pour voir un homme bien bâti aux cheveux blanchis par l'âge et les soucis, avant de le reconnaître aisément.

\- Commissaire Samezaki !?

\- Eh oh ! Fini les « _Commissaire »_. Il y a deux ans que je suis à la retraite.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! salua joyeusement Ran.

\- Quelle bien belle jeune fille tu es devenue, Ran-chan !

\- Ta nana a du succès, nota avec un sourire de morveux Red à l'oreille de Conan qui lui fila un coup de coude en réponse, luttant contre son envie de rougir.

Pendant ce temps, Samezaki était venu voir la mer pour fêter un jour particulier. Mais vu que ça faisait dix ans que Kogoro n'était plus dans la police, il était apparemment normal qu'il n'en sache rien ou ne s'en souvienne pas.

\- Mais dis-moi, qu'est devenue ta charmante épouse ? demanda Samezaki pour changer de sujet. Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours séparés…

\- Si… mais c'est pas grave… sourit nerveusement Kogoro.

\- Papa ! protesta Ran.

Red donna un coup à Conan.

\- Y'a un gars louche, garde-le à l'œil.

\- He ?

Un passager arriva dans la pièce à cet instant, en brandissant un sceau de cire, appelant les deux hommes en pleine discussion.

Mais vu qu'aucun d'eux n'eut de réaction en voyant l'objet, il s'excusa et le rangea dans sa poche pour s'éloigner. Sauf que voilà, l'objet tomba de sa poche et roula sur le sol. Ran, qui venait de rejoindre les deux enfants, s'accroupit pour le ramasser. Par curiosité, Conan le regarda, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il en était. C'est là que Ran se releva, rayonnante, pour le rendre à l'homme.

\- Je vous remercie !

\- He ? fit l'inconnu qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Non seulement c'est toi qui ramasses son sceau mais en plus tu le remercies ? s'étonna Korogo.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! assura Ran toujours souriante, devant l'air absolument perplexe du propriétaire du sceau.

Conan tourna la tête en sentant la main de Red se crisper sur son coude.

\- Second personnage louche, souffla Red.

En effet, un autre homme arrive, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme avec le sceau. Le nouveau venu était aussi long et maigre que le second était rond et petit.

\- Je t'attendais, sourit le maigre.

Le gros eut un sourire et ils s'éloignèrent, alors que de leur côté, les deux détectives disaient aller poser leurs affaires pour aller boire sur le pont.

C'est là qu'un passager arriva, apparemment seul, mais surtout, le dernier passager.

Le steward et la réceptionniste eurent un débat ensemble pour savoir si les deux enfants devaient être comptés ou pas dans le lot, avant de laisser passer.

Vu qu'ils avaient pris du retard sur l'heure prévue, la réceptionniste disait qu'il fallait prendre le large, mais le steward disait qu'un vieux monsieur qui avait soi-disant quitté le navire pour avoir oublié quelque chose n'était toujours pas revenu. Mais la réceptionniste confirma que l'homme était revenu et avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas parce qu'il avait l'intention de faire une sieste jusqu'au dîner.

Samezaki regarda le dernier passager, un homme maigre et petit, avec son énorme valise.

\- Dîtes-moi… on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ? demanda l'ancien commissaire.

\- N-non… vous faîtes erreur sur la personne, bégaya nerveusement l'homme.

Conan tourna la tête vers Red quand il lui tira la manche.

\- Sa valise est louche. J'entends le bruit d'une montre à l'intérieur.

Conan regarda Red avec perplexité.

\- T'es pas un peu paranoïaque ?

\- Je suis certain que ce bagage est louche.

\- Ok, on vérifiera dès que possible, accorda Conan.

En attendant, la réceptionniste était toute contente. Parce qu'entre les anciens policiers et les détectives, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire avec trois spécialistes des enquêtes.

Cela surprit les deux autres.

\- Oui, confirma la réceptionniste. Un autre détective, même si cela ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil.

\- J'ai comme un pressentiment, nota Conan avec un sourire.

\- En attendant, j'aimerais aller sur le pont. On peut poser les sacs ? demanda gentiment Red avec un sourire un peu trop innocent.

* * *

\- I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD ! cria Ran sur l'extrémité de la proue du navire, les bras en croix, les cheveux au vent, le soleil couchant dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en riant vers son père.

\- J'avais envie de le faire au moins une fois ! se justifia en souriant la demoiselle.

\- _Titanic_ maniaque… accusa son père.

Conan regarda la scène avec les mains dans les poches.

Si le bateau coulait, Ran risquait de faire moins la maline.

\- Allons, allons… intervint un vieil homme bien habillé en les rejoignant à la proue. Devant cet océan aux couleurs du soleil, quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir envie de crier devant un tel paysage. C'est beau la mer…

\- On y oublie tous ses soucis ! approuva Ran en s'accoudant de nouveau à la rambarde.

\- C'est vrai… confirma sombrement une femme un peu plus loin. La mer cache et couvre tout… la tristesse du passé… l'angoisse de l'avenir et… même une dépouille mortelle.

Voyant l'air interloquer de Ran, elle s'excusa. Elle avait perdu son père en mer autrefois.

\- Oi, où est l'aveugle ? demanda Kogoro à Ran. C'est toi qui surveille les gosses, non ?

Ran regarda autour d'elle, mais Red brillait par son absence.

\- 'Suis juste ici !

Le gamin était assis sur le haut d'une rambarde, sa canne accrochée à une lanière dans son dos, les jambes dans le vide, souriant de toutes ses dents en profitant de l'air salin.

\- Red-kun ! C'est dangereux ! s'inquiéta Ran.

\- Daijobu ! J'ai ça dans le sang ! rassura Red.

\- Je vais le surveiller ! assura Conan.

Et il se précipita au côté de l'autre brun, se hissant à côté de lui sur la rambarde.

\- Va pas tomber, j'aimerais pas devoir plonger pour te repêcher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai ça dans le sang. La mer est une partie de moi. Dommage que ce soit un navire de plaisance si moderne, parce que j'aurai bien voulu grimper dans les voiles. Mais c'est déjà bien. Rien que de sentir le vent salin veut dire que je suis libre, et ça n'a aucun prix.

Red rejeta sa tête en arrière pour profiter des rayons de soleil couchant.

Conan remarqua les marques de larmes sur les joues tachetés du D. mais ne fit aucune remarque, laissant son camarade profiter de l'instant.

\- Même les enfants profitent de l'instant, nota la brunette qui s'était présentée à Ran comme étant Isogai Nagisa. Nous devons tous remercier Kansai-san qui a organisé cette croisière !

\- Je sais qui c'est ! annonça joyeusement Ran. Tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai pu y lire _Kansai_! Kansai-san est donc sûrement celui qui possède ce sceau ! Il va sûrement révéler son identité pendant le diner et faire une surprise à tout le monde !

En disant ça, Ran avait regardé dans la direction des deux hommes que Red qualifiait de louche et montra le plus gros de deux.

\- C'est étrange, commenta son interlocutrice. J'ai entendu son nom tout à l'heure et il s'appelait Kameda.

\- Ah bon ?

C'est là que Samezaki sortit sur le pont pour leur annoncer que le diner était en train d'être servi.

* * *

Un bon repas gastronomique leur fut servi.

C'était bien triste que pour un si grand navire, il n'y ait que si peu de monde.

Au cours du repas, le dénommé Kameda se leva de table, ayant apparemment le mal de mer, laissant son camarade finir le repas.

Kogoro fit une remarque au serveur sur le peu de passager qu'il y avait à bord et celui-ci le renseigna un peu plus :

\- En comptant les deux passagers qui se reposent dans leur cabine, vous êtes au total à peine dix passagers, sans compter les deux enfants.

Les deux enfants en question soit se contentait de continuer à regarder partout avec curiosité et écouter les conversations d'adultes dans le cas de Conan, soit mangeait comme dix avec un grand sourire innocent pour Red.

\- Les deux personnes ? Ce sont le détective et le vieux monsieur ? se fit confirmer Ran.

\- Pour ce qui est du vieux monsieur, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, intervint le passager au beau costume et à la jolie moustache. Il ne parle pas beaucoup… que fait-il dans la vie ?

\- Je crois qu'il fait de la recherche océanique, lui répondit le serveur.

Il chercha un papier dans son veston et le lut.

\- Quant à son nom, c'est Kanô Saizô.

Les réactions de presque tous les passagers n'échappèrent pas à Conan et Red.

\- Où est sa cabine ! demanda Samezaki en se levant d'un bond.

\- C'est la… la n°1, répondit le serveur avec inquiétude en voyant l'air enragé sur le visage de l'ancien commissaire.

Mouri essaya de se rappeler d'où il avait entendu ce nom, mais Samezaki se chargea de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- C'EST L'ORGANISATEUR DU HOLD-UP SANGLANT DES 400 MILLIONS ! C'EST KANÔ SAIZÔ, _LE PLANIFICATEUR DE L'OMBRE_ !

Un sourire de requin apparut sur le visage de Red.

\- Presque le montant de ma vieille prime… une coquette somme… souffla le D. en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Son commentaire ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd vu le regard que lui jeta Conan avant de suivre les deux adultes.

Red sauta de sa chaise et suivit en courant de son mieux Mouri, Samezaki et Conan jusqu'à la cabine numéro 1 où était censé être l'homme. Un gars du personnel de bord leur ouvrit la porte, mais elle était vide.

Samezaki hurla à Mouri d'aller voir en haut sur le pont pendant que lui-même allait voir ce qu'il en était en bas.

\- Il est bien remonté, nota Red. Ossan, est-ce que Samezaki-san a une dent contre ce Kanô Saizô ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, gamin, gronda Mouri à l'adresse de Red qui eut une moue en réponse.

Mouri allait remonter quand son regard tomba sur la cabine n°2.

Apparemment, c'était celle du détective qui s'était enfermé immédiatement après être monté à bord.

Mouri frappa avec insistance à la porte, sans obtenir de réponse. L'employé allait ouvrir la cabine quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même à la volée, laissant passer des cris à l'accent bien plus expressif que le japonais classique :

\- LA FERME ! C'EST BON MAINTENANT HEIN !

Kogoro se décala de la porte qu'il s'était prise dans la figure pour voir l'adolescent à la peau sombre qui venait de jaillir de la cabine comme un diable de sa boite.

Le garçon regarda Kogoro, puis Conan avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Conan ne savait où se mettre pour le coup.

Mais ce qui coupa la tension, ce fut un rire.

Red se tenait au mur opposé en essayant de ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle faire une entrée, Onii-san ! se marra Red au point presque d'en pleurer.

* * *

Heiji suivit Mouri, Conan et Red dans le couloir pour remonter vers le pont, pendant qu'on lui racontait ce qu'il en était.

\- Le Planificateur de l'Ombre ? réfléchit Heiji. Je me souviens que quand j'étais môme, mon père m'en avait parlé… autrefois, il y avait un type qui s'appelait ainsi…

\- Son vrai nom est Kanô Saizô, il est l'autre reconnu de l'affaire du vol de 400 millions d'il y a vingt ans ! lui dit Mouri. Ses plans étaient précis et sans faille ! Il avait pris habilement la police au piège grâce à un rideau de fumée. Les gens l'appellent « Le Planificateur de l'Ombre ». Sa particularité était qu'il changeait d'équipiers à chaque coup. C'était un solitaire et il ne blessait jamais personne…

Oooh, intéressant, Red aimait bien ce type.

\- Dans cette affaire, il y a vingt ans, il a disparu après avoir tué un employé de banque.

Ah merde, c'est sûr que s'il faisait toujours l'effort de ne blesser personne, ça devait le rendre malade cette erreur.

\- Et c'est ce type-là qui dormait dans la cabine à côté de la mienne ? se fit confirmer Heiji.

\- Oui, quand nous sommes entrés, il n'y avait personne… Samezaki-san est parti à sa recherche.

\- Une chose m'échappe, pointa Heiji. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il était mort depuis longtemps… sa veste avait été retrouvée avec un trou de balle couverte de sang, échouée sur une plage…

\- Il n'est pas mort.

Le groupe se retourna pour voir que Samezaki était de retour.

\- La veste n'était qu'un subterfuge pour tromper la police. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à mourir dans un endroit pareil.

« C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, mais la vie ne laisse pas souvent ce choix, à moins qu'on prenne le temps de vitesse pour choisir le lieu de sa mort », songea Red en frottant la cicatrice sur sa poitrine par-dessus son sweat-shirt.

\- Je pensais qu'il était caché quelque part en train de compter ses billets avec ses complices, grommela Samezaki. Mais que je le retrouve ici à bord…

\- Mais depuis cinq ans, il y a prescription pour cette affaire, non ? se fit confirmer Kogoro.

Heiji lui jeta un regard disant clairement qu'il le prenait pour un idiot.

\- Vous avez oublié ? Pour un meurtre, la prescription, c'est quinze ans, c'est vrai, mais pour une affaire civile, c'est vingt ans. Donc, si la banque réclame l'argent, ils doivent le rendre, rappela Heiji.

\- Oui… confirma Samezaki. Pour Kanô, c'est trop tard mais pas pour ses trois complices. Si on capture Kanô et qu'on lui fait avouer où se trouvent ses complices, on pourra peut-être récupérer l'argent ! Peut-être que ses complices sont à bord…

\- Dans ce cas, une fois arrivés à Ogasawara, mettons la police locale à contribution ! Nous sommes en pleine mer, ils ne pourront pas s'échapper comme ça… proposa Kogoro.

\- Idiot ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes un jour particuliers. Demain, cela fera vingt ans que cette affaire a eu lieu… ce soir à minuit, leur cavale sera finie…

Kogoro regarda sa montre avec horreur. Il ne leur restait pas plus de deux heures.

Conan nota les mouvements de tête de Red, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Ne, Ojii-san ! appela Red en prenant son air le plus innocent, avant que Conan ne puisse lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

Samezaki regarda Red et s'accroupit devant lui. Hattori regarda la scène sans rien dire, se demandant qui était le gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?

\- Ce Kanô, avant ce fameux braquage, il y en a fait d'autres, non ?

\- Une bonne dizaine.

\- Sugoiii ! Il doit être super riche ! Mais est-ce qu'il a assez pour que lui et ses différents complices puissent vivre vingt ans ?

Samezaki ouvrit la bouche et la referma, essayant de se rappeler du montant total qu'aurait amassé leur homme.

\- Je peux comprendre que le fait que son dernier hold-up ait mal tourné et l'ait poussé à arrêter… mais s'il était aussi doué, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à se faire passer pour mort. Et si _justement_ , il avait eu des remords et avait voulu se rendre ? Même les méchants peuvent avoir des regrets.

\- Dans ce cas-là, ça voudrait dire que tout ça, c'est un coup monté des derniers complices de Kanô. Ceux qui ont descendu le Planificateur de l'Ombre. Et ils sont ici certainement pour fêter la prescription, comprit Heiji.

Il s'accroupit et tapota la tête de Red avec un sourire un peu trop grand.

\- T'es sacrément filou petit gars !

Red pencha la tête vers Heiji avec un sourire digne du Chat de Cheshire.

\- Ta remarque n'est pas bête, p'tit gars, approuva Samezaki.

\- Tiens, mais c'est Hattori-kun !

Les hommes se tournèrent vers Ran qui arrivait en trottinant.

\- Toi aussi tu étais à bord, Hattori-kun ?

\- Oui, je dormais dans ma chambre quand il m'a réveillé… répondit Heiji en montrant Kogoro du doigt.

\- Alors ? Kazuha-chan est avec toi ? s'enquit joyeusement Ran.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle devrait ? grommela Heiji sur la défensive. Elle c'est elle, moi c'est moi. Rien à voir avec vous qui êtes inséparables !

Alors que les Mouri avaient l'air perplexe devant le commentaire, Conan agita ses mains avec panique pour le faire taire.

\- Rourou rourou rourou… roucoula moqueusement Red à l'oreille de Conan qui le bâillonna pour le faire taire.

\- Ah oui, je voulais dire que vous êtes une famille très liée ! se rattrapa Heiji avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grommela Kogoro.

\- Et au fait, vous l'avez trouvé ? Le _Machin_ de l'Ombre… demanda Ran.

\- Non, soupira Samezaki. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir à sa recherche avec Mouri.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons nous rendre au restaurant ! annonça Ran en poussant dans le dos Conan et Heiji, entraînant Red dans le mouvement.

\- Attends, nous devons les aider ! protesta Heiji.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je reste seule dans ma cabine alors qu'une personne aussi terrible se trouve quelque part sur ce bateau ? On vous attend, papa !

\- Ok, répondit Mouri avec une certaine perplexité devant le comportement de sa fille.

* * *

\- Bon t'es qui, p'tit gars ? demanda Heiji devant une tasse de thé à Red.

\- Dawn D. Red, Onii-san, répondit Red avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est un drôle de nom. Surtout quand t'as une lettre toute seule qui se balade au milieu.

\- Y'a une histoire qui court, d'après mon jiji, qui parle de la volonté du D. Paraît que mon vieux savait ce que ça signifiait, le secret derrière, mais il l'a emporté dans sa tombe avant que je naisse, expliqua Red en buvant une tasse de café.

\- Tu es tout seul avec ta maman ? demanda Ran.

Heiji regarda Conan qui lui adressa un maigre sourire.

Oui, Ran avait invité Red sans rien savoir de lui, mais sa naïveté était l'une des choses qui faisait que Conan était fou d'elle.

\- Morte aussi. Elle a pas survécu à ma naissance. Jiji disait que j'étais un bébé miracle. J'ai vécu quelques temps avec lui, avant que les services sociaux n'interviennent et me confient au professeur Agasa, un vieux professeur de fac de ma mère, en attendant qu'on me trouve une autre famille.

Pendant que Ran s'excusait d'avoir parlé de chose triste, Heiji se pencha vers Conan.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire à l'eau de rose qu'il nous sort, ce gosse, Kudô ? murmura l'adolescent.

\- Je crois que le pire, Hattori, c'est qu'elle est presque totalement vraie. Il me l'a dit lui-même, un bon mensonge a un fragment de vérité, répondit à mi-voix Conan. Et il nous entend parfaitement, ne te leurre pas.

Red offrit un sourire rassurant à Ran pour qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas pour lui, avant d'offrir un sourire carnassier à Hattori. Bien heureusement, Ran avait décidé de changer de sujet.

\- C'est fou, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les dauphins, Hattori-kun.

\- Les dauphins ? répéta avec perplexité Heiji.

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici parce que tu as vu l'annonce dans le journal ?

\- Non, non ! Si je suis sur ce bateau, c'est à cause d'une drôle de lettre.

\- Une drôle de lettre ? demanda Conan avec curiosité.

\- Oui, y'a une semaine, j'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant 100 000 yens en liquide avec une lettre me demandant de venir à Ogasawara car quelqu'un désirait me confier une affaire. Mais c'est assez étrange. Il était juste indiqué Kansai Zoo. Aucune adresse pour l'expéditeur. Quant aux billets, ils étaient tous anciens… et il était écrit que si je les montrais au personnel de bord, ils me laisseraient monter. Je n'ai jamais été payé pour une affaire, aussi, je suis venu pour lui rendre l'argent en personne, et c'est pour ça que je suis monté à bord.

Heiji remarqua que Red le « regardait » d'un drôle d'air, presque comme s'il le trouvait con.

Pourquoi ce gosse lui faisait cette tête ? M'enfin.

\- Comme l'affaire semblait intéressante, en arrivant à l'aéroport de Haneda, je voulais proposer à Kudô…

Heiji se prit un coup de pied sous la table de la part de Conan.

\- Je veux dire à Mouri-otchan**, de m'accompagner, alors, j'ai appelé chez vous, mais il n'y avait personne. C'est pour ça que je me suis embarqué seul et que je piquais un somme quand…

BAM

La tête de Red chuta sur la table.

\- Narcoleptique, se contenta de répondre Conan sans se détourner de sa boisson. Il va se réveiller seul.

\- Il a dû se faire mal, songea Ran.

\- Il est dur au mal, rassura Conan. L'autre jour, il a foncé par erreur dans un mur et il l'a presque _fissuré_ , alors que lui n'avait pas mal du tout.

Heiji regarda le garçon en face de lui.

Il était fait en _quoi_ pour fissurer les murs ?

\- C'est franchement un sacré hasard qu'on se retrouve sur le même navire, nota Ran.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Heiji. On dit après tout que les loups appellent les loups, et que les détectives appellent les détectives ! Pas vrai, petit ?

Conan eut un rire narquois.

C'est là que la belle Nagisa vint voir Heiji pour confirmer qu'il était bien le détective et savoir s'ils avaient finalement trouvé ce fameux « Kanô Saizô ».

Red finit par se réveiller en entendant la femme proposer de jouer au poker. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sauté sur l'invitation, mais sans ses yeux, ça serait compliqué.

Et de toute façon, il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

\- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Red en descendant de sa chaise. Je pense aller me coucher, aussi. Ça m'évitera une nouvelle crise.

\- Je vais chercher mes cartes dans ma cabine, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Nagisa.

\- Merci, Onee-san ! sourit Red.

Elle prit la main du garçon et l'escorta jusqu'aux cabines.

Profitant du fait que Ran parlait aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle, pour leur proposer de jouer eux aussi, Heiji prit Conan à part.

\- Lâche le morceau, Kudô, c'est qui ce gosse, demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son camarade tout en gardant un œil sur la salle.

\- Portgas D. Ace, vingt et un an. C'est un ancien sujet d'expérience de l'Organisation. A la base, il devait devenir un membre à part entière, mais il a refusé, d'où le fait qu'il a fini comme rat de laboratoire. Une femme de l'Organisation, Vermouth lui a tranché le visage au niveau des yeux, d'où la nécessité des lunettes.

\- Attends, il a réussi à s'échapper comment, s'il était _déjà_ aveugle !?

\- Bonne question. Outre qu'il avait un autre poison rétrécissant en poche, je sais rien de plus et il ne parle pas. Ce gars est un criminel depuis un petit bout de temps. Je pense qu'il trempait dans ce qui ressemblerait à de la piraterie. Ça expliquerait ses capacités de survie et autres. Cependant, j'ai fait des recherches, mais aucune affaire ne parle de lui. Son nom est inconnu et parmi les quelques pirates connus aujourd'hui, il ne fait pas partie du nombre, et personne ne ressemble à sa description, même en le vieillissant, répondit Conan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est comme s'il sortait de nulle part, et je préfère pas poser des questions aux autorités de peur que l'Organisation en ait vent.

\- Donc, tu bosses avec un criminel, résuma Heiji.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il sait que j'attends seulement qu'on redevienne des adultes pour l'envoyer en prison. D'un autre côté… j'ai l'impression, plus je le côtoie, qu'il sort de nulle part. Pour te dire, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était une _voiture_ quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Franchement bizarre.

* * *

Red se colla contre sa porte et étendit son Haki vers l'extérieur.

Il devait vraiment l'améliorer pour compenser sa vue.

Ne sentant personne dans le couloir, il sortit, tapotant sa poche pour s'assurer que le trousseau de clefs qu'il avait « emprunté » au steward était toujours là. Il se glissa le long du couloir, le suivant de la main jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle porte où il colla son oreille.

Le silence lui répondit.

Il reprit sa route, suivant le mur des doigts, et arriva à une nouvelle.

Son oreille ne perçut rien non plus, mais son nez reconnut le parfum de l'étrange homme avec sa grosse valise. Parfum au niveau de la poignée.

Il avait eu une sacrée chance sur ce coup-là.

Il tira les clefs de sa poche, et chercha la serrure pour toutes les essayer.

Clic.

Au bout de la cinquième clef, la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Red de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et retira de son dos sa canne blanche, l'utilisant pour trouver la valise suspecte. Il la trouva tellement bien, au beau milieu de la pièce, qu'il manqua de tomber dessus.

Avec précaution, il s'agenouilla contre l'objet et y colla son oreille, gardant ses pouvoirs un maximum sous contrôle pour que son logia n'active pas ce qu'il soupçonnait être dedans.

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_ _ **…**_ _ **(Bêta : je doute que ça soit les trucs qui se mangent…)**_

* * *

\- TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! FULL ! montra joyeusement Ran en remportant une nouvelle partie du poker.

Heiji eut une moue.

Comment faisait cette fille pour avoir autant de chance ?

\- Euuh, vous auriez l'heure ? demanda l'étrange homme à lunette qui avait alerté Red avec sa grosse valise.

Son voisin de table regarda sa montre en or.

\- Minuit moins cinq.

\- Depuis un petit moment, vous avez l'air bien perturbé par l'heure, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Heiji en le voyant faire.

\- Ah, non… c'est juste que demain est un jour important…

\- Ce ne serait pas l'anniversaire de la mort de votre fiancée ? devina Nagisa en se laissant aller sur une main.

Le binoclard se tourna sur sa gauche pour regarder la femme, sans comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça.

\- Ce cocktail, c'est un Bloody Mary, non ? se fit confirmer la femme en désignant la boisson dans la main de l'homme. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est le jour où est morte votre belle princesse… ?

\- Non… absolument pas…

Il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, mais soit.

Ran était en train de mélanger de nouveau les cartes pour une nouvelle manche quand son père entra de nouveau dans la salle du dîner.

\- Ah ! Papa ! Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant venir.

Kogoro se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir fatigué.

Ils ne l'avaient trouvé nulle part.

Quant à Samezaki, il voulait le chercher jusqu'à la dernière limite.

En réponse, les joueurs de la table de poker finirent par se disperser, remettant leur revanche à plus tard, outre le bon monsieur Kujirai en costume blanc, qui alla aux toilettes. Le regard de Conan s'arrêta un instant vers le buveur du Bloody Mary qui avait eu un instant de panique en réalisant l'absence de son portefeuille, pour être soulagé en réalisant qu'il avait été retrouvé. Sa façon de compter ses billets, pour vérifier que le compte y était, indiqua à Conan que cet homme était banquier.

Kogoro fixa sa montre et bientôt, minuit sonna.

Avec un air épuisé, Samezaki revint dans la salle.

\- La limite de temps est dépassée. Je ne peux plus rien pour cette affaire… soupira l'ancien commissaire. Je ne suis plus un flic depuis deux ans. Et par conséquent, j'aurais outrepassé mes droits, mais…

L'instant suivant, alors que Kujirai revenait des toilettes, le commissaire riait aux éclats en invitant Mouri à boire avec lui.

\- Dis-moi, je veux bien croire que cette affaire était la sienne et qu'il lui tenait à cœur de la résoudre, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il y attache trop d'importance ? souffla Heiji à Conan.

\- Si… et Dawn a constaté la même chose.

PAN !

Le coup de feu venant de dehors les alerta tous. Comme un tir de pistolet.

Tout le monde se précipita vers l'extérieur.

\- Mouri ! L'heure ! cria le Commissaire par-dessus son épaule.

\- Minuit et huit minutes ! répondit Kogoro sur les talons de l'homme.

En arrivant enfin sur le pont extérieur, ils réalisèrent que Red était déjà sur place, haletant et étrangement silencieux, ses lunettes ramenées sur son crâne alors qu'il avait la tête levée vers les flammes.

Le drapeau du navire était en feu. Feu qui se reflétait dans les yeux cendrés et vitreux de l'aveugle avec une étrange paresse.

Mais Heiji et Conan ne s'y attardèrent pas. Juste devant les pieds de Red, un billet de 10 000 Yens était épinglé au pont avec un couteau à cran.

Dessus, un message.

\- " ** _L'Empereur des mers Poséidon reçoit la vie et son ombre renait"_** , lut Kogoro.

En réponse, Kujirai poussa un cri d'épouvante en reculant vers l'arrière.

Une explosion raisonna dans la nuit, juste dans le dos de Kujirai effrayé.

Tout le monde se précipita vers la rambarde pour voir le pont inférieur, vers l'arrière.

Quelque chose brûlait.

Red passa sa canne dans son dos et escalada la rambarde, humant la fumée, avant de perdre ses couleurs.

\- Quelqu'un brûle !

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que racontes ?

\- La fumée sent le cochon grillé et je doute que le service restauration fasse des grillades en plein air à cette heure-ci ! rugit le pirate.

Et il sauta à l'étage inférieur, se réceptionnant en une roulade, pour se rapprocher des flammes.

Bientôt, on vint le rejoindre et dans les flammes, les deux jeunes détectives virent quelque chose qui confirma ce qu'avait senti Red.

Un bras humain portant une montre…

* * *

 *** Pour information, l'Ere Showa correspond au règne de l'empereur éponyme durant 1926-1988.**

 **** Otchan est une expression du Kansai (région dont Heiji est originaire) qui se rapproche du Occhan classique qui est tout simplement un Ossan un peu plus familier. Je sors pas ça de nul part, j'ai vérifié sur le wikia la façon dont chaque personnage s'adresse aux autres.**


	4. Kansai Zoo

**Salut tout le monde ! Petit chapitre pour commencer le mois de Mars en beauté avec la conclusion de cette croisière meurtrière. j'espère que l'enquête vous a plus en tout cas et j'attends vos retours pour la suite des aventures. Je vous réserve quelques surprises, vous allez voir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt et savourez bien ce chapitre !**

* * *

Le temps qu'on apporte les extincteurs, le corps était déjà totalement carbonisé.

Impossible de l'identifier, quoi que le banquier pointa la montre au poignet du mort.

\- Ce ne serait pas Kanie-san ? Je lui ai demandé l'heure et il me semble qu'il avait une montre toute en or, identique à celle-ci.

Kogoro et Samezaki regardèrent la dépouille calcinée dans le coffre de l'échelle de secours avec plus d'attention. Le corps, de ce qu'il en restait, semblait porter les mêmes vêtements que leur disparu.

Mais le plus étonnant, ce fut un léger rire de Nagisa.

D'après elle, la position du cadavre était absolument _ridicule_.

\- On dirait qu'il soulève son corps pour qu'on voit bien sa montre, pointa la femme.

\- Ah ça, fit Kogoro.

\- C'est le durcissement thermique, expliqua Heiji à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'un corps brûle, les muscles prenant appui sur les os se rétractent avec la chaleur. Ils se solidifient et subissent un durcissement thermique. Pour les muscles des bras et des jambes, la masse musculaire est supérieure à la capacité d'étirement… c'est pour cette raison que les articulations se replient et donnent une posture particulière au corps : celle d'un boxeur prêt au combat. En somme, le cadavre a pris cette pose de lui-même !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la femme.

\- Le problème réside plutôt dans la montre en elle-même. Regardez ce bracelet, il est détaché, non ?

\- Il a dû se détacher lors de l'explosion de la bouteille d'essence qui était dans cette boite avec le corps, supposa Mouri en soulevant au bout d'un bâton la bouteille d'essence carbonisée.

\- Certainement, même la bâche en plastique qui couvrait cette boite s'est envolée… constata Samezaki, debout à proximité du corps et de Kogoro.

\- Une bâche en plastique ? s'étonna Heiji.

\- Oui, lorsque nous étions à la recherche de Kanô, le commissaire et moi, elle y était encore ! elle portait l'inscription _échelle de secours_.

\- Et vous avez vérifié le contenu à cet instant ?

\- Non, cette bâche était maintenue par une corde de l'extérieur, on s'est donc dit que personne ne pouvait s'y être caché.

Kogoro se releva, ignorant les gosses.

\- De toute manière, à ce moment, cette boîte était vide, c'est certain. Quand je suis revenu de ma recherche de Kanô, j'ai vu Kanie qui partait, dans le restaurant.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient au sujet d'Heizo, le père d'Heiji et le préfet de la police d'Osaka, Conan attira l'attention d'Heiji sur quelque chose au niveau du visage de leur victime.

De la silicone fondue.

\- On a du mal à le voir, parce qu'il a brûlé, mais il n'y a pas de toute, pointa Conan. Il s'agit d'une partie que l'on utilise pour le nez lors des opérations chirurgicales.

\- J'aurai bien dit que le gars était certainement complexé par son apparence, mais vu l'impression qu'il m'a laissée, je pense plutôt qu'il cherchait à se faire une nouvelle identité, marmonna Red de derrière la caisse où il semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- Hm. Il faisait certainement partie des quatre bandits en cavale dans l'affaire des quatre cents millions, supposa sombrement Conan. Si ce corps est bien celui de Kanie-san, il y a de fortes chances que Kameda-san, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien, soit un autre des complices. On se croirait à des retrouvailles d'anciens amis ayant subi une opération de chirurgie esthétique.

Red se laissa tomber en tailleur en soupirant.

\- Mais son comportement s'explicite. Après tout, il nous a montré un sceau en nous voyant débarquer. C'était certainement un signe de reconnaissance, grommela Red.

\- Ce qui veut dire aussi que Kujirai fait certainement partie de la bande… et ce qu'il a dit sur le pont… réfléchit Heiji. De toute évidence, c'est ce billet fixé sur le pont avec un couteau qui lui a foutu la trouille.

\- C'est le but de la manœuvre en général, quand on fait ça, se moqua Red.

\- Oi, t'as fini de te foutre de moi ? s'indigna le lycéen en se penchant vers Red.

Conan n'écoutait même pas Heiji. Il était concentré sur le message du billet.

 _L'ombre_ désignait à coup sûr _Le Planificateur de l'Ombre,_ Kanô Saizô. L'idée de renaître voulait dire qu'il avait déjà été tué à un moment.

\- Ce qui concorde ave les suppositions de Dawn de tout à l'heure, pointa Conan. Il s'est certainement fait descendre par ses trois complices. Et voilà qu'en plus, un vieil homme se faisant appeler Kanô Saizô est apparu sur ce bateau.

\- Plusieurs choses m'échappent, pointa Heiji. Que ce soit l'identité de ce vieux qui reste introuvable ou encore, la raison pour laquelle les complices se retrouvent sur ce bateau le jour de la prescription de leur crime.

\- J'ai la réponse pour ta dernière question, annonça Red. Tout se résume à Zoo Kansai. Vous êtes tellement formatés à chercher midi à quatorze heures que ne vous voyez même pas ce qui crève les yeux… sans mauvais jeu de mot. C'est une simple anagramme. Zoo Kansai utilise les mêmes sons que pour Kanô Saizô. Je peux pas dire si les idéogrammes correspondent, mais c'est ce que je vois comme lien. Quiconque remarquant ça, saura qu'il est question de cette vieille affaire. C'est donc un bon code de ralliement pour le reste de la fine équipe.

Les deux détectives regardèrent Red qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de son côté.

\- C'est tellement évident que je comprends pas comment on a pu passer à côté, avoua Conan.

\- Mh. Merci pour la remarque. Tu cherches quelque chose ? marmonna Heiji.

\- Juste une question… personne n'a allumé de cigarette pendant l'examen de l'endroit ? se fit confirmer Red.

\- Personne, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça sent le tabac. Toute cette boîte sent le tabac et l'essence.

Red se releva avec un léger grognement.

\- Quand vous en aurez fini de secouer monsieur-j'ai-peur-d'un-fantôme, vous pourrez venir me donner un coup de main, histoire de faire en sorte que le navire ne finisse pas par le fond. J'attendrais après votre bonté devant la cabine de monsieur-grosse-valise.

Il reprit sa canne et s'éloigna.

\- Il est franchement bizarre, commenta Heiji.

\- Et tu connais pas la moitié, kozzo ! lança moqueusement Red par-dessus son épaule.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Heiji alors que Conan lui tapotait le bras (trop petit pour atteindre l'épaule) avec compassion.

* * *

Samezaki était au bout de sa patience avec Kujirai, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit blanc de peur, niait avoir la moindre information sur les évènements en cours.

Après, vu la rage dans laquelle était l'ancien commissaire, on pouvait comprendre qu'il soit effrayé.

Dans l'audition bon flic, mauvais flic, Samezaki venait de placer la barre très haute dans le rôle du méchant.

Malheureusement, tout cela ne menait nulle part et Heiji commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement.

Quand Kogoro revint de son interrogatoire du reste de l'équipage, et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous un alibi. Ce qui ne laissait que Kujirai qui, bien qu'il eût un alibi lui aussi, gardait un comportement suspect, et Kameda, l'homme enveloppé que Ran avait pris pour _Kansai_ _Zoo_.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Kameda.

\- DANS CE CAS, ALLEZ JUSQU'À SA CABINE ET RAMENEZ-LE ICI ! rugit Samezaki.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Kogoro se retrouva à faire la route vers la cabine du dénommé Kameda, Ran, Heiji et Conan sur les talons.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de tous m'accompagner ? maugréa Kogoro dans les couloirs.

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus c'est rassurant… justifia nerveusement Ran.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur homme et Kogoro frappa.

\- Il est pas dedans.

Le trio baissa la tête pour voir Red devant eux.

\- Kameda-san est pas dans sa cabine.

\- Tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Ran en s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- Y'a quelque chose de bizarre dans la grosse valise d'un des passagers et personne ne me croit…

La moue de Red était juste adorable.

Conan eut un rictus en voyant ça.

Ce gars était un sacré comédien.

Kogoro actionna la poignée et il s'avéra que la porte était ouverte… et Kameda n'était pas là.

Le temps de se retourner pour Ran, et Heiji avait disparu avec Conan.

* * *

Les deux jeunes étaient partis chacun de leur côté, courant à toute blinde dans le navire, fouillant chaque endroit accessible, avant de se retrouver au niveau du corps calciné.

\- Alors ? tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Heiji avec un sourire féroce en voyant Conan jaillir de la trappe menant à l'étage inférieur.

Conan brandit une douille et une lettre pliée en quatre, le tout dans des mouchoirs pour ne pas mettre ses empreintes.

\- Des traces de sang sur le sol, une douille… et une étrange lettre, résuma Conan avec un sourire tout aussi féroce.

Heiji leva son poing pour montrer un papier froissé qu'il tenait dans un mouchoir.

\- Quant à moi, dans la poubelle des toilettes pour hommes, près du restaurant… j'ai trouvé un mystérieux bout de papier tout froissé !

Conan ouvrit sa lettre et Heiji vint lire par-dessus son épaule.

\- « Je t'attends dans la salle des machines, Zoo Kansai »

Conan replia la lettre et se rapprocha de la victime carbonisée pour montrer quelque chose sur le front de celle-ci.

\- D'après le trou dans le front de la victime, aucun doute que cette personne a été appelée dans la salle des machines, tuée, puis mise en boite…

Heiji acquiesça.

\- Et ton bout de papier ? demanda Conan à son ami.

\- Tout comme ta lettre, la mienne aussi a été tapée à la machine. « Retrouvons-nous à l'arrière du bateau. Zoo Kansai. ». C'est la preuve que quelqu'un a appelé ce Kujirai-han* !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce message lui était destiné ? demanda Conan.

\- Deux membres de l'équipage l'ont vu, le visage blême, crier « Eh ! je suis là ! ». Il était minuit passé. Quand les employés lui ont adressé la parole, il a eu l'air surpris, leur a demandé de ne dire à personne qu'il était venu ici, avant de s'empresser de retourner au restaurant. Les deux employés ont attendu, pensant que quelqu'un allait venir, mais finalement, personne ne s'est présenté. C'est au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à retourner à leur poste qu'ils ont entendu les coups de feu sur le pont supérieur !

\- La boite brûlait déjà à ce moment-là ?

\- Non, pas encore. Il n'y avait pas non plus de déclencheur automatique…

Conan se prit le menton dans une main, pensif.

\- Bref, le coupable a fait retentir un coup de feu sur le pont supérieur et pendant que tout le monde était en haut, en a profité pour mettre le feu…Dans ce cas, l'attitude de Kujirai-san est normale.

\- Ouais, approuva Heiji. Il s'en est fallu de peu que lui aussi finisse carbonisé.

\- Reste un problème : est-il possible de venir jusqu'ici après avoir tiré un coup de feu sur le pont supérieur… ? A moins que la réponse soit liée à l'odeur de tabac que Dawn dit avoir senti près de la boite.

Heiji eut un sourire féroce.

\- J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité du coupable… ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Ah bon ? Toi aussi ? s'étonna presque Conan.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'à comparer nos conclusions !

\- Commençons par ce vieux qui se fait appeler Kanô Saizô, proposa Conan en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- S'il est monté sur le bateau, descendu, puis revenu sans que personne ne l'ait vu…

\- Cette affaire sent à plein nez…

\- LE COUP MONTE ! firent en cœur les deux détectives avec un air satisfait.

\- Reste deux personnes susceptibles d'avoir commis le crime, pointa Conan.

\- Oui ! Et là, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que le coude du cadavre calciné, durci par la chaleur, était totalement replié au niveau du visage ! C'est la preuve que lorsqu'il a mis le corps dans la boite, le coupable l'a calé sur le bas de la caisse et lui a étiré les bras vers le haut ! Je ne vois qu'une personne pour faire ça !

\- Mais en réalité, quelqu'un veut nous faire croire que c'est _cette_ _personne_ qui a été tuée ! Alors qu'il se cache quelque part en se faisant passer pour mort… continua Conan.

Heiji eut l'air surpris par le commentaire. Enroulant sa main dans un mouchoir, il attrapa la montre au poignet du mort pour la montrer à Conan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et cette montre alors ? demanda Heiji.

\- Je te renvoie la question ! s'indigna Conan. C'est justement ça l'astuce du meurtrier !

Le silence revint entre les deux détectives. Heiji se releva.

\- Voilà qui devient intéressant… sourit le lycéen à la peau sombre. Il y avait longtemps que nos analyses n'avaient pas été différentes.

\- Oui, sourit Conan avec le même air. Depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux est dans le vrai ! lança Heiji en commençant à s'en aller à grands pas.

\- Oi ! appela Conan.

Heiji se retourna juste le temps de lui lancer la montre dans le mouchoir pour lui demander de la remettre au poignet du mort, laissant Conan derrière avec un soupir las.

* * *

Red releva la tête de son poste quand Conan le rejoignit.

\- Tu aimes faire attendre les gens ? On a beaucoup de chance que ça n'ait pas encore explosé, grinça Red.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de te considérer comme paranoïaque et t'as de la chance que je cherche le personnel de bord et que tout le monde semble jouer à cache-cache, grommela Conan en s'arrêtant devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Bon, elle est où ta bombe ?

Red se releva et désigna la porte.

\- Je l'ai déjà ouverte.

\- Et comment ?

Red sortit de sa poche le trousseau de clefs du personnel de bord avec un sourire satisfait. Conan eut un grognement et lui arracha les clefs des mains.

\- Tu peux arrêter de faire les poches des gens ?

\- Je fais ça depuis que je sais marcher, c'est pas des habitudes qu'on perd comme ça, rétorqua Red sans le moindre remord.

Conan se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la cabine du banquier.

C'est vrai que voir la valise ainsi, au beau milieu de la pièce, sans le moindre vêtement dans les étagères, ni le lit défait, c'était louche.

\- On est d'accord que notre ami n'a pas de montre ? demanda Red.

\- Hm.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'a pas pris celle qui fait tic-tac dans sa valise ?

Conan s'avança et colla son oreille à la valise. Oui, il y avait bien un bruit suspect dedans.

\- Par précaution, je propose qu'on la mette dans un canot de sauvetage qu'on rattachera au bateau par une corde, proposa Conan. En laissant assez de longueur, on devrait être à l'abri.

\- C'est bon pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu me guides, par contre.

Red arrangea sa canne dans son dos et s'avança à l'aveuglette vers Conan et la valise.

\- Lourde comme elle est, on ne pourra pas la porter à deux, on a la force de deux enfants, je te rappelle.

\- _Tu_ as la force d'un enfant _normal_. Vu ce que je faisais à dix ans, je suis loin de ce qu'on peut dire comme étant _normal,_ lui dit narquoisement Red. _**(Bêta : Ah ça ! une petite pensée pour le tigre !)**_

Conan eut un soupir et le tira par la manche jusqu'à la valise, lui mettant la main dessus.

\- Vas-y, casse-toi le dos et fais-nous tous sauter, que je rigole bien, ricana narquoisement Conan.

Red fit rouler ses épaules un instant, puis sa nuque, avant de s'accroupir et de hisser avec une certaine difficulté la valise sur son épaule, cherchant une bonne prise, avant de réussir à bien la caler et de se relever assez facilement.

Conan resta silencieux, les lunettes glissant sur sa figure, les cheveux en tout sens sous la surprise, devant l'absurdité de la scène.

\- T'en as encore beaucoup des tours de ce genre, Superman ? demanda Conan.

\- Superman ? répéta Red avec perplexité.

\- Laisse tomber.

Conan tira Red par le devant de son sweat-shirt pour le conduire hors de la cabine, faisant une pause juste pour la refermer à clef. Il reprit son rôle de guide, indiquant à Red la présence d'escaliers, avant de parvenir au bout de longues et laborieuses minutes sur le pont, à proximité des canots de sauvetage. Conan grimpa dans le premier pour retirer la bâche et aider à la manœuvre pour y installer la valise. Red s'étira un instant avant de reprendre sa canne.

\- Allons demander de la corde au personnel de bord. J'ai des questions à leur poser. Et je dois leur rendre ces clefs.

Red se contenta de humer légèrement, emboitant le pas de Conan.

\- Comment tu fais pour te déplacer aussi bien sans tes yeux ? demanda le Détective.

\- Technique de combat qui fait que les sens sont aiguisés. A la base, ça améliore l'acuité visuelle, d'une certaine manière, mais il est possible de l'appliquer aux autres sens. Si t'es sympa et que j'arrive à te faire confiance, peut-être que je t'apprendrais ça… Ah ! En voilà deux !

Juste au détour du couloir, ils tombèrent en effet sur deux employés.

\- Excusez-nous ! appela Red. On peut vous embêter quelques instants ?

Le duo d'employés s'arrêta et la femme se baissa pour se rapprocher des deux enfants.

\- On a trouvé ce trousseau de clefs par terre ! annonça Conan en brandissant le trousseau qu'avait piqué Red.

\- Merci beaucoup, remercia le steward.

\- Hattori-nii-san a besoin d'un graaaaaaaaaaand rouleau de corde, vous en avez ? demanda Red en écartant les bras pour bien insister sur le grand.

Les deux employés se regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- Oui, on doit avoir ça qui traîne, fit l'homme en allant chercher l'objet en question.

\- Dîtes, Oba-san, est-ce qu'il y a une bonne cachette à bord ? demanda Conan.

\- Une cachette ? répéta la femme.

\- Un endroit pas accessible à tous… ou encore, un endroit qu'on ne voit pas…

Avant qu'il puisse avoir une réponse, un poing s'abattit sur son crâne.

\- Toi ! rouspéta Kogoro alors que Conan essayait de soigner la bosse monstrueuse qu'il avait sur le sommet du crâne. Monsieur se balade alors qu'on a un meurtrier qui rôde ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, sale gosse !

Kogoro abattit son poing sur le crâne de Red qui remerciait la femme qui s'en allait.

\- Arrrgh !

Red tourna la tête dans tous les sens en se tâtonnant son crâne d'un air incertain.

\- Quelque chose m'a décoiffé ?

A côté, Kogoro pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur son poing qui avait pris une jolie couleur rouge et même doublée de volume.

Conan eut un sourire satisfait. Ça apprendrait à ce vieil emmerdeur à frapper sur le crâne des gens.

Ran se pencha vers le duo et leur demanda où était Heiji.

\- Comment ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Non.

Conan et Red s'arrêtèrent, l'oreille tendue après avoir perçu un son lointain.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit d'eau étrange ? demanda Conan en levant la tête vers Kogoro.

\- Hm ? Certainement un thon ou quelque chose comme ça… répondit Kogoro.

\- C'est pas un poisson, ça… réfuta Red.

\- Toi aussi tu trouves que ce bruit n'est pas normal ? s'enquit Conan en le regardant.

\- Quelque chose est tombé à l'eau.

\- Je vous dis que c'est sûrement un poisson qui a sauté hors de l'eau ! Rien de plus ! Ce ne sont pas les thons et les poissons volants qui manquent dans la région…

\- Edogawa ! Mène-moi au pont ! demanda Red en mettant sa canne dans son dos.

Conan partait déjà au pas de course, suivi par Red qui veilla à rester un maximum dans son sillage pour ne pas se prendre de mur.

\- Il a pas intérêt à être tombé à l'eau… grogna Conan entre ses dents alors qu'il grimpait sur le pont.

Red se mangea la première marche, poussa un juron bien choisi et les grimpa à quatre pattes avant de se remettre à courir une fois sur le pont. Conan le parcourait déjà de long en large en appelant son ami.

Alors que Conan grimpait sur les rambardes près du corps calciné à la recherche d'Heiji, Red en faisait autant en le cherchant de son Haki.

\- Où qu'il soit, il est trop loin pour que je puisse percevoir sa présence… souffla Red.

\- Non…

Conan était pâle comme un linge, refusant de s'avouer vaincu, scrutant l'eau.

\- Eh ! C'est dangereux, les enfants ! fit le banquier en les attrapant tous les deux par le col pour les reposer sur le pont.

Conan voulut protester, mais l'homme n'était pas seul, et la belle Nagisa en rajouta une couche en allant s'accouder à la rambarde, sa cigarette à la bouche.

\- Ici, c'est le grand large. On ne peut strictement rien faire pour un homme qui tombe en pleine mer.

\- CONAN-KUN ! RED-KUN !

Kogoro et Ran arrivaient déjà en courant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? haleta la demoiselle.

\- Heiji-nii-san a disparu ! justifia Conan en montrant le large du doigt.

\- Pft ! Lui, tu sais… il doit être encore en train de chercher des indices quelques part… grommela Kogoro.

\- Mais oui… assura Ran. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il réapparaitra tout à l'heure…

\- Yo… Yoshimi… souffla le banquier.

Tout le monde le regarda mais l'homme secoua les mains.

\- Non, votre voix ressemble à celle d'une amie.

Ok… ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois sur le pont ?

\- Elle nous a demandé de venir l'aider à chercher un objet perdu, expliqua Kuraiji en montrant Nagisa du doigt.

\- Un objet perdu ?

\- Oui, un pendentif… clarifia la femme avec un regard triste. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas au moment où j'allais me coucher. Je le cherchais partout quand je les ai croisés. Comme ils avaient l'air de n'avoir rien à faire, je leur ai demandé de m'aider. A trois, on a plus de chance de trouver.

Cela sembla rappeler quelque chose à Ran qui fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

\- Ne serait-ce pas un pendentif avec une photo ?

Elle sortit le pendentif en question et le donna à la femme.

\- La chaine était cassée, je l'ai trouvé sur le pont arrière du bateau…

La femme fut rassurée de retrouver son pendentif.

\- Alors, la petite fille sur la photo, c'est vous, Nagisa-san ? Et le monsieur qui vous porte, votre père ?

\- Oui, répondit faiblement la femme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas rendu de suite ? gronda Kogoro.

\- Parce qu'il y a un trou au niveau du visage du père. Ça aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre sur la photo, non ? Je comptais demander à qui il était au moment du diner, mais j'ai oublié.

Ran s'excusa de son indiscrétion au sujet du trou de la photo, mais la femme la rassura.

\- De toute manière, cette photo à plus de vingt ans. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme souvenir de mon défunt père, expliqua la jeune femme en rattachant le collier à son cou pour le mettre dans son col.

Kuraiji sembla quelque peu pâle suite à cette phrase.

Red poussa un soupir bruyant, reprit sa canne et s'éloigna.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'il va bien, Hattori-nii-san, parce que c'est pas moi qui vais expliquer au préfet de police Hattori comment son fils s'est noyé, leur dit le brun en cherchant sa route du bout de sa canne. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, en attendant, je vais finir ce qu'on a commencé, Edogawa.

\- T'y arriveras tout seul ? s'enquit Conan.

\- J'ai ça dans le sang.

* * *

La retraite ne convenait vraiment pas à Samezaki.

 _Vraiment pas._

\- VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ?! VOUS VOUS BALADEZ ALORS QU'ON A UN CRIMINEL A BORD ?! MOURI ! POURQUOI LES AS-TU LAISSES SORTIR DU RESTAURANT ?!

-Euh… ils voulaient se reposer dans leur cabine… se justifia Kogoro.

Et la belle Nagisa était bien d'accord. Ils n'avaient aucun ordre à recevoir d'eux. Surtout d'un vieil hystérique comme Samezaki. La femme préférait jouer aux cartes avec les autres passagers jusqu'au petit matin. Il était d'ailleurs conseillé, comme pointa le banquier, de rester ensemble.

\- D'ailleurs, avez-vous retrouvé Kameda-san ? demanda le banquier.

\- Non, il a disparu… comme Kanô, soupira Samezaki.

\- Et Hattori-kun ? Vous l'avez pas vu ? demanda Ran.

\- Quoi ?! Le fils de Heizô aussi a disparu ? Zut, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur ce bateau ? grommela l'ancien Commissaire.

\- Qui qu'il en soit, évitez désormais de vous déplacer seuls, conseilla Mouri.

Il regarda le reste des passagers, sans voir le regard pensif de Conan.

\- Le meurtrier n'est pas l'un de nous. Il guette peut-être le moment où l'un de nous se retrouvera seul, en restant terré dans l'ombre en retenant son souffle !

Conan regarda ses pieds, pensif.

Mouri était dans le vrai… lorsqu'on avait entendu le coup de feu, Kuraiji-san revenait des toilettes et Samezaki buvait avec Mouri dans le restaurant… Et c'est juste après que tout le monde soit monté sur le pont que l'explosion avait eu lieu à l'arrière du bateau, et que la caisse qui contenait le corps avait brûlé… Entre le moment où ils avaient quitté le restaurant et celui où ils étaient arrivés sur le pont, personne ne s'était retrouvé seul. Il était également impossible pour Ebina-san (dont la valise devait maintenant être au large) et Nagisa-san, malgré le fait qu'ils aient rejoint le groupe à mi-chemin, de mettre le feu.

Dans tous les cas il n'y avait que trois possibilités pour le coupable, puisque le corps du défunt ne pouvait pas être identifié, malgré les soupçons de Conan. Il n'y avait que Kameda-san, Kanie-san et cet étrange vieil homme se faisant appeler Kanô Saizô.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange le comportement des passagers, tout comme les réactions démesurées de Samezaki.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu lieu durant ce fameux Hold-up sanglant ? Que s'est-il passé il y a vingt ans ? Il devait se renseigner.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, attends-moi ! annonça Conan à Ran.

Et il fila en courant hors de la pièce.

* * *

Conan se déplaça rapidement dans les couloirs, tournant aux coins et recoins, avant d'arriver aux toilettes.

Si Heiji avait été là, il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il savait de cette affaire… mais où était-il, c'était une sacrée question.

Sortant sa boucle d'oreille téléphone portable, Conan s'enferma dans une cabine de toilette et composa rapidement le numéro d'Agasa, qu'il eut vite en ligne malgré l'heure plus que matinale.

« Ooooh ! Le Hold-Up sanglant des 400 millions, d'il y a 20 ans ? » fit Agasa une fois que Conan lui eut expliqué l'affaire. « J'étais justement en train de regarder une émission spéciale que j'avais enregistrée sur cette affaire. Il parait que depuis hier, il y a prescription, ils en ont beaucoup parler hier soir ! Je l'ai enregistrée en pensant qu'elle vous intéresserait surement, toi et Ace-kun… enfin, pour Ace-kun, c'est Ai-kun qui l'a dit, donc, je me fis à son jugement, elle le connait bien mieux que moi ».

L'énigme en cours d'éclaircissement qu'était Red n'était pas le sujet de ce matin.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose à propos du coupable ? demanda Conan.

« Oui ! » confirma Agasa. « Le principal responsable dans cette affaire se nommerait Kanô Saizô. On connaissait son visage mais pas celui de ses trois autres complices. On dispose juste de leur portrait-robot, rien de plus ! »

\- Ont-ils précisé que Kanô était mort ?

« Oui… sa veste a été récupérée sur la côte avec des traces de sang et de balles ! La police en a conclu à une dispute avec ses complices au cours de laquelle il se serait fait tuer ! »

C'était dingue, mais encore une fois, Red avait certainement touché dans le mille. Mais il restait une question :

\- Comment savaient-ils que c'était la veste de Kanô ? demanda Conan toujours dans son téléphone boucle d'oreille.

« Grâce à ce qu'il y avait dans la poche de sa veste… quelque chose dont il ne se séparait jamais… une photo de lui tenant sa fille dans ses bras. »

Conan ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, c'était franchement bizarre qu'il retrouve une personne avec ce genre de médaillon sur ce navire.

« Mais c'est une bien sale affaire » continua Agasa. « Un des bandits a été surpris par l'alarme et a laissé partir un coup. Ainsi, une jeune employée de la banque du nom de Samezaki a été tuée… »

Non, là, c'était un fait exprès.

\- Pardon ? Qui a été tué ? se fit confirmer Conan.

« Une employée de la banque. Samezaki Yoshimi… Eh bien ? Qu'as-tu Shinichi-kun ? »

Conan était en pleine réflexion. C'était trop _parfait_ pour être le fruit du hasard. Si autant de personnes ayant un rapport avec cette affaire étaient sur ce navire, c'est qu'elles aussi avaient reconnu Kansai Zoo pour ce que c'était, une anagramme de Kanô Saizô. Ce qui expliquait aussi que Samezaki prenne autant à cœur cette affaire. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des bruits de coups de feu.

« Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bruit ?! » demanda Agasa.

\- Je vais raccrocher ! Rappelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau !

Sans prendre en compte les protestation d'Agasa, Conan raccrocha et se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu d'où venait le bruit, croisant au passage Samezaki et Mouri qui se décidèrent d'aller chacun par un côté pour couper toute retraite au suspect.

Mais une fois arrivé à l'arrière, il n'y avait personne, outre Red qui était assis au beau milieu du pont en se tenant le menton d'un air boudeur.

Pire encore, après un tel bruit, Heiji aurait déjà rappliqué, cependant, son camarade n'était toujours pas là.

\- Tu as v-entendu quelqu'un ? demanda Samezaki à Red en se rattrapant à temps.

\- Personne, assura Red.

Kogoro remarqua la trappe sur le pont et la souleva pour regarder dessous.

\- Il est peut-être passé par là et est entré à l'intérieur du bateau, supposa Kogoro.

\- Le coupable est sans aucun doute Kanô ! gronda Samezaki. Il donne des coups de feu dans le vide pour nous faire paniquer.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est… c'est moi… gémit Kujirai, blanc comme un linge. Il… il veut me tuer… moi…

Samezaki et Kogoro se retournèrent pour voir l'homme se tenant derrière Nagisa et Ebina.

\- Je… je ne veux pas mourir… sanglota l'homme effrayé auprès de l'ancien commissaire.

\- Si vous voulez savoir, moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir, pointa narquoisement Samezaki.

\- Je… je vous en prie ! Protégez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Je vous dirai tout …

En voilà un qui se montrait _enfin_ raisonnable.

\- Il pue le mensonge et le sang à plein nez, grommela Red en rejoignant Conan. Le sang frais en plus.

\- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. On verra bien ce qu'il nous sort, il y aura peut-être des indices sur cette affaire, marmonna Conan.

\- T'en a appris plus ?

Conan lui fit le résumé de ce que lui avait raconté Agasa alors qu'ils rejoignaient de nouveau le restaurant pour écouter les aveux de Kujirai.

Il avoua être un des complices du fameux hold-up des 400 millions d'il y a vingt ans. A la base, il avait juste voulu partager avec ses camarades la joie d'en finir avec ces vingt longues années de cavale. Pour cela, il avait reçu une lette avec un vieux billet de 10 000 Yens, disant qu'une fois embarqué sur le navire, il n'y aurait aucun risque de se faire prendre. Comme en vingt ans, chacun avait changé, avec notamment la chirurgie, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se reconnaissent et Kujirai n'avait rien su jusqu'à ce que Kanie lui parle et lui dise que l'autre était Kameda.

\- Et alors ? demanda Kogoro. Qui ? Qui veut vous tuer ?

\- Ju… justement, je ne le sais pas…

\- Pfft ! C'est peut-être Kanô Saizô que vous avez trahi, non ? grommela Samezaki

\- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! réfuta Kujirai en se levant d'un bond. IL DEVRAIT ÊTRE MORT DEPUIS 20 ANS ! L'UN DE NOUS LUI A TIRÉ DESSUS PLUSIEURS BALLES DE PISTOLET !

\- Alors certainement un de vos complices, non ? Pour s'accaparer seul le magot ! Vous n'avez toujours pas utilisé l'argent, n'est pas ? supposa Kogoro.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit au début, mais… Mais c'est étrange… cela ne colle pas !

 _BAAM_

Kujirai tomba à la renverse de sa chaise alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la fenêtre.

\- Tout le monde à terre ! rugit Kogoro.

Red allait déjà vers la fenêtre d'où venait le bruit, alors que Samezaki était sur Kujirai qui se tenait le bras. Le biceps avait été transpercé par une balle.

Pas le temps de réagir qu'un second coup de feu raisonna.

\- EH PETIT ! RESTE COUCHE ! appela Samezaki en voyant que Conan s'était mis debout pour aller voir à la fenêtre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un sur le pont !

Pendant que Samezaki se glissait avec précaution à l'extérieur, Red rejoignait Conan en poussant chaise et table sur son passage, jusqu'à être à côté de lui à la fenêtre.

\- Si le coup de feu était venu de dehors, on aurait entendu du verre brisé… souffla Red.

\- Oui, c'est pas normal, accorda Conan.

Dehors, Samezaki interpellait celui qu'ils pensaient tous être Kanô Saizô.

Mais la silhouette contre la rambarde de la proue du navire ne bougea pas, restant parfaitement immobile, assise par terre.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un dehors, cette personne est soit un fantôme, soit elle est morte, murmura Red.

\- Il semblerait que ta seconde proposition soit la bonne, pointa Conan quand Samezaki éclaira enfin la silhouette noire.

En moins de deux, les deux enfants étaient sur les talons de Kogoro qui avait rejoint Samezaki.

Ils avaient retrouvé Kanie-san.

Avec une balle dans la tête et le pistolet toujours en main.

* * *

\- Il est mort sur le coup, constata Samezaki.

\- Oui, confirma Kogoro. Le cadavre est encore chaud. Le sang n'a pas encore tout à fait coagulé… il reste aussi la trace de l'impact du pistolet sur la tempe…

\- A part lui, nous étions tous dans le restaurant lorsque le coup de feu est parti… Difficile de ne pas y voir un suicide. Il se serait donc caché à l'avant du bateau, a entendu son ex-complice parler de l'ancienne affaire. Il a voulu lui tirer dessus mais il a raté son coup. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, il a choisi de se suicider. Quel imbécile…

\- Mais vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? demanda Kogoro. La personne qui a brûlé sur le bateau portait les vêtements de Kanie et sa montre, non ? Qui était-ce ?

Red et Conan eurent un soupir devant la bêtise de Kogoro. Conan s'éloigna pour chercher des indices ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse éclairer cette histoire.

\- Sûrement un des complices disparus du bateau : Kameda ou Kanô… quoi qu'il en soit, le meurtrier était Kanie. Il avait fait porter ses vêtements à la victime et il a voulu nous faire croire que c'était lui qui était mort. Le mystère reste de savoir comment Kanie a pu se réfugier ici sans que nous parvenions à le retrouver.

\- Ano… est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à une échelle dans la boite où le corps à flamber ? C'était bien là où on les range, non ? demanda Red en fronçant les sourcils sous la réflexion.

\- De quoi je m'occupe ! gronda Kogoro.

\- Dawn ! J'ai trouvé l'échelle que tu cherches ! pointa Conan juste à côté du corps.

Il était à quatre pattes par terre, à moitié penché hors de la rambarde pour montrer à Samezaki une échelle de secours accrochée derrière le corps du mort.

\- Une échelle de corde ! reconnut l'ancien Commissaire.

Un examen rapide du corps montra qu'il portait d'ailleurs les traces de ladite échelle. L'homme avait donc dû se cacher là. Vu que l'échelle donnait donc sur la coque, on ne penserait par forcément à regarder en bas.

\- Edogawa… on est passé plusieurs fois par ici, non ? se fit confirmer Red.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Là est le problème.

Et sans rien dire de plus, Red se laissa tomber en tailleur pour réfléchir.

* * *

Samezaki était dans le noir.

Pourquoi la nécessité de toute cette mise en scène ? Cela aurait pu être pour faire peur à sa prochaine victime, mais pourtant, Kujirai et lui étaient d'anciens complices.

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait l'argent pour lui tout seul, finalement, mais qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose des autres pour pouvoir y accéder… proposa innocemment Red.

Conan regarda Red et eut un bref sourire.

Lui qui était un détective passait parfois à côté de choses qui pourraient paraître évidentes pour quelqu'un du milieu. Faire équipe avec ce gars l'aiderait à mieux comprendre les actes des criminels qu'il traquait et peut-être mieux les coincer.

En silence, ils suivirent Kogoro qui retournait dans le restaurant.

Kujirai avait fait un garrot avec un morceau de sa chemise, mais son bras pissait énormément de sang. Il avait certainement une artère touchée. Mais comme le pointa Nagisa, il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il s'en sortait avec un trou dans sa veste et son bras. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Mouri ! J'ai trouvé le passage par lequel la balle est passée… annonça Samezaki qui observait les vitres du restaurant.

Le trou dans la fenêtre était un peu au-dessus d'une plante, sur la partie gauche d'une vitre vers le milieu des fenêtres. L'homme avait extrêmement bien visé. De l'avant du navire, jusqu'à Kujirai…

Quant à l'impact, ce fut Ebina qui le trouva.

Une chance que le coup n'ait pas été mortel.

C'était tout de même un exploit avec un revolver.

\- Tu as oublié ? Dans cette vieille affaire, un des bandits semblait étrangement rompu au maniement des armes ! rappela Samezaki à Kogoro.

\- C'est vrai ! Nous nous étions même demandés si cet homme n'avait pas fait partie de la Légion Étrangère… se rappela Mouri.

Ran revint à cet instant avec la trousse à pharmacie, afin d'en finir avec la blessure de Kujirai.

\- Tiens ? Où sont Conan-kun et Red-kun ? s'enquit Ran en voyant les marmots manquant à l'appel.

* * *

Conan était encore à la recherche de Heiji, Red sur les talons.

Mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Le personnel de bord avait déjà fouillé toutes les cabines, mais il était introuvable. De dépit, le duo retourna auprès du cadavre calciné.

Différence notable : une corde rattachée à la rambarde.

Conan escalada la rambarde et vit la valise suspecte de Ebina-san au large dans un canot de sauvetage.

\- T'es certain d'être aveugle pour arriver à faire ce genre de manœuvre ? se fit confirmer Conan.

\- Ce sont des mouvements qui ne se perdent pas, se contenta de dire Red. Si tu avais passé autant de temps sur un navire que moi, tu aurais les mêmes habitudes.

Conan ne releva pas, son regard venant de tomber à proximité du nœud de la corde qu'avait fait Red. Ce n'était pas le nœud marin qui l'intéressait. Mais une étrange marque de brûlure sur le côté extérieur d'un barreau, avec un bout de peinture qui avait sauté. C'était ce bout de peinture en moins d'ailleurs qu'il avait senti en premier lieu sous ses doigts et l'avait fait regarder plus attentivement.

La trace horizontale formait une étrange ligne droite.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer les endroits où tu as senti vraiment l'odeur de cigarette ? demanda Conan.

\- A proximité du nœud que j'ai fait de la corde, je crois. La caisse du cadavre… et quatre autres endroits...

Et Red se rapprocha des rambardes pour essayer de retrouver de nouveau les résidus de l'odeur de cigarette, désignant les lieux où il pensait la retrouver, pour permettre à Conan d'identifier les mêmes traces encore et encore.

Tout commençait à se mettre en place dans le crâne de Conan.

Même la raison pour laquelle on avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer les détectives. Bon certes, ça ne disait toujours pas où était Heiji, ni pourquoi lui avait été choisi, mais il avançait.

\- Ta nana est là, Edogawa, pointa Red.

 _Pom_

Conan fut tirer de ses réflexions par l'impact d'une balle de tennis sur son crâne. Il se retourna pour voir qu'en effet, Ran était là.

\- Ah ! La balle ! paniqua Red.

Et il partit de son mieux à la poursuite de la balle de tennis qu'il entendait rebondir plus loin.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de me causer du souci ? demanda Ran à Conan.

\- Ah ! C'est parce que… tenta de se justifier Conan.

\- S'il te plaît…ne me laisse pas seule…

Ran avait pas l'air très tranquille et Conan ne savait pas comment prendre la remarque.

\- Conan-kun ! Tu sais que je suis peureuse, non ? Si tu disparais, je dois partir seule à ta recherche sur ce bateau peu rassurant… tu comprends ? rouspéta Ran, rouge d'embarras.

\- Gomen, Ran-nee-chan !

\- Et c'est valable pour toi, Red-kun ! Surtout quand tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds !

Le duo venait de rattraper Red qui était étalé de tout son long après avoir trébuché et rattrapé au dernier moment la balle de tennis.

\- Hein ? fit très intelligemment le D.

Ran prit son poignet pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Cadeau, Edogawa ! fit Red en tendant la balle avec un grand sourire à Conan.

Conan la regarda avec perplexité et l'accepta.

C'est ainsi qu'avec un enfant dans chaque main, Ran ramena tout ce petit monde vers le restaurant.

\- Dis, Ran-nee-chan, tu l'as trouvée où, cette balle de tennis ? demanda Conan en regardant l'objet dans sa main.

\- Je l'ai ramassée sous une table lorsque je vous cherchais dans le restaurant. J'ai demandé à qui elle était, mais personne ne s'est manifesté…

\- Samezaki-san a dit quelque chose en voyant la balle ?

\- Non car avant même de la voir, il était parti à l'avant du bateau avec otosan. De ce que j'ai compris de leurs cris, il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé une ancienne blessure par balle sur le cadavre de Kanie-san.

Ce fut comme une clef qui tourna dans le cerveau de Conan.

\- Ano… la première fois que ton père et l'autre monsieur sont sortis du restaurant pour chercher Kanô, que faisaient les autres ?

\- Chacun est parti de son côté, informa Ran avec une certaine perplexité. Lorsque papa et le commissaire sont revenus avec Hattori-kun, ils sont tous revenus aussi.

Conan eut un sourire féroce.

Il avait percé le mystère de cette affaire.

Maintenant, il avait besoin de preuves.

 _Piiip_

Pendant que Ran interrogeait le personnel de bord à son tour, pour retrouver Heiji, Conan tira son téléphone boucle d'oreille pour répondre au professeur qui devait l'appeler pour lui en dire plus sur le vieux Hold-up.

\- Désolé, professeur, vous tombez mal, je vous rappelle, souffla Conan.

Mais la voix à l'autre bout le fit s'arrêter net.

Et Ran faisait chou blanc.

\- Mais où a-t-il pu passer ? maugréa Ran alors que Conan raccrochait.

\- Hein ? fit le garçon en rangeant son téléphone.

\- Mais Hattori-kun, enfin ! s'indigna la demoiselle.

Conan eut un grand sourire en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Heiji-nii-chan ?! fit le garnement avec une bonne humeur très mystérieuse. Il est sûrement en train de nager quelque part avec les poissons, non ?

Si Ran et le personnel de bord restèrent plus que perplexes, Red partit dans un fou rire monumental.

* * *

La vieille blessure par balle suggérait quelque chose pour Samezaki, et certainement pour Kogoro. Cependant…

Pscht !

\- Agh !

Sous le regard perplexe de tout le monde, il tituba en arrière et s'effondra contre le mur extérieur du restaurant juste derrière, alors que Conan arrangeait le cadran de sa montre. Il se précipita vers Kogoro, prétextant être inquiet pour lui, collant dans la nuque de celui-ci son mini-haut-parleur.

Utilisant la voix de Kogoro par son nœud papillon, Conan persuada Ran d'allait chercher le reste des passagers. Red écouta l'agitation avec perplexité, mais préféra s'asseoir et laisser faire les choses.

Avec la voix de Kogoro, Conan annonça qu'il avait fait la lumière sur la vérité de cette affaire.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas Kanie le coupable, quand même ! s'offusqua Samezaki en pointant du doigt le corps de Kanie.

\- Le coupable est bien Kanie-san, confirma Conan en se faisant passer pour Kogoro. Comme vous l'avez dit, il a fait semblant d'être mort et il se cachait en attendant une opportunité pour tuer… pour _vous_ tuer, Kujirai-san !

\- Alors, qui est-ce qui est mort brûlé ? demanda Nagisa.

\- C'est Kameda-san… d'abord Kanie-san a appelé Kameda-san et l'a tué d'une balle, puis il l'a mis dans la boite où était rangée l'échelle de secours à l'arrière du bateau. Ensuite, après avoir mis le corps dans la caisse, il a attendu avant de l'habiller, car il voulait d'abord que le commissaire renonce à chercher ce vieux monsieur du nom de Kanô. En effet, pour habiller le cadavre, il lui fallait du temps et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être découvert par le commissaire… pour preuve, les deux coudes du cadavre arrivaient au niveau du visage ! S'il avait plié les coudes au moment de le mettre dans la caisse, avec la rigidité cadavérique, il aurait été plus difficile de lui enfiler des vêtements… Si le bracelet de montre était détaché, c'est certainement parce que sa montre n'allait pas au bras de Kameda-san… ensuite, juste avant de mettre le feu, Kanie-san a appelé Kujirai-san à l'arrière du bateau afin de faire porter les soupçons sur lui, car lors d'un crime, les premiers suspects sont en général les personnes qui étaient sur les lieux un peu auparavant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nagisa. Pourquoi devrait-il faire croire qu'il était mort ?

\- C'était pour pouvoir apparaître devant sa prochaine victime, Kujirai-san, et le terroriser. Terroriser ce complice qui, vingt ans auparavant, l'avait trahi…

\- Naaan, uso… c'est lui le vrai Planificateur de l'Ombre ? comprit Red. C'était un peu trop gros pour être vrai.

\- Pourtant… continua Conan avec la voix de Kogoro, assez satisfait que Red soit assez fin pour remarquer que c'était un peu trop gros. Le vieux monsieur qui portait le nom de Kanô n'est autre qu'un double de lui, imaginaire, créé juste pour faire peur… regardez les vieilles blessures qu'a Kanie-san sur le corps ! Ces vieilles blessures par balle sont des preuves indiscutables ! Comme l'a annoncé Red-kun, Kanie-san est l'homme qu'on croyait mort il y a vingt ans. Le Planificateur de l'Ombre, Kanô Saizô lui-même !

Le fait que Conan, avec la voix de Kogoro, insiste vraiment sur ce point alerta Red. Il mijotait quelque chose.

La réponse lui vint d'une source improbable.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! refusa Nagisa. Kanô est… c'est… ! Peu importe, cette personne ne peut pas être Kanô Saizô, puisque Kanô est… mon père !

Wait what ?

Le cerveau de Red fit un micro arrêt sur image.

\- Votre père ? s'étrangla Samezaki sous la surprise.

\- Oui, le Planificateur de l'Ombre, Kanô Saizô était mon vrai père. Si j'ai participé à cette croisière, c'était dans l'espoir de retrouver mon père qu'on croyait mort depuis vingt. Le revoir en vie. Mais… je ne l'ai pas retrouvé…

\- N'oubliez pas qu'il avait changé de visage, pointa Samezaki en regardant Kanie.

\- Ahou ka ?!

Red venait de se lever d'un bond, les poings tremblants. Conan le regarda avec intérêt. Dans son état, il laisserait passer quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui.

\- Un gosse qui a connu son père suffisamment pour avoir des souvenirs de lui le reconnaîtrait aisément, _même_ sous une autre apparence ! Ce sont des choses que l'on doit _sentir_ ! De plus, il aurait pas pu prévoir la présence de sa fille à bord et aurait pas pu se préparer à retrouver sa gamine en face à face ! Il aurait eu une réaction qui l'aurait trahi en la voyant ! Et là, niet ! Ayez un peu de bon sens ou vous avez vous-même oublié ce que c'était d'être _père_ , Samezaki- _san_ ?

Le coup de couteau proverbial que venait de donner Red à l'homme était d'un vicieux sans pareil. Et le « san » prenait une tournure insultante dans sa bouche. A cet instant, ce n'était plus Red, le gamin aveugle un peu bizarre. Non, c'était Ace, le jeune homme aigri par la vie.

\- Avant que vous ayez l'idée stupide de me remettre à ma place en me parlant de mes propres parents, je vous ferais dire que mon vieux a été reconnu coupable et condamné à _mort_ pour piraterie quand ma mère était enceinte de cinq mois!

Red se tourna vers là où il sentait la présence de Conan.

\- Maintenant, avant que l'on continue dans les mélodrames, je veux la _vérité_...

Nagisa s'agenouilla auprès de Red et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Il a raison. Même si vingt ans se sont écoulées, on aurait eu aucun mal à se reconnaître, dit la jeune femme.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce mélodrame et le fait d'avoir remué le couteau dans des plaies de toute évidence encore très douloureuses. Mais c'était le témoignage que je voulais entendre, et il fallait que j'en sois certain.

Red cracha une insulte tout bas, mais la femme se contenta de souffler un « shhhh » apaisant en continuant de lui frotter les bras.

\- Je sais que c'était la pire chose à faire, mais il le fallait, afin de contrecarrer les plans du _vrai_ coupable, s'amenda Conan avec la voix de Kogoro.

Red releva la tête avec perplexité, comme tout le monde. C'était quoi cette histoire de plan ?

\- En effet, le coupable a voulu faire croire que Kanie-san avait tué Kameda-san, qu'il lui avait fait porter ses vêtements, et l'avait brûlé dans le but de se faire passer pour mort. Il nous a troublés en se cachant, en tirant des coups de feu et après avoir tiré de l'extérieur du bateau sur son ancien complice, Kujirai-san, il a voulu faire croire au suicide d'un homme qui n'avait plus d'issue pour se sauver. Comme si la véritable identité de Kanô Saizô, comme si ces meurtres étaient la tragique vengeance d'une trahison de 20 ans. Le coupable n'est pas Kanie-san. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre parmi vous.

\- Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mouri ! protesta Samezaki. Toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient sur le pont quand l'explosion a eu lieu et quand quelqu'un a été brûlé ! Tous les membres d'équipages ont un alibi…. Comment veux-tu déclencher une explosion sans un système automatique ?

\- Red-kun… acceptes-tu de dire à ces gens ce que tu as senti ou comptes-tu me punir pour mes paroles qui t'ont blessé involontairement en gardant l'information pour toi ?

Red inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Ran qui avait rejoint Nagisa dans la mission d'apaiser le gamin.

Red continua un instant ses exercices respiratoires et hocha la tête, avant de répondre à ce qu'on lui avait demandé :

\- J'ai senti une odeur de cigarette… de tabac. Très forte. Dans des endroits très incongrus. Edogawa m'a dit que personne n'avait fumé à ces endroits pourtant.

\- Merci Red-kun. Là est la réponse. Les cigarettes. Dans la caisse où il y avait le corps, il a mis de l'essence et il a coincé une cigarette au nord de la caisse, en l'attachant avec un fil. Au bout de dix minutes, le fil brûle et la cigarette tombe dans la boite, et le feu prend tout seul…

\- Mais comment expliques-tu qu'on ait entendu quatre coups de feu à l'arrière du bateau et deux à l'avant ? Là aussi tous ceux qui sont ici étaient…

\- Vous n'avez pas écouté l'enfant. Red-kun a dit _des endroits_. Le coupable a très certainement du mettre le feu à une cigarette attachée à des pétards avec de l'adhésif. Ainsi, en explosant, les preuves tombaient à l'eau. Les seules preuves qui restent sont les traces de brûlures et de peinture décollée sur la barrière, mais surtout, une odeur de tabac pour le nez fin d'un garçon qui a appris à se servir de ses autres sens pour compenser la vue. Quant au bruit, qu'il y a eu sur le pont supérieur et le drapeau en flamme, il a réussi son coup en allumant une cigarette près du drapeau enduit d'essence. Bref, en utilisant des cigarettes, tout le monde aurait pu faire ce crime.

\- Alors qui est-ce ? Qui est le coupable !?

De plus en plus nerveux, Ebina-san lançait des regards frénétiques à la montre d'un gars du personnel de bord derrière lui.

BOUUUUUUUM !

L'explosion alerta tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que c'était _encore_ ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une bombe qui a explosé deux cents mètres derrière le bateau, rassura Conan. Chose que l'on doit à l'oreille fine des lieux qui a perçu un tic-tac suspect dans la valise d'un homme qui n'a pas de montre. Par précaution, un canot de sauvetage a été attaché au navire par une corde et tenu à l'écart en étant fixé à la rambarde du navire. Ebina-san, votre valise contenait donc vraiment une bombe à retardement.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez cru les paroles d'un gamin incapable de voir où il met les pieds !? Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?! s'exclama Ebina blanc comme un cachet.

Il se reçut un coup de canne dans le tibia de la part du gamin incapable de voir où il mettait les pieds.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai cru à la paranoïa de ce garçon quand il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que votre valise était suspecte. Cependant, en additionnant les faits… une cabine inutilisée, un lit sans même un pli, une valise qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été ouverte… vous qui vous préoccupiez de l'heure très souvent et qui pourtant avait une montre, d'après le bruit, dans sa valise… j'ai commencé à me poser moi aussi la question. N'étant pas certain, on a choisi cette méthode pour nous mettre à l'abri, mais aussi pouvoir la récupérer si s'était une fausse alerte.

Red eut un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, on ne le traiterait plus de paranoïaque sans raison!

\- Cette bombe, continua le détective, a été préparée bien à l'avance, afin d'exterminer les organisateurs du Hold-Up, afin de vous venger des criminels qui avaient tué votre collègue de travail. Oui, je l'ai compris aussi en voyant votre manière de compter les billets, tout à faire propre aux banquiers. En plus, vous avait confondu pendant un instant Ran avec la jeune victime employée de la banque dans cette affaire…

\- Ce n'était pas une simple collègue… c'était ma petite amie… Yoshimi… qui fut tuée dans cette affaire…

Cela rappela quelque chose à Samezaki qui se souvenait à présent d'où il connaissait Ebina. Il avait pleuré comme un malade le jour de l'enterrement de sa fille. Ebina avoua que depuis ce jour, il avait cessé de travailler à la banque pour faire plein de petits boulots et poursuivre à sa façon les coupables, même une fois la prescription passée…

\- En regardant l'annonce sur le journal, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'eux et j'ai voulu participer à cette croisière. Si je m'étais trompé, j'aurais jeté ma valise à la mer avant son explosion.

\- Ah… c'était donc vous, la personne qui était chère à Yoshimi et qu'elle voulait que je rencontre…

\- Si… si vous… sanglota Ebina. Si vous étiez venu ce jour-là, à la banque, comme vous lui aviez promis… elle ne serait pas… Elle ne serait pas…

Samezaki soupira et s'excusa.

\- Ce jour-là, un de mes hommes avait été poignardé… j'ai appris l'affaire à l'hôpital.

\- Alors, c'était vous ? C'est vous qui avez tiré sur les coupables de l'affaire… se fit confirmer Nagisa.

Grosse panique chez Ebina déjà bien éprouvé.

\- NON ! CE N'EST PAS MOI ! CE QUE J'AVAIS, C'ÉTAIT UNE BOMBE ! JE N'AVAIS PAS DE PISTOLET ! C'EST VRAI ! CROYEZ-MOI !

\- Oui, je le sais… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le meurtrier. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais pour faire croire que Kanie-san était le coupable, il fallait que cela ait l'air d'une vengeance, sinon, cette affaire ne tenait pas debout. Le coupable est monté sur ce bateau en se déguisant en vieillard, puis est redescendu, a enlevé son déguisement, et il est remonté sur le bateau sous une autre apparence… s'il a laissé sur le pont un billet avec un message renvoyant à Kanô, c'était pour faire croire à une mise en scène pour effrayer ses anciens complices… et tout ça ne pouvait marcher que grâce aux vieilles blessures par balle de Kanie-san. Il fallait faire croire que c'était des blessures datant d'il y a 20 ans… les blessures de Kanô ! Ces blessures remontent certainement à l'époque où il était légionnaire… oui, il y avait bien un homme avec un tel passé dans le groupe… Donc, pour pouvoir penser à cette mise en scène, il fallait déjà avoir connaissances des blessures de Kanie-san…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kujirai-san, le dernier des anciens complices qui recula d'un pas, blanc comme un linge, son bras en écharpe toujours contre sa poitrine.

\- Kujirai-san, son ancien complice, il n'y a que vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu Kameda-san qui quittait le restaurant et avez évoque le nom de Kanô Saizô juste en suivant. Vous êtes allé dans la salle des machines, et avez tiré sur Kameda-san qui avait été attiré là-bas par un message sous sa porte, puis caché son corps ans la caisse… Nous avons déjà retrouvé les traces de balles, de sang, ainsi que la lettre qui donnait ce rendez-vous. Puis, de retour au restaurant, vous avez attendu que les recherches sur Kanô soient abandonnées et vous êtes sorti du restaurant pour aller au rendez-vous convenu avec Kanie-san. Vous vous êtes sûrement retrouvés dans les toilettes proches du restaurant… Là, vous avez endormi Kanie-sa, lui avez pris son pull et sa montre, avez habillé le cadavre caché à l'arrière du bateau et avez préparé la cigarette. Vous poussez en suivant un grand cri exprès à l'arrière du bateau pour que l'équipage vous voit. Ainsi, les hommes pouvaient constater que la caisse n'était pas encore en feu. En même temps, vous insistiez sur le fait que quelqu'un vous avait demandé de venir ici…

Maaa… ça, c'était une longue déduction. Il n'avait pas soif Conan à parler comme ça ? Si Red n'était pas aussi en colère contre lui, il serait allé lui chercher une bouteille d'eau. Inconscient des pensées de son camarade d'infortune, Conan continua la déduction de Nemuri no Kogoro.

\- S'il a laissé le message lui demandant de venir au rendez-vous dans la poubelle des toilettes et a fait semblant de trembler en entendant au restaurant le nom de Kanô, c'était pour que Kanie-san vienne le voir de lui-même. Il aurait avoué après coup que dans la boite d'allumettes, il avait trouvé un message lui fixant un rendez-vous. Il a posé la cigarette sur le drapeau du pont supérieur avant d'habiller le corps. Ainsi, tout le monde monterait sur le pont en entendant le bruit, et lorsque l'explosion retentirait à l'arrière, il aurait un alibi, puisqu'il était avec tout le monde à ce moment-là. Il a transporté Kanie-san des toilettes jusqu'à l'avant du bateau et l'a attaché sur l'échelle pendant que tout le monde était autour du cadavre brûlé à l'arrière du bateau. Peu de temps après, il a posé la cigarette à l'arrière du bateau et pendant que nous nous y rendions après avoir entendu ce bruit, il est retourné à l'avant. Il a remonté Kanie-san, l'a tué d'une balle et il s'est tiré dessus devant la vitre du bateau et a incrusté une balle dans un des murs du restaurant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à installer deux cigarettes et les préparatifs étaient terminés ! Il a rassemblé tout le monde dans le restaurant en disant qu'il allait tout avouer, et a attendu que les pétards explosent. En tombant en même temps que le premier coup de feu, on pouvait croire que quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus de l'avant du bateau !

\- Mais j'ai pourtant vu sa blessure juste après qu'il a été touché ! S'il s'était tiré dessus au préalable, il y aurait eu plus de sang ! pointa Samezaki.

\- C'est la balle de tennis, répondit Conan avec la voix de Kogoro. Avant même de se tirer dessus, il avait coincé une balle de tennis sous son aisselle et en pressant son artère, il avait fait une sorte de garrot, stoppant le flux de sang jusqu'à ce que les pétards explosent. D'une part, la balle a été retrouvée par Ran dans le restaurant, il s'en est probablement débarrassé lorsque l'attention de chacun s'est portée sur le deuxième pétard. D'autre part, Red-kun, avant cet incident avec les pétards, sentait déjà sur lui une odeur de sang.

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tué Kanie-san la première fois qu'il l'a amené sur le pont ? demanda Nagisa.

\- Parce que cela aurait paru étrange que Kanie-san se suicide juste après la découverte du cadavre brûlé… enfin, le stratagème de l'échange des vêtements aurait été louche ! La position du corps calciné, le bracelet de montre décroché… tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie destinée à nous manipuler ! C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il a fait venir Heiji Hattori d'Osaka ! Bien sûr, il avait pensé à nous pour jouer les détectives, mais il a d'abord songé à Hattori car il est lui aussi originaire de l'ouest du Japon, n'est-ce pas, Kujirai-san ? Vos intonations trahissent vos origines ! Même s'il n'est pas très votre, votre accent est perceptible !

\- Et les preuves ? demanda Samezaki.

\- Pour cela, il suffira de chercher autour du trou dans la vitre. Nous trouverons sûrement une réactivité au luminole car son sang a dû légèrement gicler lorsqu'il s'est tiré dessus au travers de la vitre. On pourra comparer avec la trace qu'il a sur son bandeau.

L'homme voulut se précipiter vers la vitre afin de trouver un moyen de mettre son sang sur l'impact dans la vitre quand il se prit les pieds dans la canne d'aveugle de Red qui traînait _juste au bon endroit_.

Samezaki fut sur lui en un instant, refusant d'entendre ses protestations comme quoi on lui avait tendu un piège. Mais Conan avait un autre tour dans son sac. Il surveillait le large depuis un moment et ce qu'il cherchait était enfin apparu. Bougeant la tête de Kogoro pour lui faire regarder dans la bonne direction, il enchaîna :

\- Ah… les étoiles sont belles…

He ?

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Quelle est cette étoile qui s'approche de nous par la gauche ?

\- On dit bâbord si on regarde vers l'avant du navire, pointa Red d'un ton blasé.

Tout le monde regarda pourtant vers la gauche pour voir en effet une lumière venir du large. Lumière qui s'avérait être le projecteur d'un navire de pêcheurs.

\- Ah… mais c'est… ! reconnut Ran en voyant la figure sur la proue du navire en approche. Hattori-kun !

Heiji était là, se tenant fièrement à l'avant, enroulé dans une grande serviette, un pansement sur le front, un pied chaussé de tong sur la rambarde.

\- Aaaaatchouuuuum ! éternua le détective lycéen.

\- Oui, pointa Conan. Notre preuve vivante ! Il a découvert Kanie-san attaché à l'avant du bateau et vous l'avez frappé et jeté par-dessus bord. Vous ne pouvez plus nier, n'est pas, Kujirai-san ?

Samezaki tira l'homme jusqu'à un mur et le laissa là.

Tout s'était résumé à la montre. Kanie-san avait une montre de gaucher, et elle avait été mise sur le bras droit de Kameda-san. Le vrai Kanie n'aurait pas fait cette erreur. En fait, Kujira avait fait paraître l'annonce pour cette croisière. Ils avaient sûrement dû faire cette promesse il y a vingt ans, où ils auraient convenu de faire passer l'annonce sur le journal avec le nom de Kansai Zoo juste avant la prescription.

Comme l'avait pointé Red, pour avoir accès à la fortune, il fallait certainement plusieurs objets, tous répartis entre les complices. Et il y a vingt ans, il avait fallu une signature, une clé et un sceau pour utiliser un coffre à la banque. C'est en voyant la signature que les deux autres complices avaient compris qui était leur collègue et était venu à lui, lui permettant de commencer son plan.

\- Je vois, comprit Nagisa. Il comptait voler le sceau et la clé pour mettre la main sur l'argent.

\- C'est très con, renchérit Red. Le voler dans leurs affaires aurait été certainement plus facile. Une clef et un sceau sont de petits objets. C'est tellement facile de les perdre, ils n'y auraient vu que du feu.

\- Quel imbécile… grommela Samezaki. Il y avait eu prescription ! Pourquoi avait-il besoin de commettre un crime si recherché ?

\- J'avais envie de gagner… avoua Kujirai. Face à Kanô Saizô, en mettant au point un plan parfait ! Je voulais lui montrer ! Lui qui avait dit il y a vingt ans que mes plans étaient nuls !

Il y avait juste un point que Kujirai voulait éclaircir : comment autant de monde en rapport avec cette affaire soit présent sur ce bateau, alors que jamais le nom de Kanô n'avait été cité dans l'annonce ?

La remarque de Kujirai fit mourir de rire Red, terminant de le sortir de sa colère contre Conan.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est « Kansai Zoo », alors que même un gamin aveugle l'a compris ? s'étonna Samezaki.

\- Kanô voulait qu'on l'utilise à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire, parce qu'il disait que c'était un nom facile à retenir… mais cela devait rester un secret entre nous…

Red tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes d'hilarité.

\- Ahahaha ! se moqua Samezaki. Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Kansai Zoo est une anagramme de Saizô Kanô et vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- C'est pour ça que nous avons participé à cette croisière. En plus, la date de prescription approchait, pointa narquoisement Nagisa.

\- Même si on n'y croyait qu'à moitié… avoua Ebina.

\- En bref, Kansai Zoo était l'intelligent pseudonyme de Kanô.

\- Uso ! s'étrangla Kujirai.

\- Pour les plans, j'en sais rien, mais pour la compétition, c'est pas difficile de voir qu'il y en avait aucune, pointa Red avec un sourire de requin. Après tout, pendant vingt ans, un mort a continué à vous berner.

Le pouce renversé de Red voulait tout dire.

* * *

Ran, Conan et Red étaient aux nouvelles d'Heiji.

\- Tu es tombé à la mer ?! s'exclama Ran alors que le lycéen était de nouveau sur leur navire.

\- Si, je t'assure ! confirma Heiji. Il m'a poussé par derrière ! Vous ne vous en étiez pas aperçus ?

\- Heureusement, tu es sain et sauf…

\- Je dérivais dans la mer, quand ces pêcheurs m'ont sauvé ! C'était dur ! Il a fallu que je me déshabille dans l'eau et que j'envoie des signaux au loin avec ma lampe de torche. Vous auriez vraiment pu vous inquiéter un peu plus ! bougonna le détective.

\- Tu as enlevé tes vêtements ? répéta Ran avec perplexité.

\- C'est une des règles essentielles de la survie en haute mer et l'explication de pourquoi les tenues de plongeurs sont collées au corps faisant que l'eau ne peut pas passer, expliqua Red. L'eau entre dans les vêtements et les rends plus lourd, ce qui fatigue plus vite le nageur qui se retrouve à porter deux à trois fois son propre poids et se fait entraîner par le fond. Pour contrer le froid, la solution, c'est de s'uriner dessus.

\- Oooh, tu en sais des choses… nota Ran.

\- Avoir un pirate dans sa généalogie à ses avantages, concéda Red.

Il n'ajouta pas que lui-même en était un et que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à son petit-frère. Pas qu'une enclume puisse y arriver, mais au moins, Luffy le savait.

\- Le gamin a raison, confirma Heiji. J'ai juste gardé mon caleçon…

Il ouvrit sa serviette, flashant Ran et exaspérant Conan.

\- Et ce qui était dans ma poche… par hasard…

Heiji fouilla sous la serviette pour montrer un peu mieux la lanière qu'il avait autour du cou.

\- Cette amulette…

Un charme avec un petit message épinglé, rendu baveux par l'eau, disant « Ne l'oublie pas idiot ! »

Il resta un instant à la regarder, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de lever les yeux pour voir Ran et Conan rire mystérieusement.

\- J'ai loupé une bonne blague ? demanda Red avec curiosité.

\- Hattori-kun était plongé dans ses pensées en regardant l'amulette de Kazuha, son amie d'enfance.

\- C'est pas vrai ! protesta Heiji. Je pensais juste que je devrais jeter cette amulette de mauvais augure !

Il s'éloigna en la rangeant de nouveau sous la serviette.

\- Mais comme je ne veux pas non plus que ça m'attire des ennuis, je vais la garder !

Mouais… il avait surtout intérêt à s'en rappeler la prochaine fois.

* * *

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda Conan en ouvrant la porte d'Agasa pour aider Red à rentrer.

\- Tadaimasu… lança le garçon en passant la porte.

\- Ah ! Okaeri, Ace-kun, salua le professeur en venant dans l'entrer. Alors, cette sortie en mer ?

\- Elle m'a fait un bien fou.

\- En gros, oui, tu m'en veux. Je pouvais pas prévoir que tu réagirais ainsi, Dawn. Je me suis déjà excusé un million de fois, grommela Conan.

Agasa venait déjà de récupérer le sac de Red et le garçon avait remis ses lunettes de soleil sur le crâne, laissant sa canne à l'entrée pour aller dans le salon, Conan sur les talons. Haibara, qui lisait une revue médicale sur le canapé en buvant un café chaud, les regarda passer.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre à dos le gars qui reste jovial en dépit de tout ? demanda Haibara au détective.

Elle regarda Red poser ses mains avec une légère difficulté sur le dessus du canapé et se hisser par-dessus pour se laisser tomber souplement sur les coussins.

\- Pour m'assurer que le criminel de la dernière affaire était bien l'un des complices et non Kanô Saizô, j'ai dû pousser une femme à avouer que son père était Kanô Saizô et que même avec la chirurgie esthétique et en vingt ans de séparation, elle aurait su le reconnaître. C'est sur ça qu'il s'est vexé, expliqua Conan.

Haibara haussa un sourcil et regarda Red, certainement pas surprise.

\- Monsieur s'est senti agressé en se rappelant qui est son géniteur, devina la chibi-scientifique en retournant à sa revue pas plus intéressée. Venge-toi une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en parle plus, Portgas.

\- Je cherche ma vengeance justement, c'est pour ça qu'Edogawa pense que je boude, rétorqua Red. Je réfléchis simplement et je crois avoir trouvé.

Red se redressa de là où il s'était affalé dans les coussins et adressa un sourire féroce à Haibara.

\- Pour tes expériences, t'as eu besoin de savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, dont celles qui pourraient aider Edogawa. Je veux ta parole que tu garderas le silence.

Haibara battit des paupières, intriguée, mais acquiesça.

Red se mit à genoux sur le canapé, faisant signe à Conan d'approcher, avant de planter son menton sur le dossier du siège, un sourire toujours aussi féroce sur les lèvres.

\- Trouve le nom de mon géniteur. Essaie donc. Tu sais que c'est un pirate et qu'il a été exécuté quand ma mère était enceinte de cinq mois… petit indice… je suis du premier janvier. Tu as droit à toute l'aide que tu voudras, mais pas celle d'Haibara. Juste la migraine que tu auras à chercher la solution sera une juste compensation….

Conan battit des paupières mais hocha la tête.

\- Naissance en janvier, donc une mort entre septembre et octobre de l'année précédente, il y a vingt ans. Un Portgas en plus. Ce devrait pas être difficile. Avec tout ça, je devrais même pouvoir trouver qui tu es.

Le sourire de Red devint encore plus grand alors qu'Haibara cachait sa tête dans son magasine, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

\- Essaie donc et surprends-moi… sourit Red.

\- C'est tout bonnement vicieux, Portgas ! J'ai hâte de voir la migraine qu'il va avoir à chercher des réponses ! ricana machiavéliquement Haibara.

\- D'où l'intérêt de la vengeance.

Conan eut une moue boudeuse.

Il allait prouver à ces mauvaises langues qu'on le sous-estimait.

* * *

* **Encore une fois, la particule est une déformation typique du kansai, et non pas une erreur de frappe. Vous saurez donc que le suffixe -han est l'équivalent du classique -san ! *sort***


	5. Cet homme n'est pas méchant !

**Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre pour vous. Et vraiment, ceux qui pense que le Destin ou l'Univers ne trolle pas Conan avec tout les meurtres qu'il ramasse alors là, je sais pas quel est leur cadre de référence, mais je voudrais le connaître. Enfin. Petite enquête intermédiaire dans les méandres de la lutte contre l'Organisation mouhahahaha * _koff koff*_**

 **Soyons sérieuses, pardi.**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, heureuse que l'affaire Kanô Saizô avec la présence d'Ace ait été à votre goût.**

 **Arya39 : eh ben, disons que l'idée du x-over m'est venu un peu comme ça et que si on prend en compte d'une part les paroles + le personnage de Vermouth, le médoc de Haibara et tout ce qu'on commence à savoir de l'Organisation (sans compter les aventures du manga _Magic Kaito_...) ça dévient tellement plausible ! / Pourquoi j'ai aveuglé Ace ? Pour une raison pratique et une envie de défi. _One Piece_ et _Meitantei Conan_ sont deux genres de manga différent. Par conséquent, si on transpose les personnages de OP dans l'autre univers, ils deviennent abominablement surpuissant. Mon but était d'essayer de réduire ce risque avec Ace, tout en lui mettant sous le nez une autre raison pour laquelle il doit se bouger les fesses et devenir plus fort (oui, mon raisonnement est contradictoire). Et oui, je sais qu'il m'en veut, il a piqué la jitte de Smoker pour me taper sur les doigts avec. / Pourquoi est-ce que tu songes à Marco ? (rire machiavélique) / Oh, je doute que tu seras déçu avec la rencontre entre Kid et Ace... mais ça sera pas forcément comme tu l'attends. / Luffy n'est pas au programme, mais j'ai des remplacements parfait.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Il n'y a pas d'erreur… annonça Haibara avec gravité. Elle doit se douter de ta véritable identité…

Avec un petit soupir, elle ferma les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, parlant toujours avant le même ton grave et triste :

\- Il est inutile de la tromper davantage, tu ne feras que la blesser…

\- Mais comment se fait-il que tu saches cela ? demanda Conan d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Haibara eut un rire narquois en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Conan qui lui faisait face avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Eh bien ? Monsieur sait lire dans le cœur des criminels, mais pas dans celui des femmes ?

\- Le cœur d'une femme ? continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Haibara le regarda de nouveau, un air triste et moqueur sur le visage.

\- je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu… tu ne le savais pas ? Mister _Yaiba_?

\- COUPEZ ! COUPEZ ! cria Mitsuhiko.

Conan eut un soupir et regarda les jeunes derrière lui. Les Détectives Boys étaient dans un immeuble abandonné afin de répéter une pièce pour un spectacle de l'école. Dans cette pièce aux fenêtres fissurées, si ce n'est totalement cassée, et aux murs délabrés, Mitsuhiko se prenait pour un metteur en scène. A côté de lui, Genta avait les mains dans les poches, un air boudeur sur le visage, se rendant encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était avec son embonpoint, alors qu'Ayumi avait les mains dans son dos, toujours aussi souriante.

\- C'est la scène où la femme-espion renonce à l'organisation du mal et avoue son amour à Mister Yaiba ! C'est une scène cruciale ! Et tu n'y mets pas le bon ton, Conan-kun ! Dawn-kun s'est endormi au bout de ta première réplique ! **_(alors… comment dire…ce n'est pas vraiment une référence…)_**

Avec le carnet qui servait de script, Mitsuhiko montra Red qui était avachi un peu bizarrement par terre, le dos contre un mur, la tête sur un côté, clairement endormi. Comme depuis l'incident avec Kanô Saizô, à chaque fois que Conan voyait Red, il sentait monter en lui une migraine et une frustration sans pareille.

Ses moindres recherches faisaient chou blanc.

Heiji avait essayé de son côté, auprès de son père, sans résultat. Conan avait appelé aussi Yusaku, son père, à l'étranger, qui ne connaissait aucun Portgas, et encore moins de pirate exécuté il y a vingt ans. Pour le nom, il avait néanmoins émis l'hypothèse que Portgas soit un alias, ou alors, le nom de jeune fille de sa mère… ce qui rajouter un _autre_ niveau de complexité au micmac.

En bref, en lui donnant des informations soi-disant pour l'aider à résoudre l'énigme qu'il était, Red lui faisait payer par la frustration son faux pas involontaire durant l'affaire Kansai Zoo.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Conan-kun !? s'indigna Mitsuhiko en réalisant que le binoclard avait la tête ailleurs.

\- Haibara-chan, tu étais très bien ! s'exclama avec extase Ayumi.

Haibara la remercia avec un bref sourire, mais Conan était toujours harangué par Mitsuhiko. Pour le fils d'une actrice, ce n'était franchement pas sérieux. Sa mère aurait honte de lui.

\- _Pfff…_ soupira Conan. C'est la pièce pour la kermesse de fin d'année, non ? Vous ne voulez pas choisir un truc plus classique ? Genre « Le Petit Poucet » ou « les Trois Petits Cochons » ?

\- J'aime bien l'idée de faire _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ , annonça Red en se redressant.

Il s'étira un instant avant de masser sa nuque en baillant.

\- Tiens ta canne, Red-kun ! fit Ayumi en lui donnant sa canne.

Il la remercia et se remit debout pour revenir vers les garçons.

\- Vous avez rien compris autant l'un que l'autre. On doit jouer des contes _réalistes_ ! gronda Mitsuhiko. **_(et ben quoi, Alice c'est très réaliste…quand t'as pris du LSD…)_**

Conan se retint de pointer que _Yaiba le Vengeur Masqué_ était loin d'être réalise. Pas grave, le rire moqueur et narquois de Red le fit pour lui.

\- Si _Yaiba_ _le Vengeur Masqué_ est réaliste, alors je _suis_ un _oiseau_ !

\- Moi, je dois me contenter d'être la Patate Démoniaque ! rouspéta Genta en intervenant dans la dispute. Alors, arrêtez de vous plaindre !

\- Il a raison ! approuva Mitsuhiko. D'autant que si nous sommes venus exprès dans cet immeuble dévasté, c'était pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance…

\- Kojima, si t'es pas content de ton rôle, on échange, y'a pas de souci ! C'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que j'apprécie pour autant qu'on me prenne pour un faible et jouer l'innocente victime. Je préfère avoir le rôle du méchant de l'histoire plutôt qu'être pris pour un gars pathétique de première, pointa Red.

Conan était parti dans une autre direction carrément :

\- Et pourquoi on ne jouerait pas une enquête policière ? proposa-t-il avec entrain, les bras grands ouvert. Le cadre est idéal ! C'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent, non, la traque d'un bandit caché dans un immeuble dévasté…

Red tourna la tête vers la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'univers doit prendre son pied en te trollant autant, Edogawa.

\- He ?

VLAM !

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brutalement sur un homme en fuite, les mains liées par des menottes. Il fonça vers eux, regardant bizarrement Red qui avait poussé Haibara de la route avec sa canne blanche.

\- HALTE !

Une policière en tailleur et aux cheveux courts venait d'arriver, menaçant l'homme en fuite de son arme.

\- Les mains en l'air et plus un geste ! rugit la femme.

\- Inspecteur Satô… reconnut Ayumi avec une certaine surprise.

Le fugitif s'était arrêté sous l'injonction et la menace de l'arme, haletant, pour regarder la petite Ayumi à ses pieds.

\- N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! rugit le fugitif en attrapant Ayumi entre ses bras, la faisant hurler de panique.

\- AYUMI ! paniquèrent Genta et Mitsuhiko.

\- N'approchez pas… supplia à moitié le fugitif en reculant lentement vers le fond de la salle.

Il se retourna et reprit sa fuite, ignorant Ayumi effrayée qui appelait Conan à l'aide.

\- Garde-moi ça ! rugit Red à la personne la plus proche.

Genta se retrouva avec la canne blanche de Red dans les bras et le garçon fila comme une flèche à la poursuite du fugitif.

\- DROITE ! cria Mitsuhiko.

Avant de se prendre un mur, Red tourna à droite comme le lui avait crié le garçon, se retrouvant sur les traces du fugitif et d'Ayumi.

Voyant ça, Ayumi l'appela.

\- On prend des escaliers ! Le mur est à gauche !

Profitant de son élan, Red fonça vers le mur en sifflant légèrement pour essayer de le localiser, avec de sauter dessus et de se projeter vers l'homme qui fuyait avec Ayumi, s'accrochant à ses épaules. L'homme manqua de basculer en arrière, mais parvint au nouveau palier. Là, il s'arrêta et reposa Ayumi plus que perplexe, avant de se débattre avec Red pour qu'il le lâche.

\- Il… il m'a posé… souffla Ayumi.

\- He ?

La surprise fit lâcher prise à Red. L'homme le déposa à son tour délicatement au sol et s'excusa auprès d'eux de leur avoir faire peur, avant de reprendre sa course.

\- Whisky Tango Foxtrot… souffla Red en levant la tête pour suivre le bruit des pas du fugitif qui s'éloignait.

\- Tu as perdu tes lunettes, Red-kun… pointa doucement Ayumi.

Immédiatement, Red croisa ses bras sur ses yeux pour cacher sa cicatrice. Au même instant, Conan et l'inspectrice Satô arrivaient en courant.

\- Où est-il ?! demanda la femme.

\- Je crois qu'il est monté sur le toit… pointa Ayumi en montrant le haut de l'escalier.

Le duo continua la poursuite, suivi par le reste du groupe. Haibara qui venait en dernier avec les lunettes qu'elle avait ramassées, s'arrêta au niveau de Red et Ayumi.

\- Tu joues les chevaliers pour les demoiselles en détresse, maintenant ?

\- Je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire en entendant une amie en panique… grommela Red avec ses bras toujours devant son visage.

\- Mets-lui ça sur le nez, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Haibara donna les lunettes à Ayumi et continua la poursuite.

Sur le toit, le fugitif traversait par un trou du grillage et une échelle pour parvenir au toit d'un autre bâtiment. Voyant la cavalerie à ses trousses, l'homme jeta l'échelle dans la ruelle en bas avant de reprendre la fuite.

Observant les alentours, la femme fila vers la gouttière descendant vers le sol en courant sur le muret, en dépit de ses petits talons, avant de s'accrocher au haut du tuyau qui se pencha vers l'arrière sous son poids. Pas assez pour l'inspectrice puisqu'elle tira deux des attaches du tuyau pour le faire pencher un peu plus, lui permettant de sauter sur l'escalier extérieur du bâtiment où s'était réfugié leur homme.

L'agent Takagi débarqua en courant sur le toit à cet instant, suivi par Red et Ayumi. Mais déjà, Satô tirait deux balles dans le cadenas de la porte devant elle.

\- Takagi-kun, passe par en bas ! ordonna la femme.

\- Oui !

\- Euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Conan.

Pendant qu'ils descendaient de l'immeuble délabré pour passer dans le suivant, Takagi leur raconta l'aventure.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait laissé échapper un criminel dont il avait la charge. Pendant le transfert jusqu'au Commissariat Central, il y avait eu un accident entre une moto et un camion qui avait viré à la bagarre sur un trottoir. Alors que l'inspectrice Satô était partie réglée l'affaire, l'homme si discret à côté de Takagi avait pris le large.

\- Si vous ne le reprenez pas, vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec un simple rapport ! pointa justement Mitsuhiko.

\- Je sais ! gémit Takagi.

\- Euh… où est Dawn ? demanda Genta qui avait toujours la canne blanche de leur camarade.

* * *

Red recula de son mieux sur le toit, veillant à rester droit par rapport à l'endroit où il savait qu'était l'ouverture dans le grillage.

Là, il prit son élan et courut le plus vite possible de nouveau vers le rebord. Quand son pied percuta le muret, il se hissa dessus avec l'autre et sans perdre sa vitesse, se projeta vers l'avant par-dessus le vide, pour atterrir sur le muret en face.

Il eut un sourire victorieux avant de chanceler vers l'arrière et de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au bord du toit du bout de ses doigts.

\- Mon brave Ace, tu perds sérieusement la main.

Il se hissa sur le toit et fonça tout droit, tombant dans les escaliers. Il se releva en grognant et continua sa recherche de Satô et son fugitif.

Passer de vingt à dix ans, c'était juste abominable niveau force. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant et qu'il ne pouvait plus à présent. Sans compter que, certes, à dix ans, il était loin d'être incapable, mais privé de ses yeux, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Un bruit de bois brisé l'interpella.

Se dirigeant vers le bruit, il finit par tomber sur Takagi et les mômes. Il entendait quelque part sur sa droite la femme dire « ici ! ici !».

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ce sont les toilettes des hommes… pointa Takagi à quelqu'un à l'instant où Red rejoignait le groupe.

S'il y avait une réponse, Red ne la perçut pas. Mais elle l'aurait grandement intéressé. Après tout, que faisait donc cette femme policière dans les toilettes des hommes… ?

\- Où est le suspect ? demanda Takagi en rejoignant sa collègue.

\- En fait… je l'ai capturé, mais… répondit la femme policière.

Satô était assez gênée de l'admettre mais elle s'était emmêlée les pinceaux. En voulant passer les menottes au suspect, elle s'était involontairement attachée à lui… derrière le tuyau du réservoir d'eau des wc. Pire que tout, elle avait perdu ses clefs.

\- Si le commissariat apprend ça, c'est la honte assurée… alors, tu veux bien la chercher, s'il te plaît… discrètement bien sûr.

\- Discrètement ? répéta Takagi d'un air dubitatif. Ça ne va pas être simple avec le chahut qu'on a fait avec le suspect en fuite…

\- Dis donc ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur ! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé échapper un suspect !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi… gémit péniblement mais avec un sourire crispé le brave Takagi.

En entendant le dialogue, Red esquissa un sourire en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était ce qui s'appelait se faire littéralement mener par la baguette.

\- Je compte sur toi, Takagi-kun~ ! encouragea Satô.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Ce n'est pas moi… gémit leur fugitif.

L'homme mal rasé, le bras coincé derrière le tuyau des toilettes, avait la tête basse de peine. Il la releva et se mit à crier :

\- CE N'EST PAS MOI LE COUPABLE ! QUAND JE ME SUIS LEVE, IL Y AVAIT CE CADAVRE ! JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !

\- Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure… pointa Satô avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- C'est vrai ! Croyez-moi !

\- Higashita-san, interpella Takagi. La victime, Muranishi Masami-san habitait dans le même immeuble que vous et était votre supérieure hiérarchique… elle a été assassinée dans sa salle de bain. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvée, elle avait été étranglée et vous, vous dormiez ivre mort dans son lit. La porte d'entrée était fermée à clé, la chaine de sécurité était mise… personne n'a pu sortir de l'appartement ! On a retrouvé vos empreintes sur la clé de la porte, la poignée, la chaine de sécurité et aussi, sur le câble de vidéo qui était autour de son cou. Par ailleurs, il semble que vos accrochages au travail avec elle n'étaient que trop fréquent. Ce soir-là, dans un bar, vous avez même dit à un ami « Je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée » ! Après quoi, vous êtes rentré chez vous, furieux ! Mais vous ne semblez pas vous souvenir de votre retour chez vous… Il est normal de penser que vous lui avez rendu visite alors que vous étiez ivre. Vous vous êtes disputés et vous l'avez tuée…

Oui, les faits étaient difficilement en faveur de leur suspect.

Satô en rajouta une couche :

\- Vous aviez fermé la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir… après le meurtre, vous étiez tellement ivre que vous vous êtes endormi sur son lit.

\- Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir… gémit le pauvre homme.

\- C'est la conséquence logique de votre état d'ivresse ! pointa Satô sans la moindre pitié.

Alors que Red allait suivre les gosses pour voir ce qu'il en était, il se décida de rester dans l'entrée des toilettes. Avec son logia, si l'homme avait une haleine encore trop chargée en alcool, il risquait de s'embraser par inadvertance.

\- C'est vrai que je déteste cette femme qui critiquait tout ce que je faisais au travail ! MAIS JE NE LA DETESTAIS PAS AU POINT DE VOULOIR LA TUER ! s'agaça Higashita.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pris la fuite ? demanda très justement Satô.

\- Il y a un endroit où je dois aller demain… annonça tristement l'homme.

Le changement de comportement adoucit l'inspectrice qui lui demanda d'être plus précis.

Apparemment, sa fille, qui vivait à Chicago, l'avait invité à son mariage. Gamine dont son ex-femme avait eu la garde. Pendant presque vingt ans, il avait cru qu'elle le haïssait, mais cette invitation était la preuve du contraire. Et il serait idiot de ne pas y aller. Il avait pour preuve la lettre d'invitation avec le billet d'avion.

\- Ayumi, t'as une épingle à cheveux ? demanda Red en rejoignant finalement les autres enfants.

\- Non, désolée.

\- Haibara ?

\- Non plus.

Leur homme était en panique totale.

Il devait aller à ce mariage.

\- Mais… commença Takagi.

\- Ce monsieur n'est pas un méchant ! coupa Ayumi.

Takagai regarda la gamine derrière lui. La petite Ayumi était remontée à bloc.

\- Oui, il m'a relâchée et il a empêché Red-kun de tomber quand il a voulu me sauver ! Il nous a même dit qu'il était désolé ! S'il était vraiment méchant, il n'aurait pas dit ça !

Takagi voulut lui expliquer gentiment sa naïveté, mais Satô le coupa en s'adressant au suspect :

\- Et ce vol… il est à quelle heure ?

\- A 12h30, départ de Narita…

\- Satô-san ? fit Takagi avec perplexité.

\- Takagi-kun… écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…

Pendant que Satô donnait des instructions à Takagi, Red se glissa entre tout le monde et alla jusqu'aux toilettes. Quand il les percuta, il grimpa sur le couvercle et chercha le tuyau des mains.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda Conan.

\- Serrure menotte, répondit Red.

Conan s'avança et lui prit directement la main pour la lui poser sur la serrure du bracelet qui rattachait le pauvre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, les garçons ? demanda Satô en les remarquant.

Red ne répondit pas et se contenta d'identifier le type de serrure sous ses doigts avec une moue pensive. Il soupira, secoua la tête et tourna le visage avec espoir vers Satô.

\- Satô-nee-san, vous avez des épingles à cheveux ou à nourrisse sur vous ?

\- Non, du tout. Je pense que ça c'est visible d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas d'utilité des épingles à cheveux.

Takagi eut une grimace alors que Red haussait des épaules et redescendaient des toilettes.

\- Viens Ayumi-chan, je vais te faire une leçon sur les niveaux de méchanceté des humains. Parce que ta naïveté est attendrissante, mais elle peut être dangereuse pour toi.

\- Eh ? s'étonna la fillette.

Sous le regard perplexe des autres, Red attrapa le bras de la fillette et s'éloigna avec elle.

\- Et il n'a toujours pas récupéré sa canne, pointa Haibara avec amusement.

* * *

Leur mission était simple, et la façon de penser de Satô plaisait à Red.

En s'appuyant sur une technicalité, ils pouvaient relâcher leur suspect après avoir trouvé le vrai coupable. Et ce, à temps avant l'ouverture du musée à 10 heures demain matin. Parce que dès que les clients les verraient ainsi dans les toilettes, la police serait avertie.

Takagi n'était pas seul dans sa tâche. Nan nan…

Les Détectives Boys étaient tous surmotivés.

Ce qui compensait le fait que depuis que Satô lui avait dit qu'elle croyait en lui, le pauvre Takagi rougissait soit pour un rien, soit soupirait de dépression en se rappelant de ses soupçons sur le fait que la jeune inspectrice soit amoureuse du Commissaire Megure.

Pour le coup, les enfants le trouvaient bizarre.

La partie « enquêter discrètement » manqua de sauter quand ils croisèrent un ouvrier dans l'escalier de secours. Pour justifier leur présence, Mitsuhiko avait dit qu'ils étaient à la poursuite d'un malfaiteur, et Takagi, vexé que l'homme ne le prenne pas au sérieux dans le fait qu'il soit flic, avait été sur le point de lui montrer son badge.

\- Tu t'amuses, Nacho ? demanda brusquement Red en tirant sur le bras de Conan.

\- Eh ? fit le binoclard s'en comprendre.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, alors, il faut s'assurer que cette enquête soit à la hauteur de l'obsédé de mystère que tu es ! Tachi-nii-san a pris un jour de congé spécialement pour tout mettre en place !

Red resserra sa prise sur le bras de Conan qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, se retenant de crier de douleur sous la force de la poigne.

Takagi se rappela à temps du fait qu'ils devaient agir discrètement, s'excusa auprès de l'ouvrier en disant que c'était pour l'anniversaire de son neveu _Nacho_. Ils furent chassés de l'escalier et soupirèrent de soulagement… avant que Conan n'inflige un coup sur le crâne de Red qui resta indifférent.

Secouant sa main endolorie, Conan grognait dans sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Genta.

\- Outre qu'il a un crâne en béton armé ? Je sais pas si je dois le tuer pour avoir essayé de m'arracher un bras ou pour m'avoir appelé _Nacho_ … grinça Conan. On commence l'enquête ?

Une fois Takagi avec chapeau et lunettes noires pour ne pas se faire remarquer par de possibles collègues de la police, ils se mirent en route vers leur première destination.

Sur le chemin, ils durent emprunter des chemins détournés à cause des trop nombreuses patrouilles dans les environs. C'est bien simple, le temps de rejoindre le bistrot où leur suspect s'était enivré, ils avaient déjà croisé cinq voitures de police.

\- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose… supposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Précisément ! pointa Takagi. Ils nous recherchent Satô-san et moi !

\- C'est comme si vous étiez un grand bandit ! s'exclama Ayumi avec entrain et une joie presque à toute épreuve.

\- Bienvenu dans le monde du grand banditisme ! Prochaine étape, se trouver une planque et ensuite, un surnom. Et là, enfin, on est parti pour faire trembler le monde ! rit joyeusement Red. Si vous cherchez un associé, je peux vous apprendre un truc ou deux !

Takagi regarda Red avec stupeur, ses lunettes de soleil de travers sous la surprise, alors que le gnome aveugle se contentait de sourire largement à ses pieds.

Haibara eut un soupir et fouilla ses poches. Gardant le contenu de sa main invisible pour tout le monde, elle plaqua sa paume contre la nuque de Red, avec ce qu'elle cachait. La réaction fut immédiate : le garçon vacilla, pâle, plus du tout souriant.

\- Message reçu… souffla Red.

\- Reste à carreaux, alors, lui demanda Haibara.

\- Oui m'dame.

Elle ramena son objet mystère dans sa poche sous le regard curieux de tous. Red se frotta la nuque, ses couleurs lui revenant rapidement, avant d'avoir un frisson visible.

\- On peut revenir à l'enquête ? demanda poliment le garçon.

Se faisant une note mentale de demander à Haibara ce qu'elle avait utilisé contre Red, Conan fit signe au groupe de traverser la rue. Leur enquête commençait à partir du bar où leur suspect avait bu la veille au soir.

La tenancière se souvenait de l'homme et de ce qu'il avait dit : apparemment, il avait annoncé qu'il irait voir sa patronne pour lui dire ses « quatre vérités » mais jamais on n'aurait pu imaginer que cela mènerait à un mort. Fait intéressant, il avait été ramené chez lui par un homme, Kitagawa-san, qui était à cet instant dans le bar à lire un journal en fumant. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui avait trouvé le corps le premier. Il était un collègue de travail de Higashita.

Alors qu'il payait ses consommations, le regard de Conan s'arrêta sur les pansements que l'homme avait autour des doigts. Mais quand Takagi voulut lui poser des questions, il se défila en disant qu'il avait déjà tout raconté à la police précédemment, qu'il était très choqué et qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- S'il est choqué alors que je suis un poisson, marmonna Red d'un air narquois.

Alors que Takagi le regardait partir, les enfants en profitèrent pour poser des questions assez innocentes à la tenancière. Quand l'officier le réalisa, ce fut la panique et il entraîna tout le monde hors du bar.

Peu après, ils appelèrent Agasa pour qu'il rassure les parents en leur disant que toooous les enfants allaient dormir chez lui. Chose totalement fausse, parce qu'ils menaient l'enquête, après tout, mais le brave professeur était l'excuse parfaite pour faire des bêtises. Après, l'homme était étrangement guilleret au téléphone, soi-disant que demain était un dimanche particulier. Le jour où une de ses inventions, le _Tropical Rainbow_ serait utile à la ville.

Quand Conan annonça à Takagi qu'Agasa était d'accord pour les couvrir, il leur fit part d'une possible fête dans le quartier d'Haido, avec feu d'artifice.

\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait le moindre feu d'artifice de prévu… marmonna Takagi en réfléchissant.

\- _Tropical Rainbow_ ? demanda Red en devinant apparemment de quoi il était question.

\- Oui… Enfin, Agasa et ses expériences… soupira Conan.

\- Sauf que c'est pas un feu d'artifice. Ce sont des explosifs. Il parlait pas d'une demande de la ville pour un projet de démolition ?

Red avait demandé ça à Haibara en tournant la tête dans sa direction approximative.

\- Je ne me suis pas intéressée à ce projet, je ne peux pas te dire si tu as vu juste ou pas, soupira la demoiselle. Que faisons-nous à présent ?

Conan avait une idée bien précise de la suite des choses.

Les lieux du crime : la chambre de Muranishi, la victime.

* * *

Il se faisait tard quand ils parvinrent à convaincre le concierge de leur ouvrir l'appartement. Bien entendu, la présence des enfants alerta l'homme, mais les Détectives Boys avaient déjà l'excuse parfaite.

\- Nous sommes en visite scolaire ! Nous observons le travail de l'inspecteur Takagi et nous ferons un exposé à l'école !

Le concierge eut un sourire approbateur et les laissa faire.

Ce fut donc en soupirant que Takagi referma la porte sur lui, avant de s'inquiéter en voyant les garnements envahir l'appartement.

Pour toute réponse, les enfants lui montrèrent des gants en plastique que Conan leur avait fait acheter pendant que Takagi prenait son chapeau et ses lunettes. Pendant que Conan enfilait sa paire, il remarqua que Red n'avait pas prise celle qu'il lui avait donnée, optant pour des gants classiques en cuir.

\- Ils sont la bonne taille ? demanda Haibara.

\- Parfaite, assura Red.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu vas en faire ?

\- Non.

Ok, Conan avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin si on se plaignait de cambriolage ou vol divers.

La sirène de la polie raisonna dans la rue, incitant Haibara et Ayumi à sortir sur le balcon, pour voir une armada de flics descendre la rue à toute blinde.

\- Il y a de plus en plus de policiers… nota Haibara.

\- C'est vrai… souffla Ayumi.

Takagi eut un rire gêné, avant de baisser la tête quand on lui tira légèrement le bas du pantalon. Red était à ses pieds, un sourire quelque peu moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Elle est mignonne, non, cette Satô. Mignonne et populaire… glissa le garnement.

Le soupir las d'un Takagi presque déprimé valut une tape compréhensive sur la cuisse, avant que le D. n'aille fureter dans les environs, le nez à l'air et la canne aux aguets. Conan garda un œil sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne vole rien, pendant que lui-même fouillait l'appartement.

* * *

Takagi soupira et referma la porte d'un énième placard d'un air las.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-il. Une fois que le labo est passé, il ne reste même pas une poussière.

\- Il y a quatre points suspects, annonça Conan en réponse à la demande de Takagi. Premièrement, la couleur de la couette, des draps, de l'oreiller et des rideaux…

Ne comprenant pas de ce qu'il y avait de louche, Takagi regarda le lit dans un coin du studio.

\- Alors que tout est beige de la salle de bain à la vaisselle, les rideaux et l'ensemble du lit sont verts…

\- C'est un hasard, supposa l'inspecteur.

\- Mais au fond de la penderie, on a retrouvé des rideaux et des draps beiges, pointa Mitsuhiko.

\- En plus, la dame du bistrot a dit que Muranishi-san adorait le beige, renchérit Ayumi.

\- Et elle a parlé aussi des Spirits et des cactus ! ajouta Genta.

\- Quant à Higashita-san, il connaissait bien les appareils hi-fi-vidéo et n'aimait pas les bains, compléta l'intello du groupe.

\- Il lui arrivait souvent, quand il rentrait ivre, de ne pas se réveiller et d'arriver en retard au travail ! termina Ayumi avec une fierté évidente de leurs découvertes.

Takagi ouvrit son calepin et consulta les notes de l'enquête. A aucun moment durant son interrogatoire, la femme n'avait parlé de ça.

Red passa près de Takagi et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Haibara, pendant que Mitsuhiko expliquait qu'ils avaient eu ces informations en disant à la femme qu'ils voulaient avoir des notes de l'enquête dans le journal de leur école. Tout ça sous les conseils de Conan.

\- Lorsqu'on subit un interrogatoire de la police, la peur de dire des choses qui ne sont pas directement liées à l'enquête nous fait donner involontairement des réponses limitées, expliqua Conan. L'affaire a eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je pense que la dame du bistrot était intimidée.

\- Intimidée ? répéta Takagi.

\- Le deuxième point, c'est le calendrier à côté du lit qui a été enlevé pour une raison qu'on ignore, enchaîna Conan.

Il prit le calendrier en question entre ses mains gantées et le superposa aux traces sur le mur.

\- Vous voyez ? Les traces d'éclaircissement par le soleil, sur le mur, correspondent à la forme du calendrier des Spirits de cette année, rangé dans la penderie.

\- Elle a sûrement dû l'enlever parce qu'ils n'ont pas de très bons résultats cette saison… supposa Takagi.

Pour lui, Conan voyait des points suspects là où il n'y en avait pas, et encore une fois, Conan lui prouva qu'il les soulevait pour une bonne raison.

\- On trouve inscrit le planning jusqu'en décembre, montra l'enfant en faisant voler les pages.

La porte de l'appartement se rouvrit sur le duo absent pendant que Conan annonçait le troisième point qui dérangeait :

\- Ce sont les traces de déplacements des meubles.

\- Ah, le labo en a parlé aussi… nota Takagi. Ils en ont conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle décoration.

\- Mais lorsqu'on coince quelque chose comme ça derrière une étagère, on le remarque, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

Conan montra une boite d'allumettes abimée. Rien d'exceptionnel à première vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre et trouve un papier dedans, plié en huit.

Un formulaire de mariage au nom de Muranishi. Mais pas de nom pour le mari.

\- Enfin, le dernier point, ce sont les cactus, pointa Haibara en traversant de nouveau le studio pour retourner au balcon.

Takagi alla voir dehors, et vit une rangée de mignons petits cactus en pot.

\- Elle qui adorait les cactus… vous trouvez normal qu'elle les laisse dehors sur le balcon par cette saison, alors que ces plantes craignent le froid ?

\- Tout ça porte à croire que l'on a bougé la décoration de cet endroit dans un but bien précis, pointa Red qui avait quelque chose dans son dos avec un sourire mystérieux.

Les autres enfants s'étaient déjà réunis autour des cactus et Mitsuhiko en identifia un comme étant celui que la dame du bistrot avait offert à la victime le soir du meurtre. Et bizarrement les épines étaient abimées.

Mais Takagi leur rappela les faits :

\- Lors de la découverte du corps, le suspect, Higashita-san dormait de tout son long dans le lit de la victime comme s'il était chez lui. La porte d'entrée était fermée à clé et la chaîne de sécurité mise. Et on y a retrouvé ses empreintes, tout comme sur le câble qui a servi à étrangler la victime…

Cela fit brusquement clic dans l'esprit de Takagi.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà cuité, Takagi ? demanda Red.

Takagi regarda le garnement. Comme cela lui arrivait souvent avec Conan, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir affaire à des enfants mais des adultes miniatures, et ce garçon lui faisait le même effet.

\- Suivant la résistance de la personne et la quantité ingurgitée, l'ivrogne a besoin d'aide pour beaucoup de chose et obéira à certaines demandes bien plus larges qu'en étant sobre. De plus, la vision du monde est déformée. Pas tout à fait, certes, mais on peut astucieusement tromper quelqu'un sous l'emprise de l'alcool, expliqua patiemment Red en se rapprochant de l'inspecteur.

Il sortit de son dos un coussin vert avec le passe-partout que le concierge avait donné à l'inspecteur.

\- Si je vous dis que j'ai pris ce coussin dans l'appartement du suspect, vous en déduisez quoi ? Parce que Haibara m'a signalé qu'il était identique à celui trouver ici. Si vous voulez vérifier, je vous en prie.

* * *

Le soleil se levait après une nuit blanche quand le concierge vint les voir.

Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko dormaient dans le couloir contre un mur, alors que Conan et Red restaient parfaitement alertes, à l'instar de Takagi. Quant à Haibara, elle s'était adossée au mur pour bailler, mais elle le faisait tout le temps.

Le mystère n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux. Rester à savoir comment forcer le coupable à se dévoiler à temps pour libérer Satô et Higashita pour que l'homme puisse assister au mariage de sa fille.

A présent, même si les vrais enfants étaient crevées, tout le groupe était devant la maison de Kitagawa-san, le _vrai_ coupable.

Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant l'ouverture du musée.

Mais c'est déterminés qu'ils allèrent sonner à la porte de leur homme.

Avec la tête de quelqu'un qu'on dérange pendant sa grasse mat' dominicale, Kitagawa-san vint leur ouvrir en leur disant qu'il avait pourtant clairement dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire à la police. Pourtant, Takagi insista et lui demanda « plus de détails » sur les circonstances de la découverte du corps. L'homme leur servit le même discours que tous connaissaient : victime et suspect en retard au travail ; pas de réponse aux téléphones ; pas de réponse en sonnant aux portes, donc appel au concierge. Quand le concierge avait ouvert la porte de la victime, il y avait la chaîne de sécurité mais ils avaient pu voir le suspect dormant de tout son long sur le lit. Ils l'avaient appelé pour qu'il vienne ouvrir et c'est là qu'ils avaient trouvé la femme morte dans la salle de bain.

\- Me dîtes pas que vous me suspectez, grommela Kitagawa.

Un bruit de reniflement à ses pieds lui fit baisser la tête.

\- Vous puez le mensonge et la mort, ossan, disait Red en jouant les chiens renifleurs.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce gamin ?! Vire de là !

Takagi ramena Red vers l'extérieur, mais le trio Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko prit la relève en disant qu'ils suspectaient clairement l'homme, pour se faire gentiment rabrouer par Takagi parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être le meurtrier dans de pareilles circonstances… pointa Kitagawa en essayant de rester calme.

\- Alors, pourquoi avez-vous changé les rideaux et les draps ? C'est vous, non ? C'est vous qui avez remplacé le beige par le vert ? accusa Conan avec un sourire confiant.

\- Eh ! ça suffit maintenant ! Si vous ne ramenez pas ces gosses chez eux immédiatement, on en reparlera devant un tribunal ! menaça Kitagawa en commençant à s'énerver, en attrapant Takagi par le col.

\- Nous sommes allés au grand magasin du coin tout à l'heure et nous avons vérifié… expliqua calmement Takagi en saisissant le poignet de l'individu.

\- Quoi ?!

Aisément, il fit lâcher prise à l'individu, sans pour autant lui rendre son poignet.

\- Le vendeur a témoigné qu'il vous avait vendu une couette, une housse, un drap et des rideaux verts !

\- Et... et alors ? paniqua légèrement le suspect. J'en ai juste achetés car les miens sont devenus vieux… en fin de compte, ça ne me plaisait pas alors je les ai jetés…

\- C'est vous aussi qui avez enlevé le calendrier du mur de la chambre de Muranishi-san et qui avait sorti les cactus sur le balcon, non ? Ce n'est pas étonnant… car si Hihashita-san avait trouvé dans sa chambre un calendrier des Spirits qu'il n'aime pas, et des cactus qu'il n'avait pas achetés, même ivre, il s'en serait rendu compte… oui, vous avez enlevé de la chambre de Muranishi-san tout ce qui aurait pu paraître étrange. Vous avez disposé les meubles de la même manière que chez lui et vous avez mis des rideaux de couleur identique à ceux qui sont chez Higashita-san. Après avoir étranglé Muranishi-san, vous avez emmené Higashita-san complètement ivre dans cette chambre et vous lui avez fait croire… _qu'il était rentré dans sa propre chambre_ …

Le visage blanc du suspect voulait dire qu'ils avaient touché juste.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Takagi, vous avez demandé à Higashita-san encore ivre de mettre la chaîne de sécurité. C'était votre dernière vérification. Après quoi, vous n'avez plus eu qu'à fermer la porte, et lui s'est effondré sur le lit…C'est ainsi que Higashita-san a été découvert le lendemain avec le corps de la victime dans une chambre close !

\- Et le câble vidéo ? Il devient quoi ce câble qui était autour du cou de Muranishi-san ?! Il restait des empreintes de Higashita-san, non ?!

C'est à cet instant que choisit Haibara pour revenir.

\- C'était un job pour toi, Dawn, commenta-t-elle depuis le couloir derrière leur homme.

Red eut un maigre rire alors que Conan demandait ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Comme prévu, il manque un câble vidéo dans cette maison, annonça la demoiselle avec un sourire sardonique.

Il suffisait simplement de demander à Higashita-san de venir faire l'installation du matériel vidéo, puisqu'il était un connaisseur, et il avait ainsi l'arme parfaite du crime.

Malgré les preuves, l'homme refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Conan abattit la dernière carte.

\- Alelele… c'est bizarre, oji-san, votre blessure au pouce...

\- Je crois me souvenir que l'un des cactus est abîmé… précisément celui qui a été offert à la victime le soir de sa mort… sourit Red d'un air féroce.

En retirant le pansement, on réalisa qu'il y avait en effet une piqure sur le pouce de l'homme. Le laboratoire pourrait savoir immédiatement si le sang sur les épines cassées du cactus correspondait à celui de Kitagawa-san.

Takagi venait de passer les menottes à leur homme et allait appeler Satô quand Megure débarqua en voiture pour lui demander en criant ce qu'il faisait.

\- J'ai capturé le vrai coupable ! il a avoué qu'il avait tué Muranishi-san qui le harcelait pour qu'il se marie avec elle et qu'il avait voulu faire accuser Higashita-san, son rival au niveau professionnel ! VITE ! DEMANDEZ AU DIRECTEUR DU COMMISSARIAT DE HAIDO DE FAIRE LES PAPIERS DE LIBERATION AVANT L'ARRIVEE DU SUSPECT AU COMMISSARIAT POUR HIGASHITA-SAN !

Megure eut l'air un peu perplexe devant la dernière phrase que Takagi lui avait hurlée.

Alors que Megure allait à la radio pour faire passer le message, un autre agent avec une coupe frisée, un certain Shiratori, demandait à Takagi où était Satô.

\- Elle est au musée Haido avec Higashita-san…

\- Haha… Pas de blague… Là-bas, ils doivent être en train de…

* * *

Devant le musée de Haido, Agasa en smoking, tout content, était au micro, la télécommande de l'explosion de son _Tropical_ _Rainbow_ en main, fier de voir ses inventions utiles à la ville pour une fois.

\- _Plus du 10 secondes … rapprochez-vous et faîtes le compte à rebours avec moi_! encouragea Agasa au micro.

Alors que la foule hurlait le décompte pour l'explosion, toute l'escouade de police roulait à toute blinde pour arriver à temps et sauver Satô de l'explosion.

Ils en étaient à 4 quand Conan grimpa sur le toit de la voiture, juste derrière le gyrophare en marche, et que Red saisit le poignet d'Haibara à côté de qui il était dans la voiture.

\- Je sens Agasa…

3

2… ils étaient en vue de la foule.

1… pas le temps pour la précision. Tant qu'il touchait Agasa, c'était bon pour lui.

\- ZEROOOOOO !

Agasa leva la télécommande et s'apprêta à appuyer dessus quand il eut l'impression de se prendre une vague en pleine tête. Quand le gyrophare dans lequel Conan avait shooté le percuta, il était déjà inconscient comme une grande partie du public. Ceux encore conscients étaient effondrés à genoux, saisis d'un effroi sans nom. ** _(Tiens, la version miniature a conservé son Haki)_**

Dans tout le cas, l'explosion avait été évité de justesse.

La police fit un freinage d'urgence devant la foule inconsciente.

* * *

D'un côté, on alla libérer Satô qui n'eut qu'une envie, aller aux toilettes (ironique en sachant qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans l'une d'elles), de l'autre, on chercha à comprendre ce qui avait pu assommer la foule ainsi, pendant que Conan expliquait à Shiratori et Megure leur démarche de la nuit pour prouver l'innocence de leur homme. Apparemment, coupable et victime avaient les clefs de l'autre et la victime avait certainement voulu faire une surprise à son amoureux fumeur en planquant le formulaire de mariage dans la boite d'allumette.

Mais il restait autre chose à résoudre pour Conan.

L'air totalement effrayé de Red face aux spectateurs en état de choc. Haibara était à proximité de lui, regardant cela avec une lueur intéressée dans les yeux.

\- Tu en as trop fait, tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même, même si je dois avouer que le résultat est exceptionnel. Tu m'avais parlé du Haki, mais le voir en action ainsi, c'est tout autre chose… disait Haibara.

\- Si je l'utilise quasiment pas, c'est pour une bonne raison… j'ai pas réfléchi, fallait empêcher l'explosion… souffla Red en se frottant les bras.

Conan vint se joindre à eux, les mains dans les poches et regarda cela d'un œil critique et intéressé.

\- Aussi dérangeant et improbable que ça puisse paraître, je présume que c'est ton chef d'œuvre, supposa le Détective.

Red ne répondit pas.

Conan comprenait pourquoi.

En partant du principe que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Red soit le responsable de cette perte de conscience collective, il avait très peur de cette capacité. Du danger qu'elle représentait. Pour lui ou pour les autres, ça restait à savoir.

\- C'est pour ce genre de chose que Portgas était un élément d'intérêt pour votre Organisation ? demanda Conan à Haibara puisque le D. était toujours renfermé dans son silence.

\- Non. J'étais la seule en qui il a eu suffisamment confiance pour parler de ce qu'il range dans la catégorie Haki. Il était même partant pour m'apprendre l'une des trois formes. C'est pour tout autre chose, de bien plus visible quand son tempérament prend le meilleur de lui ou simplement quand on le touche. Allez, Dawn, ils vont s'en remettre et tu as sauvé des vies.

\- Pourquoi j'ai hérité du Haoshoku ? murmura finalement Red. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'en plus de son nom et de ses gènes, je me retrouve avec _ça_ …?

Passant un bras autour des épaules du D. vraiment out, Haibara l'entraîna jusqu'à une des voitures.

* * *

Finalement, au lieu de faire une pièce sur Yaiba le Justicier Masqué, ils étaient passés à une pièce policière pour leur spectacle de fin d'année. Il fallait juste la répéter.

Mais Conan avait une autre enquête sur le feu.

Chez Agasa, en visio conférence avec son père et au portable (sur haut-parleur) avec Heiji, Conan faisait le point de ce qu'ils savaient d'Ace à présent.

« C'est tout bonnement impossible… faire s'évanouir une foule sans rien faire » avoua Heiji dubitatif.

\- J'aurais dit la même chose que toi il y a quelque temps, mais en perdant toutes ces années durement grandit, je me retrouve à revoir la définition d'impossible. La fameuse citation de Sherlock Holmes devient pleine de sens, vraiment, lui répondit Conan d'un air las.

« Oui, exact, à toi tout seul, tu prouves en effet _qu' **Une fois qu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela soit, doit être la vérité**_ » sourit Yusaku avec un certain amusement.

Conan ne releva pas le commentaire du moustachu binoclard qui lui servait de père. Il ne valait mieux pas, il était rarement gagnant dans les débats avec son père.

\- D'autant plus que Haibara est au courant, appuya Conan.

Sur l'écran de pc, Conan vit son père croiser les doigts sous son menton, l'air pensif, alors qu'au téléphone, Heiji avait un bruit de gorge montrant qu'il réfléchissait dur.

« On n'a rien du côté des vieilles affaires, on parle pas beaucoup de la piraterie, à part du côté de la Somalie, ces dernières années et son nom de ne ressort pas » grommela Heiji.

« Mais il nous a laissé des éléments de vérité pour qu'on puisse résoudre l'énigme. On sait qu'il a vingt-et-un ans, donc, en vieillissant une de ses photos, on peut avoir déjà une idée de son apparence d'origine, avec Haibara-akase pour le confirmer, si elle le veut bien. »

Depuis le canapé où Haibara lisait une revue ave une tasse de café, elle eut un petit rire sans répondre. Red était assoupi à l'étage, apparemment mentalement épuisé par son usage du Haki.

« Ensuite, nous savons qu'il est né un premier janvier et que ses deux parents sont morts. Son père, un criminel, certainement pirate lui aussi, avant sa naissance et sa mère en couches. Nous avons le nom de Portgas. C'est soit un nom de jeune fille, soit une anagramme, parce qu'aucune remontée ne se fait dans les vieilles affaires avec ce nom. Nous avons aussi cette initiale plus que particulière. Ce D., puisque c'est quelque chose qu'il a conservé de son nom d'origine, c'est quelque chose d'important, certainement quelque chose à laquelle il attache de la fierté. » continua de résumer Yusaku.

\- Le truc, c'est que, bien qu'il soit typé européen, il ne parle pas anglais assez couramment, pointa Conan. Pourtant, Dawn et Red sont des mots anglais à la base.

« Et si c'était un autre indice ? » proposa Heiji.

\- En regardant les traductions ? comprit Conan.

« Portgas-kun m'a l'air d'un individu très fier. Puisqu'il a un problème avec l'image de son père, il est possible qu'il se raccroche à celle de sa mère. En partant du principe que Portgas soit un nom de jeune fille, il doit avoir assez d'affection pour sa mère. Affection à laquelle il ne pourrait pas tourner totalement le dos, même pour un alias. » déduisit Yusaku.

\- Donc, quelque part dans Dawn D. Red, on aurait autre chose de sa mère ?

« Avec toutes les langues existantes, on va en avoir des combinaisons possibles à tester avant de trouver la bonne » grommela Heiji devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

\- Pas forcément. Je le répète, Red est typé européen. En se limitant à ces langues, on réduit les possibilités.

Yusaku se détourna de sa caméra pour s'adresser à quelqu'un hors de la vision de Conan.

« Chérie, toi qui comprends le cœur des femmes mieux que les hommes de ta famille, tu as une proposition ? »

« Tu essayes de me faire quoi, là ? Depuis quand tu me prends par les sentiments pour que je t'offre des réponses, monsieur je sais tout ? » demanda une voix de femme du côté de la caméra.

Conan eut un sourire narquois. C'était rare quand son père n'avait pas la réponse à tout, mais il n'avait pas tort sur un point. Pour ce qui était des femmes, Yukiko était la mieux placée.

« On cherche un prénom féminin qui pourrait aller avec le nom de Portgas D. Nous avons comme indice Dawn et Red. » expliqua Yusaku.

« Je présume que Dawn, qui est justement féminin, est trop flagrant pour messieurs les enquêteurs. »

\- Il est trop tordu pour rendre la chose aussi facile, lui dit Conan avec aigreur.

Yukiko prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

« J'opterais pour _Rouge_. C'est la traduction française de _Red_. Ce n'est pas vraiment un prénom existant, mais Portgas n'est pas lui-même un nom très commun. »

« Portgas D. Rouge, donc, pour la mère… on avance. Je le prends en note, j'essaierai de faire des recherches. Si ça marche pas, on essaiera autre chose » nota Heiji.

Conan leva la tête vers l'étage pour voir si Red était éveillé, mais la tête brune n'était pas à la balustrade. A défaut, il se tourna vers Haibara.

\- Tu confirmes le nom de la mère ?

\- Hmmm… moui. Après tout, ce n'est pas ça qui vous aidera plus à trouver d'où il sort, nota Haibara avec amusement sans même prendre la peine de lever le nez de sa lecture.

« Point suivant, on sait qu'il a été élevé par un homme, apparemment une connaissance de son père. Un homme qui l'aurait plus ou moins maltraité tout en le forçant à l'appeler "grand-père". » enchaîna Yusaku.

« Donc voir du côté des services sociaux ? »

\- Difficile et dangereux, soupira Conan. Hormis le fait qu'on n'a pas sa nationalité exacte, il faudrait ratisser pays par pays pour savoir s'ils ont eu affaire à Portgas, et ça risquerait d'alerter de mauvaises personnes.

« Point final, ses capacités, que ce soit physiques ou… paranormales, à défaut de mieux » enchaîna Heiji.

\- Il a de très bons réflexes, mais venant d'un combattant, ça s'explique et il ne le cache pas. Il a des oreilles assez fines, mais je pense qu'il dit pas tout à ce sujet, et un bon nez. Il a un raisonnement simple, assez terre à terre. Sans parler du fait que même en étant aveugle, il est capable de faire les poches d'un flic sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte, résuma Conan. Pour le reste, il a une attirance évidente pour le feu et serait responsable d'une combustion spontanée de deux cigarettes. Enfin, on a ce Haki. Si j'ai bien compris, il y a trois branches, dont une qui peut s'apprendre, mais ce qu'il a fait de faire évanouir tout le monde, ce Haoshoku, serait plus héréditaire.

\- Kenbushoku et Busoshoku sont les deux autres branches et peuvent s'apprendre. Je compense en grande partie ma vue par le Kenbushoku, qui chez certains, se traduit par une addition à leur vue ou à leur oreille, si ce n'est un ressenti, comme le _souffle_ ou la _voix_ du monde qui nous entoure. Je ne parlerai pas du Haoshoku.

Conan tourna la tête vers Red qui descendait lentement les marches.

\- C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? s'étonna Haibara.

Le grognement de l'estomac de Red lui répondit.

\- Toi et ton trou noir d'estomac, soupira avec amusement la demoiselle. Ils ont trouvé le nom de ta mère, tu peux les féliciter.

\- Ils s'y sont mis à combien ?

« Quatre, j'ai dû aider ! » intervint la voix de Yukiko.

« Tu es donc l'infâme Portgas D. Ace… Je suis Kudo Yusaku, le père de Shinichi. Ma femme est celle qui vient de parler, Yukiko. »

\- Yoroshiku.

« J'ai une théorie à ton sujet, mais vu que tu es déterminé à filer la migraine à mon fils, puis-je t'en faire part en privé ? »

\- Oi ! protesta Conan.

« C'est pas du jeu ! Faîtes tourner les infos ! » rouspéta Heiji.

Red haussa des épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte ?

Haibara se leva et entraîna Conan avec elle dans la cave qu'elle avait aménagée comme son propre laboratoire d'expériences et lui fit signe de rester là, avant de raccrocher au nez de Heiji.

Elle monta la garde devant la porte, s'assurant que le détective ne tricherait pas, pendant que Yusaku annonçait ses conclusions à Red. Conclusions justes, assez étrangement, outre deux trois erreurs dues au fait que l'homme ne connaissait rien des akuma no mi ou de la Grand Line.

Haibara laissa enfin Conan sortir à l'instant où Yusaku coupait la conversation.

\- Tu vas devoir te démerder avec Hattori, Edogawa, nota Red avec amusement. Mais je vais être gentil et donner d'autres indices, sinon, vous allez faire du surplace. J'ai grandi _littéralement_ dans la jungle et je n'ai jamais vu la couleur des bureaux des services sociaux. Je confirme avoir une affinité avec le feu qui fait que je suis _littéralement_ une enclume dans l'eau de mer. Quant à l'homme qui m'a _élevé_ , même si c'est un grand mot, il est aussi l'homme qui a envoyé mon géniteur à l'échafaud. Monkey D. Garp.

Le sourire de Red devint encore plus grand.

\- Alors… qui est donc cet infâme Portgas D. Ace ?


	6. Pisco

**Salut à tous ! Comme je serais absente sous peu pour des raisons pros, je vous publie rapidement un update de cette fic. Après, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur des news pendant deux semaines (mouhahahahha *koff koff*).**

 **Merci encore d'être là pour suivre cette aventures. Merci pour les reviews, les Follow/Fav. Merci énormément *câlin collectif*. Ceci étant dit, je vais répondre à mes deux petits commentaires.**

 **Misstykata : L'Univers doit se foutre royalement de la gueule de Conan, je pense :3 / Et on l'aime ce Ace un brin sadique, ça lui va tellement bien... autant que Law ;)**

 **Arya39 : Dans quel sens je fais la fic... dans le sens MANGA. Reprenons donc les deux épisodes que tu as cité et tu vas vite comprendre. Donc, Kano Saizo, épisode 174... ce qui correspond aux chapitres** ** _225-230._ A côté, les mésaventures de Takagi et Satô, sont l'épisode 156, soit... les chapitres _231 à 233_. Au vu de ma connexion internet, je peux pas me permettre de suivre l'animé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les épisodes "filler" des mangas sont inversés ou modifiés dans l'anime. j'ai déjà vu ça dans _Assassination Classroom._ Pour l'épisode de la Tokyo Tower, l'épisode 304, ça équivaut donc aux chapitres 369 à 373. Rassurée ? / Non, ce n'est pas le Haki qui donne envie à Satô d'aller aux chiottes, Ace a poussé jusqu'à toucher Agasa, pas plus loin. Et je sais pas pour toi, mais quand tu passes presque dix heures sans pouvoir bouger, tu as plus ou moins envie d'aller aux toilettes. / Les mômes sont capables de s'adapter à tout. Comme ils s'adaptent à la tendance de Conan à fouiner partout et savoir des trucs normalement hors de porté d'un enfant. Donc, je pense que c'est pas plus dérangeant que ça la façon dont l'aveugle est guidé. Et non, Ace voyage entre les univers, mais pas dans le temps/ Nacho, ça ne veut RIEN dire. Parole. j'ai prit le truc le plus ridicule qui m'est passé par la tête pour faire un faux prénom :3 / Concernant le japonais, j'ai plusieurs livres dessus, plus une initiation au jap à la fac, sans compter les animes et chansons jap. Voilà ! / Si Ace est fâché contre moi, il risque de pas rentrer vite chez lui, ni voir son mamour :3  
**

 **Ceci étant dit, nous pouvons commencer l'histoire !**

* * *

Red était malade comme un chien. Soi-disant qu'en plein hiver, réaliser qu'il faisait fondre la neige, ce n'était franchement pas conseillé. Alors, Haibara lui avait remis du kairoseki. Grâce à Agasa, ils avaient pu créer un petit morceau de cet étrange matériau, bien assez petit pour être mis en pendentif au bout d'un collier. Ce simple contact annuler les dons pirate.

D'où le fait que, privé de son logia, Red avait choppé la crève.

Il était juste content que dans son malheur, il ait réussi à contaminer Haibara.

C'était à cause de ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il tournait et se retournait dans le lit, s'interrogeant sur garder ou non le collier qui le faisait chier, quand il entendit Haibara se réveiller en sursaut, haletante.

Avec un soupir, Red se leva de son lit et marcha vers celui de la chibi-scientifique. Il trouva le pied du lit et le remonta des doigts, trouvant la jambe qu'il suivit vaguement pour arriver jusqu'à l'épaule.

\- Oi.

Haibara sursauta en réalisant que Red était juste au bord de son lit, trop perdue dans les souvenirs de son cauchemar pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- C'est donnant-donnant. Dis-moi pourquoi tu te réveilles en sueur la nuit et je te dirai mes peurs, grommela Haibara.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne et se remit sous la couette, la remontant assez au-dessus de sa tête pour rester au chaud.

* * *

Chose compréhensible, le lendemain, elle était encore plus mal, mais elle fit bonne figure en classe. Elle avait toujours meilleure mine que Red qui avait une aura sombre au-dessus du crâne et qui toussait abondamment derrière son masque médical.

Mitsuhiko vint voir Haibara avec Genta pour lui rendre une disquette qui était apparemment une tentative de jeu développée par Agasa.

\- Oh, regardez, de la neige ! s'exclama Ayumi à la fenêtre de la classe.

Alors que les deux garçons allaient voir, Haibara était ramenée à son cauchemar de la nuit dernière.

 _« Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, dans un long manteau noir et au chapeau de feutre tout aussi sombre. Debout dans la rue enneigée, lui souriant d'un air féroce._

 _\- Fêtons nos retrouvailles avec ta couleur favorite : le rouge sang… Hein… Sherry…»_

Haibara sursauta quand Ayumi lui prit joyeusement le bras pour lui dire de venir voir la neige avec eux.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Tout le monde la fixa avec perplexité.

Elle était haletante avec un air fou sur le visage.

\- Je n'en peux plus de cet endroit… j'aurais presque envie de disparaître sur-le-champ… et je crois que ça sera bientôt le cas… dit-elle avec un rictus.

Sa réplique fut mal interprétée, mais ça lui rappela d'où elle était : une simple école primaire.

\- Tu vas changer d'école ?! s'exclama Ayumi avec horreur.

\- Quelqu'un t'embête ?! demanda Mitsuhiko avec inquiétude.

\- Dis-moi qui c'est et je m'en vais te le calmer ! assura Genta en montrant un poing.

Ayumi prit les mains de Haibara, les lames aux yeux.

\- Ne nous dis pas que tu vas t'en aller !

Haibara ouvrit la bouche et la referma, prise de court par la réaction des jeunes autour d'elle, avant de sursauter quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière. Une étreinte puissante et musclée, mais pourtant loin d'être agressive, plutôt protectrice. Red s'était glissé derrière elle et venait de la serrer dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, la laissant réaliser seule son message, pour s'adresser aux jeunes assez perplexes devant le comportement de l'aveugle :

\- Elle est à cran. Vu que je lui ai refilé ma grippe, elle a mal dormi, même si elle fait bonne figure… et Kojima-kun… si quelqu'un s'amuser à l'embêter, il aurait eu affaire à moi.

Haibara eut une longue expiration, relâchant la pression avec de relever la tête avec un sourire faible.

\- Merci de votre inquiétude… et merci de ton soutien, Dawn.

\- Tu devrais pas trop te coller à elle, tu vas la rendre encore plus malade, grommela Genta.

\- C'est de sa faute si je le suis en premier lieu, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses, annonça Red.

\- Allez les malades, à l'infirmerie ! annonça joyeusement Ayumi en poussant le duo vers la sortie.

Red s'esquiva au dernier moment.

\- Pas moyen !

\- Laisse-le, Ayumi, la tête de mule ne changera pas d'avis, pointa Conan qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

Haibara lança un « aide-moi » silencieux à Conan mais celui-ci n'intervint pas, laissant Ayumi l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle eut quitté la classe, il se tourna vers Red qui se grattait le crâne en essayant de trouver sa canne d'aveugle qu'un idiot de leur classe avait mise ailleurs. Le détective récupéra la canne et alla la rapporter au brun qui en fut plus que content.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des sentiments pour elle, par hasard ? se fit confirmer Conan.

Red cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes noires, abasourdi d'une telle supposition, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Garp a un petit-fils, Luffy. C'est mon frère en tout, sauf par le sang. Pendant nos sept longues années de vie commune, je l'ai protégé, consolé et aidé à devenir plus fort. Je l'ai presque élevé. Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu suite à notre séparation plus que _mouvementée_. S'il est toujours vivant, il devrait avoir l'âge d'Haibara aujourd'hui. Mais il reste mon petit-frère. J'ai agi par instinct. J'ai perçu quelqu'un plus jeune et plus faible que moi en train de paniquer, j'ai essayé de l'apaiser.

\- Je vois.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Mitsuhiko, Genta et Ayumi jouaient avec la neige qui tombait sur Tokyo. Derrière, Haibara marchait entre Conan et Red. Red était à moitié caché sous la capuche de son épais manteau, pendant que Conan jouait machinalement avec son ballon.

Haibara regarda en silence les trois enfants souriants qui jouaient devant eux et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas ici que je devrais être… souffla-t-elle brusquement. Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant d'entraîner ces petits dans mes histoires…

Red eu loooong soupir las et lui administra une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aouch ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Red eu un geste victorieux. Il avait réussi à la toucher.

\- Pourquoi tu dis encore des choses pareilles ? demanda Conan sans se détourner de son ballon. Personne ne peut imaginer que toi et Dawn ayez rajeuni. En général, c'est du domaine du conte fantastique. Personne n'y pense ! Il faut continuer à jouer les enfants pour ne pas être découverts…

Conan adressa un regard féroce à Haibara en ajoutant à son propos et sur un ton très sérieux.

\- _Et ce, jusqu'au moment propice_.

\- Edogawa a raison. Te faire du mauvais sang ne t'aidera pas, pointa Red. Si les choses deviennent dangereuses, j'interviendrai. Ce qui veut dire barbec' en prévision.

Le sourire dans la voix de Red était tout sauf rassurant.

Ils saluèrent les trois autres et continuèrent leur route jusqu'à chez Agasa.

Alors qu'ils marchaient toujours dans les rues pleines de neige de la capitale, Haibara ne pouvait qu'avoir de la peine. Portgas et Kudô n'avaient rien compris. Même malgré ces longs mois à servir de cobaye à l'Organisation, Portgas restait positif. Malheureusement, si on montrait la moindre faiblesse, c'était la fin. L'Organisation ne les lâcherait certainement pas. Peut-être que comme dans son rêve, ils étaient déjà en ville à les chercher…

Quelque chose attira son attention, la faisant se figer de peur. Conan bloqua sa balle sous un pied et fixa son regard dans la même direction.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda Dawn en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes noires.

\- Pas la moindre idée. Elle regarde une Porsche noire, pointa Conan. Attrape !

Et il envoya sa balle à Red qui la rattrapa dans ses bras avec quelques difficultés.

Les mains dans les poches, Conan se rapprocha de la voiture pour mieux la voir.

\- Une Porsche 356 A. C'est une voiture classique qui a bien cinquante ans…

Se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à l'intérieur, Conan continua son monologue :

\- Pas de propriétaire à l'horizon. Je n'en ai jamais vue que dans les livres et à la télé… mais de toute évidence, il y a des types qui conduisent ce genre de voitures…

Haaan, d'accord, voiture. Red n'en avait jamais vu, mais il pouvait les imaginer parce qu'Haibara lui avait mis des modèles miniatures en jouet entre les mains pour qu'il puisse se faire une image.

\- Gin… souffla Haibara d'une voix blanche.

\- Où ?! aboya immédiatement Dawn en se mettant en garde, sa canne en main comme une arme.

Ploc ploc ploc fit le ballon en tombant à terre.

\- He ? fut la réponse intelligente de Conan en les regardant tour à tour avant de ramasser sa balle.

\- La voiture préférée de Gin est identique…

Cela alluma un interrupteur dans l'esprit de Conan, alors que Red se rapprochait du groupe. Il n'était plus en garde, mais il était toujours sur le qui-vive, sa main à son cou, prête à arracher le collier de kairoseki qu'il avait.

Conan de son côté appela Agasa et lui demanda d'un ton pressant de venir les rejoindre avec un cintre en métal et une pince, sans lui donner d'explication. Le ton pressant, presque enragé de Conan voulait tout dire.

* * *

Agasa se garait tout juste derrière la Porsche que Conan attrapa son matériel.

\- Fais le guet, Dawn ! demanda le Détective.

\- Pourquoi je dois faire le guet quand _toi_ tu commets un crime, alors que je me fais engueuler quand je fais les poches des passants ? demanda Red avec une moue invisible derrière son masque.

\- Parce que je fais ça pour une bonne cause et pas pour mon gain personnel.

Conan tordit un bout du cintre avec la pince et alla forcer l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Ce truc marche sur les vieilles voitures, expliqua Conan en enfonçant son cintre tordu au niveau de la fenêtre, pas loin de la serrure de la voiture.

Bom.

Conan retira le cintre et ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ? demanda Haibara avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais poser un émetteur et un micro dans la voiture ! expliqua Conan en entrant dans la voiture avec Haibara.

\- Mais on ne sait pas encore si c'est leur voiture…

\- Grouille, ils sont de l'autre côté de la rue, je pense ! avertit Red qui avait étiré son Haki au maximum.

Haibara releva la tête et les nota en effet sur le trottoir d'en face. Gin, toujours aussi grand et longiligne, venait de s'allumer une cigarette d'une allumette, alors que Vodka, toujours aussi baraqué et carré, le suivait comme son ombre.

Le duo évacua la Porsche. Conan referma la portière et attrapa le bras de Dawn d'une main, celui de Haibara de l'autre, pour les conduire entre la Coccinelle et le coffre de la Porsche, se cachant côté route.

Le temps de traverser la route, et la seule trace de leur passage n'était plus que des empreintes de pas d'enfants dans la neige, devant la voiture.

\- Mmmh… il y a beaucoup de traces de pas autour de la voiture, nota Gin.

\- Les passants ont dû la regarder, supposa Vodka. Faut dire qu'elle est rare.

Gin eut un ricanement narquois.

\- Mêmes les Coccinelles Allemandes sont devenues classieuses…

Conan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de les rencontrer ici. Il venait de toucher le gros lot. Il resserra sa main d'instinct sur le bras de Dawn quand il l'entendit grogner comme un animal sauvage.

\- On les aura, mais pas maintenant, lui souffla Conan.

Ils attendirent que la Porsche démarre pour se relever et retourner dans la Coccinelle d'Agasa. Conan passa à l'avant, activant ses lunettes-radar pour les suivre. Haibara était à l'arrière, tremblante de peur, alors que Red s'était trouvé une place pour son buste entre les deux sièges de devant, se tenant aux appuis têtes.

\- Que faisons-nous Shinichi ? demanda Agasa. On les suit ?

\- Non… fit le détective en refermant la portière sur lui. On va leur laisser de l'avance et on va les suivre avec le radar. Car s'il note le numéro d'immatriculation de notre Coccinelle, on aura tout gagné.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Haibara essaya de le convaincre que cela ne servait à rien, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire dans leur état physique actuel, et qu'ils se mettaient même en danger. Agacé, Red finit par la bâillonnait de ses mains.

\- Il est en train d'appeler quelqu'un, je pense, annonça Conan en percevant un bruit de touche du côté de son appareil espion. Apparemment, ils visent quelqu'un qui doit arriver à dix-huit heures pile à l'hôtel Haido City. Il est question d'une fête d'adieu à laquelle leur cible se rend.

\- La sienne ? C'est commun comme métaphore pour parler d'assassinat, proposa Red en relâchant Haibara.

\- Non, justement, Gin a dit qu'il se rendait à une fête d'adieu, sans savoir que ça serait la sienne au final. L'homme doit avoir des ennuis avec la justice, puisqu'on doit le faire taire avant qu'on ne lui passe les menottes… J'ai un nom de Code ! Pisco !

\- Connais pas, grommela Red.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom de code, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, répondit Haibara de mauvaise grâce.

Ce fut le silence de l'autre côté.

\- Dawn, t'as une meilleure oreille que moi, essaie de voir ce qu'il fait. Il est sur une longue voie, on ne risque pas de le perdre.

Conan passa ses lunettes à Red qui colla la branche à son oreille pour entendre et il se mit immédiatement à parler :

\- Je crois qu'il cherche quelque chose. Y'a du métal et du cuir dans les environs. Et ça se rapproche du micro. Vodka vient de l'interpeller, je pense qu'il doit agir bizarrement.

Red blanchit brusquement.

\- Ils viennent de trouver l'émetteur !

\- Zut ! ragea Conan.

Red eut un autre juron, bien plus _raffiné_ , et rendit les lunettes à Conan.

* * *

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Haibara.

Pas de réponse.

\- L'émetteur et le micro ont été détruits et on ne peut plus les suivre… de plus, ils ont entre les mains le chewing-gum que tu as utilisé pour accrocher le micro… s'ils font une recherche dessus…

\- Ils auront besoin de _tes_ donnés parce que c'est _mon_ chewing-gum et que tu es la seule à savoir comment faire joujou avec mes prélèvements, pointa Red.

\- Je me suis assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune empreinte de dents ou de doigts dessus. Tout ce qu'ils découvriront avec la salive, c'est le groupe sanguin de Dawn, renchérit Conan. En plus, j'ai effacé les empreintes dans la voiture.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut vite tourner dans une rue perpendiculaire et s'éloigner de leur voiture. Prendre la même route qu'eux devient trop dangereux… demanda Haibara.

\- C'est la _pire_ chose à faire, agir dans la précipitation, lui dit Red d'un air las. Quand on pense s'être fait repérer durant une filature, il faut agir avec naturel, faire croire à sa cible qu'on est pas après elle et _ensuite_ s'éloigner. Donc, Agasa-akase, ne changez par votre allure, et avec naturel, préparez-vous à tourner à la prochaine intersection.

Conan regarda Red avec intérêt et enregistra l'astuce dans un coin de son crâne. Ça pourrait toujours être utile.

\- La poursuite s'arrête peut-être, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Et toi, Dawn ? demanda Conan.

\- J'ai un compte à rendre à cette Organisation… je veux savoir comment ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur moi, trouver l'antidote pour retrouver ma taille adulte et surtout, me venger… une fois tout cela fait, je pourrais rentrer chez moi pour réparer les merdes que j'ai foutues là-bas, souffla Red avec détermination.

Haibara les regarda sans comprendre.

\- Hôtel Haido City, pointa Conan. Ils projettent de faire assassiner quelqu'un par ce Pisco. Il faut y aller pour empêcher le crime.

\- Quel sens aigu de la justice… pointa narquoisement Haibara. Désolée, mais je ne vous suis pas… de plus, la justice est une notion bien trop abstraite pour moi. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quelque chose en allant dans un endroit aussi dangereux…

\- Rien à carrer de la Justice. J'en ai assez _bouffé_ d'elle. Ce que je veux, c'est la tête de chaque foutu membre de cette enfoirée d'Organisation sur une pique, lui annonça clairement Red.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire, pointa Agasa qui restait en dehors de la dispute.

\- Parce que j'ai la _haine_! rétorqua l'aveugle. Ce gars peut bien crever que je m'en foutrais pas mal. Sauf s'il est vraiment innocent, dans ce cas-là, c'est une autre histoire.

Conan eut un sourire de coin en regardant à l'arrière.

\- Je comprends… de toute manière, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, Haibara. Dawn, malgré son handicap, à ce fameux Haki pour me seconder, sans parler de sa force inhumaine. De plus, contrairement à nous deux, ils connaissent ton visage d'enfant.

\- Reste dans la voiture pendant qu'on se charge de tout ça, avec le professeur, renchérit Red.

\- Je ramènerai le fameux médicament.

\- Le fameux médicament ? répéta Haibara avec perplexité.

\- Je veux parler du l'APTC4869… ce poison qui a rajeuni nos corps. Gin en parlait à Pisco… « _S'il le faut, tu peux recourir au fameux médicament… »_ …

Red eut une brusque inspiration et joignit ses mains en prière.

\- Pitié dame chance, pitié, fais que l'on puisse mettre la main sur ce poison ! gémit le pirate.

* * *

Les trois enfants étaient dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Conan et Red étaient agacés devant l'attitude de Haibara. La fille avait tenu à se joindre à eux.

\- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? grommela Conan, les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix… c'est moi qui ai créé ce médicament, souffla Haibara accrochée au bras de Conan. J'en ai marre que tu me traites d'assassin…

\- Alors, reste dans nos pas et sois prudente. Ils doivent se douter que celui qui posé le micro viendra ici. S'ils font un rapprochement avec toi…

\- Tu as effacé les preuves, non ? Ils penseront que c'est une blague ou un des nombreux ennemis de l'Organisation, tenta de se rassurer Haibara.

\- Et c'est moi le naïf ultra-positif ? se fit confirmer Red.

\- Toi, perds pas tes lunettes, s'ils voient ta cicatrice, t'es fichu et nous avec, lui pointa Conan.

\- Oui, chef ! répondit moqueusement Red avec un salut militaire.

Le trio se rapprocha de la pièce que Conan avait repérée, emboitant le pas de trois gars vêtus d'un costume noir.

\- Tu crois que c'est la bonne salle ? murmura Haibara.

\- Oui, assura Conan. Gin a parlé d'une fête d'adieu. Pisco et sa cible devrait être là…

En disant ça, il jeta un regard à la pancarte dressée pas loin de la porte disant « Pot d'Adieu du réalisateur Sakamaki ».

Il lui fit signe de se taire et ouvrit la porte.

Il se glissa dedans avec Haibara, puis Red.

A l'intérieur, des adultes tous vêtus de noir discutaient autour d'un buffet.

De toute évidence, c'était une cérémonie funéraire. Pour le coup, ils étaient _tous_ suspects.

S'avançant lentement dans la foule, Conan commença à réaliser que Haibara serrait de plus en plus son bras et tremblait.

De plus en plus, la fillette virait au blanc, morte de peur, se recouvrant lentement de sueur en plus de ses tremblements. Elle sursauta quand une employée de l'hôtel lui toucha le bras.

\- Qu'as-tu ma petite ? Tu as perdu papa et maman ? demanda la jeune femme.

Haibara était dans un tel état de panique qu'elle était bien incapable de répondre. Conan fila à sa rescousse.

\- Oui, on les cherche ensemble. L'état de Tarô-nii-chan s'aggrave, alors, on voudrait rentrer…

Red fut pris juste à temps d'une magnifique quinte de toux.

\- Viens Hana-chan, on doit trouver les parents, t'as vu comment tousse Tarô-nii-chan, fit Conan en prenant Red et Haibara par la main pour les entraîner plus loin.

L'employée les regarda s'éloigner avec perplexité mais ne chercha pas plus loin, ayant déjà beaucoup de travail. En attendant, Conan voulait des explications sur le comportement d'Haibara qui avait pourtant voulu venir.

\- C'est en rapport avec ta mauvaise nuit dont a parlé Dawn en classe ? s'enquit Conan.

Haibara garda le silence un instant pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Red lui serra les deux bras dans un geste rassurant, la décidant enfin à parler.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait un rêve… plutôt un cauchemar cette nuit. En rentrant de l'école, _ils_ nous démasquaient et nous emmenaient dans une impasse. Et ils ont commencé par te tirer dessus, Kudô. Oui… avec ce bruit sourd du pistolet… puis… tour à tour, tout le monde… juste parce que vous aviez eu des contacts avec moi…

Haibara eut un sourire narquois si typiquement elle.

\- Peut-être que cela aurait plus simple pour moi de périr dans cette salle de gaz…

CLAC !

Haibara porta une main à sa joue, surprise, mais Red n'en avait pas fini. La claque qu'il venait de lui infliger n'était que le début. Il l'attrapa par le col et l'attira à lui.

\- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille, tu m'entends ?! Si t'es en vie, c'est pour expier les erreurs et les maux causés par tes recherches ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rebrancher correctement ton cerveau et d'arrêter tes conneries ! rouspéta à voix basse Red.

Conan les sépara pour que la dispute ne s'envenime pas.

\- Tu as besoin de cours de gestion de la colère, Dawn, nota Conan en retira ses lunettes.

\- Va t'faire mettre.

\- Toujours aussi classe.

Conan secoua la tête avec lassitude et déposa ses lunettes sur le nez d'Haibara, la surprenant.

\- Avec ça sur le visage, impossible qu'on te reconnaisse ! annonça joyeusement Conan. Clark Kent est un vrai génie, tu ne trouves pas ?

Et il adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil à la demoiselle.

Effet immédiat.

Elle sortit de sa spirale culpabilisante pour retrouver son légendaire ton cynique et narquois.

\- Sous-entendrais-tu que tu es Superman ? s'enquit moqueusement Haibara. Merci… ça me rassure un peu…

Et elle s'éloigna en arrangeant les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Toi… quelle gentille fille… non vraiment… grommela Conan.

\- Tu dégoulines de sarcasmes, c'est pas bon pour la santé, lui pointa Red avec ses mains dans ses poches, mécontent de l'absence de sa canne qu'il avait dû laisser avec Agasa.

\- Et ta colère n'est pas saine non plus. Je présume qu'il y a une autre histoire très intéressante derrière, mais c'est pas le sujet, fit Conan en se tournant vers lui. L'important est qu'elle ne panique plus et ne nous fasse plus repérer.

\- C'est tout aussi bien, parce qu'il y a ici quelqu'un qui loupe rarement les choses…

Le rictus haineux de Red était facilement imaginable malgré son masque médical.

\- Dawn ? interrogea Conan avec inquiétude.

\- _Vermouth_ … elle est ici…

* * *

Partout où Conan regardait, il y avait des personnages connus. Acteurs, artistes, magnats de la finance, etc. On avait même Chris Vinyard, une actrice étrangère.

Ce n'était pas pour rien la cérémonie funéraire d'un grand ponte du cinéma japonais. Même la télévision était venue !

Pour ce qui était de la cible de l'Organisation, on avait un homme à proximité de la porte, encerclé par des journalistes, qui correspondait au profil. Un politicien véreux. Soit l'homme faisait partie de l'Organisation, soit il avait fait affaire avec eux.

\- Un politicien véreux ? Qu'il crève, ça fera qu'un de moins, grommela Dawn. Et pas le moindre commentaire, Edogawa.

Conan choisit judicieusement de ne pas en faire.

A cet instant, Megure débarqua avec Takagi.

Conan expliqua qu'en changeant de voix, il l'avait appelé depuis les toilettes en disant qu'il pensait que quelqu'un ici en voulait à la vie du politicien.

Conan était prêt à tout pour s'assurer que l'homme ne soit pas tué.

Mais il y avait un petit accro dans son plan.

Il devait y avoir une diffusion au rétroprojecteur de films inédits du réalisateur décédé. Ce qui impliquait une salle noire. On éteignit donc la lumière.

\- Il bouge, annonça brusquement Red.

Conan allait lui demander qui quand Haibara pointa la disparition du politicien. La police s'agita comme une fourmilière renversée, alors que les deux jeunes suivaient le pirate en mouvement qui sentait de son Haki le politicien.

Pendant que l'organisateur de la soirée parlait du film sur le tournage des _Mouchoirs arc en ciel_ , le trio se faufilait entre les gens, essayant de s'assurer que Dawn ne prendrait pas de meuble dans la figure.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta.

\- Trop tard.

Au même instant, un flash éclaira la salle depuis l'avant du public, puis un bruit raisonna, comme quelque chose qui se détache.

Conan leva la tête…

BOUM !

Dans un grand fracas quelque chose tomba au sol.

\- Il est mort, annonça froidement Red alors qu'un mouchoir mauve voletant dans un vent incongru, tomba sur la tête de Conan.

On ralluma la lumière et reprenant le chemin qu'ils s'étaient frayés, ils arrivèrent au niveau du buffet, une zone juste sous le lustre. Lustre qui était désormais à terre, écrasant le politicien en dessous.

* * *

La police entra en action. Malgré l'avertissement, ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre le meurtre du député Nomiguchi.

Et l'homme était toujours là, dans les environs.

Mais aucun des possibles témoins n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Après tout, chacun était concentré sur la projection. Pour eux, c'était plutôt le fait que la chaîne du lustre était vieille et que le député n'avait été qu'une malheureuse victime.

Bien heureusement, Conan avait couvert ses arrières et Megure ne pouvait pas l'identifier.

\- Franchement, t'as une poisse d'enfer, Edogawa. Je pensais que j'étais le souffre-douleur du Destin, mais en fait, c'est toi qui lui sers de distraction, nota narquoisement Red.

L'un des invités mangeait malgré la situation. Et mordit sur quelque chose de dur. Avec curiosité, Conan alla ramasser le morceau en se cachant sous une table et l'examina.

\- Il sent le chaud et la poudre, nota Red quand Conan sortit de sa cachette de l'autre côté de la table à côté de Haibara et Red. En plus de la sauce soja.

\- C'était dans une assiette, pointa Conan. C'est un morceau du lustre.

\- Le gars est fort. Faire tomber le lustre dans l'obscurité, sur une cible précise, c'est du beau travail.

Conan lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le regretta devant les muscles en béton de Red.

\- Hey ! j'ai bien le droit de féliciter l'homme pour ses talents au tir, non ? protesta le pirate.

Haibara poussa un soupir et les attrapa tous les deux par la main, les attirant avec elle.

\- On doit partir d'ici. Si on reste à rien faire, on perd du temps et c'est dangereux ! En plus, si le commissaire nous voit, comment comptes-tu expliquer notre présence à une cérémonie privée ? Notre seul indice est ce morceau de chaîne que tu as trouvé tout à l'heure ! Même avec l'odorat et l'expérience de Dawn, tu ne peux pas trouver le coupable avec un si petit indice…

\- Et avec deux indices ? rétorqua Conan.

\- C'est pour ça que tu sens la poudre ! comprit Red alors que Haibara les lâchait pour les regarder.

Son exclamation était mal venue parce qu'il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Conan sortit de sa poche un mouchoir mauve qui était tombé en même temps que le lustre. En haut à gauche, on avait écrit les mots « cérémonie d'adieu en l'honneur du réalisateur Sakamaki », certainement reçu à l'accueil. Et si on regardait autour, on pouvait voir que tous les invités avaient reçu des mouchoirs de couleurs différentes.

\- Ils parlaient du _Mouchoir Arc-en-ciel_ ou un truc du genre, non ? se rappela Red.

\- Oui. En mémoire à son œuvre qui a raflé tous les prix, ils ont dû distribuer des mouchoirs des sept couleurs différentes au hasard. Si on demande à l'accueil, on aura peut-être une idée de son propriétaire. Et comme l'a dit Dawn, le mouchoir, comme le morceau de lustre, sent la poudre. Ce qui veut dire que le propriétaire de ce mouchoir a recouvert son pistolet avec silencieux de ce mouchoir pour n'avoir aucune projection de poudre. C'est très certainement au coupable.

Comme quoi, avoir l'odorat de ce gars à proximité était franchement utile.

Remontant leur capuche sur la tête pour ne pas se faire trop identifier par les inspecteurs de police, le trio se rapprocha de la sortie.

\- Euuh… policier-san, on peut aller aux toilettes ? demanda Conan avec une petite voix au garde de la porte.

L'homme se poussa pour leur ouvrir la porte mais ils furent éblouis par des flashs et des questions de journalistes. En jurant, Red passa devant, la tête dans les épaules et fraya une route pour les deux autres encore un peu aveuglés par les flashs. Même si petit, Red restait une force de la nature.

Ils allèrent à la réception, juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle qui était prise d'assaut par les journalistes.

\- Charognards. Vautours, grommela Red contre les journalistes.

Haibara tapota le dos de Red avec une infime dose de compassion avant que le garçon n'aille rejoindre Conan.

A côté, Conan essayait d'identifier le propriétaire du mouchoir et donc, le possible coupable. D'après le personnel de la cérémonie, ils avaient l'intention de choisir une couleur au hasard et demander un commentaire à tous ceux le possédant.

\- Oi, la foule s'agite ! pressa Red alors que Conan lisait sur le registre le nom des sept personnes dans la salle qui avait reçu un mouchoir mauve.

L'avertissement tomba trop tard.

Déjà, les invités excédés avaient poussé les policiers du passage et ouvraient en grand les portes pour partir. Les invités se pressèrent de toutes parts, poussant les policiers et se répandirent en une houle monstrueuse dans le couloir, bousculant les enfants presque invisibles.

\- Retournons à la voiture du professeur ! proposa Conan qui s'accrochait à Red pour ne pas se faire entraîner dans le flot d'invité.

\- HAIBARA ! appela Red.

La fillette était elle aussi perdue dans la marée de jambes. Tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle était quasiment impossible.

\- HAIBARA ! ABUNAI ! cria brusquement Red.

Haibara, qui tendait une main en direction des garçons qui luttaient pour la rejoindre, se retrouva brusquement soulevée par un bras au travers de la poitrine, avant de se voir plaquer quelque chose sur le visage.

Black-Out.


	7. Baijiu

**Salut à tous !**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont lynché très certainement de vous avoir laissé sur ce cliffhanger en disant que je me barrais pour quinze jours. Eh bien, j'ai pitié de vous et je vous mets ENFIN en ligne la suite des aventures des nos petits héros (*va couper la musique de Hamtaro*).**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et j'attends toujours vos retours et vos demandes concernant les épisodes que vous voudriez voir aborder (vu le nombre de filler juste dans le manga papier, faire le tour de l'oeuvre pourrait prendre un demi-siècle). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques d'avance.**

 **Misstykata : va dire ça à ceux qui font les fictions. Bibi est bête et disciplinée et suis un max le manga. Mais merci pour l'info sur l'idée reçu du chloroforme. En faîte, ça rejoint celle sur le cyanure qui sent l'amande amère.**

 **Arya39 : Oh, mais j'ai un argument imparable pour lui dire que les auteurs de fanfiction sont tout puissant et qu'il n'est rien sans nous. Sans toi, il n'a ni Allen, ni Harry sous la main pour revenir chez lui et avoir survécu à Marine Ford. *positionne sa souris sur l'option de supprimer ses fics* et sans moi, pas moyen qu'il revienne d'entre les morts et retrouve Luffy... et il peut faire une croix sur Akako au passage si j'en décide autrement. Je lui rappel que c'est par nous, auteur de fanfiction, que l'on renverse le sort abominable que lui a fait Oda, alors qu'il redescende d'un étage ! non mais ! / Trêve de plaisanterie. Cet épisode était essentiel dirons-nous, dans la trame principal du manga, on ne peut pas l'esquiver ou tout un tas de chose perde leur sens (c'est comme enchaîné sur le mystery train sans pour autant dire comment Bourbon a su que Sherry serait là). Et concernant ta question sur les chapitres concernés par les évènements, il s'agit des chapitres 238 à 242. Voilààà**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Haibara eut un grognement._

 _Quelqu'un appelait son nom._

 _Elle était en classe où elle avait failli s'endormir à cause de son début de grippe, d'après Ayumi (depuis quand elles étaient assises à côté toutes les deux ?), mais elle entendait cette voix dans sa tête qui l'appelait, lui demandant de lui répondre._

« **HAIBARA** ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle n'était pas en classe.

Elle était dans une sorte de vieil entrepôt avec une cheminée, sur un plancher en bois.

Elle se redressa en grognant, entendant toujours la voix de Conan à son oreille.

\- Kudô… où es-tu ?

« Je suis dans la voiture du professeur avec Dawn. On est garé en face de l'hôtel ! Je me suis réglé sur la fréquence de l'émetteur-récepteur qui est dans les lunettes pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi ! » lui expliqua Conan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Haibara en se frottant la tête.

« C'est à nous de te poser la question ! » rouspéta Red.

Haibara se concentra.

Elle avait été prise dans la vague et n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre les garçons. On l'avait soudainement attrapée par derrière, puis…

Elle se rappela du mouchoir enduit de chloroforme.

\- Quelqu'un m'a endormie et je crois que je suis enfermée dans une cave à vin, expliqua Haibara en se levant pour explorer les environs. Oui, probablement celui qui a réussi à commettre un crime dans cette salle gardée par les policiers… Pisco.

« Si tu parles aussi librement, c'est qu'il n'est pas à proximité » nota Red.

\- Non, il n'est pas là.

Haibara venait de trouver la porte de sortie. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et fit jouer la poignée sans qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

\- Il n'est pas là… la porte est bien fermée à clé.

Elle continua de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Il n'y a qu'une salopette du personnel de nettoyage. Il a dû m'emmener aux toilettes après m'avoir endormie, se changer avec cette blouse de travail cachée au préalable et me transporter dans un gros carton… de toute évidence, s'il n'avait pas réussi à tuer le député dans la salle, il l'aurait tué aux toilettes et l'aurait transporté ici…

« Bon, on a encore un peu de temps, alors. Trouve vite un moyen de sortir de cette cave. »

Mais Haibara était réaliste.

Elle colla bien les lunettes contre son visage pour qu'on l'entende correctement.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Kudô. J'ai dit la même chose à Portgas avant ma rébellion, mais tu sauras certainement mieux que lui faire usage des informations. Le APTX4869* qui a rétréci nos corps… cet APO est en fait un Apoptosis… en d'autres termes, ce sont des cellules programmées pour tuer… en d'autres termes… ces cellules ont une fonction d'autodestruction. Elles sont contrôlées par un signal qui leur permet de vivre.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Red se facepalma et Conan était perplexe sous le flot de paroles que lui adressait la demoiselle.

* * *

\- Mais ce médicament ne fait pas que diriger ces Apoptosis, continua Haibara. Il a une fonction de télomerase et il amplifie la fonction de multiplications des cellules…

« Eh ! Arrête ! Tu nous le raconteras quand tu te seras enfuie de là ! » lui dit Conan.

\- Non, écoute bien ! s'énerva Haibara.

Elle inspira profondément et lui dit avec gravité.

\- Plus jamais… plus jamais nous ne pourrons nous parler…

« Arrête de dire tes conneries ! Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois et pourtant, on a pu se retrouver ! » rouspéta Red.

\- C'est différent. Ils m'ont enfermée ici malgré mon corps d'enfant. Même si je m'enfuyais, il leur faudrait moins de deux jours pour retrouver ma trace… ce qui veut dire que dans ce cas, le professeur qui m'a cachée, mais aussi tous ceux avec qui j'ai eu des contacts, seraient exterminés pour préserver le secret…

Avec un sourire aigre, elle étala la situation.

\- Que je réussisse à m'enfuir d'ici ou que je me fasse tuer… la situation est telle que plus que jamais nous ne pourrons nous revoir. C'est pour ça que je veux te donner à toi aussi toutes les dont je me souviens infos sur le poison, pendant qu'il est encore temps…

Le bruit qu'elle perçut indiqua que quelqu'un se cognait la tête contre un siège. Le genre de chose digne de Portgas.

 _Pipipipip_

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Conan.

Haibara se retourna et remarqua un pc portable de poche relié à un lecteur disquette.

\- C'est le jeu du professeur que m'a rendu Mitsuhiko à l'école. Ils ont vérifié cette disquette qui était dans ma poche sur leur ordinateur portable.

Elle alla se mettre devant le pc et commença à pianoter dessus.

\- Si le téléphone mobile est aussi relié à l'ordinateur, ça veut dire…

Elle fit une trouvaille intéressante.

\- Ah, ils ont recherché mon visage…

« Tu n'es pas attachée ? » se fit confirmer Conan.

\- Non. Ils doivent être pressés, sinon, ils ne m'auraient pas laissée aussi libre de mouvement. Alors, avant qu'ils ne reviennent, nous allons…

* * *

Conan eut un sourire de coin.

\- Il ne reviendra pas de sitôt, pointa Conan au micro, l'oreille de Dawn toujours collé à son crâne pour entendre Haibara malgré l'écouteur.

« He ? »

\- Après ta disparition, j'ai téléphoné au commissaire, avec ma voix de Shinichi Kudô. Pour que les sept personnes qui ont reçu un mouchoir violet ne sortent pas de l'hôtel. A en juger par le fait que tu ne sois pas attachée et que l'ordinateur soit encore branché… cela signifie certainement que celui qui t'a enfermée a voulu sortir un moment de l'hôtel pour une raison X, mais qu'il s'est fait interpeller à l'entrée par le commissaire. Il doit être en train de faire sa déposition auprès des policiers à l'étage supérieur.

\- Sans compter qu'il est possible qu'il soit privé de communication avec l'extérieur. Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu as disparu, et personne n'est venu à ta recherche, glissa Red.

\- Donc, comme je l'avais prévu, celui qui a commis le crime, puis t'a enfermée, est l'une de ces sept personnes… Ce fameux Pisco.

Haibara eut un silence songeur. Elle était donc encore dans l'hôtel.

S'ils parvenaient à élucider le crime avant que Pisco n'entre en contact avec ses compagnons, ils pourraient la sauver. Certes, Megure ne pourrait pas les retenir _ad vitam aeternam_ , mais Conan allait chercher la cave à vin où était Haibara.

\- Trouve une autre sortie, au cas où, conseilla Red. Je descends te chercher pendant qu'Edogawa cherche le coupable et donc Pisco.

« Facile à dire… il n'y a pas d'issue de secours dans cette pièce… à la rigueur cette vielle cheminée… »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, puis dans un espace plus réduit.

« Impossible » annonça finalement Haibara avec un étrange écho. « C'est trop haut pour que je puisse l'escalader en étant une fillette. Adulte, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire ».

Conan se redressa. Il avait une idée.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais dans une cave à vin, non ?

« Oui, on dirait qu'ils font usage ainsi d'une vielle pièce inutilisée ».

\- Est-ce que tu vois un alcool appelé _Baijiu_ ?

\- J'en ai une bouteille dans mon coffre, cadeau d'un ami, pointa Agasa qui les regardait sans rien dire. C'est un alcool chinois très fort, et Ai-kun n'a pas l'habitude de boire.

« J'en ai trouvé une bouteille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ? » demanda Haibara en prenant une bouteille en verre en main.

Conan eut un sourire féroce.

\- Je vais te sortir de là avec un tour de magie !

Il posa le micro sur le tableau de bord et se tourna vers Red qui se ramena au fond de son siège à l'arrière.

\- Que dirais-tu d'envoyer Portgas D. Ace présenter son bon souvenir, ne serait-ce que temporairement, à l'Organisation ? demanda Conan.

Red retira ses lunettes et son masque médical avant de refermer sa poigne sur le collier au pendentif de kairoseki, prêt à l'arracher.

\- Nibantai Taisho Portgas D. Ace, prêt à reprendre du service ! sourit Red, assoiffé de sang et de destruction.

\- Dernière chose.

Conan lui mit dans les mains son nœud papillon changeur de voix.

\- Trouve-moi ta voix d'adulte, au cas où.

* * *

La télévision dans la boite à gants d'Agasa les tenait au courant des dernières news concernant l'affaire. Pour l'instant, tout le monde était encore retenu par le commissaire. Avoir les images avaient permis à Conan d'avoir une idée d'où était situé chacun des invités durant la cérémonie. Il ne pouvait que réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment depuis sa place dans la voiture.

« Dis, tu connais l'orthographe du nom d'Hercule Poirot ? » demanda brusquement Haibara dans l'oreillette de Conan.

\- He ? Mais tu fabriques quoi ? Tu as bien bu le Baijiu ?

Haibara toussa de l'autre côté, un œil fermé, assise devant l'ordinateur de Pisco.

« Oui, j'en ai bu. Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais pour l'instant, ça n'a fait que me donner mal au cœur. Épelle-moi le nom… »

\- H.e.r.c.u.l.e P.o.i.r.o.t. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

« Je voulais enregistrer sur ma disquette les infos sur le APT4869 depuis l'ordinateur de l'Organisation, mais je bloque sur le mot de passe… non, ça ne marche pas non plus avec Poirot. »

\- Pourquoi tu es partie sur l'idée que Poirot était le mot de passe ?

« Les personnes de l'Organisation appelaient parfois ce médicament, encore à l'état d'expérimentation, comme ça. En utilisant le numéro de série 4869 qui peut le lire aussi _Sherlock_ en japonais. Ils disaient "Le Détective qui n'est pas bon". C'est pour ça que je tape tous les noms de détectives qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais… ce n'est pas simple… »

Conan eut une moue pensive, avant de proposer :

\- "Shelling Ford". On l'écrit S.h.e.l.l.i.n.g F.o.r.d.

« C'est un détective ? »

\- Vas-y, essaie !

Haibara tapota sur le clavier d'après les bruits et resta abasourdie de voir que ça avait marché.

\- "Shelling Ford" est le nom qu'a utilisé Conan Doyle pour son détective avant de l'appeler Sherlock Holmes. C'est un détective qui est au stade expérimental.

Subtil de la part de l'Organisation.

Conan lui se faisait du souci au niveau du temps.

\- Ton corps n'a pas encore changé ?

« J'étais grippé et tu m'as fait boire de l'alcool, alors des changements… » grommela Haibara. « Je vais copier les données du médicament sur la disquette et je vais la cacher dans la cave. Tu viendras la récupérer plus tard, ok ? Après qu'ils se seront débarrassés de mon corps. »

\- Arrête avec ça !

Conan leva son badge made in Agasa et appela Red par son intermédiaire.

\- De ton côté, Dawn, comment ça se passe ?

« Depuis le temps que je rêvais de me payer une nouvelle cuite, il faut que tu trouves un alcool aussi dégueulasse que ça ! » rouspéta la voix enfantine de Red.

\- Ton apparence à changer ?

« Non, du tout. Si l'alcool pouvait changer l'apparence des gens, j'aurais soupçonné Ivankov d'avoir joué avec. Toujours pas trouvé Haibara. Je me sens vraiment ridicule dans ces vêtements trop grands.»

Trouver un uniforme d'employé de l'hôtel avait été assez facile, même si Red l'avait accommodé à sa sauce avant de prendre l'alcool et de se l'enfiler. Mais ça ne les aidait pas beaucoup pour l'instant.

Agasa interpella Conan par son vrai nom. Vodka et Gin venaient d'arriver.

C'était tout bonnement impossible, Megure ne pouvait pas avoir relâché les suspects, il avait promis de prévenir Shinichi avant de le faire ! A moins qu'il y ait un émetteur dans l'ordinateur. En voulant l'appeler mais restant sans réponse, ils avaient dû venir en suivant le signal.

\- Haibara ! Dawn ! Faîtes attention, ils arrivent !

Red répondit qu'il avait bien entendu, mais Haibara se contenta de gémir, ne répondant à aucune des injonctions de son camarade.

Sans perdre un instant, Conan appela Megure, lui demandant avec panique de se renseigner sur les deux hommes en noir qui venaient d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

Sauf que voilà, avec tous les journalistes, ce ne pouvait être que la pagaille.

* * *

Shiho était cachée dans la cheminée quand elle entendit l'ouverture fracassante de la porte de la salle.

Puis, elle reconnue les voix.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange… Pisco n'est pas là…

 _Vodka_.

Elle entendit quelqu'un ramasser la bouteille de Baijiu sur la table.

\- Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis notre dernier coup de fil où on s'était donné rendez-vous trente minutes plus tard au parking près de cet hôtel… on est venus à l'aide de l'émetteur. Son ordinateur est là, mais pas lui… c'est quoi cette cave d'abord ?

\- C'est un lieu que Pisco avait gardé au cas où le meurtre dans la sale échouerait, expliqua la voix de Gin en se rapprochant de sa cachette. Il aurait caché le corps ici…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux qu'on se casse de cet hôtel vite fait, grommela Vodka.

Shiho ferma les yeux en percevant par les craquements du plancher que l'un des deux hommes, Gin certainement, se rapprochait. L'homme garda un instant le silence, s'arrêtant à côté de la cheminée, puis s'éloigna.

\- Oui, tu as raison, finit par dire Gin.

Et la porte claqua.

« Oi. Ils sont partis ? » demanda Conan à la jeune femme cachée en travers du conduit de cheminée.

\- Oui… haleta Shiho

« Et puis ? Et tes vêtements ? »

La jeune femme eut un micro sourire.

\- C'est Portgas, normalement que je devrais traiter d'obsédé, pas toi, Kudô… mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut. J'ai mis la salopette qui était dans la cave. Et j'ai également la disquette avec les infos sur le médicament !

La jeune femme reprit un instant son souffle et entreprit d'essayer de remonter le conduit de la cheminée avec la force de ses bras et jambes.

\- Mais je suis surprise… dit-elle en faisant une nouvelle pause. Cet alcool contient peut-être une fonction qui accélère la vitesse de multiplications des cellules…

« Ne te réjouis pas trop ! Cet effet n'est que temporaire ! Il faut que tu remontes cette cheminée avant de retrouver un corps d'enfant ! Dawn ne devrait pas tarder à se transformer à son tour, si ce n'est déjà fait, mais il est injoignable » lui dit Conan.

\- Portgas est une tête de mule, c'est malheureusement quelque chose que l'Organisation a vite compris et ça lui a coûté ses yeux…

Elle recommença son ascension en se faisant glisser vers le haut, les jambes bien tendues en face d'elle et le dos contre la cheminée.

\- Je suis comme Cordélia lorsqu'elle est sortie du puits… je n'en peux plus… souffla la scientifique. Sinon, tu sais qui est Pisco ?

« Non pas encore. Je n'ai pas assez d'info. »

* * *

Conan fut interpellé à côté par Agasa parce qu'apparemment, les nouvelles du lendemain étaient déjà en ligne. Conan rouspéta en disant qu'il les avait déjà lues, mais Agasa insista en disant qu'il fallait regarder la page _People._

En premier plan, on avait deux des suspects s'embrassant passionnément dans le noir, mais tout au fond, caché par la majorité du public, on pouvait voir quelqu'un avec le bras levé.

Cela fit réfléchir Conan.

Avec le fait que Red perçoive l'odeur de poudre sur le mouchoir, il en avait déduit que le coupable avait masqué l'illumination du coup de feu et les projections de poudre avec son mouchoir, mais comment il a réussi à voir le lustre, il n'avait pas compris jusqu'à cette illumination de la photo.

Il sortit le morceau de chaîne qu'il avait trouvé et fit de l'obscurité dessus avec sa main.

Le maillon émit une lueur phosphorescente.

Voilà donc le truc.

* * *

Shiho se glissa sur le toit enneigé de l'hôtel, haletante et elle le signala immédiatement.

« Bravo, Aï-kun ! Tu sais où tu es ? » demanda Agasa.

\- Je crois que je suis sur toit… haleta-t-elle. Kudô n'est pas là ?

« Il était au téléphone avec le commissaire, puis il contacté Ace-kun avant de partir tout d'un coup à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. »

\- Tout d'un coup… ?

Elle posa son pied nu sur la neige du toit et alla s'appuyer au muret qui la séparait du vide, penchée vers l'avant en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il m'a dit de te dire ça : « j'ai découvert l'identité de Pisco et j'ai averti Portgas. On vient à ton secours alors, attends tranquillement… »

Cela fit rire jaune la jeune femme.

\- Même si je voulais bouger, mon corps est tellement endolori que…

 _Psht_ !

Shiho se retourna, traversée par une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule qui aspergea un peu de sang sur son visage. Elle dut s'adosser à moitié contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- J'avais envie de te voir… _Sherry_ …

Devant elle, dans l'entrée de l'escalier menant du toit vers l'hôtel, se tenait Gin, un flingue muni de silencieux en main, Vodka derrière lui.

Shiho porta une main à son épaule blessée, essayant de ralentir la perte de sang.

\- C'est beau, non ? lui dit Gin en la gardant en joue, une main dans la poche. La neige qui tombe dans la nuit obscure et du sang rouge qui la teinte.

 _Ploc ploc ploc_ faisait le sang de la jeune femme en tombant le long de son bras et de sa main jusqu'à la neige à ses pieds.

\- Une salopette et des lunettes pour nous tromper, nota Gin. C'est un peu triste pour un costume funéraire… mais c'est un endroit parfait pour la mort d'un traitre… n'est-ce pas, Sherry ?

Bravement, elle sourit pour cacher sa peur.

\- Vous… vous avez réussi à deviner que j'allais passer par la cheminée…

Gin tira un cheveu de sa poche.

\- J'ai trouvé un cheveu près de la cheminée… un cheveu châtain rouge… je ne sais pas si c'est Pisco qui t'a enfermée dans cette cave ou si tu t'y es engouffrée pendant son absence. Mais j'entendais ton souffle tremblotant dans la cheminée. J'aurais pu te tuer de suite dans cette cheminée sale, mais je voulais au moins t'offrir une belle mort.

\- Ara, je devrais te remercier alors, nota Shiho sans quitter son maigre sourire. En plus, tu m'as attendue par ce froid…

\- Pft… je vais profiter que tes lèvres bougent encore pour te le demander… comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper de la chambre à gaz de l'Organisation ?

Shiho ne souffla pas un mot, conservant un sourire.

A cours de patience, Gin lui tira dans la cuisse gauche, puis le bras gauche, de nouveau dans le droit et sa dernière balle érafla la joue gauche de la scientifique. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Elle ne crachera pas le morceau, nota Vodka.

\- Tant pis, je vais l'envoyer auprès de celle qui est partie avant elle, nota Gin.

Avec un sourire vicieux, il précisa à la jeune femme qui pissait du sang sur la neige.

\- _Sa_ _sœur_.

 _Piou_

Gin se figea en sentant quelque chose lui piquer le bras.

Il tourna la tête et nota une sorte d'aiguille plantée dans le bras de son lourd manteau.

Ses jambes vacillèrent et il tomba à genoux.

\- Aniki ? appela Vodka avec inquiétude.

\- LA CHEMINEE ! ENTRE DANS LA CHEMINEE ! cria une voix masculine venant de la porte de l'escalier. VITE !

\- Portgas ?! Espèce de salopard ! rugit Vodka.

Il se retourna et fit feu sur la porte.

Derrière, Shiho obéissait déjà et s'était traînée vers la cheminée qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt.

\- Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Vodka ouvrit le feu sur la jeune femme, lui éraflant le bras, mais déjà, elle basculait dans le conduit obscur.

* * *

Blottie dans l'âtre, essayant de retrouver son souffle, elle sentit son corps la brûler de toute part quand la magie de l'alcool cessa de faire effet, la laissant sanglante, à bout de force, tout juste consciente, dans une salopette de travail trop grande pour elle.

Shiho était redevenue la petite Haibara.

Des bruits de pas l'alertèrent mais elle était trop fatiguée pour regarder la personne qui venait d'arriver. Inconnu qui l'applaudit.

\- Magnifique !

L'homme vint s'accroupir devant elle pour lui parler.

\- Tu étais encore un bébé alors, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais j'étais très proches de tes parents qui étaient des scientifiques… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler du médicament en élaboration…

Qui était cet homme ?

\- Mais que tu l'aies avancé à ce point… tes parents morts accidentellement auraient été très fiers… Mais c'est un ordre… il n'y a rien de personnel… Shiho…

L'inconnu tira de son smoking un flingue avec silencieux.

\- Hmhm.

L'homme commit l'erreur de se retourner et se prit un pied dans la figure qui lui dévissa presque la tête, le projetant contre une étagère qu'il renversa à moitié, brisant l'alcool au passage.

\- Masuyama-san, c'est ça ? Ou vous préférez Pisco ?

L'homme se redressa de son mieux, à moitié sonné, pour voir celui qui l'avait frappé. Le vieil homme était face à un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux fous noirs avec des taches de rousseur, portant un pantalon déchiré pour lui faire un bermuda et une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été arrachées, laissant voir quatre lettres distinctement tatouées sur son biceps formant le mot ACE, bien qu'entre le A et le C, on trouve un S barré.

Mais hormis les cicatrices bien visibles sur la poitrine de l'homme grâce à la chemise ouverte, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur la cicatrice de ses yeux. Une longue balafre allant d'un œil à l'autre, aveuglant ses yeux étrangement argentés.

Pourtant, avec aisance, il se mit devant Haibara.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Pisco.

\- Je vous aurais bien dit de demander à Vermouth, mais vu que vous ne la reverrez plus, c'est pas faisable. Hiken m'ira très bien.

Hiken s'avança vers l'homme, ramassa avec un peu de difficulté une bouteille d'alcool, qu'il repéra en cognant son pied dessus par erreur, qui était tombée de l'étagère quand il avait envoyé le vieil homme. Il la déboucha avec ses dents, faisant couler à flot l'alcool dans sa gorge, avant de se redresser et d'essuyer sa bouche de sa main.

\- Franchement, c'est un joli coup la mort _accidentelle_ de ce politicien véreux… un lustre sur le crâne, on songe rarement à un assassinat.

Hiken fit sauter la bouteille presque vide dans sa main avant de la jeter sur Masuyama qui tira dessus pour l'exploser en l'air. Mauvaise idée parce que le temps de cligner des yeux et Hiken était sur lui, le soulevant aisément du sol par le col de son costume, le soulevant assez haut pour qu'il ne puisse plus toucher le sol. Il le fit tourner pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir Haibara, tout en continuant de lui raconter la petite histoire. Il sentit Conan se faufilait dans la pièce pour secourir Haibara tout en continuant de lui souffler sa conclusion grâce à son leur badge de détective que Hiken cachait dans l'intérieur de sa chemise.

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui avez fait tomber le lustre ? Vous avez l'arme justement en main ! De ce que j'ai senti entendu quand vous avez tiré sur la bouteille que je vous ai lancé, elle m'a l'air parfaite pour le job ! Sans compter que si on rajoute de la peinture phosphorescente sur la chaine du chandelier pour avoir un point de repère, on peut faire ça dans le noir. Un point de repère pour agir quand la salle est dans le noir complet.

Il jeta un peu plus loin Pisco et trouva une autre bouteille d'alcool à boire, étrangement haletant. De nouveau, il la jeta sur l'assassin qui tira de nouveau dessus.

\- Bien sûr, si on tire comme ça, les étincelles du coup de feu auraient attiré l'attention, mais c'est différent si on met un mouchoir dessus. Quand le coup part, c'est le mouchoir qui cache les étincelles et qui s'envole. En utilisant le mouchoir de la cérémonie en l'honneur de ce réalisateur, vous pensiez qu'on aurait dû mal à en retrouver le propriétaire, mais sur tous ceux ayant eu le mouchoir violet, une dizaine n'était plus présente durant les faits, ne laissant que sept suspects. Avec la position de tous, seul toi pouvait viser correctement. Un peu plus et je suis certain que tu aurais eu Vermouth, parce que je sais que cette garce était dans le coin, juste sous le lustre…

\- Assez !

Pisco tira plusieurs fois sur Hiken, lui trouant l'estomac… pour voir à la place du sang, des gerbes de flammes. Le feu disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'une peau plus ou moins lisse.

\- C'est simplissime d'attirer la victime sous le lustre. Il allait se faire arrêter. En lui disant que tu pouvais lui offrir une sortie s'il se mettait sous le lustre pendant la projection, tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait, continua Hiken comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé.

L'homme recula sur le sol, continuant de tirer comme un idiot sur son interlocuteur qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Clic clic

\- Plus de balles ? Cool. Écoute, c'est pas parce que ça me passe au travers que c'est pas agaçant de se faire tirer dessus.

Pisco était clairement effrayé quand il bégaya un « qui es-tu ? »

\- _Qui je suis_ ? Aucune importance. Je n'ai fait que répéter ce que le chibi détective m'a dit. C'est lui après tout qui a donné les indications aux enquêteurs. Aveugle comme je suis, j'aurais pas noté la moitié. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que certainement grâce à Vermouth ou peut-être en prenant le mouchoir d'un autre invité du groupe violet, t'as réussi à présenter un mouchoir aux inspecteurs pour prouver ta soi-disant innocence.

Une main dans une poche, l'air totalement relax, Hiken s'enfila une autre bouteille d'alcool.

\- C'est pas tes affaires… dès que mes camarades seront là, tu n'auras nulle part où fuir ! Tu ne peux pas avertir la police ! lui dit Masuyama.

Hiken eut un grand rire moqueur avant de balancer la bouteille qu'il venait de vider aux pieds de Pisco.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose entre les deux oreilles, ossan ? demanda moqueusement le jeune homme. En me tirant dessus, tu as dû voir des flammes. Sans compter que même aveugle, à mains nues, je peux te mettre au tapis, alors que tu ne peux rien avec ton flingue. Autre chose… tu fumais non ? Elle est passée où ta cigarette… ?

Hiken leva un doigt, comme pour lui dire de faire silence.

\- Elle est là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une caisse d'alcool cassée et renversée qui, comme si elle attendait ce signal, s'embrasa.

\- On a des alcools très forts dans cette cave, c'est dangereux de fumer ici, sourit férocement Hiken. Surtout quand bibi est ici.

Pour expliciter la raison, les bras du jeune homme s'embrasèrent, laissant de longues arabesques de flammes danser le long de ses bras.

\- On terminera ça en enfer, mec, après que j'y aurai envoyé Gin et Vermouth. _HIKEN_!

Il fit un grand geste du bras, comme s'il envoyait un coup de poing dans le vide, et en réponse, une boule de feu aussi grande que lui jaillit de son poing, embrasant l'alcool dans l'air pour foncer sur Pisco.

Sans chercher à savoir s'il l'avait achevé, Hiken jeta sur le sol l'As de Pique d'un jeu de cartes et tourna les talons, laissant les flammes dans son dos en vacillant. Il savait très bien que Conan avait fait évacuer Haibara il y a un moment.

* * *

\- Quoi, Gin voulait tuer Pisco ?! s'exclama Conan assis à l'avant de la voiture de Agasa avec juste sa hoodie, son blouson recouvrant Haibara.

\- Oui, j'ai pu entendre la conversation grâce aux lunettes que Ai-kun a oubliées dans la cheminée. Ils disaient que pour une fois, ils pouvaient remercier Ace-kun d'avoir fait le travail à leur place parce que l'homme avait proprement grillé. Une fois ça dit, ils sont repartis par la cheminée.

\- Je les avais sentis, mais je manquais de temps, grommela Red dans ses vêtements trop grands, assis à l'arrière. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec mon corps, alors j'ai préféré évacuer. Si j'avais eu quelques minutes de plus, je les aurais grillés eux aussi.

\- C'est ta réponse à tout de mettre le feu à tout et n'importe quoi ? gronda Conan en se tournant vers le pirate à l'arrière.

\- Généralement, je préfère le faire à ma paperasse pour ne pas avoir à la faire. Mais disons que si on est dans ma shit-list, on a de fortes chances de finir en barbec'. On a pas la même norme, Edogawa. J'préfère griller ce gars et épargner un voleur qui essaie de nourrir sa famille.

Conan secoua la tête. Il songerait au fait que son camarade soit littéralement fait de _feu_ plus tard.

Là, il voulait se concentrer sur l'affaire en main.

C'était bizarre que Gin ait pu bouger malgré le fait qu'il ait reçu la fléchette. Conan l'avait touché et Gin avait commencé à s'effondrer quand il avait filé. Endormi, Gin n'aurait pas pu fuir la police. Sans compter que leur capacité à anticiper aussi bien les déplacements de Haibara était gênante.

Conan regarda de nouveau derrière.

Si juste dans son dos, Red était assis en tailleur avec une moue renfrognée, de l'autre côté, la tête sur une des cuisses du pirate, Haibara était étendue de tout son long, une main sur le crâne.

Gin avait été certain qu'elle viendrait dans la salle.

Et comment avait-il pu la reconnaître avec seulement un cheveu ?

\- Alors ? Ils le savent que mon corps à rétréci ? demanda Haibara.

\- Non, ils ne le savent pas, Pisco était déjà mort quand ils l'ont trouvé, assura Agasa.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Conan à la demoiselle.

\- Comme ils ont découvert que j'habitais en ville, je ne peux plus rester à vos côtés… la disquette a sûrement brûlé dans la salopette, suite à l'incendie provoqué par Portgas. Alors, il n'y a plus de raison pour que je reste ici…

Elle resta silencieuse un moment durant lequel Red s'excusa d'avoir zappé la disquette dans sa pyromanie, mais bientôt, Haibara reprit la parole, toujours aussi haletante.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je partirai dès demain…

\- Eh oh ! Dans ton état, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Bien ! approuva Conan. Dans ce cas c'est bon !

\- He ?

\- Psychologie inversée ? devina Red.

\- Exact. S'ils arrivent aussi bien à la prédire, alors, il faut aller contre sa logique à elle.

* * *

Vodka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Apparemment, Gin ne voulait pas qu'ils cherchent Sherry en ville.

\- Non, je ne suis pas du genre à faire des choses inutiles… elle est sûrement partie loin avec ce satané Portgas. On n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour l'affronter, ça serait du suicide, vu la façon dont il a déjà failli te tuer. Et aucun des deux n'est assez idiot pour rester dans la ville où on les a croisés, expliqua Gin.

\- Tiens, tu prends bien à cœur cette gamine, commenta une femme à l'arrière en refaisant son maquillage.

\- Désolé, Vermouth, s'excusa Gin. Dire qu'on a fait appel à une femme de ton rang pour suppléer ce vieux sénile. On t'a entraînée dans une gaffe…

\- Vraiment… soupira la dénommée Vermouth. Dire que je lui ai passé mon mouchoir avant l'interrogatoire. Merci Ace-chan de l'avoir tué pour nous. D'ailleurs, ça ne vous inquiète pas qu'il ait réussi à retrouver Sherry malgré que je lui aie tranché les yeux ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache comment il a pu s'enfuir. Si outre son don enflammé annulé par ce kairoseki, il a autre chose dans ses manches, c'est autre chose à découvrir pour l'Organisation et qui peut être utile pour nous si on arrive à le reproduire, lui pointa Gin.

\- Sans compter que Whisky ayant suivi ce traître de Rye, Portgas est la seule résurrection réussie qu'on ait au compte de nos scientifiques jusqu'à présent, pointa Vodka.

\- Les trois n'étaient pas désagréables à l'œil, nota Vermouth avec un petit rire féminin en rangeant son rouge à lèvre pour se prendre une longue cigarette.

\- Tu donnes dans la nécrophilie ? lui demanda Gin avec dégoût.

Vermouth se contenta de rire.

\- Vous retournez aux USA ? demanda Vodka en regardant Vermouth dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture.

\- Non, je vais arrêter quelques temps mes activités d'actrice… lui dit Vermouth en allumant sa cigarette. Je compte me reposer un peu au Japon. Sans compter que comme Ace-chan en a après moi pour ses yeux, je suis le parfait appât pour le récupérer. Et il y a un truc qui me turlupine…

Chris Vinyard, la célèbre actrice américaine, expira une longue bouffée de tabac.

* * *

La situation était assez dramatique.

D'après Megure, quelqu'un ou quelque chose (pour Conan ça voulait dire l'Organisation mais le Commissaire n'en savait rien) avait effacé toutes les possibles ramifications entre eux et cette affaire. Toute la famille de Nomiguchi s'était volatilisée, très certainement tuée : Masuyama, qui avait péri dans le mystérieux incendie, n'avait pas vécu pour voir le même sort arriver à ses demeures et biens. Bref, un sacré foutoir, et dans tout ça Kudô ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on passe son nom sous silence.

-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Conan se retourna pour voir Haibara.

La demoiselle avait reçu des soins plus que sérieux suite à l'incident, faisant qu'elle était en béquille à cause d'une jambe plâtrée.

\- Ils éliminent toutes les personnes suspectes… c'est leur méthode… continua Haibara avec gravité. C'est pour ça que personne ne doit savoir qui on est vraiment.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris, assura Conan.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, ignorant Red et Agasa qui se tenaient tous les deux derrière Haibara.

\- J'ai compris, oui… que l'on devait à tout prix les anéantir ! siffla rageusement Conan.

Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Red.

Oh oui…

* * *

 **A/N : une prononciation alternative des chiffres du produit donne ceci : Shi-ra-ro-kyu, assez proche phonétiquement de la prononciation japonaise de Sherlock.  
**


	8. L'énigme de l'Oeuf de la grotte

**Salut à tous, on entre sur ce que je pense être l'un des gros morceaux de la série, un incontournable dans l'histoire. Petite difficulté, ayant commencé cette histoire après une affaire à laquelle il est fait écho, certaines personnes pourront se demander qui est ce fameux Araide-sensei. Si durant sa présentation, cela n'est pas très clair, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

 **En attendant, je suis heureuse que le chapitre ait plus.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture pour une nouvelle mésaventure de nos gamins favoris.**

 **Arya39 : Pour les araignées, vois avec Mahyar, mais après, je peux toujours t'envoyer Haiiro pour s'en charger. / Remettre Ace à sa place était un plaisir, tkt ^^ / Oui, on est très loin de la Toky Tower. Genre entre 111/114 épisodes et presque autant de chapitres du manga (et je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire cet incident, donc, je peux pas dire ce qu'il en sera pour la fic)./ Désolée pour les barbec' sauvage, mais j'en ai un dernier en prévision pour le coup ici ^^'./ J'essaierai de faire des résumer des épisodes précédents.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- « A maintes reprises, vous avez volé à mon secours. Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Oui… vous, ce chevalier sans nom, toujours de noir vêtu, qui exauce mes prières… Me montreriez-vous le visage qui se cache derrière ce masque noir de jais… ? » récita Ran avec autant d'émotion que possible.

\- « Si c'est là le désir de ma princesse… ce visage défiguré par les cicatrices… je vais vous le montrer sous ce clair de lune. » répondit Kogoro avec un sac en papier sur le crâne, juste troué pour les yeux alors qu'il lisait le script dans une de ses mains.

De l'autre, il se saisit du sac de course et le retira avec un léger rire. Mais Ran était tout, _sauf_ impressionnée. Elle avait l'air même déçue, si ce n'est furieuse.

\- Papa ! Sois un peu sérieux ! Il ne me reste plus que deux semaines avant le jour de la fête de l'école ! rouspéta Ran.

\- _Pfff_ … comment veux-tu que je joue sérieusement ce texte sur un chevalier d'opérette ?!

Conan se faisait lui aussi très chier en lisant la pièce sur un autre script, baillant sans se retenir.

\- Je me demande qui a pu écrire une pièce pareille à l'eau de rose… grommela Kogoro.

\- Sonoko ! annonça joyeusement la demoiselle. Pour le chevalier noir, elle s'est inspirée de Shinichi !

Cela provoqua un rire narquois chez Conan, qui loupa pour le coup le regard que lui lança Ran par-dessus son épaule. Sonoko n'était décidément pas quelqu'un qu'on referait demain.

Mais le commentaire sur le fait que le Chevalier Noir était inspiré de Shinichi fit paniquer Kogoro, qui, blanc comme un linge, lut le script quelques lignes plus bas.

\- Oi matte ! Ensuite, je lis : « le chevalier et la princesse échangèrent un baiser passionné ! » ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Conan eut un instant de panique et chercha la page en question avec frénésie.

\- Mais non ! rouspéta Ran avec une légère rougeur. C'est pour de faux ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Abandonnant le script, Conan alla voir Ran.

\- Dis, qui c'est qui joue le chevalier… ? demanda le chibi-détective en essayant de rester calme.

\- He ?

Ran se pencha à son niveau avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te préoccupe, Conan-kun ?

\- Un peu, oui… répondit faiblement le gamin.

\- De toute façon, c'est sûrement un de ces bons à rien de lycéens… grommela Kogoro.

Ran les détrompa tous les deux. Apparemment, il s'agissait du Docteur Araide, leur médecin scolaire. Ils l'avaient déjà rencontré durant une affaire précédente où Kogoro s'était fait traitr de sans cœur suite à la mort du père du docteur, avant que le médecin ne s'excuse en découvrant l'arrangement fait entre Kogoro et la belle-mère du jeune médecin, puisque même si c'était elle qui avait orchestré le meurtre, la personne qui avait tué Araide père (qui était aussi le médecin personnel de Kogoro) l'avait fait par accident et ne le savait même pas. En bref, une affaire bien triste.

\- Tous les garçons de ma classe étaient trop timides, expliqua Ran. Alors, quand Araide-sensei est venu pour nous faire passer une visite médicale, je lui ai demandé !

Panique à bord chez les hommes !

\- Quand il était étudiant, il a souvent joué dans des pièces ! il a l'habitude de dire un texte et il sait s'y prendre avec les filles… sourit Ran.

\- Ah non ! Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! refusa Kogoro avec véhémence.

\- C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas une bonne solution, Ran-nee-chan ! approuva Conan.

\- Mais enfin ! rassura Ran. Je lui ai juste demandé de venir assister à nos répétitions ! C'est Sonoko qui jouera le chevalier déguisé en homme !

…

L'air des deux hommes voulait tout dire. Elle aurait dû commencer par ça au lieu de leur faire peur pour rien…

Ran regarda sa montre et paniqua.

\- Zut ! Déjà !? j'ai une répétition tôt demain matin ! Je prends mon bain et je me couche… jura Ran en réalisant qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

C'est ce moment que choisi Kogoro pour leur annoncer qu'ils n'avaient plus d'eau chaude dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh non ! gémit Conan. Moi aussi je voulais me prendre une douche…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller aux bains publics… leur dit Kogoro.

\- Ils sont fermés aujourd'hui ! Que faire… ? paniqua Ran. Et Sonoko qui habite si loin…

Conan eut une solution :

\- On n'a qu'à aller chez le professeur Agasa. J'allais justement y aller pour l'aider à faire les préparatifs de notre camp du week-end et m'assurer que Dawn aura ses médicaments. Crois-le ou pas, Haibara m'a dit que c'est pas parce qu'il n'a plus ses yeux que ça l'empêche de cacher ses gélules contre la narcolepsie dans des endroits incongrus !

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Ran. Alors, allons-y ! Bon, je prends mes vêtements de rechange et j'arrive !

Cela fit soupirer Kogoro alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette.

\- Il est tard, alors, pour ne pas trop le déranger, prenez votre bain ensemble et ne vous attardez pas.

Conan vira au rouge vif alors que Ran se figeait.

D'un bond, elle se tourna vers son père, tout aussi rouge que le garçon et l'engueula, décoiffant au passage le duo devant la force de son coup de gueule :

\- TU PLAISANTES ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAIS PRENDRE UN BAIN AVEC CONAN !?

…

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait dire, Ran se calma du mieux qu'elle put avec un air embarrassé.

\- Mais oui, enfin ! se justifia-t-elle faiblement. Ce n'est pas bien pour son éducation… N'est-ce pas, Conan-kun !?

Kogoro se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec sa fille alors que Conan ne pouvait répondre qu'un oui faible.

* * *

\- Konbanwa Red-kun ! salua joyeusement Ran. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Red qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Mouri Ran-nee-san ! Akase est dans le salon sur son ordinateur.

Il s'écarta jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos, laissant passer le duo.

Ran s'avança la première, laissant Conan et Red se saluer comme deux enfants super-copains heureux de se retrouver. Ils attendirent que la demoiselle soit au loin pour cesser leur manège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici exactement ? demanda Red en prenant un air neutre à la limite de l'endormi.

\- On a plus d'eau chaude, lui répondit Conan sur le même ton.

\- Oh.

Red referma la porte, tournant méticuleusement la clef dans la serrure et revint vers le salon avec Conan. Ran avait déjà salué Agasa et lui avait expliqué le problème. Sauf que voilà, normalement, Agasa était un célibataire endurci, donc, niveau intimité, c'était franchement minime. Il avait une cabine de douche agencée dans un coin, une de ses inventions, mais ce n'était pas franchement distinct de la pièce à vivre.

\- Bon, on s'organise comment ? demanda Ran. Tu veux passer en premier, Conan-kun ?

\- Je comptais me doucher, pointa Red. Il peut la prendre avec moi à la fin. Les filles d'abord. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait être galant.

Ran eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, laissant Red plus que perplexe.

\- T'es un petit garçon charmant, Red-kun ! A tout de suite !

Conan lui adressa un regard noir alors qu'Agasa allait préparer des chocolats chauds. Le temps qu'il finisse, Conan avait vérifié que rien n'avait été oublié dans les affaires de quiconque et qu'un certain pirate avait bien ses médocs dans son bagage.

Quand ils se réunirent à l'ilot pour boire, on entendait Ran chantonner de bonne humeur sous la douche.

\- Elle est bizarre depuis quelques temps, pointa Conan en regardant dans la direction du coin douche masqué par un rideau.

\- Mais non, c'est juste parce qu'elle s'absentait pour pouvoir tricoter un pull en secret… rassura Agasa.

\- C'est vrai, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a des soupçons ? Vous êtes amis d'enfance, si j'ai bien compris à la base, fit Red qui s'était adossé à l'ilot du coin cuisine, ses lunettes remontées sur son front.

\- Hm. Je le sens, parfois… souffla Conan. Elle me regarde et se comporte avec moi, non pas comme si j'étais un écolier, mais… mais plutôt comme…

\- Eh oh ! Shinichi ! Tu es sérieux ? s'inquiéta Agasa.

\- _Bah_ ! je me fais sûrement des idées… sourit-il nerveusement.

\- J'ai pas besoin de voir ton visage pour savoir que toi-même tu crois pas que ce soit des conneries, marmonna Red en se tournant vers l'ilot pour laisser tomber son menton sur le plan de travail.

\- Et si elle avait compris qui tu es vraiment… ?

Conan sursauta dans son siège pour regarder Haibara qui s'était pointée derrière lui, faisant rire Red.

\- Tu savais et tu m'as pas dit qu'elle était derrière ?! rouspéta-t-il.

\- Je m'amuse à tes dépends, Edogawa. Habituellement, c'est Agasa qui trinque pour ce genre de chose, sourit narquoisement Red.

Haibara s'éloignait déjà.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire dans le sous-sol, alors qu'on ne me dérange pas… surtout toi, Portgas, annonça la scientifique.

\- J'ai déjà escaladé chaque centimètre carré de cette baraque, excuse-moi de me faire chier, lui pointa Red.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… soupira Conan. Sois discret mais si tu tiens tellement à faire le singe, je te laisse escalader la façade de chez moi. La maison des Kudô est juste à côté.

\- Oh ? Merci.

\- Pour revenir au sujet principal… et si Ran-kun savait la vérité ? demanda Agasa.

\- C'est stupide ! grommela Conan avec un air boudeur. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me dirait-elle rien ? Non non, ce doit être quelque chose…

\- La douche était bonne, Ran-nee-san ? demanda brusquement Red en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ran venait vers eux dans sa tenue de rechange en finissant de se sécher, toute souriante.

\- Très bonne, merci de demander. Tu as su que j'avais fini comment ?

Mentalement, Agasa et Conan remercièrent Red et son oreille de s'être assurés qu'ils ne se faisaient pas chopper par la jeune fille.

\- La douche s'est arrêtée, Haibara vient de partir dans son antre au sous-sol et les bruits de chaussons que j'ai entendus venir vers nous étaient plus lourds que ceux d'une enfant, répondit Red.

\- Oooh, tu as une très bonne oreille, Red-kun. Donc, Haibara-kun est au sous-sol ? Je vais aller lui dire bonjour ! fit joyeusement Ran.

Conan voulut la retenir, mais déjà, Ran descendait les escaliers un peu plus loin et ouvrait joyeusement la porte pour voir dans la semi-obscurité la petite fille tapant frénétiquement à l'ordinateur. Haibara ne manifesta aucun signe montrant qu'elle avait entendu Ran. Faisant bonne figure, Ran lui dit « à bientôt » et referma la porte.

\- Bon, ben, à la douche… maugréa Red en se grattant le crâne.

\- Ran-kun, je voulais te demander, Red-kun voudrait lire du Sherlock Holmes, et vu la collection de Shinichi-kun, je pensais que tu pourrais me conseiller pour savoir lequel je pourrais essayer de traduire en braille pour lui. Tu veux bien m'aider pendant que les garçons se douchent ? demanda brusquement Agasa.

Conan eut un air WTF avant de noter la tension de l'aveugle à côté de lui.

\- Conan-kun serait peut-être plus utile pour ça, pointa Ran.

\- Non, si c'est lui, on y passera la nuit, le temps qu'il parle en long en large et en travers des œuvres. Si je fais appelle à toi, c'est pour que tu m'aides à trouver un classique qui pourrait bien présenter l'univers, c'est tout, contra Agasa.

Ran eut un air perplexe, mais finit par hausser des épaules. Elle annonça aux garçons qu'elle revenait, avant de partir derrière Agasa.

\- Qu'est-ce que je loupe ? demanda Conan en regardant son camarade.

Red marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissa ses pantoufles à l'entrée et chercha vaguement le robinet d'eau froide de la douche pour l'ouvrir. Il remonta sa manche et mit son bras dessous. Dans un chuintement, une grosse vapeur commença à se dégager de l'endroit.

\- Ah, comprit Conan.

\- Avec la vapeur que je dégage à chaque douche, elle va se poser des questions. Je transforme la baraque en véritable sauna, expliqua Red. Même si être le feu à l'état pur peut paraître cool, y'a pas mal d'inconvénients.

Red retira son bras du jet et commença à se défaire sa ceinture.

\- Règle l'eau à ta température.

Conan alla à la robinetterie et régla l'eau à sa convenance, puisque Red s'en foutait un peu.

\- T'as toujours eu ce don ? demanda Conan en se déshabillant à son tour.

\- Nop. Je suis né tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, si ce n'est un peu par miracle. J'avais dix-sept ans et je venais de prendre le large quand j'ai obtenu par accident cette capacité.

\- C'est courant sur ton monde ?

Red se tourna à moitié vers Conan, montrant pleinement le tatouage sur son bras. Si sur un adulte, cela prenait le biceps, sur un enfant de dix ans, tout le bras était recouvert d'encre.

\- Mon monde ?

Conan roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de se rappeler que son camarade, aussi adroit soit-il, ne le voyait pas.

\- Même si le simple fait qu'on soit tous deux des enfants prouve que tout est envisageable, les gars qui maîtrise le feu, c'est pas ce qu'on trouve au coin de la rue généralement. Sans compter que ce qui devrait être su, même en ayant grandi dans la jungle, t'étais inconnu jusqu'il y a peu. Je parle de simples choses comme des voitures, moto, passage piéton, code de la route, téléphone portable et j'en passe.

\- Il t'en aura fallu du temps, sourit moqueusement Red en terminant de retirer ses affaires, affichant de nouveau son tatouage dorsal qui lui mangeait la totalité du dos et un peu des bras, de la nuque et des reins, malgré l'horrible cicatrice presque en son milieu.

Conan passa sous la douche, bientôt rejoint par Red qui lui tourna le dos d'office dans l'habitacle. Le gel douche passa de l'un à l'autre avant que le D. ne réponde enfin.

\- Oui et non.

\- He ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Les noryokushas, c'est l'appellation qu'on donne aux gars comme moi, sont assez courants suivant la zone géographique où tu te trouves. C'est très recherché que ce soit chez les Révolutionnaires, les pirates ou les institutions du Gouvernement comme la Marine. Cependant, la façon dont le don est obtenu en fait d'un côté, un pari très risqué et de l'autre, quelque chose d'unique.

Red tendit un bras dans son dos au niveau de Conan.

Conan regarda la main, puis visualisa le shampoing qui était de son côté et le fila à son camarade.

\- Tout tourne autour de ce que l'on nomme les akuma no mi. C'est un fruit _infect_. Et chacun est unique. Donc, le mera mera no mi, puisque c'est le nom de celui que j'ai mangé, est unique. Il n'y a personne d'autre, normalement, qui devrait se balader avec le même don que le mien. Je suis un logia, la classe des éléments. Des hommes-feu, jusqu'à ma mort, y'en aura qu'un seul et ça sera bibi. Si je passe l'arme à gauche, le fruit réapparaîtra quelque part, certainement à proximité et le cycle se perpétuera. Si on a de la chance, il sera rapidement identifié, sinon, comme moi, on saura pas ce pour quoi on signe en mordant dedans. Je suis sérieux. Ça aurait pu être tout autre chose. Tout et n'importe quoi ! Le pouvoir de transformer les gens et moi-même en clown comme celui d'être invisible. Tout est possible avec ce genre de fruit, tout en gardant cet aspect unique.

Ok, même si Red tournait un peu en rond dans ses explications, Conan arrivait à y croire et à visualiser de quoi il était question. Il réclama à son tour le shampoing.

\- Mais des pouvoirs qui s'en rapprochent, c'est possible ? demanda Conan.

\- Oui. Tu crois que j'ai eu ma blessure comment ?

Conan se retourna à moitié alors qu'il se frottait le crâne. Il est vrai que ça ressemblait à une brûlure très grave ce qu'il avait.

\- Le salopard qui m'a fait ça porte le nom de code d'Akainu. C'est lui aussi un logia. A la différence qu'il est la _lave_.

\- Wow…

\- Mon supérieur à tête d'ananas, Marco, est un oiseau de feu, un phénix. Ce sont des _vraies_ flammes. Certes, cela fait tellement de temps qu'il a son zoan qu'il le contrôle presque par instinct, et que ses flammes tiennent pour le coup plus des plumes qu'autre chose, mais s'il s'énerve, on se retrouve au milieu d'un incendie turquoise. Le Phénix a beau avoir l'air de dormir debout et avoir la patience d'un saint, s'il pète un plomb, tous aux abris.

Red avait un sourire nostalgique en parlant de ça.

Conan eut un pauvre sourire.

Le mal du pays, il pouvait comprendre.

* * *

\- _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne ! Elle descend de la montagne à cheval !_ chantait Agasa avec les gamins sur leur route pour le camping.

Étant le plus grand et large, Genta était à l'avant, casant les cinq autres enfants à l'arrière. Haibara avait retiré son pull pour rester en tee-shirt manches courtes et short afin de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Red qui s'était endormi d'office en entrant dans la voiture, côté fenêtre.

Et pendant que les gamins chantaient joyeusement, Conan était debout, s'accrochant à l'appui-tête d'Agasa pour lui parler.

\- Dîtes, professeur, à propos de la discussion de l'autre fois sur Ran…

\- Eh bien ? demanda Agasa en regardant un instant Conan.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas me construire un gadget un peu spécial ?

\- Un gadget, d'accord, mais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ! sourit nerveusement Conan. Un robot qui bouge et qui parle comme moi…

Cela fit rire narquoisement le professeur.

\- Si je savais faire ce genre de chose, je serais certainement déjà multimilliardaire, ou alors, Red-kun aurait pris la fuite avec mes recherches et mon prototype pour le revendre au plus offrant.

\- Je suis pas sans cœur, akase ! Vous me vexez… bougonna Red apparemment réveillé de sa crise (pas que ce soit facile à dire quand il dormait ou pas avec ses lunettes).

Conan se tourna vers Red pour lui faire un commentaire et vit l'étrange regard que lui jetait Haibara. La demoiselle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors, le coude sur le rebord, sans plus s'occuper du détective.

\- Nanda ? bougonna Conan.

\- Problème, Edogawa ? demanda Red.

\- Rien.

* * *

Ils venaient de finir d'installer la tente et avaient posé les sacs juste devant.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'allumer le feu avec Red-kun et Aï-kun ! Vous autres, allez chercher de quoi l'alimenter dans la forêt ! annonça Agasa aux gosses devant lui.

\- Oui ! assura le trio qui se tenait juste derrière Conan.

\- Il faut du bois sec et mort. S'il est humide, ça va mettre des plombes à flamber, et s'il est vert, n'en parlons même pas, sans compter qu'on va tous s'étouffer avec la fumée, recommanda Red.

\- On est pas idiot non plus, bougonna Conan.

Red se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire de Cheshire au groupe qui s'éloigna pour ramasser du bois.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le groupe partit donc dans la forêt à la recherche de bois mort, s'éloignant pas mal du camp. Jugeant qu'ils en avaient assez, Conan rappela le groupe, notamment Genta qui bavait d'avance en songeant au barbecue.

Jusqu'à ce que Mitsuhiko les interpelle :

\- Oi, tout le monde ! Venez voir un peu par ici !

Le garçon avait trouvé l'entrée d'une caverne défendue par un cordon et un vieux panneau disant « danger - ne pas entrer ». Mais ce qui avait interpellé Mitsuhiko, c'était une pierre dont une face était aplanie. On avait en grand, l'hiragana 'to' sur toute la face de la pierre, puis des caractères plus petits inscrivant un texte énigmatique par-dessus.

\- «Suis le chemin du dragon et tu seras éclairé par la lumière du paradis suprême… »

Il y avait encore pas mal de chose d'inscrit sur la pierre, mais à cause de l'érosion, ce n'était plus lisible.

Derrière Conan, les gamins débattaient sur ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

\- La lumière du paradis suprême… ? répéta Genta.

\- C'est la lumière d'un ultime bonheur ! explicita Mitsuhiko.

Ce qui mena à la conclusion évidente qu'il était apparemment question d'un trésor.

\- Le problème, c'est ce « To » qui est gravé en gros sur la pierre… commenta Conan en se mettant accroupit.

Les gamins réfléchirent à ce que pouvait représenter le To, citant des mots commençant par ce caractère. Conan eut la bêtise de proposer « le Trésor Enfoui des Tokugawa ».

Le temps de se retourner et le trio partait déjà en exploration en s'éclairant de leur montre/lampe-torche dans la caverne calcaire plus qu'immense.

Avec un soupir, Conan suivit le mouvement, allumant sa montre pour s'éclairer, lui aussi vaguement curieux.

Dans sa marche, son regard tomba sur quelque chose par terre entre deux rochers. Une cigarette dont le filtre n'était pas imprégné d'humidité. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

* * *

\- Ils en mettent du temps, nota Agasa au campement en regardant dans la direction prise par le groupe. Où sont-ils allés faire leur cueillette ?

\- Où qu'ils soient, ils sont pas dans le champ de mon Haki, pointa Red qui coupait des patates dans la casserole qu'Haibara lui avait mis sous les mains pendant qu'elle pelait les légumes.

\- Ils doivent faire une petite exploration dans la forêt… supposa la scientifique sans se retourner. Et puis, ils ont un jeune et brillant détective à leur tête.

Haibara retira de justesse la marmite de là quand Red fit sa crise de narcolepsie, la tête contre la table, les mains encore levées pour couper sa patate.

\- Si vous veniez plutôt prendre la place du dormeur et m'aider à faire la cuisine ? demanda Haibara d'une voix lasse.

Agasa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

\- Oh ! Regardez ! Une lumière ! pointa Mitsuhiko en montrant un tournant de la caverne d'où leur parvenait une lumière de lampe-torche. Il y a quelqu'un !

Ce devait être le fumeur de la cigarette pour Conan.

\- Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui a trouvé le trésor… marmonna Ayumi avec tristesse.

\- T'es sérieuse ! s'exclama Genta.

Remonté à bloc, le garçon alla rapidement vers la lumière, malgré la tentative de Conan pour le retenir. C'était _leur_ trésor, nan mais oh !

Sauf qu'au détour de l'angle, ce n'est pas un trésor qu'il trouva, mais trois hommes, dont deux tenaient un individu clairement mort si on en croyait le trou entre ses deux yeux.

\- Oups… déglutit Genta en réalisant qu'il avait été vu et surtout en voyant le corps.

En hurlant, il fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible pour avertir les autres, plus que perplexes.

Un peu tard parce qu'un des hommes portant le cadavre était déjà sur ses talons et sortait de sa veste un pistolet.

\- EN ARRIÈRE ! cria Conan en prenant les trois autres pour les projeter de son mieux vers l'arrière afin de les protéger.

L'homme fit feu.

Conan serra les dents mais ne laissa échapper aucun cri.

Il parvint à les tirer derrière une colonne de calcaire et fit éteindre toutes les montres-lampes avant qu'ils ne se fassent avoir.

De leur cachette, ils entendirent tout. Apparemment, ils avaient affaire à des braqueurs de banque. L'un d'entre eux avait montré son visage, d'où le fait qu'il ait été liquidé par ses complices. Le groupe était venu le cacher ici, mais tout capotait avec le fait que les gosses les avaient pris sur le fait.

Maintenant, on en avait après eux, avec pour objectif de les flinguer.

Le groupe de malfrats se sépara pour les chercher, un allant vers l'entrée, les deux autres cherchant dans les environs.

Essayant de garder son calme, une main toujours sur la bouche d'une Ayumi en larmes, Conan appela tour à tour Haibara et Dawn sur leurs badges de détectives.

* * *

Au camp, alors que Conan les appelait sur les badges accrochés au sac de leurs proprios, Haibara ne pouvait qu'admirer l'absence de talent culinaire d'Agasa, alors qu'à côté du feu, Red dormait toujours comme un loir.

\- Vous avez toujours votre cuisine comme ça jusqu'à présent… ? s'enquit Haibara d'un air blasé en regardant la carotte qui, par on ne savait quel tour de magie, était devenu un accordéon.

\- Je me passe de tes commentaires… bougonna Agasa.

Tout ceci fit que personne n'entendit les badges.

* * *

\- Que font-ils ? Avec son oreille, au moins Dawn devrait nous entendre ? paniqua Mitsuhiko.

\- Il a peut-être faire une crise, proposa doucement Ayumi sans remarquer l'air pâle et le fait que Conan soit légèrement haletant.

\- Bon… je vais aller leur dire que je n'ai rien vu…annonça Genta.

\- Non surtout pas ! lui dit Mitsuhiko.

\- Je suis sûre que Conan est en train de réfléchir à un bon moyen de nous sortir d'ici… assura Ayumi. N'est-ce pas Co-…

Elle venait de se tourner avec espoir vers Conan pour se mettre à l'appeler frénétiquement en réalisant qu'il était assis par terre, de plus en plus blanc, sa main crispée sur son ventre en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le flot de sang.

La balle lui était passée au travers.

\- Conan ! Si on se dépêche pas de partir, les hommes de tout à l'heure vont arriver ! gémit Ayumi.

\- Tôt ou tard, le professeur et Haibara qui nous attendent à l'extérieur vont finir par venir dans cette caverne… à moins qu'ils ne soient avec Dawn qui connait déjà l'odeur du sang et de la poudre… ils risquent d'entrer ici sans rien savoir… et ils vont se faire tuer… donc, il est préférable de ne pas leur faire savoir où nous sommes… haleta Conan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Genta avec inquiétude. Si on leur laisse un message et que les autres le trouve, ils le détruiront !

\- Le mieux, c'est de fuir au fond de la caverne et d'essayer sans relâche d'entrer en contact avec eux grâce aux transmetteurs qui sont dans nos badges, proposa Mitsuhiko.

Avec une main tremblante, Conan fouilla dans une poche de la poitrine de son blouson en disant à Mitsuhiko que s'ils s'enfonçaient, les ondes ne passeraient plus.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Ayumi.

\- On va laisser sur notre trace des émetteurs en forme de bouton… il y a de l'adhésif au dos… on va en disposer une dizaine… souffla Conan.

\- Mais… pour quoi faire ?

Conan ne pouvait pas leur expliquer dans son état. On devait juste faire ce qu'il demandait.

Il veilla d'ailleurs à laisser ses lunettes sur le chemin.

* * *

Red tournait en rond comme un lion en cage pendant que, dans la nuit tombante, Haibara essayait à grande peine de joindre le groupe avec les badges.

\- Ils mettent vraiment beaucoup de temps… et moi qui pensais que j'aurais pas à me faire des cheveux blancs avec des gamins sans cervelle… chiotte, je laisse Luffy derrière et je me récolte cinq écervelés en échange… grommela Red.

\- Ne me compte pas dans le lot, je te prie, lui dit Haibara. Viens, allons les chercher.

Red retira sa canne de son dos et emboita lui le pas pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, dispersant ses lucioles de feu vert pour éclairer la route de la chibi-scientifique.

* * *

Les gosses se faisaient du souci pour Conan qui était sur le dos de Genta. En attendant une meilleure option, il s'était mis un gros pansement.

\- Genta, tu ne pourrais pas avancer plus vite ? Ils vont nous rattraper… demanda Conan.

\- Si mais… quand ça secoue, tu as mal, non ? fit Genta avec hésitation en regardant le garçon sur son dos.

Conan gémit un « t'occupe » et Genta accéléra un peu plus le pas. Le détective serra les dents.

\- Tout est de ma faute… c'est moi qui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal si on allait juste voire un peu dans cette caverne… marmonna Ayumi, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne serait rien arrivé à Conan si…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! réfuta Mitsuhiko. C'est moi qui ai vu en premier cet endroit…

\- Imbécile ! C'est évident que c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui me suis excité sans réfléchir et qui ai vu ces types… coupa Genta.

\- Bande d'idiots…

Tout le monde regarda Conan qui malgré la situation avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas entrés, on n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de résoudre une enquête qui n'aurait jamais pu l'être… leur dit Conan d'une voix haletante. N'ayez aucun regret… Bon… dîtes-vous que si on leur échappe on aura une aventure à raconter à Dawn et Haibara et qu'en plus, un bon barbecue nous attend… essayons d'être positifs, ne ?

Cela redonna un semblant de sourire aux enfants.

C'est là qu'ils arrivèrent à une intersection.

Par où choisir…

Conan demanda la lampe de Genta.

* * *

Red, Haibara et Agasa cherchaient dans les sous-bois, appelant les quatre aventuriers en perdition.

C'est là que Haibara montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Quatre tas de bois bien proprement alignés devant l'entrée d'une caverne qui disait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas entrer.

Avec un soupir, Red trouva la corde à l'aveuglette et passa en dessous.

\- Peu importe l'éducation et le monde, c'est toujours pareil. Dis à un gosse de ne pas faire quelque chose et il le fera…

Red s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la grotte au commentaire de Haibara :

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es toujours un gamin, Portgas.

Red se tourna vers Haibara avec un grand sourire.

\- Nan, c'est mon job d'enfreindre les lois, je suis un criminel.

* * *

Conan essayait de rester conscient malgré le fait qu'il perdait de plus en plus de sang.

Ils avaient laissé la montre de Genta du côté qu'ils avaient pris, en veillant à la laisser allumer et avec un bracelet fermé pour leur faire croire qu'ils avaient emprunté le chemin opposé.

C'était des braqueurs de banque, avec généralement, un seul cerveau et basta. D'autant plus que dans cette caverne calcaire, impossible d'utiliser les transmetteurs, donc, pas de risque qu'ils se séparent.

Ils passèrent à cet instant à proximité d'une petite étendue d'eau où Ayumi remarqua un poisson. Cela encouragea Conan quand la demoiselle lui dit qu'il avait des yeux.

\- Un poisson dans une caverne dont les yeux ne sont pas détériorés, ça signifie qu'il vient d'une autre rivière et qu'il s'est certainement égaré… donc, si on remonte ce cours d'eau…

\- On pourra sortir ! comprirent Ayumi et Mitsuhiko.

\- Oui, sourit faiblement Conan.

* * *

Haibara venait de mettre la main sur une paire de lunettes dans la caverne.

\- Ce sont celles de Kudô, non ? se fit confirmer Haibara.

\- Alors, ils se seraient perdus ici… supposa Agasa en regardant autour d'eux. Pas une minute à perdre ! Il faut se dépêcher de les chercher !

La canne de Red lui coupa la route.

\- L'endroit sent la poudre et le sang. Il n'est pas question qu'on s'enfonce comme ça, surtout deux scientifiques ! leur dit le pirate en relevant ses lunettes sur son front, étirant ses sens et son Haki au maximum.

Haibara alluma les lunettes et les enfila, notant qu'il y avait plein de trucs autour d'eux sur le GPS des lunettes. En observant les alentours, Agasa constata qu'il s'agissait d'un émetteur bouton.

\- Ne les touchez pas ! On dirait qu'il y a une disposition particulière !

Haibara dézooma un maximum et vit rapidement un message lui apparaître sur l'œil.

110

Le numéro de téléphone de la police japonaise.

\- PORTGAS ! Fonce ! rugit Haibara. Ils sont en danger !

\- J'attendais que ça ! assura Red.

Il passa sa canne sur son dos et fonça à l'assaut de la caverne, réduisant sa forme en un tourbillon de feu pour aller plus vite et trouver ainsi plus rapidement les enfants en danger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le quatuor avait trouvé d'où venait la truite de tout à l'heure, et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il s'agissait d'un trou dans la roche d'où coulait en cascade de l'eau et d'où tombaient les truites pour le coup.

Pourtant, en montrant le plafond, Conan avait un indice pour les rassurer.

Des racines d'arbres.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches de la surface, donc, que la sortie devait être pas très loin.

En regardant autour, ils virent qu'ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle avec à son entrée, un œuf taillé dans la pierre. Et derrière l'œuf, cinq passages taillés dans la roche. Quatre à droite et le cinquième à gauche.

Conan réfléchissait à toute blinde.

La forme en œuf n'était pas naturelle, il avait donc été taillé et positionné là de façon intentionnelle.

\- Regardez ! il y a quelque chose qui est gravé ! pointa Mitsuhiko en éclairant le socle de l'œuf. « A celui qui se perd dans l'obscurité… suis le chemin du dragon… et tu seras éclairé par la lumière du paradis suprême. » C'est à peu près la même inscription que celle qui était à l'entrée…

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Conan.

Du mouvement au-dessus de sa tête alerta Ayumi. Elle leva sa montre au plafond et poussa un hurlement de frayeur en voyant qu'il s'agissait de chauves-souris. Bien entendu, quand on les dérange, les chauves-souris se vengent toujours (notamment celles des cachots).

* * *

 _Dans un autre fandom, Severus Rogue éternue alors qu'il prépare une potion._

* * *

\- Ne bougez pas ! conseilla Conan. Restez immobiles !

Il décrocha son badge de sa veste et le jeta devant lui. Le badge rebondit un instant et les chauves-souris se jetèrent dessus.

\- Les chauves-souris dans les cavernes mangent des insectes… c'est pourquoi elles sont très sensibles au moindre bruit et au moindre mouvement… expliqua Conan.

\- Euh, Ayumi-chan, essaye de ne pas trop dénicher des trucs trop bizarres, s'il te plait… demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Mais… gémit Ayumi.

\- Non, c'est très bien, Ayumi, assura Conan. Les chauves-souris des cavernes ne vivent jamais à plus de trois cents mètres d'une entrée… donc… cette sortie que nous cherchons doit être juste devant nous…

Cela rassura les enfants, mais restait toujours le problème de l'énigme. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête… le chemin du dragon ; l'œuf de pierre et le 'to' sur la pierre de l'entrée. Puis, il vit la solution.

\- La phrase : « celui que se perd dans l'obscurité » s'adressa à ceux qui se sont perdus ici… et « la lumière du paradis suprême » c'est la lumière de la sortie… haleta Conan. En fait… la pierre gravée à l'entrée et le rocher ici portent la solution pour sortir d'ici… la sortie, c'est le chemin du dragon… et le chemin du dragon c'est…

Sous le sourire des trois autres, Conan leva un bras tremblant… qui tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de Genta.

C'est là qu'ils réalisèrent que quand Conan leur avait dit qu'il avait mis un pansement, c'était pour les rassurer. Parce qu'avec ou sans pansement, le résultat était le même. Conan perdait tellement de sang qu'il commençait à tacher les vêtements de Genta. D'où le fait qu'il soit inconscient.

Pire que tout, les malfrats étaient presque sur eux.

* * *

Quand les trois braqueurs rejoignirent l'œuf, les enfants étaient cachés dans le passage en haut à droite. Pendant qu'un des hommes resta assis au pied de l'œuf pour monter la garde, les deux autres prirent le premier passage à droite avec l'intention de tous les fouiller.

\- Pourquoi on est entrés là-dedans ? souffla Mitsuhiko à Genta.

\- J'en sais rien ! On a pris celui du fond et pas de bol ! C'est juste un renfoncement de la paroi ! se défendit Genta.

\- Ne vous disputez pas ! souffla Ayumi. On doit vite trouver le chemin du dragon dont Conan a parlé sinon on va se faire tuer !

\- Trouver… ? Sans Conan ? fit Mitsuhiko.

\- Sérieux... ? demanda Genta.

\- On n'a pas le choix…

Ils posèrent Conan sur le sol, contre la paroi et regardèrent le guet avec sa lampe de torche, assis devant l'œuf.

L'homme restait assis sans bouger, attentif. Pas le moins du monde sur le point de s'endormir.

Pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se fatigue, ses complices risquaient de débarquer n'importe quand.

Ils devaient sortir d'ici pour conduire Conan à l'hôpital et vite.

Mitsuhiko sortit de la poche de Conan le carnet que le chibi-détective baladait toujours sur lui afin de schématiser l'endroit. Les cinq chemins, l'œuf et le guet. Pour leur cachette, il se contenta d'une petite bosse puisque ce n'était qu'un renfoncement.

\- Ici, ce n'est qu'un renfoncement, donc, il ne reste plus que quatre chemins possible… réfléchit Mitsuhiko.

\- Le chemin du dragon, souffla Ayumi en réfléchissant.

\- Dragon avec un D comme doraemon, marmonna Genta.

Mais oui ! C'était dragon et pas ryuu ! Dragon avec un D ! La première lettre était le D.

Quatrième lettre de l'alphabet latin…

\- Alors ce serait le quatrième chemin !

Fausse piste, cela correspondait à celui où ils étaient.

\- Au fait, quand il était sur mon dos, Conan marmonnait des trucs… annonça Genta.

Et il répéta les mots clés : 'to' ; dragon et œuf.

\- ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! s'emporta Mitsuhiko en saisissant Genta par le col.

Mauvaise idée de pousser une gueulante. Le vigile l'entendit et se leva, marchand vers eux. Ils voyaient déjà le faisceau de sa lampe…

\- Ben alors ! Je t'ai demandé de monter la garde, non ?! rouspéta le chef en revenant avec l'autre complice.

\- Vous ne les avez pas trouvés… ? s'enquit le guet.

\- Non, le premier chemin est une impasse… y'a pas à se faire de mouron. Il n'y a plus que quatre autres chemins, on va vite leur mettre la main dessus. Ils vont certainement repasser par-là, alors, ouvre l'œil !

Et le duo s'engouffra dans le deuxième chemin de droite alors que le guet retournait à sa place.

Ils avaient eu trèèèès chaud.

\- Bon ! reprit Mitsuhiko en fixant son schéma auquel il ajouta une croix sur le premier chemin pour dire qu'il n'était pas bon. Nous avons le dragon, le to et l'œuf.

\- Moi je comprends rien… grommela Genta.

\- Si à la place du dragon, on avait eu un serpent… et comme l'œuf est sa nourriture préférée… marmonna Ayumi.

\- Un serpent ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- C'est ce que me disait ma grand-mère à la campagne. Elle est née l'année du serpent dans l'astrologie chinois et elle s'y connait bien en serpents !

Cela donna une nouvelle idée à Mitsuhiko. Il était possible que les mots clés correspondent à un code qui renvoie aux signes astrologiques chinois. L'année du dragon pour le mot dragon, et celle du serpent pour l'œuf. Pour To, on avait _tora_ , le tigre.

Sur son papier, Mitsuhiko positionna les signes du zodiaque, mais l'évidence se fit très vite. Le dragon tombait juste après l'œuf, et c'était justement le premier chemin prit par les malfrats et qui finissaient en cul de sac. Ayumi ajouta aussi que le coq correspondait mieux à l'œuf. Et si on rajoute que l'œuf représentait la fécondité, alors, ça renvoyait à l'année du lièvre.

Mitsuhiko soupira. Eh bien, sa solution n'était pas la bonne.

\- Le seul point commun qu'il y a entre ces trois mots, c'est qu'ils s'écrivent avec un seul idéogramme, marmonna Genta.

\- Comme ça avec un seul idéogramme ? s'enquit Mitsuhiko.

C'était surprenant comme remarque, venant de Genta.

Rouge d'embarras, Genta expliqua que l'autre jour, dans un restaurant près de chez lui, il a voulu commander une omelette et avait fait une erreur en lisant le caractère. Au lieu de dire « omelette » il a commandé un « prince grillé », ce qui avait provoqué l'amusement des clients.

Mais ça renvoyait au fait qu'on pouvait écrire œuf de deux façons.

Ce qui donna une troisième idée à Mitsuhiko.

\- Et si c'était en fait… comme un sur plateau de shôgi ?

Incompréhension générale. Où voyait-il une ressemblance avec ce jeu ?

\- Au dos du pion de la « marche », il y a un to… et au dos de celui du « vol », il y a le « roi dragon ». Et si comme tu le dis, l'œuf est pris dans sa deuxième graphie, alors, ça renvoie peut-être au Gyokushô…

\- Le Gyokushô ? répéta Ayumi qui ne suivait pas son raisonnement.

\- Oui, lorsqu'on joue au shôgi, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le « roi » qui est utilisé par l'adversaire. Donc, si cet œuf désigne la position du roi, les cinq chemins seraient du haut vers le bas l'or, l'argent, le cheval, le parfum et en face du cheval, le vol.

\- Et donc, le chemin du dragon… ? se fit confirmer Ayumi.

\- Oui ! Ce serait ce chemin isolé en face des autres qui conduit à la sortie.

Le tout était de savoir comment faire. S'ils voulaient prendre la sortie, ils devraient passer devant le guet.

Ce qui était embêtant parce qu'ils n'avaient pour arme que leurs montres et les badges.

En regardant Conan contre le mur, Ayumi eut une idée.

Elle leur expliqua son plan sans réaliser qu'il commençait à faire chaud.

* * *

\- A la une, à la deux…

Le guet releva la tête en voyant les trois gnomes sortirent de leur cachette et… lui jeter des pierres qui rebondirent à ses pieds. Cela le fit rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits étranges venant du plafond.

Déjà, les chauves-souris étaient sur lui.

\- Maintenant, on fonce ! cria Genta.

Et ils foncèrent alors que le malfrat se débattait avec les mammifères volants.

C'est à cet instant que le reste du groupe revint et demanda des explications.

\- Les morveux, ils sont partis par-là !

Entre deux chauves-souris, le gars pointa le chemin emprunté par les enfants.

\- Vous n'irez pas loin ! hurla le chef en tirant de sa veste son flingue.

SBAM

Il trébucha proprement sur le sol, manquant de se mordre la langue.

Deux pieds d'enfants entrèrent dans son champ de vision et Red s'accroupit devant lui, tapotant sa nuque de sa canne, un sourire plus que vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que votre route s'arrête ici, messieurs.

Un coup de feu partit, passant au travers du front de Red dans un embrasement, provoquant des cris d'horreur du malabar qui avait tiré.

\- Encore plus quand vous venez de faire cette erreur stupide. Avant, j'étais prêt à vous mettre à terre et attendre la police… mais là… vous savez ce qu'on dit…

Le sourire du pirate prit une teinte sanguinaire dans les flammes qui commençaient à s'élever autour de lui.

\- Seul les morts ne parlent pas.

* * *

Les hurlements d'agonie qui les poursuivaient ne pouvaient que les faire courir plus vite. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il y avait un démon à leur trousse.

Avec la chaleur insoutenable de la grotte, ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'être en Enfer.

C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent enfin la sortie devant eux, avec un accueil de policiers.

Rapidement, ils leurs racontèrent l'affaire et un agent de police les escorta jusqu'à la sortie, pendant que le reste allait coffrer les criminels.


	9. Chevalier Noir

**Salut, petit chapitre pour vous tous et toutes ! J'ai de quoi faire un update par semaine, j'ai l'impression, on verra combien de temps ça va tenir.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires à Misstykata et Arya39. Oui, Hiken revient souvent, mais il monopolise pas tout le temps d'antenne. Non Arya, mes favoris ne sont pas forcément ceux où Conan se fait blesser. Mais contente qu'il te plaise.**

 **Sur ce, je vous fais un mini résumer du dernier chapitre (pour ceux qui l'ont oublié) et je vous lâche sur celui-ci.**

* * *

 _ **Dans l'épisode précédent :  
**_

Conan et la bande des Détectives Juniors partent en camping, bien que Conan essaye de trouver une solution à son problème du moment : Ran qui soupçonne la vérité à son sujet. Durant leur quête de bois pour le feux, le groupe des Détectives Juniors et Conan tombent sur une grotte à l'abandon. L'appel du mystère étant plus forte, ils décident de l'explorer, et tombent par hasard sur un groupe de braqueur qui se débarrassent du corps de l'un des leur. Dans la précipitation qui suivi, les malfrats firent feu et Conan fut toucher. A moitié inconscient, perdant beaucoup de sang, il ne put que laisser un message de SOS pour Agasa, Haibara et Dawn toujours au camp, pendant que les trois enfants devaient trouver la sortie. Arriver à l'autre bout de la grotte plusieurs heures plus tard, ils sont prit en charge par la police et Conan est envoyé à l'hôpital, dans un état critique, pendant que Dawn fait un barbecue sauvage avec les malfrats.

 _ **On with the chapter now...**_

* * *

Red avait été content de retrouver la source d'eau en faisant demi-tour dans la grotte.

Et aussi de porter des vêtements sombres s'il en croyait Haibara (il prenait ce qui lui passait sous la main le matin et vu que c'était Haibara qui avait tout acheté, il ne risquait pas de savoir).

Parce que le passage à l'eau l'avait débarrassé d'un maximum de sang, sans que l'immersion soit trop profonde pour qu'il se noie, et la couleur de ses vêtements masqueraient le reste, le temps de prendre des nouvelles de l'état de Conan.

En courant, il parvint à retrouver l'entrée de la caverne où Agasa vint le cueillir avec les autres enfants. Genta ne posa aucune question sur la raison pour laquelle Red monta à l'avant, mais en voyant les légères traces de sang sur son siège passager, Agasa se dit que lui-même ne voulait pas savoir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils filèrent vers l'hôpital général de Beika.

Et Conan était au bloc opératoire.

\- Comment ?! s'étrangla Kogoro quand il fut averti. Une opération !? Ce n'était pas une simple blessure ?!

Agasa allait lui expliquer quand Haibara intervint :

\- Il a reçu une balle de pistolet. La belle est entrée par la partie latérale gauche du dos pour ressortir par le ventre. Elle l'a traversé de part en part, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Les risques de dommages aux reins sont très élevés. Il est dans une situation critique.

\- Disons plutôt que si l'hosto a pas assez de réserve de sang, il ira danser avec ses ancêtres avant l'aube, résuma Dawn, les mains derrières la nuque.

Kogoro les regarda. Les deux gosses parlaient avec un détachement vraiment effrayant.

C'est là qu'ils virent Conan passer sur un brancard, sous oxygène, conduit dans une autre salle par une infirmière et un médecin. Ran et Ayumi couraient à côté au même rythme.

\- Accroche-toi Conan-kun ! Encore un peu de patience… supplia Ran.

Une autre infirmière débarqua à cet instant avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Apparemment, ils n'avaient plus rien en réserve de sang correspondant au gamin. Tout avait déjà été utilisé pour un autre patient un peu plus tôt. Et même en le demandant en urgence au centre de transfusion, ça serait trop tard.

C'est là que Ran parla :

\- Si cela vous convient, je peux lui en donner…

Les médecins la regardèrent.

\- Lui et moi sommes du même groupe sanguin…

A moitié inconscient, Conan regarda Ran.

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

\- Faîtes quand même un examen, mais… fit Ran.

\- Bien, allons en salle de prélèvement… accepta une infirmière.

Conan tourna légèrement la tête pour la voir partir.

« Ran… alors… tu sais… » songea-t-il faiblement.

Il sentit une main brûlante sur son épaule et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

\- Crois-en mon expérience, la mort, c'est ennuyeux. Alors, accroche-toi, Kudô, chuchota Red qui avait relevé ses lunettes juste pour lui parler.

Le « ouais » faible de Conan sortit avec un léger écho.

On repoussa Red pour conduire Conan en salle d'opération, laissant tout le monde attendre dehors.

Ran était revenue, une main sur son bras là où on lui avait fait le prélèvement, priant de toute ses forces pour que Conan s'en sorte.

Pour que Shinichi s'en sorte.

* * *

Conan ouvrit les yeux sur un monde flou et lumineux qui se précisa lentement.

Le fait qu'il voit en premier lieu une intraveineuse lui fit dire qu'il était toujours en vie. Comme quoi, il était résistant.

En s'asseyant dans son lit d'hôpital, une douleur au ventre le saisit, avant de s'immobiliser.

Illuminé par le soleil levant, il découvrit Ran à moitié avachie sur le lit au niveau de ses pieds, dormant profondément, avec une veste sur le dos.

\- Tu peux lui dire merci.

Conan tourna la tête vers Kogoro qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi.

\- Elle t'a donné 400ml de sang et t'a veillé toute la nuit. Une chance que Ran et toi ayez le même groupe sanguin. C'est un sang particulier et il n'y en avait pas assez. A l'heure actuelle, tu ne serais plus de ce monde… marmonna Kogoro en arrangeant sa veste sur les épaules de sa fille endormie.

Oui, Conan s'en souvenait.

Et ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Elle connaissait son groupe sanguin… et sa véritable identité…

Conan sursauta en voyant le regard menaçant que lui jeta Kogoro.

\- Elle t'a donné plein de sang… alors, t'as intérêt à vite te rétablir !

\- Euh oui… sourit nerveusement Conan.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, durant une visite à l'hôpital, Ran apprit que Conan pourrait sortir d'ici un ou deux jours. Il guérissait bien mais son système restait affaibli, le rendant sujet à des infections et des inflammations telles que rhume ou grippe…

Pendant que Sonoko et Ran discutaient avec le médecin, Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko présentaient à leur camarade en fauteuil roulant un jeu en vogue à l'école en ce moment. Conan était concentré sur la petite console de jeu quand Sonoko débarqua et le lui prit des mains.

\- Et voilà ! Le temps des jeux est terminé ! annonça la blonde. Les blessés, direction la chambre et sans détour !

Ran se saisit du fauteuil pour ramener un Conan tout penaud à sa chambre, alors que Sonoko continuait sur la même veine en disant aux autres enfants de retourner chez eux. Le trio salua Conan avant de filer, laissant les deux lycéens ramener le blessé à sa chambre. Conan parvint à récupérer le jeu en faisant les yeux de chiots à Sonoko.

Jamais il ne dirait à Red qu'il s'était inspiré de lui. Quoique les tâches de rousseur soient un atout inimaginable dans ce sens pour le D.

Apparemment, dans deux ou trois jours, ils seraient en plein dans la fête du lycée. Et si c'était trois jours, se serait même le jour de la pièce de la classe de Ran.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il faudra venir le chercher mais toi, tu es bloquée dès le matin, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je demanderai à mon père…

\- Au fait, t'as réussi à le joindre ?

\- Joindre qui ? s'enquit Ran qui ne comprenait pas le changement de sujet.

\- Shinichi ! S'il apprend que tu es l'héroïne d'une pièce de théâtre, il va sûrement accourir !

Ouch !

Conan pâlit drastiquement en faisant la grimace. La conversation commençait à sentir mauvais !

\- Il ne viendra pas… pointa Ran. En plus, ce n'est pas grave… Si Conan se rétablit et qu'il vient me voir…

\- He ? fit intelligemment Conan en la regardant avec une certaine rougeur.

\- Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda avec espoir Ran.

\- Euh oui… assura Conan d'une voix faible.

Il ne fallait que Sonoko pour briser l'ambiance avec un sarcasme bien coulant.

\- Eh bien ? est-ce que ce n'est pas le grand amour, _ça_ …?

Elle se pencha vers Conan en le montrant du doigt.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais une transposition de Shinichi sur ce gamin…

\- Mais non idiote ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! se défendit Ran.

Vite, diversion !

\- Au fait, Sonoko-nee-chan, il t'est arrivé quoi au poignet ? demanda Conan.

Sonoko se redressa et regarda son poignet.

\- Hein, ça ? Je me le suis foulé à la répétition… à cause de ça, j'ai dû renoncer au rôle du chevalier…

\- Mas on a eu de la chance de trouver quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour vouloir te remplacer, non ? pointa Ran.

\- Quelqu'un de gentil ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Mais si, je te l'ai dit : Araide-sensei.

\- Eh ? s'étonna Conan.

Uh-oh, il n'aimait pas ça. Le petit bonhomme vert de la jalousie venait de se pointer avec le bleu de la peur.

\- Bien que ça me désole, il est super doué ! sourit joyeusement Sonoko qui avait noté que Conan avec un faible pour Ran depuis un long moment. En plus, le must, il a une scène d'amour avec Ran~ !

\- SONOKO ! s'indigna Ran rouge comme une tomate.

Pour le coup, cela embraya sur la climatisation du gymnase en panne et le fait que le club de théâtre allait installer un stand pour vendre des boissons fraîches. Mais Conan n'avait qu'une chose en tête qui lui faisait tirer une tête de six pieds de longs. Araide et Ran. Il était certain que ce gars n'avait attenu que cette opportunité.

\- Les Lys, ça sent fort ! ça ne lui plaira pas ! grondait une fille dans la chambre de Conan dans un uniforme de lycéenne. C'est pas des fleurs qu'on amène à quelqu'un qui est hospitalisé !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le départ, boke ! rouspéta Heiji qui se tenait face à la demoiselle.

C'est deux-là, toujours la même chose…

\- Hattori-kun… Kazuha-chan… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna Ran alors que Sonoko se cachait à moitié derrière elle.

\- Ah ! On a appris que le petit avait été sérieusement blessé, alors, en sortant de l'école, on a pris le premier avion ! expliqua le détective bronzé en brandissant le bouquet de lys qu'il avait en main.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Kazuha.

\- Il se remet normalement et pourra sortir dans deux ou trois jours !

\- Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à aller acheter d'autres fleurs ! pointa Heiji à son amie.

\- En plus c'est moi qui dois y aller… grommela Kazuha.

\- Ran-san, si tu peux lui indiquer le chemin, ça lui évitera de se perdre encore une fois !

Si Kazuha avait l'air franchement gênée par le comportement de son meilleur ami, Ran se contenta de rire et avec Sonoko, conduisit la lycéenne d'Osaka chez le fleuriste le plus proche.

Clac.

La porte se referma sur elles, laissant les deux détectives seuls.

\- Alors ? demanda Conan avec lassitude en descendant avec précaution de son fauteuil. Quelle est la _vraie_ raison qui t'amène ici ?

Il ouvrit son lit et grimpa difficilement dedans.

\- Eh ben, moi qui te fais la gentillesse de venir te voir à l'hôpital… moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est de prendre une balle dans le bide.

\- Et encore, on a pas égalisé Portgas qui s'est pris un _pilier_ de _magma_ dans la poitrine.

Heiji resta surpris par le commentaire.

\- Si je l'avais pas vu de mes yeux embraser une pièce presque en claquant des doigts, j'aurai pensé pareil. M'enfin. Prenons les choses autrement pour ton cas, Hattori. Tu as acheté _volontairement_ des lys pour te débarrasser des autres et être seul avec moi, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Heiji se massa le nez.

Portgas avait le don de lui causer des migraines hallucinantes. **( _Bêta : Il fait ça à tout le monde, demande à Marco !)_**

Mais Conan avait raison, il y avait plus important.

\- En fait, le professeur m'a appelé hier soir.

Conan arrêta d'arranger sa couverture pour le regarder.

\- Il voulait avoir mon avis.

\- Sur ? demanda Conan.

\- Ecoute, Kudô, je ne sais pas mais…

Et avec un grand sourire qui fit blanchir Conan, Heiji lui assena le coup de grâce.

\- … on dirait bien que la petite Ran a de sérieux doutes !

En bougonnant, Conan se rallongea dans son lit et lui tourna le dos.

\- Pas des doutes, des certitudes…

Cela prit Heiji de court. Alors, il lui avait déjà dit la vérité ?

\- Non, il y a plein de signes qui m'amènent à penser ça… même si mon apparence a changé, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir la duper…

Avec un soupir, il se tourna sur le dos.

\- Mais je ne sais pas… si elle en était sûre, pourquoi elle ne m'en parlerait pas ?

Heiji le regarda un instant en silence puis secoua la tête.

\- Comme toujours tu es fort pour comprendre ce qui se passe chez les autres, mais quand il est question de toi… annonça Heiji. Si elle a tout compris et qu'elle ne t'a rien dit, il n'y a qu'une raison à cela… Elle attend… elle attend très certainement que ce soit toi qui lui dises !

Oh merde, il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- Si c'est bien ça, au lieu de te ronger le frein… Ton Organisation de truc et ton histoire de médicament qui t'a fait rétrécir… autant tout lui expliquer, non ?

\- Ahou ka ? rabroua Conan. Lui faire partager mes angoisses, la faire s'inquiéter et pleurer… je ne peux pas lui expliquer un truc pareil… Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai plus la force de la voir se torturer l'esprit comme ça. Pour parler franchement, j'aimerais pouvoir tout lui dire… et me sentir soulagé…

Conan tourna la tête vers son camarade.

\- Ne, Hattori, tu ferais quoi, toi ? Quelle est la bonne solution ?

* * *

Red sauta du toit d'Agasa qu'il entreprenait d'escalader quand il entendit le professeur l'appeler.

\- Nanda ?

\- Shinichi-kun est au téléphone et il voudrait te parler, Ace-kun. Et tu veux bien essayer de ne pas sauter du toit comme ça pour mon pauvre cœur.

\- Wari.

Agasa lui mit le téléphone sans fil dans la main et Red le porta à son oreille.

\- Tu veux me parler, Kudô ?

« J'ai… besoin de conseils, Portgas »

\- Ow, ce doit être sérieux si t'es prêt à demander de l'aide à un criminel. Je t'écoute, qui est mort ?

« Personne… c'est… au sujet de Ran. »

Red en perdit sa voix et son humour.

Affaire de cœur, fallait être sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est au sujet de la discussion de l'autre jour ?

« Oui… Tu es au courant qu'Agasa a appelé Hattori à ce sujet ? »

\- Je sais pas tout de ce qu'il fait. Hattori est passé, donc ?

« Hm. On a discuté des soupçons de Ran, et je pense plus qu'elle est certaine que je suis Shinichi. Et d'après Hattori, si elle a encore rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle attend que je le fasse. »

\- Probable, je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu veux que je t'aide sur quoi ? Si tu me demandes de modifier sa mémoire ou un truc du genre, j'ai le regret de te dire que je n'ai pas cette capacité. C'est une garce du nom de Charlotte Pudding qui l'a, je me contente de faire flamber les choses.

« Je veux pas savoir… non, c'est pas pour ça. »

\- Dis-moi tout.

Pendant un instant, Conan resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil. Si silencieux que Red se demanda s'il n'avait pas raccroché. Le pirate trouva le mur de la maison assez facilement pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre, attendant toujours une réponse de l'autre bout.

« Si… si tu étais à ma place… tu lui dirais la vérité, toi ? »

Ah.

Red eut un profond soupir et se laissa tomber par terre contre le mur, ramenant ses genoux contre lui pour y appuyer ses coudes.

\- Shinichi… tu essayes de comparer deux choses qui ne sont pas comparables. Toi et moi n'avons pas le même vécu, donc, pas le même mode de pensée. Et surtout, il y a une chose qui diffère entre nous. Mouri-kun est quelqu'un de sympa, et je présume que contre un homme normal, elle doit pouvoir bien se défendre grâce au karaté… mais elle est quelqu'un que je jugerais de physiquement faible. Mon entourage est entouré exclusivement de pirates, dont une bonne partie possède un akuma no mi. Même face à la chef infirmière de mon équipage, elle ne sortirait pas gagnante, pourtant, Cassandra est une civile et certainement pas une combattante. En sachant que ceux qui m'entourent sont capable sans trop de difficulté d'affronter l'Organisation…

Red ferma les poings en fermant les yeux aveugles.

\- Je leur ai déjà menti une fois, et en dépit de ça, ils se sont jetés dans les bras de la mort pour me sauver la vie. Je pourrais pas leur mentir une seconde fois, surtout pour un problème moins grave…

« Moins grave que rétrécir ? » demanda Conan avec une voix dubitative.

\- Du genre échapper à une exécution qui vire à une guerre qui ferait pâlir les destructions de Gomera.

« Point accordé »

\- Pour revenir au sujet, c'est à toi de voir, Shinichi. Que fera Mouri-kun avec ce savoir ? Comment réagira-t-elle et comment agira-t-elle par la suite ? Sera-t-elle capable de survivre aux risques encourus par ce savoir ? Je la connais pas assez pour pouvoir y répondre. Seul toi peut le faire. J'ai pas toutes les réponses, loin de là.

« Je vois… merci quand même. »

\- Oi… tu veux devenir plus fort ? Pour la protéger de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal ?

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

\- Même si l'entraînement de barge que j'ai suivi fait que j'étais capable à dix ans de chasser des ours seul et avec une arme contendante, je te le ferai pas suivre. Je doute que tu apprécies d'être balancer du sommet d'un ravin.

« Merci de ta sollicitude » ricana narquoisement Conan.

\- Ce que je te propose, c'est apprendre le self défense et améliorer ton endurance. Tu fais du sport à la base, donc déjà, tu dois pas être mauvais à ce niveau. Suivant ton application et ta motivation, je pourrais t'enseigner le Haki. Les deux formes, bien que pour l'une d'elle, ça sera plus difficile, mais on gèrera.

« Je croyais qu'il y en avait _trois_ formes ? »

Red se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Le Haoshoku, à moins de se manifester de façon accidentelle, a besoin des deux autres formes pour s'éveiller vraiment. Sans compter que quelques élus seulement le possèdent. On raconte que ceux ayant une destinée importante ou le potentiel d'un Roi le possèdent.

« Toi, un roi ? Je peux rire ? » se moqua Conan.

\- Non, parce qu'avant de devenir un Shirohige, j'avais dans l'intention de foutre à mal Roger, le Kaizoku Ou, et de le devenir à mon tour en réussissant là où il avait échoué.

« Ok, je rirais pas. »

\- Partant ou pas ? Vu que tu sors de l'hosto, on ira doucement.

« Si ça peut me permettre de protéger Ran, je suis partant. »

\- On commence dès ta sortie. Repose-toi, parce que je compte te travailler jusqu'à l'os.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Conan repassa dans sa tête cette affaire.

Partout dans son entourage, on lui disait de ne pas impliquer Ran. Mais surtout, on supposait que Ran savait quelque chose. Qu'elle avait compris. Même son père lui avait dit de ne pas sous-estimer les femmes.

Il soupira, les mains sous la tête, le regard perdu dans le plafond qu'il ne voyait même pas.

Mais surtout, il revoyait le regard suppliant de Ran ce soir-là, sur le pont du navire.

« Ne me laisse pas seule »

La supplique de Ran raisonnait avec clarté dans son esprit.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Conan…

Il devait lui dire.

…qui disparut rapidement quand les questions de Red lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Connaissant Ran, ça serait la mettre en danger.

Schlak !

Conan sursauta devant ce bruit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille comme celui d'un pistolet qu'on arme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouver avec le canon d'une arme presque sur son visage.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en réalisant que la personne qui tenait l'arme, n'était personne d'autre que Haibara, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Elle s'assit au bord du lit sans retirer Conan de la menace de son arme.

\- Désolée… on dirait qu'il restait encore un peu de ce sang noir et froid dans mes veines… s'excusa Haibara avec un sourire froid.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Conan.

\- Comment ? Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai été découverte par ceux que tu appelles les Hommes en Noir. Ça s'est passé lors de l'affaire du Haido City Hôtel… même dans mes cauchemars, je n'y avais pas pensé… Il semblerait qu'à part Pisco, il y avait un autre membre de l'Organisation à l'Hôtel. Portgas ne l'a certainement pas remarqué ou jamais rencontré pour ne pas réaliser sa présence. Le fait est qu'à cause de ce que cet homme a transmis à l'Organisation, ils ont commencé à soupçonner le fait que j'aie pu rajeunir grâce à un médicament… c'est ainsi que je les ai vus débarquer ce soir, juste après ton appel à Red. Ils l'ont déjà récupéré et ils prévoient de l'amputer des jambes pour s'assurer qu'il ne tentera plus de s'enfuir. C'est un sujet trop précieux pour que l'Organisation puisse le tuer. Quant à moi… j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer sans attendre, mais ils m'ont dit que si je réintégrais l'Organisation, ils ne considèreraient pas cela comme une trahison.

C'était plus que bizarre comme démarche… une traîtresse qu'on reprend à bras ouverts ?

\- La raison ? devina Haibara. Ils veulent faire progresser au plus vite les recherches sur l'APTX 4869 qui trainent sans ma collaboration, sans compter que je suis la seule personne vivante à avoir vu les recherches sur l'akuma no mi.

\- Et donc… ? demanda Conan en essayant de rester calme. Tu es venue me tuer parce que je connais l'existence de l'Organisation ?

\- Oui, c'est la condition qu'ils ont imposée pour m'accepter à nouveau parmi eux. Bien entendu, tes parents, tout comme le détective d'Osaka ont leur tour prévu pour demain, apprit Haibara. Ne m'en veux pas… ils ont gardé le professeur en otage… Portgas s'est rendu sans lutter à cause de ça et maintenant, moi aussi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver. Tu peux, tu n'auras pas à supporter la vue des corps de tes parents et de tes amis. Parce que tu seras le premier à partir…

Pang !

Conan crut faire un arrêt cardiaque quand, au lieu d'une balle de pistolet qui repeindrait très certainement le lit de sa cervelle, ce fut un simple bouquet de roses qui jaillit du bout du pistolet.

\- Si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? demanda moqueusement Haibara.

L'air boudeur et hargneux de Conan qui avait eu la peur de sa vie était sans égale.

\- Portgas m'a dit que Vermouth était à l'hôtel ce jour-là. Cela aurait pu finir ainsi. Tu aurais fait quoi s'ils étaient venus nous chercher et s'ils avaient pris le professeur en otage… personnellement, c'est ainsi que j'aurais agi.

Et elle retira du bout du pistolet le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Enfin, ajouta-t-elle, tu peux être quasiment certain que dans cette éventualité, ils supprimeraient tous ceux avec qui j'ai été en contact.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici en pleine nuit ? demanda Conan qui ne comprenait pas le sens de cette farce.

Avec sérieux, elle se tourna vers Conan.

\- Je suis venue te mettre en garde, lui dit-elle avec gravité. Si, emporté par tes sentiments, l'envie de tout _lui_ raconter te venait… Il ne fait aucun doute _qu'elle_ deviendrait la première cible de l'Organisation…

\- _Elle_ … ? Tu veux parler de Ran ? se fit confirmer Conan en s'asseyant totalement dans son lit.

\- Oui… je n'ai pas encore vraiment parlé avec elle, mais… selon toute probabilité, elle a ressenti qui tu étais vraiment. Et cette fois, fatigué de la tromper, tu envisages de te soulager en lui racontant toute la vérité… sur l'Organisation et le médicament…

…

Conan était sans voix. En général, c'était lui qui sortait ce genre d'analyse, pas Haibara, qui, une main sur la hanche, lui tourna le dos en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? ça t'étonne ? Quand je suis venue te voir et que j'ai vu ton visage, c'était clair. Et si moi, je l'ai compris, ça ne lui aura pas échappé non plus. Elle est peut-être en train de penser « ça y est, il va se décider à me le dire… »

\- C'était l'idée, mais j'y ai renoncé, lui dit Conan.

Haibara se retourna pour lui adresser un regard des plus dubitatifs.

\- Ma conversation avec Portgas m'y a fait renoncer. Il lui a suffi de trois questions pour que je comprenne ce que ça couterait à Ran de savoir tout ça.

\- Comme quoi, il peut servir à autre chose que mettre le feu à tout et n'importe quoi, nota narquoisement Haibara. M'enfin.

Elle leva deux doigts.

\- Tu n'as que _deux_ choix possibles.

\- _Deux_ ?

\- Oui, deux, parce que tu as renoncé à lui avouer la vérité. Première solution : tu poursuis cette relation quelque peu cruelle comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à maintenant sans rien lui dire… deuxième solution…

* * *

Les fêtes de lycée étaient toujours de sacrés évènements où les étudiants se donnaient à trois cent pour cent. Celle du lycée de Teitan ne faisait pas exception. On avait des tas d'animations en ce jour d'été, des stands de boissons et de nourriture…

Et bien sûr, la pièce de la classe de Ran.

Espionnant le gymnase qui se remplissait rapidement, Ran paniquait depuis son poste derrière les rideaux de la scène.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de spectateurs ? gémit-elle en commençant à grimper dans l'échelle de la panique. C'est notre pièce qui est joué en suivant…

\- C'est ça la réputation ! sourit joyeusement Sonoko qui avait passé elle aussi sa tête dans l'ouverture du rideau. Quand tu dis que c'est une Love Story qui surpasse _Roméo et Juliette_ , il ne peut y avoir que du peuple~…

\- Ran-chan !

Reconnaissant l'accent vivant et expressif de la fille qui l'appelait, Ran se retourna avec un immense sourire pour accueillir son amie d'Osaka.

\- Kazuha-chan !

Kazuha alla rejoindre les deux autres filles avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

\- Je suis finalement venue ! Heiji m'a dit : « n'y va pas, tu vas la gêner ! » mais…

\- Alors Hattori-kun n'est pas venu ? comprit Ran avec une certaine déception.

Elle l'aimait bien, c'était un bon ami, même si un peu trop obsédé par les énigmes comme un certain absent dont le nom n'avait pas besoin d'être cité.

\- Dommage ! bougonna Sonoko. Dire que j'avais des vues sur lui….

Mauvaise chose à dire devant Kazuha.

\- He ? s'étonna l'invitée.

\- Elle plaisante ! rassura Ran à son amie. Elle plaisante, ne t'en fais pas ! En réalité, elle n'a d'yeux que pour un autre beau garçon tout bronzé !

Ran tourna un sourire forcé à Sonoko.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Faut pas m'en vouloir si j'aime les « beaux garçons bronzés », marmonna Sonoko en comprenant le message.

Heiji Hattori n'était pas sur le marché, elle devrait voir ailleurs.

\- Et Kudô ? demanda Kazuha en regardant autour. Il est où ? Tu l'as prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… sourit nerveusement Ran.

\- Toi alors ! rouspéta Sonoko, les mains sur les hanches. Tu invites tout le voisinage, tous tes amis et tu ne préviens même pas ton fiancé ?

\- Alors, je ne suis pas le seul que tu aies prévenu, Ran-nee-chan… marmonna une voix étouffée près du sol.

Ran baissa la tête et vit deux petits garçons au pied de Kogoro. L'un avec l'air ultra fatigué et avec un masque médical, toussant clairement. L'autre, tout sourire avec ses lunettes de soleil. Un sourire qui semblait crispé.

\- J'ai eu beau lui dire de rester à la maison parce que son rhume n'est pas encore guéri, il n'a rien voulu savoir. « J'ai promis » m'a-t-il répondu… grommela Kogoro en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon qui sortait de l'hôpital.

\- Ton rhume, ça va ? s'enquit Ran.

\- Hmhm, assura Conan.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Red-kun ?

\- Haibara est alitée, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me rende de nouveau malade et j'avais rien à faire, indiqua Red en haussant des épaules. Alors, j'ai demandé à Edogawa si je pouvais venir avec lui.

\- Tu arriveras à suivre la pièce ?

\- J'ai une imagination fertile, daijobu.

C'est là qu'un homme assez jeune à lunette et aux cheveux châtains arriva, tenant un script entre ses mains, faisant se crisper un peu plus Red.

\- Mouri-san, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? C'est à propos des dialogues de la dernière scène…

Ran se tourna vers lui et alla le rejoindre pour discuter du dialogue en question.

\- Dis donc, il est beau gosse… c'est le partenaire de Ran-chan ? demanda Kazuha en voyant le garçon assez mignon.

\- Oui ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ? sourit Sonoko.

\- Sonoko-nee-san, c'est qui ? demanda Red sous le regard vaguement intrigué de Conan.

\- C'est Araide-sensei ! Le médecin scolaire en charge de notre école !

\- Bon, moi, je vais m'asseoir à ma place… marmonna Conan en se détournant.

\- N'en fais pas trop ! conseilla Kogoro à sa fille. Par ici la sortie, les gamins.

Les deux enfants emboitèrent le pas de Kogoro.

Ran les regarda partir avec une certaine tristesse alors que Sonoko paniquait en voyant que l'heure tourner et que Ran n'était toujours pas changée dans son costume.

* * *

Le gymnase était une vraie fournaise, ce qui expliquait que la buvette soit prise d'assaut. La lumière fut brutalement coupée, signalant le début de pièce.

« Vous allez assister à la représentation de la pièce _Shuffle Romance_ de la classe de Première B. bon spectacle » annonça une voix off.

Le rideau se leva sur Ran dans une magnifique robe de princesse qui, depuis la fenêtre d'une tour, se lamenter.

\- Ah… Zeus, toi le Dieu de la connaissance absolue ! Pourquoi me fais-tu subir pareille chose ?! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour être contrainte d'accepter ce mariage que je n'ai pas désiré ?!

\- AH ! VOUS VOILÀ ! NOUS VOUS ATTENDIONS, MAJESTÉ ! cria Kogoro.

Heureusement que Ran avait déjà son visage dans les mains pour simuler ses larmes, parce qu'elle rougissait de honte de l'intervention de son père.

Tout le public regardait son père d'un air perplexe.

Avec un sourire gêné, il pointa du doigt Ran à la fenêtre.

\- C'est… c'est ma fille~ !

Kazuha le regarda en se disant qu'elle était à la mauvaise place.

\- Oi, y'a combien de place de libre à côté de toi ? chuchota Red à Conan.

Conan regarda à sa droite.

\- Trois.

\- Je propose qu'on se décale pour laisser au moins un siège d'écart entre nous et cet homme afin de faire comme si on ne le connaissait pas.

\- Vendu, acheta Kazuha.

Conan glissa un siège plus loin, faisant que Red, puis Kazuha suivirent le mouvement.

\- Nee-san, vous pouvez me passer ma canne, elle devait être au pied de mon siège.

Kazuha chercha la canne en question et remarqua immédiatement à quoi elle pouvait servir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour comprendre la pièce ? demanda poliment la demoiselle en comprenant le handicap du gamin.

Red se contenta de secouer la tête et de se renfoncer dans son siège.

* * *

Sonoko était contente des applaudissements de la fin du premier acte, ce qui voulait dire que la pièce plaisait. Elle souleva un rideau en regardant vers la salle.

\- Sensei ! Dépêchez-vous, c'est la fin du premier acte. Dépêchez-vous de monter, il faut être prêt pour…

Elle regarda enfin vers le médecin et le mot "entrer" mourut dans sa gorge.

* * *

Sur la scène, le nouvel acte venait de commencer avec une attaque du carrosse de la princesse.

\- Mais… qui êtes-vous ?! demanda l'un des lycéens qui jouait les gardes. Savez-vous que c'est l'attelage de la princesse Heart du Royaume de Bridge ?! Gredins !

\- Et comment qu'on le sait ! assura l'un des "bandits" qui avait attaqué le carrosse. Nous avons reçu ordre de tuer la princesse pour empêcher ce mariage !

\- Nous appartenons à l'empire et nous détestons la principauté et le royaume tel qu'il est dirigé… renchérit un autre.

Et les brigands passèrent de nouveau à l'attaque, décimant l'escorte de la princesse qu'ils tirèrent de force de son carrosse avec un cri de la demoiselle.

\- VAS-Y RAN-CHAN ! SORS TON KARATE ! TUE-LES ! encourage Kazuha s'attirant des regards encore plus perplexes de l'assistance.

Avant que Red ne puisse poser la question, Conan glissa sur un autre siège, permettant à Red de s'éloigner de Kazuha. **_(Bêta : ils vont finir à l'autre bout de la salle !)_**

Sur scène, il se mettait à pleuvoir des plumes de corbeau qui firent peur aux brigands. Dans la pluie de plumes, un homme atterrit sur la scène, tranchant l'un des assaillants de la princesse dans le dos.

\- C'est… le CHEVALIER NOIR !?

Ledit chevalier portait une armure noire avec une longue cape de même couleur. Son col avait des arabesques dorées qu'on retrouvait sur son heaume qui lui masquait presque tout le visage sauf la bouche.

L'apparition du sauveur provoqua un bel émoi dans le public.

On pouvait dire qu'il avait de l'allure.

Red se pencha vers Conan.

\- On a choisi le mauvais jour, je pense, chuchota Red.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda tout aussi bas Conan alors que les brigands déguerpissaient sur la scène.

\- Un pressentiment.

Sur scène, il n'y avait plus que Ran et le mystérieux chevalier noir.

\- Une fois de plus, c'est vous qui êtes venu me sauver. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ran.

Le chevalier la regarda en silence par-dessus son épaule.

\- Chevalier sans nom vêtu de noir, si vous avez une requête à formuler, quelle qu'elle soit, j'y accèderai…

Sans un mot, le chevalier se saisit de Ran et l'enlaça de toute ses forces comme s'il ne voulait plus la relâcher, surprenant la demoiselle.

\- Araide-sensei… ce n'est pas ce qui se trouve dans le script… chuchota nerveusement Ran.

Araide ne répondit rien du tout.

Dans le public, Kogoro se leva d'un bond, décider à apprendre les bonnes manières à ce goujat pour se faire retenir par Kazuha qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger et qu'en plus, ils en étaient à un moment crucial.

Red et Conan assistèrent au side show avec lassitude avant d'un lycéen pose un peu brutalement ses fesses à côté du binoclard.

Dans l'obscurité, on ne voyait que des cheveux sombres sous une casquette enfoncée presque jusqu'aux yeux et une peau claire. Cependant, l'inconnu avait un sourire de coin qui alerta Conan, sans parler d'une étrange ressemblance.

\- T'as pu venir ? Je croyais que quand un surui-otaku * était indisponible, on ne le revoyait pas avant un moment, nota Red en tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu.

L'inconnu leva un doigt à ses lèvres avec un 'shhh' qui rendit encore plus perplexe les deux enfants.

\- Je veux pas te faire de peine, mon gars, mais t'as du boulot, outre regarder cette pièce à l'eau de rose.

La remarqua valut une claque sur le crâne de Red qui soupira.

\- Tu paieras pour ça.

Sur scène, Ran vit par-dessus l'épaule du médecin Sonoko brandir un cahier avec écrit en gros « c'est pas grave, continue ! ». La blondinette était étrangement souriante et rougissante comme deux autres camarades de classe de Ran.

Bon, si Sonoko disait d'enchaîner…

\- Serais-tu Spade par hasard… ? demanda Ran. Autrefois, mon père lui avait fait une entaille au front et l'avait chassé de notre palais… Spade était le prince du Royaume de Tramp… Alors, si vous n'avez pas oublié la promesse que nous nous étions faites étant enfants… sur mes lèvres, vous pouvez déposer…

Elle ferma les yeux sous l'air à moitié ahuri et pressé du public.

\- La preuve de votre identité.

Les mains autour du cou du docteur qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, elle attendait visiblement un baiser.

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand un cri strident raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Red sous le regard brusquement attentif de Conan.

Sur la scène, Araide venait de lâcher Ran pour la protéger de sa carrure et la cacher de sa cape, alors que le public s'était retourné

Un homme de bientôt la trentaine était à terre, sa boisson renversée… mort.

* * *

\- La victime se nomme Kôhei Kamata, 28 ans… praticien à l'hôpital général de Beika, identifia l'inspecteur Megure alors que son équipe prenait des photos du mort.

\- Oui… souffla celle qui était assise à côté de l'homme. Subitement, il s'est senti mal…

\- A côté du corps, il y a cette boisson renversée… il l'a peut-être portée à ses lèvres et est tombé ? supposa Takagi en ramassant un gobelet cartonné de soda.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire… j'étais concentrée sur la pièce, s'excusa la femme.

\- Il ne reste presque plus rien, nota Megure en regardant dans le verre.

Il se releva et interrogea la femme sur l'heure à laquelle cela s'était passé.

\- La pièce a débuté à 14h passées… réfléchit la femme en regardant sa montre.

\- Je pense que c'était à 14h40, intervint Ran toujours en costume.

Megure se retourna, surpris de voir Ran dans une robe de princesse.

\- Lorsque j'ai entendu le cri, nous étions au milieu de la pièce, expliqua Ran. N'est-ce pas sensei ?

Elle se tourna vers le médecin qui se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, le visage fermé, comme pensif.

Ce fut Takagi qui comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ran était élève de ce lycée, ce qui voulait forcément dire que l'oiseau de mauvais augure devait être par là. Megure le chercha partout à l'instant où Kogoro arrivait en remettant sa veste.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Kogoro en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oui, toi ! TOI ! gronda Megure.

M. Poisse, capable d'attirer la mauvaise fortune jusque dans l'école de sa fille.

Pendant que l'on regardait le gars du labo discuter avec Takagi, Red avait retrouvé le docteur Araide toujours en costume de chevalier noir.

\- Laisse ton pote faire, sérieux, tu peux pas te montrer aujourd'hui. Enfin, plutôt ici.

\- Hmhm… répondit l'acteur d'un air absent.

Red leva la tête vers la provenance de la voix.

\- Et tu songeras à passer dans un temple ou un lieu de culte qui convient à ta religion, parce que niveau poisse, tu rivalises avec moi. Continue comme ça, et je vais croire que t'es encore plus poissard que moi !

\- Hmmhm.

\- Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas !?

Avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une réponse, une autre voix s'éleva.

\- Du cyanure de potassium est la cause du décès.

Tout le monde regarda celui qui venait de parler.

L'inconnu, qui s'était assis à côté de Conan, se tenait derrière Takagi, les mains dans les poches, la casquette toujours sur le crâne.

\- Oui, il a peut-être bu du cyanure…

Megure jeta un regard noir à Kogoro.

\- Dis, tu ne viens pas de me dire que personne ne s'était approché ?

\- Ben si, mais… fit Kogoro.

\- Imbéciles ! leur reprocha le garçon. On n'a pas besoin de toucher le corps pour comprendre ça… il serait normal de trouver du sang recraché suite à une mort pareille.

Il rapporta son attention au cadavre vierge de sang.

\- Pourtant, on voit bien que ses lèvres et ses ongles ont viré au violet-rose. Monsieur nez fin, amène-toi.

Avec un soupir, Red s'approcha de l'endroit où il entendait la voix du garçon, se faisant guider par Takagi. Une fois sur place, Red fronça le nez.

\- Y'a une odeur de… soda je crois… dans les environs… et… ça pue le cyanure, je confirme.

\- Rappelle-moi ton âge, Red-kun ? demanda Takagi.

\- Quand j'avais six ans, mon jiji a entendu parler de la mithridatisation… il était incapable de prononcer le nom, mais il a fait le nécessaire pour que je passe par là avec une bonne quarantaine de produits dangereux, dont le cyanure. Me demandez par comme je fais pour être encore en vie avec cet irresponsable, je sais pas DU TOUT ! Le fait est que je risque pas d'oublier cette odeur de sitôt.

Tout le monde regarda Red foutre une claque bien sentie à l'inconnu à la casquette qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui et s'en alla trouver refuge auprès de Ran.

\- Comme vous le voyez, on a la confirmation de la présence de cyanure. Sans compter qu'à la différence des autres poisons, le cyanure se transmet par les cellules, il prive le sang de son oxygène et la circulation sanguine se bloque. C'est pour cette raison que le corps a cette couleur.

Le laboratoire confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'un empoisonnement au cyanure.

Kogoro devint suspicieux et se pencha vers le garçon.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir long sur cette affaire… tu n'étais pas assis à côté de Kamata-san par hasard ?

\- Ah ça non ! ricana le garçon. J'étais assis huit rangées plus en avant !

Quand on lui demanda si quelqu'un pourrait le confirmer, le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa taille, regardant autour de lui pour pointer Conan du doigt qui était avec Red aux côtés de Ran.

\- Oui, lui ! je suis resté tout le temps à côté de ce gamin !

\- C'est vrai Conan ? demanda Ran.

\- Oui je crois… marmonna le binoclard.

Red eut un bref sourire vicieux et ajouta un grain de sel pour se venger de la claque.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le siège de l'autre côté de Conan. Le chevalier noir était déjà entré en action, donc, il aurait pu l'empoisonner avant…

Le regard noir que Red se reçut fit sourire Conan sous son masque médical.

Ce qui rajoutait encore plus de soupçons sur le jeune homme à la casquette qui était familier.

Tournant le dos à Ran sans oublier de jeter un œil à Conan, le garçon porta une main à sa casquette.

\- Comment ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous m'avez déjà oublié. Pour quelqu'un qui revient après une longue absence, ce n'est pas très accueillant… C'est moi…

Il retira sa casquette.

\- Kudô Shinichi.

Tadaan !

La tête de tout le monde était impayable.

On aurait cru qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

\- C'est le p'tit qui m'a téléphoné… alors je suis venu voir la pièce de Ran ! fit Shinichi en souriant, les mains sur les épaules de Ran. Hein, petit !?

Le « hein petit » était adressé à Conan qui se contenta de regarder d'un air indéchiffrable le garçon.

Sauf que voilà…

\- Mais tu es… fit Ran.

\- Hum ? sourit Shinichi.

Kazuha débarqua de derrière lui, les yeux ronds de perplexité.

\- A quoi tu joues, Heiji… ?

Oups ! Kazuha venait de cramer Hattori ! Dire qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir…

Kazuha passa deux doigts sur la joue pâle du garçon, dévoilant une peau mate sous la poudre blanche.

\- Tu t'es mis du fond de teint et tu as changé de coiffure… tu te crois où ? Au Kabuki ? s'enquit la demoiselle.

\- Izou-nii-san est doué pour ça ! Avec son physique, il est parfait pour interpréter des rôles féminins, je peux te mettre en relation ! sourit démoniquement Red.

Conan eut une toux dans son masque médical pour cacher son envie de rire.

\- Mais non ! insista Heiji. Je ne suis pas Heiji ! C'est moi, Shinichi !

Enfonce-toi, vas-y.

\- T'AS FINI DE FAIRE LE PITRE !? rugit Kogoro.

Grillé pour grillé.

En jurant, Heiji arrangea sa coiffure pour retrouver sa tête habituelle et retira le fond de teint de son visage. Avec un sourire embarrassé, il s'excusa, disant qu'il avait voulu faire une blague pour voir leur tête s'ils avaient vu Kudô débarquer.

Il avait fait exprès pour détourner les soupçons de Conan mais son plan était tombé à l'eau à cause de Kazuha.

Pendant que Megure reprenait l'enquête, Red retourna vers Hattori et lui tira le pantalon. Immédiatement, le détective lycéen s'accroupit à côté du pirate.

\- Ton nez est plus long et large que le sien, sans compter que t'as les sourcils largement plus épais. Pour finir, ton visage est bien plus angulaire.

\- T'es certain d'être aveugle ? lui demanda Heiji.

Deux mains d'enfants claquèrent avec une joie sadique sur ses joues et les lui tirèrent.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est meugnon quand il veut le vilain petit canard ! se moqua Red.

Et il s'échappa en courant pour ne pas se recevoir de rétribution.

A côté, Megure essayait de retracer le fil des évènements.

Kôgami Maï, une employée de bureau de l'hôpital était celle qui avait acheté les quatre boissons. Boissons ensuite confiées à Mitani Yôta qui était lui-même le gardien de l'hosto, qui avait pris son thé glacé et fait passer le reste des boissons. Yumemi Noda, celle qui était assise juste à côté de la victime, avait été la suivante à avoir le café glacé de Kamata.

Apparemment, tous les quatre étaient des anciens élèves du lycées et du club théâtre qui s'étaient retrouvés sur le même lieu de travail. Ils étaient venus ensemble à cette représentation, comme chaque année.

Dire qu'une de ses études médicales allait être reconnue sous peu…

\- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous allée acheter les boissons pour quatre ? ça ne devait pas être facile à porter… commenta Kogoro à Maï.

\- Il y avait du monde dans la salle alors les autres sont partis devant pour garder les places… expliqua la femme. Peu après, Kamata-san est venu me tenir compagnie pendant que je faisais la queue, mais il est soudain devenu tout pâle et est retourné s'asseoir.

\- Tout pâle ? s'enquit Megure.

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas parce qu'il m'a vue parmi les vendeuses ? demanda une demoiselle.

Elle se présenta comme Ninagawa Ayako, une élève de terminale du lycée. Et elle était connue du groupe, puisqu'elle était la fille du directeur de l'hôpital.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, ce ne serait pas vous qui avez rempli leurs verres ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Si c'est moi, confirma naturellement la fille.

\- Je vois… nota Heiji. En supposant que quelqu'un ait mis du cyanure dans le verre de Kamata-san… c'est forcément l'un de vous quatre !

\- Attendez ! protesta Maï. Si j'avais mis du poison dans son verre, je lui aurais donné moi-même pour ne pas me tromper et boire le café empoisonné ! J'en avais pris aussi !

\- Et si vous en avez mis dans les deux et que vous n'avez pas bu votre verre ? supposa Meure.

\- Mais j'ai tout bu !

\- Qui nous dit que vous ne l'avez pas jeté aux toilettes ? insista kogoro.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'avais déposé les boissons et que j'étais partie aux toilettes _après_! Quand je suis revenue, la pièce commençait. Je me suis assise et je n'ai plus quitté ma place !

Quant aux deux autres, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de mettre quoi que ce soit dans les verres. Ce n'était même pas nécessaire de soulever les couvercles des boissons puisque le nom de la boisson était dessus. Sans compter que pour le café glacé, il y avait une capsule de lait et une autre de sucre, posées dessus.

Il aurait été simple d'empoisonner une capsule aussi, et encore plus simple de faire un échange, seulement cela aurait signifié que Kamata serait mort immédiatement et non pas après avoir presque tout bu.

\- Dîtes, Nee-san… le monsieur qui est mort ne sentait pas le café… vous ne lui en avez pas donné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Red qui s'était rapproché de la jeune Ayako.

\- C'était du cola, exact, confirma la fille.

\- Ce qui explique que je vienne de trouver dans la poche du mort des capsules de lait et de sucre inutilisées, pointa Takagi qui avait les capsules en question en main.

\- Je pensais que comme ça, il viendrait me voir pour changer sa boisson, confessa Ayako. Qu'il viendrait me demander pourquoi j'ai annulé nos fiançailles...

Apparemment, elle aurait dû se marier avec le défunt en sortant du lycée, mais elle avait changé d'avis la semaine d'avant et l'avait appelé pour tout annuler. Depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à le rencontrer pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Maï sortit aussi son sucre et son lait, comprenant pourquoi elle avait eu du cola aussi. Elle l'avait réalisé juste avant de les mettre.

Pendant que Kogoro et Megure parlaient de leur côté ou aboyaient des ordres en supposant la piste du suicide, Red se tourna vers Ran.

\- Ran-nee-san, ça a quelle couleur le cola ?

\- Tu n'en as jamais vu avant de perdre la vue ? s'étonna Ran en s'accroupissant au niveau du garçon.

\- Jiji disait que les hommes ne boivent pas de soda.

\- Le cola a la même couleur que le café. Peut-être à peine plus claire. Visuellement, on voit la différence parce que le café est plus épais et que le cola est, en plus de très sucré, est une boisson gazeuse, expliqua Conan.

\- Ooooh…

Heiji entendit le commentaire et le rangea dans un coin de son cerveau, avant de se tourner vers les enquêteurs quand Maï pointa le fait qu'elle avait vu la victime fouiller dans sa boite à gants à la recherche de ses papiers.

Sous une pluie estivale battante et sans parapluie, Takagi et un autre enquêteur se firent conduire jusqu'à la voiture de la victime par Maï et Mitani.

Pendant que le Docteur Araide, toujours dans son costume intégral, regardait la pluie au dehors, Heiji alla voir Conan qui s'était un peu éloigné de Ran pour garder à l'œil Red qui tournicotait dans la pièce en cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Eh Kudô… tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, hein ? Même Portgas l'a pas loupé avec sa remarque, pourtant, il est aveugle… souffla Heiji à l'oreille du petit enquêteur. Si quelqu'un a bien mis le poison dans le verre, c'est sûrement _cette_ personne. Le couvercle de sa boisson est resté ouvert… on lui avait servi un cola au lieu d'un café glacé… et l'attitude étrange de _cette_ personne… il n'y a plus de mystère pour nous ! Reste à trouver des preuves…

Alors qu'il prenait une pose pensive, Conan… s'en alla carrément, comme désintéressé, les mains dans les poches.

\- Oi ! Matte ! s'indigna Heiji en le voyant partir.

\- Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien tous les deux, nota Kazuha en les voyant faire.

\- Oui, sourit Ran avec un certain attendrissement.

Red finit par trouver le médecin costumé près du stand de boisson en train d'examiner avec un sourire de coin d'une capsule utilisée sur le stand.

\- Oi.

\- Hm ? fit l'homme.

Il grimaça quand il se reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia et consentit à accorder son attention au mini-pirate.

\- Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un d'obstiné. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, et écris-moi un joli mot d'amour pour une garce pleine de sang et d'alcool.

* * *

Takagi revint, trempé comme pas deux.

Il avait trouvé dans la boite à gants de la voiture de la victime un flacon qui aurait pu contenir du cyanure. Sans compter qu'un appel du labo avait dit qu'aucun des verres ne contenait le poison. Donc, leur homme avait certainement avalé lui-même le poison. Ce qui ramenait au suicide.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un suicide, intervint le chevalier noir.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Megure en se tournant vers l'homme en noir qui venait vers eux dans un tourbillon de sa cape noire.

\- C'est extrêmement simple… ceci est un meurtre.

La voix alerta Ran et Heiji.

\- J'ai essayé, mais on ne peut rien y faire, soupira Red à l'adresse de Conan.

Conan regarda le chevalier noir en le suppliant mentalement de rester dans l'ombre, de ne pas se dévoiler maintenant.

\- Oui, continua le jeune homme. Kamata-san a été empoisonné…

« Non… arrête… »

\- Devant cette scène plongée dans la pénombre… continua t-il en dépassant Heiji toujours abasourdi.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de monter sur scène… »

\- Au moyen de quelque chose de très simple que tout le monde apprécie en temps normal…

« Tu ne peux pas te montrer au grand jour… »

\- De plus, le meurtrier possède encore cette preuve sur lui… dit-il en commençant à retirer son heaume.

« Tu ne comprends pas ?! »

Le casque sous le bras, Shinichi continua son monologue.

\- Le fait que ce soit un crime audacieux aussi parfait que l'épée que j'ai sortie de mon fourreau… ne fait _aucun doute_ …

\- KUDO !

Le nom raisonna sur presque toutes les lèvres alors que le garçon au teint clair et aux yeux bleus affichait un sourire presque arrogant devant la police.

Même Ran n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais comment ?! demanda-t-elle en regardant Conan derrière elle.

La question était évidente pour ceux au courant de la situation. Comment Shinichi pouvait-il être à la fois derrière elle en tant qu'enfant et devant elle comme un adolescent ?

Conan regarda tout ça avec les mains dans les poches à côté de Red qui venait de le rejoindre.

Si son regard ne disait rien, Red pouvait presque entendre le « imbécile » qui était adressé mentalement à Shinichi.

* * *

 **A/N :** Surnom que Ran donne généralement à Shinichi pour dire « obsédé des enquêtes/mystère », directement prise du wikia du manga.

* * *

[AC1]Surnom que Ran donne généralement à Shinichi pour dire « obsédé des enquêtes/mystère »


	10. Le Retour de Kudô Shinichi

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre pour vous pour continuer nos aventures et cet arc assez important du manga. Il se termine aujourd'hui cet arc, donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez la conclusion.**

 **Merci encore d'être là pour suivre la série. Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture et en avant pour le récap des deux épisodes d'avant.**

* * *

 _ **Dans les épisodes précédents :  
**_ Suite à une partie de camping avec le gang qui tourne mal, Conan se retrouve à l'hôpital dans un état critique dont il réchappe grâce à un don de sang de Ran, qui a apparemment compris qui il était vraiment. Le jeune détective passera son hospitalisation à réfléchir sur le problème épineux de lui dire ou non la vérité, jusqu'à recevoir une visite assez _effrayante_ de Haibara venue l'empêcher de parler. Elle lui offre une solution alternative... ainsi, à sa sortie, le jour de la pièce de théâtre de la classe de Ran pour le festival de l'école, Conan, Kogoro et Red viennent assister à la représentation en compagnie de Kazuha qui a fait le déplacement depuis Osaka (seule puisque Heiji était apparemment occupé). La pièce est coupé au bout de quarante minutes suite à la mort suspecte d'un des individus du publique. Alors qu'Heiji se fait rabrouer sur sa tentative ratée pour se faire passer pour Shinichi, le personnage du Chevalier Noir (normalement jouer par le Docteur Araide), qui était sur scène au moment des faits, s'avance pour expliquer l'affaire à la police et retire son heaume pour dévoiler le visage de Shinichi Kudô, ce qui laisse Ran et Heiji sur les rotules puisque Conan est présent dans les environs.

 _ **On with the chapter now...**_

* * *

Bien entendu, Shinichi était une célébrité dans son école. Tout le monde le connaissait, au minimum de nom. Après tout, il était la fierté de leur école.

Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait une certaine classe, ainsi habillé en chevalier sombre, son heaume sous le bras.

Mais c'était surtout Ran et Heiji qui étaient les plus perdus.

L'un et l'autre étaient persuadés que Conan était le _vrai_ Shinichi.

Pendant que Heiji cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il en était avec ces « deux Kudô », Kazuha, loin du drama, trouvait que Shinichi était tout de même assez beau garçon.

Et profitant que l'attention soit portée sur lui, Red s'éclipsa. Il avait un message à déposer.

Shinichi regarda avec une certaine perplexité le fait que tout le monde l'acclame pour son retour et son entrée en scène.

Oui, bon, il voulait bien qu'il ait été longtemps absent, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Puis, il usa du charisme qu'il avait hérité de sa mère pour calmer tout le monde.

Il porta un doigt ganté à ses lèvres avec un air sérieux.

\- Shh ! Du calme… la fête ne pourra se poursuivre qu'après que le rideau sera tombé sur cette scène souillée…

* * *

Depuis les coulisses, Sonoko ne pouvait qu'avoir un sourire aigre.

\- Pfff… il n'a pas changé, il faut toujours qu'il en rajoute…

Derrière elle, Araide était pour le moins perplexe de ce qu'il se passait, alors que toutes les filles qui venaient en suivant étaient comme des fangirls en présence de leur idole.

* * *

Autour de Shinichi, tout le monde faisait des « shhh » plus ou moins longs, voire plus ou moins comiques. C'est dans ce drôle de spectacle que Ran appela doucement Shinichi.

\- Tu es vraiment Shinichi ? se fit-elle confirmer.

Avec un air presque blasé, il lui demanda si elle était bien réveillée.

Néanmoins, il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota avec une légère rougeur tout en surveillant l'assistance :

\- Après, j'aurai un truc important à te dire… Donc reste dans le coin…

Il donna le casque à Ran et se tourna vers Heiji.

\- Dis-moi, Hattori, tu aurais une pièce de 10 yens sur toi ?

Heiji se réveilla à cet instant devant le visage souriant de Shinichi, en gros plan devant son nez, qui lui tendait une main pour recevoir la pièce en question.

\- Hein ? Euuuh… je dois bien en avoir une ou deux mais pour quoi faire… ?

C'est là que Heiji regarda les suspects par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, dont deux étaient trempés, et comprit. Avec un sourire féroce, il ouvrit son porte-monnaie à la recherche de la pièce en question.

\- Kudô-kun, intervint Megure avec un air charitable. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, alors que tu reviens après une si longue absence… mais on n'a trouvé aucune trace de poison dans le verre de la victime, ni dans ceux des trois autres personnes. Par ailleurs, Kamata-san avait bu presque toute sa boisson. Alors, un meurtre me parait improbable…

Shinichi se contenta de lui sourire avec son air triomphant, quelque part entre la férocité et l'arrogance.

\- C'est vrai qu'à priori, les circonstances nous font penser à un suicide… Procédons pas étapes, Megure-kebu. En utilisant un certain objet, le meurtre devient néanmoins possible…

\- Un certain objet ? répéta l'inspecteur avec perplexité.

\- En se servant de glaçons… répondit avec simplicité Shinichi.

Euuuh… tu peux répéter ?

Il se fit un plaisir d'éclairer leur lanterne :

\- Le poison utilisé ne fond pas facilement dans l'eau froide. Donc si on fait un trou dans un glaçon, qu'on y place le poison et qu'on rebouche avec un morceau de glace et qu'on refait geler le tout… il suffit ensuite de le mettre dans le verre de Kamata-san. Il faut un certain temps avant que fonde le poison, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu le temps de boire presque toute sa boisson.

\- Mais s'il avait vraiment bu une boisson dans laquelle le poison a fondu, on aurait dû en retrouver des traces dans le verre… pointa Megure.

\- Le couvercle ne se trouvait pas sur le verre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Shinichi.

\- Certainement parce que sous l'effet de la douleur, il a serré son verre et le couvercle est parti, supposa Kogoro avec un regard méfiant envers Shinichi.

\- Imbécile ! le rabroua Megure. Si c'était le cas, on aurait retrouvé le verre dans un tout autre état !

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle on soulève le couvercle d'une boisson qui contient des glaçons après l'avoir bue… Kamata-san n'a pas bu le poison… il l'a _mangé_ …

Ce fut Takagi qui fit le rapprochement.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui croquent les glaçons après avoir bu ! D'ailleurs, vous le faites souvent vous-même, inspecteur, non ?

Oui, cela pouvait tout expliquer. Si on connaissait les habitudes de Kamata-san, on pouvait arriver à l'empoisonner ainsi, sans compter qu'il ne restait donc pas de traces dans le verre. Pour le qui, c'était assez simple.

Mitania et Noda n'avaient fait que toucher le verre, donc, pas le temps de mettre dedans ce fameux glaçon.

Ayako aurait pu, puisqu'elle avait rempli le verre, mais elle y avait volontairement mis du cola à la place du café dans l'espoir qu'il vienne faire l'échange. Sans compter qu'il y avait deux cafés glacés dans la commande, donc, comment savoir lequel serait à la victime ? Une chance sur deux, trop de risques.

Par contre, il restait quelqu'un qui aurait pu le faire. Celle qui avait apporté les boissons au siège.

\- Ce ne peut être que vous, Kôgami Maï-san ! Lorsqu'elle a acheté les boissons, elle a pu faire semblant de mettre du lait et du sucre, alors qu'en réalité, il s'agissait de mettre dans le verre la glace empoisonnée. Si le sucre et le lait étaient encore sur le couvercle, c'est parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a réalisé qu'il s'agissait du cola. Il est fort probable que Kamata-san ne boive pas un cola qui ait du lait ou trop de sucre. Si elle a fait en sorte d'apporter les boissons, juste avant le lever de rideau, c'était pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas changer sa boisson. Vu que l'instant suivant après avoir réalisé que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé, la salle se retrouverait plongée dans l'obscurité, rendant le trajet à la buvette difficile.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour transporter ce glaçon empoisonné ? demanda Megure.

Shinichi fouilla sa poche et en tira un petit porte-monnaie en vinyle qu'il avait trouvé pendant que Takagi était avec deux des suspects à la voiture de la victime. Sans compter que la fermeture était hermétique et qu'il avait été trouvé dans les poubelles proches des toilettes, en y mettant un peu de neige carbonique, il est assez simple de conserver le glaçon assez longtemps pour qu'il ne fonde pas.

\- Vous rappelez-vous que Kôgami-san est allée aux toilettes après avoir donné les boissons ? Elle a jeté les morceaux de neige carbonique dans les toilettes et le porte-monnaie dans la poubelle, expliqua Shinichi.

\- Je vois que tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation, Kudô Shinichi, nota la femme avec un sourire. Mais as-tu oublié ? J'avais moi aussi commandé un café glacé. Et j'ai donné toutes les boissons en même temps. Crois-tu que j'aurais pu mettre du poison sans savoir lequel des deux verres il prendrait ? Avec 50% de chance de réussite, je suis alors dans le même cas que Ayako-chan.

\- Non, vous aviez 100% de chance… parce que vous avez mis un glaçon dans les _deux_ verres.

Megure s'emporta devant l'impossibilité de la chose. Après tout, elle avait bu tout son verre.

\- Si elle a bu rapidement avant que ne fonde le glaçon, il n'y avait aucun risque…

\- Mais dans ce cas, on aurait dû retrouver des traces de poison dans son verre, car si elle avait jeté ses glaçons, les spectateurs autour d'elle auraient trouvé ça bizarre, pointa Megure.

\- Et si elle avait fait semblant de manger les glaçons, comme Kamata-san, et qu'elle les avait recrachés ensuite ?

Shinichi leva la pièce de 10 yens en fermant un œil pour bien viser.

\- Oui, elle a pris le glaçon dans sa main… et l'a discrètement caché quelque part… Vu qu'elle porte une parka sans manche mais à capuche… elle l'a mis probablement….

Cling !

Du pouce, Shinichi envoya la pièce rouillée virevolter dans les airs, pour finir dans la capuche de la jeune femme qu'Heiji avait ouverte avec un sourire.

\- … dans la capuche, termina Shinichi. Bien sûr, mettre un glaçon empoisonné dans sa bouche est extrêmement dangereux, mais si on place le poison bien au centre du glaçon, ce n'est pas impossible !

Megure était pas convaincu.

Mais Heiji lui présenta une preuve indiscutable en repêchant sa pièce avec un mouchoir pour la montrer à la police.

\- Regardez ! La pièce a été débarrassée de toute sa rouille, elle brilla comme un sou neuf ! Lorsque le bronze est mis en contact avec du cyanure, il y a une réaction acide qui ronge le métal, c'est une preuve irréfutable !

\- On dirait l'assistant d'un magicien, se moqua Kazuha à l'adresse de son ami.

\- Mais non, lui dit Heiji d'un air vexé. On est à Tokyo, c'est normal que je lui laisse le beau rôle…

\- Mas comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'elle l'avait caché là… ? demanda Megure avec perplexité.

La femme elle-même donna la réponse. C'était à cause de la pluie. Elle n'avait pas mis sa capuche alors qu'il pleuvait. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque et se mettre du cyanure sur le crâne.

Sa motivation : l'homme n'était pas fait pour être médecin.

En fait, le patient qui avait servi de cobaye pour son étude de doctorat était un homme en phase terminale qui était hospitalisé chez eux. Et Kamata avait fait exprès de lui administrer les mauvais médicaments pour accélérer la progression de la maladie et l'avait tué, juste pour ses recherches. Il avait tout avoué un soir où elle l'avait accompagné boire un verre après l'annulation des fiançailles. Complètement cuit, il avait trop parlé sans exprimer le moindre regret pour ces mots : « J'ai le pouvoir de décider de la vie ou de la mort des gens et je me fais jeter par une gamine de 18 ans… ce monde est vraiment insensé… ».

Maï avait voulu lui faire comprendre la réalité du monde en lui faisant prendre du cyanure qui venait du même hôpital. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre ceci : « ce qui est insensé, c'est que tu puisses disposer de la vie des gens comme tu le fais. ».

Elle avoua aussi avoir mis le flacon dans la boite à gants et avoir caché les papiers de la victime pour que son attitude soit bien remarquée et qu'on puisse songer au suicide.

\- Mais tu as de la chance, jeune détective, qu'il se soit mis à pleuvoir, sourit la femme avec une certaine tristesse à Shinichi. Sans cela, tu n'auras pas eu de preuves de ma culpabilité.

\- Détrompez-vous, même sans le truc de la capuche, j'aurais demandé à la police de faire analyser vos vêtements. C'est avec une certaine innocence et certainement involontairement que le petit Dawn m'a mis sur la voie.

Shinichi se tourna vers Red qui était de retour depuis un petit moment et qui leva un sourcil perplexe.

\- Quand vous êtes revenue des toilettes, la pièce venait de commencer, il faisait donc noir, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas mis le sucre et le lait dans votre boisson, c'est ce qui a attisé mes soupçons. Le cola et le café ont une couleur semblable sous la lumière, alors, comment auriez-vous pu faire la différence dans le noir ? Cette simple question me donnait la certitude que vous étiez l'assassin. Ça m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez _déjà_ soulevé les couvercles une première fois avant d'amener les boissons et que vous saviez _déjà_ que ce n'était pas du café… Nous devons donc remercier Ayako-sempai d'avoir remplacé le café par le cola, parce que je doute que le nez de Dawn-kun comme preuve aurait compté dans un tribunal.

La femme eut un pauvre sourire, mais reconnut sa défaite.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Red à Conan à voix basse.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Elle est le genre de femme que Cassandra-sensei aurait aimé dans son équipe médicale. Une femme prête à tout pour ses patients. Même si Cassandra-sensei est une démone dans la peau d'une femme et légalement parlant, une civile, c'est une pirate de cœur et d'âme. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie à chaque escarmouche pour rapatrier les blessés, même au cœur des combats, dans l'espoir de nous sauver. Elle aurait approuvé les actes de cette femme.

\- J'aurai aimé rencontrer une femme de cette trempe.

Red eut un maigre sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Megure saluait chaleureusement le talent de Shinichi, et Kogoro passait à la trappe. Megure proposa même au lycéen de l'accompagner pour assister à l'interrogatoire, puisque ça faisait longtemps, mais le jeune homme refusa avec un sourire.

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire, expliqua Shinichi en regardant Ran par-dessus son épaule.

Il demanda néanmoins à l'oreille du commissaire de faire passer sa participation sous silence, ce qui surprit l'homme qui le trouva modeste ; mais sans plus se poser de question, Megure s'en alla.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas assister à l'interrogatoire ? demanda Heiji à son ami. Qui sait ? Tu pourrais peut-être participer à la prochaine enquête.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Shinichi. Après tout, les stratagèmes sont des puzzles pensés par l'homme… en cherchant bien, l'homme peut toujours trouver des réponses logiques à ses actes, mais…

Heiji remarqua que son ami commençait à être transpirant et avoir la respiration haletante.

\- C'est triste, continua Shinichi. Mais je ne comprendrai jamais, même avec les meilleures raisons du monde, pourquoi l'homme tue l'homme… même si je comprenais, je ne pourrais l'accepter… jamais…

Et il s'effondra sur une chaise en gémissant.

Ça y est… il était arrivé à la limite.

Alors qu'il avait pu retrouver son corps d'origine et qu'il était pourtant bien parti…

L'antidote expérimental mis au point par Haibara cessait de faire effet.

Elle l'avait averti, il pouvait en mourir, mais il avait fait le pari.

Il glissa de la chaise en se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il voyait presque Heiji et Ren sur lui, mais n'arrivait pas à les entendre.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il redevenait Conan ici, Ran allait comprendre… pourtant son corps refuser de bouger.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol...

\- _SHINICHI_ ! cria Ran en secouant son ami dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

* * *

La première chose qu'il sentit fut qu'il était sur un lit.

Puis, l'odeur qui lui permit d'identifier qu'il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et parvint à voir le visage de Ran, Kazuha, Heiji et Sonoko sur lui.

Mais son attention se focalisa sur Ran.

Elle était toute pâle, ce qui était compréhensible quand on voit quelque rapetisser sous ses yeux.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes et avec une vision claire, il parvint enfin à le faire définitivement pour voir Ran tellement penchée sur lui qu'elle allait finir par l'embrasser.

\- Ah ! Kudô ! T'es réveillé ! s'exclama joyeusement Heiji en le voyant se redresser dans le lit.

\- Ouf ! T'as repris connaissance ! soupira de soulagement Kazuha.

Perplexe, le détective regarda ses mains et vit qu'il était toujours le bon vieux détective lycéen et qu'il n'était pas redevenu Conan.

\- Ne nous fais plus de frayeurs pareilles ! rouspéta Ran.

* * *

Shinichi se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de bien-être.

Dire que sa chambre lui avait manqué était franchement un euphémisme.

\- Tu profites bien ? demanda une voix familière.

Shinichi se redressa d'un bond pour voir Red assis sur le montant de sa fenêtre dans le clair de lune, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Le fait que la fenêtre soit ouverte disait que le pirate avait escaladé la façade avant de la forcer.

\- Oh, Portgas. Tu sais, si tu veux passer, tu peux sonner, lui dit Shinichi.

\- Encore faut-il que je sois capable de trouver la sonnette, alors que c'est plus rapide et simple de trouver un mur et de m'orienter avec l'aura qui émane de toi pour arriver jusqu'ici. En plus, ça me fait faire de l'exercice.

\- … point accordé, je présume… Tu m'as pas assez torturé ce matin, à ton goût, avec ton _entraînement_?

\- Petite nature. Non, c'est pour te dire que d'une, je passerai te voir demain matin à cinq heures pour la même raison et crois-moi, c'est pas ta taille adulte qui va m'empêcher de te botter le train. De deux, je voulais répondre à ta question de cet après-midi.

Shinichi regarda le gamin sans comprendre, toujours assis au bord de son lit.

\- Pourquoi l'homme éprouve-t-il le besoin de tuer ? Quand j'étais enfant, je me disais que c'était dans sa nature. Ma mère est morte suite à une prolongation de grossesse pour empêcher les autorités de me tuer par simple erreur de parenté. En grandissant, j'ai appris que l'humain était mauvais. Plein de sentiments violents qui ne s'expriment que dans la souffrance des autres. J'ai haï mon père parce que, par sa faute, les gens voulaient ma mort, d'où le fait que j'ai très vite laissé aux oubliettes mon nom de naissance pour prendre celui de ma mère. Pour moi, c'était juste un autre trait immonde de la nature humaine le fait de vouloir tuer un autre homme…. Puis… puis j'ai vieilli. A treize ans, j'ai tué pour la première fois. J'étais seul avec mon petit-frère dans le bidonville qui nous servait de terrain de jeu. Des marines en escale à Goa sont tombés sur nous et ont voulu prendre du bon temps. Après tout, si nous étions dans le Grey Terminal, ça voulait dire que nous étions pauvres, donc, quantité négligeable, des orphelins que personne ne regretterait.

Shinichi ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du garçon assis à sa fenêtre dont les yeux de cendre mort semblaient plonger dans un lointain passé.

\- Je me souviens encore de la chair qui se déchire avec une telle facilité… de cette faible résistance quand j'ai rencontré la carotide du gars qui essayait de me violer. De la couleur vermeille du sang qui ruisselait sur le tesson de bouteille qui me servait d'arme… de l'air malade de Luffy quand il a réalisé qu'il avait brisé la nuque de son propre assaillant. Même si pour nos consciences respectives, j'ai dit ce jour-là qu'on avait pas eu le choix, que ce n'était que de la légitime défense… à vingt et un ans, aujourd'hui, je sais la vérité. Et elle est bien plus cruelle.

Un rictus sardonique vint déformais les lèvres du pirate.

\- Par _facilité_ , c'est tout. Pour Goa, il était plus facile de brûler le Grey Terminal et prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais existé, plutôt que de loger dans ses murs les sans-abris qui vivaient dans le bidonville. C'était plus facile pour le Gouvernement de s'assurer que Ohara disparaisse, plutôt que chercher à savoir ce qu'il en était de l'histoire qu'on veut absolument nous cacher, ou même interroger les archéologues sur leurs intentions avant de les accuser de vouloir réveiller des Armes Antiques. C'est plus facile d'exterminer femmes et enfants dans l'espoir de s'assurer que le Roi des Pirates n'ait laissé aucun descendant, plutôt que de l'élever pour en faire un citoyen modèle. C'est plus facile et plus sûr de tuer un homme qui en sait trop, plutôt que de le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne parlera pas. La réponse est la facilité, tout simplement Kudô. Je dis pas par-là que _j'aime_ tuer. Chaque mort vient me hanter. Aujourd'hui encore, je revois ce marine porter sa main à sa gorge tranchée pendant qu'il se vidait de son sang, son pantalon à ses chevilles. C'est juste que quand je dis que j'ai pas le choix, c'est tout simplement qu'en réalité, c'est plus facile et sûr.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte ? demanda doucement Shinichi.

\- Exact. Il y avait une faible chance, quand la police les interrogerait, que ces trois hommes avouent s'être faits mettre au tapis par un enfant de dix ans qui semble être fait de feu. Et une chance tout aussi faible qu'on les croit. J'aurais pu les laisser vivant et leur faire comprendre de ne pas parler de ça… mais c'était plus simple et plus sûr de les tuer.

Red se retourna sur le montant de la fenêtre quand Shinichi parla. Si le D. avait pu le voir, il aurait vu un air déterminé sur le visage du lycéen.

\- Je ne cautionne pas tes actes, Portgas. Pas plus que je cautionne les morts. Je sais simplement qu'on ne vient pas du même milieu. Qu'on n'a pas la même éducation…

\- On peut difficilement parler d'éducation quand on sait que ma _nounou_ était une bandit de montagne et que je vivais avec elle et sa bande, parce que Garp pensait que ça ferait de moi un homme respectable et que lui-même me frappait sur le crâne en disant que je deviendrais un marine fort etc, etc. Je me suis quasiment éduqué seul, et j'ai élevé Luffy au passage, sourit aigrement Red.

\- Si tu voulais bien ne pas me couper, reprocha Shinichi.

Le sourire innocent qu'il eut en échange par-dessus l'épaule du gosse ne tromperait personne.

\- Donc, je sais qu'on n'a pas le même cadre de vie. J'ai dit que je ne cautionnais pas, mais que je comprenais. Ce que je te demande, puisque tu as des regrets pour les vies que tu as prises… c'est d'essayer de ne pas te laisser aller à la facilité, justement. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Red pencha la tête en arrière comme pour réfléchir puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux tenter. Bonne nuit.

Et il sauta de la fenêtre.

Shinichi alla se pencher au dehors pour voir que Red était déjà sur ses pieds dans le jardin et s'en allait vers le mur qui séparait sa maison de celle d'Agasa.

\- Oh, et Portgas ?!

Red tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce, demain matin, pour ton entraînement de ce matin.

\- J'voudrais bien t'y voir, Kudô, sourit moqueusement Red.

Et il s'éloigna vers chez Agasa, permettant à Shinichi de fermer sa fenêtre.

* * *

Ran se présenta le lendemain matin chez Shinichi et sonna à l'interphone du portail, Conan avec elle.

Plusieurs fois.

Elle insista sur la sonnette au point de ne pas entendre les réponses venant de l'interphone.

Elle allait sonner une nouvelle fois quand le hurlement furieux d'un Shinichi la fit sursauter :

\- C'EST BON, J'AI CROMPRIS ! UNE FOIS SUFFISAIT !

Shinichi venait d'ouvrir le portail, une tartine encore à la bouche pour engueuler Ran. Il avait visiblement pas fini de se préparer parce qu'il n'avait que son pantalon et sa chemise de son uniforme scolaire. Mais le plus marquant était le beau bleu sur sa joue gauche et le gros pansement sur le côté droit de son front.

\- Konnichiwa~ ! salua une voix chantante.

Ran salua joyeusement Red qui venait de sortir de chez Agasa et Conan nota avec intérêt le regard assassin de Kudô pour le D. qui arborait un air un peu trop innocent. Sans compter que lorsqu'il remonta l'allée avec Ran pour revenir à sa maison, Shinichi avait l'air de souffrir en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Ran.

Shinichi maugréa quelque chose comme « voisin sadique » autour de la tartine qu'il avait entre les dents, ce qui fit rire Red.

\- Dis, tu sais ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui à l'école, hein ? se fit confirmer Ran.

\- Ben ce sera la même chose que l'année dernière : on va remettre en ordre les préparatifs de la fête… maugréa Shinichi, les mains dans les poches.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en entrant, demandant clairement à Ran d'attendre là avec les gnomes le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer.

Ran entrouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour voir son ami bailler puis remettre sa tartine dans sa bouche et de faire rouler une de ses épaules tout en maugréant contre quelqu'un.

Mais c'était suffisant pour faire sourire Ran.

Shinichi était bien là, ce n'avait pas été un rêve.

Il était vraiment revenu…

\- C'est bien, hein, les garçons ?! sourit largement Ran en refermant la porte pour s'adresser aux deux enfants.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun des deux bruns n'étaient là.

\- Tiens ? Conan-kun ? Red-kun ?

* * *

Shinichi mettait la cravate de son uniforme en se regardant dans la glace au-dessus de la vasque, l'air toujours aussi maussade.

\- C'est sympa d'avoir son vrai visage, mais il aurait pu y aller un peu plus doucement… j'ai l'air de quoi avec ça, moi ?

\- Ne t'y crois pas trop…

Shinichi se retourna pour voir Conan derrière lui. Red se glissa dans la pièce et se hissa avec difficulté sur le lavabo. La difficulté fut de trouver ledit lavabo.

\- Haibara ? Portgas ? s'étonna Shinchi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Haibara qui était celle qui se faisait passer pour Conan. Si tu n'as pas été découvert, c'est parce que je t'ai donné ce prototype d'antidote et que je me suis déguisée en toi…

\- Sans compter que c'est le professeur qu'il faut remercier pour ce masque changeur de voix, pointa Red. Seulement, t'as oublié un petit détail, Kudô…

\- Exact. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te montrerais qu'à elle et il a fallu que tu fasses une apparition remarquée devant tout le monde.

\- D'autant plus que je sais que Vermouth était dans les environs… très bien joué, Kudô !

Et Red l'applaudit.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'excusa le détective devant la double attaque. Mais après avoir compris le mystère de cette affaire, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

\- Je m'assurerai que ce soit ton épitaphe, Kudô. _Mort parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à se contrôler, se moqua Red_.

\- Tu sais parler autrement qu'avec du sarcasme ? s'enquit le détective en se tournant vers le gnome assis sur son lavabo.

\- Quand je vois des conneries pareilles, difficilement.

\- Bon… non vraiment, je suis désolé, s'excusa Shinichi. Je pensais pas que le prototype me rendrait définitivement mon apparence d'origine.

Le regard blasé des deux autres voulait tout dire.

\- Est-ce que ça craint vraiment ? demanda Shinichi avec une grimace contrite.

\- Envoie tes remerciements à Hattori pour le grand public. Mais pour l'Organisation, je pense que c'est un sacré coup de chance que tu sois encore vivant, soupira Red en sautant du lavabo.

Haibara se détourna pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

\- Après que tu te sois évanoui, ton ami d'Osaka nous a demandé des explications avant de prendre le micro pour rassembler tout le monde. « _Si la nouvelle se répandait qu'une ancienne élève a commis un meurtre dans l'école, ce serait un gros problème pour la réputation de votre établissement. Afin d'éviter tout ragot préjudiciable, nous vous demandons donc de veiller à ce que qui s'est passé ici ne se sache pas à l'extérieur. »_

\- On ne saura pas maintenant si c'est efficace ou pas, mais jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse, t'as tout intérêt à rester à carreaux, pointa Red.

\- Et je vais prendre ta place chez les Mouri, informa Haibara.

Alors que le duo s'en allait, Kudô posa une question toute naturelle qui fit que Haibara se figea de stupeur.

\- Haibara… pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Puisque tu as mis au point un antidote, tu dois toi aussi avoir envie de retrouver ton corps d'origine, non ? Sans parler de Portgas. Je veux bien comprendre que tu veuilles pas lui demander de le tester après tout ce temps qu'il a servi comme cobaye de l'Organisation, mais pourquoi moi ?

Red leva un sourcil, intéressé par la réponse.

Haibara se tourna vers Kudô avec un regard montrant qu'elle trouvait Shinichi débile.

\- Imbécile. Si tu es découvert, je ne tarderai pas être retrouvée aussi, sans parler de Portgas. Alors, je coopère. Sans parler que ce que tu as bu n'est qu'un _prototype_ que je venais tout juste de finir. L'occasion s'est présentée avant que j'en parle à Portgas. Pour ce qui est de le prendre ou pas, je déciderai après avoir consciencieusement examiné l'évolution de ton était… Pour finir, je dirais que je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose dans l'état actuel des choses avec Portgas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Kudô… je suis le _feu_. Donc, tout ce qui est de tomber malade, et autres, c'est exclu pour moi. Il faut que l'on annule mes pouvoirs pour ça et tu as bien vu mon irritabilité vis-à-vis de cet hiver… tu veux me supporter ainsi sous ma forme adulte ? Sans compter que je ne suis pas de ce monde. Tant que l'Organisation n'est pas tombée, je saurais pas si je peux rentrer chez moi ni même comment. Avec la poisse qui te poursuit, il suffit qu'on me demande mes papiers durant une enquête pour qu'on réalise que j'existe pas, et que l'Organisation me retrouve. T'es certain d'avoir un cerveau, Tantei-san ?

En représailles, Shinichi donna un bon coup sur le crâne de Red pour se mettre à gémir de douleur quand sa main rencontra le béton armé qu'était la tête du pirate.

\- Si tu as fini avec tes conneries, on va pouvoir y aller, fit Red comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Shinichi secoua sa main une dernière fois, soufflant dessus pour apaiser la douleur, avant de faire une dernière demande à Haibara.

\- Si tu pouvais essayer d'avoir une attitude un plus… masculine ?! ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise…

\- Ah bon ? Moi, au contraire, ça me plait… lui dit Haibara qui avait sa posture habituelle les mains dans le dos.

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'école, la discussion porta sur l'entrée en scène de Kudô dans le rôle du Chevalier Noir, pendant que Conan et Red marchaient des deux côtés des lycéens, presque oubliés par eux.

\- J'ai été très surprise… avoua Ran. Toi, dans le costume du Chevalier Noir ! Tu ne connaissais pas du tout les dialogues et tu t'es quand même lancé ? je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite de la pièce si tu avais continué comme ça, en restant silencieux…

\- He ? s'étonna Shinichi.

Avant de comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'une manigance de Sonoko. Elle lui avait fait enfiler le costume du Chevalier Noir un peu de force en lui disant d'entrer en scène pour la prendre dans les bras et de ne rien dire tant qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Pas un mot, qu'elle avait insisté.

Cette fille…

Qu'elle s'occupe de son karatéka à l'étranger plutôt que de sa vie avec Ran.

\- Sinon ? Comment tu as trouvé ? demanda Ran tout sourire.

\- La pièce ? Ben vu qu'elle a été interrompue au milieu…

\- Mais non… la princesse Heart ! Enfin… c'est pas tant le rôle en lui-même…

Rouge comme une tomate, Ran détourna la tête, tirant un maigre sourire à Red. C'est deux là étaient juste mignon à se tourner autour ainsi.

\- Ah ! comprit Shinichi. Cette robe t'allait très bien !

Cela surprit Ran, avoir un compliment pareil de la part de son ami d'enfance.

\- Comment dire… euh… « la belle plume fait le bel oiseau » ! explicita Shinichi avec un sourire.

Le regard blasé de Ran voulait tout dire et Red avait toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas rire en écoutant le dialogue.

\- C'est quoi ça ? un compliment ?

\- Ran-nee-san !

\- Oui, Red-kun ?

\- De ce que Kazuha-nee-san m'a dit, tu devais être la plus belle de toutes les princesses !

Le sourire de Red était juste _tellement_ _innocent_.

Ran lui dit qu'il était juste adorable alors que Shinichi adressait un regard noir au pirate. Il essayait de lui piquer sa nana, il en était certain. Quand Ran tourna le dos au gamin, Red poussa le vice à tirer la langue à Shinichi, lui faisant monter la moutarde au nez.

Devant le passage piéton, ils retrouvèrent le trio Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko.

\- Conan ! T'es enfin sorti de l'hôpital ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Répondant d'instinct, Shinichi les salua en souriant.

\- Salut, vous êtes tous en forme ?!

Sauf que les trois gosses étaient intimidés par la grande asperge brune qu'était le lycéen et lui répondirent par un bonjour nerveux.

\- T'as pas de chance avec les enfants, toi, non ? se moqua Red devant le réflexe de Shinichi.

Le pirate le cherchait vraiment…

Ce qu'il appelait entraînement, et que Shinichi appelait _torture_ , du matin ne lui avait apparemment pas suffit.

\- C'est qui le grand, là ? demanda Genta à Red.

\- Son voisin lycéen, répondit Haibara toujours sous le déguisement de Conan en haussant des épaules.

\- Ah, la maison avec les fantômes… souffla Mitsuhiko.

\- Haibara est malade, elle ne viendra pas à l'école aujourd'hui, informa Red.

Et les gnomes commencèrent à s'éloigner en discutant de tout et de rien.

Cela laissa Shinichi pensif.

Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était au milieu d'eux. Cela avait presque les allures d'un rêve.

Et cela lui tira un sourire triste.

C'est là que Ran paniqua en réalisant l'heure et pressa Shinichi qui suivit l'allure de son amie sans voir le regard pensif de Haibara sur lui.

\- Tu sais que tu te fais du mal pour rien ? lui glissa Red.

\- Epargne-moi tes commentaires, lui répondit-elle.

* * *

Bien sûr, le retour en classe de Shinichi ne passa pas inaperçu.

Surtout quand il débarqua avec Ran…

\- C'est le grand retour des jeunes mariés ?!

\- _Fuiit_ _fuiit_ ! siffla un garçon.

Leur classe était peuplée d'imbéciles, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était curieux sur cette prof d'anglais venant droit des USA, qui aurait un corps de rêve, dont les garçons lui parlaient. Ran ramena Shinichi à son niveau pour lui murmurer qu'il ne lui avait pas encore expliqué.

\- Expliqué quoi ? demanda Shinichi avec perplexité.

\- Ben tu m'as dit que tu avais un truc important à me dire, non ? souffla Ran.

\- Ah oui, se rappela Shinichi.

Et il lui chuchota une heure et une adresse de rendez-vous à l'oreille… avant de réaliser que toute la classe essayait d'entendre leur conversation en se collant à eux.

Alors qu'il chassait tout le monde à sa place, Ran repassait dans sa tête le rendez-vous.

Ce soir, 20h, au restaurant panoramique du Beika Center Building.

* * *

Le restaurant en question était plus que luxueux et Ran n'était vraiment pas certaine de ce que faisait Shinichi en l'invitant ici.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? ça a l'air très cher ici… murmura-t-elle à son ami en face d'elle à table.

\- T'inquiète pas ! sourit Shinichi. J'ai la carte de crédit de mon père…

En sachant que Yusaku était blindé, et que Yukiko avait raccroché sa carrière d'actrice avec la naissance Shinichi, ça voulait tout dire

\- Fils prodigue ! accusa Ran.

\- Idiote, riposta Shinichi. C'est plutôt à mes parents qui partent à l'étranger en laissant leur fils seul, qu'il faut faire des reproches…

\- Connan te ressemble vraiment beaucoup ! nota Ran.

\- He ?!

La conversation devenait dangereuse.

\- Ses parents à lui aussi sont à l'étranger. Tu sais, en fait… je pensais que… Conan et toi étaient la même personne…

\- Tu… tu plaisantes… s'étrangla à moitié le lycéen.

\- Je m'étais dit que tu étais surement embringué dans une affaire dangereuse qui t'avait contraint à changer d'apparence. Le professeur aurait mis au point un médicament qui t'aurait fait rajeunir et voilà !... Je suis bête, hein ?!

Pourtant, dans l'ensemble, elle avait presque vu juste… mais il n'empêcha que Shinichi rit avec Ran.

\- Mais c'est curieux… depuis que tu es revenu, quand je le regarde, je vois une toute autre personne…

Ce qui était normal puisqu'il s'agissait vraiment d'une autre personne qui faisait Conan.

\- Et donc ? de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Ran tout sourire en se penchant vers Shinichi de l'autre côté de la table.

Pris d'une soudaine nervosité, Shinichi détourna le regard, cherchant le courage pour formuler les mots qu'il voulait dire.

Ne trouvant pas le courage, il se retrancha dans son sujet de prédilection, alors qu'on leur apportait le repas : Sherlock Holmes.

\- Et c'est avec un détail comme ça qu'il y est arrivé ? Holmes est vraiment un personnage extraordinaire… approuva Ran.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Shinichi.

Mais Ran n'était pas dupe sur le comportement de son ami.

\- Bon, et cette explication, elle vient ? s'enquit la demoiselle en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Ben, en fait euh…

Ran soupira avec lassitude.

\- Je comprends que ce soit difficile à dire mais… tu es un homme, tu dois agir en homme… tu veux que je te passe tous les cours que tu as manqués, c'est ça ?

\- He ?

De quoi elle parlait ?

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? s'étonna Ran devant la tête perplexe de son ami. J'étais certaine que c'était ça, alors, j'ai fait des photocopies pour toi avant de venir…

\- Ah euh…

Et Shinichi eut un rire faussement embarrassé.

\- Tu as vu juste ! C'était difficile à dire !

\- Je le savais ! rit à son tour Ran.

Brusquement, Shinichi était juste devant elle, le rose aux joues.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- He ?

Et Shinichi se rassit.

\- Si je t'ai invité à diner, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… en fait… je…

Un hurlement perçant raisonna dans le restaurant, les faisant sursauter.

\- Ce cri… souffla Ran.

\- Quelqu'un qui a dû voir un cafard ou un truc de ce genre ! On n'a pas à s'en faire !

Des clients du restaurants furent pourtant bien vite mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il paraît qu'un type est mort dans l'ascenseur !

\- La police a été prévenue ?!

Shinichi essaya bravement de lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller sur les lieux pour résoudre l'affaire pour se concentrer bravement sur Ran :

\- Donc, ce dont je voulais te parler…

Mais comme un fait exprès, une autre voix le coupa, annonçant que l'homme avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Donc, en fait…

L'effort que faisait Shinichi pour rester assis avec elle était pleinement visible.

Ran eut un soupir.

Son ami ne changerait jamais.

\- Ne te force pas… lui dit-elle.

\- He ?

\- Tu fais semblant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe ici… A la différence de certains, je ne m'enfuirai pas et je ne me cacherai pas. Allez-y et ne traînez pas en route… _Tantei-san_.

Shinichi se leva avec le petit sourire de Ran.

\- Je… je suis désolé, Ran…

Et il s'en alla en courant.

\- Je reviens tout de suite !

Ran se contenta de lui sourire avant de regarder Tokyo plonger dans la nuit par les immenses fenêtres du restaurant.

* * *

La police était bien évidemment sur les lieux quand Shinichi arriva.

La victime, Tatsumi Taiji, 58 ans, était le président d'une société de jeux vidéo. C'était trois de ses employés qui l'avaient découvert, quand, réalisant avoir oublié quelque chose au bureau, ils avaient appelé l'ascenseur pour descendre qui leur avait montré le corps en s'ouvrant.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui était le 20ème anniversaire de la société en question et il se fêtait dans ce restaurant. Une gerbe de fleurs devait être offerte à la fin de la fête, la société en question étant situé entre le 14ème et 36ème étages de cette tour. Sans compter que l'ascenseur où la victime était morte était réservé au personnel.

D'après les employés, le présent ne s'était pas senti très bien et avait dit qu'il passerait au bureau avant de rentrer. On pouvait supposer que quelqu'un caché en bas de l'immeuble soit venu à sa rencontre, et vu ses vêtements en désordre, le meurtrier voulait peut-être le voler, ou voler mêmes des idées, si ce n'est des actions de la société en profitant de la fête et donc du fait que les locaux seraient vides.

Tout cela laissa Megure pensif.

\- Dis, demanda-t-il à Takagi. Tu ne te souviens pas d'une affaire semblable qui s'était déroulée ici ?

\- He ? fit le brave Takagi qui ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Mais si ! Je venais à peine d'entrer au bureau d'enquête et un jeune homme étrange est venu faire une explication…

\- A l'époque je n'étais encore qu'à l'école primaire… protesta Takagi.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je pense que le mobile du crime n'est pas lié à l'argent, fit une voix à proximité du corps.

\- Voilà ! Voilà ! Exactement comme ça ! pointa Megure.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'il en était.

Shinichi était accroupi devant le corps pour l'observer attentivement.

\- Si le mobile avait été l'argent, vu qu'il s'est servi d'une arme, il aurait attiré sa victime dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne. Or, on ne peut pas dire qu'un ascenseur soit le meilleur endroit pour fouiller quelqu'un tranquillement et le déposséder de ses biens. Je veux bien croire qu'il l'ait fouillé, mais les boutons de manchette n'ont même pas été volés… vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, inspecteur Megure ?

C'est vrai que les boutons de manchettes étaient tout de même en or.

Bien entendu, la surprise de l'inspecteur ne fut pas discrète.

\- Shhh ! paniqua Shinichi. Si vous pouvez taire mon nom, ça m'arrangerait ! Faîtes comme si j'étais de la police moi aussi… demanda Shinichi.

Vu qu'il était en civil, il pouvait se faire passer aisément pour un jeune adulte. Son commentaire surprit de nouveau Megure.

\- Comment ? Encore ? Toi qui te mettais toujours en avant autrefois…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Takagi assez perplexe.

\- Je dîne au restaurant avec Ran, expliqua Shinichi.

\- Vraiment, de nos jours, les lycéens vont dans des restaurants de luxe… les temps ont bien changé… nota Megure avec un rire.

Mais Shinichi avait une autre raison en tête.

\- Non, en réalité, si j'ai choisi ce lieu, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison…

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, le cri d'une femme les alerta.

Takagi dut s'interposer entre la femme, apparemment la fille du président, et l'ascenseur. Elle était avec trois employés qui avaient été les derniers à le voir en vie. Ils avaient accompagné le directeur à l'ascenseur tous les trois, avant de croiser la fille du président. Elle et un des employés étaient restés sur place pour mettre au point le discours de remerciement de la fête avant de s'y rendre. Et ils n'avaient vu personne prendre l'ascenseur.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'heure qu'il était ?

Comme l'employé tardait à répondre, la jeune femme intervint.

\- 20h30 ! dit-elle en larmes. On a entendu les pétards du début de la fête et c'est bien l'heure qu'indiquaient les aiguilles de la montre, il n'y a aucun doute !

\- Les aiguilles de la montre ? Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas de montre à votre poignet… pointa Takagi.

\- Pas la mienne, mais celle de Ooba-san ! Lorsqu'il a touché ma boucle d'oreille, j'ai regardé le cadran !

\- Il a touché votre boucle d'oreille ? interrogea Megure avec perplexité.

\- Il m'a offert un cadeau ici ! Il m'a dit : « c'est un collier de perles rose pour aller avec les boucles d'oreilles que tu portes aujourd'hui »…

Et elle repartit dans une crise de larmes, puisqu'apparemment, aujourd'hui était le jour où ils auraient pu enfin être ensemble, elle et le fameux Ooba.

\- Nous retournons à la fête prévenir les employés de la société de ce qui est arrivé… annonça l'un des derniers hommes à avoir vu le président en vie.

Shinichi interpella Takagi qui se tenait devant lui à regarder les hommes de la société partir.

\- Inspecteur Takagi, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre ce qu'on a entendu… parce que…

Et il souffla à l'oreille de Takagi ce qu'il avait constaté, ce qui alerta Ooba-san.

\- Vous avez bien dit avoir vu le cadran, n'est-ce pas ? se fit confirmer Takagi auprès de la femme.

La demoiselle était offusquée qu'on remette sa version des faits en question, mais l'homme comprit la raison de la question.

\- Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, il faisait encore sombre ici et vous vous demandez comme elle a fait ? C'est simple, les aiguilles de ma montre sont fluorescentes, donc, on les voit dans le noir… et si nous étions dans la pénombre, c'est parce que le président l'avait demandé à cause d'une projection prévue…

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est bizarre, pointa Shinichi en messe-basse à Takagi.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir ! rouspéta Megure en tendant l'oreille pour entendre le duo.

Ce comportement exaspéra Ooba qui leur demanda de parler clairement et dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Et Shinichi lui fit la démonstration, puisqu'il avait lui-même une montre au poignet gauche.

\- Ben regardez ! Si je touche sa boucle d'oreille avec la main du bras où il y a la montre, elle ne peut pas voir le cadran…

Et en effet, il toucha l'oreille droite et le cadran n'était pas visible.

Ooba le trouva bête et prit son bras pour le décaler à l'autre oreille. Lui, il avait touché l'oreille gauche avec la main gauche, expliquant comment elle avait pu voir le cadran de la montre. Après tout, avec la coiffure sur le côté de la jeune femme, l'oreille gauche était dégagée contrairement à la droite. Mais implacable, Shinichi avait une autre question en réserve.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça de la main droite ? ça me semble quand même plus facile, surtout quand c'est votre bras dominant. Ou alors, est-ce que c'était parce que votre main droite était occupée à autre chose et que vous ne pouviez donc pas le faire par conséquent ?

L'expression de l'homme disait à Shinichi, même si ce ne fut que fugitif, qu'il avait visé juste.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ran se posait de sérieuses questions.

De quoi Shinichi voulait-il lui parler ?

Un truc important, certes, mais quoi ?

« Dis donc, t'as pas grossi pendant que j'étais pas là ? » dit Shinichi dans son imagination.

Cela tira un maigre sourire à Ran.

C'était fort probable, après tout, elle avait pris des hanches ces derniers temps…

Mais il ne l'aurait pas invitée exprès à dîner pour lui dire ça, surtout dans un restaurant pareil.

Une serveuse arriva à cet instant avec les desserts, mais Ran l'interrompit.

\- Serait-il possible d'attendre que mon ami revienne pour prendre le dessert ? Il est parti après avoir entendu le cri tout à l'heure ! Mais comme il est détective, je pense qu'il va résoudre ça et revenir…

Et la serveuse eut un petit rire et sourire en disant qu'elle comprenait.

\- J'ai entendu une histoire très semblable à la vôtre de la bouche du sommelier. C'était il y a vingt ans, à cette même table ! Après avoir résolu l'enquête, le garçon est revenu et l'a dit devant tout le monde à voix haute, alors vous feriez mieux de vous préparer ! lui raconta la serveuse avec un grand sourire joyeux.

\- Il a dit quoi ? demanda Ran.

\- Sa demande ! Il a fait sa demande en mariage ~ !

Et elle rapporta les desserts en lui lançant un bon courage.

Ran n'en revenait pas.

Non… non, Shinichi ne ferait pas un truc pareil…

* * *

Pour l'instant, Shinichi ne disait rien, il ne faisait que jouer les innocents.

\- ET ALORS QUOI ?! VOUS SOUS-ENTENDEZ QUE JE TENAIS UNE ARME DANS LA MAIN DROITE ! s'énerva Ooba.

\- Une arme ? fit Shinichi d'un air tellement innocent qu'on y croirait. Moi, je n'ai rien dit de pareil… Vous en aviez une ?

L'homme s'énerva et le pointa du doigt.

\- Inspecteur ! Qui est ce jeune garçon ?

\- Euh, lui c'est… commença Megure.

Mais Shinichi avait un train d'avance.

\- Moi ? ça ne se voit pas, mais j'ai vingt ans ! Je suis un nouvel enquêteur de la brigade ! Je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui, mais comme j'étais dans le coin… n'est pas inspecteur ?!

Megure eut un rire jaune.

La fille du défunt s'avança pour prendre la défense de l'homme. Après tout, celui-ci avait été avec deux autres personnes quand ils avaient dit au revoir au Directeur avant qu'elle n'arrive, puis ils ne s'étaient pas séparés une seule fois, sauf quand elle était allée aux toilettes pour mettre le collier.

\- Comme j'en ai profité pour me remettre du rouge à lèvres, ça a dû prendr minutes… il n'est pas entré avec moi, bien entendu, mais il était adossé au mur et nous continuions à parler ! C'est comme s'il ne m'avait pas quittée ! raconta-t-elle.

Des policiers arrivèrent à cet instant en disant qu'ils avaient trouvé un revolver muni d'un silencieux dans la décharge à ordure. Et il s'avéra qu'il y avait une descente à ordures à cet étage… justement à proximité des toilettes.

\- Je vois, nota Shinichi en prenant un air pensif. Il est donc possible de jeter l'arme, même en parlant.

Ooba ne laissa pas passer le commentaire. Pour lui, Shinichi essayait de faire de lui le coupable de cette affaire. Mais il fallait encore expliquer comment et quand il avait pu tirer sur le président qui descendait pas l'ascenseur. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait été avec elle tout le temps, on devrait trouver des traces de poudre sur ses vêtements. Vu que Ooba accepta sans crainte qu'on teste ces vêtements, ça voulait dire d'avance qu'on ne trouverait rien dessus. Mais le simple fait qu'on l'amène ailleurs permit à Shinichi d'avoir des réponses honnêtes de la malheureuse Tatsumi-san.

\- Est-ce que par hasard vous ne vous seriez pas embrassés, vous et Ooba-san, devant l'ascenseur ? lui demanda à voix basse Shinichi.

Panique à bord pour la jeune femme.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous nous avez vus ?! paniqua la femme.

\- Non, c'est simplement que ma mère m'avait dit une fois ceci : « _les femmes se remettent du rouge à lèvre soit après un repas, soit après avoir embrassé quelqu'un… »._

Eh bien, merci Yukiko pour cette leçon sur les femmes ! Au moins, on n'aura pas un garçon trop empoté par ici…

Mais pour le coup, Shinichi demanda une reconstitution de la scène. Pendant qu'elle expliqua comment ça s'était passé, Takagi les surprit et voulut les interrompre. Après tout, Shinichi soutenait quasiment avec son bras gauche la jeune femme, sa main au niveau de la tête, s'assurant de la faire pivoter dos à l'ascenseur comme Ooba-san l'avait fait. Et apparemment, c'était coutumier pour le couple qui se donnait souvent rendez-vous ici pour se voir. Finalement, Shinichi remit la jeune femme sur pied en souriant, la remerciant de sa coopération, laissant Takagi assez perplexe. Avant de la laisser retourner au restaurant, Shinichi lui posa une dernière question.

\- Ces boucles d'oreilles sont-elles aussi un cadeau de Ooba-san ?

\- Eh non ! Je les ai achetées avant de venir sur un coup de tête ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau !

Pour Shinichi, tout était clair. Ooba-san ne pouvait être que le coupable.

Restait à savoir ce que faisait le président dans l'ascenseur et comment le coupable avait pu échapper aux traces de poudre.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec ça ? demanda une des employées qui avait trouvé le corps en s'adressant à sa collègue. Ooba-san s'est déguisé avec un costume de peluche à la fête…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a eu la possibilité de se changer ? comprit son amie.

Megure leur demanda d'en dire plus en percevant la conservation lui aussi.

Apparemment, leur société avait une nouvelle mascotte qui avait servi pour l'ouverture de la fête et après, elle était restée tout le temps sur la scène. Et c'était Ooba-san qui en était sorti. Il aurait pu en effet prendre du change pour se débarrasser des traces de poudre, mais le troisième employé, un homme, le détrompa en lui disant qu'avant de se changer, il avait justement confié ses vêtements à ceux qui l'avait aidé à enfiler le costume.

\- Il s'est donné du mal pour être drôle… pointa l'homme.

\- Tu veux parler des clins d'œil de cette mascotte ? demanda l'une des femmes.

\- Au début, c'était marrant, mais à ne faire que ça, c'est devenu très lourd… pointa la seconde.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Shinichi. Cela vous ennuierait-il de me montrer cette mascotte ?

* * *

La mascotte en question était une sorte de créature bizarroïde rappelant vaguement une grenouille de dessin animé.

\- C'est un design… original… fit Takagi.

Il était gentil…

Accroupi devant le costume à terre, Shinichi observait les yeux.

En demandant qui avait organisé cette fête, on lui répondit que c'était l'œuvre de Ooba. Glissant ses mains dans la bouche de la créature, il trouva le mécanisme censé faire bouger les yeux, et un seul se ferma.

Il avait tout compris.

\- Alors, tu as compris quelque chose ? demanda Megure.

\- Oui, dans l'ensemble, fit Shinichi en se redressant.

Il défit un bouton de sa chemise et suivit Megure hors de la pièce où était rangée la mascotte.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? demanda Shinichi.

\- Tu plaisantes ! je dirais même qu'on a presque froid avec leur climatisation…

Shinichi s'interrompit pour essuyer avec le dos de sa main un peu de sueur qui coulait sur son visage.

Pourquoi avait-il si chaud alors ?

Une douleur au cœur et dans ses os le fit vaciller, bien trop familière à son goût…

Non ! Pas maintenant !

C'était une plaisanterie !

Ran l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Le voyant vaciller, Takagi et Megure s'inquiétèrent pour lui. Takagi dut même le soutenir.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de redevenir comme avant, pas à un moment si important… !

Un policier arriva à cet instant en disant que les vêtements de Ooba n'avaient aucune trace de poudre. Alors que Takagi et Megure s'apprêtaient à chercher sur une autre piste, Shinichi les coupa depuis la table à laquelle il s'appuyait de son mieux.

\- Le moment est venu… haleta-t-il… de monter sur scène… pour lever le voile sur cette affaire…

* * *

Ooba n'était vraiment pas content qu'on le traîne sur les lieux du crime en tant que suspect. Il devrait être entendu en tant que témoin et non pas potentiel coupable, mais même si la jeune femme le disait aux inspecteurs, ceux-ci avaient insisté.

\- A moins que vous pensiez que j'ai menti… grommela la femme.

\- Non, assura Shinichi en essayant bravement de ne pas se faire avoir par la douleur. Nous ne vous soupçonnons pas… nous savons que vous êtes restée tout le temps avec Ooba-san… même quand le meurtre a eu lieu juste à côté de vous…

\- Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Ooba et moi avons comploté pour tuer mon père ?!

\- Non, le meurtre a eu lieu _à côté de vous,_ mais nous savons que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte… vous tourniez le dos à l'ascenseur et vous aviez les yeux fermés… parce que vous échangiez un baiser avec Ooba-san.

Et Shinichi leur montra comme ça s'était passé en demandant à la femme de bien vouloir l'aider pour ça. Ooba avait passé son bras gauche autour de la tête de la jeune femme et lui bouchait les oreilles. Au même moment, de son index droit pour simuler le pistolet, Shinichi appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en disant que dès que la porte s'est ouverte, Ooba avait tiré sur le président avec un revolver muni d'un silencieux.

Le léger bruit que la jeune femme avait entendu et qu'elle avait prit pour les pétards du début de la fête était en réalité le coup de feu. D'où le timing qui faisait qu'en retirant son bras et avec les bruits de la fête, le son du coup de feu passait inaperçu, bien entendu ; il s'était assuré que la porte se refermait avant de la relâcher.

Ooba trouva une faille et s'y engouffra.

\- Comment expliquer que le président, qui a pris l'ascenseur pour descendre, se soit retrouvé à notre étage ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que le président est resté dans l'ascenseur afin de se faire tuer bien sagement ?

\- Presque, haleta Shinichi de plus en plus transpirant en fermant un œil sous la douleur. Le président attendait effectivement dans l'ascenseur, il n'est pas descendu… il vous attendait _vous_ , déguisé en mascotte.

Et Shinichi désigna de la tête la mascotte qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on amène dans le couloir.

\- Vous lui avez sûrement dit quelque chose qui ressemble à ceci… « faîtes semblant de rentrer chez vous, prenez ma place dans la mascotte et vous surprendrez tous les employés qui sont venus à la fête ».

Ce qui expliquait que le président ait les vêtements dans cet étrange état, puisqu'il s'était préparé pour enfiler le costume à son tour. Et vu que l'ascenseur n'avait pas changé d'étage, en s'ouvrant, il n'y avait pas eu de signal sonore. Sans compter que comme l'ascenseur était réservé au personnel, personne n'allait le prendre avant la fin de la fête.

\- Et les traces de poudre ? Si j'avais vraiment été le tueur, il est certain qu'on aurait retrouvé des traces sur mes vêtements…

Malgré son état de plus en plus grave, Shinichi était déjà à la suite, enfilant des gants.

\- Vous vous souvenez que vous faisiez des clins d'œil ?

\- _Quoii ?_

\- Les employés le disaient. La mascotte dans laquelle vous étiez n'arrêtait pas d'en faire. Ça s'est remarqué… les clins d'œil n'étaient pas un truc pour faire rire…

Et il démonta l'œil qui restait tout le temps ouvert de la mascotte pour sortir un sac en plastique avec des gants.

\- Parce que vous aviez caché quelque chose dans l'œil de la mascotte, le mécanisme s'est cassé.

Le sac contenait un gant et quatre élastiques. Il suffisait de le mettre sur la main droite, puis rendre l'arme, mettre par-dessus une poche en plastique et scellé le tout avec les élastiques. Quelque chose que l'on peut facilement cacher dans une poche. Avec ça, les vêtements restaient propres et on n'avait même pas de trace sur le sol.

Pour ce qui était de la faisabilité de la chose avec la fille du président juste à côté…

Shinichi fit signe à un policier qui fit passer le message par talkie-walkie et on atténua la lumière. Sous la lumière à présent tamisée du couloir, cela passait plus inaperçu. En suivant le meurtre, il avait accompagné la jeune femme jusqu'aux toilettes et avait profité du fait qu'elle se mette le bijou pour se débarrasser de l'arme, récupérant sa main droite, d'où le fait qu'il ait touché son oreille de la main gauche.

Shinichi montrait le sac en disant qu'il devait être encore plein de ses empreintes au moment où pour la seconde fois, il sentit la douleur abominable du poison dans ses veines. Il se cabra vers l'avant en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Mes empreintes ? Oui, c'est sûr… assura Ooba. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai touché ce sac, tout comme ceux qui m'ont aidé à enfiler ce costume.

Quoi ?!

Apparemment, ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'un des yeux ne se fermait pas, ils l'avaient ouvert pour savoir pourquoi, pour trouver ce sac. Dans le doute, ils avaient préféré laisser les choses telle quelle. Pire encore pour Shinichi, Ooba parvint à se faire passer pour une victime. Pour lui, quelqu'un lui en voulait. On avait tué le président à l'étage inférieur et profité du fait qu'il était aux toilettes avec la fille de celui-ci pour cacher le sac dans l'œil de la mascotte. Puisque le costume était dans les vestiaires et donc en libre accès, tout le monde aurait pu le toucher.

Une main crispée sur sa poitrine, Shinichi regarda l'homme devant lui qui se moquait royalement de lui.

\- Votre théorie du meurtre au moment du baiser est plus que fantaisiste et je pense qu'il y a une théorie plus réaliste à prendre en compte… alors, jeune enquêteur… l'enquête est-elle bouclée ? De toute façon, vous pouvez poser cent questions, j'aurai cent réponses…

Alors, Shinichi posa la cent-et-unième question.

\- Les perles roses…

Appuyé contre les portes de l'ascenseur, transpirant à grosse goute, Shinichi fit face au criminel en lui posant la question.

\- Lorsque vous lui avez offert le collier, vous avez dit… « un collier de perles roses pour aller avec les boucles d'oreilles que tu portes aujourd'hui »… comment saviez-vous que les perles de ses boucles d'oreilles étaient roses ?

\- Pardon ?! Pff ! il suffit de regarder pour…

Ooba se tourna vers la jeune Tatsumi et réalisa le piège avec horreur. Dans la pénombre, impossible de voir leur couleur.

\- Elle les a achetées avant de venir, sur un coup de tête… c'est donc ici que vous les avez vues pour la première fois… dans cette pièce très sombre, les perles n'ont l'air de rien d'autre que de boules noires. Comment peut-on faire une telle distinction dans ces conditions… ? A moins que…

Shinichi se décolla des portes de l'ascenseur, toujours en sueur et haletant, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Lorsque vous l'avez embrassée…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, déversant la lumière de l'ascenseur dans le couloir.

\- La lumière de cet ascenseur vous ait un peu aidé. Alors ? Pourriez-vous répondre à cette question, Ooba-san ? Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert cette porte ?

L'homme passa à table.

\- Pfff… pourquoi ? la réponse est simple… parce que j'en avais fait la promesse à mon père… « je te vengerai ».

Apparemment, son père avait lui aussi possédé une grande société de jeu vidéo. Et vingt ans auparavant, il fut une question d'une fusion avec la société dont il venait de tuer le président. Mais cela n'était pas ce qui leur avait été vendu. C'était une absorption… le père de Ooba s'était ainsi fait voler son savoir si durement acquis, sans parler du licenciement massif et du titre de vice-président potiche qu'il restait à son père. Ainsi, il se suicida. Bien que le président Tatsumi ait décidé de lui faire gravir rapidement les échelons, se sentant coupable ou redevable de quelque chose avec la mort du père de Ooba, l'homme, lui n'avait qu'une idée : le tuer, prendre sa fille et ensuite sa société pour venger son père.

Mais finalement, il finissait comme son père, qui, vingt ans avant, avait voulu faire accuser le président de sa mort dans son suicide.

Et il y a vingt ans, un jeune homme vif d'esprit, comme ce soir, avait tout découvert.

\- Mais je me souviens maintenant ! comprit Megure. Yusaku ! il y a vingt ans, alors je débutais, il a résolu cette affaire sur laquelle je bloquais ! Kudô Yûsaku !

\- Ah ? L'auteur de romans policiers ? reconnut Takagi.

\- Ce qui veut dire que cette histoire de vengeance d'un père par son fils a été résolue par la descendance de Yûsaku Kudo. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas Shinichi ?

\- Très… haleta Shinichi. Ooba-san, un dernier mot pour vous sur lequel vous pourrez méditer en prison.

Alors qu'on lui passait les menottes, l'homme se tourna vers le lycéen haletant qui se tenait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Quand j'ai dit à un bon ami que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un homme pouvait tuer un autre homme, il m'a expliqué clairement que malgré toutes les excuses qu'on peut donner, c'est la facilité qui nous fait agir. Tout simplement… réfléchissez à ceci quand vous serez en prison…

\- Ton ami a une drôle de vision des meurtriers ! se moqua Ooba.

\- Etant donné que je vous parle d'un homme qui est capable de sourire avec innocence alors qu'il a laissé plus de corps sur sa route que j'en verrais dans ma carrière… je pense qu'il est mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce qui pousse un homme à commettre l'irréparable…

\- Il a de drôle de fréquentations, commenta Takagi en regardant Megure.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Ohé, Shinichi-kun, c'est qui cet homme dont tu parles ?

Megure se détourna de Takagi pour interroger Shinichi, mais l'ascenseur s'était déjà refermé.

* * *

Appuyé sur le lavabo des toilettes, Shinichi essayait de convaincre son corps de tenir encore un peu. De lui laisser encore un peu de répit.

Une main crispée sur son cœur qui tentait de fuir sa poitrine, il serrait les dents en se fixant dans le miroir, même si l'image souriante de Ran envahissait ses pensées.

Elle l'attendait, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Il ne pouvait pas redevenir Conan maintenant ! Pas comme ça !

Dans le miroir, il remarqua alors la silhouette d'Haibara toujours avec le déguisement de Conan, dans l'entrée des toilettes, un sac sur le dos, regardant sa montre au poignet.

\- Haibara ?! haleta Shinichi. Qu'est-ce que tu… fais…

Et il s'effondra contre le lavabo, ne parvenait plus à tenir debout alors que son corps fumait sous le processeur chimique en cours dans son organisme.

Haibara se contenta d'arrêter sa montre et avec un sourire, retira les lunettes de son nez.

* * *

\- Vous avez entendu ? demanda la serveuse à Ran. Il parait que l'affaire a été résolue !

\- Ah bon, vraiment ? s'enquit Ran.

\- Votre petit ami ne va pas tarder à revenir…

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait mon…

Les mots de Ran moururent dans sa gorge.

Conan était là, haletant et transpirant, au pied de la table. Il tendit une carte de crédit à Ran.

\- C'est Shinichi-nii-san qui me l'a donnée ! J'ai demandé à ton père de m'amener ici pour voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai rencontré Shinichi-nii-san !

\- Papa est ici ? s'étonna Ran.

\- Oui, en bas, sur le parking.

* * *

En bas, sur le parking, Kogoro commençait à s'impatienter, puisque ça faisait plus d'une heure que « Conan » était monté. Il sortit pour aller le chercher et décida de remonter dans la voiture pour attendre comme un adulte, loupant au passage la présence de l'étrange fillette sur le parking qui grimpa dans une coccinelle jaune à proximité.

* * *

\- Et Shinichi ? demanda Ran.

\- Ah euh… il a reçu un coup de téléphone sur son portable… apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave sur l'affaire sur laquelle il était avant, alors, il est parti tout affolé ! Quel idiot quand même… bidonna Conan.

\- Ah bon… souffla la lycéenne avec tristesse. Il m'a encore laissée comme une vieille chaussette…

\- Euh mais... il m'a dit…

\- ASSEZ ! s'énerva Ran en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne veux pas savoir !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit ce qui avait été une magnifique soirée voler en éclat à cause d'un obsédé des énigmes incapable de tenir en place.

\- J'en ai marre de tous ces prétextes… je ne veux pas savoir… sanglota t-elle.

\- « Un jour… c'est sûr… même mort… je reviendrai. Je voudrais que Ran m'attende jusque là… »dit Conan.

Ran regarda Conan, qui semblait presque aussi triste qu'elle, avec perplexité.

\- Alors…

Ran eut un pauvre sourire et essuya ses larmes.

\- Idiot, ne prends pas cet air-là, Conan-kun… sourit-elle. Le fautif c'est celui qui vole à l'autre bout de la planète lorsqu'il entend parler d'une enquête… cet imbécile fanatique des enquêtes…

C'était toujours un plaisir à savoir ce que pensait les autres de soi…

Ran se tourna en souriant vers Conan.

\- Dis, Conan-kun ? Tu veux manger un dessert ?

\- Euh oui… répondit Conan perplexe devant l'air subitement enjoué de Ran.

\- Excusez-moi, le menu s'il vous plaît…

Et Ran commença à manger tous les desserts possibles et inimaginables en grommelant contre Shinichi. Elle en était à son cinquième qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? « Je veux que tu m'attendes… » Je suis pas sa mère, moi !

La cuillère en bouche, elle leva le nez au plafond pour réfléchir, abandonnant sa glace pendant un instant.

\- Mais je me demande ce que c'était, cette chose importante à me dire… ça ne te tracasse pas toi, Conan-kun ?

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Et pourquoi venir dans un restaurant aussi cher pour ça ?! Il a encore voulu se donner des grands airs !

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas à Conan mais à Shinichi d'expliquer que cette table dans ce restaurant était le lieu inoubliable où son père avait demandé sa mère en mariage.

Où ils avaient joué le premier acte de leur vie commune.


	11. Shûshirô

**Hello tout le monde ! Petit chapitre sur la vie de Sato et les mésaventures amoureuse de Takagi. Bref, on attaque l'affaire Shûshirô (épisodes 205 et 206)... avec un petit problème en prévision pour notre pirate favoris. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Arya39 : Je vois mal comment Red déteint sur Conan...**

 **.**

* * *

.

La première chose que fit Conan en arrivant chez Agasa ce matin-là, au lieu d'aller voir Red pour commencer l'entraînement avant d'aller à l'école, ce fut d'aller voir Haibara.

La chibi-scientifique resta assez perplexe quand, juste après le bonjour, Conan tendit une main vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'antidote de l'APTX 4869, il doit t'en rester, non ? Tu m'en donnes~ ?

\- Pas question, refusa clairement la scientifique.

Elle quitta son laboratoire pour monter prendre un café que venait de préparer Agasa pour les trois occupants de la maison.

\- Pour peu qu'il y ait une affaire qui éclate, monsieur le fanatique des enquêtes ne réfléchit plus et s'affiche en public, donc, pas question ! lui dit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé… la prochaine fois, je serai très prudent… assura Conan avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Je te crois autant que je croyais mon jiji quand il disait qu'il était d'accord pour que je devienne un pirate, nota moqueusement Red en sirotant son café.

\- Surtout que je te l'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que ça, pointa Haibara en se hissant sur un tabouret à côté de Red. C'est un _prototype_ … c'était une chance que j'étais dans les parages et que j'aie pu te secourir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner un médicament _inachevé_ qui peut te faire redevenir enfant à n'importe quel moment… en plus, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais en mourir. Si je peux me permettre d'utiliser Portgas comme cobaye, quand il est bien d'accord, c'est parce qu'il connait mieux son corps que toi et qu'il est plus résistant.

\- _Il connait mieux son corps_ ?! C'est quoi cette excuse ! protesta Conan.

Avec un soupir, Red pivota sur son siège pour se tourner dans la direction approximative du détective.

\- Quand tu peux devenir un incendie à tout moment, il faut bien que tu apprennes à localiser ce qui fait partie de ton corps ou pas, si tu veux pouvoir retrouver tous les morceaux importants de ton anatomie à un moment ou un autre, et de préférence, au bon endroit. Donc, oui, je pense pouvoir prétendre connaître un peu mieux que toi comment marche ma petite personne.

Vu comme ça…

Conan soupira et alla s'attabler devant le café que lui offrit Agasa.

\- De toute évidence, avec l'extrait de Baikal, on n'obtiendra pas un antidote complet… grommela Conan.

\- Non, soupira Haibara. Si on n'a pas les formules nécessaires, ça sera difficile. Console-toi en pensant que tu n'as pas été découvert cette fois-ci et que c'est déjà bien…

\- Zut ! Quel idiot ! J'aurais mieux fait de parler à Ran quand j'en avais l'occasion ! ragea le chibi détective en se frottant sérieusement le crâne.

\- Pleurer sur le passé ne le changera pas. Allez, amènes-toi, sinon, on pourra pas s'entraîner. Et si on ne le fait pas ce matin, ça sera ce soir, pointa Red en sautant de son siège.

Avec un grognement, Conan suivit le mouvement sans voir l'étrange sourire de Haibara dans son café.

.

* * *

.

Tout le groupe était à la Préfecture de police pour accompagner Ayumi qui devait leur donner le portrait-robot d'un suspect pour les incendies criminels répétés dans le centre-ville de Tokyo.

Quand Conan avait lut l'article pour la première fois sur le Pyromane en cavale, il avait immédiatement soupçonné Red. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise qu'on avait utilisé de l'essence, du papier de journaux et des allumettes. Red n'avait pas besoin de tout ça pour tout faire flamber. Sans compter que le simple fait qu'on parle aux journaux télévisés d'une dizaine de victimes avait fait sortir le pirate de ses gonds. Conan n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse prononcer autant d'insultes en si peu de temps et avec autant d'originalité.

Du coup, il était plus que coopératif à l'idée d'accompagner le groupe pour la déposition d'Ayumi.

C'était Satô qui s'occupait du portrait-robot.

\- Et les yeux de cet homme, comment étaient-ils ? demanda Satô en levant le nez de son carnet de dessin pour regarder Ayumi face à elle.

Elle était la seule à être assise, le reste du groupe étant autour d'elle, debout.

Ayumi réfléchit à la question avec de tirer ses yeux pour les plisser.

\- Un peu comme ceux des renards ! Comme ça ! Un peu comme Red-kun.

\- Les yeux un peu en amande, donc, nota Satô.

\- Il a toujours ses lunettes, comment tu peux savoir qu'il a les yeux en amande ? demanda Genta à Ayumi en désignant l'aveugle.

\- Je l'ai vu une fois sans ses lunettes, mais ce qu'il y a dessous, c'est entre lui et moi ! rouspéta Ayumi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour bouder.

Satô rapporta l'attention de tout le monde sur elle quand elle leva avec un grand sourire son carnet de dessin.

\- Bon, grosso modo… Dans ce genre-là ?! demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Le dessin avait l'air d'avoir été fait par un des gamins devant elle. Ou alors, elle visait la caricature. Une casquette ridiculement petite, des cheveux grossièrement dessinés, des zigouigouis pour la moustache et les sourcils. Un tout petit visage en pointe avec deux yeux fins qui en sortaient, à l'instar de la bouche, qui elle, était trop grande avec des dents en montagnes russes.

\- Pas du tout, lui dit Ayumi en toute honnêteté.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna naïvement Satô.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas dessiner… commenta Genta.

\- On dirait un gribouillis d'enfant… compara Mitsuhiko.

\- Il n'y a personne de plus doué ? s'enquit Haibara, enfonçant définitivement la jeune femme.

Pour se défendre, elle leur indiqua que Tomokawa, celui en charge des portrais-robots, avait la grippe.

\- Allons, Satô-san, intervint Takagi en lui prenant le cahier des mains. Vous pensez bien qu'on ne peut pas lancer un avis de recherche avec ce dessin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire à la fois nerveux et charitable devant l'air vexé de la jeune femme, alors que Shiratori qui regardait le dessin derrière l'épaule de Takagi en rajoutait une couche :

\- On pourrait penser que vous avez un penchant pour le surréalisme…

N'y tenant plus, Satô les mit au défi de faire mieux qu'elle.

\- Sans façon, moi, le dessin… se débina Takagi avec nervosité.

\- A vrai dire, je suis plutôt spécialisé dans les peintres impressionnistes, alors… se justifia Shiratori.

Red toussota dans son poing ce qui ressemblait distinctement à un « lopette ».

\- Tu crois faire mieux que nous, jeune homme ? demanda Shiratori en se penchant sur lui, pas encore au fait du handicap de l'enfant.

\- Shiratori ! gronda Satô entre ses dents.

\- Je dessinais des paysages avant que mon abruti de jiji ne décide que j'étais pas assez fort pour rentrer dans l'armée et ne m'embarque dans un de ses _entraînements_ , ce qui fit intervenir _enfin_ les services sociaux, pointa tranquillement Red en grimpant sur un bureau à proximité.

Une fois dessus, il attrapa la cravate de Shiratori avec une étonnante précision et le tira à lui avec un sourire de requin.

\- Dîtes-moi, monsieur le policier… vous croyez que je garde mes lunettes en permanence parce que ça m'amuse ? s'enquit le garçon.

Shiratori ne put s'empêcher de déglutir sans savoir trop pourquoi.

\- Yare yare, calme-toi, Red-kun, apaisa Takagi.

Il libéra la cravate de Shiratori des mains de l'enfant et prit le garnement sous les bras pour le remettre par terre.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est bien l'homme qui a mis le feu qui a été vu ? demanda Takagi en se penchant vers la demoiselle. Après tout, tu ne l'as pas vu allumer le feu, n'est-ce pas, Ayumi-chan ?

Alors que le reste des enfants s'indignait qu'on traite Ayumi de menteuse, Conan se contenta de pointer les faits :

\- Malgré la chaleur qui règne actuellement, on rencontre quelqu'un qui porte un long manteau, des gants de cuir, un pantalon taché qui sent l'essence, et c'est sans compter qu'on l'ait rencontré près de l'endroit d'où le feu a démarré, dans une petite rue déserte, en souriant d'un air narquois.

\- Je sais pas pour vous, mais ça dit pyromane pour moi, pointa Red.

\- C'est certain que généralement, ils ne se baladent pas torse-nu, les pyromanes, sourit narquoisement Conan à l'adresse de Red.

Celui-ci ignora intentionnellement la pique de Conan.

Satô leur accorda le point et proposa de se rendre sur les lieux pour trouver des preuves.

\- Je viens aussi ! annonça immédiatement Takagi.

\- Si nous y allions avec ma voiture ? proposa Shiratori.

C'était clair que Satô était ultrapopulaire dans la police.

\- Je veux bien, mais j'ai une chose à faire sur le chemin, informa la jeune femme avec sérieux.

Euuuh… okay…

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi, informa Satô avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Un jour particulier… ? s'enquit Takagi.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre anniversaire ?! s'exclama Shiratori.

\- Non… au contraire… sourit tristement Satô.

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient garés sur le bas-côté d'un carrefour.

Au pied d'un poteau, Satô avait déposé une cannette de soda pleine d'eau en guise de vase pour une chrysanthème, avant de se recueillir, accroupi au bord du passage piéton.

C'est Shiratori qui expliqua ce qu'il en était en se rappelant des évènements.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de Satô Masayoshi, le père de Miwako. Il était mort en service. Il y avait dix-huit ans, il avait été renversé par un camion sur ce croisement en poursuivant un voleur. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il pleuvait ce jour-là et l'ambulance avait mis du temps à arriver. Megure avait raconté que le père de Satô était mort dans l'ambulance, entouré de sa famille.

\- Je crois bien que cette affaire portait le nom de… réfléchit Shiratori.

\- _Shûshirô_ , répondit pour lui Conan avec sérieux.

On le regarda.

\- L'affaire Shûshirô. Ce nom vient de la phrase que le policier qui a été renversé par un camion répétait inlassablement en regardant s'enfuir le voleur. A l'époque, tous les moyens furent mis en œuvre, mais en raison de la mort du policier qui avait probablement compris le mystère de cette affaire, le dossier resta en suspens et depuis trois ans, il y a prescription…

Notant le regard perplexe autour de lui, Conan se rattrapa en retrouvant son côté enfantin :

\- Enfin, c'est ce que m'a raconté Kogoro-ojiisan !

Cela réveilla quelque chose pour Takagi. Apparemment, on en avait parlé plusieurs fois à la télévision. Grâce à dix petites secondes prises sur la caméra de surveillance montrant le coupable qui avait réussi à dévaliser une banque avec un plan minutieux, le père de Satô avait réussi à retrouver sa trace. Comment ? Mystère et boule de gomme. De plus, personne outre le policier mort en service ne savait de qui il était question.

\- Ce n'est pas important, annonça Satô en revenant. Tout le monde se souvient du nom de l'affaire, du principal criminel, mais en dehors de membres de la police, tout le monde a oublié le nom du fonctionnaire mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

\- Vous l'avez connu.

On regarda Red sans comprendre son commentaire.

\- Pour ceux qui ont oublié, conservez ces souvenirs comme des gemmes précieuses, parce qu'il peut continuer de vivre à travers vous, souffla Red d'une voix atone. C'est ce que je disais à mon otouto.

\- T'as un petit frère ? s'étonna Genta.

\- Adoptif. Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. On était trois à la base et j'étais l'aîné.

Red porta une main à son bras, comme par réflexe.

Si Conan se souvenait bien, c'était à l'endroit où il avait son S de tatoué sous forme adulte (pas enfantine puisque les lettres prenaient plus de place et étaient donc plus étalées).

\- Il est mort en voulant devenir libre. Les autorités ne pouvaient pas nier ce qu'il s'était passé, même depuis le port, on pouvait clairement voir cette _ordure_ tirer sur le minuscule navire de pêche avec lequel Sabo a voulu fuguer. Pourtant, comme le coupable était puissant et riche, l'affaire a été classé comme un _accident_. Tout ce qu'il me restait de mon frère n'était qu'un chapeau sur une tombe vide et une lettre.

Ayumi grimpa à côté de Red sur le capot de la voiture de Shiratori pour lui faire un câlin et le réconforter, même si ça laissa le pirate inconfortable.

\- Tu as bien raison, Red-kun, sourit tristement Satô. Et c'est ce que je fais, même s'il ne travaillait pas pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il travaillait pour un monde meilleur.

\- Le chauffeur du camion n'a pas vu le visage du bandit ? demanda Genta.

Satô secoua la tête.

\- Il portait un long imperméable avec une capuche. Il n'a même pas pu dire si c'était un homme ou une femme… Bien entendu, sur le film de la vidéosurveillance, il portait un chapeau et des lunette noires.

\- Mais on connaissait pourtant son nom : Shûshirô ! s'exclama Mitsuhiko.

\- Personne ne correspondant à cette appellation n'a été retrouvé.

\- Enfin, soupira Shiratori. Un nom, dix minutes de vidéo et une silhouette vêtue d'un imper… avec trois indices aussi maigres que ça, il est normal de ne pas aboutir à quelque chose.

\- Quatre !

Tout le monde regarda Satô qui venait de faire la rectification.

\- Dans le calepin de mon père, on a retrouvé une notre bizarre, en trois lettres. «Kan O* »

C'était une première nouvelle pour les deux autres.

\- Il semble que la police ne tienne pas à ce que cette information circule, informa Satô. Il se pourrait que ce soit étroitement lié à cette affaire, parce que ma mère et moi avons été questionnés maintes fois là-dessus. « _Ne l'avez-vous jamais entendu prononcer ce mot ? »_. Mais on n'avait aucune idée et on l'avait jamais entendu avant. Enfant, je pensais souvent à ces trois caractères, et pour amuser la galerie, je disais… « celui qui résoudra cette énigme et qui arrêtera ce Shûshirô pourra me demander ce qu'il veut ».

Pour Takagi et Shiratori, cela signifiait une Satô en robe de mariée.

\- Dîtes, si je trouve la solution, je pourrai demander mille crèmes glacées ?! demanda Genta avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Moi, je voudrais habiter dans le château de Tropical Land ! annonça Ayumi.

\- Et moi, je voudrais avoir un ticket pour visiter la station spatiale internationale ! clama Mitsuhiko.

Comptez sur les mêmes pour des souhaits plus terre à terre.

\- Pour moi, un sac à main Prada. Le nouveau modèle, bien sûr, annonça Haibara.

\- Des tickets pour la prochaine coupe du monde ! réclama Conan.

\- Oui, oui…

Le côté terre à terre du duo n'était pas très rassurant.

\- Et toi, Red-kun ? demanda Satô à l'aveugle.

\- Rien. Parce que tout ce que je pourrais demander est soit ultra bizarre, soit hors de vos compétences. Mais si vous connaissez un gars qui puisse réparer mes yeux, je suis preneur, sourit aigrement Red. J'ai cependant une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, Satô-san.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'inspectrice.

Red leva quatre doigts et en baissa un.

\- Shûshirô est une fausse piste pour moi. A l'oreille, ça ressemble à un mot que j'ai souvent entendu par le passé… _Jishû shirô…_ « rends-toi ».

\- C'est vrai qu'un homme qui s'est fait percuter par un camion a peu de chance de parler correctement et c'est facile, dans la peur et la panique, de mal comprendre, nota Conan d'un air pensif. Ce ne serait donc pas le nom de l'assassin, mais votre père demandant au coupable d'aller se rendre, ce fameux shûshirô.

\- Probablement, admit Satô. Vous en pensez quoi, tous les deux ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Takagi et Shiratori en pleine réflexion.

\- AAAAH !

Satô se retourna vers Red et vit Genta le rattraper alors qu'il glissait du capot comme une poupée de chiffon et risquait de se faire mal.

\- Il est narcoleptique, expliqua Conan à Satô. Je me pose des questions sur l'efficacité de ses médicaments.

En disant ça, il regarda Haibara qui haussa des épaules en masquant un bâillement.

\- Oh ? On va le mettre à l'arrière en attendant qu'il revienne à lui.

Satô hissa aisément Red dans ses bras, surprise de sentir des muscles aussi durs au travers les vêtements de l'enfant. Elle alla ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture de Shiratori et l'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Elle lui retira ses lunettes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et retint un cri en voyant la cicatrice qui traversait les yeux de l'enfant.

Elle savait reconnaître une blessure intentionnelle quand elle en voyait une, et quelqu'un avait volontairement pris les yeux de cet enfant d'une manière aussi odieuse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait raconté sur lui.

Visiblement, ce garçon avait de gros problèmes. Et pas qu'avec son « jiji » si elle en jugeait le fait qu'il ne semblait pas aimer plus que ça les autorités de par ses quelques commentaires.

Elle remit les lunettes en place en se faisant une promesse de faire payer les coupables des malheurs du gamin et se retira de la voiture, refermant la portière derrière elle.

C'est là qu'Ayumi pointa le poteau au pied duquel Satô avait posé sa fleur.

\- Ah, des fleurs…

Tout le monde suivit son doigt pour voir en effet un groupe de quatre personnes venir avec un bouquet de fleurs. Et apparemment, ils se connaissaient bien avec Miwako puisque ce groupe était d'anciens membres du club de baseball de leur lycée avec le père de Satô. Ils étaient venus se recueillir avant d'aller boire un verre ensemble, parce qu'apparemment, le père de Miwako avait tendance à se mettre en boule quand on ne le faisait pas.

\- On va toujours dans ce même restaurant, alors, après ton travail, viens nous rejoindre toi aussi ! invita la femme du groupe.

C'est à cet instant que Shiratori décrocha son téléphone.

Et son exclamation alerta tout le monde.

\- COMMENT ?! VOUS AVEZ VU QUELQU'UN DE SUSPECT QUI SEMBLE ÊTRE LE PYROMANE ?!

Apparemment, leur suspect avait pris la fuite du commissariat du 6ème arrondissement de Shinagawa alors qu'il était interrogé par une patrouille.

Shiratori se retourna pour transmettre le message à Takagi. Ils devaient laisser les enfants avec Satô et partir à la poursuite du suspect.

\- Bon… mon insigne de police, mon arme et… Ah zut ! J'ai oublié mes menottes sur mon bureau ! nota Takagi en vérifiant ses affaires.

\- Eh oh ! On n'a pas le temps d'aller les chercher… pointa Shiratori.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Miwako.

\- Pas de problème ! Au besoin, Shiratori a les siennes ! En plus j'ai regardé mon horoscope ce matin et aujourd'hui c'est mon super jour de chance… Arrêter un pyromane, je peux y arriver sans menottes…

Cela renvoya Satô à son père. Le matin, son père était parti avec un sourire en disant que la chance était avec lui, mais il était parti en oubliant derrière lui ses menottes. Et le soir, ils recevaient l'appel disant que l'homme s'était pris un camion en pleine face.

\- Satô-san ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Satô réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à rêvasser quand Takagi la secoua.

\- Bon, on y va ! On vous confie les enfants !

Il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Shiratori à la voiture quand elle le rappela.

\- Puisque tu as oublié tes menottes, prends celles-ci !

Et elle lui donna des menottes qui avaient l'air d'avoir vécu.

\- Elles appartenaient à mon père… tu sais bien, j'ai cassé les miennes dans l'affaire Higashida… alors depuis, je me sers de celles-ci. En plus, elles sont un peu comme une amulette !

Moui, mais son père était mort en service…

Sans chercher plus loin, Takagi rejoignit Shiratori à la voiture qui s'en alla rapidement avec un gyrophare en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Haibara. Pour faire face à un pyromane, ils ont besoin de leur revolver… ?

\- En plus, l'inspecteur Takagi et son supérieur appartiennent à la brigade criminelle, pointa Conan. Les incendies ne les concernent pas, non ?

\- Près du lieu du 4ème incendie, quelqu'un a été retrouvé mort, poignardé… Il n'y a aucune preuve mais il est probable que c'était quelqu'un qui avait été témoin de l'incendie. C'est pour ça que nous entrons en action nous aussi ! Par conséquent, ne me quittez surtout pas !

Ayumi regarda autour d'elle.

\- Ano… c'est pas dans la voiture de l'inspecteur Shiratori que vous avez laissé Red-kun ou il s'est réveillé seul ?

Réalisant l'oubli, Satô ne pouvait faire que 'oups'.

.

* * *

.

\- Ano… on va où comme ça et où sont les autres ?

Shiratori et Takagi sursautèrent en réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la voiture.

Un Red absolument perplexe venait de passer sa tête entre les deux sièges avant de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Takagi.

Habituellement, c'était Conan qui se glissait dans les pattes des policiers pendant une enquête.

\- Pas la moindre idée. Un moment, j'étais sur le capot et l'autre, je suis allongé à l'arrière. J'ai dû faire une crise de narcolepsie.

\- On doit appréhender le pyromane, donc, reste à l'abri dans la voiture, lui dit Shiratori.

Takagi se demanda pour la énième fois si le trio Haibara, Edogawa et Dawn étaient bien des enfants, parce que le sourcil sarcastique et le sourire narquois étaient plus à leur place sur le visage d'un adolescent que chez un enfant.

Et quelque chose lui disait que le gamin n'obéirait pas.

Il en eut la preuve quand, par il ne savait quel miracle, sur un des quais de la gare de Shinagawa, Red tendit sa canne pile au bon endroit pour que le fugitif se ramasse dessus.

Le sourire bien trop innocent du garçon à Takagi et Shiratori, haletants après une épuisante course poursuite, avait quelque chose de presque moqueur. Pendant que Shiratori s'accoudait à un distributeur de boissons pour faire son rapport par téléphone à Megure, Takagi s'était assis sur un banc pour défaire un peu sa cravate, Red juste à côté de lui.

\- Nous venons à l'instant d'interpeller le fuyard dans la gare de Shinagawa, mais il prétend n'être qu'un vulgaire cambrioleur…

\- Il ne sent pas l'essence en tout cas, marmonna Red.

La tête levée vers le panneau qui annonçait Shinagawa, Takagi eut un déclic.

Il savait qu'il avait de la chance aujourd'hui. Il sortit son téléphone et s'empressa de commencer à composer le numéro de Satô quand Shiratori vint se mettre devant son nez.

\- A qui tu téléphones ?

Takagi se leva avec nervosité, cherchant une excuse pour échapper à son supérieur.

\- Je… euh… je vais accompagner Red-kun aux toilettes… annonça Takagi en prenant la main du garnement.

\- C'est la chose la plus embarrassante que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps et vous me le paierez ! siffla Red.

.

* * *

.

Satô était en train de prendre la déposition d'Ayumi sur la façon dont elle avait rencontré le suspect, sur les lieux même de la rencontre, quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Ah Takagi-kun ! salua-t-elle en décrochant. Red-kun est bien avec toi ? j'ai réalisé après votre départ que je l'avais mis dans la voiture après sa crise de narcolepsie.

« Oui, il vient de refaire une crise, il est avec moi » informa Takagi.

\- Je suis rassurée. Alors, ce suspect…

« J'ai plus important, j'ai compris qui était le coupable de la mort de votre père, Satô-san ».

\- COMMENT !? TU AS COMPRIS QUI ÉTAIT LE BANDIT D'IL Y A 18 ANS !?

.

* * *

.

\- Oui, poursuivi Takagi depuis la cabine de téléphone. Et si mes déductions sont exactes, ça va vous surprendre, mais cette personne était parmi les personnes que nous avons rencontrées aujourd'hui. Et cette personne est…

Takag s'interrompit en voyant à la vitre la vision d'effroi qu'était Shiratori. A regret, il raccrocha sans finir sa discussion et sortit de la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

\- Ton attitude est étrange, pointa placidement l'homme à la frange ondulée.

\- Ah mais ! Laissez-moi un peu tranquille !

Takagi hissa dans ses bras la forme inerte de Red et s'en alla, laissant son collègue perplexe, sans voir le regard sur lui d'un homme bien moins bienveillant.

Dehors, Takagi arrangea la façon dont il tenait Red pour pouvoir sortir son téléphone portable et rappeler Satô.

\- Je disais que j'ai tout compris ! Red-kun avait raison sur le vrai sens de _Shûshirô._ C'est bien J _ishû shirô_! je sais également la vérité sur « » ! Je sais aussi comment votre père a réussi à retrouver le voleur !

Takagi arrangea sa prise sur Red, reconnaissant dans le fait que la canne blanche du môme ait cette lanière, parce que ça aurait été galère de la porter avec le garçon _et_ d'appeler Satô.

\- Enfin, de toute façon, il y a prescription maintenant, mais…

« Qui est-ce ?! Dis-moi ! » demanda Satô.

\- En fait, c'est…

VLAM !

Takagi s'effondra au sol avec Red qu'il rejoignit dans l'inconscience, alors que son téléphone portable laissait entendre la voix de Satô à l'autre bout appelant encore et encore Takagi.

* * *

 **AN : かん お donc, trois caractères/lettres**


	12. Carnival Of Fire

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Vous savez que j'ai failli oublié de faire la publication hebdomadaire de cette fic ! Enfin, ça n'est pas arrivé, donc, c'est l'essentiel. Donc, voici la fin de l'aventure de l'affaire Shûshirô. J'espère que ça vous plaira, ce fut un régal à l'écrire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, donc, et à bientôt !**

 **Misstykata : shhhh ! Pas de spoil !**

 **Arya39 : Eh bien Disons que c'est l'une des affaires les plus simples à résoudre de la série, dans mon opinion, m'enfin, c'est peut-être juste à cause de la version traduite qui change malheureusement toute la difficulté. Ah et concernant ta demande pour la menace utiliser contre Luffy dans Sujet 18, fais-toi plaisir ! J'attends avec graaande impatience la suite de la série !**

 **En avant pour l'histoire !**

* * *

Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé à l'autre bout, quelqu'un venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

Satô regarda le sien avec peur pendant que les gamins la regardaient, elle.

Elle appela immédiatement Shiratori pour savoir s'il savait où était Takagi. Apparemment, il l'avait vu il y a quatre ou cinq minutes en arrière et il était parti avec le petit Red.

\- Alors transmettez l'heure et le lieu où vous les avez vus pour la dernière fois à vos enquêteurs ! Takagi-kun a été attaqué alors qu'il me téléphonait ! Il est probable que ce soit par le pyromane, alors, restez prudent ! Sans compter qu'on a un enfant innocent à sauver ! Red-kun est aveugle, il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul !

Conan manqua de s'étrangler au terme « d'enfant innocent ». Red était un monstre dans la peau d'un enfant.

Et Satô raccrocha.

\- Mais s'il a été attaqué alors qu'il allait vous donner le nom du bandit de cette vieille affaire, peut-être que… supposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Non, ça n'a pas de rapport, lui dit Satô. D'une part, le dossier est classé depuis trois ans et d'autre part, nul ne dit que la théorie de Takagi est juste…

\- Dîtes… appela Conan.

Satô le regarda et reconnut instantanément le regard sérieux du garçon.

\- Les personnes que nous avons rencontrées tout à l'heure ont dit qu'elles allaient dans leur restaurant habituel… vous savez où c'est ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un restaurant qui s'appelle _Nanamagari_ , devant la gare de Shinagawa…

Cela fit un l'effet d'une baffe pour Satô. Il était tout à fait probable que ce soit vraiment la même personne qui ait tué son père.

\- L'inspecteur Takagi a bien dit que le coupable se trouvait parmi les quatre personnes que nous avons rencontrées tout à l'heure, non ? Dans ce cas, il n'est pas interdit de penser que cette personne qui se trouvait dans la même gare qui lui ait entendu par hasard sa conversation et l'ait attaqué pour l'empêcher de parler…

Essayant de faire bonne mine, Satô annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour à la gare et que les enfants allaient prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux et qu'ils se reverraient à la préfecture.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devez emmener Ayumi qui est le seul témoin à pouvoir identifier le pyromane si c'est lui qui a attaqué l'agent Takagi et Dawn, pointa Haibara.

\- Sans parler que Dawn, même s'il peut paraître civilisé, il ne réagira pas très bien à être seul avec Takagi et en sale posture, il faudra quelqu'un d'un peu plus familier pour le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur irréparable, informa Conan.

* * *

En gros, tous les enfants voulaient aider.

Dans sa voiture, Satô entendait l'annonce de la police par la radio. Possibilité que Takagi ait été attaqué par une ou plusieurs personnes et qu'ils avaient avec eux un otage aveugle.

Mais Miwako ne songeait qu'à une chose.

Le simple fait que, parmi les quatre amis de son père, l'un d'eux était responsable de sa mort.

Elle revint sur terre quand elle réalisa que les enfants la regardaient avec perplexité et une certaine innocence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes toute pâle… demanda Ayumi.

\- C'est ce restaurant, n'est-ce pas ? se fit confirmer Mitsuhiko en montrant le restaurant traditionnel au dehors.

\- On y va sans attendre ! annonça Genta.

Satô sortit de la voiture.

\- Non, j'y vais seule. Je reviens tout de suite, alors soyez sages !

Cela fit peut-être râler Genta, mais Haibara fut plus pragmatique et prit un plan de la ville dans la pochette au dos du siège passager.

\- Comme on n'a rien à faire, je vais regarder où ont eu lieu les différents incendies, informa Haibara. Avec un plan, on peut peut-être comprendre où aura lieu le prochain. Quelqu'un se souvient des lieux ?

\- Oui ! annonça Mitsuhiko. Tous les cinq se sont déclarés près d'une gare, c'est sûr ! Le premier à Ikebukuro, le deuxième à Asakusabashi, le troisième à Tabata, le quatrième à Shimokitazawa et enfin, le dernier à Yotsuya où Ayumi a été témoin.

Haibara les entoura sur la carte avec de les relier avec un trait, mais même ainsi, rien n'en ressortait de particulier, outre que ça avait, selon les points de vue, la forme d'une casquette ou d'une passoire.

\- Mais… est-ce que ce ne serait pas le début de la forme de la grande ourse !? proposa Ayumi.

\- Non, si c'était le cas, elle serait à l'envers, donc… pointa Mitsuhiko.

\- Eh Conan ! reprocha Genta. Tu pourras participer toi aussi ! On pourra aider à retrouver Dawn comme ça !

Mais le Chibi détective brillait par son absence.

\- Il est parti dedans, pour pas changer, grommela Genta.

\- Il a été méchant avec Red en parlant de lui comme d'une bête sauvage, marmonna Ayumi avec une moue.

Haibara ferma les yeux.

On lui avait laissé voir l'enregistrement de la première tentative d'évasion d'Ace, durant laquelle il avait perdu ses yeux, soi-disant que ça pourrait l'aider dans son étude des capacités physique du pirate. Et le terme de bête sauvage était largement approprié pour décrire la façon dont le pirate s'était battu. Acculé dans un coin, privé de son logia par une balle de kairoseki dans l'épaule, le sang perlant de ses yeux tout juste crevés, il avait tué des agents sans nom de l'Organisation, et presque envoyé Vodka au cimetière avant qu'on ne réussisse à l'avoir.

\- Le Red que vous voyez tous les jours est bien loin de ce qu'il y a sous la surface… chuchota Haibara pour elle-même.

* * *

\- Comment ? Ils sont partis ?! s'exclama Satô.

\- Oui, il y a quatre minutes environ, informa le patron du restaurant. La nouvelle circulait que le fameux pyromane rôdait dans les parages. Alors, du coup, ils ont préféré rentrer. Mais vos collègues l'ont attrapé, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un client qui a dit ça tout à l'heure…

\- Oui, on a arrêté quelqu'un, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le pyromane.

\- Dîtes, m'sieur, de quoi parlaient -ils à table ? demanda innocemment Conan depuis le sol.

Satô se demanda pourquoi elle était encore surprise. Après tout, Conan était connu pour se faufiler partout et mettre son nez dans chaque enquête.

Mais le patron du restaurant ne sembla pas gêner de l'intervention du gamin.

\- Ils avaient chacun quelque chose à fêter et ils avaient l'air de passer du bon temps ! Inomata-san célébrait aujourd'hui les quinze ans de sa société Kano-san doit souffler demain ses cinquante bougies, et toujours dans le vert, pas le moindre déficit depuis l'ouverture. Après avoir tenu une cantine dans sa région natale, il est parti étudier trois ans en Italie pour son restaurant, qui a l'air de marcher aussi bien que celui sur Shibuya qui a ouvert il y a deux mois. Kandori-san disait qu'elle était toute heureuse que sa fille se soit mariée hier avec un prêtre bouddhiste de bonne famille. On peut la comprendre quand on sait que depuis la mort de son mari il y a vingt ans, elle l'a élevée seule… ah et quant à Saruwatari-san, son fils médecin vient d'avoir un second petit garçon ce matin, mais vu que c'est le jour de la mort de son ancien capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, sa joie était à demi-teinte…

Le cuisinier poussa un gros soupir.

\- Le coupable de cette affaire est vraiment un sale type. Après avoir volé 550 millions de yens, il a tué le gardien, qui tentait de l'arrêter, avec un fusil de chasse caché sous son manteau. Il n'a pas non plus hésiter à tuer le policier qui était sur ses talons.

\- Il l'a tué… ? souffla Conan. Je croyais que c'était un accident de la route ?

\- Les gens qui étaient sur les lieux l'ont dit clairement, annonça doucement Satô. Il a été poussé sous les roues du camion. Il pleuvait des cordes, la visibilité était mauvaise mais…

\- Pardonnez-moi, Miwako-san, j'ai réveillé de bien mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa le cuisinier avec un air gêné.

\- Je vous pardonne ! assura Satô avec un sourire. Mais vous me ferez une petite ristourne la prochaine fois !

* * *

Dans la voiture, ça râlait comme pas deux. Encore une fois, Conan faisait cavalier seul et désobéissait aux adultes. Il avait dû entrer avec Satô. Comme d'habitude… ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, même si ça ne leur plaisait pas des masses.

\- Si ça se trouve, il est même en train de manger quelque chose : des brochettes de poulet ou des côtelettes… rouspéta Genta qui était assis à l'avant de la voiture.

\- Genta, tu ne penses décidément qu'à manger de la viande… lui dirent en cœur Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. **_(Bêta : Luffy, sors de ce corps !)_**

\- Si tu te prends pour un carnivore, tu vas mourir jeune… ne fais pas comme Dawn qui ne jure que par ça et que j'essaie de réconcilier avec les légumes… lui dit Haibara d'une voix lasse.

Le terme _carnivore_ alerta Ayumi.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, le monsieur que j'ai vu parlait d'un joli carnivore ! pointa la demoiselle.

Si Mitsuhiko ne comprenait pas le rapport entre un pyromane et carnivore (on l'excuse, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant de la nature flamboyante de son camarade aveugle), Haibara comprit que Ayumi avait mal retenu le mot.

Ce n'était pas carnivore, mais _carnaval_ , tous deux se ressemblants pas mal.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt _Carnaval_ , se fit-elle confirmer.

\- C'est ça ! Il disait qu'il n'en manquait plus qu'un pour que le carnaval commence ! sourit Ayumi.

Haibara regarda sa carte d'un autre œil, pour le coup, et vit immédiatement ce qu'il se préparait.

Elle descendit de la voiture, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Ne bougez pas de là jusqu'à ce que je revienne !

Et elle entra à son tour dans le restaurant, sourde aux protestations.

Satô était en train de relire ses notes quand elle entendit le commentaire de Conan :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il en sait beaucoup, ce monsieur ? « Avec un fusil de chasse » « poussé sous les roues du camion »… Moi, je savais pas tout ça…

La réponse était simple.

A l'époque, le film de la caméra de surveillance fut diffusé dans son intégralité à la télé et on y voyait effectivement la scène avec le fusil de chasse. Mais comme elle était jugée trop violente, elle fut coupée par la suite.

Pour ce qui était du fait que son père avait été poussé sous les roues du camion, il tenait l'information de la même source que Satô : un habitué du restaurant.

\- Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Takagi-kun et Red-kun… si on ne sait pas s'il a été attaqué par le pyromane ou par le meurtrier de cette vieille affaire… où chercher ? souffla la jeune policière avec détresse.

\- A Shinagawa.

Le duo regarda Haibara qui venait de s'adresser à eux, la carte avec les différents incendies entre ses mains pour leur montrer la zone.

\- C'est à Shinagawa que le pyromane va agir la prochaine fois.

Et elle commença à relier les différentes zones d'incendie, formant rapidement quelque chose de bien reconnaissable : le caractère du feu.

Leur homme essayait de dessiner un gigantesque « feu » sur la ville de Tokyo. Il ne manquait que Shinagawa pour compléter le kanji.

\- On peut penser que Takagi-keiji était près du lieu du prochain incendie. Le voyant téléphoner, le pyromane a pensé qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il prévenait la police, et l'a donc attaqué. Si c'est vraiment ce qui s'est passé, on risque fort, comme lors du quatrième incendie, de retrouver un corps inerte aux alentours du feu.

Conan nota que Haibara disait _un_ corps, et non pas deux, alors qu'ils avaient deux disparus. Si Satô ne réagit pas à cette différence, cela n'échappa pas au chibi détective. Il fit remuer une de ses épaules, chassant la douleur fantôme de son entraînement du matin.

Red était largement capable de se démerder seul, mais comment l'excuserait-il, ça rester à voir.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à la voiture… pour réaliser que le trio avait filé.

Au même instant, Shiratori passa en voiture à proximité et Satô l'interpella pour savoir s'il avait vu les enfants. Apparemment non, puisqu'il pensait qu'ils étaient avec elle.

Un bip-bip venant de sa poche alerta Conan.

Il retira le badge de sa poche et le porta à son visage.

« J'appelle Conan-kun ! J'appelle Conan-kun ! Tu m'entends ?! »

C'était la voix d'Ayumi.

\- OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ET QUE FAÎTES-VOUS !? rugit Conan avec colère et inquiétude.

Même s'il dut faire bien peur aux garnements, Ayumi le gronda à son tour et à voix basse :

« Ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu vas nous faire repérer par le méchant ! »

\- Le méchant ? répéta Conan sans comprendre.

« L'homme qu'Ayumi-chan avait vu à Yotsuya est passé devant le restaurant et nous l'avons suivi… »

\- _Quoi_ ?!

Il pouvait comprendre quand Red disait qu'il allait finir chauve à force d'avoir des soucis. Ces trois gosses allaient le rendre fou, lui aussi.

« Maintenant, nous sommes dans le 6ème arrondissement de Shinagawa, dans le quartier des entrepôts… » annonça Mitsuhiko.

« Regardez ! Il a pris des journaux et il verse quelque chose dessus… » souffla Genta.

\- Alors il va mettre le feu maintenant… il ne l'a pas encore fait… souffla Conan.

\- Ce qui veut dire aussi que l'inspecteur Takagi et Dawn-kun n'ont pas été attaqués par le pyromane ? supposa Haibara.

Conan voulait la confirmation de quelques soupçons.

\- Dîtes, inspecteur Shiratori ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué un changement d'attitude chez l'inspecteur Takagi la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? demanda Conan.

Avec un air pensif, Shiratori lui dit qu'en effet, Takagi avait eu un air assez bizarre dans la gare quand il s'était assis pour reprendre son souffle après la course-poursuite. Il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder fixement le panneau de la gare de Shinagawa.

Cela fit clic dans sa tête.

D'un côté, ça confirmait la théorie de Red sur le Shûshirô et de l'autre, on comprenait enfin ce mot dans le calepin. Et ça voulait donc bel et bien dire que le meurtrier était bien l'une de ces quatre personnes. Et certainement aussi celui qui a attaqué Takagi et Red.

Il reprit le badge et donna un ordre aux enfants.

\- Vous autres ! On arrive avec la voiture de l'inspecteur Shiratori ! Alors, ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes !

Cela laissa les deux inspecteurs perplexes. Après tout, Satô avait sa voiture.

\- Non, vous, c'est ici que vous avez à faire, dit Conan à Satô. Vous devez boucler cette vieille affaire datant de dix-huit ans. Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas encore fini…

Satô sortit de sa voiture de sport devant le restaurant italien _Azzurro_ , le message de Conan dans la tête.

Tout se résumait au son « na », un simple indice qui permettait de tout comprendre.

Qui lui permettrait de faire enfin le deuil de son père.

* * *

L'odeur du feu et des cris d'enfants réveillèrent Red.

Une odeur de sang lui parvint. De lui et d'à côté.

Vu qu'il avait le visage poisseux, il devait avoir été blessé pendant une crise de narcolepsie. D'où le fait qu'il ne se soit pas automatique régénéré. Il essaya de se redresser mais ses bras étaient liés dans son dos et ses chevilles attachées entre elles, le tout par une corde.

\- Red-kun, tout va bien ?

Battant des paupières, le pirate retint ses flammes qui l'auraient libéré.

Merde.

Takagi était avec lui…

* * *

Kano, avec son profil proche du Tengu, fut assez surpris de voir Miwako passer la porte de son restaurant alors qu'il avait fermé boutique et qu'il nettoyait des verres.

\- Ah ? Tu as fini ton travail ? s'enquit le propriétaire avec un sourire.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, lui dit l'inspectrice.

\- Mais comme tu le vois, ce restaurant ferme ses portes à 23h…

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! sourit joyeusement la jeune femme. Je me contenterai d'un verre ! C'est bien demain que vous soufflez vos cinquante bougies, non ?

Le propriétaire alla chercher ses bouteilles de vin qui servaient autant à la dégustation qu'à la décoration en disant qu'un an de plus, ça ne changeait plus grand-chose à son âge.

\- Ah bon ? fit Miwako. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez impatient…

Elle s'assit à une table alors que le restaurateur revenait avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres à pied.

\- Ce soir, à minuit, l'affaire _Shûshirô_ dans laquelle vous étiez impliqué tombera en prescription. Ça se fête, non ?

\- Hein ?

Avec un sourire froid, Satô lui fit bien comprendre qu'il était temps de passer à table :

\- Que diriez-vous d'un petit verre pour célébrer ça… _Kan.o-san ?_

* * *

Takagi regarda Red se redresser un peu difficilement de là où il était allongé sur le sol.

\- Rapproche-toi de ma voix ! lui dit l'inspecteur en voyant les flammes très proches de l'aveugle.

Même si la vue des yeux tranchés de Red n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau à voir, ce n'était pas ce sur quoi il devait s'attarder.

Red se rallongea et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Takagi en mode rouleau de printemps avant de se rasseoir, dos au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Red.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… je discutais avec Satô-san quand j'ai été attaqué par derrière… je pense que tu as dû perdre tes lunettes à ce moment-là… Pour le coup, je crois que le pyromane veut nous faire disparaître dans les flammes…

\- Ah.

Red était presque trop calme.

\- Vous pouvez vous libérer ? demanda Red en levant la tête vers Takagi.

Takagi regarda ce qui le retenait. Il était accroché aux barreaux de la fenêtre par des menottes. Il regarda dans sa veste et sourit en voyant qu'il avait toujours son arme. Cela le fit sourire. Il pourrait s'en sortir avec le gamin. Il retira le cran de sécurité et visa la chaîne des menottes quand…

\- Pourquoi vous ne tirez pas ? demanda trop calmement la voix de Red. J'ai entendu le retrait du cran de sécurité de votre arme de service.

\- Ce sont les menottes du père de Satô-san… je peux pas lui faire ça… répondit Takagi. Je vais trouver une autre solution, ne t'en fais pas !

Il rangea son arme.

Le soupir à fendre l'âme de Red était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à obtenir du garçon.

\- Si je vous dis que la seule condition pour nous faire sortir rapidement d'ici, c'est votre silence, vous êtes prêt à me l'accorder ? demanda Red avec une voix mortellement sérieuse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si je nous fais sortir de là, est-ce que vous êtes prêt à mentir sur votre rapport et à ne parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à personne ? Et surtout, ne posez aucune question ? Dépêchez-vous de me dire oui ou non, parce que les flammes se rapprochent. Je m'en sortirais indemne, mais vous non, si vous continuez de lambiner.

Takagi ne sut pas pourquoi il donna cette réponse, mais il la donna :

\- Tu as ma parole.

L'instant suivant, Red se leva, ses liens tombant autour de lui, à moitié rongés par du feu. Il frotta ses poignets pour réactiver la circulation et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les flammes qui envahissaient le petit cagibi où ils étaient en se frottant le visage pour en faire tomber le sang sécher.

\- Attention ! appela Takagi.

Red tendit ses mains, paumes vers les flammes, et celles-ci reculèrent immédiatement.

\- Il y a une fenêtre, ici, non ? Je sens un courant d'air, pointa Red.

\- Oui, j'y suis accroché mais recule-toi du feu, va !

\- C'est à vous de vous éloigner, plutôt. En diagonale, à droite de la fenêtre. Et je vais avoir besoin de vous pour être mes yeux, mais faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds.

Red se retourna vers Takagi.

Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux morts et dans son sourire maniaque.

\- Il est pas trop tard pour dire que ça va _flamber_ !

* * *

\- … trois hiragana trouvés dans le calepin de mon père et qui sont restés un mystère pour la police. Personne n'avait pensé à prononcer ce mot sans maquer de pause au milieu… _kano_ … était le surnom que mon père vous avait donné au club de base-ball, bien avant de leur demander, je me disais qu'ils avaient une drôle de façon de prononcer votre nom… je me trompais… fit Satô.

Sans un mot, son interlocuteur prit une gorgée de vin.

\- C'est lorsqu'il vous a vu frappant mortellement le gardien sur la caméra de surveillance que mon père a compris. Il le disait souvent : « il a une façon bizarre de tenir sa batte, mais c'est le champion de l'équipe, ce Kano !» continua Satô.

Cela fit rire jaune son interlocuteur.

\- C'est terrible ce que tu dis… moi, un assassin ? Ce ne sont que des suppositions sans aucun fondement… En plus, tu sais bien qu'il y a prescription depuis trois ans…

Satô regarda sa montre.

\- Non, il reste encore exactement huit minutes et dix-sept secondes. Vous devez le savoir aussi. Dans le cas où le coupable fuit à l'étranger, la date de prescription est repoussée d'une durée équivalente à celle de l'exil… Je me suis renseignée auprès du ministère de la justice. De plus, pour ne pas oublier la date du jour précis de la prescription, vous avez fait de ce jour celui de votre cinquantième anniversaire ! Vous étiez également revenu d'Italie ce même jour.

La façon dont Kano perdit ses couleurs annonça à Satô qu'elle le tenait.

Le reste se passa en silence, à fixer la pendule au mur qui décomptait les minutes avant minuit et la prescription.

Kano, qui déglutit et se sentait la gorge sèche sous le stress, tendit le bras pour se reservir un verre de vin.

\- Pas question ! lui dit joyeusement Satô en prenant le seau à glace contenant la bouteille dans ses bras. Vous ne l'aurez que si vous me parlez !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kano.

\- Mon père me l'avait dit : un suspect qui s'apprête à faire des aveux aura soif et demandera une tasse de thé. Mais si vous la lui donnez, il boira les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire en même temps que le thé.

Elle lui jeta un regard aussi féroce que son sourire.

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas d'avaler la vérité de cette affaire, même si votre gorge devient aussi sèche que le désert…

* * *

Les gamins se faisaient poursuivre par le pyromane en hurlant.

Malheureusement, Ayumi était à la traîne et se fit avoir. Dans un cri de peur, elle alerta ses amis qui se retournèrent pour la voir avec un couteau sous la gorge, dans les bras du pyromane.

\- Hé hé hé… allez, fini de jouer ! Venez par ici !

\- Ano…

L'homme se retourna pour voir Haibara se tenir innocemment derrière lui, les mains dans le dos pour ne pas changer, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Si je vous dis : « le plus fort des deux n'est pas… » vous pensez à quoi pour la suite…

La suite était connue.

« Celui… » songea le pyromane.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand une poubelle lui fonça dans la figure, l'assommant à moitié et le forçant à lâcher Ayumi.

\- «… qu'on croit... » acheva le pyromane, le nez et la bouche en sang en plus d'être sonné.

\- Réponse exacte ! accorda Haibara.

Conan avait encore le pied levé avec ses chaussures toujours chargées d'énergie, un sourire blasé aux lèvres.

Haibara ne serait pas refaite, elle et ses blagues pourries.

Les enfants interpellèrent Shiratori qui les cherchait, justement, lui montrant le suspect qui avait été appréhendé, surprenant l'inspecteur. Il fouilla l'homme inconscient et trouva une fiole d'essence avec des allumettes.

Pas de doute cette fois, ils avaient le bon.

\- Mais au fait, pour l'entrepôt ? demanda Mitsuhiko. Il est en train de partir en fumée…

Tout le monde regarda les flammes qui dansaient sur l'entrepôt en question, le calcinant jusqu'à la source.

\- Il était prévu qu'il soit rasé la semaine prochaine et par conséquent, il est vide, rassura Shiratori. Les pompiers sont actuellement en action pour éviter que le feu se propage…

* * *

Takagi avait posé la question, forcément. Voir le gamin au milieu des flammes sans aucune réaction, on ne pouvait que poser la question, pour se faire rappeler à l'ordre sèchement.

Il avait compris à présent.

Malgré les apparences, Red avait plus d'autorité en lui que n'en avait Megure en colère.

Alors, l'inspecteur obéissait. Et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait : servir d'yeux.

\- Encore un peu plus haut !

Red leva un peu plus ses mains et les flammes qu'il avait fait grimper au mur sous la fenêtre continuèrent leur ascension, jusqu'à ce que Takagi lui dise qu'il était arrivé au métal.

Les flammes suivirent le rebord de la fenêtre des deux côtés, alimentées par le reste de l'incendie que Red avait détourné pour qu'ils s'évadent

\- Dîtes-moi quand je peux recommencer à grimper, lui dit calmement le gamin.

* * *

Tic tac, tic tac.

Dooong…

Minuit.

Prescription.

Satô reposa le seau avec la bouteille de vin en se levant.

\- Félicitations…

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, tournant le dos au vieil homme.

\- J'ai perdu.

C'est à cet instant qu'il parla, laissant enfin transparaître son vrai ressenti.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer…

Satô se retourna, lui demandant s'il parlait de son père.

\- Non ! Je veux parler du gardien ! Je l'ai frappé au mauvais endroit et il était trop tard…

\- Et pour mon père ? demanda Satô. C'est bien vous qui l'avez poussé sur la route, non ?

\- Non… c'est moi qui m'étais jeté sur la route… il m'avait retrouvé et il m'emmenait au commissariat… Il pleuvait et j'ai pensé à ce qui allait m'arriver après. J'ai eu peur et je n'ai plus eu envie de vivre… je me suis mis au milieu de la route alors qu'arrivait un camion… c'est alors qu'il s'est précipité pour me pousser et a été renversé à ma place…

\- Ah bon… fit Satô.

\- C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu continuer à vivre et avoir une seconde chance…

Il essuya les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Mais une seconde chance avec de l'argent volé… pointa l'inspectrice.

\- Non… je n'ai pas touché à l'argent ! Il est caché sous l'autel bouddhique qui est chez moi ! Vis-à-vis de ton père, j'avais décidé d'attendre la prescription pour rendre tout l'argent ! C'est vrai ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi !

\- Oui… je vous crois…

Et Satô fouilla dans sa veste pour sortir le kit main-libre de son téléphone.

\- Tu as entendu Chiba !?

« Oui, impeccable ! » assura l'inspecteur Chiba dans le van devant le restaurant.

\- Tu te débrouilles pour avoir un mandat et tu vas récupérer l'argent ! Si les numéros correspondent, on n'aura pas de meilleure preuve ! Tu ajoutes l'enregistrement d'aujourd'hui à l'argent et tu transmets tout ça au bureau du procureur pour qu'il formule un acte d'accusation ! Compris ?! Dépêche-toi, on n'a qu'une journée pour ça !

Et elle raccrocha, laissant Kano perplexe.

\- Ara, vous ne vous en étiez donc pas aperçu ? Le jour où vous êtes revenu d'Italie, il y avait un typhon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui…

\- L'atterrissage était prévu à vingt et une heure, mais en raison des conditions météo, vous avez finalement atterri à Narita à minuit passé de _quatre_ minutes… par conséquent, vous fait une erreur d'une journée dans vos calculs… toutes mes condoléances~…

Sous le sourire victorieux de Satô, il s'effondra.

\- Ah… je l'avais senti… lorsque j'ai vu ton visage en entrant, tu avais la même expression que lui ce jour-là… je me suis dit : « tu vas voir qu'elle est venue t'arrêter ».

\- Non, vous faîtes erreur. Si vous n'aviez pas avoué, j'étais prête à mettre votre maison sens dessus dessous pour retrouver l'argent et vous faire arrêter ! Parce que je savais que cet argent n'avait pas encore servi… mais pour mon père, c'est différent. Dans l'ambulance, il aurait pu nous dire le nom du coupable, mais il vous a fait confiance et s'est tut… oui, alors que vous fuyiez, mon père vous a dit _jishu shiro._ A bout de force, il répétait inlassablement cette demande de vous rendre, faisant que ses mots se déformaient petit à petit, si bien que les gens autour de lui ont mal compris et ont entendu _shûshirô…_ mais malheureusement, ces mots ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'à vous… Bon, maintenant, dîtes-moi où est Takagi-kun et le petit Red-kun ! S'en prendre à un enfant aveugle, vraiment… vous les avez bien enfermés quelque part, non ?

\- Ils sont dans un vieil entrepôt du 6ème arrondissement de Shinagawa. J'ai attaché l'inspecteur Takagi aves ses menottes et le gamin avec des cordes, pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en voulant s'enfuir. J'avais l'intention de les libérer après… avoua le vieil homme.

Le sang de Satô ne fit qu'un tour.

Juste après, elle était sur place, regardant les pompiers essayer de maîtriser le feu de l'entrepôt. Elle chercha à rejoindre les lieux, hurlant que Takagi était dedans, mais on l'en empêcha, puisque c'était bien trop tard pour le sauver.

Takagi n'était qu'un idiot.

Qu'un imbécile.

Elle le revoyait tout souriant parlant de son horoscope qui lui disait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, alors que plus loin, Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko hurlaient le nom de Red.

\- TAKAGI… T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN IDIOT ! rugit Satô en sanglotant.

\- On peut difficilement dire le contraire…

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Takagi se tenir dans la ruelle, un peu roussi, traînant les barreaux de la fenêtre avec les menottes noircies par les flammes. Red se tenait à un bout de sa veste, la cravate de Takagi autour des yeux pour masquer sa cicatrice, mais n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir un coup de chaud.

Le gamin raffermit sa prise sur le tissu, mais Takagi n'en tint pas compte. Souriant nerveusement, Takagi expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- J'ai tiré sur ces barreaux et ils se sont arrachés… j'ai pu sortir avec Red-kun par l'ouverture… on a eu de la chance que cet entrepôt soit en piteux état… ensuite, on a déambulé dans la rue jusqu'ici… on m'a même pris pour un clochard et faut dire que je suis bien content d'avoir eu une cravate sous la main, parce que Red-kun n'est pas discret non plus avec ses yeux…

Takagi vacilla et s'effondra.

Satô le retint et le fit s'asseoir par terre, réalisant l'importance de sa blessure, et demanda rapidement à ses collègues une ambulance. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'arme de service.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré sur cette chaine avec ton revolver ?! lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des réponses du policier inconscient.

\- Il ne voulait pas abîmer ces menottes…

Satô regarda Red qui essayait à grande peine de consoler Ayumi qui se remettait de sa frousse en sanglotant sur son sweat-shirt.

\- Je l'ai entendu retirer le cran de sécurité, mais il n'a pas tiré. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que c'était parce que les menottes étaient un souvenir de votre père… C'est pour ça que je lui en veux pas d'avoir choisi une autre solution pour nous sortir de là… explicita Red. Sans compter qu'il est peut-être trop galant pour sa survie et qu'il ne fera pas de vieux os… je peux comprendre qu'on veuille préserver les souvenirs matériels de ceux qui ne sont plus là…

Satô eut un sourire en regardant Takagi inconscient dans ses bras.

Takagi était un imbécile.

Mais ça faisait son charme.

* * *

En remerciement pour l'aide qu'il avait fourni sur cette vieille affaire, Satô lui assura qu'il pouvait lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Takagi étant un saint, il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous en tête à tête au lieu de chose plus poussées.

Satô avait accepté, lui disant de la retrouver à six heures le samedi suivant, devant l'entrée du Budôkan.

Petite erreur de sa part : il connaissait mal Satô.

Parce que oui, il eut droit à son rendez-vous… mais c'était couplé à une filature pour l'inspectrice ! Dire qu'il lui avait demandé de parler autre chose que boulot…

Avec un soupir, Takagi suivit le mouvement en regardant ses mails.

Il en avait un de Red, qu'il avait rebaptisé dans sa tête « commandant ».

Un simple mot.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le gardait. Peut-être en rappel. En rappel de ses questions. En rappel de sa promesse. Ou en rappel des mots durs du garçon de dix ans qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucun regret à le laisser mourir dans les flammes s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse.

Tout cela était réuni dans ce petit mail.

Dans ce seul et unique mot de Dawn D. Red, inscrit dans la mémoire de son téléphone…

 _Merci._


	13. Game Start

**Hello tout le monde ! Petit chapitre de la semaine au rendez-vous !**

 **Cette fois, on accueil un personnage important de la série ultra connue pour les fan ! Alors, faîtes lui un accueil merveilleux !**

 **Arya39 : Takagi est un inspecteur maladroit mais qu'on aime bien :3 Et tu auras la bombe, mais plus tard un peu de patience, nan mais. / Pourquoi la poubelle ? Peut-être parce que le coupable est une ordure (*bruit de cymbale*) ! nan, franchement, peut-être parce qu'il y avait que ça d'assez lourd pour assommer le coupable. / Red mignon avec une cravate sur les yeux ? Montre-moi ça, parce que je visualise mal. / Les paupières sont épargnés, ce sont les yeux qui sont touchés, donc, il peut les ouvrir ou les fermés comme il veut. La question et la description sont beurk, mais c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. Je voulais qu'on garde la possibilité, même si plus rare, de voir le passage cendre/argent des yeux d'Ace.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Red se demandait ce qu'il foutait là.

 _Vraiment_.

Après les cours, Conan et lui avaient été traînés par Sonoko et Ran dans ce qui était appelé un Game Center. N'en ayant _jamais_ vu, Red se retrouvait donc ultra perdu dans un endroit très bruyant, plus que bondé, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer, même de très loin, n'ayant aucune référence en mémoire s'en rapprochant.

D'où le fait qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

Sans parler que les lycéennes avaient envie de faire des photos avec les Print Club. Là encore, pour Red, c'était inconnu de ses services.

Heureusement que Conan était là et arrivait à reconnaître l'air totalement perdu du pirate pour ce que c'était.

\- Un photomaton ou Print Club est un appareil qui ressemble à une grosse boite taille humaine avec une ouverture sur un côté, fermée par un rideau. On entre dans la boite et on s'assoit sur le siège à l'intérieur pour se faire prendre en photo. On peut rajouter des décors suivants les photomatons et le nombre de tirage que l'on veut.

Red hocha la tête en remerciement pour la description avant de se faire attraper par Sonoko.

\- Allez p'tit gars ! Tu passes avec moi ! sourit la blondinette.

Enfin, c'était l'idée, mais ça vira vite à un début de bagarre quand la demoiselle voulut retirer les lunettes de soleil de l'aveugle. Et ça aurait pu vraiment dégénérer si Ran n'était pas intervenue pour les séparer et persuader Sonoko que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Pour le coup, ce fut Conan qui dut s'y coller, avec des fonds stupides en prime, comme par exemple, celui du voleur à l'ancienne.

\- Je reconnais bien là Sonoko, la fan des Prints Clubs ! pouffa Ran en récupérant le tirage de Conan en voleur, avec les deux lycéennes avec lui sur le cliché.

\- On est assez loin de l'école ! Personne ne le saura ! sourit Sonoko.

\- Pourquoi personne ne doit le savoir… c'est interdit ? demanda Red avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand et bien trop innocent.

Le genre de sourire du gosse qui vient de retirer le couvercle de la boite de cookies devant un adulte et pourtant, à l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de la connerie.

\- Réputation de l'héritière Suzuki, se contenta de répondre Conan.

Le sourire de Red devint encore plus grand, faisant déglutir Sonoko quand elle l'aperçut. Ran ne vit rien, mais changea l'atmosphère du tout au tout.

\- Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a une version robe de mariée ! s'exclama Ran en montrant un photomaton en particulier.

Sonoko se détacha du sourire de Red pour regarder le fond en question. Apparemment, la veille quand elle était passée, ce modèle n'était pas présent.

\- Kyyya ~ ! Il est super joli ! nota Ran déjà sous le charme. On la fait tous les quatre !?

Red se saisit des branches de ses lunettes de soleil, montrant clairement qu'il était hors de question qu'on les lui retire.

Mais Sonoko avait une autre idée en tête.

\- On pourrait en faire séparément de temps à autres, non ?

\- Suzuki-nee-san a un amoureux à qui envoyer une photo d'elle en robe de mariée ? demanda un peu trop innocemment Red.

Franchement, il y avait des fois où le faux air innocent de Red était utile, parce que dans le cas contraire, Conan aurait songé au suicide sous l'ennui, alors que là, il lui manquait juste du pop-corn pour apprécier les commentaires sournois du petit pirate.

Et Red avait touché juste en plus, puisque Sonoko vira au rouge vif et engueula le gamin comme un poisson pourri, sans qu'à un seul moment, le sourire de Red ne vacille.

\- C'est vrai qu'il paraît que c'est la mode de coller des photos de Print Club sur les lettres, en ce moment ! Araide-sensei l'a fait remarquer en voyant une lettre de sa petite amie ! pouffa Ran. Tu veux l'envoyer à Makoto, c'est ça ?

\- La mode ? disons plutôt que tu dois être la dernière personne de ce pays, avec le petit sournois, à ne pas le faire, Ran… grommela Suzuki. J'ai de la peine pour ce brave Araide-sensei. Ce ne doit pas être simple pour lui… à peine engagé dans le club de basket, il est aussi chargé du club de théâtre… Enfin, vu que pour l'instant, ce frimeur de Shinichi n'est pas là, c'est normal que l'attention se porte sur Araide-sensei…

Conan eut un sourire narquois.

Il était franchement _désolé_ d'être un _frimeur_ …

\- Tu oublies peut-être un peu vite le nouveau professeur d'anglais, Jodie-sensei !

Cela fit froncer les sourcils à l'héritière Suzuki.

\- _Elle_ ? Mais elle n'intéresse que les garçons ! Elle arrive toujours avec des tenues sexy venant de grandes marques… elle veut nous ridiculiser ou quoi ?

« Tu peux parler ! T'es la première à montrer ton nombril… » songea narquoisement Conan en entendant ça.

Il décrocha de la conversation en voyant Red tourner la tête en tous sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Mais ses cours sont très sérieux et faciles à comprendre ! défendit Ran.

\- Si sérieux qu'on s'ennuie à mourir, grommela Sonoko. Elle nous ignore en dehors des cours… et elle ne nous propose jamais de prendre un café à la fin des cours… on dirait une de ces filles de grande famille…

\- C'est pas ton cas ? pointa innocemment Red.

Avant que Sonoko ne puisse lui répondre, une voix avec un fort accent les alerta.

\- Hey !

Elles se retournèrent pour voir une femme se tenir devant un jeu de tir. Une blonde aux cheveux sur la nuque avec une robe courte et un veston.

\- Come on… come on… continua la femme.

Avec un œil fermé derrière ses grosses lunettes de vue pour homme et un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, la femme brandit le pistolet/manette pour tirer sur la machine.

Red pencha la tête sur le côté.

Il entendait le bruit d'une gâchette d'un pistolet en plastique et sentait un faible esprit combatif… mais quelque chose clochait dans le tableau qu'il avait dans son crâne.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de se battre seul ? demanda Red à Conan.

\- Non, une étrangère est en train de faire un jeu vidéo de tir.

\- Je vais avoir la migraine avant la fin de la journée à essayer de devoir différencier une _vraie_ menace de quelqu'un qui joue… _merveilleux_ … gémit le pirate en se massant les paupières sous ses lunettes. Je ferme mon Haki, attends-toi à me voir me cogner plus souvent dans les gens et les murs tant qu'on est pas dehors…

Conan hocha la tête et observa Red, mais hormis le fait qu'il semblait nerveux, il ne fit rien de particulier. Avec le peu d'entraînement qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre encore le fonctionnement du Haki, mais ça restait quelque chose de très intéressant de son point de vue.

Pendant ce temps, l'étrangère déglinguait ses ennemis virtuels avec brio, se permettant même de se la jouer un peu en lançant en l'air son flingue pour le rattraper d'une autre main au dernier moment pour tirer de sous son bras sur dernier zombie du jeu.

La musique de fin de niveau apparut avec la mention PERFECT !, montrant le héros du jeu soufflant sur le canon de son arme. Action imitée par la blonde avec le flingue en plastique, sous les _ooooh_ admiratifs du public improvisé.

Seulement, pour les deux lycéennes, ce n'étaient pas de l'admiration mais de la perplexité qui les fit approcher la femme.

\- Jodie-sensei ? fit Ran comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans un endroit pareil… ? demanda Sonoko.

\- Oh ! Mouri-san et Suzuki-san ! salua la femme avec un lourd accent.

Conan nota la façon dont Red pencha la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué.

Mais l'intervention des lycéennes changea les choses, puisqu'on reconnut les uniformes du lycée de Teitan et que l'on n'attendait certainement pas à ce que la femme qui venait de massacrer un jeu vidéo soit un professeur d'école.

Craignant que ça se répande, Jodie embarqua les filles ailleurs, suivie par Conan qui tira Red par la manche pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

* * *

Jodie Saint Emilion, native américaine, était, pour faire simple, une _gameuse_.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sonoko. Vous venez ici tous les jours après les cours ?

\- Yes ! fit Jodie avec une incroyable bonne humeur. Les jeux japonais sont very beautiful et very exciting ! Bien sûr, les jeux japonais sont aussi très populaires aux Etats-Unis ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la patience d'attendre qu'ils arrivent !

Red soupira. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Haibara ou Agasa de lui mettre une carte du monde en relief entre les mains pour qu'il se sente moins perdu.

\- C'est pour ça, continua Jodie, que je suis devenue professeur d'anglais ici, au Japon ! Comme ça, je peux m'amuser tous les jours avec les jeux vidéo !

Qu'est-ce qu'on disait. Une gameuse.

Conan jeta un œil à Red qui restait étrangement tendu. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le pirate ? Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ?

\- Mais alors… vos cours si sérieux… ? demanda Sonoko.

\- S'il y a le moindre problème, hop, the End ! Trouver du travail au Japon pour un étranger est très difficile… se justifia Jodie. Alors, ne dîtes à personne que vous m'avez vue jouer ici ! Top secret !

Pour accentuer sa dernière phrase, Jodie leva un doigt devant sa bouche.

Les filles lui assurèrent que son secret était sain et sauf.

\- Mais quelle allure vous aviez en jouant ! pointa Ran avec excitation.

\- On aurait dit Billy the Kid ! approuva Sonoko dans le même état.

\- _Qui_ ? demanda Red à voix basse à Conan.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, lui dit Conan alors que Jodie proposait aux filles de faire le jeu le plus populaire de baston disponible en ce moment.

Jodie les embarqua devant une machine appelée _Great Fighter Spirit._ Un siège avec un casque, un plastron et de quoi retenir les mains et les pieds… presque comme une chaise électrique. Jodie fit le réglage en mode débutant. Heureusement ou non, contrairement à une chaise électrique, des sortes de pistons permettaient à Ran de bouger mains et pieds.

Prenant le bras droit de Ran dans sa main, Jodie le lui fit avancer vers l'écran.

\- Si tu avances le poing droit, le jeu commence, expliqua l'américaine. Okay ?

\- Euh oui… fit Ran avec hésitation.

\- Ready… GO !

Un vieux gars bedonnant, en marcel, apparut à l'écran et Ran paniqua en le voyant armer un coup vers son visage. Quand il eut un impact à la caméra, le visage de Ran fut projeté vers l'arrière, comme si elle l'avait reçu.

\- Ce coup m'a sonné ! gémit-elle en secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Yes, c'est un Virtual Fighting. Il transmet au joueur les coups qu'il reçoit ! C'est trop difficile pour une fille ?

\- Euh, Ran, regarde devant… avertit Sonoko en voyant le coup de pied que l'adversaire se préparait à envoyer.

Ran ferma les yeux, inspira profondément.

Uh-oh songea Conan.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Ran infligea un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'adversaire virutel, avant d'enchainer par un coup de pied. Sous l'air abasourdi de Sonoko et Jodie, Ran décima en quelques coups son adversaire.

 _TADAN_! fit la machine en affichant Ran en vainqueur.

Contente, Ran leva les bras en victoire.

\- T'es trop forte Ran-nee-san… je peux m'entraîner avec toi de temps à autre ? demanda Red avec espoir.

\- Je suis pas certaine… ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, Red-kun, sourit Ran avec hésitation.

\- Tu peux pas me casser plus que je ne le suis déjà. Alors ? Oui ou non ?

Malgré ses lunettes, on devinait aisément qu'il essayait de faire des yeux de chiots, avec la petite lèvre tremblotante qui va bien.

Ran hésita et hocha la tête.

\- On tentera ce week-end, d'accord ? J'ai un entraînement, on pourra utiliser la salle un peu après la fin.

\- Entraînement ? s'enquit Jodie, toujours aussi surprise.

\- Ran est championne régionale de karaté, expliqua Sonoko.

Jodie fut assez impressionnée.

C'est là que l'image d'un gars musclée apparut à l'écran.

\- Ah… on dirait que quelqu'un est entré en cours de partie… nota Ran.

\- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna Sonoko.

\- C'est un défi, informa Jodie en regardant vers l'autre machine identique de jeu. Un autre joueur est venu tenter le challenge.

\- Hein ? C'est vrai…

\- Fais attention… he is terrific… très très doué…

Les trois femmes fixaient l'homme au sourire peu encourageant qui levait le pouce depuis son poste.

Le combat commença, et très vite, on comprit ce que voulait dire Jodie par _terrific_. L'homme était clairement supérieur à Ran dans ce jeu, faisant que le traitement que la karatéka avait infligé à l'AI précédemment lui était servi à cet instant.

Le résultat était connu d'avance.

 _You Lose_ , annonça la machine charitable.

\- Et on dit que j'ai pas de tac ? demanda Red d'un air abasourdi.

\- C'est une machine, faut pas en attendre beaucoup, alors que toi, c'est problématique, lui dit Conan.

\- Aaaah, je suis verte… gémit Ran.

\- Puisque tu as perdu, ne traîne pas, princesse, leur dit le vainqueur en retirant le casque pour dévoiler sa tête d'apprenti racaille. Ce siège en or… c'est _ma_ place réservée !

Et il se pointa du doigt avec un sourire moqueur.

Jodie regarda ses pieds avec surprise en entendant un grognement venir de sous elle, comme une bête sauvage, émit par Red. Comment un garçon de tout juste dix ans pouvait émettre un son pareil avec autant de haine sur le visage ?

\- Reste là, Ran ! Et prends ta revanche ! encouragea Sonoko à son amie.

\- C'est inutile, leur dit un employé de la boutique.

Le jeune homme était accroupi entre Ran et le corps de la machine pour récupérer l'argent déjà accumulé dedans.

\- Il ne se sert pas que des poings et des pieds… il utilise aussi les quatre boutons des poignées qui lui permettent de faire des super combos. C'est la première fois que vous jouiez, vous n'aviez aucune chance…

Le sourire du jeune employé était compatissant.

Les lycéennes et Jodie s'éloignèrent de la machine avec Conan.

 _Sbam_ !

Ils virent le joueur arrogant et mal élevé se ramasser sur la canne de Red et finir le nez sur le carrelage de la salle.

\- Waaa ! Sumimasen onii-san ! fit Red d'un air ultra convainquant.

Il s'inclina à répétition devant le joueur qui se releva.

Plus Red s'inclinait, moins le reste du groupe avait l'impression de sa sincérité.

De mauvaise humeur, humilié, le jeune adulte voulut administrer un coup de poing bien senti sur la tête de Red… pour faire connaissance avec le crâne solide du garnement.

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Conan alla chercher son camarade en soupirant, l'éloignant du gamer rageux qui débitait des insultes improbables avec une main qui avait doublé de volume.

\- Maaa, Red-kun, vraiment… gronda gentiment Ran.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment le petit aveugle.

Jodie eut un petit rire et se pencha vers le garçon.

\- You're such a devil, little guy ! I like you !

Red se détourna de Jodie, faisant mine de s'intéresser à Sonoko qui maudissait le gars qui avait haché menu Ran juste pour avoir son siège.

\- Il m'énerve ce type. T'as très bien fait, gamin, de le faire tomber comme ça… grommela l'héritière Suzuki.

\- Son nom est Bitô Kengo. Il se fait appeler le _César de Beika_ , informa un homme d'un certain âge qui jouait au Mahjong en fumant une cigarette. Mais en réalité, ce n'est qu'un petit voyou. Il serait rentré depuis peu dans une grande bande et du coup, il joue les grands… mais ce n'est qu'un gêneur de plus…

Le genre de type que Red avait en horreur. Ceux qui se la jouaient parce qu'ils faisaient partie d'un groupe fort et en profitaient sans apporter du leur.

\- Ah, et ojousan… vos mouvements sont trop amples. Même si c'est un jeu de combat, vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre autant de force. Regardez-le : il ne fait pas beaucoup de mouvements, on n'a pas l'impression qu'il se bat, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai qu'en se retournant pour regarder Bitô, il n'avait pas l'air de bouger beaucoup.

\- Vous avez regardé notre combat ? s'étonna Ran d'une voix faible.

Le joueur de Mahjong se contenta de pointer du pouce le grand écran au mur.

\- Oui, sur le grand écran, là-bas. On n'y voit d'habitude que la démonstration, mais quand deux joueurs s'affrontent, on peut suivre le match à l'écran. Si vous arrivez à le battre, vous pourrez vous sentir invincible à Haido.

Un homme arriva à cet instant en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Oui, un peu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Le _Lutteur de Haido_ …

\- Ah, Takayasu-san… reconnut le vieux monsieur.

Apparemment, l'homme était là pour défier Bitô au jeu et le duel était très attendu, même si le challenger prit le temps de fumer une cigarette.

\- Si on s'en allait ? demanda Ran.

\- Why ? s'enquit Jodie.

\- Ce ne sont pas les salles de jeu qui manquent… pointa Sonoko.

Jodie pointa avec espoir un jeu de course juste à côté de Bitô qu'elle voulait essayer, pour le plus grand désespoir de ses élèves.

Néanmoins, devant le talent de l'enseignante au jeu de course, les deux filles furent rapidement de nouveau captivées. Sans compter que Jodie était bien partie pour battre le meilleur score. Conan et Red eurent un soupir d'ennui.

 _« Fight_ !»

La voix du jeu de baston interpella Ran qui jeta un œil au grand écran où le combat avait lieu. Les deux hommes de tout à l'heure avaient commencé leur partie et une foule commençait à se former devant l'écran.

Bîto, alias, le Ceasar de Beika, ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire, lui administrant des coups surpuissants, faisant que le challenger, avec son avatar du lutteur de Haido, n'avait même pas l'opportunité de se défendre.

\- Comment on fait pour savoir qui gagne ? Il n'y a pas d'affichage de points… demanda Sonoko en regardant elle aussi l'écran.

\- Plus il prend des coups, plus le visage du joueur bleuit, lui expliqua Ran. Pour l'instant, c'est celui qui m'a battue qui est en tête.

Cela tira un sifflement dédaigneux de Sonoko.

Le gars enchaînait des attaques surpuissantes et d'une violence inouïe, comme s'il était enragé, pour qu'au final, son adversaire tombe à terre sous le regard de Conan, Ran et Sonoko (Red ayant fait une crise contre le jeu de Jodie).

« _Down_! » annonça la machine.

Le lutteur de Haido avait pris une belle raclée devant le combat dévastateur de son adversaire qui, étrangement, n'acheva pas le personnage à terre. Il attendit, immobile, comme pour voir si le lutteur allait se réveiller.

« _Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Draw ! »_

Une fois le match nul annoncé et donc la fin du match, les commentaires ne se firent pas attendre.

Il n'aurait fallu qu'un coup de plus, et Bito aurait été vainqueur.

Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Assis dans son siège, toujours dans ses attaches, l'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Avec des réflexes dus à l'habitude, Conan fonça vers l'homme sous le regard perplexe de Jodie qui venait de finir sa partie.

Sans même avoir à prendre son pouls, juste le voir ainsi penché vers l'avant, la bave aux lèvres, disait ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Cet homme était mort.

* * *

Red s'étira en baillant alors que la police venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

\- Comment ? il est mort en jouant ? C'est vrai ? demanda Megure.

\- Oui, confirma Ran. Nous étions en train de le regarder sur cet écran.

Et elle montra au commissaire l'écran en question en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le niveau de bruit étant redevenu normal pour Red, il put se risquer à remettre en marche son Haki… avant de le réaliser qu'on le portait.

Un parfum de femme lui chatouilla le nez et il fit attention à _où_ il posait ses mains.

\- Ano…

\- Awake, little devil ? demanda la femme qui le portait, permettant à Red d'identifier Jodie.

\- Je… j'aimerais redescendre… dit Red d'un air franchement embarrassé.

\- My yes !

Et Jodie reposa Red.

\- Ma canne ?

\- C'est ton ami qui l'a, little devil.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Red avança avec prudence dans les environs, se focalisant sur les ressentis de son Haki et sur ce que percevait ses oreilles pour ne pas se faire trop mal, les bras bien écarter, manquant une ou deux fois de trébucher. Pendant ce temps, l'enquête continuait son déroulement.

\- Bitô Kengo, sans profession, vingt et un ans, présenta Takagi. Il se conduisait assez mal et n'était pas vraiment apprécié de cette salle de jeu.

\- Je vois, compris Megure qui était revenu au cadavre. Il ne devait donc pas manquer d'ennemis.

C'est là que Jodie qui avait perdu de vue Red et le cherchait partout demanda à Ran si elle connaissait Megure. Ce à quoi Ran répondit que Megure était un ancien collègue de travail de son père.

\- C'est mon professeur d'anglais, présenta Ran au commissaire.

\- Ton professeur d'anglais ? s'étonna Megure.

Une femme aussi belle avec une tenue aussi légère…. Enseignante en lycée ?

\- Yes ! confirma joyeusement Jodie. Mon nom est Jodie Saint-Emilion !

Et il fallut que Megure fasse l'erreur de vouloir parler anglais.

\- My. Name. Is. Jûzô. Megure ! I. Am. A. Pouliceman !

\- Poulice ? No, no, no ! Ce n'est pas comme ça ! On dit _Policeman_!

Ce fut Takagi qui vint les interrompre pour rappeler les priorités. Avec un toussotement, Megure revint à l'affaire en disant qu'il fallait savoir pourquoi il était mort en cours de partie.

\- D'après les clients qui étaient présents à ce moment, personne n'a été remarqué présentant une attitude suspecte, expliqua Takagi. Il n'a pas été vu en train de boire ou manger pendant qu'il jouait. La thèse du suicide peut a priori être écartée.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette tenue de science-fiction ? demanda Megure en retirant le casque à la victime.

\- C'est un jeu de combat virtuel, annonça l'employé qui avait vidé les pièces. Les coups donnés par l'adversaire sont répercutés simultanément sur le joueur. Le moindre mouvement est pris en compte : de la garde aux mouvements des pieds. On ressent tout.

\- Mais alors, la cause du décès réside peut-être dans le fait que les coups ont été reçus trop brutalement.

\- Euh non… commença l'employé.

\- A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment faible, ces coups ne sont que des petites vibrations légères. C'est un peu comme les vibreurs des téléphones portables. On n'en meurt pas que je sache, pointa Takayasu en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

Quand Megure demanda au grand dadais qui il était, il se présenta comme l'adversaire de Bitô durant la partie. Il continua à démonter la théorie de Megure avec le fait qu'il soit celui qui se soit reçu les coups.

\- Je ne l'ai touché que deux ou trois fois. Même si j'avais l'air relax, comme ça, à mâcher mon chewing-gum, je n'ai rien pu faire, continua Takayasu.

Les lycéennes confirmèrent les paroles du joueur.

Megure se tourna vers le mort.

Manquait plus que trouver une explication de la mort du pauvre gars.

\- Et s'il avait été empoisonné ? demanda une voix enfantine.

Debout sur la machine, juste à côté du mort, se tenait Conan, la canne de Red dans son dos, surprenant Megure qui l'avait pas vu se faufiler là.

\- On dirait que son souffle s'est arrêté comme s'il avait été étouffé, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'étranglement, pointa Conan avec de grands yeux. Dans ce cas, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été empoisonné ?

Takagi attrapa Conan sous les bras et le souleva de la machine pour le lever au niveau de Megure.

\- Je veux bien Conan-kun, mais il est mort en pleine partie… On ne l'a pas vu avaler quoi que ce soit pendant la partie et si quelqu'un lui avait fait prendre du poison avant, son visage aurait changé de couleur et il ne serait pas senti bien, dit avec patience Megure.

Le rire moqueur de Red s'éleva de derrière lui alors que Takagi reposait Conan. L'aveugle fut rejoint par le chibi-détective qui lui rendit sa canne blanche.

\- La nature est bien plus vicieuse que ce que vous imaginez, ossan et vous avez oublié un petit point. Concernant le poison, on ne sait pas encore _quel poison_ l'a touché, pointa Red avec un sourire moqueur en se dirigeant vers le cadavre. Par exemple, ce qu'on appelle l'amanite phalloïde se manifeste entre six et vingt-quatre heures après absorption. Si on a affaire à un poison de type ricine, dans ce cas, on peut s'attendre à une agonie de plusieurs jours. Edogawa, tu lui expliques ce qu'il a loupé d'évident ?

Red grimpa sur les genoux du mort pour se rapprocher de la bouche de celui-ci et la sentir.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose ? grommela Megure complètement vexé par les paroles de Red.

Takagi surveilla le gamin du coin de l'œil, hésitant à intervenir.

\- Oui ! Vous avez oublié une chose très importante, Megure-keibu, pointa Conan les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Nous sommes dans une salle de jeu ! Maintenant, comme les jeux sont arrêtés, c'est calme, mais en temps normal, il y a tellement de bruit qu'on s'entend à peine parler ! Même Dawn a eu du mal, pourtant, il a l'oreille fine ! Bitô-san avait les pieds et les mains attachés par la machine de jeu. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger librement. Sans compter que dans une salle de jeu, il fait toujours un sombre afin de mieux voir les écrans…

Red termina de renifler la bouche du mort et se laissa glisser des genoux du cadavre, se cognant légèrement la tête au passage. Gardant une main sur la machine pour ne pas se cogner de nouveau, Red s'éloigna pour rejoindre Conan pendant que Takagi et Megure avaient leurs propres conclusions.

\- Tu es allé dans un temple comme je te l'ai demandé ? demanda Red.

\- Je suis allé voir une Miko, oui, soupira Conan.

\- Eh ben retournes-y, tu apportes la mort partout où tu vas.

\- C'est l'Hôpital qui se moque de la Charité ! s'énerva le chibi-détective.

\- Non, moi, je _donne_ la mort ! Les cadavres ne tombent pas du ciel pour une raison x ou y devant mon nez, nuança Red. Pour revenir au corps, je parierais sur le TTX.

\- Merci la mithridatisation.

\- Merci Garp pour sa maltraitance, plutôt, et Kal' pour son zoan qui m'en a fait apprendre des tas sur les poisons.

* * *

Si on supposait que la plupart des clients étaient occupés à suivre les jeux sur leur écran dans la pénombre, cela laissait peu de témoins. La victime avait été sans défense. Même si elle avait élevé la voix, les jeux l'auraient couverte. Sans compter que tant qu'on ne savait par quel genre de poison avait été ingéré, donc, le temps qu'il avait fallu pour se mettre en action, on ne pouvait pas savoir quand il avait été empoisonné et donc le coupable. Suivant le rapport de l'autopsie, ils auraient une idée de quand leur homme avait été empoisonné et par quoi, donc, de quoi ouvrir ou fermer des pistes.

Conan nota que Red venait de disparaître de nouveau, se cachant derrière le moindre adulte des environs, comme si quelque chose ne le rassurait pas. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur lui et comprendre son souci, mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres priorités.

Étape suivante, dans l'éventualité où leur homme aurait été empoisonné ici même, il fallait trouver les suspects. Or, à l'instant critique, ils avaient eu plus de cinquante personnes dans les locaux du Game Center. Comment trouver dedans ceux qui auraient pu empoisonner leur homme ?

\- Moi, je sais qui s'est approché du nii-san qui est mort ! informa Conan.

Megure le regarda avec surprise alors que Jodie observait la scène avec un certain intérêt.

\- Parce que nous étions juste à côté avec le professeur d'anglais qui faisait une course de voiture ! annonça Conan. Pas vrai, Ran-nee-chan ?

\- Oui… confirma Ran.

Conan commença à pointer l'employé, un certain Dejima Hitoshi, puis vint Shimizu Takayasu qui avait joué contre la victime et qui mâchait toujours son chewing-gum.

\- Et nous cinq, ce qui fait en tout sept personnes… n'est-ce pas Jodie-sensei ?

\- Oh yes ! approuva la femme avec un sourire. Mais il n'y a pas que ce boy qui a tout vu !

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sonoko.

Jodie leva la tête et montra une des caméras de surveillance des lieux.

\- Elle aussi.

Takagi se fit confirmer que l'intérieur de la salle était bien filmé avec la caméra et suivit l'employé avec Megure.

Alors que Conan cherchait à savoir où était de nouveau passé Red, un bruit l'alerta, le faisant tourner en tous sens. Il s'avança dans la foule, cherchant à identifier l'origine du bruit et ce que ça pouvait être. Un frottement métallique avec quelque chose qui colle… mais d'où est-ce que…

\- Waaa !

Conan manqua de tomber quand Red sortit de nulle part pour le prendre par la manche de sa petite veste.

\- T'as entendu le bruit ? lui demanda Red sans préambule.

\- Où tu étais ? lui demanda Conan.

\- Autour. Réponds ! Oui ou non ?

\- Le truc métallique avec la substance collante ? Je la cherche… grommela le détective.

\- Alors suis-moi.

Et Red tira Conan derrière lui, se faufilant entre les gens avec une étrange aisance, suivant le groupe qui accompagnait Megure voir la vidéo.

Dans le bureau, ils se mirent donc devant la télévision pour visionner la cassette de surveillance. On finit par voir le groupe s'éloigner du jeu de combat pour céder sa place à la victime. On vit l'employé Dejima récolter l'argent de la machine, puis Shimizu-san s'approcher en tournant le dos à la caméra, alors que la victime était déjà dans la machine. De loin, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à son adversaire.

\- Avant le match, je suis allé essayer de savoir comment il allait se battre, mais finalement, ça ne m'a servi à rien, répondit Shimizu.

Le froncement de nez de Red voulait tout dire et Conan était d'accord.

Sur la vidéo, on vit Shimizu s'éloigner et apparemment ramasser quelque chose sur le sol. Monsieur avait fait tomber son briquet.

Et le jeu commença.

Takagi pointa brusquement Dejima dans la foule de spectateurs qui regardait le match sur le grand écran. L'employé avait une caméra en main afin d'enregistrer le match qu'il jugeait exceptionnel.

Exceptionnel mon cul, oui.

Rien ne valait une _vrai_ e baston qui te laisse le goût du sang en bouche et qui fait grimper l'adrénaline.

On vit ensuite Red s'effondrer sur la vidéo, atteint d'une crise, puis Ran s'éloigner du jeu de Jodie pour voir le match où la victime avait enchaîné coup sur coup.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'à ce moment-là, professeur, vous étiez seule avec la victime… pointa Megure.

\- Oh ! Mais je suis restée concentrée sur ma course ! Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte de ce qui se passait autour ! se défendit Jodie.

\- Mais ça, personne ne peut le savoir, puisque le seul potentiel témoin est aveugle.

\- Tu l'as entendu, Red-kun ? demanda Takagi à Red.

\- J'ai fait une crise, se contenta de dire le mini-pirate.

\- Red-kun s'est en effet assoupi, mais je peux vous assurer que le professeur n'a pas arrêté de jouer ! défendit Ran.

\- Lorsque nous avons découvert le corps, elle atteignait l'arrivée avec le meilleur score ! justifia Sonoko.

What the fuck ?! disait clairement la tête de Red. En quoi est-ce que ça pouvait prouver l'innocence de Jodie ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez la rayer de votre liste de suspect, annonça Shimizu. Si vous croyez que c'est un jeu dont on peut finir avec le meilleur score en lâchant le volant même une seule seconde…

Megure retourna en grommelant vers la vidéo… juste à l'instant où on pouvait voir quelqu'un sortir de derrière la silhouette de la victime, reconnaissable grâce à son bonnet. Le joueur de Mah- Jong qui avait émis des plaintes juste avant au sujet de l'individu. Takagi partit donc chercher leur suspect, un certain Emori Toshitugu. Son excuse pour sa position ?

\- J'avais fait tomber une pièce de 100 yens, informa l'homme. J'allais acheter un café dans la machine au fond de la salle et j'ai fait tomber ma monnaie. Une de mes pièces a roulé jusqu'à la machine sur laquelle jouait ce garçon… C'est vrai que c'était un sale type mais je reconnais qu'il m'était supérieur au jeu… je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer.

De sa cachette derrière Takagi, Red eut un soupir.

Et aller, on était reparti sur les « oh non, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai tué ? ». Il détestait ces justifications fausses ou creuses.

\- Vraiment ? Et la fois où il vous a couvert de honte après vous avoir vu perdre au jeu de course de voiture… ? fit Shimizu avec un sourire narquois.

Apparemment, cette fois-là, Bîto s'était amusé à crier haut et fort qu'il ne fallait pas monter dans le taxi du quinquagénaire si on voulait rester en vie.

Et pour pas changer, quand on en attaquait un sur son mobile l'autre se défendait.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Je crois que tu avais un meilleur mobile que moi ! rouspéta Emori. Toi qui lui demandais de ne plus continuer à sortir avec ta sœur.

Red se demandait vraiment comment Conan pouvait continuer à écouter à longueur de temps des conneries de ce genre.

\- Ils habitaient ensemble et il parait qu'il se faisait entretenir, continua Emori. Mais même en tant que frère, il n'avait rien à dire… un frère presque aussi maniaque de jeux vidéo, après tout…

Vous en voulez plus ? Eh bien, il y en avait plus !

\- Et toi qui es tout pâle… n'es-tu pas au fond le plus heureux de sa disparition ? Il y a encore à peine six mois, il était un joueur plus ou moins connu qu'on surnommait _La Terreur de Beika_. Mais après avoir été ridiculisé au jeu par l'autre gars, personne ne l'a plus revu, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec une autre coiffure en tant qu'employé de cette même salle où presque personne ne l'avait reconnu.

Oui, bon c'est bon, on a compris, tout le monde a un motif pour tuer ce gars, on peut revenir à l'affaire.

Un policier entra en courant dans la pièce avec un rapport préliminaire du légiste, confirmant bien que la mort de leur homme était due à la tétrodotoxine via une injection dans la partie supérieure interne du bras droit, pile dans l'artère.

Le poison du Fugu.

\- Appelé aussi _TTX_ , il contient 1/200 de cyanure de potassium. Il suffit de 20mg pour tuer un homme, expliqua Jodie avec une certaine neutralité. _A crazy poison_ … lorsqu'on l'ingurgite, la vitesse d'empoisonnement est assez lente et les cas de sauvetages sont fréquents, cependant, en infiltration directe dans le sang, l'empoisonnement est très rapide : le système nerveux se paralyse et on meurt par asphyxie… The End.

Tout le monde regarda Jodie d'un air interloqué devant tant de connaissances. Et cela permit à Conan de comprendre un peu mieux le comportement de Red qui jouait à cache-cache en restant un maximum hors du champ de vision de la femme.

\- Sensei… fit Ran avec inquiétude.

\- My boyfriend travaille comme cuisinier ici, à Shibuya. Il a une licence pour préparer du fugu, se justifia Jodie avec un sourire contrit. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ça !

Un peu bancal comme excuse.

Conan manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Red posa une main sur son épaule. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour se déplacer aussi discrètement malgré le fait qu'il soit aveugle ?

\- Dis-moi que t'en as presque fini avec cette affaire, cette Jodie me rappelle un peu trop Hina-taisa.

Ooooh, donc, c'est parce que cette femme lui rappelait certainement un ennemi qu'il était aussi nerveux ? Décidant d'épargner les nerfs de son ami très nerveux (suffisait de noter la température des environs un peu trop élevée pour la saison), Conan lui résuma ce qu'il pensait.

\- Vu qu'il est question du TTX et de la localisation de la blessure, il est fort probable que ce soit _cet_ _homme_ le meurtrier. Dans ce cas, on devrait trouver une preuve parmi les pièces introduites dans la machine. Reste à trouver l'arme du crime. Une épingle ou une seringue, mais je n'ai encore rien vu ressemblant à ça et ça serait trop beau que le coupable l'ait encore sur lui.

Alors que Megure demandait à tout le monde de retourner à la salle de jeu, le bruit qui intriguait les deux bruns se remanifesta.

\- Qui est devant nous ? demanda Red alors qu'ils suivaient le mouvement.

\- Dejima-san. Tu crois que c'est lui qui fait ce bruit ?

Pour toute réponse, Red tendit sa canne devant lui, appuyant sur un des lacets de chaussures de l'homme, manquant de le faire trébucher.

\- Sumimasen, s'excusa Red avec une grimace.

\- Y'a aucun bobo, rassura le jeune homme.

Il posa un genou à terre pour refaire son lacet, alors que Red restait surpris d'avoir aussi bien visé.

Conan n'avait d'yeux que pour tout autre chose. La façon dont Dejima était positionné montrait le dessous de l'une de ses chaussures, alertant Conan.

\- Alors, vous venez, Conan-kun, Red-kun ? demanda Ran en les voyant s'immobiliser brusquement.

\- Euh oui… Dawn a mis par erreur sa canne dans les lacets de Dejima-san.

Red eut une grimace alors que Sonoko le prenait par la main pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtise. Cependant, Conan avait tous les éléments. Enfin, presque tous. Le gars connaissait suffisamment bien les salles de jeu pour utiliser leur environnement particulier afin de commettre ce meurtre. Mais quelque chose lui échappait encore… pourquoi se permettait-il d'agir ainsi devant la police ?

Conan ne vit pas le regard plein de curiosité que Jodie posa sur lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait intensément au problème.

Takagi annonça à son supérieur que rien n'avait été retrouvé dans la salle de jeu indiquant comment avait pu avoir lieu l'empoisonnement et de toute façon, la caméra de surveillance montrait clairement que les suspects étaient tous avec eux. Ils pouvaient donc les fouiller.

Ce qui fit rire narquoisement Shimizu, qui disait que c'était une perte de temps. Après tout, la victime avait clamsé en jouant contre lui. Pour Dejima, le seul moment où il s'était approché de lui, c'était juste pour récupérer les pièces dans la machine avant le début du match.

Jodie était hors de cause parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu empoisonner l'homme et avoir un si bon score à son jeu, et le chauffeur de taxi Emori s'était toujours tenu à gauche de la victime. Mais le fait qu'on soupçonne leur prof d'anglais irrita les filles.

Sonoko lâcha Red (qui en profita pour retourner se cacher derrière Takagi pour la plus grande perplexité de celui-ci) et alla s'asseoir sur le jeu utilisé par Jodie et tendit le bras vers celui qu'avait utilisé la victime, montrant clairement qu'il fallait se pencher pour pouvoir le toucher.

\- Voyez vous-même, les deux jeux sont trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que les joueurs arrivent à se toucher ! Notre professeur est forcément innocente !

Takagi leva les mains avec un sourire nerveux, essayant d'apaiser les esprits.

\- De toute façon, par sécurité, nous allons procéder à la fouille corporelle, merci de bien vouloir coopérer…

 _DONG_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sonoko qui venait de s'effondrer vers l'avant, la tête contre le volant, les yeux fermés.

Inquiète, Ran alla s'enquérir de la santé de son amie alors que Conan se cachait derrière un coin du jeu, tournant le dos à la pièce. Il positionna son nœud papillon sur la voix de Sonoko et parla :

\- Vraiment. Vous me décevez inspecteur… j'en perds mes forces.

\- He ? s'étonna Megure.

\- Vous avez le coupable sous les yeux et vous ne vous en apercevez pas…

\- _Comment_ ?!

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Conan était doué dans l'imitation. Bon, ok, Red savait qu'il utilisait le nœud papillon d'Agasa, mais de là à pouvoir imiter le comportement et la façon de parler de la personne en question… Il fallait du talent.

\- Etant donné que la victime a été piquée au bras droit, comme il le dit lui-même, ça ne peut pas être Emori-san qui a ramassé sa pièce à _gauche_. Idem pour Dejima-san qui n'a été en contact avec la victime qu'avant le début de la partie… Bien sûr, il faut aussi écarter notre professeur qui était concentrée sur sa course…

\- Par conséquent, il ne reste que… comprit Megure.

\- Oui, confirma Conan avec la voix de Sonoko. La seule personne qui était en conversation avec la victime juste avant que ne commence la partie. Ça ne peut être que vous, Shimizu-san !

Cela fit rire jaune l'accusé qui lui demanda de se justifier.

\- Comment aurais-je pu faire quelque chose alors que je jouais contre lui ?! Il a été empoisonné pendant la partie, ça ne peut pas être moi… se défendit l'homme.

\- Inutile de nous jouer la comédie plus longtemps… si on rejoue la scène, ce sera clair pour tout le monde.

\- _Comment ?!_

\- Pour éviter qu'on remette en cause d'une façon ou d'une autre l'expérience, je vais demander à Ran de faire une partie avec Red-kun.

\- EEEH !

Même derrière ses lunettes, on voyait que Red avait les yeux grands ouverts de perplexité.

\- C'est justement pour _cette particularité_ que je t'ai désigné, Red-kun. Si l'agent Takagi veut bien l'aider à s'équiper comme le demandera Conan-kun.

Jurant de se venger, Red accepta la main de Takagi pour être guidé vers un fauteuil. Pendant ce temps, Conan alla voir Ran pour lui souffler quelque chose, avant de filer rejoindre Takagi qui réfléchissait à comment mettre le casque au gnome sans lui retirer ses lunettes, pendant que Dejima-san réglait la machine à la taille de l'enfant. Conan en profita pour demander quelque chose à Takagi qui hocha la tête. Red fut équipé et Takagi se chargea de la sélection de personnage… pile à l'instant où Red fit sa crise de narcolepsie.

\- Ano… il vient de faire une crise, pointa Takagi à Sonoko que Conan redressait sur le siège du jeu de course.

Le détective eut un sourire.

\- C'est encore mieux, procédez sans le sortir de son état.

Takagi resta un instant perplexe mais obéit.

Bientôt, le combat commença à l'écran.

Sur l'écran de projection, un personnage masculin et un autre féminin s'affrontèrent, et sans laisser la moindre ouverture, le personnage logiquement contrôlé par Ran se prit une racée monumentale.

\- La fille se fait bien dominer, marmonna un des spectateurs.

\- Vachement fort ce gamin, nota un autre avec un regard de respect vers la silhouette de Red.

\- Rien ne vous choque, commissaire ? demanda Conan avec la voix de Sonoko.

\- Oi, Red-kun, vas-y mollo, je sais qu'elle est plus grande que toi mais quand même... demanda Megure.

Pas de réponse. A l'écran, Red semblait toujours dominer.

\- Oi ! continua d'appeler Megure.

Un coup de pied envoya voler la femme de l'écran, affichant un grand KO.

\- Elle s'est fait écraser… fit un des spectateurs.

\- La pauvre, se faire battre par un gosse, marmonna un autre.

Et pourtant, loin d'afficher une attitude de perdante, Ran semblait inquiète quand elle se retourna dans son fauteuil.

Megure, lui alla voir Red.

\- Ecoute, je veux bien que tu veuilles montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es fort, gamin, mais tu en as trop fait, je pense.

Il voulut retirer le casque de la tête de Red mais Takagi l'en empêcha pour le faire lui-même s'assurant que les lunettes restent en place. Mais malgré ça, la situation était évidente.

 _Red_ _dormait à poings fermés._

\- Il a dormi pendant toute la durée du jeu, informa Takagi.

Cela rassura visiblement Ran.

\- Si j'ai choisi Red-kun, c'est parce que je pensais que le voir gagner, en connaissant son handicap, vous aurez mis la puce à l'oreille, fit Conan avec la voix de Sonoko. Sans compter sur sa narcolepsie, bien entendu. J'ai demandé à l'inspecteur Takagi de choisir pour Red-kun le personnage _féminin_. Red-kun était tout bonnement incapable de se défendre.

\- Donc, le personnage masculin…? se fit confirmer Meure.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai utilisé, comme me l'avait dit Sonoko, hein Conan-kun ? informa Ran. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir affronté Red-kun.

C'est cet instant que choisit Red pour se réveiller.

\- Hun ? On commence la partie quand ? marmonna le garçon alors que Takagi le détachait du jeu.

\- Elle est déjà fini, Red-kun, lui dit l'inspecteur avec un sourire de coin.

Conan était déjà de retour auprès de Sonoko pour poursuivre l'explication de la démonstration avec la voix de l'héritière Suzuki :

\- Nous avions une idée préconçue… On pense naturellement que Ran a choisi la fille et que Red-kun est représenté par le garçon, n'est pas ? Mais en réalité, c'était le contraire. Exactement comme ça a été le cas précédemment… Bitô-san se vantait d'être le _César de Beika_ et Shimizu-san laissait entendre volontiers qu'il était le _Lutteur de Haido_ … Par conséquent, les personnes alentours avaient déjà une idée sur le choix des personnages. En plus, comme ni le score, ni le nom des personnes n'apparaissent sur l'écran, on ne sait pas clairement qui a choisi qui sans regarder l'écran du joueur en lui-même… On peut donc intervertir les choix. Personne ne s'en rendra compte.

\- Mais alors… avant le début du match… Bitô-san était… comprit Megure.

\- Oui, il était peut-être déjà mort, ou à demi-inconscient si le poison n'avait pas fini d'agir… Le TTX est un poison qui paralyse tout le corps… même s'il était encore en vie après le début du match, il n'a rien pu faire.

\- Mais si ça avait été le cas, les gens autour de lui s'en seraient rendu compte quand même !

\- Non, bien au contraire ! rétorqua Takagi en soulevant Red par les aisselles pour le faire descendre de la machine. Red-kun dormait profondément, mais du fait que son avatar de jeu recevait des coups, ses bras et jambes faisaient de légers mouvements ! A moins de l'observer consciencieusement, on ne fait pas la différence ! Sans compter que les protections ont fait que son corps est resté bien droit, à part sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Plus précisément, voici comment Shimizu-san s'y est pris ! fit Conan, toujours avec la voix de Sonoko. Juste avant le début du match, il est allé voir Bitô-san et l'a piqué au bras droit, puis, il a choisi lui-même le personnage de Bitô-san pour la partie suivante… le _Lutteur._ Ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'à aller à l'autre siège et à choisir le _César_! Tout le reste s'appuyait sur l'idée préconçue que se feraient les gens en regardant le match !

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donné le coup de grâce à la fin ? demanda Ran.

\- S'il l'avait fait, lorsque nous nous sommes approchés du corps de Bitô-san, nous aurions lu sur son écran _« You lose »_ , n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, en cas d'égalité, on peut lire : _Draw_ ! Et dans ce cas, le jeu terminé, on ne peut pas savoir quel était le personnage de chacun…

\- Et l'arme du crime ? demanda Shimizu. Si cette fille dit vrai, il doit bien y avoir une arme du crime quelque part, non ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous allons vous fouiller… pointa Megure.

Cela fit rire Shimizu.

\- Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais si vous ne trouvez rien, on n'aura pas avancé…

\- Nous ne trouverons rien ! pointa avec agacement Conan toujours avec la voix de Sonoko. Car vous n'avez plus l'arme sur vous depuis longtemps… Mais l'ignoriez-vous ? Autour de vous… ce va et vient vous pose un problème…

De quoi elle parlait ?

\- Dejima-san, pourriez-vous venir ici un instant ?

\- Euh oui…

Cratch

Cratch

Cratch…

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Dejima une fois à côté de Sonoko.

\- Merci à vous, ça ira. Vous pouvez repartir.

Totalement perplexe, Dejima retourna avec les autres suspects.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! demanda Megure.

\- Comment ? Nous n'avez pas remarqué commissaire ? C'est Red-kun qui me l'a indiqué, ce bruit, quand Dejima-san marche. Le léger bruit du frottement métallique.

Megure se retourna et le silence tomba sur la pièce alors que Dejima fit quelque pas sur le carrelage.

Cratch

Cratch

\- La semelle !

Dejima retourna un de ses pieds pour remarquer quelque chose de coller dessous. Chaussure qui fut remise à Megure.

\- Oui, confirma Conan. Shimizu-san a mis son aiguille empoisonnée dans une cigarette, y a fixé un chewing-gum et a collé le tout sur le papier du chewing-gum avant de poser le tout sur le sol. Avec l'attroupement que provoquerait la partie sur grand écran, il espérait que quelqu'un marche dessus et l'emmène loin d'ici !

Avec précaution, Megure retira le papier de chewing-gum collé à la chaussure pour voir la cigarette roulée à l'intérieur, adhérant à la semelle grâce au chewing-gum.

\- Il l'a posé au moment où il a ramassé son briquet… continua Conan toujours en se faisant passer pour Sonoko. En marchant, le tabac se compresse et on ne remarque pas facilement qu'on a quelque chose sous le pied. Et même si on le remarque, ce n'est qu'un chewing-gum sale et une cigarette qu'on va s'empresser de jeter à la poubelle sans y prêter plus attention que ça… que la personne se pique en le jetant, cela ne regarde que la conscience de Shimizu-san… Il avait probablement préparé son truc bien avant d'agir. Peut-être dans les toilettes de la salle de jeu… s'il a roulé le papier et l'a mis dans son paquet de cigarettes, personne n'a pu y prêter attention lorsqu'il l'a sorti.

\- Je vois, nota Megure. Nous devrions donc retrouver ses empreintes sur le papier et la cigarette. Ce sera une preuve irréfutable…

\- Pfff… se moque Shimizu. C'est une belle théorie et je féliciterais bien la jeune fille, mais… je pense que c'est un piège qu'on m'a tendu !

L'accusé fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour sortir un paquet de cigarette et de chewing-gum.

\- Regardez vous-même ! Les marques de mes cigarettes et de mes chewing-gums ne sont pas les mêmes !

Megure pouvait être si naïf…

\- Oui, confirma Shimizu devant l'étonnement de Megure. Apparemment, quelqu'un a essayé de me faire porter le chapeau ! Le fait que je fume et mâche des chewing-gums n'est un secret pour personne, c'était même écrit dans un article de magazine à mon sujet. Si vous ne me croyez pas, cherchez mes empreintes.

Conan plissa légèrement les yeux avec un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je vois, c'était donc ça… nota-t-il. Je me demandais pourquoi vous vous obstiniez à mâcher du chewing-gum devant la police alors que vous en aviez utilisé pour la confection de votre arme ! Vous avez probablement utilisé ce que vous avez trouvé dans un cendrier de la salle de jeu. Si par manque de chance, votre petit matériel était retrouvé, le fait de mâcher du chewing-gum vous fournissait une bonne raison pour dire que le meurtrier a cherché à attirer volontairement sur vous les soupçons… on vous aurait ainsi écarté des suspects.

\- Mais lorsqu'il a piqué la victime, il a forcément laissé des empreintes… pointa Megure.

\- Non, en faisant passer la cigarette entre les doigts, il est possible de ne laisser aucune empreinte ! Ou encore, avec un paquet de cigarette en poussant à travers le papier… Mais qu'en est-il pour une pièce de monnaie ? Dejima-san, pouvez-vous ouvrir la caisse du jeu, s'il vous plait ?

L'employé s'avança pour obtempérer.

\- Il ne doit y avoir que trois pièces de 100 yens, expliqua Conan avec la voix de Sonoko. Nous vous avons vu la vider grâce au film de la caméra de surveillance… Sur les trois, une a été mise par Bitô-san pour sa première partie et une autre par l'inspecteur Takagi pour la partie de démonstration. Et enfin, la troisième a été utilisée par le meurtrier pour son plan lorsqu'il a fait démarre le jeu…

Au fond de la caisse, trois petites pièces se tenaient.

\- En effet, Shimizu-san, cette pièce est couverte de vos empreintes ! La caisse de l'arcade a été vidée avant que Shimizu-san arrive. Il s'était dit que sur la quantité de pièces, il n'y aurait rien eu de suspect à en trouver une avec ses empreintes. Ne pas laisser d'empreintes sans utiliser de gants n'est pas réalisable…

\- Elles y sont, mes empreintes, confirma Shimizu. Parce que j'ai gardé cette pièce longtemps dans ma main. C'était la pièce de ma dernière partie.

Apparemment, il avait l'intention d'en finir avec les jeux en mêmes temps que cet homme, pour sa sœur hospitalisée qui risque de perdre la vue pour une simple et unique raison tout à fait étrange à l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient.

Manque de Vitamine A, une chose indispensable à l'équilibre diététique. Pour aider ce type, son petit-ami a remboursé ses dettes de jeux ; de courses de chevaux et de vélos, elle avait travaillé sans répit pendant un mois en ne mangeant quasiment rien. Puis, il s'était mis à fréquenter une bande de voyous, n'arrangeant guère la situation. Shimizu avait eu beau le dire à sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Et si lui-même jouait avec lui, c'était pour s'accrocher à une simple promesse. S'il parvenait à battre Bitô, celui-ci quitterait sa sœur. Il avait eu beau se perfectionner au point d'être surnommé le _Lutter de Haido_ , mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le vaincre.

\- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué ? se fit confirmer Megure.

\- Oui, mais pour vous dire la vérité, commissaire… je regrette… car je me suis privé moi-même de la possibilité d'arriver un jour à battre ce _César._

* * *

Le groupe avait quitté le Game Center au réveil de Sonoko. Sur la route, Jodie et Ran complimentaient la blondinette pour son analyse.

\- On aurait dit Kate Martineli ! fit avec enthousiasme Jodie.

\- Kate ? demanda avec perplexité Sonoko.

Conan savait de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, une flic américaine reste dans le genre policier qu'il affectionne tant.

\- Shinichi n'aurait pas fait mieux ! assura Ran à son amie.

\- Shinichi ? interrogea Jodie. Ce garçon qui est venu à la fête du lycée ? He is so _cool_ !

Le groupe arriva à un embranchement.

\- Bon, nous c'est de ce côté… annonça Ran.

\- A bientôt professeur ! salua Sonoko.

\- A demain à l'école ! les salua Jodie.

Conan était content. Maintenant que Jodie partait, il pourrait demander à Red qui était exactement cette Hina.

\- Bye bye Cool Guy, and you too, Little Devil…

Le quatuor se retourna pour voir Jodie, mais celle-ci prenait déjà une autre direction, leur tournant le dos avec un léger rire.

Conan resta un instant perplexe, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la route quand les filles se mirent en marche.

\- Bon, c'est qui cette Hina et qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? demanda à voix basse Conan à Red.

\- Hina est une marine, donc, l'ennemi fondamental des pirates. Par je ne sais quel moyen, elle a su que j'étais le petit-fils adoptif de Garp, plus ou moins son mentor. Pendant le premier quart de mon voyage, elle m'a poursuivi avec l'intention de me capturer pour me livrer à ce barge… grommela Red. Trop observatrice à mon goût, j'ai cru qu'elle allait griller plus d'une fois la vérité sur mon vieux.

Le frisson de Red ne donna pas envie à Conan de pousser plus loin. L'air buté du D. aidait pas mal dans ce but aussi.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et Jodie était encore au téléphone dans son appartement, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil. Son cellulaire coincé entre la tête et l'épaule, elle en profitait pour se faire les ongles en ignorant l'autre occupant de la pièce qui fouillait dans la corbeille de fruits sur la table basse entre eux deux.

\- Oui… disait Jodie au téléphone sans son accent à couper au couteau. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses… comme tu le disais, on ne s'ennuie pas non plus au Japon… Je tiens notre cible dans mes griffes. Elle a changé d'apparence et va à l'école, semble-t-il… amusant non ?

Jodie jeta un regard noir à son colocataire quand celui-ci eu un reniflement narquois.

\- Le nom de la cible ? continua Jodie à l'adresse du téléphone en regardant l'état de son vernis.

Le regard de la femme tomba sur la pomme fripée que venait de trouver son camarade et que celui-ci semblait sur le point de manger.

\- _Rotten apple._ Kusatta ringo si tu préfères…


	14. La Malédiction de la Sirène

**Bonsoir à tous ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas failli oublier le chapitre de la semaine ! Y'a du progrès.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes d'être au rendez-vous encore une fois pour une nouvelle affaire, qui cette fois, comme son nom l'indique, aura des éléments un peu plus familier pour notre chibi-pirate. Pour information, pour ceux qui suivent que l'anime, nous sommes sur les épisodes 222 à 224, soit les chapitres 279 à 283.**

 **Arya39 :** C'était EXACTEMENT l'image que j'avais de Red justement à cet instant, c'est drôle, non ? / Pas con l'idée de l'entraînement au Haki ! (le note dans son carnet pour aucune fic en particulier) / Le cerveau est une machine très bête qui n'a pas réalisé l'erreur avant que tu ne la soulignes bien dans ton dernier commentaire. Aussi con que ça puisse paraître, ma bêta et moi avons lui "Prêtre". Enfin, c'est rectifié, c'est l'essentiel / Je te recommande de revisionner les épisodes 226 et 227 pour avoir ta réponse (et tu remarqueras quelque chose en plus très certainement qui fera une agréable surprise à tout le monde). / Je ne connais Tokyo Ghoul que de nom, donc, je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement, mais j'en ai un assez sympatoch en préparation qui en surprendra plus d'un... faut juste que j'arrive jusqu'à une certaine préfecture (ricane) / pour les yeux d'Ace *tape du poing sur la table* C'est une FICTION et c'est la MIENNE, donc, je décide que ce sont les yeux eux-même qui sont touchés et qu'ils conservent leur couleur d'origine, malgré un léger voile blanc et la coupure au milieu, alors, c'est comme ça que ça se passe et fuck la biologie ! (boude) / Pour la suite, c'est un par semaine, pendant encore quelques temps vu l'avance que j'ai.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Explique-moi comment j'ai été embarqué dans cette affaire, déjà ? s'enquit Red à Conan, tout deux avec la tête de quelqu'un qui serait resté plus longtemps au lit.

\- Je dois reparler de nouveau de sa mère qui a menti à Kogoro pour le tester ? marmonna Conan en étouffant un bâillement. Pour sa photo stupide de kendô…

\- Non.

Conan manqua de tomber de la rambarde quand une vague un peu plus grosse fit basculer le navire, mais la poigne de Red le rattrapa à temps.

\- Il a débarqué à l'improviste avec Kazuha après m'avoir dit au téléphone une histoire totalement stupide au sujet de sirènes et de malédictions… grommela Conan avec un grand bâillement. Forcément, je pouvais pas prendre au sérieux cet idiot…

\- Protèges ton crâne.

Trop tard, Conan se retrouva avec une bosse de la part de 'l'idiot' en question qui se tenait adossé à la rambarde du navire entre Kogoro et Conan.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier… grommela Kogoro en fumant sa cigarette, déprimant à moitié sur la rambarde. Tu arrives à l'improviste, tu parles d'une soi-disant affaire et j'accepte de t'accompagner pour enquêter à Fukui…

\- De quoi vous vous plaignez ? Vous êtes en vacances aux frais de la princesse, et le petit à même pu inviter un ami ! sourit joyeusement Heiji.

Le 'petit' et son 'ami' baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… et Red bascula vers l'arrière dans une crise de narcolepsie.

\- Ran-nee-chan, Dawn a fait une crise, averti Conan toujours aussi peu éveiller.

Ran se détourna de sa conversation joyeuse avec Kazuha un peu plus loin pour aller récupérer Dawn dans ses bras et retourna à son amie comme si de rien n'était. L'incident boucler, Kogoro revint à Heiji.

\- Cela dit, tu t'es montré perspicace pour arriver à me trouver à Fukuoka chez les Shibata et pas chez moi…

\- Ah, je me suis dit que Kudo… commença joyeusement Heiji.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le genou de la part de Conan. La vache, il commençait à frapper fort le gnome depuis qu'il s'entraîner avec le pirate !

\- Pardon, rectifia Heiji en se massant l'articulation. Je me suis dit que _vous_ auriez vite fait de comprendre que ma mère vous avait menti sur toute la ligne pour son histoire de recherche d'ami.

\- Et c'est quoi déjà le nom de l'île où on va ? s'enquit Kogoro.

\- L'île de Bikuni. Une petite île isolée dans l'archipel de Wakasa. Les gens de là-bas l'appellent…

Red se redressa avec le chant des mouettes de l'île presque entièrement sauvage qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

\- …L'île aux Sirènes, termina Heiji.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai pas cru, se justifia Conan à Kogoro en se remettant du ravissement de la beauté de l'île en approche.

\- Des sirènes…? répéta d'un air dubitatif l'ex-policier.

\- Oui, il parait qu'il y a une vieille qui aurait mangé de la chair de sirène autrefois. Elle serait vraiment très vieille.

Red tira la langue.

\- L'idée de manger de la chaire de sirène me rend malade.

Ran le reposa à terre avec un petit rire.

\- Tu peux chasser l'idée de ton crâne, ça n'existe pas, rassura Conan avec un sourire las…

Qu'il perdît quand Red lui offrit son sourire de Cheshire.

\- Cadre de référence~… chantonna le pirate en ressortant sa canne pour retourner à la rambarde.

Conan détestait quand Red lui sortait ça. Parce que ça remettait en question _tout_ ce qu'il prenait pour solide et immuable.

Cependant, les filles étaient lancées sur le sujet, à présent.

\- J'en ai entendu parler de cette femme qui a mangé de la chair de sirène ! Il y a trois ans, cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit ! Elle serait immortelle ! s'exclama joyeusement Ran.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Moi aussi ! renchérit Kazuha. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ! La jeunesse et la beauté éternelles !

Ran se tourna vers son amie, toute souriante :

\- Ah je vois ! Et avec ça, tu veux qu'Heiji… commença Ran.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! S'il t'entend… ! coupa Kazuha en panique.

\- Vous vous sentez déjà vieilles ou quoi ? grommela Conan d'un air dubitatif en les regardant.

\- Une île où il y a peut-être des sirènes, c'est romantique ! disait les filles.

\- Quelle naïveté… marmonna Kogoro.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le propos, mais pour autre chose, souffla Red qui ne souriait étrangement pas de la naïveté des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ton cadre de référence ? demanda Conan en redevenant sérieux.

\- Les sirènes et les hommes-poissons sont victimes de discriminations alors que ce sont des êtres pensants comme toi et moi. Des gens réduits au range de bête sauvage parce que leur ADN a quelque chose de semblable aux animaux marins… de vulgaires trophées pour ceux qui cherchent des esclaves exotiques pour leurs aquariums ou des mets originaux pour ceux que ne voient que des poissons. Et avant que tu remettes en question ce dont je parle, j'ai passé trois années de ma vie avec un nakama gyojin et j'ai visité leur royaume et donc vu pas mal de sirènes _vivantes_ et _conscientes_.

Red serra ses mains sur la rambarde qui commença à fumer sous la chaleur et à se tordre sous la pression de la poigne enfantine du D.

Conan le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre.

Pour lui et pour beaucoup, les sirènes étaient un mythe, au mieux, un yokai, mais certainement pas assez courant pour qu'on puisse s'offusquer de deux jeunes filles parlant de ces créatures comme le faisait Ran et Kazuha avec innocence.

Pour Red, s'était autre chose.

Entendre parler de ça le renvoyait à des questions d'éthiques avec l'esclavages et le cannibalisme en jeu. Comment lui en vouloir d'être si écœuré de l'innocence et de la naïveté mal placé des deux filles perdues dans leurs rêves romantique.

\- Vivre huit cent ans comme Yaobikuni ***** est impossible, grommela Kogoro.

\- N'empêche que c'est dans ce même département de Fukui qu'est né la légende de Bikuni, pointa Heiji.

Conan voyait déjà une vieille femme débarquer pour leur raconter cette histoire. Il le sentait venir gros comme une montagne.

\- Eh oh ! Ne me dis pas que ton client est quelqu'un qui veut rencontrer une sirène et t'a engagé pour ça ! gronda Kogoro.

\- Non, c'est le contraire, lui dit Heiji en fermant les yeux un instant. Dans la lettre, il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase, écrite avec des lettres mal formées… « La sirène va me tuer… au secours !».

Cela eu le don d'effrayer Ran et Kazuha, mais Conan se contenta de bailler, ce qui vexa Heiji.

\- Eh ! Tu pourras écouter sérieusement ! lui souffla le détective d'Osaka. C'est parce que tu ne leur as pas raconté ce que je t'avais dit au téléphone que les choses se sont compliquées !

\- Idiot ! rouspéta Conan à mi-voix en lui jetant un regard noir. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux quand tu me dis : « pendant les vacances d'Hiver, on va aller chercher une sirène ».. ? Et puis, pour ce genre d'affaire fantaisiste, tu pourrais te passer de moi… Et je t'interdis de dire « Cadre de Référence », Portgas, parce que c'est _aussi_ valable pour toi !

Red qui se contenta d'arranger sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne tourna la tête vers Conan avec un air perplexe.

\- C'est toi qui est idiot, maugréa Heiji. J'y serais bien allé tout seul mais, ce qui m'a troublé, c'est qu'alors que la lettre est arrivée chez moi, elle était adressée à Shinichi Kudo.

\- He ?

\- Tu peux me remercier ! continua Heiji l'air franchement pas amusé. Au début, ça m'a énervé et j'ai pensé jeter la lettre, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à te dire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené !

Conan le soupçonnait fortement que ce soit Heiji qui ait écrit son nom sur la lettre.

\- Oi ! appela Kogoro.

Heiji retourna auprès du vieux.

\- Tu as téléphoné à ton client pour avoir confirmation de tout ça ?

\- Oui, au bas de la lettre, il y avait le numéro de portable de la personne qui a envoyé la lettre. Saori Kadowaki ! confirma Heiji. Je l'ai appelée, mais la première fois, ça a coupé tout de suite après que j'ai parlé. Par la suite, je n'ai plus réussi à la joindre… mais le bruit que j'ai entendu quand j'ai téléphoné est encore très frais dans ma mémoire. La voix tremblante de cette femme et le bruit des vagues…

\- Tu veux dire que cette femme a été… gémit Ran.

\- Par la sirène… fit Kazuha toute aussi effrayé que son amie.

Conan fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant déjà à l'affaire.

\- Alors, tu ne trouves pas que ça devient amusant ? lui souffla Heiji.

\- Pas spécialement, marmonna Conan.

\- La sirène doit pas être de la première jeunesse, nota Red en appuyant son menton sur son coude. Si elle a attaqué cette Saori sur la terre ferme, elle doit avoir déjà ses jambes.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- De quoi tu parles, Red-kun ? demanda Ran.

\- C'est connu, la trentaine passée, la queue des sirènes se divise en deux, ce qui leur permet d'imiter les jambes humaines.

\- Petit idiot, les sirènes, ça n'existent pas, rabroua Kogoro avec ennui.

Heiji allait en rajouter une couche mais Conan le devança :

\- Tu t'es trompé dans le cadre de référence, Dawn, mais c'est intéressant à savoir.

Red laissa tomber sa tête contre la rambarde avec désespoir.

Heiji se dit que finalement, il ne voulait _pas_ savoir.

* * *

\- _Quoi ?! Kadowaki Saori-san a disparu ?!_ s'étrangla Kogoro.

Dans la petite mairie de l'île, ils s'étaient renseignés sur où trouver leur cliente et venait d'apprendre sa disparition.

\- Oui, leur répondit le député-maire. Depuis trois jours, elle ne s'est pas présentée à son travail, les gens du voisinage se demandaient si elle n'a pas pris un bateau pour rentrer à terre.

Date à laquelle la lettre était arrivée chez Heiji justement…

\- Je dois aller faire des préparatifs pour la fête, s'excusa le bonhomme qui les avait reçus.

\- Une fête ? demanda avec espoir Red.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait chiper une bouteille d'alcool dans le tas sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Oui ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la fête du Dugong qui n'a lieu qu'une seule fois par an ! Si vous voulez en savoir davantage, allez vous renseigner auprès du marchand de souvenirs où travaillait Saori comme vendeuse !

Une fête donc…

Ça expliquait la foule dans les rues.

\- Donnez-moi bien la main qu'on vous perde pas dans la foule, fit Ran en prenant la main des deux enfants.

Red eu une grimace.

Être traité comme un enfant, ça allait quelques jours, mais là, ça devenait long et lourd.

* * *

Le commerce de souvenirs de l'île tournait autour des sirènes. Manjû dugong ; bracelets sirènes ; amulettes avec motifs de sirènes.

Ici, tout était à la sauce sirène.

\- C'est quoi les dugongs ? demanda Kazuha à Heiji.

\- Ce sont des mammifères marins qui ressemblent _vagueeement_ à des humains, répondit Red dans le dos du duo d'Osaka.

\- Ce sont les animaux qui ont servi de modèle pour les sirènes, explicita Heiji. Autrefois, on dit qu'il y en avait au sud du japon et que certaines personnes se servaient de leur chair pour confectionner un élixir de longévité.

Cela tira un reniflement narquois à Red.

\- Où est l'intérêt d'avoir une longue vie, outre celle de voir ceux à qui on tient mourir autour de soi alors que le temps passe sans nous toucher. Je trouve ça très bien de pouvoir vivre jusqu'au lendemain matin, marmonna Red.

\- Alors, tu ne seras pas intéressé par une flèche dugong, lui dit la vendeuse en entendant le commentaire du petit garçon.

\- Une flèche dugong ? répéta Kogoro avec perplexité.

\- Oui, c'est une amulette pour vivre très vieux. Saori-chan l'avait gagnée l'an dernier à la fête. Elle l'avait perdue et depuis une semaine, elle était effrayée et disait qu'elle allait être poursuivie par la sirène.

\- Ah bon…

\- La plupart des touristes sont venus aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de la gagner, c'est vous dire si elle est précieuse.

Red n'avait pas besoin d'être aveugle pour voir venir un attrape-nigaud par excellence.

\- Mais enfin, de là à dire qu'elle a disparu parce qu'elle avait perdu cette flèche… pointa Kogoro avec un sourire crispé.

\- Les sirènes existent…leur dit une jeune femme. On peut augmenter sa durée de vie et devenir immortel si l'on mange de la chair de sirène. Notre Mikoto est là pour en témoigner. De plus, celui qui possède la flèche dugong ficelée avec des cheveux remplis de l'énergie de Mikoto voit son rêve de longue vie se réaliser ! Saori a perdu cette flèche. Il n'y aurait rien de surprenant à ce que terrorisée, elle ait quitté l'île…

Et la jeune employée de magasin à l'apparence sombre et tellement peut rassurante s'éloigna, sourde au grognement d'animal en colère de Red qui ne cautionnait décidément pas la consommation des sirènes.

\- C'est qui cette femme ? demanda Kogoro en regardant l'étrange femme s'éloignait.

\- Kuroe Naoko, une amie d'enfance de Saori-chan.

\- Et celle que vous appelez Mikoto ? demanda Kogoro.

\- C'est une très, très, très vieille femme. C'est le symbole de notre île et l'attraction principale de la fête !

\- Sérieux ? demanda Heiji d'un air dubitatif. Et quel âge elle a en réalité ?

\- Ah ça… certains disent 180 ans, d'autres 200 ans, mais en réalité, personne sur cette île ne sait vraiment.

Une sacrée mémé, dis donc…

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un tour au sanctuaire shintô de l'île où se tient la fête ? leur proposa la vendeuse.

\- Un temple Shinto ? répéta Kogoro.

\- Vous devriez y rencontrer Kimie-chan qui y habite avec notre Mikoto. C'est elle aussi une amie d'enfance de Saori-chan. Elle pourra peut-être vous aider !

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous balade, nota Heiji.

* * *

Comme on leur avait dit, ils rencontrèrent Shimabukuro Kimie, la miko du temple Shintô. C'est elle qui les renseigna sur l'âge de la « Mikoto ».

\- Elle est née le 24 juin de l'an de 2 de l'ère Meiji ***** . Elle aura tout juste cent trente ans cette année ! Si vous cherchez sur les registre d'état civil, vous le verrez bien ! leur dit la jeune femme. Tout le monde fait toute une histoire parce qu'elle est très vielle.

Elle eut un soupir las.

Néanmoins, à son âge, il y avait de quoi entré dans le Guinness Book.

\- Bon… et où elle est cette grand-mère ? demanda Heiji en regardant autour de lui la cours du temple.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre en train d'insuffler son énergie aux trois flèches qui seront lancées lors de la fête !

Conan nota immédiatement Red se mettre à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés.

\- Rapproche-moi du temple, s'il te plaît, souffla le pirate à son camarade.

Ah, il cherchait quelque chose avec son Haki, comprit Conan. Il attrapa le bout du blouson de coton de son ami et le tira vers le temple en lui-même pour s'arrêter devant les marches. À côté, Kogoro demandait confirmation à Kimie :

\- Mais alors, elle a vraiment mangé de la chair de sirène ?

\- He ?

D'abord interloqué, la femme se mit ensuite à rire.

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais enfin ! Les sirènes n'existent pas ! Ce ne sont que de légendes !

\- Et la flèche de Dugong ? demanda Kogoro qui ne suivait pas tout.

\- En fait, à l'origine, le mot _dugong_ avait pour sens « la protection contre les mauvais esprits et les démons ». Mais comme mon arrière-grand-mère vivait vraiment de plus en plus longtemps, les habitants de l'île ont donné eux-mêmes ce surnom de flèche de dugong en rapport avec la légende du dugong. C'est ce que racontait ma défunte mère !

\- Vous avez perdu votre mère ? se fit confirmer tristement Ran.

\- Oui, il y a cinq ans, en mère, avec mon père… mes grands-parents ont également disparu en mer avant ma naissance… il ne reste donc que mon arrière-grand-mère et moi…

\- Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, non ? paniqua Kazuha. Tu es peut-être la seule à ne pas avoir entendu parler de la malédiction de la mer pour ceux qui ont mangé de la chair de sirène…

Elle, elle était clairement superstitieuse.

\- Mais non ! rassura Kimie avec un sourire. La dernière fois, je suis allée en bateau à terre avec Saori et il ne s'est rien passé.

Cela alerta immédiatement les détectives qui lui demandèrent plus d'éléments, notamment quand, où et pourquoi.

\- Il y a quatre jours. Je lui ai dit que j'allais chez le dentiste, alors, elle m'a accompagnée. Il n'y en a pas sur cette île.

\- Comment était-elle à ce moment-là ?

\- Elle avait perdu la flèche de Dugong et elle avait très peur… elle me demandait si grand-mère ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose… j'avais beau lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, elle ne m'écoutait pas et répétait : « non, c'est la vérité… je vais être maudite par la sirène »…

\- Que dit ton cadre de référence sur ce point ? s'enquit Conan à Red.

Red haussa des épaules en se détournant de sa fouille au Haki.

\- Madame Shirley est une sirène géante. Elle est voyante, fait toujours des prédictions justes, mais pas encore entendu parler de sirènes jetant des malédictions. J'aurai bien dit que c'est le rayon de Kal' qui est plus ou moins humaine, mais là encore, pour des raisons de sécurités, elle exploite pas son potentiel magique à fond et se concentre sur son zoan. Après, les malédictions, ça peut exister, j'ai vu tellement de truc improbable que je peux admettre l'hypothèse.

La miko, de son côté, continuait ses explications sur le comportement de son amie :

\- C'est sûrement à cause de ce que je dis lorsque je transmets la flèche pendant la fête. Il faut croire en la longévité. Celui qui possède la flèche évite la douleur et la mort précoce. Celui qui la perd ou qui ne croit plus en ses pouvoirs tombe sous la malédiction de la sirène… ce genre de choses ne peut pourtant pas arriver.

Ah, donc, tout reposait sur la psychologie. Si on y croyait dure comme fer, le corps pouvait réagir en conséquence et la psyché ferait adapter un comportement qui rendrait cette croyance possible.

Un petit rire féminin les fit tous se retourner.

\- Tu te permets de dire des choses pareilles parce que tu ne crois pas au pouvoir de Mikoto, se moqua une jeune femme en les rejoignant.

\- Toshimi, reconnu Kimie.

\- Alors qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique ! continua la femme en riant. Elle a vraiment mangé de la chair de sirène, par ailleurs, il y a trois ans, on a même retrouvé le corps d'une sirène…

WHAT ?!

\- Est-ce que ce serait cette histoire qui était passée à la télévision il y a trois ans ? se fit confirmer Ran sous le regard interrogateur de Kazuha.

\- C'est vrai que cela me dit quelque chose… se rappela Kogoro avec un air pensif. En entrepôt avait brûlé quelque part et on avait retrouvé un étrange cadavre…

\- C'est la télé qui en avait rajouté, réfuta Kimie d'un air gêné.

\- Ah bon ? Tu l'as pourtant vu, toi aussi, non ? lui dit Toshimi. Le squelette avait une forme inhabituelle et… cette surprenante…

Un homme du même âge intervint, la coupant.

\- Tu n'en as pas à en dire davantage à des étrangers.

L'homme, un certain Rokurô, n'avait pas l'air très enclin à parler à des étrangers.

\- Il parait que vous êtes des détectives venus de Tokyo. Si vous cherchez vraiment Saori, ne perdez pas votre temps et allez chercher du côté de sa maison ! Son ivrogne de père se fera une _joie_ de discuter de tout ça avec vous.

Lui et Toshimi s'éloignèrent.

\- Quelqu'un disparait mais ça n'a pas l'air de les inquiéter plus que ça, nota Heiji avec suspicion.

\- En fait, Saori se disputait souvent avec son père et s'enfuyait régulièrement, leur expliqua la Miko.

\- Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve la maison de cette Saori ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Oui, bien entendu ! Après la fête, si vous voulez, je pourrais vous y accompagner. Enfin, plus qu'une fête, c'est un peu comme une loterie : Les gens achètent des tickets numérotés. Grand-mère désigne des chiffres et ceux qui ont les bons numéros gagnent la flèche de dugong.

Elle se tourna vers Ran et Kazuha.

\- Si ça vous tente, vous pouvez essayer aussi !

\- He ? s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

La prêtresse fouilla dans une manche de son kimono et en tira deux tuiles de bois avec un numéro chacune.

\- Un couple de personnes âgées a annulé soudainement et il me reste deux plaquettes. Gagner ou pas, ce n'est qu'une question de hasard ! Mais qui sait si, comme tout le monde le prétend, vous n'obtiendrez pas la jeunesse et la beauté éternelles ?!

La miko leur sourit joyeusement en leur donnant une plaquette chacune, faisant que Ran eu le quarante et un et Kazuha le dix-huit.

Ils allèrent rejoindre la zone que leur désigne Kimie avant qu'elle n'installe une barrière de séparation pour montrer jusqu'où la zone pour le publique s'arrêtait.

\- T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Conan en marchant à côté de Red.

Le pirate secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas trouvé la vieille. Je verrais ce soir.

\- _Voir_ ? _Vraiment_ ?

\- Je peux même pas utiliser ces expressions sans qu'on me reprenne à cause de ma cécité… fait chier, tout un vocabulaire à envoyer aux ordures !

* * *

Le soir venu, une sacrée foule s'était amassée devant le temple, accompagner par le son des taiko, ces grands tambours si typiques d'Asie.

Si Kazuha et Ran étaient toute contente et excitée, les détectives ne voulaient voir que la fameuse Mikoto.

Finalement, on ouvrit les portes shôjis du temple, dévoilant une petite silhouette au fond de la salle ainsi dévoiler. Une petite silhouette aux cheveux blanchis par l'âge qui leur tournait le dos.

\- Ah ! ça y est, elle se montre ! nota Heiji.

\- Voilà donc, la mikoto…

Red essaya de se faufiler dans la foule, bientôt suivi par Conan, afin de percevoir la vieille femme de son Haki.

La vieille femme extrêmement petite et énormément maquillée se tourna vers le public avec une perche en main et alla vers l'entrée du temple et les flambeaux qu'il y avait au pied des escaliers. Le bout de la perche s'embrasa et elle utilisa les flammes pour… mettre le feu à trois shojis.

Les flammes formèrent alors des caractères spécifiques indiquant les nombres suivants : Trois ; cent sept et dix-huit.

C'était donc ainsi qu'elle annonçait les numéros gagnants.

Sa tâche accomplie, elle éteignit la perche et la posa sur les marches avant de tourner les talons et repartir dans la pièce.

Si on en croyait les célébrations dans la foule, Toshimi avait gagné, tout comme Kazuha.

Red fronçait étrangement les sourcils avant que Kimie ne débarque à la place de la vieillarde et s'adressa à la foule, pendant que les assistants éteignaient les shôjis :

\- Bien, message aux élus. Dans un instant, je vous vous remettre la flèche, rendez-vous à la cascade de la sirène !

* * *

Toute une décoration à la fois religieuse et festive avait été mise en place autour de la fameuse cascade qui se perdait dans les hauteurs derrière Kimie qui avait dans ses mains les flèches.

\- La jeunesse et la beauté éternelles, pour moi ! sourit joyeusement Kazuha en regardant sa plaquette.

\- Arrête, Kazuha… vivre vieux, ce n'est pas un truc si cool que ça… grommela Heiji.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je prendrais soin de ta tombe !

Le grand sourire de Kazuha n'aidait pas à savoir si elle se foutait de la gueule de Heiji ou pas, mais Red devait avoir son opinion vu le rire qu'il étouffa.

\- Que les trois chanceuses personnes s'avancent ! appela Kimie.

Naoko fut la première personne à venir, puis Kazuha passa à son tour la corde de séparation.

\- Encore une personne ! Il manque une personne ! appela Kimie.

\- C'est moi…hic…

Le dernier venu était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, au visage rougi par l'alcool, mal rasé et aux vêtements en désordre.

\- Eh ben, moi qui pensait que niveau alcool, y'avait que Oyaji qui pouvait rivaliser avec Shanks… nota Red avec une certaine admiration. Si j'étais pas de feu, j'aurai été presque cuité rien qu'avec son odeur !

\- L'état de cet homme n'est pas vraiment mon affaire, lui dit Heiji. Je trouve par contre bizarre que cette Toshimi ne se soit pas manifestée. J'étais pourtant certain qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Je ne la vois pas, en tout cas, nota Conan en parcourant la foule du regard. Tu la sens, Dawn ?

\- J'ai pas retenu sa _voix_ , désolé.

Cependant, à cet instant, personne ne pouvait imaginer que cette fille était déjà dans le lit de la cascade. Les trois vainqueurs reçurent leur flèche et Kimie demanda à ce qu'on fasse étinceler la lumière pour eux, autrement dit, lancer des feux d'artifices.

C'est à cet instant qu'on la vit…

Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient et ses courbes ondulaient, comme si elle dansait dans le courant, telle une sirène à la silhouette d'un bleu éclatant et profond…

Pendu depuis le haut de la cascade, sous le courant de celle-ci, le corps de Toshimi venait d'être dévoilé par la lumière des feux d'artifices dans la nuit sombres.

* * *

 **AN 1** : C'est l'histoire d'un pêcheur qui pèche un étrange poisson et qui invite des amis à le tester. L'un des invités voit le poisson en question qui a un visage humain et averti les autres de ne pas le consommer. Tous enveloppent et cachent leur part pour s'en débarrasser plus tard, sauf un qui a trop bu et qui le donne par erreur à sa fille en rentrant chez lui. Rien ne se passe apparemment, mais finalement, la fille devient une jolie femme, qui se marie, mais ne vieilli jamais. Finalement, après moult mariage et enterrement au travers le temps, sans qu'elle ne vieillisse, elle fini par devenir prêtresse bouddhiste et part en errance au travers plusieurs pays avant de revenir en son pays natal pour mettre fin à ses jours à l'âge de 800 ans

 **AN 2 :** L'Ere Meiji correspond à la période de 1868 à 1912


	15. Sirène Muette

**Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour notre chapitre hebdomadaire de Détective Conan. Hier, j'ai joué à pile ou face pour savoir si je le publiais en avance, mais la pièce m'a dit le contraire, donc voilà...**

 **M'enfin.**

 **Merci encore et toujours d'être au rendez-vous (surtout à toi, Misstykata malgré ta capacité de jouer les espionnes) et je vais répondre à la nouvelle lectrice :**

 **Kathelen :** Tu sauras que j'adore les longues reviews, donc, laisses-toi aller, je serais la dernière à me plaindre. Au contraire je les encourage. / L'entraînement de Shinichi est surtout basé sur le combat pour l'instant, les yeux bandés de préférence, pour que notre détective puisse développer les deux formes du Haki / Je me base sur le manga pour la fic, même si j'ai découvert l'histoire à la base quand elle passait encore sur FR3./ Suivre les Files... la question est très vague... je vais aller dans l'ordre chronologique du manga, c'est certain, après, je ne vais pas faire toutes les affaires si là est ta question... soyons honnête, la série a bien trop de filler juste dans le manga papier. je vais en gardé quelques uns, mais pas tous. / pour ta dernière question, la réponse est oui, mais le qui, ça, c'est un secret ;)

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Dans l'épisode précédent :** _Suite à la réception d'une étrange lettre d'une certaine Saori disant qu'une sirène allait la tuer, Heiji et Kazuha invitent les Mouri et Red a se joindre à eux pour le voyage jusqu'à l'île où vit leur cliente, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus et découvre que la demoiselle en question a disparu le même jour où elle a envoyé sa lettre. Ils arrivent durant un jour de fête où la doyenne de l'île (la Mikoto du temple shintoïste local que l'on considère immortel et que la rumeur dit avoir mangé de la chaire de sirène) tire au sort trois personnes pouvant gagner une flèche faîte à base d'os de dugong qui serait capable de chasser les mauvais esprits et de rendre immortel. Cependant, durant la remise des flèches, il s'avère que l'un des gagnants, une amie de la disparue (accessoirement une présumée gagnante d'une des flèche) est retrouvé pendu dans la cascade à proximité du lieu de la cérémonie._

 **Et à présent la suite :**

* * *

Tout le monde pointait du doigt l'apparition de la jeune femme au bout d'une corde, dans le cœur de la cascade. Et tous les locaux la reconnaissaient.

Conan demanda à Red de rester avec les filles et fila vers la miko qui présidait la cérémonie pour lui prendre son poignet.

\- Vous connaissez bien cette montagne, non ? Vous pouvez nous y conduire ?!

La jeune femme fut surprise, mais elle se retrouva tirer par la main vers Heiji qui filait déjà vers la montagne forestière de laquelle partait la cascade.

Une fois là-bas, ils parvinrent à remonter la victime, il s'avéra que Toshimi ne pouvait plus être sauvée. Suicide ou meurtre…

Sur le sol au-dessus de la cascade, Rokurô, qui les avait accompagnés avec Kogoro, émit une troisième hypothèse en brandissant le piquet qui était accroché à la corde. Piquet servant à border la rive de la rivière pour prévenir le danger de celle-ci. En éclairant la rive, on voyait en effet d'autres piquets de ce genre tous reliés entre eux par la même corde. Il était donc possible que ce soit un accident. Dans le noir, elle aurait pu se prendre les pieds dans la ligne de sécurité et tomber dans la rivière. Elle avait peut-être essayé de se retenir à la corde, mais le piquet s'était alors arraché. Dans le courant et le tourbillon, la corde avait fini par s'enrouler autour d'une voie d'air, menant à la pendaison accidentelle.

Sans compter qu'il y une semaine, de fortes pluies avaient rendus le terrain boueux, faisant que le piquet n'avait pas dû offrir beaucoup de résistance.

Bien entendu, Heiji ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à cette conclusion.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Alors qu'au pied de la cascade se déroule la fête, elle vient se balader dans cette forêt sombre !

\- Peut-être qu'elle cherchait la tombe de la sirène, supposa Naoko qui s'était jointe au groupe. On dit que quelque part dans cette forêt se trouve la tombe de la sirène… une tombe dans laquelle a été mis ce qu'il restait du corps de la sirène retrouvé après l'incendie d'un des entrepôts du temple, il y a trois ans, lors de la fête. N'est-ce pas, Kimie ?

\- O-oui, avoua la jeune miko. Il est vrai que Toshimi parlait souvent de cette tombe.

Heiji les arrête pour les éclaircissements sur ces os de sirènes.

\- Je ne sais pas… lui dit Kimie. C'est ce que disent les habitants de l'île, mais les policiers venus de métropole ont dit que c'était le cadavre d'une femme d'âge moyen…

\- Une femme d'âge moyen ?! interrompis Naoko. Tu parles ! Ce serait vrai si on avait retrouvé les os de la partie inférieur du corps !

Cela surpris Mouri qu'on ne trouve aucun os dans la partie inférieur du corps.

\- En fait, deux ou trois piliers qui soutenaient l'entrepôt se sont effondrés dans l'incendie et sont tombés sur les membres inférieurs. On n'a donc retrouvé que des débris d'os… Le problème est apparu après qu'on eut dégagé les piliers. L'entrepôt avait complètement brûlé et une fois l'incendie éteint, nous nous sommes approchés avec les pompiers de l'île… à l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver les jambes… _il n'y avait pas d'os._

C'est à parti de ça que la télévision avait sauté sur l'affaire en parlant de la découverte d'une sirène, rendant célèbre la Mikoto et l'île.

\- Mais la police a bien dit que c'était le corps d'une femme ? se fit confirmer Conan.

\- Oui, lui dit Kimie. On a pensé que c'était peut-être une touriste qui n'avait pas gagné la flèche de Dugong qui s'était introduite discrètement d'en l'entrepôt, pensant y trouver d'autres flèches d'entraînement. Le feu se serait déclenché à cause des bougies de l'entrepôt. Un an après, l'identité de cette personne restait un mystère et il fut décidé que ce serait nous qui garderions les cendres. C'est là que les problèmes ont commencé…

Un problème de profanateur de tombe.

De stupides touriste prêt à tout pour voler un ou des os de la sorcière.

\- Depuis l'époque Edo, on dit que les os de sirènes ont les mêmes vertus que la chair, glissa Naoko.

Heureusement que Red était toujours en bas, il n'aurait pas apprécié le commentaire.

Alors, pour se débarrasser de ce problème, la Mikoto avait demandé l'année précédente à quelqu'un d'aller mettre cette tombe quelque part en forêt. Quelqu'un en qui elle avai entièrement confiance, faisant qu'il n'y avait que deux personne sachant où elle était cette fameuse tombe.

\- Suicide ou meurtre, commençons d'abord par redescendre son corps, rappela à l'ordre Kogoro. Nous parlerons de tout ça avec la police ensuite.

Rokurô se chargea de transporter le corps de Toshimi.

\- Si c'est un meurtre, Toshimi devait avoir une bonne raison pour venir ici à une heure pareille, commenta le jeune homme d'une voix neutre.

\- Je te trouve bien froid pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa fiancée, pointa Naoko.

\- Ce sont nos parents qui avaient décidé ça, sans nous demander notre avis. Moi, je n'avais rien demandé. Mais comme mon père et ma mère ne sont plus de ce monde…

* * *

Contrairement à Rokuro, Toshimi avait encore un parent en ce monde, et quand on lui rendit le corps de sa fille, le père fondit en une crise de sanglot.

Alors que Kogoro notait qu'une nouvelle fois, Conan et Heiji avaient disparu, les filles et Red revenaient en courant (Red portait sur le dos de Ran avec un air boudeur).

\- Papa !

\- Ah, Ran ! Tu as prévenu la police à terre ? demanda Kogoro.

Ran et Kazuha s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Kogoro et Red sauta à terre.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir immédiatement car la mer est déchaînée et qu'ils ne peuvent sortir le bateau ! expliqua Ran.

\- Avec ce genre de vent et de pluie, il faut avec un sacré navire et un bon navigateur pour pouvoir s'aventurer en mer, sans parler d'un timonier très adroit, renchérit Red. Même du côté de l'île où j'ai grandi, on en a pas des aussi dingue, des tempêtes comme ça.

Ce qui était vrai. Fallait être du côté de Loguetown et Reverse Moutain pour avoir des tempêtes aussi folles en East Blue, donc, à proximité de la Grand Line/ Red Line.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ! fit Heiji en revenant. Parce que ça veut dire aussi que le meurtrier ne peut pas s'enfuir d'ici non plus !

\- Tu parles de meurtrier mais on n'est encore sûrs de rien, lui pointa Kogoro.

\- Vous croyez ? Regardez ça !

Et le lycéen brandit une grosse bouée de sauvetage.

\- Heiji et moi l'avons trouvée sur le bord de la rivière qui va de la cascade à la mer ! expliqua Conan juste derrière Heiji. On a demandé aux gens de l'île et ils nous ont dit qu'elle n'y était pas hier. Et alors ?

\- Alors ? répéta Kogoro.

\- Je suis même sur que l'aveugle l'a compris ! sourit moqueusement Heiji. Ne gamin ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être l'abruti de service ou la référence d'un taux de stupidité quelconque ? demanda Red.

Il n'était pas Luffy, bon sang ! Il l'utilisait peut-être pas autant que l'avait utilisé Sabo de son vivant, son cerveau, mais tout de même…

Voyant que Red n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, Heiji reprit son explication :

\- Mettre Toshimi inconsciente sur une bouée, lui attacher une corde autour du cou et lui faire suivre le courant de la rivière… n'importe qui a pu faire ça.

Heiji se saisi de la visière de sa casquette toujours à l'envers pour la faire pivoter vers l'avant avec un regard déterminé.

\- Nous avons vu Toshimi au temple, deux heures avant la découverte de son corps pendant le feu d'artifice, et il faut moins d'une heure pour aller en haut de la cascade et revenir. Ce qui veut dire que n'importe qui a pu faire ça. Homme ou femme… et que le meurtrier est encore sur cette île !

\- Vu le mugissement du vent, la tempête a dû commencer quand Toshimi était vivante, confirma Red en arrangeant sa casquette gavroche pour l'enfoncer un peu plus sur son crâne pour masquer son sourire sauvage. Le meurtrier est toujours parmi nous.

\- Ne soit pas aussi réjoui, Red-kun, gémit Ran avec nervosité en regardant autour. Qui sait si ce meurtrier n'est pas en train de nous observer actuellement… ?

Contre toute attente, ce fut Kazuha qui la rassura.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ! Il ne va pas tarder à être arrêté ! Heiji qui remet sa casquette en place, c'est le signe qu'il a mis le contact ! Machines à toutes vapeurs ! dit la demoiselle à son amie avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah bon… fit Ran avec un sourire.

Kazuha eu l'air triste en regardant son amie.

\- Mais je t'en interdis d'en tomber amoureuse…

\- He ?

Rouge comme une tomate, la demoiselle avoua à son amie Tokyoïte son angoisse :

\- Avec une adversaire comme toi, je n'ai aucune chance…

\- Kazuha-chan…

Ran sauta joyeusement au cou de la demoiselle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- T'en fais pas !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'étonna Kazuha.

\- T'en fait pas, Kazuha-nee-san, Ran-nee-san n'a d'yeux que pour un autre détective qui lui est toujours absent : ils se tournent autour, ça en est presque drôle, ricana Red.

\- Red-kun ! rouspéta Ran.

Cette fois, c'était Ran qui rougissait, sans voir le regard noir de Conan à l'adresse de son camarade. Regard noir qui se changea en curiosité en voyant l'air triste du pirate en dépit de son sourire.

Pendant le side show sur les histoires de cœurs des deux lycéennes, Naoko prit Heiji à part pour lui souffler quelque chose :

\- Oi… si tu penses que Toshimi a été assassiné, tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter des yeux le père de Saori.

Heiji égara son regard sur l'homme en question qui buvait toujours le contenu de sa flasque.

Et elle s'éloigna.

\- Sois prudente en rentrant, Naoko, lui conseilla Rokuro alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

\- Aucun souci à avoir, j'ai la flèche de dugong, fit la femme avec un sourire en montrant la flèche.

Kimie se rapprocha du groupe pour savoir s'ils voulaient toujours voir la maison de Saori.

\- Oui, mais vu l'état de son père… fit Kogoro qui voyait très bien l'état d'alcoolémie de l'homme.

\- Dans ce cas, présentez-nous à Mikoto ! demanda Conan avec innocence. Moi, j'ai plein de choses à lui demander !

\- Moi aussi, siffla Red.

Il était le parfait contraste avec l'air innocent de Conan. Son visage fermé ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Les six finirent donc au temple, dans le quartier à vivre, attendant que Mikoto les reçoivent pendant que Kimie faisait on ne savait quoi. Le groupe était autour de la table basse, assis sur les coussins.

\- Elle n'est pas toute jeune, cette maison… nota Kogoro.

\- Le business des flèches de dugong ne doit pas marcher très fort, supposa Heiji.

\- Tu plaisantes ? se moqua Kazuha. C'est cinq milles yens la plaquette numérotée ! D'après les gens de l'île ça a toujours été comme ça !

Red siffla sous le prix mais ne se détourna pas de son scan au Haki de la demeure.

\- Il y a une grande boite dans laquelle se trouvent toutes les plaquettes et les gens en tirent une les uns après les autres, expliqua Ran. Il y a cent huit plaques en tout. Lorsqu'elles ont toutes été tirées, c'est terminé. Ensuite, la vieille grand-mère donne les tris numéros de ceux qui vont recevoir la flèche de dugong pendant la fête !

\- Mais alors, tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, Kazuha-nee-chan, nota Conan.

\- Oui ! sourit joyeusement la demoiselle.

Le silence revint, juste troublé par la pluie sur le toit de la bâtisse et le bruit du vent.

\- Kimie-nee-san revient, nota Red en fronçant des sourcils, coupant le silence.

\- Mais c'est pas elle qu'on attend, c'est Mikoto. Elle en met du temps, la vielle, grommela Kogoro.

Un _cloc cloc_ de plus en plus perceptible se rapprochait de la pièce.

\- Kimie a dit qu'elle allait l'appeler, mais qu'avec la fête, elle était sûrement fatiguée. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle puisse nous rencontrer… elle revient peut-être nous dire que Mikoto est indisponible ce soir ?

Le _cloc cloc_ s'arrêta devant la porte avec une ombre derrière le shoji. Ombre qui ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une vieille et minuscule femme bossue, tellement vieille et moche qu'elle figea d'horreur l'assistance.

Red tourna la tête en tout sens, ne comprenant par pourquoi tout était si silencieux brusquement, avant que ses sourcils ne sautent sur son front en entendant la vieille femme parler :

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La Mikoto était un _monstre_ sans maquillage !

\- Ano… comment vous faîtes pour choisir les numéros de ceux qui vont gagner ? demanda bravement Conan.

La Mikoto le regarda un instant en silence, avant de répondre.

\- Au hasard…

\- He ?

\- C'est comme au tiercé ! ricana la grand-mère.

Elle avait le culot de se moquer d'eux.

Et vu le ricanement de Red, il devait trouver la blague très drôle aussi.

\- Vous ne donnez que trois flèches par an. Pourquoi pas davantage, ce serait bon pour les affaires ? pointa Heiji avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… pointa la vieille en soulevant une de ses mèches de cheveux fin. J'y enroule mes cheveux et ils ne sont plus si nombreux que ça.

\- _Grand-mère ! Ton bain est prêt_! cria la voix de Kimie dans la maison.

\- Bon, si vous n'êtes pas là pour une affaire importante, je vais aller prendre mon bain et me reposer.

Conan voulu lui poser une autre question alors qu'elle commençait à se détourner du salon, mais la vieille femme s'adressa à Kazuha.

\- Jeune fille… avec les cheveux attachés…

\- He ? Moi ? s'étonna Kazuha.

\- Depuis toujours, la flèche de dugong éloigne les mauvais esprits, lui dit la vieille. Si tu t'en sépares, le mal empoisonnera ton corps… les hommes rentrent à terre et deviennent des ogres sans cœur. Les femmes retournent en mer et deviennent des sirènes muettes… ne t'en sépare jamais…

\- C'est pas bien de dire des mensonges.

Le commentaire de Red coupa la grand-mère dans son élan.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de sirène, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le chibi-pirate avec un sourire de coin.

La grand-mère haussa des épaules.

\- Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ou ce qu'on leur fait croire. Vous avez vos raisons, j'en suis certain. Juste une chose… si les hommes qui reviennent à terre sont des ogres sans cœurs, c'est parce que l'océan leur a tout prit et ne partage rien. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer, elle est pire qu'une drogue.

La grand-mère eu un rire grinçant en s'éloignant.

\- Je garderai ça en tête, assura la vieille.

Conan, Kogoro et Heiji se mirent à genoux dans le couloir pour la regarder s'éloigner.

\- La voix tremblante, le teint blême… elle ne vas pas faire long feu cette vieille, nota Heiji les yeux plissés comme les trois autres.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'une vieille femme mystérieuse qui aurait gagné l'immortalité.

\- C'est justement ça dont je lui parlais, pointa Red. Il n'y a pas d'immortalité, c'est un attrape-nigaud, sur lequel l'île se fait de l'argent.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce commentaire sur l'océan, Red-kun ? demanda Kazuha.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Après tout, c'est la seule entité que j'ai pu appeler 'kaachan dans ma vie.

Pourtant les mots de cette vieille femme appelleraient sans le savoir le mauvais sort…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils revinrent au temple pour l'enterrement.

A défaut d'avoir des vêtements noirs et sobres pour Heiji et Kazuha, ils vinrent avec leur uniforme scolaire.

\- Alors ? Tu vois qu'on a bien fait d'amener nos uniformes scolaires ! souffla Heiji à son amie alors qu'ils attendaient pour signer le registre derrière Kogoro. On en sait jamais c qui peut arriver.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on est de trop ici ? s'enquit Kazuha.

\- Mais non, mais non ! C'est idéal pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette île.

\- C'est fini ces messes-basses ! gronda Kogoro. C'est un enterrement, un peu de tenue !

Heiji eu un sourire contrit.

Derrière Kazuha, Ran s'assura que son amie avait toujours sa flèche de dugong.

Pendant ce temps, Conan qui avait signé pour lui et Red avant Kogoro, regarda le registre. L'ivrogne était venu lui aussi. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de cérémonie où quelques personnes étaient en train de rendre hommage à la défunte. Kimie se retourna sur le coussin où elle était à genoux et regarda avec surprise le groupe.

\- Dîtes-moi, il semble que Kadowaki-san ne soit pas rentré chez lui, hier soir. Vous ne savez pas où il était ? s'enquit Kogoro à l'oreille de Kimie en regardant le père de Saori.

\- Non, mais il parait qu'il s'est accroché avec des touristes dans un bar.

Donc, le bougre qui ne paraissait toujours pas sobre, ce matin, aurait bu toute la soirée.

\- Tiens ? Je ne vois pas Naoko-san, son nom était sur le registre, mais…

\- He ? Elle est venue ? s'étonna Kimie.

Une soudaine lumière de l'extérieur encore sombre et nuageux fit apparaître sur le shoji une étrange ombre, comme une poupée suspendue à des filins invisibles.

Alertés, Heiji et Conan ouvrirent le shoji de la pièce de réception pour sortir dans le couloir. Celui-ci, via des portes vitrées coulissantes, donnés sur la plage. Dehors, un long filet de pèche étaient accroché entre deux grand piquet. Mais ce qui provoqua un cri d'effroi et de peur chez les filles, ce fut la vue du corps immobile et blême de Naoko qui reposait dans le filet.

* * *

Pendant que tous les invités de la cérémonie s'étaient amassés dans le couloir vitré, Red resta assis sur les marches menant à la plage pour écouter la mer qui s'était calmée, pendant que Kogoro, Heiji et Conan menaient l'enquête. Kogoro prit en photo le corps sous l'éclairage de la lampe entre les mains de Heiji alors que de sa montre-torche, Conan observait le sable autour.

\- Il y a moins d'une heure qu'elle est morte, nota Kogoro.

\- Elle a certainement été accroché à ce filet après avoir été étranglée.

Les traces dans le sables montraient les marques des sandales de Naoko et des marques de bottes, très certainement celles du meurtrier.

\- Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? s'enquit Kogoro.

\- Sûrement à cause de _ça_ ! appela Conan.

Il montra une étrange marque dans le sable.

\- Regardez ! Elle a marché sur la flèche et la trace est restée.

\- C'est cette flèche que voulait le meurtrier ? supposa Heiji.

\- C'est une empreinte de sandale, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a dû laisser tomber la flèche en rencontrant le meurtrier et marcher dessus.

Pendant que Heiji et Conan faisaient leurs analyses, Kogoro rouspétait mentalement en voyant qu'encore une fois, Conan était là, dans leurs pattes.

Soulevant la veste de la défunte, Heiji supposa que le meurtrier n'avait pas dû voir qu'elle avait fait tomber la flèche et après l'avoir tuée, l'a fouillée sans rien trouver.

\- Il l'a finalement vue sur le sable et s'est enfui avec, compléta Kogoro.

Il souleva le filet qui couper la route entre le reste de la plage et le hall de cérémonie pour suivre la trace des bottes… qui allaient droit vers la mer pour y disparaître. C'est là que Heiji nota quelque chose de brillant dans les traces de pas.

Une écaille de poisson…

\- Il y en a aussi deux sur les vêtements de Naoko ! pointa Conan toujours auprès du corps.

Heiji regarda la mer avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Des écailles sur les traces de quelqu'un qui a disparu dans la mer… fit le détective d'Osaka.

\- Attends un peu… tu veux dire que le meurtrier… commença Kogoro.

\- Vous avez de la visite ! appela Red depuis l'escalier.

Les trois détectives se retournèrent pour voir des gens en imperméable accourir en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Ben, on enquête, lui dit Kogoro d'un air embarrassé.

\- C'est notre travail, nous, la police de Fukui ! rouspéta l'homme.

\- Vous avez finalement pu venir, comprit Heiji.

\- La mer s'est calmée, c'est évident ! pointa moqueusement Red avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Les hommes revinrent vers les filles pour les mettre au courant des dernières infos.

\- Quoi ?! Les traces du meurtrier conduisent à la mer !? s'exclama Ran avec effroi.

\- C'est vrai Heiji ?! se fit confirmer Kazuha.

\- Oui, confirma Heiji d'un air neutre. La police est en train de relever la forme des empreintes des bottes. Ils prennent également les écailles retrouvées dans les empreintes…

\- _Des_ _écailles_ ?! s'exclama Kazuha.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les braves et habituellement si courageuse demoiselle se blottissent l'une contre l'autre en tremblant d'effroi.

\- Mais alors, le meurtrier serait… commença Ran d'une voix blanche.

\- Une… une sirène… compléta Kazuha.

\- Depuis quand les sirènes portent-elles des bottes ? demanda Heiji.

\- Cadre de référence, Dawn, devança Conan à l'adresse du pirate en sentant venir un commentaire.

\- Hun ? Pardon, tu disais, j'écoutais pas ? s'excusa Red en détournant sa tête du large qu'il semblait écouter avec attention.

\- Tout ça, c'est juste un petit truc pour laisser penser que c'est une sirène le coupable, continua Heiji. Le meurtrier avait certainement demandé à Naoko de venir près du filet avant le début de la veillée funèbre, il l'a ensuite étranglée et a marché jusqu'à la mer en laissant des écailles dans les empreintes et s'est enfui par le bord de mer. S'il a procédé comme ça en venant et en repartant, ses traces de pas ont été naturellement effacées par la mer.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu Naoko-san lorsqu'elle est sortie ? s'enquit Kogoro.

Personne ne l'avait vu, même pas Benzô-san, le père de Saori, qui pourtant avait signé le registre après la demoiselle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle est allée vers le filet juste après être arrivée. Pour Kogoro, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'on soupçonne que ce soit le même coupable, mais la possibilité était encore envisageable.

\- Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'est enfui en emportant la flèche de dugong de Naoko-san, pointa Kogoro.

\- La flèche de dugong ? fit Kazuha avec effroi.

\- Mais alors… Saori qui a disparu après avoir perdu la flèche… souffla Kimie.

\- Oui, elle a peut-être subi le même sort.

Pourtant, certains habitants assurèrent avec vue la jeune Saori à proximité de la cascade de la sirène, dans les bois, qui s'était enfuie quand on l'avait appelé.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'était elle ? se fit confirmer Heiji.

\- Oui, certain. Une fille aux cheveux blonds portant des lunettes, il n'y a qu'elle sur cette île, leur assura un homme. De plus, elle porte toujours des vêtements dans les tons bleus, renchérit une femme.

\- Si c'est vrai, alors, on peut penser qu'elle fuyait quelque chose… quelque chose qui l'empêche de réapparaître devant tout le monde…

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas une idée ? C'est votre fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kogoro au soulard.

\- Oui… son secret est toujours le même…

Il eut un ricanement.

\- J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas devenue une sirène comme cette fille qui vient de mourir… rajouta-t-il en regardant la dépouille de Naoko.

\- Une sirène ? Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la légende de Oyabikuni ? Ama vécut huit cent ans après avoir mangé la chair d'une sirène prise dans un filet.

Cela renvoyait de façon angoissante à ce qu'avait dit la vielle femme la veille « si tu t'en sépares, le mal empoisonnera ton corps… les femmes retournent en mer et deviennent des sirènes muettes »…

Est-ce que ça serait vrai ?

Elle, à la base si heureuse d'avoir gagné sa flèche, commençait à le regretter. Elle senti un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'elle serrait dans sa main la flèche de dugong sous le haut de son uniforme.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, attendons la fin de la veillée funèbre et cherchons tous ensemble Saori ! Je ne tiens pas à trouver une autre victime.

Tout le monde retourna à sa place.

\- Kazuha… appela Heiji.

Kazuha regarda son camarade qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Cela tira une rougeur à Kazuha.

* * *

Peu après, la police vint vérifier qu'aucune personne présentes n'étaient en possession de la flèche de Naoko. Seuls ceux qui l'avaient reçue lors de la fête en possédaient une, soit Kazuha et Bensô-san.

\- Dis, Kudô… tu as compris quelque chose ? demanda Heiji alors qu'ils participaient au repos qui suivaient la cérémonie.

Conan se détourna de la vue amusante de Red assoupi, le visage sur la table et son verre encore levé comme s'il voulait le boire, pour revenir à son propre repas.

\- Rien du tout, fini-t-il par répondre à l'adresse de Heiji. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Toshimi, puis Naoko et enfin, cette Saori qui est portée disparue… toutes les trois croyaient fermement au pouvoir de Mikoto et toutes les trois avaient reçu la flèche. C'est étrange…

\- Oui, confirma Heiji. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de rapport entre le fait qu'elles aient reçu la flèche et qu'elles soient mortes ou se soient enfuies…

Il eut un soupir de désespoir en appuyant son visage sur sa main.

\- Puisque de toute façon, on ne sait pas qui a tiré quel numéro…

Kimie entendit son commentaire et le détrompa :

\- Afin de ne pas faire d'erreur sur les gagnants, on demande à chacun d'inscrire son nom sur une liste après le tirage de la plaquette. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, cette année, on n'a pas encore vérifié le nom des gagnants, mais si vous voulez, on peut aller voir cette liste maintenant.

\- Évidemment !

Bientôt, Heiji se vit obligé de soutenir un Kogoro bien cuit avec l'aide de Ran, afin de l'embarquer voir les listes avec eux.

\- Kimie… appela Rokuro alors qu'ils allaient partir.

La jeune femme se retourna, faisant que Red (qui avait pu être réveillé rapidement) et Conan s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil pour l'attendre.

\- Pardonne-moi de te demander ça à un moment pareil mais… tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé ? Je suis sérieux.

Kimie eu l'air très triste en répondant à son ami :

\- C'est non… Je ne peux pas vis-à-vis de Toshimi qui est morte. Et en plus, il y a mon arrière-grand-mère. Je ne peux pas quitter cette île… je suis désolée…

Conan jeta un œil à son camarade en entendant son petit reniflement narquois à la mention de l'arrière-grand-mère, mais ils rejoignirent le groupe.

En chemin, ils apprirent que tous les cinq avaient été dans la même université et qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Fan de cinéma, ils avaient fait partie d'un groupe d'étude cinématographique, au point d'avoir tourné une version du conte de Bikuni. Version qui avait valu un prix dans un concours et l'intérêt de Hollywood. Mais finalement, ils étaient revenus ici, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se défaire de leur île natale.

\- Quand je disais que la mer était pire qu'une drogue… pointa Red qui marchait à l'arrière du groupe avec Conan.

\- J'ai une question, Dawn… ta canne, t'as demandé à Agasa de la changer, non ? Elle semble plus lourde.

\- A la base, je lui avais demandé une canne largement plus lourde, mais Miyano-akase m'a tapé sur les doigts en me disant qu'aucun enfant de dix ans ne devrait avoir ma force. C'est le maximum qui m'est autorisé sans attirer l'attention, grommela le pirate. Cependant, pour compenser ça, il travail sur une extension à la cave où je pourrais vraiment m'entraîner. Il m'a dit avoir eu une idée de ce genre en entendant un gamin du voisinage parler de Dragon Ball ou un truc du genre.

Conan eu un rire narquois. Il voyait à quoi penser le professeur et y'avait de forte chance pour qu'il détruise sa maison au passage, si ce n'est un bout du quartier, s'il faisait ça. Le temps que sa machine casse.

* * *

Kimie n'y croyait pas.

La liste des participant de cette année avait disparu, alors que les précédentes étaient à leur place. Et aucune raison pour que sa grand-mère l'ait en sa possession. Sans compter que quasiment tous les habitants savaient que les listes étaient chez elle et que c'était une sorte de jeu de venir voir qui avait acheté une plaque pour devenir célèbre en vieillissant.

\- Je vais chercher dans les autres pièces, fit Kimie.

Ran et Kazuha se proposèrent de l'accompagner.

Alors que les trois filles partaient, Heiji fit un commentaire à Conan à leur sujet :

\- Dis donc, elles ne nous lâchent pas toutes les deux… de vraies sangsues…

\- Si elles pouvaient, elles nous suivraient aux toilettes, marmonna Conan du même avis en feuilletant les registres des années précédentes.

Red eu un ricanement, assis à proximité d'un Kogoro qui décuvait son vin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire depuis hier soir, toi ? grommela Heiji en jetant un regard noir au pirate.

\- Je m'amuse à vos dépends, les jeunes, sourit largement Red.

Heiji et Conan échangèrent un regard, pas du tout amusé et revinrent à leur fouille dans les registres.

\- Oh ! Écoutez un peu ça ! L'ancien ministres des affaires étrangères, le chef du cabinet ministériel et le pdg de la banque du Japon ! Il y a toute une liste de gens importants qui ont travaillé pour le pays ! Ils voulaient tous vivre vieux ! s'exclama brusquement Heiji dans le fin fond de son registre.

Conan s'arrêta devant un nom dans le sien.

Miyano Shiho…

\- Oi, Portgas, le vrai nom de Haibara, c'est bien Miyano Shiho ? se fit confirmer Conan.

Red, qui commençait à somnoler, se redressa.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? confirma le pirate.

\- Je viens de tomber sur son nom… ça peut pas être la même, elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir la vie et la jeunesse éternelles…

\- Juste pour l'intérêt scientifique de la chose, elle serait capable de faire ce genre de démarche, pointa Red en haussant des épaules.

Un hurlement perçant raisonna dans la maison.

Immédiatement, Red, Conan et Heiji furent hors de la pièce pour voir Ran et Kazuha figeaient de frayeur dans le couloir à regarder par les portes vitrées de celui-ci.

\- Là ! dans le jardin… une fille blonde avec des lunettes… gémit Ran quand Heiji demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Elle nous regardait fixement ! renchérit Kazuha.

\- Saori ?! demanda Heiji.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle s'est enfuie…

En plus de ça, la vitre était cassée, comme si quelqu'un était entré par effraction.

\- Et Kimie ? demanda Conan.

\- Elle est allée chercher toute seule dans l'entrepôt qui a été reconstruit… lui dit Ran.

\- On a voulu l'accompagner, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle revenait tout de suite, alors…

\- Dîtes, ça sent pas le bois qui brûle ? demanda brusquement Red en fronçant le nez.

\- Où se trouve-t-il cet entrepôt !? demanda Heiji.

\- Derrière le temple, je crois… pointa Ran en désignant le temple à proximité de la maison où vivait Kimie et sa grand-mère.

Une étrange lueur émanait de l'endroit où était le dit entrepôt.

\- On a trouvé pourquoi ça sent le bois brûler… souffla Conan avec effroi.

\- On a une troisième victime, alors, nota Red. Parce que ça sent _aussi_ le cochon grillé.

* * *

L'entrepôt qui avait flambé, continua de brûler toute la nuit…

Tout comme trois ans auparavant.

Oui, et exactement comme il y a trois ans, on découvrit un corps, carbonisé cette fois.

\- Le corps est carbonisé, mais on arrive encore à distinguer des vêtements bleus et la présence d'une paire de lunettes, raconta un pompier de l'île.

\- Mais alors… comprit Ran.

\- Oui, c'est certainement le corps de Saori-san qui avait disparu, confirma le pompier.

\- Mais alors, celle que nous avons vue dans le jardin…

\- C'était un fantôme… gémit Kazuha.

Et pour rajouter un peu plus au drame la vieille Mikoto arriva dans le couloir de sa démarche tremblotante, appela Kimie.

Apparemment, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenue.

\- Hattori… appela brusquement Conan en voyant la grand-mère à la recherche de Kimie. Kimie avait bien qu'elle était allée chez le dentiste, il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Avec le nom, on devrait retrouver ce dentiste facilement, non ?

Heiji comprit rapidement ce à quoi penser Conan.

\- Mais… tu ne penses quand même pas que…

\- Allons, allons, je sais que tu y as pensé, toi aussi… tu as le même mauvais pressentiment que moi…

Red se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux détectives.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez tout les deux. Et je peux vous dire que vous êtes dans le faux, vous tombez dans le piège du coupable. Je _sais_ qui est la coupable de cette affaire… On se retrouve plus tard. Dîtes aux filles de ne pas s'en faire pour moi, je sais me démerder.

Et Red tourna les talons, arrangeant sa casquette sans rien dire de ses déductions.


	16. Mikoto

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre pour finir l'enquête sur les sirènes ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

 **Je vous remercie d'être aussi fidèle à cette publication ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour des nouvelles aventures dont certains devraient ce souvenir.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

* * *

 **Dans les épisodes précédents :** Heiji a été embauché pour enquêter sur une "sirène" en quête de vengeance, sauf que sa cliente disparait avec même qu'ils ne puisse la rencontrer. Arriver avec les Mouri, Red, Conan et Kazuha un jour de fête pour la remise de flèche "Dugong" enchanté par la Mikoto de l'île, ils finissent par découvrir le corps de l'une des amie de la cliente d'Heiji. L'enquête commence et on finit par conclure à une mise en scène de la mort de la jeune femme comme pour rappeler une malédiction ou un meurtre fait par une sirène. Malheureusement, ça ne s'arrête pas là car le lendemain, c'est la seconde et amie d'enfance qui est retrouvé morte sur la plage et on commence à soupçonner de plus en plus que Saori, la cliente d'origine de Heiji, soit derrière tout ça. Kimie disparaît dans la soirée peu avant qu'un incendie dans un entrepôt à proximité du temple ne se déclenche. Un corps est retrouvé dedans, portant les vêtements de Saori.

 **Et maintenant, en avant pour l'histoire**

* * *

Ce fut une demi-journée plus tard qu'ils eurent la réponse.

L'empreinte dentaire du corps carbonisé était bien celle de Kimie.

Cela fit grogner Conan de dépit : l'affaire lui échapper.

En réponse à la nouvelle Rokurô s'effondra en sanglotant.

* * *

Bien entendu, il fallut annoncer la nouvelle à Mikoto qui se reposait dans un futon dans sa chambre.

Kimie était morte. Les quelques instants où Ran et Kazuha l'avaient quitté s'étaient révélés fatales pour la Miko.

Kimie était une jeune fille pleine de vie qui venait de s'effacer, alors que la Mikoto continuer de vivre encore et encore. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait vécu la Bikuni. Elle demanda à rester seul pour le coup, mais Conan avec une dernière question.

\- Dîtes, grand-mère, vous aviez demandé à quelqu'un de cacher la tombe de la sirène… à qui l'aviez-vous demandé ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Te le dire ne t'avancerait à rien… cette personne n'est plus de ce monde.

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils laissèrent la grand-mère seule pour retourner auprès de Kogoro qui fouillaient les décombre de l'entrepôt avec la police.

\- Vus avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Heiji.

\- Non, rien du tout, grommela Kogoro. Mais quelle affaire… on n'a aucun suspect et par conséquent, aucune idée du mobile… aucun moyen de savoir si ces trois meurtries ont un lien…

\- Le seul point commun entre Toshimi qui est morte pendue, Naoko qu'on a étranglée et accrochée dans un filet et Kimie retrouvée carbonisée dans l'entrepôt est qu'elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Kimie portait des vêtements bleus et des lunettes comme Saori qui a disparu, soupira Kogoro.

\- Le meurtrier a certainement voulu laisser penser que c'était Saori et non Kimie qui avait brûlé. Il lui a fait porter les mêmes vêtements que cette dernière. En faisant ainsi, Saori, qui a disparu, pourrait bien…

\- Tu veux dire que c'est peut-être elle le coupable ? s'enquit Kogoro en se relevant de sa position accroupit.

\- Ou quelqu'un d'autre qui veut nous le faire croire…

Heiji détourna la tête en entendant le bruit des vagues au-delà du terrain du temple.

\- Il y a la mer juste derrière le temple, expliqua Kazuha. Hier soir… c'est ce que m'avait dit Kimie…

Et la demoiselle essaya en vain de retenir ses sanglots.

\- Je ne sais pas encore qui est ce meurtrier, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne le laisserai pas en faire davantage. Disposer la vie des gens comme ça, c'est tout simplement démoniaque ! gronda Heiji.

\- Papa !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Ran arrivait en courant.

\- Le téléphone sonnait dans le temple et comme personne ne répondait, j'ai décroché… Mais on m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre ! annonça la demoiselle.

\- Quelque chose de bizarre ? répéta Kogoro.

\- « Je vous remercie de m'avoir cédé votre flèche, cela valait bien un million de Yens. Mon fils a subi son opération avec succès » ! Apparemment, quelqu'un qui travaille au temple la lui aurait vendue exceptionnellement avant-hier matin.

\- C'était le jour de la fête, remarqua Kazuha. Ce serait le couple de personnes âgées qui avaient rendu leurs plaquettes ?

\- C'est possible, pointa Ran.

\- La personne t'a donné le nom de son vendeur ? s'enquit Heiji.

\- Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il m'a dit qu'il était assez grand, mal rasé, la cinquantaine.

Cela correspondait parfaitement à Benzô-san, le père de Saori.

Le puzzle commençait à se mettre en place.

\- Avant la fête ? Cette flèche serait donc… commença Conan.

\- Oui, celle qu'avait perdue Saori ! Vu qu'elle habitait avec son père, il a pu lui voler facilement, conclu Heiji.

\- Il a quand même eu beaucoup de chance d'être tiré au sort le soir-même. Et comme par hasard, la liste des noms disparait peu après.

\- C'est louche… ajoute à cela que la flèche que possédait Naoko a aussi disparu…

Heiji fila en courant de son côté.

\- Bon, je vais voir à la maison des Amimoto où se tenait la veillée funèbre ! Kudô… _iie_ , Kogoro-han, allez chez les Benzô !

Heiji sorti des lieux, suivi par Kazuha.

\- J'y pense, Conan-kun, où est Red-kun ? demanda Ran.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait faire le tour de la plage et de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, répondit Conan.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, c'est dangereux pour lui d'être seul.

Et Ran parti de son côté.

Conan baissa la tête, pensif.

Red n'avait pas toutes les clefs, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas les capacités de raisonnement des deux détectives. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'ils fonçaient dans le mur et de connaître le nom du coupable… qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient loupé que l'aveugle avait perçu ?

* * *

Sur les lieux de la veillée funèbre de la veille, Heiji apprit que Benzô-san était parti juste après lui hier soir.

\- Oui, il était furieux et il est parti, pointa l'un des organisateurs de la cérémonie. Rokurô était inquiet de le voir comme ça et l'a suivi.

\- Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il nous écoutait quand nous avons dit que nous allions voir la liste chez Kimie. Il nous aura précédés et volé la liste… réfléchi à voix haute le détective.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être lui qui a tué Kimie ? nota Kazuha derrière son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible… pour peur que Kimie l'ait aperçu près de sa maison avec la liste en main…

C'est là que Heiji réalisa qui lui avait posé la question et se retourna vers son amie.

\- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Eh ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas te quitter, non ? pointa Kazuha pas du tout amusée.

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ? demanda Heiji d'un air dubitatif.

\- Oui ! Et puis, comme j'ai la flèche de dugong sur moi, je peux faire fuir les mauvais esprits ! déclara joyeusement la demoiselle. Tu peux être rassuré ! Si je sens un danger sur toi, je te protègerai !

\- Me voilà rassuré… grommela Heiji d'un air narquois en se détournant.

Il se détourna sans voir le sourire de Kazuha et sa légère rougeur. Elle était plus que sérieuse.

\- Étant donné la triste nouvelle de la disparition de Kimie, on peut dire que cette fête était la dernière… nota l'un des anciens de l'île.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit un autre.

\- EH ! TOI ! appela un enquêteur de dehors en désignant Heiji.

Heiji ouvrit la porte vitrée et descendit sur le marchepied en chaussette, faisant tomber l'une des sandales qu'il avait utilisé la veille.

\- Tu pourrais nous dire encore une fois quelles sont les traces qui étaient les tiennes, hier soir ? demanda l'enquêteur.

\- Oui, bien sûr, assura Heiji.

Il regarda sa sandale qui avait finit avec la semelle vers le ciel et nota une étrange coupure sous la semelle de la chaussure.

Il tira un mouchoir pour la ramassée et l'examinait de plus près.

\- Dîtes, inspecteur… qu'avez-vous fait des sandales que portait la victime ? celles de Naoko-san…

\- Elles ont été expédiées à la préfecture de Fukui. Les empreintes correspondaient effectivement à celles qui étaient dans le sable.

\- Kazuha… tu peux me prêter ta flèche un instant ?

La demoiselle la lui laissa avec curiosité, alors que l'inspecteur demandait des explications. Mais Heiji, lui, comparait la pointe de la flèche avec la marque dans la semelle de la chaussure. C'était donc bel et bien _cette_ sandale là qui avait écrasé la flèche dans le sable.

Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux cette faire.

* * *

\- _Umi wa mite iru, sekai no hajimari mo…_

 _Umi wa shitte iru, sekai no owari mo…_

Ran fini par trouver Red assis sur des rochers, ses lunettes relever sur le front, sa casquette sur les genoux avec son blouson et sa canne, chantant face à la mer un air duquel émanait beaucoup de nostalgie et de tristesse.

\- Red-kun ! C'est dangereux ! Je viens te chercher ! appela Ran en courant vers lui.

\- Eh ?! s'étonna le garçon couper dans son chant.

Il y eu un plouf derrière les rochers qui fit tourner la tête à Red à l'opposer de Ran, avant que celui-ci ne remette ses lunettes sur son nez et sa casquette sur son crâne.

\- Tu comptais revenir comment vers nous, hein ? demanda Ran en arrivant enfin aux rochers.

Elle voulu monter dessus pour prendre la main du garnement, mais celui-ci se laissa glisser sur l'avancer rocheuse côté rive en prenant son temps, avant de poser ses pieds nues dans le sable. Là, il chercha à de la main ses chaussures qu'il avait laissé à proximité.

\- Je vais t'aider, lui dit Ran.

\- _J'ai pas besoin d'aide_ !

Le ton agressif du garçon surpris Ran. Le petit aveugle était mystérieux comme Conan, mais il était si gentil et agréable, ce ton agressif était presque surprenant.

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et ça continuera comme ça encore longtemps… ragea Red entre ses dents.

Ran le regarda avec tristesse chercher ses chaussures à deux pas de lui avec de plus en plus de frustration et de colère.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa ses chaussures sous la main avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je me doute que ça doit être dure pour toi, Red-kun… mais si tu as besoin d'aide, il ne faut pas hésiter à en demander, tu sais.

Red prit violemment ses chaussures en serrant les dents et se releva sans un mot.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fier, n'est-ce pas ? nota Ran. Il n'y a aucun mal à se reposer sur les autres de temps à autres.

Le rire narquois de Red intrigua la lycéenne, mais elle ne préféra pas répondre. Elle se contenta de marcher sur la plage avec le garçon, à côté de lui, l'accompagnant sur la route.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent Kogoro et Conan devant chez Benzô et Saori, sonnant toujours à la porte.

L'homme avait l'air absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pieds-nus ? s'enquit Kogoro à l'adresse de Red.

Conan nota le sable sec sur les pieds de son ami, le pantalon remonter jusqu'aux genoux et les chaussures qu'il avait dans sa main.

Ah, il avait certainement trempé les pieds à l'eau.

Red ne répondit pas à Kogoro, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il chercha le perron de sa canne et s'assit au bord pour se débarrasser les pieds de son sable et mettre au minimum ses chaussettes.

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Rokurô qui passait par là.

\- Nous voulions voir Benzô-san. Vous savez où il est ? demanda Kogoro.

\- On ne l'a pas vu depuis la veillée funèbre d'hier.

\- C'est embêtant, nous voulions juste voir la chambre de Saori pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque indice.

\- Si vous voulez entrer dans la maison, regardez sous le pot de fleurs, la clé doit y être.

En effet, on trouva un double sous le pot de fleur de l'entrée de la maison.

\- On voit que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ! il n'y a plus de secret entre vous ! nota Kogoro quand ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Ran n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'entrer comme ça, mais Kogoro la rassura en lui disant qu'ils ne faisaient que jeter un œil.

Cela tira un reniflement narquois à Red. Le nombre de fois où il avait sorti cette excuse à Goa alors qu'il voulait cambrioler une maison de riche…

\- Dîtes ! demanda Conan à Rokurô. Saori n'avait rien dit avant de disparaître ?

\- L'agitation de la mer lui faisait peur… elle disait que la sirène allait se venger…

Une vengeance ?

\- Les sirènes peuvent être rancunière, admit Red.

Rokurô ouvrit une porte dans le couloir en disant que c'était la chambre de Saori.

Le première chose que nota Conan, c'était le sac de voyage de prêt dans lequel il fouilla avec curiosité.

\- Des comprimés pour le mal de tête, du dentifrice, des affaires de rechanges…inventoria le chibi-détective.

\- Quelqu'un qui se prépare à partir, je pense que c'est évident, Edogawa, pointa Red.

\- C'est sa trousse de voyage, expliqua Rokurô. Enfin, comme elle allait toujours chez Kimie, elle avait laissé là-bas des vêtements de rechange et une paire de lunettes…

\- Alors, il est possible que Kimie ait mis elle-même les vêtements et les lunettes qu'elle portait lorsqu'on a retrouvé son corps !

\- Imbécile ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? gronda Kogoro.

\- Pour berner le criminel, dit avec sérieux Conan.

La mimique de Red lui dit qu'il était proche de ce que le pirate avait dans le crâne, mais Conan passait déjà à son rôle d'enfant.

\- Ce que j'en sais moi ! fit-il avec innocence.

\- Haha ! Imbécile… marmonna Kogoro, clairement perturbé par le comportement de l'enfant.

\- En y rependant, Kimie a dit quelque chose hier soir avant d'aller à l'entrepôt… « je ferai tout pour l'attraper…je ne lui pardonnerai pas… »… elle avait peut-être aperçu quelqu'un d'étrange autour de la maison. Elle s'est alors dit que le meurtrier visait aussi Saori et elle peut être fait ce que Conan a dit, supposa Ran.

\- Non. Saori a fait mettre ses propres vêtements à Kimie pour faire croire à sa propre mort ! Rappelle-toi que tu as même vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Saori dans le jardin ! gronda Kogoro.

Red se fit un facepalm bien sentit.

\- Dîtes ! Il n'y a pas de photos de Saori ? demanda Conan.

\- Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un album… supposa Rokurô.

Le trio Ran, Kogoro et Conan s'assit au bord du lit de Saori avec l'album que leur trouva Rokurô pendant que Red se tenait à la fenêtre ouverte, le menton et les coudes sur le rebord, comme s'il regardait au dehors.

On trouva en effet un portrait de Saori, une jeune fille mince à lunette et à la coupe blonde courte. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'avait vu Ran dans le jardin, mais elle n'aurait pas pu en être certains vu qu'il faisait sombre. En suivant, on avait d'autres photos, qui elles, avaient été prise que le tournage des contes de Buikuni. Toshimi avait joué le rôle de la sirène et le déguisement puis le maquillage, avait été très bien réalisé au point de le rendre presque réaliste. Il y avait aussi une scène de tempête en photo qui avait servi au film.

\- Ouais… si ce film a eu un prix, c'est grâce à la dextérité de Saori à la caméra et au maquillage spécial de Kimie, soupira Rokurô. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'un an plus tard, mes parents et le père de Kimie disparaitraient en mer dans une véritable tempête. Ce n'est pas tout, car les mères de Saori et Kimie étaient aussi à bord… ça fait déjà cinq ans…

Pris d'un subite doute, Conan fila vers un des tiroirs pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Il trouva un RIB, une carte de crédit et un passeport, mais pas _cet objet_ pourtant si important.

Il releva la tête et regarda Red à la fenêtre.

Il comprenait à présent.

* * *

Heiji se détourna de l'observation des inspecteurs sur la plage quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Ah Kudô… euh Kogoro-han ! fit Heiji en décrochant.

Il jeta un œil à Kazuha derrière lui.

\- Je pensais justement vous appeler ! J'ai deux suspects ! Vous vous souvenez des sandales qu'il y avait chez les Amimoto ? Eh bien, j'en ai trouvé une qui porte la trace de la pointe de flèche ! C'est la preuve qu'après avoir étranglé Naoko, le meurtrier est retourné dans la maison ! Et à ce moment, si on exclut Kimie et Naoko qui ont été tuées, les seuls qui pouvaient entrer et sortir sans se faire remarquer ce sont Benzô et Rokurô. A en juger par son attitude, j'ai du mal à croire que Rokurô ait pu tuer Kimie. Pas plus que je ne lui vois de mobile pour les deux autres crimes… Si on relève des empreintes de Benzô-san sur la bouée qu'on avait trouvée, il ne nous restera plus qu'à prévenir la police…

« Hattori… »

La voix sérieuse ampli de gravité de Conan voulait tout dire.

« Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai compris… et la conclusion que soutien Portgas… alors, écoutes bien… » lui dit Conan.

Heiji fut d'abord surpris, puis absolument interloqué et bouleversé parce que son ami lui disait.

\- IDIOT ! explosa Heiji. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE NE PEUX PAS COIRE CA !

« Hattori » appela Conan en restant calme. « Il y a toujours des exceptions à l'impossible… tu as beau ne pas vouloir y croire… c'est pourtant la vérité ! »

\- Comment ?!

Avant que Conan ne puisse lui répondre, un policier arriva sur les lieux, disant qu'on avait retrouvé Kadowaki dans la montagne et qu'une équipe était déjà à ses trousses.

\- Puisqu'ils vont arrêter Benzô, j'y vais ! Attends-moi ! annonça Heiji en se mettant en route.

* * *

Conan raccrocha son téléphone boucle d'oreille avec gravité.

Parce que Heiji pensait qu'il voulait y croire, lui aussi ?

Il tourna la tête vers Red si silencieux depuis la mort de Kimie.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette possibilité.

* * *

Heiji arpentait la forêt avec Kazuha, refusant de croire à ce que lui avait dit Conan.

C'est là qu'une odeur alerta la demoiselle.

\- Tu trouves pas que ça sent l'encens ? demanda-t-elle à Heiji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est en pleine montagne…

Regardant autour, Heiji vit alors une tombe sans nom d'où s'élevait la volute de fumée d'un bâton d'encens.

La tombe de la sirène ?

Le regard de Kazuha fut attiré par autre chose. Un panneau de danger avertissant d'un précipice.

Cela commença à faire sens dans la tête de Heiji.

Il s'accroupit devant la tombe et posa une main sur la pierre.

Kudô et Portgas avaient raison.

C'était _cette_ _personne_ le meurtrier…

La pierre roula de son socle.

\- Ah ! Zut ! fit Heiji.

\- Non ! pas par-là ! cria Kazuha.

Emporter par son élan, Heiji manqua de finir dans le précipice. Kazuha attrapa son poignet de ses deux mains et de toute ses forces, ramena Heiji à elle, leur faisant échanger les rôles. Heiji fut sain et sauf, mais emporté par l'élan qu'elle avait dû prendre pour le sauver, ce fut Kazuha qui termina dans le vide.

\- KAZUHAAAAA ! rugit Heiji.

Il se jeta dans le vide pour la rattraper, s'accrocha à une racine à flanc de falaise pour ne pas tomber plus bas.

Le duo était à présent suspendu dans le vide, Heiji tenant la main de son amie de toute ses forces.

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni dans le temple pour la résolution de l'affaire. Kogoro Mouri avait déjà été endormi quand la police arriva avec Benzô.

Cependant, l'absence de Heiji et Kazuha étaient marquante.

\- Après être entrés dans la forêt, nous ne l'avons plus vu, lui dit l'officier de police.

Cela inquiéta Conan qui se tenait cacher derrière Kogoro assis en tailleurs.

Red se releva de là où il se tenait à côté de Kogoro, clairement inquiet.

\- J'y vais, souffla le pirate.

La façon dont il enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne voulait tout dire…

* * *

\- Kazuha… tiens bon… je… je vais te remonter… grinça Heiji.

Sauf que Kazuha voyait parfaitement que la racine à laquelle Heiji se tenait était sur le point de céder.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit sa flèche de son blouson.

« Pardon Heiji… tu dois vivre longtemps… » songea-t-elle.

Et elle planta la flèche dans le dos de la main de son ami, le forçant ainsi à la lâcher.

« Pour moi… »

Mais Heiji la rattrapa immédiatement, refusant de la lâchée, alors que la flèche tombait dans le vide avec le sang du lycéen sur la pointe.

\- Ne bouge pas, Kazuha… grogna Heiji sous l'effort et la douleur. Si tu bouges… je te _tue_ …

* * *

Conan était en pleine panique, regardant sa montre.

Que faisait donc Heiji ? Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas encore là…

\- Alors, tantei-san… combien de temps allez-vous nous faire attendre ? Si vous ne voulez pas commencer, laissez-nous partir. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire… grommela la police de Fukui.

Ran arriva à cet instant et ouvrit le shoji pour Mikoto.

Cela surpris tout le monde.

Pourquoi avait-on fait venir la vieillarde ?

\- Bien. Tous les acteurs sont maintenant présents. Commençons. Voici la vérité sur les trois crimes qui ont eu lieu sur cette île… Le premier : Toshimi-san, retrouvée pendue dans la cascade. Le deuxième, Naoko-san étranglée et accrochée au filet. Enfin, le troisième, Kimie-san retrouvée carbonisée dans l'incendie de l'entrepôt. Je vais m'intéresser particulièrement au deuxième meurtre. A partir de l'état des lieux, nous avions déterminés que le criminel avait attiré Naoko-san près du filet, s'en était approché en longeant le bord de la plage, l'avait étranglée par surprise et s'était enfui par ce même bord de mer. Mais…

\- Oui, ça, c'est ce qu'avait conclu le jeune d'Osaka, coupa le policier.

\- Oui, il me l'avait dit également. Les empreintes avaient été laissées avant le crime. C'était un stratagème, puisqu'en fait, le meurtrier s'était tout simplement absenté de la veillée et dirigé vers le filet, lui aussi. Nous avons été bernés. Même principe pour les écailles : en les laissant dans les empreintes et sur le corps de la victime, on pouvait penser qu'il avait voulu faire croire à cette histoire de sirène et s'était enfui par la mer en déposant derrière lui ces écailles. Hattori a également dit ceci, si on exclut Naoko-san et Kimie-san qui ont été tuées, les seuls à pouvoir s'éclipser de la veillée étaient messieurs Rokurô et Benzo. Aussi, ai-je quelques questions à poser à Benzô-san… le matin du jour de la fête, c'est bien vous qui avez échangé une flèche de dugong contre un millions de yens, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avoua l'homme. C'était la flèche que ma fille avait gagnée un an auparavant… je suis son père, j'avais le droit d'en faire ce que je voulais.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que c'est clair : c'est vous le meurtrier ! Voyant ce que cela pouvait rapporter, quand vous avez vu que Toshimi avait le numéro gagnant, pour lui voler sa plaquette, vous l'avez fait venir en haut de la cascade et l'avez pendue ! conclu le policier. Vous avez fait ça en la faisant dériver vers la cascade sur une bouée de sauvetage ! Mais cela ne vous suffisait pas… alors, vous avez également décidé de voler celle de Naoko et vous l'avez tuée ! Ensuite, quand vous avez appris l'existence d'une liste sur laquelle figuraient les noms des participants au tirage au sort, vous avez pris les devants et avez volé cette liste. Mais Kimi vous a surpris avec cette liste en main… alors, vous l'avez enfermée dans l'entrepôt et y avez mis le feu !

Le policier brandit le registre dans sa main.

\- Vous en êtes en possession de cette liste quand on vous a arrêté ! C'est bien la preuve de votre culpabilité ! On a aussi retrouvé vos empreintes digitales sur la bouée ! Si on retrouve la flèche de Naoko et que vos empreintes s'y trouvent encore !

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui le meurtrier, réfuta Kogoro.

\- Croyez-vous qu'un criminel qui pense à se servir d'une bouée ; laisser de fausses empreintes de pas ; des écailles de poissons… tout ça… vous pensez que ce genre d'individus se servirait de cette bouée sans gants et volerait cette liste dans la précipitation ? Non… tous les habitants de cette île savent où trouver cette liste. De plus, il n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu attirer Naoko-san près du filet. Naoko-san avait bien vu que Toshimi-san avait elle aussi le bon numéro. Elle trouvait étrange que la plaquette de Toshimi-san se retrouve entre les mains de Benzô-san.

\- Et les empreintes sur la bouée ?!

\- Il est probable que la plaquette de Toshimi-san était avec la bouée. Pour récupérer la plaquette, il a dû toucher la bouée.

Benzô le confirma. Il avait en effet ramassé cette plaquette par hasard dans la rivière. Par la suite, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait certainement de celle de Toshimi et qu'on risquait de le prendre pour un meurtrier, alors, il avait volé la liste.

\- S'il avait été le criminel, vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait fait brûler cette liste avec l'entrepôt ? demanda Conan avec la voix de Kogoro.

\- Mais alors, qui est le meurtrier ? demanda le policier.

\- Quelqu'un qui pouvait facilement appeler les jeunes filles…

\- Alors, ce serait Rokurô-san ?! s'étrangla Ran.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais fiancé avec Toshimi ! Avec ça, il t'était facile de la faire venir en haut de la cascade, nota le policier.

\- C'est stupide, réfuta le jeune homme.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui non plus… ces trois crimes ont été mis au point par un meurtrier très précautionneux en suivant un plan très précis. Utiliser une bouée pour pendre Toshimi dans la cascade, étrangler Naoko le soir de la veillée funèbre, profiter de ce que la police enquête sur le meurtre de Naoko sur la plage pour faire brûler l'entrepôt et Kimie avec. De plus, dans les deux premiers cas, faire croire que le mobile du meurtre était ces flèches, ce n'est pas un plan qui s'improvise. Ce plan ne peut être mené à bien si l'on ne sait pas qui va gagner les flèches. La bouée, les empreintes, les écailles… rien n'est possible sans cette première condition. Si ce sont trois touristes qui gagnent les flèches, avoir réfléchi à ce stratagème n'a plus aucun sens.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mikoto.

\- Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que… fit le policier.

\- Si, confirma Conan dans le rôle de Kogoro. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui désigne les numérs gagnants. Juste une personne…

\- Tantei-san, arrêtez la plaisanterie… se moqua Rokurô. Vous ne l'avez pas regardée ? C'est une vieille femme de cent trente ans… vous avez aussi oublié que c'est son arrière-petite-fille qui est morte dans l'incendie de l'entrepôt ? Elle aurait tué quelqu'un qui s'était toujours occupé d'elle ?

\- Et si la personne qui est morte dans l'incendie… _n'était pas Kimie-san_ ? Si l'empreinte dentaire retrouvée dans les cendres de l'incendie n'était pas celle de Kimie-san ?

\- Mais elle avait pourtant bien dit être allée chez le dentiste ! On a pourtant comparé avec sa fiche de soins ! C'étaient les mêmes ! protesta Ran.

\- C'est effectivement ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle était allée _avec_ _Saori-san_ à terre en prenant le bateau ! pointa Kogoro.

Rokurô fit la connexion.

\- Oui, la fiche de soins était en réalité celle de Saori-san, éclaircit Conan. Elle n'avait pas d'assurance maladie. Elle a donc utilisé celle de Kimie-san en se faisant passer pour elle. C'est donc sous le nom de Kimie que l'empreinte dentaire avait été gardée chez le dentiste. En fait, Kimie-san avait enlevé la carte d'assurance maladie du sac de Saori et après qu'elles se sont embarquées toutes les deux sur le bateau, le lui a fait remarquer. Elle lui a alors conseillé d'utiliser la sienne qu'elle avait justement emportée. Ensuite, les soins terminés, elles sont rentrées sur l'île. Kimie-san a alors tué Saori-san et l'a mise dans l'entrepôt en attendant d'y mettre le feu. A partir de la dentition retrouvée, on penserait que la victime était Kimie-san ! La boucle était bouclée !

\- Mais alors ! Cette silhouette blonde avec des lunettes que nous avons vue dans le jardin… fit Ran ;

\- C'était Kimie-san… par cette attitude étrange, elle visait à faire passer Saori-san pour le meurtrier. Pour les mêmes raisons, elle est allée se promener dans cette tenue le matin de la fête, près de la cascade.

\- Mais tout ça n'est que votre hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ? fit le policier.

\- Dans la chambre de Kimie-san, j'ai trouvé des comprimés contre le mal de tête et les rages de dents, pointa Kogoro. J'ai également téléphoné au dentiste pour avoir confirmation : la patiente Kimie-san avait des cheveux blonds et portait des lunettes.

\- Alors, ce sont Kimie et cette vieille femme qui ont mis ces crimes au point ?

\- Non, Kimie-san toute seule, réfuta Kogoro.

\- Pardon ? se fit confirmer le policier.

\- Rokurô-san, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? L'habileté de Kimie-san en maquillage est incroyable, au point même d'en être récompensée par un prix…

Tout le monde commença à comprendre vue les regards qui se portèrent vers la vieille femme.

\- Il est certes difficile de se faire les traits exacts de quelqu'un d'autres, mais… dans le cas de Mikoto, la plupart ne connaissent que le visage couvert de maquillage qu'elle montre lors de la fête chaque année, faisant que le niveau de difficulté est nettement rabaissé !

\- Mais… et la taille ? demanda le policier.

\- Souvenez-vous… la forme étrange de ce corps recroquevillé retrouvé dans l'incendie et donc les membres inférieurs avaient _disparu_ … les jambes de cette étaient repliées et attachées avec une corde ou quelque chose comme ça, quand le pilier est tombé dessus. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, alors, cette femme était…

\- La mère de Kimie… Ce rôle de Mikoto, nous l'avions reçu de notre grand-mère…

Mikoto venait de parler avec la voix de Kimie alors qu'elle soulevait le bas de sa robe pour détachait les ceintures qui maintenaient ses jambes repliées en position.

\- C'est pour le village que nous jouions ce rôle, continua la femme en se levant de toute sa taille de jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Ce rôle d'une femme fragile en fin de vie.

\- Ki… Kimie ? souffla Rokurô comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Vous êtes très fort, Tantei-san… fit la jeune femme en retirant son masque en silicone de vieille femme. Je pensais ce maquillage parfait.

Kimie apparut enfin avec un maigre sourire.

\- Deux choses m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. D'un côté, votre réponse lorsqu'on a demandé si ce n'était pas votre grand-mère qui avait la liste que nous cherchions. « Il n'y a pas de raison »… aucune hésitation, une réponse spontanée… la seconde, c'est un banal commentaire de Red-kun alors que nous nous apprêtions à parler à Mikoto. Malgré le fait que vous étiez sous le déguisement, il a reconnu que c'était _vous_ qui remontiez le couloir, d'où le pourquoi il vous a dit que ce n'était pas bien de mentir.

\- Je vois… soupira Kimie en retirant ses gants qui imitaient la peau ridée d'une grand-mère. Alors, le coup de la cassette enregistrée n'a servi à rien… Ah inspecteur ! Si vous cherchez la flèche de Naoko, elle est dans la véranda des Amimoto ! Là que je l'ai cachée !

\- Mais enfin !? Pourquoi ?! Elles étaient toutes trois tes amies d'enfances ! s'exclama Rokurô.

\- Quand on veut venger sa mère, amie d'enfance ou pas, on s'en moque. Il y a trois ans, vexées de ne pas avoir gagné de flèche, elles s'étaient saoulées et avaient mis le feu à l'entrepôt. Voyant Mikoto, qui était ma mère entrer dans l'entrepôt, elles ont voulu vérifier si elle était vraiment immortelle ! raconta tristement Kimie. Mais avant que Saori ne perde sa flèche, se mette à paniquer et à me raconter ça, même dans mes pires cauchemars, je ne l'aurais imaginé…

\- Mais je croyais que ta mère était morte il y a cinq ans, en mer…

\- Le maquillage que je faisais à ma mère était efficace et comme ne jouer qu'un seul rôle était quand même plus facile, on a décidé de dire qu'elle était morte lors de cette pêche. Si j'ai caché la vérité sur cet incendie et sur l'identité de la victime, c'est parce qu'au beau milieu des flammes, ma mère m'a appelé depuis son téléphone portable… « Kimie… je te confie, la suite… fais-le pour ta mère qui aime cette île… ne tue pas Mikoto ».

Les lames et la haine montèrent en Kimie.

\- Malgré tout ça… Saori m'a dit… « si tu ne peux pas me donner une flèche, alors dis-moi où est la tombe de la sirène ! La tombe que la sirène que Mikoto cachait dans son entrepôt ! Je veux devenir comme Mikoto… même encerclée par les flammes, survivre naturellement ! Être immortelle ! »… C'est pour ça que je les ai tuées… Toshimi, Kaoko également… c'était facile de les attirer, quand je leur ai dit que si leurs numéros sortaient, je leur dirais où se trouvait la tombe… leurs yeux ont changé de couleur…

Les larmes s'amassèrent dans les yeux de la demoiselle.

\- Alors que c'était… la tombe de ma mère avec qui je partageais seule ce secret…

\- Tu n'étais pas la seule à savoir.

Conan eu un soupir en voyant Heiji de retour.

Le détective d'Osaka se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte shoji, une main dans la poche, sa casquette sur les yeux. Red le dépassa et s'avança dans la salle, passant à proximité de Benzô-san avant de revenir s'asseoir comme si tout était naturel, auprès de Conan.

\- Je te raconterai. J'ai eu de la chance que Kazuha se soit évanoui, souffla Red à Conan.

\- Je me trompe pas, si je dis qu'il y avait d'autres personnes au courant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivi Heiji. Alors, les vieux ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez dit que Kimie morte, la fête de cette année était la dernière ?

Pris sur le fait.

Les anciens étaient au courant.

Que ce soit de l'identité de la sirène que de la supercherie sur Mikoto. Suite à la tragédie, ils avaient voulu arrêter la fête, mais quand ils avaient vu Kimie reprendre courageusement le rôle, ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Cette île était celle des sirènes, alors si Kimie avait décidé de continuer, alors, tout le monde aurait fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider. Chacun de son côté avait agis pour l'île.

\- Il fallait ouvrir les yeux plus tôt… pointa Heiji. Réaliser que l'immortalité n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… la vie est précieuse parce qu'elle a une limite… C'est parce qu'elle a une limite que nous battons chaque jour…

Il eut un sourire en regardant Kazuha assoupi derrière le shoji auquel elle était adossée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous les habitants de l'île s'étaient rassemblés dans le port pour faire leurs adieux à Kimie que la police du département de Fukui allait emmener.

Une fois encore, la mer était déchainée et le bateau ne put pas faire son départ, comme pour empêcher la séparation avec cette Miko qui avait, seule, soutenue cette île pendant trois ans.

\- En voyant Kimie hier soir, j'ai finalement compris… nota Heiji. La voix tremblante que j'avais entendue la première fois que je l'ai appelée, c'était la sienne : elle pleurait…

\- Elle devait être dans l'entrepôt devant le corps inerte de Sari et elle pleurait, comprit Conan.

\- Mais ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai reçu une lettre chez moi avec ton nom en en-tête…

\- Un hasard tout simplement…

\- Oi ! Mouri-san ! Heiji-kun !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un couple qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré dans une autre affaire. Apparemment, c'était eux qui avaient recommandé Heiji à Saori. Et l'explication venait de la jeune femme qui disait qu'elle s'attendait à voir Shinichi puisqu'elle avait dit à Saori que c'était sur lui qu'on pouvait vraiment compter.

\- Au fait, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île ? Nous ne sommes arrivés qu'aujourd'hui et il parait qu'il y a eu un accident mais on n'a pas réussi à savoir avant de remonter sur le bateau.

\- Il vaut mieux pas savoir, je crois… leur dit Kogoro.

\- Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous arrivés qu'aujourd'hui ? La fête c'était avant-hier ? s'enquit Heiji.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour la fête, mais pour la cuisine à base de poissons de mer ! informa le couple. On avait entendu dire que les prix avaient baissé, qu'elle était très bonne et qu'en plus, le paysage valait le détour !

Le couple s'éloigna pour profiter du paysage et de la mer.

\- Je vois, cette île à donc encore des cartes à jouer, nota Kogoro.

\- Encore faut-il que la blessure se referme vite… marmonna Heiji.

\- Au fait ! Et ta blessure !? demanda Ran en sortant de nulle part pour se mettre devant le nez de Heiji.

\- He ? fit le lycéen perplexe.

\- La blessure d'amour que t'a faite Kazuha-chan ! demanda avec excitation Ran malgré l'air embarrassé de Kazuha derrière elle.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai enlevé le bandage et il n'y avait plus rien, répondit Heiji en montrant sa main gauche intacte.

Les filles lui prirent sa main pour l'examiner.

\- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais plantée plus profondément… grommela Kazuha.

\- _Pardon_ ? demanda Heiji de mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais ça me rassure : comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me rabâcher cette histoire sans cesse ! sourit la demoiselle. Viens Ran-chan, retournons à la recherche de Red-kun !

Heiji regarda les filles s'éloignaient en rigolant, revoyant les yeux larmoyant de Kazuha alors qu'ils étaient suspendus dans le vide... L'exercice acrobatique qu'il avait dû faire pour assommer la demoiselle pour qu'elle ne voit pas la méthode peu conventionnelle de sauvetage de Red depuis le bas de la falaise.

Pour ne pas changer, cette idiote en avait trop fait… il était hors de question qu'il laisse cette fille mourir.

Conan, lui, eu un rire narquois en voyant le bandage sanglant autour de la main droite de Heiji.

Ce gars était un frimeur.

Les deux filles passèrent à l'arrière du navire et trouvèrent Red perchait sur la rambarde, semblant discutait avec quelqu'un en bas.

Sauf qu'en bas, c'était la mer.

\- Donc, un déménagement serait à envisager. Enfin, l'important est qu'on vous trouve pas et que personne ne soit blessé. Tenez, ces trucs ont fait déjà bien trop de mal.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de lui et allait l'appeler quand elles le virent sortir de son blouson les trois flèches de dugongs et les jeter à la mer. Les filles se penchèrent par-dessus bord et virent une femme à l'eau les rattraper.

\- Merci beaucoup. Bonne chance pour la suite ! salua la femme sans remarquer les deux filles.

\- Merci, à vous aussi, sourit Red.

Et la femme plongea, dévoilant ses jambes…. Une queue de poisson géant aux écailles irisées dans le soleil rare de la grisaille.

Red pivota sur la rambarde sous l'air abasourdi des filles et sauta sur le pont.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Moi pas, personnellement… après tout, qui nous croirait… sourit largement le garnement.

Kazuha et Ran se regardèrent comme pour demander à l'autre si elles avaient bien vue ce qu'elles avaient vue alors que Red s'éloignait en sifflotant.


	17. Detournement de Bus

**Salut à tous !**

 **Chapitre de la semaine avec deux trois remarques qui vont intéresser des gens très fans, et surtout, l'entré d'un autre personnage important de la série. J'en dis pas plus, vous saurez de qui il s'agit dès que vous le verrez apparaître.**

 **Pas de réponse aux commentaires, cette fois, parce que si c'était nécessaire, je l'ai fait par MP. je vous remercie néanmoins de me suivre pour cette aventure et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Oh, et surtout, bon courage aux bacheliers *envoie toute l'énergie positive qu'elle a***

* * *

\- _ATCHOUM ! AATCHOUM !_

Les éternuements d'Agasa résonnaient dans tout le bus et vu le regard des passants au dehors, on devait l'entendre depuis l'extérieur.

Le brave professeur se moucha un bon coup dans son mouchoir sous le regard inquiet d'Ayumi, à côté de lui.

\- Ano, akase… vous êtes sûr que c'est raisonnable d'aller au ski dans cet état ? s'enquit Conan d'un air blasé de l'autre côté de l'allée, séparé du scientifique par Haibara et Red.

Red grommela dans sa barbe et son masque médical mais ce fut Haibara qui répondit :

\- C'est un entêté… je lui ai bien dit de se reposer avant de partir, puisqu'il était grippé et encore contagieux jusqu'à récemment, mais _monsieur_ a quand même passé toute sa soirée à regarder des vidéos sur les techniques de ski…

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? se défendit faiblement Agasa. C'est moi qui suis votre guide, en tant qu'adulte, je me dois de vous montrer les bases…

\- Vous pouviez faire l'effort d'éviter de me contaminer avec vos bêtises, akase ! Je suis jamais tombé malade de toute ma vie et voilà que je me choppe deux grippes depuis que je suis ici ! ronchonna Red.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- C'est pour ça que, dès qu'on arrivera, que vous deux, vous vous reposerez bien sagement, hein ? fit Ayumi avec inquiétude pour les deux malades.

Mitsuhiko et Genta étaient sur le siège devant le professeur et Ayumi. Ils s'étaient mis à genoux sur leur siège pour faire face au quinquagénaire malade.

\- On dit que c'est au début de la grippe qu'il faut être le plus vigilant… pointa Mitsuhiko.

\- Il ne faudra pas vous surestimer et éviter de sortir ! conseilla Genta d'un air blasé.

Agasa les regarda tous les trois tour à tour, un peu perplexe.

Cela faisait presque rire Conan. Avec ça, on pouvait se demander qui étaient les adultes et qui étaient les enfants ici.

Le ding que fit le bus en s'arrêtant leur apprit que d'autres passagers allaient monter et Agasa demanda à Genta et Mitsuhiko de se rasseoir correctement.

Red grogna en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, sa canne d'aveugle le long du siège, sous ses fesses à lui et aux deux autres. Tout comme Conan, il s'emmerdait profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là avec une bande de gamins pour une sortie au ski, alors qu'ils pourraient être dehors à traquer cette foutue organisation ? Leur expression n'échappa pas le moins du monde à Haibara, la faisant sourire narquoisement.

\- Eh bien, voilà deux hommes qui ont l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir…

Nan, vraiment ?

\- « Si seulement une affaire pouvait éclater sur notre chemin… » voilà ce que je lis sur ce visage… continua Haibara.

\- Hein ? fit Conan en se penchant vers l'avant pour la voir malgré Red.

\- Pour Portgas, c'est simple… monsieur le pirate meurt d'envie de fêter des retrouvailles flamboyantes avec nos _amis_ … continua la scientifique.

\- Ahou ka ? demanda Kudô, épargnant à Red de devoir parler. Comment pourrait-on avoir envie de les rencontrer dans un bus où se trouvent aussi les gosses et le professeur ?

L'attention de Conan fut attirée par un homme assez âgé qui passa à leur niveau pour aller s'asseoir au fond, suivi par une femme plus jeune qui mastiquait son chewing-gum. Ce qui alerta Conan, ce fut le fait que l'homme porte des vêtements _noirs_.

\- Tu commence à devenir paranoïaque, se moqua Red en sentant la subite raideur de son voisin de gauche.

Haibara jeta un bref coup d'œil au vieil homme en question et rassura Conan.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un des leurs. Je n'ai pas le Haki, mais je les sens quand même. Ceux qui ont des contacts avec l'Organisation ont cette odeur particulière et désagréable.

Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, Conan attrapa un bras de Haibara et lui renifla une main.

\- Ouais, ben, moi, je dois avoir le nez bouché, parce que je sens rien, commenta le détective.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda la scientifique.

Red se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est une sorte de conditionnement en un mécanisme d'auto-défense qui fait ça, Edogawa, expliqua Red. C'est courant par chez moi. Huit gars sur dix de notre équipage pouvaient sentir des agents du gouvernement ou des Tenryuubito à une dizaine de mètres à la ronde, ou même percevoir quand ils étaient impliqués dans tel ou tel évènement à cause d'une odeur. Pour moi, c'est l'odeur de la chair qui brûle et des ordures carbonisées, comme le soir où ils ont mis le feu au bidonville où je traînais souvent avec mes frères.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est ce mystérieux sixième sens qui vous a averti pour Pisco, aussi ? s'enquit Conan, assez intéressé par la théorie.

\- Oui, je l'avais en effet senti légèrement, avoua Haibara.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à ce moment-là ? Que Dawn ne puisse pas me pointer l'homme, je veux bien, mais toi…

\- J'avais des doutes, parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une autre personne… une présence que je ressentais encore plus fortement que Pisco… avoua Haibara avec gravité. Une aura maléfique… de celles qui te donnent la chair de poule… ce devait être très certainement Vermouth…

\- Damare ! siffla brusquement Red, tendu comme un arc, en remontant la capuche de sa hoodie sur sa tête.

Les deux autres allaient lui demander des explications quand un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de la demoiselle, la laissant blanche et tremblante de peur.

\- Kudô… change de place avec moi et cache-nous, Ace et moi… chuchota la demoiselle en remontant sa capuche rouge sur son crâne. S'il te plaît !

La supplique laissa Conan perplexe, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Red le prit par le bras et le força hors de sa place pour le tirer vers Haibara qui était à l'extrémité droite du siège qui se mit donc à la place de Conan côté fenêtre.

\- Si j'avais une lame, cette garce serait déjà morte… ragea Red.

Le commentaire haineux du pirate fut noyé sous les salutations des enfants de l'autre côté de l'allée.

\- Ah ! Araide-sensei ! Konnichiwa ! salua Ayumi en voyant le médecin remonter l'allée du bus.

\- Ah ! Tout le monde est là ? s'étonna le jeune médecin.

\- Merci pour la visite médicale de l'autre jour ! remercia Mitsuhiko alors que le médecin se rapprochait.

\- Mais non, ce n'est rien…

Voyant que, plus le médecin se rapprochait, plus les deux autres devenaient tendus, Conan se vit obliger de chuchoter des questions :

\- Il y a quelque chose avec Araide-sensei ? Vous étiez absents le jour de la visite médicale mais quand même…

\- Boucle-la, siffla Red de derrière son masque médical.

\- Oooh ! Vous êtes venu avec votre petite amie ? demanda Genta en voyant la jolie femme qui était accrochée au bras du médecin.

\- _Euuh_ … Non… en fait, c'est une enseignante du lycée Teitan où je pratique, rectifia Araide avec embarras en regardant la femme derrière son épaule.

Peine perdue, l'exubérance de l'américaine fit des ravages. Jodie kidnappa le bras du médecin avant de saluer joyeusement Conan :

\- Hi ! Cool Kid ! Comme on se retrouve !

Conan se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi elle ne saluait pas Red aussi, à moins qu'elle ne l'eût pas reconnu avec sa hoodie, mais Agasa avait des questions.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Euh oui… c'est le professeur d'anglais de Ran… répondit Conan un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Je m'appelle Jodie Saint-Emilion ! se présenta joyeusement la femme. Aujourd'hui, je vais avec le Docteur Araide au musée de Ueno !

Et le duo professoral s'assit sur les sièges devant Conan, Red et Haibara.

\- Euuuh, en fait… nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard à l'arrêt de bus, se défendit Araide clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Il ne faut pas dire des choses comme cela à une lady ! rabroua Jodie.

\- Nous serions tous les deux bien embêtés si des rumeurs naissaient à propos de nous au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh yes ! réalisa Jodie avec effroi en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Sans compter que vous avez un petit-ami…

La remarque de Araide fit rire Jodie.

\- _Him_ ?! He's such a womanizer ! Jealous ?! _No. Way !_

Et elle continua de rire.

Haibara tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'un homme passait à leur niveau en manteau gris et bonnet noir, toussant dans son masque médical.

\- Le gars qui vient de passer me fait le même effet que le Kemuri… chuchota Red à Conan sans cesser de froncer les sourcils, son regard mort braqué sur le siège devant lui.

S'il n'avait pas eu de kairoseki à la demande de Haibara, Conan était persuadé qu'il aurait réduit le siège et ses occupants en cendres.

L'homme s'arrêta au fond avec la femme qui mâchait son chewing-gum et le vieil homme au sonotone.

C'est là que deux autres individus montèrent dans le bus, déjà en tenue de ski complète avec les lunettes antibrouillard et tout sur le nez, attisant la curiosité des deux gamins de l'autre côté de l'allée.

\- Voilà les emmerdes, nota Red.

De leur housse de ski, chacun tira un flingue, conservant dans leur autre bras les skis. Pendant que le dernier monté, avec un bonnet clair, menaçait le conducteur, l'autre braqua son arme sur la foule.

\- ON GARDE SON CALME ! LE PREMIER QUI CRIE, JE LE TUE !

Un détournement de bus.

Ils finissaient dans un fichu détournement de bus…

* * *

Bien entendu, se voir braquer d'une arme fait peur aux gens, donc, il eut des hurlements jusqu'à ce qu'un tir de sommation au plafond ramène le calme. Pendant ce temps, le complice avec le flingue sur la tête du conducteur donnait quelques ordres :

\- Tu affiches _Fin de Service_ et tu continues de rouler dans la ville ! Au prochain feu rouge, tu téléphoneras à ta compagnie…

Un lourd silence était tombé sur le bus et tout le monde était effrayé par le flingue.

\- Dawn… murmura Conan quand l'un des bandits exigea les téléphones portables.

Cela lui valut un coup dans le tibia.

Message reçu, ne pas lui parler.

\- Tic tac…

Conan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Red faisait le bruit d'une montre.

\- Boum, souffla tout aussi bas le pirate.

Les yeux de Conan s'arrondirent d'horreur.

Certes, Red ne voulait pas, pour une raison quelconque, qu'on s'adresse à lui, mais il avait deviné ce à quoi pensait le détective et venait de lui expliquer en trois mots pourquoi il n'utiliserait pas son infâme Haoshoku, outre ses raisons personnelles.

Ces hommes avaient des bombes avec eux, certainement dans les étuis de ski.

Arrêté au feu rouge, le conducteur sortit son téléphone et contacta sa compagnie, pour se faire prendre l'objet des mains avec violence.

\- NOUS VENONS DE PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DE VOTRE BUS ! NOUS N'AVONS QU'UNE SEULE REQUÊTE : LA LIBÉRATION DE KUNIO YASHIMA QUI PURGE UNE PEINE DE PRISON ACTUELLEMENT ! PRÉVENEZ LA POLICE QUE SI NOUS N'OBTENONS PAS SATISFACTION, NOUS ABATTRONS UN OTAGE TOUTES LES HEURES ! JE RAPPELLERAI DANS VINGT MINUTES ! D'ICI-LÀ, COMMENCEZ LES PRÉPARATIFS !

Kunio Yashima… le nom parlait à Conan…

Ah oui, c'était le leader d'un groupe de braqueurs qui avait attaqué une bijouterie à l'explosif le mois dernier. Il était le seul à avoir été capturé, les trois autres étaient toujours en fuite. Sans compter que Yashima…

\- Yashima est un tailleur de pierres précieuses donc soit il est le seul à avoir les bons contacts pour la revente des pierres, soit il est le seul à savoir où est caché le magot, chuchota Red toujours entre Conan et Haibara malgré l'inversion des places. Je doute que ces gars soient si fidèles que ça pour faire un truc pareil dans l'espoir de le faire sortir.

\- Je songeais à la même chose, murmura Conan en se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour voir le braqueur le plus proche d'eux qui remontait l'allée en réclamant des téléphones portables.

\- Alors ?! Tu te dépêches ?! demanda le malfrat à l'adresse de l'homme malade sur le milieu du siège de fond.

Le malade toussa dans son masque, pas du tout impressionné.

\- Je n'ai pas de téléphone portable, veuillez m'en excuser.

Son calme olympien était déroutant.

Ne sachant comment réagir, le malfrat enchaina sur le vieillard, l'agressant pour lui demander ce qu'il avait à l'oreille.

\- C'est un appareil acoustique… gémit le vieil homme. J'ai eu des problèmes auditifs quand j'étais jeune… et je…

Mais déjà, l'homme passait à autre chose.

\- Et toi ! Tu arrêtes de faire du bruit !

\- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je mâche un chewing-gum, c'est normal, fit la femme en mâchant. En plus il ne fait aucun doute que vous allez de toute façon être arrêtés. Vous feriez mieux d'en rester là et de vous enfuir…

Le coup de feu suivant lui fit changer de discours. L'impact de balle juste à côté de sa tête aida beaucoup.

\- Je… j'ai compris… je me tiens tranquille… gémit la blonde.

\- Bien… tu aurais mieux fait de dire ça dès le départ.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, quelque chose en cette femme criait la comédie pour Conan. Elle était louche sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'homme fit demi-tour et revint vers le milieu du bus, passant vers la rangée de Jodie qui lui fit un _malencontreux_ croche-pied. L'homme s'étala de tout son long dans la rangée alors que Jodie se levait en baragouinant rapidement en anglais des excuses. Elle se saisit à deux mains de la poigne armée de l'homme, masquant l'arrière du flingue de ses doigts.

Le clic n'échappa pas à l'oreille fine du pirate qui eut un sourire derrière son masque

\- Allez ! C'est bon ! Assieds-toi ! grommela l'homme en dégageant son flingue.

Jodie retourna s'asseoir et se pencha vers Conan avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- It's very exciting ! souffla t-elle au chibi-détective.

Elle était surtout barge pour faire ça…

Profitant du fait que l'homme soit en train de s'éloigner vers l'avant du bus, Conan tira de sa poche son téléphone/boucle d'oreille et commença à composer le numéro de Megure pour l'informer de la situation dans le bus.

Une ombre tomba sur lui et il releva la tête.

Le malfrat était de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, hein, gamin ?! gronda l'homme. Où as-tu caché ton téléphone ?!

Conan regarda ses mains et vit que son téléphone avait disparu.

\- J'ai pas de téléphone, vous l'avez déjà pris, oji-san, fit Conan en restant neutre et innocent.

Un coup l'envoya à terre.

\- Où est-il ce téléphone ?! s'énerva l'homme en lui cognant la tête contre le sol.

Jamais encore Conan n'avait été aussi _heureux_ des cours de Haki que lui donnait Ace, parce que sinon, il aurait eu vraiment très mal. Sans compter que ce gars frappait nettement moins fort que le pirate, en se rappelant des conseils de son camarade, Conan parvenait à se protéger et atténuer la douleur des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui.

L'homme allait lui donner un autre coup, mais le fait d'être à genoux pour mieux tabasser le gosse se révéla être une erreur.

La canne de Red glissa le long du siège à vive allure, percutant l'homme dans le nez, lui agrandissant une narine sur le coup et le faisant saigner. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir la canne était de retour à sa place initiale, ni vue, ni connue.

Se tenant le nez, l'homme se releva, leur assurant qu'il tuerait le prochain qui se moquerait d'eux, avant de s'éloigner.

Conan se redressa avec l'aide d'une Ayumi inquiète.

Mais le détective n'avait que faire de la douleur. Cet homme était venu directement vers lui, alors qu'il était caché par le dossier du fauteuil. Ce qui voulait dire qu'à l'arrière, parmi les trois, il y avait un complice. Complice qui avait réussi à prévenir discrètement ses camarades sans que personne ne le réalise.

Conan remonta dans son siège et il sentit Red lui glisser son téléphone dans la main.

\- Le commissaire est en ligne, je lui ai dit de faire silence, chuchota Red.

Conan le remercia brièvement de la tête et glissa le téléphone dans sa poche, regardant les trois personnes à l'arrière, cherchant le complice. Il ne pouvait pas écouter son instinct, surtout quand celui-ci l'avait déjà trompé. Il devait faire une déduction logique pour trouver le complice.

* * *

La libération avait été décidée par la préfecture de police.

\- Quand j'aurai entendu de sa bouche qu'il est dans un lieu dont il pourra s'enfuir sans risque, je commencerai à relâcher trois otages… D'accord ?! Et pas de blague ?! Ok !?

Le téléphone du bus fut raccroché.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre malfrat en tenue de skieur déposait les housses de ski le long du bus avec précaution, sous le regard inquisiteur du petit détective.

Red soupira en sentant Conan glisser dans son siège pour ramper jusqu'à l'étui le plus proche.

Même pas le temps de le toucher que le détective se retrouva avec un flingue sur le crâne.

\- Encore toi, fit le malfrat. Si tu es pressé de mourir, je peux te donner un coup de main.

Jodie regarda la scène d'un air sérieux et indéchiffrable, alors que tout le monde se faisait du souci pour Conan.

Lentement, Conan se releva, prêt à affronter la mort, ou pointer l'intention des hommes pour ce qu'elles étaient, quand Araide jaillit de son siège, à genoux, se mettant entre Conan et le flingue.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUE CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT ?! DE PLUS, VOUS AVEZ EU CE QUE VOUS DEMANDIEZ ! TUER QUELQU'UN MAINTENANT N'ARRANGERA PAS VOTRE PLAN, N'EST-CE PAS ?!

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir… siffla l'homme en levant le flingue pour affronter le regard noir et farouche du médecin.

\- Arrête ! lui dit son collègue. Imagine que la balle touche le truc… tu visualises ?

Cela apaisa l'autre homme qui se détourna en leur disant d'aller s'asseoir.

Cela confirma ce qu'avait dit Red.

Dans ces étuis à skis, on avait des bombes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, mais une chose était certaine, dans le trio du fond, il y avait un complice.

Conan se retint de gémir de douleur en sentant la poigne de Red sur sa nuque, le forçant à revenir dans son siège.

\- Reste tranquille, bordel… siffla Red entre ses dents. Haibara est déjà en pleine crise de panique, tu n'aides pas avec tes conneries…

Conan se pencha vers l'avant pour voir une Haibara blanche comme neige et tremblante de peur blottie derrière la carrure de Red, respirant difficilement, comme priant pour disparaître et ne pas être vue grâce à son manteau et à sa capuche.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Cool Kid ! On aura une good chance ! souffla Jodie d'un air rassurant en se penchant vers l'arrière pour regarder les enfants. Oh, you're here too, Little Devil ?

Comment diable cette femme l'avait-elle reconnu ? Ah oui, il avait lâché son attention sur son Haki.

\- Pas besoin d'avoir peur les enfants, tout va bien se passer ! On sera bientôt sauvés !

Red avait bien envie de renifler narquoisement, mais il se retint.

Le regard de Jodie tomba sur Haibara qui tremblait toujours dans son coin.

\- Oh, comment s'appelle notre petit chaperon rouge ?

\- Ah, elle… commença Conan.

Passant derrière le dos de Red, Haibara parvint à se saisir d'une main de Conan, le suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire.

\- What's your name, Little Red Ridding Hood ? demanda joyeusement Jodie.

\- On l'a rencontrée aujourd'hui dans le bus, répondit Red.

\- Elle a l'air d'avoir très peur, donc, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la bousculer, enchaîna Conan.

\- Oh, sorry… répondit Jodie, presque choquée.

\- EH LA-BAS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FABRIQUEZ !?

\- Je suis malade, elle me demandait si ça allait… justifia Red d'une voix plaintive.

Et il se mit à tousser comme pas deux, au point qu'on puisse se demander s'il n'allait pas recracher ses poumons.

\- C'est une mauvaise toux que tu as là, bonhomme, nota Araide.

\- Iiiih ! Un médecin ! J'aime pas les docteurs !

Et Red se ramassa sur lui-même en simulant la frousse.

\- Arrêtez-moi ce cirque ! rouspéta le bandit.

Jodie se rassit avec un « let's talk later » à Conan, notant au passage, avec la nouvelle position de Red, que la demoiselle tenait fermement la main du petit détective.

Conan avait enfin compris le comportement des deux autres.

Un agent de l'Organisation était là, dans le bus. Et s'il s'en référait au regard et aux paroles de Red, il était question d'une femme et cette femme était devant eux. Soit Jodie, soit une femme plus loin dans la même rangée. Sauf que voilà, ça ne cadrait pas avec le comportement de Red durant la première rencontre avec l'enseignante. Il l'avait comparé à une marine, donc, à un membre des forces de l'ordre, et non pas à un criminel.

Il soupira.

Pour l'heure, il devait avant tout trouver qui était le complice des ravisseurs. Peut-être qu'en se dépêchant, il pourrait se concentrer sur les Hommes en Noir.

Il se pencha dans son siège et regarda vers l'arrière les trois suspects.

Il était possible que les malfrats soient avertis par un bruit particulier, comme le faisait l'homme qui toussait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais le professeur et Red toussaient aussi. Pour un enfant, ce n'était pas pareil, mais entre deux adultes masculins, il y avait peu différence entre la toux de l'un et de l'autre. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit la mastication de la mystérieuse jeune femme avec son chewing-gum, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour couvrir les toux des malades. Sans compter qu'à l'avant du bus, près du chauffeur, on risquait encore moins de l'entendre. Il restait le vieux avec son sonotone qui serait en fait un kit main libre, dans ce cas-là, il pourrait les avertir en parlant doucement. Seulement, aucun des deux malfrats ne semblaient en avoir et les deux autres otages à côté du vieil homme l'auraient entendu.

Pensivement, Conan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour surveiller l'arrière, c'était les rétroviseurs.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques le vieux !

Conan tourna la tête pour voir Agasa se faire rabrouer parce qu'il prenait ses médicaments.

De nouveau, leur complice les avait avertis, et Conan n'avait rien vu de suspect. Comment faisait-il bon sang ?!

C'est là que l'un des malfrats reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable.

Apparemment, leur patron avait été libéré sans difficulté. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans trois jours à un endroit déjà convenu auparavant.

\- Bon ! Le chauffeur, tu prends la grande avenue de la capitale et tu t'engages sur l'artère centrale ! ordonna t-on au conducteur. Tu ralentiras en entrant dans le tunnel de Kobotoke.

Conan écouta ça d'une oreille en regardant un ballon gonflé d'hélium, d'un rose douteux, passer devant la fenêtre à côté de Haibara.

\- Ehehehe ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous libèrerons tous les otages, comme promis…

Red était prêt à mettre sa main à couper du contraire.

\- EH ! LE TYPE A LUNETTES ET L'ENRHUME DU FOND ! APPROCHEZ !

Avec plus ou moins d'hésitation, les deux hommes se levèrent.

\- Ben alors, approchez… on va pas vous tuer… fit l'un des malfrats en ouvrant sa veste de ski.

Conan eut un sourire féroce. Il avait enfin compris. A la fois qui était leur complice mais aussi comment ils avaient l'intention de s'enfuir.

Jodie baissa les yeux sur sa jambe en sentant quelque chose cogner sa botte, à l'instant où l'enrhumé passait à son niveau. Elle ramassa le petit carnet qui venait de passer sous son siège pour la toucher et l'ouvrit à la page marquée.

Araide était en train de se lever à cet instant.

Jodie lut le message.

On lui demandait son rouge à lèvres en anglais.

Elle rangea le carnet dans sa poche et ouvrit son sac à main à côté d'elle sur le siège pour en sortir un rouge à lèvres. Araide jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à cet instant, mais ne dit rien, continuant de marcher vers l'avant du bus.

Sans un mot, Jodie envoya le rouge à lèvres vers l'arrière, par-dessous le siège, comme l'avait fait le carnet à l'aller. Conan rattrapa le bâton avec un sourire féroce. Le gardant en main, Conan donna un coup de coude à Red qui fit glisser son masque de son visage pour porter son badge de détective à ses lèvres pendant que le détective gardait les deux derniers passagers à l'arrière à l'œil.

 _Where can a lipstick bring us ?_

 _Show me your magic…_

 _Cool Guy…_

Conan jeta un œil à Red, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson de lui descendre dans le dos, comme si un regard froid et moqueur était posé sur lui.

* * *

Le bus fit son entrée dans le tunnel de Kobotoke et commença à ralentir à l'intérieur.

Dans l'obscurité, sous la menace du flingue, Araide et l'enrhumé durent mettre la combinaison de ski des deux malfrats et s'asseoir sur le sol. Sans oublier les bonnets et les lunettes. Ils seraient désormais les malfrats et les preneurs d'otages deviendraient les victimes, afin de gagner du temps et ainsi, prendre la fuite. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'une fois descendu du bus, le chauffeur redémarre immédiatement pour être suivie par la police. Et pour s'assurer qu'il suivrait bien les ordres, ils allaient prendre un otage avec eux.

La fille avec le chewing-gum au fond serait l'otage qu'ils embarqueraient.

Red avait presque envie de rire devant le coup aussi vieux que le Siècle Perdu que ces gars avaient concocté.

\- On est d'accord sur ce qu'est réellement cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda tout bas Conan en regardant la blondasse avec le flingue sur la tête au niveau du chauffeur.

\- Oh oui. C'est leur complice. Combien de fois j'ai sorti ce tour avec ma bande, sourit aigrement Red. Sauf que généralement, on les tuait pas après, nos otages. Ni pendant. Sauf si on était devant des nobles… balles perdues et vieux compte à rendre ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Et eux, ils ont l'intention de faire sauter le bus avec tous les otages à l'intérieur. Ils se feront passer pour de vrais otages et se mettront d'accord pour accuser deux autres personnes dans le bus, racontant qu'il y a eu des problèmes dans le bus et on pensera qu'à cause de ça, le bus a explosé par accident. La fouille des décombres ne montrera que deux corps habillés comme les preneurs d'otages, rien de plus. Ils ont choisi de se changer dans l'obscurité… mais elle ne sera pas utile qu'à eux. A toi de jouer, Dawn.

Red appuya sur le bouton d'appel de son badge et immédiatement, plusieurs discrets bips raisonnèrent du côté des enfants. Les trois enfants sortirent leur badge et regardèrent Conan qui porta un doigt à sa bouche, puis à son oreille. Comprenant le message, les enfants portèrent leur badge à leur oreille, Agasa appuyant sa grosse tête contre la toute petite oreille d'Ayumi pour entendre lui aussi.

\- Ok tout le monde, ça va être notre heure de gloire. Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire, on n'a qu'un essai et y'a que vous pour le faire. On risque pas de vous surprendre, on est dans l'obscurité, si j'ai bien compris, sans compter qu'ils pensent avoir réussi leur coup et ils ont baissé leur garde. Le moment clef, c'est la sorti du tunnel, alors, tenez-vous prêts…

Comme on lui avait demandé, à la sortie du tunnel, le bus accéléra brusquement, cherchant à semer la voiture de Sato qui les prenait en filature.

\- Pas de bêtises… fit l'un des malfrats désormais en civil et à visage découvert. Tout ira bien si tu fais ce qu'on te dit…

\- Moi, je crois que vous nous mentez, que vous allez tous nous tuer !

Les deux preneurs d'otages se retournèrent pour voir Conan au centre de l'allée, leur faisant face sans peur et avec une voix pourtant innocente.

\- Ben oui ! On a tous vu vos visages, alors... si on ne fait rien, on va tous se faire tuer, pointa Conan. Tuer par cette bombe !

Il pointa du doigt l'un des étuis de ski qu'Agasa et Red brandissaient au-dessus de leur tête, un texte marqué au rouge à lèvres dessus.

\- Sale gosse ! je vais te faire taire, moi ! rugit celui qui s'en prenait à Conan depuis le début.

Son camarade tenta de le calmer… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'inscription sur l'étui de ski.

\- VITE ! appela Conan.

Par curiosité, le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur arrière et vit la scène… à une différence près. Là où les bandits voyaient un étrange message, le conducteur put lire le mot **_stop_** , qui avait été écrit à l'envers exprès pour qu'il puisse le voir.

Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir.

Il appuya de toute ses forces sur la pédale de frein.

 _CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Emporté par sa vitesse, le bus fit un dérapage le long de la voie, renversant tous ceux qui n'étaient pas assis. Agissant comme on leur avait demandé, Ayumi alla au secours de l'homme âgé seul à l'arrière pour le plaquer au sol et s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé, pendant que Genta et Mitsuhiko se jetaient sur le second étui pour l'empêcher de bouger et donc d'exploser. Agasa et Red se cramponnèrent de leur mieux en tenant fermement leur propre paquet explosif, jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus. Là, Conan fonça à l'action, endormant d'une de ses fléchettes le premier malfrat avant qu'il ne puisse lever son arme.

\- Docteur ! Tenez les bras de cette fille ! C'est leur complice ! Sa montre contient le mécanisme de déclenchement de la bombe !

Araide était étrangement amorphe, dans un état catatonique proche de celui de Haibara, donc, ce fut l'enrhumé qui se chargea de la maintenir immobile. Le dernier malfrat encore en état se redressa derrière Conan avec l'intention de lui tirer dessus. Mais avant de pouvoir agir, son ventre et son dos firent respectivement connaissance en même temps avec le genou et le coude de Jodie. En moins de deux, elle le mit à terre, assise sur sa poitrine, s'excusant avec une fausse innocence :

\- Oh, pardon… j'ai perdu l'équilibre avec ce coup de frein…

\- Tu te fous de moi en plus ! gronda le bandit au sol.

Il braqua son arme vers Jodie en appuyant sur la détente…

Clic clic…

La gâchette était bloquée.

\- Tu n'es pas malin… tu ne sais pas que sur les Tokalev, si tu mets le percuteur en position centrale, la sécurité du pistolet s'enclenche ? lui dit Jodie. Avant de détourner un bus, il vaut mieux étudier un peu quand même…

\- _Quoi_ ?! _Mais qui es-tu toi_ ?! s'étrangla le malfrat.

\- Shhh…

Jodie s'était penchée sur l'homme comme pour lui souffler un secret, le désarmant au passage avec une étrange simplicité.

\- It's a big secret, I'm sorry, I can't tell you… A secret makes a woman woman.

L'homme était tellement effrayé qu'il se rendit pour le coup.

\- Oh, tu te rends ! s'exclama joyeusement Jodie en se redressant.

La situation était apaisée… jusqu'à un point. La blonde complice leva sa montre et blanchit.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici… le mécanisme de la bombe s'est enclenché certainement à cause du coup de frein brutal ! Il ne nous reste plus que trente secondes ! gémit-elle.

Génial !

* * *

Dire que la police fut surprise, c'est comme dire qu'un volcan est chaud. Ils étaient contre le bus arrêté, attendant l'autorisation de leur supérieur pour entrer, quand les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les passagers sortirent en pleine panique.

\- UNE BOMBE ! ELLE VA EXPLOSER DANS VINGT SECONDES ! cria Conan à Sato et Chiba qui étaient juste devant l'une des portes du bus.

Les deux officiers se séparèrent pour aller bloquer la route dans les deux sens, laissant les passagers effrayés à la charge des autres policiers.

Conan était en train de courir en tirant Ayumi par la main quand la demoiselle lui demanda où était Haibara.

Le fait que Red freine immédiatement et face demi-tour, arrachant de son cou son collier de kairoseki lui dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme du pirate, les deux bruns firent marche arrière pour revenir vers le bus.

Haibara était toujours dedans, attendant presque sereinement la mort. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. En quittant l'Organisation, elle n'aurait nulle part où aller. En disparaissant, elle mettait tout le monde en sécurité, effaçant tout contact possible avec le mal qui la poursuivait, et surtout, elle s'assurait de ne pas être mise en face du propriétaire de l'aura si sombre qui l'avait hantée pendant toute cette mésaventure.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire en songeant au genre d'idiote qu'elle était. Sa sœur devait en penser autant de tout là-haut.

Plusieurs coups de feu la firent sursauter.

Elle tourna la tête vers le pare-brise arrière qui éclatait en morceaux et n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que Red lui attrapa la main, lui arrachant presque le bras au passage. Avec Conan, il fonça vers la vitre, protégeant les deux jeunes des flammes et de l'explosion quand les bombes sautèrent finalement. Les flammes ne s'approchèrent certainement pas d'eux sous l'influence de Red, mais le souffle éjecta des morceaux de métal et de verre partout.

Ils roulèrent sur le béton, s'abritant de leur mieux des débris de l'explosion qui continuaient de pleuvoir sur la route, juste à l'instant où la voiture de Takagi s'arrêtait à leur niveau.

\- Conan-kun ? Red-kun ? s'étonna le policier.

Avant que les deux garçons ne puissent répondre, Agasa et les trois enfants vinrent à leur rencontre. Conan agit à toute vitesse et interpella Takagi.

\- Elle est blessée ! Faites-la transporter à l'hôpital accompagnée par le professeur et les autres enfants ! demanda Conan. Je vais rester pour l'interrogatoire, ça devrait suffire, non ?!

\- Euh oui… Red-kun ?

\- J'ai plus ma grippe ! sourit largement Red en retirant son masque hygiénique de son visage.

Takagi allait faire un commentaire mais Red se remettait déjà debout et sortait de son dos sa canne blanche, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était même pas ébouriffé. Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de question à Red en sachant qu'il se ferait rabrouer de toute façon, Takagi hissa Haibara dans ses bras, la demoiselle toujours cachée par sa capuche.

\- Tu ne dois pas fuir, Haibara… Tu ne dois pas fuir ton destin, souffla Conan à la demoiselle.

Takagi s'arrêta, perplexe, mais Red le pressa pour qu'il se mette en route.

Bientôt, la voiture de Takagi s'éloignait avec les enfants et Agasa, sous le regard de Conan. Red soupira et retira la capuche de sa tête pour retirer ses lunettes et vérifier leur état.

\- Hey ! Cool Kid ! Little Devil ! Vous avez été héroïques ! Vous avez foncé dans ce bus, cassé la vitre et sauté avant l'explosion juste pour sauver la petite fille ! Vous êtes de vrais James Bond ! félicita Jodie en les rejoignant.

\- 007, c'est plutôt vous ! pointa Conan alors que Red remettait ses lunettes en quatrième vitesse. Quand vous avez fait trébucher le ravisseur, lorsque vous vous êtes excusée, vous avez mis la sécurité sur son pistolet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh yes ! J'y suis arrivée aussi bien que dans les films ! s'extasia joyeusement Jodie.

Redevenant sérieuse, Jodie complimenta la perspicacité de Conan pour avoir deviné qui était le complice au fond du bus.

\- C'est grâce aux bulles… répondit Conan. Elle prévenait ses complices qui surveillaient l'arrière avec le rétroviseur en faisant des bulles de chewing-gum. Si l'un d'entre nous avait une attitude anormale, elle leur indiquait même la position en fonction de la main et des doigts qu'elle utilisait pour décoller sa bulle de chewing-gum qui avait éclaté.

\- Mais comment savais-tu que sa montre servait à déclencher le mécanisme de la bombe ?

\- Sa montre affichait tout le temps le chiffre un et deux zéros. C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Bravo pour ton sens de l'observation, Cool Kid. C'est tout de même rageant qu'ils aient réussi à faire libérer leur boss.

\- J'ai pas une très grande confiance en l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre, mais je pense que pour une raclure pareille, ils y arriveront tout seuls, pointa avec sérieux Red. Sensei, vous pouvez me rendre un service et répondre à deux questions ?

\- Quoi donc, Little Devil ?

\- Puisque j'ai comme l'impression qu'on risque de se retrouver régulièrement, j'aimerais me faire une image de vous.

Red leva les mains vers la direction approximative de Jodie qui comprit le message et s'accroupit au niveau du bonhomme, retirant ses grosses lunettes pour homme avant de porter les mains de Red à son visage. Lentement, Red parcourut le visage de la femme, plus lentement et attentivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait en présence de Conan.

\- Are you looking for something ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda Jodie.

\- Si je le trouve, vous le saurez bien vite, sensei… vous avez des cheveux comment ?

\- Courts et blond foncé. Ils me tombent sur la nuque.

Red passa ses mains sous les cheveux de Jodie et suivit la limite de l'implantation capillaire, avant de reculer, rassuré.

\- T'as trouvé ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit Jodie en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Non, et c'est tant mieux ! sourit Red, visiblement soulagé.

Conan se repassa mentalement tous les endroits où Red avait insisté et comprit ce qu'il avait cherché : une marque pouvant dire que la femme n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être et portait un masque.

\- Tu avais des questions ? demanda gentiment Jodie.

\- Comment vous avez su que c'était moi, en dépit de ma capuche ?

\- J'y répondrai, si en échange, tu réponds à deux de mes questions.

\- J'essaierai.

Jodie eut un sourire et répondit à Red.

\- My boyfriend m'apprend une technique digne des ninjas qui permet de sentir et reconnaître l'aura des gens. I'm not so good at it, mais j'ai pu te reconnaître.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Ça ressemblait étrangement au Haki. Y avait-il déjà ce genre de technique chez eux ? Peu probable mais pas impossible…

\- Comment as-tu perdu la vue ? demanda Jodie.

Red prit un air sombre, presque menaçant, qui fit reculer d'un pas Conan et Jodie.

\- Répondez à ma dernière question et on verra pour la réponse. Cette phrase… _Secrets makes a woman woman_ … d'où est-ce que vous la sortez ? Vous la prononcez comme si elle ne vous appartient pas.

\- Oh, tu m'as donc entendue ?

Red se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Conan ne comprenait pas pourquoi il bloquait sur cette simple phrase, même si elle lui était familière.

\- My father a été assassiné, il y a vingt ans. La femme qui l'a tué m'a dit ça quand je lui ai demandé qui elle était, répondit sombrement Jodie. Red hocha la tête en réponse et remonta ses lunettes pour montrer l'état de ses yeux à Jodie qui porta une main à sa bouche sous l'horreur.

\- So ka… c'est étrange… mais la personne qui m'a pris mes yeux était une blondasse dont c'était la phrase fétiche… Viens Edogawa, tu dois voir un médecin avant de te faire interroger, et Araide semble être toujours aussi out pour qu'on puisse faire appel à lui.

Et il remit ses lunettes en place.

Tirant son camarade interrogateur par la manche, Red s'éloigna, laissant une Jodie pensive les regarder partir. Le regard de la blonde alla ensuite sur le médecin recroquevillé dans une voiture de police, toujours en état de choc.

Derrière Jodie, l'homme au bonnet noir regardait la scène sans rien dire. Il s'éloigna un instant et sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche.

\- Suite à une situation inattendue, filature impossible… la cible ne s'est pas montrée. Reprise de l'enquête demain. Terminé.

Et il rangea l'appareil avant de se diriger vers Satô qui rassemblait tout le monde pour les prises de déposition.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as pas sorti l'histoire habituelle ? demanda Conan à Red alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une ambulance qui venait d'arriver pour donner les premiers soins.

\- Un pressentiment. Tu agis face à la logique et les preuves, moi, avec mes tripes. Et mes tripes m'ont dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas cette garce de Vermouth, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, répondit Red.

* * *

Dans la voiture de Takagi, les enfants se faisaient du souci pour Haibara qui avait toute la jambe gauche couverte de sang.

Elle les rassura bien vite. Ce n'était pas le sien. Conan avait frotté sa plaie sur sa jambe à elle pour faire croire à une blessure et ainsi s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas confrontée à l'individu de l'Organisation et quitter le plus vite possible les lieux.

Elle eut un maigre sourire.

Il semblerait bien qu'ils soient quittes pour cette fois, elle et Kudô.


	18. La Réunion des Détectives

**Salut à tous !**

 **Avec le chapitre du jour, on commence une grosse affaire qui sera divisée en trois chapitres. Beaucoup s'en souviendront pour être l'une des affaires avec sa ressemblance avec un des écris d'Agatha Christie. D'autres juste parce qu'elle est juste tordue à souhait. M'enfin, dans tout les cas, c'est l'une des mes favorites. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu/vu Détective Conan, merci d'éviter les spoils de l'affaire dans les commentaires.**

 **Autre petit point, en réaction au commentaire de Misstykata : ce n'est pas le seul indice du chapitre ce que tu pointes. Vraiment, il y en a une autre sur la même ligne et un trèèèès gros vers la fin du chapitre. Mais ce n'est point grave, une seconde chance viendra dans une autre affaire avant la grande révélation.**

 ***se frotte les mains d'avance***

 **Assez bavasser, en avant la musique !**

* * *

Kogoro était de mauvaise humeur.

De _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Entre Agasa qui avait demandé _gentiment_ qu'ils gardent Red le temps d'une convention scientifique à laquelle il allait se rendre avec Haibara, alors qu'ils étaient conviés à une étrange affaire, et ce soi-disant raccourci dans la pluie, en pleine forêt…

Oui, Kogoro avait de quoi être de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu parles d'un raccourci ! grogna le détective au volant. On n'aurait jamais dû écouter les conseils du vieux de la station-service. Pfff ! Il nous fait rentrer à l'intérieur de sa station-service et nous a poussé à acheter un plan soi-disant pour montrer un raccourci… voilà où ça nous mène toutes ces histoires !

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce chemin mène quelque part ? s'inquiéta Ran.

Conan jeta un œil à Red, étrangement silencieux, qui avait la tête tournée vers Kogoro.

\- Tu dors, Dawn ou tu rêvasses ? demanda Conan dans les cahots de la voiture.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du pirate.

\- Je suis en train de contenir mon excitation, je sens que je vais _biiiien_ m'amuser pour une fois… souffla Red avec un air que Conan n'arrivait pas à placer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie du chemin forestier pour monter sur une route dégagée, toujours ciblée par la pluie. Cela rassura Ran de voir qu'ils avaient enfin atteint une vraie route. Conan s'accrocha au fauteuil de Kogoro et se pencha vers le côté du siège pour mieux voire devant.

\- On dirait bien que c'était vraiment un raccourci ! pointa le garçon.

\- Hein ? marmonna Kogoro.

Conan pointa le doigt vers quelque chose au loin.

\- Ben oui ! Regardez ! C'est bien là que nous allons… _Le Manoir du Crépuscule !_

Au loin, tout au bout de la route sinueuse à flanc de montagne qu'ils arpentaient en cette nuit pluvieuse, flirtant avec un précipice, un immense manoir construit avec faste et richesse imposait une silhouette sombre et menaçante sur le décor.

Ainsi, dans le mauvais temps et la pénombre, l'endroit semblait digne d'un roman d'horreur fantaisiste. Le genre de lieu hanté, habité par des vampires etc., etc…

\- Le manoir ressemble à quoi ? demanda Red à regret.

\- Tu as déjà vue de grandes demeures à l'abandon, Red-kun ? demanda Ran.

\- Ouais.

\- Eh bien, ça s'en rapproche. C'est très grand, ça à l'air d'avoir été construit par quelqu'un de très riche et pourtant…

Ran frissonna.

\- C'est pas rassurant comme demeure.

Dans la tête de Red, les descriptions du pied à terre de Mihawk venaient de remonter à la surface. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il essaie de se remettre au dessin, ça l'aiderait peut-être à accepter un peu mieux sa nouvelle condition. Ou se démerder sans ses yeux.

Un éclair déchira le ciel à cet instant.

\- _Le Manoir du Crépuscule…_ répéta Kogoro d'un air pas convaincu, moi, je dirais plutôt _Le Château de Dracula_ …

Red manqua de s'étouffer de rire au commentaire de Kogoro.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Dawn ? demanda Conan.

\- Mon cadre de référence, se contenta de dire Red sans développer. Je te raconterai plus tard, si tu aimes les histoires de cape et d'épée.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? demanda Ran assez inquiète, à son père, sans écouter la conversation des deux enfants à l'arrière.

Le regard de Kogoro voulait tout dire :

\- Quand on reçoit une invitation disant : « vous brillez par votre intelligence, aussi, nous vous convions à notre dîner » accompagnée d'une enveloppe contenant 2 millions de yens, tu penses que la question se pose ? Et toi, arrête de rire sale gosse !

Kogoro jeta un regard noir à Red qui se marrait ouvertement depuis le commentaire sur « l'intelligence » du détective. Le coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Conan ne servit pas à grand-chose, outre blessé l'agresseur.

\- A l'endroit où est inscrit le nom de l'expéditeur, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ? demanda Ran.

Kogoro réfléchit un instant avec de répondre :

\- Si, il y avait écrit : « celui que dieu a rejeté, le rejeton des illusion », enfin, un truc de ce genre-là.

\- Oh ! C'est un magicien qui nous invite !? s'exclama Red avec un grand sourire en s'accrochant au siège de Ran pour se rapprocher.

\- Un magicien ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Arrête de dire des bêtises et rassis-toi, sale gamin !

\- Buuuu…

Red se laissa tomber en arrière dans son siège.

Immédiatement, Conan se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tu as remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Depuis le début, répondit tout aussi bas le pirate. Ça a l'air de t'amuser… j'en conclus que tu le connais et qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour l'original ou nous.

\- Voyons ce qu'il a vu d'intéressant pour prendre _sa_ place.

Conan afficha un sourire fin en se redressant, le mystère de cette affaire commençant déjà à l'enivrer.

\- Tu as l'air décidé à y aller ; je te préviens, je n'apprécierais vraiment pas qu'on y rencontre Dracula, marmonna Ran.

Comment une fille aussi forte pouvait être aussi peureuse ? ça surprendrait toujours Red et Conan.

\- _Pff_! Dracula au Japon ? On aura tout vu ! On est au Japon, alors y trouver Yamanba, le monstre des montagnes, passerait encore, mais Drac-…

\- Navré de couper, mais on fonce sur quelqu'un, avertit Red.

\- Aaaah !?

Kogoro regarda enfin devant lui et vit une silhouette de petite taille en plein dans ses phares.

Il parvint à freiner de justesse, immobilisant la voiture avant qu'elle ne percute la grand-mère avec son parapluie et sa valise. Speak of the Devil, he shall appear. Kogoro avait invoqué Yamanba !

Conan baissa la fenêtre et s'adressa à la grand-mère en lui demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Comme vous le voyez… le moteur de ma fiat vient de lâcher… j'attendais que quelqu'un passe par ici.

Elle se tourna à moitié pour montrer la voiture derrière elle et s'approcha de la fenêtre de Kogoro qui avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Vous vous rendez vous aussi à ce manoir ? Vous pourriez m'y emmener ? demanda la vieille.

\- Euh… si vous voulez…

Il se détacha et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre.

\- Vous serez plus à l'aise à l'arrière sans votre bagage, surtout avec les deux marmots.

\- Très bien.

Elle le suivit avec son parapluie et déposa sa petite valise dans le coffre. Conan ramassa la canne de Red et sortit avec.

\- Hey, tu vas où avec ça ?! protesta l'aveugle qui réalisait que son arme prenait le large.

\- Comme on est des enfants, on ne touche peut-être pas le sol, mais c'est pas le cas de la grand-mère, pointa Conan d'un air blasé. Range ça aussi, Kogoro-jissan.

Kogoro attrapa la canne que lui donna Conan et la rangea avec la valise avant de refermer le coffre. Le gosse se glissa au pas de course sur la banquette arrière pour s'assurer de bien séparer la grand-mère du pirate et sourit à la femme quand elle vint enfin s'asseoir.

\- Papa ! Si on pouvait ne pas traîner, je commence à avoir très envie d'aller aux toilettes, souffla Ran d'un air embarrassé à son père alors que la vieille femme fermer sa portière.

La chose à laquelle la demoiselle ne s'attendait pas, c'est que la vieille femme lui réponde :

\- Si je peux me permettre mademoiselle… le directeur de la petite école de ma ville disait la chose suivante : _les personnes qui évoluent sont celles qui savent saisir leur chance ;_ _quand on la laisse passer une fois, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne se représente jamais._ Pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de votre halte à la station-service tout à l'heure pour vous soulager la vessie ?

Cela surprit tout le monde.

Comment cette femme savait-elle qu'ils étaient passés à la station-service ?

Sentant lentement la température grimpée, Conan pinça la main de Red dans son dos. Ok, il pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente menacé, mais pas de quoi s'énerver pour si peu, il y avait certainement une explication logique.

\- Comment savez-vous que nous nous sommes arrêtés à la station-service ? demanda Conan.

\- C'est très facile, mon petit… sourit agréablement la vieille femme. Le cendrier est vide, mais on a juste en dessous un mégot de cigarette fraichement tombé. Probablement parce qu'il était plein à ras bord. Notre conducteur est donc un gros fumeur… Pourtant, le cendrier est vide… phénomène explicable uniquement par le fait qu'il y a une station-service dix kilomètres d'ici. De plus, un gentleman qui s'arrête pour laisser monter une vieille dame dans sa voiture n'aurait pas la grossièreté de jeter ses mégots par la fenêtre devant sa fille…

Conan en resta bouche bée. C'était donc ça de se retrouver de l'autre côté d'une déduction !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ?! fit Kogoro, abasourdi.

\- Je m'appelle Furuyo Senma. Tout comme vous, je suis détective. Nemuri no Kogoro, n'est-ce pas ?

WHAAAT !

\- Vous êtes la célèbre détective qui résout les enquêtes, assise dans un confortable fauteuil, après avoir simplement écouté le récit des faits !? reconnut Ran **. (Bêta : _Hein ? C'est pas Miss Marple, ça ?!)_**

La vieille femme hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

Puis, elle se pencha vers l'avant pour prendre le cendrier.

\- Pour l'heure, je prends votre cendrier… dit-elle en dépit des protestations de Kogoro. Comme ça, vous aurez l'amabilité de ne pas fumer devant moi, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au manoir ! Je déteste la fumée de cigarette plus que tout.

Cela fit rire Red.

Il ne présenterait certainement pas la vieille femme à Smoker !

Avec un soupir, il s'accrocha à l'appui-tête de Ran avec une moue.

\- Nee-san… t'aimes les détectives toi ? demanda plaintivement le gosse.

Conan devait franchement applaudir le jeu d'acteur du pirate.

\- Tant qu'ils sont pas aussi arrogants que Shinichi, ça me va, sourit Ran. Bon, c'est vrai que parfois, otosan prend la grosse tête, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et toi, tu aimes les détectives ?

\- Nan. C'est des fouineurs ! J'aime pas les fouineurs !

\- Ceux qui n'aiment pas les fouineurs sont ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher, lui pointa Kogoro.

\- C'est à cause de fouineurs sans scrupules que ma 'kaachan est morte, merci bien !

Conan attrapa Red par le col et le ramena sur son siège.

\- Et si tu te calmais un peu et te décidais à rester tranquille, lui siffla Conan avec agacement pendant que Kogoro continuait le chemin en se dirigeant vers un pont en bois, assez solide.

\- Ne t'en fais, petit aventurier, le manoir du crépuscule est devant nous ! rassura la vieille dame. Appuyez donc sur le champignon, mon garçon !

* * *

De près, le manoir avait l'air encore plus sinistre que de loin. Le crépi de ses murs avait l'air endommagé par endroit et les lieux respiraient l'abandon le plus total.

\- Brrr… quand on le voit de près, on dirait vraiment la demeure d'un monstre, commenta Kogoro en déglutissant pendant que Ran filait à grands pas vers l'entrée du manoir.

Fallait la comprendre, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se trouver des toilettes.

Conan venait ensuite, tenant un parapluie pour lui et Red. Kogoro suivait avec Senma, portant sa valise et celle de la vieille femme (Conan ayant un sac de sport comme Ran et Red) qui, en échange, l'abritait sous un autre parapluie. Ainsi, ils remontèrent le parking de la propriété, passant des voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres.

\- Mercedes ! Ferrari ! Porsche ! reconnut Kogoro en les dépassant sur le chemin. Il n'y a que des voitures de prestige…

Il s'arrêta au niveau d'une énième voiture et posa la main sur le toit de celle-ci avec ébahissement.

\- Waouh ! Une Alfa Romeo ! La classe !

\- Je t'interdis de poser les mains sur ma femme ! gronda quelqu'un derrière Kogoro qui se retourna.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années venait de lui parler, une cigarette au bec et un feutre posé de travers sur son crâne. Malgré la façon qu'il avait eu de parler à Kogoro, il avait l'air plus blagueur qu'autre chose.

\- Cela m'a pris cinq ans pour arriver à acquérir cette magnifique jument… alors, tu comprends que je ne vais pas la laisser se faire tripoter par le premier venu… c'est compris, moustachu… ?

Senma rejoignit Kogoro à cet instant pour l'abriter de nouveau du parapluie.

\- Oya ! Il y avait bien longtemps, Mogi-kun ! reconnut la vieille femme avec joie. Toi aussi, tu as été invité ? Et la santé ? J'ai lu dans les journaux que tu avais pris une balle la semaine dernière à Chicago…

\- Pfff, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le manoir à la suite de Ran.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à fonder une famille ? demanda Senma. Si je ne m'abuse, tu auras quarante ans dans trois jours, non ? continua-t-elle en fermant son parapluie.

\- _Pff_ , je suis encore bien trop jeune pour penser à de telles choses… leur dit Mogi en s'éloignant. Ce qui m'intéresse pour l'heure, c'est de faire taire les cris de mon estomac avec un repas digne de ce nom.

Un gargouillement abominable fit sursauter tout le monde et Red baissa piteusement la tête, rouge comme une tomate.

Mogi éclata de rire, brisant l'embarras du gosse.

\- Et je crois que le gamin est de mon avis ! Viens, allons voir si on peut trouver quelque chose à manger par ici !

Red s'orienta vers la voix de l'homme qui posa une main sur sa tête pour le guider. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le hall, cherchant par où étaient les cuisines, ils se rapprochèrent d'un escalier. Mogi sentit nettement le gosse se raidir sous ses doigts et même si son visage était en grande partie caché par ses lunettes, on voyait assez le nez et les sourcils pour distinguer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Le détective allait lui en demander plus quand des cris les firent sursauter :

\- QUOI ?! LE CUISINIER EST TOMBÉ MALADE ET NE POURRA PAS VENIR ?! POUR QUI ME PRENEZ-VOUS ?! SI JE SUIS VENU ICI, C'EST PARCE QUE JE ME FAISAIS UNE JOIE À L'IDÉE DE GOÛTER AU DÎNER QU'ON M'AVAIT ANNONCÉ ! rugit un homme bien en chair à l'adresse d'une servante.

\- Je… je suis vraiment désolée… nous avons bien acheté tous les ingrédients nécessaires, mais… annonça nerveusement la domestique.

\- BON ! MONTREZ-MOI LA DIRECTION DE LA CUISINE ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS M'EN CHARGER ! LA BONNE CUISINE ET LES AFFAIRES CRIMINELLES, VOILÀ LES DEUX SEULS TRÉSORS QUI SONT CAPABLES D'ACTIVER MA MATIÈRE GRISE !

Et l'homme s'éloigna en grommela.

VLAM !

\- Waaa ! Sumimasen ossan ! s'excusa piteusement Red en s'inclinant maladroitement après avoir fait trébucher l'homme avec sa canne.

Le quinquagénaire regarda Red, la canne, les lunettes, avant d'arriver à la conclusion évidente que le gamin était aveugle, donc, ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait exprès. Il se releva, lui dit que ce n'était rien et reprit sa route vers les cuisines, en silence cette fois, se contentant de retirer son nœud papillon.

Mogi regarda la main avec laquelle il avait guidé le gosse, puis le gosse en question qui se tenait à cinq bons mètres de là, essayant de parvenir à une conclusion logique sur comment il avait réussi à bouger aussi vite/discrètement et parvenir à renverser le râleur. Il esquissa un sourire et alla rejoindre le petit chenapan en même temps que Conan.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, Oogami, n'est-ce pas ? nota avec amusement Mogi.

\- Cette pauvre femme est humaine, il n'a pas à la traiter ainsi, surtout pour quelque chose pour laquelle elle ne peut rien, bougonna Red.

Il tira la langue dans la direction où était parti l'homme en étirant bien ses joues.

\- Tu profites beaucoup du fait qu'on peut pas t'accuser de faire renverser volontairement les gens, je trouve, pointa Conan avec un sourire blasé.

Red haussa des épaules.

\- Je me suis fait accuser de tellement de trucs pour lesquels je suis innocent, avant… c'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

Mogi ricana et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau des deux gosses, une main sur le crâne du pirate pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- T'es un sacré chenapan, dis-moi. Sinon, c'est lui qui t'a rendu nerveux tout à l'heure ou autre chose ? Je t'ai senti te raidir et tu as froncé les sourcils.

Red se tourna vers Conan.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Fouille-merde ! J'aime pas les détectives ! bougonna le D.

Mogi le prit plutôt bien puisqu'il éclata de rire alors que Conan avait un soupir las. Red revint au détective et lui dit :

\- Je sais que si je réponds à vos questions, d'autres suivront, des questions auxquelles je ne veux certainement pas répondre.

\- Dawn a été retiré d'un gardien plus qu'abusif, expliqua Conan à Mogi.

C'était simple. Se baser sur l'histoire réelle de son ami et sur la version adaptée au grand public.

\- L'homme a échappé au tribunal et en plus de ça, il cherche à le retrouver, continua le chibi-détective. C'est pour ça qu'il est si méfiant sur ce qui touche de près ou de loin sa vie privée et son passé.

\- Je vois. Tu as ma parole d'honneur que je ne te forcerai pas à répondre à des questions te concernant, gamin… Dawn c'est ça ?

\- Dawn D. Red. Oui, mon nom est bizarre et non, je n'en dirai pas plus dessus, grinça le pirate.

\- Ok ok… alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ici ?

Le gosse hésita visiblement, se mâchonnant les lèvres, avant de répondre :

\- L'odeur est très vieille, mais elle a incrusté les lieux. Par exemple, c'est très fort par-là.

Il pointa le début d'un grand escalier de bois ancien avec sa canne.

\- C'est un escalier, informa Conan.

\- Et tu sens quoi ? demanda gentiment le détective adulte.

\- Du sang… beaucoup de sang… presque autant que dans une boucherie. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est du sang humain… et il y a une odeur de fumette… de marijuana, je pense.

Mogi cligna des yeux.

Il mourrait d'envie de demander au gamin comment il connaissait l'odeur du sang humain et de cette herbe, mais déjà l'aveugle avait demandé à Conan s'ils pouvaient rejoindre Ran qui revenait vers son père. C'était un signe clair comme quoi la conversation s'arrêtait là.

\- Et si vous nous expliquiez un peu pourquoi quatre détectives ont été invités à venir au fin fond des montagnes ? demandait Senma à l'instant où les deux enfants rejoignirent le groupe.

\- En réalité, les détectives invités sont au nombre de six… leur dit la servante.

\- Vous voulez dire que deux personnes doivent encore arriver ? se fit confirmer Mogi en arrivant à la suite des enfants.

\- Oui, une femme et un adolescent…

Le mot _adolescent_ fit immédiatement réagir Ran.

\- Un adolescent… ? Mais alors… serait-ce Shinichi ?

\- Mais non ! Il s'agit certainement de Heiji-nii-san ! réfuta Conan en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux.

Red se fit une note de prendre son camarade à part plus tard. Il devrait arrêter de faire ce genre de remarque, parce qu'à force, Ran finirait par se poser des questions.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais sur la liste qui m'a été confiée, aucun de ces deux noms ne figure, fit la servante. Kudô Shinichi-san n'a pas pu être joint, Kudô Yûsakû-san n'a pas pu venir à cause de ses éditeurs…

« Pour ne pas changer » songea Conan avec un sourire narquois.

\- Quant à Hattori-san, sa mère a décliné l'invitation en raison de la proximité des tests scolaires de milieu d'année de son fils… le désistement de ces trois personnes m'a amené à inviter trois autres membres de la famille Mouri avec l'accord de mon employeur…

\- Le père de Hattori-nii-san est de la police d'Osaka… il n'a pas été invité ? s'étonna Red.

\- Non, il n'était pas sur la liste.

Conan fit immédiatement la connexion grâce à la question. Les deux autres invités devraient le confirmer, mais il semblerait bien qu'on avait pris des gens avec de bonnes compétences mais ne faisant pas partie de la police. Comme si on voulait tenir les forces de l'ordre à part.

Mogi regarda autour d'eux puis posa une question qui devait trotter dans le crâne de tout le monde :

\- Bon. Et où est-il notre hôte ? Cet amoureux des détectives ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit la servante. Je ne l'ai moi-même jamais rencontré.

-Hein ? Et la liste dont vous parlez alors ?! s'étonna Kogoro.

\- Elle m'a été remise lors de l'entretien que j'ai passé pour être femme de chambre, un entretien très étrange. C'était un bon travail, donc, il y avait beaucoup de candidats. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle réservée à l'entretien, je n'avais devant moi qu'un bureau avec un ordinateur, une explication du dîner et la liste des invités, mais il n'y avait personne. Tous les candidats qui étaient devant moi étaient sortis de la salle après avoir échoué, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Red.

La servante fut surprise qu'on lui demande son nom, mais répondit qu'elle s'appelait Ishihara Aki.

\- Aki-nee-san, est-ce que quelqu'un vous en veut à vous ou à votre famille ? demanda avec sérieux Red. Des ennemis, un ancien petit-copain, d'anciens camarades de classes, de lointains parents…

\- N-non, ma famille est plutôt banale et sans histoire, balbutia la jeune femme avec surprise.

\- Alors, vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous avez eu le poste ? s'enquit Ran.

\- Non. J'ai suivi les instructions qui apparaissaient sur l'écran, j'ai lu les divers documents et tout à coup, j'ai vu un message apparaître : _vous êtes engagée._

\- Mais vous avez déjà entendu sa voix, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit qu'il était d'accord avec votre proposition d'invitation, pointa Kogoro.

\- En fait, nous avons réglé tous les détails en nous servant de la fonction e-mail de nos téléphones portables.

\- Ah, très intéressant. Tout ça commence à me plaire, nota Senma.

Pas à Red.

Il ne comprenait pas les détectives.

Pour lui, tout indiquait qu'on voulait du mal à cette pauvre femme, et peut-être à eux par extension. Et à côté, les détectives étaient plus intéressés par le côté mystère de la chose !

\- Pff ! fit Mogi. Moi, ça a commencé à me plaire dès que j'ai vu les traces étranges sur la porte d'entrée.

Red leva le nez pour sentir une étrange odeur chimique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est qu'il y a de drôle de marques, nota Ran en observant une étrange éclaboussure brune sur la grand porte à double battant.

\- Fais attention, baby, ce sont certainement de vieilles traces de sang. Le nez fin des lieux l'a senti assez vite.

\- _Quoi_ ?! glapit d'effroi la lycéenne en s'éloignant immédiatement de la porte.

Conan regarda Red s'agiter, comme s'il cherchait à localiser quelque chose, avant qu'il ne s'immobilise telle une girouette qui indiqua à son ami où regarder.

\- Sur les portes, ce sont des projections de sang qui se sont déposées en prenant un angle de 45°, informa une femme en aspergeant la rambarde de l'escalier avec du produit avant de le frotter de la manche de sa blouse blanche. Il n'y a pas que sur la porte ; sur le mur, il y a des coulures de sang et sur le sol, des gouttes. Il semble que quelqu'un ait essayé de les essuyer mais il y a de nombreux endroits dans ce manoir qui portent encore des traces de sang. A qui appartient ce sang ? A une, voire peut-être deux personnes ?

La femme cessa son travail pour regarder l'aveugle du groupe.

\- Pour sentir une odeur aussi vieille, je pense même qu'on peut monter le nombre de possibles victimes. Il n'y a que cette solution pour que l'odeur soit à ce point incrustée, pour qu'un enfant humain puisse le sentir.

\- La bizarrerie est l'histoire de ma vie, j'y peux rien, fit Red en haussant les épaules.

Conan applaudit mentalement la technique pour ce qu'elle était : une réponse sibylline parfaite pour esquiver les explications dangereuses sur son odorat presque animal.

Quelqu'un descendit de l'escalier. Un adolescent, de toute évidence. Et très bien renseigné.

\- Du luminol, dit le nouveau venu. Lorsqu'on le vaporise sur des traces de sang, l'oxygène encore en activité dans le liquide sanguin change de forme et prend une couleur fluorescente bleu-violet. Vous avez du bon matériel, vous n'êtes pas une ex-enquêtrice de la police pour rien, Sôda Ikumi-san.

La femme se tourna vers l'escalier pour voir un faucon perché sur la rambarde. L'oiseau lui rendit son regard, puis décolla.

\- Désolé de vous avoir surprise. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il m'accompagne toujours dans mes enquêtes quand je suis en Angleterre, mais on dirait qu'il s'est mis à apprécier le sang.

Le faucon vint se poser sur la main gantée du jeune homme aux cheveux blond.

\- Mais ça valait la peine de revenir dans mon pays natal. Cet endroit est resté caché pendant de si longues années… je n'avais jamais fait qu'en entendre parler, un peu comme une légende ; le lieu de La Tragédie. Il a passé sa quarantième année et a pu enfin se montrer. C'est largement suffisant pour aiguiser mon excitation intellectuelle !

Alors que tout le monde s'exclamait sur l'idée d'une tragédie sur les lieux, Red maudissait l'idée d'Agasa de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul. On l'avait foutu au beau milieu d'une réunion d'intellos ! Il était un pirate, bordel ! Les seuls mystères qu'il aimait, c'était soit les histoires de fantômes ou les vieilles légendes de certaines îles, ou encore quand elles étaient présentées dans un bon roman ! Certainement pas quand il était question de la vie des gens !

\- Bah, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, fit le lycéen. N'est-ce pas Watson ?

Apparemment, Watson était le nom du faucon.

 _Encore_ un autre fan de Sherlock Holmes dans la nature !

\- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Saguru Hakuba, enchanté.

Le reste du groupe se présenta à son tour puis la servante les invita timidement à les suivre pour qu'elle les conduise à leur chambre respective avant de patienter dans le salon jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

Mogi faisait un billard avec Hakuba, pendant que Kogoro se faisait ratatiner aux échecs par Senma. Red était tranquillement dans un coin, concentré sur une feuille qu'il gribouillait avec application, pendant que Conan se faisait dépouiller royalement avec Ikumi par Ran, dans un jeu de cartes.

\- Regardez ! fit joyeusement Ran en montrant son jeu. Une suite ! C'est encore moi qui ai gagné !

Cette femme était décidément imbattable.

\- Attendez ! coupa Ikumi. Ce n'est pas bien de tricher, Ran-kun… regarde le valet ! Il y a deux cartes l'une sur l'autre, non ?

Ran regarda la carte en question dans son jeu et nota que en effet, il y avait deux cartes en une.

\- Ah… oui c'est vrai… Mais je crois qu'elles étaient comme ça depuis le début.

Elle commit l'erreur de les décoller pour réaliser que ce qui les avait collés à la base… c'était du sang.

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa aurait réveillé une morgue.

Senma regarda les cartes.

\- Tiens, tiens… là aussi, il y a du sang…

\- La femme de chambre nous l'a dit, les objets de ce manoir sont restés en état depuis les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés, leur dit Mogi.

\- Mais alors… dans le salon aussi, il s'est passé des choses tragiques… paniqua Ran.

 _Criiii…_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! hurla Ran en se jetant dans les bras de son père sous la frousse que l'ouverture de la porte lui avait causée.

Ce n'était que la servante qui eut le tact de ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- Le diner est prêt. Monsieur vous attend dans la salle à manger.

Et elle y guida tout le monde.

\- Le loup sort enfin de sa tanière, nota Mogi avec amusement.

\- Je suis impatiente~ ricana Senma.

Et à côté, Ran disait qu'elle n'avait pas très faim bizarrement.

\- Hey, Red-kun.

Red leva la tête vers Ikumi qui marchait en fin de file, à son niveau.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

Red hocha la tête.

\- C'était la première fois que tu dessinais depuis que tu as perdu la vue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet, Nee-san. Surtout avec des étrangers.

\- Fouineur de merde, je crois ?

L'ex-policière de la scientifique eut un petit rire devant les rougeurs de Red.

\- J'ai souvent entendu ça dans le métier, ne t'en fais pas.

Red vira au rouge mais ne dit rien de plus.

Bien heureusement pour le pirate, ils étaient arrivés à destination. La servante ouvrit la porte à double battant de la salle à manger, laissant voir une table mise pour neuf personnes ; en bout de table, faisant face à la porte, dos à la fastueuse cheminée qui décorait la pièce, une silhouette était déjà assise, avec une capuche blanche à pointe lui masquant totalement le visage jusqu'aux épaules. Silhouette devant laquelle il n'y avait pas d'assiette, alors qu'en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table, il y avait un couvert et une chaise.

\- _Chers Nobles Détectives ! Bienvenue dans mon manoir du crépuscule ! Asseyez-vous où vous voulez !_

Alors que Red notait la voix dénaturée n'appartenant à aucun être vivant qui venait de parler, sans être rattachée à une aura disant que quelqu'un d'autre était ici, les détectives notaient que leurs noms étaient déjà mis sur les assiettes avec de petites pancartes en papier. Oogami arriva à cet instant dans la pièce en souffla à la servante qu'elle devait apporter les plats dans l'ordre qu'il lui avait indiqué.

\- _Si je vous ai réunis dans ce manoir, c'est parce que je souhaite que vous retrouviez un trésor qui y est caché,_ continua leur hôte. _Recherchez les millions que j'ai amassés pendant de longues années, **au péril de votre vie** !_

\- Au péril de notre vie ?! répéta Kogoro.

BOUM !

Quelque chose au dehors explosa.

\- _N'ayez aucune crainte,_ continua leur hôte _. Je n'ai fait que couper votre retraite_.

A ces mots, Conan jeta un regard agacé à Red qui s'était mis à grogner comme un animal sauvage.

\- Vous voulez dire que les voitures…comprit Kogoro.

 _\- Je suis toujours dans la position de celui qui est pourchassé, que ce soit par vous, ou par la police. J'ai eu envie d'inverser les rôles pour une fois. Même si vous aviez garé votre voiture ailleurs, le pont que vous avez traversé pour venir jusqu'ici n'existant plus, vous n'aurez de toute façon pas pu vous enfuir. Bien entendu, il n'y a pas de téléphone et la zone n'est pas couverte pour les téléphones portables. Le jeu est simple : celui ou celle qui trouvera le trésor connaitra le moyen de sortir d'ici et en recevra la moitié. Une seule et unique personne. Cela vous plait-il ?_

Mogi, qui avait été positionné à la droite de leur hôte, se leva de son siège.

\- Pff, moi, je n'aime pas les vermines de ton espèce ; les types qui se cachent derrière un masque !

En disant ses mots, il arracha la capuche de leur hôte, dévoilant qu'il s'agissait d'un mannequin, avec, à la place du visage, un haut-parleur.

\- _Bon ! On ne fait pas de bon travail le ventre vide, alors, savourez autant que possible votre dernier repas._

De dépit, Mogi jeta la capuche sur le mannequin.

\- Mais vous êtes qui au juste ?! demanda Kogoro.

\- Comment ? s'étonna faussement Ikumi qui était en bout de table. Mouri-san, vous êtes venu ici sans savoir qui vous avait invité ? C'était pourtant bien écrit sur le carton d'invitation : Celui que dieu a rejeté, le rejeton des illusions.

\- « Les illusions », continua Mogi d'un air sombre. Autrement dit, le fantôme, une apparition divine ou maléfique, un être sans corps propre.

\- Le rejeton est par essence celui que l'on ne désire pas, poursuivit Senma. C'est très souvent une référence à une espèce animale.

\- Dans le nouveau testament, on appelle brebis égarées ceux qui n'ont pas eu droit à la clémence de Dieu. Ici, nous avons une phrase qui désigne le fils de ces brebis. En anglais, la brebis se dit goat et son petit s'appelle… poursuivit à son tour Oogami.

\- Le Kid, acheva Hakuba avec un étrange regard.

\- _Quoi_ ?! s'étrangla Kogoro.

\- Les choses sont-elles plus claires désormais ? demanda Hakuba d'un air suffisant au détective Mouri. _Kid, the Pantom Thief._

Cela fit sourire férocement Conan.

Celui qui ne lâche pas sa proie, un utilisateur de techniques sophistiquées de tours de magie.

Le génie criminel aux milles visages et aux mille voix, celui qui se joue de la police.

Le plat principal que nous attendons avec impatience, celui qui nous fait saliver.

Le Seigneur maléfique que nous rêvons tous de jeter en prison.

\- Enfin, celui qui me rend presque fou, nota Hakuba. Le seul au monde. Celui qui déploie ses blanches ailes lorsque tombe l'obscurité et que les gens appellent… K _aitou Kid. Kid l'Insaisissable !_

Le radar du pirate s'enclencha.

Il déglutit, essayant de masquer la fébrilité qui le prenait.

Il sentait un véritable défi se présenter à l'horizon. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus sur ce Kid…

Un sourire maniaque étira ses lèvres.

Conan et Hakuba, chacun dans leurs pensées, ne virent pas sa tête.

Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de sentir un étrange frisson d'inquiétude dans leur échine. Comme si quelque part, ils avaient commis l'erreur de dire à un enfant comment braquer efficacement une épicerie pour avoir toutes les confiseries du monde.

Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.


	19. Tragédies au Manoir

**Salut à tous !**

 **On se retrouve ici pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette enquête mystérieuse qui réuni autant de détectives. je suis contente des retours que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent et je peux vous assurer, au vu de la trame prévisionnelle, que vous serez pas déçu de la suite *se frotte les mains***

 **BREF !**

 **On poursuit notre aventure avec la deuxième partie de l'enquête et je sais que je vais me faire descendre pour la fin du chapitre. Je le sais d'AVANCE ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Miss Sadique est de retour *rire démoniaque***

 **Enfin assez parler et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

* * *

 _ **Dans l'épisode précédent :** Les Mouri, Conan et Red sont invités au Manoir du Crépuscule, un demeure précédemment à l'abandon perdue la montagne et presque coupée du monde. Pourquoi ? Parce que le mystérieux propriétaire de cette maison a décidé de réunir les six meilleurs détectives japonais pour résoudre apparemment un mystère dans ces lieux témoins d'un vieux massacre. Celui qui trouvera la réponse à l'énigme parviendra à s'en sortir vivant de cet endroit. Mais le plus étonnant se présente sous l'identité de l'expéditeur de l'invitation : Kaitou Kid, le Voleur du Clair de Lune.  
_

 _On with the story_

* * *

« Kaitou Kid… Avec lui, on ne plaisante plus ; dès l'instant où son nom a été prononcé, l'attention de chacun a redoublé » songea Conan.

Finalement, l'entraînement de Portgas portait ses fruits de façon inattendue.

Les détails anodins auxquels il n'aurait pas fait attention commençaient à se révéler comme des indices précieux.

Il sourit férocement.

« Kid… je sens le vent glacé de ta présence, si proche, en ce manoir. Je _sais_ que tu es ici, il n'y a aucun doute ; je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais es-tu certain d'arriver à berner les sept détectives que tu as rassemblés ici, quand je t'ai _déjà_ démasqué ?»

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est le Kid qui nous a invités ici ? s'exclama Kogoro.

\- Oui, je suppose qu'il a décidé de mettre à l'épreuve les connaissances des six plus grands détectives du monde, lui dit Oogami en recourbant les pointes de sa moustache. Nos vies contre les trésors qu'il a accumulés jusqu'à maintenant.

\- D'ailleurs, il est probablement en train de nous observer actuellement, sourit Ikumi en appuyant son visage sur son poing. Des caméras cachées ont d'ailleurs été installées un peu partout dans le manoir.

En panique, Kogoro se mit à regarder dans tous les sens autour de lui.

C'est à cet instant que la servante revint, poussant un chariot portant les hors d'œuvres : pavés de foie gras accompagnés d'une gelée aux truffes. Senma se saisit de son assiette pour l'observer et poser quelques questions :

\- Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre employeur qui a décidé de l'ordre dans lequel vous deviez déposer les plats, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, c'est Hakuba-san qui m'a dit de le faire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Hum… alors que le jeu vient à peine de commencer, voilà qu'on nous annonce que c'est notre dernier repas. J'avoue que quelque chose m'échappe.

Cela fit rire Oogami.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée ! rassura l'homme. C'est moi qui ai préparé le repas !

Red rêvait de faire une remarque sur le fait que rien ne disait que les ingrédients en _eux-mêmes_ n'étaient pas empoisonnés, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas ce Oogami qui les avait ramenés avec lui ici.

Il aurait vraiment voulu.

Cependant, dès l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche pour en placer une, Conan lui avait planté sa fourchette dans la cuisse sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Certes, accorda Hakuba, mais les couteaux, les fourchettes, les cuillères, tout comme les tasses de thé et les verres à vin ont été déposés au préalable sur la table. Chacun de nous s'est assis devant le carton qui portait son nom. Je doute qu'il cherche à nous tuer, mais il est très possible qu'il veuille tester nos capacités par de quelconques mauvaises blagues.

En disant ça, Hakuba brandit son propre carton, avant de recommander d'essuyer les couvertes et verres respectifs avec un mouchoir avant de commencer à manger.

\- Ouais, approuva Mogi. J'aurai du mal à avaler un morceau si nous nous plions à ces règles…. Pourquoi ne pas intervertir nos places au hasard en tirant à la courte paille ?

\- Mais si par manque de chance, l'un de nous ingurgite du poison ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Pff ! Il ne te restera plus qu'à penser que la vie est bien peu de chose et tu pourras pleurer dans un couffin bien moelleux.

Et ainsi, on échangea les places.

Les deux enfants se trouvèrent chacun d'un côté de la table, Conan entre Ikumi et Ran, et Red entre Hakuba et Kogoro. Le repas se passa sans encombre. Il était excellent ; on se demandait même si on n'avait pas un trop d'imagination à songer qu'on allait les tuer pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Alors que tous les esprits essayaient de profiter du repas en essayant de ne pas songer qu'il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernier, Hakuba dut faire face à un autre problème : la curiosité insatiable d'un D. Red voulait TOUT savoir sur Kid. Son _modus operandi_ ; depuis quand il était en activité ; ses crimes ; ses cibles ; ses faits d'armes… absolument _tout_. Hakuba se noya presque sous le flot de questions qui lui tombait sur le crâne.

Conan avait un sale pressentiment en voyant la scène. Un TRES mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Ce fut à la fin du repas que le mannequin se manifesta de nouveau :

\- _Alors, mes amis, ce dernier repas était-il à votre goût ?_

\- Hum, tu nous as manqué, nota sarcastiquement Mogi.

Red adorait le comportement de ce gars.

\- _Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, continua le mannequin. Pourquoi ai-je dépensé une véritable fortune pour acheter ce manoir et en faire le lieu de mon jeu ? Tout d'abord, regardez vos couverts. L'argenterie tout comme les assiettes…_

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

Chaque élément de la vaisselle avait un blason représentant un étrange oiseau avec un grand bec. Un corbeau.

 _\- Vous avez compris ? demanda le mannequin. C'est l'emblème de Renya Karasuma, milliardaire qui, un demi-siècle plus tôt, connut une fin mystérieuse._

La réaction des détectives autour de la table ressemblait à de la crainte, à de la stupéfaction voire à de l'incrédulité.

 _\- Il n'y a pas que les articles de table, poursuivit leur hôte. La porte d'entrée du manoir, le sol, les rampes d'escalier, les pions de l'échiquier du salon jusqu'au jeu de cartes ; c'est lui qui a tout fait modifier. Ce manoir est la demeure que Karasuma avait fait construire. Ou plutôt, la demeure où il y a quarante ans, un soir de tempête, un drame à vous glacer le sang se déroula. Une soirée réunissant tous les hommes les plus puissants de la finance se tint dans ce manoir. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'une soirée « en souvenir de Renya Karasuma », homme qui s'était éteint à l'âge de quatre- vingt-dix-neuf ans, mais en réalité, c'était une vente aux enchères des œuvres d'art de grande valeur que Karasuma avait rassemblées toute sa vie durant. Il y avait plus de trois cents pièces et la vente devait durer trois jours. Puis, le soir du deuxième jour, alors que la vente battait son plein dans le manoir, deux hommes trempés jusqu'aux os arrivèrent ; les lèvres tremblantes de froid, ils dirent « nous nous sommes égarés dans la tempête à la tombée de la nuit. Nous avons vu de la lumière dans la montagne et nous sommes venus ici. Accepteriez-vous que nous attention chez vous la fin de la tempête ? ». Au début, le commissaire de la vente ne semblait pas prêt à accepter, mais contre un peu d'argent, les deux hommes lui donnèrent une feuille de plante et il se ravisa. Comme les deux hommes le lui indiquèrent, il roula la feuille dans du papier et fuma le tout comme une cigarette. Petit à petit, il se détendit et laissa entrer les deux hommes. En voyant cela, les autres personnes présentes voulurent l'imiter et la pièce se remplit d'une épaisse fumée._

Les détectives autour de la table comprirent très vite de quoi il était question.

Les regards de Mogi et de Conan se posèrent sur Red, qui dès son entrée dans le manoir avait senti l'odeur qui était à l'origine de cette affaire.

De la marijuana.

Red avait vu bien assez de choses dans sa vie de pirate pour reconnaître l'origine du drame, et pour l'avoir aussi expérimenté une fois. Un _bad trip._ Crises de phobie, hallucinations, dépression, poussée d'angoisse, psychose, crise de panique et paranoïa étaient les symptômes les plus courants d'un mauvais trip. Sous l'influence du produit, le fumeur pouvait être agité, maladroit, si ce n'est violent, que ce soit envers lui-même ou envers autrui. La réalité et le jugement étaient déformés.

Et c'était sans parler des vomissements, nausées, augmentation subite du rythme cardiaque, des palpitations, des tremblements et bien d'autres. La liste était bien trop longue et certainement pas positive.

Il ne fallait pas être accro pour avoir une telle expérience.

Et comme pour confirmer les connaissances de Red, leur hôte poursuivit la description des évènements :

 _\- Quelques temps après, l'une des personnes présentes poussa un cri en disant avoir vu un démon. Elle se saisit de la pièce qu'elle venait d'acquérir et courut à travers toute la salle. Un autre prit un stylo et se mutila le bras avec d'un air joyeux. Au bout du compte, ils eurent l'impression qu'on voulait leur voler les pièces qu'ils venaient d'acquérir et se méfièrent des uns et des autres. Et la vente aux enchères devint une véritable boucherie dans laquelle les couteaux et autres armes de collection servirent pour s'entretuer. La salle des ventes se transforma en une scène digne des enfers. Puis, vint la fin de la nuit ; on retrouva huit morts et des dizaines de gens inanimés. Les deux voyageurs, eux, avaient disparu avec la totalité des objets d'art._

\- Mais comment se fait-il qu'une histoire pareille ne soit pas connue du commun des mortels ? demanda Kogoro.

Le pirate aurait parier sa prime sur la réponse : des gens avec de l'argent, de l'influence, voire haut-placés.

\- En fait, ces clients n'étaient pas ordinaires, expliqua Oogami. Des hommes politiques aussi célèbres que craints, des gens du milieu.

En plein dans le mille.

\- Je vois, comprit Senma. Comment savoir qui avait tué qui ? C'était une situation confuse.

\- Avant que des conclusions hâtives ne soient tirées et que des conséquences énormes en découlent, ils ont dû juger qu'il était préférable de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire, songea Hakuba avec un air pensif.

\- _Pff_ , cela faisait certainement aussi partie du plan de ces deux hommes, songea Mogi alors qu'on leur apportait le thé.

\- Vraiment, c'est une histoire ancienne qui est là pour nous donner de l'appétit, sourit narquoisement Ikumi.

Red allait boire la tasse qu'on venait de déposer devant lui quand une odeur pas loin de ses doigts vint lui chatouiller le nez. Sans rien laisser paraitre, il reposa la tasse, ignorant la discussion des détectives autour de la table et chercha discrètement la boulette de mie de pain qu'il avait gardée de côté pour la donner à Watson (il savait très bien que les faucons mangeaient de la viande mais ça aurait été moins discret). Il finit par la trouver et la prit dans sa main qu'il orienta vers Conan.

Le chibi-détective fut surpris de voir de la mie de pain sauter par-dessus sa tasse et finir sur la cuillère à café de Ran. En cherchant l'origine, Conan regarda autour de la table pour voir que Red tapotait de façon un peu trop méthodique l'anse de sa tasse.

Du morse.

Comprenant le message, Conan ramena ses mains sous la table, attrapa son mouchoir qu'il cacha dans sa paume et ramena le tout au niveau de sa tasse avant d'essuyer avec précaution l'anse. Il échangea sa tasse propre avec celle de Ran avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait du thé et répéta l'opération.

\- _Bon, vous avez saisi_ ? demanda leur hôte en coupant court aux conversations autour de la table. _Pourquoi j'ai donc choisi ce manoir ? Parce que je souhaite que tout détective que vous êtes, vous rejouiez devant moi cette tragédie. Que l'appât du gain, que la recherche de ce trésor vous pousse à vous entretuer !_

 _-_ Pff, c'est minable, rejeta Oogami.

\- _Et parce que vous aurez du mal à avancer dans cet épais brouillard, je vais vous donner un indice._

\- Un indice ? répéta Ran avec perplexité.

\- _« La nuit où les deux voyageurs ont regardé le ciel, le démon est descendu dans le château et le roi s'est enfui en tenant son trésor. La princesse a versé ses larmes dans le Saint Graal et a imploré le pardon. Le chevalier a fait couler son propre sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »_

\- C'est en rapport avec l'histoire de tout à l'heure ? demanda Ran avec perplexité.

\- _Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour créer une énigme avec un code secret à partir de cette tragédie. Vous ne trouvez pas que le parallèle que j'ai fait entre la tragédie passée et votre situation est parfait ?_

\- Imbécile, rabroua Ikumi. Pour ce que soit une véritable tuerie, il faudrait encore que tout le monde veuille jouer le jeu.

\- _Ce que vous dîtes est insensé car il est impossible de sortir du jeu, la raison en est simple. Vous êtes d'ores et déjà sous l'emprise du sort que j'ai jeté._

Très dramatique comme déclaration.

Tellement dramatique que tout le monde buvait tranquillement son thé.

\- _Bon, comme dans cette tragédie qui eut lieu il y a quarante ans, lorsque l'un de vous poussera le premier cri, la guerre comparative de l'intellect commencera. Vous avez compris ? Le premier qui trouvera le trésor se rendra dans la salle au quatrième étage de la tour centrale et utilisera l'ordinateur qui s'y trouve pour me le faire savoir. Je tiendrai ma promesse : la moitié du trésor et le moyen de sortir d'ici._

\- Argh, grogna Mogi.

Il se releva d'un bond, sous le regard interloqué de tout le monde, se tenant la gorge, comme s'il s'étouffait.

\- C'est pas bien de faire ce genre de mauvaise blague, lui dit d'un air blasé Red sans même tourné la tête dans sa direction.

Mogi arrêta de faire celui qui agonisait pour éclater de rire.

\- Navré gamin ! Navré tout le monde, mais moi, je ne marche pas. Les chasses aux trésors ne m'intéressent pas.

Il s'éloigna de la table, les mains dans les poches.

\- Mais comment allez-vous faire pour partir d'ici ? lui demanda Ran.

\- Pff ! Que je sache, nous ne sommes pas sur une île déserte. Au milieu des montagnes, avec un peu de chance, quelle que soit la direction que l'emprunterai, je finirai bien par être secouru.

Mogi était à la porte et commençait à l'ouvrir en leur disant au revoir quand Oogami se leva brutalement en poussant un hurlement perçant, se tenant le col à deux mains, avant de tomber à terre juste à côté de Kogoro.

Il cessa de bouger.

\- Oi ! Le vieux ! interpela Mogi en allant s'agenouiller auprès de Oogami. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures !

\- Lui par contre, il est vraiment mort, marmonna Red en soupirant, pas des plus déphasées.

Hakuba se leva de sa place et alla voir le visage de l'homme à terre avant de tirer sa montre à gousset de son veston, les doigts sur la carotide de l'individu.

\- Arrêt du cœur confirmé à 22 heures, 34 minutes et 51 secondes. Étant donné son état général, inutile d'espérer un miracle, déclara froidement le détective.

Ikumi était déjà sur le corps pour l'observer et conclure par l'odeur et la couleur qu'il avait été empoisonné par du cyanure. Senma testait déjà le thé avec une pièce de dix yens, mais elle resta sans réaction, écartant la boisson des possibles armes du crime.

Conan allait pointer la localisation du poison quand Hakuba le prit à part avec Red, les éloignant de la scène de crime.

\- _Bon, les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus,_ annonça leur hôte. _Oogami-san a donné un brillant signal de départ à notre petit test de connaissance où chacun est maitre de sa vie et de sa mort. Faites de votre mieux pour trouver ce trésor…_

Ce fut trop pour Mogi qui se saisit du mannequin pour lui dire ses quatre vérités par le possible micro installé dans celui-ci ; mais la tête tomba à terre dévoilant une cassette pré-enregistrée auparavant cachée dans le cou, relié au haut-parleur.

\- _…tant que vous êtes en vie._

Et le message s'acheva.

\- Pas de rire machiavélique ? Rien ? fit Red depuis le coin où Hakuba l'avait embarqué avec Conan. Je suis déçu.

Conan jeta un regard blasé à son camarade.

\- La cassette était reliée à un minuteur, nota Senma en examinant la découverte.

\- Les heures auxquelles vous deviez amener le diner avaient-elles aussi été fixées ? s'enquit l'apprenti Sherlock Holmes blond en revenant avec les enfants pour mieux voir la trouvaille.

La brave servante, à qui la question était adressée, répondit par l'affirmative :

\- Oui : hors-d'œuvre, soupe, plat principal, dessert. Si vous voulez plus de détails…

\- Mais alors, le meurtrier parlait tout en nous observant ? s'enquit Kogoro alors que la cassette passait entre les mains de Ikumi, toujours dans un mouchoir pour ne pas corrompre la preuve.

\- Non, répondit l'ex-policière. Il se contentait de faire défiler la bande magnétique.

\- En tout cas, on peut en déduire deux choses, pointa Conan avec gravité. Depuis le début, le meurtrier visait Oogami-san. Ensuite, il est très possible qu'il soit caché parmi nous. Il a peut-être diné avec nous en faisant semblant d'écouter cette cassette sur laquelle il avait enregistré sa voix au préalable.

\- C'est très possible, en effet, accorda Kogoro de mauvaise grâce.

Hakuba, Red sur ses talons, retourna à l'observation du corps.

\- Et alors que nous étions tous assis à la même table que Oogami-san, il l'a empoisonné avec du cyanure sans qu'on s'en rende compte, soupira Hakuba en surveillant le chibi pirate du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il serait sage.

\- Sous les yeux des cinq détectives que nous sommes, ragea Mogi.

\- De plus, d'après le contenu de la cassette on peut en déduire qu'il savait aussi parfaitement _quand_ allait donc mourir Oogami-san, pointa Senma.

Ikumi enfila des gants et se pencha vers la tasse de leur victime.

\- Le problème est qu'aucune trace de poison n'a été retrouvée dans le thé qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche avant de mourir.

Hakuba posa une main sur l'épaule de Red, la serrant légèrement pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

\- Alors, le poison ne serait pas dans le thé, mais sur les rebords de la tasse ? supposa Kogoro.

\- Non. Il a porté deux ou trois fois cette tasse à sa bouche, réfuta Ikumi en observant la tasse en question.

Pour Ran, il y avait quelque chose qui ne cadrait pas :

\- Mais ce meurtrier dont vous parlez tous, c'est bien Kaitou Kid, non ? J'avais pourtant entendu dire qu'il ne tuait jamais personne, se fit confirmer la lycéenne qui, jusqu'à présent, était restée dans un coin pour ne pas gêner les enquêteurs, tout comme la servante qui se rongeait les ongles de nervosité.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Hakuba. Parmi toutes les affaires le concernant que j'ai pu suivre, c'est une première !

\- Bah, l'appétit vient en mangeant, n'est-ce pas ? nota avec un sombre amusement Mogi. Et si nous commencions par aller voir si nos voitures ont réellement explosé ?

\- Vous espérez que ce Kid acceptera de vous faire le remboursement ? se moqua narquoisement Red en se dirigeant vers le détective.

\- Ah, si seulement, gamin ! ricana l'homme.

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée de vérifier les voitures. Il y en a peut-être qui ont échappé à l'explosion, approuva Ikumi en se débarrassant de ses gants.

\- Oui, l'explosion que nous avons entendue tout à l'heure était peut-être une mise en scène, supposa la vieille Senma.

Conan jeta un œil à une des mains du défunt de loin, remarquant immédiatement quelque chose au niveau du pouce, avant d'aller rejoindre Red.

\- J'ai trouvé le comment, souffla le détective à son camarade aveugle. Maintenant, manque plus que le piège soit mis en place.

Red hocha la tête.

* * *

Toutes les voitures flambaient joyeusement devant la porte d'entrée et, manque de chance, la pluie avait cessé, donc impossible pour la nature d'éteindre l'incendie. Tout avait été carbonisé, et ça brulerait tant qu'il y aurait du combustible. On remarqua cependant qu'il y avait une voiture en trop, une Mercedes, ne pouvant pas appartenir à Hakuba puisqu'il avait été déposé sur les lieux par son maître d'hôtel.

Il y avait donc une possibilité que la voiture appartienne au grand chef de cette machination, puisqu'elle était déjà là quand la servante est arrivée ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas la vôtre ? demanda Red qui avait fini, avec le temps, par bien comprendre le concept des voitures.

\- Non, monsieur m'a demandé de la garer près du portail de derrière. Elle a dû surement brûler, elle aussi, répondit la servante.

\- Pas forcément, on n'a entendu qu'une seule explosion, pointa Conan.

Ils allèrent donc voir la petite voiture de l'autre côté appartenant à la servante et il s'avéra qu'elle était intacte.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cette voiture bizarre ? demanda Ikumi.

\- Non ! assura Kogoro avec un grand sourire. Il a simplement dû oublier d'y placer des explosifs !

« Ou alors, les mettre avec un déclencheur différent » songea Red.

Celles de devant pouvait être à minuterie et celle-ci pouvait être programmée pour exploser quand le moteur était mis en marche. Voire même exploser suite au démarrage d'une minuterie une fois le contact activé. Ou bien d'autres.

Les explosifs, plus on était créatif, plus c'était dangereux et vicieux.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller voir si le pont a vraiment été détruit ou pas ? proposa Senma en ouvrant la portière pour se mettre au volant.

\- Je vous accompagne ! annonça Mogi.

Hakuba et Kogoro voulurent eux aussi se joindre à l'aventure, alors que Red faisant lentement le tour de la voiture.

\- Oh là ! fit Senma en y mettant une halte. Quand il y a trop de capitaine, le bateau coule.

\- Vous avez raison, accorda Hakuba. Pas de bateau fantôme sans fantôme.

\- Et si vous désigniez ceux qui y vont à pile ou face ? proposa Conan avec un grand sourire innocent. J'ai justement cinq pièces de monnaie.

Il sortit un portefeuille de sa poche et resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

Vu la façon dont Red avait tourné en rond autour de la bagnole en passant _derrière lui_ , il était presque certain qu'il lui réservait une mauvaise surprise. Mais il fallait croire que non, puisque son argent était toujours là. Il renversa le porte-monnaie sur le capot de la voiture et tous les détectives se réunirent autour.

\- Mais tu es vraiment très gentil, mon garçon ! nota Senma en se penchant sur le capot pour prendre la pièce la plus éloignée.

\- C'est très primitif comme méthode, mais bon, commença Hakuba en ramassant une pièce à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Kogoro en lui coupant la parole tout en prenant la sienne.

\- Ceux qui obtiennent un _pile_ … commença Mogi.

\- …vont voir le pont en voiture, acheva Ikumi.

Et les cinq pièces finirent en l'air, avant d'être rattrapées sur le dos de leurs mains.

\- Ce sont donc Mouri-san, Mogi-san et moi-même qui y allons, nota Senma devant le résultat.

Et ainsi Ran, Conan et Red assistèrent au départ de la voiture. Kogoro passa au volant alors que Red chuchotait quelque chose à Mogi qui alla s'asseoir ensuite dans la voiture. Le gamin se dépêcha de rejoindre le côté conducteur et se hissa par la fenêtre ouverte, tombant dans l'habitacle, droit sur les genoux de Kogoro.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques toi ?! gronda le détective.

Red agit en vitesse, détachant la ceinture de sécurité à l'aveuglette de l'homme, faisant fondre tout aussi vite et discrètement l'encoche de fermeture, avant que Kogoro ne le prenne par la peau du cou et le mette dehors.

Le résultat fut notable. Dès que le détective alla se rasseoir à sa place et tenta de se remettre sa ceinture, il jura comme pas deux, se plaignant sur les gosses joueurs qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, mais prit la route.

\- T'as du plastique sur le pouce, pointa doucement Conan à Red alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Le logia se frotta frénétiquement le pouce alors que son ami s'éloignait pour aller voir en bas de la route, dans les tournant du chemin. De là, la voiture de la bonne était bien visible et elle avait un étrange signe sur le toit. Comme une croix légèrement fluorescente qu'on aurait faîte avec du scotch.

Il tourna la tête vers Hakuba qui avait un léger sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors que Ikumi leur proposait de rentrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

\- Waouh, c'est terrible ! nota Kogoro en observant le pont totalement arraché qui les emprisonnait sur ce coin de montagne. Le pont a été complètement détruit.

Mogi, au bord du gouffre avec Kogoro, se tourna vers la voiture où Senma était toujours assise derrière le volant cette fois.

\- Senma-baa-san ! Vous pouvez allumer les pleins phares ?! On n'y voit rien ici ! appela Mogi en élevant la voix.

Senma répondit par l'affirmative et chercha la commande.

\- Le meurtrier va-t-il se manifester ? se demanda Kogoro.

\- Oui, assura Mogi. Il ne va pas en rester là.

Senma aurait été très certainement d'accord.

Si la voiture ne venait pas d'exploser soudainement avec elle à l'intérieur.

Sous la force de l'explosion, les freins lâchèrent et la voiture se mit à rouler vers le vide dans un nuage de fumée noire. Pendant que Kogoro appelait en vain la vieille femme, Mogi eut un bref sourire.

* * *

Bien entendu, la nouvelle ne fut pas bien prise quand les deux hommes revinrent au manoir.

Pendant que Kogoro allait voir les autres pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, Mogi retrouva Red pour lui toucher un mot.

\- Il semble qu'il y avait un mécanisme qui déclenchait une bombe si on enclenchait les phares, raconta Kogoro. Inutile d'attendre que l'on nous tue les uns après les autres. Je propose que nous nous séparions et que nous essayions de savoir s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un d'autres dans le manoir !

Mogi se redressa finalement, ayant fini ses messe-basses avec un Red buté, et rejoignit Kogoro pour faire approuver son idée.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je fais équipe avec les deux autres filles, accepta Ikumi. Comme ça, en plus, on pourra un peu papoter.

Et elle leur fit un clin d'œil pour les rassurer.

\- Au fait, le petit malin avec les cheveux blond, il fait quoi ? demanda Mogi.

\- Va savoir. Il est peut-être en train de nourrir son faucon, lui répondit la femme.

\- Dîtes, y'a des torches ici ? Je veux dire, des torches à l'ancienne ou des bougies allumées ? demanda brusquement Red.

\- On peut essayer d'en trouver, lui dit Conan alors qu'il emboitait le pas aux deux hommes.

* * *

Ils commencèrent la fouille de chaque pièce de la maison et dans l'une d'elles, ils tombèrent sur un vieux piano à queue.

\- Il y a des traces toutes fraîches sur le côté du piano, comme s'il avait été griffé, nota Kogoro en observant l'instrument alors que Mogi tapotait sur une touche.

\- Certainement les traces faites par le faucon ; le jeune est venu fouiner ici aussi.

Conan, de son point de vue plus proche du sol, pouvait voir aisément sous les touches du clavier et pointa qu'il y avait quelque chose de coincer entre deux d'entre elles. Mogi parvint à déloger l'intrus et se retrouva avec un vieux papier abîmé entre les mains. En l'ouvrant, il se retrouvant avec le fameux code secret entre les mains.

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir copié sur du papier destiné à la calligraphie ? s'enquit Kogoro.

\- Probablement parce que cela a été fait à une époque où les photocopieuses n'existaient pas encore. Quelqu'un a dû reproduire ce texte en grande quantité et le transmettre dans un but précis à beaucoup de gens. En fait, je ne serais pas étonné que tout ce qu'il nous a raconté sur cette tragédie qui a eu lieu il y a quarante ans ne soit qu'un des nombreux éléments de sa chasse au trésor. Une histoire cousue de fil blanc.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai senti l'odeur de la marijuana ? demanda Red en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi on a du sang partout ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a eu un incident plus récent. Et je ne pense pas que cet incident qui a fait qu'on a autant de sang, soit lié à l'odeur d'herbe. Pour l'herbe, je pense plus que ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire. On ne sait pas combien de temps la maison est restée à l'abandon. Il y a peut-être eu des squatteurs entre temps qui se sont permis de fumer dans les pièces, supposa Mogi. D'ailleurs, tu sens quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Le piano porte la même odeur que le produit qu'utilise Ikumi-san, mais je sais pas à quoi il sert, fit Red en haussant des épaules.

Les trois détectives firent le tour du piano pour voir que celui-ci était trempé de luminol, une bouteille de vaporisateur encore devant. C'était donc une preuve que la jeune détective était déjà venue ici.

\- Oi, le moustachu. Éteins- la lumière ! Vite ! demanda Mogi, accroupi devant la zone humide du piano.

Kogoro obtempéra et ce qui apparut les prit presque au dépourvu.

* * *

Ikumi était en train de se laver les mains suite à son passage aux toilettes quand Ran sortit à son tour.

\- Tiens ? Où est passée la femme de chambre ? demanda Ran.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle nous attendrait dans le couloir en sortant des toilettes ; tu veux bien aller voir ?

Ran acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir. La servant était inconsciente, avachie sur elle-même, appuyée contre le mur.

\- Ishihara-san ?! s'inquiéta Ran.

Trop tard, Ikumi était déjà sur la jeunette, un mouchoir drogué en main qu'elle lui appliqua sur la bouche et le nez. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la lycéenne s'effondre.

* * *

Sur le piano, un texte en lettres de sang venait d'apparaître.

 _J'ai enfin_

 _Percé le secret_

 _De l'énigme_

 _De Karasuma._

 _J'ai enfin_

 _Trouvé_

 _La carte_

 _Maîtresse._

Les pièces commencèrent à se mettre lentement en place pour Mogi.

* * *

Ikumi enferma Ran et la servante dans une des cabines de toilette et sortit dans le couloir.

\- C'était donc toi…

L'ex-policière regarda dans son dos en entendant le retrait d'un cran de sécurité et la voix derrière elle.

Hakuba se tenait derrière elle, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant un flingue qu'il pointait sur la jeune femme.

\- Il était évident que le meurtrier n'allait pas prendre le risque de monter dans une voiture contenant une bombe. Autrement dit, le coupable ne pouvait se trouver que parmi ceux qui sont restées au manoir : Ran, la femme de chambre, toi et moi.

\- Eh bien mon garçon, tu as un bel attirail entre les mains, nota Ikumi en levant lentement les mains, toujours de dos.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sous mon oreiller. Je suppose que tu l'y avais déposé dans le but de faire porter les accusations sur moi.

\- Étrange coïncidence, nota Ikumi. Je me disais la même chose, puisque nous avons enquêté de la même marnière, on dirait.

Ce que la position de Ikumi ne permettait pas de voir fut fatal à Hakuba : la jeune femme cachait un derringer dans le creux sa main, le genre d'arme aisément dissimulable en raison de sa petite taille.

* * *

Un coup de feu résonna jusqu'aux hommes en provenance de la tour centrale. Hakuba était à terre, perdant du sang en abondance. En le retournant, il s'avéra qu'il était trop tard, puisqu'il avait été touché en plein cœur.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans les escaliers ! nota Kogoro en entendant des bruits de pas dans ceux menant à la pièce du quatrième étage dont leur avait parlé l'enregistrement.

Au pas de course, Kogoro grimpa rapidement les marches pour se retrouver face à une pièce grande ouverte sur un bureau et un ordinateur. Là où justement, on devait venir lorsqu'on aurait trouvé le trésor.

Sauf que voilà, en baissant les yeux, il retrouva Ikumi à terre, morte, sans blessure apparente.

\- Regarde ! fit Mogi en arrivant derrière Kogoro.

Il tourna la poignée circulaire du côté intérieur de la porte, en faisant attention où il mettait ses doigts et une aiguille jaillit sur un des côtés.

\- Lorsqu'on tourne la poignée, on tombe sur une aiguille. Cela veut dire que celui ou celle qui serait venu ici pour se servir de l'ordinateur se serait forcément piqué en sortant et serait mort empoisonné.

\- Mais bon sang, où est le meurtrier ?! ragea Kogoro.

En réponse, il eut droit de faire connaissance avec l'arme que Mogi lui mit sous le nez.

\- Fini de jouer ! On ne me fera pas croire qu'elle est tombée dans son propre piège, gronda l'homme, toute trace d'humour disparue. J'ai trouvé la femme de chambre et ta fille dans les toilettes. Les deux seules personnes à avoir pu faire tout ça sont ici : moi ou toi ! Et comme ce n'est pas moi…

Mogi fit feu, touchant Kogoro, totalement abasourdi, dans la poitrine.

\- …ça ne peut être que toi !

Kogoro tomba contre le mur derrière lui, et glissa le long de celui-ci, sans vie.

\- Pfff, on n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, grommela Mogi. Navré, Nemuri no Kogoro.

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma.

Avant de se figer.

D'effroi, il la laissa tomber, se tenant la gorge.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Et il s'effondra.


	20. L'Arnaque

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous attendiez avec impatience la suite des aventures eh bien, nous y voilà.**

 **Je ne répondrais pas à Arya39, qui est parti tellement loin dans son délire qu'on la voie même plus (et dieu sait à quel point je me suis marrée en lisant ses élucubrations) mais je ne laisserai pas passer celui de Cobra.**

 **Non. Même si je peux comprendre les parings et même les approuvés, ici, je reste dans le canon. Kid a Aoko et Shinichi a Ran. Point ! Nan mais !**

 **Mais je vais être sympathique pour le fanboy que tu es : petit cadeau sur la fin du chapitre :D**

 **Sur ce, en avant la musique**

* * *

Dans les épisodes précédents :  
L'Insaisissable Kid invite les plus grands détectives japonais dans un le manoir d'un défunt milliardaire centenaire en leur demandant de trouver la clef de l'énigme permettant d'accéder au trésor de l'homme, et ce, au péril de leur vie. Sauf que voilà, la demeure est sous surveillance en plus d'être emplie de piège et l'hôte ne se montre pas, laissant ses invités se débrouiller seul dans cet immense manoir reculer. Les uns après les autres, les invités meurent au cours de la soirée.

Et au final, il ne reste plus personne.

* * *

De son point d'observation dans la salle de surveillance, l'assassin regarda tout ça avec rage.

Même les meilleurs détectives ne parvinrent pas à trouver la solution de l'énigme.

Il se redressa quand plusieurs caméras espionnes s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, pour finir avec celle de la tour centrale.

Il se retourna d'un bond en entendant l'ordinateur dans son dos se manifester.

Dessus, un message était en train de s'afficher.

C'était impossible, il ne restait plus personne et pourtant, quelqu'un tapait à l'ordinateur. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Il lut le message :

 _Nous avons déchiffré le code secret du trésor._

 _Nous voulons te parler directement dans la salle à manger._

Et c'était signé par deux appellations

 _Le septième détective et le pirate._

Alarmé, l'assassin sortit de sa cachette au pas de course et se dirigea vers la salle à manger en question.

C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Tous les détectives qui étaient venus ici devraient être morts ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de septième ! Et surtout, il n'avait jamais invité de pirate !

L'assassin arriva devant la salle à manger, s'interrogeant sur qui pouvait être à l'origine du message. Délicatement, il entrouvrit la porte de la salle éclairée pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

\- En général, sauf pour un cas de suicide, il est difficilement imaginable que quelqu'un qui a piégé aux explosifs une voiture monte dedans de son propre chef, annonça Conan appuyé dans le couloir derrière l'assassin qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais il y a des exceptions à tout ; notamment lorsqu'on a l'intention de faire une petite mise en scène pour se faire passer pour mort, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le visage au sourire moqueur de Red, diffusant de la lumière dans le couloir.

\- N'est-ce pas, Senma-san ?

Senma regarda les deux gosses avec effroi.

\- Juste avant l'explosion, vous êtes sortie de la voiture et vous vous êtes cachée dans les buissons, puis vous êtes revenue au manoir, pointa Conan alors que Red s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte devant la vieille.

\- Que me racontes-tu là ? demanda-t-elle. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait une bombe au dernier moment et j'ai eu juste le temps de sortir de la voiture. Je viens à peine de revenir au manoir.

\- Pour une vieille femme, échapper à une explosion relève presque du miracle, sauf si on s'appelle Tsuru, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, pointa Red. Le fait est que vos vêtements ne sont pas abîmés et que vous ne sentez pas le brûlé ou même l'essence.

\- Et vous expliquez comment le pile ou face ?

\- Vous saviez parfaitement avant de lancer la pièce que vous monteriez dans la voiture. Parce que vous aviez déposé sur le dos de votre main une autre pièce, avant de lancer celle que vous aviez ramassée parmi les miennes. Vous avez caché avec votre autre main celle sur le dos de la première et lancé la seconde pièce. Vous l'avez rattrapée, avez fait semblant de la poser sur votre main et l'avez en fait laissé tomber par terre, expliqua Conan.

Red tira une petite pièce de sa poche qu'il brandit entre ses doigts gantés de cuir.

\- Il ne restait plus qu'à montrer la pièce déposée sur votre main et le tour était joué ! ricana Red. Simple comme bonjour.

\- Vous aviez bien sorti une pièce de dix yens pour chercher des traces d'oxydation dans le thé de Oogami-san, vous l'avez simplement réutilisée, conclut Conan.

\- Ooh, vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que notre hôte, celui qui a assassiné Oogami-san, c'est moi ? s'enquit la vieille femme. Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer comment j'ai pu faire boire du cyanure à Oogami-san uniquement ? Et comment j'ai pu prévoir avec exactitude l'heure à laquelle il allait mourir ?

Elle ouvrit le second battant de la porte et invita Conan à entrer.

\- Son thé ne contenait pas de poison et Mouri-san était assis entre nous. De plus, nous avions décidé des places à prendre au Janken, rappela la vieille.

\- La place n'avait aucune importance, pointa Conan en allant prendre une des tasses sur la table avec un mouchoir pour ne pas laisser ses empreintes. Dawn l'a senti et a averti toute la table ; ou du moins, ceux qui étaient attentifs ou au minimum au fait du morse.

Red se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et leva une main pour toquer contre le linteau de la porte avec le même rythme qu'il l'avait fait sur sa tasse à table.

\- Il a senti du cyanure sur la partie supérieure de l'anse de sa tasse. Pendant qu'on ne nous surveillait pas, on a testé toutes les tasses et chacune en avait. Il a averti tout le monde par morse pendant le service. Vous saviez que Oogami-san toucherait du bout du pouce cette partie de la tasse. Vous saviez aussi qu'il se mordait l'ongle du pouce lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il a porté son pouce à la bouche juste après que vous avez parlé en modifiant votre voix, du code secret servant à trouver l'emplacement du trésor.

\- Cette brave Ishihara-san avait reçu l'ordre de servir le thé juste avant, nota Red en jouant avec sa canne blanche. Vous étiez donc certaine que Oogami se mordrait l'ongle en entendant cette histoire et vous saviez donc parfaitement à quelle heure il mourrait.

\- Mais enfin, tout le monde était censé avoir essuyé ses couverts avant de manger, non ? pointa Senma.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Conan. On peut dire que Oogami-san n'a pas été assez prudent ou que l'avertissement de Dawn a rendu dix fois plus précautionneux les autres à tables. Mais il y a aussi la possibilité que vous et lui étiez en réalité complices ; il n'avait certainement aucune raison de penser que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie.

Conan remit la tasse à sa place et se tourna vers la vieille femme, les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand la femme de chambre a dit qu'une Mercedes était déjà garée lorsqu'elle est arrivée au manoir. Ce manoir se trouve dans un endroit particulièrement retiré dans la montagne : une fois la voiture déposée, il fallait forcément un complice pour repartir au volant d'un autre véhicule.

\- Ce qui implique que vous ayez attendu Mouri-san au bord de la route _volontairement_ , et dit exprès durant le voyage que vous ne supportiez pas la fumée de cigarette pour que Oogami-san soit la seule victime dans la salle à manger, expliqua Red en appuyant son menton sur sa canne. Tout le monde avait du poison sur les doigts à ce moment-là, parce qu'à part Edogawa qui a pris la peine d'essuyer la tasse de Ran-nee-san en plus de la sienne, je suis le seul à l'avoir fait. Alors, forcément, fumer une cigarette équivalait à un voyage dans l'autre monde, et c'est ainsi que Mogi-san est mort tout à l'heure.

\- Ce qui vous a décidé à choisir Ishihara-san pour jouer le rôle de la femme de chambre, c'est que vous vous êtes aperçue lors que l'entretien d'embauche qu'elle se rongeait les ongles. Vous vous êtes dit que vous n'auriez aucun mal à vous débarrasser d'elle en utilisant le même procédé.

\- Donc, si on résume bien, fit Red en décomptant sur ses doigts, vous avez tué Oogami (il baissa un doigt), vous vous êtes fait passer pour morte (il baissa un second doigt) et vous avez tué Mogi-san (il baissa encore un doigt).

\- Vous avez attiré ici les détectives en faisant preuve de psychologie. Vous comptiez sur eux pour déchiffrer le code secret et retrouver le trésor avant de les tuer tous. _Tout comme Renya Karasuma l'avait fait il y a quarante ans de cela !_

Le dernier commentaire fit perdre à la vieille femme toute ses couleurs.

\- A la fin du message écrit en lettres de sang sur le piano, il y avait un nom : Senma Kyosuke… c'était…commença Conan.

\- Mon père, oui, avoua la vieille dame. Il y a quarante ans de cela, mon père, qui était archéologue, fut invité à venir au manoir du crépuscule. Autrefois, un milliardaire que l'on disait centenaire avait découvert un indice qui lui laissait penser qu'un trésor était caché dans le manoir qu'il avait hérité de sa mère ; on raconte qu'elle lui aurait demandé de consacrer sa vie s'il le fallait pour trouver ce trésor. Mon père arrêta de nous envoyer de l'argent et disparu sans laisser de traces. C'est en relisant en pleine lumière la dernière lettre qu'il nous envoyée que je compris ce qui s'était passé ; j'ai remarqué que sur certaines des lettres, de petits trous avaient été faits à l'aide d'une épingle. L'histoire du code secret désignant l'emplacement du trésor, le fait que de nombreux autres archéologues avaient été conviés ; jusqu'au fait que Karasuma Renya, voyant la fin de sa vie approcher, commença à s'énerver et tua les archéologues les uns après les autres. Tout était mentionné dans la lettre ; même en trouvant le trésor, personne n'aurait été épargné.

\- Vous en avez parlé à la police ? demanda Conan avec sérieux. Et pas de commentaire, Dawn.

Red referma la bouche d'un air boudeur. Pourquoi la réponse à tout de Conan était la police ?

\- Non, répondit Senma. Vingt années s'étaient déjà écoulées quand j'ai découvert cela. Karasuma Renya était déjà mort à l'époque. Sa famille avait connu un déclin total et même le manoir était passé entre d'autres mains... Tout a commencé il y a deux ans, le jour où j'ai fait la bêtise d'en parler à Oogmai-san. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à retrouver le manoir et nous commençâmes des recherches, mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à déchiffre le code secret. En accumulant les dettes, nous avons réussi à acquérir ce manoir. Il était au pied du mur et un jour, il me dit ceci : « réunissons de grands détectives et faisons-leur résoudre ce mystère ! »

Conan voyait parfaitement la suite.

L'homme avait dû se laisser avoir par l'appât du gain.

Kid étant un bon appât pour tout amateur de mystère, l'utiliser pour créer un jeu de mort était un moyen certain pour s'assurer que les proies viendraient. L'idée de faire croire qu'ils avaient été tués devaient sans doute mettre la pression sur les enquêteurs et les inciter à résoudre sérieusement l'énigme, surtout si la bonne, une quantité négligeable, était, elle aussi, tuée, et réellement. En leur montrant que leur vie était en jeu, alors, ils n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de chercher, et Kid ferait le parfait bouc-émissaire.

\- Donc, c'est ce nigaud qui a choisi Ishihara-san, comprit Red.

\- Oui, approuva Senma. Il était tout fier d'avoir trouvé un moyen de la tuer à partir d'une de ses propres manies, mais il ne se doutait pas que cela lui serait fatal à lui aussi. Il avait en effet prévu de tuer la bonne après le repas, sans savoir qu'il ne verrait pas cet instant arriver. Oui, s'il s'est mordu l'ongle du pouce à ce moment-là, c'est parce que j'avais mis sur la cassette quelque chose qui l'a surpris.

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué ? demanda Conan.

\- Parce que je me suis rendue compte que lorsque nous aurions compris où était le trésor, il nous tuerait tous, moi y compris. Il souhaitait que tout le monde s'entretue à l'aide des pistolets qu'il avait laissés dans la chambre de chacun. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix si je voulais contrer ses plans sans pour autant interrompre les recherches des détectives. Finalement, le résultat est identique à celui obtenu il y a quarante ans : l'énigme reste entière et tout finit tragiquement.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il me semble que votre père avait déchiffré le code. Dawn, tu peux me servir d'échelle ? fit Conan.

\- Bien sûr.

Conan prit Red par la manche de son sweat-shirt et l'embarqua vers l'immense âtre en marbre de la cheminée. Là, il plaça son ami aveugle juste en-dessous. Red se pencha en avant, s'appuyant bien sur ses cuisses, le dos plat au maximum, permettant à Conan de grimper sur lui, puis de monter sur la cheminée.

\- C'est bon !

Red se redressa et resta à proximité de la cheminée alors que Conan se mettait debout sur son sommet pour faire face à l'horloge ouvragée qui la décorait.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Ce manoir est immense et pourtant, il n'y a qu'une seule horloge. Et elle est dans la salle à manger.

Une main dans les poches, il bougea les aiguilles du cadran.

\- _La nuit où les deux voyageurs ont regardé le ciel_ … cette phrase désigne la petite et la grande aiguille qui se rejoignent en haut du cadran à minuit ! Je mets donc les pendules sur la position indiquée. Ensuite, la deuxième clé de l'énigme, c'est votre père qui l'a laissée en lettres de sang sur le piano : _J'ai enfin trouvé la carte maîtresse !_ C'est une référence aux jeux de cartes ! Dans l'énigme, on avait les mots _princesse, Roi et Chevalier._ Autrement dit, le Roi, la Reine et le Valet dans un jeu de cartes. Le trésor désigne le carreau, le Graal le cœur et l'épée le pique. Dawn, tu veux poursuivre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, assura le pirate. Donc, si on traduit tout ça, on obtient le Roi de Carreau, la Dame de Cœur et le Valet de Pique. Et chaque carte à sa valeur propre et une direction où ils regardent sur leur carte. Le roi vaut treize points et regarde à gauche. La dame, douze, et fixe la même direction. Le valet en fait onze pour fixer à droite.

\- Il faut donc déplacer les aiguilles sur les chiffres correspondant aux valeurs annoncées par Dawn, dans les directions qu'il a citées.

Et Conan mit cela en application en bougeant la grande aiguille.

\- Treize à gauche, douze à gauche et onze à droite…

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa manipulation que l'horloge se décrocha et tomba de la cheminée, droit sur Red qui se contenta de se retourner pour recevoir l'objet dans ses bras sans broncher.

\- Eh ben, elle est pas légère cette horloge, nota le pirate.

Il toqua sur le vernis du rebord et tira de sa ceinture une lame de rasoir qu'il utilisa pour gratter un bout du vernis, dévoilant une matière plus brillante en dessous pendant que Conan sautait de son perchoir pour le rejoindre.

\- De l'or, reconnut Conan quand Red le laissa voir l'objet. Il semblerait bien que cette horloge soit faîte en or massif.

\- Joli pactole que voilà ! Personne ne m'en voudra si je l'emprunte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Red avec un grand sourire.

\- Dawn, repose ça contre la cheminée, demanda Conan avec lassitude.

\- Dire que mon père a perdu la vie pour cette chose. Voilà donc la triste réalité, soupira Senma.

\- Alors, Senma-san, cette promesse ? Dîtes-nous comment sortir de ce manoir ! exigea Conan.

\- Il ne fallait pas y compter depuis le début. Personnellement, je comptais en finir dans ces lieux. J'avais dit à Oogami-san que je lui dirais discrètement comment faire à la fin du repas pour partir et il y avait cru, mais…

\- _Pfff_ … c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Senma-baa-san, vraiment !

Senma se retourna pour voir Mogi, Ikumi, Hakuba et Kogoro se tenant dans l'entrée de la pièce, parfaitement vivants.

\- Fais passer la monnaie, Edogawa, t'as perdu ton pari, y'a pas de sortie, fit Red en tendant une main à son camarade qui fouilla ses poches en grommelant.

\- Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel est mon costume ? ragea Kogoro en regardant ses vêtements tâchés de rouge.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par deux gosses, même avec le facteur pitié de l'aveugle, soupira Hakuba en essuyant le rouge de sa bouche avec son mouchoir.

\- Eh oh ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, c'est aux gamins qu'il faut le dire ! rouspéta Ikumi. Ce sont eux qui ont prétendu qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser de dire à des enfants comment sortir d'ici.

Senma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors que Conan avait l'air contrit et que Red…

…s'effondra.

\- Quel timing pour ta crise de narcolepsie, soupira Conan. Kogoro-ji-san, tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ?

Kogoro s'avança pour ramasser Red et le hisser dans ses bras. En grommelant, bien entendu.

\- C'est pour que je vous dise comment sortir d'ici que vous avait fait semblant de mourir ? comprit finalement Senma.

\- Oui, parce que nous savions que vous tueriez aussi celui qui aurait déchiffré le code, pointa Mogi.

\- On a pensé que vous ne nous diriez rien tant qu'on était tous en vie, marmonna Kogoro d'un air ennuyé.

\- Sur un moniteur de caméra, le ketchup peut passer pour du sang, sourit moqueusement Ikumi en brandissant une bouteille de sauce tomate.

\- Mais c'était une très bonne idée d'endormir Ran-san et la femme de chambre… ce que nous avons fait n'est pas un spectacle à montrer à de si fragiles jeunes filles, sourit Hakuba avec un air de gentleman qu'apprécia très peu Conan.

\- Mais depuis quand vous saviez que c'était moi ? demanda Senma.

\- On se doutait que le coupable était l'un d'entre nous dès la mort de Oogami-san, explicita Hakuba. J'ai dû empêcher ces deux petits de trahir qu'on savait où était le poison afin de ne pas dévoiler la totalité de notre jeu.

\- Sans compter que lorsque vous avez choisi parmi les pièces déposées par le gamin sur le capot de la voiture, vous avez tendu la main bien loin pour vous saisir de la pièce de dix yens. C'est ce qui nous a mis sur la voie, pointa Mogi en ébouriffant les cheveux de Conan. Vous ne vouliez pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne cette fameuse pièce. Si nous avions touché la pièce de métal avec nos doigts censés porter des traces de cyanure, grâce à la réaction chimique sur la pièce, nous aurions alors compris l'astuces des tasses de thé.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le coupable, autrement dit, _vous_ , sourit Ikumi.

\- Mais en voyant l'ongle rongé du pouce de Oogami-san, nous avions déjà tout compris, résuma Hakuba.

Conan eut un grand sourire embarrassé quand Senma le regarda.

\- Mais le problème reste entier : comment sortir d'ici ? Je me vois mal crapahuter dans la montagne avec deux enfants en bas âge, marmonna Mogi.

 _Flap flap falp…_

Ikumi leva la tête au plafond en entendant un bruit très particulier venir du dehors.

\- Ce bruit, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la femme.

\- Ah ça… ce doit être l'hélicoptère de la police que j'ai appelé, fit Hakuba.

\- Que tu as appelé ? répéta Mogi.

\- J'avais accroché un message au-dessus des griffes de Watson et je l'ai envoyé à la poursuite de la voiture dans laquelle vous étiez ! J'avais pris la peine de coller un signe en forme de croix sur le toit pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt ! s'indigna Ikumi.

\- Au lieu de ça, tu nous laisses faire les andouilles, bougonna Mogi.

\- Les faucons ne sont pas comme les pigeons, ils n'ont pas un fort instinct pour rentrer au bercail. Je n'étais sûr de mon coup ! se défendit le jeune détective.

Pendant ce temps, Conan, lui, il aurait bien voulu que Red se réveille.

Parce que dans le bruit qu'ils entendaient, il n'y avait pas que l'hélico. On aurait dit un bruit de craquement qui se mélangeait au reste.

* * *

Ils parvinrent à être évacué tous ensemble dans l'hélicoptère, Conan et Red assis entre les jeunes femmes à l'arrière de l'appareil.

\- Finalement, il n'était pas là… Kaitou Kid, marmonna Ran.

\- Pourquoi ? tu aurais préféré qu'il vienne ? demanda Ikumi avec un sourire.

\- Euh… non.

\- Moi j'aurai bien voulu le rencontrer ! pointa Red.

\- _Jamais de la vie_ ! protesta Conan.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda avec innocence le pirate.

\- Parce que vous seriez capable de vous donner mutuellement des idées et que la police a déjà bien assez de mal !

Mogi, lui, n'écoutait pas les discussions stupides derrière son dos. Il regardait Senma à côté de qui il était assis. La vieille femme sur le siège à proximité de la porte de l'hélico regardait tristement au dehors.

\- Mais dîtes-moi, Baa-san, l'idée de nous attirer dans ce manoir venait de Oogami-san, non ? Alors, pourquoi avoir fait semblant de mourir après l'avoir tué ? s'enquit le détective.

\- Parce que je voulais à tout prix que vous continuiez à chercher ce trésor qui avait coûté la vie à mon père, répondit la vieille femme en fixant la demeure de Karasuma qui s'éloignait. Tant que j'étais encore en vie, je savais qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois : tous ces célèbres détectives réunis ! Mais finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui ai été envoûtée par Karasuma Renya…

Et elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'hélicoptère en plein vol, surprenant tout le monde. Avant même qu'on ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait sauté.

Le plus bizarre se produisit en suivant. Sans un mot, avec un air déterminé, Kogoro sauta à son tour, plongeant vers la grand-mère qui chutait vers une mort certaine avec sérénité. Le temps d'un battement de cil, et la veste de Kogoro finissait par voler plus loin avec son pantalon, laissant à la place un deltaplane blanc emblématique.

Un jeune homme avec un monocle aux yeux mauves, vêtu d'un costume bien coupé d'un blanc éclatant, accompagnant son haut de forme, venait de rattraper dans ses bras la vieille Senma.

Kaitou Kid avait en effet répondu à l'invitation, finalement.

Avec un sourire à la limite de l'arrogance, il continua sa descente vers le sol en portant la vielle femme, soutenu dans les airs par son deltaplane.

\- Alors baa-san ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de faire ce genre de chose ? Il est encore un peu tôt pour mourir ! lui dit Kid.

\- Imbécile ! gronda la femme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je t'ai sauvé !

Cela eu le mérite de briser la parfaite Poker Face de Kid.

\- C'est pour m'excuser d'avoir utilisé ton nom afin d'attirer les détectives au manoir. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu n'aurais pas pu échapper à ces deux enfants…

En disant ça, Senma leva les yeux vers l'hélicoptère au-dessus d'eux. Hakuba et Conan se tenaient devant la porte, regardant Kid prendre le large.

\- Surtout celui qui te visait avec une drôle de montre… le petit, là…

Kid regarda les deux jeunes détectives, notant au passage le petit Red assis au bord de la porte avec un étrange sourire.

\- Alors, j'étais découvert ? comprit le voleur.

\- Les cigarettes… Mouri-san est un gros fumeur et malgré cela, dès son arrivée au manoir, il n'en a plus fumé une seule. Même l'aveugle l'a remarqué. Qui sont-ils, ces enfants ?

\- Humm…

Kid retrouva son air arrogant en répondant.

\- L'intrigant aveugle, je le rencontre pour la première fois aujourd'hui, mais les deux autres, ils sont un peu comme une maîtresse que j'espère toujours ne pas rencontrer sur ma route.

\- Tu étais venu pour le trésor, non ? C'est dommage, nota Senma.

\- Oui, c'était mon objectif majeur, mais j'y renonce.

Et il lâcha Senma qui réalisa qu'elle était raccrochée par un filin à l'hélicoptère. Kid lui fit un signe du bras en s'éloignant.

\- De toute façon, ça ne rentrerait pas dans mon sac ! Et le seul morceau que j'aurai pu prendre, quelqu'un a été plus rapide que moi !

\- He ?!

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils voyaient le résultat final de ce que le mécanisme de l'horloge avait déclenché. Les murs extérieurs du manoir s'effritaient pour laisser voir leur vrai couleur sous le soleil levant. Un or pur qui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Un manoir totalement fait d'or pur.

\- C'est digne du manoir de Karasuma… toujours plus, nota Ikumi avec un sourire.

\- C'est très tape-à-l'œil comme idée, je trouve, nota Red l'air pas du tout impressionné.

Mogi lui ébouriffa le crâne avec un petit rire.

Ran, elle avait une autre priorité :

\- Mais dîtes-moi plutôt : où est mon père ? paniqua-t-elle.

Eh bien, Kogoro était toujours à la station-service, attaché au vendeur, juste en sous-vêtements.

* * *

\- Je vais le regretter, soupira Haibara.

\- Vois le côté pratique de la chose. D'une, tu pourras le tester et de deux, je pourrais me permettre de me rééduquer avec mon corps d'adulte, lui dit Red en commença à déballer ses affaires sur son lit chez Agasa. D'ailleurs, tu sais pas où je pourrais revendre de l'or en grosse quantité, par hasard ?

\- _Revendre de l'or_ ?

Red tira de son sac l'horloge en or massif du salon de Karasuma.

Voyant ça, Agasa tomba à la renverse, dans les pommes. C'était peut-être mieux puisqu'il ne vit ainsi pas les flingues que Red avait ramassés aussi durant l'aventure.

* * *

Kaito était à sa place, en classe, tournant et retournant dans ses mains une carte de jeu assez vieille. Il salua son amie d'enfance Aoko quand elle vint le rejoindre et entama avec elle la conversation.

\- Hakubaka est retourné à Londres, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Il était sympa, c'est triste, j'espère qu'il va revenir vite, marmonna la fille du commissaire Nakamura.

Ouais, ben ce n'était pas ce qu'espérait Kaito. Après tout, quand il jouait Kid, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de détective pour s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Surtout quand il essayait d'arrêter le groupe qui était responsable de la mort de son père.

\- Il est apparu.

Kaito fit un bond dans sa chaise et s'écarta de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans son espace vital. Akako était belle et charmeuse, mais elle restait une sorcière perfide et fourbe qui s'était donné pour mission de le faire tomber pour elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Aoko à l'autre fille qu'elle trouvait un peu trop proche de son ami.

\- Le rival de Kaitou Kid. Le prince des océans, le commandant du titan, le brasier indomptable… il est arrivé, cette carte en est la preuve, dit-elle.

Et elle prit entre deux doigt l'As de pique avec lequel jouait le jeune Kuroba depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est une carte de jeu comme une autre, je vois pas ce que ça prouve, maugréa Kaito en essayant de récupérer son bien.

\- Les prophéties de Lucifer ne mentent pas ! gronda la sorcière.

Clac !

Le trio cessa de se disputer et regarda en direction du bruit.

La fille qui était transférée dans leur classe deux mois avant et qui lisait en silence à son bureau, venait de refermer brutalement le vieux livre qu'elle parcourait. Lentement, elle tourna ses yeux améthyste si froids et assassins vers le trio.

\- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer sur le champ, siffla la jeune femme en se levant de là où elle était assise.

Pour toute réponse, Akako brandit la carte vers sa rivale.

\- Puisque tu dis que Quezacoatl est bien meilleur devin que Lucifer, ose me dire que j'ai tort ! Le rival de Kaitou Kid est apparu !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre une carte de jeu de Kuroba-kun et ce fameux rival, et encore moins ce satané voleur de Kid, marmonna Aoko.

Kaito garda sa poker face, comme lui avait toujours dit de faire son père, alors que l'infâme carte passait dans les mains de la brune à la peau sombre.

\- C'est qu'une carte, Haiiro-san, ne te prends pas la tête, tenta de minimiser Kuroba.

\- Si pour pouvoir continuer ma lecture du _Necronomicon_ en paix, je dois jouer le jeu, alors, je le jouerai, parce que l'autre solution s'achève par vous trois, six pieds sous terre, lui dit la demoiselle.

Oui, Haiiro était connue pour être assez violente et sanglante.

Elle prit la carte et immédiatement, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, ses étranges pupilles fendues se réduisant à deux fines fentes blanchâtres. Elle s'effondra contre une table voisine, comme une poupée à qui on a coupé ses fils et ne bougea plus.

\- Elle est entrée en transe, expliqua Akako avec un sourire de coin aux deux autres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme revienne finalement à elle et regarda la carte dans sa main avec un étrange air.

\- Kuroba, j'ai deux mots à te dire dans le couloir.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva, gardant la carte dans sa main.

Perplexe, Kaito se leva et la suivit sous l'air intriguée des deux autres filles. Le jeune magicien suivit sa camarade de classe au dehors et manqua d'y laisser sa tête quand elle le projeta contre un mur, lui mettant une lame de rasoir sous la gorge.

\- Où as-tu eu cette carte ?! Réponds ! Qui te l'a donné !?

\- Euuuh, tu devrais te calmer, non… tenta d'apaiser le lycéen en fixant la lame avec effroi.

\- _Réponds_!

Kuroba porta un doigt à sa bouche, comme pour réfléchir, en faisant un effort pour rester calme, avant de frapper du poing dans sa main, comme s'il avait trouvé. Sauf que de son poing, des serpentins et des confettis ressortirent. Cela fut une distraction suffisante pour qu'il puisse sauver sa gorge de la lame de rasoir et remettre de la distance entre la femme décidément bien dangereuse.

\- On me l'a mise dans ma poche. Je suis allé faire une promenade du côté de l'ancien manoir de Karasuma Renya et au retour, j'avais ça dans ma poche, lui dit Kaito. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a mise ni pourquoi, parole de scout, c'est la vérité, Haiiro.

Elle le regarda en silence et finalement rangea sa lame.

\- Si tu le vois avant moi, dis-lui que je le cherche, fit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Qui ça ?

Haiiro s'immobilisa, essayant de garder ses émotions sous le couvert de sa propre poker face. Elle reprit sa route pour revenir dans la salle de classe en laissant juste un mot voler derrière elle.

\- Hiken.


	21. L'infortuné Genta

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **On se retrouve pour notre chapitre hebdomadaire... et je commence sérieusement à avoir de moins en moins de réserve pour cette fic.**

 **Aujourd'hui, on va se pencher sur les malheur d'un certain Genta qui a très sérieusement fait chier quelqu'un de puissant/dangereux. C'est aussi le jour où on va bien sentir le retour du pirate sauvage et indomptable. Le gros vilain loup est dans la place, mesdames messieurs... ça risque d'en déranger quelques uns.**

 **Misstykata:** Ok, elle te laisse lui en faire un, mais juste un seul ! Et seulement parce que tu es une fille et qu'on t'adore !

 **Cobra Neurotoxique** : oui, plus ou moins à chaque publication, tu le dis, après, j'apprécie ^^ / Et oui, je sais que le Fanboy que tu es est malheureusement sous le charme de la Kuudere signature. On la verra pas énormément pour l'instant, mais ça va venir.../ j'ai mon plan pour Kid, ne t'en fait pas, et j'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde !

 **Arya39 :** Si je t'apprécie toujours autant, mais c'est seulement parce que tu es juste partie dans un délire incompréhensible dans lequel j'ai préféré ne pas entrer sous peine de spoiler quelques trucs. / Et oui, TOUT le château était en or. Imagine la baraque de Mihawk en or massif et t'auras le tableau. / Tu serais surprise d'où peut venir l'excuse de l'admiration pour les pirates, demoiselle. J'ai TOUT prévu. / Point accordé pour Kid, mais pour l'instant, outre être un magicien, il aimerait coincer les assassins de son père. / Kali ? Eh bien, disons que quand on lit Magic Kaito, c'est POSSIBLE. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite apparition éclaire... chaque chose en son temps... / Je n'ai pas compris le commentaire sur le nombre originel d'élève, mais je présume que ce n'est pas très grave / Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait spoiler le reste de l'intrigue et concernant les films (regarde le nombre de filler déjà existant dans le manga papier PUIS les chapitres qu'elle a prévu au minimum d'aborder ce qui fait déjà plus d'une bonne centaine)... mouais, nan, vais rester sur le manga papier, navrée ^^' / Il soupçonne qu'elle sait quelque chose, vu qu'elle est dans le même panier que Akako niveau capacité bizarre, après, vue qu'elle n'en a rien à carrer, va falloir un moment avant qu'il y est une confirmation. Et comme je te l'ai dit, ne t'en fait pas... j'ai TOUT prévu.

 **(viens de confondre sa souris avec son café) mouais, pas encore très réveillé. Enfin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bises !**

* * *

\- ITADAKIMASU ! lancèrent en chœur les enfants dans leur salle de classe pour le repas de midi.

\- Bien, leur dit leur enseignante avec un grand sourire. Vous allez être bien sages et ne rien laisser dans vos assiettes !

\- Oui ! répondirent les enfants.

Et tout le monde profita joyeusement de son repas. Hormis un éternel grincheux.

\- Pfff… un lycéen qui mange encore à la cantine… maugréa Conan en mangeant sa brioche à la viande. C'est déprimant…

\- Ah bon ? fit Haibara juste à côté de lui. Moi, je trouve ça plutôt chouette. Et je suis sûr que Dawn aime ça aussi.

\- He ? Lui, aimait la cantine ?

Red avait déjà englouti son pain et s'attaquait à sa soupe de miso. Il la reposa pour répondre à son camarade à voix basse :

\- Sur un navire, t'as pas beaucoup d'endroits où tu peux manger, outre la cantine ou le pont. Les autres commandants et moi, on pouvait se permettre de prendre un plateau pour manger dans nos cabines si on avait de la paperasse en retard que Marco exigeait _rapidement_ , mais on mangeait rarement seul ou ailleurs. Sauf peut-être dans une auberge à terre ou sur le pont lors des fêtes. Manger à plusieurs a ses avantages. Comme piquer dans l'assiette des autres ou pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour voir notre part sauver du destin tragique de finir sur notre crâne durant une crise de narcolepsie. Tu n'imagines pas la quantité de shampoing que je passe par mois à cause de ça.

Et il reprit sa soupe, chassant avec agacement les baguettes d'Ayumi qui essayait de le guider discrètement vers le plat en question.

\- Dans l'école où j'étais aux Etats-Unis, c'était un self-service, raconta Haibara. Et je mangeais toujours toutes seule. C'est quand même beaucoup plus sympa une cantine où tout le monde mange ensemble.

\- Au début, je trouvais ça amusant, moi aussi, lui avoua Conan. Mais…

Il s'interrompit pour regarder Ayumi gronder Mitsuhiko qui avait laissé ses carottes pour la fin, alors que Red lui disait justement de faire l'inverse pour que le plat qu'il apprécie masque le goût.

Oui… il y avait toujours un gars comme Mitsuhiko qui gardait ce qu'il n'aimait pas pour la fin, ou un autre prêt à faire le concours de celui qui mange le plus vite. Ici, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner qui c'était.

Conan jeta un regard aux deux grands mangeurs de la table en buvant sa barquette de jus.

Red ferait certainement ce genre de compétition s'il n'était pas aveugle et devait se forcer de manger lentement pour bien mettre sa nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- Ouaiiis ! J'ai gagné ! s'exclama un gosse à une autre table.

Cela surprit Conan qui regarda Genta se lever de sa chaise.

Habituellement, c'était lui qui gagnait ce genre de concours.

\- Maîtresse, je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux aller me reposer un peu à l'infirmerie ?

Kobayashi-sensei le regarda partir avec perplexité, laissant ses amis observer le repas de Genta presque intouché.

\- Vous croyez qu'il fait un régime ? demanda Ayumi avec inquiétude.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Un glouton comme lui… autant demander à Dawn d'avoir un sens commun ! se moqua gentiment Conan.

\- Fais-moi penser à ne pas te présenter Lu' si tu trouves que je n'ai pas de sens commun, sourit narquoisement Red en tendant le bras pour piquer dans le plateau de Genta.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver le comportement de Genta bizarre, de ce que ses oreilles entendaient.

\- En y réfléchissant, ça fait deux ou trois jours qu'il ne joue plus avec nous… réfléchi Mitsuhiko.

\- Oui, en plus, le soir, il ne nous attend pas et rentre tout seul, fit tristement Ayumi.

\- Il se fait peut-être racketter par les grands ? supposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Pas moyen, réfuta Red en buvant son jus.

\- Dawn a raison. Genta n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire ; et même si c'était le cas, il se sentirait sûrement plus en sécurité en rentrant avec nous, non ? pointa Conan.

\- Je songeais pas à cette solution pour l'impossibilité du racket, mais la tienne est logique aussi, accorda l'aveugle avec un air pensif.

\- Tu songeais à quoi ? demanda Ayumi.

Red afficha un sourire machiavélique digne du diable en personne alors que Haibara leur donnait une réponse :

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ; disons simplement que Dawn est le cauchemar des petits criminels. Pour Genta-kun, ça ne serait pas un problème familial ? Quelqu'un de gravement malade chez lui, ou encore ses parents qui se disputent sans arrêt. En imaginant que ses parents aient décidé de divorcer, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour lui.

\- Mais enfin… fit la fillette.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! intervint Kobayashi-sensei qui avait apparemment entendu leur conversation. Ses parents s'entendent bien et travaillent tous les deux dans leur restaurant ! ça me tracassait moi aussi alors, je suis allée chez Genta-kun hier. Une chose est sûre, quelque chose l'effraie. Sa maman m'a dit que lorsqu'il rentrait, il filait dans sa chambre se mettre sous sa couette et tremblait.

\- C'est vrai que Kojima-kun sent la peur à plein nez, songea Red en mettant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? rabroua Haibara.

\- De quoi peut-il bien avoir peur ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Eh bien, ça, il ne veut pas le dire ; j'ai eu beau lui demander plusieurs fois, il m'a répondu à chaque fois : _rien du tout, tout va bien !_ Peut-être qu'à vous, il se confiera ! Si vous apprenez quelque chose, dîtes-le-moi !

* * *

Alors que les enfants sortaient joyeusement de leur école pour rejoindre leurs parents, en passant par le portail, Genta escaladait un mur de la cour de récréation pour sortir discrètement de l'école, regardant de tous les côtés de la ruelle avant de partir au trot, passant à proximité de poubelles.

\- Tu vas quelque part, Kojima-kun ?

Genta se figea.

Derrière lui, les enfants venaient de sortir de derrière les poubelles où ils s'étaient cachés.

\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda Conan qui était assis sur le couvercle de l'une d'elle avec Red.

\- Ah ! Tu t'entraînes pour être ninja ? proposa Ayumi en le rejoignant avec Mitsuhiko.

\- Mais oui ! C'est pour que tu te mets à la diète ! appuya le garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

Genta resta effrayé et quelque peu pris au dépourvu, avant de continuer sur leur idée.

\- Euh, oui, voilà ! J'ai vu un super film de ninjas il y a peu de temps et…

\- Même mon petit-frère ment mieux que toi, ce qui veut TOUT dire, lui dit Red d'un air blasé.

\- Et tu vas nous dire que c'est pour ça que tu te caches sous ta couette en tremblant ? s'enquit Conan. Ou que, si je reprends les termes de Dawn, tu empestes la peur ?

\- Hey ! J'ai dit qu'il sentait la peur à plein nez, pas qu'il _empestait_ ! rouspéta Dawn. On passe à ce niveau quand c'est Haibara qui a la frousse !

Et il croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse, sa canne d'aveugle dans une main.

\- Il a dû faire des mauvais rêves après son fameux film et doit voir des ennemis imaginaires couverts de sang un peu partout, supposa Haibara sans relever ce qu'avait dit Red.

\- _JE N'AI PAS RÊVÉ ! J'AI VRAIMENT_... rugit Genta.

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, il se tut brusquement. Ce ne fut qu'avec les encouragements de ses amis qu'il parvint enfin à leur dire la vérité.

\- JE SUIS POURSUIVI PAR UN TUEUR !

L'annonce choqua tout le monde.

Un… tueur ?! Genta ?!

Ayumi et Mitsuhiko finirent par éclater de rire devant l'improbabilité de la chose.

\- Arrête Genta-kun ! haleta Ayumi en essayant de retrouver son souffle dans son hilarité.

\- Depuis quand les tueurs s'en prennent-ils à des écoliers ?! se moqua Mitsuhiko en agitant sa main.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Haibara avec une voix dubitative. Dawn, moi ou d'autres, je veux bien, mais vous…

\- Eh oh ! protesta Conan avec un sourire forcé devant la noirceur du commentaire.

\- Bande de petits cons naïfs, coupa Red, un poing sur les hanches, l'autre tenant sa canne blanche derrière sa nuque. Vous croyez que des dégénérés n'en n'ont vraiment rien à battre des marmots ?! Youhou ! Je pense qu'à force de traîner avec Shinigami-kun, des morts, vous en avez vu bien assez pour savoir que le monde n'est pas tout beau, tout propre ! Et non, ce que je dis ne se limite pas au cadre de référence, Edogawa !

Conan referma la bouche avec que tout le monde regardait Red, toute hilarité disparue sous son discours sérieux.

\- On compte combien de disparition d'enfants chaque année ?! Combien de corps de gosses retrouve-t-on ? Vous allez pas me dire que vous avez jamais entendu parler de la traite infantile ! Merde ! C'est 1,2 millions de gamins de moins de dix-huit ans qui en sont victimes chaque année ! Je sors pas ce chiffre de mon cul, c'est votre UNICEF qui l'a annoncé ! Esclavages, travail forcé, trafic en tout genre, groupes armés ! Et je vais passer sous silence ces malades qui aiment _un peu trop_ les enfants et pas d'une bonne manière ! Mais merde, réveillez-vous ! Si Genta se sent menacé, c'est qu'il a certainement une bonne raison !

Et il se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe en essayant de compter sur ses doigts le nombre de personnes ayant essayé de lui faire du mal avant qu'il ne prenne le large, semblant avoir des difficultés à _tout_ répertorier.

Pour le coup, face à la colère moralisatrice de Red, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko étaient aux bords des larmes et s'excusaient piteusement.

\- Dawn, tu as oublié l'âge de tes interlocuteurs, pointa Conan en essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre le pirate.

\- Rien à foutre, si ça leur permet de pas se faire avoir, grinça le pirate en recommençant son compte. Venant de toi et Haibara, je suis plus que déçu ! Si y'en a bien deux à qui je ne devrais pas faire cette leçon de morale, c'est bien vous ! Vous faites chier à la fin !

Bizarrement, s'entendre dire qu'il avait déçu le pirate fit très mal à Conan. Il avait presque l'impression que sa mère lui faisait la morale et venait de lui adresser sa déception. Son père aurait été plus discret dans sa façon de faire, mais Yukiko n'aurait certainement pas mâcher ses mots. Et surtout, malgré tous leurs défauts et leur absence, décevoir ses parents étaient la dernière idée de Conan.

Avoir ce sentiment face à Red, c'était vraiment _bizarre_.

Pendant un instant, ça n'avait pas été le gamin aveugle qu'il voyait tous les jours en classe, mais cet adulte bien trop versé dans la criminalité qui voulait juste leurs épargner de tomber sur des gens peu recommandables.

\- Merci de me croire, Red-kun, souffla Genta en baissant la tête de soulagement.

\- Dawn-kun a raison, c'était malvenu de notre part de nous moquer de toi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir remis en doute tes mots, s'excusa Haibara en inclinant la tête. Peux-tu nous raconter l'affaire depuis le début ?

Alors Genta raconta ses mésaventures alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour rentrer chez eux.

Comme quoi quelqu'un l'avait suivi alors qu'il marchait sur la route en dessous de la voie ferrée. Vu qu'il faisait sombre, il ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était, mais quand il se mettait en marche, l'inconnu en faisant autant, tout comme il s'arrêtait quand Genta se stoppait.

\- C'est certainement l'écho de tes propres pas que tu entendais, lui dit gentiment Mitsuhiko.

\- Mauvaise idée, lui dit Conan.

Clac !

\- Ow !

Mitsuhiko se massa l'arrière du crâne où Red lui avait infligé une claque.

\- T'es certain d'être aveugle ? grommela le garçon en fixant son camarade de classe qui avançait à côté de Genta en se guidant de sa canne blanche.

\- Il n'y a physiquement aucun moyen pour que Dawn-kun puisse de nouveau voir quelque chose, lui assura Haibara. Continue, Genta-kun. Il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui… on m'a poussé du haut du petit pont y'a quelques jours et l'autre soir, une moto a brûlé un feu rouge pour me foncer dessus, marmonna Genta. **_(Bêta : il a cassé un miroir ou quoi ce gosse ?)_**

\- Ce sont des coïncidences, tenta de rassurer Ayumi.

\- « Le bureau des coïncidences à un carnet de rendez-vous tellement chargé qu'il n'arrive pas à satisfaire toutes les demandes », Ayumi-chan. En gros, tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos des coïncidences.

\- Et tu tires cette citation d'où ? demanda Conan.

\- L'un des rares livres de Marco qui n'avait rien à voir avec la navigation ou la médecine de près ou de loin, répondit le pirate en haussant des épaules.

\- Et c'est qui ? Parce que tu parles souvent de lui, demanda Haibara avec curiosité.

De toutes les réponses, le « personne d'important » bégayé par un Red rouge comme une tomate était bien la dernière chose à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre.

\- Peu importe, finit-il par abréger avant que Conan ne commence sa pêche aux informations. Quelqu'un en veut à la vie de Kojima-kun, c'est un fait.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Mitsuhiko alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la devanture d'un immeuble abritant un grand magasin pour se parler en face à face.

Genta était blanc comme un linge en songeant à ce que voulait la personne qui en avait après lui.

 _Dong_

Tout le monde se retourna vers le trottoir pour voir un gros boulon rebondir sur le passage.

 _Danger_! cria quelque chose dans la tête de Conan.

\- Attention ! rugit Red.

Il repoussa tous les enfants en arrière avec sa force inhumaine, les renversant sur le sol au passage, mais ça leur sauva la vie.

 _VLAM_!

Les enfants regardèrent avec effroi l'immense lettre néon qui venait de s'effondrer de l'enseigne du magasin.

Le groupe reprit son souffle et regarda l'endroit où la lettre était accrochée auparavant, très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Si Red ne les avait pas poussés, ils auraient fini en crêpe.

\- Le support devait être rouillé et c'est tombé là par hasard, supposa Mitsuhiko d'une voix blanche. C'est ton jour de malchance, c'est tout, Genta-kun.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller faire une prière au temple, suggéra Ayumi.

\- Et mon otouto à un doctorat en physique quantique tant que tu y es, grommela Red en cherchant le néon à terre de sa canne. Et si une prière pouvait sauver des poissards dans ce genre, Edogawa aurait cessé y'a un moment de trébucher sur des cadavres partout où il va, parce que j'ai demandé à Ran-nee-san de l'y amener cinq fois déjà.

Conan s'était déjà accroupi près du néon. Il attrapa le bout de la canne de Red pour l'immobiliser.

\- Arrête avec ta canne, tu risques de disperser des preuves importantes.

Red ramena sa canne à lui et appuya ses deux mains, puis son menton, dessus, laissant Conan faire sa petite enquête. Le petit détective ajusta ses lunettes, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour se saisir d'un bout de câble qu'il regarda attentivement.

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard, et ce n'est pas ton jour de malchance non plus, Genta, finit par déclarer Conan.

Il tourna le bout du câble pour bien le leur montrer.

\- Regardez ! On voit bien que le câble du néon a été coupé volontairement. Cela a été fait pour ne pas que le néon soit retenu lorsqu'il tomberait.

\- Signe d'un déclencheur ? demanda Red. Un système à retardement ?

\- A part le boulon qui est tombé et qui laisse supposer que le coupable était dans l'immeuble au moment des faits…

Conan regarda le néon dans son ensemble et secoua la tête pour se tourner vers le pirate.

\- Pas de système de retardement en vue.

\- Mais alors, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui en dessous, souffla Ayumi avec effroi en se cachant derrière Red tout en fixant avec peur le reste de l'enseigne.

\- Non, la cible était bien précise, réfuta Haibara qui observait un distributeur de jouets à balle à l'effigie de Yaiba. C'est la machine sur laquelle Genta vient jouer très souvent.

Conan jeta un œil à la machine en question et se releva. Il nota l'expression interrogatrice de Dawn et se fit une note de l'éduquer plus tard sur le sujet.

Parce que de toute évidence, quelqu'un en avait après la vie de Genta.

\- Si Genta est visé, alors, on doit aller chercher le coupable dans le grand magasin ! pointa Mistuhiko.

\- Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? On ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, grommela Conan.

\- En plus il a déjà dû se mêler à la foule, songea Haibara en regardant autour d'elle.

Red se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dawn ? appela Conan. Tu perçois quelque chose ?

Red garda un instant le silence, avant de se retourner vers camarade et de se mettre en route.

\- Ne restons pas là, va, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

SBAM !

A vouloir marcher sans sa canne, Red se prit les pieds dans le néon, lui tirant un grognement rageux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ayumi.

\- Ouais ouais…

Il se releva et s'apprêta à shooter dans la lettre quand Haibara l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Allons-y, tête de mule.

* * *

Assis dans un fast-food autour d'un soda (Haibara et Conan s'étaient ligués contre Red et son envie de goûter aux sodas, lui commandant un café noir et sans sucre qu'il avait comparé à celui, infect, des marines) et d'un hamburger avec des frites pour Genta qui n'avait pas mangé à midi, le garçon leur racontait ce qui avait été le début de sa mésaventure.

\- _Tu as aperçu le voleur de sacs à l'arrachée ?!_ s'exclama Mitsuhiko. Celui qui attaques les petites vieilles et les jeunes femmes et leur prend leur sac de force ?

\- Oui, confirma Genta. C'était le sosie de celui qui est sur l'avis de recherche de la police.

\- Tu en as parlé à la police ? demanda Ayumi.

\- Oui, une semaine après environ. Quand je l'ai vu, ils n'avaient pas encore collé les affiches, mais j'ai oublié où je l'avais vu. Mais il y a un homme qui m'a vu en même temps que le voleur et je sais où il est !

Conan ne pouvait se défaire de cette étrange sensation à l'arrière de son esprit, comme s'il aurait dû réaliser quelque chose d'important ; mais quoi, c'était une bonne question. Il essaya de repousser la sensation en arrière-plan et interrogea Genta sur l'homme qui aurait vu le voleur.

\- En fait, il y a cinq jours, il y a eu une affaire de vol identique et je suis allé voir. C'est là que je l'ai vu dans la foule, ce type aux cheveux blonds décolorés qui était à côté de moi quand j'ai aperçu le voleur !

Haibara allait lui en demander plus quand Red lui donna un léger coup de coude en buvant son café. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille sous l'air intrigué de tout le monde. La scientifique hocha la tête et s'excusa de table, prétextant une envie d'aller au petit coin.

\- Et donc ? demanda Conan en revenant à l'affaire en cours.

\- Ben, je l'ai pris par la main et je l'ai emmené voir un policier ! informa Genta. J'ai dit au policier ! « lui, il sait à quel endroit j'ai vu le voleur ! ». Mais ce gars a dit qu'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait rien sur le voleur.

\- Tu es sûr que cet homme a aperçu le voleur en même temps que toi ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Oui. A ce moment-là, je crois qu'il était assis à côté de moi ; alors, je me suis dit qu'il l'avait vu aussi, c'est certain.

\- Tu _crois_ ? répéta Red. Comment ça tu crois ? T'as vu ce voleur avec lui ou pas ?

\- Ben en fait, j'étais un peu endormi ce jour-là, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver à côté de moi.

Red grogna de désespoir.

Lui, il était narcoleptique, c'était ok qu'il s'endorme n'importe où, mais Genta ?!

\- Et le voleur ? demanda Conan.

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait…

\- Tu ne te souviens pas où c'était ? demanda Mitsuhiko alors que Haibara revenait des toilettes en prenant son temps pour marcher, regardant d'un air vaguement curieux les clients du fast-food.

Elle se rassit entre Conan et Red et murmura quelque chose au pirate sous l'air curieux de la table. Red afficha une expression sombre mais se contenta d'un « plus tard ».

\- Donc, à défaut de te souvenir de l'endroit, et en sachant que le voleur semble t'avoir pris pour cible, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé dire à la police que tu te sentais menacé ? maugréa Conan en jetant des regards suspicieux à Red et Haibara.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… tu as reçu des menaces ? devina Red.

Genta hocha la tête.

\- Genta, tu as reçu des menaces ou pas ? insista le pirate.

\- Je viens de te dire oui, idiot ! rouspéta le grand garçon.

\- Genta-kun ! Red-kun ne peut pas te voir ! lui rappela Ayumi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah oui, pardon ; désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa immédiatement le garçon.

\- C'est excusé, assura Red avec un pauvre sourire. Des menaces de quel type ?

Genta déglutit, continuant de fixer la table.

\- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone : « si tu dis à quelqu'un que tu m'as vu, je te tue… toi, ainsi que tes amis et ta famille… tout le monde ! »

Mouais, le classique, mais ça expliquait le comportement de Genta.

\- Tu saurais reconnaître la voix ? demanda Red.

\- Elle était bizarre.

\- Ok, il a pris la peine de la camoufler. Franchement, j'aimerais bien rencontrer ce gars, juste pour lui pointer qu'il faut toujours se méfier de plus petit que soi. Je serais d'avis qu'on décolle, pas vous ?

Conan comprit enfin ce qu'il en était.

Red devait sentir qu'on les observait ou soupçonnait quelque chose comme ça, et avait certainement demandé à Haibara de confirmer son soupçon.

Les enfants se levèrent de la table et quittèrent le fast-food.

\- C'est embêtant, nota Haibara d'une voix sombre. S'il t'a téléphoné, ça veut dire qu'il sait où tu habites.

\- Oui. Si la police accepte de t'aider, mais que cela n'aboutit à rien, dieu seul sait ce qui peut t'arriver ensuite, songea Conan à voix basse. Dawn, tu penses qu'il serait capable d'aller au bout de la menace ?

Red garda un instant le silence, étirant son Haki au maximum pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, avant de répondre :

\- Vu qu'il nous écoute en ce moment et qu'il a déjà tenté de tuer plusieurs fois Kojima-kun, il serait tout à fait capable de mettre à exécution sa menace.

\- He ?! On nous surveille ?! paniqua Ayumi.

\- J'ai cette impression, mais je peux me tromper, accorda Red quand Conan lui donna un coup de coude.

Il ne sentit peut-être pas de douleur, mais il comprit le message avec l'impact. Le simple fait que Red dise qu'il puisse faire erreur rassura les trois vrais enfants.

\- Sinon, intervint Haibara. Tu ne te souviens pas d'une chose qui pourrait nous permettre de nous lancer sur sa piste ?

\- J'ai déjà tout dit au policier : il tenait une cigarette de la main gauche et il portait un tee-shirt bizarre, noir avec un dessin blanc.

Genta réfléchit un instant avant de pointer un homme qui venait sur le trottoir par en face en poussant un grand cri d'effroi.

\- AAAAH ! COMME CA ! C'EST LE MÊME TEE-SHIRT QUE LUI !

Le pauvre passant s'arrêta et regarda son tee-shirt puis les enfants avec perplexité alors que Red empêcher Mitsuhiko d'accuser le pauvre homme de s'en prendre à Genta. Le gars, assez jeune, avait un tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort arborant le nombre 1999. Il suffit que Genta se calme et dise par contre que l'inconnu n'avait pas le même visage pour laisser apaiser Mitsuhiko.

\- Excusez le comportement de mes amis, mais on cherche à retrouver quelqu'un, expliqua Conan à l'homme. Où est-ce que vous avez acheté votre tee-shirt, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oh… euh… dans une boutique devant la gare qui s'appelle _Bones,_ fit le passant avec perplexité.

\- Merci de votre réponse et encore désolé pour le dérangement occasionné, s'excusa Red.

Une main dans la nuque de Mitsuhiko et Genta, Red les força à s'incliner en excuse avec lui. La bosse sur leur crâne était aussi une bonne motivation pour dire pardon. L'homme leur assura qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et s'en alla.

\- Evitez de crier comme ça la prochaine fois ! Allons-nous-en, siffla Red.

Les deux autres garçons le suivirent en versant des rivières de larmes en tenant l'énorme bosse palpitante sur leur crâne que l'aveugle leur avait infligée.

* * *

La boutique ne leur apprit pas grand-chose, outre que c'était une édition limité faîte à l'occasion du passage de l'année 1999 à 2000, et des fameuses prédictions de fin du monde. On avait eu les modèles 1999 ; HELP ; ESCAPE… mais 202, comme s'en rappelait Genta, ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Les tee-shirts n'étaient plus en fabrication depuis la fin des années 2000.

Arrêtés sur le trottoir pour réfléchir à l'affaire, ils ne savaient que penser.

\- Ce serait quand même plus simple si Genta pouvait se rappeler de l'endroit où il a vu le voleur, marmonna Mitsuhiko.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas au cinéma ou dans un train ? se fit confirmer Ayumi.

\- Non, dans l'un comme dans l'autre, on ne peut pas fumer de cigarettes, réfuta Conan.

\- Alors dans un restaurant peut-être ? proposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Mais oui ! Tu as sommeil parce que tu avais trop mangé ! s'exclama Ayumi toute contente d'avoir compris.

\- Mais lui, il ne mangeait rien ; je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux et il a passé son temps à lire le journal et à fumer des cigarettes, marmonna Genta qui se tenait à une barrière de sécurité qui séparait le trottoir de la route.

\- Comment peux-tu te souvenir de ces détails et avoir oublié le lieu où c'était ? rouspéta Mitsuhiko.

\- Peut-être que dans sa tête de linotte, Kojima-kun a ressenti le besoin de se rappeler de ça ou que quelque chose lui a semblé bizarre, proposa Red. Plus que les lieux.

Genta jeta un regard noir à Red pour le commentaire de « tête de linotte » mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une bosse pour la journée lui avait suffi.

\- C'est étrange, non, souffla Haibara. Quand on se sent observé comme ça, en général, on s'énerve, non ?

C'est vrai, tiens…

\- Il ne t'a pas grondé ? s'étonna Ayumi.

\- Non, je crois même qu'il ne m'a même pas vu, marmonna Genta.

Cela fit tilt dans le cerveau de Conan et Red devait avoir une idée derrière la tête à le voir froncer ainsi des sourcils.

\- Kojima-kun, tu peux me confirmer quelque chose ? demanda Red en se rapprochant avec précaution du garçon à la barrière.

\- Quoi donc ?

Red lui prit l'épaule et se pencha à son oreille, lui demandant quelque chose dans un murmure que tout le monde fit un effort pour écouter. Question qui rejoignait parfaitement la conclusion de Conan et qui en plus de ça, l'appuyait.

Tout était expliqué ! Que ce soit le tee-shirt noir 202, le fait que leur homme soit gaucher ou même le fait qu'il n'ait pas grondé Genta en se sentant observé. Cela lui disait où le voleur avait été vu.

\- C'était dans un magasin de lunettes, non ? demanda innocemment Conan.

Hein ?!

Genta regarda son ami avec perplexité.

\- Là où tu as vu le voleur de sac ! Tu le fixais et il ne s'est pas énervé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euuuh oui…

\- Alors, je suppose qu'il avait dû enlever ses lunettes pour les faires nettoyer et du coup, il ne pouvait pas se rendre compter que quelqu'un l'observait !

\- Euh non, marmonna Genta vraiment perplexe. Mais je ne suis jamais allé dans un magasin de lunettes.

\- Argument invalide. Je suis incapable de voir quoi que ce soit et je peux te dire que je le sens parfaitement quand quelqu'un m'observe, pointa Red en se demandant ce qu'il passait par le crâne du jeune détective.

Le rire de Conan était _tout_ sauf naturel.

Ok, il mijotait quelque chose.

\- Ah bon… zut alors ! sourit un peu trop joyeusement le garnement. Mais pourtant, là-bas…

Conan se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota quelque chose à Genta qui ouvrit des yeux ronds. Tout le monde se pencha sur le duo pour entendre, avec Red grinçant des « plus vite plus vite » entre ses dents.

Puis, Genta se redressa et regarda Conan d'un air perplexe.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! réfuta le garçon.

\- Hein ? T'es sûr ? s'étonna Conan totalement abasourdi. Pourtant, j'aurais juré que…

\- _Le Sherlock des années 90… ?_ Laisse-moi rire, nota narquoisement Haibara.

\- Franchement, j'aurais presque honte de sortir des déductions pareilles si j'étais le gosse du _Baron Noir_ , ricana Red, toute tension évacuée.

\- _Pfff_ , souffla Conan, absolument déprimé par son erreur.

\- Bah tu sais ça arrive même aux meilleurs de bloquer, rassura Mitsuhiko.

\- Ne sois pas si déçu ! renchérit Ayumi.

\- Bon, ben on y va. Agasa-akase voulait qu'on rentre vite pour tester quelque chose pour les yeux de Dawn, fit Haibara.

Red marmonna indistinctement mais s'éloigna avec Haibara et Conan. Le petit détective demanda à Genta largement plus rassuré de les prévenir si quelque chose lui revenait en mémoire, sans que personne ne remarque l'ombre en coin de rue qui les observait.

* * *

Genta était parti de son côté avec Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, cherchant où il aurait pu voir l'homme en faisant un bout de chemin avec lui. Sauf que voilà, entre temps, il tomba nez à nez avec un marchand de glace où il s'acheta un cornet.

\- Vraiment ! toujours aussi gourmand, toi, nota Mitsuhiko.

\- Tu vas encore grossir ! avertit Ayumi avec un sourire contrit.

\- Et alors ? Si j'aime ça, marmonna Genta qui s'en mettait partout. Et regarde Dawn, il mange dix fois plus que moi et il ne prend pas un gramme.

\- Mais Red-kun est presque hyperactif ! C'est pour ça que Haibara ne l'a pas encore mis au régime ! Il dépense presque immédiatement ce qu'il mange !

Ayumi cessa de prendre la défense de Red pour se moquer de Genta.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Genta-kun, tu t'es mis de la glace sur la joue !

\- He ?

Genta baissa les yeux sur son visage et fit une grimace pour voir là où il s'était mis de la glace. Il passa son doigt sur la glace à la vanille qu'il avait sur le visage et le regarda avec un air pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? s'enquit Ayumi.

\- Non, rien, leur dit-il.

Et ils reprirent leur route.

Bientôt, Mitsuhiko les laissa pour rentrer chez lui et leur dit au revoir, laissant Ayumi et Genta seuls.

Comme un fait exprès, ils passèrent une échoppe avec pignon sur rue qui faisait griller des brochettes à sa fenêtre.

\- Ça donne faim… marmonna Genta en entendant une femme passer commande de quelques brochettes.

\- Tu viens de manger une glace ! rouspéta Ayumi.

Une odeur encore plus délicieuse taquina le nez de Genta. En tournant la tête, il vit un couple sortir d'un restaurant gastronomique français en souriant.

\- Oh ! Un peu de patience ! Tu mangeras chez toi, non ?! fit Ayumi en essayant de pousser Genta loin du restaurant.

Genta, lui, leva la tête vers les drapeaux sur la devanture du restaurant, juste au-dessus de l'enseigne, les fixant avec la bouche ouverte. Curieuse, Ayumi leva la tête sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le drapeau français ?

\- Bleu, blanc, rouge. Dis, Ayumi-chan, ces trois couleurs, ça ne te dit rien ? demanda Genta.

\- Voyons voir, réfléchit la fillette. Conan-kun porte souvent un nœud papillon rouge, et une chemise blanche et une veste bleue, mais…

Elle s'interrompit, prit d'une horrible idée :

\- Ne me dis pas que le voleur que tu as vu c'est…

\- Imbécile ! Tu imagines Conan en train de voler des sacs ?! C'est plus dans le genre de Dawn.

\- Dawn est aveugle ! Il ne peut pas voler quoi que ce soit ! Et c'est pas un voleur ! défendit Ayumi. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ces couleurs !?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ces trois couleurs avec un truc qui tourne au milieu… marmonna Genta d'un air pensif.

Ayumi en eut assez et dit au revoir à son ami :

\- Bon, je rentre ! Ne fais pas de détour en rentrant chez toi !

\- Hmhm…

\- Et si tu grossis encore, même les cochons vont se moquer de toi~ ! lança la fillette en s'en allant en courant.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! rouspéta-t-il.

* * *

\- Elle m'énerve, grommela Genta en marchant seul dans la rue au milieu des passants. _Tu vas grossir…_ gna gna gna…

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine pouvant faire office de miroir et se regarda dedans.

\- Je suis pas si gros que ça, marmonna-t-il en se regardant d'un œil.

Il se rapprocha du miroir, intrigué, avant de se mettre à crier, et de faire brusquement demi-tour.

\- Mais oui ! C'était là-bas ! fit Genta en se dépêchant. Au sixième étage dans l'immeuble de la gare… Juste devant l'ascenseur…

Il entra dans l'immeuble en face de la gare au moment où deux personnes montaient dans l'ascenseur et que celui-ci allait se refermer.

\- Ah ! Attendez ! Je monte, moi aussi ! appela Genta.

La femme appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes pour le laisser entrer.

\- Quel étage mon garçon ? demanda la blonde aux lunettes de soleil et microshort.

\- Euh 6ème…

L'ascenseur allait se refermer quand une main forte s'interposa et força la réouverture de la porte. Un grand dadais aux cheveux en arrière et à la veste de jean sans manche.

\- Salut p'tit ! salua l'homme en entrant dans la cabine qui se mit en marche.

\- Le type aux cheveux blonds… reconnut Genta.

\- Désolé pour l'autre jour, je t'avais complètement oublié, s'excusa l'individu.

\- En fait, je me souviens où on a vu le voleur ! annonça Genta.

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui pour lui faire signe de se taire, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

\- Chut ! Ne le dis pas trop fort ; il nous observe peut-être…

\- Mais alors, vous aussi… comprit Genta en baissant la voix.

\- Oui, je viens de m'en rappeler aussi. Mais avant d'aller à la police, je voudrais vérifier qu'on ne se trompe pas.

Discrètement, il fouilla dans sa poche arrière pour prendre quelque chose.

\- Oui, on pourrait trouver un coin tranquille ; des toilettes au calme, continua le blond.

\- Il n'y a pas d'erreur ! C'est bien cet homme !

Le blond tourna la tête pour regarder les deux autres occupant de la cabine qu'il avait totalement zappés. L'homme avec le béret venait de le pointer du doigt, causant l'incompréhension du blond.

\- Il avait dit s'appeler Someda ! continua l'homme sous le regard de la blonde avec son chewing-gum.

\- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Tu crois que tu peux interpeller les gens comme ça, gronda le blond avec une attitude de Bad Boy.

 _Ding_

 _Vriiim_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur des pieds d'enfants.

\- Gaucher, un tee-shirt noir _202_ ; avec des indices pareils, la police ne risquait pas de trouver parce qu'en fait, Genta vous regardait dans un miroir, informa Conan qui se tenait devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

\- Vous ! reconnut l'homme. Vous êtes les gosses de tout à l'heure.

\- Si Genta ne s'est pas fait gronder alors qu'il vous fixait, c'est parce qu'il le faisait par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir, pointa Haibara.

\- Le _202_ du tee-shirt noir était en fait un _SOS_ vu dans un miroir ! compléta Mitsuhiko.

\- Il vous a vu gaucher mais en réalité, vous êtes droitier ! compléta Ayumi.

\- Le genre d'endroit où pourrait aller et où les clients ont un miroir en face d'eux…un endroit où on a tendance à avoir sommeil, c'est chez un coiffeur !

Et il pointa du pouce le salon de coiffure du sixième étage devant lequel s'ouvrait l'ascenseur. Genta a eu l'impression que vous aviez vu le voleur parce que pendant qu'il dormait, le coiffeur vous a teint les cheveux en blond. Un brun à lunettes qui devient blond, avec une blouse cachant les vêtements, il vous a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme était tout pâle pour le coup.

\- Ah… ah… qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamin ? T'as aucune preuve, bégaya le blond.

\- Vous voulez un témoin ? Il est derrière vous !

Le blond se retourna pour voir le vieil homme retirer ses lunettes et sa moustache postiche.

\- C'est le coiffeur qui vous a teint les cheveux !

Il avait eu de la chance que cet homme déteste la télé et ne soit jamais tombé sur un des posters de la police. C'était une assez bonne idée. Se faire une teinture rapide en noir, mettre un masque et des lunettes et retrouver son apparence normale après avoir agi. Parfait pour éviter d'être retrouvé par la police. Cependant voilà, sur un des sacs qui avaient été retrouvés, on avait relevé des empreintes digitales. Si elles étaient identiques à ceux du blond, il serait cuit.

\- Mais alors, si ce gamin traîne dans les rues depuis tout à l'heure ? interrogea le blond.

Conan n'aimait pas le calme du suspect, mais les enfants continuèrent leurs explications.

\- C'était fait exprès ! Pour vous attirer ici !

\- La glace sur la joue pour la mousse du barbier, le drapeau de la France pour l'enseigne du coiffeur ! Enfin, les vitrines pour les miroirs. Tout avait pour but de rappeler le coiffeur !

\- Genta a fait semblant de se rappeler soudainement de l'endroit où il vous avait vu. Nous, nous le suivions et nous avons tendu ce piège.

Contre toute attente, leur homme éclata de rire

\- Vous me prenez pour qui !? rugit-il.

Il attrapa Genta par le cou et leva son couteau de poche. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que quelqu'un sauta dans son dos, saisissant sa main armée avec une poigne ultra puissante qui allait presque lui briser les os, alors qu'un bras s'accrochait à sa gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Le cri de rage du coupable se transforma en cri de douleur quand son assaillant le mordit dans le cou, le forçant à libérer Genta.

La femme de l'ascenseur repoussa Genta et aida l'assaillant du blond à reprendre le couteau.

\- Comme je le disais, Dawn est un véritable animal sauvage, nota Haibara avec un soupir en voyant le col de leur homme virer au rouge.

Craacc !

Le poignet du voleur finit par céder sous la pression conjointe de la blonde et de Red.

\- Quel abruti, grommela Red en sautant à terre.

Il s'essuya la bouche, attendant que la femme maîtrise le voleur gémissant de douleur au sol. Il s'accroupit auprès du blond en proie à la douleur et releva ses lunettes pour afficher ses iris argentées déchirées. La vue, accompagnée par le sourire dément encore un peu ruisselant de sang, avait de quoi faire peur.

\- Tu crois vraiment que des gamins sont assez stupides pour interpeller un voleur à l'arrachée sans back-up, surtout quand le voleur en question a déjà attenté à la vie d'un des membres du groupe ? souffla Red en conservant son air effrayant. Même si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu ne serais pas allé bien loin, parce qu'il y a des flics partout autour.

Les passants et clients de l'étage cessèrent leurs activités pour lancer un regard sombre vers le voleur. Mais celui-ci n'eut qu'une réaction, toujours hypnotisé par la vue de Red.

\- Maman… gémit le malfrat.

\- Et zut ! Il vient de se pisser dessus, grommela Satô en voyant la tache mouillée se faire de plus en plus grande sur l'entre-jambe de l'homme.

Elle retira sa perruque, le couteau de l'homme dans son autre main et soupira.

Encore une fois, Conan se sauva la face en disant qu'il n'avait fait que copier ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision, mais rien n'empêcha Satô de jeter des regards fréquents sur Red qui avait repris un silence taciturne.

* * *

\- Encore une victoire pour les Détectives Boys ! cria avec joie Mitsuhiko dans la rue, sous le soleil couchant.

\- OUAIS ! rugirent Ayumi et Genta.

Ayumi se tourna vers Genta pour le taquiner.

\- Mais Genta-kun, tu dors trop ! Pendant tout le temps où il se faisait teindre les cheveux, tu dormais !

\- Le coiffeur a dit que je dormais si bien qu'il n'a pas osé me réveiller, avoua Genta.

\- Bah, tu profites du proverbe : _Qui dort, dîne,_ nota Mitsuhiko.

Pendant que les gosses discutaient entre eux, Haibara soupira de soulagement.

\- Je suis soulagée ; le voleur était donc finalement un droitier.

\- He ? s'étonna Conan devant le commentaire.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, dans la mesure où il m'aurait visée ou visé Dawn, avant de s'en prendre à Kojima, mais…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu' _eux_ … comprit Conan.

\- Si tu l'ignores encore, tâche de t'en rappeler : Gin est gaucher.

Leur conversation fut coupée par les trois enfants.

\- Tu y es allé très fort, non, Red-kun ? demanda doucement Ayumi avec inquiétude en regardant Red toujours aussi silencieux.

\- Et ? demanda Red d'une voix cassante.

\- C'est juste que… commença Mitsuhiko.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que vous pensez de mon comportement de bête sauvage. J'ai vu assez de choses horribles pour être _content_ d'être aveugle ! Alors, que vous me trouviez effrayant, monstrueux ou dérangeant, je m'en balance ! J'ai perdu trop de mes proches pour m'arrêter encore aujourd'hui à ce genre de concession. Vous êtes sous _ma responsabilité_ et je ferais le nécessaire pour vous protéger, quitte à me faire _haïr_. Point. Haibara, on y va !

\- J'arrive. Bonne soirée tout le monde.

Et elle rejoignit Red pour s'en aller.

Conan regarda la silhouette enfantine du pirate s'éloigner avec un dos raide.

Red était un piètre menteur. Il serait peut-être prêt à tout pour leur groupe, mais leur opinion était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur.

Encore une chose à rajouter à l'énigme que représentait le passé de Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Satô venait de finir son rapport et, à présent, essayait de se renseigner discrètement pour éclaircir une énigme.

Et pour le moment, elle était mal partie parce que ça ne la menait nulle part.

Elle soupira et regarda la seule photo de l'intrigant garnement qu'elle avait pu obtenir. Une photo de classe où il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Elle referma le dossier où elle avait consigné ses observations et caressa les lettres représentant le nom du mystérieux garçon.

« Dawn D. Red… qui es-tu vraiment ? »


	22. L'objet perdu du Lion

**Salut à tous !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour Détective Conan ! Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui suivent l'histoire et laisse des commentaires, ça fait ultra plaisir.**

 **Arya 39 :** Tu présenteras mes excuses à Ace pour l'avoir mis en PLS, mais qu'il comprenne que si je fais ça, c'est par vengeance pour toutes les conneries qu'il fait dans les autres fics. Et surtout, qu'il a besoin de descendre son égo de quelques étages. Ah ! Et on est bientôt à l'épisode que tu attends avec impatience. Moins d'une dizaine en faîte ! Et pour l'origine de la passion pour les pirates, ou plutôt, sa justification, c'est juste ici, et non, c'est pas One Piece.

 **Cobra :** Disons que quand je vois des fanboys dans ton genre, j'ai envie de leur faire plaisir donc, voilà, je continuerai à titiller ton antenne Yaoi avec des allusions de ce genre.

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les review !**

* * *

Le bruit allait le rendre fou.

Pas celui des animaux.

Celui des spectateurs.

Les 'oooooh' et les 'waaaah' de public ; les rires ; les cris.

Red préférait largement les rugissements des bêtes à celui des humains.

Ce qui expliqua son lourd soupir de soulagement quand ils sortirent enfin du cirque « The Animawl Show with Paul & Annie ». Surtout qu'il n'y avait plus la foule autour d'eux pour le faire se sentir emprisonné.

\- C'était super ! s'exclama Genta.

Ah oui, il traînait avec des gosses bruyants, c'est vrai, ça n'aidait pas !

\- Ils étaient vraiment mignons, tous ces animaux ! commenta joyeusement Ayumi en prenant son visage entre ses mains, tout sourire.

\- Surtout Léon, le lion blanc ! renchérit Mitsuhiko. Il est génial !

\- Léon reste l'attraction principale du show ! informa Agasa avec un sourire en regardant le groupe d'enfants.

Red cessa de geindre dans sa tête pour se pencher sur le cas d'Agasa. Le vieux professeur, éternel célibataire, supportait ce groupe depuis bien plus longtemps. Pauvre homme !

Ayumi continua de s'extasier sur son porte-clef tout mignon à l'effigie de Léon.

\- Je l'ai acheté avec Haibara avant le début du spectacle dans une boutique ! N'est-ce-pas, Hiabara ?

Cela tira un rire narquois de la part de Conan et Red, pour une fois d'accord sur la même chose.

\- Alors toi aussi, ça te plaît, ces trucs ? nota moqueusement Conan avec un maigre sourire.

La scientifique lui jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et haussa des épaules en montrant son propre porte-clef :

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux que de passer ses journées à flairer l'odeur du sang dans des enquêtes mystérieuses comme certains qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer…

Son sourire de coin fit grincer des dents le chibi-détective.

\- Sans commentaire, grommela-t-il.

\- Là, elle t'a eu ! ricana le pirate.

\- Je ne parle pas non plus de l'adrénaline junkie que tu es, Dawn, asséna Sherry.

\- Je n'ai jamais nié ne pas en être un.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la salle de spectacle quand ils remarquèrent une foule de journalistes prendre d'assaut un pauvre homme à moustache et à lunettes, clairement typé occidental.

\- Quand je dis que les journalistes sont des charognards, maugréa le chibi-pirate en changeant sa canne blanche de main.

\- C'est qui le monsieur qui est interviewé ? demanda Genta en montrant l'étranger du doigt.

\- Ah… c'est Randy Hawk, le sponsor du spectacle ! identifia Agasa. Il est originaire de l'Oklahoma en Amérique, et il parait qu'il aurait commencé à acheter des animaux après avoir fait fortune dans l'industrie du pétrole. Il a transmis sa passion à ses enfants, Paul et Annie, et depuis, il parcourt le monde avec son spectacle !

Le vieux scientifique encouragea Ayumi à regarder dans le programme du show qu'elle avait conservé, parce qu'apparemment, il y avait une photo de l'homme. Hawk figurait en effet à la fin du programme, un simple portrait du moustachu souriant arborant un stetson que l'homme devant eux n'avait pas.

\- Au départ, son objectif était de faire le tour du monde tout en suivant le show pour voir toutes sortes d'animaux, continua Agasa. Dans une interview à la télé, il disait que s'il voyageait sans garde du corps, c'est parce qu'il est un vrai cow-boy et que les cow-boys se protègent eux-mêmes !

\- Aaah ! Ça, c'est un mec ! Et un vrai ! Il manque vraiment pas de cuohmmmmmmmmm !

Red ne put finir son commentaire puisque Conan le bâillonna de la main pour l'empêcher d'être vulgaire devant les enfants.

Agasa était en train de commenter le fait que l'homme parlait bien le japonais quand les journalistes devinrent de plus en plus impatients et pressants envers le pauvre homme.

\- Je ne suis pas Randy Hawk, s'excusa l'étranger avec un lourd accent.

\- Allons, vous nous faites marcher ! rit une femme sans détourner son micro de Randy.

Les reporters se pressèrent les uns les autres pour se rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà de l'homme encerclé, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus les concurrents.

Oui, de vrais charognards.

\- CAN YOU GIVE ME A BREAK **_(Bêta : euh… Kit-kat ?)_** !? rugit le pauvre homme qui commençait à être vraiment à bout.

Cela alerta Conan alors qu'Agasa disgressait sur la perte de self-control du pauvre homme.

\- Vraiment, ça lui apprendre, grommela Haibara. Quand il vint ici, il se passe de gardes du corps et vit caché ; il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Et si on allait le sortir de là, plutôt que l'accabler ? proposa le chibi-détective avec un étrange sourire. Tel un cow boy qui volerait au secours de sa princesse quand elle est encerclée par les vaches et sur le point de mourir **. _(Bêta : il va falloir qu'il revoie ses classiques, celui-là !)_**

Red n'attendit pas plus pour se mettre en mouvement. Il confia sa canne à Agasa et avança avec prudence vers l'individu, avant d'élever la voix quand il fut derrière les journalistes :

\- Bon ! Oncle Rayleigh ! Le vieux t'attend, il serait peut-être temps que tu te magnes, non !?

Tout le monde se retourna vers le garnement qui avait l'air à la fois intimidant et adorable avec sa moue boudeuse aux lèvres et ses poings sur les hanches. Les journalistes se regardèrent avec perplexité avant de pointer du doigt l'homme qu'ils avaient absolument voulu interviewer.

\- Rayleigh ? Cet homme n'est pas Hawk Randy ?

\- Ah ça nan ! Ce vieux barge est mon grand-oncle Rayleigh ! réfuta Red. Allez, viens ! Tout le monde t'attend pour le repas de famille !

Red força sa route entre les journalistes et leva une main vers là où il percevait la présence de celui qu'il cherchait à sauver. Sa main attrapa un morceau de la veste et il le tira vers lui et Agasa. Conan vint à son secours pour s'assurer que l'aveugle ne se trahisse pas devant les journalistes, parlant au « Grand Oncle Rayleigh » des nouveautés de leur soi-disant famille.

* * *

Ce fut loin de la bande de charognards qu'ils mirent fin au cinéma. Red reprit sa canne alors que l'étranger se répandait en excuses et remerciements.

\- Thank you very much ! Les enfants, je vous dois une fière chandelle ! remercia l'homme. On me dit souvent que je ressemble à Randy Hawk, mais c'est la première fois que la méprise va jusque-là !

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous déguiser un peu, conseilla Genta avec un ton blasé.

Dans l'esprit du chibi-détective et du chibi-pirate, l'idée que l'homme se déguise était mauvaise. Ça aurait fait _encore_ _plus_ suspect.

\- Mais dîtes-moi, vous aimez les spectacles d'animaux ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Oh yes ! Ce show est vraiment superbe ! leur dit l'étranger. En plus, je voulais à tout prix acheter ça ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu au Japon !

L'homme sortit en souriant un porte-clef identique à celui des filles. Si cela réjouit Ayumi, Haibara pointa d'un air blasé que c'était suffisamment populaire pour être vendu partout dans le monde.

\- Regardez derrière ! C'est écrit : _made in japan_ ! Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on peut l'acheter ! justifia l'étranger.

Un collectionneur donc.

\- Mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance tout à l'heure ! A cause de ce qui s'est passé, j'ai manqué mes vieux amis avec lesquels j'avais rendez-vous à la sortie ! Vous n'auriez pas vu deux hommes avec les cheveux longs ?

Il venait de poser sa question à Agasa.

\- Euh non… il faut dire qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde, se justifia le professeur. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que tu aies compris que ce monsieur n'était pas Randy Hawk.

Le commentaire d'Agasa à Conan fit fleurir un sourire lumineux sur son visage.

\- C'est sa manière de parler ! Il prononçait _can_ de manière particulière ! C'est un accent typiquement anglais ! Je me suis dit que c'était bizarre que quelqu'un qui était un cow-boy de l'Oklahoma ait un accent pareil !

Agasa se mit à réfléchir sur le point soulevé par Conan.

\- Hakase, on l'a entendu à la télévision, il a un accent très fort le vrai Randy Hawk _,_ grommela Red en étouffant un bâillement.

\- La photo des informations montre clairement que ce n'est pas le même homme, aussi, pointa le détective junior.

\- Waaah ! Désolé ! J'avais _tooooootalement_ oublié la _photo_ ! s'excusa moqueusement Red.

\- C'est pas bon tout ce sarcasme, Dawn, surtout pour toi, grommela l'ex-lycéen.

Il revint à l'anglais et continua ses explications :

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que les journalistes japonais se soient trompés. Les japonais ont du mal à différencier les visages des étrangers : s'ils ont la même couleur de cheveux et de peau, cela suffit pour qu'ils confondent.

\- Ooooh ! s'exclama l'homme en se penchant vers Conan. How perceptive of you !

Le rire nerveux du gamin voulait tout dire.

\- Je m'appelle James Black ! se présenta l'anglais. Et toi ?

\- Conan Edogawa, détective ! annonça fièrement le garçon.

James répéta le nom du garçon pour bien le mémoriser mais les autres gamins sautèrent sur l'occasion :

\- Il n'est pas le seul détective ! Nous sommes membres des détectives Boys !

Ayumi brandit son badge pour le prouver, montrant l'infâme silhouette de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Oh ! Sherlock Holmes ! Alors vous êtes les _Baker Street Irregulars_!

\- He ? fit très intelligemment Genta.

\- C'est comme ça que s'appellent les enfants du quartier de Baker Street grâce à qui Holmes obtenait souvent des informations ! explicita Conan.

\- Pas moyen ! Gosse des rues, je le nie pas, mais les enquêtes, je vous les laisse ! réfuta Red en croisant ses bras devant lui manquant de cogner Mitsuhiko au passage avec sa canne.

\- Fais attention à ta canne, Red-kun. Pourquoi tu veux pas être un détective ? minauda Ayumi avec déception. C'est cool un détective.

Le sourire déjanté fit grogner d'avance Conan, Haibara et Agasa.

\- Je suis… Fuku Senshô * !

Le détective s'administra un facepalm bien senti.

\- Fais-toi pousser la moustache et tu lui ressembleras peut-être, Dawn, pointa Haibara.

James cligna des yeux, ne comprenant par qui était ce « Fuku Senshô ».

\- Hook. Captain James Hook, traduisit Canon d'un air blasé.

\- Oooh ! You're a pirate, little guy ?! comprit James.

\- _Aye_ ! sourit le gamin.

\- Vous savez, je suis né à Baker Street ! leur dit joyeusement l'anglais. Je me dois donc de faire un cadeau à mes nouveaux amis les « irregulars » et leur camarade pirate ! Je vous invite à déjeuner dans un bon restaurant tenu par l'un des amis que je devais retrouver !

\- OUAIS ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

James se redressa pour demander à Agasa s'il était venu en voiture.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai que cinq places et… commença le professeur.

\- _Ok ! ok !_ dans ce cas prenons la wagonnette que j'ai louée ! Attendez-moi, je vais la chercher ! Mais ma conduite sera forcément moins bonne que le déjeuner ! Alors, je préfère vous laisser conduire ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude du volant à droite !

Cela fit tiquer le Sherlock fanatique :

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'habitude, ça veut dire que vous n'habitez plus en Angleterre ?

\- Exactly ! Je suis né dans la ville de Holmes, mais j'ai grandi à Chicago…

James se détourna avant de conclure :

\- La ville d'Al Capone.

Et sans plus de précision, il s'éloigna pour aller chercher sa wagonnette de location.

\- Dis, il ne te fait pas une drôle d'impression ? s'enquit Haibara à voix basse à l'adresse de Conan.

\- Hein ? Pas particulièrement, marmonna Conan. Et toi, Dawn ?

\- Il est safe dans mon opinion, se contenta de répondre le pirate avec un sourire de coin.

\- Bon, tant mieux, souffla la scientifique sans pour autant lâcher du regard la silhouette de l'homme qui s'éloignait.

* * *

Red avait été hissé sur le dos d'Agasa suite à sa crise de narcolepsie pendant que le groupe attendait toujours le retour de James.

Conan regarda de nouveau sa montre quand le professeur lui demanda l'heure.

Cela faisait quarante minutes qu'ils patientaient.

\- Il en met du temps ! grommela Genta.

\- Je meurs de faim, gémit Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko prit le parti d'aller voir ce qu'il en était avec le reste des enfants, laissant Agasa sur place avec le brun inconscient. Après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six mille parkings dans les environs.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe partit en exploration à la recherche de ce cher James qui les faisait patienter depuis si longtemps.

Trouver le parking le plus proche fut simple.

Tout comme la voiture.

Des wagonnettes, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, d'autant plus que celle que dénicha Mitsuhiko avait une peluche de Léon sur le tableau de bord. Petit problème : personne à l'intérieur. Sans compter que la porte était ouverte et que la clef était toujours sur la serrure.

Un groupe d'enfants jouant au foot à proximité remarqua les mini-détectives qui traînaient autour de la voiture.

\- Si vous cherchez l'étranger avec une moustache, il est parti avec deux hommes ! leur apprit l'un d'eux.

\- Hein ? où ça ? s'enquit Conan.

\- Vers cette petite ruelle !

On leur montra une petite rue sombre entre deux bâtiments pas très loin. Sans réfléchir plus, Conan se précipita vers la ruelle en question. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il fit un freinage d'urgence en glissade pour s'arrêter. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était un porte-clef de Léon abandonné par terre alors que le reste de la troupe le rattrapait.

\- Si c'est celui de James-san, il est peut-être monté dans une autre voiture à cet endroit, supposa Haibara en regardant la rue.

\- Au fait, il avait dit avoir rendez-vous avec des amis, non ? se rappela Mitsuhiko.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il nous aurait oubliés et serait parti avec ses amis ! rouspéta Genta.

\- Oh non, gémit Ayumi avec tristesse.

Conan examinait déjà le porte-clef, notant quelque chose dessus qui lui fit dire que James ne les avait pas oubliés. L'anglais avait certainement été mêlé à une affaire. Pour preuve, il leur montra la chaîne du porte-clef qui était une bande de tissu avec imprimé dessus « The Animal Show with Paul & Annie ». Dessus, les caractères P ; & et A portaient d'étranges marques rouges. Juste ces trois caractères.

\- Il a probablement voulu nous dire quelque chose en sachant que nous viendrions le chercher, supposa le détective amateur.

Mais encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'était ce message. Pourquoi « P&A » ?

* * *

Avertir la police ne fut pas chose aisée. Vraiment.

Les deux officiers à vélo qu'ils avaient trouvés ne les croyaient pas. Pire encore, en plus de ne pas les prendre au sérieux, ils les informèrent que le _vrai_ Randy Hawk était en direct à la radio et que l'émission n'était pas encore terminée, ce qui voulait dire que si les malfaiteurs se mettaient sur la mauvaise station de radio, ils réaliseraient leur erreur et tueraient très certainement James vu qu'il s'avérerait finalement inutile.

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, les deux idiots en uniforme se barrèrent à vélo avec leur unique indice !

\- On emmène ça au commissariat pour vérifier si c'est bien du sang ; repassez demain au poste de police !

Et les deux flics s'en allèrent à vélo.

Quelle bande d'incompétents.

\- Si j'étais encore en contact avec Garp, je les aurais bien recommandés pour un de ses _entraînements_ , ces deux imbéciles, grinça Red en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Au final, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés et ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour savoir ce que James avait essayé de leur dire avec ce « P&A ».

\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un magasin qui commence par PA ? Comme Pâtisseries ! proposa presque joyeusement Ayumi.

\- Non, lui dit clairement Conan. S'il avait voulu donner deux lettres attachées, il aurait marqué le PA de Paul. Il voulait qu'on les prenne indépendamment.

Tout le monde se mit donc à réfléchir de nouveau au possible message. Ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de questionner les gens.

\- Bon ! On se sépare et on essaye de savoir si quelqu'un n'aurait pas vu un étranger accompagné de deux hommes ! Celui qui apprend quelque chose prévient les autres avec son badge !

\- OUAIIIIS ! rugirent les enfants avec enthousiasme.

Ils allaient se séparer quand Ayumi se figea, fouillant ses poches. Elle avait perdu son badge de détective.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Genta.

\- Soigneuse comme tu es, c'est étonnant, pointa Red en mettant sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne.

\- Tu l'as peut-être fait tomber quelque part, non ? supposa Haibara. Quand l'as-tu eu en main pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je l'ai montré tout à l'heure à James-san et… se rappela la fillette. AH !

Elle regarda Conan avec espoir.

\- Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a gardé sans faire attention ! supposa la petite demoiselle.

\- Dans ce cas, l'émetteur qu'il contient devrait indiquer sa position actuelle, informa Conan en activant le radar de ses lunettes.

Quelques réglages suffirent pour avoir une réponse. Le badge, et donc par extension James, se trouvait à seize kilomètres de là où ils étaient en direction Nord, Nord-ouest, suivant la rivière Teimuzu sur la route d'Ikumo. Vu la vitesse de déplacement, il devait être dans une voiture.

C'était déjà bien.

Avant que Conan ne puisse sortir son téléphone, Red avait le sien en main et commençait à pianoter dessus, obtenant en réponse une voix guillerette made in Agasa lui disant ce qu'il faisait et les options qui lui étaient disponibles.

Pas bête pour faciliter la vie de l'aveugle.

En quelques secondes, Red avait son téléphone sur haut-parleur et Takagi en ligne.

« _Quoi_ ? Tu voudrais qu'on mette des barrages à la frontière du département de Saitama sur la route d'Ikumo ? » s'étrangla Takagi quand Conan lui dit ce qu'il voulait.

L'inspecteur eut un rire embarrassé avant de leur dire que ce n'était pas faisable :

« Enfin, Conan-kun ! Dresser un barrage alors que l'information n'est pas certaine… »

\- Cet étranger va peut-être se faire tuer ! rouspéta Conan.

\- Takagi, nous sommes _plus que sérieux_ sur cette histoire. Foutez un barrage là-bas, grogna Red en laissant transparaître le ton du « commandant Portgas » dans sa voix.

Cela eut le mérite de faire déglutir l'inspecteur. Conan eut presque pitié. Avant que l'inspecteur ne puisse répondre au garçonnet agressif à l'autre bout du fil, le combiné lui fut prit des mains. La voix de femme à l'autre bout était facilement identifiable comme celle de Satô.

« Conan-kun ? Il vient justement d'y avoir un accident à cet endroit et Yumi y est allée pour rétablir la circulation. S'il s'agit juste de surveiller s'il n'y a pas un véhicule suspect, je peux lui demander de le faire ! Donne-moi la description de l'homme, s'il te plaît. »

\- Merci, Satô-san, soupira le détective. Alors, c'est un américain, il mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt, entre cinquante et soixante ans, des lunettes de vue, une moustache en brosse. Il doit être dans la voiture.

« Compris ! Je demande à Yumi de retenir la voiture si elle la voit. »

\- Si le gars n'a pas appelé à l'aide, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était sous la menace d'une arme, renchérit le pirate.

« Ha ? Des malfaiteurs armés certainement ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, les garçons ! Takagi-kun et moi y allons aussi dès maintenant ! »

Tout le monde pouvait entendre nettement la protestation de Takagi un peu plus loin, mais Satô raccrocha le téléphone. Agasa alla chercher la voiture, demandant aux enfants de bien rester où ils étaient le temps qu'il revienne. Red soupira et s'étira, tournant le dos à la route.

\- Dites, ça ne vous intrigue pas ? demanda Haibara à Conan et Red.

Les autres enfants écoutaient, mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'opinion des experts en la matière. La scientifique montra du menton la ruelle qu'avait empruntée James en disant ce qui la chiffonnait.

\- James a été emmené par deux hommes jusqu'à une autre voiture en passant par cette ruelle. C'est probablement lorsqu'il marchait dans la ruelle qu'il s'est coupé le doigt volontairement pour pouvoir nous laisser ce message, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Conan. Les hommes l'ont sûrement menacé avec un pistolet lorsqu'il était à sa voiture et sans que ses agresseurs s'en aperçoivent, James a laissé le message.

\- A moins qu'il ait compris tout de suite que ces hommes étaient louches et qu'il y soit allé de lui-même après nous avoir laissé un message, coupa Haibara.

\- Wow, tu remportes la palme de Miss Paranoïa, t'es pire que moi ! nota Red en s'étranglant à moitié de rire.

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on essaye de nous attirer…

Haibara s'interrompit alors qu'une voiture passait à proximité d'eux, avec deux hommes à l'avant qui les regardèrent avec une certaine attention avant de s'éloigner. Le pirate et la scientifique se retournèrent immédiatement vers la voiture qui s'en allait.

Sherry était clairement en panique alors qu'elle essayait de voir le visage des deux personnes qui s'éloignaient.

\- Tu… tu as vu !? demanda-t-elle en panique à Conan. Le visage de l'homme qui était dans cette voiture !

\- Non… de loin, je n'ai pas vu, répondit le détective clairement perplexe.

\- C'était le gars du bus, je l'ai reconnu, informa Red avec ses sourcils très froncés.

\- Comment tu peux reconnaître quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir ? demanda Mitsuhiko en l'entendant.

\- J'ai mes méthodes. Par contre je suis certain d'avoir…

\- D'avoir ? relança Conan.

Red resta un instant songeur puis secoua la tête.

\- J'ai dû faire erreur.

* * *

Ces gars étaient forts.

Très forts.

Le groupe avait rejoint Yumi au barrage et celle-ci n'avait rien vu. Et d'après ce que l'émetteur disait, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait presque plus de pile, c'est que la voiture avait réussi à passer au travers le point de contrôle de la police sans se faire prendre.

\- Et si on l'appelait directement avec le badge et qu'on lui demandait où il se trouve ? proposa Genta.

\- Woaaa ! Brillant Kojima ! se moqua Red avec un lourd sarcasme.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Si ses agresseurs s'en rendent compte, ils détruiront le seul lien qu'il nous reste avec lui, explicita Haibara.

\- De toute évidence il faut qu'on trouve ce que désigne ce P&A, soupira Agasa.

\- Et si c'étaient les initiales du lieu où se rend cette voiture ? proposa Yumi.

\- P comme Parfait et A comme Asperge : un restaurant ! proposa avec appétit Genta.

\- Mais non ! contra Mitsuhiko. C'est P comme Permanente et A comme Afro : c'est un coiffeur !

\- Eh vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir un peu sérieusement ! rouspéta le chibi-détective.

Ce fut au tour de Haibara de faire sa proposition :

\- Péritonite et Apoplexie, un hôpital, peut-être ? réfléchit la petite scientifique juste à côté du détective.

Le regard du garçon transmettait toute la haine qu'il avait à cet instant précis envers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien !

Red mordit son poing pour ne pas rire. L'excitation d'Ayumi coupa court à la colère de Conan :

\- Et ça, vous qu'en dîtes-vous ?! Pélican et Antilope ! Un Zoo ?! Après tout, James-san aime les animaux !

Mitsuhiko se permit gentiment de rire en lui disait que s'il avait été question de ça, il aurait mis du sang sur le mot Animal. Pourtant, la clef venait de tomber sur ciel pour Conan.

\- Bravo, Ayumi ! félicita le détective.

\- Tu suggères pas sérieusement qu'ils ont leur planque dans un zoo, grommela Red d'un air dubitatif.

\- Non, mais il n'empêche que je sais où est James-san.

* * *

Dans la voiture, le manteau d'un des ravisseurs sur le crâne pour le rendre moins identifiable de l'extérieur, James attendait avec calme les secours. Son regard fut attiré par un reflet dans le rétroviseur arrière montrant une voiture sombre les suivant tranquillement, deux hommes aux courts cheveux assis à l'avant. L'un avait les cheveux noirs majoritairement cachés par un bonnet, l'autre une masse courte et blonde en épis.

Cela fit sourire l'homme sous sa moustache et le manteau qu'il avait sur le sommet du crâne.

* * *

\- _QUOI_ ? s'étrangla Yumi. Les malfaiteurs sont dans une voiture de police ?! Mais enfin…

\- Je vous assure ! Si on ne les pourchasse pas avant la tombée de la nuit, ils vont réussir à s'enfuir ! se défendit Conan.

Red s'administra une claque sur le front. Le coup était un classique ! Combien de fois lui et sa bande s'étaient échappés d'une zone dangereuse en se faisant passer pour les autorités ? Il aurait dû y penser.

C'est à cet instant que Satô et Takagi arrivèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et furent mis au courant de la dernière nouveauté.

\- Maintenant, il prétend qu'ils seraient dans une voiture de police, bougonna Yumi à ses collègues de la criminelle.

\- C'est la même chose que pour le coup de la prise d'otage du bus, explicita le pirate avant que Takagi ne puisse protester. Les malfrats se font passer pour quelque chose d'insoupçonnable et le tour est joué !

Takagi referma la bouche immédiatement devant le ton de l'aveugle. Le camarade de celui-ci eut pitié de l'inspecteur et lui explicita son raisonnement :

\- C'est une déduction que j'ai faite suite au message que nous a laissé James-san : P&A ! Si vous mettez bout à bout ces trois morceaux, ça donne le mot _Panda_ !

\- MAIS OUII ! s'exclama Genta.

\- Les voitures de police japonaises sont noires et blanches, comme les pandas ! comprit Agasa.

Satô resta pensive devant la théorie. Ok, il est vrai que certaines personnes surnommaient les voitures de police _panda_ , mais il était question d'un étranger, il était peu probable qu'il connaisse ce genre de surnom. Sans compter que ça pouvait être une simple voiture blanche avec deux trois endroits noirs, ce qui pouvait aussi faire penser au panda.

\- Je ne crois pas, coupa Conan. James-san est né à Londres, et dans ce cas, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est une voiture de police qu'il voulait désigner. Autrefois, les voitures de la police londonienne étaient noires et blanches ! C'est à partir de 1965 qu'elles ont été intégrées dans la police de Lancaster et les gens leur ont très rapidement donné le nom de _panda_ ! On peut même trouver cette explication dans les dictionnaires anglais ! Un jeune anglais n'y pensera peut-être pas tout de suite, mais pour quelqu'un de la génération de James-san, c'est une association d'idées évidente !

De quelle décennie était donc Conan ?

\- J'y pense, se remémora Yumi en jouant pensivement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux longs. Il y a bien une voiture de police qui est passée sans qu'on l'inspecte…

\- Hein ? s'étonna Satô.

\- Mais je n'ai pas vu d'étranger à l'intérieur.

\- Les policiers qui étaient dedans n'étaient pas bizarres ? demanda Haibara.

\- Non. Ils avaient mis une veste sur la tête du suspect qui était assis à l'arrière entre eux…AH !

Miracle, elle venait de faire le rapprochement.

* * *

Tout le monde était monté en voiture pour se mettre sur les traces de la voiture suspecte. Takagi était un peu gêné par la situation.

\- On n'en fait pas un peu trop ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation à Satô au volant. On est déjà dans le département de Saitama, hors de notre juridiction. Sans compter qu'on a déjà demandé à la police du département de dresser un barrage. Il n'est pas nécessaire que nous le poursuivions nous-mêmes.

\- Et donc, ça ne t'inquiète pas ? demanda Satô d'un air sérieux sans quitter la route des yeux. Yumi a déjà inspecté cette voiture, il y a de fortes chances qu'au prochain barrage, ils se servent de leur otage comme bouclier et passent en force. En plus, lorsque Yumi a regardé dans la voiture, l'étranger n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il y a donc une très forte probabilité pour que les malfaiteurs soient armés !

\- Vous voulez dire que… s'il s'agissait d'armes à feu… après avoir forcé le barrage, ils pourraient filer vers la ville et… _Ce serait la panique totale_ !

Pour le coup, l'homme était presque aussi paniqué que les civils de la situation qu'il imaginait.

\- Oui. Avant d'en arriver là, il faut parvenir à les forcer à s'arrêter sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. C'est à ça que je pense depuis tout à l'heure mais…

La femme ne termina pas sa phrase. Un tour de magie pareil, ça n'existait pas.

\- C'est moins impossible que vous le pensez !

L'inspectrice manqua de percuter une autre voiture en réalisant que Red s'était glissé dans leur voiture, se tenant aux deux sièges avec un sourire de morveux.

\- Red-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh ben, je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de me glisser par-là ! J'ai demandé à Ayumi-chan de m'ouvrir la porte pendant que vous étiez occupés ailleurs ! Désolé ?

« La présence de Dawn est voulue, on en est désolé » s'excusa la voix de Conan dans le badge que le pirate avait dans sa main, proche de la tête de Takagi.

L'aveugle ouvrit son poing à l'intention de l'agent qui réceptionna le badge.

\- Où êtes-vous ? demanda Satô.

« Environ cinq cents mètres derrière leur voiture ! Je pense que j'ai une solution à votre problème, si elle vous intéresse ! » leur dit Conan. « Enfin, pour qu'un plan stupide comme le mien fonctionne, cela implique qu'il y ait beaucoup de policiers avec nous. »

Conan exposa le plan au duo qui échangea un regard et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour boucler ta ceinture, Red-kun ? demanda Takagi.

Red se remit au fond de son siège et trouva sa ceinture assez rapidement pour l'attacher avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Pendant ce temps, Satô venait de contacter par radio Yumi qui les suivait de son mieux (difficile de suivre le rythme de la conduite de Satô Miwako).

\- Yumi ? Tu m'entends ? Tu nous suis ?

« Oui, autant que possible. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai laissé échapper ces malfaiteurs. » bougonna l'agent de circulation.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu es sortie dîner un soir avec des policiers de ce département, non ?

« Oui, mais… »

* * *

\- Zut, encore un feu rouge ! ragea le chauffeur de la fausse voiture de police qui avait enlevé James.

\- Ne stresse pas, lui dit l'un de ses complices à l'arrière qui encadrait James. Roule tranquillement et il ne nous arrivera rien. Dès qu'il fera nuit, nous serons à l'abri.

Une grosse voiture noire vient s'aligner à la droite de la leur au feu rouge, juste à côté de la fenêtre du conducteur.

\- Hein ? s'interrogea l'homme en voyant le véhicule imposant.

La fenêtre du passager était ouverte, et l'homme blond assis de ce côté-là offrit un sourire moqueur aux faux policiers alors que le conducteur affichait un air de psychopathe qui fit déglutir le faux flic.

Inconscient de la scène à l'avant, les malfrats à l'arrière entendirent des sirènes de police, craignant de s'être fait griller au final.

Le feu passa au vert et la voiture noire reprit sa route.

\- Allez démarre ! ordonna le passager de droite en menaçant James de son arme. On va se servir de lui comme bouclier pour s'enfuir !

Leur voiture allait enfin se remettre en route quand quelque chose de jaune passa à toute vitesse à leur droite. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait, aussi saugrenue que ça puisse paraître, d'une _Coccinelle_ allemande jaune. Genta, assis à l'avant, appelait à l'aide d'un air effrayé, imité par Mitsuhiko et Ayumi à l'arrière.

\- Que… quoi ? s'étonna le pauvre conducteur laissé sur place.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Satô faisait monter sa voiture au niveau du faux véhicule de police, permettant à Takagi d'interpeller les faux policiers en montrant bien sa plaque :

\- Excusez-moi ! Je suis l'inspecteur Takagi ! J'ai besoin de votre collaboration ! c'est un cas de kidnapping !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Satô dépassa la fausse voiture de police pour s'aligner devant elle, comme si elle poursuivait la voiture d'Agasa.

\- On lance la riposte ? demanda le passager de gauche en pressant son flingue dans le cou de James.

\- Fais semblant de collaborer et dès que tu peux, tu bifurques ! ordonna le cerveau de l'opération au chauffeur.

\- Compris.

* * *

Depuis la voiture d'Agasa, Conan regardait la scène avec satisfaction. Tout se passait comme prévu. C'est là qu'il remarqua la voiture noire qu'ils commençaient à rattraper. Surtout son conducteur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Haibara en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade d'infortune.

\- Tout va bien ! lui assura joyeusement Conan en la prenant par les épaules et la positionnant de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le chauffeur quand ils le dépasseraient. Tout se passe bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

La tête de la demoiselle disait clairement que c'était le comportement du détective qui donnait envie de s'inquiéter.

Conan la lâcha, une fois la voiture bien dépassée, et continua de la surveiller du coin de l'œil, mémorisant au mieux le visage de ses occupants.

* * *

\- Bon, tu vas bientôt pouvoir tourner, nota le chef des malfrats.

Avant qu'une sirène à leur gauche ne lui coupe la parole.

Yumi sortit la tête par la fenêtre pour leur hurler dessus :

\- BEN ALORS !? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! ILS VONT NOUS FILER ENTRE LES DOIGTS !

Elle était tellement convaincante dans sa colère que le gars qui se reçut sa tirade ne put s'empêcher de se sentir très mal.

\- Si tu ne peux pas passer à gauche, prends à droite ! ordonna le chef.

\- Mais, à droite, j'ai une autre voiture de police.

En effet, une autre voiture venait de s'aligner à leur droite avec deux officiers de police qui leur offrirent de beaux sourire _pas du tout suspects_.

\- Et derrière ?! Tu ralentis et tu… paniqua le troisième.

\- Impossible, grogna le chef en se retournant sur son siège. Il y en a une derrière aussi.

\- Eh oh ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! gémit le chauffeur en panique. On… on est complètement encerclés par des bagnoles de flics !

James eut un sourire en comprenant le plan.

Ils se débrouillent vraiment pas mal ces _irregulars…_ ou devait-il dire _Holmes ?_

La situation n'avait aucune issue.

Lorsque le chef donnerait le signal, toutes les voitures allaient freiner en même temps.

La fenêtre passager droite de la voiture de Satô s'ouvrit et Red se pencha par l'ouverture, remontant ses lunettes pour braquer deux yeux d'argent aveugles et terrifiants sur les faux flics.

Et il leur sourit.

Un sourire immense qu'il coupla d'un double doigt d'honneur comme s'il se moquait d'eux. Il tourna la tête comme si Satô lui disait quelque chose et le garçon hocha la tête, sans se défaire de son sourire, avant de refaire face à l'arrière en tendant un bras bien visible, le pouce dégagé, un sourire encore plus grand.

Il semblerait que ce ne serait pas le chef qui donnerait le signal, mais la petite pousse qui refusait de suivre Peter Pan pour se ranger dans le camp ennemi.

Le pouce fut renversé et comme un seul homme, toutes les voitures freinèrent.

Red retourna juste à temps dans la voiture pour ne pas avoir d'accident. Suite au coup de frein, le faux véhicule de police n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter aussi, puisqu'il était encerclé. Avec le freinage soudain, les deux hommes assis à l'arrière furent projetés contre les fauteuils avant, alors que James passait entre l'espace des deux fauteuils, lui permettant de profiter de leur instant de relâchement pour faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ils étaient faits.

Chaque policier était sorti de sa voiture pour les braquer de son arme.

« C'était un peu brutal, mais plutôt bien joué, Cool Guy » songea James.

* * *

On arrêta rapidement les trois individus.

Les officiers de la police de Saitama essayaient en vain de persuader Yumi de les inviter dans une nouvelle soirée au restaurant avec cette fois Satô en plus.

Seulement voilà, Satô n'était pas si facilement détournée de son travail.

\- Dis, Yumi, James Black, l'otage, où est-il ? demanda Miwako qui portait un Red en pleine crise de narcolepsie.

\- Hein ? Il était encore là il y a une minute

En entendant cela, Haibara commenta sur la bizarrerie de l'homme qui s'était évaporé comme par enchantement.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il cachait quelque chose ? demanda Haibara en regardant les policiers s'agiter.

\- Tu crois ? Non ! Moi, c'est juste son nom qui m'intriguait, répondit Conan.

\- Son nom ? _Black_ ?

\- Non, ce serait plutôt _James_.

\- Ah bon ? James Bond, James Dean. Pour moi, c'est plutôt une image positive, commenta la scientifique.

\- Le professeur James Moriarty, le Napoléon du Crime. Le professeur Moriarty, l'ennemi juré de Holmes, James de son prénom, répondit Conan en plissant légèrement les yeux. Enfin, il n'y a que les fans de Sherlock Holmes pour penser à ce genre de truc ; James c'est un prénom très courant !

\- Euh oui, répondit-elle, ne sachant que penser des commentaires de l'accroc aux mystères devant elle.

Enfin, ce n'était pas James en lui-même qui l'avait perturbé.

C'était plutôt ces types qui les regardaient depuis la voiture. Il avait aisément reconnu l'homme au bonnet comme celui qui avait été avec eux durant le détournement de bus. Celui que Red avait associé à Smoker pour une étrange raison. Mais si le jeune détective se souvenait bien, durant sa déposition au commissariat, il avait dit se nommer Akai Shuuichi. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui était le blond avec cet Akai, mais il avait quelque chose de familier qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

* * *

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas étonné. Il a suffi que je laisse un petit message codé et le tour était joué, nota James en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, assis à l'arrière du pick-up noir d'Akai.

\- Quand avez-vous compris qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais policiers ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire, sous le silence de l'autre passager.

\- Lorsqu'ils se sont adressés à moi en japonais sans se poser la question de savoir si je connaissais cette langue. S'ils avaient été des policiers et qu'ils avaient su que je parlais japonais, ils auraient pris la peine de vérifier mon identité. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir qui j'étais et qu'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être… enfin, de toute façon, ils s'étaient trompés de personne.

Il regarda Akai s'allumer une cigarette avec l'allume cigare, toujours sous le silence du blond à l'avant qui regardait avec obstination par la fenêtre.

\- Mais quelle surprise ! Si j'avais pu me douter que l'un comme l'autre vous aurait décidé de couper vos longs cheveux, continua James en soufflant sur les verres de ses lunettes.

\- C'est un changement radical que j'ai choisi de faire depuis que _ma_ _copine m'a plaqué_ , répondit Shuuichi en serrant légèrement les dents sur sa cigarette.

\- Et donc ? Si tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est parce que tu as besoin d'aide pour te remettre avec elle ? devina le passager arrière en chaussant ses lunettes.

Son commentaire tira un reniflement sarcastique au blond à l'avant.

\- Si on veut, sourit férocement Akai. Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir laissé tomber. _Elle en pleurera des larmes de sang_.

\- Soit. Et toi, tu dis rien ? Tu es plus bavard d'habitude.

\- Hm ? Peut-être… j'ai simplement cru reconnaître quelqu'un. J'ai dû me faire des idées. Le mal du pays, le mal de terre. C'est quoi déjà l'expression que vous utilisez ? Ah oui. Sea leg*.

* * *

 **AN 1** : Fuku Senshô est la traduction japonaise de Capitaine Crochet. Sisi, j'vous jure voici les caractères associés, vérifier si vous me croyez pas : **フック 船長** à ne pas confondre avec **副 船長** qui même si l'écriture en alphabet latin est la même, impliquant donc une prononciation quasiment identique, veut dire "Capitaine Adjoint"

 **AN 2** : Sea leg : Expression désignant une illusion de mouvement sur la terre ferme après avoir passé pas mal de temps en mer.


	23. The Cute X

**Salut à tous !**

 **Vous savez ? J'avais hâte de publier ce chapitre. Je jubilais en songeant à la surprise que ça vous ferez. Surprise que personne n'a vu venir. *se frotte les mains avec impatience*. En attendant, je vous laisse à cette lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **P.S. Arya : t'as vu la taille de la série ? Tu crois VRAIMENT que je peux faire une aventure courte ?  
**

* * *

Quand l'atmosphère du nouvel an avait commencé à s'estomper, les jeunes filles commencèrent à penser à ces friandises parfois sucrées, parfois moins, que l'on donne par plaisir ou par obligation à cette période.

Au milieu de l'hiver, c'est la Saint Valentin.

\- Pffff… la Saint Valentin, c'est n'importe quoi, grommela Conan en regardant un groupe de lycéennes s'exciter dans un magasin de l'autre côté de la rue. Dire que tout le monde se laisser prendre au jeu de cette opération commerciale qui ne vise qu'à faire prospérer l'industrie du chocolat.

\- Quelqu'un serait-il amer ? demanda Red avec un sourire moqueur en remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid et de la neige (maudits soient Haibara et le kairoseki).

Conan lui adressa un regard noir.

C'était étrange de voir son camarade sans ses lunettes. Pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci, Agasa lui avait fait des lentilles de contact ignifugées à la teinte exacte de ses yeux, afin de masquer la partie la plus dérangeante de la blessure, sans pour autant qu'il doive toujours garder des lunettes de soleil sur le nez (lunettes qui pour le coup étaient en permanence sur le crâne). Si ça n'avait été sa canne blanche ou son regard imprécis, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit aveugle. Pour le coup, il ne restait que les cicatrices sur les tempes et le nez pour dire comment il avait perdu la vue.

\- En tout cas, quand on reçoit des chocolats, ça fait plaisir ! annonça Mitsuhiko avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi j'adore le chocolat ! renchérit Genta.

Puis d'un commun accord, le duo se pencha vers Conan :

\- Ton commentaire, ça ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu ne reçois jamais rien, toi ?

Le petit détective ne put que répondre avec un grand sourire aigre. Ils avaient visé juste, parce qu'avec cette apparence, Ran ne lui offrirait que des chocolats pour les mômes.

\- J'en ai pas reçu depuis perpet' et je râle pas pour autant. Tu me diras, Kal' et Maki' m'en offraient parce qu'elles pensaient plus à moi en tant qu'un frère qu'autre chose, marmonna Red en haussant les épaules, sa main jouant avec son collier.

\- Si tu voulais qu'on t'offre _ce genre_ de chocolat, il aurait fallu jouer pour la bonne équipe, Dawn, expliqua Haibara. Et interdiction formelle de retirer ce collier.

Avec une moue, le pirate ramena sa main dans sa poche.

Conan regarda un instant son camarade, assez surpris, l'ayant plus imaginé comme un homme à femmes (pour le coup, ses déductions étaient fausses). Donc, le pirate était gay ? Intéressant.

\- De toute façon, Edogawa a raison, continua la scientifique. Il n'y a qu'au Japon qu'on se prend d'une telle folie pour les chocolats et leur soi-disant rapport avec l'amour. Tout le monde ignore qu'en fait, Saint Valentin était un prêtre qui est mort après avoir été torturé.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ? demanda Mitsuhiko d'une voix blanche avec l'air effrayé de Genta derrière.

\- On a eu aussi pas mal de massacre et autres incidents à cette date, renchérit Red avec un mauvais sourire. 1349, massacre des juifs de Strasbourg, en France, parce qu'on les accusait d'être responsables de la Grande Peste. 1540, Charles Quint fait exécuter les chefs d'un soulèvement. 1797, bataille du cap Saint Vincent au Portugal entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne. 1804, c'est le premier soulèvement Serbe après trois cent ans d'occupation ottomane. 1831, premier jour d'émeute dans le quartier de Saint-Germain à Paris. 1846, soulèvement de la République de Cracovie qui s'étend rapidement en Pologne. Perso, j'ai une certaine préférence pour celui de 1929.

\- Bloody Valentine ? reconnut Conan. Al Capone fait exécuter sept gangsters de la famille Morans, des rivaux, à la mitraillette, devant leur garage à Chicago. Je songe plus à la manifestation de 1968, la _Journée des Matraques_ de Paris, suite à l'affaire entre Henri Langlois et le ministre de la culture André Malraux. Mais sur une note plus joyeuse, c'est aussi la date de la première implantation d'un cœur artificiel en 1986.

\- Et la naissance du premier chat cloné _Copy Cat_ en 2002, acheva Haibara d'une voix lasse.

Les deux autres garçons regardèrent le trio avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir tout ça ?

\- T'as bien rattrapé ton retard, Dawn, nota Haibara.

\- Tu m'as demandé de m'occuper de façon _constructive_ au lieu de faire de l'escalade de façade, donc, je fais un truc qui me semble _inutile_ , mais que tu puisses approuver, juste pour que tu arrêtes de me faire _chier_ , grommela le pirate. Le massacre d'Ohara et Marine Ford ont eu lieu un quatorze février.

\- Cadre de référence, rappela Conan d'une voix lasse.

\- Il t'emmerde.

\- Langage devant les enfants.

\- Idem !

Le petit détective se massa les tempes devant le sourire moqueur de Dawn. Il allait finir par le tuer ce type.

Ce fut la douce voix, presque triste, d'Ayumi, qui mit fin à l'étrange ambiance dans le groupe :

\- Moi, maman, elle m'a dit que la Saint Valentin était le jour où le chocolat donnait aux jeunes filles le courage de l'Amour et transformait cet instant en un souvenir important ; c'est pour ça que les chocolats sont sucrés et amers.

Red sourit devant l'innocence de la fillette.

En dépit des enquêtes dans lesquelles ils étaient traînés et des horreurs qu'ils voyaient, ces enfants étaient encore si innocents, ça en était rafraichissant.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as acheté des chocolats, Ayumi-chan ? demanda Mitsuhiko avec espoir.

\- Non, répondit la fillette. Papa a dit que j'étais encore trop jeune pour ça.

\- Et il a bien raison. Prends le temps de grandir avant de songer à donner ton cœur à quelqu'un, approuva Red en passant un bras autour des épaules de la fillette. Et si je suis encore là quand ça arrivera, je peux t'assurer que l'heureux élu aura tout intérêt à faire attention à toi, sinon, il aura affaire à moi !

\- Merci Red-nii-chan !

Ayumi fit un gros câlin à Red qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.

Conan eut un sourire narquois devant la scène. Pour sûr que c'était trop tôt pour parler d'amour, ils étaient encore au cours élémentaire, ces enfants.

Ils reprirent leur chemin tranquillement.

\- Et la fille de l'agence de Détective ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Haibara.

\- Ran ? Elle a dit que demain, on partait sur le mont Suito, mais elle n'a pas mentionné de chocolats.

\- Ah bon ? Bah, tant que ça ne devient pas le jour d'un mauvais souvenir, comme pour le _Bloody Valentine_ dont parlait Dawn tout à l'heure.

En parlant d'Al Capone, cela rappelait à Conan ce fameux James Black de l'autre jour qui disait vivre à Chicago.

Ayumi le rappela à l'ordre quand il s'avéra qu'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu du chemin alors que tout le monde continuait à avancer.

* * *

Red n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Conan devait _vraiment_ être maudit pour trébucher sur autant d'affaires que ça. Entre l'affaire dans la montagne et celle de l'assassinat par vengeance d'une femme durant le visionnage d'un film…

Outre que le pirate aurait bien voulu affronter un jour le copain de Sonoko (le gars devait être fort, ça l'intéressait énormément), il y avait autre chose qui le taraudait : ce qu'avait dit Takagi à Conan.

Quelqu'un avait volé tous les rapports d'enquête de la préfecture concernant Mouri, pour ensuite être rendus par la poste, sans le moindre nom d'expéditeur. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que l'affaire avait eu lieu _le jour de l'attaque du bus_.

Le D. ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

 _Pas du tout._

En conséquent, il avait augmenté l'intensité de l'entraînement de Conan.

Lui-même aurait voulu avoir un vrai partenaire d'entraînement. Ses connaissances en Haki étaient basiques, au mieux, avec ce qu'il avait pu faire discrètement dans les locaux de l'Organisation en se rappelant des conseils des autres commandants. Il regrettait certainement de ne pas s'y être mis à fond avant, parce qu'il était certain que Marine Ford n'aurait pas eu lieu et qu'il aurait pu revenir avec la tête de Teach sur une pique s'il l'avait mieux pratiqué.

Aujourd'hui, son niveau et la nécessité faisaient qu'il parvenait à avoir un niveau correct en Kenbushoku mais très basique en Busoshoku. Pour le Haoshoku, moins il l'utilisait, mieux il se portait, certes, même s'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une énorme concentration pour y faire appel volontairement.

Étrangement, Conan ne protestait pas de l'augmentation du régime d'entraînement. Il devait lui aussi avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais rien n'empêchait de souffler un peu, comme cet après-midi-là après les cours.

Les deux gnomes marchaient avec Sonoko et Ran.

Les deux lycéennes racontaient leur journée et le fait que Ran avait apparemment été distraite en classe d'Anglais. D'où l'énigme qu'avait laissée Jodie.

\- X ? répéta Conan avec perplexité. Ce signe aurait un sens particulier ?

\- Oui ! lui répondit Ran. Jodie-sensei l'a expliqué à la fin de son cours ! Elle a dit que c'est un signe _very cute_.

\- Tu perds ton temps ! se moqua Sonoko. Aucune chance qu'un gamin connaisse la signification de ce signe !

\- C'est vrai, mais Conan-kun et Red-kun ont parfois des réflexions très surprenantes et…

\- Haruta-nee-san signait avec ce X beaucoup de ses messages pour Marco-nii-san, marmonna Red en tordant pensivement sa bouche. Elle a jamais dit la signification, à part que je devais pas être jaloux puisque c'était fraternel. Izou-nii-san disait que ça n'avait rien à faire dans ce genre de document.

\- Ooooh… et ce Marco _-nii-san_ est mignon ? demanda Sonoko avec intérêt.

\- Trop vieux pour toi, lui dit Red en se retenant de grogner. Il a l'âge d'être ton père, Sonoko-nee-san.

\- Et ce Izou ?

Là, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 _-_ Il est _encore_ plus vieux et je doute qu'il t'intéresse, étant donné qu'il préfère s'habiller en geisha au quotidien et si on l'entend pas parler, on croit vraiment que c'est une femme. J'ai pas besoin de faire un dessin, si ?

Cela refroidit nettement l'héritière Suzuki.

L'entourage de Dawn était vraiment… _étrange_.

Pendant ce temps, Conan n'écoutait _pas du tout_ la conversation, son esprit passant en revue toutes les possibles significations de X. Que ce soit en Algèbre où X de l'inconnue, ou les Rayons X, ou même X pour l'interdiction aux mineurs. Jour X pour désigner un jour d'un évènement précis… voire même dans le sens d'une croix pour la marque de l'erreur.

\- Ah et elle a aussi ajouté que c'était bien pour une femme d'en connaître le sens ! compléta Ran en se rappelant de l'élément.

\- Woaaah ! Alors ça veut dire que Haruta-nee-san n'est pas si garçon manqué que ça ! s'émerveilla Red.

Oooh, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se foutre d'elle à son retour à la Grand Line !

Le commentaire sur les femmes ramena Conan à sa mère qui avait l'habitude de mettre trois petits X à la fin de ses lettres, peut-être de la même manière que cette « Haruta-nee-san ». Et malheureusement pour lui, Yukiko n'avait jamais dit à son fils la signification.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que les cours de Jodie-sensei sont particuliers ? demanda Ran à son amie.

\- Si ! Avant, en cours, on s'ennuyait à mourir mais maintenant, on apprend des mots branchés, c'est cool ! approuva Sonoko.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle du cirage de pompe, ne, Jodie-sensei ? sourit moqueusement Red.

Jodie apparut comme par magie derrière les filles avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

\- Hiii ! Inutile de me flatter ! Je ne vous mettrai pas de points en plus au contrôle ! sourit joyeusement l'enseignante. Comment as-tu compris que j'étais derrière vous, Little Devil ?

\- Votre parfum et j'ai reconnu votre démarche au bruit de vos talons, répondit vaguement Red.

Non, il n'allait pas dire Haki.

\- Why, you're good ! apprécia la femme.

Et elle revint à Ran pour savoir si elle avait résolu l'énigme du X.

\- Et si tu envoyais un mail à Shinichi pour lui demander ? proposa Sonoko. « _Si tu trouves la réponse, je te donnerai mon précieux X_ ! »

\- _Pardon_ ? se fit confirmer la karatéka en devenant toute rouge.

\- It's a good idea ! approuva Jodie.

Cela fit entrer le pauvre Conan dans en un état de frénésie et de panique. Que pouvait donc être ce X ?!

\- Vous n'habitez pas dans la direction opposée ? s'enquit Ran curieuse de la raison pour laquelle Jodie était ici.

\- Si, mais je voulais vous demander une chose à toutes les deux, et en plus, je dois retrouver my boyfriend pas très loin après son service. Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

* * *

Réunis autour d'une table d'un café à boire un soda (et pour Red un café frappé _sans_ _sucre_ ), Jodie fit part de ses inquiétudes aux demoiselles.

\- Heee ? Si on a été victime d'un pervers ? Nous ? s'étonna Ran.

\- Yes, you, confirma l'enseignante. Beaucoup de cute girls de Teitan se sont plaintes récemment d'avoir été embêtées dans le métro ou le bus ! C'est très gênant !

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec perplexité. Elles n'avaient pas eu ce genre de problème.

\- De toute façon, si un type de ce genre s'approche de nous, Ran le mettra au tapis en deux secondes avec son karaté ! avertit Sonoko d'un air féroce.

Ran eut un air un peu gêné quand son amie dit ça, encore plus quand Jodie renchérit sur le commentaire de _Bodyguard_. Si elles savaient qu'elle apprenait plus en self-défense depuis qu'elle acceptait d'entraîner Red que n'importe quand auparavant. Dommage que le garçon refuse de lui dire où il avait appris à se battre ainsi, se contentant de dire que c'est ce genre de choses qui l'avait privé de sa vue. Ran était curieuse, mais le ton du garçon faisait du sujet un tabou.

\- Mais restez prudentes, conseilla sérieusement Jodie. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il rôde dans les environs de chez vous et guette le moment où vous relâcherez votre attention. C'est peut-être un homme qui a de très mauvaises intentions.

\- Si quelqu'un comme ça traîne près de chez moi, il se fera attraper par les gardiens de la résidence, sourit Sonoko.

\- Moi, je n'ai vu personne de ce genre, n'est-ce pas Conan ? s'enquit Ran au petit détective.

\- Euh… oui, confirma le garçon.

\- Enfin, si vous apercevez un homme louche, appelez-moi tout de suite !

C'était une demande très bizarre, ça. Mais Jodie le justifia en disant que les Japonais étaient trop gentils avec les Stalkers.

\- Si vous me prévenez, my boyfriend lui montrera comment on traite les stalkers par chez lui ! informa-t-elle joyeusement.

En dépit des justifications et des bonnes intentions, Conan n'arrivait pas à être rassuré par sa mise en garde et sa demande.

Et comme pour faire écho à leur conversation, un homme à une table voisine s'exclama à son téléphone :

\- _Comment_ ?! Tu as été suivi par un type bizarre ?! Où es-tu ?

Sauf que la conversation ne devait pas être du même acabit puisque l'homme au téléphone en vint à _offrir le triple, puis le quadruple_ pour un nom et des preuves de l'identité.

\- 'sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent le chantage, marmonna Red en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Si seulement il pouvait percevoir ce que disait l'interlocuteur du gars. Une somme rondelette sur laquelle mettre la main semblait se balancer pas très loin de lui.

\- T'as des Yens à la place des yeux, arrête tout de suite d'imaginer l'idée que tu as dans le crâne, avertit Conan d'une voix blasée.

\- C'est bizarre de te voir sans tes lunettes, commenta Sonoko.

\- Cadeau d'Agasa. Je préfère les lentilles aussi, les gens ont moins pitié quand ils me voient puisqu'ils remarquent moins facilement mon problème. C'est moins lourd à supporter, commenta Red d'une voix joyeuse.

Jodie tendit une main sur le côté où Red était assis à la table et prit le visage du garçon délicatement dans sa main pour passer un pouce sur la cicatrice à la tempe droite, un air étrangement sérieux sur le visage.

\- This bitch will pay for this, gronda-t-elle tout bas.

Les deux lycéennes se regardèrent sans comprendre mais Conan plissa les yeux.

Un bruit de courant les alerta et la lumière disparut, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Black out ? interrogea Jodie.

\- Un mort, chuchota Red si bas que seul Conan l'entendit.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque la lumière revint presque instantanément pour montrer que Sonoko s'était accrochée au bras de Ran par réflexe.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua l'héritière Suzuki.

\- Je comprends, après ce qui t'est arrivé de la même manière, moi aussi j'aurais craint une panne de courant.

Conan remarqua que Red avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés et se mordait une lèvre. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix d'homme demanda d'appeler la police et que des femmes hurlèrent.

\- Regardez ! Juste devant le café ! pointa Sonoko par la vitrine.

Toute une foule était rassemblée.

Red était déjà hors de sa chaise, suivi de près par Conan pour se faire une route entre les badauds. Et les deux enfants se figèrent en devant la scène. L'homme blond que Conan avait vu dans la même voiture que cet Akai se tenait au chevet d'un autre individu étrangement immobile qui était assis en tailleur par terre avec une enveloppe marron pleine de sang entre ses bras.

Jodie et les filles arrivèrent à cet instant et le blond se releva de là où il était accroupi. Conan sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher légèrement. Le gars était grand. _Très grand._ Il devait mesurer facilement deux mètres et il avait une carrure impressionnante, sans parler de ses étranges yeux ambrés et de la cicatrice sur sa tempe descendant en arc de cercle du sourcil à la pommette.

\- C'est trop tard pour une ambulance, Jodie, soupira le blond avec un étrange accent en grattant ses sourcils roux d'un air ennuyé.

L'homme devait s'être donc teint les cheveux et sa barbiche.

\- C'est noté, Thatch. Je vais aller appeler la police avec les filles. Tu…

Le dénommé Thatch était en train de balayer la foule du regard et se contenta d'acquiescer à la phrase incomplète de la femme. L'enseignante disparut avec les filles. Jetant un bref regard à l'inconnu, Conan le contourna pour regarder ce que le corps serrait contre lui.

 **O X ∆**

Trois signes notés avec du sang sur l'enveloppe marron.

Une main se posa sur Conan, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir que l'homme le regardait avec tristesse.

\- C'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais approcher à ton âge. Profite de ton enfance avant de t'occuper des morts.

Le petit détective hocha la tête avec hésitation et retourna auprès d'un Red bien trop calme qui avait baissé ses lunettes sur ses yeux, les mains crispées sur les branches pour s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Dawn ? Un problème ? demanda Conan.

\- Ce… ce Thatch. Il… il ressemble à quoi ? murmura-t-il tout bas en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

\- Grand baraqué, faux blond. Cheveux coupés courts, yeux ambrés. Cicatrice sur la tempe gauche en arc de cercle. Au vu de l'état de ses mains, je pense qu'il doit être cuisinier.

Que le pirate se mette à sangloter était certainement la dernière chose qu'avait attendu comme réaction Conan. Red se prit le front dans une main en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils se connaissaient.

* * *

Si on en croyait Takagi, la victime était un certain Ori Katsuon, quarante-trois ans, et il était le directeur d'une agence de renseignement au vu des cartes de visites trouver sur lui. L'homme avait été poignardé à l'abdomen. Megure, accroupi devant le corps, essayait de comprendre le sens des inscriptions sur l'enveloppe.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un _Dining Message_ …

\- No ! No ! No !

Megure se retourna pour voir Jodie dans son dos lui faire la leçon :

\- Not _Dining_ but _Dying_ message ! rectifia la jeune femme.

\- Jodie, chérie, laisse-les travailler, intervint avec un sourire Thatch.

\- But… protesta la jeune femme en regardant l'homme.

Le blond lui sourit gentiment et la prit par les épaules pour la pousser un peu en retrait de la scène.

\- Laisse la police faire son travail, chérie, d'accord ?

Elle tourna le dos, avec un air vexé, à son compagnon et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, une mine boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- I hate you, Thatch.

Megure se racla la gorge alors que Conan essayait de ne pas rire.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda le Commissaire à l'adresse du blond, se faisant presque mal à la nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Newgate Thatch, se présenta le blond. Jodie est ma petite-amie. Et c'est moi le premier qui ait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce gars.

Conan leva un sourcil. Donc, c'était lui le gars qui avait appris les dangers du TTX à Jodie ? Cela confirmait son idée que l'individu devait être un cuisinier, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où Red pouvait l'avoir connu.

\- Vous devriez faire attention à votre amie, elle est assez souvent mêlée à des affaires criminelles, conseilla Megure.

\- Yes ! acquiesça Jodie. Mais je suis encore loin de ces deux jeunes filles !

En parlant des jeunes filles, elle montra par-dessus son épaule Sonoko et Ran.

\- Nous étions dans le café d'à côté et il y a eu une coupure de courant, expliqua Ran en montrant le café en question.

\- Quand la lumière est revenue, nous avons entendu le cri d'une femme et vu cet homme au chevet de la victime. Quand on est arrivés, il a tout de suite demandé à Jodie-sensei d'appeler la police.

\- Donc, vous avez touché le corps ? se fit confirmer Takagi à Thatch.

\- Ben je voulais voir s'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour le pauv' gars. Pourquoi, vous me soupçonnez ? J'ai jamais vu ce type de ma vie, mais si vous avez du temps à perdre, faîtes-vous plaisir.

\- Thatch-nii-san n'est pas coupable !

Megure et Takagi regardèrent Red se ranger à côté de Thatch, les poings sur les hanches, un air tellement farouche sur le visage que c'en était presque adorable. Le copain de Jodie baissa la tête vers Red qui leva le nez pour lui faire un _graaaand_ sourire. Conan devait admettre que cet homme était doué. Il était surpris mais il resta maître de ses réactions à un point où il aurait fallu regarder à la loupe pour noter son étonnement. Et en un instant, Thatch fut accroupi à côté du gamin, un sourire presque aussi grand que lui sur les lèvres.

\- Oooh, qu'il est mignon de défendre son grand-frère chéri d'amour qu'il aime trèèèès fort, minauda le blond en lui pinçant une joue.

\- 'vais dire à Marco que tu m'embêtes...

\- J'attends _que ça,_ que tu appelles la tête d'ananas à l'aide ! Je lui dirai toooous les sales coups que tu lui as préparés. T'étais passé où, sale gnome ?

Avant que le gnome ne puisse répondre, Takagi posa la question :

\- Red-kun, tu connais cet homme ?

\- Bah ouais… c'est Thatch-nii-san ! J'allais me réfugier chez les Newgate quand Jiji avait des idées stupides d'entraînements.

\- C'est une de ses idées stupides qui a fait qu'on t'a perdu la vu ? s'enquit Thatch qui voyait bien que quelque chose cloché avec le gosse pour qu'il ne le regarde pas.

Red grimaça.

\- Beeen… c'est parti d'une dispute sur la qualité de ta cuisine avec Marshall, qui a embrayé sur une idée très stupide de ma part qui lui a fait péter les plombs, puis le jiji est passé par là avec son pote Senny, et, pour résumer, Marco-nii-san et Oyaji doivent pas être _très_ _contents_ , et enfin les services sociaux ont débarqué et… me voilà ?

La grimace de Red était vraiment enfantine. C'était vraiment le genre de tête qu'on aurait attendu d'un garçon qui avouait une énorme bêtise à un adulte et s'attendait à se recevoir une baigne.

\- Toi et moi allons avoir une _looongue_ discussion sur comment ne pas faire de trucs stupides. T'es bien avancé maintenant que tu peux plus voir où tu mets les pieds, soupira Thatch en se massant le nez.

Jodie regarda Thatch en levant un sourcil interrogateur, mais son ami se contenta d'agiter la main.

Takagi regarda Red, puis le blond qui s'était relevé. L'enfant s'était accroché au jean de l'inconnu et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en détacher.

\- Donc, il y a eu une coupure de courant ? répéta Megure en revenant à l'enquête.

Takagi regarda ses notes et répondit :

\- La cause en serait une erreur commise lors d'une vérification du système électrique du bâtiment. La panne n'a duré que quinze secondes.

Beaucoup pouvait être fait en quinze secondes, et ça, Conan le savait.

\- Alors, le meurtrier aurait profité de cette panne inattendue pour poignarder cet homme qui a eu le temps de laisser un dernier message avant de rendre l'âme. Ce _dying message_.

Jodie hocha joyeusement la tête devant la prononciation presque exagérée de Megure.

La question restait la même : que voulaient donc dire ces trois symboles ?

\- Ce sont des signes souvent utilisés pour cacher un mot, mais, est-ce qu'il aurait voulu cacher un nom qu'il ne pouvait révéler à personne ? supposa Takagi en regardant l'enveloppe dans les mains de son supérieur.

\- Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ces sigles quelque part ! s'exclama Jodie.

Thatch la regarda avec perplexité alors que la police se jetait sur la pauvre femme pour avoir des réponses. Et la réponse ne les aida pas des masses :

\- Oh ! Sur les manettes ! Oui ! Sur les manettes de jeux vidéo, il y a ces sigles ! s'exclama la femme avec joie. Cela vous sera utile, non ?

\- Fan des jeux vidéo comme elle est, il doit y en avoir beaucoup chez vous, supposa Sonoko.

\- Nan, pas moyen. Elle me laisse pas refaire la cuisine, donc, pas question qu'elle envahisse l'appart avec ces trucs, ricana le cuistot en secouant la tête à la négative.

Jodie lui jeta un regard noir qui eut droit à un sourire moqueur en réponse.

C'est là qu'un technicien de la police informa son supérieur qu'un appel remontait tout juste à trente minute, pile l'heure de l'incident.

\- Et si vous essayiez d'appeler ? proposa Conan au technicien.

\- Ne, Edogawa ! Et si on pariait ! demanda Red en filant rejoindre son camarade avec un grand sourire.

L'idée du pari dut faire rire le faux blond vu la façon dont il serra les lèvres.

\- Tu veux parier sur quoi ? demanda Conan avec perplexité.

\- La personne qui décrochera à l'autre bout !

\- C'est évident qu'il va s'agir de son client, Dawn. Même toi, t'es pas stupide au point de songer à autre chose.

\- Buuu, t'es pas sympa… ronchonna le D. d'un air déprimé.

Conan ne comprenait pas comment la simple présence de ce Thatch faisait autant ressentir le côté enfantin de son camarade. Il devrait le prendre à part pour en savoir plus.

Le technicien appuya sur la touche rappel et un téléphone sonna dans la foule. Vu que tout le monde se retourna, on pouvait voir un banal employé de bureau en pleine panique prendre son téléphone et couper la sonnerie en soupirant de soulagement. Sauf qu'en relevant le nez, ce fut pour se retrouver encadré par Takagi et Megure.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez appelé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Megure.

\- Ah ! Alors le coup de téléphone à ce moment-là... ! se rappela Sonoko.

Megure se tourna vers elle, voulant clairement en savoir plus :

\- Cet homme tenait des propos étranges au téléphone ! Il a dit « je vous paye le quadruple, alors, venez vite me rejoindre », quelque chose comme ça…

\- Il a pas bougé de sa chaise, Sonoko-nee-san, lui dit Red comme si elle était stupide.

\- Toi, j't'ais pas causé, sale gosse.

\- M'en fous, j'te dis quand même que ce pauv' gars est resté le cul sur sa chaise pendant la coupure.

\- Yare yare, calme-toi. Calme-toi l'Allumette ! rabroua gentiment le cuistot en soulevant le gnome sous les aisselles. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient à l'orphelinat s'ils t'entendaient parler comme ça ?

\- Il a brûlé. Sakazuki l'a réduit en cendres.

Conan n'avait certainement pas la moindre idée à quoi correspondait le nom de code « orphelinat » (peut-être leur navire, même si c'était un drôle de code pour ça), mais il savait parfaitement que ce Sakazuki était celui qui avait tué Ace à la base. Et vu la pâleur de ce Thatch et la façon dont il vacilla au point de lâcher le gamin entre ses mains, ce n'était pas une très bonne nouvelle.

\- Et… et Oyaji. Et tout le monde ? demanda le cuistot alors que Red se réceptionnait souplement à terre.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Thatch ? appela Jodie en voyant l'air de son ami.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Je vais boire quelque chose. Tu veux que je te ramène un truc ?

Jodie secoua la tête.

\- Et toi, frérot ? demanda Thatch à Red.

\- De la caféine.

\- Alors on va en chercher.

Une main sur le crâne du gosse, le cuistot s'éloigna sous les regards curieux de Jodie et Conan. Raaah ! Il aurait voulu les espionner, mais à peine avait-il eu l'idée de les suivre que Ran l'avait pris par la main par peur qu'il s'éloigne. En grommelant, le petit détective revint à l'enquête.

* * *

Il s'avéra que leur suspect avait engagé ce détective pour mener une enquête interne à sa société suite à la découverte du détournement de grosses sommes d'argent. Leur suspect avait voulu découvrir qui était le responsable avant que leur PDG ne réalise ce qu'il se passait.

\- Où se trouve votre société ? demanda Megure sous le regard attentif de Conan qui essayait de résister à la tentation de regarder la conversation apparemment animée, même si ultra basse, de Red avec son camarade à l'autre bout du café.

\- Dans ce bâtiment du 9ème au 12ème étages.

\- Je vois, conclut le Commissaire. Le détective vous a appelé pour vous dire qu'il avait trouvé qui avait fait le coup et vous lui avez donné rendez-vous dans ce café car vous ne vouliez pas le rencontrer dans vos bureaux. Mais comme il n'était toujours pas là à l'heure fixée, vous avez pris le parti de l'appeler, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans la mesure où l'enveloppe que tenait notre victime a été retrouvée vide, on peut penser que le meurtrier et l'employé qui a détourné les fonds sont la même personne, non ? supposa Takagi.

Conan eut un sourire satisfait à la remarque. C'était une bonne déduction de la part de l'agent.

\- Dans ce cas, il est très possible qu'après avoir tué le détective, il soit retourné dans les bureaux de la société, supposa Megure. Bon, et vous n'avez aucune piste qui pourrait mener à l'identité de votre voleur ?

\- En fait, si. Il y a une semaine, environ, le détective m'avait fourni une première liste de personnes suspectes, leur dit leur témoin en ouvrant une enveloppe qu'il avait sur lui.

Il tira une liste de cinquante-huit suspects.

Ils n'avaient que trois symboles comme indice.

Conan sentit ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire.

Voilà qui s'annonçait très intéressant…

* * *

Avec Jodie dans les environs, tout le monde était nerveux à l'idée de prononcer _Dying Message_. Même le pauvre Takagi qui n'était pourtant pas aussi mauvais en anglais que Megure.

D'après quelques témoignages recueillis, une personne portant un manteau aurait poignardé leur victime juste avant que le courant ne soit coupé.

\- Cela s'est passé devant les escalators, pointa Takagi en montrant une grosse tâche de sang aux pieds des marches d'acier. La panne aurait eu lieu au moment où la victime et son meurtrier tenaient l'enveloppe.

Takagi alla rejoindre l'escalator en le montrant du doigt.

\- Quand la lumière est revenue, notre défunt se trouvait à l'agonie au pied des escalators. L'homme se serait approché de lui et aurait pris des documents se trouvant dans l'enveloppe pour s'enfuir par en haut.

Takagi montra le haut de l'escalier où étaient le corps et le reste de l'équipe.

\- Donc, notre victime aurait écrit son message en lettres de sang au pied des escaliers, comprit Megure. Certainement dans l'obscurité provoquée par la panne de courant. Il a réussi à ne pas lâcher l'enveloppe elle-même mais s'est quand même fait dérober les preuves qui accablaient celui ou celle qui a détourné les fonds de la société et il s'est laissé porter par l'escalator. Mais pourquoi le témoin n'a-t-il pas crié lorsqu'il a vu la scène se passer ?

\- Il semble qu'il ait cru à un tournage de film policier, informa Takagi avec un sourire contrit. Et en suivant, Newgate-san a trouvé le corps en haut.

\- Vous avez vu quelqu'un de suspect ? demanda le commissaire. A part vous, monsieur Newgate.

Thatch se contenta de lever les bras d'un air las.

\- En venant ici, j'ai pas reçu de message comme quoi je devais faire attention aux meurtriers. Mon frère aîné aurait ma peau s'il savait pour cet incident.

\- Il aura ta peau d't'façon, lui dit Red sans le moindre signe de charité sur les marches de l'escalier attenant où il était assis.

\- Tout comme la tienne, je te rappelle qu'il est médecin et qu'il t'a souvent demandé de faire attention à ta santé, chose que tu n'as visiblement pas fait. Donc, je disais que j'avais aucune nécessité de faire attention aux gens suspects, donc, votre gars, je l'ai pas vu.

Megure soupira et revint à la liste des cinquante-huit suspects. Et ils devaient résoudre le mystère des trois symboles pour trouver la bonne personne dedans.

\- Est-ce que la croix ne serait pas en fait le signe de la multiplication en mathématique ? proposa Sonoko de derrière le commissaire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ran avec perplexité.

\- S'il avait écrit des chiffres, le meurtrier aurait tout de suite compris, alors, il a mis ce X entre deux autres sigles pour brouiller les pistes !

\- Oh ! Mais alors le coupable serait un mathématicien ! comprit Jodie.

\- Est-ce que parmi vos employés, certains sont spécialisés dans les chiffres ? demanda Megure au client d'origine.

\- Non, notre société emploie essentiellement du personnel dans le secteur rédactionnel.

Red laissa tomber sa tête entre ses jambes en demandant à ce qu'on l'achève.

\- Oh, quand tu veux ! lui dit joyeusement Thatch. La noyade, c'est bon pour toi ?

Red se contenta de lever un pouce pour dire qu'il était ok pour cette mise à mort.

Et c'était reparti à la recherche d'indice.

Sonoko songea à l'oden et la forme des aliments dans le plat, avant que Ran ne propose autre chose :

\- Et si ce X avait ce sens-là ?!

Regard blanc des deux autres femmes.

\- Ben oui ! Le sigle mignon dont parlait Jodie-sensei dans son cours !

Sonoko et Jodie se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire en disant à Ran qu'elle faisait fausse piste.

\- Vous parlez de ce que les filles écrivent à la fin de leurs lettres ? demanda Takagi en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Oh yes ! sourit Jodie.

\- Vous connaissez le sens de ce sigle, vous ? s'étonna Ran.

\- Eheheh ! Ça veut dire que vous recevez ce genre de lettres, nota Sonoko avec un sourire peu avenant.

Takagi eut un sourire embarrassé en se défendant :

\- Euh non… parfois, ce sont de mauvaises blagues qu'on me fait.

Jodie jeta un regard perplexe à Thatch quand celui-ci lui offrit un sourire assez bizarre en passant un bras sur les épaules de la femme.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'en envoies jamais à moi, ton petit copain d'amour, de ces merveilleux X ? demanda-t-il avec une innocence qui ne trompa personne.

Jodie lui jeta un regard froid et se dégagea du bras de son compagnon avant de tourner la tête sur le côté comme pour le snober.

- _Because you're not cute enough for this, and your thoughts are always on what's in your pants.*_

L'homme recula, comme blessé, une expression si comique sur le visage que tout le monde faillit rire, avant qu'il n'aille se réfugier auprès de Red pour verser des larmes de crocodile sur le gosse.

\- Jodie est méchante avec moi ! buuuuuh !

Avec un soupir blasé, Red se contenta de lui tapoter le dos pour le consoler.

Ce devait être quelque chose de courant comme réaction pour que le D. réagisse ainsi, de l'opinion de Conan.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Megure en intervenant, plus que perturbé par le comportement du blond.

\- Ah non ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre enquête, je vous le garantis ! rassura Takagi.

\- Il y avait peut-être d'autres sigles !

Tout le monde regarda Conan qui avait réussi à récupérer la pochette transparente qui contenait leur seul indice pour bien l'examiner. Le garçon pointa quelque chose au coin de l'enveloppe, juste avant le cercle.

\- Regardez ! Sur le côté gauche de l'enveloppe, il y a un trait à côté du O ! une trace de sang ! vous ne pensez pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autres à la suite ?

Cela fit rire jaune la police. Ils avaient cherché ce qui aurait pu figurer de ce côté, mais rien ne correspondait à la trace.

\- Et sur ce machin ?

Conan regarda Thatch qui venait de parler. Le blond avait un air étrangement sérieux sur le visage en venant s'accouder sur la rambarde de l'escalator pour montrer les marches métalliques du doigt. Le petit détective le regard avec la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de recevoir un clin d'œil qui le laissa perplexe.

\- Maintenant, ce truc est arrêté, mais quand j'ai trouvé le mec là-haut, c'était en état de marche. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ça n'a pas laissé des traces sur les marches qui sont maintenant en dessous ?

\- Mais vu qu'il a continué à fonctionner jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, les traces ont dû s'effacer, non ? supposa Sonoko.

\- Le sang ne s'efface pas comme ça, gamine. Crois-moi, il laisse toujours des traces, même après les années et les siècles. Et si j'en crois les téléfilms, il y a un produit qui peut faire réapparaître le sang.

\- Ah, vous devez parler du Luminole, supposa Takagi.

\- C'est vous l'expert, lui dit Thatch en haussant des épaules.

Il commença à s'éloigner quand Conan le rattrapa.

\- Oji-san ! Je peux vous poser des questions ?

Le cuistot le regarda et s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda d'un air sérieux le petit détective à voix basse.

Avec un soupir déçu, Thatch tira son portemonnaie et commença à compter des billets dedans.

\- J'aurais dû me rappeler que je passe mon temps à perdre quand je parie avec l'Allumette, grommela l'homme. Quant à la réponse, gamin, je vais te laisser une énigme, puisqu'Ace dit que tu aimes ça.

Le fait que ce type utilise le vrai nom de Dawn confirmait qu'ils se connaissaient assez pour voir au-delà de l'apparence enfantine. C'était impossible que ce gars soit un pirate, Red venait d'un autre monde et ne savait strictement pas comment il était arrivé là outre que c'était grâce à l'Organisation. Et Conan doutait que l'Organisation soit capable de faire deux fois la même erreur.

\- Le nombre total est seize. Remplace le deux par le quatre, et tu auras ta réponse. Amuse-toi bien. Et si l'autre, là, commence à t'embêter un peu trop, dis-lui que tu fais une liste de toutes ses conneries pour Marco, tu seras surpris de l'effet.

\- Ok. Vous savez ce que veut dire ce X qui rend tout le monde fou ? embraya Conan à contre cœur.

\- Oh oui ! assura l'homme avec un sourire. Mais je vais pas te le dire. Parce que si ça remonte à l'autre idiot, il va nous faire une crise de jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être. T'en fais pas, gamin ! Tu le découvriras bien assez vite !

Conan eut un regard noir pour le faux blond qui lui tapota le crâne avant de se lever pour rejoindre Red. Celui-ci se contenta de lever un bras et son camarade lui remit les billets qu'il avait tirés de sa poche.

\- Merci pour l'argent de poche, Edogawa ! sourit largement Red.

Conan inspira profondément pour ne pas essayer de tuer son ami.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de plus s'y attarder que l'inspecteur Chiba arriva en courant en disant qu'ils avaient trouvé un chapeau et un manteau que le meurtrier aurait pu porter. On avait trouvé tout ça dans des toilettes désertes du sixième étage.

\- Et quoi d'autre ? Vous avez pu vérifier les alibis des suspects ? s'enquit Megure.

\- Oui ! Nous avons fait une première répartition. Sur les cinquante-huit plusieurs étaient sortis seuls en pause déjeuner et en fait, vingt-sept ont un alibi fiable.

Ce qui leur laissait à présent une liste de trente et une personnes sans alibi.

Et sans la moindre trace des documents dérobés.

S'ils ne trouvaient rien sur ces marches, ils y seraient encore jusqu'à l'an prochain.

Ses espoirs furent écrasés quand les marches révélèrent une inscription qui les aidait encore moins : Un carré. Un simple carré était apparu sur les marches grâce au luminol.

\- On peut y voir l'idéogramme de la bouche ou le katakana du son _ro_ , mais à la suite des sigles déjà vus, il serait plus logique de penser que c'est un carré, soupira Takagi. Et il correspond parfaitement à la suite de la trace qui se trouve sur l'enveloppe.

Cela ne les aidait pas beaucoup, mais Conan avait l'impression que le symbole était plus gros que les autres. Sonoko prit la liste des mains de Megure en faisant une suggestion valide :

\- Et si en collant ces sigles ensemble, on obtenait des idéogrammes ? En assemblant le carré et la croix, on obtient le caractère de la rizière ; Ta. Dans ce cas, plusieurs personnes peuvent être désignées…

Jodie et Ran se mirent au boulot en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'héritière Suzuki.

\- Il y en a même dont le nom comporte plusieurs fois l'idéogramme Ta ! nota Ran.

\- Oh ! Il y en a même dont le nom s'écrit avec une croix ! remarqua joyeusement Jodie.

Ran s'empara de la liste et continua les recherches pour trouver autre chose d'intéressant :

\- Regardez ! Il y a un Suzuki ! _Suzu_ désigne une clochette, c'est arrondi, donc ça peut être désigné par le cercle !

\- Eh oh ! protesta la blondinette. Je te rappelle que je m'appelle aussi Suzuki ! Il n'y a pas de malfaiteur chez nous !

\- Elle est riche ? demanda Thatch à Red avec intérêt.

\- Pleine aux as. Son vieux est à la tête d'une grosse entreprise via laquelle la famille a fait fortune. Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose à voir avec le groupe Suzuki qui est spécialisé dans l'automobile, motos et moteur de bateaux. Leur chiffre d'affaire s'élève à trois mille cent soixante-dix milliards de Yens.

\- Jolie somme. Si je risquais pas de me faire tanner par Jodie, je serais bien passer chez elle pour une visite de leur coffre.

Finalement, Megure en eut marre d'entendre les filles avec leur spéculation et les interrompit en leur rendant au passage Conan qu'il avait prit sur le fait en train de fouiner.

\- Bon, cette histoire concerne la police, faîtes-moi le plaisir de quitter les lieux, demanda Megure. Takagi ! On en a terminé ici ! Va aider Chiba à l'étage !

L'agent acquiesça et fila à l'étage sous le regard de tout le monde.

\- Ah zut ! je dois téléphoner à papa pour lui dire que je rentrerai plus tard ! se rappela Ran.

\- Et moi je suis Sengoku, marmonna Red sous sa barbe.

Thatch eut un reniflement narquois au commentaire alors que Ran disparaissait à la suite de Takagi à l'étage. C'est là qu'il nota le regard de sa petite-amie et son geste de la tête pour demander une conversation en privée.

\- Ace-nii-san ? souffla Thatch entre ses dents pour confirmer l'histoire qu'ils devaient servir en cas de question.

\- Ouais… grommela Red en ramenant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

Thatch se leva et alla rejoindre sa nana, passant un bras sur les épaules de Jodie pour s'enfoncer dans la foule avec elle après que l'enseignante ait assuré Sonoko de son retour.

* * *

\- T'as l'air de bien connaître le Little Devil, pointa l'américaine sans son lourd accent.

Digne de Jodie, droit dans le cœur de la question.

\- Bien entendu, répondit Thatch en restant adossé au mur pour garder un œil sur tout le monde dans le hall de l'étage.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Thatch. Ce gosse est bizarre. Presque plus que toi.

Jodie se planta devant son compagnon en croisant les bras.

\- C'est une affaire de famille, Jodie, je ne peux pas me permettre de tourner le dos à ça et tout dire, même si je dois beaucoup à votre groupe.

Jodie se pinça le nez pour ne pas perdre patience.

\- Okay. C'est quoi ton prix pour un minimum d'information ? demanda la femme avec lassitude.

\- Deux sets de faux papiers.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Thatch haussa des épaules.

\- On m'en a bien fait, ça devrait pas être trop dur d'en avoir des vierges.

\- Tu devras t'arranger pour expliquer ça.

\- C'est soit ça, soit passer par des circuits pas du tout légaux et tu sais que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire.

Thatch regarda son amie qui se retenait de faire une crise de nerfs.

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec toi, déjà ? siffla la femme.

\- On t'a pas laissé le choix, si je me souviens bien.

Le reniflement sarcastique de la jeune femme montrait son état d'agacement.

\- Ok, je verrais pour les sets de papiers vierges. Passeport et carte d'identité, je présume.

Thatch leva un pouce pour dire que c'était bon.

\- Parle maintenant.

\- Le gosse en lui-même, il est bien entraîné, mais il n'est pas important. Du moins, ainsi. C'est la personne à qui il peut faire appel qui sera plus utile. L'Organisation a fait une grosse erreur en ramenant la tête de pioche.

Jodie ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Yep. Ils ont ramené Portgas D. Ace. Le pyromane indiscipliné par excellence ! Le gars qui ne courbe pas l'échine, même devant les dieux ! Red m'a dit comment son grand-frère Ace est mort, et c'est moche. Très moche. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a un pyromane frustré et en colère dans la nature qui n'attend qu'une cible pour décharger toutes ses impulsions négatives.

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu es en train de dire, Thatch.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas. Dès que j'ai mis la main sur Ace, je pourrais m'assurer qu'il ne fera aucune connerie. J'aurai de nouveau un bon partenaire d'entraînement et surtout, une arme de destruction massive à lancer à tout moment en direction de l'Organisation.

Le sourire du pirate devint sanguinaire.

\- La seconde flotte était nos _chasseurs_. Imagine ce qu'est leur commandant quand tu lui donnes une cible avec laquelle _jouer_.

* * *

Jodie revint vers Sonoko pour voir la blondinette chercher quelque chose du regard.

\- Mouri-kun n'est pas revenue ? demanda l'enseignante en regardant sa montre tout en reprenant son lourd accent.

\- C'est comme l'autre morveux, grommela Sonoko. Je ne sais pas où il est passé. Dawn au moins bouge pas.

\- Il va pas bouger avant un moment, je vois d'ici qu'il a fait une crise de narcolepsie, ricana Thatch.

Jodie regarda en direction des escaliers. Dawn était avachi contre sa canne, la tête basse, dans une immobilité tranquille. Du mouvement à proximité alerta l'enseignante qui baissa les yeux vers les experts de la police qui étudiaient l'escalator au niveau du bas. L'un d'eux vit quelque chose dépasser de derrière sa valise à matériel et attrapa Conan qui avait essayé de se glisser à quatre pattes derrière.

\- Oh ! Si tu parles du Cool Kid, il est là-bas ! sourit la femme en se retenant de rire.

\- J'adore les gosses, sourit Thatch. Leur naïveté est si rafraichissante.

Conan fut redéposé hors de la zone d'étude à l'instant où Red se réveillait. Le petit détective attendit que son ami le rejoigne pour marcher en boudant vers le reste du groupe.

\- Hey ! Little Devil ! On a bien dormi ? demanda Jodie.

\- Mouais ; j'ai la dalle.

Cela fit gémir de désespoir Thatch avant qu'il ne réalise une chose : il n'était plus responsable de nourrir le trou noir qu'était le D. ! Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage à cette réalisation. Dommage que le gamin ne puisse pas le voir, parce qu'il aurait tenté de lui botter le cul pour ça.

\- Et toi, Cool Kid ! T'es une véritable autruche ! commenta Jodie.

\- Une autruche ? répéta Conan avec perplexité en s'arrêtant avec Red aux pieds de l'enseignante.

\- Alors ? Tu as compris ce que représentaient les sigles OX∆ ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Et si les filles avaient raison en disant que c'était leur forme qui exprime quelque chose ? Par exemple, aux Etats-Unis, le Ministère de la Défense s'appelle le Pentagone ! La raison ? Tout simplement parce que le bâtiment à la forme d'un Pentagone ! On a beaucoup de mots qui désignent des choses sans faire référence à leur fonction en Amérique ! Il y a la Maison Blanche là où siège le président, ou encore le Bureau Ovale, la salle de travail du président appelée ainsi à cause de sa forme…

Jodie s'interrompit un instant, avant de rajouter avec une étrange expression et intonation :

\- Il y a aussi le Bureau, mais qui est plus fréquemment appelé _F.B.I_. L'abréviation du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation !

La jeune femme se pencha vers Conan avec un grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça t'aide un peu ?

Le silence de Conan voulait tout dire. Apparemment, il nageait dans le flou. Il préféra avoir un autre type d'information ;

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé l'autruche ?

\- Parce que tu es comme ça, Cool Kid ! Tu t'étais caché dans l'ombre de la mallette mais le policier t'a quand même trouvé ! On appelle les gens un peu étourdis comme ça aux USA ! Elles cachent leur tête et laissent leur corps visible de tous, mais elles ont quand même l'impression que personne ne les voit ! Il y a une phrase de ce genre en japonais, non ? _La tête cachée mais les fesses à l'air_!

Cela dut grandement aider Conan parce qu'il fonça vers l'expert pour lui prendre l'enveloppe des mains.

\- Bon ! C'est bientôt fini ! commenta Red. Ne, Nii-san !

Thatch se contenta d'un hmm pour montrer à Red qu'il l'écoutait sans se détourner du manège de Conan.

\- Tu crois que si on appelle la réunion de toutes les grosses têtes la _Rêverie_ , c'est pour faire référence au fait que _tout le monde_ _dort_ là-bas au lieu de songer à la politique mondiale ?

\- Je sais pas, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, avoua son camarade avec une mine pensive. Tu soulèves un bon point, pour une fois. C'est tellement rare de ta part que je pense que tu devrais être affamé plus souvent si ça permet à ton cerveau de songer à ce genre de chose.

Thatch retira sa jambe juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de pied de Red, mais ne put rien faire contre le coup de canne dans le ventre. Jodie les regarda un instant faire les gamins avant de regarder de nouveau Conan que les experts de la police avaient de nouveau attrapé pour le retirer du chemin.

Le sourire du gosse disait qu'il avait compris toute l'affaire.

* * *

L'enquête était au point mort. Vraiment.

Aucun des collègues de leur victime ne savait quoi que ce soit de l'affaire. Les trois signes ne correspondaient même pas à un mot de passe pour l'ordinateur personnel. Rien. Que dalle.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous retirer ! rouspéta Megure qui commençait à en avoir marre des filles et de leur tentative pour comprendre l'affaire.

\- Mais si ces sigles correspondent vraiment au nom du meurtrier, c'est l'inspecteur Chiba qu'il faut surveiller, marmonna Conan derrière le Commissaire juste assez fort pour se faire entendre.

Megure le regarda sans comprendre et d'un air presque innocent, le petit détective lui montra sa trouvaille. Sur une page de son carnet de notes, il avait noté l'idéogramme Chi, de Chiba, en grand. En apposant sa main sur la partie supérieure du dessin, il obtint une croix verticale. Puis, il déplaça sa main pour cacher la partie inférieure du dessin, obtenant cette fois un triangle rectangle. Et il fit la même chose avec l'idéogramme Taka pour Takagi, cachant la quasi-totalité de celui-ci pour obtenir un carré, voire un rond.

\- Pour le carré, je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas de rond, moi, pointa Sonoko en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du gamin.

\- Enfin, Sonoko-nee-san, tu sais bien qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui font des ronds à la place d'un carré dans les idéogrammes pour gagner du temps ! Comme pour l'idéogramme du A du professeur Agasa.

\- Marco passe son temps à reprocher à presque tout le monde de faire ça, se remémora Thatch. On a beau lui dire que s'il arrêtait de presser tout le monde avec la paperasse, il aurait des caractères un peu plus lisibles, mais la tête d'ananas est tellement à cheval sur ce tout et n'importe quoi, que plus personne ne fait l'effort pour le coup.

\- Quand on voit la bande d'abrutis qu'il doit gérer, c'est compréhensible, marmonna Red en passant sa canne derrière sa nuque.

\- Oi, t'es en train de me traiter d'abruti ? tu veux que je te liste toutes les conneries faîtes _juste_ par _mônsieur Portgas_ ? s'indigna Thatch.

\- J'ai parlé d'une _bande_ , pas de toi en particulier. Après, si tu as quelque chose de récent à te reprocher, c'est entre lui et toi que ça se gère.

Thatch resta la bouche ouverte un instant avant de frotter férocement les tempes du petit D. avec ses phalanges et une discrète couche de Haki, le faisant protester.

Mais dans tout ça, Megure commençait enfin à y voir clair. La preuve en était qu'il sortit très vite la liste des suspects de son imper pour la consulter. Il y avait parmi eux un homme qui, si on cachait une partie du nom, avait des idéogrammes pouvant correspondre aux symboles.

Kuniyoshi Bunta*.

Cela était moins voyant en caractère d'imprimerie, mais si on retirait le haut et la moitié des caractères, on obtenait ces symboles qui les narguaient depuis le début de l'enquête. Et si le haut des idéogrammes leur avait échappé en premier lieu, c'est parce qu'ils avaient été effacés. Il était fort probable qu'une partie des caractères ait été écrite sur les feuilles que le meurtrier avait prises avec lui dans sa fuite. Ce qui expliquait que le carré qu'ils avaient trouvé soit aussi gros que les autres caractères. Et beaucoup de personnes se contentaient d'un carré pour écrire rapidement le Kanji de « Kuni ».

* * *

Leur homme avait cru se débarrasser des preuves dans un broyeur de papier, sans réaliser que le sang présent sur les morceaux de papiers constituait une preuve qui ne pouvait être effacée. Takagi la trouva rapidement dans la corbeille de la broyeuse, cette preuve. Puisqu'on avait retrouvé des gants dans des toilettes à proximité, il était fort probable que leur homme ait fait la destruction du papier à mains nues, et donc, qu'on retrouve ses empreintes dessus.

C'est ainsi que le petit détective retourna auprès du reste du groupe pour leur dire que la police était en train d'embarquer le coupable.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez me le dire ! insista Conan. C'est quoi ce X ?

\- Oh, ça t'intrigue ? sourit Jodie.

\- Moi aussi j'veux savoir ! annonça Red.

\- Si vous tenez à le savoir, demandez à Ran ! pouffa Sonoko. Elle est justement en train d'envoyer un message…

Sonoko montra Ran dans son dos qui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

«…Dépêche-toi de rentrer… »

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, avant de sourire et de se mettre à rougir comme une pivoine en appuyant trois fois sur la touche X. Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Conan l'interpella pour lui et Red :

\- Dis, ce X, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quoi ?! glapit l'adolescente en se tournant vers les enfants.

\- C'est Sonoko-nee-san qui nous a dit de te demander, justifia Red.

\- Mais enfin ! protesta Ran encore plus rouge. Je ne peux pas te… Impossible !

Les deux garçons étaient absolument _perplexes._

 _-_ He ? Impossible ?

\- O…oui ! X, ça signifie _Impossible !_ annonça Ran avec hésitation.

Thatch s'essuya de la sueur imaginaire du front. Ils avaient frôlé la crise de jalousie du pyromane.

* * *

\- Mouri-kun ! Suzuki-kun ! Soyez prudentes et méfiez-vous des stalkers ! salua Jodie sur le départ du centre commercial.

\- Oui ! assurèrent les deux filles avec de grand sourire.

\- Red-kun, tu diras à Ace qu'il a pas intérêt à me faire faux bond quand j'irais le chercher pour l'entraînement ! appela Thatch.

Red se retourna pour hocher la tête à l'intention de son camarade avant de refaire face à l'avant pour suivre Conan et les lycéennes.

Les deux adultes les regardèrent partir, la femme arborant un sourire presque triste aux lèvres.

\- Is it almost time to pick the apple* ? demanda Jodie à voix basse.

\- I hope so*, répondit Thatch avec un sourire sanglant.

* * *

En rentrant chez les Mouri, sous la couverture de son futon, à écouter les ronflements de Kogoro, Conan réfléchissait à la journée. Red n'avait rien dit de plus sur ce Thatch outre lui répéter l'énigme qu'on lui avait laissée. Sans parler de cette affaire de X qui lui trottait toujours dans le crâne.

En jouant avec son téléphone, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message de Ran :

« Aujourd'hui, on a encore été mêlés à une affaire de meurtre ! Je me demande si on n'a pas la poisse. Le petit Red-kun pense que c'est plus profond puisqu'on a tous fait plusieurs passages dans un temple pour nettoyer cette possible malchance. Enfin, c'est le genre d'affaire que tu aimes. Je t'en parlerai prochainement. Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! XXX »

Le petit détective resta silencieux et plissa les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que Ran avait voulu dire ? Qu'il était un garçon « impossible, impossible, impossible ? »

Dans le doute, il envoya un message à Red, sachant que le téléphone du garçon était réglé pour lui lire les messages à voix haute.

« Une idée du vrai sens de X ? »

Puisqu'ils étaient deux à galérer, autant voir si l'autre avait une meilleure idée.

La réponse lui vint bientôt :

« Miyano vient de me la donner. Outre que je vais tuer Thatch et ses insinuations à deux balles, sache que la réponse te fera fondre le cerveau si tu l'associes à Mouri. Bonne nuit ».

Conan était encore _moins_ avancé. Ok, il demanderait à Haibara le lendemain.

* * *

Une femme était assise à son ordinateur, avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge, alors qu'un verre d'alcool avec un énorme glaçon se tenait à côté de son clavier. Son message en anglais prenait rapidement forme sur son écran :

« Dis-moi, Gin, crois-tu au Paradis ? Te connaissant, tu vas sûrement me répondre sèchement "quelque chose d'aussi idiot ne te ressemble pas." Trouve une réponse avant que nous ne levions nos verres de liqueur de cerise pourrie. Je suis impatiente. »

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement avant de conclure son message.

« Smack »

Un X

« Smack »

Un second X

« Smack »

Un troisième X rejoint la ligne.

Oui, le X était le symbole du baiser, une simple marque d'affection appréciée des femmes.

La blonde attrapa une fléchette sur le bord de son cendrier à moitié plein et l'embrassa.

Cependant, le X avait une autre signification.

La fléchette fut lancée vers une cible à laquelle une photo était accrochée, la touchant en son centre.

Le X pouvait aussi être le signe d'une haine profonde et démoniaque.

La femme regarda avec son petit sourire la cible où la fléchette avait fini.

Oui, le X était là où frappe fatalement la flèche d'argent.

La fléchette se tenait au milieu du visage adulte de Sherry qu'on avait barré d'une grande croix au marqueur. A côté, une photo de Conan était punaisée avec l'appellation de Cool Guy et un peu plus bas, celle de Ran sous le nom de Angel.

Le X montre la cible.

La femme se leva et alla accrocher à proximité une photo d'un Ace adulte au regard haineux et argenté en dépit de ses yeux tranchés. Elle la caressa un instant avec de prendre un marqueur à proximité et d'inscrire un nom au-dessus du nouveau visage : _The Pyromancer._

* * *

AN 1 : "Parce que tu n'es pas assez mignon pour ça et que tes pensées sont toujours sur ce qu'il y a dans ton pantalon"

AN2 : 国 pour Kuni (pays) 吉 Kichi/Yoshi (chance) et 文 Bun (phrase) 太 Dai/Tai (grand/épaisse)

AN3 : Est-ce bientôt le moment de cueillir la pomme ?

AN4 : Je l'espère bien


	24. Jodie Saint Emilion's mystery

**Hello à tous et toutes ! On se retrouve pour notre chapitre hebdomadaire !**

 **Et je ne répondrais pas à certaines de vos questions, notamment sur Jodie. Pour une simple et bonne raison : c'est du spoil. Vous aurez la réponse définitive plus tard ! C'est valable aussi pour ce que fabrique Thatch ici !**

 **Au passage, Arya : Rotten Apple c'est "Pomme pourrie" en anglais et kusatta ringo c'est la version jap. Et oui, le tact ne va pas de paire avec les D. Et outre une cicatrice, Thatch n'a pas de séquelle particulière, outre peut-être une perte d'endurance. C'est tout ce que je dirais.**

 **Ah, non! Pour ceux qui attendaient l'affaire avec impatience, sachez que je suis justement en train d'écrire l'infâme incident de la Tokyo Tower ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le coup de gueule du quinquagénaire aurait pu réveiller un mort quand Conan lui dit enfin ce que Takagi lui avait raconté quelques temps avant :

\- QUOI ?! TOUS LES DOCUMENTS CONCERNANT LES AFFAIRES DANS LESQUELLES MOURI EST IMPLIQUE ONT ÉTÉ VOLES A LA PREFECTURE ?! C'est ce que t'a dit l'inspecteur Takagi ?!

Conan pouvait comprendre que le bedonnant scientifique soit inquiet, mais de là à crier comme ça… Pour le coup, le petit détective se fit un plaisir de lui demander de baisser d'un ton.

\- Tu crois que… que… balbutia le vieil homme.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être _eux_ qui ont fait le coup. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils aient eu des soupçons en voyant les enquêtes menées par Mouri, après avoir eu vent d'une rumeur selon laquelle je ne serais pas mort en buvant leur poison, annonça gravement Conan. Ils se sont peut-être dit que Mouri Kogoro est peut-être aidé dans ses enquêtes par… par un certain Kudô Shinichi ! Les Hommes en Noir sont bien capables de ce genre de déduction !

Les mots graves et l'air si sérieux de Conan faisaient oublier pendant un instant l'enfant au nid d'oiseau noir et les lunettes. Les courbes enfantines devenaient pendant quelques secondes un visage plus mince et plus allongé au regard tout aussi sérieux. Sept ou dix-sept ans, l'esprit restait le même. Les arguments pouvant pointer dans cette direction, on en avait à la ramasse.

\- Le fait que la _Légende_ de Nemuri no Kogoro soit née à peu près au moment où ils ont perdu ma trace a très bien pu les faire réfléchir.

\- Attends… non…

Voyant la panique de son vieux voisin, Conan lui fit une fleur. Avec un sourire contrit, les bras croisés derrière son crâne, le garçon tenta de le rassurer :

\- Mais c'est une hypothèse ! Rien qu'une hypothèse ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que ça ! De toute façon, Shinichi n'est nulle part et comment pourraient-ils imaginer que leur poison m'a fait rajeunir et que j'endors Kogoro-occhan pour résoudre les enquêtes à sa place ? Même s'ils ont remarqué ma présence sur les enquêtes de Kogoro, ils ne verront qu'un gamin un peu bizarre pour son âge. Et puis, nous n'avons aucune preuve que c'est l'un des leurs qui a volé les documents !

\- Mais tout de même…

Conan se mit à fouiller ses poches en continuant de déballer ses pensées :

\- Une chose est sûre, quelqu'un enquête secrètement sur ce que fait le vieux. Par précaution, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Contre toute attente, Agasa refusa de l'aider.

\- Pff ! grommela l'homme. Tu ne fais appel à moi que lorsque je te suis utile, hein ? Et si tu te décidais _enfin_ à vraiment compter sur moi ?

Voyant le vieux scientifique tourner la tête sur le côté, Conan comprit que son voisin était vexé.

\- Ah… vous m'en voulez parce que je ne vous ai rien dit pour le vol des documents, hein ? Ne vous fâchez pas, professeur.

\- Peu m'importe après tout !

\- Je voulais le faire mais _elle_ était là. Dawn a gardé le secret, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, parce que je voulais vous transmettre le message sans qu'elle ne le sache.

\- _Elle_ ? interrogea Agasa en sortant de sa colère. Tu veux parler d'Aï-kun ?

Sentant l'importance du sujet, Agasa baissa de nouveau la voix.

\- Oui, si elle apprend qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un dans les parages qui mène son enquête, elle va de nouveau refuser de sortir ! En plus, Dawn et moi lui avons fait la promesse. Si la situation vient à s'aggraver, elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter car on s'occupe de tout. Ni lui ni moi ne voulons qu'elle se torture l'esprit inutilement.

Il y avait une touche de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans le regard bleu du gamin, pourtant, sa détermination était là pour tous. Le détective regarda autour de lui, notant l'absence des deux autres occupants de la maison.

\- Au fait, ils sont où ?

\- Ace-kun est revenu peu avant que tu n'arrives. Même s'il avait un grand sourire, il était dans un sale état. Il se fait régulièrement blesser depuis qu'il va s'entraîner de son côté. Aï-kun est en train de le soigner dans la salle de recherche du sous-sol. C'est la seule pièce de la maison qui est totalement ignifugée.

\- Très bien. J'ai foi en Dawn, mais je compte sur votre silence, professeur. Il faut qu'elle ne sache rien de tout ça ! insista Conan. Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle en a l'air.

Aucun des deux garçons n'avait entendu les petits pas chaussés de chaussons remontant l'escalier. Adossée à la rampe de l'escalier de la cave, Haibara avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation. Avec un regard indéchiffrable, elle fixa la porte partiellement ouverte menant au reste de la maison.

Ces garçons étaient des imbéciles.

\- Mais ça m'intrigue malgré tout, grommela Conan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses petits sourcils froncés alors qu'il fixait le sol.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Celui qui a volé les documents les a soigneusement renvoyés par la poste ensuite. Je vais passer les commentaires sur les compétences et l'inaptitude des voleurs qu'a formulés Dawn en entendant l'affaire.

\- Tu penses qu'il n'en avait plus besoin et donc qu'il les a rendus ?

\- Mais non enfin ! rabroua Conan avec un regard remettant en question l'intellect de Agasa. Si c'était le cas, il les aurait jetés, tout simplement ! Ce n'est pas en les renvoyant que la Police arrêtera de chercher qui les a volés. Au contraire… D'après Dawn, s'ils avaient voulu faire les choses proprement, le ou les coupables n'auraient rien volé mais se seraient contentés de faire des copies ou des photos des papiers. Ou alors, si le vol était vraiment nécessaire, ils auraient pris d'autres dossiers traitant d'autre chose, afin de noyer les informations qu'ils cherchaient vraiment, dans la masse.

Conan eut une moue pensive alors qu'Agasa admettait que c'était assez juste de songer que c'était bizarre.

\- Il me rend peut-être à moitié fou avec ses conneries et ses commentaires, mais il n'a pas tort, accorda le détective toujours en pleine réflexion. C'est trop criant. C'est peut-être un piège pour nous dire qu'ils savent tout ce que nous faisons… A moins que…

\- … ce soit une ruse pour faire peur à quelqu'un… compléta quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Agasa regarda la scène avec un certain amusement. Les deux jeunes avaient des mimiques semblables dans leur réflexion et suivaient aisément le fil de l'autre.

\- Et dans ce cas-là, c'est certainement Kudô Shinichi qui est visé. Autrement dit : toi, pointa Heiji qui était assis sur une table à proximité comme s'il avait toujours été là.

\- Oui, c'est possible, admit Conan sans réagir.

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est, est-ce vraiment une ruse ? C'est quand même un peu compliqué, marmonna le détective d'Osaka en se prenant le menton dans sa main droite pour regarder pensivement sur la gauche.

\- Oui, il y a des moyens plus simples d'effrayer quelqu'un, on en déjà discuté avec Dawn, accorda le plus petit en imitant en miroir la même position sans même sans apercevoir. Cependant…

Conan se figea réagissant enfin à la présence de son ami. Il fit un bond en arrière en hurlant, son doigt tremblant pointé sur le nouveau venu :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ, HATTORI !?

\- C'est le vieux qui m'a appelé ! expliqua joyeusement le lycéen à la peau sombre en montrant le scientifique du pouce. Il m'a dit qu'un de tes _grands amis_ comme moi pourrait être utile ici, surtout avec l'apparition d'un nouveau joueur !

\- Je te voyais te torturer l'esprit tout seul avec tes problèmes, alors… se justifia Agasa d'un air embarrassé.

Cela ne dura qu'un temps avant que le sérieux ne reprenne la partie :

\- Cependant, face à un ennemi pareil, aussi insaisissable que le vent, que peut-on faire ? réfléchit le vieux scientifique.

\- Vous nous sous-estimez, professeur, lui dit Heiji. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Kûdo est venu vous parler après avoir longtemps gardé le silence, sans compter qu'il a demandé à Portgas-san d'en faire autant ?

\- Portgas-san, c'était ma mère, je suis pas assez respectable pour ça.

Les trois complotistes regardèrent Red sortir de la cave en boitant, un bandage autour du crâne, et suivre le mur du bout des doigts jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'es pas censé être le feu, donc, impossible à blesser ? s'étonna Heiji.

Red se contenta de renifler sarcastiquement en passant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, le nez en l'air pour suivre une odeur.

\- Si j'étais invincible, Hattori, je serais pas ici en premier lieu et j'aurais toujours ma vue. Pour la réponse à ta question, travaille sur ta détermination et ta volonté tout seul comme un grand pendant tes entraînements de kendô et tu serais surpris du résultat. Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais bien présenté à Vista pour voir s'il voulait pas un élève. Après, tout ce qui est les différents styles de combat à l'épée et tout, ça me passe à mille lieux.

\- Vista ? C'est qui ? demanda Conan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il grogna d'avance en reconnaissant le sourire malicieux du pirate quand celui-ci ressortit du coin cuisine avec deux gros mugs de café.

\- Pour reprendre l'énigme de Mister Banane, pour Vista, tu fais pas le remplacement du deux par le quatre, mais par le cinq !

\- Mister Banane ? répéta Agasa avec perplexité.

\- Hm. C'est le plus triste avec sa nouvelle coupe ; Thatch avait une énormité sur le crâne défiant les lois de la gravité. Énormité qu'il appelait _pompadour._ Combien de fois j'ai essayé d'y foutre le feu à cette masse capillaire quand il me faisait chier ? Et je pense que Marco a dû le faire plus d'une fois aussi. M'enfin, Miyano-akase est en train de compléter mes faux papiers, on est en bas si on a besoin de nous.

Agasa lui ouvrit la porte de la cave en plus grand pour laisser le petit pirate descendre dans le laboratoire toujours en boitant et avec précaution, les deux cafés dans ses mains. Le professeur referma la porte derrière le garçon et nota qu'aucun des détectives n'avait relevé la mention de faux-papier. Chose logique quand on savait que le garçon n'existait pas ici et qu'il risquait de finir par avoir des problèmes si on lui trouvait pas de quoi le ramener dans la légalité. C'était peut-être une chose à faire pour Conan, d'ailleurs, sans parler de Haibara. Hum, il en parlerait au pirate.

\- Il a meilleure mine qu'à son retour, pointa Agasa.

\- Et j'ai pas vraiment d'inquiétude pour _le nouveau joueur_ vu la confiance que Dawn a envers lui, marmonna Conan. Plus de la curiosité et des réponses incomplètes.

\- Tu disais sur la présence de Shinihi-kun ici ? s'enquit le scientifique.

Heiji secoua la tête et revint au sujet d'origine.

\- Je disais donc que si Kûdo était ici, c'est soit qu'il a un indice important, soit qu'il a trouvé le moyen de riposter.

Et avec un graaand sourire, Heiji appuya son index sur le front de Conan qui le regarda faire d'un air blasé.

\- C'est ça hein ?! Allez, dis-le ! C'est écrit sur ton front !

La main du lycéen fut chassée du front de Conan qui lui parla sérieusement de ce qu'il avait en tête :

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai dit les avoir revus au City Hôtel de Haido ?

\- Ouais. Lorsque tu étais avec Dawn et Haibara et qu'un des leurs, un vieux du nom de Pisco, a réussi à avoir la fille ? se fit confirmer Heiji.

\- Oui ; ça m'intriguait depuis pas mal de temps. Lors de l'interrogatoire de police, il avait sur lui un mouchoir utilisé lors de la soirée et qui n'aurait plus dû être en sa possession. Autrement dit…

\- Un complice, comprit Heiji. Une des personnes qui s'est faite interroger avant lui aurait donc transmis son mouchoir. Donc, son complice était l'un des six autres suspects.

\- C'était déjà confirmé par Dawn qui dit qu'une certaine _Vermouth_ était à la soirée. Il donc probable qu'elle soit dans le tas des suspects. A part Pisco, on avait quatre hommes et deux femmes, tous des personnalités. Puisque Dawn insiste sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, ça nous laisse le choix entre Naoya Tarumi et Vinyard Chris. Des personnalités qui apparaissent régulièrement dans les médias ; mais depuis cette affaire, seule une personne a annoncé son retrait temporaire et ne se montre plus. Il s'agit de la star de cinéma Américaine Chris Vinyard.

Cela choqua les deux autres :

\- Cette célèbre actrice ?! La fille de…, s'étrangla Agasa.

\- Celle avec une grosse poitrine et un regard malin ? renchérit Heiji.

\- Oui, dit Conan avec une voix calme. La fille unique de la grand actrice Sharon Vinyard. J'ai mené mon enquête et c'est elle qui a le comportement le plus étrange. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide, professeur.

Conan tira de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'il lui donna.

Celui-ci le prit et le regarda, reconnaissant une adresse internet.

\- C'est un site de fans qui se sont réunis pour réclamer son retour sur la scène, expliqua Conan. J'aimerais que vous vous mêliez à eux et que vous cherchiez des informations. Son expérience professionnelle, ses loisirs, ses habitudes… auprès de fans passionnés, vous devriez trouver ça. Ne dîtes juste pas à Dawn le nom du suspect, il serait capable de foncer à sa poursuite sans plus de preuve. Et si c'est _vraiment_ une des leurs, ce n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire. Le fait est que je ne peux pas continuer à regarder des sites internet depuis un café alors que je ne suis qu'un enfant. Cela parait trop bizarre.

Agasa accepta la mission, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que voulait faire Conan avec ce genre d'informations. Et le « disons qu'elles pourraient être utiles le moment venu » n'aidait pas. Heiji vit au travers tout ça aisément :

\- Il y a quelqu'un, hein ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Conan.

\- Dans ton entourage… une étrangère un peu bizarre, soupçonna Heiji.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! défendit Conan.

\- Tu es sûr ? gronda le jeune d'Osaka d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Attends un peu, comprit Agasa. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le professeur Jodie ?

\- Jodie ? fit Heiji en se redressant, brusquement intéressé.

Conan ne pouvait que se frapper le front devant l'erreur d'Agasa. Mais le mal était déjà fait, il avait activé la curiosité du lycéen d'Osaka.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un nouveau professeur d'anglais du lycée de Ran, commença Agasa avant que Conan ne le coupe.

\- Enfin professeur ! Si vous lui dites une chose pareille, soyez sûr que… paniqua Conan.

Comme il s'y attendait, avec une suspicieuse bonne humeur et un entrain à tout épreuve, Heiji proposa d'aller lui rendre visite, demandant à Agasa s'il connaissait son adresse.

\- Non, mais je peux demander à Ran.

\- Avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être mettre la main sur ton poison, Toxine machin et tu retrouveras ta taille normale ! lui dit joyeusement Heiji avec un trop grand sourire.

\- _Apotoxine_! rectifia Conan. Dis-moi, tu ne te foutrais pas un peu d'eux par hasard ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je peux très bien me passer de toi, nargua le plus grand.

\- Tu me laisses en placer une avant de foncer tête baissée ?

Heiji se redressa avec perplexité, attendant que son ami lui dise ce qu'il avait contre l'idée.

\- Même si j'admets que cette femme doit avoir une piste ou des soupçons, ce n'est pas la bonne personne, malgré toutes les bizarreries qui entourent Jodie-sensei, lui dit clairement Conan.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si certain ?

\- Dawn.

\- Il est aveugle, je te rappelle.

\- Cadre de référence, comme je lui dis souvent. On parle d'un aveugle, je te l'accorde, mais il est pas de chez nous. Il a une perception différente de toi ou moi. Il a _senti_ Vermouth à la soirée en plus de Pisco. Il est capable de la reconnaître même sans ses yeux. Et vu l'entraînement qu'il me fait suivre, je commence à croire que c'est _possible_.

\- Et pourquoi alors elle aurait des indices sur cette femme, si elle n'a rien à voir sur le sujet ?

\- Le problème vient de Dawn à ce niveau. Je… raaaah !

Conan se frotta le crâne d'un air agacé ce qui mit encore plus de désordre dans le nid d'oiseau noir qu'il avait sur la tête.

\- Durant le détournement de bus, je pense que Vermouth était là, et que Jodie-sensei doit la connaître et certainement avoir quelque chose contre elle. Suite à l'explosion, avant que la police ne nous embarque pour une déposition, Dawn et elle ont parlé. Et je pense qu'ils se sont compris à demi-mot. Comment et pourquoi, ça reste à voir…

\- Tu es en train de te noyer royalement dans tes explications, Kûdo ! se moqua Heiji.

\- BREF ! Le résultat est qu'elle sait _qui_ a rendu Dawn aveugle, qu'il sait qu'elle sait, et surtout, son petit-ami est le _nouveau_ _joueur_ qui est apparu de nulle part. Newgate Thatch. Un gars qui a reconnu Dawn pour ce qu'il était et qui a réussi juste sous le nez de la police à mentir sur leur relation sans la _moindre_ difficulté. Si aux dernières nouvelles, les Hommes en Noir n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir _comment_ passer d'un monde à l'autre, j'aurais dit que c'était un des gars de son équipage.

\- Et c'est le cas, Thatch et moi avons servi le même capitaine. Il fait même parti des personnes à m'avoir convaincu d'arrêter de faire ma tête de mule pour rejoindre les Shirohige, annonça Red en sortant de nouveau de la cave avec ses mugs, vides.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ! s'indigna Conan en le regardant passer.

\- On trouve des distractions là où on peut, Edogawa. Si j'étais _encore_ sur le _Moby Dick_ , j'aurais essayé de repeindre la moustache d'Oyaji à mes risques et périls. Dans la situation actuelle, te voir te prendre la tête est ma source de distraction du moment.

\- Tu boites plus ? remarqua Agasa.

\- Régénération, akase. A défaut d'être invincible, les logia ont une très bonne capacité de régénération.

Et il déposa les tasses sur le comptoir pour reprendre à tâtons la cafetière. Le voir verser le café dans les tasses était comme assister à une opération minutieuse au micromillimètre près. Avec agacement, Heiji alla lui prendre des mains la cafetière… pour se retrouver avec un couteau de chasse entre deux de ses côtes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, lui dit calmement Red qui le menaçait de sa lame sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Rends-lui la cafetière, Hattori. Dawn n'est pas impotent, demanda Conan qui savait que l'ego du pirate ne devait pas être plus amoché qu'il ne l'était déjà en le faisant chier sur des choses banales.

\- Euh… ok.

Délicatement, Heiji reposa l'objet en verre sur le plan de travail et recula dès que la lame disparut. Red reprit son activité comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bah tiens, Ace-kun. C'est ton ami qui sort avec Jodie-sensei, non ? fit Agasa.

Red retint un rire mais hocha la tête.

\- Tu as leur adresse ?

\- Il a dû la noter dans mon téléphone en partant du principe que rien n'est jamais prévisible avec moi, donc, qu'il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. Par contre, il est pas là ce soir. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait autre chose à faire que botter le cul de quelqu'un qui n'arrive plus à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Cela tira un rire froid du gamin qui fit frissonner tout le monde.

\- J'ai survécu aux tentatives de meurtres que Jiji appelait _entraînement_ … il va vite découvrir le genre de monstre de la nature que je suis, s'il a oublié qui était le grand con qui essayait de prendre la tête de Shirohige à même pas dix-huit ans.

Et sur ces mots, il tira de sa poche son téléphone portable pour le mettre sur le plan de travail et repartir avec le ravitaillement en caféine.

Heiji le regarda s'éloigner, choqué parce ce qu'il entendait.

Un homme adulte n'avait _aucun_ _remord_ à blesser un enfant ?!

\- Cadre de référence, Hattori, cadre de référence. Juste la façon dont il a été élevé aurait fait rameuter les services sociaux, lui dit Conan avec un sourire blasé.

* * *

L'appartement où Jodie vivait avec son compagnon était situé dans un quartier assez chic et surtout, dans un grand immeuble.

\- Waouh ! Il est super haut ce building ! siffla Heiji en essayant d'estimer le nombre d'étages de l'immeuble devant eux. Ça gagne si bien sa vie que ça, un prof d'anglais ?

\- D'après Ran, elle vient d'une famille assez aisée, et ce Thatch a tout de même un restaurant à Shibuya, marmonna Conan malgré sa propre surprise.

La boite aux lettres leur dit à quel étage ils devaient se rendre et dans quel appartement : étage vingt et un, appartement 2104.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout en haut, ils débarquèrent de l'ascenseur dans un couloir clair et propre avec une baie vitrée qui, à cet instant, montrait le soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Les deux détectives remontèrent le couloir à la recherche du bon numéro de porte et finirent par le trouver.

Appartement 2104 : Jodie Saint Emilion et Thatch Newgate.

\- C'est ici, pointa Heiji.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

\- On est d'accord, Hattori ? Aujourd'hui, on se contente d'observer, alors pas d'imprudence. Même si Dawn lui fait assez confiance pour lui dire vraiment comment il a perdu ses yeux, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle cache vraiment, insista Conan d'un air grave et trop adulte pour son corps d'enfant.

\- Ouais, ok.

Hattori réalisa juste à temps un accroc dans leur plan :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? Je suppose qu'elle va nous demander ce qu'on fait là…

\- _Quoi_ ? Tu n'y as pas encore pensé ? C'est pourtant toi qui as eu cette idée, non ? s'indigna Conan.

\- C'est la première fois que je la vois ! Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?!

\- Vraiment, toi, soupira Conan avec lassitude. Bon ben rentrons. Inutile de se faire remarquer davantage.

Hattori frappa de la main le mur derrière lui pour faire comprendre à Conan qu'ils devaient rester.

\- Ahou ka ?! On est venus jusqu'ici, hors de question qu'on rentre !

 _Ding dong_

Heiji et Conan regardèrent avec horreur là où était la main sur le mur : la sonnette.

Et bien sûr, rapidement, la réponse arriva :

« Who is it ? » demanda la voix de Jodie par l'interphone attenant à la sonnette.

Ils étaient bien dans la merde !

Heiji souleva Conan devant l'interphone pour qu'il puisse parler.

\- Euuh… c'est moi, Conan, répondit le petit détective.

« Oh ! Cool Kid ! » reconnut joyeusement la femme.

\- Je… je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite.

« Ok ! Ok ! Attends une seconde ! »

Et elle raccrocha son interphone.

Alors que Heiji soupirait de soulagement, tenant Conan toujours sous les aisselles, le gamin remarqua une autre porte du couloir s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir deux hommes assez alcoolisés (bien que l'un d'eux soit encore assez sobre pour porter le second) et une femme.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusait-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous a pas laissé que des bons souvenirs.

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! la rassura le plus sobre du duo. Takai-san est toujours comme ça quand il a bu.

\- Moi je crois plutôt que quand il a bu, c'est le moment où il montre son vrai visage, marmonna l'autre.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu as l'alcool joyeux.

\- Ta gueule !

Mouais, sympa le voisinage pour une résidence chic.

* * *

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils poirotaient devant la porte. Et Heiji commençait vraiment à être à court de patience.

\- Elle va nous faire attendre longtemps comme ça ? grommela-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Comme si c'était un fait exprès, la porte derrière Heiji s'ouvrit… sur une Jodie en peignoir, encore rose et pleine de vapeur d'un bain. Peignoir qui, en plus de ça, laissait son décolleté visible.

\- Hi ! salua la femme. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! J'étais en train de prendre un bain !

Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un gnome devant sa porte en voyant Heiji. De là à comprendre l'effet qu'elle avait sur les deux détectives qui étaient silencieux et rouges comme des tomates (tomate noire dans le cas du brave Heiji).

\- Oh ! Tu es venu avec un ami, Cool Kid !?

\- O-oui, marmonna Conan en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- Et le Little Devil ?

\- Chez lui.

\- Oooh… j'avais tellement de question à lui poser, minauda Jodie avec une moue.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour laisser les deux jeunes entrer et leur dit :

\- Pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien pour vous faire la cuisine, Thatch doit faire les courses demain. Et de toute façon, il ne veut pas que j'entre dans _sa précieuse cuisine_ ! Que diriez-vous d'aller manger un morceau à son restaurant ? Il ne ferme pas avant vingt-trois heure trente et on mangera à l'œil !

Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Quand les deux jeunes acquiescèrent, elle leur proposa d'attendre dans le salon le temps qu'elle se prépare.

\- Euh… est-ce que je peux utiliser vos toilettes ? demanda Conan.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi, sourit Heiji d'un air gêné. Je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est la porte à côté de l'entrée !

Elle montra la porte en question du pouce que les deux jeunes passèrent quand Jodie s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Elle s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas encore très douée, mais elle arrivait à sentir les choses à cette distance.

Tout juste la porte de la salle de bain fermée que Heiji et Conan observèrent avec attention la baignoire et la pièce dans son ensemble pour s'assurer que la femme leur avait dit la vérité. Ils virent tout ce qu'il fallait, firent une étrange découverte, puis Conan tira le premier la chasse pour sortir et se rendre dans le salon. Il jeta un œil au canapé et le pointa du doigt à Heiji quand celui-ci vint le rejoindre.

* * *

\- Oh ! Mouri-san est aussi un de vos amis ? s'exclama Jodie alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble.

\- Oui, on se voit souvent, répondit Heiji.

\- Mais quelle surprise ! je ne pensais pas que Cool Kid avait un ami étranger.

\- Étranger ?

D'où il était étranger ? Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nippon !

\- Ben oui ! rit Jodie. Tu as la peau plus foncée et ton japonais est un peu bizarre !

C'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire à l'orgueilleux Hattori :

\- AHOU KA ?! rugit-il sur la femme. J'AI L'ACCENT D'OSAKA ! C'EST DU JAPONAIS TRÈS CORRECT !

Jodie le regarda d'un air perdu, très surprise du coup de gueule.

\- L'accent d'Osaka ? Pourtant, ça ne ressemble pas au japonais que j'ai appris, se justifia l'Américaine.

Avant que son ami ne reparte pour un autre tour, Conan intervint avec un sourire d'excuse :

\- La prononciation est un peu différente, c'est tout. Un peu comme aux Etats-Unis avec l'accent du sud, non ?

\- Oh yes ! comprit Jodie.

Ils sortirent du hall de l'immeuble pour voir une femme prendre des photos de l'immeuble d'en bas. C'était la femme de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ! C'est la petite-amie de mon voisin, Takai-san ! reconnut Jodie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Prendre des photos dans un endroit pareil, marmonna Heiji.

 _Clang_

Le bruit d'un téléphone portable tombant à proximité d'eux les alerta. Le duo se dépêcha de le ramasser, s'interrogeant sur sa provenance. Après tout, il n'y avait personne à proximité, alors, il devait être tombé d'une fenêtre.

Ils levèrent la tête et réalisèrent avec horreur d'où venait l'objet : un homme tomba devant eux, s'écrasant la tête sur le bitume.

* * *

La victime de cet incident était morte sur le coup.

Sans compter que c'était le voisin de Jodie, le fameux Takai-san.

Ok, Conan commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il était maudit pour qu'autant de morts lui tombe dessus.

L'enquête ne pouvait attendre. En dépit de la situation et de la peine de la petite amie, Heiji commença avec ses questions :

\- Dîtes-moi, lorsque vous avez quitté l'appartement de monsieur avec les deux autres garçons, il était à l'intérieur ?

\- O…oui… il était ivre et il dormait sur le lit, sanglota la femme à genoux auprès du corps de son petit-ami. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi s'est-il suicidé… ?

Suicide ?

C'est vrai que c'était logique d'y penser quand quelqu'un tombait d'une fenêtre, mais ça aurait pu être un accident, surtout s'il était ivre.

\- Why ? demanda Jodie. Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est un suicide ? Il a très bien pu être poussé par une personne qui était dans l'appartement.

Ah, Jodie aussi semblait avoir compris que quand Conan était dans les environs, ça ne pouvait être _qu'un meurtre_.

\- Si je dis ça, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son appartement ! protesta la pauvre femme à la lisière de l'hystérie. J'ai fermé la porte à clef en partant, il n'y a qu'une seule clef et en plus, lorsqu'on est dans la chambre, on n'entend pas la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ! Ça ne peut être qu'un suicide, non ?!

\- Non ; rien n'est moins sûr, lui dirent Heiji et Conan en chœur, tous deux penchés sur le téléphone portable qu'ils avaient désormais enroulé dans un mouchoir pour ne pas mettre plus d'empreintes.

Conan se désigna pour expliquer le pourquoi de leur commentaire aux deux femmes :

\- Regardez ce téléphone ! C'est le sien, non ? Jusqu'au moment de tomber, il parlait avec un certain Kawakami. Et une minute plus tôt, il lisait un message envoyé par une personne appelé Nakamachi.

En disant ça, Conan pianota sur le téléphone avec un stylo pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte.

\- Sans compter qu'avant qu'il ne tombe, nous vous avons vu prendre des photos de l'immeuble malgré l'obscurité, ajouta Heiji.

\- Ah ça, c'est juste que…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, faisons venir ces personnes ici et appelons la police. Vous allez expliquer tout cela tranquillement, coupa l'adolescent.

* * *

La femme, Shimoda Chika, raconta ce qu'elle faisait dehors à la police quand celle-ci arriva. Apparemment, elle prenait des photos de la façade extérieure de l'immeuble où habitait son petit-copain afin de le montrer à leurs amis. Elle avait pris des photos après avoir ramené les deux autres invités à leur domicile en voiture puisqu'ils avaient beaucoup bu, avant la chute de la victime à 18h.

Depuis midi passé, ils fêtaient chez la victime la promotion de sous-directeur, dans l'entreprise où ils travaillaient tous, et ils avaient prévu de boire jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le défunt Takai commence à avoir l'alcool mauvais et fasse des reproches à tout le monde, les menant à partir.

\- Pour avoir de l'avancement, il faut oublier les sentiments et toujours regarder en haut hic ! hoqueta Kawakami encore bien cuit avec un mauvais sourire. Et pour des types comme nous qui n'en sommes pas capable, tous les efforts du monde seront inutiles… voilà ce qu'il nous a dit.

C'était assez bizarre comme reproche.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'après que Shimoda-san nous a raccompagnés, j'ai envoyé un message à Takai-san et je lui ai dit « Regarde aussi les gens du bas », informa Nakamachi. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'histoire avec Hiraya-san.

Cette Hiraya était une employée de l'entreprise qui avait mis fin à ses jours le mois dernier. La cause ? une dépression suite à un surmenage. Elle avait apparemment pris au sérieux une moquerie d'un Takai saoul qui lui avait dit que si elle ne faisait pas plus, elle serait virée. D'où la raison de l'appel de Kawakami qui avait voulu lui rappeler sa responsabilité dans la mort de Hiraya :

\- « C'est à cause de toi que Hiraya est morte ! Les fondations de ta carrière sont faites de piliers humains couverts de sang ! » dit-il avec un sourire foldingue dû certainement à l'alcool. Ça lui a coupé le sifflet quand j'ai dit ça… juste après, il a raccroché et j'ai reçu un appel de Shimoda qui me demande de revenir ici. La suite, vous la connaissez…

Ce qui faisait que c'était presque comme si c'était lui-même qui l'avait incité au suicide, mais rien dans ces mots ne pouvait l'inculper pour ce crime.

Megure sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez quand il apprit qu'une Américaine, un ado du Kansai et un gamin à lunette avaient déjà posé les mêmes questions avant l'arrivée de la police et avaient même demandé les clefs de l'appartement de la victime pour s'y rendre.

C'est donc une équipe ultra pressée qui débarqua devant l'appartement pour voir Jodie, Conan et Heiji attendant pensivement devant la porte, tous trois plongés dans une intense réflexion.

\- C'est bien ! Je vois que vous nous avez attendus pour entrer ! Merci ! Nous nous chargeons du reste ! haleta Megure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'étonna Heiji avec perplexité, les mains dans les poches. Ça y est, on a déjà tout vérifié !

Conan se contenta de sourire d'un air embarrassé alors que Jodie brandissait fièrement son appareil photo en disant qu'ils avaient pris plein de clichés. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'appartement, confirmant que la porte était fermée. Megure se dit que le suicide ne faisait aucun doute jusqu'à ce que Heiji ne lui montre la chambre depuis laquelle la victime avait fait sa chute.

Les rideaux étaient décrochés.

\- Comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à s'y retenir, appuya Heiji.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'est…commença Megure.

\- _A murder_ , répondit Jodie d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle reprit immédiatement sa personnalité surexcitée en s'extasiant sur la ressemblance avec les crimes en chambre close des romans et des téléfilms.

\- Au fait professeur, demanda Megure, que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- J'habite dans l'appartement voisin, expliqua Jodie. Je m'apprêtais à sortir diner avec ces deux garçons qui sont venus me rendre visite quand, tout à coup, monsieur Takai est tombé de l'immeuble devant nous ! My boyfriend is still working, donc, on allait manger à son restaurant.

Megure soupira.

Il commençait à en avoir marre des détectives du dimanche.

\- Bon, et tu as élucidé le mystère de cette chambre close ? demanda le commissaire avec lassitude à Heiji.

\- Non pas encore, lui répondit Heiji. Tout ce que je sais, pour le moment, c'est que la trace bizarre qui se trouve sur la vitre a peut-être un rapport avec le meurtre, mais…

Takagi s'était déjà accroupi sur le lit pour observer la vitre de la fenêtre coulissante et nota en effet la marque sur la vitre. Mais de là à savoir ce que c'était…

C'est cet instant que Chiba choisit pour arriver avec des photos en mains. Photos prises par la petite-amie de la victime. Si au premier coup d'œil, il n'y avait rien de suspect, on notait, sur l'une d'elle, une ombre bizarre. Un agrandissement montrait la victime suspendue à son rideau, dans le vide, frappant de son autre main contre la vitre.

\- Vous voyez, il se tient aux rideaux, pointa Heiji alors qu'il regardait l'agrandissement par-dessus l'épaule de Megure avec Jodie et Conan.

\- Oh ! Il jette quelque chose contre la vitre ! comprit Jodie.

\- Ce ne serait pas son téléphone portable ? supposa le gosse qui s'était perché au bras du commissaire pour mieux voir.

\- Ce serait donc ça l'explication de la trace sur la vitre. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? s'enquit le détective du Kansai.

\- Peut-être qu'il en avait marre d'être appelé sans cesse ? pronostiqua innocemment Jodie.

\- Mais non, enfin… se moqua Conan.

Cela fut la goutte de trop pour Megure qui se retourna en gueulant sur eux pour leur demander de laisser faire la police.

C'est ainsi que le trio fut mis à la porte de la chambre.

\- C'est toujours la même chose depuis quelque temps, grommela Megure.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, accorda Takagi avec un sourire contrit. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'au milieu de tout ce brouhaha les enquêtes sont résolues.

Cela ne les sauva pas du regard noir de Heiji.

Ni lui, ni Conan ne comprenaient comment on avait pu inciter Takai à se jeter par la fenêtre. On avait les photos de Shimoda avec son flash en bas de l'immeuble, puis Namachi avec son message et enfin Kawakami et son téléphone, mais même si ce dernier avait dit « suicide-toi maintenant » il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. Restait aussi à savoir pourquoi la victime avait jeté son téléphone vers sa chambre. Il devait y avoir un indice important dans ce téléphone… quant à savoir lequel ?

Heiji et Conan cessèrent leurs réflexions dans le dos de Jodie quand le portable du plus grand sonna.

\- Moshi moshi ? répondit le jeune homme.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda la voix d'une fille de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- He ?

« Quelle heure est-il ? » insista la jeune fille.

\- Ben, il est huit heures.

« PRÉCISÉMENT ! CRÉTIN ! »

Zut, c'était Kazuha ! il avait totalement oublié qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jodie à Conan.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ se retrouver impliqué dans les problèmes de Heiji avec son amie d'enfance.

« Alors ? C'est bien toi qui m'as invitée à aller dîner dans un bon restaurant que t'avait indiqué Ootaki, non ? » gronda Kazuha au téléphone.

\- Ah, désolé, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne va pas être possible…

« _Crrrrt_ Mais où es-tu ? je t'entends mal… _Crrtt_ »

Heiji regarda son téléphone et grimaça en voyant la mauvaise réception. Puisqu'ils étaient toujours dans le salon de Takai, le jeune homme le traversa pour sortir sur le balcon.

\- Ecoute, même si je partais maintenant, de là où je suis, je n'arriverais pas tout de suite au rendez-vous.

« _Crrt_ Et tu es où alors ? »

\- Tokyo ! Je suis à Tokyo !

Il devait presque crier pour se faire entendre.

Quand la conversation devint enfin claire, Heiji était sur le balcon et il regarda Conan qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Oui, il avait compris le truc.

\- Je termine ce que j'ai à faire ici et je rentre, dit Heiji à son amie en ligne.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! On avait rendez-vous à sept heures trente devant le grand magasin à Umeda ! Je suis pas folle, je l'ai noté dans mon calepin ! » s'agaça Kazuha.

\- Tu l'as noté…

Tout se mit en place.

Sans dire un mot de plus Heiji raccrocha et avec Conan sur les talons, il fonça le long du balcon jusqu'à la fenêtre suivante qui donnait sur la chambre où la police enquêtait toujours.

\- Oui, sourit le petit détective d'un air satisfait en s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre.

\- C'était donc ça, acquiesça le plus grand avec le même air.

\- Plus aucun doute…

\- …sur l'identité du coupable !

Aucun d'eux n'entendit le _clic_ de l'appareil photo de Jodie quand celle-ci prit discrètement une photo du duo.

* * *

\- _Une reconstitution_? s'étonna Megure après que Heiji lui ait dit son intention. Maintenant ? Ici ?

\- Ouais ! assura le jeune homme avec un grand sourire presque innocent et identique à celui de Conan à ses pieds. En reproduisant exactement ce qu'ont fait les trois suspects avant que Takai-san ne tombe du 21ème étage, on va peut-être résoudre le mystère de cette chambre close !

Cela laissa un Megure dubitatif. Après tout, les suspects avaient pris des photos, envoyé un mail et parlé au téléphone, même si deux d'entre eux étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool. Difficile de considérer tout cela comme un meurtre.

\- On n'a rien à perdre, essayons ! insista le jeune du Kansai.

Puis il prit une pose pensive, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais pour réussir l'expérience, il nous manque quelque chose…

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit Takagi.

\- De l'alcool ! expliqua Conan. Takai-san s'était endormi après avoir bu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais qui va jouer le rôle de la victime ivre ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, grommela Heiji. Je ne peux pas vous demander de boire en service, et le gosse et moi sommes mineurs. La seule personne qui puisse boire…

\- Moi ? confirma Jodie en se montrant du doigt.

Heiji se retourna à moitié vers l'américaine.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama le jeune. Ça ne vous embête pas ?

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme était presque louche.

\- Ok ! assura Jodie avec bonne humeur. En contrepartie, est-ce que je peux prendre l'alcool que j'adore plus que tout dans la réserve de mon appartement ?

* * *

C'est ainsi que Jodie se retrouva à savourer une bouteille de Sherry sur le lit de Takai sous le regard perplexe des suspects et de la police. Heiji mit tout le monde à la porte, outre Takagi, pour tout préparer à la reconstitution. Il fallut attendre encore une dizaine de minutes pour que Jodie s'endorme.

Le groupe acheva la mise en place et finit par sortir de la chambre, alertant Megure.

\- Vous avez terminé les préparatifs ? s'enquit Megure.

\- Oui, nous l'avons allongée sur le lit et j'ai laissé mon téléphone portable près de l'oreiller, expliqua Takagi.

\- Et nous sommes sortis discrètement sans la réveiller ! renchérit Heiji en fermant la porte. Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer ! Tout d'abord vous, Nakamachi-san, vous avez un envoyé un message à Takai-san !

Heiji sortit son propre téléphone alors qu'il recevait la confirmation. C'est donc ce qu'il fit lui-même : envoyer tout simplement un message.

Dans la chambre, une Jodie assez alcoolisée se réveilla au son de réception d'un message. A moitié out, elle s'assit au bord du lit et prit le portable pour lire le message. Son contenu la décuita quelque peu :

« Who are you ?»

Qui es-tu, tout simplement.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se faisait lentement décortiquer par des enfants.

\- Jodie-sensei ! Est-ce que le message est arrivé ? demanda Heiji de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oh yes ! répondit la femme avec bonne humeur. Un message très mignon~!

* * *

Heiji fut surpris du commentaire mais Conan réclama son attention en lui demandant ce qu'il avait envoyé comme message.

\- T'en fais pas ! rassura Heiji en souriant.

Il se redressa et continua le déroulement des évènements qui devait donc être le flash de l'appareil photo de la femme. Pour ce rôle, Megure demanda à l'inspecteur Chiba par téléphone de remplir cette fonction. Donc en bas de l'immeuble, Chiba prit une suite de photos de la fenêtre avec un appareil semblable à celui de la compagne du défunt.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas résoudre le mystère de cette chambre en faisant ça ? gronda Megure de mauvaise humeur, en direction du lycéen.

\- Si on ne va pas jusqu'au bout, on ne le saura pas ! On termine avec le coup de téléphone de Kawakami-san !

Le jeune homme composa rapidement le numéro du téléphone de Takagi pour avoir Jodie en ligne.

« Hello ? » répondit Jodie en décrochant.

\- Sensei, c'est moi, annonça le lycéen. Parlons naturellement…

« Ok ! De quoi parlons-nous ? »

\- Eh bien, par exemple, _si vous me donniez la réponse à mon message_ ?

Conan n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce que manigancé Heiji, mais il n'aimait pas son sourire.

« Okay ! Mais avant, je veux que tu me parles de toi ! »

\- He ?

« Who are you ? Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir. Tu n'es pas un simple adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heiji percevait nettement le sourire dans la voix de la femme quand il eut un rire nerveux.

\- Yes ! Yes ! Je suis un adolescent très ordinaire !

« Vraiment ? _Crrt crrt »_

Enfin !

\- Ah, je ne vous entends plus très bien…

* * *

Jodie eut une moue agacée, habituée à cette difficulté.

\- C'est parce qu'on est dans un immeuble très haut ! ça m'arrive souvent moi aussi quand je téléphone de chez moi. Attends une seconde !

Elle se leva du lit dans l'obscurité et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en diagonale par rapport au lit.

\- Je vais sur le balcon, je pense que tu devrais mieux m'entendre !

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord.

* * *

\- WHAT ?

Le cri strident de Jodie fit sursauter ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'expérience.

\- HELP ME ! HELP ME !

Megure entra dans la chambre en demandant des explications pour voir Jodie à moitié hors de la fenêtre, se retenant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber, une corde de sécurité à la taille. Le policier alluma la lumière et nota immédiatement une grosse différence.

Le lit, auparavant contre la fenêtre par laquelle Jodie avait failli passer, était à présent contre le mur à la droite de celle-ci.

\- Oui, confirma Heiji. Nous avons changé l'emplacement des meubles, et principalement le lit. Le professeur à l'habitude d'enjamber la fenêtre pour sortir sur le balcon quand les ondes de son téléphone ne passent pas. Elle était persuadée que le balcon se trouvait du côté de la fenêtre la plus proche du lit et quand elle a voulu y aller, elle a failli tomber ! N'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune détective se tourna vers l'homme qui avait mis le plus de temps à désaouler.

\- C'est bien vous qui avez parlé au téléphone avec Takai-san jusqu'à ce qu'il chute mortellement, non, Kawakami-san ?

Le jeune homme continua son speech en allant écarter le rideau de l'autre fenêtre pour laisser la vue sur le balcon, alors qu'avec l'aide de Takagi, Jodie était ramenée dans la pièce.

\- En temps normal, le lit de Takai-san se trouve du côté de cette fenêtre où il y a un balcon. Il a suffi de déplacer le lit vers l'autre fenêtre.

\- Bien sûr, comprit Megure. Si Takai-san a voulu aller sur le balcon comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il recevait mal la communication, avec l'obscurité et les effets de l'alcool, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit tombé par la fenêtre.

\- Oui, c'est certainement lorsque tout le monde buvait avec Takai-san dans le salon qu'il a changé le lit de place. Il lui a suffi de prétexter d'aller aux toilettes pour s'infiltrer dans la chambre, renchérit le garçon. Il ne restait plus qu'à coucher Takai-san dans son lit et poser son portable près de l'oreiller. Vous lui avez certainement dit que vous ne l'entendiez pas bien et voilà !

\- Ceci dit, avec votre expérience, le professeur a failli faire le grand saut, rouspéta Megure.

\- Mais non ! rassura Conan en montrant la corde du doigt. Regardez ! Sans le lui dire, nous lui avions accroché une corde autour de la taille !

Jodie remarqua la corde à cet instant avec une certaine surprise. Mais Heiji n'en avait pas fini de son côté. Il voulait les aveux du coupable, sauf que celui-ci insistait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tuer.

Après tout, il avait bien déplacé le lit, parce _Takai-san le lui avait demandé_ pour changer la disposition de la pièce. Avant qu'on lui explique le truc, il n'aurait _jamais_ pensé que ça serait la cause de la mort de la victime. Et juste pour lui retirer sa défense, Conan intervint, brandissant le téléphone sous plastique de la victime. Il appuya sur un bouton et la voix de Kawakami en sortit :

« Adieu, Takai ! Là où tu vas, tu pourras t'excuser auprès de Hiraya ! »

\- _Quoi_ ?! s'étrangla l'homme en fixant le gosse qui avait laissé un expert en pleine panique suite à la disparition du téléphone tenu à présent dans la main du môme.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'a étonné ! s'exclama trop innocemment le gosse. C'est bien vous qui parlez, hein ?

\- Vous l'ignorez certainement, enchaîna Heiji avec ses mains dans les poches. Avant de tomber, Takai-san s'est agrippé aux rideaux. A ce moment-là, il a appuyé sur la touche _Memo_ de son téléphone, et a gardé ainsi la preuve de vos intentions. Ces quelques mots qui prouvent combien vous êtes misérable.

* * *

L'homme fut arrêté par la police, marquant la fin de l'affaire.

Pendant que Conan discutait avec Takagi, Heiji rendit à Jodie son appareil photo en s'excusant pour la mise en scène.

\- Oh ! C'était très amusant ! lui assura Jodie. Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !

\- Avant cela, si vous me disiez qui vous êtes réellement ? attaqua Heiji à voix basse.

\- _Oh !_ Tu sais, je suis peut-être douée pour parler anglais, mais pas autant que toi pour faire semblant de ne pas le parler !

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne vous suis pas…

\- Inutile de mentir ! sourit Jodie. Tout à l'heure, je t'ai demandé « tu n'es pas un simple adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? » et tu m'as répondu « Yes, je suis ordinaire ! ». En japonais, il aurait fallu répondre « Iie » autrement dit « non », mais toi, tu as répondu « Yes » ! C'est une erreur que seuls les japonais qui possèdent un certain niveau en anglais arrivent à éviter ! Tu m'as répondu naturellement en anglais parce que je suis étrangère et tu t'es trahi !

Elle leva un doigt avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis _réellement_ professeur d'Anglais ! Il en faut plus pour me berner.

Heiji la regarda avec une certaine surprise, puis son expression changea pour arborer le petit sourire de coin de celui qui s'attaque à une enquête en répondant dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un bel accent du kansai :

\- I wasn't _pretending_ not to be able to speak English. Did silence work better than your funnily disguised Japanese *?

Le silence et l'expression choquée de Jodie voulaient tout dire.

\- Vous parlez sans faire la moindre faute de grammaire et pourtant votre intonation n'est pas naturelle, lui pointa Heiji. C'est la preuve que vous forcez volontairement votre accent pour que votre interlocuteur ne se méfie pas. Ah et, au lieu de jouer au grand amour, prenez un appartement différent, parce que même prétendre qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec votre compagnon n'explique pas l'état de votre canapé.

Il se détourna pour rejoindre Conan qui le regarda venir.

\- Bon, on en reparlera la prochaine fois. Allez, _sayonara_ ! salua Heiji avec un grand sourire en la saluant par-dessus son épaule.

Et les deux amis s'en allèrent. Jodie entendit alors un commentaire de Megure à Takagi qui demandait l'utilité de la reconstitution vue que le détective du Kansai savait déjà tout ça. Prise d'un soupçon, Jodie ouvrit son appareil et resta figée en voyant l'intérieur.

* * *

\- Ouais, cette prof est louche, accorda Heiji en faisant sauter dans sa main la pellicule de l'appareil photo de Jodie. Elle prend plein de photos de nous, elle fait semblant d'être dans son bain…

\- Oui ; elle avait les cheveux mouillés et pourtant, le sèche-cheveux était encore chaud, marmonna pensivement Conan. Tout comme le lait hydratant pour le corps tombé sur le carrelage, qui n'était pas du tout desséché.

\- Elle avait probablement fini de prendre son bain quand nous sommes arrivés et a prétexté cela pour gagner du temps.

\- Elle avait besoin de temps, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Certainement remettre le canapé en place ou cacher les coussins et couvertures que ce Newgate doit utiliser. Je comprends pas l'intérêt de prétendre qu'ils sont un couple.

\- Tu crois que l'autre est au courant ?

\- Dawn ?

Conan eut une moue pensive et se rappela de l'expression du pirate quand on avait parlé du fait que Newgate Thatch était le petit-ami de Jodie.

\- Je pense qu'à défaut de le savoir, il devait se douter de la supercherie. Il était amusé plus qu'autre chose quand Agasa en a parlé, finit par dire Conan. Je lui ai déjà demandé si son ami lui avait dit quelque chose au sujet de Jodie et j'ai rien obtenu outre un fou rire, donc, je suppose que cette femme, même si elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, n'est pas dangereuse.

Le plus grand sourit à Conan en montrant la pellicule photo :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai récupéré la pellicule et je suis moi aussi d'accord sur le point que, quand bien même elle est bizarre, ce n'est pas une mauvaise femme ! En plus, je trouve qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à l'actrice dont tu parlais, Chris Vinyard ! A part la partie sur la taille de poitrine, peut-être !

Difficile de louper cette partie quand Jodie les avait accueillis en robe de bain et qu'elle portait des tenues très décolletées.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, accorda Conan pensivement.

Il se rappela de l'incident du bus et la façon dont Red avait cherché le masque sur le visage de la femme. Lui-même avait douté à cet instant, mais il avait fait chou blanc. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les deux femmes étaient liées.

\- Dis donc, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ? demanda le plus petit en récupérant la pellicule photo.

\- Zut ! Kazuha ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! paniqua le lycéen. En attendant, sois prudent, Kudô. N'oublie pas qu'en face, tu as quelqu'un qui a été capable de dérober des documents à la police ! Si tu vois des types louches, appelle-moi !

Et le petit détective regarda son ami partir en courant pour chopper un avion pour Osaka.

C'était presque drôle qu'il n'ait pas réalisé que Kudô se méfier de plus de monde qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Il y avait trois autres personnes tout aussi étranges qui avait attiré son attention, et deux n'étaient pas l'ami de Dawn.

* * *

Jodie ouvrit le miroir de la salle de bain pour regarder le fond du placard qu'il y avait derrière.

Heiji Hattori était un garçon très intéressant à son goût, sans parler qu'il était le fils du préfet de la police d'Osaka. Lui et Shinichi Kudô méritaient une attention toute particulière.

Elle sourit en regardant les photos épinglées dedans, montrant des portraits de gens qu'elle connaissait, certains pris sans que leur sujet ne le réalise. Celle la plus au centre datait du fameux spectacle où Shinichi était revenu sous le costume du Chevalier Noir. Une photo prise incognito des deux détectives avec leurs amies d'enfance respective. Shinichi et Ran étaient encore en costume.

\- Tu es… creepy ? C'est ça le terme ? quand tu regardes ces photos, commenta Thatch, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, les mains dans les poches.

\- Oh, tu es rentré ? nota Jodie.

\- Ben oui, il est minuit passé, donc, c'est normal, je pense que je sois rentré. Une explication de pourquoi ça pue la mort en bas ?

\- Le voisin, Takai-san, a trouvé la mort en tombant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cool Kid est venu en visite. Il n'était pas avec le Little Devil, mais avec son ami détective Hattori Heiji.

\- C'est le fils du flic d'Osaka, non ?

\- Mh. Va falloir que l'on simule une dispute de couple, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a avalé l'idée qu'on était ensemble. A moins que tu aies jacasser de ton côté.

Jodie adressa un regard perçant à son compagnon qui roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- On bosse ensemble depuis quoi… quelques mois ? Ace a vu au travers l'affaire en un coup d'œil. Je connais cette tête de mule depuis plus de trois ans. Il serait plus du genre à rester dans les gradins avec du pop-corn à attendre que tout se casse la figure pour se foutre de ma gueule plutôt que de me vendre. Pour lui, c'est une stupide mission qu'Oyaji m'a assignée, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et en ça, je sais qu'il ne parlera pas.

\- Oh. Okay. Et tu me le présentes quand ?

\- Quand il aura décidé de sortir de son trou. Tu devras te contenter de son petit-frère en attendant. Range ces photos, va.

Et Thatch quitta la salle de bain. Jodie adressa un dernier regard aux photos et referma le miroir

* * *

 **AN 1 :** Je n'ai pas prétendu ne pas être capable de parler anglais. Le silence marche-t-il mieux que votre faux mauvais japonais ?


	25. Les Sifflets du Public

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour vous et mauvaise nouvelle, je le crains.**

 **On va devoir ralentir le rythme de parution de façon drastique.**

 **Donc, au lieu de poster un chapitre par semaine, on va tomber à un chapitre par mois, puisque j'ai épuisé mes réserves, malheureusement (j'aurai dû le voir venir, vraiment). Donc, j'espère que vous allez apprécier de chapitre et je vous dis donc au mois prochain pour la suite.+++++++**

* * *

Red dormait contre l'épaule d'Agasa pendant que le reste de la troupe suivait avec attention le match de football depuis leur place dans les gradins. Avec une passion évidente, les jeunes suivaient les prouesses des joueurs Hidé et Naoki des Tokyo Spirits. Prouesses qui mena à un but juste avant le coup de sifflet final, signant ainsi la victoire de l'équipe, et la célébration des enfants.

Tout en discutant du match, ils prirent leur route vers la station de train la plus proche, le vieux scientifique transportant l'aveugle narcoleptique sur son dos.

La passion et la joie des enfants se voyaient à des lieux à la ronde, mais ça passait facilement dans la foule des autres supporters.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce match serait aussi serré, avoua Genta.

\- Oui, renchérit Mitsuhiko. Zéro partout à la fin du temps réglementaire, j'ai bien cru qu'il y aurait des prolongations…

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, coupa Conan le pro de foot des environs. Quelques joueurs importants de l'équipe _Noir Tokyo_ étaient blessés et en plus, leur attaquant de pointe, Higo, a été transféré dans l'équipe de _Big Osaka_. C'est pour ça que, dès le départ, l'équipe a cherché le match nul et s'est repliée en défense.

\- Higo ? T'es pas fan de lui, Haibara ? se fit confirmer Red qui s'était apparemment réveillé.

\- Boucle-la, Dawn, grommela la demoiselle.

Le pirate se laissa glisser du dos d'Agasa et rejoignit le reste du groupe qui l'entoura par habitude, lui laissant le champ libre pour sa canne.

\- A propos de Higo, lors du dernier match entre les _Bigs_ et les _Noirs_ … se remémora Genta.

\- Oui, à chaque fois qu'il touchait le ballon, le public sifflait, rappela avec sérieux Mitsuhiko.

\- Pourquoi les supporters faisaient-ils ça ? C'est pourtant un joueur de leur équipe, non ? s'étonna Ayumi.

\- C'est un sport stupide, et les supporters le sont encore plus, lui dit Red en haussant des épaules.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de tous les garçons de la bande.

\- C'est normal, intervint Haibara avec un étrange séreux. _Il n'y a de place nulle part pour les traîtres_.

Red ne releva pas, plus ou moins d'accord avec le propos. Il avait lui-même une envie monstrueuse d'en finir avec un certain traître, alors, il était mal placé pour réfuter les paroles de la scientifique.

\- Eh oh… rappela à l'ordre Conan d'un air pas du tout amusé.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? s'étonna la demoiselle. C'est logique : il n'est aimé ni de ses anciens partenaires, ni des nouveaux.

\- La rivalité entre _Noir_ et _Big_ ne date pas d'hier. Les supporters de _Big_ se focalisent toujours sur l'attaquant et sont incapables de l'encourager normalement. En plus, la cinquième journée de championnat est terminée et Higo n'a toujours pas marqué.

Cela rappela quelque chose à Agasa. Apparemment, les journaux faisaient les choux gras de ce transfert puisque le joueur serait en route pour la ligue Espagnole. On spéculait que son transfert à _Big_ était juste un moyen de faire monter la prime de transfert vers le _Real Madrid_ , club qui semblait vouloir devenir l'acquéreur du jeune attaquant.

Red s'arrêta en entendant la question d'argent.

\- C'est moi qui me fait des idées ou ça ressemble à un esclave que l'on se vend de club à club ? demanda le garçon.

Tout le monde le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas comment une idée aussi saugrenue pouvait lui être venu au crâne.

\- Dawn… tu n'as jamais suivi d'équipe sportive ? se fit confirmer Mitsuhiko.

\- J'étais bien trop occupé à survivre au vieil homme qui me sert de grand-père, lui répondit narquoisement Red en montrant de façon approximative une des cicatrices sur son visage pleinement visible puisqu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux grâce aux lentilles d'Agasa.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Dawn, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'esclavage. La prime est divisée entre le sponsor, le club d'origine et le joueur à chaque transfert, et les footballeurs touchent un salaire qui te ferait baver d'envie, explicita Conan. Et de toute façon, cette histoire de transfert n'est qu'une rumeur.

\- Mais si la rumeur s'avère fondée, il se sentira certainement mieux, pointa sérieusement Haibara en regardant dans le vague. Il pourra aller jouer dans un stade loin d'ici, où personne ne le sifflera. Il va pouvoir fuir tout ça.

Conan la regarda d'un air interloqué.

Faisait-elle un parallèle entre elle et Higo ?

\- Enfin… soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux en conservant son visage de glace sous l'expression circonspect de Conan.

\- _Big_ joue aussi, aujourd'hui, non ? se fit confirmer Genta.

\- Oui, le match est retransmis à partir de 17h sur Nichiuri TV ! assura Mitsuhiko.

\- Je pense que votre match a déjà commencé si j'en crois mes oreilles, pointa Red en montrant devant lui avec sa canne blanche.

Un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, quelques personnes se tenaient devant la vitrine d'une boutique vendant des téléviseurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient allumés sur le match des _Big Osaka_. Higo Ryûsuke était sifflet par les supporters, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur le jeu.

\- Pff ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! ricana un homme d'un certain âge, bedonnant qui venait de se planter derrières les enfants pour regarder le match. Après tout, il nous a trahis, nous les supporters de _Noir._ Les traitres qui tombent en enfer ne se remettent jamais… hehehe…

Il reprit sa route avec un grand rire moqueur.

\- Et après on dit que je tourne pas rond ? grommela Red d'un air dubitatif en l'écoutant s'éloigner.

Conan lui tapota le dos avec compassion même s'il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne tournait même pas _carrée_ le plus souvent.

\- Sa tête me dit quelque chose… Pas toi ? interrogea Genta à Mitsuhiko.

\- Si ! reconnu le garçon. Je l'ai vu au journal télévisé ! Il a été arrêté par la police alors qu'il avait bu. Il a jeté des fumigènes sur la pelouse et s'est battu dans les tribunes avec d'autres supporters. Si je me souviens bien, il s'appelle Akano Kaotake ! Un supporter passionné de _Noir Tokyo_ qui se prend pour un hooligan. Il est sur la liste noire de la fédération et l'accès à certains stades lui est interdit.

\- Des hooligans ? C'est quoi ? demanda Genta avec perplexité.

\- Fouteur de merde, répondit Red.

\- Dawn… soupira Conan avec exaspération.

\- _Quoi_ ?! Ose me dire que ce gars cherche pas la merde !

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée, mais pas le vocabulaire.

Le pirate eut un grognement. Si même le mot 'merde' devait être à bannir, il était mal barré…

\- Pour répondre à ta question, Genta, c'est comme ça que sont appelés les supporters européens violents qui causent des problèmes dans les stades et passent leur temps à se battre, explicita Conan.

\- J'ai résumé ta longue phrase en trois mots, lui pointa Red.

\- Continu à avoir un comportement aussi irritable et je me plains à ton _Nii-san_ Thatch.

\- J'ai certainement pas peur de la banane ambulante !

\- Même quand ça risque de remonter à un certain _Marco_ ?

Red ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est un coup bas.

\- Merci Dawn. Donc, avant que tu ne me coupes, j'allais dire que ce Akano a créé un site internet ; _Tokyo Hooligan._ Il y tient un journal des rencontres et y écrit des choses comme « aujourd'hui, on a tabassé tel ou tel supporter ». Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit interdit de stade.

Parler de site internet rappela à Conan la demande qu'il avait fait à Agasa concernant Chris Vinyard. Apparemment, alors qu'on connait le moindre détail de la mère, Sharon Vinyard (une vieille amie de la Yukiko en plus), on ne sait presque rien de Chris. Sa première apparition en public serait le jour des obsèques de sa mère. La femme avait été harcelée par les journaux people, mais avait répondu à chaque question par un _No Comment_ très clair. Quand l'un des journalistes lui avaient demandé si la vérité aux questions qui lui étaient posées pourrait la nuire, Chris avait tournait le dos au cercueil de sa mère pour afficher un léger sourire et répondre « A secret makes a woman woman ».

Red n'avait guère prêtait attention à la conversation jusqu'à ce que le scientifique ne prononce la phrase.

Ce sont les secrets qui font des femmes ce qu'elles sont…

\- Tu crois que cette Chris Vinyard appartient vraiment à l'Organisation des Hommes en Noirs ? demanda tout bas Agasa à Conan.

\- Je suis prêt à le parier, répondit Red à la place du détective, ses sourcils très froncés sur un regard empli de haine.

\- Il y a de forte chance que ce soit en effet la personne qui se cache derrière Vermouth, déclara sombrement Conan, le regard au sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais ça reste difficile de le prouver. Cependant, si c'est bien le cas, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est quelqu'un qui va nous poser des problèmes…

\- Nous poser des problèmes ? répéta Agasa avec inquiétude. Pourquoi donc ? Tu me caches encore quelque chose, Shinichi-kun ?

\- Du tout ! Je veux dire seulement que comme c'est une actrice, elle a l'habitude de baratiner. Elle peut donc facilement nous mettre sur une fausse piste ! sourit le garçon pour rassurer le scientifique sur sa total honnêteté.

\- Cette femme est un serpent. Je veux bien être une merde en Haki mais de là à passer sous ma garde pour me trancher les yeux, faut être ultra discret et sournois. C'est une femme qui sait se fondre dans la masse et le paysage… averti Red avec sérieux.

\- Attend… tu m'enseignes quelque chose pour laquelle tu es toi-même _pas doué_ ?! s'étrangla le détective.

\- Avant de finir entre quatre planches, j'utilisais le Haki par accident pour la forme Busoshoku et j'avais un niveau basique en Kenbushoku. Perdre mes yeux m'a poussé un peu plus vers la branche sensitive pour compenser et durant mon temps en tant que cobaye, j'ai pu commencer à m'entraîner discrètement pour l'armement. Mon niveau me permet de faire appel au Haoshoku suite à une intense concentration et _beaucoup de chance_. Thatch nettoie _littéralement_ le sol avec ma tête pour arranger mon niveau. Si tu le veux comme prof, fais-toi plaisir, mais vient pas pleurer.

Conan jeta un regard pas du tout amusé à son camarade, mais finalement, il préféra laisser le sujet. Il préconisa à Agasa de rentrer, vu qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Les enfants rallèrent un peu de devoir abandonner leur visionnage du match, jusqu'à ce que Mitsuhiko dise qu'il avait une radio portative pour pouvoir suivre l'événement.

Haibara resta un instant devant l'écran, avant d'emboiter le pas du groupe, jetant un dernier œil à Higo qui continuait de jouer malgré les quolibets du public.

* * *

Le train était bondé à cause des supporters du match qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils étaient tous collés les uns aux autres comme des sardines. Agasa avait voulu laisser passer la première trame pour éviter cet incident, mais Genta avait insister pour monter dans celui-ci afin de rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui pour regarder le match de _Big Osaka._ Red était déjà légèrement ochlophobe * de nature. Là, ça ne l'aidait pas à rester calme de se faire presser de partout tout en faisant presque moitié moins en taille que tous les passagers, sans parler du fait qu'il était incapable de voir devant lui. Avant la fin de ce trajet, il allait finir claustrophobe aussi. Ou alors, il deviendrait encore plus paranoïaque. Conan devait avoir deviné quelque chose parce qu'il lui parlait calmement, l'incitant à respirer et à se détendre, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à la nervosité montante du pirate (et pour le coup, à la monté notable de la température dans le wagon).

\- OI ! TU M'ECRASES CRETIN ! C'est pas parce que vous avez gagné qu'il faut vous croire tout permis ! Sans parler qu'il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça !

C'était leur ami hooligan qui venait de s'énerver contre un supporter des Tokyo Spirit qui l'avait bousculé par erreur dans le train bondé.

\- On n'a qu'à rester dans notre coin et il ne nous arrivera rien ! rassura Conan à Ayumi et Genta. Ou mieux, on peut sortir au prochain arrêt et attendre le suivant ! Dawn a pas l'air bien, ça l'aidera de pouvoir respirer !

Mitsuhiko n'écoutait rien de tout ça, concentrer sur l'écouteur à son oreille, sa radio portative dans une de ses mains. Il sursauta, rouge comme une tomate, quand Haibara colla son oreille à la sienne, essayant d'entendre elle aussi ce qu'il écoutait. Apparemment, elle ne parvint pas à entendre quoique ce soit, puisqu'elle demanda au garçon où en était le match, ne remarquant pas (ou même ignorant) l'état dans lequel elle avait mis son camarade de classe.

\- Ah… euh… toujours zéro partout… on vient d'entrer dans les arrêts de jeu de la première mi-temps ! balbutia Mitsuhiko, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Le numéro neuf de _Big Osaka_ est toujours sur le terrain ?

\- Oui, Higo joue encore, mais le public siffle tellement que même ses équipiers hésitent à lui passer le ballon.

\- Ah bon… Tiens moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

\- O-oui, bien sûr !

Une brusque secousse durant le freinage secoua tous les passagers, bousculant tout le monde. Un gémissement détourna Conan de sa mission de calmer la panique grimpante de son camarade aveugle. Il tourna la tête en direction du son et vit le hooligan s'effondrait lentement au sol. Lentement parce qu'il était, comme presque tout le monde, prit en sandwich entre les passagers.

Pas la possibilité de voir ou dire plus qu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Haido et tout le monde s'engouffra dans la sortie. Avec leur camarade aveugle, faire comme tout le monde n'était pas une bonne idée, pour le coup, ils devaient attendre que le reste des passagers sortent pour sortir eux aussi, ce qui impliqua de se faire percuter et piétiner d'innombrable fois.

Une fois l'allée quasiment vide, l'horreur se montra à eux : le hooligan bedonnant était à terre, gisant dans une flaque de sang qui grossissait lentement alors qu'il terminait de se vider de son sang. A côté, un couteau ouvragé et son étui gisaient sur le sol.

\- C'est trop tard pour lui… souffla Red en retrouvant peu à peu son calme maintenant qu'il n'était plus compressé de partout.

* * *

Conan agit vite.

Leur homme était mort, mais il était certain que celui ou celle qui l'avait poignardé se trouvait dans les passagers qui venaient de descendre. Il cria à Agasa d'appeler police et ambulance avant de filer en courant pour rejoindre le chef de gare pour lui dire de ne pas faire redémarrer le train puisque quelqu'un s'y était fait agresser. Le pauvre homme n'y comprenait rien. Surtout quand le petit détective lui demanda de prévenir ses collègues pour empêcher tout supporter ayant acheté un ticket avant 17h de sortir. Vu que le petit bonhomme s'énerva proprement, l'employé ne put qu'obtempérer.

La brigade criminelle sur les lieux, l'enquête commença.

\- La victime est Akano Kadotake-san, quarante huit ans, présenta Takagi, penchait au-dessus de son patron qui s'était accroupi auprès du corps. L'arme de crime est un couteau avec une lame de quinze centimètres.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, commenta Megure.

\- A la télé, probablement. C'était un supporter qui se tenait assez mal. Il est passé plusieurs fois aux nouvelles.

Megure s'attarda sur le couteau aux motifs floraux.

\- C'est un objet rare, approuva Takagi quand Megure le trouva étrange. C'est pour cela que nous avons tenté de contacter les différents revendeurs, mais c'est un couteau fabriqué à l'étranger, qui n'est pas en vente au Japon. Il risque de nous falloir un certain temps avant de savoir qui en a fait l'acquisition.

\- Il a été poignardé dans ce wagon et vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de témoin…

\- OUAIS ! approuva Genta de sa grosse voix enfantine. Le train était archi-bondé !

Lui, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko se tenaient dans la porte du train à l'arrêt, Agasa dans leur dos.

\- Quand le train est arrivé à cette gare, tous les passagers sont descendus et ce monsieur était allongé par terre, renchérit la petite Ayumi.

\- C'est seulement à ce moment qu'on a compris qu'il avait été poignardé ! conclu Mitsuhiko avec sérieux.

Megure n'était certainement pas ravi de les revoir.

\- Et vous n'avez remarqué personne de louche ? s'enquit Takagi.

Red, assis sur un banc à proximité, la tête basse, lui répondit :

\- Du lot, seul Agasa aurait pu voir quelque chose, parce qu'il est grand. Nous sommes des _enfants_ , donc, ça facilite pas vraiment les choses. Sans parler que nous revenons d'une torture longue et sadique appelé « match de football » et que ce foutu train était rempli à ras-bord de supporter trop peu intelligent pour attendre le prochain passage !

Takagi et Megure clignèrent des yeux devant la voix tremblante du garçon qui était pourtant connu pour être maître de ses émotions, s'il ne se moquait pas des gens ou n'était pas en colère.

\- Red-kun a oublié de me préciser qu'il avait la phobie des foules avant qu'on aille au match, sourit nerveusement Agasa.

\- J'ai pas besoin de rajouter à tout le monde une raison de plus pour avoir pitié de moi quand je _déteste_ ça ! s'énerva le garçon. Généralement, ça me gène pas, mais quand on m'écrase de partout, je pense que je suis en droit de ne pas supporter !

Il ramena ses pieds sur le banc, cachant son visage entre ses genoux pour essayer de se calmer.

Préférant ne pas relancer la discussion avec le gamin acariâtre, Megure se mit à réfléchir aux implications. Il était probable que le coupable se soit caché avec la foule des supporters et soit ainsi parti avec eux, s'il n'avait pas pris un autre train. Le chef de gare intervint pour leur dire que sous la demande insistante de Conan, trois personnes avaient été retenues. Ce fut au détective haut comme trois pommes d'expliquer le raisonnement :

\- Tuer quelqu'un avec un couteau dans un train n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait à l'improviste, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que le tueur avait prévu de profiter de la foule pour agir sans être remarqué. Le meurtrier a dû penser qu'il tuerait Akano-san peu de temps avant d'arriver à cette gare où beaucoup de gens descendent, afin de pouvoir se mêler à la foule !

\- Oh ! comprit Megure. Autrement dit, ce serait un crime prémédité…

\- Hmhm ! acquiesça le garçon. Alors, j'ai demandé au chef de gare de ne pas laisser sortir les passagers qui portaient une tenue de supporter ! Puisque le train en était plein, alors, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il était évident que le meurtrier allait s'habiller comme eux. Sans compter que pour pouvoir poignarder Akano-san dans le train, il ne fallait pas perdre sa trace et rester près de lui tout le temps. Pour cela, il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre la fin du match pour acheter son ticket, et donc, il fallait qu'il l'ait acheté à l'avance. Le match s'étant fini un peu avant dix-sept heure, ça permet de faire le tri entre la cinquantaine de supporter qui sont partis, et nous laisse avec trois suspects.

\- Mais il s'est peut-être changé avant de sortir de la gare. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement allé sur le quai des trains allant dans la direction opposée et qu'il ne soit pas sorti, marmonna Megure.

\- Je ne le pense pas ! S'il s'était changé sur le quai, cela aurait été louche et les toilettes de la gare se trouvent après les barrières de la sortie. Sans parler que s'il était allé sur le quai d'en face où il n'y avait aucun autre supporter, on l'aurait certainement remarqué avec son maillot ! Le moyen le plus sûr était de s'enfuir en sortant de la gare pour se changer dans les toilettes ! C'est à la gare de Haido que la plupart des passagers descendent pour faire un changement et prendre le métro.

Conan croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, une fierté évidente dans son sourire devant l'expression interloqué des policiers.

\- Avec toi, c'est à chaque fois pareil, commenta Takagi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela étrange… comment fais-tu pour penser à tout ça ? A l'instant même où tu as vu le corps, tu as tout de suite prévenu le chef de gare, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, Takagi, si naïf…

Conan se défendit immédiatement et maladroitement avant que Red ne vole à son secours :

\- Il n'a fait que suivre les déductions et les indications d'Agasa, c'est tout. C'est hakase le cerveau, certainement pas ce binoclard qui réfléchis jamais.

Conan et Agasa restèrent un instant perplexe avant que le professeur ne tapote le crâne de Shinichi pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Red allait l'entendre pour son commentaire sur le fait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas.

\- Bon, vous savez qui est le meurtrier ? grommela Megure de mauvaise grâce.

\- Vous avez déjà une idée ? s'enquit Takagi avec espoir.

\- Euh non… en fait… se défendit Agasa.

Il jeta un regard à l'aide à Conan qui, après un looong soupir mental, vint à son secours :

\- Professeur ! Vous aviez dit que quand la police serait là, vous lui demanderiez d'interroger les suspects !

En disant ça, Conan regarda derrière le banc de Red. Deux contrôleurs tenaient à l'écart les trois suspects. Deux hommes et une femme. L'un des deux hommes, un binoclard mal rasé, était le seul supporter des Spirits du groupe, les deux autres portants un maillot des Noirs. Leur excuse pour avoir des billets d'avant 17h étaient qu'ils avaient voulu éviter la cohue des files d'attentes.

La femme, Kira Hazue avait loupé son train d'origine parce qu'elle était dans la tribune centrale, là où les deux groupes de supporters se mélangent, et qu'elle avait eut une petite dispute avec l'un des fans de l'équipe adverse.

Pour le supporter des Spirits, Funato Mitsuaki, c'était un manque de chance, puisqu'il avait séché le travail pour se rendre au match et que son patron l'avait grillé, faisant qu'il avait passé un long moment à l'engueuler par téléphone, au point qu'il avait même manqué le but décisif des ailiers des choc.

Pour le dernier supporter des Noir, Ooba Etsutoshi, il était resté en état de choc à la fin du match, assis sur son siège. Il avait vu Hidé et Naoki se rapprocher de son côté du gradin avant qu'il ne perde presque connaissance au moment du but.

Mais de là à savoir s'ils étaient dans le même wagon que la victime.

Une fois encore, Conan donna la réponse à l'énigme :

\- Vous étiez bien dans un wagon où il y avait beaucoup de monde, hein ? Vous, madame ! Regardez ! Vous avez une trace de la bague de votre main gauche sur votre bras droit !

La femme regarda son bras droit pour voir en effet une petite marque pas loin de son coude.

\- C'est sûrement parce que vous avez tenu la lanière de votre sac avec votre main droite et sa fermeture avec votre main gauche pendant tout le trajet, non ?

\- C'est une technique classique pour éviter de se faire voler son sac ou son contenu, mais incomplète, pointa Red qui semblait déjà un peu plus calme. Même sans avoir accès au bon bout d'une fermeture éclair, on peut toujours voler un sac. Soit en le lacérant par derrière, soit en défaisant la fermeture par l'autre côté. A l'avenir, cacher votre sac sous un manteau ou un vêtement que vous portez et mettez-le devant vous, les bras croisés autour. Au moins, vous serez certaine qu'il sera toujours intact quand vous l'ouvrirez.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et remercia le garçon pour l'astuce.

Conan enchaîna sur Ooba qui avait une marque dans l'intérieur de son avant-bras correspondant à sa montre qu'il avait au poignet gauche, montrant qu'il avait gardé les bras croisés un moment. Quant à l'homme aux lunettes, il avait des traces du cuir de son sac sur les deux mains, signalant qu'il avait dû la tenir fermement pendant un bon bout de temps.

Dans les trois cas, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient restés dans la même position, sans se tenir aux poignets suspendus dans le train. Et pour éviter de tomber dans ce cas de figure, il fallait que le train soit bondé, rendant impossible de s'y asseoir.

\- Il dit vrai ? se fit confirmer Megure.

\- O-oui répondit, Hazue.

\- Il y a souvent des pickpockets aux heures de points, renchérit Funato.

\- Si je ne croise pas les bras, j'ai peur que les autres passagers ne se méprennes sur mes intentions si je les touche par mégarde, se justifia Ooba-san.

\- C'est incroyable ! C'est exactement ce qu'avait dit le professeur Agasa ! s'exclama Conan.

Les gosses regardèrent Agasa avec intérêt alors que celui-ci avait un rire nerveux, alors que Megure insistait pour que les trois suspects se rappellent du wagon dans lequel ils étaient. En les observant plus attentivement, Conan remarqua que quelque chose cloché par rapport à ce que les témoignages lui avaient appris.

Son attention fut captée par autre chose. Ayumi venait de noter l'absence de Haibara, qui, d'après Mitsuhiko, était partie aux toilettes. La conversation enchaîna sur le fait que Genta voulait savoir où en était le match mais Mitsuhiko avait perdu sa radio dans la cohue.

Le sifflement de Red appela Conan. L'aveugle descendit de son banc et fit signe à son camarade de le suivre.

* * *

Haibara s'était arrêtée, en revenant des toilettes, devant un grand écran qui diffusait publiquement le match de _Big Osaka_ aux voyageurs. Elle était hypnotisée par Higo. Celui-ci venait de recevoir une très belle passe du joueur Ramus, le laissant seul devant les buts.

Il tira.

Poteau.

« Le ciel l'aurait-il lui aussi abandonné ?! » demanda le commentateur sportif alors que la caméra faisait un gros plan sur Higo qui reprenait son souffle sous les « bouhou » des supporters.

Haibara serra le poing inconsciemment, le regard rivé sur le joueur.

\- Il te ressemble, tu sais, Higo.

Haibara sursauta en remarquant que Conan s'était glissé derrière elle.

\- Il était dans l'équipe de _Noir_ et il en est sorti pour aller chez l'ennemi… il a trahi, expliqua le détective, les mains dans ses poches. Tout comme toi, il avait une bonne raison de quitter son équipe.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Haibara.

\- Il a un demi-frère qui jouait en première division, en remplaçant pour la défense dans l'équipe de _Noir_. Il s'appelait Endô Rikuo. Bien sûr, peu de gens le savent. Leur nom de famille est différent, et ils gardent cela secret, parce que Endô-san serait l'enfant de la maîtresse de leur père. Je l'ai appris quand j'étais au collège. Ils étaient tous les deux venus assister à mon match. Ils m'ont dit « tu vas essayer d'entrer aux _Noir Tokyo_ , comme mon frère et moi ? ». Mais deux ans après que Higo soit rentré dans l'équipe de _Noir_ , les dirigeants ont fait savoir à Endô-san qu'il n'avait pas le potentiel nécessaire pour continuer à jouer en équipe de première division. Il n'a pas réussi à percer en seconde division non plus et il a compris qu'il n'avait été engagé que pour attirer Higo dans l'équipe. Quand Higo l'a compris, il a décidé d'aller à Osaka avec son frère qui y était engagé comme coach, parce qu'ils n'ont pas renoncé au rêve de joueur en première division ensemble.

Les acclamations du public leur firent lever le nez vers le grand écran pour voir Higo à terre. Le joueur avait été fauché. Cela aurait valut un carton jaune mais l'arbitre n'intervint pas, alors que derrière, les supporters étaient réjouis de voir leur propre attaquant à terre.

« Higo n'a donc aucun allié ?! N'y a-t-il aucune place au Japon pour ce joueur de talent ?! » demanda le commentateur.

Alors que Haibara s'éloignait, quelque chose faisait tilt dans l'esprit de Conan. Frénétiquement, il tira son billet pour le match de sa poche pour se confirmer quelques points au sujet du derby.

Il sourit, il avait compris qui était le meurtrier parmi les suspects. Qui était celui qui avait menti.

Pendant ce temps, Haibara descendit les marches pour arriver sur le quai d'en face à celui où était Agasa et les enfants, tenant Red (qu'elle avait trouvé en chemin), par la manche de son sweat.

* * *

Le train/scène de crime avait été conduit au dépôt.

A présent, il ne restait que conduire les suspects au commissariat pour les interroger. Bien entendu, cela ne se passa pas sans quelques râlements, jusqu'à ce que Conan intervienne, à moitié caché par Agasa pour résoudre enfin l'énigme.

\- Ah ! Professeur ! se réjouit Takagi. Cela veut-il dire que vous savez qui est le meurtrier ?

\- Oui, après avoir entendu ces trois témoignages, j'ai eu le déclic. Le coupable est le faux supporter qui nous a menti !

La femme sauta sur l'occasion.

Pour elle, le menteur, c'était le binoclard. Pourquoi ? Parce que Naoki et Hidé étaient des avants-centres et certainement pas des ailiers.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Megure.

\- Oui, confirma Ooba. Le football moderne ne se joue plus avec des ailiers. Très peu d'équipes pratiques cette disposition.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire… je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste du foot… se défendit le binoclard. J'ai entendu parler de Hidé et Naoki, et je savais qu'ils formaient une bonne paire de joueurs… C'est juste une erreur de langage…

\- C'est exact, confirma Conan en se faisant passer pour Agasa. Il s'est certes trompé de vocabulaire mais n'a pas menti. La personne dont je parle est un imposteur qui prétend avoir vu le match alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce match était le derby très attendu de Tokyo et par conséquent, le stade était comble. Étant donné qu'il projetait de tuer Akano-san, s'il avait suivi le match depuis les tribunes, il risquait fort de le perdre dans la foule.

\- Vous voulez dire que cette personne a attendu Akano-san quelque part ? se fit confirmer Megure.

\- Oui, il était probablement dans les toilettes du stade. Il suivait le match à la radio et au coup de sifflet final, il s'est dirigé vers la sortie pour attendre la victime.

Pour déterminer le coupable, Conan, via Agasa, suggéra de réécouter les témoignages.

La femme dans la tribune centrale qui s'était disputé avec un fan du clan adverse.

Ooba était dans le virage avec les autres spectateurs des Noir, derrière les filets de l'équipe adverse, faisant qu'il avait parfaitement vue quand Naoki et Hidé étaient passé pour aller marquer leur but.

Le binoclard était à l'opposé, du côté des fans es Spirits mais n'avait pas pu voir le but puisque c'est à cet instant que son patron l'avait appelé pour lui tenir le crachoir. S'il avait appris pour le but, c'est parce qu'il avait entendu les autres supporters le crier.

Pour prouver leur bonne foi, chacun brandit son ticket pour sa place.

\- Qu'en dîtes vous ? demanda Takagi d'un air gêné.

\- Vous n'avez pas suivi le match, donc, vous ne pouvez peut-être pas comprendre, mais ça sera plus clair si on demande ce qu'il en est aux enfants qui y ont assisté, leur dit Agasa. Où étions-nous assis ?

Leur groupe était dans les tribunes centrales, du côté où Hidé était passé, leur permettant de le voir slalomait entre les joueurs. Ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient été dans la même tribune que la femme.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas prétendre que j'ai menti n'est-ce pas ?! s'indigna la blonde.

\- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous nous dire de quelle direction arrivait Hidé après avoir passé les quatre joueurs ? demanda Agasa.

\- De la droite vers la gauche !

\- Donc, de votre point de vue, le but de l'équipe de _Noir_ se trouvait sur votre gauche ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et alors ?!

La femme ne comprenait pas du tout l'intérêt des questions qu'on lui posait.

\- Cela ne m'a pas frappé jusqu'à ce que je regarde le ticket d'entrée, mais le derby d'aujourd'hui était organisé par l'équipe des _Tokyo Spirits_. En général, dans la J-League, les sièges des supporters de l'équipe qui accueille se trouvent à la gauche de la tribune centrale, derrière le but ! Par conséquent, les fans des _Tokyo Spirits_ ont aujourd'hui suivi le match depuis le virage à gauche de la tribune centrale ! Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que Naoki a marqué le seul but de la partie sous les yeux des supporters de son équipe. Autrement dit, il est _impossible_ que les supporters de Noir qui se trouvaient derrière le but à droite de la tribune centrale aient vu Hidé se rapprocher d'eux et passer la défense de leur équipe. Et c'est pourtant ce que vous avez dit Ooba-san !

Ca y est, le nom du coupable était lancé.

\- Il est probable que vous avez suivi le match en l'écoutant à la radio et que vous avez pensé naturellement que Hidé s'était rapproché des supporters de _Noir_.

Le brave homme tenta de se défendre en se cachant derrière l'excuse « ma langue a fourché », mais Agasa lui pointa sa plus grosse erreur.

\- Vous n'y étais pas dans les gradins. Plus exactement, il est _impossible_ que vous y ayez été. En tout cas pas dans cette tenue.

\- He ?

La jeune femme souleva les longs cheveux de l'homme pour mieux voir le maillot qu'il portait. C'est un maillot avec le numéro neuf au nom de Higo. Sa réaction montra exactement pourquoi il était impossible que l'homme ait réussi à assister au match ainsi :

\- Mais c'est le maillot de Higo ! Celui qui nous a trahis ! Si vous étiez allé dans le virage avec les supporters avec ça sur le dos, vous vous seriez fait étriper !

La preuve finale était sous un des bras de l'homme. Que quelqu'un sorte un couteau dans le train serait vu comme très bizarre. Ooba-san l'avait déjà à la main en montant dans le train, conservant les bras croisés pour le cacher sous son aisselle. Et il devait encore avoir la trace représentant les motifs particuliers du couteau.

Takagi souleva le bras de l'homme, dévoilant l'empreinte que l'arme avait laissé dans sa chaire.

L'homme n'était pas un vrai fan. Il s'était documenté sur le football dans le seul but d'accomplir ce meurtre. Son jumeau avait pour habitude de se rendre sur le site de _Tokyo Hooligan_ , et il s'était fait finalement tuer par cet homme. Il avait été poussé dans les escaliers d'un stade pour finir par mourir peu après d'une hémorragie cérébrale causé par un traumatisme crânien. Akano s'était venté d'avoir poussé le pauvre homme sur son site en parlant d'un type stupide qui avait consulté le journal en ligne en question. Et en confirmation qu'il était bien question du frère de Ooba, celui-ci s'était présenté au meurtrier de son frère qui avait sorti un « tient, tu es encore en vie toi ? ».

Le maillot avait appartenu à son frère.

Il l'avait porté, pour accomplir sa vengeance, mais au final, ça avait été comme si son frère lui avait dit : mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques imbécile ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme fut arrêté par la police.

L'enquête ne monopolisant plus l'attention des enfants, les gosses remarquèrent que Haibara et Dawn n'étaient toujours pas de retour.

\- Ah ! Les voilà ! Sur le quai, en face ! pointa Ayumi.

Conan se tourna vers le quai en question pour voir Haibara dans la foule, regardant en l'air.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ? s'enquit Agasa avec perplexité.

\- Le train qui va vers Beika est pourtant de ce côté, pointa avec perplexité Mitsuhiko.

Conan, lui, il avait une affreuse idée dans le crâne.

« _Il n'y a de place nulle part pour les traîtres_ » qu'elle avait dit.

Non… elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de fuir avec Dawn ?!

Elle n'allait pas faire ça.

Il regarda Haibara s'enfonçait un peu dans la foule mais déjà, un train passa entre les deux quais, la masquant de sa vue. Conan ne réfléchi pas plus et il fila en courant vers l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à la passerelle qui reliait les deux quais. Slalomant entre les adultes, il traversa le couloir avant de dévaler de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes sur le quai où était censé être Haibara.

Le quai était presque désert à présent, et son amie était absente.

Haletant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, Conan n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Haibara… appela-t-il. HAIBARA !

\- Wow, calmos, ça va pas ou quoi ! rouspéta la voix de Red.

Conan se redressa pour voir l'aveugle assis sur le dossier d'un banc en retrait sur le quai et à proximité, Haibara qui se tenait, les mains dans le dos, auprès d'un employé de nettoyage qui avait posé un genou à terre.

\- Tu as cru que je m'étais enfuie ? devina la scientifique.

\- Euh… non… haleta Conan avec un sourire rassuré mais coupable.

Le reniflement moqueur de Red lui dit clairement qu'il n'était pas crédible.

L'employé tire de sa poche la petite radio de Mitsuhiko et la donna à la fillette en lui conseillant de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Je suis venue chercher la radio de Mitsuhiko avec Dawn. J'ai demandé à un employé de garde qui m'a répondu que l'agent d'entretien l'avait ramassée.

\- Ah… ah bon ? fit le petit détective avec une voix faible en se redressant.

Le rire moqueur de Red leur indiqua que le pirate venait de les rejoindre. Haibara regarda les deux noirauds avant de s'adresser à Conan :

\- C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de ne pas fuir, non ? De faire face à mon destin… vous me protégerez tout les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, oui… répondit Conan avec perplexité.

Haibara s'éloigna vers l'escalier, tournant le dos aux deux noirauds.

\- Enfin, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas de celles qui ont besoin d'être protégées, mais bon…

\- Tu peux compter sur nous, assura d'une voix sérieuse Red. Même si tu dis que tu n'en as pas besoin, on le fera quand même.

\- Merci Portgas.

La demoiselle allait monter l'escalier quand, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, Conan lança sur le ton de la conversation :

\- Au fait, Haibara… Higo a marqué. Un but en or, celui de la victoire.

La demoiselle s'arrêta, les yeux ronds.

\- Après son but, les sifflets dans le stade ont été encore plus forts ! continua Conan avec un sourire de coin à l'attention de la scientifique. Mais cette fois, c'était pour l'encourager et le féliciter d'avoir retrouvé la forme…

\- Et alors ? agressa la demoiselle en se retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu serais bien gentil de ne pas me mettre dans le même panier que les fous de foot en culottes courtes comme toi.

Et elle s'éloigna, sous le regard perplexe de Conan.

Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons la retrouvèrent devant le grand écran à observa la célébration de la victoire de Higo, un sourire évident sous sa casquette.

\- Ne jamais rien laisser transparaître, n'est-ce pas ? maugréa Conan.

\- C'est Haibara, j'ai renoncé, lui répondit Red avec un faible rire.

* * *

AN : Peur de la foule. A ne pas confondre avec l'agoraphobie même si un agoraphobe peut avoir une certaine crainte des masses de gens pour leur étendu. Ici, on se rapproche plus d'un sens d'oppression et d'enfermement que donne la foule. Donc, on est plus proche de la claustrophobie que de l'agoraphobie.


	26. La disparition de Mitsuhiko

**Salut à tous !**

 **Pour vous consolez de cette rentrée, parce qu'on est jamais heureux de remettre les pieds en cours ou à l'école, eh bien, voici un petit chapitre de Cadre de Référence !**

 **Et on va mettre Red en PLS et envoyer la tête rationnelle qu'est Mitsuhiko faire des bêtises.**

 **Yep.**

 **Mes remerciements à _Furukawa Toshio_** **pour cette perle qui poignarde l'orgueil bien enflé de Hiken. Vraiment ! M'enfin.**

 **Merci à Arya d'être encore une fois au rendez-vous et pour répondre à son commentaire :**

 **-** Non, je ne veux pas de chat en plus, j'ai bien assez avec Mikazuki et fais gaffe à pas te perdre dans la galaxie des yeux du chat le plus innocent du monde. / Je pense que ce qui rend Red "mignon", c'est qu'il fait le rustre, le dur et celui qui encaisse tout, mais quand il craque, c'est du sérieux, et comme pour l'instant, c'est qu'un gosse, on ne peut que le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. / L'Himalaya sera un peu inconfortable mais avec Hiken, t'auras pas froid. / Takagi est celui qui a le courage de poser les questions, dirons-nous. Et aussi, Red est moins discret que Conan./ il aurait pu finir par craquer et hurler, oui. Et c'est ce qui pourrait se passer s'il se retrouve ainsi prisonnier de la foule./ ben concernant le Haki, soit Ace était juste pas doué dans l'apprentissage, soit c'était un gros flemmard à ce niveau (assez surprenant parce que les autres commandants lui auraient botté le cul pour ça), soit il avait un blocage psychologique qui associer le Haki à Roger et donc qui l'empêchait de l'apprendre. Ce sont les seuls raisons que je vois. Pas d'explication officiel, donc, t'en fais ce que tu veux ! / Le Zoro perdu a rendez-vous ailleurs avec P-chan pour ceux qui le connaisse. / je suis de ceux qui attendent la suite de ta fic !

 **Sur ce, je vous envoie toutes mes ondes positives et à bientôt !**

* * *

« On lève les bras et on s'étire très haut, très haut~… un, deux, trois~… » disait la radio derrière le moniteur qui faisait face à la foule de vacanciers restés sur place durant les vacances d'été.

Dans la cour de l'école où cela avait lieu, Conan était dépressif pendant qu'il suivait les exercices.

S'il avait été au lycée, il aurait profité pleinement de ses vacances d'été, alors que là, il était coincé entre des vieux et des gosses à faire de la gymnastique. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà mal partout à cause de l'entraînement que lui faisait suivre Dawn.

Jetant un regard de coin à l'aveugle à côté de lui (qui le séparait de Haibara) qui baillait comme un chat, Conan se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul qui regrettait d'être là.

Et bien entendu, le manque d'enthousiasme des deux bruns ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Hey ! Vous pourriez faire ça un peu plus sérieusement ! rouspéta Genta sur sa droite avec Ayumi.

\- La gymnastique radiodiffusée est une des traditions incontournables des vacances d'été ! renchérit Ayumi.

\- Je préfère encore me faire poursuivre par mon abruti de Jiji plutôt que d'être ici. Chiotte ! Thatch avait un super parcours de Free Runing en vue pour ma rééducation ! grommela Red en continuant les exercices.

\- Tu as entendu Ayumi, c'est une _tradition in-con-tour-nable_ , marmonna Conan de mauvaise grâce.

Le reniflement narquois de l'aveugle disait qu'il partageait son sentiment. Certainement pas pour la même raison, mais le résultat était le même. Ils se faisaient chier.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Haibara sur leur gauche. Si vous ne faîtes pas d'exercice physique tous les jours, vous le regretterez quand vous serez vieux. Une tension trop haute, un taux de sucre trop important dans le sang, un taux de cholestérol élevé sont autant de causes des dommages des vaisseaux sanguins du cerveau et des affectons pulmonaires chroniques !

Le discours fit paniquer Agasa qui se mit sérieusement à l'exercice sous le sourire moqueur de Conan. Oui, le vieux scientifique bedonnant avait tout intérêt à bouger un peu.

Ils passèrent à des petits sautillements alors que Genta demandait la signification de « inconfortable » à Ayumi.

\- Tradition _incontournable_! rectifia la fillette. Ça veut dire que c'est essentiel car elle marque le début de l'été.

\- Incontournable en lui-même veut dire que tu ne peux pas le louper, précisa Red d'une voix lasse alors qu'ils se penchaient vers l'avant pour toucher leurs orteils (chose qu'il fit aisément).

\- C'est comme ce que disait le professeur au retour du feu d'artifice ! A notre époque, il y a de moins en moins d'évènement de ce genre dans les grandes villes… tout ce qu'il reste aujourd'hui, ce sont les feux d'artifices et la gymnastique radiodiffusée !

\- En parlant de choses qui sont rares, embraya Haibara en se redressant pour faire travailler le bassin. Il est encore absent aujourd'hui.

\- Mitsuhiko ? C'est pas son genre, nota le D en étirant les bras sur le côté.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a, s'inquiéta Ayumi. C'est vrai que ça lui est déjà arrivé de ne pas venir plusieurs fois, mais là…

\- A mon avis, il préfère rester chez lui pour dormir ! accusa Genta.

Red allait lui faire une remarque acerbe quand il fut pris d'une crise.

Conan sortit du rang pour tirer son camarade hors de la rangée afin de l'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre à proximité, avant de revenir reprendre les exercices.

\- Foutu chanceux, il peut dormir quand il veut, marmonna Genta en regardant leur ami assoupi.

\- C'est quelque chose de très gênant, Genta-kun, lui dit Haibara. Sans parler de quelques crises de cataplexie qu'il masque extrêmement bien, c'est en grosse partie ce qui cause son manque d'attention et ça peut aussi entraîner des troubles de mémoire sur le moment. Je ne parle même pas des hallucinations qu'il subit au réveil qu'il sort une à deux fois par semaine. Tu crois toujours que s'endormir dans les moments les plus inopportuns est quelque chose de bien, Genta-kun ? Je te rappelle aussi que même s'il se débrouille très bien, il est tout de même aveugle.

Genta se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose d'inidentifiable.

\- Contrairement à Genta qui semble penser que la narcolepsie serait une bonne excuse pour paresser, Mitsuhiko n'est pas de cette espèce, pointa Conan en revenant au sujet initial. C'est bizarre venant de lui.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à lui rendre visite après nos exercices… il a peut-être attrapé une grippe d'été, supposa Agasa qui avait clairement plus de mal que les enfants avec ces exercices.

* * *

La sœur de Mitsuhiko n'était pas du style à se faire du souci.

Elle était persuadée que son petit-frère était parti à l'école pour la gym estivale et qu'ils devaient ensuite partir en camping. Après tout, hier soir, il avait préparé soigneusement son sac avec plein de feuilles de bambou séchées pour tous ses amis.

Et comme il était toujours avec eux, elle ne s'était pas fait de souci.

Elle leur laissa néanmoins aller voir la chambre de Mitsuhiko, puisqu'il y avait plein de mémo en général. Sauf que là, ben il n'y avait rien, et même sa tirelire avait foutu le camp (à cet instant, Conan avait jeté un regard suspicieux à Red qui semblait avoir toujours de l'argent dans les poches sans qu'Agasa ne lui en donne, mais l'air vexé du D. devant l'insinuation silencieuse l'avait disculpé).

Cependant, l'idée que Mitsuhiko prenne des provisions de nourriture et son argent disait qu'il avait l'intention de partir loin. Et ça ressemblait à une fugue.

A ça, la sœur du gamin avait été ultra excitée, trouvant la situation ultra rocambolesque et digne de la télévision.

Sacrée erreur de réaction.

En examinant un peu plus les affaires de leur ami, Conan vint à une conclusion certaine : c'était prévu de longue date. Après tout, il s'était absenté tous les dimanches de la gymnastique.

\- Peut-être qu'il avait des rendez-vous avec une fille ? proposa Genta.

\- Mais non, lui dit Ayumi avec un sourire.

\- Même si j'avais voulu dire que tu es assez cruelle en songeant que Mitsuhiko n'a aucune chance de décrocher un rendez-vous avec une fille, je dois accorder que c'est pas le cas, soupira Red en se frottant le front. Avec son caractère, il aurait été une boule de nerfs la veille, ça ne serait certainement pas passer inaperçu, surtout à son âge.

\- Maintenant que vous le dites, il m'a raconté qu'une fille de l'école, deux classes au-dessus de vous et qui aide ses parents le dimanche dans leur magasin de fleurs, lui avait dit qu'il était mignon, se rappela la sœur.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ayumi.

\- Elle l'a peut-être invité à la mer…

\- Pourquoi la mer ? demanda Conan.

\- Hier soir, il est venu m'emprunter ma crème de protection solaire ! je l'ai achetée par correspondance, c'est une crème de marque étrangère !

Elle adressa un regard noir à Red quand il marmonna quelque chose comme « les femmes et le maquillage ». Cependant, l'idée de voir Mitsuhiko à la plage avec une fille à manger des feuilles de bambous semblait ne pas cadrer avec le personnage pour la majorité du gang.

\- Vous êtes d'une méchanceté avec lui, pointa Red en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sa canne accrochée dans son dos.

La mère de la famille se manifesta, rappelant à la fille aînée qu'elle avait une leçon de piano sous peu, chose à laquelle la demoiselle répondit par « oui mère ».

\- Nos parents sont tous les deux enseignants et sont très à cheval sur le langage ! expliqua la demoiselle.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que je trouve qu'il parle d'une façon aussi coincée, comprit Red.

\- Non, c'est toi qui est extrêmement vulgaire, lui répliqua Haibara.

\- J'ai pas choisi la catégorie socio-professionnelle de ma nounou.

Ils prirent congé de la famille avec la promesse d'avertir la sœur s'ils avaient du nouveau, parce que les histoires d'amour de son petit-frère, ça l'intéressait.

\- Pour quelqu'un dont le petit-frère est parti sans rien dire à personne, elle n'est pas vraiment inquiète, nota Agasa.

\- Pas vraiment non, soupira Conan avec lassitude.

* * *

Durant le détour chez le fleuriste, ils apprirent de la fillette que Mitsuhiko passait assez régulièrement, mais qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Cependant, jeudi dernier, elle l'avait vu à l'arrêt de bus sur le chemin de la gym et il était en train de se faire gronder par des adultes. Apparemment, on lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre quelque chose avant que les deux hommes ne prononcent le nom d'une paire de vieux samurais. La fillette eut le malheur de citer Tokugawa comme possibilité et ce fut reparti pour un tour avec le légendaire trésor des Tokugawa. Ayumi et Genta se mirent à supposer que Mitsuhiko était parti à sa poursuite et en avait deviné l'emplacement.

\- C'est ça et moi je me balade avec le One Piece au fond de mes poches, marmonna Red en roulant des yeux. Soyez sérieux, les gosses.

\- One Piece ? demanda Conan avant de se raviser. Si c'est une longue histoire, je veux pas savoir.

\- Et j'aime pas la raconter, même si elle fait partie de mon histoire personnelle. Demande à Thatch. Il est meilleur compteur que moi, surtout qu'il était déjà dans le milieu à l'époque alors que j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère, très certainement ou en projet de conception.

\- Mitsuhiko a disparu ? s'enquit l'apprentie fleuriste.

\- Oui, lui confirma Haibara. Il semble qu'il soit parti quelque part tôt ce matin.

\- Mais alors, c'est peut-être lui que j'ai vu ce matin… réfléchit la demoiselle. A l'arrêt de bus dont je vous ai parlé, il avait une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne et des provisions en main. C'était un garçon avec une drôle d'odeur. Il lui ressemblait, alors, je l'ai appelé mais il est monté dans le bus sans réponde.

\- Une drôle d'odeur ? répéta Conan.

\- Oui, comment dire… on aurait dit une odeur de citron acide !

\- Une odeur de citron ?

\- Citronnelle ? proposa Red.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Donc, où qu'il soit allé, il craignait les moustiques, comprit Conan.

Ils se renseignèrent sur l'arrêt de bus en question et s'y rendirent afin d'interroger le chauffeur de la ligne qui en les voyant poser des questions leur avoua qu'il s'était douté que le gamin avait fait une fugue vue comment il s'était assis à l'arrière sans même regarder par la fenêtre, comme plongé dans ses pensées ou avec l'envie de cacher quelque chose.

Et apparemment, il était descendu devant la gare de Beika.

Là-bas, il s'avéra que Mitsuhiko avait marqué les esprits en s'étant trompé dans l'achat de ticket. Il avait pris un billet tarif adulte et non enfant à la borne automatique. Pour le coup, tout pressé, il s'était présenté au comptoir en demandant à ce qu'on le lui change.

Pressé comme s'il était poursuivi par quelqu'un.

Avec le tarif du ticket, il fut possible de savoir vers où il se rendait : Gunma ou Chiba.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur la campagne perdue de Gunma où, grâce à quelques informations, ils avaient compris que c'était ici que leur ami s'était rendu. Sans compter qu'à présent, Conan recevait le signal du badge de Mitsuhiko.

C'est dans ce genre de situation que Red aurait voulu avoir Stefan avec lui, ou au minimum Iro.

\- Puisqu'il a son badge, on n'a qu'à l'appeler ! proposa Genta.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure mais il ne répond pas, rabroua Conan qui insistait avec son badge. De toute façon, avec mes lunettes radars, on ne va pas mettre longtemps à le retrouver.

\- Mais ça ne t'intrigue pas ? demanda Haibara. Un garçon sérieux et prudent comme lui, qui vient tout seul dans ces montagnes sans nous prévenir… Je me demande pourquoi.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a fugué ? s'inquiéta Ayumi.

\- Il a pas intérêt ! Sinon, il va comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe, gronda Red en commençant à retrousser les manches de son sweat.

Haibara lui donna une tape sur les mains pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Oui, montrer ses tatouages à tout le monde n'était pas une bonne idée s'il avait un corps d'enfant.

\- Inutile de dramatiser ! essaya de rassurer Agasa. C'est sûrement une raison beaucoup moins grave qu'on ne le pense ! Il a peut-être suivi une fille pour qui il a eu le coup de foudre et comme ça, il est arrivé jusqu'ici en flânant !

\- Un coup de foudre ? répéta Conan d'un air dubitatif.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit ! _Le premier amour a un parfum de citron_!

…

\- Bon, allons-y, marmonna Conan en ouvrant la marche, suivi par le reste des enfants qui regardaient le vieux professeur en se demandant d'où il sortait.

* * *

Red étirait ses sens au maximum, cherchant le moindre signe de vie humaine alors que Conan les guidait avec ses lunettes radars. Le badge de Mitsuhiko sonnait, mais il ne répondait pas. Le tout était de parvenir à le repérer avec le son, mais ils étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

\- Il y a des gens par là-bas ! indiqua Red en pointa sa canne dans une direction un peu plus loin. Des adultes. Une dizaine. Ils sont nerveux.

\- On devrait aller leur demander s'ils ont vu Mitsuhiko, proposa Ayumi.

Les enfants se mirent à courir vers le groupe d'adultes tout juste discernable dans le crépuscule de la forêt de Gunma, avant que Conan ne commence à reconnaître des visages et surtout des uniformes.

\- Vous êtes l'inspecteur Yamamura de la police du département de Gunma ! s'exclama Conan quand ils rejoignirent enfin le groupe d'adultes.

Entre le groupe de policiers, il y avait deux gradés, dont le fameux inspecteur Yamamura, qui n'avaient, eux, pas d'uniforme.

\- Tiens ? Mais c'est le gamin qui est toujours avec le détective Mouri ! reconnut Yamamura.

Personne, outre Haibara, ne vit la réaction de Red quand l'inspecteur se mit à parler. Le garçon s'était raidi comme une planche avant de tourner la tête si vite vers l'homme qu'elle était persuadée qu'il se serait dévisser le crâne dans d'autres circonstances, les yeux comiquement écarquillés sous la surprise. Quoi qu'il ait remarqué en dépit de sa cécité, ça avait dû le choquer énormément pour qu'il perde sa poker face ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Conan avec perplexité.

\- Comment ça ?

Conan fut attrapé par un pan de son tee-shirt et tendu à bout de bras à Agasa.

Il _détestait_ ça.

\- Vous êtes dans une zone dangereuse ! Votre place n'est pas ici ! Alors, sortez de cette forêt !

Haibara se demandait vraiment ce qui n'allait pas avec Red et Yamamura. Vraiment. Le D. venait de virer au blanc. _C'était très intéressant_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un ours ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Agasa en récupérant Conan pour le poser à terre.

\- S'il y a un ours, j'en connais un qui va s'amuser, grommela le petit détective.

Il s'attendait à un commentaire de Red, mais rien ne vint. Le garçon était toujours en état de choc.

\- Un ours ?! Pff ! C'est bien pire que ça ! leur dit l'inspecteur

\- Ah bon ?

\- En réalité, un de mes supérieurs a laissé échapper un dangereux criminel lors d'une reconstitution…

Cette fois, du blanc Red passa au vert et porta une main à ses yeux aveugles. Conan regarda Haibara plaquer ses propres mains sur sa bouche, comme pour ne pas rire. Ça rendit le petit binoclard encore plus perplexe.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Agasa sans s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait à ses pieds.

\- Numabuchi Kiichiro… le tueur en série, répondit Yamamura sur le ton de la confidence dramatique.

\- _QUOI_ !

Conan se souvenait que trop bien de cet homme qui, durant un séjour à Osaka sous l'invitation de Heiji, l'avait poignardé dans le ventre. Il y serait passé si son ami ne lui avait pas confié son omamori qui avait intercepté la lame en grande partie, le laissant avec une légère plaie mais rien de grave. Ce fut avec une panique compréhensible qu'il essaya de nouveau de contacter Mitsuhiko mais toujours aucune réponse du gamin qu'ils cherchaient.

Bien entendu, ils durent expliquer à Yamamura la situation.

Ce qui mena à la panique.

\- _Un enfant ?! Seul ? Dans la forêt ?! Dans cette même forêt où se cache un dangereux criminel_ ! glapit l'inspecteur blanc comme un linge.

\- Oui, confirma Agasa d'un air grave.

\- Mais il fallait pas le quitter du regard ! C'est vous qui l'avez emmené ici, hein ?!

\- BOUCLEZ-LA !

Yamamura ferma la bouche et regarda le gnome à ses pieds qui exsudait une aura plus que meurtrière.

Si intimidante malgré la taille de l'enfant que l'homme adulte recula de quelques pas.

\- Red-kun, ce… commença Agasa.

\- Déjà qu'entendre _cette_ _voix_ utilisée par une lopette est humiliant, si en plus il accuse quelqu'un qui est pas responsable, alors, ça va mal aller ! gronda le petit pirate.

La voix ?

Cela fit un déclic dans le cerveau de Conan et il comprit pourquoi Haibara se marrait tout à l'heure et la réaction de Red devant les dialogues de l'inspecteur : ils avaient _exactement_ la même voix. Enfin, plutôt, Yamamura partageait la voix du pirate sous sa forme adulte et non enfantine.

Ce qui devait vexer énormément le petit criminel, surtout quand l'homme n'était pas un exemple de courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença l'inspecteur. C'est quoi ce gosse ?

\- _Ce gosse_ en a plus dans le pantalon que vous n'en avez !

\- Dawn ! Surveille comment tu parles ! rabroua Conan.

\- Pas question ! Ce con a le culot d'utiliser _cette voix_ en ayant les chocottes et en plus, il accuse sans savoir alors que Mitsuhiko est venu ici tout seul, sans rien dire, comme le premier des idiots ! C'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à retrouver sa trace grâce à ces puhhmmmmmmm !

Conan se décida de bâillonner Red.

Il valait mieux avant qu'il n'envenime la situation.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? demanda avec perplexité Yamamura.

\- Votre voix lui rappelle son modèle, répondit Haibara.

Si la situation n'état pas aussi sérieuse, elle aurait ri.

\- Le fait est que c'est exact, c'est en interrogeant les gens qu'on a compris que Mitsuhiko était venu ici seul. On sait grâce au signal émis par son badge de détective qu'il est ici car Edogawa le repère dans ses lunettes radars, expliqua Haibara.

\- Un badge de détective… des lunettes radars.

L'inspecteur se mit à rire, faisant monter clairement la moutarde au nez de Red. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre _sa_ voix, _son propre rire_ chez quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un gars qui en deux lignes de conversation lui semblait être un _con_ de première.

\- Moi aussi, lorsque j'étais enfant, on m'avait offert la panoplie du parfait petit détective ! leur raconta en riant l'homme en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses afin de se rapprocher un peu plus des enfants. Il y avait aussi un feutre à l'encre qui s'efface, une carte magique clignotante ou encore…

Il continua de citer des gadgets pour gamin sous le regard dubitatif de la bande, Agasa y compris.

\- Et puis un jour, je me suis mis à réfléchir. Je me suis demandé à quoi tout ça pouvait servir dans une vraie enquête.

Red brandit sa canne vers Yamamura, manquant de l'avoir sur le crâne au passage.

\- HEY ! Regarde ce que tu fais avec ton jouet, gamin ! protesta l'inspecteur.

\- Edogawa, je peux le taper ? demanda avec espoir Red en montrant vaguement de sa canne l'inspecteur.

\- Allons, allons, Red-kun, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tenta d'apaiser Agasa.

\- Fais-le et ça ira dans la liste de ce qui doit remonter à _Marco-nii-chan_ , avertit Conan avec un regard noir pour l'aveugle.

\- Bon ! fit l'inspecteur en cessant de déconner. Quoi qu'il en soit, le moment est mal choisi pour jouer à « Détective Cache-cache » dans cette forêt ! Trouvez un autre endroit pour cela !

Et il commença à repousser tout le petit monde hors de la zone.

\- Mais c'est vrai, monsieur l'inspecteur ! protesta Ayumi.

\- Mitsuhiko est réellement dans cette forêt !

\- Dans ce cas, montrez-moi un peu ces lunettes radars, marmonna le policier, pas du tout convaincu.

Conan retira ses lunettes en lui montrant où appuyer sur la branche… pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de pile.

\- Où est l'arbre le plus proche ? demanda Red à Ayumi alors que Conan et Agasa étaient en pleine panique.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette.

\- Parce que devant tant de conneries, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est me taper la tête contre un mur, et comme il n'y en a pas, je dois faire avec un arbre.

C'est cet instant que choisi le supérieur de Yamamura pour se manifester, rappelant à l'inspecteur que c'était de sa faute si leur homme s'était barré et qu'il devait mettre un peu plus de sérieux. Et c'était effectivement de la faute de ce brave homme si on avait un criminel dans la nature, ça lui apprendrait à le quitter des yeux.

* * *

Le groupe se remit à arpenter la forêt de leur mieux, suivant le souvenir de Conan de la vague direction dans laquelle il se rappelait avoir vu sur le radar le badge de Mitsuhiko. Et tout le monde appelait le gamin alors que l'équipe de recherche pour le criminel était partie de son côté.

\- Vous allez continuer encore longtemps ? demanda Yamamura. A mon avis, le gosse est rentré chez lui !

Il leur dit ça avec un sourire, une pointe moqueuse largement perceptible dans la voix.

SBAM !

\- WAAAAH !

Yamamura finit à terre, les quatre fers en l'air, après avoir reçu un coup de la canne d'aveugle de Red dans les jambes.

\- Fais attention avec ton jouet, gamin ! rouspéta Yamamura.

\- C'est pas un jouet, c'est une canne blanche, espèce d'incompétent, gronda Red en montrant les dents à Yamamura.

Haibara eut un soupir et éloigna le mini-pirate de l'inspecteur.

L'homme se releva en grommelant dans sa barbe, avant de mettre ses mains sur les hanches, commençant en avoir assez de ce groupe de touristes qui se baladait dans une zone dangereuse.

\- Allez ! Il est temps de rentrer, avec la nuit qui tombe, même moi qui connais bien cette forêt, je risque de me perde.

\- Nous avons ce qu'il faut ! assura Ayumi en aveuglant presque Yamamura avec la fonction lampe de torche de sa montre.

\- C'est dingue les jouets qu'ils font maintenant…

\- Ce ne sont pas des jouets ! rouspéta Genta.

\- C'est le professeur qui les a faites pour nous, ces lampes !

Yamamura lança un regard perplexe à Agasa qui confirma :

\- Oui, ce sont des inventions que j'ai fabriquées pour eux ! C'est aussi le cas des badges, de la canne blanche et de la paire de lunettes !

\- Mais alors… réalisa Yamamura avec un sourire nerveux. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a _vraiment_ un garçon tout seul dans la forêt ?

\- Je me tue à vous le dire ! s'énerva le scientifique.

\- POURQUOI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS DIT A MON SUPERIEUR TOUT A L'HEURE !? s'égosilla l'homme contre le vieillard.

\- Je vous l'avais dit à vous, alors…

Panique à bord pour Yamamura qui se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone pour avertir son chef… et réaliser qu'il l'avait oublié dans la voiture.

De désespoir, il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux.

\- C'est… c'est terminé… souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Non seulement je laisse s'échapper un prisonnier, mais en plus je n'ai pas prévenu mon chef qu'il y avait un enfant dans la forêt… c'est la porte assurée ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir policier ; j'adorais les feuilletons policiers, mais apparemment, je ne suis pas fait pour en être un.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Conan. Vous avez déjà oublié toutes les affaires que vous avez résolues par le passé ?! L'affaire Yabuuchi ! Celle de Karuizawa ! Et même celle de la forêt de Kashiragami ! Vous avez été brillant à chaque fois !

Bon, Conan ne précisa pas qu'en réalité, c'était soit lui, soit son père derrière la résolution, mais le tout était de remonter le moral de leur guide.

\- D'ailleurs, on dit souvent que les gens intelligents ont un grand front ! Comme Red-kun ! annonça joyeusement Ayumi.

Conan manqua d'éclater de rire mais il était certain que Red l'avait entendu. Oui, l'un comme l'autre avait des fronts assez larges. Et Conan était presque certain que ce devait plutôt être un signe de stupidité.

La preuve en était que quand il se releva, requinqué comme il fallait, on voyait parfaitement qu'il avait trop regardé la télévision.

\- Désormais, dit-il avec une voix dramatique, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler _Yama_ tout court.

\- Tuez-moi, gémit Red.

Conan l'ignora, essayant en vain de joindre Mitsuhiko qui ne répondait toujours pas à son badge.

Haibara supposa même qu'il se soit déjà fait tuer. Tout le monde paniqua devant le commentaire froid et radical de la demoiselle, mais il était logique.

\- Numabuchi Kiichirô est un criminel qui a traversé les régions du Kantô ; Tôhoku et Kiniki en trois jours en perpétrant plusieurs meurtres, c'est donc une hypothèse à envisager, non ? pointa-t-elle.

\- Tu es bien renseignée, nota Conan.

\- Moi aussi je suis au courant. Il a tué trois personnes, souffla Agasa avec gravité.

\- Quatre ! rectifia l'inspecteur. Quatre personnes ! Lors de l'interrogatoire, il l'a avoué ! La quatrième victime serait enterrée dans cette forêt qui est la terre natale de sa mère. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus d'Osaka pour la reconstitution. Numabuchi n'a pas bonne mémoire et nous avons creusé à maintes reprises sans rien trouver. Les policiers d'Osaka nous ont confié, à mon collègue et moi, le prisonnier pendant qu'ils déjeunaient et c'est là que…

\- Qu'il en a profité pour s'enfuir, termina Agasa.

\- Il avait dû prévoir ça depuis le début ! pointa Genta.

\- Pourtant, son attitude ne le laissait nullement penser, se justifia l'inspecteur. Il racontait ses souvenirs lorsque sa mère était revenue et qu'il jouait tout seul dans cette forêt.

Du coin de l'œil, Conan nota la façon dont Red ramena ses lunettes sur ses yeux puis remit un peu plus profondément sa casquette gavroche sur son crâne. Quelque chose dans cette affaire avait dû le toucher.

\- Aaaah !

Ayumi venait de glisser par terre pour finir les pieds dans un cours d'eau froid.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Conan en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui, je me suis juste un peu égratignée, rassura Ayumi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! rassura l'inspecteur avec un sourire. L'eau de ce canal est très propre. J'en buvais souvent quand j'étais enfant.

Et il raconta à Agasa qu'il avait justement discuté du fait qu'il venait souvent jouer ici quand il était enfant.

C'était certainement ainsi que le meurtrier avait réussi à endormir l'inspecteur.

Alors que Yamamura se plaignait du manque d'indice pour retrouver Mitsuhiko, personne ne remarqua que Red s'avançait résolument vers un arbre en retrait du groupe.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer cela comme des indices, mais nous savons trois choses, lui dit Agasa d'un air gêné.

\- Mitsuhiko porte de la crème solaire à la citronnelle et concernant sa présence ici, cela a quelque chose à voir avec une paire de vieux samurais et des feuilles de bambous séchées, résuma Conan.

\- Nous voilà bien avancé… grommela le policier à moitié déprimé.

\- On peut comprendre l'usage de la crème solaire étrangère, mais pour ce qui est des feuilles de bambous et des samurais, c'est une toute autre histoire, marmonna Haibara en croisant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Vous allez nous aider, pas vrai, Oji-san. C'est qu'un gosse perdu après tout, déclara brusquement Red en s'adressant à l'arbre devant lui.

Tout le monde regarda l'aveugle et Ayumi fut la première à lever les yeux vers les branches.

Et à hurler.

Un homme à l'aspect maigrelet, avec des cheveux longs, noirs et crasseux et des mains menottées. Voilà ce qui était perché dans les branches de l'arbre auquel venait de s'adresser l'aveugle. Sous le cri de la fillette, il se laissa tomber à terre juste à côté de Red, tapota un instant la tête du gamin, avant de filer vers la forêt.

\- Numabuchi !? reconnut Yamamura.

Trop tard, il était déjà loin.

Genta voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais Conan l'en empêcha.

\- Il connait cet endroit comme sa poche et en plus, il fait sombre ! Si on le suit, c'est nous qui serons en danger ! lui rappela le binoclard. Pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est de retrouver Mitsuhiko !

Haibara avait une autre préoccupation.

Elle n'avait rien senti. Rien du tout.

Pourquoi ?

\- Tu aurais pu nous avertir qu'il était là-haut, Dawn ! gronda Conan.

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était le fameux Numabuchi, je suis aveugle, se défendit le pirate en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ne trompa pas du tout le détective. Et de toute façon, si je l'avais fait, il aurait pris tout de même la fuite.

Agasa était impressionné par l'agilité du criminel. Un véritable singe.

\- Oui, raconta Yamamura. Il disait que c'était son grand jeu quand il était enfant : sauter de branche en branche. C'est un peu comme Ushiwakamaru* qui s'entraînait avec le Tengu.

Entendre le nom du samurai agit comme une claque pour Conan.

Non, Mitsuhiko n'aurait tout de même pas…

\- Dawn, avec moi !

Sans poser de question, Red passa sa canne dans son dos et suivit la course de Conan dans la forêt.

\- Professeur, je vous les confie ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va ramener Mitsuhiko dans peu de temps !

Et les deux bruns s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

\- On est seuls ? demanda Red.

\- Je pense ! lui confirma Conan alors qu'ils couraient de leur mieux dans la forêt.

\- _Hotarubi_.

Des lucioles verdâtres se détachèrent de la peau de la main que Red avait tendue devant lui, se dispersant autour d'eux dans un petit nuage.

\- Ce sont mes flammes, n'y touche pas ! lui dit Red. Et mes nouveaux yeux !

Conan manqua de trébucher au commentaire et Red le rattrapa aisément, confirmant son propos.

Les loupiottes de feu vert fournirent assez d'éclairage pour y voir assez bien dans l'obscurité.

La différence était claire comme le jour entre les capacités du pirate avec et sans ses yeux. Même s'il trébuchait un peu encore, il retrouvait plus facilement son équilibre, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se la jouer chauve-souris et d'utiliser le son pour repérer des obstacles. Et surtout, il était plus rapide. Tellement rapide que Conan avait du mal à suivre le rythme et qu'il allait finir avec un bras en moins si son camarade continuait de le tirer ainsi.

\- MITSUHIKO ! appela brusquement le pirate dès qu'il reconnut l'aura du gosse de son Haki.

\- MITSUHIKO ! appela à son tour Conan. SI TU NOUS ENTENDS, SOIS RAISONNABLE ET DÉCROCHE TON BADGE ! IL Y A UN DANGEREUX CRIMINEL DANS CETTE FORÊT ! TU ES EN DANGER !

Red se demanda un instant s'il devait dire à Conan que Numabuchi avait trouvé l'apprenti aventurier avant eux ? Nan, ça le ferait paniquer pour rien.

\- Je te laisse là, je pars devant.

\- He ?

Red sauta par-dessus le ruisseau et disparut dans l'obscurité, abandonnant Conan sur place. N'ayant plus personne pour le tirer, l'apprenti détective tomba dans le ruisseau en jurant.

Trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'eau froide, il remonta sur la berge en grommelant et s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est là que le supérieur de Yamamura le retrouva.

\- Tiens ? Tu es le petit qui parlait avec Yamamura tout à l'heure, non ? reconnut l'homme avec l'escorte policière sur ses talons. Yamamura ne vous a pas conduits en dehors de la forêt ?

\- En fait, un de mes amis s'est perdu dans cette forêt ! expliqua Conan avant de prendre une profonde goulée d'air pour alimenter ses poumons malmenés par la course de Red.

Il allait tuer ce pirate…

\- Un de tes amis ? répéta l'inspecteur.

Avant de pouvoir dire plus, le reste du groupe les rejoignit.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! Je t'ai demandé de les conduire en lieu sûr, non ? gronda le chef.

\- C'est-à-dire que j'ai joué de malchance, se justifia d'un air embarrassé Yamamura en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle ! J'ai retrouvé Numabuchi !

\- Comment ?! C'est vrai ?! Où est-il ? Tu l'as attaché quelque part ?!

L'espoir du boss fut de courte durée.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à le maitriser tout seul ? Il a de nouveau disparu en un clin d'œil.

Cela lui valut une belle bosse sur le crâne, laissant une chance au reste de la fine équipe de raconter que Yumabuchi s'était caché dans les branches d'un arbre et qu'il était descendu après que leur camarade aveugle lui ait parlé, pour s'enfuir par la suite dans la forêt.

\- Conan nous a dit d'attendre et il est parti à sa poursuite avec Dawn, grommela Genta.

Et lui, on l'engueulait quand il voulait poursuivre des criminels…

\- On n'a pas cherché à le suivre ! se justifia le détective. J'ai simplement eu une idée sur l'endroit où peut être Mitsuhiko. Il doit être le long de ce canal !

Et il montra du doigt le canal en question alors qu'il récupérait son badge dans sa poche.

Alors que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur pourquoi le canal, Haibara trouva quelque chose :

\- Edogawa-kun a raison, mais cette information n'est plus d'actualité.

Et elle montra la casquette de Mitsuhiko qu'elle avait ramassée.

\- C'est celle que je lui avais empruntée quand nous sommes allés voir le match de foot l'autre jour. S'il l'a fait tomber et n'a pas eu le temps de la ramasser, c'est certainement que quelque l'en a empêché.

\- Tu penses que Mitsuhiko a été découvert par le criminel ? demanda avec effroi Ayumi.

\- Et ton ami ? demanda Yamamura.

\- Dawn ? C'est bien la dernière personne pour qui on devrait se faire du souci. Entre lui et le criminel, j'aurais plus peur de lui que de Numabuchi, marmonna Conan en retournant la casquette pour observer l'intérieur. Il y a encore de la sueur sur la casquette, sans parler du fait qu'elle est encore tiède. Il était ici il y a très peu de temps.

\- Mais tu l'as pourtant appelé à voix haute ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu ? demanda Ayumi.

« Il a la voix cassée. Il ne pourra pas parler pendant un petit moment. »

Conan venait de brandir son badge pour que tout le monde entende la voix de Red qui courait toujours dans les bois pour retrouver Mitsuhiko.

\- Dawn a raison. Mitsuhiko a dû arriver dans cette forêt vers midi, alors que nous, nous avons rejoint l'endroit en fin d'après-midi.

« Puisqu'il s'est perdu, il a dû appeler pendant des heures durant à l'aide. Il doit avoir la gorge très sèche. »

\- Mais enfin… et son badge ? Même toi tu y penses pourtant tu le vois pas, Dawn ! pointa Genta.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de voir ou pas son badge, Genta. Il est vrai que s'il avait répondu tout de suite, nous l'aurions retrouvé, pointa Conan. Mais pour ça, encore faut-il qu'il ait les deux mains de libres.

\- _QUOI_ ?! s'étrangla Ayumi.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est blessé ? s'inquiéta Genta.

\- Inutile de s'inquiéter sans raison ! intervint Agasa. S'il est dans les environs, nous ferions mieux de le chercher sans attendre ! Et toi, Red-kun, tu devrais arrêter de chercher à l'aveuglette !

« Je reprends contact quand je l'aurai trouvé. »

Et Dawn coupa la communication.

\- Comment faire ? s'inquiéta la petite Ayumi. S'il ne peut pas nous répondre et s'il a été attrapé par le criminel ?

\- On n'a qu'à chercher le type dangereux ! proposa Genta.

\- Mais avec l'obscurité, je n'ai pas réussi à bien voir son visage ! Je ne saurai pas faire la différence avec tous les policiers qui sont ici, souffla la fillette.

Agasa allait faire une description de l'homme via le portrait fourni par les médias mais Haibara le battit en vitesse avec une voix morne :

\- Des sourcils fins, des yeux foncés, les joues creuses, le nez en trompette, un visage squelettique sur lequel on aurait juste posé une couche de peau, légèrement voûté, mince, mais agile comme une bête sauvage.

Alors que les deux enfants étaient contents de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'homme à chercher, Agasa et Conan trouvaient la description un peu trop précise.

\- Ne me dis pas que… souffla Conan.

\- Et si, confirma Haibara. Numabuchi faisait autrefois partie de la famille de ceux que toi, tu appelles les Hommes en Noir. Plus qu'un véritable membre, c'était surtout un subalterne d'un subalterne. Il semble que l'organisation se soit intéressée à lui cause de son gabarit fin. Il avait le profil idéal du tueur à gage et ils lui ont enseigné le métier. Je crois que c'est un gars avec le nom de code de Whisky qui s'en est chargé. Mais l'agent a trahi l'Organisation et personne n'a pu reprendre sa tâche. Surtout que la résurrection, à cet instant très récente, de Portgas, promettait un élément avec des caractéristiques bien plus intéressantes et aucune nécessité de formation, ce qui faisait un vrai gain de temps. Alors, on me l'a envoyé. On voulait que je teste l'efficacité de mes médicaments sur lui, en tant que cobaye.

Quelque part durant le récit, ils s'étaient remis à courir et à chercher Mitsuhiko.

\- C'est pour ça que je le connais… haleta Haibara. On nous avait envoyé un dossier de renseignement sur lui contenant ses caractéristiques physiques et une photo en vue d'adapter notre recherche… c'est la procédure… j'ai eu la même chose pour Portgas… dossier que j'ai brûlé avant mon départ, bien entendu…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors, alors ? demanda Conan.

La scientifique s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et lui répondit :

\- Il s'est enfui avant de subir les expériences… puisque peu après, j'ai eu Portgas en cobaye et qu'ensuite, j'ai quitté l'organisation, alors que Numabuchi était toujours en cabale, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…

\- Il s'est enfui ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Il a dû avoir peur… en réalisant l'importance de l'Organisation…tout en craignant leur force, il a dû fuir encore et encore, et dans sa fuite, il a tué trois personnes en pensant qu'elles étaient du groupe… il faut savoir qu'il avait déjà tué des personnes avant d'entrer dans l'Organisation et de ce fait, je n'ai pas de compassion à son égard, mais…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me revient, nota Agasa. A la télé, il avait déclaré « je n'ai rien fait de mal, ce sont eux »

Cela avait été tourné comme un prétexte, une justification de plus. Et de toute façon, vu qu'il ne s'était pas introduit trop profondément dans le cœur de l'Organisation, on l'avait laissé filer. Sans parler qu'il avait une condamnation à mort par la justice japonaise sur le crâne avant tout ça.

\- Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda Conan. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu pouvais repérer les membres de l'Organisation à leur odeur, que tu les flairais. Que Dawn le laisse filer, je veux bien, mais toi ? Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure alors qu'il était si près de nous ?

\- Je sais, avoua Haibara avec un sourire limite fou devant la peur et l'incompréhension. C'est pour ça que je suis inquiète, je n'ai absolument _rien_ senti. Alors que depuis l'affaire de ma sœur, j'avais toujours ressenti quelque chose… un sixième sens… il semblerait que j'ai commencé à m'habituer à cette vie paisible et cela risque de ne nuire. C'est très inquiétant.

\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt bien ! lui dit Conan.

Haibara le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ca veut dire que tu redeviens normale, non ? Allez ! On doit se dépêcher de retrouver Mitsuhiko ! Cet imbécile est certainement impatient de voir vos visages souriants à toi et Ayumi !

\- Ayumi et moi ?

\- Oui, car s'il est venu ici, c'est pour…

\- SHHHH ! coupèrent Genta et Ayumi.

Les deux faux enfants les regardèrent.

\- Vous entendez ? demanda Genta.

Un vague écho leur parvenait. On aurait dit une voix.

\- C'est Red-kun ! assura Ayumi. Vu que tu ne répondais pas sur ton badge, il m'a contacté moi pour me dire qu'il avait retrouvé Mitsuhiko ! C'est lui qui nous appelle !

Des « Oh-Eh » plus clairs leur parvinrent, venant clairement de Red.

Et ça se rapprochait, faisant presser le pas aux enfants.

\- On ne tire pas s'il vous plaît, merci ! demanda la voix de Red quand elle fut clairement audible.

Et au détour d'un arbre, Numabuchi apparut, l'aveugle avançant en s'accrochant au jean du criminel (ses étranges lucioles de feu n'étaient pas en vue). Mitsuhiko était sous le bras du fuyard, les mains ferments jointes.

Bien entendu, la présence de l'homme fit hurler Ayumi.

Mieux qu'une alarme cette fillette.

Et cela alerta les policiers des environs, faisant sortir Yamamura de derrière un arbre un peu plus loin.

\- C'est Numabuchi ! Il est là ! cria-t-il à ses équipiers.

Bientôt, toutes les lampes furent braquées sur le trio.

Pourtant, tranquillement, Numabuchi reposa Mitsuhiko au sol.

\- Baissez vos lampes ! Ils ont peur de la lumière, ça les empêche de se montrer ! rabroua l'homme.

\- _Ils_ ? Vous parlez de vos amis qui sont dans la forêt ? demanda Yamamura.

Plusieurs policiers virent le prendre par les bras et l'embarquèrent loin des enfants.

\- Oui, sourit le criminel. Prenez garde, ils sont très nombreux.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ces sornettes ?

\- Numabuchi-ji-san ! appela Red.

Le meurtrier se tourna vers l'aveugle.

\- Faîtes bon voyage, sourit tristement le garçonnet.

\- Il sera magnifique, annonça avec certitude l'homme.

Et il fut entrainé au loin.

\- Bon voyage ? répéta Conan à l'aveugle.

\- La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus, se justifia Red.

Pendant ce temps, Mitsuhiko s'excusait de sa voix cassée d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde et à présent, il devait se justifier sur la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas décroché son badge. Ce qui impliquait pourquoi il conservait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Genta voulut le forcer à les ouvrir, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas blessé, mais la canne qui jaillit juste devant son nez le força à s'éloigner de l'explorateur en herbe.

\- Les filles, rapprochez-vous de lui, encouragea Red avec un petit sourire de coin.

Les deux demoiselles se regardèrent, mais elles se rapprochèrent de Mitsuhiko. Rouge comme une tomate, le garçon finit par ouvrir ses mains, laissant filer une tâche de lumière vers le ciel.

Une luciole.

\- A vivre en ville, on oublie que l'un des signes de l'été, ce sont les lucioles, pointa Red en passant sa canne blanche derrière sa nuque.

\- Les personnes qui ont grondé Mitsuhiko à l'arrêt de bus s'occupent certainement chaque dimanche de la préservation des espèces de lucioles. En leur demandant avec insistance où ils allaient pour cela, il était normal qu'ils s'énervent. Ils ne voulaient pas que des enfants viennent gâcher leurs efforts, expliqua Conan.

\- On ne trouve les lucioles qu'à proximité des eaux parfaitement pures, reprit le pirate. D'où l'idée de monsieur de prendre les deux gars en filature.

\- Au distributeur automatique de tickets de train, il a appuyé sur le même bouton que les gens qu'il suivait, c'est pour ça qu'il a reçu un ticket au tarif adulte.

\- Mais où est le rapport avec les samurais ? demanda Genta.

\- Dans les noms de samurais que la fillette a cité, elle a oublié de parler du Genji et du Heikei qui sont tout aussi célèbres que Takeda et Uesugi. Sans compter qu'ils ont donné leur nom à des espèces de lucioles, répondit Conan.

\- Et les feuilles de bambou ? s'enquit Ayumi.

\- C'était certainement pour la cage à luciole. Il les a mis dedans pour la nourriture et avec de l'eau, afin de les attraper et de rentrer avec. C'est ce qu'on appelle un fail, ne, Mitsuhiko-kun ? Tu en attrapes une et au final, tu réalises que tu as les deux mains prises et que tu ne peux pas sortir la cage pour la prendre. Sans compter qu'il s'est perdu aussi en forêt.

\- C'est bien ça, Mitsuhiko ? se moqua gentiment Conan en remettant sur la tête du garçon la casquette qu'il avait gardée sur la sienne le temps de le retrouver.

Mitsuhiko baissa la tête sous l'embarras.

\- Si c'était juste pour attraper des insectes, tu aurais pu nous inviter à venir ! grommela Genta.

\- Baka ! gronda Conan. Il fallait que ce soit fait en secret pour arriver à faire la surprise aux filles.

\- Elles avaient dit en revenant du feu d'artifice qu'elles auraient bien voulu voir des lucioles.

Pour le coup, Mitsuhiko était aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors que les deux filles le remerciaient de l'attention.

Agasa, lui, regardait Numabuchi partir avec la police.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a ramené Mitsuhiko-kun et Red-kun vers nous alors qu'il savait qu'il se ferait arrêter ? demanda le brave professeur.

\- Allez savoir. Peut-être était-il ici pour la même raison que Mitsuhiko. T'en penses quoi, toi, Dawn ?

\- Probable. Quand j'ai réalisé sa présence et qu'il avait entendu notre conversation, je me suis assuré qu'il comprenne bien qu'il était question d'un enfant perdu. Connaissant le coin ainsi, il devait se douter que Mitsuhiko s'était paumé en cherchant des lucioles, supposa Dawn.

\- Oui, je pense aussi. Et il a eu la confirmation en voyant les mains jointes de Mitsuhiko. Cette affaire de quatrième victime était un mensonge. Il voulait, avant son exécution, peut-être revoir juste une fois, ses vieux amis d'autrefois dans cette forêt où il avait souvent joué enfant…

En disant ça, des lucioles par dizaines commencèrent à illuminer la nuit comme des étoiles à portée de main.

\- Il a de la chance, souffla Red avec amertume. Je n'ai gardé aucun souvenir de ma terre natale et j'aurai vraiment voulu la voir au moins une fois avant de mourir. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus possible.

* * *

De retour à l'école, à la fin des vacances, les filles parlaient zoologie.

Apparemment, aux nouvelles de la veille au soir, on avait parlé d'une grande découverte sous la forme d'un animal légendaire qui aurait été aperçu.

Le tsuchinoko* . Vu qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé longtemps, donc, Ayumi n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Haibara était _vaguement_ intéressée, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un cryptide.

Mais pour deux garçons, c'était une occasion de briller aux yeux des filles. En effet, Genta et Mitsuhiko semblaient bien déterminés à en attraper un pour le leur montrer.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Conan.

\- Ah, y'en a ici aussi ? s'enquit Red en relevant la tête de sa table là où il s'était à moitié avachi. Lu' en a attrapé un en me demandant si c'était un bébé kai-ô. Confondre le bachi-hebi avec un kai-ô, non mais sérieux.

\- Cadre de référence, Dawn. Cadre de référence.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas réalisé, Portgas D. Ace et Yamamura Miaso ont le même seiyuu ! Quand on fouine de ce côté, on trouve des petites perles, vous n'avez pas idée ! On en retrouvera d'autre, parole de scout !  
**

 **AN 1 :** Nom que portait le grand samurai Minamoto No Yoshitsune (1159-1189) dans son enfance.

 **AN2** : Le tsuchinoko ou bachi-hebi est un serpent légendaire ressemblant vaguement à une vipère pouvant mesurer jusqu'à 80 cm. Il se distingue par un corps très aplati. On raconte qu'en plus d'avoir un amour pour la boisson, il est capable de parler et à tendance à mentir.


	27. Défile au coeur du mal

**Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures diminutives du petit pirate et du tout aussi petit détective.**

 **Je suis contente que cette découverte sur les voix officielles des personne vous ait surpris qu'elle vous ait amusés. De mon côté, j'ai déjà fait une petite liste de situation cocasse ou juste pleine d'émotion que cela pourrait engendrer (soyons sérieux, le personnage d'Ace aurait pu perdre toute crédibilité et pourtant, il partage la même voix que le maaaagnifique Piccolo... comme quoi.).  
**

 **Aujourd'hui, un peu de sérieux, surtout qu'on va parler de quelque chose qui avait mit la hype à certaine d'entre-vous. On est pas encore à cet instant fatidique, mais c'est pour bientôt.**

 **En réponse aux reviews, maintenant :**

 **Misstykata :** C'est Conan qui m'en a donné l'idée, parce que l'une des affaires impliques justement le fait que le petit Conan partage a voix avec une victime d'une affaire. Alors, je me suis dit que si le mangaka se permettait de jouer sur le Seiyuu, pourquoi pas moi. Et les perles rares que j'ai découverte *-*

: Ce fut un plaisir ma chère, et j'espère que celui-ci de fera autant plaisir !

 **Cobra Neurotoxique :** Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours ^^/ Comment Ace aurait-il pu faire apparaître discrètement les Hotarubi, hein ? M'enfin. J'ai écouté le titre et oui, ça peut ressembler vaguement à Ace/Ann après, j'ai pas accroché plus que ça, navrée

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite**

.

* * *

.

Red était très content de la présence de Thatch.

Non vraiment.

Parce qu'avoir un de ses nakama dans son dos, surtout quelqu'un qui connaissait son horreur des foules, ça l'aidait à ne pas faire de crise de panique.

La présentation entre lui et la bande avait été assez drôle. A la base, le cuistot l'avait ramené chez Agasa après avoir passé une matinée exténuante d'entraînement. Ils étaient légèrement en retard sur l'horaire, puisque normalement, Red aurait dû rentrer un peu plus tôt pour ne pas inquiéter les détectives miniatures qui devaient partir pour le défilé. Sauf que voilà, ils étaient arrivés avec du retard, donc, et les gosses étaient déjà là. Et le fait que Thatch se présente comme le propriétaire et le Premier Maître Coq du restaurant le plus populaire de Tokyo avait suffi pour exciter les enfants. Sans parler que c'était leur première rencontre avec un proche de Red. Il n'avait donc pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Agasa, devant l'enthousiasme des enfants, propose avec un sourire d'excuse de les accompagner au défilé des Tokyo Spirits.

Encore une fois, on avait servi la même excuse sur leur relation : Thatch était un ancien d'un orphelinat dont le directeur avait été comme un père de substitution. Orphelinat dans lequel Red, à l'instar de son frère aîné Ace, avait pour habitude de se réfugier régulièrement pour échapper à son grand-père d'adoption. Ayumi avait posé des questions sur pourquoi Luffy ne suivait pas ses frères dans la fuite, mais Red avait justifié ça en disant que le garçon était juste trop stupide pour avoir l'idée de prendre la fuite. On l'avait regardé d'un air dubitatif jusqu'à ce que le cuistot dise qu'il avait de qui tenir en se marrant comme jamais.

Haibara avait trouvé l'histoire de couverture amusante et avait demandé à Red où était ses frères. Le « demande aux services sociaux » avait été une très bonne réponse. Presque _trop_ bonne.

La discussion s'était enfin arrêtée là, permettant au groupe d'aller voir le défilé.

\- Tu me sauves, mec, souffla Red, toujours adossé aux jambes de son camarade.

\- J'ai juste sauté sur la première excuse potable pour ne pas rentrer et supporter les jérémiades de Jodie, sourit le cuistot en jetant un œil au garçon à ses pieds. Et puis, les gosses sont tellement rafraîchissants.

Il regarda avec un sourire Genta demander si un joueur (qui venait de passer dans une voiture décapotable devant la foule, sous les confettis que jetaient les supporters.) ne serait pas Hide.

\- Mais non ! lui dit en souriant Mitsuhiko. Hide doit être en queue de défilé ! Ils l'ont dit tout à l'heure dans une émission de télévision.

\- C'est quand même rare de voir défiler une équipe pour une victoire au football, pointa Haibara qui se tenait à côté du garçon, les bas croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Pas étonnant, répondit Conan qui venait en suivant. Chaque année, les Tokyo Spirits déclarent qu'ils seront les champions et cette année, enfin, pour la première fois depuis la création de la ligue Pro, ils sont champions. Le match durant lequel ça s'est décidé était très spectaculaire avec une victoire inattendue.

Les trois gosses se mirent à commenter le match incroyable par lequel l'équipe avait renversé la donne.

\- N'empêche, avec tout ce monde, on ne voit pas grand-chose du défilé, soupira Conan avec tristesse sans écouter le commentaire.

\- C'est vraiment dommage, j'avais apporté spécifiquement ma caméra vidéo, marmonna Mitsuhiko.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit, non ? On aurait mieux fait de regarder ça tous ensemble à la télévision et en plus, on aurait pas kidnappé Thatch-san ! gronda le petit détective malgré le rire de Thatch.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave, et de toute façon, j'ai programmé mon magnétoscope donc, on pourra regarder ça tranquillement plus tard ! rassura Agasa.

Genta regarda autour d'eux et nota une poubelle hors de la zone du défilé, dans une rue à proximité. Il courut la rejoindre, traversant les barrières de sécurité qui séparaient les voitures de la foule et rejoignit la poubelle en question. Il se hissa dessus, sous le regard curieux de tout le monde et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Mitsuhiko en le rejoignant avec le reste du groupe.

Pour Red, sortir de la foule était presque un entraînement en soit au Kenbushoku et Thatch l'applaudit avec un grand rire quand il finit par sortir de la cohue. Bon, la moquerie ne passa pas et le cuistot se retrouva avec un coup de canne dans le ventre, mais c'était commun entre eux et il fallait bien plus pour faire mal au commandant.

Thatch rattrapa juste à temps Genta pour qu'il ne tombe pas quand la poubelle manqua de se renverser sous ses tentatives infructueuses pour mieux voir. Si la poubelle ne se renversa pas, c'est parce qu'il l'immobilisa du pied.

\- Wouah ! Vous êtes super fort, Thatch-san ! s'émerveilla Ayumi.

Le faux blond se contenta de rire en soulevant aisément Genta par le col pour le déposer au sol comme s'il ne pesait rien (quand on voyait les gros gabarits qu'ils avaient eu dans l'équipage, ça pouvait s'expliquer).

\- La poubelle n'est pas assez haute ou stable pour ce genre de chose... commença l'homme.

Il allait proposer autre chose quand le regard de Mitsuhiko tomba sur un dépôt de courrier à proximité. Vu que c'était cloué au sol, c'était stable.

Genta monta dessus et confirma qu'on y voyait assez bien. Il se mit à quatre pattes, proposant à Mitsuhiko de grimper sur son dos. Ainsi, le caméraman en herbe eut une vue parfaite sur les héros du défilé : Naoki et Hide.

\- Je crois qu'ils font un signe de la main dans notre direction ! lança Mitsuhiko en les voyant au travers le zoom.

\- Ayumi aussi veut voir ! gémit la demoiselle. KYYYA !

Thatch venait de la soulever par les aisselles, et la déposa sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vois mieux comme ça ? demanda le pirate avec un sourire.

\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup Thatch-san ! répondit-elle joyeusement.

Ils allaient retourner à leur observation lointaine du défilé quand une voix de femme les interpella :

\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas bien de monter sur la borne !

Le groupe se retourna pour voir la femme qui venait de les interpeller. Une blonde aux cheveux sur la nuque et des lunettes de soleil.

\- Navré, je les fais descendre, s'excusa Agasa.

\- Bonjour Satô-san ! salua Red.

\- Satô-san ?! s'étrangla le groupe en cœur.

\- Raaah, mon déguisement n'est pas parfait si tu arrives à me démasquer malgré tout, Red-kun, sourit l'inspectrice en retirant sa perruque et ses lunettes de soleil.

\- C'est votre voix qui vous a trahie, inspectrice.

Il donna un coup dans le genou de Thatch avec tout le Haki qu'il pouvait avoir en entendant le sifflement de son ami devant la jolie femme.

\- On frappe pas, j'ai une petite princesse sur les épaules ! se défendit le cuistot en riant.

\- Vous êtes le propriétaire du restaurant Shin Sekai ! reconnut Satô.

\- Newgate Thatch en personne, gente demoiselle, sourit d'un air charmeur le blond.

Il prit la main de la femme et y déposa un baisemain, la faisant rire.

\- J'vais dire à Marco que tu fais du gringue alors que tu lui avais promis de te calmer, menaça Red.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise qui a volé toutes les chaussures _gauches_ de la bande ?

\- Je peux lui dire qui a saboté la liste de course.

\- HEY ! Haruta m'a aidé sur ce coup !

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, nota Satô en observant l'échange avec perplexité.

\- Red est un peu comme mon tout petit-frère !

Le tout petit-frère en question se mit à grogner quand Thatch lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans cette tenue ? demanda Conan en voyant comment Satô était habillée.

La femme n'avait pas le tailleur qu'elle portait quand elle était en service, après tout. Sans parler de la perruque et des lunettes de soleil ou même du léger maquillage. Très suspicieux.

\- Je sais ! Vous n'êtes pas allée travailler pour pouvoir voir le défilé ! devina Mitsuhiko.

\- He ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes déguisée ! renchérit Ayumi depuis le haut des épaules de Thatch.

\- Mais non ! En fait j'ai… commença Satô avec un sourire tout en agitant sa main pour dire qu'ils avaient faux.

Quoi que Satô ait eu l'intention de dire, cela fut coupé par Yumi qui gara sa voiture de patrouille juste à proximité pour sortir la tête par la fenêtre.

\- Elle a un rendez-vous amoureux avec Takagi-kun, ne ?

\- Yumi !? s'exclama Satô en voyant sa collègue et meilleure amie dans son dos.

\- Je l'ai vu, tu sais, tout à l'heure, il choisissait une perruque dans les toilettes ! Vous vous déguisez pendant le travail, c'est clairement un rendez-vous amoureux !

Contre toute attente, les enfants réagir en adultes responsables là où les adultes se comportaient comme des gosses :

\- Vous faîtes ça alors que vous êtes policiers ? gronda Genta.

\- Pensez un peu à l'avenir du Japon ! reprocha Mitsuhiko.

\- C'est une infraction au règlement sur la tenue de rigueur, pointa Haibara.

\- Mais non… se défendit l'inspectrice que personne ne laissait parler.

\- Vous me direz, compter fleurette avec son petit-copain est toujours mieux que bosser, parfois. Combien de fois Ace a fait ça, franchement ! Et on s'étonne que Marco soit sur notre dos quand on avait du retard ! ricana Thatch.

Red devint tellement rouge que de la fumée sortit même de ses oreilles.

Il sauta sur la première chose qui passa à proximité pour changer le sujet :

\- Si l'inspecteur Shiratori est là, c'est certainement pas pour un rendez-vous galant ! Ils sont en service !

\- Comment diable sais-tu que je suis là ? s'étonna Shiratori en arrivant de derrière Agasa.

Lui aussi portait une tenue civile avec un bonnet sur le crâne et des lunettes de vue, indiquant clairement qu'il se déguisait.

\- J'ai raison ou pas ? demanda Red en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Moooh, t'es trognon quand tu boudes, je devrais te prendre en photo pour faire un peu de chantage ! minauda Thatch en lui pinçant les joues après avoir reposé Ayumi au sol.

Shiratori regarda Red se débattre entre les mains du roux qui se marrait comme pas deux et secoua la tête.

\- Nous sommes effectivement en service. Si nous sommes déguisés, c'est parce que nous avons reçu un étrange fax à la préfecture. « Aujourd'hui, au défilé des Tokyo Spirits, quelque chose d'amusant se produira », expliqua Shiratori. Ce fax ressemble beaucoup à un élément d'une enquête sur laquelle nous avions travaillé précédemment. Et comme le criminel que nous recherchons connait nos visages, nous nous sommes déguisés.

\- Enfin, c'est sûrement une mauvaise blague d'un supporter qui a mal digéré la victoire des Tokyo Spirits, sourit Satô d'un air rassurant.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux ? s'enquit Ayumi avec ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Eh non… soupira Shiratori. De plus…

Thatch leva un sourcil en voyant le regard que l'homme jeta à la jeune femme en ajoutant :

\- Le fameux rendez-vous n'aura lieu que la semaine prochaine.

\- He ? s'étonna Satô.

\- Hum… je m'étais dit que vous n'aviez pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain et que vous aviez secrètement avancé la date, marmonna Yumi. Apparemment, je pense trop.

\- Mais enfin… Comment es-tu au courant ?!

\- Mais tout le monde est au courant ! Vous allez aller au Tropical Marineland, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Tout le monde_ , gémit l'inspectrice.

\- N'oublie pas que nous sommes des enquêteurs de profession, rappela Shiratori. Quand Takagi demande un congé le jour où tu n'es pas de service, le rapprochement est vite fait.

Ce fut Yumi qui leur dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé :

\- En fait, Takagi-kun a été pris à part dans la salle d'interrogatoire et a dû cracher le morceau.

\- Ha-ha, rit jaune Satô.

\- J'ai de la peine pour Takagi, soupira Red.

\- Idem. Oi, Satô-san, si vous cherchez un coin tranquille pour votre rendez-vous galant, j'ai des salles individuelles dans mon restaurant. N'hésitez pas à passer, proposa Thatch.

Il offrit un immense sourire à Shiratori en se dressant de toute sa taille, se rendant encore plus imposant et impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà, vu qu'il dépassait aisément le policier.

\- Et si je vois un seul policier en train de faire de l'espionnage dans mon restaurant, ça va mal se passer.

\- Serait-ce des menaces ? demanda Shiratori avec calme.

Red l'applaudit mentalement. Il en avait pas mal dans le pantalon pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par un commandant des Shirohige (pas qu'il sache ce genre de chose).

\- Des menaces ? Noooon jamais…

\- Shiratori-san, ne cherchez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec Thatch, coupa Red avec un sourire blasé. Disons simplement qu'un accident est vite arrivé et que ça peut aller du fugu mal préparé à la pire indigestion de votre vie. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser au Marineland, Satô-san.

\- Et soyez prudents, avertit Yumi avec un sourire contrit. Il parait que ceux qui ont un congé ce même jour sont nombreux.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'étrangla Satô.

\- Au fait, renchérit Shiratori. J'ai entendu dire que ce jour là aussi, les appareils d'écoute à distance et les jumelles avaient été réservés.

\- _Ils n'ont quand même pas l'intention de nous filer_ ?! gémit la jeune femme.

\- Le restaurant de Newgate-san semble une bonne idée, finalement, pointa Haibara alors que les trois gnomes derrière elle trouvaient que tout cela avait l'air marrant et qu'ils devraient aussi aller au Marineland

Et la malheureuse Satô tenta d'expliquer aux enfants que cette sortie était pour remercier Takagi de l'avoir sauvée du mariage arrangé de l'autre fois, mais les enfants ne voyaient ça que comme un rendez-vous.

\- Si c'est juste une sortie pour dire merci, alors, moi, je suis Tsuru, marmonna narquoisement Thatch.

\- T'as quelque chose à me dire sur cet aveu de travestissement soudain de ta part ? s'enquit Red en levant un sourire de morveux vers son ami.

Conan regarda la suite dégénérer sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Thatch posa un genou à terre, un bras autour des épaules de Red, une main sur son cœur et lui dit avec une voix de velours :

\- Je n'osais pas te le dire avant, mais c'est trop lourd, trop dur… Aaaah~ Mon cœur ne peut supporter un possible rejet de ta part !

L'homme porta sa main à son front d'un air absolument mélodramatique.

\- Je t'aime. Depuis si longtemps, tu m'obsèdes, tu me hantes ! J'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention en me travestissant en un homme plus jeune et plus séduisant, mais ce fichu blondinet t'a volé et te retient prisonnier ! Je ne peux continuer à vivre ainsi ! Laisse-le tomber et viens à moi !

Red renifla comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer, ses lèvres parcourues d'un léger tic qui trahissait son hilarité montante. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de son camarade et lui dit avec une voix tout aussi dramatique que le cuistot :

\- Thatch, ou devrais-je, Tsuru-chujô. Vous avez été si forte. Si courageuse de garder ça pour vous si longtemps. Mais… je ne puis répondre à vos sentiments. Allez, je sais que vous allez vous en remettre. Et Sengoku a le béguin pour vous depuis tellement longtemps ! Lui et vous irez tellement bien ensemble ! Je vous en prie, oubliez le fils d'un démon comme moi et profitez de votre vie de future octogénaire.

\- Ooooh~ ! Mon cœur !

\- Vous êtes deux grands malades, souffla Conan.

\- Tu ne peux rien dire qu'on n'a pas déjà entendu ! ricana Thatch.

L'attention fut distraite par la voiture de Takagi qui se gara à l'autre bout de la rue, ce qui n'était certainement pas le meilleur des timings. Le jeune inspecteur sortit avec son déguisement de la voiture. Des lunettes de soleil noires, une cravate négligemment nouée, une perruque de cheveux courts et fous, un air sérieux sur le visage. Si on n'avait pas su que c'était Takagi, on n'aurait pas reconnu l'homme.

Pourtant, l'air des inspecteurs leur dit qu'il y avait un souci avec le costume.

Certes, les enfants rigolèrent en disant qu'ils le reconnurent aisément, mais le silence des officiers était intrigant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Satô-san ? J'ai la classe non ? demanda en souriant Takagi.

CLAC !

La claque violente prit tout le monde de court et le jeune inspecteur le tout premier. Les lunettes de soleil volèrent de son visage sous l'impact et pourtant, c'était Satô qui essayait de ne pas pleurer.

\- Tu as dû recevoir des ordres de Megure-keibu ? Toi, ce n'était pas la peine que tu te déguises… souffla la femme.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pensé que…

\- DANS CE CAS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE T'HABILLER COMME CA ?!

\- Pardon… je suis désolé…

Gardant la tête basse et masquant son visage de sa frange, elle se détourna.

\- Va te changer et retrouve-moi au point de rencontre. Compris ?

\- Oui.

Et il retira sa perruque en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que sa co-équipière réagisse ainsi. Il s'avéra que Takagi ressemblait à un inspecteur qui était resté une semaine parmi eux. Inspecteur dont Satô avait dû être proche, si on prenait en compte son comportement.

Des cris dans la foule informèrent que la voiture des stars du moment était arrivée à proximité. Genta proposa de se frayer un chemin vers l'avant et d'aller le filmer, sauf que Mitsuhiko avait laissé tourner la bande depuis tout à l'heure et que celle-ci était quasiment finie.

\- Tu n'en as pas prise de rechange ? s'enquit Haibara.

\- Si, elle est dans la voiture de Thatch-san.

\- Dans ce cas, vas-y sans traîner, encouragea Conan.

\- Je t'accompagne. Vous autre, ne vous séparez pas, fit Thatch en sortant ses clefs de sa poche.

Il fila à la suite de Mitsuhiko alors que le reste de la bande se frayait un chemin vers l'avant du public, laissant Red avec Agasa (le D. était pas fou, pas question qu'il retourne dans cette foule sans son camarade).

\- Je ne suis pas très rassuré, avoua Agasa. Vous avez reçu un fax disant que quelque chose allait se passer durant le défilé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais de toute évidence, c'était un canular, rassura Shiratori.

\- Au fait, Yumi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Takagi à la jeune femme dans sa voiture de patrouille.

\- Je suis venue en renfort pour les stationnements interdits. Beaucoup de gens ont garé leur voiture n'importe où pour assister au défilé. Tu ferais d'ailleurs mieux de déplacer ta voiture avant qu'on ne te l'enlève.

\- Ah oui, exact.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Thatch essayait de dégager un chemin dans la foule pour le pauvre Mitsuhiko en n'hésitant pas à donner des coups de coude et d'épaule, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le gamin finit par trébucher, laissant tomber sa caméra à terre.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le cuistot en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui, mais j'ai fait tomber ma caméra vidéo.

Mitsuhiko pointa l'endroit où il l'avait vu atterrir pour voir qu'elle n'était plus là.

Thatch jura mentalement. On avait volé l'objet juste sous son nez. Il se ramollissait vraiment. Il escorta le garçon jusqu'aux jeunes pour ensuite s'éloigner à la recherche du voleur afin de lui apprendre le respect, ignorant même le commentaire drôle de Haibara, fan des Big Osaka, qui était venue juste pour leur jeter un mauvais sort.

.

.

A côté, Takagi avait rejoint sa voiture au petit trot pour la déplacer. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et les fit tomber malencontreusement sous sa voiture.

\- Zut, c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir, il se mit à quatre pattes pour chercher les clefs et en regardant sous le véhicule, remarqua une forme suspecte.

.

.

\- DAWN ! appela Takagi.

BOOOOM !

L'explosion alerta tout le monde alors que le véhicule de Takagi partait en flamme. Elle s'envola sous le souffle de la détonation, retomba sur l'avant à proximité de Satô, faisant que son pare-brise vola en éclat, avant de retomber plus loin dans un _clan_ g sonore.

Blanche comme un linge, Satô retira sa perruque, sourde à la panique de la foule qui prenait la fuite devant l'arrivée de la voiture enflammée. Immédiatement la police entra en action pour faire stopper le défilé et évacuer tout le monde.

A la surprise générale, les flammes s'éteignirent rapidement sur la voiture. Haibara tira Conan par la manche et lui montra Red hors de la cohue, juste au bord du trottoir, une main tendue vers les flammes qui s'essoufflaient sans l'aide des pompiers.

Mais il y avait autre chose à craindre. Ils avaient vu une silhouette à proximité de la voiture avant l'explosion. Et si c'était Takagi ?

Conan fila aussi vite que possible vers les adultes et interpella Shiratori et Agasa pour savoir où était Takagi.

\- L'explosion a eu lieu sous la voiture qu'il s'apprêtait à déplacer, lui dit Shiratori d'une voix atone. En général, dans un cas comme ça, on n'envisage même pas de retrouver la personne vivante.

\- _Quoi_ ?

\- En général, parce que là…

Shiratori se tourna vers la boite aux lettres à laquelle Takagi se tenait, légèrement roussi et haletant, essayant de rester debout tant bien que mal.

\- Je frôle la mort et je parviens à m'en sortir malgré tout ! Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être content ! protesta le brave survivant.

\- C'est un vrai coup de chance, très beau réflexe de survie, commenta Thatch qui avait rejoint le groupe.

\- J'ai un petit ange gardien pour ce qui est de me sauver de finir rôti, sourit nerveusement Takagi en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Red.

Le cuistot ne loupa pas le sifflotement innocent du D. et se promit de lui toucher quelques mots.

\- Je comprendrai jamais comment ça marche, marmonna Conan juste aux pieds de Thatch en devinant l'intervention du D. de part le sifflotement de celui-ci.

\- T'en fais pas, y'en a pas des masses qui en sont capables et je doute que lui-même ait les mots pour expliquer ça, le rassura le commandant. Et tu parles à quelqu'un qui a grandi avec un homme qui n'avait qu'à éternuer pour provoquer un tsunami et avec un garçon qui passait la moitié de son temps sous la forme d'un oiseau de feu.

Takagi rassura les enfants sur son état de santé en disant qu'après avoir soupçonné que l'objet sous sa voiture était une bombe, il s'était éloigné pour en parler à Megure, faisant qu'il était juste assez loin de la voiture pour ne pas être sérieusement blessé.

\- Mais vous avez eu du flair pour faire le lien entre ce sac en papier et une bombe, commenta Agasa.

\- Eh bien en fait… commença Takagi.

Shiratori le coupa :

\- Rien de plus normal. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le fax que nous avons reçu renvoyait sur la piste d'une affaire précédemment traitée. Pour un inspecteur qui a été informé que c'était une affaire d'explosions en série, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Puisqu'on parle de cette affaire, où est Satô ?

Red répondit à la question en tendant sa canne d'aveugle vers la voiture qui fumait encore.

Satô, en pleine panique, essayait en vain de l'ouvrir comme si Takagi était dedans.

\- MIWAKO !

Satô sursauta quand Yumi l'appela par son prénom en la prenant sous les bras pour la faire reculer.

\- Que fais-tu, enfin ?!

\- Comment ? Mais dans la voiture, il y a…

\- Si tu parles de Takagi, il n'a rien. Regarde !

Yumi se détourna pour que l'inspectrice puisse voir Takagi courir vers eux. Il lui retira les mains de la tôle brûlante et nota leur état. Elle devait se les faires soigner au plus vite.

D'une petite voix, essayant de cacher ses larmes, elle leur dit qu'elle allait se faire soigner et qu'elle leur confiait la suite.

\- J'ai bien l'impression que celui qu'elle essayait de sauver, c'était certainement Matsuda-san, songea doucement Yumi en voyant son amie s'éloigner en courant.

.

.

\- T'en pense quoi ? demanda Thatch à Red alors qu'ils restaient en retrait de la scène de crime.

\- Plastique, sans hésitation, répondit Red assis sur le sommet de la poubelle que Genta avait failli renverser auparavant. Déclencheur à distance, aussi. Si ça avait été avec minuteur, ça aurait été trop hasardeux. Takagi était visé. Personnellement ou parce qu'il était un policier, ça reste à savoir.

\- Tu arrives à entendre ce qu'il dise ou je dois te répéter ce que je lis sur les lèvres ?

\- J'entends, t'en fais pas, mes oreilles compensent ma vue. Donc, il y aurait eu un précédent trois ans auparavant.

\- Ce gars en a après les forces de l'ordre, donc.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'on a jamais attaqué la marine ? Ou qu'on les a jamais fait sauter ?

Red se ramassa une claque derrière le crâne pour son commentaire.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi les gosses ont passé la barrière de sécurité ? s'enquit l'aveugle en sentant le mouvement de son Haki.

\- Aucune idée.

Le badge de Red sonna et celui-ci le sortit de sa poche, l'allumant au passage, pour ensuite le garder entre ses mains en entendant la voix de ses camarades en sortir.

Apparemment, on avait retrouvé la caméra de Mitsuhiko, sans la cassette à l'intérieur. Enfin, la cassette vierge, puisque l'ancienne avait déjà été rangée. Ça ne laissait que deux options sur la raison du vol de l'objet : soit un fan passionné, soit quelqu'un qui ne voulait surtout pas être filmé, comme leur poseur de bombe.

.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu espérer, le poseur de bombe ne se manifesta pas sur la vidéo. Rien de bien intéressant d'ailleurs. Outre que Takagi risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir fait pleurer Satô. Le reste de l'équipe retourna sur les lieux pour enquêter, notamment parce qu'on avait eu un second incident avec une bombe sur minuteur cette fois, qui heureusement n'avait fait aucun blessé.

Cela laissa l'agent Takagi Wataru avec Thatch et Agasa à surveiller des enfants qui cherchaient à se rendre utiles en regardant en boucle la vidéo. On apprit que pour Haibara, une femme qui met des minijupes n'attend qu'une chose : qu'on regarde ses dessous (ce qui laissa Mitsuhiko rouge comme une tomate puisqu'il n'avait pas fait exprès de filmer dans un angle aussi bas les jambes de la femme) et on découvrit aussi qu'un enfant en bas âge avait perdu une chaussure durant les festivités.

A côté de tout ça, Takagi était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de savoir de quoi Satô voulait donc lui parler. Ce furent les engueulades de Genta qui le ramenèrent sur terre.

\- Vous regardez oui ou non ? demanda le garçon.

\- Je l'ai vue déjà trois fois et je n'ai rien remarqué, se défendit le jeune enquêteur. Dans la foule, tout le monde a l'air à la fois suspect et innocent. Il est impossible de trouver un détail qui désignerait un poseur de bombe.

Conan eut la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui aspirer ses pensées quand Thatch fit part de son opinion :

\- Il a pas tort et c'est très certainement ce qu'a pensé le gars qui a volé la cassette de Mitsuhiko-kun. Reste à savoir pourquoi il voulait absolument la cassette. Si la caméra n'était pas réapparue, on aurait pu penser à un banal vol, mais là, ça montre clairement que c'est le film qui dérangeait.

\- Il avait peut-être simplement peur d'être filmé, mais au final, on ne voit rien, supposa Haibara en continuant de regard le film.

\- Haibara, t'es une foutue génie ! souffla Red.

Vu l'air que venait de tirer Conan, il avait compris aussi, surtout quand il s'empara de la caméra pour rembobiner la cassette.

\- Je ne saisis pas, avoua Takagi.

\- J'ai pigé, annonça le criminel adulte du groupe avec un air songeur. Et si le problème n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voit, plutôt _qu'on ne voit pas._

Conan arrêta ce qu'il faisait en voyant les heures de début et de fin d'enregistrement, avant de sourire et d'éteindre l'écran.

\- Alors ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Ayumi avec une petite voix perplexe.

\- Rien de particulier, lui répondit Conan en rangeant le matériel pour ensuite rendre le caméscope à son propriétaire.

\- Alors l'enregistrement n'a servi à rien ! paniqua Mitsuhiko.

\- Thatch-san l'a dit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on voyait sur cette cassette quelque chose qu'elle a été volée. C'est _justement_ parce qu'on y voyait rien.

Et au quart de tour, il quitta la salle en courant, suivi par le reste de la bande.

Hors du magasin audio-visuel (le tenant avait prêté une salle à la police pour voir la vidéo sans avoir à retourner au commissariat) et retourna à la boite aux lettres devant laquelle ils s'étaient tenus presque en permanence, bientôt rattrapé par les autres qui lui demandaient des explications. Le petit détective, lui, ne regardait que le papier sur le dessus. Papier qui contenait la clef de cette affaire.

\- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier cette boite aux lettres ? s'enquit le scientifique quand ils eurent rejoint le gamin.

Thatch garda Red sur son épaule puisque le D. avait eu une crise de narcolepsie. Il regarda le reste du groupe. Outre peut-être Takagi, Conan n'avait pas l'air à bout de souffle par cette subite course. Un sourire étira les lèvres du faux blond. Le petit détective avait-il réalisé les changements ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'heure à laquelle Mitsuhiko est monté dessus ?

\- Pourquoi on s'en souviendrait ? s'enquit Genta avec perplexité.

Comme toujours, quand Conan essayait de les faire réfléchir seuls, on avait du mal à suivre sa ligne de pensée.

\- Il suffit de regarder le film pour le savoir, non ? Puisque l'heure de l'enregistrement y figure.

Wow, c'était mieux que les denden vidéo !

Mitsuhiko fit défiler le film et donna l'heure :

14h23.

\- Jusqu'à trente-huit, heure à laquelle Mitsuhiko a arrêté de filmer après avoir vu l'inspecteur Takagi, nous sommes restés près de cette boite aux lettres, n'est-ce pas ? confirma Conan.

Thatch eut l'idée intelligente de se pencher vers l'avant et regarder le papier sur la boite aux lettres.

\- Heures de levée jours fériés 10h15 et 14h30, vit-il.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dû voir et que nous n'avons pas vu ? continua Conan.

Ce furent les enfants qui donnèrent la réponse en cœur :

\- Le camion du service postal ! Il n'y a pas eu de ramassages de courrier !

Le petit détective nota l'air d'incompréhension que Thatch masqua sous une poker face à toute épreuve. Ok, il demanderait à Red comment se passer la distribution du courrier pour que même ça les laisse perplexe.

Sans parler du fait que l'itinéraire du défilé était prévu de manière à ne pas gêner les services municipaux, le défilé n'avait mobilisé qu'une moitié de la route, donc, l'absence du camion postal ne pouvait pas être justifié par des accès difficiles ou bouchés des routes. En plus de ça, la circulation était fluide et on avait une précision sur l'horaire de plus ou moins cinq minutes. Au-delà, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Cependant, les enfants ne voyaient pas le rapport avec l'absence du passage de la poste et le poseur de bombe. Et surtout que, comme ça avait été dit, voler la caméra ne faisait qu'éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je pense qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la voler expliqua Conan. Parce qu'après tout, nous ne sommes que des enfants venus voir le défilé.

\- Mais oui ! comprit Takagi. La voiture de police de Yumi ! C'est en vous voyant parler comme des amis avec elle que le criminel a décidé de détruire cette cassette !

\- Avec l'explosion et en sachant que vous étiez dans les environs, on vous aurait demandé si vous vouliez bien laisser la police voir cette bande. Le fait que vous êtes plus que familiers avec les services de police assure que l'objet allait finir très vite chez eux, réfléchit Thatch en connectant les points. Ce devait être ce que craignait notre terroriste en herbe.

\- Oui, approuva Conan. Ils ont dû se rendre compte que Mitsuhiko filmait après avoir posé la bombe sous la voiture de l'inspecteur Takagi stationnée en face. Caché derrière la voiture, il a dû se dire qu'il fallait absolument mettre la main sur le film.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, avoua Agasa. Les criminels ont prévenu la police de leurs actes en envoyant un fax, non ?

\- En effet, oui, confirma le policier.

\- Ils savaient pertinemment qu'en faisant venir la police ici et en faisant sauter une de leurs voitures, ils précipiteraient l'enquête.

\- Et s'ils avaient cherché à attirer l'attention ? proposa Haibara. En se faisant passer pour les criminels qui ont agi il y a trois ans. Je ne sais pas quelle est cette affaire, mais apparemment, elle touche beaucoup la police.

\- J'ai une autre option, proposa Red qui semblait être revenu à lui durant la conversation.

Il se redressa assez pour pouvoir changer sa position de sac à patates à une autre qui le mettait assis derrière la nuque de son ami, appuyant ses mains sur les cheveux en épis colorés sous lui.

\- Et si c'était juste deux affaires distinctes qui s'entrecroisent ? Un mauvais timing assez involontaire, _pour une fois_ (Red adressa ce qui devait être un regard noir à son ami sous lui qui se contenta de rire narquoisement), aura fait que le poseur de bombe et le responsable du retard de la poste décident d'agir en même temps.

Conan cogita l'idée.

C'était une possibilité, en effet. Ils manquaient juste d'élément. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui était visé avec ce mystère postal. Et pour cela, il embaucha tout le monde pour une petite enquête.

.

.

Pendant que Takagi se renseignait sur un possible accident de la circulation ou des travaux qui auraient pu influencer le trajet du camion postal, le reste du groupe fit la tournée des boites aux lettres afin de déterminer, grâce aux heures de levée, la course de la levée postale. Course qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du défilé, comme ils le remarquèrent.

Quand Conan parla du fait que le vingt-quatre tombe un dimanche, une idée jaillit dans le crâne des deux pirates.

\- C'est de combien le délai des opérations bancaires ? demanda Red.

\- Sept jours, lui répondit Thatch.

\- D'où tu le sais ?

\- J'ai un restaurant, je dois savoir ce genre de chose.

.

.

Consciemment ou non, les Tokyo Spirit avaient choisi de faire leur défilé une veille de jour de paye. Comme ça tombait un dimanche et aussi un jour férié, la poste était déserte. Déserte et avec des sommes colossales d'argent qui nageaient dans le service pour payer le salaire des employés de la ville.

Problème pour les braqueurs, l'enquête des enfants avait mené la police sur la bonne voie, faisant que les bureaux de postes furent envahis de policiers sous couverture qui encerclèrent les criminels avec aisance.

Et quand on trouva les complices poseurs de bombes, la théorie de Red tomba le bec dans l'eau.

Pire que tout, par peur de perdre Takagi à qui elle s'était attachée, Satô avait pris son collègue à part après l'arrestation massive, pour lui dire qu'il valait mieux annuler leur rendez-vous. Manquant de courage pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée et ses sentiments réels, l'homme se rendit sans lutter.

Et bien entendu, le lendemain, grâce à Yumi et à sa langue un peu trop bien pendue, toute la section criminelle savait que Takagi n'avait plus les faveurs de leur madone. Il avait perdu une occasion en or massive pour dire à cette fille qu'il l'aimait, mais à côté, il s'était retrouvé avec tout plein de nouveaux amis. Ayumi trouva cela réjouissant de voir la popularité soudaine du Takagi dépressif dans le commissariat quand ils vinrent faire leur déposition. Aaaah, les enfants, si innocents.


	28. Do Not Forget

**Salut à tous !**

 **Joyeuses Fêtes de la Toussaint et de la Samain en retard ! J'ai été pas mal occupé ces temps-ci, mais j'ai réussi à reprendre un peu d'avance sur cette fic (je vous réserve notamment un twist pour le prochain vol de KID, vous allez _a-do-ré_.).**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous lâche sur une affaire qu'on m'a réclamé avec beaucoup d'énergie et j'espère ne pas décevoir sur ce coup-là : la Tokyo Tower.**

 **Merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **CobraNeurotoxique :** L'important n'est pas d'imaginer Thatch dans les fringues de Tsuru, mais imaginer Thath se faisant passer pour une vieille femme qui déclare sa flamme à un enfant. Mais je confirme que le costume d'Ivankov ou de la Vahiné lui vont mieux.

 **Misstykata** : Ce fabuleux duo arrive à nous faire rire avec un ragoût de mouton, après tout *wink*

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Red n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ses yeux pour comprendre que Satô n'allait pas bien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état, vous devriez laisser un de vos collègues en charge de la reconstitution, annonça doucement Thatch alors qu'ils étaient de retour sur les lieux du défilé.

Ah ! Donc, c'était pas que lui qui songeait que l'inspectrice n'était pas dans son assiette.

Satô se contenta de leur sourire en leur disant que tout allait bien et demanda à Mitsuhiko et Thatch de se remettre à l'endroit où ils étaient quand la caméra s'était faite voler. Le pirate souffla par le nez, les yeux fermés et le nez au ciel, laissant le vent de novembre jouer avec ses cheveux.

Il en avait assez.

Dépendre des autres, se comporter en enfant et surtout sa cécité étaient un tout qui le tuait lentement de l'intérieur.

\- Thatch…

Pendant que Satô parlait au téléphone avec le commissariat, le faux blond leva le nez au ciel.

\- Soleil pâle de début d'hiver, quelques nuages mais pas énormément. Beau temps si on est sur le pont mais pas l'idéal pour y rester longtemps si on a pas de radiateur ambulant à proximité.

Il baissa le nez pour regarder la rue, continuant de décrire le décor à son jeune frère aveugle, usant de quelques comparaisons et références à leur vie d'avant pour qu'il puisse se situer, prévoyant déjà de louer un navire pour la nouvelle année. Il n'était pas navigateur, mais il en savait assez pour s'éloigner un peu de la ville et passer du temps avec son nakama en mer pour soulager un peu leur nostalgie. Cela ne vaudrait jamais le _Moby Dick_ , et encore moins ces instants magiques avec leur équipage, mais ils devaient être patients. En entraînant l'Organisation dans sa chute, ils pourraient avoir accès aux informations qui leur permettraient de rentrer chez eux.

Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

C'était leur seule piste.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient qui leur permettait d'avancer.

\- Ils sont encore là, j'en suis certain. Quelques-uns au minimum, souffla Thatch en posant une main sur le crâne de son frère. Et si tout a été perdu, celui qui a le plus de chance de survie, ce stupide navigateur et médoc, sera forcément _là-bas_ , à prendre soin de tout ce qu'il reste d'Oyaji.

Red l'espérait vraiment.

Parce qu'il voulait absolument se jeter dans les bras de Marco pour pleurer et s'excuser. Il savait qu'Oyaji avait menti à Marine Ford. Il avait refusé de les écouter, pourtant, devant la marine entière, Shirohige avait dit qu'il avait donné l'ordre à Ace de faire cette traque, passant l'éponge sur son insubordination.

Conan regarda le manège des deux hommes.

La simple observation de leur relation montrait quelque chose de plus profond que deux camarades de combat sur un même navire pirate. Il y avait aussi les mots qu'ils utilisaient pour parler de leur vie commune aux autres. Red l'avait dit. Dans chaque mensonge, il y avait de la vérité.

Et il commençait à comprendre cette vérité derrière.

Il lui manquait juste quelques éléments pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il détourna son regard pour revenir à Satô qui regardait avec un sourire triste son téléphone.

Elle finit par se lever, signalant la fin de la reconstitution et raccompagna tout le monde au commissariat. En chemin, ils croisèrent Shiratori et Takagi qui discutaient d'un sujet apparemment sérieux devant un magasin qu'ils avaient fouillé mais qui se révélait être une fausse piste.

Satô leur proposa de l'accompagner au karaoké avec Yumi ce soir-là mais Shiratori déclina, soi-disant pas d'humeur.

\- Dîtes, vous enquêtez sur quoi ? demanda Conan à Takagi alors que Shiratori montait dans sa voiture à peine un peu plus loin.

\- On a reçu une alerte à la bombe. Aujourd'hui c'est le sept novembre et c'est le jour où ont eu lieu des explosions il y a trois et sept ans. Alors, on a préféré vérifier, lui expliqua Takagi en se penchant vers le bonhomme.

Une alerte à la bombe ?

Une fausse piste ?

Conan se tourna d'instinct vers la voiture de Shiratori et il se fit bousculer au passage sans avoir le temps de réagir ou voir qui l'avait poussé.

BOUM !

La voiture explosa sans que personne ne puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, attirant l'attention des passants. Satô, Takagi et Conan se précipitèrent vers le véhicule, surpris de voir les flammes étrangement contenues dans le véhicule et réduire en taille.

Le plus surprenant, ce fut de voir que l'homme n'était pas à l'intérieur.

\- C'est dangereux… éloigne-toi vite… haleta une voix sur le trottoir.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir sur le trottoir, à terre, sous une portière de la voiture, Thatch abritant l'inspecteur Shiratori de sa carrure.

Comment diable avait-il fait pour arriver aussi vite à cet endroit ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir, continua l'inspecteur. Mais mon sauveur, j'en doute.

En effet, Thatch semblait avoir des problèmes pour respirer, toussant avec abondance et luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Malgré ses vêtements partiellement abîmés, il ne semblait pas blessé.

\- Thatch… reste avec nous ! réclama Red en tirant son ami hors de Shiratori qui porta une main à son crâne qui saignait légèrement.

\- L'état de l'inspecteur Shiratori n'est pas très inquiétant, pointa Haibara. Il arrive encore à bouger, malgré la blessure à la tête. Il aurait pu se retrouver avec une hémorragie cérébrale et là, ça aurait été plus préoccupant. Newgate-san, par contre, est un mystère.

Exact.

Parce qu'il était juste ébouriffé si on ne prenait pas en compte ses difficultés à respirer. Il avait pourtant pris le gros de l'explosion pour Shiratori. Conan aida Red à adosser son camarade à un mur et à lui ouvrir sa chemise pour dégager un maximum sa poitrine. Il se figea en tombant nez à nez avec une fine cicatrice rose devant dater de quelques mois au niveau du poumon gauche, côté que l'homme se tenait justement.

Il avait été blessé là. Une blessure assez grave pour endommager son souffle ou au minimum son endurance. Il devait arriver à compenser dans la vie de tous les jours, mais un effort comme il avait dû fournir devait être trop dur pour lui.

\- Tu vas devoir renoncer au _soru_ ou le réapprendre, pour l'adapter à ton état, mec. T'es pathétique pour un Commandant de Shirohige, marmonna Red en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de son ami.

\- Incendie… ? haleta Thatch.

\- Sous contrôle.

\- Shiratori ?

\- Ton Haki lui a évité une plus grosse blessure.

Oooh ! C'était donc ainsi que l'homme avait réussi à sauver l'inspecteur !

Finalement, c'était quelque chose de bien de l'apprendre.

\- Je vais m'assurer que les gamins ne fassent pas de connerie. Il a déjà fait un truc assez bizarre, aujourd'hui, ne va pas attirer plus que ça l'attention, fit Conan en se relevant de là où il s'était accroupi à proximité du duo.

\- On sera sages, assura Red.

\- Marco… croit… jamais… haleta avec un faible sourire Thatch.

\- J'ai rien pour faire des blagues sous la main et tu luttes pour respirer, on risque pas d'en faire beaucoup des conneries.

Conan s'éloigna, se faisant une note mentale de laisser le moins possible ces deux-là seuls ensembles. Au moins pour sa santé mentale.

Il jeta un œil à la police qui éteignait les restes de l'incendie que Red avait déjà bien étouffé et retourna auprès des autres enfants.

Qui que ce soit, le poseur de bombe en avait après la police.

Il avait lancé une fausse alerte à la bombe dans un magasin et profitait de la foule à l'extérieur pour le cacher et positionner la bombe. Bombe ingénieuse parce qu'elle ne s'était déclenchée que quand Shiratori était entré, puis ressorti de la voiture. A savoir quand Thatch était intervenu… mystère.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il voulu ressortir aussi vite de la voiture ?

La question trouva sa réponse quand l'homme tendit à Satô un message qu'il avait trouvé dans sa voiture.

\- Je voulais te la montrer tout de suite, expliqua Shiratori. Parce que c'est l'occasion de te faire oublier ces souvenirs qui te tracassent et ne veulent pas s'effacer.

Satô prit le papier et lu le texte qui était imprimé dessus.

\- « Je lance des balles rapides et belles. Je suis Major Leaguer. Bien, les prolongations peuvent commencer… Le coup d'envoi sera donné par un signal demain à midi et la fin sera sifflée à 15h. il ne servira à rien de préparer un bon "stoppeur" parce qu'à la fin je gagnerai en contre. Si vous voulez interrompre le match, venez à moi. J'attends dans le box d'aciers des batteurs que vous, policiers, montiez sur le monticule couvert de sang. »

Ce texte fit écho à un autre qu'elle avait déjà lu, trois ans avant, le sept novembre aussi.

Ce jour-là, un policier était mort. Un policier qui n'était resté qu'une semaine parmi eux, mais qu'elle avait apprécié.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que la couleur désertait son visage.

Ce salopard était de retour.

.

* * *

.

Le temps que Shiba aille chercher la voiture de Satô et que celle-ci fasse son rapport au QG, Conan avait observé les infirmiers complimenter la résistance de Thatch et ses réflexes devant l'explosion. L'homme s'était contenté d'un maigre sourire de derrière le masque à oxygène. Il avait cependant refusé qu'on lui retire sa chemise, geste qui avait alerté le petit détective. On avait juste voulu s'assurer qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune blessure, vu qu'il avait reçu la portière dans le dos, mais le cuistot s'y était farouchement, même si faiblement au vu de son souffle, opposé.

\- Il a quelque chose à cacher, devina le petit détective.

\- Malgré le cadre de référence, ça peut poser des questions qu'on préfère éviter, répondit Red juste à côté de lui qui avait un air sombre en écoutant la dispute.

\- Dans le genre ?

\- Pour que tu comprennes vraiment l'implication, il faudrait que je passe des heures à te parler politique et histoire d'un monde qui ne marche pas vraiment comme celui que tu connais. Sans compter que ça serait trahir sa confiance, quand il fait partie des rares qui savaient avant la guerre mon plus lourd secret.

Conan regarda son camarade avec perplexité, notant la raideur de sa forme, puis revint à Thatch qui l'ignorait totalement, et se contentait de regarder avec tristesse l'aveugle en se passant nerveusement la main dans la nuque.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Satô grimper à la place de Chiba dans la voiture que l'homme venait d'amener.

\- J'y vais, annonça Conan.

\- J'arrive, lui dit Red en se détournant de son camarade.

Le petit détective le regarda avec perplexité alors que l'aveugle retirait sa canne de son dos.

\- On bouge ? s'enquit ce dernier en percevant que Conan restait encore immobile.

\- Et ton pote ?

\- Il est sous oxygène. Je suis pas fou, j'ai pas envie de le faire sauter.

Le reniflement à moitié étouffé par le masque à oxygène disait que Thatch pensait _justement_ le contraire.

\- Newgate style, Nii-san ! Sois fier ! sourit par-dessus son épaule Red en faisant le signe des métalleux avec une de ses mains.

\- Oyaji style, accorda le cuistot en faisant le même signe de derrière son masque à oxygène.

\- Bon, on décolle ? s'enquit le chibi pirate.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Conan en essayant de comprendre ce qui devait être une blague entre les deux hommes tout en marchant vers la voiture de Satô, notant que son compagnon le suivait avec assez de facilité.

\- Newgate Edward, notre capitaine, était un homme qui avait déjà bien vécu quand j'ai débarqué. Un homme gigantesque qui avait déjà vécu plus d'un demi-siècle. Il avait bien soixante-dix ans et des problèmes de santé que son alcoolémie n'aidait pas, à mon arrivée. L'un de ses nombreux problèmes de santé faisait qu'il était, à son grand regret, sous oxygène. Il pouvait s'en passer un moment, et même se battre sans, mais après, il subissait toujours un contre-coup. Comme il n'aimait pas paraître faible et impotent, il cherchait la moindre excuse pour se débarrasser des infirmières et de l'oxygène. Jiru, Marco et Cassandra étaient _fous_ quand il le faisait.

Le sourire triste du pirate en lui racontant ce fragment de vie à bord était intéressant. Conan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme avec de si sérieux troubles médicaux et un âge si avancé puisse être un capitaine pirate. Puis brusquement, la frimousse tachetée de l'aveugle devint plus hilare alors qu'il ramenait en mémoire un incident plus joyeux.

\- J'avais quoi… dix-neuf ans quand ça s'est passé ? C'était un jour comme les autres, Oyaji dans son fauteuil sur le pont à regarder les autres se crever le cul, et lui entouré des infirmières en blouses courtes sous son oxygène, et l'œil de rapace de Marco sur lui. On venait de se remettre d'un affrontement spectaculaire contre ce bargeot de Kaido, donc, Oyaji avait pour ordres des médecins de ne pas toucher à l'alcool et de ne même pas songer à se retirer son aide respiratoire. C'est là que le _Red Force_ à débarquer. Ce stupide rouquin s'est ramené pour simplement prendre des nouvelles et parler du bon vieux temps où il était qu'un moussaillon sur l' _Oro Jackson_ à regarder son capitaine se faire botter sévèrement le cul par Shirohige. Bon, ok, il avait suivi la coutume en se ramenant avec de l'alcool, mais il avait un ultra mauvais timing. Parce que si on avait de la visite, Oyaji ne voulait pas paraître faible et devait donc retirer son appareillage. Et y'avait la tentation de l'alcool. C'était l'une des rares fois où on était tous sur le bateau mère. On s'y est _tous_ mis, nous, les seize commandants, pour le persuader d'ignorer le stupide rouquin et de garder l'oxygène. Je pense que c'est Haruta qui a sorti ça, que ça lui faisait un style sympa et Rakuyo a rebondi dessus avec une pose de métalleux en sortant « Newgate Style, attention les yeux ! ». Et c'est resté. Quand l'un de nous avait besoin d'assistance respiratoire, on nous disait « et en voilà un bon pour le Newgate Style ».

Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'anecdote stupide. Ça montrait d'un côté le monde dur et dangereux dans lequel son ami avait vécu, mais aussi leur capacité à rire des choses les plus graves pour réussir à tout surmonter.

\- Vous avez réussi à le persuader à garder son appareillage ?

\- Nop. Il nous a ri au nez de toute sa hauteur, déclenché de magnifiques vagues au passage qui ont fait criser les navigateurs et le timonier. Il nous a dit qu'il était heureux que ses enfants s'en fassent pour lui, mais que même si c'était ce gosse d'Akagami, il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour faible. Marco s'est vengé en le privant de boisson pendant un mois. Il lui a d'ailleurs dit en déconnant que ça lui servirait aussi de leçon pour être aussi radin et ne jamais payer de sa poche les invitations à boire, parce que dans le cas contraire, il aurait peut-être trouvé preneur pour lui offrir de quoi se saouler.

\- Pourquoi vous appelez votre capitaine _oyaji_ ?

Conan s'arrêta devant la voiture de Satô qui se disputait avec Shiba et ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser entrer Red.

\- Tu sais, j'ai posé cette même question à Marco avant que je décide de cesser de faire ma mule et accepter de rejoindre l'équipage.

\- Et ?

\- Et je pense que Thatch est le mieux placé pour l'expliquer.

Conan se retint de grommeler en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de son camarade et referma la porte.

.

* * *

.

Satô n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils s'étaient glissés dans sa voiture. Mais au vu des larmes contre lesquelles elle luttait, ce devait être normal. Elle avait les articulations blanches tellement elle serrait le volant.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais Conan se manifesta, demandant à la jeune inspectrice l'origine de l'histoire. Pourquoi cet homme en avait après la police.

Cela s'était passé il y a sept ans auparavant. Deux bombes avaient été plantées dans des immeubles grand standing et les malfrats avaient menacé de les faire sauter si on évacuait les gens. Ils avaient réclamé un milliard de Yen pour arrêter les bombes. L'équipe de déminage s'était déplacée. La première bombe avait pu être neutralisée, mais la seconde avait moins de chance. Aussi, ils furent obligés de céder au chantage et les malfrats avaient réussi à couper la bombe à distance. Sauf qu'une mauvaise information avait circulé dans les journaux en direct, disant que la minuterie tournait toujours. De panique, l'un des complices s'était manifesté par téléphone pour avoir des explications et on avait réussi à l'attraper ainsi. L'homme était mort durant la course-poursuite, percuté par une voiture. En représailles, le second complice avait relancé la minuterie, tuant sur le coup l'équipe de déminage qui se croyait en sécurité. Il était donc facile de penser que le second poseur de bombe avait cru que la fausse information était le fait de la police pour les coincer.

D'où le désir de vengeance.

Facilement compréhensible et une autre raison pour laquelle Red détestait tellement la presse.

.

* * *

.

Après étude du code secret qu'ils avaient en leur possession, on en vint à la conclusion que la possible localisation de la bombe devait être la gare de Haido Sud. Sans parler que les lignes se trouvaient dans le prolongement de l'hôpital central de Beika et de la Grande Roue où avaient été les bombes précédentes, les lignes devaient passer par des routes automobiles, nécessitant donc la présence de « stoppeur » autrement dit, de barrière de sécurité pour passage à niveau. Pour le box d'acier, ça devait faire référence aux trains, et pour le monticule rouge sang, un wagon rouge, comme pour la ligne Tôtô.

Sur cette supposition, on fit évacuer la gare pour fouiller les wagons concernés.

Et une bombe, on en trouva une.

Rectification : chaque wagon rouge avait aux moins deux bombes de farces et attrapes. Des fausses bombes pour une fausse piste.

Ce salopard prenant les douze millions d'habitants de Tokyo en otage.

Par précaution, le préfet de police fit inspecter les grands stades de baseball de la ville, mais toujours sans résultat, alors qu'il aurait pu en poser même pour se moquer de la police.

Ils n'avaient plus que cinq heures avant la première explosion.

Ils avaient passé une nuit blanche à chercher une solution, un indice, mais au final, ils faisaient chou blanc. Satô et Takagi s'étaient retrouvés devant un petit restaurant pour que les enfants puissent prendre un petit déjeuner pendant qu'eux-mêmes réfléchissaient sur le code secret.

La jeune femme soupira et regarda les enfants dans le restaurant. Mitsuhiko dormait presque sur sa main en buvant son jus de fruit, Genta avec des petits yeux alors qu'Ayumi s'était endormie sur sa table. Les trois autres étaient largement plus éveillés malgré la nuit blanche, même si Conan avait un regard fatigué en buvant son thé et que Haibara baillait plus que d'habitude. Red semblait se foutre comme de l'an dix de sa nuit blanche, sirotant un café et en balançant sa chaise sur deux pieds.

\- On ne peut pas continuer à trainer ces enfants derrières nous, ils tombent de sommeil, pointa Satô. Mais dis-moi, les urgences ont gardé Newgate-san et Shiratori en observation, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

\- Shiratori a une épaule démise et la blessure à sa tête n'était que superficielle, ils devraient le relâcher dans l'après-midi, répondit Takagi. Quant à Newgate-san, il n'a aucune égratignure et son problème vient du fait qu'il a été blessé il y a certainement un ou deux ans au poumon droit. D'après les médecins, ils ont dû le mettre sous sédatif pour l'ausculter et découvrir la cicatrice. Il aurait eu beaucoup de chance de survivre à un coup pareil. C'est comme si une lame l'avait traversé de part en part.

\- Comment diable s'y est-il pris pour avoir une blessure de ce genre ?

Takagi haussa des épaules pour dire son ignorance. Il avait le sentiment que la seule personne qui avait la réponse était dans le restaurant et ne risquait pas de parler pour autant. Il ne précisa pas non plus que le dos de l'homme laissait présager qu'il avait dû être régulièrement torturé quand il était enfant au vu de l'ancienneté des cicatrices. La plus impressionnante, juste sous un petit tatouage qu'il avait sur la nuque, était une large brûlure qui aurait pris la totalité du dos d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Et quelque chose disait à Takagi que ces cicatrices étaient une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait opposé autant de résistance à être mis torse-nu.

\- Tant mieux s'ils vont bien, soupira Takagi.

\- Et aussi…

Il s'interrompit, les mots de Yumi lui revenant en mémoire. Il serait le seul à pouvoir la sauver, s'il était bien question du même coupable qu'il y a trois ans en arrière, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui rappelait Matsuda. Pas juste parce que sous son déguisement, Takagi lui avait beaucoup ressemblé par accident, c'était plus au niveau du cœur. Si c'était le même homme, Satô ne resterait pas indifférente, surtout si elle avait elle aussi remarquait la ressemblance.

\- Tu disais « et aussi »… ? relança la jeune femme devant le silence de son camarade, le tirant de ses pensées.

Takagi eut un sourire nerveux en agitant ses mains pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Bon, j'y retourne, annonça-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture. Toi, tu t'occupes de raccompagner les enfants chez eux, ensuite, retourne au commissariat, fais un somme et va rejoindre Megure-keibu.

\- Mais moi aussi, je veux… commença à protester Takagi.

\- Imbécile ! Tu es fatigué, ça se voit. Tu seras un poids plus qu'une aide ! Compris ?

\- Euh… oui…

Satô mit le contact et s'éloigna, jetant un regard à l'homme qu'elle abandonnait sur le trottoir, ne pouvant ignorer la forte impression que la faucheuse se tenait derrière lui. Elle refusait de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un à qui elle tenait.

Pour le coup, quand Takagi annonça aux gosses qu'il les ramenait chez eux, ça en fit râler plus d'un.

\- Vous faites vraiment tout ce qu'elle vous dit de faire, hein ? grommela Genta, pas du tout impressionné de là où il était assis à l'arrière.

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! protesta Takagi. Elle est de deux ans plus âgée et elle est entrée dans la police avant moi…

\- Thatch a bien dix-sept ans de plus que moi, c'est pas pour autant que je courbe l'échine et me la boucle quand il me dit de faire quelque chose. Vous en avez ou pas dans le pantalon !? se moqua Red qui était assis à l'avant avec Conan.

Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du détective.

\- Et vous allez continuer comme ça même quand vous serez mariés ? demanda Ayumi avec innocence.

\- _Mariés_ ? s'étrangla Takagi, rouge comme une tomate. Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a rejeté il n'y a pas si longtemps !

\- Et vous avez renoncé ? s'enquit Mitsuhiko.

\- Vous êtes une mauviette, asséna Genta.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais envie de renoncer ? Mais…

\- C'est vrai que vous pouvez pas lutter avec l'inspecteur Matsuda qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver tout un hôpital il y a trois ans, n'est-ce pas ? insinua Conan.

\- Mais comment sais-tu ?!

\- La route, Takagi-san, vous ne roulez pas droit, rappela à l'ordre Ace avec amusement qui avait bien senti l'embardée brutale du véhicule.

\- C'est Yumi-san qui nous l'a dit, répondit Genta.

Bien évidemment, Yumi et son amour des ragots.

\- Quand on lui a dit qu'elle expliquait bien les choses, elle nous a tout raconté en détail !

On ne la referait pas demain.

\- Enfin, je peux comprendre que vous renonciez, pointa Haibara qui avait Ayumi sur ses genoux à l'arrière. Le souvenir de quelqu'un qui disparait reste toujours très beau, à jamais enfermé dans le cœur de l'être aimé.

Red baissa ses lunettes sur ses yeux en arrangeant sa casquette gavroche pour masquer un peu plus son expression alors que Haibara regardaient les deux garçons par le rétroviseur avec un sourire narquois.

\- J'en connais certains comme ça…

Conan lui adressa un regard noir par le reflet.

Eh oh ! Il n'était certainement pas encore mort !

.

* * *

.

 _Ding dong ! Ding dong_!

La cloche du lycée Teitan sonnait en ce dimanche pour signaler la fin d'une épreuve de l'examen national. Ran se retourna sur son siège de bureau pour voir Sonoko derrière elle qui s'était laissée tomber sur sa table avec fatigue.

\- Alors ? c'était comment les maths ? demanda Ran en souriant.

\- Je sens que j'ai tout raté, gémit la blonde avec un air épuisé et un sourire cynique. A la différence de toi, je n'ai pas de _sauveur_ grand et fort pour m'aider…

\- Un sauveur ?

\- Ne joue pas les idiotes ! se redressa Sonoko avec un sourire moqueur. Je t'ai vue, tu regardais sans cesse vers sa place, l'air embêté.

Les yeux fermés, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine, elle prit un ton mélodramatique pour imiter la brune assise devant elle.

\- « _Shinichi, je ne comprends pas cette question, s'il te plaît… »_

\- Mais non ! se défendit la karatéka. Si je regardais vers sa place, c'est parce que…

\- Ah, tu admets que tu regardais !

\- Non… en fait…je…

Elle avait en effet regardé la place que Shinichi aurait dû occuper, l'imaginant sans peine remplir le questionnaire avec aisance, pour réaliser encore plus durement l'absence de son ami d'enfance.

\- Oh ! Le joli fard~ ! taquina Sonoko avec un grand sourire en voyant son amie virer au rouge. C'est mauvais signe d'être tout rouge en examen !

La brune sauta sur la première excuse pour se détourner de la conversation. Une lointaine sirène de police l'alerta.

\- Tiens, à propos de rouge, depuis ce matin, on entend beaucoup les sirènes de police.

\- Oui c'est vrai, admit Sonoko.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ran se planta devant une fenêtre de la salle de classe, essayant de voir la rue de là.

.

* * *

.

\- Rouge… rouge… rouge…répétait Conan d'un air pensif.

\- Je vais t'en mettre une si tu dis pas rapidement pourquoi tu répètes ce mot ainsi ! avertit Red qui en avait marre de l'entendre marmonner à côté de son oreille.

\- Cette phrase me préoccupe ! Celle-ci ! _Sur le monticule couvert de sang_.

Conan avait montré sur le papier dans sa main la phrase en question avant de se rappeler que son camarade ne risquait pas de voir et grogna de désespoir.

En se référant à l'affaire d'il y a trois ans, la première bombe devait être normalement facile à trouver, pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas.

Si Conan s'arrêtait sur quelque chose, c'est que ça méritait qu'on s'y penche. Et c'est ce que firent les enfants.

\- Rouge comme les pompiers, réfléchit Mistuhiko.

\- Rouge comme le Petit Chaperon Rouge, proposa Ayumi.

\- Rouge comme les tomates et les fraises, renchérit Genta tout aussi pensif.

\- Rouge comme Dawn, sourit narquoisement Haibara.

\- Comme ma mère, tant que tu es. Le sang est rouge. Le soleil couchant aussi. Y'a tellement de rouge dans la nature ! grinça Red.

Être aveugle le faisait chier plus que nécessaire à cet instant, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être _rouge_ dans Tokyo.

Takagi jeta un regard aux enfants en les écoutant parler.

Conan était concentré sur le message entre ses mains.

 _Rouge ; monter ; acier ; boite…_ pourquoi ces mots ?

\- En rouge, y'a ça aussi, pointa Mitsuhiko en se penchant vers la fenêtre.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Red.

Conan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, un clic résonnant dans son cerveau.

\- Mais oui ! La Tokyo Tower ! La tour de Tokyo est une construction en acier rouge qui se termine en flèche dans le ciel ! La bombe doit être dans l'ascenseur !

N'ayant pas d'autres pistes, Takagi bifurqua pour rejoindre le monument en question, appelant au passage Satô pour lui faire part de la nouvelle idée.

\- C'est presque certain ! annonça Takagi en sortant du véhicule au pied de la tour en ignorant les journalistes sur place. Juste avant que je n'arrive, il y a eu une petite explosion et l'ascenseur s'est arrêté. Il est probable que le suspect se serve d'une télécommande à distance ; Il a dû penser que la police avait compris où était la bombe.

C'était exactement le même scénario qu'il y a trois ans avec la grande roue.

\- Bon, je vais monter dans l'ascenseur qui s'est arrêté.

« Non ! » coupa Satô. « Cette tombe est un piège pour attirer la police ! Je serais là dans cinq minutes, alors, tu ne bouges pas de là où tu es compris ?! »

\- Oui, compris, répondit avec perplexité Takagi.

Red qui était sorti en même temps que lui se détourna de la conversation de l'inspecteur en entendant des cris de panique. On commençait l'évacuation de la tour. Ses oreilles captèrent aisément la conversation de deux personnes qui les dépassèrent en courant. Apparemment, un enfant était toujours dans l'ascenseur.

Takagi rapporta l'information à Satô qui essaya de le dissuader d'y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'un enfant était en danger. Coupant la parole à la jeune femme qu'il avait en ligne, il lui annonça qu'il allait faire son devoir et sauver la gamine.

\- Les enfants ! Attendez sagement dans la voiture ! lança l'inspecteur en raccrochant.

Et il partit dans un sprint vers la tour.

\- Haibara, veille sur eux, demanda Conan avec sérieux en ouvrant la portière, forçant Red à reculer légèrement.

\- Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu ne vas pas y aller ! protesta la scientifique.

Elle voulut attraper Conan mais saisit Red par erreur. Celui-ci retira sa casquette et ses lunettes. Il plia les solaires pour les ranger dans sa poche et se pencha vers la petite fille en suivant son bras pour trouver sa tête. Tête sur laquelle il enfonça en souriant sa casquette.

\- Tu me la rendras à notre retour ! lui dit le D. avec un grand sourire en se dégageant.

\- On va voir ce qu'il se passe et on revient, assura Conan en fermant la portière avec un sourire rassurant. Soyez vigilants au cas où quelqu'un de louche approcherait de la voiture !

Le battant claqua sur les deux bruns.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous ! Même sans moi, vous vous en sortez ! Après tout, vous êtes les Détectives Boys, non ?

\- Euh oui… fit Mitsuhiko avec perplexité devant le sourire rassurant de leur ami à lunettes.

.

* * *

.

Takagi arriva devant l'ascenseur bloqué entre deux étages. L'ascenseur était arrêté juste avant de disparaître totalement au dernier étage. La mère de la gamine était sur une chaise à essayer d'encourager sa fille à sortir, mais la fillette était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cabine, morte de peur. Et malheureusement, l'espace était trop étroit pour qu'un adulte puisse passer.

\- Et si vous nous laissiez faire ?

\- Après tout, un enfant doit pouvoir passer, non ?

Takagi baissa les têtes pour voir deux enfants bruns à ses pieds avec les mains dans leurs poches.

Il ne fallut pas énormément d'hésitation pour que Takagi prenne la place de la mère sur la chaise, dans l'idée de faire monter Conan dans l'ascenseur coincé. Il manqua donc de perdre l'équilibre et de faire une chute dans le vide quand Red l'escalada.

\- Les portes de l'ascenseur sont grandes ouvertes, t'as failli le faire tomber, pointa Conan à son camarade. J'aurais pu le faire, tu sais ?

\- Je suis le plus vieux et le plus kamikaze, renifla narquoisement Red en se hissant aisément sur le dos de Takagi qui s'était appuyé au plancher de l'ascenseur pour maintenir son équilibre.

Avec l'agilité d'un singe, il remonta le bras de l'inspecteur (qui réalisa au passage que même si le garçon avait un corps très chaud, il ne pesait strictement _rien)_ , avant de se glisser dans l'ouverture.

\- Hey ! Salut chaton ! sourit largement le petit pirate en se mettant debout sans difficulté.

Sans le réaliser, Conan se rapprocha du bord en se mordant un pouce de nervosité, écoutant la voix chaude et rassurante du brun. Il avait la démonstration, avec Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, que Red savait s'y prendre avec les enfants, mais ça, c'était juste phénoménal un talent pareil.

\- Akemi-chan, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Red ! fit le brun en avançant doucement vers la fillette. T'es une vraie guerrière. T'es super courageuse. Pas besoin de pleurer, d'accord ? T'es forte après tout, hein ?

La petite hocha doucement la tête sous les yeux ronds de Takagi et essuya ses larmes avec son doudou. Le D. s'accroupit à côté de l'enfant de certainement cinq ans et passa maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle, effleurant au passage la peluche de l'enfant.

\- Et lui, il a un nom ? s'enquit Red.

\- C'est Mr Snuggle, répondit-elle.

\- Enchanté ! Tu viens ?! Ta maman se fait du souci, va lui montrer comment tu es courageuse !

Lentement, les deux enfants se remirent debout et marchèrent vers le petit espace qui leur permettrait de sortir de là. Red lui fit signe d'y aller d'abord, en fermant les yeux avec son sourire pour cacher à l'enfant qu'il ne la voyait pas. La petite hocha la tête, déglutit et se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol, laissant Takagi la réceptionner. A peine eut-il rendu l'enfant à sa mère qu'une explosion retentit, faisant chuter l'ascenseur.

\- PORTGAS ! rugit Conan en voyant son ami perdre l'équilibre sous le subit mouvement et tomber sur le dos dans le fond de la cabine.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta à l'intérieur pour l'aider, suivi de Takagi.

.

* * *

.

« Et puis ? » fit Satô au téléphone d'une voix blasée. « Tu as voulu trop en faire et du coup, tu te retrouves bloquer dans l'ascenseur avec Red-kun et Conan-kun. »

\- Je… je suis désolé… s'excusa Takagi depuis l'ascenseur, Conan sur ses épaules qui ouvrait la trappe dans le toit.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, tu n'as vu aucune bombe dans l'ascenseur ? »

\- Non, pas pour l'instant.

« Tu sais à quelle hauteur vous êtes à peu près ?

Conan se mit debout sur les épaules de Takagi pour se hisser par la trappe, laissant l'adulte avec Red en bas dans la cabine.

\- Je pense qu'on est entre la plate-forme centrale et le sol, au milieu… tous les câbles ont lâché et c'est le système de secours qui a stoppé l'ascenseur. Je vais monter à mon tour sur le toit avec Red-kun et attendre les secours.

\- NON SURTOUT PAS ! rugit Conan devant l'énorme objet que sa montre-torche venait de déceler. IL Y A UN NIVEAU A MERCURE !

\- Un niveau à mercure ? C'est quoi ça ?

La réponse lui vint depuis ses pieds de la part de Red qui se massait les paupières.

\- Un des bien trop nombreux types de détonateurs, ce qui veut dire qu'on a là-haut une bombe sensible aux vibrations et au poids.

\- Elle est énorme, confirma Conan. Elle pourrait faire sauter l'ascenseur, voire même toute la tour !

Conan réapparut dans l'ouverture et expliqua, à l'aide de grand geste, ce qu'il avait vu sur le toit grâce à sa lampe-torche.

\- J'ai déjà vu des bombes comme ça dans les films à la télé. Il y a deux liquides, tant qu'ils sont séparés tout va bien, mais s'ils se touchent, ça fait une très grosse explosion ! C'est ce qu'ils disaient !

\- Dans ce cas, il faut vite que l'équipe de secours arrive…

\- Dawn l'a dit, le niveau de mercure le rend sensible au poids et à la vibration. Le mécanisme a dû s'enclencher quand l'ascenseur s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, sous le choc. Si ça bouge encore un peu, le détonateur va se mettre en route. Ça veut dire que si vous montez sur le toit ou encore que l'équipe de secours descends ici avec des cordes et touche l'ascenseur…

\- On fait _boum_ , termina Red.

\- C'est si fragile que ça un niveau à mercure ? s'étonna Takagi.

\- C'est une saloperie.

\- Dawn, ton vocabulaire, rappela à l'ordre Conan.

\- J'aurais pas à le tenir si deux suicidaires n'avaient pas eu l'idée de venir à la rescousse de celui qui en a le moins besoin !

Takagi soupira et se concentra sur l'objectif : sortir d'ici et trouver un moyen de désamorcer la bombe :

\- Et si on se fait envoyer des cordes depuis l'entrée ?

\- A éviter aussi. Près de la bombe, on a un micro.

\- Donc, le poseur de bombe nous écoute et la fera sauter si on reste pas sages, comprit Red.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on est fichus, alors, grommela Takagi avec tristesse.

\- Non, il reste une solution, rassura Conan. Je vais désamorcer la bombe ! On va demander à l'équipe de déminage de nous faire passer les outils nécessaires !

Takagi annonça qu'il rappelait Satô plus tard alors que Red se mettait sous l'ouverture.

\- On a un micro, ok, mais est-ce qu'on a une caméra ou un détecteur de chaleur ? s'enquit le pirate.

Conan passa au peigne fin la bombe sans rien toucher avant de revenir vers l'ouverture.

\- Rien de tout ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on peut la faire brûler.

\- Contrairement à ce que l'on dit de moi, je ne résous pas tout mes soucis en les faisant cramer. Je suis pas pyromane à ce point ! Et je t'interdis de croire toutes les conneries que Thatch raconte à mon sujet.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, Red-kun ? demanda Takagi avec perplexité.

\- La seule chose à laquelle je peux être utile sans mes yeux, Takagi.

Le sourire aigre du garçon avait plus sa place sur le visage d'un adulte aigri par la vie que sur la frimousse tachetée de l'enfant.

\- M'assurer que ce cher Edogawa ne finisse pas en barbec'. On attend qu'ils nous envoient le matos et je monte.

Conan roula des yeux dans ses orbites, mais attendit patiemment les outils.

.

* * *

.

Doucement, avec précaution, l'équipe de déminage fit descendre au bout d'une corde un gros sac de sport contenant le matériel nécessaire au désamorçage de la bombe. Depuis le bas, Conan les guida jusqu'à ce que le sac finisse dans ses bras. Il décrocha la corde et laissa l'équipe de déminage la remonter. Il posa son chargement et nota que les démineurs venaient de se retirer de l'ouverture du haut.

\- C'est bon, annonça-t-il à Red.

\- Ta main, sinon, je vais me prendre le toit, lui dit Red en se relevant de là où il s'était assis.

\- Brûle-moi et même dans l'autre monde, je te ferai la peau.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Conan se pencha par l'ouverture et tendit un bras. Aisément, Red sauta et l'attrapa alors que Takagi allait se proposer pour l'aider. L'instant suivant, le bas du corps du garçon n'était plus que flammes, défiant l'apesanteur. Du bout de la main, il suivit le bras de Conan jusqu'à l'ouverture et se posa avec légèreté sur le toit de l'ascenseur, sans que le niveau à mercure ne réagisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? souffla Takagi alors que Conan commençait à ouvrir le sac pour prendre des outils.

\- Maaa, c'est une question impolie, Takagi-san, lui dit Red en s'asseyant à côté de Conan à proximité de la bombe.

L'inspecteur allait insister quand son téléphone sonna avec un appel du service de déminage pour lui donner les instructions pour le désamorçage de la bombe pendant qu'on coupait l'alimentation de la tour pour limiter les problèmes. Se guidant avec les lucioles de feu qu'avait fait sortir Red qui se la jouait pour le coup comme assistant déminage, Conan attrapa les lunettes infrarouges et se les mit sur le nez. Sans même attendre que Takagi lui donne les indications, le garçon posa ses lunettes radars sur le dessus de la bombe et s'allongea sur le côté pour faire le travail, en retirant la plaque qui entourait la partie la plus sensible de la bombe. Les lucioles reculèrent légèrement de la zone, se dispersant pour rendre la lumière plus diffuse sans pour autant gâcher la vue.

\- J'ai coupé le capteur optique, c'est bon, annonça Conan.

Les lucioles revinrent lentement éclairer la bombe sans pour autant trop se rapprocher.

\- Conan-kun ? Tu m'entends ?! demanda Takagi.

\- Oui ! assura le garçon en retirant ses lunettes infra-rouges. Je vous écoute, alors, continuez !

Suivant le manuel qu'on lui avait fait passer et les instructions par téléphone, ne cherchant même plus à poser des questions sur les étranges dons de Red ou les talents de Conan, Takagi passa à l'instruction suivante.

\- Derrière la plaque, tu dois voir pleins d'appareils bizarres, non ? Vers le haut doit se trouver une petite boite avec une lentille. C'est un capteur de lumière. Coupe le fil qui est relié à ce capteur.

Conan attrapa ce dont il avait besoin pour ça et fit signe à Red de rapprocher une de ses lucioles un peu plus, éclairant mieux l'intérieur.

\- Tiens, lui dit le pirate en glissant son doigt dans la machine pour rapprocher le câble en question.

\- Merci.

Il passa par-dessus une barre de l'armature de la bombe et sectionna le câble en question avant de tester l'alimentation du capteur. Pas bon, ça passait encore.

\- Passe-moi le stoppeur en plastique, s'il te plaît, demanda Conan.

\- S'passe quoi ? s'enquit Red en attrapant l'objet en question pour le transmettre à Conan.

\- Le courant passe encore, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre un stoppeur pour...

Le petit détective s'arrêta, cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés avant de jeter un regard noir à la luciole de feu qui était devant son nez. Il attrapa le stoppeur et se remit au travail dans le démantèlement de la bombe.

On en avait parlé dans la lettre d'un stoppeur, et en baseball, il était question d'un joueur avec un bon taux de défense. Mais pourquoi forcément Major Leaguer ? Des pros, il y en avait plus qu'il n'en fallait au Japon.

Il coupa un nouveau fil et s'arrêta, se rasseyant sur ses talons.

\- Edogawa ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Red qui le voyait froncer les sourcils de par ses lucioles.

Mais Conan était en train de réfléchir comme jamais et commençait à avoir une petite idée.

Prolongation ; taux de défense ; contre ; Major Leaguer…

Il pâlit brutalement. Il avait une idée d'où était la deuxième bombe !

Il jeta un œil au compte à rebours qui lui laissait un peu moins d'une heure pour tout désamorcer. Ce serait court pour vérifier l'hypothèse.

\- Dawn ?

\- Hmm ?

Du doigt, Conan montra à la luciole la plus proche le micro. Comprenant le message, Red s'en rapprocha et se mit à humer tranquillement pour couvrir tout possible bruit.

.

* * *

.

Kali leva le nez de sa copie en entendant des commentaires autour d'elle au sujet d'un hélico de la télévision.

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre vers le point que montrait Aoko et vit l'énorme appareil traverser le ciel à proximité du lycée.

\- Silence pendant le contrôle ! rappela à l'ordre leur professeur.

Tout le monde retourna à son devoir alors que la brune posait sa main sur le bois, combinant ses sens d'oiseau à ceux de serpent pour percevoir ce que le surveillant écoutait par l'oreillette discrète qu'il avait relié à une radio de poche.

« Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue de l'explosion ! L'inspecteur et les deux jeunes garçons n'ont toujours pu être secourus ! Le temps s'amenuise de plus en plus ! Va-t-on réussir à les secourir ou vont-ils disparaître en même temps que le symbole de cette ville ? »

.

* * *

.

L'équipe de déminage ne comprenait pas pourquoi Conan ne pouvait pas couper le fil alors qu'il n'en restait que trois. Le fil jaune alimentait l'écran à cristaux liquides qui affichait le compte à rebours, le blanc était celui du niveau à mercure et le noir se chargeait de l'émetteur du contrôle à distance. C'était l'ordre de désamorçage pour rendre la bombe inoffensive.

Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas.

Même s'il leur restait dix minutes.

\- "Brave policier, pour ton courage, tu seras récompensé. Il y aura un autre feu d'artifice pour fêter la fin du match. Trois secondes avant l'explosion, tu sauras où. Bon courage. " C'est le message qui s'est affiché sur l'écran de contrôle de la bombe, expliqua Takagi. J'aurais au moins voulu faire sortir les enfants d'ici, mais c'est trop risqué, sans compter que pour éviter un très grand nombre de victimes civiles innocentes, j'ai besoin que Conan lise l'indice qu'on recevra et je vous communiquerai par téléphone… ensuite… on n'a pas le choix. Pardon, Satô-san, mais je sais que tu me comprends.

Et il raccrocha.

Conan s'assit au bord de l'ouverture et chuchota ce qu'il avait compris du code.

Mais ça pouvait correspondre à plus de quatre cents endroits différents dans Tokyo, et donc, des risques énormes pour tous les fouiller discrètement. Sans compter que tous les évacuer attirerait aussi l'attention, avec l'usage d'un déclencheur à distance. Pour sauver tout le monde, il fallait donc attendre l'information et ensuite aller au bon endroit pour trouver la bombe, comme l'avait fait Matsuda.

\- Oui, continua Conan. Il est peut-être là-haut, celui pour qui la vie est la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Avec un soupir, Red se rapprocha de l'ouverture, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide à côté de Conan.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Si j'étais resté sur le pallier, on n'en serait pas là, soupira le D. en se frottant le crâne.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu lire le message et le transmettre sans attirer l'attention, lui pointa Conan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit gentiment Takagi en lui tapotant gentiment une jambe.

Puis, pris d'une envie subite, il posa une question qui le taraudait depuis bien longtemps :

\- Tant que j'y suis, les garçons, vous pourriez en profiter pour me dire une chose ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment, tous les deux ?

\- Ça, si vous tenez à le savoir, je vous le dirai, promit Conan dans la pénombre aux lueurs fantomatiques dansantes des lucioles de feu de Red. Oui, je vous le dirai. Quand on sera là-haut.

Et il sourit, accompagné par le grand rire du pirate qui se releva pour retourner auprès de la bombe.

.

* * *

.

Thatch se laissa tomber sur son canapé du salon.

Jodie devant participer à la surveillance de l'examen national, il était seul.

Ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement.

Il attrapa l'un des seize verres de rhum flip qu'il s'était préparé, ignorant la bouteille d'alcool entamée qui trônait à proximité et démonta une balle de flingue pour faire tomber la poudre dans le verre. Il allait reproduire l'opération pour un autre verre quand son portable sonna.

\- Thatch en ligne, répondit le roux en décrochant.

Il coinça le portable entre son épaule et son oreille en terminant de saupoudrer de poudre le verre pour passer au suivant.

« Thatch ? C'est moi. Laisse tes verres un instant et écoute-moi » demanda la voix enfantine de son frère au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ace ?

« Regarde tes chevilles. »

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du pirate qui baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. Il connaissait ce rituel et l'appréciait.

« Tes poignets. »

Le faux blond les observa. Puissant, assez large, mais souple.

« Passe une main à ton cou. »

De sa main libre, l'autre tenant le téléphone, il caressa sa gorge, ses doigts s'accrochant seulement à son col qu'il avait défait, alors qu'à une époque, c'était à son foulard fétiche jaune.

« Ton dos. »

Il fit glisser sa main dans son dos, caressant d'abord le léger relief qui lui disait où était sa marque de l'équipage, puis plus bas, sa peau brûlée.

« Conclusion ? »

\- Je suis libre. Merci frérot.

« Disons qu'actuellement, je suis pas dans la possibilité de te botter les fesses pour que tu le réalises seul ! »

\- T'as pas retrouvé ton niveau, rêve pas. Tu m'appelles juste pour ça ?

« J'ai merdé en voulant jouer les héros. »

Thatch se saisit d'un de ses verres déjà saupoudré et l'avala d'une traite, avant de reposer un peu brutalement l'objet sur la table.

\- Où es-tu que j'aille te botter le cul ?

« A côté d'une bombe, si tu veux tout savoir. Dans le cas où on se revoit pas, et si tu revois les autres… dis-leur… dis-leur que je suis désolé. Je sais que rien ne pourra me faire pardonner mes conneries et ce qu'on a perdu. Mais j'y tiens. Surtout pour Luffy, Oyaji et Marco. Et… mon message pour la tête de piaf ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude.»

\- Je te jure, je ferai de ton cadavre une descente de lit, alors, t'as tout intérêt à survivre.

« On verra si je suis assez rapide pour être un héros au lieu d'un monstre. Content de t'avoir entendu de nouveau, vieux frère.»

Thatch ferma les yeux au sourire évident dans la voix de son jeune frère et raccrocha.

Il tira à lui le second verre et l'avala cul sec avant de porter l'objet encore frais à son front, ses mâchoires serrées tremblantes. Il reposa le verre en grognant quand celui-ci commença à gémir et à se craqueler sous sa force. Il attrapa un autre cocktail et l'avala de la même façon.

\- Putain, Ace, reviens en vie, j'ai pas envie d'expliquer à Marco que son mec est mort en faisant le con.

.

* * *

.

Kali se lassa aller en arrière, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle percevait ce rire dément, moqueur et sarcastique.

Le rire du malin.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna à sa copie.

.

* * *

.

\- Quinze secondes, annonça Red alors que Conan se mettait devant l'écran à cristaux liquides.

\- J'ai envoyé par mail l'hypothèse de résolution, informa Takagi devant son téléphone portable. Il ne reste plus qu'à transmettre le dernier indice.

\- Quatre secondes.

\- On y est presque ! La première lettre est… E !

Red se leva, les mains tendues vers la bombe, prêt à contenir l'explosion.

\- V ! I ! T !

.

* * *

.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Satô en bas de la tour alors qu'elle voyait la faucheuse prête à frapper la pointe d'acier.

.

* * *

.

Ran se figea en entendant une voix dans sa tête lui parler.

« Ne reste pas là… ne reste pas là… »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« Ne reste pas là, Ran ! »

Shinichi ?

Perplexe, elle regarda par la fenêtre, un nœud inexplicable dans les entrailles.

.

* * *

.

Takagi se boucha les oreilles, s'attendant à l'explosion, mais elle ne vint pas.

Conan sauta dans la cabine, faisant tellement peur au pauvre agent sur les nerfs qu'il en tomba sur les fesses.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! La moindre vibration peut faire exploser la…

L'agent s'interrompit, réalisant qu'ils étaient _toujours_ en vie.

\- Finalement, je suis pas assez courageux pour mourir avec le sourire, comme Dawn. Alors, j'ai coupé le fil pour arrêter la bombe, expliqua Conan. Pardon.

\- Mais alors, on n'a pas l'indice en entier…

\- Non. Et avec « EVIT » on ne peut pas savoir où se trouve l'autre bombe.

\- Bon, tant pis. Appelons les secours pour qu'on nous sorte d'ici.

Sur ces mots, Red fit disparaître ses lucioles de feu et sortit son téléphone, écoutant le narrateur le guider jusqu'à pouvoir appeler Thatch.

\- Hey Thatch. Finalement, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais crever ! annonça joyeusement le D. à son frère.

« ESPECE DE CON SANS CERVELLE ! JE TE HAIS ! TOI ET TON PUTAIN DE D ! » rugit Thatch si fort qu'on l'entendit dans tout l'ascenseur.

Et il raccrocha.

\- Il va s'en remettre, il a l'habitude ! sourit largement le D.

Conan et Takagi secouèrent la tête en bas.

.

* * *

.

En bas, Red fit bien heureusement une crise de narcolepsie, lui épargnant une crise de panique devant la foule qui pressait les héros de partout ou une crise de colère devant la presse qui avait interviewé Conan sur son ressenti de l'expérience.

Mais ils ne repartaient pas les mains vides contrairement à ce que pouvait penser le poseur de bombe.

.

* * *

.

En effet, ils avaient découvert où était la bombe.

Ils avaient trouvé l'homme sur un pont, observant avec des jumelles le lycée Teitan, surveillant avec un sourire maniaque sa montre, s'attendant à une explosion à quinze heure.

Mais rien de vint.

Perplexe, il se rabattit sur la commande à distance, pour entendre un téléphone sonner derrière lui.

C'était la police.

L'équipe de déminage s'était discrètement infiltrée dans l'école pour désamorcer les bombes qu'il avait cachées dans des caisses, dans le gymnase, sans se faire voir par les micros espions.

Comment avaient-ils compris qu'il était question d'une école ? Par le message codé.

 _Major Leaguer_ était un mot clef pour dire qu'il fallait faire attention aux traductions anglaises. Quant au stoppeur, c'était un lanceur avec un taux de balles frappées très bas.

Ce qui donnait _Extra Inning_ _Game_ pour Prolongation et _Era_ pour les balles frappées. En retirant _Era_ dans _extra_ , on finissait avec XT.

La ligne sur le contre indiquait qu'il fallait renverser ces deux lettres. Et en les écrivant à l'envers et verticalement, on obtenait l'idéogramme « lettre » justement, présent dans le mot école.

Pour EVIT, il s'agissait des dernières lettres du mot anglais DETECTIVE, Tantei en japonais. En inversant le tout, on obtenait _Teitan_ , le nom précisément d'une école allant du primaire au lycée. Lycée qui accueillait en ce dimanche ses élèves pour passer l'examen national. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il n'avait déposé aucune fausse bombe dans les stades, afin que la police n'aille pas jusqu'à vérifier les stades des différentes écoles.

Et dernière erreur, il avait observé l'école avec ses jumelles depuis un endroit facilement repérable.

En réaction, l'homme prit la fuite en sautant du pont sur le toit d'un bus.

Refusant de laisser filer l'homme qui avait déjà tué Matsuda et qui avait failli couter la vie à Takagi, Satô suivit le mouvement et n'hésita pas à tirer son arme de service.

Elle le poursuivit dans une ruelle.

Les larmes aux yeux, haletante, elle hurla en le visant de son arme, ignorant ses excuses à deux balles. Si Takagi ne l'avait pas rattrapée et plaquée à terre à temps, elle aurait tué le poseur de bombe.

Trop choqué, l'homme s'effondra le long du mur, la balle ayant fini à côté de son épaule.

\- Takagi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! demanda Satô alors qu'elle se dégageait des bras du jeune inspecteur.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui le dis tout le temps… haleta Takagi. Servir la nation, et les citoyens avec fierté et dévouement. Quoiqu'il arrive, toujours laisser la colère et la haine de côté, accomplir son devoir de policier en respectant les droits de chaque homme.

\- Mais je… sanglota la jeune femme.

\- Si tu agis comme ça, tu vas te faire gronder par l'inspecteur Matsuda.

Ce fut trop pour elle et elle s'effondra contre son collègue en sanglotant ;

\- LAISSE MOI OUBLIER ! TAKAGI ! pleura-t-elle en lui tambourinant la poitrine.

Takagi la regarda pleurer contre lui, le cœur serré de la voir aussi mal.

\- L'oublier ? Non…

Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Les souvenirs aussi précieux que ceux-là ne doivent pas être oubliés. Parce que lorsqu'une personne meurt, le seul endroit où elle puisse encore vivre, c'est dans le cœur des autres.

Elle le regarda, les yeux encore plein de larmes, avant de lui prendre la tête entre ses mains et de le rapprocher d'elle, comme si elle allait l'embrasser.

\- Un coup de feu !? Que s'est-il passé ?! s'exclama Megure en arrivant en courant.

Takagi et Satô se séparèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre.

Megure fit des aller-retours du regard entre les deux inspecteurs et le suspect évanoui au sol.

\- C'était juste un coup de sommation ! se justifia nerveusement la jeune femme.

\- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas touché, marmonna Megure en retournant au suspect.

\- Non ! Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé ! dirent en cœur Satô et Takagi rouge comme des tomates.

\- Pardon ? se fit confirmer leur supérieur.

.

* * *

.

Thatch se tenait devant chez Agasa, les bras croisés, faisant travailler ses mâchoires de colère quand Agasa rentra chez lui avec Haiabra, Red et Conan. Garant la voiture à l'extérieur le temps qu'un des enfants lui ouvre le portail, Agasa demanda par la fenêtre à son visiteur s'il pouvait l'aider.

\- Vous, non, vous en faîtes pas, sourit aimablement Thatch.

Red avait la mauvaise impression que ça puait pour ses fesses avec le ton de son camarade.

Suivant Conan qui alla ouvrir le portail pour la voiture du professeur, il s'arrêta à côté de son ami.

\- Tu veux quoi, Thatch ?

Avec un sourire bien trop grand pour ne pas être suspect, le pirate se pencha vers son jeune frère.

\- Gol D. Ace… aaah, _mon adorable petit-frère_ … ehehe…

Yep. Très mauvais pour son cul si on prenait en compte le fait que Thatch ne l'avait _jamais_ appelé par le nom de son père.

\- AOUCH !

Avec tout le Haki qu'il avait, Thatch avait infligé une bosse monumentale sur le crâne de l'aveugle avant de le prendre par le col pour l'embarquer avec lui en mode sac à patates. Haibara sortit de la voiture pour lui donner la canne d'aveugle du D.

\- Merci. Je vous le rends en pièces détachées dans la soirée. Ce serait bête qui loupe l'école !


	29. Codage Piégé

Salutation à tous et à toutes ! On se retrouve pour ce premier week-end du mois avec notre rendez-vous Détective Conan. On met la main sur un indice important aujourd'hui, alors, c'est parti pour l'enquête !

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir :)**

 **Cobra Neurotoxique :** osef constructif ou pas ! Une simple review peut illuminer une journée./ Il n'y a pas qu'à toi que Marco manque, mais outre mention voir à la fin de la série, il ne sera pas là / Tu verras la Kuudere comme tu ne l'as jamais vu, ça je peux te l'assurer.

 **Arya39** : Pas besoin de sortir de Harvard pour savoir qu'un Ace qui s'endort pendant le désamorçage de la bombe, c'est une très mauvaise idée / Personne ne saura ce que Thatch a fait avec ce sac de patate, ne t'en fait pas. Disons simplement que généralement, quand Ace doit garder le lit parce qu'il ne peut plus marcher, c'est parce qu'il a prit du bon temps avec Marco. Là, son pote c'est juste amusé à le torturer dirons-nous avec un entraînement./ Désolée s'il t'a semblé court, je pensais l'avoir fait d'une bonne longueur. Peut-être en effet un manque d'ambiance. pour Ace, plus et il volait la gloire de Conan / Oui, Takagi en apprend lentement plus, mais ça ne l'aide pas pour autant./ Comme je te l'ai dit, l'affaire de Hattori ne peut pas être exploitée, mais le Cheval Rouge le sera, parole de scout ! Après tout, comment laissez passer l'affaire du pyromane / Ne te donne pas de fausses excuses Miss, on le veut notre chapitre, nous aussi !

 **Neko chan 124** : Heureuse de t'avoir fait apprécier un univers que tu ne suis pas forcément. J'ai prévu pleiiiin de trucs pour Ace :)

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre à présent ! Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Red n'avait pas besoin de voir les images de la télévision pour se dire que Conan avait merdé.

\- _« Détective Mouri ! S'il vous plaît ! Quelques mots sur cette affaire ! Monsieur Nagumo, qui vient d'être arrêté, a déclaré qu'il avait agi parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'attitude de Monsieur Kazami à l'égard de son fils… qu'en est-il réellement ?! »_

L'aveugle se prit le visage dans une main quand la télévision lui fit parvenir la voix ultra sérieuse de Kogoro :

\- « _Si c'est ce que dit Nagumo-san, alors, c'est certainement la vérité. Moi, je me suis contenté de comprendre sa mise en scène pour cacher l'arme du crime et de le raisonner pour qu'il se rende avant que les preuves de son acte ne soient découvertes… ça me paraissait plus intelligent. Au revoir. »_

 _\- « Ah… Monsieur Mouri… monsieur Mouri ! »_

\- Hum. Les hommes, les vrais, tournent le dos et s'en vont sans dire un mot, commenta le détective dans son fauteuil en regardant son image dans la télévision qui s'éloignait en se contentant d'un geste de la main sans se retourner. J'AI TROP LA CLASSE ~ !

Ouep, Conan avait fait une grosse boulette sur ce coup là dans l'opinion d'Ace. Il donna une taloche à son camarade qui s'appuyait au dossier du canapé juste derrière lui. Le petit détective serra les dents en lançant un regard noir à l'aveugle devant lui, avant d'adresser un air blasé à Kogoro qui était assis sur la même banquette.

Habituellement, l'homme apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait aux nouvelles. Devant son comportement actuel, ça ne donnait pas du tout envie à Conan de le laisser de nouveau résoudre de lui-même une affaire.

\- Je rembobine ! se décida joyeusement Kogoro.

Sentant que ce cirque allait recommencer encore une fois, Ace descendit du canapé et tapota au passage le bras de Conan. Comprenant le message, le petit détective sauta du dossier auquel il était accoudé et sorti avec son camarade dans la cage d'escalier, refermant la porte du bureau derrière eux. Là, avec un soupir de soulagement, ils s'assirent lourdement sur les marches menant à l'appartement au-dessus de l'agence.

\- Rappel-moi pourquoi tu as eu cette idée _merveilleuse_ de faire de lui un _célèbre_ détective ? demanda Ace en se laissant aller en arrière sur les marches, sa canne abandonnée dans le bureau.

\- J'espérais que cela m'aiderait à recueillir plus facilement des informations sur les Hommes en Noir, mais c'est est vrai que pour l'instant, ça ne me mène pas très loin, maugréa Conan. A ce jour, je peux compter huit personnes faisant partie ou ayant fait partie de cette organisation.

\- Pole position, le duo Gin et Vodka, je suppose ?

\- Ils m'ont fait boire ce poison au Tropical Land, donc, oui, forcément. On a aussi Hirota Masami, alias Miyano Akemi, la sœur de Haibara, abattue dans l'affaire du vol d'un milliard de yens. Vient Tequila qui est mort durant la cérémonie de présentation d'un nouveau jeu dans une explosion. Pisco aussi, que tu as fait brûler vif durant la cérémonie d'hommage à Sakamaki. On a Kiichirô Numabuchi qui s'est enfui avant de servir de cobaye pour expérimenter le médicament et qui a été arrêté par la police.

\- Et qui a reçu sa sentence, il a bel et bien été exécuté.

\- Vient ensuite Haibara Ai, alias Sherry dont le vrai nom serait Miyano Shiho. Et enfin toi, Portgas D. Ace, un autre cobaye.

\- A cette liste, je peux rajouter Vermouth, une salope sans cœur, maîtresse des apparences et des faux semblants et Whisky.

\- Whisky ? C'est pas le gars dont parlait Haibara qui aurait formé Numabuchi ?

\- Un membre qui a retourné sa veste, oui. Mais ça n'aide pas à savoir ce qu'ils visent. Je doute que ce soit de bons samaritains qui à construisent des hôpitaux avec de l'argent sale, comme notre équipage faisait, soupira le D. en s'étirant sans se redresser, cognant légèrement ses mains contre les marches au-dessus de lui.

Conan s'allongea lui aussi contre les marches, ignorant l'inconfort, les mains sous la nuque, regardant le plafond de ciment.

\- Ils amassent de grosses sommes illégalement, jouent avec les morts, fabriquent des médicaments et rassemblent de programmeurs informatiques de haut niveau… résuma pensivement le petit détective.

\- Certainement pas pour faire un jeu vidéo dont les gosses sont fanatiques.

\- C'est pas drôle, Portgas.

 _Driing_!

Reconnaissant la sonnerie du téléphone du bureau de Mouri, les deux curieux se relevèrent et retournèrent dans la pièce pour voir que Ran avait répondu au téléphone.

\- Comment ? Un jeu ? questionna Ran d'un air interdit dans le combiné.

Elle se saisit du bloc-notes à proximité et commença à écrire ce qu'on lui disait.

\- Un ingénieur en conception de jeux a disparu et vous souhaiteriez que nous le retrouvions, c'est bien ça ? se fit confirmer la lycéenne.

Cela attira l'attention du duo.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C'était juste trop gros.

\- Si ça a un rapport, je te jure, je porte plainte contre l'univers, parce que j'en ai marre qu'il se foute ainsi de ma gueule, annonça le criminel du duo. Merde à la fin ! J'ai déjà payé mes crimes et ceux de Roger en élevant Luffy et avec Marine Ford, sans parler d'Impel Down et Banaro ! J'aimerais qu'on arrête de se foutre de ma gueule !

\- C'est surement un hasard sans grand rapport, mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier, rassura Conan.

Pas très efficace, parce que le D. partit en quête de sa canne blanche avec un reniflement narquois.

Voyant que ça sentait un boulot, Kogoro souffla aussi discrètement que possible depuis son canapé une consigne de dire qu'il n'était pas là, parce qu'il ne voulait pas louper la rediffusion d'un feuilleton avec Yôko Okino, et qu'il voulait l'enregistrer sans les coupures de pubs.

Ran jeta un long regard à son père, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, avant de répondre avec un immense sourire au client :

\- Bien sûr ! Vous pouvez venir maintenant ! Mon père est là aujourd'hui et n'a pas l'intention de sortir !

\- Eh oh ! protesta Kogoro.

La demoiselle raccrocha et se tourna vers son père avec un lourd regard menaçant qui fit blanchir le détective.

\- Allez. Tu te rases et tu arranges ta cravate. Et plus vite que ça ! rouspéta la lycéenne.

\- Oui… répondit faiblement son père, en sueur, avant de filer arranger sa présentation.

Avec un grand rire, le petit pirate monta en souriant vers Ran, les bras croisés dans le dos avec sa canne, souriant tellement qu'on en voyait ses gencives.

\- Shinichi-nii-san a intérêt à bien se tenir !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, petit farceur ? demanda Ran en s'accroupissant au niveau du gosse.

\- Parce que c'est plus qu'évident qui va porter le pantalon dans votre couple !

\- Dis pas de bêtise, Shinichi n'est qu'un ami, pouffa la lycéenne sans voir que Conan avait pris une belle couleur tomate.

\- J'ai une amie qui m'a appris la voyance, je sais que vous finirez en couple, et que ça sera toi la chef !

La tomate qu'était devenue Conan commença lentement à fumer des oreilles.

\- Voyez-vous ça, le vilain petit farceur fait dans la voyance, maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autres ?

\- Hmmm…

Red porta deux doigts à son front, faisant semblant de se concentrer avant de pointer Conan avec sa canne.

\- Il sait où le occhan a caché les photos de son mariage !

Ran releva le nez pour regarder Conan qui recula avec une grimace.

\- Tu sais où papa a rangé les photos de son mariage avec maman ?

Doucement, le binoclard hocha la tête, se jurant de faire payer à Ace sa traîtrise. Comme si de rien n'était, Red se hissa avec son sourire de morveux sur le bureau.

.

.

Pour cette affaire, ils avaient trois clients : trois hommes de statures et d'allures différentes, à la recherche d'Itakura, ingénieur informatique spécialisé dans la conception de jeu. L'homme avait disparu depuis une semaine et ils avaient fourni une photo à Kogoro. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. En effet, il avait tendance à le faire quand la deadline de la remise d'une commande de jeu se rapprochait, soi-disant pour éviter les pressions inutiles de coups de téléphones.

La fois précédente, ils avaient fait appel à la police, pour se faire vertement réprimander suite à la réapparition de Itakura.

De là où il écoutait l'affaire, accoudé au dossier du canapé de Mouri, Conan eut un soupir de soulagement mental. Un informaticien fugueur, rien à voir avec les Hommes en Noir.

Le plus rondelet du groupe et aussi le seul à porter des lunettes sortit sa carte en demandant à être contacté dès que Kogoro aurait des informations. Alors que tous avaient pensé qu'ils étaient tous trois de la même boite, il s'avéra que chacun des trois clients réclamaient à être contacter en premier, laissant supposer qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même entreprise.

\- Ano… vous ne travaillez pas pour la même société ? se fit confirmer Kogoro.

Eh bien non.

On avait Sugai qui avait fait une commande pour un jeu de Go, Naito pour les jeux d'échecs et Sôma pour un jeu de shôgi. Construire trois jeux différents en même temps et tout seul, c'était assez étrange. Surtout qu'il avait menti à tout le monde en disant qu'il n'avait rien pour l'instant alors que c'était clairement faux. Et il y a une semaine, ils avaient reçu un mail vidéo de l'homme où il avouait qu'il avait pris la commande de trois jeux en même temps et qu'il quittait le bureau pour se reposer pour ne pas avoir de problème cardiaque et leur demandait de la patience.

\- Il avait besoin d'argent, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? pointa Red de là où il était assis, sur le bord du bureau de Kogoro.

\- Toi, tu t'occupes pas de ça ! rouspéta Kogoro en levant son poing en menace vers Red.

\- Occhan, il voit pas la menace, te fatigue pas, soupira Conan.

Ran, elle, s'était penchée sur la vidéo du mail que l'un des clients leur avait montré, les sourcils froncés, avant de s'exclamer qu'elle connaissait l'homme.

\- Je ne l'avais pas reconnu à cause des lunettes sur la photo, mais c'est Itakura Suguru, le célèbre réalisateur d'images en 3D !

\- Oui, il porte des lentilles de contact lorsqu'il apparaît en public, expliqua l'un des clients.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ? s'enquit Kogoro.

\- Mais oui ! On voit souvent son nom durant le générique des films ! « Studios Itakukura. Effets Spéciaux. »

\- Cependant, il y a trois ans, ses problèmes de vue l'ont contraint à arrêter de travailler sur les images 3D et c'est pourquoi il s'est reconverti dans la programmation de logiciels.

\- S'il est si célèbre que ça, on peut éliminer les problèmes d'argent, marmonna Red.

\- Il est cardiaque, suivant sa couverture maladie, il peut en effet avoir besoin d'argent, sans parler du fait que les lentilles et les lunettes, ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose de gratuit, donc, ton hypothèse peut être bonne, rassura Conan.

Il se retrouva l'instant suivant accroupi derrière le canapé, une bosse sur le crâne, courtoisie de Mouri.

\- S'il est si célèbre, on peut songer à un enlèvement, pointa le détective privé.

\- Non, tout de même pas, réfuta Naito-san avec une voix embarrassée.

\- Avec lui, tout est possible, vous savez... commenta pensivement Sôma-san en se frottant le menton. Il y a environ deux ans de cela, lorsque je suis allé lui rendre visite à son bureau, j'ai aperçu un homme bizarre, grand, avec une moustache et un fort accent de l'ouest.

Conan escalada de nouveau le canapé, intrigué par la description.

\- Mouri-san, vous aussi, vous avez dû le voir, continua Sôma-san. Il était présent à la cérémonie de présentation des nouveaux jeux _Mantendô._

\- Oui ! reconnut Naito. Je vois, un homme à la mine patibulaire !

\- Bien sûr ! se rappela le dernier. Grand, assez effrayant, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds…

Le sang de Conan ne fit qu'un tour.

Il sauta par-dessus le canapé pour se rapprocher de Sôma-san, criant questions sur question :

\- Cet homme, de quoi a-t-il parlé ?! Lorsqu'il est venu au bureau de Itakura-san, que voulait-il ?

L'adulte regarda le gosse avec beaucoup de perplexité mais lui répondit tout de même, si ce n'était avec une voix hésitante montrant son incompréhension devant le comportement de l'enfant :

\- Je ne sais rien… il partait quand je suis arrivé… « je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi », c'est tout ce que je l'ai entendu dire !

Ran ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser d'autres questions : elle le prit dans ses bras pour le retirer du canapé. Ayant compris le pourquoi de la réaction aussi expressive qu'étrange de Conan, Red sauta de son perchoir sur le bureau et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cage d'escalier.

\- J'ai entendu dire que cet individu avait été pris dans l'explosion qu'il y a eu ce jour-là et qu'il en est mort… grommela Kogoro en regardant toujours le message vidéo. Par conséquent, il n'a sûrement rien à faire avec la disparition. Le problème est de savoir comment le retrouver à partir de cette vidéo…

\- Elle a certainement été prise dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque, mais vu que ça touche à la vie privée d'un client, les hôtels refusent de donner le moindre renseignement… pointa l'un des clients. Sans compter que pour ne pas être reconnu, il a dû s'inscrire sous un faux nom et garder ses lunettes.

Vous avez une énigme, demander à Conan, il a une solution.

Depuis les bras de Ran, retrouvant son sourire innocent et enfantin, le garçon décida du menu de la soirée :

\- Ne, ne, Ran-nee-chan ! Ce soir, moi, je veux manger du riz cantonais, des sushis et du bœuf bourguignon !

\- Mais ce sont trois plats de trois cuisines différentes ! protesta Ran. Où veux-tu qu'on trouve un restaurant qui serve ça ?

\- Tu crois que si je commandais ça tout seul dans un même restaurant, on me prendrait pour un client bizarre ? demanda toujours aussi innocemment le gamin.

Cela mit le moteur en marche dans le crâne de Kogoro, qui regarda de nouveau la vidéo pour remarquer que leur homme s'affichait avec un plateau de shôgi, de go et d'échec. C'était peut-être une piste à creuser…

\- Vous savez s'il a emporté quelque chose de particulier de son bureau avant de partir ? demanda Kogoro à ses clients.

\- Ses assistants m'ont dit qu'il était parti en prenant son ordinateur portable fétiche et plusieurs disques de données. Il aurait mis tout ça dans sa mallette et il serait parti…

\- Alors, il n'a donc rien pris d'autre ? se fit confirmer le détective avec un sourire de coin, ayant déjà une petite idée de comment retrouver le fuyard.

Et la façon de faire était très simple, même si bizarre dans la tête de Red qui était revenu entre temps. En effet, en déguisant sa voix avec la vieille technique de « je me bouche le nez », le détective appelait tous les hôtels de la ville en se faisant passer pour le client qui aurait commandé les trois jeux de plateaux. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de clients comme ça, qui louaient une chambre toute une semaine avec des jeux en même temps. Cela devait vite circuler dans un hôtel, comme rumeur, donc, tout le personnel devait être au courant.

Et finalement, ils eurent une réponse.

Chambre 204 du New Beika Hôtel.

.

* * *

.

Kogoro ne parvint pas à ne pas s'énerver. C'était trop pour lui. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter, vu qu'on lui faisait le coup à chaque fois.

\- Mais pourquoi faut-il que vous aussi vous soyez là ?! s'indigna le détective Mouri.

L'homme était assis à l'avant de la voiture de location qui était conduite par l'un des clients, les deux autres à l'arrière avec Ran au milieu qui avait les deux petits garçons sur ses genoux. La lycéenne avait tenté de s'expliquer, bien embêtée auprès de son père, mais les enfants la prirent de vitesse :

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Kogoro-occhan ! protesta d'un ton enfantin Conan. Je suis sûr que lorsque vous aurez fini votre travail, vous allez empocher l'argent et manger sans nous dans un bon restaurant de l'hôtel !

\- Moi aussi je veux goûter à la nourriture de l'hôtel ! renchérit Red. Thatch-nii-san m'a donné pour mission de saboter tous les concurrents ! Il veut _tooooous_ les clients de la zone dans son restaurant ! Donc, pour ça, faut que je mange chez eux !

\- La dernière chose pour laquelle j'ai envie de payer, c'est pour ton estomac, surtout si tu cherches à engloutir les réserves des restaurants !

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, Mouri-san ! assura Naito-san avec un sourire. Quand nous aurons retrouvé Itakura-san, nous vous inviterons pour un bon repas.

\- Vous n'voulez pas payer pour ce sale gosse, sauf si vous voulez vous ruinez ! grommela le détective en regardant de nouveau vers l'avant.

Red afficha un énorme sourire, presque angélique, qui ne trompa pas le moins du monde Conan.

Oui, Red avait un trou noir dans l'estomac.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôtel où leur homme se cachait et descendirent tous de voiture, Ran marchant derrière le groupe en tenant la main de Conan et de Red pour avancer tout en s'assurant que personne ne trébuche sur la canne blanche de l'aveugle.

\- Une chose m'échappe, avoua Kogoro alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'hôtel. Vous êtes rivaux sur le marché, non ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ensemble chez moi ?

Apparemment, suite au mail, ils avaient compris qu'il travaillait sur trois projets à la fois, faisant qu'ils avaient cherché à savoir qui était les concernés, et donc, avait appelé tous leurs rivaux dans le domaine, pour finir par se trouver.

Et une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les trois pour savoir à qui revenait le mérite d'avoir pensé à Kogoro, etc, etc. Cela soula rapidement le détective qui se disait qu'il aurait dû prendre l'argent et les laisser gérer seul la suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir avec peine que le feuilleton de sa chère Yôko était terminé.

Regarder sa montre s'avéra être une erreur, puisque cela fit réagir les trois clients. Ils l'avertirent sur le côté maniaque de Itakura qui n'aimait pas les montres bons marchés et qui attendait à ce que ses visiteurs, en plus d'une belle montre, en ait une neuve. Donc, Kogoro, avec sa montre bon marché, allait déguster. Il ignora la conversation derrière lui sur les protestations des uns et des autres sur le fait qu'ils aient de vraies montres de marque et non pas des imitations (qui avait besoin de savoir que Sôma-san avait acheté la sienne il y a cinq jours ?). Ils passèrent les portes de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent dans l'ascenseur.

\- On sera serré ? demanda Red en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant l'ascenseur.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'enquit Naitô-san en regardant l'enfant.

\- Tu veux qu'on prenne l'escalier ? proposa Ran avec un sourire.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, assura l'aveugle.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide, tu sais. Viens, on y va.

Elle prit la main d'un Red déprimé et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'escalier en disant que ça leur ferait du sport et qu'ils pourraient toujours prendre l'ascenseur à un autre étage.

Le reste du groupe se serra dans l'habitacle, laissant le petit Conan au milieu. Naitô-san fut le dernier à entrer et on lui demanda donc d'appuyer sur le vingtième. Au lieu pousser directement sur le bouton, Conan vit l'homme effleurer les signes en braille à côté des boutons, avant d'appuyer sur le numéro vingt.

Conan regarda les chiffres en plein défilé au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient.

Et à chaque étage, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite sous l'inquiétude qui devenait rapidement terreur et panique. Il commençait à douter de ce qu'il faisait. L'homme qu'il allait rencontrer avait eu des contacts avec les membres de l'Organisation. Cela n'était pas prudent de laisser Kogoro et Ran entrer en contact avec cet homme, du moins, pas sans les mettre en garde. Sans compter que le « je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi » de Tequila pouvait être interprété comme « je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je vais te tuer ».

Chacune de ses sombres pensées faisaient dégouliner de la sueur froide sur son visage et dans sa nuque alors qu'il blanchissait à vue d'œil, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure en envisageant toutes les possibilités.

Itakura-san pouvait être l'un des leurs. Ou alors, l'Organisation pouvait être déjà sur place pour l'éliminer, voir _déjà_ dans la chambre.

Conan baissa la tête avec un sourire forcé, essayant de se rassurer, totalement ignoré par les adultes.

Il se faisait du souci pour rien. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Tequila avait tenu ce discours à Itakura-san. Si ça avait été vraiment son intention, il l'aurait fait éliminer depuis longtemps. Sans compter que si le programmeur avait été un membre de l'Organisation, il aurait évité de recevoir Sôma-san au même moment que Tequila. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque que quelqu'un qui parle facilement et beaucoup voie un homme comme lui.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur le vingtième étage et tout le monde sortit.

Conan savait qu'il devait demander directement et habillement à Itakura-san ce qu'il en était sur la présence de Tequila chez lui. Il n'aurait pas de réponse avant ça. En avançant lentement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la porte de Itakura et sonnèrent après avoir remarqué le panneau « ne pas déranger » accroché à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

\- Il est peut-être sorti manger, proposa l'un des clients. Nous n'avons qu'à l'attendre devant la porte.

Conan remarqua un garçon d'étage ouvrir la porte à un client à proximité.

C'était l'heure de l'improvisation.

Le garçonnet l'interpella d'une voix urgente en disant que leur ami avait oublié qu'ils venaient et qu'il était sorti, mais que lui, eh bien, il devait rapidement entrer sous peine de faire dans son pantalon. Le choix était vite fait et la porte leur fut ouverte, permettant à Conan de faire semblant de foncer aux toilettes alors que les adultes remerciaient le garçon d'étage.

\- Vous avez fini par prendre l'ascenseur ? s'étonna Kogoro en regardant sur le côté d'un couloir pendant que Conan se faisait complimenter sur son ingéniosité.

\- Red-kun a fait une crise, alors, j'en ai profité, répondit la voix de Ran. Itakura-san est là ?

Elle arriva devant la porte, portant Red endormi dans ses bras.

Conan allait lui répondre mais Sugai-san le devança depuis le seuil de la chambre de la suite hôtelière.

\- Oui, il est là et on aurait pu attendre longtemps avant qu'il nous réponde. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau, au beau milieu de son travail.

Le petit garnement passa entre les jambes des adultes pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre. L'homme, Itakura, était assis à son bureau, la tête sur le meuble devant son ordinateur portable visiblement toujours allumé, les bras repliés entre le bureau et sa poitrine, la tête tournée à l'opposé de l'entrée.

Quelque chose manquait.

Quelque chose clochait.

Sans compter la position assez bizarre de l'homme endormi, Conan avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose ici sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Les clients allèrent réveiller le dormeur, le secouant gentiment.

Itakura glissa de sa chaise, tombant comme une masse sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, de la bave séchée sur son menton.

Kogoro entra immédiatement en action, repoussant tout le monde, avant de donner le résultat :

\- Il est mort et ça fait déjà plus d'une journée…

Ran déposa Red contre un mur à côté du sac de voyage du défunt et fila prévenir la police.

Pendant ce temps, Kogoro et Conan observèrent le bureau. Avec les pastilles renversées, on pouvait penser à une attaque cardiaque. Il aurait voulu prendre ses médicaments, mais dans la panique, il aurait échoué.

Alors que tout le monde gémissait sur la mort du concepteur de jeu, Conan s'arrêta sur les mains et la bave du mort. À quatre pattes sur le sol, il serra les dents de colère. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le cœur le responsable, c'était un assassinat, il en était certain. Un meurtre camouflé en crise cardiaque. Mais pourquoi ça ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à temps pour récupérer des indices qui menaient à cette sombre organisation ?!

Red s'agita en revenant à lui, cognant par erreur le sac à côté de lui, attirant l'attention de Conan.

Là, sur le dessus du sac de voyage ouvert, une disquette attira son attention.

Un Journal Intime informatique, s'il en croyait l'étiquette.

Conan se leva et se rapprocha du sac.

Itakura était peut-être mort sans avoir pu parler de sa rencontre avec Tequila, il y a deux ans, mais en supposant que cette disquette contienne le compte rendu de ses journées, jour après jour, il pourrait peut-être apprendre la raison de cette entrevue.

Le garçon tendit une main tremblante vers la disquette.

Peut-être qu'en examinant le contenu de cette disquette, il pourrait découvrir ce que manigançaient les Hommes en Noir…

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

\- ET ALORS ?! DEPUIS QUAND ON FOUILLE DANS LES AFFAIRES D'UN MORT ! s'énerva Kogoro en le saisissant par le col pour le soulever du sol.

Et il relâcha plus loin l'enfant, avant de faire subir le même sort à Red qui se mit à l'insulter copieusement. Le coup sur le crâne du D. augmenta la cacophonie quand le détective Mouri secoua sa main toute rouge qui avait triplé de volume suite à l'impact avec la tête de l'enfant.

\- C'est quoi on problème ? s'enquit Red en retirant ses lunettes de son crâne pour les examiner manuellement afin de s'assurer que Kogoro ne les avaient pas cassées.

Conan adressa un regard noir à l'adulte alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son camarade.

\- Itakura est mort, mais il a un journal intime sur disquette. J'ai voulu le récupérer mais Mouri m'en a empêché, marmonna le petit détective.

\- Ah. Tu aurais pu me le dire, je l'aurai volé, pointa le pirate.

\- C'est mon erreur. On ne peut pas récupérer l'objet parce que, pour l'instant, c'est encore une pièce à conviction. Si je veux pouvoir l'examiner, il faut que je fasse comprendre à Mouri ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tout le monde pense à un accident, une mort naturelle, mais c'est un meurtre, c'est ça ? Tu sais, à ce rythme, ta présence va devenir la cause de mortalité la plus importante de ce pays. Je commence même à me demander qui de nous deux a vu le plus de morts, à cause de la poisse que tu traînes.

Conan roula des yeux et scruta la pièce, regardant le trio qui avait engagé Mouri, penché sur le corps du défunt. Il y avait une forte probabilité que celui qui avait voulu faire croire à une attaque cardiaque soit l'un des trois.

.

* * *

.

La police était au rendez-vous, encore une fois, avec la même équipe de pro.

\- Il y a encore quelques années, Itakura-san était très célèbre pour ses conceptions d'effets spéciaux dans les films, raconta Takagi.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai dû voir son visage une ou deux fois à la télévision, admit Megure de là où il s'était accroupi près de la tête du défunt. Quelle est la cause de la mort ?

Le médecin légiste lui répondit que sans examen approfondi, ça sera difficile à dire, surtout au vu du manque de blessure. Cependant, la présence de pilules pour la régulation cardiaque laissait suggérer une crise cardiaque ayant entraînait la mort. L'état de la cornée et le durcissement du corps après décès indiquaient qu'il était mort il y a environ deux jours.

Chiba revint à cet instant avec des nouvelles du cardiologues du défunt, leur annonçant que leur homme était dans une situation critique à la base. Prendre trois fois par jour ses médicaments était une nécessité s'il voulait rester en vie. Et apparemment, il avait prévu de se faire opérer après avoir terminé son travail actuel.

\- Ce qui nous mène donc à la conclusion d'une mort naturelle et non pas d'un meurtre. Il semblerait que cette fois, nous n'aurons pas à voir Kogoro l'endormi, n'est-ce pas ?

Megure adressa sa dernière remarque à Mouri qui se tenait debout derrière lui avec un air embarrassé.

Takagi avait cependant une question intelligente que Conan et Red applaudirent mentalement :

\- Mais s'il est mort depuis déjà deux jours, pourquoi le personnel de l'hôte n'a-t-il rien remarqué ? Les femmes de chambre passent tous les jours, non ?

C'est là que le groupe d'employés qui avait embauché Itakura se manifesta, disant que l'homme était assez maniaque pour piquer une colère si on bougeait de dix centimètres des dossiers sur son bureau. Il était donc possible que leur homme ait fait une demande pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Cela attira sur eux l'attention de la police, laissant Kogoro leur expliquait qu'ils l'avaient engagé pour retrouver le défunt.

A voir l'homme malade du cœur qui s'était enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel, le retrouver mort n'était pas si surprenant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ? intervint Conan qui était revenu vers le corps. Moi, je crois qu'il aimait la propreté.

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Kogoro.

\- Ben oui ! Quand on est arrivés, il était assis sur sa chaise et avait le visage contre son bureau, pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace dessus !

Kogoro jeta un œil dubitatif au bureau en lui demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Ben oui, de bave ! lui dit Conan avec ses mains dans les poches. Vu qu'il a bavé, il aurait dû en laisser sur le bureau ! Mais comme il aimait la propreté, il a dû l'essuyer !

Ace essaya de ne pas rire quand Conan se prit l'engueulade du siècle de la part de Kogoro qui lui demandait depuis quand un homme à l'agonie incapable de prendre ses médicaments pouvait se permettre de nettoyer sa bave.

\- Dans ce cas, qui l'a essuyée ? demanda pensivement Megure.

La question prit Kogoro de court. Le point était valide, après tout.

\- Sans parler que personne ne m'avait encore dit que Itakura-san était assis sur sa chaise quand vous l'avez trouvé.

\- Ils pensaient qu'il était endormi et ils ont voulu le réveiller. Il est tombé à cet instant et c'est comme ça que tout le monde a compris qu'il était mort, expliqua Ran.

\- Dans ce cas, il y a un autre point qui est bizarre, intervint le légiste avec les nouvelles informations. La position des mains du cadavres n'est pas naturelle ! S'il était réellement mort dans cette position, les mains auraient été prises entre le corps et le bureau, ce qui ferait qu'en durcissant, cela aurait laissé des marques, marques qui sont absentes à cet instant.

\- Alors, Itakura-san ne serait peut-être pas mort à son bureau ? supposa Megure.

\- Mais enfin, Megure-keibu ! Le corps a pourtant durci exactement dans cette position assise, non ? protesta Kogoro. S'il avait été _juste_ assis, les bras auraient balancé le long du corps et s'il avait été allongé, le corps aurait durci avec les jambes tendues et non pliées. Pour qu'il prenne cette position, il faudrait attacher le corps sur cette chaise avec les deux bras repliés, sinon, ça ne marche pas…

Le duo s'arrêta dans leur débat, réfléchissant à ce que Mouri venait de dire alors que Conan était à deux doigts de faire une dance de la joie. Oui, l'accident devenait un meurtre si on supposait que la victime avait été attachée et qu'ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu accès aux médicaments qui lui étaient vitaux.

Cependant, pour corroborer cette théorie, il aurait fallu des marques de cordes sur le corps, chose qui était absente, même s'il avait de légères marques de pressions sur le corps en allant des épaules jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Megure en essayant de comprendre la raison de ses pressions.

\- Euuurg ! Beurk ! C'était un _porc_ ! Ahh ! grimaça Red qui avait fini par on ne sait quel tour sur le lit. Il aurait pu changer sa couverture ! Elle est toute collante !

Un frisson théâtral accompagna sa langue tirée alors qu'il essuyait méthodiquement ses mains sur son sweat alors que Ran se précipitait sur lui pour le sortir de là. Mais le message était passé à Megure qui avait entendu le commentaire soi-disant innocent de l'enfant. Il venait de comprendre le tour. Le meurtrier avait très certainement dû enrouler Itakura-san dans une couverture, l'asseoir sur la chaise et le maintenir en position avec du ruban adhésif. En utilisant un coussin, il aurait pu le forcer à conserver une certaine position. Comme ça, il ne restait aucune trace disant qu'il avait été attaché.

\- Dans ce cas, la chaise a dû être fixée aux pieds du bureau, nota Takagi qui examinait l'un des pieds du meuble en question. Apparemment, ça a été nettoyé, mais il reste encore un peu de colle du ruban adhésif.

\- Autrement dit, le meurtrier a dû endormir Itakura-san à l'aide d'un somnifère, supposa Megure, Après quoi, il l'a attaché à une chaise qu'il a fixé dos au bureau pour l'immobiliser. Suite à ça, il est sorti quelques temps de la pièce pour ne revenir seulement quand il fut certain que l'homme était bien mort. Une fois que la crise cardiaque a fait son office, et juste au moment où le corps commençait à durcir, l'assassin est revenu pour enlever le ruban adhésif et la couverture, pour finir par changer l'orientation du corps et a fait en sort que l'on croie à une mort naturelle !

Megure donna des ordres à son équipe pour savoir si des personnes suspectes avaient demandé à joindre ou rencontre leur défunt, ou si eux-mêmes avaient rencontré des gens bizarres. Et étrangement, ça ramena quelque chose en mémoire à Kogoro qui raconta à son ancien supérieur comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

\- L'idée a bien marché puisque j'ai réussi à retrouver la chambre de Itakura-san, mais ensuite, les gens au bout du fil se sont mis à rire en disant « _encore_ ?».

Cela voulait clairement dire que quelqu'un d'autre c'était fait passer pour Itakura. Et Takagi revint rapidement avec la confirmation en disant qu'un homme qui parlait doucement les avait appelés avant Kogoro. Par la suite, ils avaient contacté Itakura dans sa chambre, mais celui-ci avait nié avoir passé un appel. De toute évidence, cet homme mystérieux était le meurtrier.

\- Mais comment savais-tu qu'il avait emprunté ces trois jeux à l'hôtel ? demanda suspicieusement Megure.

\- Grâce au mail, répondit Kogoro. J'ai pu voir le message vidéo qu'il avait envoyé à ces trois messieurs – il montra du menton les trois hommes en question – et on le voyait assis dans une chambre d'hôtel avec ces trois jeux devant lui.

Et malheureusement pour eux, avec les circonstances actuelles, ça faisait d'eux des suspects. Ce qui, bien entendu, amena des protestations. Qui serait assez fou pour revenir sur les lieux du crime, et surtout faire appel à un détective avec le talent de Mouri Kogoro. Sans compter qu'il leur fallait des preuves.

C'était maintenant ou jamais pour Conan.

\- Ano…

\- Quoi encore ? grommela Kogoro en se tournant vers l'enfant qui se tenait aux pieds de Ran qui avait toujours Red dans ses bras.

\- Et si on regardait le journal intime qui se trouve dans ce sac ? C'est sûrement celui de Itakura-san, non ? Si quelqu'un est venu lui rendre visite avant nous, il l'a certainement noté dedans !

Les policiers se penchèrent sur la disquette en question et Takagi se plaça devant le PC pour lire le contenu de l'objet. Apparemment, la victime écrivait son journal depuis cinq ans.

Cela tira un sourire féroce à Conan. Il y avait donc de forte chance que la rencontre avec Tequila y soit écrite.

Une entrée d'il y a trois jours les interpela tous. C'était la discussion avec l'employé de l'hôtel qui lui avait rapporté l'étrange appel qu'ils avaient reçu. À cela, il avait dit qu'il supposait qu'une des trois entreprises l'avait retrouvé, mais que ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il pouvait toujours changer d'hôtel.

\- Il n'y a pas la suite ? demanda Megure qui se tenait derrière le Takagi à l'ordinateur.

\- Euh non… répondit l'inspecteur.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais la remettre à sa place ! annonça Conan en se précipitant vers le lecteur de disquette.

Avec une main fébrile et des yeux brillants, il éjecta la disquette.

 _Tac !_

Megure récupéra la disquette avant que Conan ne s'en empare, disant à son collègue qu'il préférait la remettre au laboratoire pour analyse.

\- Oui, accorda Takagi. Il y a peut-être d'autres indices dans les pages des jours précédents.

Conan jura mentalement.

Si la police mettait la main sur cette disquette, il pouvait faire une croix dessus, parce qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

\- Laisse-moi te le dire, s'il te plaît… souffla Red qui venait de le rejoindre avec un sourire de coin moqueur.

\- Me dire quoi ? s'enquit avec méfiance son camarade d'infortune.

\- _Toi_ , Kudô Shinichi, tu es _pathétique_! lui dit joyeusement le D. en baissant la voix sur le nom de son interlocuteur.

\- Boucle-la, Dawn, grommela Conan, vexé. Aide-moi plutôt à avoir une idée pour résoudre cette affaire en prouvant que cette disquette n'a rien à voir avec tout ça pour qu'on puisse la récupérer.

\- Si tu m'avais demandé mon aide bien avant, j'aurais pu la voler sans difficulté. Mais monsieur n'aime pas quand je fais les poches des gens, donc, je ne peux pas l'aider à reprendre la disquette.

\- La ferme et aide-moi à réfléchir. On sait qu'ils sont trois à avoir reçu le mail, on a donc trois suspects, et qu'il y a trois jours, quelqu'un a retrouvé sa trace. Naitô-san avait demandé un jeu d'échec, Sugai-san un jeu de Go et enfin Sôma-san un jeu de shôgi.

\- Et tout ça nous fait une belle jambe, nota Red en se laissant aller contre le mur en jouant d'un air absent avec sa canne blanche.

\- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, Dawn. Allez, réfléchi Conan, tu vas trouver quelque chose… un indice qui mène au meurtrier… se secoua le petit détective en se mettant à tourner autour du bureau.

Et la grâce lui tomba du ciel juste en suivant.

Le légiste avait trouvé une marque de mauvaise circulation sur l'une des chevilles à cause des chaussettes. Pourtant, la seconde n'avait pas la trace de l'élastique.

Pour Conan, cela voulait donc dire qu'on lui avait remis sa chaussette après sa mort. Il était possible que le défunt ait retiré exprès l'une de sa chaussette. Le petit détective fit le tour du bureau pour se positionner là où la victime avait dû être pendant qu'elle agonisait et regarda autour de lui pour savoir pourquoi il avait dû se débarrasser de sa chaussette. Son regard tomba sur le plateau de Go et il retint une exclamation. Il avait trouvé qui était l'assassin et avec de la chance, il arriverait, en même temps de sa déduction, à récupérer la disquette.

.

* * *

.

La police était en train de tout remballer. Le corps était emmené et Takagi mettait la disquette sous plastique. Il restait le cas des témoins qui voulaient partir, soi-disant que c'était un hasard qu'ils aient suivi Mouri dans la chambre.

\- Bon ! Nous avons la certitude que monsieur Itakura a bien été tué par quelqu'un, mais nous ne disposons d'aucune preuve qui désignerait le coupable, nota Megure. Aussi, je pense que vous je vais vous demander de revenir vous présenter à nouveau au commissariat dans les prochains jours.

\- Oui ! renchérit joyeusement Kogoro. Ce serait mieux ! J'ai enregistré un feuilleton et je me demande si ça a bien marché… et puisque c'est le commissaire qui le propose…

\- … _Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin,_ conclut la voix du détective.

 _-_ Quoi ? demanda Megure en regardant Mouri.

 _-_ Euh… je… qui a parlé ?! bégaya Kogoro en cherchant la personne qui se faisait passer pour lui.

\- _Ce que je veux dire_ , poursuivi Conan par le nœud papillon, _c'est qu'il est un peu tôt pour libérer les suspects._

Conan fit mouche avec sa montre car le dard toucha Kogoro dans la nuque avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait en regardant Kogoro tomber vers l'arrière, quasiment sur lui :

 _\- Tout simplement parce que le coupable est sous nos yeux…_

Red recula de son perchoir sur le lit pour ne pas se faire percuter par Kogoro qui s'effondra sur la couverture, les bras levés.

\- _… prêt à lever les bras en signe de victoires. La maladresse du commissaire a fini par être un atout._

\- QUOI ?! gronda Megure. Mouri, ne soyez pas vexant quand même !

\- Enfin, otousan ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à la police ! rouspéta Ran.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Red tendit ses jambes devant lui jusqu'à sentir les épaules de Kogoro en se repérant par rapport à la voix de Conan. Ainsi, il poussa l'homme hors du lit, aidant son camarade à positionner l'adulte assoupi dans une posture plus naturelle.

\- Je veux des explications sur ton cirque, Mouri ! On sait déjà que quelqu'un a attaché Itakura-san à une chaise pour l'empêcher de prendre ses médicaments ! Si tu as quelque chose de plus à dire, c'est le nom de l'assassin, alors parle !

\- _En effet, je sais qui est le coupable, après tout, c'est Itakura-san qui me l'a dit._

\- Ok, le vieux a pété un boulon si maintenant il entend les morts, annonça clairement Red en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le gamin, tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que tu entends les morts, marmonna Megure.

\- _Non. Je parlais de ses chevilles. Vous les avez vues, Megure-keibu. Sur celle de droite, il n'y a pas de trace de chaussette. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que lorsque le meurtrier est revenu dans la chambre, il a vu qu'il manquait une chaussette à Itakura-san. Il a pensé que ce n'était pas naturel et il a donc choisi de remettre sa chaussette à sa victime déjà morte depuis un certain temps. La question est donc de savoir pourquoi il a retiré sa chaussette._

\- Alors ? insista Megure.

\- Il avait le pied qui le grattait ? proposa Red. C'est horrible les démangeaisons _juste_ sous la plante. S'il avait les bras attachés, il lui restait que les pieds pour se gratter.

\- Red-kun, laisse otousan finir son explication sans dire de bêtise, gronda gentiment Ran en retirant le garçon du lit pour le ramener auprès de sa canne blanche.

\- _Si on ignore le commentaire inutile du gosse, vous saurez que s'il n'avait pas retiré sa chaussette, il n'aurait rien pu saisir, ou déplacer…_

Conan laissa la phrase en suspens, le temps que la police trouve ce que le défunt aurait pu faire avec un pied. Ce fut Takagi qui le remarqua : le plateau de Go avec les pions presque tous renversés par terre en contraste avec ceux soigneusement aligné sur le plateau.

\- _Oui,_ confirma Conan. _Des pions de Go. Itakura-san, avant que les effets de la dernière prise de ses médicaments ne se dissipent, a disposé des pions de Go sur le plateau avec ses doigts du pied droit pour nous laisser un dernier message._

Takagi et Megure se penchèrent sur le plateau de Go, cherchant à comprendre dans l'alignement de pièces un message, mais ils ne voyaient rien d'écrit à cet instant. Pour eux, c'était plus une partie de Go en cours.

\- _Afin que tout le monde comprenne, je vais demander l'aide du commissaire pour la démonstration_ , annonça Conan avec la voix de Kogoro.

Bon, c'était maintenant que tout se jouait pour la disquette.

 _\- Inspecteur Takagi, donnez au commissaire la disquette contenant le journal, ainsi qu'une autre disquette neuve qui se trouve dans le sac de Itakura-san._

Perplexe, le jeune inspecteur s'exécuta et donna les deux disquettes au commissaire qui s'installa au bureau, devant l'ordinateur.

\- Quel rapport avec le message laissé ?

\- _Les explications arrivent… patience. Lancez l'ordinateur, je vous prie._

\- Je le _lance_ ? répéta Megure.

Perplexe, il prit l'ordinateur portable à deux mains en se relevant, laissant pendre tous les fils qui le rattachait au courant et à internet.

\- Je le lance de quelle manière ? Comme ça ? demanda l'homme perdu en faisant mine de jeter l'objet.

\- NON ! Megure-keibu ! intervint Takagi en l'empêchant de mettre à l'œuvre son idée. **_Lancer_** signifie **_faire démarrer_** _,_ ou **_mettre le contact_** _._

Et avec un sourire nerveux, Takagi reprit l'ordinateur pour le reposer sur la table de bureau et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage.

\- Oui, je sais, je plaisantais ! se défendit Megure avec un ton qui ne trompa personne.

\- _Ensuite, ouvrez les données du journal et copiez-les sur votre **bureau**_ **.** _Enfin, collez-les sur la disquette vierge._

\- Ouvrir… copier… coller ? marmonna Megure clairement perdu dans ce charabia informatique.

\- En fait, il suffit de recopier le contenu du journal sur une autre disquette vierge, lui dit Takagi en prenant la main de son supérieur sur la souris pour le guider dans l'acte. Comme ça…

\- Dis donc, Mouri, si tu fais ça pour montrer mon ignorance en matière d'informatique…

 _\- Pour finir, éteignez l'ordinateur._

Megure soupira et en bougonnant appuya sur le bouton d'extinction de l'ordinateur en dépit du fait que Takagi lui dise de ne pas le faire.

\- _Vous ne devez pas l'aider, Takagi-keigi_ , pointa Conan.

\- Ahah ! rit narquoisement Megure en se retournant sur la chaise du bureau pour regarder Mouri. Les appareils électriques, c'est très simple. Il suffit de retirer la prise pour les éteindre !

Il se leva avec agacement pour aller aux prises et débrancher le câble d'alimentation en dépit du hurlement de Takagi.

\- Nanda ? demanda d'un air penaud le commissaire bedonnant en se relevant avec la prise toujours en main.

\- Vous ne devez _surtout_ pas faire ça ! En coupant le courant de cette manière, vous risquez d'effacer toutes les données contenues dans l'ordinateur ! lui expliqua Takagi.

\- Mais quand j'ai appuyé sur le bouton pour éteindre, ça n'a pas marché, alors…

\- C'est fait exprès ! C'est une mesure de sécurité pour éviter de couper le courant trop soudainement !

\- _Oui, c'est quelque chose qu'un utilisateur averti ne fera pas. De même, les termes **ouvrir** , **copier** , **coller et lancer une application** sont des termes que seuls les habitués peuvent comprendre. Maintenant, je pense que vous avez compris ce qui est écrit sur le plateau de Go._

Les policiers revinrent vers le plateau, mais c'était toujours du charabia.

\- _A défaut, adressez-vous à Red-kun, il pourra vous faire la lecture._

\- Eh ? Ore ? s'étonna Red de là où il se tenait contre un mur avec Ran.

Conan ne donna pas plus d'explication. Profitant que Sugai-san se soit rapproché pour voir le plateau, le petit détective fila vers l'ordinateur et récupéra discrètement la copie du Journal Intime, écoutant d'une oreille les explications de l'expert en Go sur les erreurs du plateau qui disait qu'on n'avait pas le droit de laisser un pion encerclé par l'adversaire en jeu.

Le petit détective fronça les sourcils.

C'était quoi cette présence qu'il sentait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Conan-kun ? demanda Ran alors que le garçon venait tout juste récupérer la disquette.

Conan manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et se retourna en cachant dans son dos la disquette.

\- Tu ne caches pas quelque chose, qui pourrait nuire au travail des policiers, n'est-ce pas ?! gronda la demoiselle en se rapprochant du garçon blanc comme un lingue et mort de trouille.

\- _Euh_ … non… rien… rien du tout… balbutia l'enfant.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais là !

« Réfléchis Conan, allez, vite ! » s'encouragea le petit détective.

Il jeta un regard à l'ordinateur et répondit immédiatement :

\- Euh… je… je trouvais qu'il y avait une ressemblance avec le jeu de Go. Les petits signes bizarres qui sont collés sur les touches ! Dawn a la même chose sur le portable qu'il a en classe !

\- Des signes bizarres ? Ah ! C'est du braille, non ? nota Ran en observant les touches. Tu fais comme ça en classe, Red-kun ?

\- Agasa l'a fait pour moi, répondit laconiquement l'aveugle en haussant des épaules.

\- À ce propos, c'est vrai que Itakura-san avait, tout comme moi, une vue très basse, il m'avait dit qu'il connaissait ce langage, pointa Naitô-san.

\- Le braille… réfléchi Takagi. Mais oui ! Je comprends ! Un langage que seuls les habitués peuvent saisir ! Mais alors, si c'est bien du braille…

Naitô-san s'avança puisqu'il pouvait les lire, ajustant ses lunettes pour voir mieux le plateau. D'abord, ça ne lui dit rien du tout, puis, en faisant abstraction des pièces blanches sur le plateau, un message lisible lui apparut, qu'il déchiffra pour tout le monde.

 _Le meurtrier est Sôma._

 _La preuve la montre._

L'homme se défendit, disant que quelqu'un voulait lui faire porter le chapeau, mais Conan le coupa en disant qu'il portait encore sur lui une preuve irréfutable de son acte.

\- Mouri, attends un peu… ne va pas si vite dans tes explications, on a du mal à te suivre, dis-nous d'abord qu'elles sont les preuves qui l'accusent…

Conan fit un lourd travail sur sa respiration, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade et de retrouver son calme. Il glissa une main dans sa poche, là où la copie du journal se trouvait. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'en soucier, tout allait bien à ce niveau.

Il reprit son calme et recommença ses explications avec plus de clarté avec la voix de Kogoro :

 _\- Itakura-san savait que son bourreau reviendrait dans cette pièce achever sa mise en scène. Il fallait couper le ruban adhésif et libérer le corps de la couverture. Pour cela, il devait laisser un message codé que Sôma-san ne puisse ni comprendre, ni voir, parce que sinon, il risquait de l'effacer. Par ailleurs, il était certain qu'après être venus tous les trois ici, lorsque la police vous aurait interrogés, on vous aurait montré une photo du plateau de Go ! Il était très probable que Naitô-san comprenne, puisqu'il avait les mêmes problèmes de vue que lui, qu'il lisait les étages de l'ascenseur à partir des inscriptions en braille. Sugai-san avait commandé un logiciel de Go. Par conséquent, il verrait certainement les anomalies du plateau et si quelqu'un venait à penser que cela était peut-être un message codé, alors, il y avait une chance qu'une personne comprenne un jour !_

\- Je vois. Bon, et la montre qui doit être une preuve ? demanda Megure.

\- _Sôma-san porte une montre en ce moment. Cela faisait une semaine que Itakura-san avait disparu. On sait qu'il était très regardant sur les montres et qu'il avait une mauvaise vue. La première fois que vous êtes venu dans cette chambre, il est évident que Itakura-san a regardé votre montre, que vous avez acheté il y a peine cinq jours._

Il était donc probable qu'on y retrouve les empreintes.

L'homme fini par avouer son crime.

Le motif ?

Une histoire d'il y a vingt ans, alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à se lancer dans leurs carrières respectives, ils s'étaient fixés comme objectif de créer un jeu de shôgi capable de défier les plus grands. Cependant, il y a trois jours, alors qu'il était venu le rejoindre pour parler de ça, il s'était entendu dire « trop tard ». Pendant vingt ans, Sôma y avait cru, il avait rassemblé des données sur les meilleures parties de shôgi, recevant à chaque fois le message « on y est presque ». Il y avait cru. Il avait même emprunté de l'argent. Pour finalement, entendre « trop tard ». Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était plaint plus d'une fois que le jeu n'avançait pas.

Cependant, la triste réalité était qu'en vingt ans, ils avaient vieilli et s'étaient éloignés, faisant que les rêves changent.

Mais la mort ne permet pas de remonter le temps à une époque où le « trop tard » n'était pas d'actualité. Un temps où ils étaient deux jeunes buvant et rêvant.

.

* * *

.

En sentant la neige sur son visage, Red ne savait pas s'il devait maudire le kairoseki qui pendait sur sa poitrine ou pas. Alors que Megure recommandait au groupe de prendre un taxi parce qu'il avait encore des détails à régler avec Kogoro, Red remit sa casquette sur son crâne et remonta sur son nez son keffieh pour se protéger du froid. Une main dans la poche pour la garder au chaud, l'autre ouvrant sa route avec sa canne, il marcha aux côtés de Ran qui tenait une main de Conan.

Il sentait son camarade préoccupé par autre chose que la marche. Il devait certainement se concentrer sur la copie de la disquette dans sa poche, qui représentait un indice sur la longue route contre les Hommes en Noir.

\- Dîtes-moi, les garçons… vous croyez que les gens changent ?

\- Eh ?

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers Ran qui avait le nez en l'air à regarder la nuit tombante.

\- Vous croyez que les gens changent ? Que lorsqu'ils sont séparés, vous croyez que le cœur des gens changent ? C'est triste quand même, juste à cause de l'attente…

Red retira ses lunettes du sommet de sa casquette et les mis sur ses yeux pour cacher son émotion. Il percevait le sourire triste de Ran et les larmes qu'elle retenait en vain. Il entendait tout ça dans sa voix.

Comprenant à quoi son amie songeait, Conan sauta immédiatement sur la question pour essayer de la rassurer :

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Ran-nee-chan ! Je suis sûr que Shinichi-nii-san ne change pas ! Qu'il est comme tu l'imagines ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du…

La voix du garçon mourut devant les larmes de la lycéenne.

\- Si seulement _toi_ , tu pouvais être Shinichi… souffla-t-elle en larme. Je suis bête ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte !?

Elle se mit à essuyer ses larmes sous le regard triste du petit détective qui la regarda pleurer en serrant les dents de rage et de peine. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire la vérité, la rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, du moins, tant qu'il n'aurait pas démasqué l'Organisation et mis hors d'état de nuire. Si on apprenait qu'il était vivant, Ran aurait des ennuis.

Regardant avec colère le sol, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la personne qui sortait de la cabine téléphonique devant eux sur le trottoir nocturne. Ran le vit et s'arrêta, surprise. Conan se figea d'effroi en le remarquant enfin. Les entendant cesser de marcher, Red en fit autant, penchant la tête de perplexité.

L'homme grand et maigre qui venait de sortir en fumant une cigarette était reconnaissable entre mille avec son visage allongé et osseux, accentué par le bonnet noir sur son crâne.

Shûichi Akai…

Les remarquant, il referma la porte de la cabine téléphonique pour s'appuyer contre.

\- Encore en train de pleurer ? demanda l'homme.

Conan se demanda pourquoi Red venait de faire un pas en arrière mais il avait autre chose en tête, comme s'assurer que Ran ne s'approche pas de cet individu suspect.

\- Comment ? demanda Ran sans même voir que Conan s'était mis devant elle comme pour qu'elle reste en arrière.

\- Tu es toujours en train de pleurer, hein ? répéta Akai.

\- Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ?

Et elle s'essuya les yeux.

Conan les regarda tour à tour.

Ils se connaissaient ?

\- En fait, tu me rappelles quelqu'un, dit l'homme en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Quelqu'un qui te ressemblait.

Il les dépassa en marchant tranquillement, emportant avec lui son odeur de tabac.

\- Elle portait un masque de sérénité et pleurait dans l'ombre. Une idiote, tu l'auras compris…

\- Et toi, ossan, t'es encore plus un manche à balais avec les femmes que la personne avec qui tu partages ta voix, commenta Red.

Akai s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'aveugle qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Nan, franchement, c'est la grosse déception. Je sais pas, venant de quelqu'un qui supporte l'autre idiot, j'attendais un peu plus de savoir-vivre ou de délicatesse, mais faut croire qu'il a trouvé un entourage aussi con que lui pour les filles.

\- Red-kun ! C'est quoi ce langage ?! s'indigna Ran.

Akai eu un petit rire au commentaire, un sourire jouant sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Little Devil, c'est ça ? Fais attention à ta langue, elle pourrait t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuis.

\- T'es pas l'premier ni l'dernier à m'le dire, ossan. L'autre abrutit fait partie du nombre !

Akai eut un reniflement narquois et s'éloigna.

Conan regarda son camarade aveugle totalement camouflé entre la casquette, les lunettes et le foulard rouge qu'il avait sur le nez, alors que Ran s'offusquait encore d'avoir été traitée d'idiote. Le petit détective leva enfin le nez vers son amie en pointant l'inconnu qui s'éloignait du doigt.

\- Ano, Ran-nee-chan, tu connais ce monsieur ?

\- Oui, je l'avais rencontré quand j'étais allée à New York avec Shinichi.

Conan ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré un homme pareil là-bas, mais Ran était positive.

\- Alors que j'attendais Shinichi devant un immeuble désaffecté, cet homme est arrivé. Il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas vu un homme japonais avec des cheveux décolorés gris et une barbe.

Oui, il se rappelait de l'immeuble et de l'homme en question, il s'agissait d'un tueur en série qu'il avait rencontré par hasard alors qu'il ne voulait que récupérer un mouchoir de Ran. Il l'avait poursuivi sur le moment. Oui, il se souvenait de cette nuit. Donc, Akai était apparu ce soir-là ?

\- Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un mauvais homme, malgré les apparences. Il était accompagné par un autre homme qui portait un blouson avec les inscriptions FBI dans le dos.

FBI ?

Non ?!

Le FBI au Japon ? Qu'y ferait-il ?

Conan tourna la tête vers Akai, mais forcément, l'homme avait disparu.

\- Allez, on rentre les garçons ! dit avec enthousiasme Ran en reprenant la main de Conan.

\- Oui… souffla le garçon, l'esprit tournant à cent à l'heure.

Est-ce que cet homme appartenait bien au FBI ?

S'il se rappelait de l'affaire, le tueur avait été assassiné alors que le FBI encerclé le bâtiment. Un meurtre maquillé en suicide. Si le FBI avait été là, ils n'auraient jamais laissé une chose pareille arriver. Sans parler que le jour de l'enlèvement de James Black, Haibara avait réagi à sa présence. Si c'est lui qui avait éliminé le tueur et qu'il y avait un lien avec Haibara…

Shûichi Akai… qui était-il ?

\- On va appeler Agasa-hakase pour lui dire que tu passeras la nuit avec nous, d'accord Red-kun ?

Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans le crâne de Conan.

Il revoyait dans sa tête la voiture de Akai le jour de l'enlèvement.

Il y avait deux personnes dans la voiture ce jour-là. Akai et un blond. Un homme qui leur avait souri. Un homme aux cheveux blonds en épis et deux yeux ambrés.

Thatch Newgate !

\- Ran-nee-chan ! Je vais ramener Dawn chez Agasa ! Ne m'attend pas ce soir !

Et sans laisser le temps à Ran ou Red de dire quoique ce soit, Conan prit son camarade par la main et fila en courant dans la rue, ignorant les nombreuses fois où l'aveugle manqua de trébucher. Plus vite ils seraient chez le scientifique, plus vite il pourrait voir cette disquette et avoir des réponses. Que ce soit sur le contenu de l'entretien entre Tequila et Itakura-san, que sur la relation entre le pote d'Ace et Akai.


	30. Rencontre à Risque

**Bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bonheur pour cette année 2019, en plus d'un bon anniversaire en retard à Mister Gol D. Roger et pile à l'heure pour Monsieur Portgas D. Ace !**

 **Pour fêter la nouvelle année, je vous prévois deux chapitres pour cette semaine (le second sera publié ce week-end).**

 **Je remercie Misstykata, Cobra** (j'attends ta réponse à mon pm avec impatience), **Arya39 et** **Jadeisa31** (oui, j'aurai compris, pas de soucis).

 **Je rappelle au passage que vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter PlumeEnBalade.**

 **A présent, passons à la lecture :**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Dans le chapitre_** ** _précédent :_** Un informaticien ayant eu des contacts avec l'Organisation est retrouvé mort dans une chambre d'hôtel. Bien qu'à première vue, la piste pour remonter jusqu'aux hommes en noirs s'arrête là, la découverte par Conan d'un journal intime sur une disquette informatique laisse un dernier espoir de coincer les malfrats. Ayant réussi à en faire une copie au nez de la police, le détective miniature s'en va avec Red chez Agasa pour déchiffrer les derniers mots du défunt.

 _On with the story._

.

* * *

.

Il neigeait à très gros flocons quand Conan et Red arrivèrent chez Agasa.

\- Ah ! Shinichi-kun ! Tu tombes à point nommé ! s'exclama le scientifique alors que les deux garçons se déchaussaient et se débarrassaient de la neige. Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai rien fait de nouveau, mais voici une nouvelle invention utile pour toi ! Et en plus, je t'ai fait une paire de lunettes radars de rechange, avec ça plus de soucis de batterie qui se décharge !

Red laissa sa canne à l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon en grommelant.

\- Tes nouveaux poids sont sur l'îlot de la cuisine, Ace-kun. Tu devrais voir la différence, lui dit le scientifique.

Le mini-pirate tourna les talons pour s'orienter vers le coin cuisine, sifflant tout doucement pour se repérer, avant de se hisser sur l'un des hauts tabourets et de retirer des bandes lestées sombres qu'il avait attachées aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il les déposa sur le plan de travail et chercha à tâtons les nouvelles qu'il soupesa avec une grimace.

\- Pas encore ça.

\- Pour avoir le bon poids pour toi, Ace-kun, il faudrait quelque chose du diamètre d'un boulet de canon, ce qui n'est pas du tout discret, lui pointa le scientifique. J'y travaille mais laisse-moi du temps, jeune homme.

\- Où est Haibara ? demanda Conan qui n'était pas intéressé par cette discussion sur les poids que portait le pirate.

\- Ai-kun ? Elle est dans son bain, pourquoi ?

\- Parfait, ça tombe très bien ! sourit férocement le petit détective.

\- Comment ça, « ça tombe très bien » ? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'aller regarder, tout de même ?! houspilla le scientifique.

\- Ano, hakase… c'est plus le genre de chose qu'aurait fait Portgas, que moi.

\- Vraiment, Kudô ? Un aveugle, gay qui plus est, qui va mater des filles dans leur bain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme connerie, commenta aigrement le concerné.

Shinichi retirait déjà son manteau pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la maison pour s'installer à l'ordinateur dans le salon du scientifique, lui expliquant qu'il avait mis la main sur un indice concernant l'Organisation.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler à Haibara. Elle s'inquiète toujours plus qu'il ne faudrait. Profitons du fait qu'elle soit occupée ailleurs pour voir ça, fit Conan en mettant la disquette dans le PC.

Il ouvrit le journal intime et remonta deux ans en arrière, trouvant enfin ce qu'il voulait, ignorant totalement le pirate qui n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Hakase, c'est possible d'avoir une copie des conneries de Kudô ? demanda le D. sans quitter la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'une copie ? s'enquit Conan en se détournant un instant de l'écran.

\- Faire la conquête du trône vide de Marijoa, pourquoi ?

Le détective voyait parfaitement que le D. se foutait de sa gueule et ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. En grognant, Conan revint à l'écran, et lut l'entrée du Sept Mars qui l'intéressait :

\- « Le grand homme avec un accent de l'ouest est arrivé sans prévenir. De toute évidence, c'est mon logiciel en cours de développement qui l'intéressait, mais quand il a appris que j'avais interrompu le projet à cause de mes problèmes de vue, il est parti sans en dire davantage. Il était habillé de noir des pieds à la tête… je ne tiens pas à le revoir. ». _Quoi_ ?! _C'est tout_?!

\- On dirait bien qu'il n'y a rien d'autre sur cet homme dans la suite du journal, constata Agasa.

\- Nan mais vraiment, ça valait bien la peine de se donner autant de mal pour mettre la main sur ce journal… Et te moque pas de moi, Portgas !

Ace continua de rire comme un idiot avant de s'effondrer sous une subite crise de narcolepsie.

\- Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que l'Organisation s'intéressait à un logiciel qu'était en train de développer Itakura-san, grommela Conan en faisant défiler les pages du journal intime.

\- En tout cas, cet Itakura-san m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'un peu bizarre quand même…

Le jeune détective regarda Agasa qui pointa les gros espaces blancs irréguliers entre quelques entrées du journal.

\- Tu as vu les espaces qu'il laisse entre chaque jour de son journal ? Moi, ça me gênerait, j'aurai besoin de supprimer ces espaces…

Le petit détective se redressa et se mit à sélectionner les blancs qui ne devaient pas être là par hasard. En effet, une fois le blanc recouvert du filtre négatif de la sélection, un texte apparut. Un texte blanc sur un fond désormais noir. C'était un procédé courant sur les sites internet pour cacher des phrases. Pour cela, il suffit de choisir des lettres qui sont de la même couleur que la page.

Mais pourquoi dans un journal intime ?

Peut-être pour protéger certaines informations en cas de vol de la disquette ?

Conan passa tout le texte à la sélection pour remarquer le début de l'usage de ce procédé dix jours après la visite de Tequila.

\- « Vingt-six Mars – Mon stylo a encore bougé de cinq centimètres sur mon bureau. Je crois bien que quelqu'un se cache dans mon bureau. » « Quinze avril – Cette fois, c'est arrivé chez moi, quelqu'un… La police ne veut pas se déplacer… Je n'ai aucune trace d'une intrusion dans ma maison, donc, je ne peux rien faire. » « Onze juin – j'ai changé la clé et placé des caméras de surveillance, mais ça n'a servi à rien… » « six juillet – Qui est là ?! Montre-toi ! » « Dix-neuf décembre – je suis fatigué, si ça continue comme ça, je pourrais bien me faire tuer. » « Six janvier – Pour en finir avec cette terreur qui m'envahit, j'ai glissé un message dans le tiroir à l'intention de mon intrus : " _Je ferai ce que vous voulez". »_ « Huit janvier – Leur réponse est arrivée très vite. A la place de mon message, j'ai trouvé une note de leur part. " _Ok_ ", écrit en rouge et un étrange numéro de téléphone. " _Ok_ " a certainement été écrit en lettres de sang… certainement pour me faire comprendre de n'en parler à personne si je tiens à la vie.» « Vingt-trois janvier – j'ai hésité, mais finalement, je n'ai pas prévenu la police et j'ai décidé de téléphoner. A ma grande surprise, c'est une femme qui a répondu. Une femme avec une voix très distinguée et des manières très sophistiquées. Sa requête est que je termine en un an le logiciel que j'avais développé ; en échange de quoi, je recevrai une très grosse somme d'argent. De toute évidence, il y a un rapport avec le grand homme qui était venu. » « Treize février – Nous communiquons désormais grâce à des e-mails. J'ai accepté le marché à condition d'être payé par avance et qu'ils arrêtent de me tourner autour sans arrêt. » « Vingt-deux décembre – Non… ça ne va pas… je ne peux pas… j'avais interrompu le développement de ce logiciel pour préserver mes yeux, mais aussi pour le bien être de tous, de l'humanité tout entière… »

\- _Pour_ _le bien de l'Humanité_ ? répéta Agasa dans un souffle, interrompant Conan dans sa lecture.

\- « Neuf février – la date approche. J'ai décidé de disparaître à l'étranger. J'ai caché le logiciel inachevé ainsi que la prime en chèque qu'ils m'ont versée, à côté de mon ordinateur, dans ma résidence secondaire… je devrais recevoir par mail l'heure et le lieu où je devrais leur remettre le logiciel dans cinq jours, à minuit. Il faut que je parte à l'étranger d'ici là… »

Cela tira un maigre sourire féroce à Conan.

Ce message remontait à quatre jours, autrement dit, ce fameux mail devait arriver aujourd'hui à minuit, dans trois heures très exactement. Itakura-san voulait donc s'enfuir avant l'arrivée du mail. Portgas l'avait dit, il avait besoin d'argent, et cet argent, Conan en avait le but sous les yeux. C'était pour organiser sa fuite. Il faisait semblant de travailler, mais en réalité, il se préparait à s'envoler très loin d'ici.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus ? demanda Agasa.

Conan sélectionna la dernière entrée et trouva un autre morceau de texte :

\- « Dix février – Que veulent-ils faire avec ce logiciel ? Je n'arrive pas à oublier les mots étranges de cette femme, la première fois que j'ai téléphoné. Oui… devant ses mots et ses menaces, je n'avais pu contenir un " _Pour qui vous prenez-vous_ ?". Elle m'avait alors répondu en riant, en anglais. " _We can be both of God and the Devil, since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time." »_

Le cœur de Conan loupa un battement.

Il savait que son camarade était mort une fois déjà, il l'avait bien saisi, mais là, devant ces paroles mystérieuses, il ne pouvait lutter contre la chair de poule qui lui remonta le dos.

La résurrection de Portgas D. Ace n'était pas le fruit du hasard, donc ?

Des gens avaient bel et bien visé le retour des morts chez les vivants ; essayer d'aller contre l'ordre naturel des choses. C'était abominable et effrayant !

\- Nous pouvons être Dieu et le Diable à la fois, car… commença à traduire Conan avec une voix blanche, son visage pâle sous la terreur des implications.

\- …Contre le cours du temps, nous essayons de ressusciter les morts, conclut Haibara en apparaissant entre eux, les faisant presque mourir de terreur.

Le duo se retourna vers la demoiselle en pyjama qui venait clairement de sortir du bain. Agasa se plaça devant l'écran alors que lui et Conan arboraient des sourires pour le moins suspect. Elle les regarda d'un œil inquisiteur, les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- C'est quoi ? Un roman fantastique dans lequel apparaissent des pouvoirs magiques ? demanda d'une voix neutre la petite scientifique.

\- Euh… oui, en quelque sorte ! bidonna Agasa sous la panique alors qu'Ace revenait à lui dans son coin à la cuisine en baillant bruyamment. C'est un roman étranger sous forme de feuilletons publiés chaque semaine sur internet… je suis devenu fan !

Haibara n'était pas convaincue.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle à l'adresse du petit détective.

\- Moi ? Eh bien, je…

\- Il m'a ramené, c'est déjà ça, grommela Red en les rejoignant.

Et il se prit un mur au passage, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

\- Rien de cassé ? demanda Agasa en allant le rejoindre.

\- Mon égo. J'vais m'en sortir. Vous aviez pas parler d'une invention ?

Cela réveilla le scientifique qui fila rejoindre un coin de son bureau pour sortir d'une boite une ceinture qu'il passa au pantalon de Conan.

\- Je l'ai appelé « La ceinture gonfle-ballon instantanée » !

Conan regarda l'étrange boucle de ceinture de l'invention d'Agasa, se demandant encore une fois ce que c'était ce truc.

\- Au premier regard, on ne voit qu'une simple ceinture…

Non, pas _du tout_!

\- … on ajuste la valve et on pousse sur le bouton…

Agasa fit exactement les manipulations prescrites sur la boucle de la ceinture et un ballon de foot commença à se gonfler, avant de détacher pour rebondir un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

\- …et voilà un beau ballon de football ! conclut joyeusement le scientifique.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Conan, tout content.

Couplé à ses chaussures, il allait faire un malheur dans l'arrestation des criminels.

\- Évite de faire ça trop souvent en public, les gens vont se mettre à penser des choses si on te voit jouer avec ton pantalon~ ! sous-entendit fortement le D. en cachant son rire derrière sa tasse de café.

\- PORTGAS ! protesta Conan en virant au rouge.

\- Le seul problème est que ce caoutchouc est particulier et ne reste gonflé que dix secondes après être sorti de la ceinture, pointa Agasa avec embarras alors que Haibara ramassait le ballon qui venait de se dégonfler.

Mouais… bon, c'était pas top, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

\- Mais en contrepartie, il a une très grande élasticité ! En fonction du gaz que tu mets dedans, tu peux même en faire un dirigeable !

\- Mon frère fait mieux, marmonna Red.

\- C'est un peu trop idiot votre truc, je vais me coucher. Essaye de pas te manger de marches et de réveiller toute la maison quand tu iras toi aussi au lit, Dawn, marmonna Haibara en posant le ballon dégonflé sur le bureau.

\- Oui, m'dame.

Et elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'escalier sous le regard attentif de Conan et Agasa.

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le scientifique une fois la porte de l'escalier refermée sur la demoiselle.

\- A votre avis ? répondit Conan.

Il alla reprendre sa veste et l'enfila.

\- On se rend à la résidence secondaire de Itakura-san, on récupère le logiciel qu'il a créé et on se sert de son ordinateur pour récupérer leur mail qui doit arriver à minuit ! Portgas, tu…

\- Je reste derrière pour garder la baraque et surveiller Haibara. Tu m'as assez fait courir pour rien dehors, de toute façon. Je dois te rappeler le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me casser la figure parce que monsieur voulait absolument courir ? maugréa le pirate. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une copie du programme de Itakura.

\- Mais tu veux faire quoi de ces copies ? demanda Conan avec exaspération.

\- Je te lai dit, faire la conquête du trône vide de MariJoa.

.

* * *

.

Agasa conduisait sa vieille Coccinelle sur les routes enneigées sans s'occuper de l'heure tardive. S'ils avaient l'adresse de la résidence secondaire de Itakura-san, c'est parce que Kogoro avait demandé à ses clients tous les lieux où l'homme aurait été susceptible de se cacher.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller ? On aurait peut-être dû demander à Ace-kun de venir, imagine qu'ils attendent quelque part, cachés ? frissonna Agasa.

\- Non, rassura Conan en ajustant l'oreillette qu'il portait pour suivre les informations. Le fait qu'ils arrêtent de l'épier sans arrêt faisait partie des conditions que Itakura-san avait imposées ! Face à quelqu'un qui est tellement nerveux qu'il remarque que son stylo a bougé de cinq centimètres, on évite ce genre d'attitude.

\- Il est vrai que s'il change d'avis juste avant de finir de développer son logiciel, ils perdent tout.

\- Pour ce qui est de Portgas, dans son état actuel, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre les Hommes en Noir, du moins, sans ses dons ou sa taille adulte. Et l'un comme l'autre pourrait poser souci et attirer des soupçons. Cependant, son idée de faire une copie du logiciel n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je pense, ça nous permettrait de ne pas finir à la case départ si on doit le leur livrer.

\- Et que fait-on si la nouvelle de la mort de Itakura-san est diffusée à la télévision ou à la radio ?

\- C'est ce qu'on peut craindre, mais pour l'instant, ça va encore. Aujourd'hui, c'est le braquage d'une bijouterie et la fuite des voleurs qui font la Une. Il est certain qu'ils parleront de l'affaire de Itakura-san seulement demain matin.

Il tapota son oreillette pour montrer comment il parvenait à rester au fait des news.

\- Dans toute cette affaire, et raison pour laquelle je veux vraiment qu'on ait une copie à étudier, je suis à la fois intrigué et inquiet à cause des dernières phrases de son journal.

 _\- « Nous pouvons être Dieu et le diable à la fois, car contre le cours du temps, nous essayons de ressusciter les morts » ?_

\- Dites professeur, le médicament que Haibara essayait de mettre au point… commença Conan.

Cela fit rire Agasa.

\- Non, enfin, il n'est pas question de zombie ! réfuta le vieux professeur.

\- Pourtant, ils ont non seulement réussi à ramener Portgas à la vie, mais aussi très certainement Newgate, j'en suis persuadé, sans parler du fait que tous deux ne sont clairement pas de notre monde. Deux résurrections, professeur. Et je dirais même des résurrections _parfaites_. Tout porte à croire que c'était pas un accident d'expérience mais quelque chose de _voulu_. Prendre des étrangers signifie qu'ils ne risquent pas d'alerter les médias avec des familles et des amis qui crient au miracle parce qu'ils ont croisé leurs proches décédés en train de faire du shopping. Si la police avait ramassé un Portgas adulte, sans découvrir son akuma no mi, ils auraient cru à un John Doe amnésique, si ce n'est fou à lier. Comment peut-on croire quelqu'un qui n'existe dans aucun registre ? Combien de personnes de ce genre courent déjà les rues ?

Agasa ne savait pas quoi répondre devant les soupçons du garçon. Conan, pour sa part, conservait dans le crâne les mystérieuses paroles qu'avait un jour prononcées Haibara. Elle avait dit qu'on ne contrariait pas le cours du temps et que lorsqu'on essaye de lui forcer la main, on finissait toujours par en être puni. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Et surtout, de quelle punition parlait-elle ?

La voiturette jaune s'arrêta devant un chalet de montagne sur une allée de neige vierge. Pas un chat en vue dans cette nuit d'hiver. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le chalet. Alors qu'Agasa se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour entrer, Conan trouva le double de clef derrière une marche de l'escalier. Il avait su qu'il trouverait un double dans les environs de la maison puisque dans son journal, Itakura-san avait fait mention du fait que les gens qui le connaissaient pouvaient venir ici quand ils le voulaient.

\- On entre comme dans un moulin, ici, nota Agasa en suivant Conan à l'intérieur.

Le petit détective n'alluma pas la lumière, préférant user de sa montre-torche pour s'éclairer.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il est venu cacher tout ça ici. Parce qu'on ne penserait jamais que ce logiciel qu'ils voulaient tant, pouvait se trouver dans un lieu si peu protégé. De plus, si Itakura-san ne récupérait pas le message qu'ils vont envoyer, ils auraient certainement fini par venir ici et trouver le logiciel et le chèque. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus eu affaire à eux malgré tout.

Conan alluma l'ordinateur et lança la boite mail tout en sortant le logiciel de sa cachette.

\- Shinichi-kun, c'est bientôt l'heure, annonça Agasa en regardant sa montre.

Conan resta là, souriant férocement, attendant l'arrivée du mail qui lui permettrait de suivre l'ennemi à la trace. Les Hommes en Noirs étaient sur le point de montrer le bout de leur nez.

Un _bip_ lui annonça la réception d'un nouveau mail.

Fébrilement, il l'ouvrit pour fixer avec horreur le résultat.

Un mot de passe.

Avec un compte à rebours très court.

Même pas le temps de réfléchir que les secondes défilèrent en un éclair et le mail disparut, faisant jurer Conan.

\- Zut ! jura le garçon. Si on ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, il est programmé pour s'effacer !

\- Mais alors, tu crois qu'ils savent que nous n'avons pas ouvert leur mail ?

\- Oui… ils savent peut-être même que nous avons utilisé cet ordinateur-là…

\- Que faire ?! paniqua Agasa. S'ils pensaient qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Itakura-san et qu'ils venaient ici ?!

La sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter.

Dans le silence feutré de la neige, le fixe du domicile se faisait entendre bien trop bruyamment pour eux, allant de concert avec la course folle de leur cœur. Ils restèrent immobiles, fixant le combiné avec une peur sourde, jusqu'au déclenchement du répondeur.

La voix qui jaillit du téléphone glaça le sang de Conan.

C'était Vodka qui parlait et il savait exactement qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur place.

\- On est repérés… gémit le scientifique apeuré. Ils ont compris que nous étions ici grâce au mail qu'ils nous ont envoyé !

\- Oui, à moins qu'à l'insu de Itakura-san, ils aient continué à surveiller ce chalet, supposa à voix basse Conan.

\- _Comment ?!_

\- Nous avions pensé qu'ils n'auraient pas prévu que Itakura-san viendrait récupérer son message depuis ce chalet, mais c'était peut-être une erreur d'appréciation…

\- Mais alors, dans ce cas, on ne pourra pas fuir d'ici !

« Allez ! Réponds ! Je sais que tu es au chalet ! Alors, dépêche-toi de décrocher ! » gronda la voix sur le répondeur.

Vodka fut prit d'une quinte de toux en maugréant quelque chose comme 'saleté de pyromane'. Mais Agasa songeait déjà à filer par l'arrière en profitant de la nuit et des chutes de neige. Cependant, Conan avait une autre idée en tête. Le nœud papillon devant la bouche, il décrocha le téléphone :

\- Désolé, dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais pas où était le combiné.

Il ignora Agasa en panique à côté de lui pour se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'avec la neige, la ligne de courant a été coupée, et à cause de ça, la réception du message a échoué.

« Pfff… quelle idée aussi de venir récupérer tes messages depuis ce chalet ! » se moqua Vodka.

Prenant un stylo, le détective coinça le combiné contre son épaule pour conserver dans une main son nœud et écrire un message de l'autre, sans interrompre la discussion :

\- En tout cas, bravo. Vous avez rapidement compris que j'étais ici.

« Ahahaha ! Tu sais que nous prévoyons toujours sans mal ce que tu vas faire ! »

Conan éclaira son message à l'adresse de Agasa, lui demandant d'allumer la lumière. Alors, à l'aveuglette, Agasa chercha l'interrupteur, laissant l'enfant gérer au téléphone :

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous surveillez mon chalet…

« Mais non, ne t'affole pas ! Dis-moi plutôt, tu as terminé le logiciel ? »

\- Non sans mal, mais oui, il est terminé.

A cet instant, la lumière fut.

La réaction à l'autre bout figea le garçon :

« Hein ?! Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?! »

Blanc comme la neige au dehors, les deux compères ne savaient que répondre.

« Réponds ! C'était quoi ce bruit !? »

Un bruit ? Vodka avait réagi à un bruit ? L'homme avait l'oreille fine, Conan pouvait lui accorder ça.

\- Le vent… bafoua l'enfant avec la voix d'Itakura. C'est le bruit du vent sur la vitre…

Cela calma le malfrat en ligne.

« C'est vrai que ça tombe bien dehors… ici aussi d'ailleurs. »

Ils avaient eu chaud. Allant droit au but, le petit détective entreprit d'obtenir le lieu de rendez-vous :

\- Bon, vous aurez compris que je ne peux pas utiliser mon ordinateur, alors, ça m'arrangerait si vous pouviez me dire par téléphone où et quand je dois vous remettre le programme.

Vodka mordit à l'hameçon, donnant pour lieu de rendez-vous la gare de Kenbashi, qui est en travaux pour qu'elle soit rajoutée au réseau du métro de Tokyo. Il attendait Itakura le lendemain, à minuit, devant le casier numéro trente-deux du dernier sous-sol de la gare, avec le logiciel.

Conan savait très bien que s'il attendait demain, il allait les perdre.

\- Non, demain, je ne peux pas. J'entre à l'hôpital ce soir pour subir des examens… vous savez que je suis cardiaque.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de gagner du temps parce que le programme n'est pas terminé ! » grogna le malfrat.

\- Non ! Non ! Du tout, en vous en faîtes pas pour ça !

« Bon, alors, quand est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Conan devait balader le poisson pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait avant de le capturer :

\- Quand je serai sorti de l'hôpital dans trois, quatre jours… non, plutôt cinq jours…

Vodka eut une quinte de toux impressionnante avant d'engueuler son interlocuteur pour lui dire de repousser son hospitalisation.

\- J'ai enfin pu avoir un rendez-vous avec un grand cardiologue. Je ne peux pas décommander et attendre encore ! Si vous le voulez, avant que je sois hospitalisé, on peut se voir au lever du jour, mais on risque alors de rencontrer des ouvriers du chantier dans la gare et j'imagine que ça ne vous convient pas.

« Quatre heures. Rendez-vous dans quatre heures, à quatre heures, à l'endroit mentionné tout à l'heure ! »

\- Quatre heures ?! C'est tout ce dont je dispose pour aller de Gunma à Tokyo ?!

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Si tu as terminé le programme, ça ne doit pas te poser de problème, non ? »

\- Entendu, accorda Conan. J'y serai dans quatre heures, mais en échange, je veux que vous arrêtiez de me surveiller. Si j'aperçois un seul de vos camarades dans les environs, le marché sera annulé. Même chose si vous essayez de me prendre le logiciel par la force. Si cela devait arriver, jamais vous n'aurez les explications nécessaires pour faire fonctionner le programme.

La conversation se coupa sur le rendez-vous, laissant la ligne mourir entre eux.

Il ne cacha pas son sourire satisfait.

Ils avaient mordu.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ce qu'ils te disent et leur apporter le programme ? protesta Agasa.

\- Aucun risque, rassura Conan. J'ai mené la conversation à ma façon afin que l'heure du rendez-vous soit avancée ! J'ai fait semblant d'être effrayé ! Il est probable que la mort de Itakura-san sera annoncée demain à la première heure, aux infos. S'ils venaient à apprendre la vérité, ce marché serait annulé et l'indice que j'ai trouvé n'aura servi à rien.

Il ajusta son oreillette.

\- Par chance, il semble qu'aucune rédaction d'infos n'ait décidé d'en parler pour l'instant, on en est encore au braquage de la bijouterie. C'était mon plan depuis le début. Si j'avais pu récupérer le mail, j'aurais répondu par un message demandant d'avancer l'heure du rendez-vous.

Il sortit un mouchoir et commença à effacer ses empreintes et toutes les traces de son passage à lui et Agasa.

\- Ils sont peut-être en train de surveiller le chalet ! Nous avons garé naïvement la voiture devant la maison et si jamais ils nous voient…

\- Aucun risque, rassura le petit homme. S'ils étaient vraiment près d'ici, ils auraient tout de suite compris que l'histoire de la panne était un mensonge. S'ils avaient pu penser qu'il y avait un risque que les voix soient enregistrées, ils n'auraient pas donné l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous par téléphone.

C'est pour cela que Conan avait demandé d'allumer la lumière, c'était pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans le périmètre du chalet. C'était certainement à cause d'une spécificité du mail qu'ils avaient deviné qu'ils étaient ici, une sorte d'alerte pour leur dire que le mail n'avait pas été ouvert. Ils avaient une opportunité en or d'arrêter quelques-uns des membres de cette organisation, sans parler qu'avec l'ordinateur portable dans la voiture, il pourrait voir le genre de programme dont il était question, et en faire la copie réclamée par Portgas. Ainsi, si jamais il était question de grande criminalité aux terribles conséquences, ils pouvaient prévenir la police et leur dire de se poster au rendez-vous.

.

* * *

.

Sauf que voilà, le logiciel leur posa problème en étant à la fois protégé par un cryptage le rendant impossible à lire, mais il était aussi impossible à copier. Avec ça, pas moyen d'avertir la police. Même signaler la possible présence d'hommes armés était un risque si jamais ils sous-estimaient le nombre en face. Il fallait que les autorités prennent conscience de l'importance de cette organisation pour qu'elle envoie assez d'hommes pour les contenir. Cependant, il y avait encore un petit moyen. Pour cela, Conan prit le CD vierge qui aurait dû servir à la copie et le mit dans la boite du logiciel après y avoir installé un mouchard. Le bon logiciel alla dans l'autre boitier qui fut lui aussi équipé d'un mouchard.

\- Comme ça, je saurai ce que manigance Dawn avec, sourit férocement Conan en déposant le logiciel dans la boite à gant. Quant à l'autre…

\- Attends, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de les rencontrer directement ? s'enquit Agasa.

Le petit bonhomme allait répondre lorsqu'un crissement strident et une grosse secousse les prirent par surprise. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bas-côté et durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient crevé. Sans parler qu'il était une heure du matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui viendrait les secourir dans cette tempête de neige.

\- On n'a qu'à attendre tranquillement dans la voiture ! proposa joyeusement le scientifique.

\- Mais si on fait ça, on va manquer notre rendez-vous ! protesta Conan.

\- C'est peut-être un signe du destin pour éviter que tu ne te mettes en danger !

Eh bien, le destin devait bien se foutre de la gueule d'Agasa parce que Conan repéra dans le lointain des phares de voiture. Voyant le véhicule en approche, le garçon se mit à faire de grands gestes, faisant que la voiture s'arrêta. Le conducteur, un trentenaire, ouvrit la vitre pour leur demander s'ils avaient un problème.

\- La voiture a crevé et nous devons rentrer à Tokyo, expliqua Conan en essayant de contenir son excitation. Vous ne pourriez pas nous laisser monter avec vous ?

\- A Tokyo ? s'étonna le conducteur.

Il regarda à l'arrière où une femme était allongé en travers la banquette, là où elle essayait apparemment de dormir pour lui demander son avis et la femme donna son accord, puisque c'était dans leur direction.

\- Vous connaissez les routes des environs ? s'enquit le conducteur.

\- Oui, ça va, assura Agasa.

\- Dans ce cas, montez à côté de moi, le gosse peut se mettre à l'arrière.

Conan voulut monter du côté passager, mais la femme s'était assise côté trottoir, faisant que l'enfant dut faire le tour pour s'installer sur la banquète arrière en s'excusant de l'avoir réveillée.

Pendant le trajet, laissant le rôle de l'enfant curieux prendre le dessus, le petit détective fit des commentaires sur tout et rien, mais plus particulièrement la voiture qui était une BMW importée, ce qui voulait dire que l'homme au volant était quand même assez friqué.

Un klaxon les alerta du fait qu'ils roulaient presque au milieu de la route et ils durent se déporter brutalement pour éviter la collision avec le véhicule qui venait en face.

\- Ouf ! On a eu chaud… il faut être prudent avec ces routes enneigées… commenta le conducteur en redressant la conduite.

\- Inutile de se presser, roulons tranquillement, conseilla Agasa avec inquiétude.

\- Dîtes, vous n'avez pas entendu un drôle de bruit ? demanda Conan à la femme.

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- C'est sûrement nos bagages dans le coffre qui ont dû bouger, pas de quoi s'en faire, rassura le conducteur.

Et l'homme se fit engueuler alors qu'il allait s'allumer une cigarette. Agasa empêcha la dispute de s'envenimer en montrant une route, sur la gauche, pour Tokyo.

L'homme alluma ses essuies-glace au lieu du clignotant en prenant à gauche, commentant sur l'arrêt de la neige et le fait qu'ils seraient là-bas avant trois heures.

Une seconde fois, ils se firent klaxonner pour rouler presque au milieu de la route.

\- Tu veux bien te concentrer sur la route ! s'indigna la femme.

Le conducteur s'excusa, mais cette fois, Conan n'acheta pas l'affaire et se mit à s'agiter dans la voiture pour regarder au dehors, au niveau des roues, notant à quel point ils étaient au ras de la ligne blanche. Le comportement des propriétaires de la voiture était très bizarre.

Troisième voiture, troisième klaxon et de nouveau engueulade pour dire de faire attention.

\- Elle a raison ! appuya innocemment Conan. En plus, la voiture n'est pas encore passée à la révision, alors, il faut conduire prudemment ! Mais c'est pour bientôt, non, la révision ?

\- Oh, euh oui, peut-être… marmonna l'homme, assez perplexe en jetant un vague regard sur la vignette en haut du pare-brise.

\- Vous avez oublié ? Pourtant, vous avez la vignette avec le chiffre deux collée sur le pare-brise ! C'est la vignette de la révision, n'est-ce pas ? Sa couleur détermine l'année et le chiffre, le mois où il faut la faire ! La vôtre est de la couleur de cette année et comme elle porte le chiffre deux, ça veut dire qu'il faut la faire avant fin février, c'est pour bientôt, donc !

\- Oui ! ça me revient ! j'ai reçu un courrier qui me disait de la faire ce mois-ci !

\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour voir la vignette alors qu'elle est cachée par la neige ? demanda la femme au petit garçon à côté d'elle.

\- Je l'ai vue quand on a croisé des voitures ! Avec les phares, le contraste permet de voir le chiffre qui est en dessous.

Il pointa la vignette du doigt alors qu'une autre voiture venait en sens inverse. La lumière des phares éclaira la vignette, la rendant visible malgré la neige sur le sommet du pare-brise, dévoilant non pas un deux, mais un cinq.

\- Ah ! J'y avais pas pensé, mais la vignette est collée pour être vue de dehors ! Ce n'est pas un deux, mais un cinq ! Mais alors, ça ne va pas ! Vous avez bien reçu un courrier vous demandant de faire la révision ce mois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? c'est bizarre quand même…

La femme vola au secours de son ami en disant que le fils de riche qu'il était ne s'occupait jamais de ce genre de chose lui-même et qu'il répondait au hasard, alors qu'en fait, ce n'est pas son problème parce qu'il ne s'en occupe pas.

\- Il fallait tourner à droite pour aller vers Tokyo, pointa Agasa.

\- Quoi ?

En jurant tout bas, le conducteur manœuvra difficilement pour reprendre la bonne direction, se plaignant sur le fait que le gosse le déconcentrait pendant qu'il galérait avec la boite de vitesses.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ? s'enquit la femme en avisant l'oreillette.

\- Oh, ça ? demanda Conan. Ce sont les infos à la radio ! Sur tout ! Le temps qui va se rétablir ; le nouvel entraîneur de _Big Osaka_ et même les braqueurs de la bijouterie qui sont toujours en fuite… un peu de tout, quoi !

\- Ah… tu aimes écouter les infos, alors ? sourit nerveusement la femme.

\- Hm !

\- A propos, les braqueurs ont été arrêtés ? demanda Agasa.

\- Pas encore ! Ils seraient en fuite dans les environs de Gunma ! Mais je suis sûr que la police va les arrêter ! Regardez, ils ont déjà mis un barrage !

En effet, ils venaient d'arriver à un barrage de police qui leur faisait signe de s'arrêter.

\- Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît, demanda le policier en charge du barrage.

Le conducteur obtempéra. Le policier n'eut pas le temps de les regarder que Conan monta sur les genoux de la femme pour ouvrir la fenêtre et le saluer :

\- Bonsoir inspecteur Yamamura !

\- Tiens, mais c'est Conan-kun… reconnut l'homme.

Essayant de ne pas rire en se rappelant de l'horreur de Dawn en découvrant avec quel genre d'individu il partageait sa voix, Conan se fit confirmer que c'était bien un barrage pour arrêter les braqueurs de la bijouterie.

\- Il s'agit d'un groupe de trois malfaiteurs avec des cagoules, raconta Yamamura. Après l'attaque de la bijouterie, ils ont volé une voiture pour s'enfuir et l'ont abandonnée dans la montagne. De là, on a perdu leur trace. Mais vu que l'un d'eux est blessé, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin.

\- Un blessé ? s'intéressa Conan avec ses grands yeux innocents.

\- Oui ! apprit avec fierté l'inspecteur. Une des balles que j'ai tirées pour qu'ils s'arrêtent a touché fortuitement l'un d'eux à la cuisse ! C'était comme dans un feuilleton policier !

Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, il se racla la gorge et redevint sérieux.

\- Soit ces trois malfaiteurs avaient préparé une voiture cachée dans la forêt, et l'ont récupérée ; soit ils ont pris celle de quelqu'un qui passait par là et se sont enfuis avec ! Alors, vous n'auriez pas vu des gens suspects par hasard ?

\- Des gens qui seraient montés en voiture avec d'autres par exemple ? demanda avec innocence le garçon en voyant du coin de l'œil la réaction des deux occupant d'origine de la voiture. Si, bien sûr ! Nous !

Et il se montra du doigt, provoquant l'incompréhension de l'inspecteur. C'est Agasa qui lui explicita les faits en lui disant qu'ils avaient crevé un peu plus haut dans la montagne.

\- J'ai appelé un dépanneur qui ira la chercher demain matin et je l'ai laissé sur place avec la clé dessus, informa Agasa.

\- Vous ne craignez pas pour votre voiture ? s'étonna la femme.

\- Les voleurs l'ont peut-être trouvée et prise pour s'enfuir, pointa le conducteur.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une possibilité, approuva Yamamura d'un air pensif.

\- Au lieu de perdre du temps avec nous, vous feriez peut-être mieux d'aller voir cette voiture, non ? C'est une coccinelle jaune, vous ne pouvez pas la manquer !

Yamamura fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu votre voix, pointa l'inspecteur avec suspicion.

Il voulait qu'on parle de la sienne qui était strictement identique à un pirate pyromane ?

\- Ah bon, c'est étonnant… sourit nerveusement la femme.

\- Bien ! Vous permettez qu'on y aille, inspecteur ? pressa le conducteur.

Le policier était de plus en plus suspicieux. Son regard tomba sur la doudoune que la femme avait sur ses jambes pour garder de la chaleur et lui demanda de la soulever un instant. Conan se poussa de là, laissant la femme obtempérer non sans plainte, mais elle n'était pas blessée. Ainsi, ils furent invités à circuler..

.

* * *

.

Red plaqua son coussin sur son crâne pour étouffer la sonnerie du téléphone.

\- Fais taire cet engin de malheur ou je le crame ! rouspéta le pirate depuis le fond de son lit à l'adresse de Haibara.

En maugréant, elle sortit de son lit et enfila ses chaussons pour aller répondre au téléphone tout en baillant.

\- Hayaku… grogna le pirate.

\- Oui, oui, j'y suis, cesse de râler.

Se frottant les yeux, elle décrocha le téléphone :

\- Maison du professeur Agasa, j'écoute ?

Ce qu'elle entendit la réveilla immédiatement et la fit se retourner vers la silhouette de Red dans le lit qui s'était assis dans ses couvertures, les cheveux en tous sens.

\- Dare ? marmonna le pirate en s'étirant.

\- La police de Gunma, répondit Haibara.

Red leva haut les sourcils de perplexité.

« Oui » disait Yamamura au téléphone alors que Haibara mettait le haut-parleur. « Le professeur Agasa nous avait dit que le dépanneur viendrait prendre sa voiture, mais par peur que les braqueurs en fuite ne soient tentés par cette voiture, nous avons préféré prendre les devants et la faire déplacer sans attendre. Aussi, dîtes-lui de venir chercher sa voiture à la préfecture du département. »

\- Oui, d'accord.

Et elle raccrocha.

Dans quoi encore s'étaient fourré Conan et Agasa pour qu'ils soient à Gunma à une heure pareille ? C'était du Kudô tout craché, encore pris dans une affaire.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, Portgas-kun ? demanda Haibara.

Une respiration paisible lui répondit, lui disant que Red s'était endormi assis. Elle soupira.

Non mais vraiment, poursuivre des gens sans cesse et sans une minute à soi, il fallait que quelqu'un lui explique un jour où était le plaisir d'être détective.

En allant se recoucher, elle remarqua les lunettes radars de rechange sur la table et les alluma.

.

* * *

.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivés, on approche de la gare de Kenbashi, votre destination, pointa le conducteur alors qu'ils roulaient dans les rues de Tokyo. Mais vous savez, la station est en travaux, il n'y a pas encore de métro.

\- Je sais, ma maison est juste à côté, assura nerveusement Agasa.

Il se tourna vers l'arrière pour essayer de dissuader Conan, mais le petit détective ne changerait pas d'avis. Avant cela, il avait un truc à faire…

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez vos messes-basses dans ma voiture, dit le conducteur en allumant une cigarette.

\- Ah ! Pardon ! s'excusa le scientifique.

\- Imbécile ! je t'ai demandé de ne pas fumer, non ?! rouspéta la femme.

\- Pardon ! je la jette toute de suite !

Et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour le faire.

\- Pas par la fenêtre, enfin ! gronda Agasa. Vous avez un cendrier, utilisez-le !

Et le vieil homme se pencha pour récupérer le cendrier de la voiture pour voir de la petite monnaie recouverte de tabac.

\- Même si vous êtes riche, ça ne vous autorise pas à faire ce genre de chose, rouspéta le scientifique devant l'irrespect clair.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, pointa Conan avec sérieux. Après tout, ce sont les braqueurs de la bijouterie en fuite. Nous sommes certainement dans un véhicule qu'ils ont volé après avoir abandonné celui qu'ils avaient avant. Le véritable propriétaire ne doit pas être un fumeur et doit probablement utiliser le cendrier comme vide-poches. Il n'a pas dû y faire attention et a mis ses cendres sur les pièces. Après l'avoir remarqué, il a malgré tout continué à s'en servir de cendrier, jusqu'à ce que nous montions en voiture.

La femme voulut justifier cela autrement, mais pour Conan, les preuves ne manquaient pas sur le fait que c'était un véhicule volé. Comme par exemple, la conduite avec le volant à gauche, faisant qu'il roulait trop près de la ligne centrale et qu'il regardait à gauche au lieu de droite en marche arrière, comme il l'aurait fait dans une voiture locale. Sans parler de la boite de vitesse qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre puisqu'il n'était pas habitué à l'avoir à droite. Ne parlons même pas de l'erreur entre essuie-glace et clignotant, puisque ça aussi, c'était inversé sur les voitures étrangères.

\- Quand je suis monté dans la voiture, vous m'avez fait entrer par la porte de droite alors que celle de gauche était plus près de moi, continua Conan. J'ai compris pourquoi après les explications de l'inspecteur Yamamura. Le fauteuil que vous cachez en vous asseyant dessus, il porte les traces de sang de votre camarade qui était ici jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Votre complice est très certainement dans le coffre. Vous l'y avez mis le temps de passer les différents barrages de police. Comme il y a des barrages à passer, en faisant monter un vieil homme et un enfant, il était plus facile de les traverser puisqu'on pense à une famille en voyage. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qui vous étiez ! Après avoir volé une voiture, il n'y a que les braqueurs de la bijouterie qui peuvent faire ça !

La déduction de Conan fut récompensée par un flingue entre les deux yeux.

Il ne sourcilla même pas, tellement habitué à être menacé par une arme, ça ne l'impressionnait même plus. Il se contenta de sourire.

\- Bon, le problème est maintenant de savoir où on se débarrasse du vieux et du gosse, pointa le conducteur en perdant sa façade agréable.

\- Que penses-tu de la gare de Kenbashi en travaux ? proposa la femme armée sans se détourner de Conan. C'est là où ils souhaitaient se rendre, non ? Il ne devrait y avoir personne sur place et les ouvriers n'arrivent pas avant le lever du jour… mais dis-moi, petit, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncés à la police quand nous avons passé le barrage de de Gunma ? Tu savais déjà qui nous étions, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps inutilement, pointa très calmement Conan. Si nous vous avions fait arrêter à ce moment-là, en tant que passagers, vous aurions dû faire nous aussi une déposition et nous aurions manqué un rendez-vous important. Vous faire arrêter n'est pas un problème, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard.

\- Oh ! Tu es bien sûr de toi, petit. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais…

\- Profites-en, conseilla le chauffeur. Parce que ça ne va pas durer. Après, tu auras beau crier à l'aide en pleurant, ça n'y changera rien.

Dommage pour lui, le dard de Conan avait un autre avis sur la question quand la fléchette fila de la montre jusqu'à la nuque dégagée. Effet immédiat, la fléchette hypodermique l'envoya chez Morphée. Mais l'enfant ne se s'arrêta pas là. Il se jeta sur le frein à main pour l'enclencher, faisant déraper le véhicule dans la neige. La femme se cogna contre le fauteuil du conducteur devant lui sous le cri de peur d'Agasa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! rugit la femme en le menaçant de son arme une fois la voiture à l'arrêt.

\- Allons, ça suffit, vous pouvez berner des bijoutiers, mais pas moi, je sais que votre arme n'est qu'un jouet. Après tout, je suis le détective Edogawa Conan !

Il se glissa à l'avant en avertissant la femme au sujet de la ceinture gonfle-ballon à l'arrière qu'il avait enclenché qui gonflait de plus en plus pour finir par coller la femme contre la vitre, l'immobilisant totalement. Confiant à Agasa la tâche d'avertir la police, Conan descendit de la voiture par la porte passager avant, afin de courir jusqu'à Kenbashi.

Il avait un rendez-vous là-bas.

.

* * *

.

Courant dans l'obscurité, la capuche de sa veste sur le crâne, il pénétra en quatrième vitesse dans la gare, descendant jusqu'au sous-sol. Là, il chercha le casier numéro trente-deux et le trouva en hauteur, faisant qu'il dut escalader les autres casiers pour l'atteindre. Dedans, il déposa le faux logiciel qu'il accrocha avec du scotch au fond du casier, puis referma la porte sur le chèque avant de se relaisser tomber à terre et de se cacher derrière la rangée au bout, masqué dans l'obscurité.

Il devait attendre à présent.

Le cœur battant, caché dans le noir, il manqua de se trahir sous la surprise en entendant des pas dans la pièce vide et silencieuse. Des pas en approche.

Puis, une voix.

\- Pfff ! Cet enfoiré d'Itakura n'est toujours pas là.

Vodka.

Un bruit clair informa le petit détective que quelqu'un venait d'allumer un briquet. Le malfrat devait certainement fumer.

\- Hm ? Un chèque ?

Ah, Vodka venait de voir l'argent.

\- Il est du même montant que celui qu'on avait donné à Itakura.

Le bruit de métal qui suivit disait qu'on avait ouvert la porte du casier.

\- Et ça, c'est le disque du programme qu'on avait demandé à Itakura de fabriquer. Quel imbécile.

Conan entendit clairement le bruit que fit l'homme en noir pour cracher sa cigarette.

\- Il nous rend l'argent et, de trouille, il s'enfuit en nous laissant le programme.

Le mouvement tira un sourire à Conan en dépit de la sueur froide et de l'adrénaline. Il venait de prendre le disque. Et pour ça, il fallait retirer ses gants pour le dé-scotcher du fond du casier. C'était l'occasion de récupérer des empreintes. Une série de petit bip se fit entendre, suivi de paroles :

\- Ouais, c'est moi…

Vodka devait être au téléphone.

\- Itakura doit encore être dans le coin. Vous l'attrapez et vous me l'amenez… _Quoi_ ? Vous n'avez vu entrer dans la gare que quatre ou cinq types bourrés et un gosse ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! Trouvez-le !

Clic !

Une arme venait d'être sortie !

Oh merde, ça sentait pas bon… Surtout que Conan n'avait entendu personne venir outre Vodka !

\- A quoi tu joues ? demanda un autre homme.

Gin…Le cerveau du duo. Comment avait-il réussi à être si discret !

\- L'échange avait été programmé à minuit, non ? se fit confirmer calmement Gin.

\- Si, mais Itakura avait un empêchement et du coup, on a avancé l'heure du rendez-vous, expliqua avec peur Vodka.

Ce devait être lui qui était du mauvais côté de l'arme.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a encore mené en bateau comme il l'a fait avec les mails ? traduisit le cerveau.

\- Ah non. C'est nous qui avons fixé l'heure de rendez-vous. Il a voulu récupérer ses mails depuis sa maison de campagne, mais la communication a été interrompue à cause d'une coupure de courant provoquée par la neige. Du coup, on a arrangé ça directement par téléphone. On n'a pas réussi à le liquider, mais on a récupéré le programme. Il a le cœur fragile de toute façon, même si on lui fout la paix, il ne fera pas de vieux os.

\- D'après toi, pourquoi ce boitier de CD est-il scellé avec de l'adhésif ?

Zut ! Gin avait compris son stratagème !

\- Pour récupérer tes empreintes. Pour enlever l'adhésif, tu es obligé de retirer tes gants.

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- Ensuite, comme celui que tu attends n'arrive toujours pas, d'énervement, tu te mets à fumer. Grâce à la salive que tu laisses sur le mégot, on peut connaitre ton ADN.

Un bruit de plastique apprit à Conan qu'on démontait le boitier.

\- Oh… et j'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises. Regarde ! Dans la partie interne du boitier, il y a un émetteur. On a affaire à un petit rusé.

\- Cet enfoiré d'Itakura !

\- Non, ce n'est pas Itakura. En présence de fortes variations de température, le système nerveux en subit les conséquences et le cœur est fortement sollicité. Quelqu'un qui serait fragile du cœur ne se rendrait pas _volontairement_ dans une maison de campagne à Gunma où la neige tombe à gros flocons.

\- Mais alors, celui avec qui j'ai parlé au téléphone…

\- C'est certainement un type employé par Itakura. Et il ne sait pas où il a mis les pieds.

\- Hein ?

\- Apparemment, les empreintes ont été effacées, mais le boitier est encore tiède. Autrement dit, notre homme se cache quelque part, non loin d'ici. Passe par la droite.

Panique à bord chez Conan ! Il s'était fait griller !

Pire encore, ils venaient vers lui.

Que faire ? S'il prenait la fuite, on le verrait ! Mais où se cacher ?

Dans la panique, Conan réalisa contre quoi il était appuyé : un casier. Ouvert, par chance. En silence, il se glissant. à l'intérieur, referma au maximum la porte sur lui sans pour autant s'enfermer, afin de ne pas couper l'arrivée d'air et d'avoir un œil sur l'extérieur, écoutant avec peur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Il n'y a personne… nota Vodka.

Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à sa rangée. Les claquements métalliques lui dirent que quelqu'un était occupé à ouvrir tous les casiers, et le « aniki » interrogatif de Vodka renseigna Conan sur qui faisait ce boucan. Et surtout, qui allait finir par le trouver. Avec horreur, il vit la porte de son casier commencer à s'ouvrir, avant de s'interrompre.

\- Un adulte ne pourrait pas se cacher dans un endroit pareil.

Et il referma totalement la porte.

\- Allez, c'est bon, il a dû filer discrètement, peut-être même déguisé. Qui sait s'il n'a pas déjà prévenu la police ? soupira Gin.

\- Quoi, tu veux parler du type qu'Itakura a engagé ?

\- Oui, ça n'arrivera plus. Soyons plus prudents à l'avenir. De toute évidence, il y a quelqu'un qui suit l'Organisation à la trace. Un petit renard, rusé comme un détective. Je ne serais même pas surpris que ce soit ce salopard de Whisky qui nous fasse le coup.

Dans le noir, essayant de se calmer après la frousse qu'il venait de vivre, le petit détective réfléchissait comme un fou. Pouvait-il les suivre ? Non, c'était bien trop tôt, on lui tendait peut-être un piège. Mais que visait donc ces hommes ? Entre Haibara qui fabriquait un étrange médicament, Portgas ramené d'entre les morts, et Itakura à qui on demandait un étrange programme informatique… où était le rapport entre les trois ? Et surtout, quel était ce programme abandonné pour le bien de l'humanité… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

.

* * *

.

Dans le noir, Conan perdit la notion du temps. Sachant juste qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir devant le stress et l'oxygène raréfié à cause de la porte fermée, réfléchir devenait une opération délicate. Il devait sortir de là.

Sauf que voilà, des bruits de pas l'alertèrent.

Deux personnes.

Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

En grinçant, la porte s'ouvrit sur…

L'air surpris de Haibara en pleine lumière.

\- Ha…Haibara ? s'étonna faiblement Conan.

\- Par Davy Jones, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans un casier ? demanda la voix de Red à proximité.

D'au-dessus la porte, le bras du petit pirate jaillit et chercha Conan, l'attrapant par le col de son manteau pour le tirer de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?! paniqua le petit détective en commençant à refaire marcher son cerveau.

\- Eh bien, le jour était levé et je ne vous voyais pas revenir, toi et le professeur, alors, je me suis servie des lunettes radars et je suis arrivée jusqu'à toi avec Dawn grâce au signal de ton badge.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est le matin ?! s'étrangla Conan.

La question des ouvriers pour savoir s'ils avaient trouvé leur ami fit réaliser à Conan qu'il avait de nouveau perdu la trace des Hommes en Noirs. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers vers la sortie du métro pour arriver sur un trottoir envahi par des travailleurs. Conan jeta un œil à sa montre pour se faire confirmer l'heure. Le manque d'oxygène avait dû lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se raidit en sentant la poigne brûlante de Red sur sa nuque.

Ohoh, le D. était en colère et sans kairoseki.

\- Je dois te faire passer un interrogatoire à la pirate pour savoir ce que tu fabriquais là-dedans ?

Sachant que Haibara était à proximité, Conan ne pouvait que mentir :

\- Ah… je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, alors, j'ai fait un petit somme…

\- C'est ça ta réponse ? Tu te fiches de nous ? accusa Haibara en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Edogawa, je te tue maintenant ou j'attends le retour de tes parents ?

\- Allons, allons, on ne va pas faire tout un drame…

Et toujours en se disputant, les trois enfants prirent la route pour rentrer chez Agasa. Haibara se figea brutalement pour se retourner, étant persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un de familier.

\- On vient juste de croiser Shanks, t'en fais pas, rassura Red. Allez, viens.

\- Shanks ? répétèrent les deux autres.

\- Ouep. Shanks.

Le D. éclata de rire alors que plus loin, Akai les observait par-dessus son épaule, écoutant par ses oreillettes l'annonce de la mort de Itakura.

.

* * *

.

Red grimpa à l'avant de la voiture de Thatch et poussa un grognement quand son nakama referma la porte sur lui. Il se frotta le visage en soupirant, laissant son camarade démarrer.

\- Dis-moi que t'as un bon programme défouloir, mec, je vais devenir fou, sinon.

\- Du travail pour ton Kenbushoku. Essayons de surpasser Katakuri.

\- Ouais !

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire alors que l'adulte se mettait en route.

\- Ah, j'y pense…

Red sortit de sa poche une disquette et un CD-Rom.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le plus vieux.

\- Le journal intime du défunt Itakura et le programme que ces cons, qui se croient dans un magasin d'alcool, lui ont demandé. C'est l'original, apparemment, il est ultra bien protégé, mais connaissant tes nouveaux potes, vous avez les moyens. Et tu feras gaffe. Connaissant Edogawa, il doit y avoir un moyen de savoir ce que tu vas faire avec ça.

\- Merci, je prendrais garde.

Thatch cueillit les objets dans la main enfantine et les rangea dans une poche intérieure de son blouson.

\- Ah et tu pourras dire à Shanks d'arrêter de nous croiser ? Miyano et Kudô virent à la paranoïa et je suis à deux doigts de l'accuser d'être un stalker.

\- Shanks ? répéta le faux blond avec perplexité.

\- Oui, Shanks. Le Shanks qui se la joue à la Smoker.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah ! Ehehehe ! J'vais lui dire ça, il va pas aimer ! Pauvre Akai !


	31. Le Cheval Rouge

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme convenu voici le second chapitre de Janvier. Aujourd'hui on retrouve quelqu'un de bien connu de nos services, mais d'une façon dont vous l'avez rarement vue.** **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'espère que de chapitre vous plaira !** **Arya39 :**

le pire est que j'avais fini le chapitre avec la réponse (le 35) mais il m'a fait un gros f* et c'est effacé presque en totalité. J'avance d'autres fics avant de revenir dessus.

 **Cobra** : laisse-moi en finir avec Wa et on verra comment se porte Hermione.

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**

 **XxXxX**

Heiji et Kazuha étaient de nouveau venus d'Osaka pour quelques jours pour profiter des Mouri (et pour Heiji, prendre des nouvelles de son rival de l'Est toujours aussi minuscule). Au dîner ce soir-là, le fils du Préfet de Osaka avait ramené sur le tapis une vieille affaire avec une avocate peu scrupuleuse qui les avaient séquestrés, Kazuha et lui, pour récupérer des preuves qu'on avait accumulées contre elle. C'était une épreuve qu'ils avaient pu affronter avec l'aide toujours discrète et anonyme de Conan.

\- …Et c'est là que je lui ai sorti une phrase qui l'a estomaquée!! raconta Heiji en se servant dans le plat central. «Tu ferais mieux de te rendre maintenant, tu n'es pas de taille dans cette affaire»! C'est ce que je lui ai dit!

Ran et Kogoro étaient assez impressionnés alors que Kazuha (qui avait assisté à tout ça) souriait doucement devant le comportement de son ami d'enfance. Conan se contenta de manger, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que disait son rival d'Osaka. Qu'il raconte quelque chose de neuf et ça l'intéresserait plus.

\- Mais c'est grâce à vous qu'on s'en est sortis! sourit joyeusement Kazuha à l'adresse de Kogoro qui la regarda sans comprendre. Vraiment, heureusement que vous avez réussi à comprendre le code secret que Heiji avait inséré dans le message!

Les deux jeunes détectives se raidirent en déglutissant.

\- C'est vous qui avez collé une raclée à ceux qui nous avaient enfermés et c'est encore vous qui avez appelé la police, n'est-ce pas?! continua joyeusement la demoiselle.

\- He?

Kogoro la regarda sans comprendre. Il allait devoir sérieusement consulter un médecin pour ses troubles de mémoire et les voix qu'il entendait, sans parler de cette étrange manie qu'il avait de s'endormir durant les enquêtes et sa tendance à la somniloquie qui permettait apparemment de résoudre des enquêtes. Il aimerait vraiment rester éveillé durant une affaire et la résoudre en étant conscient. Il allait finir par croire qu'il souffrait d'un trouble psychiatrique lui offrant une seconde personnalité qui ne se manifestait que durant ces moments de sommeil, et seulement pour résoudre une affaire.

\- Enfin!! Tout ça, c'est fini!! Tournons la page!! s'empressa d'intervenir Heiji en remplissant de bière le verre de Kogoro avec un sourire forcé. Allez! Buvez!!

Conan adressa un regard noir à Heiji.

Pour rappel, c'était cet idiot d'Osaka qui avait lancé le sujet.

\- Mais tout de même, quelle déception… commenta tristement Ran. Cette brillante et célèbre avocate avait une activité secrète et malhonnête, et afin de la dissimuler, elle est allée jusqu'à séquestrer Hattori-kun et Kazuha-chan.

\- Ceux qui font le plus de mal sont souvent les plus habiles quand il s'agit de le cacher, lui dit sagement Kogoro en buvant son verre de nouveau plein.

\- C'est vrai que c'était une femme vile, approuva Kazuha. Elle prévoyait de nous faire brûler, confirma Kazuha.

\- Vous faire brûler? souffla Ran avec effroi.

Son amie hocha tristement la tête.

\- Elle voulait mettre le feu à sa maison dans laquelle nous étions enfermés, Kazuha, le détective Kusukawa et moi, explicita Heiji. Elle avait l'intention de dire que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle avait condamné qui lui en voulait et qui aurait allumé l'incendie avant de périr dans les flammes.

\- Vous avez eu chaud, marmonna Kogoro sans plus d'émotion en continuant de manger. Elle aurait très bien pu aussi mettre ça sur le compte du pyromane qui sévit dans le quartier.

\- Un pyromane? répéta Heiji.

\- Oui! confirma Ran en tirant un air inquiet à Kazuha. Depuis le début de l'année, quelqu'un déclenche des incendies dans la ville!

Heiji regarda Conan qui, comprenant qu'il lui demandait pour la possible implication de Red, secoua la tête. Non, le pirate n'était pas coupable. Il s'était indigné quand Conan l'avait accusé, disant qu'il ne mettait le feu qu'à ce qui l'embêtait ou le mettait en danger. Les maisons en question, vu qu'il ne pouvait même pas les voir, ne risquaient pas d'entrer dans cette catégorie.

\- On parle d'un pyromane, donc, ça veut dire que c'est toujours la même méthode qui est employée? demanda Heiji en rapportant son attention à Ran maintenant qu'il savait que le pirate n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Non, les moyens utilisés sont différents, intervint Kogoro. Mais à chaque fois, sur les lieux de l'incendie, on a retrouvé une figurine en forme de cheval, toute couverte d'un rouge très foncé, couleur de sang!!

\- Un cheval rouge? s'inquiéta la jeune fille d'Osaka.

\- Je comprends mieux, nota son ami. C'était donc ça le sens de cette expression Cheval Rouge employée par la police.

\- Pourquoi le pyromane utilise-t-il un cheval rouge?

\- On dit que les flammes, par leur couleur et leur forme, font penser à un cheval rouge. C'est comme ça qu'on désigne les incendies criminels. On parle aussi de chien ou de chat rouge. Il est très probable que le criminel dépose ce cheval rouge en guise de message pour la police, comme pour dire "Je suis un pyromane! Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez!!".

\- Enfin, par chance, il n'y a eu aucune victime à déplorer dans aucun des trois incendies, pointa Kogoro en reprenant son verre. Les gens dont les maisons ont brûlé affirment ne pas avoir possédé d'objet de ce genre chez eux. Il est donc probable que ces chevaux rouges aient bien été déposée par le criminel. Mais de mon temps dans la police, les expressions chien rouge ou cheval rouge n'étaient déjà plus très utilisées…

\- C'est peut-être un message pour un policier plus âgé? supposa Heiji. Sinon, quoi d'autre? Des points communs entre les trois incendies? Les propriétaires seraient détestés par la même personne?

\- Non, il n'y a absolument aucun point commun entre les trois. Si ce n'est que ces personnes habitent dans la même ville. Les adresses sont éloignées les unes des autres. Le premier incendie était dans le premier district de Rizenchô. Le deuxième dans le district de Toriya-chô et le troisième dans le troisième district de Okuhochô.

Du premier coup d'œil, Heiji vit la logique:

\- Dans ce cas, le prochain aura lieu quelque part dans le quatrième district, non?

\- Oui, enfin… si le pyromane s'amuse et qu'il déclenche les incendies au hasard, c'est une éventualité. En tout cas, les autorités le pensent puisqu'elles ont demandé aux policiers de tous les quatrièmes districts de la ville, de rester très vigilants, grommela Kogoro dans sa bière.

\- Cela fait beaucoup, pointa Ran. Presque chaque quartier de Tokyo a un quatrième district.

\- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée sur une maison dans un quatrième district qui pourrait être visée… sourit férocement Heiji.

\- Comment? s'étonna Conan.

Il avait autant d'informations que son camarade, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la possible cible.

\- C'est le détective Kusukawa qui m'en a parlé. Dans le quatrième district de Haido, quelqu'un aurait aperçu un individu suspect qui rôdait autour de sa maison durant la nuit. On a fait appel à lui, mais Kusukawa-san est toujours hospitalisé, donc, il m'a demandé de le remplacer!

Ébouriffant le crâne de Conan assis juste à côté de lui à la table du salon, Heiji continua avec un grand sourire:

\- De toute façon, je ne savais pas où aller pendant ces quelques jours de vacances. Demain, Mouri-san et moi, on embarque le petit et on va voir cette maison!

Conan lui jeta un regard blasé et retourna à son repas.

\- Mon père, je comprends, mais pour Conan-kun, ça ne sera pas possible, informa Ran.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna Heiji.

C'était bien la première fois que Ran refusait qu'il embarque Conan. Mais la raison était juste ahurissante pour Heiji

\- UNE EXCURSION?! MOI JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER DES INDICES SUR UNE SERIE D'INCENDIE ET EUX, ILS VONT PARTIR MAIN DANS LA MAIN EN EXCURSION!?

Conan adressa un regard blasé à Heiji. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il devait se faire passer pour un vrai gosse. Sans compter qu'en pleine nature, Dawn avait tendance à devenir incontrôlable, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire la nounou pour un pirate hyperactif.

\- Et alors? demanda Kazuha avec perplexité. C'est bien pour un enfant.

\- Et la météo? pointa Kogoro. Il pleuvait un peu tout à l'heure, tu sais.

Ran se leva et alla à sa chambre pour revenir avec une petite poupée de papier accrochée à une cordelette, toute souriant et fière d'elle.

\- Pas de soucis à se faire, j'ai ça!! Ce Teru-Teru Bôzu a toujours repoussé le mauvais temps à chaque fois que Shinichi avait un match de foot important!

\- Waouh!! On se lâche, Ran-chan!! taquina en souriant Kazuha.

La lycéenne tokyoïte prit une intéressante couleur rouge sous son aveu et le sous-entendu de son amie. Elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de se justifier:

\- Ano… c'est-à-dire que… je n'aime pas regarder les matchs sous la pluie!

Puis, souriante, elle rassura Conan sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin de s'en faire et qu'il ferait beau demain. Pendant que Heiji adressait un regard noir à l'innocente poupée de papier, Conan était lui aussi tout rouge de l'attention qu'avait portée Ran aux conditions de ses matchs quand il était encore au lycée.

Ainsi, après manger, les deux filles accrochèrent la petite poupée à l'extérieur d'une des fenêtres du bureau, adressant une prière pour avoir du beau temps avant d'aller se coucher.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, ce fut deux lycéennes en pyjama qui ouvrirent la fenêtre pour voir la pluie torrentielle qui tombait sur la pluie, aussi perplexe l'une que l'autre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Ran avec déception. La météo avait pourtant annoncé une journée très ensoleillée.

\- Tu t'es peut-être trompée de souhait, supposa Kazuha. En pensant à Shinichi-kun, ça se comprend…

\- Mais non, enfin!! se défendit la tokyoïte en rougissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Conan regarda la poupée avec perplexité. C'était très étrange, dans son opinion, parce qu'il se souvenait qu'en l'accrochant dehors, hier soir, elle était tournée vers l'extérieur, alors que là, elle était vers l'intérieur.

Heiji arriva en baillant, et un peu trop souriant, essaya de consoler les deux amies:

\- On n'y peut rien, les dieux du ciel sont très capricieux!!

Non… il ne l'aurait quand même pas caché jusqu'au matin? Heiji ne pouvait pas être aussi gamin que ça, si?

XxXxX

Red n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait été embarqué. Pourquoi ce gamin de Osaka le voulait dans les environs? Il poussa un lourd soupir devant sa situation alors que la pluie finissait par partir pour laisser place à un magnifique soleil.

Trop tard, cependant, pour songer à relancer l'expédition avec Agasa.

\- Ton Teru-Teru Bôzu a fini par agir! pointa Kazuha à Ran alors qu'ils accompagnaient les filles dans leur shopping jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. C'est un peu tard, mais bon…

Ran regarda le soleil, contente de le revoir, même si c'était trop tard pour l'excursion des garçons.

\- Oui, ça a presque marché… commenta Heiji d'une petite voix.

\- Toi, tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis, grommela Conan avec un regard noir à son attention.

\- Bon, nous, on va aller faire quelques courses et on rentre, bon courage pour l'enquête les garçons! lancèrent les filles en partant de leur côté.

Les garçons partirent de leur côté, suivant Kogoro qui avait une carte de Tokyo pour ne pas se perdre. Ils avaient rendez-vous à quatre heures de l'après-midi chez les Morozumi, dans le quatrième district de Haido-chô.

Notant le regard nerveux que jeta Heiji aux filles qui partaient en riant faire leur shoping, Conan eu un mot pour le rassurer, malgré sa mine blasée:

\- Ne t'en fais pas. L'agence de Kogoro-occhan ne se trouve pas dans le quatrième district.

\- Ah… tant mieux… marmonna Heiji, honteux de s'être fait percer à jour ainsi.

XxXxX

Manque de chance, les voilà devant les Morozumi avec une voiture de location et une demi-heure de retard. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas de chance quand le client était un amoureux de la ponctualité.

Heiji s'avança le premier dans le jardin de la maison, dont le portillon était ouvert, les deux gamins sur les talons et Kogoro fermant la marche. Le lycéen ouvrit la porte de la maison, en s'excusant de l'intrusion, pour tomber sur un pauvre vendeur de porte à porte qui voulait laisser à la femme de la maison un catalogue de sa boutique d'antiquités. Sauf que voilà, la femme, ultra hautaine, n'était certainement pas intéressée par cela. Mais l'homme, clairement en manque de confiance en lui et sans le bagout d'un bon vendeur, insista quand même, rajoutant avec un porte-clef porte-bonheur. D'une claque sur la main, le catalogue et le porte-clef finirent par terre.

\- Allez-vous-en! Allez! Je ne vous retiens pas! cria la femme avec colère.

Le pauvre homme se dépêcha de ramasser le catalogue et le porte-clef pour s'en aller tristement en jetant un dernier regard à la maison qu'il quittait la queue entre les jambes.

\- Bon… et vous? Que voulez-vous? demanda la femme en retrouvant un minimum de calme pour faire face au reste de ses visiteurs.

\- Nous sommes les détectives envoyés par Kusukawa-san, se présenta Kogoro avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Ah, je vois. En fait, ce n'est plus la peine. Apparemment, je m'étais fait des idées…

HE?!

Comment peut-on se faire des idées sur la présence ou non d'un rôdeur ? Si on pense qu'il y en a un au point d'embaucher quelqu'un c'est pas pour des prunes !

\- Il y a deux ou trois jours, j'ai annulé ma demande, mais Kusukawa-san étant toujours absent… je suis désolée, mais je crains que vous soyez venu pour rien.

La demande était en très gros: elle les voulait hors de chez elle.

Le groupe ressortit et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

\- Pff! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire! grommela Kogoro avec les mains dans les poches, l'air clairement mécontent.

\- On n'y peut rien, raisonna Heiji. Sans parler que Kusukawa-san a été séquestré pendant trois jours sans boire ou manger, il a aussi été passé à tabac. Devant ça, on ne ressort pas de l'hôpital comme ça.

\- Elle est pas nette cette bonne femme, j'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le noter, marmonna Red qui essayait de ne pas donner de coup dans les chevilles des autres avec sa canne.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre, admit Conan. Elle était inquiète au point d'appeler un détective et finalement, elle dit s'être fait des idées.

\- Si elle s'est fait des idées, alors je suis Sengoku.

Ils virent à cet instant une voiture se garer juste derrière la leur et un homme en sortir pour aller à la porte encore ouverte, dépassant le groupe sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

\- Ara, sensei, vous êtes en avance! salua joyeusement la femme au foyer.

Professeur? Il n'avait aucun cartable ou quoi que ce soit indiquant le genre de cours qu'il devait donner et encore moins une sacoche médicale pour qu'on puisse supposer qu'il était un médecin en visite à domicile.

\- Regardez! pointa la femme quand l'homme l'eut rejoint. Comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'ai mis une poterie dans l'entrée.

\- Positionnée correctement, une poterie dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison représente la voie d'accès de la chance, c'est quelque chose de très important dans le Feng Sui.

Ah. Un professeur de Feng Sui.

Et l'homme fut invité à entrer.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Le groupe sursauta quand une femme débarqua dans leur dos, maquillée à l'excès et avec un air de mauvais augure, adressant un regard clairement suspect aux visiteurs avant d'entrer à son tour dans la maison.

Et contrairement au professeur de Feng Sui, la bonne dame n'eut pas un très bon accueil. Ce qui était compréhensible quand on savait qu'elle venait demander de l'argent. Et elle se prit la porte au nez sur ces tendres mots:

\- SI TU N'AS PAS DE CHANCE, TU N'AS QU'À PRÉVOIR UN PEU MIEUX TON AVENIR, PUISQUE TU ES VOYANTE!!

A la demande de Heiji, le groupe alla s'asseoir dans la voiture et patienta.

Conan jeta un regard à Red quand il étouffa un rire dans une toux peu convaincante, mais le pirate ne donna aucune explication, se contentant d'un petit soupir en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi ça lui manquait. Sans préciser de quoi il parlait.

XxXxX

Le groupe avait patienté pendant deux heures dans la voiture, mais rien d'intéressant ne se produisit, outre que le professeur de Feng Sui n'était toujours pas ressorti et que Red avait fait une crise de narcolepsie. Les deux amis détectives se décidèrent à se glisser dans le jardin pour jeter un œil dans la maison par les fenêtres. Ils tombèrent sur la fenêtre du salon, sur le côté de la maison, dont on n'avait pas totalement fermé les rideaux. Le professeur de Feng Sui et Morozumi-san étaient étroitement enlacés, clairement sur la fin d'activité physique très intense sur le canapé de la pièce.

Clairement un cas d'adultère.

\- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants… rouspéta tout bas Kogoro au deux apprentis détectives.

La femme était déjà de nouveau décente alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en disant qu'elle allait se prendre une douche, laissant son amant vaguement habillé s'allumer une cigarette. Une fois la porte fermée, le professeur se leva du canapé et se mit à fouiller nerveusement dans la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose apparemment. Dans son dos et discrètement, la femme revint, le prenant la main dans le sac dans sa fouille.

\- Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme sursauta de se voir prit en flagrant délit.

\- Elle n'est pas là, la cassette vidéo de notre nuit d'amour à l'hôtel. Elle est quelque part bien cachée dans cette maison. Je la garde pour m'assurer que tu quitteras bien ta femme pour moi. Mon mari va bientôt rentrer. Pendant que je me douche, tu seras gentil de finir de te rhabiller.

Et c'est ainsi que le trio revint à la voiture.

\- Épargne-moi tes commentaires, Dawn, grommela Conan en voyant le sourire moqueur du D.

Le petit pirate se contenta de lever les mains pour dire qu'il se rendait mais conserva son expression moqueuse.

Heiji s'assit à l'avant avec Kogoro qui s'alluma une cigarette.

Les mains derrières la nuque, le jeune d'Osaka commençait à comprendre pourquoi le couple Mouri vivait séparément depuis des années. Commentaire qui valut un «je t'ai rien demandé» de la part de l'adulte.

Conan, qui regardait derrière eux pour tromper l'ennui et ne pas voir les moqueries de Red, leur pointa que le vendeur d'antiquité traînait dans le coin. En même temps, à l'avant, on pouvait voir un homme arriver vers la maison. Un individu qui correspondait clairement à la description qu'on avait donné à Heiji du mari de la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée. Peu après, il ressortit en riant et discutant joyeusement avec le professeur de Feng Sui, ayant l'air de bien le connaître.

\- Je pari une place de concert que ce gars sait qu'il a des cornes, mais qu'il veut quelque chose de sa femme avant de lui en toucher deux mots, commenta Red en baillant.

\- Pari non tenu, ça me semble évident, répondit Heiji.

Ils auraient bien voulu savoir de quoi ces deux hommes allaient parler, mais ils ne purent pas continuer leur filature suite à un coup de fil assez colérique de Ran qui leur demanda en des termes très clairs de renter immédiatement à la maison. Le quatuor avait donc pris, avec une certaine résignation, le chemin du retour.

Et cela sans se douter que quatre des personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées dans l'après-midi verraient leurs pensées respectives prendre étrangement la forme d'immenses flammes rouges très foncées, qui entouraient une femme dans sa demeure. Et au milieu du désastre, un cheval rouge observait calmement la scène, comme s'il se moquait du comportement étrange du criminel.

XxXxX

«Enfin! Heiji! qu'est-ce que tu fais!? On a préparé le diner pour vous et c'est en train de refroidir!!» protesta Kazuha au téléphone. «Où es-tu en ce moment!?»

Dans la foule nocturne éclairée par la lueur dansante de flammes, Heiji essaya de ne pas s'agacer du comportement de son amie:

\- On est devant la maison de la cliente de Kusukawa-san…

«QUOI?! Mais tu m'as dit que vous en aviez terminé avec ça!!» coupa la demoiselle avec colère. «Dépêche-toi de rentrer!»

\- C'était bien notre intention, mais sur le chemin du retour, on a croisé des camions de pompiers. Intrigués, on les a suivis et…

Le jeune détective soupira et regarda les pompiers qui commençaient tout juste à actionner leurs lances incendies.

\- La maison de la cliente brûle dans des flammes immenses, expliqua finalement Heiji au téléphone. Donc, on ne va pas rentrer avant un bon moment… Ne nous attendez pas pour manger et allez vous coucher.

Il raccrocha avant que la lycéenne ne proteste.

Dziing!

Une fenêtre à l'étage venait de se briser, laissant s'échapper une silhouette étrange d'entre les flammes à une vitesse surprenante. Étrange apparition qui termina sa chute sur le portillon avant de se projeter d'un saut au milieu des curieux, loin de l'incendie. Tout le monde s'écarta pour faire un large cercle devant l'étrange apparition sortie de la fournaise. C'était deux femmes. La cliente, couverte de suie et légèrement brûlée, était dans les bras d'une demoiselle assez jeune qui portait une longue étoffe mauve autour de sa tête. La sauveuse en saroual posa la victime à terre et entreprit de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, lui répétant comme un mantra de respirer.

Mais il était clairement évident que la femme au foyer ne respirait plus.

Les actions de l'inconnue devinrent plus frénétiques et sa voix monta d'une octave.

\- Mademoiselle… il n'y a plus rien à faire, lui dit un pompier en la rejoignant.

Il fut ignoré.

\- Mademoiselle, venez, on va-

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!

Avec une force surprenante, elle repoussa le pompier et recommença sa tentative de sauvetage désespérée. Sous le regard attristé et curieux de Heiji, l'étoffe mauve glissa du crâne de la fille à la peau sombre, dévoilant une impressionnante crinière d'encre. Crinière qui ne cachait pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

\- Mademoiselle… venez, c'est trop tard, insista le pompier.

\- NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS!! rugit la fille en repoussant le pompier de nouveau.

Ses mains tremblantes aux ongles émoussés se serrèrent sur le chemisier de la défunte.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi j'échoue à chaque fois… pourquoi j'y arrive pas…

Elle essuya futilement ses larmes du revers de la main et recommença ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Pourquoi j'arrive pas à sauver les gens… pourquoi…. POURQUOI!!?

Elle s'effondra dans un sanglot hystérique sur le corps de la femme.

Se connaissaient-elles?

\- Oi, Kudô, tu penses quoi de cette fille? demanda tout bas Heiji.

Conan allait répondre qu'il se retrouva brutalement avec la canne blanche de Red dans les mains. Le petit pirate avait le visage fermé à toute émotion, lui donnant un air pourtant mélancolique et lointain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? demanda le petit détective.

\- Je te l'ai dit une fois, Kudô. Il n'est pas question que je mente aux miens et tu ne peux pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. Maintenant, on discutera plus tard, j'ai un devoir à remplir.

Ses lunettes dans sa poche, l'aveugle joua des coudes pour sortir de la foule et s'approcher de la jeune femme qui sanglotait comme une hystérique sur le cadavre, sans que le pompier ne puisse intervenir, puisqu'elle résistait à toute tentative de séparation. Lentement, avec une démarche incertaine, Red s'orienta vers la femme. Kogoro voulut le rappeler à l'ordre mais Heiji l'en empêcha d'un bras tout en lui faisant comprendre de garder le silence.

Quand il fut quasiment à côté de la pleureuse, le petit pirate hésita un instant, avant de tendre un bras devant lui, finissant par toucher le dos de sa cible. Elle ne le remarqua même pas. Délicatement, il se rapprocha et le doigt devint une main aplatie sur l'épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et allait éjecter le garçon comme elle l'avait fait avec le pompier, quand son poignet fut attrapé au vol sans avoir pu toucher sa cible.

\- Je pense qu'au fond, les gens qu'on n'arrive pas à sauver, malgré toute notre bonne volonté, ce sont ceux qui devaient mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pleurer ne changera pas les choses, on ne peut que continuer à vivre. Alors, laisse-la partir.

Les yeux toujours masqués par sa frange, la demoiselle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de stupeur. Red s'avança un peu plus et… lui fit un câlin.

Le barrage de la brune céda réellement devant les larmes, mais l'enfant tint bon, lui caressant doucement le dos et lui chuchotant des mots que seuls eux deux pouvaient entendre. Cela permit au pompier de prendre la défunte pour la mettre sur un brancard qu'il recouvrit d'un drap blanc, alors qu'un de ses collègues tentait sa chance pour examiner la brune. Red prit une main de l'inconnue et sa simple présence permit au pompier de faire son travail.

\- Ryôko… Ryôko!!!

Les sanglots déchirants du mari prirent la relève de ceux, désormais apaisés, de la mystérieuse femme, que l'on avait assise à l'arrière du camion de pompier. Red ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main et elle-même s'accrochait à la menotte de l'enfant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Si seulement on était restés devant la maison à surveiller, ça ne serait pas arrivé, grommela Heiji.

Conan jeta un dernier œil à son camarade pirate pour regarder ensuite le mari éploré et le professeur de Feng Sui, tous deux auprès de la dépouille de la victime des flammes.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

Heiji regarda le petit détective pour savoir ce qu'il avait remarqué et son camarade ne le fit pas attendre:

\- Ces deux hommes étaient sortis boire un verre ensemble. Il ne s'est même pas écoulé une heure et pourtant, ils sont déjà de retour.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, commenta Heiji.

\- Ils ont peut-être eu vent de l'incendie par hasard, supposa Kogoro même si son expression disait qu'il était d'accord avec la remarque.

\- Tu vois maman, je t'avais dit qu'il était là! Le cheval tout rouge qui allume les incendies!

Conan et Heiji se retournèrent pour voir un enfant du voisinage faire ce commentaire à sa mère. Il était donc prévisible que le duo aille lui demander des prévisions, ce qui laissa la mère de l'enfant très perplexe puisqu'elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient.

Oui, l'enfant avait vu le cheval. Du moins, son ombre.

\- Son ombre? répétèrent les deux détectives.

\- Oui!! C'était juste au moment où j'étais en train de regarder Yaiba le vengeur masqué à la télévision! Le génériquement de début venait tout juste de commencer quand soudain, il y a eu une grande lumière et quand j'ai regardé vers la fenêtre, j'ai vu l'ombre d'un cheval énorme qui se reflétait sur le rideau! Et là, maman est entrée dans la pièce. Elle m'a grondé parce que je regardais la télévision dans le noir, alors, elle a allumé la lumière et l'ombre a disparu.

Regardant la maison en flammes par-dessus son épaule, Conan demanda à l'enfant où il vivait pour apprendre qu'il était question de la demeure de droite.

\- DAWN!! ON PART EXPLORER!! cria Conan.

Sans bouger du chevet de la femme, l'aveugle hocha la tête.

Les deux jeunes détectives se regardèrent pour se confirmer leur idée commune, puis ils foncèrent vers le jardin de la maison du garçon qu'ils venaient d'interroger, escaladant le muret qui le séparait de la rue. Ils longèrent le mur, voyant à côté d'eux les flammes qui s'éloignaient sous l'impulsion du pouvoir du pirate.

Cela leur facilita la tâche, parce que très vite, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient:

Au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte, narguant la nuit avec sa robe rouge, un petit cheval, pas plus long qu'un doigt, était dressé.

En se retournant, ils voyaient parfaitement les rideaux tirés de la maison voisine dans laquelle l'enfant avait dû regarder la télévision. Rideaux sur lesquels l'ombre du cheval s'était retrouvée projetée.

\- Yaiba commence à sept heures et demie du soir, informa Conan alors qu'ils revenaient vers la rue sous les injonctions d'un des pompiers. Si le gamin a vu une grande lumière au moment du générique de début…

\- Cela veut donc dire que le feu a été allumé et qu'on a posé le cheval vers cette heure-là, compléta Heiji.

\- Oui. Et on peut penser, avec une faible marge d'erreur, que le criminel se trouvait près de la fenêtre à ce moment-là!!

XxXxX

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que le feu put être maîtrisé, avec l'aide discrète de Red. Mais rien ne pouvait changer qu'une vie avait été perdue. Morozumi avait péri suite à l'intoxication à la fumée, certainement bien avant qu'elle n'eût droit à ce sauvetage miraculeux.

\- Dîtes, vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser voir les lieux? Juste quelques instants… demanda Heiji aux deux agents qui surveillaient les lieux en attendant que la brigade incendie arrive.

\- Pas question!! refusa l'un des policiers.

\- Dans ce cas, dîtes-nous au moins où le feu s'est déclaré! demanda Conan en faisant ses yeux de chiots.

\- Impossible!!

\- Allez, faîtes un effort, insista Kogoro.

\- Je suis désolé! Même si je connais votre réputation, je ne peux pas.

\- Oi! Les incendies ne sont pas du ressort de la brigade criminelle, tu sais, intervint un nouveau venu.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme avec une coupe en brosse qui avait une cigarette fumante au bec. L'individu surprit tellement Kogoro que le détective semblait presque effrayé.

\- Le vieux Pyro de la première brigade!! identifia l'ancien flic.

Ah! En effet, ils se connaissaient.

Si Heiji avait l'air dubitatif devant la dégaine décontractée de l'individu qui faisait apparemment partie de la brigade incendie de la police, Conan, lui, était plus du genre admiratif avec un «o» silencieux aux lèvres.

\- Ben alors, Mouri! C'est comme ça qu'on appelle un de ses ex-supérieurs hiérarchiques? demanda le vieux «Pyro».

\- Ex-supérieur? s'étonna Heiji.

\- Je vous présente le commissaire Yuminaga, de la première brigade d'enquête sur les incendies.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez spécialisé dans les meurtres?

\- Autrefois, j'ai un peu travaillé dans ce service aussi…

\- Ouais, et tu nous en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs! confirma Yuminaga en tapotant moqueusement l'épaule de Kogoro. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un incendie, pour toi, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il était criminel! Tu te rendais sur les lieux que tu mettais sens dessus dessous, ce qui mettait les pompiers furax! N'est-ce pas?

Vu l'air de Kogoro, ce cher Yuminaga devait faire la même chose.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, aucun doute, il s'agit d'un incendie criminel. On a encore trouvé le fameux cheval rouge. Les experts sont formels sur ce point: il est identique à ceux retrouvés sur les trois autres incendies.

\- Yuminaga-san, les journaux ont parlé de ce cheval rouge, quelqu'un a très bien pu imiter ce qu'il y a lu concernant sur l'objet, afin de brouiller les pistes! pointa Kogoro.

\- Tu es naïf! Il faudrait être très fort pour arriver à refaire le même cheval à partir des photos parues dans les journaux. On n'a pu trouver aucun magasin où ce cheval serait vendu ou fabriqué. Il est donc probable que le criminel le fabrique lui-même. Premier, deuxième, troisième et maintenant quatrième district… il fait ça dans l'ordre, comme s'il voulait se moquer de la police. Mais cette fois, l'incendie a fait une victime. Les choses deviennent très sérieuses.

\- Oui, mais c'est une chance qu'on n'ait pas à en compter une seconde aujourd'hui.

Le groupe se tourna vers l'arrière du camion de pompier où la brune était toujours assise avec un masque à oxygène dans une de ses mains qu'elle gardait sur le visage et ne le retirait que brièvement pour parler avec Red qui la tenait toujours par la main.

\- C'est elle l'écervelée qui a joué les super-héroïnes en voulant sauver la victime? se fit confirmer Yuminaga. Les jeunes de nos jours sont de plus en plus stupides pour risquer leur vie comme ça.

Crac!

Le masque à oxygène se fractura dans la main de la femme, comme s'il venait de se briser sous sa poigne. Red jeta son équivalent de regard noir à l'inspecteur qui dû cracher sa cigarette quand elle entra en combustion spontanée. Il l'écrabouilla consciencieusement sous son talon en se massant les lèvres qui avaient légèrement trinquées.

\- Ils ont entendu, devina Conan.

\- Si c'est elle qui a cassé le masque à oxygène, elle a une sacrée poigne. J'ai pas envie de lui serrer la main, commenta Heiji.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne le fais pas avec Dawn.

\- Je tiens à mes doigts.

Heiji arrangea sa casquette toujours à l'envers et demanda à l'inspecteur s'il savait d'où était parti le feu. Après que Kogoro ait présenté Heiji comme étant plus ou moins son apprenti, l'homme accepta de leur répondre. Le feu avait pris naissance dans une petite pièce dans le fond de la maison, sur le côté droit. Une petite pièce de deux tatamis en taille, tout au plus, qui servait de débarras. C'était à sa fenêtre qu'on avait posé le cheval rouge. Ils avaient retrouvé des traces de fuel domestique sur le sol, laissant suggérer qu'il l'a versé par la fenêtre ouverte pour ensuite déclencher le feu.

\- Sous la fenêtre du living-room et devant le débarras, on a retrouvé d'étranges traces de pas, continua l'homme en se prenant une nouvelle cigarette. En les examinant de près, on a une chance d'obtenir des indices sur le criminel.

Oups?

Kogoro fut forcé de signaler la présence de leurs propres traces de pas dans les environs et le pourquoi de leur présence à l'origine. Même si pour le coup, la police devait prendre leurs empreintes pour les séparer du reste, ils avaient des informations qui pourraient être importantes pour l'enquête.

\- Quatre personnes en tout sont venues la voir, raconta Kogoro. Le professeur de Feng Sui, qui était l'amant de Morozumi-san. Le mari qui n'a pas l'air commode, la sœur qui est voyante et un homme venu donner le catalogue de son magasin.

\- Mais à mon avis, le mari et l'amant sont hors du coup, intervint Heiji. D'après le témoignage du petit garçon qui habite à la droite de la maison, le cheval rouge aurait été déposé vers sept heures et demie ce soir. Vu que les deux hommes sont sortis ensemble pour aller boire un verre environ dix minutes avant, ça ne peut pas être eux.

\- Nous avons hésité cinq bonnes minutes pour savoir si nous les suivions ou pas, avoua Conan. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de fumée, ni de flammes qui s'échappaient de la maison.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ces deux hommes sont revenus si tôt du restaurant ou du bar où ils s'étaient rendus, avoua le jeune d'Osaka.

\- Certainement parce qu'un voisin a appelé le mari sur son portable pour lui qu'il y avait le feu chez lui, supposa l'enquêteur.

\- Autrement dit, il nous reste la voyante et l'homme au catalogue, résuma Kogoro. On doit compter la demoiselle comme suspecte?

\- Je verrais après lui avoir posé quelques questions. Ensuite, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire un tour du côté de la gare de Haido, je sais qu'il y a un étage où se réunissent plusieurs voyants, on la trouvera peut-être là-bas.

Et sur ces mots, le quatuor alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était levée pour draper autour d'elle l'étoffe mauve qu'elle avait portée sur ses cheveux durant l'incendie. Un sari et un saroual, c'était un étrange ensemble. Elle avait débarassé la frange de son visage, mais elle gardait la tête baissée tout en serrant nerveusement la main de Red dans la sienne.

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de te jeter la tête la première dans une incendie sans protection? demanda Yuminaga.

\- Je suis une écervelée, après tout, rétorqua la femme avec venin.

Ouep, elle l'avait entendu.

\- Désolé pour l'inspecteur, intervint Heiji. Je trouve que c'était très courageux de vouloir sauver cette femme. Vous la connaissiez?

Conan voulut s'avancer pour voir mieux le visage de la demoiselle mais Red tendit le bras, lui faisant bien comprendre de rester à distance.

\- Je suis pas du coin, j'habite à quelques pâtées de maisons de là. J'étais sortie faire des courses quand j'ai vu les flammes.

Son ton était peut-être moins agressif, mais elle n'était toujours pas sympathique. Elle tendit un bras vers la maison, la main légèrement inclinée vers le sol.

\- J'étais dans la rue derrière. C'est là que j'ai laissé mes achats, d'ailleurs.

\- Si vous ne connaissiez pas cette femme, pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie? Et surtout, comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison? demanda Yuminaga.

Comme si la question l'avait vexée, elle releva brutalement la tête, dévoilant un visage mince, presque osseux, éclairé par les yeux les plus étranges que Conan ait jamais vus. Il savait que suivant la lumière, certaines couleurs pouvaient donner une impression d'être violettes, mais cette fille avait deux améthystes haineuses dans les yeux, fendues par des pupilles laiteuses de la forme que celles des chats, en dépit de la dilatation due à la lumière rare de l'heure tardive. Dans la lueur des lampadaires, elle faisait une vue peu rassurante. Les hommes eurent un mouvement de recul devant ce regard peu commun.

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Red serra sa main, lui faisant fermer les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Ce qui m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dedans, c'est ce qu'on appelle un pressentiment, expliqua-t-elle froidement en bougeant à peine la bouche. Quant à pourquoi j'ai sauté dans la fournaise, outre que je voulais me prouver quelque chose, je pense pas avoir lu quelque part que chercher à sauver une vie était interdit.

De nouveau, Red lui serra la main.

\- Et c'est quoi ton nom? demanda Kogoro.

\- Haiiro Kali. Haiiro avec le kanji de la cendre.

\- Ano, onee-san, vous connaissez mon ami Dawn? demanda innocemment Conan.

Le regard hautain qu'il se reçut le fit grimacer. Le pirate devait l'avoir vendu, parce que l'hypothèse qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, était annulée par la simple présence de Red.

\- Je dois ma vie à son grand-frère. Ace m'a littéralement sortie de l'enfer pour me redonner une raison de vivre. Vu que le salopard de vioc, qui se prétend leur grand-père, a bousillé les chances de mon meilleur ami de pouvoir récupérer la garde de ses jeunes frères, on fait notre possible pour surveiller les plus jeunes de loin.

\- On? répéta Heiji.

\- Les Newgate, comme Thatch-nii-san! On est une très grosse famille! répondit avec entrain Red.

\- Et vous avez quel âge, demoiselle? demanda le policier.

\- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je vais sur mes dix-sept ans.

Le sourire satisfait qu'esquissa Red pointa le mensonge de la dénommée Kali, mais seul Conan le remarqua, puisqu'il était à la même hauteur que l'aveugle.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un numéro et d'une adresse. On vous attend demain matin au commissariat pour une déposition. Vous pouvez vous faire accompagner par vos parents, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je demanderai à Thatch-nii-san de venir te chercher, ça ira? proposa Red.

\- Il se rappelle du message d'Ace? se fit confirmer Kali.

\- Y'a plus de pompadour pour ça, mais la menace de cracher du cuir reste! assura le gnome avec un grand sourire.

La brune esquissa un sourire et annonça qu'elle attendrait Thatch. Elle prit ensuite le calepin et le stylo que lui tendit l'inspecteur pour noter les éléments demandés, appuyant énormément avec le stylo, plus que nécessaire. Avec un tour de main digne de cet horripilant Kaitou Kid, elle parvint à arracher discrètement la seconde page sans que Yumigana ne le remarque.

\- Je dois rentrer et surtout, récupérer mes courses. Tu fais attention à toi, Red? demanda doucement la jeune femme en s'accroupissant au niveau du garçon.

Elle passa une main délicate dans les mèches sombres de l'aveugle avec beaucoup d'affection avant de la glisser jusqu'à son cœur, là où Conan avait déjà vu les restes de la blessure qui avait été fatale au pirate.

\- On t'a perdu une fois déjà. C'est un miracle que l'on soit parvenu à te retrouver. Ne fais pas deux fois l'erreur, la tête de piaf ne le supportera pas.

Red lui tapota la main et elle se releva.

\- Iro m'attend. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et bonne chance avec votre incendie.

\- Iro? répéta le petit détective.

\- Iro, c'est notre grande fille à Ace-nii-san et moi. C'est un gros chat. Un très gros chat, répondit Red avec un sourire de morveux en glissant dans sa poche le papier que lui avait transmis sa camarade.

Le reniflement narquois de la femme qui s'éloignait disait que les informations données étaient certainement loin de la vérité.

XxXxX

Les détectives avaient traîné Red avec eux, d'abord à l'étage voyance pour annoncer à la sœur de la défunte le triste sort qui s'était abattu sur sa sœur. Le D. avait eu quelques commentaires bien acides sur les larmes qu'il jugeait «forcées» pour son oreille.

Ensuite, il fut question d'aller au commissariat.

Le pirate ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on voulait qu'il vienne avec eux. Après tout, lui, il n'avait pas d'empreinte à déposer. Cependant, en chemin, alors qu'ils parlaient de l'inconnu qui avait voulu distribuer un porte-clef et un catalogue, l'aveugle perçut l'étrange nuance dans la voix du policier quand il nia connaître l'individu, possiblement antiquaire, dont il était question.

Un mensonge.

Une fois au commissariat central, l'aveugle demanda gentiment la possibilité d'aller squatter ailleurs le temps que les détectives fassent leur boulot. Bien heureusement pour lui, Takagi faisait des heures supplémentaires au bureau pour boucler un rapport et accepta sa compagnie, laissant les trois autres avec le commissaire de la brigade incendie.

Parce que les deux jeunes détectives voulaient absolument voir les chevaux précédents.

Le premier attira immédiatement l'attention, parce qu'il était plus brûlé que les autres, mais aussi le seul à avoir un socle sous lequel on avait l'idéogramme du lièvre d'inscrit.

\- Ce cheval, c'est Sekitoba, identifia Heiji.

Conan hocha la tête en accord, lui aussi avait reconnu la bête.

\- Nani?! Tu veux dire que ce cheval en plastique représente la célèbre monture du Roman des Trois Royaumes? s'étrangla Kogoro en ramassant l'un des chevaux sous plastique.

\- Oui. Regardez sous le socle du premier qui a été retrouvé!! On n'arrive pas à lire le premier et le troisième idéogramme, mais celui du milieu, c'est celui du lièvre, et il est encore bien lisible.

Le jeune d'Osaka fit glisser l'objet à Kogoro pour qu'il puisse voir le socle de plus près en continuant son explication:

\- Des chevaux rouges, dont le nom comporte l'idéogramme du lièvre, il n'y en a pas trente-six. Sekitoba, dit aussi, Lièvre Rouge. C'est la monture que chevauchaient les grands généraux sur le champ de bataille.

Le tout était de savoir pourquoi ce cheval était présent sur l'incendie et le rapport de ces crimes avec l'histoire ancienne de la Chine. D'un côté, on avait le Feng Sui qui était un art originaire de là-bas, donc, ça pouvait être une piste à suivre.

\- Ce professeur de Feng Sui que vous avez vu entrer dans la maison de Morozumi-san, avant l'incendie, il n'aurait pas parlé d'anciennes histoires chinoises? demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne, répondit délicatement Kogoro avec un embarras évident. Il avait d'autres préoccupations apparemment.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas parlé de la Chine, mais il a un mobile tout trouvé! intervint Heiji. Il s'agit d'une cassette, preuve de leur liaison, qui a certainement brûlé dans l'incendie. Lorsque Morozumi-san est sortie de la pièce, il en a profité pour fouiller à droite et à gauche.

Alors que Kogoro clamait que c'était une solution trop radicale pour ce genre de chose, un policier entra dans la pièce et chuchota quelque chose à son supérieur qui hocha la tête et le congédia en lui demandant de le prévenir en cas de nouveauté.

\- Apparemment, l'amant n'est pas le seul à avoir un mobile, transmit le commissaire au reste de l'équipe. La sœur de la victime est celle qui va hériter de toute la fortune de leurs parents. Leur mère est morte il y a un moment et leur père, lui, il n'y a pas très longtemps.

\- Pourtant, elle était venue emprunter de l'argent à sa sœur, pointa Conan. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça si elle devait recevoir l'héritage?

\- Dans son testament, le père a tout laissé à la défunte, parce qu'elle s'était mariée et avait fait prendre leur nom à son époux. La sœur aînée morte, la voyante pouvait donc tout récupérer, puisque le testament de leur père n'avait aucune clause qui excluait celle-ci en cas de décès de l'héritière principale. Le mari aussi a un bon mobile. Morozumi Akira est psychanalyste. Il voulait détruire la maison pour y faire construire son cabinet, mais sa femme y était opposée, ce qui en faisait une source de conflit entre eux. Et comme la maison et le terrain étaient des biens hérités de la famille de Ryôko-san…

Exact. Vu que ça appartenait à la femme, l'époux ne pouvait pas y toucher sans son accord. Et en supposant qu'il savait qu'elle le trompait, il avait un mobile en béton armé. Ces trois là avaient un bon motif pour la tuer, mais malheureusement, ils avaient tous un alibi à l'heure des faits.

Cela ne laissait que l'antiquaire qui faisait du porte-à-porte avec son porte-clef et le catalogue de son magasin. Malheureusement, ils ne savaient rien de lui.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ça?

La question de Conan alerta Heiji qui se pencha vers le petit détective pour voir ce qui l'intriguait.

Le premier cheval montrait une trace bizarre sur le corps de l'animal. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un pied humain, laissant supposer que quelqu'un avait monté la monture.

\- Voyons voir, le guerrier qui montait Sekitoba… réfléchit Kogoro.

Une clef tourna dans le crâne des deux jeunes détectives.

\- Kan.U!! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Kogoro les regarda sans comprendre, mais Heiji enchaînait déjà:

\- ce type à lunettes… il y a quelque chose de louche!!! Kan.U est aussi considéré comme le Dieu de la prospérité dans le travail. Et si on regarde la taille du cheval, il rentre parfaitement dans la boite de porte-clefs que cet homme voulait offrir.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que le commissaire se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez!! rouspéta Heiji. Il faut prévenir vos hommes à Haido pour qu'ils se rendent chez tous les antiquaires!! Si on ne se dépêche pas, il va s'enfuir!!

Avec un soupir résigné, Yuminaga sortit un portrait de sa veste et le montra aux détectives, leur demandant si c'était l'homme qu'ils avaient vu.

L'homme était déjà apparu dans l'enquête. Genda Takanori, un antiquaire de Haido-chô. Il avait été remarqué sur les lieux du premier incendie dans la foule de curieux, parce que pendant qu'il regardait les flammes, il ne cessait de murmurait: «papa… papa...».

\- Son père était pompier, raconta le commissaire. Il est mort quand Genda était au collège, en essayant de sauver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper d'une maison en feu.

Il y avait une forte chance que leur homme soit le coupable et qu'il mette le feu en pensant à son père, avec l'idée que son défunt parent allait ressortir des flammes.

XxXxX

Un coup de fil leur apprit que leur suspect n'était pas à son bureau. Apparemment, il avait fait un passage à cinq heures au magasin avant de renter chez lui parce qu'il était fatigué, ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'il avait apparemment tourné du quartier pour distribuer le catalogue du magasin, dont il était le propriétaire, avec un porte-clef cadeau. Cadeau qui n'était nul autre que Kan.U. Cependant, le modèle n'était pas très apprécié des clients, il l'avait fait changer et aujourd'hui, il avait voulu distribuer des Manukineko.

Juste à côté, pendant que le commissaire se renseignait sur Genda, Kogoro, lui, avait appelé sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Ran… tenta de pacifier Kogoro. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas rentrer.

«Vraiment, papa!!» gronda la fille au téléphone.

\- Au fait, tu es incollable sur le Roman des Trois Royuames, non?

«Euh, ça peut aller, oui…» répondit-elle clairement perplexe.

\- Le guerrier qui monte Sekitoba, le célèbre cheval, c'est bien Riyofu n'est-ce pas?

«Oui! Mais après, il le donne à Sôsô! Finalement, Sekitoba deviendra le fidèle compagnon de Kan.U!!»

\- Tu es sûre?

Et lui qui était pourtant persuadé que ce n'était pas ça la réponse…

«Oui! Aujourd'hui, j'ai même reçu un porte-clé de Kan.U chevauchant Sekitoba!!»

Sous la surprise et la peur, Kogoro répéta, presque en criant, ce que venait de lui dire Ran. Et apparemment, c'était un homme avec des lunettes qui le lui avait donné dans le bus du retour.

\- Mouri-han!! Votre bureau se trouve dans quel district!! demanda Heiji avec empressement.

La réponse fit blanchir le détective.

C'était le cinquième.

Après avoir demandé à Ran de faire attention, de ne laisser entrer personne et de les attendre, Kogoro raccrocha et le groupe fonça pour sortir du commissariat, manquant de percuter Takagi qui venait justement les voir.

\- Newgate-san est venu récupérer Red-kun, expliqua l'inspecteur de la criminelle en les suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- On aura pas à ramener ce sale gosse chez Agasa, c'est déjà ça, grommela Kogoro.

\- Conan-kun, tu pourras donner ce papier à ton ami?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referma sur le groupe et Takagi sortit de sa veste une feuille pliée en deux.

\- Il m'a demandé de faire ça pour Newgate-san.

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il avait au sujet de Ran et Kazuha, Conan déplia le document pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle type de lettre pour le Préfet… afin d'obtenir une étrange dérogation.

Que voulait faire le pirate avec un animal sauvage pour faire une demande pareille?

Se disant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, il le plia de nouveau pour le ranger dans son blouson et suivit Heiji quand ils se précipitèrent dans la rue.

XxXxX

\- Comment?! Le domicile de Genda se trouve à Rizen-chô!? s'exclama Kogoro alors qu'il était assis à l'avant avec le commissaire Yuminaga.

Le gyrophare sur le toit de la voiture s'assurait qu'ils arrivent rapidement au bureau du détective.

\- Oui, et alors? s'enquit le policier.

\- Lorsque le mari de Ryôko-san est rentré vers sept heures, on a aperçu Genda près de la maison qui a pris feu ensuite. Le bus que Ran a emprunté pour rentrer est certainement celui qui part de Shibuya et passe par Haido-chô, Beika-chô pour aller à Rizen-chô.

\- Genda-san a vraiment dû penser renter chez lui, mais, pour une raison quelconque, il est revenu sur les lieux de l'incendie!! supposa Heiji qui était assis à l'arrière avec Conan.

\- J'y pense, mais c'est bien à Rizen-chô qu'a eu lieu le premier incendie, n'est-ce pas? se fit confirmer le plus petit de la bande.

\- Oui, c'était la maison juste à côté de la sienne qui a brûlé. Les familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps et les parents venaient, semble-t-il, souvent à son magasin.

\- Dans ce cas, il existe peut-être une autre raison possible aux incendies: il aurait vendu des antiquités qui seraient en réalité des fausses, supposa le jeune d'Osaka. Pour éviter d'être découvert, il mettrait le feu aux maisons.

\- Oui, c'est possible, admit le policier de mauvaise grâce.

\- Quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté un homme aussi suspect?

Le flic soupira et donna une excuse sur la perte de son flair, mais le ton de sa voix disait qu'il ne voulait pas croire que ce Genda soit coupable.

En arrivant devant le bureau, ils virent qu'il y avait déjà une voiture de police de présente. Les officiers finissaient l'arrestation de Genda et le mettaient dans la voiture. Ran et Kazuha sortirent dans la rue pour rejoindre le groupe, toujours vêtues de leur pyjama, leur racontant que l'homme était venu juste après leur coup de fil, avec un discours décousu et des larmes en leur demandant de lui rendre le porte-clef, parce que «le monsieur allait encore mettre le feu». Les filles avaient préféré appeler la police, pour le coup.

Ils regardèrent le commissaire demander à Genda s'il avait vraiment mis le feu à toutes ces maisons, mais le pauvre homme, assis dans la voiture avec la tête basse, ne pouvait que pleurer en s'excusant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut conduit au commissariat.

\- A première vue, il ne devrait pas se faire prier pour avouer, commenta Kogoro.

Conan et Heiji, eux, ils avaient une toute autre idée en tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette affaire, la réponse était trop facile.

\- Dis, Hattori, ça ne te rappelle rien? demanda avec sérieux Conan en regardant la voiture de police qui s'éloignait.

\- Si, j'y pensais justement, répondit Heiji sur le même ton. Des affaires qui se produisent les unes après les autres, dans un certain ordre…

\- … un coupable faible qui se fait arrêter, et finalement, le véritable but du criminel…

\- … s'en prendre à la vie d'une seule et unique personne!! conclurent-ils en cœur.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient à savoir pourquoi ce mode d'action leur était familier, Kogoro avait ses propres priorités. Après avoir dit au revoir à la police, il demandant à Ran de leur préparer quelque chose puisqu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Quoi? Vous n'avez pas encore mangé? s'étonna Ran.

\- On a mangé tout le dîner à deux, avoua Kazuha.

\- Cinq parts à deux?! s'étrangla le détective.

\- Six parts! On pensait qu'avec l'heure, Red-kun resterait avec nous, mais le professeur vient d'appeler pour dire qu'il est rentré.

\- On était un peu énervées.

\- Et le frigo aussi est vide! pointa Ran. Je pensais me lever tôt et aller faire les courses.

Cela fit grogner Kogoro.

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution. Le café Poirot est fermé, mais je vais demander au patron s'il ne peut pas nous servir quelque chose.

Heiji et Conan se retournèrent pour regarder la pancarte du café. Mais oui!! Leur affaire ressemblait étrangement à ce fameux roman d'Agatha Christie: ABC contre Poirot. Une histoire racontant une série de meurtres où la première lettre du nom des victimes est aussi celle du lieu où elles sont assassinées, en suivant l'ordre de l'alphabet. A chaque fois, on retrouvait sur les lieux l'ABC des horaires de train, laissant supposer que c'était l'œuvre d'un meurtrier en série. Finalement, la véritable victime du coupable était la personne qui avait le nom commençant par la lettre C. En bref, il était question d'une enquête visant à masquer un arbre au milieu d'une forêt, ou plutôt, un crime très préparé parmi d'autres commis au hasard.

Les incendies avaient fonctionné sur le même principe, laissant croire que le pyromane suivait un ordre précis, avec un cheval rouge laissé sur les lieux pour induire l'idée de crimes en série. Ainsi, la victime du quatrième incident n'était qu'un malheureux accident en apparence. Même le coupable était dans le même genre. Il avait partiellement avoué mais tellement faible, mentalement parlant, qu'il s'était laissé persuader par le vrai meurtrier que tout était de sa faute. Ici, seule différence, ils étaient plusieurs à pouvoir manipuler leur homme, sans parler de leurs alibis.

Ce quatrième crime était une mise en scène, ça se sentait à plein nez.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, la décision de Heiji de retourner sur les lieux du crime ne fut pas accueillie avec enthousiasme, surtout quand il décida, une fois de plus, d'embarquer Conan avec lui. Les filles étaient très mécontentes, puisqu'elles avaient prévu qu'ils aillent tous ensemble à Tropical Land.

\- Je te rappelle que le criminel a été arrêté hier soir, marmonna Kogoro.

\- Oui! renchérit Kazuha. C'était le monsieur qui nous avait donné un porte-clef!

\- C'est bien lui que la police a arrêté hier soir devant chez nous, non? se fit confirmer Ran.

\- Peut-être, accorda Heiji. Mais je me demande si Genda-han n'a pas été manipulé par quelqu'un.

\- Manipulé?

Kogoro était la définition même de dubitatif devant l'idée.

\- Réfléchissez un peu! insista le jeune d'Osaka. Vous vous souvenez des professions qu'exercent les différentes personnes qui sont venues chez la victime hier soir? Le mari est psychanalyste, l'amant est professeur de Feng Sui et la sœur est voyante! Chacun d'eux pourrait bien avoir des facultés pour manipuler quelqu'un et ils ont tous un alibi.

\- Peut-être, accorda Kogoro. Mais on ne sait pas encore s'ils ont été en contact avec Genda-san qui lui aussi a un mobile.

Remettant sa casquette à l'endroit sur son crâne, Heiji annonça qu'il voulait revérifier la scène de crime. Après tout, il y avait peut-être une information grosse comme un camion qui leur échappait.

XxXxX

Malgré le beau temps, la carcasse noircie de la maison faisait un triste effet. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour semblé gris et terne, alors que la police faisait leur enquête.

\- C'est répugnant, souffla Ran en restant en retrait dans la rue avec Kazuha. C'est bien ici que quelqu'un est mort brûlé vif, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Heiji a voulu venir ici, avoua Kazuha.

Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant la curiosité morbide de les clouer sur place à fixer la carcasse de maison. La curiosité était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elles étaient venues… sans parler qu'elles voulaient que tout soit réglé rapidement pour aller au Tropical Land.

\- Eh bien, c'est le grand rassemblement aujourd'hui, nota le commissaire qui se tenait dans la rue.

Il leur raconta qu'il avait passé la nuit en salle d'interrogatoire avec Genda, mais que la seule réponse qu'il avait eu était un «je ne sais pas».

\- Il raconte qu'il y aurait une deuxième personnalité en lui qui allume des feux inconsciemment. Enfant, il lui arrivait d'être somnambule et récemment, ça lui est arrivé de nouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il voyait un psychanalyste.

Et par le plus grand des hasards, il s'avérait que le spécialiste en question était Morozumi, qui lui avait prescris des antidépresseurs.

\- Il était très surpris d'apprendre que le pyromane était Genda.

Il allait faire un autre commentaire que la fille de la nuit d'avant sauta par une fenêtre cassé de l'étage avec un rouleau de couverture dans les bras, pour finir de nouveau sur le portillon, puis sur le béton. Un policier apparut à l'étage et fit un signe avec un pouce levé à l'adresse du commissaire.

\- Vous êtes sacrément douée, mademoiselle, commenta le commissaire en la débarrassant du rouleau de couverture.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Il est plus adepte de la version Freerunning et de tout ce qui est aspect spectaculaire, mais il m'a enseigné bien assez de base pour que je maîtrise le parkour à bon niveau, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? demanda Kogoro.

\- Reconstitution, répondit-elle succinctement.

\- Elle nous a montré comment elle a procédé au sauvetage de la victime. Elle a sauté d'une poubelle jusqu'au muret arrière de la maison, avant de se jeter vers une fenêtre pour trouver la victime et fuir par le devant.

\- Une poutre m'a barré la route, ça m'a empêché de faire demi-tour, se justifia la brune en haussant des épaules.

\- Woaah! Vous devez être ultra douée pour réussir à faire ça!! s'exclama Kazuha avec admiration.

Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, surtout au vu de son air ultra froid, Kali se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Certes, ce n'est pas très visible, vu qu'elle avait la peau aussi sombre que celle de Heiji, mais c'était marquant.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es dans quel lycée? demanda joyeusement Ran.

\- Ekoda…

Sans même demander à la police s'ils en avaient fini avec elle, les deux amies prirent Kali en otage pour discuter, s'émerveillant sur la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Même si clairement réservée, elle était moins froide avec les deux filles qu'elle ne l'avait été la nuit dernière avec eux.

Le commissaire regarda la scène et soupira en revenant à l'affaire.

\- Genda connaissait aussi Soga-san, l'amant de la victime. Lui et Genda se voyaient souvent dans les brocantes. C'est à lui que l'on doit le choix d'un spécialiste pour ses problèmes de somnambulisme. Soga-san et Morozui-san sont d'anciens camarades d'université. C'est un homme assez spécial. Il a arrêté ses études pour se lancer dans le Feng Sui. Il a d'ailleurs conseillé à Genda de se rendre chez les Morozumi ce jour-là parce qu'il lui aurait dit que les ondes de chance étaient très fortes dans ce quartier en raison de sa disposition. S'il connaissait la voyante, on en est pas certain, mais il est vrai que cette femme est suspecte.

Le commissaire tira de son veston un sachet en plastique contenant un petit coussin que la victime avait tenu dans sa main. La voyante avait eu une étrange réaction, suite à la convocation de ce matin, en le voyant.

\- Vous pensez que c'est un message posthume? demanda Ran.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir relâché? s'enquit Kazuha.

Les deux filles tenaient fermement un bras de Kali, qui, bien qu'impassible, avait un maintien laissant présager qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. C'était presque drôle à voir.

\- Elle avait un alibi, je ne peux pas la retenir, répondit le policier. Bien entendu, tout ça dépend de l'heure de départ du feu que vous avez donnée.

Heiji pointa du pouce la maison voisine.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait peut-être redemander au témoin, c'est un gosse qui habite juste là.

XxXxX

Le groupe était allé revoir l'enfant, avec juste les trois filles restant à l'entrée pour discuter. Le gamin confirma avoir vu l'énorme ombre du cheval sur les rideaux au début du générique, soit à 19h30. L'enfant avait la mauvaise habitude de regarder la télévision dans le noir, pour se donner l'impression d'être au cinéma. Avant ça, toujours dans le noir, il avait regardé le baseball dans l'obscurité en surveillant l'heure. Comment pouvait-il voir les aiguilles de la montre? Parce qu'il faisait clair au dehors. Très clair.

Cela dû donner une partie de l'énigme à Conan et Heiji parce qu'ils se précipitèrent au dehors.

\- C'est étrange, commenta Yuminaga en regardant par la fenêtre la maison incendiée. La lumière parvenait jusqu'à cette fenêtre, alors qu'il y a un muret... pourtant, il n'y a que depuis la fenêtre de ce débarras, placée suffisamment haut, qu'elle pouvait arriver… Comment pouvait-il y avoir de la lumière avant que le cheval soit déposé?

\- Peut-être passait-elle par la fenêtre de la chambre située au-dessus du débarras? proposa Kogoro.

\- Non, on a jeté un œil à cette pièce, parce que c'est là où la gamine a trouvé la victime, et les experts ont dit qu'il devait y avoir des rideaux très épais.

L'attention des deux hommes fut attirée par la vue de Conan et Heiji qui sautaient aisément par-dessus le muret de séparation des deux propriétés. Les deux jeunes détectives finirent dans le débarras, fouillant les décombres pour trouver les pièces du puzzle qu'ils nécessitaient pour prouver leur théorie. Et finalement, chacun d'eux mis la main sur un morceau d'ampoule à fort ampérage avec d'étranges marques de brûlure sur le verre, sans parler des restes de mouchoirs en papier carbonisés. Avec cette méthode, on pouvait mettre en route l'incendie sans même être sur place.

Il ne restait à présent qu'à trouver la preuve que ce brave Genda avait été manipulé.

Ils allèrent retrouver les autres, demandant à aller voir chez le bouc-émissaire pour trouver la preuve qu'il ait été manipulé.

Kali en profita pour s'éclipser, bien qu'apparemment, Ran avait réussi à obtenir d'elle une promesse de se revoir et un numéro de téléphone.

\- Vous avez fait amie-amie avec Miss Bonne Humeur? s'étonna Heiji en regardant l'étrange brune s'éloignée.

\- Elle est timide, c'est tout, ne sois pas méchant, rouspéta Kazuha.

\- En plus, elle sait des trucs qui sortent de l'ordinaire! Je l'inviterai à l'occasion et j'en profiterai pour la présenter à Sonoko! s'enthousiasma Ran.

Kali s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers le groupe qu'elle venait de quitter pour revenir vers Conan. Elle s'arrêta devant le garçon et s'accroupit à son niveau en arrangeant son saroual.

\- Quand l'Allumette parle du prix du marché, rappelle-lui pour moi qu'ici, on marche en Yen. Merci d'avance, dit-elle tout bas avec une voix sans émotion.

Sans laisser l'occasion au petit détective de lui demander des précisions, elle se redressa pour s'en aller définitivement. Elle répondit d'un simple salut de la main au «à bientôt» des filles et continua sa route à pied.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? demanda Heiji en se mettant au niveau de son ami.

\- Elle m'a demandé de transmettre un rappel sur la monnaie qu'on utilise à quelqu'un qu'elle nomme Allumette. M'en demande pas plus, marmonna Conan, clairement perplexe.

XxXxX

Le voyage jusqu'au domicile de Genda ne fut pas très long, mais il permit aux deux jeunes de résumer leur hypothèse au commissaire, pendant que Kogoro conduisait sa voiture de location avec Kazuha et Ran. Yuminaga devait admettre que l'idée des deux jeunes se tenaient, même si les brûlures avaient pu être faîtes n'importe quand durant l'incendie. Sans parler du fait que leurs trois suspects étaient aussi capables les uns que les autres d'entrer et sortir de la maison.

\- C'est justement pour trouver le coupable que nous sommes venus chez Genda-san, alors, ne restons pas là!! dit avec entrain Conan en sortant de la voiture.

\- Oui! Qui sait? On va peut-être trouver un journal intime ou quelque chose comme ça: renchérit Heiji.

Le pauvre commissaire commençait à se demander d'où sortait cet étrange duo.

Dans l'autre voiture, Kazuha regarda l'heure en soupirant. Il était déjà quinze heures, c'était trop tard pour Tropical Land.

Les hommes entrèrent dans la maison du suspect, qui avait donné la clef en pleurant quand on lui avait dit qu'on cherchait des preuves de son innocence.

Première constatation en passant le seuil: pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul, il avait une sacrée baraque. Apparemment, il vivait ici depuis la mort de son père, avec sa mère. Sauf qu'elle-même était partie l'an dernier, à cause de la maladie.

Seconde constatation: d'étranges marques boueuses dans l'entrée qui correspondaient à une paire de chaussures trouvées dans les environs. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou de leur soupçon, dans une poubelle, Conan trouva des chaussettes boueuses et une chemise avec des traces de brûlure. Mais en dépit des preuves, Yuminaga garda la foi en l'innocence de leur suspect.

\- Oi! Kudô! Viens par ici! appela Heiji depuis l'angle d'un couloir.

Perplexe, le petit détective alla rejoindre son camarade de Osaka qui lui montra une facture qu'il avait trouvée sur le meuble à chaussure. Une facture de téléphone.

\- Trente mille Yens pour un mois… tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup? nota Heiji en regardant le montant.

\- C'est vrai que pour un homme comme lui, c'est étrange, commenta Conan. C'est à peu près ce que paye Ran qui passe son temps pendu au téléphone avec Sonoko.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, Kazuha passe aussi des heures au téléphone avec ma mère… grommela le lycéen. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes aiment autant parler au téléphone?

Le mystère restera irrésolu encore un moment parce que les deux demoiselles débarquèrent dans l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches, prenant les garçons la main dans le sac à médire sur elles.

\- Alors comme ça, on est pendues au téléphone?! demandèrent les filles, faisant blanchir les garçons.

\- Vous espionnez notre conversation à travers la porte?! accusa Heiji pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

\- Tu nous prends pour qui! protesta Kazuha.

\- On écoutait la radio dans la voiture et on a entendu vos voix! expliqua Ran.

\- La radio? répétèrent les deux garçons.

Pourquoi la radio?

Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif avant qu'une idée ne les prenne. Heiji ramassa le vase sur le meuble, si semblable à celui sur le meuble d'entrée de la maison qui avait brûlé, et l'examina attentivement, finissant par trouver un micro espion caché dedans.

\- C'est le même vase que dans l'entrée des Morozumi, non? se fit confirmer Conan.

Oui, le même vase.

Comprenant que les bizarreries qu'elles avaient entendu depuis la radio de la voiture, les deux filles mentionnèrent qu'elles avaient perçu aussi une conversation au sujet d'une poubelle. Il en fallu pas plus pour que les deux détectives en herbes foncent dans la pièce avec la poubelle pour chercher dans tout les coins une cachette pour un autre micro espion. Conan le trouva dans le petit coussin de couleur sur lequel on avait posé une petite boule de cristal.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, ça!! informa Ran qui les avait suivis après avoir enfilé une paire de pantoufles. C'est un cristal porte-bonheur que vend une voyante dans le bâtiment de la gare de Haido!! Il paraît que cette voyante est très forte et que ses prédictions se vérifient toujours.

À cet instant, Yuminaga vint les retrouver pour voir ce qui avait été découvert par les jeunes et sortit de sa veste le petit coussin que la victime avait dans sa main quand elle avait été tirée de l'incendie. La couleur était peut-être différente, mais le reste, c'était identique. Pris d'une intuition, Heiji se saisit du coussin entre les mains du commissaire et le déchira en deux.

Ce n'est pas un micro espion qu'ils trouvèrent dedans.

C'était encore mieux. Une simple petite plaque portant les caractères de Sekitoba.

Ils avaient la solution à cette affaire entre leurs mains.

XxXxX

\- Comme je vous le dis, le suspect, qui avait pourtant avoué, s'est soudainement enfermé dans le silence complet, annonça Yuminaga au téléphone. Il a effectivement reconnu que les chevaux retrouvés sur les lieux du crime étaient des objets de sa confection, mais pour ce qui est des incendies en série, il n'a absolument rien dit. A court de solution, nous sommes donc venus chez lui dans l'espoir de trouver des preuves, mais on a fait chou blanc. De plus, Genda-san disait être somnambule. Ce serait une deuxième personnalité en lui qui allumerait es incendies, mais là non plus, on n'a trouvé aucune preuve. De toute façon, demain, avec l'aide des experts du laboratoire, il nous reste une chance de trouver quelque chose. Je vous rappellerai si j'ai du nouveau…

Le commissaire raccrocha avec un long soupir et se tourna vers Heiji qui se tenait avec tout le monde, dans son dos.

\- C'est ok comme ça? demanda l'inspecteur d'un air sceptique.

\- C'est, c'est parfait commissaire!! assura le lycéen avec le même genre de sourire qu'affichait Conan à ses pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes? Mentir au téléphone aux trois suspects de cette manière… tu cherches quoi? demanda Kogoro.

\- Mentir? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Sans compter que pour l'instant, avec les micros espions, on ne peut soupçonner que Soga-san, avec le vase qu'il a offert et la boule de cristal vendue par la voyante. Et à côté, on a le psychanalyste qui nous confirme que Genda-san est somnambule. L'affaire est close.

\- J'ai mes raisons!! Vous comprendrez plus tard!!

\- Si les experts viennent examiner la maison demain, on a intérêt à effacer toute trace de notre passage, non? pointa Ran.

\- Oui! On a sûrement laissé des cheveux un peu partout ici, approuva Kazuha.

\- Comment on va faire? demanda innocemment Conan aux filles.

\- Comment? répéta Ran.

\- Moi, je ne vois qu'un grand ménage, non? proposa Kazuha.

\- Et si on a pas le temps pour ça, comment on fera? insista Conan.

XxXxX

Cette nuit-là, le piège de Heiji se referma.

Alertés du passage des experts de la police, leurs trois suspects se manifestèrent, chacun pour ses raisons. La voyante et le professeur de Feng Sui pour récupérer les micros qu'ils avaient cachés chez Genda. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de le faire que Kogoro et les filles les prirent la main dans le sac. Pour le veuf, Yuminaga et les deux détectives lycéens l'attendaient dans la chambre de Genda où le psychanalyste installait son système qui avait servi à déclencher un incendie chez lui: du papier autour d'une ampoule à fort ampérage, une allumette à glisser entre les couches et du journal autour du pied. L'imprévu était qu'on avait débranché la lampe de chevet en prévision.

Même s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac, l'homme tenta de se défendre, mais les faits restaient les mêmes. Profitant de l'inquiétude de Genda qui avait peur d'être redevenu somnambule et d'avoir causé l'incendie de la maison de ses voisins, il lui avait prescrit soi-disant des antidépresseurs, qui étaient en fait des somnifères assez puissants pour permettre à n'importe qui d'entrer chez lui et de laisser des traces qui pourraient accuser le pauvre homme des incendies qu'il n'avait pas commis (ce qui en soit, était déjà une faute puisque seul un psychiatre pouvait prescrire une prise de médicaments). Manipulation et abus de faiblesse se rajoutaient dans sa liste de crimes, en plus de meurtre avec préméditation et incendies volontaires. Sa femme avait fini par le découvrir, le voyant un soir fureter autour de leur maison pendant qu'il préparait le meurtre. En fouillant, elle avait découvert les supports et les chevaux rouges qui accusaient son époux. Puisqu'elle les avait renvoyés, il était probable qu'elle comptait faire chanter son mari. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait en réclamant le divorce pendant que lui n'avait voulu que détruire la maison afin d'y faire construire son cabinet de psychanalyste.

L'homme avait cru qu'en s'inspirant du plan parfait de ABC contre Poirot, il ne serait pas pris. Quelle blague, après tout, le détective belge aux moustaches impeccables avait toujours le dernier mot, et cela coûtait à cet assassin sa liberté à présent.

XxXxX

\- Bon Mouri, encore merci pour tout! remercia Yuminaga alors que la police venait chercher le coupable, laissant le groupe avec le commissaire, dans la rue nocturne.

\- Ah, euh… je… bégaya Kogoro en se frottant la nuque, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Enfin, c'est plutôt ces gamins que je dois remercier, non?

Yuminaga adressa un regard à Conan et Heiji qui lui répondirent d'un grand sourire, tous les deux fiers de leur travail.

Pour ce qui était de la voyante et du professeur de Feng Sui, ils s'en allaient avec seulement un avertissement pour leurs micros et leur tentative d'escroquerie, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore vendu quoi que ce soit de trop cher pour l'instant.

\- Dites, Commissaire, vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous avez cru à l'innocence de Genda-han? demanda Heiji.

\- Lorsqu'on a commencé à le soupçonner dans cette affaire, je l'ai appelé et nous avons discuté dans un jardin public, expliqua l'homme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'avait presque rien dit, alors, je me suis levé en disant qu'on reprendrait cette discussion une autre fois. En m'éloignant, je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu qui cherchait quelque chose dans l'herbe à côté du banc avec un air inquiet. Il n'est parti qu'après un certain temps, quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. En voyant son visage, comme soulagé, j'ai fini par comprendre… Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était un mégot de cigarette que j'avais jeté, parce que c'était ce qui avait provoqué l'incendie dans lequel avait péri son père. Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'un homme pareil fasse brûler la maison d'autrui, je ne voulais pas non plus m'y résoudre. C'est tout…

XxXxX

Kazuha s'impatientait parce que Heiji voulait absolument une petite horloge ancienne du magasin de Genda-san et pour seulement cinq cent yens, ce qui était un prix plus que bradé. Et l'adolescent insistait alors que son amie lui disait qu'ils allaient louper l'avion, tout ça sous le regard blasé de Conan et le sourire embarrassé de Ran.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir que t'as des doigts crochus, alors baisse d'un ton, gamin. On t'entend depuis l'autre bout de la rue, claqua une voix froide familière.

Le groupe se détourna du cinéma de Heiji pour voir Kali qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique avec son air froid et impérieux. Elle salua pourtant avec le même embarras que l'autre fois les deux jeunes lycéennes qui furent ravies de la revoir.

\- Haiiro-san!! J'ai justement reçu ce que vous vouliez, et j'ai trouvé autre chose qui pourrait vous plaire! s'exclama Genda en abandonnant Heiji pour filer à sa réserve.

\- Cliente ici? devina le jeune détective d'Osaka.

\- C'est la seule boutique qui me regarde pas de travers quand je cherche des trucs bizarres, rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant des épaules. Si t'as fini…

Comprenant le message, Heiji et Kazuha s'écartèrent du comptoir, laissant leur place à l'étrange femme qui s'y accouda, conservant un œil sur Heiji. Genda revint à cet instant avec une planche en bois laqué sous un bras et une statuette dans son autre main, masquée par un drap. Il la déposa sur un coin du comptoir et présenta la tablette avec précaution. Conan rejoignit Heiji et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir de quoi il était question. Cela failli le faire rire.

Une planche de Ouija.

Cette femme s'adonnait au spiritisme.

Genda présenta la goutte du même bois au centre de la planche et laissa sa cliente examiner sa commande.

\- C'est une vraie planche aux esprits? se fit confirmer Kazuha avec fascination.

Ran vint la rejoindre pour mieux voir.

\- Il n'y a pas de vrais ou de fausses planches aux esprits, expliqua calmement Kali qui avait pris le plateau entre ses mains pour mieux l'examiner. Ce que je cherche, c'est une planche qui avait un propriétaire qui savait ce qu'il faisait en l'utilisant.

Elle effleura le bois de l'index et le suçota en suivant, hochant la tête pour elle-même, apparemment satisfaite.

\- Je la prends.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de t'en servir? demanda Ran d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai fait des choses bien plus dangereuse que ça dans ma vie, assura avec le même calme Kali. Vous vouliez me montrer quoi d'autre?

Genda rapprocha la statuette du centre du comptoir et souleva le drap, dévoilant une petite statuette de jade avec des yeux noirs. Une statue de serpent dressé d'un air royal, avec deux immenses ailes sortant de son corps.

\- Vous aimez Quezacoatl? demanda Conan.

\- Lui et moi sommes bons amis, si on veut, répondit la brune en se baissant pour regarder l'objet dans les «yeux».

Elle se redressa et secoua la tête.

\- Merci d'avoir songé à ça, mais il n'est pas assez coloré à mon goût. Je prends la planche.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et sortit son porte-monnaie. Conan suivit des yeux quelque chose qui venait de s'échapper de la tignasse noire de la jeune femme et sauta à sa poursuite. La tache dorée voleta un instant avant de tomber un peu plus loin.

Une plume jaune que Conan ramassa, la trouvant encore chaude sous ses doigts.

Il regarda Kali saluer les filles, ignorant les hommes et s'en aller avec son achat dans une pochette du magasin.

Qui était vraiment cette Kali?


	32. Un Miracle pour une Merveille

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve en ce pluvieux février pour un nouveau chapitre. Et je pense que vous l'attendiez celui-ci. Ooooh oui. Quand vous allez voir ce quoi il est question, vous allez être trèèèès content.**

 **Sans parler que je vous réserve une petite surprise ;)**

 **Mention spéciale à Artemis666 ; Misstykata ; Jadeisa31 (Pas de Marco hors flash Grand Line ou fin de l'histoire) et blue firegreen pour les commentaires et je vous dit mille fois merci pour votre accueil à Kali ! Voir mon OC avec autant de fans, c'est un pure régale !  
**

 **Sur ce, merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité et on se retrouve en mars pour la suite ! Bises !**

.

* * *

.

Sonoko était en mode déprime en sortant du cinéma, alors que Red avait presque le panneau « Not Impressed » au-dessus du crâne. Comment avait-il réussi à suivre _Ocean's 12_ correctement, juste avec les bruits et les dialogues, ça restait un mystère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ran à son amie. C'est toi qui voulais aller voir ce film de gangsters, non ?

\- J'avais bien aimé le premier, alors, j'attendais beaucoup du second ! lui répondit la blondinette. Mais là, ça n'a plus rien à voir !

\- Ah bon ? Moi, j'ai assez bien aimé !

\- Luffy a plus de talent que toute cette bande de guignols réunis, grommela Red en mettant sa casquette sur son crâne.

Conan se contenta de secouer la tête. Il s'était parfaitement douté qu'il ne fallait pas attendre grand-chose d'une suite.

\- Aaah~ ! Je voudrais tant qu'il se passe quelque chose ! soupira Sonoko. Un évènement étonnant et extraordinaire qui fasse résonner les battements de mon cœur !

Conan leva les yeux au ciel et tomba sur la lune ronde et pleine qui lui rappelait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu signe de vie de Kaitou KID.

\- Si tu cherches du sensationnel, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kali-san demain, tu pourrais m'accompagner, ça serait l'occasion de faire un peu plus sa connaissance ! proposa Ran. Elle m'a promis de m'apprendre des bases de parkour.

\- La fille bizarre de l'autre affaire ? se fit confirmer Sonoko d'un air dubitatif.

\- Elle appréciera pas des masses Sonoko, avertit Red.

\- Hee ? Et pourquoi ça ? Elle a quoi en critère de sélection pour pas m'apprécier, cette fille ! s'indigna la blonde en se penchant vers le garçon.

\- Tu aimes bien parler garçon, on est d'accord ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Elle n'aime pas les hommes, à quelques exceptions. Elle va te jeter un long regard noir et se contenter de monosyllabe avec toi.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'elle aime les femmes ? se fit confirmer l'héritière Suzuki avec hésitation.

\- Non, même si elle est une partisante LGBT, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle… est effrayée par les hommes, alors, pour pas le montrer, elle les évite ou se montre froide avec eux. Même Thatch-nii-san respecte une sorte de distance de sécurité avec elle.

\- Mais tu es un homme, Red-kun, pointa Ran.

\- Moi, je suis le petit-frère d'Ace-nii-chan, donc, je suis une exception, sans compter que je reste un enfant ! Après, elle est pas très douée pour ce qui est des relations amicales. Thatch-nii-san dit que c'est une Kuudere !

\- Elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir besoin d'amies ! Ce qui tombe bien, parce que j'ai envie de la connaître ! sourit la brune.

Le reniflement sarcastique du D. souhaitait d'avance un bon courage à Ran.

Conan regarda son camarade pensivement, lisant assez entre les lignes pour deviner les possibles raisons de cette peur du sexe masculin.

\- Viol ? demanda doucement le petit détective au pirate pour confirmer son hypothèse.

\- T'es sur la bonne piste, juste au sommet de l'iceberg, répondit le petit commandant tout aussi bas. C'est ironique, tu sais ? J'ai passé ma vie à me demander ce que je foutais là, et pourtant, j'ai aidé une nana que je venais tout juste de rencontrer à apprendre à vivre.

\- Ironique, mais admirable. Si tu n'avais pas pour passion de faire les poches des passants, j'aurais pu presque croire que t'étais un bon gars.

Red éclata de rire, s'attirant le regard perplexe des deux lycéennes, mais Conan agita la main pour leur dire de ne pas y faire attention.

\- Sinon, j'ai une question au sujet de cette fille, enchaîna Conan quand les deux adolescentes se désintéressèrent des enfants. Elle est voyante, médium, un truc du genre ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna le D. en cessant de rire.

\- Durant l'affaire des incendies en série, elle m'a demandé de rappeler à une allumette la devise monétaire japonaise quand cette personne parlerait du prix du marché. Chose que tu as faite l'autre jour au Tropical Marineland avec cette affaire de transaction de drogues, en te basant sur la valeur que tu connais, largement supérieure à celle que nous avons. Comment a-t-elle deviné que ça serait nécessaire de te faire ce rappel ?

\- Oh, ça ? Elle est comme moi.

\- Ce qui ne répond pas _du tout_ à ma question.

\- Si je te dis qu'elle porte, outre Haiiro, le surnom de Quezacoatl, ça te par-

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il tomba tête la première dans une crise de narcolepsie. Conan soupira et appela Ran qui ramassa le garçon endormi.

\- Il est de plus en plus lourd, nota-t-elle. Pourtant, il a pas l'air de grossir.

Le petit détective se contenta de ramasser la canne blanche de son ami, ne voulant pas parler des poids qu'il portait.

Le cri de Sonoko les alerta. Elle venait de se faire percuter par un voleur à la tire qui s'en allait en courant avec son sac. Immédiatement, Ran confia Red à son amie et partit à la poursuite du voleur, Conan sur les talons. Un vieil homme en Harley les dépassa, son sidecar dans lequel un chien était assis attirant l'attention de Sonoko.

\- Allez Lupin ! ordonna le conducteur en montant au niveau du voleur.

Le chien obéit et se jeta sur le fuyard, le plaquant facilement à terre en un saut, le tenant par la veste. Le conducteur arrêta son véhicule et alla prendre la place du chien, son casque toujours sur le nez, faisant mention d'une autobiographie quelque part dans son sermon contre le voleur.

\- Ojou-san, appelez vite la police, demanda le vieil homme assis sur le dos du voleur.

\- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! remercia Ran.

Elle s'accroupit pour remercier aussi le chien qui aboya joyeusement avec son propre casque de moto.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura le vieil homme en relevant ses lunettes de moto. Même s'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de mon cher Lupin, il n'aurait pas pu échapper à ma Harley Bi-motorisée 1500 centimètres cubes !

Il sourit à Conan de dessous ses moustaches ébouriffées et blanchies par l'âge.

\- En cas d'urgence, je mets les gaz !

Et il ricana de sa propre blague sous le regard interloqué de Sonoko.

\- Ano… Oncle Jirokichi ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle et eut un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Ohoh ! Tu es la fille de Shirô ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais toute petite !

Essayant de ne pas faire tomber Red entre temps, Sonoko leur présenta le cousin de son père, Suzuki Jirokichi, conseiller de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Oh ça ! Je laisse la partie administrative à ton père et moi, je passe mon temps à m'amuser ! ricana le vieil homme.

\- Quand êtes-vous revenu au Japon ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez parti en voyage au début de l'été, s'enquit l'héritière Suzuki.

\- Je suis rentré la semaine dernière ! J'ai parcouru le monde et j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, aussi, suis-je revenu… Il s'agit du plus gros appât.

\- Un appât ? répétèrent les filles avec perplexité.

.

* * *

.

L'homme ne vivait pas à la résidence Suzuki mais dans un manoir un peu en retrait de la ville. Et il avait une secrétaire avec lui, une femme grande et maigre, au regard gris terne et aux cheveux teints en noir qui engueula avec une voix froide et stricte le vieil homme pour être sorti sans l'avertir. Mais en dehors de ça, Minaguchi Yūko semblait aussi émotive qu'un gardien de cimetière, cachant sa fatigue sous une bonne couche de maquillage.

\- Ne faîtes pas attention à Yûko, elle ne connaît pas le sens du mot « bonne humeur », leur recommanda le vieil homme en les entraînant vers sa « salle des trophées ».

La femme adressa un regard noir à Jirokichi avant de partir dans une abominable quinte de toux dans un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de son tailleur. Quand elle rangea le tissu, Conan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait du sang.

\- Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, oui, je suis allée à mon rendez-vous médical, devança la femme avec une voix tranchante en avançant aux côtés de son patron.

\- Toujours aucun remède ? grommela-t-il sombrement.

Le silence de la femme valait toutes les réponses du monde.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans une immense pièce dédiée aux exploits du vieillard. Des tas et de tas de récompenses s'alignaient sur les murs et les étagères. Open Européen de golf, Coupe américaine de yacht, le prix du champion du monde de mangeur d'hamburgers le plus rapide, rallye des savanes… jamais deux fois la même récompense.

Sans parler des records.

C'était _impressionnant_.

\- C'est dingue, tu trouves pas, Dawn ? demanda Conan à son camarade étrangement silencieux.

\- Je connais plus impressionnant, mais cadre de référence oblige, j'en parlerai pas ici, marmonna le D.

\- Ah ! T'es comme Yûko ! ricana Jirokichi devant la mine du garçon qui s'ennuyait ferme. Impossible d'impressionner ce bout de femme !

\- Vous connaissez plus impressionnant que toutes ces récompenses ? demanda Ran à la secrétaire.

\- Si c'était le cas, j'ai oublié, répondit froidement la femme en plongeant le nez dans son agenda qu'elle trimbalait depuis tout à l'heure sous le bras.

\- Yûko-san travaille depuis quinze ans pour mon oncle, raconta Sonoko à Ran. Il l'a prise à son service alors que les urgences l'ont ramassée suite à un accident de la route. Elle est amnésique.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa Ran.

\- Ne le sois pas, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, marmonna la femme sans émotion.

Conan plissa les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme…

\- Dis… y'a un bouquet d'hibiscus ici ? demanda brusquement Red.

\- Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Je sens cette odeur de fleur, ultra familière, mais j'arrive pas à la caser.

\- Ah, c'est le parfum de Yûko, gamin ! répondit Jirokichi. Elle a pas besoin de parfum, cette femme est un bouquet d'hibiscus sur pattes !

La femme porta son poignet à son nez, perplexe, mais au vu de sa mimique, elle ne dû pas sentir l'odeur florale qu'elle dégageait.

Sonoko, elle, elle ne s'intéressait pas à cette affaire de fleurs. Son regard était tombé sur une sculpture d'une femme, à genoux et nue, en or brandissant un joyau devant elle, tel un flambeau.

\- Cette sculpture n'était pas là, la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Jirokichi se tourna vers la statuette en question, et leur raconta l'histoire de cette pièce d'art :

\- Autrefois, au temps de grandes croisades entravées par les agressions des pirates, cette sculpture de la déesse de la mer a orné la proue d'un vaisseau capable de repousser ses assaillants ! Elle tient dans la main droite la larme d'une sirène transformée en pierre précieuse, une aigue-marine légendaire dont on raconte qu'elle détient le pouvoir de protéger les bateaux des naufrages.

\- La Merveille Bleue est son nom, présenta Yûko. Cette sculpture aurait été accompagnée de deux sirènes en fer, comme soutien, mais le temps a fait son œuvre, ne laissant que la pièce principale, en or massif, et la pierre.

La pierre était énorme, d'un bleu pâle et radieux, clairement représentative de la mer qu'elle avait dû écumer.

\- Cette œuvre d'art a aussi une grande valeur artistique. Je l'ai acquise aux enchères, non sans mal, mais la voilà chez moi depuis la semaine dernière, informa Jirokichi.

\- S'agirait-il de ce fameux appât ? s'enquit Sonoko.

\- Appât ou pas, je mords… souffla Red.

Conan regarda son ami qui salivait littéralement devant l'idée certainement pas légale qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Dawn, sois sérieux, tu vas pas voler quelque chose que tu ne peux pas voir ! tenta de raisonner Conan en parlant le plus bas possible.

\- Je suis un pirate doublé d'un D., Edogawa, tu espères quoi ?

Pendant que le petit détective essayait de raisonner son camarade, sans voir le regard subitement acéré de la secrétaire sur eux, Jirokichi confirmait à sa nièce qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un appât pour pêcher cette « petite crapule ».

\- Qui donc ? demanda sa nièce.

\- Je suis né voici soixante-douze printemps et j'ai toujours obtenu ce que j'ai convoité. Oui, j'ai gagné tous les prix que je souhaitais et tous mes rêves ont été exaucés… mais il est un être que je ne suis pas parvenu à amadouer, raconta le vieil homme. Tel un démon, il force la garde la plus rapprochée, le coffre-fort le plus solide. Ce criminel vêtu de blanc déploie ses ailes dans le ciel nocturne avant de disparaître on ne sait où…

Tout le monde connaissait cette présentation.

Kaitou KID.

\- Et je l'attraperai _moi_ ! assura Jirokichi.

Yûko roula des yeux dans ses orbites, essuya un peu de sang de sa bouche après une quinte de toux et sortit de la pièce en disant qu'elle allait avertir le chauffeur pour ramener leurs invités chez eux. Son employeur hocha la tête et elle quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard perçant aux deux enfants. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa un instant, fermant les yeux, une main dans ses cheveux teints.

\- Allez, Rouge, Roger a continué, en dépit de tout. Tu peux le faire toi aussi, chuchota la femme.

Elle expira profondément, et se redressa, ajustant son tailleur alors qu'elle allait à la recherche du chauffeur dans la résidence de Jirokichi.

\- Tu me fais bien rire, mon gars, marmonna-t-elle. Tu veux tout faire, tout avoir, mais tu n'as pas le même panache que lui. Trouve le One Piece, et tu arriveras _peut-être_ à m'impressionner.

Elle eut un reniflement narquois très masculin avant de tousser de nouveau dans son mouchoir.

.

* * *

.

On ne pouvait pas louper l'intention de Jirokichi.

Après tout, elle était à la Une de tous les journaux. Le _Torimitsu_ que lisait Kogoro ne faisait pas exception.

\- « Annonce à l'Insaisissable KID, le gros bijou _Merveille Bleue_ que vous convoitez est installé sur le toit de mon musée, chez moi, à Shiotome. Si vous désirez vous en emparer, venez le chercher. » De Suzuki Jirokichi, conseiller chez Suzuki. Non mais vraiment, utiliser la première page pour lancer un défi, c'est fou ce que les riches peuvent faire.

Et en bougonnant, Kogoro ouvrit son journal.

\- En même temps, c'est plutôt excitant ! pointa Ran avec excitation.

\- Idiote ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il viendra ? Les gens immensément riches sont si imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour mettre au grand jour ce genre de défi ! Personne ne s'amuserait à tomber dans un piège aussi évident.

Pour une fois, Conan était totalement d'accord avec Kogoro.

\- Mais Sonoko me l'a dit. La secrétaire de son oncle a reçu un e-mail du KID disant qu'il relevait le défi.

\- Ah bon ?! s'étranglèrent les deux détectives.

\- Il viendra passer une inspection préliminaire samedi.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche en disant que son amie le lui avait transféré.

Kogoro prit le téléphone de sa fille pour regarder le mail en question qu'il lut à mi-voix :

\- « J'accepte avec joie votre proposition. Je viendrai le douze octobre, à vingt heures, après une visite préliminaire la veille au soir. Visite dont vous me pardonnez l'impolitesse. »

Et en signature, toujours le petit griffonnage moqueur du KID, avec son monocle et son haut de forme.

\- Toujours aussi snob, celui-là, marmonna Kogoro.

\- Regardez, après le P.S., montra Conan qui s'était hissé sur l'accoudoir de la chaise du bureau pour voir le message.

Kogoro remarqua le Post Scriptum :

\- « J'aurai l'honneur de venir chez vous à pied, tel un miracle à la hauteur de l'extraordinaire Merveille Bleue. » Comment ça _à pied_ ?!

.

* * *

.

Kuroba Kaito souriait en lisant la Une, ignorant les commentaires rageurs de son amie d'enfance qui espérait que son père mette enfin cette crapule de KID sous les verrous. Le nez plongé dans un de ses livres flippants, Kali passa à proximité du magicien voleur qui l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe n'apparaisse sur le bord de sa table, mais déjà, la brune avait regagné sa place sans jamais se détourner de sa lecture. Curieux, le garçon replia le journal et prit l'enveloppe. Dedans, il trouva un As de pique légèrement brûlé, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il retourna la carte et trouva un message qui le laissa à la fois perplexe et inquiet.

« Faisons la course, KID. J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses et je me rouille. »

Et c'était signé _Hiken_.

Rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme, Kaito jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade de classe, ne sachant que penser de ce message.

.

* * *

.

Quand il était question de Kaitou KID, l'inspecteur Nakamori ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Les hélicos patouillaient partout autour du musée, les passants et la foule de curieux étaient passés au détecteur de métaux. Les patrouilles étaient armées autant que possible. On aurait presque cru que l'Empereur était de sortie.

Depuis sa voiture, le micro de sa radio en main, Nakamura dirigeait les opérations.

\- Contrôle ! Contrôle ! Élargissez le périmètre de sécurité, ne laissez filer personne qui vous paraîtra suspect !

La personne à l'autre bout lui fit remarquer qu'on ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait KID. Et cela agaça le policier.

\- Comment ?! Vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble ?! CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE ME LE RAMENER ! DE TOUTE FAÇON, IL CHANGE TOUT LE TEMPS D'APPARENCE !

Depuis l'autre côté de la barrière de sécurité, Conan, Ran et Kogoro regardaient avec compassion la scène sous l'œil assez indifférent du clan pirate qui les accompagnait.

\- Je comprends comment Aoko arrive à crier aussi fort sur Kuroba. Elle a de qui tenir avec un père pareil, marmonna Kali qui avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste de jean qu'elle avait enfilé à la place de son habituel sari.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir entendu sa voix quelque part, mais j'arrive pas à savoir où… réfléchit Thatch qui se tenait pas loin d'elle avec Red sur les épaules et la canne blanche de son frère accrochée dans son dos.

\- Il a la voix du singe, pointa Red.

\- Du _singe_ ? répétèrent ses nakamas sans comprendre.

\- Oui ! Ce foutu singe qui met trois plombes pour parler, qui se fout de la gueule de tout le monde et qui porte ces foutus costards d'un jaune immonde !

\- Aaah ! Oui ! Exact ! C'est clairement la voix de Kizaru, reconnut Thatch.

\- Sauf qu'il parle largement plus vite que cet enfoiré. Et qu'il a plus d'énergie. Ah, et qu'il fait moins de dégâts quand il bosse, énuméra Kali.

\- Marco lui a envoyé un super coup de pied, vous auriez vu ça, c'était _dééémeeent_ , soupira Red. J'étais peut-être pas dans la meilleure des situations, mais j'avais une vue splendide.

\- Splendide jusqu'à quel point ? demanda avec taquinerie Thatch.

Les joues rouges du D. voulait tout dire.

\- Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Ran avec curiosité.

\- Un des collègues de travail de mon barge de Jiji, répondit Red en croisant ses bras sur le crâne de Thatch. Borsalino est surnommé Kizaru. Une gigasse qui porte d'immondes costumes jaunes. Il est ultra rapide quand il bouge, mais quand il parle, c'est m'sieur deux-tensions.

\- Et encore, t'es gentil, nota Kali.

\- On est pas tous une Kuudere sans cœur et sans âme, Quezacoatl ! Buuuuu !

D'une façon très gamine, depuis son perchoir, il tira la langue à Kali qui secoua la tête.

\- J'en connais un qui va pas être content de savoir que tu te comportes comme ça~ rappela Thatch avec amusement.

Le D. rentra immédiatement sa langue sous le rire de Ran et le sourire vaguement amusé de Kali.

C'est là que Jirokichi arriva avec sa moto, passant devant le ruban de sécurité, Sonoko dans le sidecar faisant un signe de la main à son amie Ran en lui demandant si KID était déjà arrivé. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. La moto fut garée plus loin et Sonoko présenta son oncle à Kogoro, puis à Thatch (après tout, l'homme avait the _Best Restaurant Ever_ de la capitale, si ce n'est du pays), puis Ran présenta Kali qui se contenta d'un sec hochement de tête. Red allait lui dire d'être un peu plus sympa, mais Nakamura venait de se jeter sur Jirokichi pour lui crier dessus :

\- ALORS, C'EST VOUS L'AUTEUR DE TOUT CE REMUE-MÉNAGE ?! FAÎTES QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC VOS HÉLICOPTÈRES ! ILS EMPÊCHENT LA POLICE DE TRAVAILLER AVEC SON PROPRE APPAREIL !

Jirokichi leva le nez au ciel nocturne pour voir l'hélico de la police.

\- Un hélicoptère de la police ? Mais le KID a prévenu qu'il viendrait à pied ! s'étonna le vieillard.

\- Alors pourquoi faîtes-vous voler les vôtres ?!

\- C'est pour le tournage de la version filmée de ma vie !

\- _Pardon_ ?! s'étrangla le policier.

Le Suzuki montra un camion de télévision un peu plus loin.

\- Vous voulez voir ? Toutes les images sont contrôlées à l'intérieur de ce camion.

Et il invita le groupe à l'accompagner.

\- Pas intéressée, refusa Kali.

\- Garde le monstre, alors, il vient de faire une crise, demanda Thatch.

Il retira Red endormi de ses épaules et Kali le prit dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien, ce qui fut admiré par les deux autres filles qui justement ne le trouveraient pas des plus légers ces derniers temps. Le commandant suivit le reste du groupe jusqu'à la caravane, découvrant un studio de télévision mobile. Yûko était dedans, surveillant d'un œil éteint que tout se déroulait sans incident.

\- Nous recevons des images des hélicoptères, tout comme d'une centaine de caméras installées dans le musée Suzuki, informa la femme après avoir toussé dans son mouchoir. Bien entendu, le musée est vide, ainsi, nous saurons s'il essaye de s'infiltrer dans le musée en usant d'un déguisement.

\- Toutes les manœuvres permettant l'ouverture et la fermeture des porte sont opérées d'ici, et si notre homme parvient au dernier étage, là où se trouve la sculpture, nous pourrons au moins l'y enfermer. Enfin, s'il vient bien comme il nous en a informé !

Et le vieillard eut un rire à son propre commentaire.

\- Presque aussi sécurisé que Impel Down, marmonna Thatch dans sa barbe.

Le sursaut de Yûko n'échappa certainement pas à Conan, mais l'arrivée du deltaplane de KID l'empêcha de s'y intéresser plus. Leur homme, dans sa tenue blanche, venait depuis l'arrière du musée. Sur les talons de Nakamura, Conan fila pour voir au plus près les actions de KID. Sur place, ils apprirent que leur homme était apparu entre deux bâtiments avant de s'évaporer.

Conan doutait qu'il vienne réellement à pied. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il descende du ciel, et le Magicien du Clair de Lune n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. Une petite explosion de fumée se manifesta au-dessus de la foule, lui faisant lever la tête.

Il était là.

Debout dans le ciel, les mains dans les poches, sans son deltaplane, regardant de haut tout le monde, la pleine lune dans son dos lui faisant une immense auréole.

En se tenant ainsi dans les airs, comme s'il était sur la terre ferme, Kaitou KID leur présentait un miracle.

Un véritable tour de magie.

Comment faisait-il ?

Tout le monde se posait la question, et son sourire arrogant sur sa Poker Face montrait qu'il savait ce à quoi on pensait.

.

* * *

.

\- Ok, j'admets, il a un certain style, admit Kali. Je lui dirai jamais en face, mais il se démerde pas trop mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Red.

\- Il se tient immobile dans le ciel. Je n'arrive pas à voir ou sentir à cette distance s'il a une aide quelconque ou quoi que ce soit. Il flotte _littéralement dans le ciel._

.

* * *

.

Conan n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Tout être humain normalement constitué est attiré par la pesanteur. Personne ne peut flotter dans les airs.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la voix moqueuse de Red qui avait envahi sa conscience en chantonnant « cadre de référence ».

Il était peut-être suspendu à un ballon d'hélium noir ?

Un hélico vint se positionner juste au-dessus de KID, sans que celui-ci ne cesse de flotter.

Si ce n'était pas par au-dessus, c'était certainement sur les côtés ? Il serait rattaché à chacun des deux bâtiments ! Alors que Nakamura filait vers l'un des deux bâtiments pour dévoiler la supercherie, Conan se précipitait vers l'autre. Pourtant, arrivé sur le toit, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien pour retenir KID.

Comment arrivait-il à flotter ?!

KID se racla la gorge, et sous le faisceau de lumière que l'hélico braquait sur lui, KID écarta les bras, comme s'il présentait un show.

\- Ladies and gentlemen ! En cette soirée préliminaire, contemplez par quel miracle j'apparais devant vous !

Et remettant les mains dans les poches, il se mit à marcher dans le ciel, toujours sous le projecteur de l'appareil au-dessus de sa tête. On percevait même le bruit de ses pas.

.

* * *

.

Devant le spectacle que transmettait la caméra, Yûko resta sans voix alors que Thatch se penchait vers l'écran pour mieux voir. Ce n'était clairement pas du _Geppou_. Il détourna la tête pour regarder la femme si froide, si morte, se mettre à rire. Rire qui lui valut une nouvelle toux sanglante, mais le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage ne vacilla pas.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle venir à pied ! pouffa-t-elle en essuyant le sang de sa bouche.

\- Roger aurait adoré ce truc. Ce gosse a un putain de culot qui aurait fait hurler de rire ce vieux Gol, sourit largement le cuisinier. En tout cas, là, je dis bravo.

Yûko perdit son sourire pour observer avec attention le cuisinier toujours penché vers l'écran.

.

* * *

.

Sans que quiconque ne comprenne comment il s'y prenait, KID continua sa marche miraculeuse dans le ciel, traversant dans les airs les jardins de Shiotome à l'arrière du musée, à juste une minute de sa destination.

Conan posa un genou à terre, réglant ses chaussures pour pouvoir gonfler un ballon rapidement et shooter dans KID.

Brusquement, celui-ci s'arrêta.

\- C'est tout pour ce soir, pour moi. Est-ce qu'un certain Hiken est présent dans la foule, ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, en réponse à son message, je lui donne rendez-vous demain, même heure, même endroit !

Et dans une bombe de fumée, il disparut de nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Nakamori avait décidément beaucoup d'air dans ses poumons. Bien assez pour vouloir en dépenser en hurlant comme un charretier sur Jirokichi pendant qu'ils suivaient le vieil homme et sa secrétaire dans les couloirs du musée. À l'arrière du troupeau, Conan faisait la morale à Red pour avoir d'une part, pris contact avec le KID dans le dos de tout le monde sans préciser la véritable identité de celui-ci et d'autre part, pour vouloir faire ce vol.

Il fallait dire aussi que voir le voleur débarquer ainsi et marcher tranquillement dans le ciel, ça en avait secoué plus d'un.

Le groupe monta un escalier (Yûko proposa son aide à Red pour les monter avec une voix douce qui détonnait avec son comportement général, mais le garçon assura qu'il pouvait se démerder) pendant que le propriétaire du musée continuait de parler avec l'inspecteur :

\- Il ne s'agissait ce soir que d'une première visite. Le KID a prévenu que demain serait le grand jour. Nous avons vu comment il s'y prendrait, à nous d'en profiter au mieux pour l'empêcher de s'emparer du trésor que j'ai acquis en parcourant le monde.

Le vieux Suzuki ouvrit la porte d'une salle vide donnant sous le toit. Accrochée à une poutre, la tête en bas, la statue en or les accueillit.

\- La Merveille Bleue.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir placée au centre et à l'envers ? demanda Kogoro.

Pour toute réponse, Jirokichi sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Immédiatement, la poutre se mit en rotation, s'enfonçant dans le renflement du mur prévu à cet effet. Kogoro alla au balcon pour voir dehors et leva la tête vers le toit où venait d'apparaître la statue. Ce système de rotation permettait de remplacer l'originale par une copie.

Thatch fit courir ses doigts sur le sommet de la casquette de Red à côté de lui qui hocha la tête en comprenant la question silencieuse. Il prendrait garde à ce mécanisme.

\- Le KID n'aura aucun mal à découvrir votre petit tour, pointa Nakamori au vieil homme. Il ne se laissera pas duper, c'est évident. Alors, soyez raisonnable, mettez vos hélicoptères au garage et laissez faire la police.

\- Au contraire ! rétorqua le vieux riche.

\- _Pardon_?

\- Avant de s'évaporer, le KID a laissé entendre qu'il reviendrait demain soir, au même endroit. En ce cas, je me prépare à le recevoir comme il se doit. Nous équiperons tous les bâtiments entourant la zone et nous le ferons surveiller par d'innombrables hélicoptères, ainsi que des policiers. J'ignore comment il a réussi à marcher dans les airs, mais en concentrant bien nos regards, quelque chose finira bien par se révéler ! S'il daigne réapparaître, il sera arrêté et ajouté en dernière ligne de mon autobiographie.

L'homme s'interrompit, en pleine panique, demandant à ce que personne ne bouge.

\- Je sais pas ce qui est tombé, mais c'est pas loin de Mouri-ji-san, informa Red.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est tombé ? demanda Conan à son camarade.

Le brave Lupin attrapa un bout du pantalon de Kogoro et lui souleva la jambe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Yûko s'accroupit et ramassa quelque chose par terre.

\- Bon chien, lâche-le maintenant.

Content, le toutou relâcha Kogoro alors que la femme tendait à Jirokichi ce qu'elle avait ramassé. Une lentille de contact.

\- Tu n'y vois pas clair, Jirokichi-ji-san ? s'enquit Sonoko.

\- J'ai soixante-douze ans, mon corps commence à ne plus m'obéir, soupira tristement le vieil homme. Merci ma chère Yûko.

A le voir ainsi, plein d'entrain et de vie, on le croirait plus jeune.

\- Oyaji avait son âge, non ? se fit confirmer Kali à Thatch.

\- Ouais. C'est vrai que les vols planés qu'il faisait faire à Ace étaient impressionnants, surtout quand la tête brûlée finissait plantée dans un mur, mais Oyaji avait déjà bien vécu.

Yûko ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais changea d'avis, d'autant plus que Nakamori avait demandé au vieux Suzuki pourquoi il tenait autant à attraper KID.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, remporté d'innombrables titres m'apportant la gloire, expliqua le vieil homme. Ils ont continuellement fait la première page des journaux. Il n'y a eu qu'une exception !

\- Une affaire de mauvais timing a fait que le tour du monde en avion du Suzuki-san a été relégué en seconde page, laissant la première à Kaitou KID, résuma la secrétaire en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- J'ai été humilié ! Yûko ! Peux-tu comprendre ma souffrance !?

\- Non. Pour moi, c'est juste un problème d'ego, c'est tout, répondit sans le moindre tact la secrétaire.

\- Que de cruauté, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Conan fut surpris par le pas en arrière de Thatch alors que le regard dubitatif de la femme était pourtant destiné à son employeur. La fausse brune se détourna pour tousser dans son mouchoir.

\- Écoutez-moi tous ! rugit le vieil homme. Quand KID sera arrêté, Suzuki Jirokichi signera son grand retour en première page !

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain après-midi, ils étaient aux premières loges pour admirer la parade des hélicoptères dans le ciel. Qui aurait pu croire qu'on en trouve autant dans une seule et unique ville ?

Conan raccrocha son téléphone portable.

Red était injoignable. Avec le message de KID d'hier soir, ça ne rassurait pas _du tout_ le petit détective. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'assurer auprès des camarades du pirate que le D. ne ferait aucune connerie. Thatch bossait et Conan ne connaissait pas le numéro de Kali.

\- Mon oncle préfère qu'il y ait tous ces gens ! informa Sonoko quand Kogoro fit une remarque sur la foule. Oncle Jirokichi dit que pour la scène d'arrestation du KID, rien de tel que des images filmées avec des gens de la rue !

Conan savait aussi que l'homme avait profité des plans aériens pour se faire une publicité monumentale de son beau musée. Enfin, il n'allait pas râler quand ils avaient une place réservée, avec table et collation, sur le toit d'un des immeubles. L'un de ceux entre lesquels KID était apparu hier soir. Et étrangement, il n'était pas très surveillé.

\- Voyez ça avec Suzuki-san, marmonna Yûko qui leur tenait compagnie, adossée au grillage de protection pour regarder les hélicos.

\- Yûko-san, vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Dans votre état, ça serait peut-être mieux, s'inquiéta Sonoko.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je m'assois cinq minutes que je vais guérir miraculeusement.

Conan n'écoutait pas la conversation, se repassant dans sa tête les images du KID qui avaient été filmées, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

\- A quoi tu penses, bonhomme ?

Conan sursauta et remarqua que Yûko venait de se pencher à côté de lui pour lui sourire doucement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, le petit détective ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Euh… à rien. Dîtes, Minaguchi-san, vous souffrez de quoi ? Vous avez l'air très malade, mais pourtant, vous faîtes comme si tout allait bien.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- He ?

\- D'après les médecins, je souffre du contre-coup d'un déni ou d'une prolongation de grossesse, si ce n'est les deux. Ils disent que j'aurais dû mourir, mais je suis là, avec un corps fatigué, mais je me bats.

\- Et votre enfant ?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Amnésique comme je suis… quand on m'a retrouvée, je n'avais strictement rien sur moi qui permettait de dire qui j'étais. Jane Doe, diraient les anglais. Suzuki-san m'a sortie de l'hôpital et m'a offert un job en attendant que je retrouve la mémoire. Et je suis encore ici, avec un nom qui n'est pas le mien, quinze ans après.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le discours de cette femme qui faisait vibrer son antenne de détective, mais quoi… Ran eut un petit cri quand le vent des hélicos fit s'envoler sa casquette. Conan sauta de sa chaise et se précipita à la poursuite du vêtement qui s'arrêta contre le mur. Il la ramassa et remarqua une étrange égratignure dans le béton du mur, comme si on avait accroché quelque chose. Et ce, tout récemment.

Il ne restait que deux heures et cinquante-quatre minutes avant l'heure H du vol de KID. La télévision était sur place pour retransmettre en direct la tentative de vol, présentant aussi un ciel couvert d'hélico et des rues noires de monde, sans parler des curieux et fans. Comment en vouloir à KID quand il faisait de ses vols un spectacle si époustouflant et qu'ensuite, il rendait à leur propriétaire légitime.

Yûko leur avait mis une petite télévision portative sur la table pour qu'ils puissent suivre l'émission en direct, et Sonoko était plus qu'enthousiasmée par la possible venue de son idole qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer rien qu'une fois.

\- Sonoko-san, il serait grand temps d'arrêter de vivre dans votre petit monde et vos contes de fées. La vie, surtout l'amour, ne marche pas ainsi, reprocha Yûko avec l'air sévère d'une mère qui gronde sa fille.

\- Mooh, vous êtes pas drôle, Yûko-san, bougonna la blondinette.

\- Quand on en vient à proposer de rester sur le toit à attendre un voleur avec la statue de la déesse dans les bras, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que vous ne vivez pas dans la même réalité que tout le monde. Il serait grand temps que vous cessiez de rêver au prince en cheval blanc, il n'existe pas.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, sourit Ran à l'attention de son amie d'enfance.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Shinichi ? attaqua sournoisement Sonoko.

\- Ce petit idiot est plongé dans ses affaires de meurtre, qu'il y reste. Ran est trop bien pour lui, grommela Kogoro en buvant son café.

\- Je vous rappelle aussi que vous avez déjà un petit-ami, Sonoko-san, pointa clairement Yûko.

\- C'est pas sérieux cette histoire de vouloir rester sur le toit avec la déesse ! Imagine qu'il t'enlève avec ! gronda gentiment Ran.

\- Mais ainsi, j'aurais été prisonnière et Makoto serait venu me sauver ! Kyaaa ! Deux hommes se seraient battus pour moi~ !

Souriante et rougissante, Sonoko se prit la tête dans les mains, perdue dans son petit monde. Yûko poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, cette fille avait un gros problème.

Kogoro se retourna sur son siège pour regarder le grillage de protection qui devait empêcher qu'on s'accroche au toit. Il doutait qu'il serait efficace, après tout, hier soir, KID était apparu entre les deux bâtiments, et avait marché entre eux jusqu'au musée, dans les airs.

\- On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il marchait, sourit Ran.

\- Pourtant il devait faire semblant !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Conan qui revenait avec la casquette de Ran.

\- Les oiseaux s'étonneraient de voir un homme marcher tranquillement dans le ciel, non ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc !

\- Les oiseaux… répéta Sonoko d'un air dubitatif.

\- Oooh, tu es si mignon Conan-kun~ ! fondit Ran.

Heureusement, parce qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur la gaminerie et il se sentait à la limite honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire. Yûko regarda le petit garçon et se détourna pour essayer de reprendre son air impassible. Elle porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche, les yeux fermés pour retrouver son calme. Pleurer sur le passé et songer aux « et si » ne ramènerait pas ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait aujourd'hui une chance de se rapprocher de ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière. Elle devait simplement saisir le bon moment pour se manifester auprès de la personne qui pourrait certainement l'aider. Elle devait garder le contrôle et faire profil bas, comme elle l'avait fait en ce temps-là.

\- Le fait que ce KID puisse voler comme un oiseau grâce à ses tours de passe-passe te fascine, on dirait, commenta Kogoro en regardant Conan.

\- J'ignore encore comment il fait, mais j'ai trouvé une piste susceptible de nous aider ! assura le garnement.

Il pointa du doigt sa découverte.

\- Regarde ces égratignures ! On dirait que quelque chose s'est accroché au mur ! Elles sont toutes fraîches, je suis certain qu'elles proviennent du KID !

Cela fut remonté à la police et aux agents de surveillance et l'on vérifia le toit de tous les bâtiments environnants. Celui en face d'eux présentait les mêmes marques. Le tout était de savoir d'où venait ces traces.

\- Peut-être ces câbles étaient-ils attachés entre ce bâtiment et celui d'en face ? supposa Ran. Grâce à eux, le KID nous a fait croire qu'il flottait dans l'air !

\- Impossible, réfuta son père. L'inspecteur Nakamori est monté sur l'autre bâtiment hier soir et il a affirmé n'y avoir rien vu ! En plus, s'il avait été suspendu, il n'aurait pas pu marcher !

\- Et s'il s'agissait de traces de projecteurs 3D ? proposa Sonoko. Il aurait pu projeter son image ainsi, d'entre deux bâtiments.

\- Impossible aussi. C'est infaisable de projeter en trois dimensions dans le ciel et surtout pour des mouvements aussi précis ! Sans parler que les gens qui ont vu KID hier n'avaient pas de lunettes 3D.

\- Tu as une autre idée papa ? s'enquit Ran.

C'était bien beau de démonter les théories des autres, mais il pourrait en proposer une, au moins. Rien qu'à la pose qu'il voulut classe, Conan savait que le vieux aller sortir une connerie.

\- Quand un humain est convaincu que quelque chose ne se peut pas, même si cette chose s'avère réelle, sa préconception l'empêchera de la voir !

Oui, jusque-là, on pouvait suivre…

\- Par exemple, avec l'usage d'une plaque de verre extrêmement grande et solide ! Le KID a facilement pu marcher dessus, une fois disposée entre les deux bâtiments ! L'inspecteur Nakamori ne s'en est pas rendu compte parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ! Il est donc possible que ces marques aient été faites lorsque les outils pour fixer le verre ont été retirés.

Yûko resta un instant à fixer Kogoro en clignant des yeux, mais son travail fut fait par les deux adolescentes :

\- Quelqu'un se serait tout de même aperçu de la présence de cette plaque !

\- Et puis d'abord, comment veux-tu que soit transportée et installée une chose pareille !

\- C'était juste un exemple, se défendit Kogoro devant le double assaut.

\- Même si la théorie était stupide, on est néanmoins d'accord que ce KID est venu ici pour y mettre quelque chose et que ça l'a aidé à faire ce spectaculaire tour d'hier soir, toussa Yûko dans son mouchoir.

L'idée de la plaque de verre était certes à bannir, mais ce qu'avait dit Kogoro menait tout de même à réflexion.

 _Nous sommes aveuglés par nos préconceptions…_

.

* * *

.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le coup d'envoi du vol, et Kali se mordait le pouce de nervosité. Elle avait foi en son camarade, elle savait qu'il pouvait aisément faire un vol de ce genre, mais l'état de son ami l'inquiétait. Il passait son temps dans la peau d'un enfant aveugle, comment diable espérait-il pouvoir s'y prendre sans se faire prendre ?

Au premier rang de la foule qui était tout juste contenue par les policiers, elle observa la scène aux côtés de la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori. La police pouvait à tout moment perdre le contrôle des fans du KID, toujours plus nombreux, qui avaient reçu des tracts parlant d'une réception. La police finit par céder et les laisser circuler afin d'éviter l'émeute. La pirate respira un peu plus sereinement. Une fois dans la foule, Ace aurait plus de chance de disparaître.

Jirokichi finit par arriver sur sa moto, ses lunettes de protection sur son casque, s'arrêtant au niveau du journaliste pour adresser quelques mots au public.

\- Soixante minutes avant l'heure H, toutes les mesures pour la venue du KID ont-elles été prises ? demanda le journaliste avant de tendre son micro au vieil homme qui retirait son casque de moto.

\- Hm ! il nous a présenté hier soir un numéro de magie assez médiocre, mais c'est moi, ce soir, qui ferai ma démonstration… Un film noir, à faire pâlir le cinéma Hollywoodien !

\- Vous semblez confiant.

\- Je l'exhiberai devant vos caméras avant de le remettre à la police ! Ahahahaha !

\- Et que faîtes-vous de cet étrange rendez-vous à ce mystérieux Hiken qu'il a donné, hier soir ? Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi il ne serait pas seul à convoiter votre Merveille Bleue.

\- Qu'il soit seul ou en équipe ne changera rien ! Ce soir, je serais le grand vainqueur ! Tout le pays verra ça en direct ! Ahahahaha !

.

* * *

.

Sur le toit, assis sur les genoux de Ran, Conan regardait la diffusion en direct transmise par la chaîne de télévision, avec, malheureusement, une page de publicité présentant le musée Suzuki, ce qui fit rire narquoisement Kogoro.

\- La chaîne Nichiru et Suzuki-san collaborent sur ce projet, expliqua Yûko depuis son coin contre la barrière grillagée. Suzuki-san est très doué dans ce domaine.

\- Ces prises de vues aériennes sont un montage d'images ayant servi pour une émission spéciale, expliqua Sonoko. C'est génial, parce qu'on a l'impression de les voir pour la première fois !

Elle joignit les mains sur son cœur, les yeux fermés, repartie dans son petit monde :

\- Aaaah ! Viens vite, Insaisissable KID ! Et empare-toi de mon cœur brûlant !

\- Il serait temps que vous cessiez de vivre dans votre petit monde, Sonoko-san, rappela froidement à l'ordre Yûko.

\- Ce vacarme n'est pas propice à votre rencontre, ni ce vent, pointa Ran en montrant les hélicos.

La mention du vent titilla Conan.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose de très important.

Sans attendre, il sauta des genoux de Ran et fila, laissant le groupe derrière.

Du moins, c'était son intention, jusqu'à ce que Yûko l'attrape par le col et le soulève du sol.

\- Tu vas où comme ça, tout seul ? Si tu veux voir mon patron, je t'accompagne, hors de question que je te laisse vagabonder sans surveillance quand on a une foule pareille au dehors. Imagine qu'il y ait des gens malintentionnés !

Cette femme était encore plus mère poule que pouvait l'être Ran.

Le visage rouge de honte, il dut se résoudre à être accompagné par Yûko. Pour le coup, il devrait être discret dans son enquête.

.

* * *

.

La secrétaire et le petit détective trouvèrent Jirokichi dans le studio mobile.

\- Lupin n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Yûko en voyant l'absence du chien presque en permanence sur les talons de son patron.

\- Il est parti faire une sieste, je pense, expliqua le vieux Suzuki. On a eu un problème de caméra dans la salle de la Merveille, mais bien heureusement, personne ne l'a touchée.

Une voix sortit du talkie-walkie du conseiller, annonçant la fin du remplacement de la caméra de surveillance et bientôt, le seul écran noir, parmi tous les autres, s'alluma, confirmant la présence de l'appât dans les murs du musée.

\- Bon travail, félicita Jirokichi dans son appareil.

Il se tourna vers Conan et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je voudrais revoir les images qui ont été filmées hier soir, Suzuki-san ! demanda le gamin. Vous avez vous-même dit que je le pouvais.

Les techniciens eurent un rire à ce commentaire.

\- Petit, tu les as déjà regardées mille fois ! Et en plus, nous venons de les envoyer à la production pour le film sur la vie du conseiller.

\- Oh non ! gémit le gamin.

\- Toutes ces images seront ensuite présentées à la police, intervint Nakamori en entrant derrière le duo Yûko/Conan. Cette visite pleine d'éclat de l'Insaisissable KID est la première du genre.

C'est vrai que c'était une étrange méthode. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était donné ainsi en spectacle ?

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un leurre, leur dit la secrétaire. Il s'est mis en spectacle, pour nous faire croire qu'il refera le même tour ce soir, mais c'est faux.

Le sourire de coin un brin mystérieux et l'étrange éclat d'argent de ses yeux de cendre alertèrent Conan qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette expression familière.

\- C'est connu, après tout, un magicien ne montre pas deux fois le même numéro au même public, sous peine de le voir percer à jour, continua la femme. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il nous réserve cette fois.

.

* * *

.

Plus qu'une minute avant le retour du KID. Les fans avaient déjà commencé un compte à rebours.

Le vent des hélicos obligeait le voleur à devoir renoncer à son deltaplane, mais l'orgueil du voleur en blanc le ferait venir quand même. Et là, le vieux Suzuki ferait tomber sur lui son piège.

Pouf !

Depuis le studio mobile, on put voir aisément le cambrioleur en blanc apparaître dans le ciel nocturne sous les hélicos, sans qu'on ne puisse savoir d'où il était sorti.

Pile à l'heure.

Yûko eut une moue vexée de voir que sa théorie était tombée à l'eau.

C'est cet instant que choisit la pluie pour tomber.

Ziup !

Un des nombreux écrans du studio s'éteignit. C'était la caméra correspondant aux retransmissions de l'hélico numéro sept, qui apparemment, avait subi des perturbations à cause de la pluie.

\- Le KID pourrait avoir demandé à un complice de provoquer des interférences, il a sans doute un plan, supposa Nakamori en sortant son talkie-walkie.

\- Des complices ? s'étonna Conan.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ça.

\- Oui, les rapports évoquent un homme âgé ou une jeune femme. En tout cas, il a au moins un allié !

\- Et si cet allié était dans l'hélico qui vient de couper sa caméra, proposa Yûko alors que le conseiller Suzuki mettait le voleur en marche au défi de venir jusqu'à la Merveille Bleue.

Pendant ce temps, Conan, lui, il venait de mettre tous les indices bout à bout. La lumière lui vint sur cette affaire. Il avait saisi l'astuce du KID pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il marchait dans les airs, mais aussi comment il comptait voler la Merveille Bleue.

La caméra braquée sur le toit leur indiqua que la fausse statue de la déesse venait de remplacer la vraie.

\- Monsieur ! L'opération de rapatriement de la Merveille Bleue est terminée ! annonça un technicien.

\- Parfait ! sourit Jirokichi. Prenons les devants et éteignez toutes les lumières à l'intérieur du musée !

Conan voulut profiter que l'attention de tous soit sur les écrans pour filer, mais Yûko l'intercepta avec un regard sévère.

\- Il est possible qu'il reçoive les images qui y sont filmées, continua Jirokichi en jetant un œil sur les retransmissions du musée.

\- Attendez une minute, vous faîtes le jeu du KID, pointa Nakamori.

\- En ce cas, que proposez-vous inspecteur ?

Il pointa l'écran où on voyait KID faire sa marche miraculeuse.

\- Une idée lumineuse vous aurait-elle effleuré l'esprit pour empêcher ce bandit de s'approcher en gambadant fièrement dans le ciel comme un ermite ?!

\- Mais qu'avez-vous en tête en retirant la sculpture et en éteignant toutes les lumières ?

\- L'important est qu'il ne puisse rien voler. S'il ne parvient pas à s'emparer de la _Merveille Bleue_ , j'aurai gagné. Et si je vous laissais la supervision des opérations ici, en échange d'un prêt de quelques-uns de vos meilleurs subordonnés ?

\- Mes subordonnés ?

\- En effet. La nuit dernière, j'ai veillé afin d'élaborer un plan secret infaillible.

\- Vous auriez pu m'en parler quand je suis arrivée ce matin, monsieur le conseiller, pointa amèrement Yûko. Cela m'aurait évité une nuit blanche pour rien afin justement de trouver un plan pour empêcher ce vol.

\- Navrée, ma chère, mais le secret le plus absolu est nécessaire pour ce plan.

.

* * *

.

KID n'était plus qu'à cent mètres de l'objectif. Jirokichi était en tenu de moto, un gros sac à ses pieds regardant les inspecteurs boucler un caisson sécurisé. Le plan était parfait, KID ne pouvait que tomber dans le panneau.

Cependant, un des techniciens alerta Nakamori de l'étrange comportement du voleur qui tremblait légèrement ce soir. Même Ran, depuis le toit, après l'avoir vu passé, pouvait dire que l'homme ne marchait pas réellement. Il était rattaché à quelque chose au-dessus de lui par des fils très fin au niveau des épaules. Ainsi, il était rattaché à l'hélico numéro sept.

Un nuage de fumée sortit du KID, le faisant disparaître de la vue de tous aux abords du musée.

Bien heureusement, tous les hélicoptères étaient numérotés sur l'empennage. Il serait facile d'encercler l'appareil qui contenait le complice de KID. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Nakamori. Sauf que le KID était plus malin. Tous les appareils avaient vu leur numérotation remplacée par le numéro sept. Pour éviter qu'on ne s'en rende compte avant de monter dans l'appareil, il avait dû mettre de faux chiffres par-dessus, afin de masquer le subterfuge.

\- Inspecteur ! J'aperçois des suspects à l'entrée du musée ! Ils ne sont pas un ni deux ! interpella un des techniciens.

Nakamori reconnut immédiatement les hommes qu'il avait prêté à Jirokichi. Et l'homme au centre semblait transporter dans sa mallette la statue de la déesse. Cela fit peur à Nakamori qui alla à la rencontre du groupe en leur criant de se mettre à couvert en les traitants de crétins.

\- Tout va bien ! rassura l'homme qui portait la mallette. Elle est vide, nous ne faisons que servir d'appât. Suzuki-san s'est déguisé en éboueur et sort par derrière avec la sculpture.

.

* * *

.

Le vieux Suzuki était déjà sur la voie rapide avec sa moto, jetant un œil à la statue de la déesse, installé dans un sac poubelle, dans le sidecar.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il poussa un juron bien senti.

\- Vous réalisez maintenant que vous êtes loin, que vous vous êtes fait doubler, monsieur l'Insaisissable KID ?

De la couverture autour du sac, Conan se dégagea avec le bonnet de protection qui était généralement utilisé par Lupin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit ? Je jure parce que je viens de voir que tu t'es glissé là alors que je cherche à préserver mon trésor. Comment as-tu passé mon dragon de secrétaire ?

\- Le coup des toilettes est un classique. Et j'ai saisi, en vous voyant arriver en Harley, que vous n'étiez pas le vrai KID, et je suis certain que Minaguchi-san le savait aussi. Après tout, vous ne portiez pas vos lunettes de protection, comme c'est le cas en ce moment même. Elles sont pourtant indispensables pour un individu portant des lentilles de contact. Avec le vent, les pupilles s'irritent et les yeux coulent. Il est tout bonnement impossible de conduire, même le temps d'une accalmie. Un vieil homme se promenant sur sa Harley voyante, sans le moindre garde du corps, malgré tout son argent… vous aviez toutes les chances de le forcer à faire la sieste quelque part et de prendre sa place. Vous avec emmené Lupin à l'ombre d'un arbre, dans les jardins de Shiotome et il doit encore dormir, probablement, avec les sédatifs que vous lui avez fait ingurgiter.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, lui rappelant qu'il était à côté de lui à chaque apparition du KID, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou hier quand il s'était mis miraculeusement à marcher dans les airs.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de miracle ! réfuta Conan. La magie, c'est facile, quand on est assisté. L'unité spéciale du groupe Suzuki ne fait pas partie de la police ou de l'armée ! Il ne vous a pas été difficile de glisser un complice parmi des professionnels engagés temporairement. Quand vous êtes apparu entre les deux bâtiments, hier soir, vous avez dissipé les doutes selon lesquels vous étiez attaché par au-dessus en faisant voler un hélicoptère au-dessus de votre tête. Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes montés sur les toits avec la police, afin de vérifier si des câbles ne reliaient pas les deux bâtiments, vous sembliez réellement flotter en l'air. Mais le miracle était un simple tour de magie, avec la complicité du pilote de l'hélicoptère volant au-dessus de vous ! Vous vous êtes déplacé en l'air entre les deux bâtiments grâce à cet hélico, vous avez suspendu un câble entre celui-ci et le toit du premier bâtiment et vous avez atterri sur l'autre bâtiment pour les relier ensemble. Ensuite, grâce à une poulie attachée à votre corps, vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'au centre du câble avant d'abandonner votre cape noire dans un rideau de fumée, faisant ainsi entrée en scène Kaitou KID ! Vous avez ensuite fait en sorte que votre complice se dirige vers vous dans son hélico et vous vous êtes attaché solidement à des câbles, aussi fins que du fil de pêche, reliés à l'hélicoptère avant son décollage ! Puis, vous vous êtes débarrassé de la poulie que votre complice a récupéré avec les câbles qui reliaient les deux bâtiments. Et vous avez pu ainsi nous faire croire que vous vous promeniez tranquillement dans les airs sans être relié à rien ! Pendant que l'hélico faisait semblant de suivre votre avancée, vous vous êtes contenté de prétendre marcher, avec un enregistreur dissimulé dans votre poche pour diffuser des bruits de pas. Et afin que personne ne voit la supercherie, vous avez ajusté la taille de vos pas pour vous adapter aux tremblements provoqués par votre lien avec l'appareil au-dessus de vous. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les jardins que vous avez quitté votre costume blanc en vous cachant sous un nouveau rideau de fumée. En profitant du mouvement des spots qui vous cherchaient vous vous êtes fait remonter dans l'hélico, pour disparaître dans les airs comme vous l'aviez planifié !

Conan conserva son regard satisfait et ses bras croisés en regardant le conducteur de la Harley.

\- Pour ce qui est du KID de ce soir, ce n'était qu'une poupée articulée visant à attirer la police. Vous deviez avoir prévu de le remonter dans l'hélico à l'aide du nuage de fumée, mais on a bien vu qu'il y était tout simplement rattaché.

\- Petit, tu étais monté dans un bâtiment à proximité du KID, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais alors dû voir ces fils par lesquels il était rattaché, pointa Jirokichi en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'enfant sans se détourner de la route.

\- Le vent et une préconception, répondit le petit détective. J'ai un peu honte de ma propre réaction. Au moment où l'hélicoptère est venu se placer au-dessus de vous, je me suis étonné, non seulement de l'absence de câbles, mais aussi du fait d'être à ce point persuadé que vous n'étiez pas rattaché. Je me suis laissé influencer par la mauvaise visibilité consécutive au vent. Je n'ai pas réussi à déceler les fils cachés. J'ai néanmoins retrouvé des marques de griffures sur les toits des deux bâtiments. Celles laissées par les crochets fixés au bout des câbles alors qu'ils étaient remontés par l'hélicoptère.

\- Mais, petit, n'as-tu pas regardé d'innombrables fois les images du KID filmées hier soir ?

\- Quoi que cela dépende aussi de la résolution de l'image, une chose aussi fine que du fil de pêche étant quasiment impossible à voir sur un moniteur normal, il faut regarder de près, à l'œil nu. La seule chance de l'apercevoir est une image en vue plongeante du KID avec les fils venant par devant et seul l'hélicoptère numéro sept, avec votre complice à bord, pouvait la réaliser. Si cette image avait été celle du montage du KID utilisée pour les programmes spéciaux consacrés au musée, et diffusée par l'hélico, on n'aurait pas pu voir les fils. C'est pour cette raison que votre complice a cessé de diffuser les images, quand la pluie s'est mise à tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que personne dans ces prises de vues n'est muni d'un parapluie ! Et oui, c'est la même chose pour votre petit spectacle d'hier soir. Quand vous êtes soi-disant descendu du ciel, les contrôles au sol se sont interrompus. Vous vous êtes déguisé en Suzuki Jirokichi afin d'arranger votre venue. Quelle imprudence, n'êtes-vous pas apparu à l'écran, roulant sur votre Harley sans vos lunettes protectrices ?

Le conducteur retira les lunettes du sommet de son casque et les installa sur son visage en souriant, se justifiant d'une voix plus claire bien plus familière que celle de Suzuki :

\- Je n'ai pas oublié de les mettre, je n'ai pas pu le faire, tout simplement.

Le masque de silicone se déchira au niveau des lunettes, faisant que Kaitou KID arracha le reste du déguisement pour laisser respirer son visage juvénile.

\- Elles auraient abîmé mon déguisement.

\- Alors ? demanda Conan. Et votre complice ? Que diriez-vous si la police était actuellement en train de l'encercler ?

\- Je m'en fais pas, assura Kid. Les agents vont paniquer. J'ai fait coller des autocollants avec le chiffre sept sur tous les appareils, de quoi les désorienter !

\- _Comment_?!

Puis il comprit et il sortit sa montre pour viser Kid qui ne s'en occupa pas le moins du monde.

\- Vous avez collé des autocollants avec de vrais numéros sur ceux marqués uniquement du chiffre sept. Vous les avez que très légèrement collés pour que le vent puisse facilement les détacher.

\- Oui, et j'ai eu cette chance qu'aucun des pilotes ne s'en soit rendu compte au moment de monter à bord. Ils n'ont pas su que mon hélicoptère complice me suivait à la trace ! Ensuite, celui-ci a profité de la pagaille pour déguerpir…

Le sourire satisfait de KID vira en une moue vexée.

\- La _Merveille Bleue_ devait disparaître comme par un miracle céleste, mais je me suis fait doubler !

\- Céleste ? Je pense que ce Hiken qui vous a devancé ne serait pas d'accord sur cette dénomination, puisque la couleur est censée évoquer l'océan.

.

* * *

.

Sous la pluie, un embrasement attira l'attention vers le toit du musée. Les flammes disparurent rapidement, laissant place à une haute silhouette qui fut rapidement éclairée par les projecteurs des hélicoptères. Un homme vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le vent des hélicos faisait claquer le vêtement ouvert autour de sa silhouette, dévoilant un pantalon cargo tout aussi sombre sur des bottes renforcées. Pour le haut, il n'avait qu'un veston sans manche sur une chemise bleutée mal fermée qui laissait voir une atroce cicatrice sur sa poitrine imberbe. Son visage était masqué par sa tête inclinée vers l'avant et son stetson noir aux smileys bleus qui se moquaient du monde depuis le sommet.

Si outre les flammes à présent disparues, il attirait l'attention, c'était parce qu'il faisait tranquillement sauter dans sa main un joyau bien connu.

La Merveille Bleue, apparemment décrochée de la main de la déesse.

\- Yare yare… et moi qui voulais taaaant saluer ce gamin amateur des tours de passe-passe. Voilà qu'il tombe dans le panneau et se barre avec la copie que j'ai faite ! lança l'individu.

Vu comment la voix porta, il devait avoir un appareil pour augmenter le volume de ses paroles.

Il redressa la tête, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on pouvait voir son visage, puisqu'il l'avait enroulé dans des bandelettes blanches jusqu'au nez, ne laissant de visible qu'un sourire immense et moqueur pendant qu'il dominait tout le monde depuis le toit du musée.

Yûko regarda l'image qui était transmise en zoom par les diverses caméras, les mains sur la bouche, les yeux ronds de surprise.

Nakamori attrapa un mégaphone et alla se planter dans la rue pour s'adresser à l'inconnu sur le toit :

\- Je sais pas qui tu es, mais je te mets en état d'arrestation pour le vol de la _Merveille Bleue_!

Moqueusement, le voleur éclata de rire et glissa la pierre dans une de ses poches.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon cher Inspecteur Nakamori !

Le voleur poussa le vice jusqu'à offrir un double doigt d'honneur à la police en leur tirant la langue, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

\- Je suis un pirate, mec ! T'es encore trèèès loin d'avoir le niveau pour mettre sous les verrous Hiken ! Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai l'intention de doubler de nouveau ce petit KID, alors, on se reverra !

Avec un petit salut militaire, Hiken tournoya un instant sur lui-même pour disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes. Nakamori se mit à hurler à tout le monde de retrouver le voleur.

\- Ace… ? murmura avec peur et espoir Yûko.

\- Vous disiez madame la secrétaire ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- Votre maquillage coule.

Réalisant qu'elle pleurait, la femme quitta sur le champ la caravane pour se diriger jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Elle s'enferma dedans et attrapa son sac à main pour prendre de quoi réparer les dégâts. Elle ouvrit son miroir de poche, affrontant le mascara qui avait coulé partiellement, dévoilant sous ses couches de fond de teint quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle resta un instant tremblante, avant de s'effondrer en pleurant contre son volant.

\- Ace… sanglota-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

\- C'est pareil ! réfuta KID toujours au guidon de la Harley. Le bleu de l'océan est le reflet du bleu du ciel, non ? C'est comme toi et moi aussi. Nous sommes pareils. De même que la terre est séparée du ciel, nous sommes des frères indiscrets qui utilisent une clef appelée curiosité pour forcer des portes que certaines personnes préféreraient garder fermées.

\- Mais oui, marmonna Conan pas du tout convaincu. Le bleu du ciel et de la mer est une affaire de diffusion et de reflet de couleur. Mais leur nature reste totalement différente. Vous et moi n'avons rien à voir ! Pour preuve, les flaques d'eau ne sont pas bleues.

\- Tu n'es pas poétique, commenta KID en tirant une tête de six pieds de long.

\- A force d'être dans ses rêves, on ne sait plus distinguer la réalité.

\- En parlant de réalité, pourquoi tu m'as poursuivi moi, et pas ce Hiken qui a la vraie pierre ?

\- Parce qu'il est moins insaisissable que toi.

KID jeta un œil à la montre hypodermique redoutable qu'il avait déjà vu à l'action.

\- Dis donc, tu comptes réellement me stopper avec ton anesthésiant ? Si je m'endors, à cette vitesse, je risque de provoquer un gros accident, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'administrer avant qu'on ne soit à l'arrêt. J'ai contacté l'inspecteur Nakamori. Quand il se sera fait une raison pour la poursuite de Hiken, il viendra s'occuper de vous.

\- Hmpf ! Personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Puisque tu connais bien Hiken, tu lui diras que la prochaine fois, il ne m'aura pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aurai pas besoin de transmettre le message, puisque tu seras bientôt derrière les barreaux !

\- Je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs, le vieux Jirokichi s'en était enorgueilli, non ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Cette Harley a les équipements adaptés pour une prise de vitesse ultrarapide !

D'un simple geste, KID détacha le side-car et prit de l'avance, envoyant la voiturette tourbillonner plus loin. La moto fit un dérapage un peu plus loin pour laisser au voleur l'occasion de dire au revoir à sa Nemesis :

\- Au revoir, cher Détective ! Je ne repars pas avec la pierre, mais je sais qu'à présent, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ce Hiken ! Parce que même si j'ai relevé et gagné le défi qui m'a été lancé, je me suis fait quand même doubler !

Conan se pencha sur un côté pour arrêter la ronde effrénée du side-car, frottant le métal de la carlingue contre le béton. Les étincelles qui jaillirent enflammèrent la traînée d'essence du réservoir de la Harley que le petit détective avait percé. KID poussa un hurlement perçant en voyant la traînée de flammes venir à sa poursuite et il prit la fuite, envoyant la moto par-dessus la barrière qui séparait la rivière de la route. Le petit détective sauta du side-car et courut jusqu'à la barrière, jurant en voyant le deltaplane s'envoler au loin.

KID avait encore une fois prit la fuite.

\- CONAN !

Une suite de voitures se rapprochait d'eux, Ran penché par la fenêtre de la première qui s'arrêta au niveau de l'enfant. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui sortit la première.

Conan avait envie de se faire tout petit devant le dragon qu'était la femme, Minaguchi Yûko.

Deux yeux d'argent brillants de colère le fixaient au milieu d'un visage pâle démaquillé, parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

\- Tu es fier de toi ? gronda la femme. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi et tu es _fier_ de toi !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé ? Ah oui ! _Désolé_? Tu pars à la poursuite d'un voleur, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est _désolé_ ?! Et ton amie qui se fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Elle tomba à genoux, le pantalon de son tailleur s'éraflant sur le bitume alors qu'elle prenait les épaules de l'enfant entre ses mains, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

\- Tu as peut-être l'esprit d'un adulte, mais tu restes un enfant.

Elle lui caressa doucement une joue.

\- Vous êtes notre cadeau le plus précieux. Notre espoir de racheter nos fautes. Une chance pour un monde meilleur. Prends en force, prends en expérience avant de partir à la poursuite des criminels seul.

\- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

\- Mais tu recommenceras. Je sais lire entre les lignes, petit bout d'homme. Allez, excuse-toi auprès de ton amie.

.

* * *

.

Ace sirotait un verre en riant chez Kali, profitant encore de l'efficacité de son antidote quand son portable sonna. Il fouilla ses poches et sortit son téléphone. Il décrocha, mais garda le silence.

« Portgas D. Ace… tu me dois des explications. »

\- Miyano, que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda joyeusement le pirate.

« Tu me voles un de mes antidotes temporaires pour faire un vol ! Tu as conscience des ennuis que… »

\- Miyano, c'est un fait exprès. S'ils savent que je fais des vols, ils ne chercheront pas un enfant. Et il faut que je fasse ma rééducation. Sans parler qu'on sait que l'antidote temporaire marche sur Kudô, mais c'était moins certain pour moi dû à mon akuma no mi.

« Et l'idée de me demander avant ? »

\- Tu m'aurais dit oui ?

« Le proverbe "mieux vaut demander pardon que permission" ne s'applique plus à toi. »

\- Un mois chez les Shirohige et Oyaji l'avait déjà décrété. Ça m'a pas empêché de faire des conneries.

« Edogawa est venu gueuler pour le joyau. »

Kali ramassa le joyau sur sa table basse, regardant son camarade avec le téléphone d'un côté, la tête d'une panthère noire sur les genoux, les bandages qui avaient auparavant masqué ses yeux autour de son cou.

\- La Merveille Bleue ? Je ne l'ai plus.

« Portgas… »

\- Je prends ma responsabilité auprès de Kudô. On se retrouve plus tard !

Et il raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

Kaito alla ouvrir sa porte, une serviette de bain autour du cou, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

Personne dehors.

Il avait échappé de justesse à l'explosion d'une moto et voilà qu'on lui faisait une sale blague !

Il allait refermer la porte quand il remarqua une petite boite au sol, pas plus grande qu'un livre de poche.

Perplexe, il la ramassa et ferma la porte de chez lui. Adossé à la porte, il ouvrit la boite et manqua de la faire tomber en réalisant que la pierre qu'il avait essayé de voler se trouvait là, entre ses mains. Il la retira de son écrin et remarqua dessous un morceau de papier. Il remit la pierre en place pour récupérer le papier qui s'avérait être un message :

« C'était la pierre que tu cherchais ? Je peux être chiant et con, mais pas cruel. Si c'est pas la bonne, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. Signé Hiken. »

Il glissa le message dans sa poche et reprit la pierre en main, se rapprochant d'une fenêtre pour exposer le joyau à la pleine lune. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- On se reverra très vite, j'espère, Hiken. Merci pour la pierre, même si ce n'est pas la bonne. Le vieux Jirokichi sera content de la récupérer.


	33. Le Mystère de la Lumière Noire

**Salut à tous !**

 **Bon, mon intro m'a dit fuck it, je fais la grève, donc, je dois la refaire ce matin. Maravilloso...**

 **M'enfin.**

 **Je disais donc dans mon blabla habituel que j'étais contente de voir que vous aviez apprécié l'arrivée inopinée de Rouge dans la trame, parce qu'à la base, ba... j'étais pas des masses certaines en le faisant. Mais j'ai prévu des trucs sympatoch. On parle de deux D., dont la femme qui a réussi à mettre à ses pieds le Roi des Pirates, après tout.**

 **Je remercie aussi ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Shadows of Samhain ; leaf firegreen ; Meriem et Misstykata.**

 **Je vous laisse à présent en tête à tête avec nos minis-héros et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Red esquiva aisément l'assaut de Conan, le laissant frapper le vide et manquer de perdre l'équilibre au passage.

\- Tu étends trop ton bras, Tantei-san~ ! caqueta le D.

\- Je vais te retirer ce sourire suffisant de ton visage ! T'as volé un antidote expérimental à Haibara pour faire le con en présence de caméras !

\- J'avais envie de me dégourdir, se justifia Red. Et il est essentiel pour ma survie personnelle et celle de mon équipage que je sois apte à me démerder seul en dépit de mon handicap.

\- Si on se fait tuer avant, par ta faute…

Le D. sauta pour éviter un coup de pied de Conan, se hissant aisément sur la jambe tendue du garçon et se projeta derrière le détective miniature.

Conan retrouva aussi vite que possible son équilibre pour attaquer de nouveau Red qui esquiva encore une fois le coup.

\- KID ne cherchait pas cette pierre, donc, le vieux Jirokichi a de nouveau sa _Merveille Bleue_ , affaire bouclée.

\- CERTAINEMENT PAS !

Red se baissa pour ne pas se prendre une riposte de Conan qui tenta de lui administrer un shoot en vengeance.

La nouvelle attaque fut bloquée, surprenant le petit détective qui savait qu'un entraînement ne s'arrêtait jamais aussi rapidement.

\- Mooo, Shin-chan, au lieu de rester en permanence dans tes livres, tu devrais sortir un peu plus, tu te fais laminer ! se moqua une voix de femme.

Conan se retourna, haletant, et reconnut la ravissante femme aux cheveux ondulés qui attirait les regards par sa personnalité et sa beauté.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? T'es pas encore rentrée ?

\- Mon avion ne part pas avant tard ce soir, alors, je me suis dit que j'allais passer un peu de temps avec mon adorable fils !

Et elle captura Conan dans ses bras sous le regard blasé de Haibara et l'air amusé de Red, laissant une magnifique trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue du détective en herbe. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Red et lâcha son enfant pour capturer l'aveugle dans ses bras.

\- Et toi, tu dois être Ace-chan ! T'es un poussin tellement trognon avec tes airs de mauvais garçon ! Ouuuh ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'adopter !

\- Yukiko-san, c'est bien ça ? Je pense qu'à vingt-trois ans, je peux me passer d'une adoption, mais merci pour le sentiment, informa Ace avec une grimace en se glissant de son mieux hors des bras de la femme.

\- Vingt-trois ? Je croyais que tu en avais vingt et un ! pointa Conan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Kali m'a dit que ça faisait deux ans depuis Marine Ford, donc, j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je sais, je les fais pas.

\- En effet, tu as une apparence en adéquation avec ton âge mental, Portgas, marmonna Haibara en sirotant son café.

Red tira la langue dans sa direction générale pour toute réponse, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la scientifique qui cacha son bâillement derrière sa main en retournant dans la maison. Red annonça que l'entraînement était fini et rentra à son tour, évitant de se prendre le mur en pleine tête en gardant une main devant lui, avant de suivre la façade jusqu'à la porte vitrée menant dans la maison.

\- Bon, sinon, tu fais quoi ici ? demanda Conan à sa mère.

\- J'ai reçu un message d'une connaissance que je me suis faite au cours d'un tournage, et je me suis dit que ça serait une occasion de faire connaissance avec ta petite bande d'amis.

\- Tu te rappelles que Portgas, aussi adroit soit-il, est aveugle ?

 _Bam_!

Yukiko leva haut les sourcils devant la floppée de jurons que déversa Red suite à sa chute.

\- Rien de cassé, Ace-kun ? demanda Agasa dans la maison.

\- Mon égo, grommela le D. Foutues pantoufles des deux à Kaidou !

La mère et le fils allèrent jeter un œil à l'intérieur pour voir Red assis au bord de l'escalier menant à l'étage, retirant d'un geste hargneux ses pantoufles, pour ensuite les laisser en plan et grimper les marches.

\- Tu ne serais pas tomber si tu utilisais ta canne, pointa Haibara depuis le canapé.

\- Personne ne l'aide ? s'étonna Yukiko en voyant que personne ne bougeait pour aider l'enfant à monter les escaliers.

\- Portgas a un égo aussi gros que le Mont Fuji, pointa Conan en retirant les baskets qu'il avait chaussés pour l'entraînement. Et prétendre qu'il ne peut pas se démerder seul revient à froisser sa fierté. Si tu veux t'y risquer, c'est ton problème. En attendant, moi, je vais me doucher et tu me diras quand je serais sorti ce que tu veux, _réellement_.

Et Conan se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la salle de bain d'Agasa. Yukiko regarda son fils en clignant des yeux, puis, une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle esquissa un sourire machiavélique et alla à l'étage pour voir le petit Red qui s'était laissé tomber sur le ventre dans son lit pour lire un bouquin traduit en braille.

\- Je peux vous aider, Yukiko-san ? demanda le D. en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme.

\- Ah ! J'essayais de te prendre par surprise ! Zut ! rit la femme en allant rejoindre l'enfant.

\- Mon petit-frère est plus discret que vous, et je vous parle d'un garçon qui pense que la discrétion est quelque chose qui se mange.

Yukiko continua de rire avant de demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir. En réponse, Red referma son livre et se redressa pour aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur ses coussins, permettant à la femme de prendre place sur le reste du lit.

\- Je me doute qu'à ton âge et avec ta cécité, l'idée que j'avais prévue risque de te poser problème, cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes de te joindre à nous. Tu prends la peine d'entraîner mon petit Shin-chan et tu m'as l'air, tout criminel sois-tu, de quelqu'un de très bien. J'aimerais donc faire ta connaissance.

\- Vous en avez parlé à Miyano ? demanda Red.

Yukiko eut un rire embarrassé et le pirate sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il en était. La scientifique miniature n'était pas la personne la plus sociale qui soit.

\- Je supporte les activités des enfants pour apprendre un maximum sur le fonctionnement de votre monde et me fondre dans la masse, donc, franchement, même si je vais râler, ça me pose pas de _vrais_ problèmes. Sans compter que je suis pas une lumière, donc, les conversations scientifiques d'Agasa, ça va bien cinq minutes. Même si quoi que vous ayez en tête peut me poser des difficultés sans mes yeux, si y'a bien une chose dans laquelle je suis doué, c'est m'adapter.

\- Parfait alors ! je vais voir avec la demoiselle et on pourra décoller ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer ?

\- Je suis assez grand pour le faire seul.

.

* * *

.

Dans une voiture taillée pour la vitesse que Yukiko avait louée, les trois enfants étaient en route pour aller récupérer le reste de la bande des Détectives Boys. Assis à l'avant, Conan se rappela brutalement qu'il avait des questions à poser aux deux autres.

\- Portgas ! Ta copine, là…

\- Kali n'est pas une _copine_ , c'est une nakama, quasiment une sœur pour moi, rectifia Red avec agacement. Et certainement pas ma petite-copine, le dernier qui a sous-entendu ça a fini castrer par elle.

\- Sympathique demoiselle, commenta d'un air désintéressé Haibara.

Conan se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour regarder Red assis derrière lui, qui avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre et les yeux fermés.

\- Donc, ta _nakama_ , elle a réussi comment à échapper à l'Organisation après qu'ils l'aient sortie comme toi et ce Newgate, de sa tombe ?

\- Kali n'est pas morte, elle a utilisé ses autres compétences pour nous retrouver. Elle est ici en mission pour nous ramener au bercail.

Conan adressa un regard dubitatif à Red, persuadé que le pirate se foutait de sa gueule.

\- C'est elle, la Quezacaotl dont tu m'as parlé ? se fit confirmer Haibara avec un début d'intérêt.

\- Yup.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut aider ?

\- Je vous mets en contact quand tu veux. Entre la tsundere et la kuudere, ça sera très joyeux.

\- Je suis celle qui te fournit en antidote temporaire, Portgas, ne me cherche pas, menaça la scientifique en plissant des yeux.

Yukiko éclata de rire au volant devant le clair manque d'instinct de survie du garçon à l'arrière. Garçon qui n'avait clairement aucune compétence pour ce qui était de réfléchir avant de parler, surtout avec une femme.

\- Oi. C'est quoi cette affaire ? demanda Conan en plissant les yeux.

\- Kali, en plus de son zoan, est ce que l'on peut appeler une sorcière, même si généralement, elle évite de faire usage de tout ce qui n'est pas une compétence physique ou de son akuma no mi.

\- Que je me perde pas, ces akuma no mi, c'est ce qui te donne ton don sur le feu, c'est ça ? se fit confirmer Yukiko.

\- C'est une des versions existantes parmi d'autres.

\- Tu sais que la magie, ça n'existe pas, Portgas ? se fit confirmer Conan.

Le détective eut une forte envie d'étrangler le D. qui chantonna « Cadre de Référence » avec une moquerie évidente. Le rire de Yukiko redoubla devant ça.

\- Je suis sérieux, alors, j'attends une réponse sérieuse, Portgas.

\- Et je te réponds encore une fois que tu n'as pas le cadre de référence. J'ai vu des géants, des animaux anthropomorphes avec une conscience humaine, des sirènes, des hommes poissons, des anges. Même les trois yeux de cette garce de Pudding ou les cornes de Kaido deviennent banals, passé un stade. Alors, franchement, la magie, c'est pas ça qui sort de l'ordinaire ! Ce qui te parait bizarre est juste _courant_ pour moi.

\- D'où tes difficultés, comprit Yukiko.

\- Yup. Ce qui est commun pour tout le monde ici, je le découvre et ce qui était banal pour moi, c'est MIA. Donc, pour revenir au sujet de base, Kali a fait appel à ses capacités spéciales pour nous retrouver, Thatch et moi. Il lui faudra du temps, une affaire de plusieurs longs mois, pour qu'elle puisse réunir de nouveau assez d'énergie pour faire le trajet inverse, avec des passagers cette fois. Vu les risques encourus, je préfère voir comment l'Organisation s'y est prise pour nous sortir de nos tombes alors qu'on est pas de ce monde, plutôt que faire appel à ses dons. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se tue en voulant trop forcer.

Conan eut un soupir las. Il avait déjà des difficultés à saisir toutes les subtilités des dons d'Ace là, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il sentait son cerveau au bord de la crise.

\- Dis-moi que Newgate a pas de surprise de ce genre dans ses manches, supplia à moitié Conan.

\- Thatch n'a aucun akuma no mi. Il a cependant un entraînement physique qui lui permet de faire ce que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer. Par exemple, l'autre jour, le coup de KID qui flotte dans les airs, il peut le faire avec une technique qui s'appelle le _Geppou_.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Portgas.

\- Me crois pas si ça t'arrange, je sais qu'il a des jambes assez solides et rapides pour le faire. Demande-lui une démonstration un de ces jours, tu flatteras son égo !

\- Kudô, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas gagner à ce jeu avec Portgas, alors, abrège avant de finir en dépression, conseilla Haibara avec un air toujours aussi indifférent alors qu'elle regardait au dehors de la fenêtre.

\- Tant que j'y suis, Haibara…

La petite scientifique jeta un bref coup d'œil au détective pour signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- L'Organisation fait quoi de ses membres malades ?

\- Tu entends quoi par-là ? s'enquit Sherry en fronçant les sourcils, son attention sur le garçon à l'avant.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour un membre de l'Organisation qui a une mauvaise santé ?

\- Rien, sauf si c'est quelque chose d'handicapant ou de mortel. Dans ce cas-là, le malade devient un cobaye pour des recherches quelconques, avant qu'on se débarrasse des corps. Il vaut mieux éviter de poser trop de questions si on ne veut pas disparaître à son tour.

\- Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un, Shin-chan ? s'enquit Yukiko en tournant à l'angle d'une rue.

\- Disons que je trouve la secrétaire de Suzuki Jirokichi assez étrange.

\- Minaguchi Yûko… marmonna Red d'un air pensif.

Il secoua la tête lentement à la négative.

\- Non, elle donne pas la même impression que les membres de l'Organisation. Elle cache quelque chose, ok, mais, tout le monde à des squelettes dans son placard. Les siens sont peut-être tout simplement du genre encombrant.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir la garder à l'œil un minimum, protesta Conan en se rasseyant dans son siège.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, si t'as que ça à faire. Et honnêtement, ça m'arrange. Parce qu'elle m'est familière, mais j'arrive pas à savoir d'où. Et ça me fait _très_ chier.

\- Allez, on range ces affaires de l'Organisation, on est devant la résidence où vit Ayumi-chan ! demanda Yukiko en entrant dans le parking d'un immeuble.

.

* * *

.

Conan regrettait l'amour de sa mère pour les belles voitures et surtout, les voitures de sport.

\- C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient comme voiture de location ? demanda-t-il d'un air désabusé à sa mère en regardant l'aiguille du compteur grimper dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Cette voiture est faite pour moi ! sourit largement Yukiko.

On aurait dit une gamine avec un nouveau jouet tellement elle était heureuse au volant.

\- Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas obligée de rouler si vite, on est d'accord, non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! rassura joyeusement la conductrice. Je surveille bien si nos amis de la police ne montrent pas leur nez !

\- Ce n'est pas la police qui m'inquiète, mais la vitesse que le compteur affiche ! rouspéta le fils en jetant son regard le plus noir possible à sa mère.

Yukiko se contenta de humer joyeusement alors qu'à l'arrière, avec Haibara sur les genoux, Red essayait de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

\- Ano… demanda Mitsuhiko avec hésitation. On va où comme ça ?

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous le dire ? grommela Genta assis au milieu.

\- Allez, s'il vous plaît ! insista la petite Ayumi qui était assise sur le second genou de Red.

\- Nous allons dans un endroit que vous allez tous adorer~ ! répondit joyeusement la jeune mère.

\- Conan-kun, elle n'est pas gentille avec nous, ta maman ! se plaignit la petite Ayumi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est une grande tante…

Haibara esquissa un sourire pendant que Red agonisait en essayant de ne pas rire tout haut. Parce que tout le monde pouvait sentir le lourd regard noir et menaçant que Yukiko adressait à son fils à la mention de « grande tante ». Tellement flippant que l'atmosphère dans la voiture venait de perdre quelques degrés en plus de s'assombrir. Conan était livide de peur et de la sueur froide roulait sur son visage. Donc, il fut compréhensible que le petit détective choisisse de nuancer son propos par « grand cousine ». Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de sa mère fut distraite par son téléphone portable qui se mit à sonner.

\- Ah, c'est vous Karata-san ? reconnut-elle en décrochant. Quoi ? Un problème de Timing ?... Et l'heure zéro est légèrement repoussée ?... Ok, ok ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis en route… Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha pour se faire bombarder de questions par les enfants qui voulaient savoir de quoi il était question, mais Yukiko ne céda pas et conserva le secret. C'était sans compter sur Conan et ses connaissances astronomiques sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Bah c'est clair qu'on va assister à une projection privée de _Yaiba le Vengeur Masqué, le film II_ , non ? déduisit Conan alors que sa mère s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

Même sa mère ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à deviner ça. Parmi les enfants alignés à l'arrière, Red et Haibara tiraient une sale tranche.

Et comment Conan avait réussi à comprendre ça ? Parce que le Timing, ça faisait référence aux corrections des couleurs de l'image, et le numéro zéro est le nom donné à un film qui vient tout juste d'être monté, autrement dit, une projection d'une version du film à laquelle le producteur et le staff assisteront avant l'attribution du numéro de distribution. Des termes utilisés dans le cinéma ou la télévision.

\- Et si c'est quelque chose qu'on va _tous_ adorer, je pense immédiatement à _Yaiba le Vengeur Masqué_ , dont le deuxième film sort pendant les fêtes de fin d'année.

Conan adressa un regard blasé à sa mère avant de continuer sa déduction.

\- Et je suppose que si nous aussi, nous sommes autorisés à voir cette version zéro, c'est probablement parce que la date de sortie approche et que cette projection privée fait office d'avant-première !

\- Tout juste ! félicita Yukiko.

\- Ano, le feu est vert depuis un moment, pointa Ayumi.

\- Ah zut ! remarqua la conductrice.

\- Attention, il passe au rouge ! pointa Genta.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans la lune ! s'excusa la femme.

Elle fit rugir le moteur et démarra en trombe, partant dans un drift qui secoua les enfants à l'arrière alors que la voiture fonçait dans la rue. Conan lui demanda de se calmer, lui rappelant la présence d'enfants dans l'habitacle. Mais bientôt, ce fut des rires qui résonnèrent derrière lui, avec Genta s'exclamant qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un parc d'attraction.

\- OI ! rouspéta Conan.

\- Elle est marante ta maman, Conan-kun ! rit joyeusement Ayumi.

\- Je le répète, ce n'est pas ma… oh et puis zut.

Red leva ses mains au-dessus de la tête des filles pour applaudir.

\- Très beau travail, Yukiko-san. Vous avez réussi à gagner un peu de temps. Et il y a longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti des sensations fortes telle que votre conduite.

\- Ah ! Je savais qu'il y en avait un qui apprécierait ! Merci Red-chan ! sourit largement la femme.

.

* * *

.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de développement de Tokyo, où ils furent accueillis par Karata-san, le « Timing Man » avec qui Yukiko avait déjà travaillé (et qui glissa un petit commentaire flatteur sur la beauté éternelle de l'ancienne actrice).

\- Je vous présente Karata-san, c'est lui qui va vous montrer le nouveau film de Yaiba, présenta la femme.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! saluèrent en cœur les enfants.

\- Il est ce qu'on appelle un _Timing Man_. Dans tous les films où j'ai joué, il a toujours fait ressortir de bonnes couleurs !

Karata se frotta la nuque, clairement sensible au compliment sur ses compétences que lui avait fait Yukiko.

\- Vous étiez actrice ? s'enquit innocemment Ayumi.

\- Eh oui ! Vos parents faisaient peut-être partie de mon public !

Alors que l'ancienne actrice racontait des anecdotes de sa vie aux enfants, Haibara observait la scène en retrait avec Conan et Red, analysant le comportement de la femme.

\- Je comprends mieux, finit-elle par dire.

\- He ? s'étonna Conan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

\- C'est de ton père que tu tiens ton amour pour le mystère et ton don pour les enquêtes. Le besoin de se faire remarquer, cette confiance en soi débordante, ce goût pour les déguisements de voix, ce sens de la mise en scène… tous ces traits de caractères auxquels s'ajoute le fait d'agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences quand tu es au cœur de l'action…

Elle adressa un sourire de coin au petit détective.

\- Tu tiens ça de ta mère.

\- Oui et ?

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il ait hérité de ces traits de caractères de sa mère ?

\- Bon, eh bien on gagne un répit avec le film, annonça Red qui ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation des deux autres. Apparemment, ils sont pas encore prêts.

Pour le coup, puisqu'ils devaient attendre jusqu'à vingt heures, ils eurent la possibilité de visiter le laboratoire, sous la houlette du responsable développement (Negami-san, un quarantenaire moustachu) et celle du responsable tirage (Hojima-san, un jeunot aux cheveux clairs). Ils eurent droit à un tour de la salle de projection, de la chambre noire, et tout et tout, avec des explications sur l'utilité de chaque secteur, ce qui plaisait aux gosses. Conan et Haibara étaient vaguement intéressés, alors que Red cachait son ennui sous sa casquette gavroche, s'accrochant à la manche de Conan pour ne pas avoir à sortir sa canne et montrer son handicap. Il releva la tête au son d'une alarme et heureusement pour lui, Mitsuhiko demanda à quoi correspondait ce bruit.

\- Quelqu'un va utiliser la chambre noire. C'est un signal qui demande à ce qu'on n'ouvre pas le double porte sans précaution, leur expliqua Hojima. Pendant la vérification du film, un simple rayon de lumière dans la pièce peut suffire à gâcher toute la bobine !

Et ils repartirent dans leurs explications sur qui faisait quoi dans le développement de la bobine. Jusqu'à ce que l'on remarque qu'il était déjà sept heures moins vingt. Ils pouvaient se rendre dans la salle de projection.

\- J'ai grandi dans le Grey Terminal, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de remarque sur l'odeur d'un lieu ou d'une personne, marmonna brusquement Red.

Conan allait lui demander pourquoi il disait ça, mais un homme arriva avec une chemise jaunie par l'usage, et même noircie par la saleté au niveau du col. Sa peau était graisseuse et son haleine abominable quand il baillât.

\- Vous avez encore largement le temps, vous savez, pointa le nouveau venu. D'après Karata, au plus tôt, il sera prêt vers onze heures ce soir. De toute façon, j'ai été viré du plateau, alors, ça ne me regarde pas, mais…

Et il baillât de nouveau, plaidant coupable quand un de ses collègues l'accusa d'avoir joué au Mahjong jusqu'au petit matin.

Yukiko regarda sa montre en grimaçant.

\- C'est embêtant, je vais manquer mon avion de retour si je reste aussi tard, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas non plus laisser les enfants ici jusqu'à une heure si tardive…

\- Si vous voulez, je peux les garder chez moi, proposa le jeune Hojima. J'habite tout près d'ici. Ils peuvent dormir jusqu'à la projection, et à la fin du film, je les ramènerai chez eux en voiture !

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Yukiko. Ce serait très gentil de votre part !

Le quarantenaire protesta sur l'idée, soi-disant que l'appartement en question était un vrai capharnaüm, mais les enfants étaient partants pour cette idée, surtout pour la possibilité de pouvoir se vanter le lundi auprès des autres élèves.

Se faisant la voix de la responsabilité, Conan demanda aux gosses d'appeler leurs parents pour les avertir qu'ils rentreraient tard. Le prenant au mot, Red sortit son téléphone et usa d'une touche d'appel rapide pour ensuite mettre son portable à l'oreille.

\- Yo, Nii-san ! C'est mort pour la réunion de ce soir… Pourquoi je te dis ça ? T'as déjà eu le courage de dire non à Cassandra ? C'est bien ce que je me disais, eh bien c'est la même ici !...

Et il s'éloigna un peu pour continuer sa conversation.

\- Voilà qui est réglé ! pointa l'homme à l'hygiène douteuse. Comme ça, on pourra faire un petit somme après le boulot, nous aussi !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et après, on pourra fêter la fin de notre travail entre _Blancs Men._

Genta demanda ce que voulait dire l'expression, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre travail du développement, pour apprendre qu'il s'agissait du nom de ceux qui font nuit blanche pour jouer au Mahjong.

\- Shin-chan~ ! appela Yukiko à l'attention de son fils.

Conan se retourna avec un regard méfiant vers sa mère.

\- Quoi _encore_ ?

\- Dis donc, tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des filles~ !

\- Ah… tu veux parler d'Ayumi ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à la fillette en grande discussion avec Haibara et rougit légèrement d'embarras.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. La petite Ai.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'étrangla le petit détective.

\- Rien qu'aujourd'hui, elle a dû te regarder au moins une dizaine de fois !

\- Ah… elle est sûrement en train d'observer sur moi les effets du médicament qu'elle a conçu.

Yukiko eut un petit rire. Malgré toutes les horreurs que son fils voyait, il restait d'une innocence et d'une naïveté sur certains aspects que ça ne pouvait être que drôle.

\- Mais non, imbécile ! lui dit-elle tout bas avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'une fille regarde un garçon comme ça, c'est soit parce qu'il a quelque chose sur le visage, soit parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui !

Conan regarda d'un air dubitatif Haibara.

\- Elle ? Non…

\- Je t'assure. Ace-chan est lui aussi un sujet du même produit, pourtant, elle le regarde pas autant que toi, et surtout, pas de la même façon.

\- J'ai entendu mon nom, j'ai fait quelque chose ? s'enquit le D. en revenant avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Rien de bien important, ne t'en fais pas ! assura l'ancienne actrice avec un clin d'œil à son fils.

\- Laisse, c'est ma mère qui délire, grommela Conan.

Red cligna des yeux, absolument perplexe, mais laissa le sujet pour s'enquérir auprès de Yukiko si elle ou son époux était victime d'une malédiction.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ? s'enquit Yukiko en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Eh bien, j'ai vu avec Ran pour l'embarquer au temple et le faire purifier, mais y'a strictement _rien à faire_. Il attire toujours autant les morts !

\- Eh oh, dis que j'apporte la poisse, protesta le détective.

\- _Tu portes la poisse, Kudô Shinichi._

\- Si je risquais pas de me briser la main, je t'en collerais bien une.

\- Essaye toujours !

Et le pirate tira la langue vers un point à gauche de son camarade qui se pinça le nez pour ne pas perdre son calme. Il compta jusqu'à dix, expira profondément, avant de se tourner vers sa mère avec sérieux :

\- Dis-moi plutôt, tu as une idée concernant cette étrange voiture ?

\- Ah ? Alors tu l'as remarquée, toi aussi ?

\- Même Portgas a remarqué qu'on était suivi.

\- Vrai ? s'étonna Yukiko en regardant le D.

\- Vous croyez que je vous ais applaudi pour-

Il tomba vers l'avant dans une crise de narcolepsie, se faisant rattraper de justesse par Yukiko, alors que Conan continuait sur sa lancée pour dire comment il avait remarqué la voiture.

\- Quand on était arrêté au feu, qu'il est passé au vert et que nous étions toujours à l'arrêt, son conducteur n'a même pas donné le moindre coup de klaxon ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque. Autrement dit, cette voiture nous suivait, et ce, depuis un bon moment.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, avoua Yukiko avec un air pensif. C'est pour ça que j'ai démarré juste avant que le feu ne repasse au rouge. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

\- En supposant que la cible de ses occupants, autrement dit, Haibara, Portgas ou moi, alors, la probabilité que ce soient _eux_ est forte.

\- Il y a aussi une autre possibilité.

Yukiko se redressa, Red dans ses bras pendant qu'il était encore inconscient.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Conan avec perplexité.

\- Ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette voiture… sont mes plus grands fans !

Le petit détective n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa mère se foutait de sa gueule, si elle était sérieuse ou si elle essayait juste de le rassurer.

\- Ils devaient attendre devant la maison en quête d'un autographe ! Les pauvres ! Les pauvres~ ! minauda l'ancienne actrice.

\- Oui, je préfèrerais ça, mais bon… grommela son fils de mauvaise grâce.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, travaille dur avec Ace-chan et protégez-la bien, tous les deux ! Vous êtes les seuls sur qui elle peut compter, et Ace-chan a besoin de tes yeux pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

Le détective miniature hocha la tête, sachant déjà tout ça.

.

* * *

.

L'appartement était _un peu_ en désordre.

Juste un peu.

Pour que Genta dise que Hojima devrait ranger un minimum quand même, c'était que l'appartement était un réel foutoir. On avait des piles de livres, de BD, de CD, DVD et VHC. Et cela côtoyait des cartons au contenu mystérieux, des sacs poubelles, des maquettes d'avions, sans parler des meubles.

Deux pas dans le domicile et Red avait failli faire tomber quelque chose.

\- Si j'en crois la description que tu me fais, j'ai l'impression que le Grey Terminal était mieux rangé, marmonna le pirate à l'adresse de Conan.

\- Et c'est quoi ? s'enquit le détective.

\- Un bidonville.

\- Vu comme ça… la comparaison peut se tenir.

Ayumi, pleine d'entrain et de bonne humeur, se dirigea vers une pile de livres en disant qu'ils pouvaient tous s'y mettre et tout ranger avant de se coucher. Hojima la coupa dans son élan en lui disant de ne rien toucher, parce que sinon, il ne retrouverait rien.

\- Ayumi-chan, c'est ce qu'on appelle un bordel organisé, expliqua Red. Viens m'aider, va.

Pendant que Furumura (l'homme à la chemise sale) se mettait sur le sofa pour dormir, Hojima conduisit les enfants à sa chambre, leur présentant son lit en disant que s'ils se serraient, tous les six pourraient dormir dessus en utilisant la longueur. Furumura sortit un camescope avec lequel il se filma pour raconter des conneries sur du Mahjong. Negima leur expliqua, avant de partir retourner au travail, que l'homme tenait un journal intime en vidéo.

\- Les gens sont fous, déclara d'un air blasé le D. en retirant sa canne de son dos.

Bientôt, tous les enfants furent installés dans la longueur du lit, discutant du film à voir, le temps de s'endormir. Quand, agacé par les bêtises débitées, il s'énerva en leur rappelant le sous-titre correct du film qu'ils allaient voir, Conan réalisa que les trois vrais enfants sur la gauche du lit était déjà endormis.

\- C'est normal, ce sont des enfants, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, répondit d'une voix lasse Haibara qui était couchée à la droite de Conan, le séparant de Red qui dormait déjà apparemment.

\- Au fait, Haibara…

La scientifique tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Conan derrière elle.

\- Je voulais te demander…

Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda sérieusement le petit détective.

\- Quoi ? demanda Haibara avec un air totalement interdit.

Red roula dans le lit, étouffant son rire dans son coussin.

\- Quoi ? se défendit Conan.

\- Dors, au lieu de poser des questions stupides, ordonna la scientifique. Et si le radiateur voulait bien ne pas bouger, ça serait bien.

.

* * *

.

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Dans le silence de la nuit, seul l'horloge de la pièce à vivre et la respiration des dormeurs se faisaient entendre, rythmant l'obscurité des lieux.

Puis, un hurlement perça l'immobilité et la tranquillité des lieux.

\- THATCH ! appela Red en se redressant immédiatement.

Conan n'eut même pas le temps d'allumer la lumière que le pirate était déjà hors de lit, titubant vers la porte, pour se prendre le mur.

\- Red-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Ayumi en frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

Le petit pirate finit par trouver la porte alors que Conan allumait la lampe de chevet. Cela ne changea pas vraiment les choses pour l'aveugle qui déboula dans le salon, se guidant avec l'odeur de sang. Son camarade fut derrière lui et alluma la lumière de la nouvelle pièce, dévoilant la dépouille de Furumura sur le canapé où il s'était endormi, un couteau planté dans la poitrine, Hojima essayant en vain de le réveiller, même s'il était clairement trop tard.

Haibara arriva en suivant pour prendre Red par les épaules et l'éloigner du corps, essayant de le raisonner et de le rassurer. Mais clairement, les circonstances de ce meurtre avaient ramené à la surface quelques mauvais souvenirs.

\- Conan-kun, Dawn n'a pas remis ses lentilles, pointa Mitsuhiko en montrant la boite destinée aux contacts de l'aveugle.

Le petit détective regarda l'étui, puis Red en plein délire cauchemardesque avec ses yeux tranchés grands ouverts et soupira. Il règlerait ça plus tard.

.

* * *

.

\- La victime est Furumura Norihiro, trente-neuf ans, présenta Takagi à son chef. Il travaillait au laboratoire de développement qui se trouve en face de cet immeuble.

\- Un couteau en plein cœur, nota Megure.

Pendant que les restes de l'équipe faisait l'inventaire de tout l'appartement pour voir si ça avait un rapport ou non à l'enquête, Megure et Takagi se tenaient derrière le canapé où était toujours le corps.

\- Apparemment, s'il a été poignardé à travers la couverture, c'est pour éviter les projections de sang, déduisit le commissaire.

\- D'après la pièce d'identité retrouvée sur lui, il habitait à Haido-chô, informa Takagi en regardant dans son carnet les notes qu'il avait prises.

\- Haido-chô ? Mais nous sommes à Toriya-chô !

Ce n'était pas logique, que faisait cet homme à dormir dans l'appartement d'un quartier qui n'était pas le sien.

Hojima se manifesta, disant aux enquêteurs que son collègue était venu se reposer quelques heures chez lui. Le film étant enfin achevé, ils avaient prévu de le fêter en jouant au Mahjong toute la nuit.

\- Il y a une projection privée ce soir, qui a été repoussée à vingt-trois heures. Et nous étions venus ici nous reposer avant d'y assister avec ces enfants…

Takagi se pencha vers le groupe d'enfants avec lequel il était plus que familier. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Haibara et Dawn parmi la brochette de gosses.

\- Dans quelle chambre dormiez-vous ? demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Dans celle d'à côté ! répondit Genta en montrant la porte ouverte.

Le jeune inspecteur alla y jeter un œil pour voir Red assis contre un mur, les genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses bras. Haibara était accroupie à côté de lui. Elle porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire comprendre à Takagi de ne pas déranger le garçon dans son coin. Bien heureusement, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi se chargèrent de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, de l'instant où ils s'étaient allongés tous les six sur le lit, jusqu'au cri et la lumière qu'on allume.

\- Mais c'est bizarre quand même, pointa Conan.

\- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Takagi.

Si quelque chose choquait le petit Conan, alors, il fallait y faire attention.

\- On n'a pas entendu le meurtrier. Absolument _aucun_ bruit, informa le petit binoclard.

\- C'est normal, puisque vous dormiez ! pointa Megure.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'on ne l'a pas entendu _après_ le cri de Furumura-san ! Ok, Dawn a pas été des plus silencieux non plus, mais entre un adulte qui prend la fuite et un gosse qui tombe du lit, y'a une différence. Normalement, on aurait dû entendre le coupable partir. On a, après tout, bien entendu la voix de Hojima-san qui demandait à Furumura-san ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais à part ça et Dawn, rien du tout… Pas vrai ?

Les trois enfants confirmèrent les propos de Conan.

\- C'est probablement parce que vous n'étiez pas encore bien réveillés ! leur dit gentiment Megure.

\- L'assassin a certainement dû partir sur la pointe des pieds, renchérit Takagi.

\- On n'était pas endormis ! protesta Ayumi avec colère.

\- S'il y avait eu du bruit, on l'aurait entendu ! gronda Mitsuhiko.

\- Pour qui prenez-vous la bande des Détectives Boys ?! accusa Genta sous l'air assez perplexe de la police.

\- Dawn, tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda doucement Haibara en frottant doucement le dos de l'aveugle.

Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête à la négative avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Conan ramassa une couverture sur le lit et la déposa sur les épaules du garçon à terre, histoire de lui fournir un peu de réconfort.

\- Dans une pièce classique, il aurait pu s'enfuir sans faire de bruit, accorda Haibara. Mais ici, sortir malgré tout ce désordre rapidement et sans faire le moindre bruit, ça me paraît impossible.

D'un geste de la main, elle montra le bordel monstre du salon, donnant ainsi de la crédibilité à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce qui menait à la conclusion que le meurtrier n'était pas sorti de la pièce, faisant de Hojima-san le suspect numéro un, puisqu'il dormait à côté de la victime sur un autre canapé et que la porte était fermée à clef. Sauf que pour les clefs, Karata et Negami avaient eu aussi un double, pour les soirées Mahjong. Les deux hommes furent ainsi convoqués pour répondre à quelques questions. Karata-san avait bouclé l'essentiel du _Timing_ à l'heure du meurtre, et avait donc confié le reste à un employé pour aller dormir dans une autre pièce du laboratoire, parce que cela faisait deux jours qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il y avait bien d'autres personnes dans la même pièce, mais elles aussi dormaient, donc, niveau alibi, ce n'était pas ça. Pour ce qui était de Negami, il était seul à travailler dans la chambre noire. La raison des nombreux doubles de clefs, il était convenu que les premiers qui finissaient leur tâche devaient venir ici pour préparer le jeu en attendant les autres pour une partie de Mahjong.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de venir ici, connaître l'emplacement des objets dans la pièce n'est pas impossible, commenta Megure.

\- L'option de traverser l'appartement dans le noir devient alors envisageable ? supposa Takagi.

Conan n'était pas d'accord et pour le montrer, il éteignit la lumière, plongeant tout le monde dans une obscurité profonde.

\- Mais vous voyez, il fait vraiment tout noir dans cette pièce ! On s'en sortirait aussi bien que Dawn pour la traverser sans éclairage !

 _Clac_

Negami venait de rallumer la lumière, disant à Conan de ne pas déranger la police de son travail. Mais le message était passé néanmoins sur pourquoi il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Parce que d'un côté, la lumière de la rue était masquée par un lourd rideau, et même les façades éclairées des appareils hifi étaient cachées par autre chose. Déformation professionnelle qui faisait que Hojima ne pouvait pas regarder un film sans être dans le noir complet.

\- Sombre idiot.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers Red qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, drapé dans la couverture comme dans une cape, Haibara à côté de lui. L'aveugle n'avait pas remis ses lentilles, faisant que personne ne pouvait louper l'état de ses yeux.

\- Faut profiter de la lumière, au lieu de la prendre pour acquise ou de la trouver gênante. Parce que quand elle disparaît, elle ne revient jamais. Et on regrette toutes les fois où on a insulté copieusement le soleil de nous avoir ébloui. Alors, faîtes pas la fine bouche et profitez de vos loupiottes.

Il tourna les talons, manquant de se casser la figure dans la couverture et disparut dans la chambre en suivant le mur des doigts. Megure resta un instant transfixé par la vision qu'avait offerte l'enfant, alors que les gosses avaient baissé piteusement la tête devant la leçon qu'avait fait leur ami. Ayumi était au bord de larmes suite à la vision des yeux tranchés de son ami, toujours aussi choquée que la première fois qu'elle les avait vu.

L'attention des adultes fut recapturée par un commentaire d'un expert scientifique.

Apparemment, la victime avait lutté contre son agresseur puisque le troisième bouton de la chemise avait été arraché. Megure jeta un œil à la chemise en question, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver rudement sale.

\- Furumura-san n'aimait pas se laver, expliquèrent les collègues du défunt. Une fois par semaine, c'était le maximum pour lui. Il y a quatre jours, quand on a joué tous ensemble au Mahjong, il la portait déjà.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, se défendit Hojima. Même si je dormais non loin de lui, me battre avec lui et le poignarder dans le noir complet, ça m'est impossible !

\- Mais vous étiez le seul réveillé à ce moment-là, pointa Megure. Rien ne vous empêchait d'avoir une petite lampe pour vous repérer dans le noir. De plus, les enfants n'ont pas entendu l'assassin s'enfuir. Mais vous l'avez peut-être entendu, non ?

\- Euh non… l'état de Furumura-san focalisait mon attention…

 _Clac_

Le bruit attira tout le regard de tout le monde vers le pied la table basse pour voir que c'était le petit camescope qui venait de faire ce bruit. Au sol, l'appareil continua de faire ses bruits bizarres, indiquant qu'il était en train de se rembobiner. Megure ramassa la caméra vidéo, perplexe. Quand on lui expliqua qu'elle appartenait à la victime, la supposition que le défunt l'ait laissé allumer fit qu'on raccorda l'appareil à la télévision pour savoir s'ils auraient un indice dessus. Megure et Takagi se penchèrent avec attention sur l'écran, prêts à ne rien louper de la scène.

Bientôt, le défunt apparut sur l'écran, parlant joyeusement de Mahjong et annonçant qu'il donnerait les résultats plus tard. Puis, l'image se coupa, indiquant qu'il avait cessé de filmer. Un petit bruit à l'écran leur apprit que le film avait repris, mais il faisait noir comme dans un four.

Le hurlement de la victime les fit sursauter, suivi par un « THATCH » tonitruant. Par la suite, la voix de Hojima se fit entendre alors qu'il demandait à Furumura ce qu'il se passait, suivi d'un choc assourdissant.

\- Dawn a foncé dans le mur en voulant sortir, expliqua Conan à côté de l'écran. Et ce _clac_ , là, à l'instant, c'est quand il arrive enfin à trouver la porte. Et comme vous l'entendez, il a essayé de se rapprocher du corps. Là, j'allume la lumière du salon.

On entendit le cri de Ayumi en découvrant le corps, avec en fond, Haibara essayant de raisonner Red, puis la remarque de Mitsuhiko sur les lentilles de contact du D… mais c'était tout.

\- Mais pourquoi la caméra a-t-elle était mise en route ? demanda Takagi.

\- Il est probable qu'elle se soit enclenchée en tombant par terre lorsqu'il s'est battu avec son agresseur, supposa Megure. Le problème vient bien du son. On entend le cri, le manège de Red-kun, Conan-kun qui entre dans la pièce à son tour, le cri d'Ayumi-chan… mais c'est tout ! Autrement dit, le meurtrier…

En disant cela, il se tourna vers Hojima qui se défendit immédiatement de l'accusation implicite, soi-disant qu'il n'avait aucun mobile et surtout, il n'aurait invité aucun gosse à dormir chez lui s'il comptait tuer un de ses collègues.

\- Tu es bien sûr de ça ? insinua Negima. Tu lui en voulais après tout d'avoir gâché un film très important, non ?

\- Oui, la dernière partie du _Journal des parents idiots,_ se souvint Karata.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est aussi valable pour vous eux ! Vous étiez tout aussi en colère que moi pour ça ! rouspéta Hojima.

Megure voulut avoir plus d'informations sur l'histoire, et on la lui raconta. En faisant la vérification de la pellicule, Furumura avait laissé passer un morceau abîmé et l'avait développé en l'état. Pour le coup, elle s'était donc déchirée, faisant que la scène avait dû être refaite au frais de la société. La vérification des films se fait dans le noir par simple toucher, nécessitant de la concentration. Un travail pas du tout adapté pour Furumura qui jouait au Mahjong jusqu'au petit matin presque tous les jours. Problème réglé par sa mutation à la division commerciale. La raison de la colère du reste de l'équipe ? La série de film _Journal des Parents idiots_ était un travail de leur équipe depuis le premier volet, leur fierté, et la scène qui avait été bousillée appartenait au dernier volet de la série. Apparemment le défunt était le seul à ne pas être fier de ce travail. Mais de là à vouloir le tuer…

Conan les regarda un instant, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la pièce menant vers la sortie du loft pour réfléchir. De l'entrée à la porte, il n'y a rien au milieu, faisant qu'on pouvait facilement passer. Red l'avait prouvé après tout puisqu'il avait réussi à avancer sans sa canne sans incident. La difficulté venait du salon. Conan retourna sur ses talons pour s'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce en désordre. Il est juste impossible de tout passer au milieu de tout ça en se dépêchant, sans rien faire tomber. Ce faisant, Hojima ne pouvait être _que_ le meurtrier puisqu'il était là depuis le départ. Le regard qui balayait la pièce s'arrêta sur une petite tache noire à l'angle d'un meuble… puis d'un second. Le garçon se rapprocha, identifiant cela comme de l'adhésif noir légèrement fluorescent. Conan alla voir la caméra vidéo sous plastique entre les mains d'un des experts de la scientifique. Et le même genre de petit adhésif était là, sur l'appareil.

Un sourire féroce fit son apparition sur le visage du petit détective.

Il voyait à présent au travers la mascarade, et comprenait même la panique que l'homme avait eu à un moment donné. Vu comme ça, il avait même l'explication de la bande son de la vidéo et du bouton de chemise arraché. Cela lui donnait sans nul doute l'explication sur qui était le coupable et comment il avait pu agir dans le noir complet, mais il n'avait aucune preuve pour le confondre.

Le sourire fondit en une moue pensive pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour arrêter le criminel. Pendant ce temps, Haibara avait abandonné un Red plus ou moins calme pour se rendre à la fenêtre. Un regard inquiet derrière le lourd rideau lui fit monter la pression sanguine. Son attitude fut remarquée par les autres enfants. Ayumi vint la voir pour savoir si elle avait un problème, mais Haibara la rassura d'un sourire. Tout allait bien. La fillette repartit voir les garçons pour le leur répéter, permettant à la scientifique de jeter un dernier regard derrière le rideau. La même voiture, encore. Elle était là, en bas, garée dans la rue.

.

* * *

.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Megure faisait le point sur ce qu'ils savaient de l'affaire.

Furumura dormait sur le sofa et avait été poignardé vers vingt-deux heures dans un appartement en désordre. Si le meurtrier avait pris la fuite, il aurait buté forcément sur quelque chose. Cependant les enfants qui dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté n'avaient rien entendu. Sans compter que la caméra avait été allumée quand l'agresseur et sa victime s'étaient battus, mais en dépit de l'enregistrement audio, ils n'avaient rien pour dire qu'il était question d'un agresseur extérieur. Ce qui ne laissait que Hojima comme possible coupable.

Hojima chercha à se défendre…

\- Tu fais assez perdre de temps comme ça, les faits sont contre toi. Alors, boucle-là, coupa une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu immanquable avec sa coloration qui commencer à s'effriter pour dévoiler du auburn.

\- Newgate-san ? s'étonna Takagi.

Que faisait l'homme ici ?

Outre Conan, le reste de la troupe d'enfants était surprise.

\- On m'a appelé parce qu'une tête brûlée avait un souci, et vu l'heure, je pense que je peux ramener le reste de cette bande chez leurs parents, expliqua le chef cuisinier. Sans parler que le petit détective m'a raconté au téléphone votre affaire.

L'homme secoua la tête avec exaspération.

\- Faut pas être une tronche pour comprendre que peu importe comment on retourne l'affaire, c'est toujours la même réponse. Sauf si on sait voler, ou si on n'a aucune substance, le seul moyen de se déplacer dans le noir complet, ici, c'est d'avoir l'habitude. Donc, être l'habitant des lieux, en d'autres termes. Bon, où est mon frangin ?

\- Vous pensez ça aussi, que ce ne peut être que Hojima-san le coupable ? s'enquit Megure alors que Ayumi prenait le nouveau venu par la main.

\- Moui. Par contre, y'a un point qui me fait ch… qui me chagrine.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Cette affaire du troisième bouton qu'on m'a rapportée. Je veux bien que ce soit petit, mais ça ne s'envole pas comme ça. A moins que vous l'ayez retrouvé entre temps.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Alors, soit le meurtrier l'a sur lui, soit il est quelque part dans ce bordel. Même la chambre de mon frère Atmos est mieux rangée que ça, pourtant, ce mec est juste _bordélique_. Je vous recommande donc une fouille minutieuse de votre homme. Je connais des endroits originaux pour cacher un bouton, mais je ne le dirais pas parce qu'il y a des enfants impressionnables par ici.

Megure accepta la suggestion sous le regard curieux des enfants. La police demanda à Hojima de le suivre alors que Thatch suivait la petite Ayumi jusqu'à la chambre où Red avait retrouvé sa place dans un coin. L'adulte fit un petit geste de la main pour que la demoiselle comprenne qu'elle devait les laisser seuls. La fillette jeta un regard inquiet à son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même, puis un autre plein d'espoir au cuisinier, avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Ace ?

Le D. releva la tête et son camarade vint s'accroupir devant lui. L'instant suivant, le petit brun était accroché à la chemise du plus vieux, les dents serrées, les poings crispés jusqu'à calciner presque le tissu entre ses doigts.

\- Hey, tête de nœud…

\- Je… je suis désolé… c'est… c'est ma faute… Si… si j'avais pas décidé que c'était un bon soir pour s'envoyer en l'air, on aurait entendu l'attaque et Marco aurait pu te sauver… j'étais tellement con !

\- Nan, tu n'es pas responsable. Marco n'aurait pas pu me sauver, je le savais. Marshall s'en est assuré. Et c'est de ma faute si j'ai foutu, pour blaguer, du gingembre dans vos assiettes. Ça m'apprendra à faire des blagues quand on est pas à terre.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage du quatrième commandant.

\- Je suis mort avec l'idée qu'au moins, vous deviez bien vous amuser !

\- Espèce de salaud… marmonna Red d'une voix morte.

\- Merci.

Thatch repoussa son frère de son étreinte et lui ébouriffa le crâne.

\- On aura Marshall pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ne songe pas un seul instant que tu es responsable. C'est lui le coupable, avec l'aide de ma connerie et de mon manque d'attention. C'est tout.

\- 'suis pathétique.

\- Nan, juste trognon !

\- Et toi, t'es un salopard de première.

\- Allez, viens. Le reste des enfants attendent après toi pour qu'on s'en aille.

C'est cet instant qu'on choisit pour toquer doucement à la porte. L'adulte se remit debout et alla ouvrir, dévoilant Conan qu'il laissa entrer dans la pièce.

\- J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait pour ton idée, Tantei-kun ? demanda le pirate.

\- C'est parfait, merci encore, assura Conan.

Il sortit de sa poche l'étui pour les lentilles de Red en se rapprochant de son camarade qui pliait avec plus ou moins de difficulté la couverture que le détective lui avait mis sur les épaules plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Tes lentilles, tu en fais quoi ? Tu les mets ou pas ?

En silence, le pirate miniature posa la couverture vaguement pliée derrière lui et tendit une main pour récupérer son bien. Une fois l'invention d'Agasa en main, il l'ouvrit délicatement et entreprit de se mettre seul les lentilles de contact avec pas mal de difficulté.

\- On t'a pas déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à demander de l'aide ? demanda Thatch avec exaspération.

\- Ce ne sera que la huit cent trentième fois qu'on me le dit, mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux me débrouiller très bien tout seul.

Il cligna des yeux un instant, comme pour chasser la légère irritation due à l'insertion des contacts, avant de refermer le boitier et de le ranger dans sa poche.

\- Elles sont en face ? ça serait con que je me retrouve avec du gris au niveau du blanc de l'œil.

Conan souleva ses lunettes-radars pour mieux voir les yeux de son ami et lui assura qu'elles étaient bien installées. Ainsi, le trio quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le reste des enfants à l'extérieur. Haibara regardait toujours nerveusement par la fenêtre alors que le trio de vrais gosses discutait entre eux.

\- Bon, nous aussi, allons au commissariat pour faire notre déposition ! lança Conan. Vu que nous avons dormi quelques heures, on devrait pouvoir rester éveillés, non ?

Les enfants répondirent avec un enthousiasme renversant.

\- Haibara, on décolle, appela Red en se faisant guider entre les piles de désordres du salon par Thatch.

\- Ah… euh… oui… sursauta la scientifique en redescendant sur terre.

Elle regarda le groupe s'éloigner alors qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge devant l'innocente et commune discussion sur Yaiba. Elle jeta un dernier regard inquiet à la voiture en bas de la rue et suivit le mouvement.

.

* * *

.

L'homme sur le siège passager s'alluma une cigarette et tira une taffe qui illumina brièvement sous son chapeau, pendant que le conducteur fixait la fenêtre avec attention.

.

* * *

.

Il devait être deux voire trois heures du matin quand la porte de l'appartement de Hojima fut ouverte. Une silhouette se glissa dans le loft, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit le salon et tout aussi délicatement, s'enferma dans la pièce. L'inconnu fouilla ses poches et en ressortit un bouton qu'il regarda en souriant. Sans bruit, sans cesser de balayer des yeux à gauche et à droite, l'individu s'avança délicatement dans l'obscurité…

Jusqu'à ce que son pied rencontre un obstacle qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Grimaçant de douleur, il recula et regarda un peu mieux autour de lui, cherchant un repère. Sa manœuvre lui fit renverser une pile de livres qui n'aurait pas dû être à cet endroit.

 _Clic_

Takagi alluma la lumière.

Lui, Megure et Thatch se tenaient autour de Negima à terre.

\- C'était donc vous, Negima-san. Je vous félicite pas, gronda Thatch avec ses mains dans les poches, un kit main libre discrètement installé à l'oreille.

\- Mais… comment ? balbutia l'homme assis sur ses fesses suite à sa chute.

\- Comment j'ai su que c'était vous le coupable ? Simple. Le bruit.

\- Le bruit… ? Les enfants ont pourtant dit ne rien avoir entendu ! Et sur la cassette non plus, il n'y avait rien !

\- C'est justement là toute la subtilité qui vous a trahi. Le fait qu'on n'entende aucun bruit suspect.

.

* * *

.

Dans la voiture de Thatch, garée un peu plus loin dans la rue, les enfants attendaient. Le trio Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi dormaient à l'arrière, pendant que Conan avait pris possession du siège conducteur, laissant Haibara et Red partager le siège passager avant. Son portable à l'oreille, le petit détective indiquait ainsi au cuisinier les points importants de l'affaire. Le fait que si la caméra était vraiment tombée par terre pour s'enclencher, les enfants auraient entendu quelque chose. Et c'était valable pour si c'était une autre raison à l'origine du début de l'enregistrement. C'était juste trop gros que la caméra se mette en marche _juste après_ la bagarre, quand on n'entend justement plus rien. Conclusion, c'était le meurtrier qui l'avait mise en marche. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'assassin était certain de pouvoir s'en aller sans faire de bruit. Ce qui ramenait à la profession de développeur de Negima. Un travail qui s'effectuait dans le noir, en se servant tout simplement du toucher. Un travail a effectué dans _le noir complet._ D'où la nécessité d'astuces permettant de savoir où se trouvait chaque objet.

.

* * *

.

\- …et j'ai trouvé la preuve de l'usage de ces mêmes astuces ici, très facilement, dans cette pièce, juste au coin des objets aux positions si désordonnée, continua Thatch.

Il se pencha vers l'angle d'un meuble et montra un petit morceau d'adhésif noir.

\- Un morceau d'adhésif noir posé sur de l'adhésif fluorescent, expliqua le pirate. En grattant légèrement, on voit parfaitement la couche fluorescente dessous. Ce doit être comme ça que vous réduisez la luminosité de l'adhésif afin de ne pas endommager la pellicule.

Un signe à Takagi et celui-ci éteignit la lumière.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué, on ne remarque rien, mais le temps que l'œil s'adapte et les repèrent lumineux finissent par apparaître.

En effet, là où l'adhésif était installé, des petits points faiblement lumineux venaient d'apparaître.

\- En s'en servant pour repaire et en avançant avec prudence, on peut donc éviter les obstacles. Merci, Takagi-san.

Le policier remit la lumière.

\- C'est pour éviter que tout le monde ne remarque l'astuce que vous avez empêché le petit Edogawa d'allumer la lumière. Et quelque chose me dit que si l'on va dans une chambre noire, on trouvera la même astuce pour éviter les endroits susceptibles d'être bousculés dans l'obscurité. Et vous avez fait ça pour la caméra et le bouton de la chemise de Furumura. Vu son aversion pour l'hygiène, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il conserve le même vêtement plusieurs jours d'affilés. La saleté de son col et son odeur le dise. Un peu de peinture fluorescente et le tour est joué.

Thatch s'approcha de l'homme et lui prit dans sa poche le double des clefs de l'appartement, les faisant tourner négligemment autour de son doigt.

\- Avec ce double, vous pouviez venir n'importe quand accomplir votre meurtre. Vous avez mordu à l'hameçon que j'ai lancé en parlant de l'étrange absence du bouton. Vous avez stupidement décidé de revenir sur les lieux pour l'y mettre après l'avoir débarrassé de sa peinture, sans savoir qu'on avait fait un peu de rangement par ici pour vous attendre, faisant que vous avez paniqué devant les changements subis par vos points de repère.

\- A la demande de Newgate-san, j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez rapidement libéré après votre interrogatoire et je suis venu avec Takagi-kun vous attendre ici, informa Megure.

Negima s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, laissant tomber le bouton qu'il avait voulu déposer.

Un rire amer lui remonta la gorge alors qu'il expliquait que cette idée de l'adhésif noir était à la base de Furumura-san lui-même, pour faire une blague à Hojima mais aussi pour aller aux toilettes la nuit sans réveiller tout le monde. Son motif pour le meurtre et pour avoir voulu faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ? La négligence qui avait valu de refaire une scène du fameux _Journal de parents idiot._ Parce que la scène n'avait pas pu être faite à l'identique suite à la mort d'un des acteurs. Hojima était tout autant responsable dans l'affaire pour encourager le défunt à jouer au Mahjong jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Thatch regarda tout ça avec peine, une main accrochée à sa nuque.

Les gens avaient si peu de respect de la vie qu'ils tuaient pour des broutilles. Sans savoir que vivre était un cadeau si précieux.

.

* * *

.

Dans la voiture, Conan écoutait les justifications du coupable, alors que Haibara regardait par la fenêtre pour passer le temps. C'est là qu'elle la remarqua.

Dans le rétroviseur, se rapprochant rapidement de leur position.

La voiture qu'elle avait déjà vue et qui les avaient pris en filature pendant toute la journée.

Le véhicule était de plus en plus près, alors que Conan remerciait Thatch pour son aide.

\- Euh… dîtes… les garçons…

L'étrange voiture était juste à côté d'eux, au point qu'elle pouvait voir la cigarette fumante du conducteur. Elle sursauta quand Red lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, lui soufflant de se taire. Pourtant, les deux garçons souriaient.

\- C'est la même voiture qui était derrière nous au feu rouge, chuchota Conan en regardant le véhicule s'éloigner. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se faire remarquer, d'où le pourquoi ils n'ont pas klaxonné alors que le feu était au vert. Tout comme ils ont fait attention de ne pas se faire remarquer en fumant pendant qu'ils surveillaient l'immeuble.

\- En fumant, le bout incandescent de la cigarette pointe la présence d'une surveillance, expliqua Red. C'est la base d'une filature.

\- Et l'un des codes fondamentaux de la police. Et le fait qu'il ait fumé en nous dépassant est la preuve qu'on a réussi à les semer.

\- Puisqu'ils tournent encore, c'est qu'ils ignorent l'adresse où nous vivons. Sans compter qu'on n'est pas dans la voiture d'Agasa, mais celle de Thatch, qui est bien plus passe-partout, c'est un point contre eux. Et il faut rajouter à ça l'idée de Kudô d'avoir demandé à Takagi de nous déposer au hasard après le passage par un barrage de contrôle d'alcoolémie.

Red s'étira en baillant alors que Conan se laissait aller en arrière, les bras derrière la tête.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ça serait… demanda doucement Haibara en essayant de rester calme.

\- Va savoir, lui dit le petit détective. De toute évidence, leur cible ne peut être qu'un de nous trois.

.

* * *

.

« Tu les as perdus. » pointa avec amusement une voix dans le portable.

\- Tu nous aides pas, grommela Akai avec son téléphone dans une main, le volant de sa voiture dans l'autre. Les gars poursuivent le plan.

« Vous êtes trop flagrant !»

\- J'étais presque à deux doigts de t'accuser, tu sais ?

« Même pas besoin de vendre la mèche, j'y suis pour rien si tu sous-estimes la qualité des joueurs. »

\- Peut-être… il est certain en tout cas qu'il y a une grande ressemblance.

Akai jeta un regard à la photo sur le siège passager à côté de lui, prise dans l'après-midi. On voyait Yukiko guidant vers l'immeuble la bande d'enfants, pendant que Haibara, au tout premier plan, cachant à moitié Red de sa silhouette, regardait par-dessus son épaule avec inquiétude.

Oui…

 _Troublante ressemblance._


	34. Found you !

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle affaire qui joue dans l'intrigue principale de la série ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours d'être au rendez-vous et j'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre !**

 **Bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite !**

.

* * *

.

La neige et le froid n'étaient certainement pas les bienvenus ce jour-là. Surtout quand Haibara était clouée au lit à tousser comme une folle, un linge humide sur le front. L'effet chaud/froid provoqué par les capacités d'Ace (mis sous kairoseki pour le coup) d'un côté et la météo de saison de l'autre, n'arrangeaient pas la santé de la demoiselle. Red était assis en tailleur, sur le pied du lit de Haibara, tenant son menton dans une main, pendant que Conan et Agasa se faisaient du mouron pour la scientifique alitée. Si ce n'était qu'un simple rhume, le D. voulait bien se faire marine.

\- Hier soir, quand Newgate-san l'a ramenée du laboratoire, elle a subitement eu une poussée de fièvre, expliqua Agasa en lissant son gros pull en laine sur sa bedaine. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, ça a dû la fatiguer. Honnêtement, je pensais qu'Ace-kun serait le premier à tomber.

\- J'ai grandi entre une jungle et un bidonville, sans mes flammes, donnez-moi _un peu_ de crédit, s'indigna le pirate.

\- C'est plutôt à Kudô qu'il faut demander si ça va, pointa faiblement Haibara sans ouvrir ls yeux.

\- He ? s'étonna le petit détective à lunettes, qui était lui aussi chaudement habillé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour braquer un regard troublé et affaibli par la fièvre sur son camarade.

\- Eh bien oui… hier soir, les types qui nous suivaient… si jamais ils t'avaient retrouvé et suivi jusqu'ici, Portgas et le professeur seraient en danger.

\- J'voudrais bien les y voir ! défia Red.

\- Aucun souci à se faire ! rassura Conan avec un grand sourire. Personne ne m'a suivi et personne ne surveillait cette maison !

\- Je ferais quand même mieux d'appeler un médecin, réfléchit Agasa à voix haute.

\- On est dimanche aujourd'hui, rappela avec lassitude la malade en refermant les yeux.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Red en levant haut ses sourcils au-dessus de son regard aveugle.

Conan oubliait bien trop souvent que, malgré l'adaptation assez étonnante du pirate, celui-ci venait d'une société avec un fonctionnement très différent. Heureusement, Haibara se chargea de l'explication pour lui :

\- Le dimanche est peut-être un jour ouvré, mais tout ce qui est administration, bureaux, banques ferment leurs portes. La plupart des hôpitaux des environs ne prennent que les urgences le dimanche, et peu de médecins reçoivent.

\- …okay ?

\- Ah ! Je sais ! se remémora Agasa. Appelons Araide-sensei ! Il reçoit le dimanche !

\- J'ai déjà essayé tout à l'heure, pointa Conan. Il n'y avait personne. Le procès dont tout le monde parle approche, il doit être occupé puisqu'il doit témoigner. Au fait…

Le petit détective se tourna de nouveau en souriant vers la malade.

\- Il y a un cabinet de médecin dans le centre commercial de Tôto. Si on allait le voir ? Je crois qu'il n'est fermé que le jeudi.

Avec une toux, la scientifique leur dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle pouvait s'en passer.

\- Quoi que tu dises, il vaut mieux qu'on te fasse examiner, lui dit Agasa avec douceur. On dit que les rhumes non soignés sont la source de toutes les maladies.

Conan regarda Red quand celui-ci sortit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche d'appel rapide qui correspondait à Thatch. L'objet à l'oreille, il patienta un instant avant d'avoir une réponse.

\- Oui, je sais que tu es occupé, avec l'ouverture de ton nouveau restaurant, mais j'ai juste besoin que tu me confirmes deux choses, Thatch, coupa Red alors que tout le monde entendait la voix colérique du cuisinier à l'autre bout. T'es bien au centre commercial Tôto, non ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

\- Peux-tu me confirmer que le cabinet médical du coin peu recevoir aujourd'hui ? Haibara est malade.

Ils entendirent l'homme dire « ok » avec un air sérieux et qu'il allait prendre rendez-vous pour eux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'es un super frère, mec ? demanda avec un sourire le petit D.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient dans la voiture et déjà en chemin quand Thatch les rappela. Apparemment, il y avait bien deux heures d'attente pour être reçu par le médecin vu le nombre de consultations que le docteur des environs avait déjà de prévues.

Haibara était allongée à l'arrière, recouverte par un plaid, toujours avec une serviette éponge sur le front, pendant que les deux garçons étaient sur le siège passager avant. Red avait son téléphone en main sur haut-parleur, faisant que tout le monde pouvait entendre les conclusions du cuisinier.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix, soupira Conan. Vous pouvez prendre le rendez-vous ? On passera les deux heures dans le centre commercial en attendant.

\- Oui, bonne idée, approuva Agasa. En plus, je commence à avoir faim.

« Je vous attends, mais je peux pas vous réserver de table, c'est la folie aujourd'hui. Manger fera du bien à la gamine. Je lui ferai la soupe vitaminée qui en a remis plus d'un sur pied ! »

\- La dernière fois que Cassandra a demandé que tu la fasses, Jozu a craché du feu. Haibara n'a pas un estomac en diamant, force pas, demanda Red.

« C'est toi le cuisinier ou moi ? Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je suis à deux doigts de vous faire payer le repas que j'allais vous offrir à la base !»

\- On arrive. Merci pour l'invitation, coupa Conan en prenant le téléphone de la main de l'aveugle.

Et il raccrocha.

\- Cassandra est le médecin de bord ? se fit confirmer le détective.

\- Elle préfère le titre de Chef Infirmière, mais c'était bien l'un de nos médecins.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas agacer ton camarade et lui faire confiance pour savoir quoi donner à Haibara.

Red haussa des épaules. Il espérait juste que Thatch n'exagèrerait pas dans la façon dont il épicerait la soupe miraculeuse dont il avait le secret.

.

* * *

.

Bientôt, ils furent dans le parking du centre commercial et après avoir tourné un moment, ils finirent par trouver une place. Conan descendit le premier pour aider Agasa à la manœuvre avant que le moteur se coupe. Red se détacha alors que Haibara se débarrassait de la serviette sur son front et du plaid.

\- Tiens ! Prends ma main ! Tu dois te sentir faible, non ? proposa Conan en lui ouvrant la porte, croisant par la même un regard affaibli.

Son élan chevaleresque fut pourtant repoussé.

\- C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma, je suis encore capable de descendre de voiture toute seule.

Elle était presque totalement dehors quand elle se figea, perdant toute couleur sur son visage en voyant que ce qui était garé plus loin.

 _Porsche 356 A_

Comme Gin.

\- Haibara ? appela Red avec perplexité qui sentait sa peur dans l'air.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucune trace du propriétaire.

\- Eh oh, rassura Conan. Je veux bien que ce soit le même modèle que la voiture de Gin, mais la sienne est noire et celle-ci est verte. Les couleurs sont différentes, non ?

\- Elle est où ? demanda Red en sortant sa canne blanche.

\- Tout droit… tout droit… gauche… encore un peu à gauche… elle est juste devant toi.

Une fois arrivé devant le véhicule, il toucha la carlingue du bout des doigts, faisant courir sa main sur le capot avant de la porter à son nez. Il secoua la tête.

\- Elle a pas la même odeur de sang que celle de Gin, aucun risque, rassura le pirate.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Et puis regarde, on a trois _Porches_ alignées les unes à côtés des autres. Ce sont certainement des fans de la marque qui se sont retrouvés ici pour déjeuner ensemble. Reviens, Dawn.

Red revint vers le groupe alors qu'une quatrième _Porsche_ venait se garer dans la place libre entre les trois. C'était une 911 cette fois. Trois personnes en sortirent, laissant une quatrième dormir à l'avant, apparemment à cuver son vin, faisant que les autres se décidèrent à aller faire des courses sans le dernier de leur groupe.

\- Dîtes ! interpella Conan. Les quatre _Porsches_ qui sont ici, ce sont les vôtres ?

\- Oui, répondit un homme enrobé qui avait conduit la 911.

Il montra la 356A que le second homme sobre du groupe était en train d'ouvrir.

\- Celle qui paraît vieille, c'est un modèle 356A qui appartient à Hotei.

Il désigna ensuite la plus récente, tout en bout de file, dans laquelle la femme venait d'entrer.

\- La toute neuve au bout, c'est une _Porsche Boxter,_ elle est à Taiyama.

Il pointa du pouce la voiture derrière lui avec fierté.

\- Et celle-là, c'est la mienne. Une 911. La 928 rouge juste à côté, c'est celle de Banba qui dort dans ma voiture pour l'instant !

\- Pourquoi il est dans votre voiture s'il a la sienne ? demanda Red avec perplexité.

C'est Hotei qui répondit à la question :

\- Nous sommes des fans de _Porsche,_ mais nous jouons aussi au golf ensemble. Et quand on joue tous les quatre, on a l'habitude de se retrouver ici et de monter dans la voiture de Kureko.

\- C'est plus agréable d'être tous dans la même voiture, et puis, en plus, ça permet de partager les frais, renchérit la femme en revenant vers ses camarades.

\- Le parking ici est gratuit si l'on en profite pour faire quelques courses, pointa l'homme qui venait d'être identifié comme Kureko. Et puis, l'un d'entre nous a la mauvaise habitude de boire de la bière en jouant au golf. En général, quand on arrive au bout du parcours, il est ivre mort. Résultat, on n'a plus qu'à faire des courses ici en attendant qu'il se réveille !

\- Enfin, le dimanche, il y a beaucoup de monde dans ce parking, pointa Taiyama alors que son groupe commençait à s'éloigner. Il n'est pas évident de trouver un emplacement, mais de cette façon, on a une place assurée.

Et elle s'en alla rejoindre les deux autres hommes, laissant Agasa perplexe.

\- Une place assurée ? répéta-t-il.

\- Y'a pas grand monde qui oserait se mettre entre deux _Porches_ dans un parking. Des conneries, d'après moi.

Le groupe sursauta pour voir qu'ils avaient la compagnie de la secrétaire de Jirokichi qui venait de les rejoindre sans qu'ils ne le réalisent. Comment cette femme arrivait-elle à les prendre ainsi par surprise ? Même l'aveugle n'avait pas perçu le bruit des talons de la femme dans le parking calme ! Red se cacha par instinct à moitié derrière Agasa, ne sachant pourquoi il se sentait intimidé par cette femme.

\- Minaguchi-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Mes courses. Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille pour ce cher Suzuki Jirokichi que je suis payée des mille et des cents pour avoir une vie de luxe. Ok, il m'a offert la voiture en remerciement pour mes longues années de service, mais j'attends toujours une _vraie_ augmentation qui me permette de quitter mon petit appartement sans devoir couper les frais médicaux exorbitant que je débourse chaque année.

La femme eut un lourd soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et se retourna pour regarder une voiture un peu plus loin sur le parking.

\- Parfois, je me dis que ça serait mieux de revendre cette voiture pour avoir une petite rentrée d'argent, mais l'Adrenaline Junkie que je suis n'arrive pas à passer le pas.

\- Vous avez quoi comme voiture ? demanda Agasa.

Elle montra le bout d'une voiture argentée basse sur ses roues avec une ligne épurée.

\- Une _Jaguar_ _XJ220-S_. Vu le peu d'exemplaires produits de la voiture, on peut dire que c'est un objet de collection, présenta-t-elle.

Conan se fit une note de ne _jamais_ présenter la secrétaire à sa mère. Yukiko et son amour des voitures de course s'entendrait comme un larron en foire avec Yûko qui se baladait avec la _Jaguar_ qui avait décroché le titre de voiture la plus rapide du monde de quatre-vingt-quatorze à quatre-vingt-dix-huit dans le _Guinness Book_. La secrétaire les salua, sans remarquer Red qui se cachait toujours comme un gosse derrière Agasa, et s'en alla en toussant comme à son habitude. Haibara la regarda partir, puis de nouveau la voiture qui lui rappelait bien trop Gin, et au lieu de suivre le vieux scientifique quand il dit qu'il était temps d'y aller, elle remonta dans la coccinelle en prétextant ne pas se sentir bien et choisi attendre dans le parking l'heure de la consultation.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, pointa Conan alors que Haibara refermait la portière sur elle en la claquant. On a été suivis mais on ne sait pas par qui. Je comprends qu'elle se replie sur elle-même après ça.

\- Tu veux dire que… commença Agasa avec une voix blanche.

Red sortit de sa cachette derrière la carrure bedonnante du scientifique et répondit pour le détective :

\- La possibilité que ce soit des gars de l'Organisation n'est pas quelque chose à écarter. Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est visé de nous trois, on ne peut pas agir.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est quoi cette réaction devant la secrétaire ? Même avec Jodie t'as cessé de jouer à cache-cache.

\- Je sais pas. Elle est pas dangereuse, mais elle me laisse une étrange impression.

\- Comment ça ?

\- _Je ne sais pas_! On y va, oui ou merde ?

Le D. enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne avec une expression fermée montrant qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. En soupirant Conan fit signe à Agasa qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Aussi, ils constatèrent, une fois arrivés à l'étage où était le nouveau restaurant, qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir l'essayer.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que ton ami cuisine bien, mais autant de monde, c'est de la folie ! s'étrangla Conan en réalisant la taille de la queue de clients qui voulaient manger dans le restaurant.

\- Eh bien, tu pourras goûter sa cuisine et comprendre, une fois qu'on aura franchi ce barrage.

La file d'attente s'étirait loin, très loin du restaurant quand le trio se mit dedans. Et bientôt, d'autres personnes se rajoutèrent derrière eux. Un peu plus loin devant eux, ils remarquèrent le trio de conducteurs de _Porsches._ Kureko-san avait apparemment oublié son téléphone dans sa voiture et fila le chercher.

\- Newgate-san est très réputé, nota Agasa en jouant avec ses doigts d'embarras.

Conan allait faire un commentaire quand Red se retourna.

\- Konnichiwa minna !

\- Hey ! Cool Kid ! Little Devil !

Jodie se fraya un chemin dans la foule avec Sonoko et Ran… qui traînait par le bras une Kali qui cherchait clairement une issue de secours à ce kidnapping. Quand elle remarqua Red, elle fila vers lui pour le prendre aisément dans ses bras en dépit des poids et cacher son visage dans le cou du môme. Le D. avait l'air de vouloir rire en tapotant doucement le dos de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna Conan.

\- On est venu pour le restaurant, puisque Jodie-sensei nous a dit que son petit-ami faisait l'ouverture aujourd'hui, expliqua Sonoko comme si c'était une évidence.

\- My, yes ! assura Jodie avec un sourire. La cuisine de Thatch est _very good and healthy_ !

\- J'ai proposé à Kali-san de nous rejoindre ! sourit joyeusement Ran. Mais c'est à moi de vous demander ce que vous faîtes-là. Tu devais pas aller voir la petite Ai ?

\- Ah… euh… non…

Conan s'empêtrait _littéralement_ dans quoi sortir en présence de Jodie. Il faisait plus confiance à Thatch, parce que Red était garant de lui et que l'homme les aidait plus ou moins, mais la prof d'anglais, elle était _louche_.

\- La petite Ai ? répéta Jodie.

\- Euh oui…

Agasa non plus n'en menait pas large.

Red n'avait pas envie de se mouiller, surtout qu'il venait de sentir son amie se raidir contre lui, et ce n'était jamais pour rien qu'elle le faisait.

\- Je voulais l'inviter à venir manger, mais avec sa grippe, ça n'avait pas l'air possible, donc, j'ai renoncé ! finit par mentir Conan. Pas vrai Dawn ?!

\- Ouais.

Une diversion se manifesta avec la présence d'une caméra de télévision qui passait devant la foule pour marquer l'évènement.

\- Vu qu'on parle du restaurant même à la télévision et que Dawn arrête pas de vanter la cuisine de Newgate-san, hakase et moi, on a voulu goûter. Newgate-san a promis que si on trouvait une table, la note serait pour lui.

\- Avec l'estomac du monstre, il va y laisser ses gains de la journée, commenta Sonoko avec un regard noir pour Red.

Le petit pirate ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait le cou de sa camarade dans ses bras et elle était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Ran avec inquiétude.

\- Oui. Juste une baisse de tension, mentit la brune. Gamin.

Conan regarda la femme qui avait relevé juste un peu la tête de l'épaule de l'enfant dans ses bras. Franchement, ses yeux mauves étaient perturbants.

\- Prépare ses affaires pour trois semaines. Il restera avec moi pendant ce temps.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Conan pour tout le monde.

\- Si Kali l'a décidé, alors, je passerai trois semaines avec elle, annonça Red. Tu en as plus souvent, non ?

\- Je m'éveille.

Elle reposa l'enfant à terre sur ce dialogue cryptique, le cachant presque avec les plis de son saroual alors que la journaliste venait à la rencontre de leur groupe avec sa caméra de télévision.

.

* * *

.

Akai était dans sa voiture, jetant un œil vague sur l'écran de télévision miniature qu'il avait à l'avant avec lui, avec, juste en dessous la photo prise la veille du groupe d'enfants avec Yukiko. Il zappait à la recherche d'une bonne chaîne d'informations quand il tomba sur l'interview du petit Conan par une journaliste.

« - Toi aussi, tu es venu gouter à la fameuse cuisine du chef Newgate Thatch ?

\- Ah oui ! répondit l'enfant avec un mal-être clair. Mais vu qu'il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, je crois qu'on va repartir !

\- Oh, quel dommage ! »

L'homme enclencha son frein à main pour faire un dérapage sur la route enneigée et faire demi-tour.

.

* * *

.

\- Donc, nous, on rentre. Vous voulez venir chercher ses affaires maintenant ? fit Conan avec Agasa clairement perplexe du comportement du petit détective.

\- Oui. On se reverra une prochaine fois, Mouri. Suzuki. Miss Saint Emilion, salua Kali.

Sans difficulté, elle hissa Red, qui venait de faire une crise, sur son dos, le cachant en partie dans son sari, prenant la canne blanche de son autre main. Elle suivit au pas de course les deux autres qui prenaient la direction du parking.

\- Mais la queue avance vite ! cria Ran en les voyant s'éloigner.

\- Laisse, ces enfants ne connaissent pas le goût des bonnes choses, lui dit Suzuki.

Aucune des deux filles ne vit l'étrange regard de Jodie sur Conan.

Pendant qu'ils couraient, Agasa essayait d'avoir des explications, mais Conan ne parlait pas. Il avait le visage blanc d'inquiétude.

.

* * *

.

Haibara somnolait dans le parking quand elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se releva en retirant la serviette de son front et vit par le parebrise Kureko revenir à sa voiture en toute tranquillité. Elle allait s'en désintéresser quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Agasa et Conan revenir avec une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur les talons, qui soutenait dans ses bras la silhouette de Red. La petite scientifique n'aimait pas l'expression inquiète sur le visage du petit détective. Pourquoi donc avait-il l'air si effrayé ?

Le hurlement du conducteur de la _Porsche_ la fit sursauter.

Red sauta immédiatement des bras de la brune et se tint devant elle dans un geste protecteur, sa canne blanche brandit devant lui comme une arme. Conan se détourna de son objectif pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait pour que le quarantenaire recule comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- L'air empeste la mort, grinça Kali en gardant la bouche un maximum fermée.

Conan se glissa dans le véhicule pour voir le soulard toujours à sa place. La marque presque sanglante et fine à son cou disait qu'il ne bougerait plus avant un moment. Il avait été étranglé. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Prenez tout le monde avec la voiture et allez-vous-en, je vais rester ici pour résoudre cette affaire, demanda avec sérieux Conan. Tout à l'heure, j'ai été filmé par une chaîne de télévision… si ceux qui nous suivaient hier soir font partie de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir et s'ils ont vu l'émission de télé, ils risquent de débarquer ici.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! L'émission de tout à l'heure passe entre midi et deux… il ne doit pas y avoir plus de dix pour cent d'audience ! rassura Agasa. Si c'était une émission diffusée à une heure de grande écoute, je comprendrais, mais…

Kali coupa en plein centre son argument.

\- Cela fait quarante millions de personnes sur cette région à avoir la télévision, sans parler des boutiques qui en ont en vitrine, les gares, les bars, les restaurants et autres. Même en partant du principe que seul un dixième des habitants du Kantô soit devant son poste, ça fait déjà quatre millions de personnes. Vous pouvez m'assurer que parmi ces quatre millions, il n'y a aucun des salopards qui ont pris les yeux de mon commandant ?

Elle enfonça un doigt osseux dans la poitrine d'Agasa.

\- Je l'ai perdu une fois ! Je ne le perdrai pas une seconde !

\- Kali, ça suffit, calme-toi, demanda Red avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Je vais aller chercher tes affaires moi-même, ça sera plus rapide et discret, décida-t-elle.

\- Discret et rapide ? Comment tu veux faire ça ? Le Parkour est à exclure, c'est _tout_ sauf discret.

L'air dubitatif du petit pirate était impayable.

\- On remarque pas un serpent, répondit la brune.

\- Et les ailes ?

\- J'ai appris à les cacher. Tu manques de foi en tes nakamas, Ace. Je suis une des chasseuses des Shirohige. Personne ne me verra. Reste ici et attends-moi.

Elle retira son sari et le passa sur les épaules de son ami avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus rapide avec la voiture ? pointa Agasa.

\- Si elle en fait à sa tête, c'est qu'elle a vu comment procéder. En attendant, on a autre chose à faire, pointa Red en enroulant un peu mieux le sari de son amie pour qu'il ne traîne pas par terre. Du genre, faire évacuer Haibara et lui trouver un médecin.

.

* * *

.

Thatch était venu à la table des filles pour voir comment ça se passait, et il avait été perplexe d'apprendre que Conan avait décidé de ne pas venir manger, sentant que quelque chose clochait dans l'affaire. C'est là que Sonoko remarqua l'arrivée massive de voitures de police depuis la fenêtre du restaurant proche de leur table.

\- Tu vas voir que le petit binoclard est encore mêlé à ça, pronostiqua Sonoko.

Le portable de Thatch sonna à cet instant et il décrocha avec une certaine perplexité. Quoi qu'on soit en train de lui dire, ça devait le fatiguait vu la façon dont il se pinça le nez.

\- T'es certain que c'est vraiment que lui qui porte la poisse ? demanda le cuisinier à son interlocuteur devant l'air curieux des demoiselles.

« TU CROIS QUE CA M'AMUSE, FICHU CUISTOT DE PACOTILLE ! »

Le hurlement bien clair identifia Red comme étant l'interlocuteur quand Thatch écarta son téléphone pour préserver son tympan.

\- C'est bon, t'énerve pas. Fais attention à toi, ok ?

Le cuisinier raccrocha après avoir eu sa réponse et soupira.

\- _What happened_? demanda Jodie.

\- J'avais tendance à dire qu'on pouvait pas trouver plus poissard que le D., mais le petit Edogawa me fait mentir, répondit l'homme en continuant de se pincer le nez. Si vous allez faire les curieuses, je peux vous confier un thermos ? Dîtes à Red que c'est la soupe miraculeuse, il comprendra.

.

* * *

.

Vu qu'il y avait un meurtre, toutes les sorties du parking étaient bouclées, empêchant Agasa de s'en aller. Conan, avec le professeur au téléphone, leur recommanda de se retrouver une place et d'y rester. Il ne devait pas en avoir pour longtemps à résoudre cette affaire.

Pendant ce temps, Red écoutait la police faire son travail.

\- Banba Yukiya, quarante et un ans, présenta Takagi à son supérieur pendant que les experts passaient la voiture au peigne fin. La mort a été causée par un étouffement provoqué par une strangulation. D'après les traces autour du cou, l'arme pourrait être un fil très fin.

Pour le pirate, cela lui faisait penser à un fil de pêche, mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir la blessure pour le confirmer ou non.

\- Celui qui a fait ça ne manquait pas de force, commenta Megure.

Il cesse d'observer le corps pour demander à son agent qui avait découvert le corps. Takagi lui désigna Kureko, disant que l'homme était parti jouer au golf avec la victime pour s'arrêter ici sur le chemin du retour.

\- Et les deux autres personnes derrière ? demanda le commissaire.

\- Ce sont aussi des amis du golf, expliqua le quarantenaire bedonnant.

\- Et des _Porsches_ aussi ! intervint Conan.

Megure et Takagi étaient surpris d'être _encore_ étonnés de la présence des deux garçons ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, tous les deux ? s'enquit Takagi en se penchant au niveau des garçons.

\- On est venu ici avec hakase parce que Thatch-nii-san nous avait invités à l'ouverture de son nouveau restaurant, marmonna Red en crochetant ses mains à sa nuque, sa canne suspendue à son poignet par sa dragonne.

\- Hm ! En descendant de voiture, on a croisé ces personnes qui arrivaient et nous avons un peu parlé ! enchaîna Conan.

\- Et le professeur ?

\- En finissant de manger, il a dit qu'il avait des courses à faire, donc, on est descendus l'attendre ici.

\- Kali-nee-chan m'a demandé de l'attendre gentiment ici, elle veut que je passe quelques jours avec elle. On ne désobéit pas à la Kuudere. C'est juste _suicidaire_.

\- Je vois. Bon, vous pouvez nous dire quoi sur la situation à leur arrivé à ces gens-là ? demanda Megure.

\- Il devait être treize heures quand ils sont arrivés, tous les quatre dans la _Porsche_ où le crime a eu lieu. Mais il n'y en a que trois qui sont descendus, raconta le petit détective. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire des courses dans le grand magasin jusqu'à ce que ce monsieur ait dessaoulé. Apparemment, ils avaient l'intention de récupérer chacun leur voiture un peu plus tard !

Alors que le commissaire se faisait confirmer que les voitures leur appartenaient à tous, le médecin légiste l'interpella pour lui dire deux mots. Apparemment, ils avaient l'heure du crime, vers treize heures, faisant du trio les suspects de l'affaire, sous-entendant presque que l'un des trois avait tué la victime en sortant de la voiture.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué avec ton Haki ? murmura Conan à Red.

\- J'ai surtout pas songé à faire appel à lui, navré, se justifia l'aveugle.

Megure procéda à une fouille des voitures, trouvant dans la 911 une boîte à musique cassée et des cannes à pêche avec un moulinet électrique dans la 356. Le moulinet aurait pu servir d'arme, mais en plus d'avoir été trouvé dans sa housse, il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour étrangler quelqu'un.

Taiyama était la dernière à être sortie de la voiture, mais sa faible constitution la mettait hors de cause, surtout qu'à l'arrière, on ne trouva qu'un modèle réduit de _Porsche_ offerte par un parent.

Et rien pour prouver ce qui avait été dit jusqu'à ce que Conan montre la caméra de surveillance. Il allait suivre la police quand Red le tira par la manche. Perplexe, le petit détective regarda son camarade qui montra à l'aveuglette quelque chose du pouce. Quelque chose étant la voiture de Agasa. Le scientifique venait de les avertir de l'état de plus en plus préoccupant de Haibara.

\- Tant pis, au cas où, je vais demander à l'inspecteur Takagi de vous faire sortir discrètement dans une voiture de police. Qui sait s'ils ne sont…

\- Sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? coupa Red.

Conan se retourna d'un bond pour voir Jodie en train de les rejoindre avec Sonoko et Ran.

\- On ne peut décidément pas te prendre par surprise, Little Devil ! sourit l'enseignante d'anglais.

On l'avait déjà eu une fois aujourd'hui et un meurtre avait eu lieu sous son nez de par son manque d'attention. Hors de question qu'il se fasse prendre une seconde fois.

\- Alors, tu es _encore_ mêlé à une affaire, hein ? devina Ran.

\- Ah… euh… oui… Mais comment vous avez fait pour entrer ici ? demanda Conan en essayant de changer le sujet. Je croyais que la police ne laissait entrer que les personnes concernées.

\- Elles sont certainement fait comme moi, en disant venir chercher quelqu'un.

Kali venait de se joindre au groupe, la respiration légèrement sifflante et sa crinière trempée de neige fondue. Elle avait un gros sac de sport à l'épaule qu'elle laissa tomber aux pieds de Red qui lui rendit son sari.

Cette femme était plus que rapide pour être parvenue à faire un aller et retour en si peu de temps. Cependant, Ran avait déjà regardé derrière Conan pour voir, allongée sur la banquette arrière, Haibara toujours aussi malade. Et Jodie ne loupa pas le moins du monde la gamine même si elle donna à Red un thermos en disant que c'était une demande de Thatch.

Conan sauta sur la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit pour éloigner tout ce beau monde de la voiture et de la scientifique malade :

\- Au fait, Sonoko-nee-chan ! Tu es une grande détective, non ? On va aller voir les images prises par les caméras de surveillance ! Tu veux pas venir avec nous ?!

Innocemment, il attrapa la main de Jodie pour l'embarquer avec lui.

\- Vous aussi, professeur ! Venez !

L'enseignante de langue se laissa entraîner, bien que son esprit se soit arrêté sur la vision de la fillette dans la voiture.

Des cheveux châtains avec des mèches tirant sur le rouge…

.

* * *

.

Durant l'examen de l'enregistrement, Megure nota que Hotei et Taiyama étaient retournés une fois à leur véhicule avant de s'en aller faire les courses. Justification : récupérer leur portefeuille. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient se balader avec un fil ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Mais cela ne les avançait pas des masses, parce que personne ne s'était approché de la voiture avant le retour de Kureko. Megure avait hésité un instant avec la présence de la secrétaire de Jirokichi, mais Sonoko l'avait défendue en disant que c'était le genre de femme qui, si elle voulait la mort de quelqu'un, le ferait en pleine rue et au grand jour et se foutrait de la gueule de la police en leur filant entre les doigts.

Typiquement le genre d'Ace.

\- Et si vous l'aviez étranglé tous les trois avant de descendre de voiture ? supposa Sonoko.

\- _Quoi_ ? s'étranglèrent les suspects.

Megure s'étonna de la présence de la blondinette qui annonça joyeusement qu'elle était venue leur prêter main forte.

\- Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda Taiyama en regardant la lycéenne d'un œil dédaigneux.

\- _Celle-là,_ elle a un nom et c'est Suzuki Sonoko ! rouspéta la demoiselle.

Conan ne s'occupa pas du manège de l'amie de Ran pour réfléchir à l'affaire. Ce que disait Sonoko était techniquement envisageable, cependant, il était difficilement envisageable qu'après avoir commis un crime de ce genre, ils appellent eux-mêmes la police. Sans compter qu'ils étaient quasiment descendus en même temps de la voiture et que deux d'entre eux étaient allés prendre leur argent dans leur voiture. Rien de suspect en soit. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment le meurtrier avait procédé pour tuer ce Banba, puis se débarrasser de l'arme du crime.

Le garçon se frotta énergiquement le crâne.

Il devait résoudre rapidement l'enquête pour permettre à Haibara de sortir rapidement du souterrain et voir un médecin.

Un policier arriva en courant, une enveloppe sous le bras avec les photos de l'intérieur des véhicules des suspects. Elles furent alignées sur une table et un seul coup d'œil donna à Conan la clef de l'énigme. Maintenant, il fallait mettre les acteurs en place. Il se rapprocha des deux filles alors qu'elles discutaient de ce qu'elles supposaient être comme la conclusion de l'affaire et les interpela :

\- Dîtes… on devrait retourner examiner les voitures, non ? On trouvera peut-être quelque chose !

Alors que la police donnait crédit à l'idée de Conan, Jodie était toujours dans ses pensées, faisant le lien entre la fillette tremblante en manteau rouge qu'elle avait croisée le jour du détournement de bus et la petite allongée à l'arrière de la coccinelle.

L'image d'une photographie d'une femme adulte ressemblant étrangement à la gamine lui vint à l'esprit. La photo était barrée avec une fléchette épinglée en son centre. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle…

.

* * *

.

Dans la voiture, Agasa regarda Haibara qui souffrait clairement et sortit son portable pour tenter de rappeler le docteur Araide. Bien heureusement, il parvint à l'avoir et lui expliqua la situation, sans savoir qu'à l'extérieur, Akai avait son propre téléphone à l'oreille et espionnait leur conversation.

.

* * *

.

\- Hmmm… nous avons bien regardé mais rien de nouveau, conclut Megure. Tu as vu quelque chose, Takagi-kun ?

\- Euh non…

\- Et si on demandait à Sonoko de jeter un œil à ces voitures ? proposa innocemment Conan. C'est une grande détective, elle trouvera peut-être quelque chose ! On pourrait commencer par celle du bout, la _Porsche_ de Taiyama-san ! Vous nous prêtez les clefs ?

Perplexe, la femme accepta, et dubitative, Sonoko entra dans le véhicule par la place conducteur.

\- J'ai bien compris que c'était une voiture très chère, mais à part ça, je ne vois rien de particu-liiier !

Le dard de Conan la prit dans la nuque sur la dernière syllabe et elle s'effondra assise dans le siège. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour Ran et la police : elle était arrivée à une conclusion. Pendant qu'avec la voix de Sonoko, Conan disait tout savoir de l'affaire, Megure, lui songeait qu'il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique un jour pourquoi, que ce soit Sonoko ou Mouri, il fallait qu'ils fassent semblant de dormir pour donner la grande révélation.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Ran ave perplexité. Parce que tu t'es juste contentée de t'asseoir dans la voiture, pour l'instant.

\- Je ne me suis pas contentée de m'asseoir ! réfuta Conan avec la voix de la lycéenne derrière le nœud papillon. J'ai aussi _touché_.

\- Touché ?

\- Regarde en haut de la vitre, il y a une petite marque, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque j'ai touché la vitre, je l'ai sentie sous mes doigts. Le coupable est le propriétaire de ce véhicule, Taiyama-san !

A l'annonce de son nom, la femme blanchit.

\- Takagi-keiji, vous voulez bien jouer le rôle de Banba-san, dans la voiture de Kureko-san ?

Perplexe, l'inspecteur alla se mettre en place.

\- Conan-kun ! Tu vas utiliser le _truc_ comme je te l'indiquerai.

Faisant semblant de répondre à Sonoko, Conan émit des doutes sur l'idée en brandissant un rouleau de fil de pêche, avant de filer préparer le tour. Takagi s'était déjà assis à la place du conducteur, juste à côté du corps de la victime que personne n'avait bougé. Conan vint l'y rejoindre pour passer le fil de pêche autour du cou de Takagi, puis autour de l'appui-tête, avant de descendre de la voiture sans lâcher le fil. Là, il referma la portière en tenant toujours les deux bouts du fil. Il laissa traîner le tout au sol en passant sous la _Porsche_ 928 juste à côté pour revenir jusqu'à la voiture de Taiyama. Là, il fit passer les fils dans la fente faite au préalable dans le haut de la vitre côté conducteur pour monter dans la voiture et de l'accrocher au levier de vitesse. La vitre électrique faisait le reste du travail : la force du moteur de la vitre a tendu le fil seul avec assez de force pour étrangler la victime… et presque étrangler Takagi durant la démonstration.

\- Ce parking est d'ordinaire assez sombre, le fil est donc difficilement visible. Sans parler que le bruit ambiant fait passer celui de la vitre ou une possible lutte de la victime dans le fond, ce qui explique que l'aveugle n'ait rien entendu, expliqua Conan en continuant d'utiliser la voix de Sonoko. De plus, si on laisse la clef sur le contact en première position, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire démarrer la voiture pour pouvoir se servir des vitres électriques. Exactement ce qu'il faut pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Et comment fait-on pour se débarrasser de ce fil ? demanda Megure d'un air dubitatif. A aucun moment, on n'a vu mademoiselle Taiyama ramasser ce fil.

Pour ça, Conan montra la voiture télécommandée à l'arrière. En attachant un fil à l'une des roues arrière de la voiture, fil laissé pendu hors de la boite, qu'on rattache ensuite à une des extrémités du fil de pêche qui a étranglé la victime, il suffit ensuite de mettre la voiture en mode _marche_ et de laisser tourner pour que tout ça se rembobine seul. De toute façon, les piles des voitures ne tiennent pas plus de dix minutes, donc, elles étaient mortes depuis longtemps quand la police était arrivée.

\- Il vous suffit de sortir la voiture de sa boite pour voir si un fil y est accroché ! conclut Sonoko. Un fil très long sur lequel vous trouverez du sang provenant du cou de Banba-san. Pour ce qui est du rembobinage du fil, Hotei-san était le mieux équipé avec son moulinet de pêche, mais je l'ai écarté de la liste des suspects à cause de…

\- La vitre électrique, termina Taiyama.

Elle était la seule à avoir cette fonction sur sa voiture.

Elle avoua avoir fait ça à cause d'une affaire de « course » dans le col de la montagne à proximité avec une _Ferrari_ jaune qu'avait fait Banba. L'homme était arrivé en retard à la partie de golf en disant qu'il avait été provoqué, mais c'était l'inverse. Il avait certainement voulu faire une petite frayeur aux occupants du véhicule. Taiyama était dedans et c'était son frère qui était au volant. Elle avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir, en sortant du ravin dans laquelle la voiture avait fini suite à une course poursuite très engagée. Mais c'était trois heures plus tard et grâce à l'aide de quelqu'un qui passait par là par hasard. Son frère, lui, il ne s'en était pas sorti. Elle n'avait pas oublié le visage du conducteur avec son sac de golf sur le siège passager qui les avaient envoyés ainsi à la mort. Et encore moins sa voiture. C'est pour accomplir cette vengeance qu'elle s'était payée une _Porsche_ et avait fait le tour de tous les terrains de golf. Enfin, la vengeance n'était pas venue immédiatement. Et de toute façon, le frère était tout aussi coupable pour avoir relevé le défi. Elle en voulait à Banba de ne pas avoir averti les secours, ce qui aurait pu sauver le conducteur de la _Ferrari_. Taiyama, elle, avait juste voulu savoir pourquoi Banba ne l'avait pas fait. Cela aurait pu être la peur de se faire arrêter par la police. Il aurait pu dire qu'il regrettait ses actes. Taiyama l'aurait pardonné.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tranquillement continuer sa route pour faire sa partie de golf.

\- Un conseil, lança-t-elle à ses anciens partenaires de golf. Laissez vos voitures de côté et concentrez-vous sur le golf.

Et elle s'en alla avec la police.

L'affaire étant résolue, Conan prit son téléphone-boucle d'oreille pour appeler Agasa alors que Sonoko se réveillait et demandait à Ran où était Jodie.

\- Elle est partie pendant que tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé. Une affaire urgente qu'elle avait apparemment oubliée. Kali-san aussi s'en est allée avec Red-kun.

Pris de panique, Conan se précipita hors de la voiture, priant de toute ses forces que ce qu'il pensait ne soit pas le cas. Courant dans le parking, il repéra rapidement la voiture du professeur.

Vide.

Le téléphone d'Agasa sonnait sur le siège passager.

Non…

L'image de Gin et Vodka s'imposa à son esprit.

Ils n'avaient tout de même pas…

Il tenta d'appeler chez Agasa et sentit un peu de sa peur s'envoler quand le professeur lui répondit. Le vieil homme se prit d'ailleurs un sacré savon, mais il justifia ses actes en disant que c'était une idée de Araide. Le médecin était chez le scientifique, d'ailleurs, examinant Haibara. Apparemment, Agasa avait réussi à le joindre finalement. En expliquant la situation à la police, ceux-ci l'avaient autorisé à sortir avec la petite, mais la voiture, présente sur les lieux du crime, ne pouvait pas quitter le parking pour l'instant. Et juste au moment de sortir, ils étaient tombés sur Jodie qui avait la sienne garée dehors.

Et juste à cet instant, Conan entendit par le téléphone la voix joyeuse à l'accent marqué de la femme, annonçant qu'elle venait de finir de faire réchauffer la soupe magique de son petit-ami pour combattre la grippe.

.

* * *

.

Garé un peu plus loin dans la rue où vivait Agasa, Akai fumait, écoutant la conversation téléphonique avec un maigre sourire.

.

* * *

Thatch s'apprêtait à baisser le rideau de son restaurant pour la nuit quand quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre.

\- Vous êtes la secrétaire de ce vieux Suzuki, reconnut-il.

\- Exact. Et vous, vous êtes la seule personne qui peut m'aider, lui dit sérieusement la femme.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver l'expression déterminé du visage de Yûko familière.

\- Ah bon ? En quoi ? je suis un simple restaurateur, je doute, outre vous apprendre la cuisine, pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour vous.

\- Oh si, vous pouvez m'aider, _Yonbantai Taîsho Thatch_.

Gardant son calme et sa poker face, Thatch porta une main à sa hanche, laissant l'autre pendre le long de son corps pour qu'un couteau de lancer tombe discrètement dans sa poigne depuis sa manche.

\- Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, ma chère madame.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait bombé le torse d'avoir ainsi été reconnu, mais là, pour lui et ses deux nakamas, il était question de se faire discret au maximum. La femme en face de lui eut un soupir frustré et se rapprocha de lui, les mains jointes, alors que des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Deux perles d'argent emplies de peur et d'espoir.

\- Je vous en conjure ! ça fait quinze ans que je cherche un moyen de revenir chez nous ! Même après tout ce temps, il est impossible que j'oublie la marque de Shirohige que vous avez tatoué dans la nuque ! Je ne peux pas non plus ignorer des références comme Impel Down, la prison soi-disant la plus sécurisée du monde. Ou ce simple _Oyaji_ , qui est le nom que vous tous, les Shirohige et vos alliés, vous donnez à Edward _Newgate_ , alias Shirohige ! Je parle même pas du nom de Roger qui ne peut que référait à Gol D. Roger, le Kaizoku Ou !

Ok, soit c'était vraiment une native du même monde que lui, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici… soit elle était folle. La frustration faisait pleurer la pauvre secrétaire qui s'accrocha à la chemise de Thatch avec espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, rassura la femme. Je suis une D., j'ai été une proche de Roger ! Je vous en conjure ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! S'il vous plaît. Je veux retrouver Baterrilla. _Je veux retrouver mon fils !_

Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à ravager son maquillage avec un mouchoir de sa poche, dévoilant quelques taches de rousseur.

Comprenant le pourquoi de la familiarité qu'il avait devant cette femme, le pirate blanchit.

\- J'vais m'faire tuer… _vous êtes Portgas D. Rouge…_

.

* * *

.

Vermouth se versa un verre de liqueur en comptant jusqu'à dix en anglais.

Elle reposa la bouteille.

\- _Ready or not…_

Elle se leva en buvant une longue gorgée de l'alcool.

\- _Here I come~_

Elle décrocha la photo de Sherry de son tableau de fléchette pour y mettre le feu au-dessus de son cendrier.

\- _I see you… I found you~ !_


	35. La nuit du piège

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Nous voici encore une fois devant un petit chapitre pépère des mésaventures de Red et Conan ! On attaque le premier gros morceau de cet arc sur les Hommes en Noirs ! J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur !**

 **Merci à Mimiko Sae pour son commentaire et on se retrouve le mois prochain !**

.

* * *

.

Haibara essayait de se réveiller, son sommeil hanté par les promesses de Conan et Red de la protéger. Leurs demandes de ne pas fuir, de ne pas s'en faire et de se dresser pour affronter son destin, même si elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait laisser croire.

Enfin, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, reconnaissant son lit chez Agasa.

Elle se redressa en toussant dans les couvertures, faisant tomber la serviette humide de son front.

Elle regarda à sa gauche pour voir des médicaments sur la table de chevet.

Le médecin avait dû l'examiner, elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé. Elle se rappelait seulement que le professeur l'avait portée dans ses bras et ensuite…

Elle se figea en se rappelant d'un regard froid et assassin, de l'aura sombre de l'Organisation.

De peur, elle se mit à chercher la présence des autres habitants de la maison depuis son lit. Malgré qu'il soit tard, le lit de Red était vide et fait. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le professeur avachi devant son ordinateur allumé.

Cela la rassura.

Si on l'avait retrouvée, elle ne serait certainement pas là. Le professeur avait certainement dû s'endormir devant le PC.

 _Ploc_

Un liquide sombre tombait au goutte à goutte du bureau du professeur pour former une petite flaque devant ses pantoufles. Prise de panique, Haibara se leva du lit et courut jusqu'au scientifique en l'appelant avec panique.

\- Salut… enfin réveillée ?

Sherry sursauta et leva le nez jusqu'à la rambarde à l'étage pour voir Conan assis dessus avec encore son manteau sur le dos, l'air à moitié endormi, regardant au dehors.

Le professeur bougea un peu devant le pc et quelque chose roula du bureau pour tomber par terre. La petite scientifique ramassa l'objet qui s'avéra être une canette de jus de tomate. Elle eut un soupir blasé.

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit « professeur, si vous surfez sur internet en buvant une canette de jus, à coup sûr, quand vous vous endormirez, vous la renverserez », marmonna Conan avec ennui.

\- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici et où est Dawn ?

\- Son amie a exigé qu'il passe quelques jours avec elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la contrarier. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas tranquille, alors, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. J'ai dit à Ran que j'allais aider le professeur à s'occuper de toi. Apparemment, je me suis fait des idées. Tu peux continuer à dormir tranquillement.

.

* * *

.

Ran passa en visite pour préparer de quoi remettre sur pied Haibara, arrivant au lit de la demoiselle avec un plateau repas et des œufs pochés. Sauf que voilà, la fillette semblait s'être rendormie alors qu'elle était éveillée un instant auparavant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! assura Ran avec un clin d'œil à Conan. Je pose le plateau ici, tu lui demanderas si c'était bon, ne ?

\- Oui ! assura le petit détective au chevet de la malade avec Agasa.

Ran posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et retira le tablier qu'elle avait enfilé pour cuisiner.

\- Bon, moi, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Sonoko, on va essayer d'embarquer Kali-san au cinéma, alors…

\- Ano ! Pour sortir, c'est comme lorsque tu es arrivée ! paniqua brusquement Conan.

\- Je passe par la porte de la cave derrière la maison. J'espère que votre porte d'entrée sera bientôt réparée !

Agasa salua Ran et la remercia d'être passée.

Conan soupira et regarda Haibara qui faisait semblant de dormir.

\- Tu sais bien faire semblant de pleurer, mais pour ce qui est de dormir, tu es nulle, commenta le petit détective. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Elle fait la cuisine spécialement pour toi, et toi, tu lui fais la tête ?

Haibara jeta un bref coup d'œil à Conan par-dessus son épaule avant de refermer les yeux, la tête toujours sur son oreiller.

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, moi.

Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre cette fille…

\- Je peux comprendre que les filles comme Ran, qui aiment s'occuper des autres, t'énervent, mais puisque le plat est prêt, mange-le avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Haibara le regarda de nouveau.

Il ne comprenait décidément vraiment rien. Enfin, à côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il comprenne.

Elle se redressa et se servit le plat chaud que lui avait préparé la fille Mouri, soufflant sur la cuillère pour ne pas se brûler, même si sa gorge sensible ne pensait pas la même chose.

\- Une chance que cela soit justement les vacances d'hiver, commenta Agasa.

\- Oui, approuva Conan. Dans la mesure où elle est pistée par quelqu'un, il faut éviter de l'exposer au danger extérieur.

\- Elle tousse encore un peu, mais son état s'est nettement amélioré. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra peut-être m'accompagner lorsque j'irai rendre visite à un des amis du professeur Miyano, le père de Aï-kun.

C'était une nouveauté pour les deux enfants.

.

* * *

.

Dans son bureau, devant son ordinateur, Vermouth buvait un verre en écoutant la conversation de la maison par micro-espion. Apparemment, Agasa avait une connaissance qui avait dans ses amis un designer ayant fait sa scolarité avec le professeur Miyano. Ami d'enfance, il avait même supervisé des livres écrits à compte d'auteur du professeur. Même si l'ouvrage avait fait un flop, le design original avait fait parler de lui. Agasa pensait qu'en le rencontrant, ils pourraient en apprendre plus sur le père de Haibara et sur les Hommes en Noir.

En reposant son verre, Vermouth esquissa un sourire.

.

* * *

.

Thatch grimaça en regardant le coquard que lui avait infligé Red. Il aurait dû s'en douteur, le sujet avait toujours été épineux avec le D. Il détourna la tête du miroir en entendant quelqu'un sonner à sa porte. Il termina d'appliquer la crème sur la blessure et éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain pour aller voir son visiteur. Il retint un rire narquois en voyant la raison même, qui avait motivé Ace à lui en coller une, se tenir sur le paillasson.

\- Je tombe mal ? s'enquit la femme en voyant l'état de l'œil du cuisinier.

\- Non, entrez, Rouge-san.

Thatch s'écarta, laissant la secrétaire entrer dans l'appartement. Il lui indiqua le salon en lui disant de faire comme chez elle, la débarrassant de son manteau pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée. Il disparut ensuite dans la cuisine pour servir le café qu'il avait fait peu avant de s'occuper de son œil. C'est avec deux tasses en mains qu'il alla rejoindre la femme qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil perpendiculaire au canapé.

\- Sucre peut-être ?

\- Je dis pas non. Garp-san m'a traumatisé avec son café infect de marine, pendant ma grossesse. Bien trop fort pour moi.

Thatch ne put s'en empêcher, mais un rire lui échappa alors qu'il déposait le café. Il retourna à la cuisine pour revenir avec un pot de sucre qu'il présenta à la femme avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule qu'il a traumatisé avec ça. Ace m'a raconté que sa haine du café fort lui vient de lui et de sa tentative de le guérir de sa narcolepsie en lui faisant avaler des kilolitres de l'infâme café de la Marine. Sauf que le sucre le rend hyperactif, donc, il est mal barré dans tous les cas. Hors de question de laisser un logia hormonal et destructif avoir la moindre _Sugar High._ Même Edogawa connait les risques !

\- Ace est narcoleptique ?

\- Hm. Je disais que le fait qu'il soit parvenu aussi haut avec ce truc prouvait qu'il était increvable. M'enfin. Vous n'aurez pas de problème avec le vieux Suzuki ?

Rouge cessa d'ajouter des sucres dans son café en secouant la tête.

\- J'avais mon rendez-vous mensuel médical hier. Il me laisse toujours trois jours de repos ensuite.

\- Vous souffrez de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Edogwara parlait de quelque chose qui ressemblait aux conséquences de la mise au monde d'Ace.

\- C'est ce que je dis à tout le monde pour qu'on me fiche la paix, mais c'est faux, tout autant que l'identité de Minaguchi Yûko. Je suis morte d'épuisement en couche, parce que je voulais absolument prendre mon petit prince dans mes bras alors que j'étais à bout. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tuée et je ne souffre pas de sa venue au monde.

Elle but une gorgée de son café et reposa la tasse. Elle prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de répondre :

\- J'ai une sorte de micro-nécrose pulmonaire. Ce qui produit une fine hémorragie. L'Organisation, avant de se débarrasser de moi, ne me donnait pas plus de deux, si ce n'est trois mois à vivre suite à ma résurrection. Il faut croire qu'ils se sont quasiment trompés. Les médecins cherchent à réduire l'hémorragie et la nécrose, mais sans succès. Mais de par leurs pronostics, si on ne vide pas le sang qui s'accumule lentement dans mes poumons, je me noierai dedans au bout de trois mois.

\- D'où votre rendez-vous médical, comprit Thatch. On vous vide les poumons.

La femme hocha la tête et joignit ses mains devant sa bouche, fixant le cuisinier avec intensité, le faisant grogner.

\- Raaah ! C'est juste horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'affronter la version féminine du gamin que j'appelle petit-frère ! gémit Thatch devant le regard.

La femme se permit de laisser échapper un petit rire de gosse qui montra au pirate que ça aussi, Ace le tenait de sa mère.

\- J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles, malheureusement, informa le cuisinier.

Rouge cessa de rire et regarda avec peur le faux blond qui montra son œil gonflé.

\- Comme le dit mon œil, vous êtes un sujet épineux à aborder avec lui. _Très_ épineux. Il a beau être aveugle, il compense très bien avec son logia ! Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a cru ou même entendu quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez vivante et que vous vouliez le voir. Le sujet est juste _inabordable_ avec lui.

\- Il me déteste tant que ça ? souffla la femme avec peine.

\- Nan. Il vous adore. Si on parlait de Roger, ça serait une autre histoire, mais vous, il vous a élevée au rang de Sainte. Le problème réside dans le fait qu'il a les chocottes.

La pauvre secrétaire avait l'air absolument perdu. Merde ! Elle avait les mêmes mimiques que son fils !

Se cachant la tête dans les mains pour ne pas rire devant la ressemblance, il continua d'expliquer la situation :

\- Sans compter qu'il se sent responsable de votre mort…

\- Mais c'est stupide !

\- On lui a déjà dit, mais ça n'entre pas dans son crâne épais. Donc, sans compter cette culpabilité, il considère que les choix qu'il a faits sont une mauvaise façon de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Sans parler qu'il n'a certainement pas envie de vous mettre devant le fait qu'il n'a pas pu vivre jusqu'à son vingt-cinquième anniversaire sans se faire tuer.

Rouge soupira profondément et se prit le visage dans les mains, reconnaissante de ne pas s'être mise de maquillage en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Avec tout ça, on ne peut même pas compter sur le temps, parce que, je sais par expérience que ça ne changera rien au niveau de son entêtement. Ce qu'il faut, c'est des actes. Que vous le preniez vous-même entre quatre yeux pour lui parler. Mais avec le cerbère qui le surveille, ça sera pas faisable rapidement. Kali sait que ça serait une bonne chose cette rencontre, mais elle doit tellement à Ace qu'elle est prête à le suivre en enfer en connaissance de cause.

Rouge leva les yeux vers Thatch qui secoua la tête en devinant ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Nan, aucune romance entre les deux. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est pour lui une sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue et elle, elle lui doit la vie et son goût pour elle. Sans compter qu'elle est la dernière personne qui songera à la romance. Oh et que votre fils préfère les hommes et qu'il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie !

La femme eut un pauvre sourire et se redressa en soupirant.

\- Donc, il faut limite que je kidnappe mon propre enfant pour lui faire entendre raison, c'est ça ?

\- Hm.

Un sourire de requin apparut sur le visage du cuisinier.

\- Et dans ce sens, la perte de ses yeux peut aider. Le tout est de savoir si vous êtes capable d'user de méthodes radicales pour ça.

L'éclat métallique dans le regard de la fausse brune répondit pour elle.

Elle avait été l'amante du Seigneur des Pirates. Elle ferait ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Telle mère, tel fils.

.

* * *

.

Conan venait de passer le casque relié à l'autoradio de la voiture à Haibara, pour qu'elle puisse entendre la voix enregistrée de sa mère, quand son téléphone sonna. Il alla à la pêche de l'objet au fond de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait de Red.

\- Ton pote m'a demandé de te dire que tu es une lopette. Je ne suis que le messager, annonça le petit détective en guise de bonjour.

« Qu'il aille se faire mettre chez les marines » siffla la voix colérique du petit pirate.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ? s'enquit Conan en arrangeant son téléphone à son oreille sous le regard perplexe d'Agasa.

« Non. Fais-moi juste une faveur. Quoi qu'il te demande à mon sujet, refuse net, et sans poser de question. Ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance de t'embobiner, il est fort à ce jeu. »

\- Pourquoi ?

« Parce que la conséquence fera que tu finiras en barbec et j'aurai aucun regret à te remettre au fond d'une urne à tes parents. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Red raccrocha. Conan fixa l'appareil avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Agasa.

\- Dawn vient de me menacer de mort si je faisais quoi que ce soit que Newgate me demanderait. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Un sourire de coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Conan. Il était un détective, il ne fallait pas le laisser sans réponse.

.

* * *

.

Jodie revint de sa journée en soupirant, et fut presque surprise de voir que son compagnon était déjà là, assis sur le canapé, un téléphone à l'oreille, se tenant le visage dans une main d'un air fatigué.

\- Ecoute, gamin, cette affaire ne regarde que lui, j'essaie juste de le faire cesser d'être une mule alors qu'il a tout à y gagner. Tu ne peux rien faire… oui, il me connait bien, mais j'ai pas l'intention de t'impliquer.

Thatch secoua la tête en glissant sa main dans sa nuque pour se la masser, dévoilant son œil au beurre noir qui fit grimacer l'enseignante.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il pense des détectives et honnêtement, je le rejoins sur ce point avec ton insistance à t'occuper de ce sujet… c'est une affaire personnelle et certainement pas criminelle… je ne peux pas répondre à cette question…

Le cuisinier jeta un œil à la femme qui venait de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil à côté en retirant ses lunettes et abrégea sa conversation :

\- Merci de lui avoir fait passer le message en tout cas, Conan-kun. A la prochaine.

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Qui t'a mis son poing dans la figure ? s'enquit Jodie quand le portable termina sur la table basse.

\- Ace.

\- Le frère du Little Devil ?

\- Biologiquement parlant, c'est son tout petit cousin, même si Ace a élevé presque toute sa vie Red.

\- Fais quelque chose pour cacher ton état, Ran-chan et Sonoko-chan débarquent sous peu.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour fêter mes derniers jours au Japon.

\- Ah. Je vais vous faire un truc à manger et aller faire un tour pour remettre les pendules à l'heure d'une tête dure et certainement me prendre un autre poing dans la figure.

\- Lui et toi avaient l'air bon amis, comment cela se fait-il qu'il t'en veuille à ce point ? s'intéressa Jodie.

\- Comme je l'ai dit au petit Edogawa à l'instant, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Et comme je connais ce gosse comme mon frère, je sais aussi que si je reste les bras croisés, il va passer à côté de quelque chose de très important pour lui.

.

* * *

.

\- C'est une étrange invitation, accorda Red au téléphone, avachi dans un coin de la pièce à vivre du studio de Kali.

Il leva mécaniquement un bras pour ne pas se prendre dans la figure la queue de Iro qui lui servait de coussin improvisé.

« C'est osé d'user de ce nom pour nous inviter tous les deux. Tu as bien fait de vider les lieux temporairement. » fit Conan au téléphone.

\- Haibara est au courant ?

« Oui, elle m'a vu ouvrir ma lettre. J'ai dû l'endormir avec ma montre. Par contre, je ne lui ai pas dit que même si les enveloppe disent Kudô Shinichi et Portgas D. Ace, les lettres s'adressent à Edogawa Conan et Dawn D. Red. »

\- Ooooh… voyez-vous ça…

Un mauvais sourire étira les lèvres du pirate.

\- Quel genre d'homme serais-je pour refuser l'invitation de cette garce sanglante ? Je sais déjà qui va m'accompagner à cette fête.

« On se retrouve là-bas ? »

\- Yup.

« A demain soir, donc. Je te filerai ton invitation pour le coup. »

Conan raccrocha et Red se releva. La panthère suivit le mouvement, guidant son ami de son corps jusqu'à la chambre où Kali se préparait pour aller faire quelques courses.

\- Kal ? Tu penses quoi d'une soirée Halloween hors saison ? Une soirée _déguisée_ , bien évidemment.

\- Quand et où ? s'enquit la brune de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

\- Demain soir, dix-neuf heures, à Yokohama. Si j'en crois le message de la mère de Kudô m'a envoyé, tu pourrais t'amuser.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous à honorer avec _Vermouth_.

.

* * *

.

La fameuse soirée d'Halloween avait lieu sur un navire qui imitait sans peine l'apparence d'un bateau fantôme. Voiles déchirées, croassement de corbeaux, bois soi-disant vétuste. Et les passagers étaient tous déguisés. Les momies côtoyaient Frankenstein et les loups-garous. Pour le coup, Kogoro en vampire et Sonoko en sorcière se mêlaient aisément à la fête grâce à l'invitation au nom des Mouri.

\- Haiiro ? s'étonna Sonoko en voyant qui se tenait derrière la femme déguisée en gorgone. Je pensais pas te trouver ici !

\- Mon frère en tout sauf le sang a reçu une invitation mais a dû la décliner à cause d'un rendez-vous. Alors, il me l'a refilée, puisqu'il sait que j'adore tout ça, s'expliqua la brune qui avait un foulard aussi mauve que son sari sur le crâne, lui masquant partiellement le front.

\- Oh. Je suis désolée de l'apprendre pour toi. Et tu es déguisée en quoi ?

La blonde avait beau regarder la fille des pieds à la tête, mais outre la très longue jupe et l'étoffe sur sa tête, elle n'avait rien de particulier pour Halloween. Pour répondre à sa question, la pirate retira le tissu de son front, dévoilant des plumes dorées qui masquaient une bonne partie du haut de son visage et jusqu'à se perdre dans sa tignasse. Elle tira ensuite sur une ficelle à la taille de sa jupe et celle-ci se raccourcit, dévoilant une queue de serpent à la place de ses pieds.

\- Je suis une _naga_. Mi-femme, mi-serpent.

\- On dirait une vraie ! s'extasia Sonoko en observant la queue de serpent aux écailles couleur châtain.

\- J'arrive à la faire bouger comme une vraie grâce à un mécanisme assez astucieux. J'ai pris le crotale à cascabelle en modèle.

\- Gné ?

\- Serpent à sonnette.

La queue se souleva et s'agita dans un geste sec, produisant un léger bruit typique du serpent.

\- Très joli costume !

Pas le temps de parler plus, ils durent avancer auprès du personnel qui vérifiait les invitations qui leur permettraient de monter. La brune n'avait pas besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir que l'homme derrière elle dans son costume de zombie avait redoublé d'attention en entendant les mots « détective lycéen ». Elle s'avança dans la file et signa sous le nom de _Kudô_ son alias de la soirée. Haiiro Yuki. Elle regarda la femme qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Thatch avait demandé à ce qu'elles profitent de la soirée pour discuter, et elles le feraient, même si la pirate n'irait pas contre les ordres d'Ace. Bientôt, la femme déguisée en pirate avec la bouche assez ensanglantée pour faire peur à tout le monde s'avança et signa sur le livre d'invitation le nom qu'elle aurait voulu porter _Gol D. Rouge._

Les deux femmes suivirent la gorgone et le duo Kogoro/Sonoko à bord du navire où le capitaine _Gold_ les accueillit avec un discours :

\- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Monstres infortunés qui rôdent dans les limbes… bienvenue sur mon vaisseau _le Fantôme des Mers_ ! Je suis le capitaine Gold et c'est moi qui tiens la barre !

Rouge et Kali se regardèrent et tentèrent en vain de ne pas rire en entendant le nom, attirant l'attention de la gorgone sur elles.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une heure avant le festin ! continua le capitaine à l'aspect cadavérique. Tout d'abord, trouvez les personnes dont vous partagerez la destinée ! Vous formerez des groupes de treize, tous pourvus d'un même sceau !

\- Quel sceau ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Une carte de tarot ! répondit Sonoko. Vous aussi, vous en avez reçu une à votre montée à bord, non ?! Vous allez former une équipe avec ceux qui ont la même carte pour participer à ce jeu.

Kogoro sortit la carte, et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un bouc avec le nombre XV.

\- Ce n'est pas un bouc, rectifia Kali en brandissant avec Rouge une carte identique. Cette carte est celle du _Devil_ , le diable.

\- Ah d'accord, fit le détective en fixant l'animal sur la carte avec inquiétude.

\- Et nous ne sommes pas divisés en équipe uniquement pour le jeu, enchaîna miss Gorgone en cessant de jouer avec les serpents en plastique qui lui tenaient lieu de cheveux. Cette soirée tient aussi lieu d'audition pour un film.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sonoko.

\- Vous connaissez sûrement _Journal de bord du capitaine du vaisseau fantôme_ dont un épisode sort chaque année.

\- Oui, un film d'horreur dans lequel un bateau transportant toutes sortes de monstres se rend là où les hommes ont mal agi !

\- Si je m'applique, je pourrai faire partie de la distribution ? s'enquit Sonoko.

Rouge se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue pour ne pas faire de commentaire à Sonoko. Ce soir, elle n'était pas Minaguchi Yûko. Elle était Rouge, et elle voulait faire son possible pour retrouver son fils. Et pour ça, elle allait essayer de ranger dans son camp celle que Thatch surnommait le Cerbère. Son chapeau et le sang sur son visage la masquait assez pour que la lycéenne ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle n'allait pas tenter le diable.

\- En effet, confirma la Gorgone. C'est la quatrième soirée de ce genre et chaque année, l'équipe du film se mélange aux invités afin de pouvoir les examiner à loisir.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Sonoko.

Kogoro avait déjà compris :

\- Les monstres les plus populaires seront repris… il est donc plus facile de les choisir en nous divisant en équipe.

\- Et on doit donc faire un tour de charme et chercher à savoir qui est celui qui fait partie de l'équipe pour le convaincre de nous prendre. Talent ou non, on décrochera un rôle secondaire dans la masse derrière les acteurs principaux tout en économisant du temps et de l'argent en n'ayant pas à les maquiller, résuma Kali en observant autour d'eux.

\- Tout à fait ça. Il s'agit davantage de faire participer gratuitement des fans du films d'horreur en utilisant leur fierté et leurs déguisements. Et avoir recours à ce bateau, dans le cadre de soirées, apporte de la publicité au film.

Le capitaine concluait son discours en annonçant qu'ils allaient lever l'ancre.

\- Nous traverserons les sept mers et aux humains arrogants issus des terres lointaines, nous montrerons notre force !

.

* * *

.

Alors que les rumeurs à bord commençaient à courir sur la présence dans les rangs des monstres de Kudô Shinichi, le groupe numéro quinze du diable était presque complet. Ils étaient neuf sur treize. Rouge, Kali, Sonoko, Kogoro et miss Gorgone avaient été rejoint par un loup-garou hurlant à la lune, un monstre de Frankenstein à la gestuelle robotique et une momie. Enfin, Kogoro avait songé qu'ils avaient deux momies, jusqu'à ce que la seconde, aux bandages plus propres et le recouvrant bien plus que son confrère, montre avec sa main qu'il jouait le rôle d'un homme invisible (les bandages se défirent bien assez pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien dessous).

Alors que la Gorgone proposait de partir à la recherche des autres membres du groupe, Kali passa derrière l'homme invisible.

\- Astucieux déguisement.

L'homme bandé se tourna vers la brune et recula d'un pas en voyant la langue de serpent qui fit une brève apparition entre ses lèvres.

\- Quezacoatl n'est pas mon surnom juste pour mes visions.

Elle se détourna pour rejoindre Rouge qui venait de retirer son chapeau à plume (dévoilant un maquillage sur le côté de son visage laissant penser qu'on lui avait perforer le crâne) le temps de refaire son chignon.

.

* * *

.

Seule chez Agasa, Haibara arrangea le masque médical devant sa bouche et décrocha le téléphone quand il sonna.

\- Ici la maison Agasa, fit-elle en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

« Pardonne-moi de vous appeler à une heure si tardive, c'est le docteur Araide » fit la voix du jeune médecin à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Pourrais-je parler au professeur ? »

\- Il n'est pas là, répondit la demoiselle avec une voix blasée. Il est sorti avec Edogawa pour aller rendre visite à Dawn.

Derrière, on entendit pourtant la voix de Agasa vantant son nouveau jeu, chose que pointa le médecin.

\- C'est une cassette, informa Haibara en regardant le poste radio derrière elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle tourne ainsi depuis un moment.

Elle alla l'éteindre en demandant à Araide ce qu'il voulait.

« En fait, c'est à ton propos. Puisque ton rhume ne guérit pas, je pensais te faire examiner à l'hôpital où sont installés les équipements adéquats. J'ai demandé à l'un de mes confrères, il est prêt à te recevoir ce soir. Désolé de te prévenir de manière aussi impromptue, mais veux-tu que je passe te chercher ? Je contacterai le professeur en revenant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux… »

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Haibara. Ils m'énervent à faire des choses de leur côté… et puis j'en ai assez de garder la maison…

.

* * *

.

Dans leur recherche des autres membres du groupe, ils en avaient perdu quelques-uns. Supposant qu'ils étaient partis aux toilettes, ils y allèrent et en réalisant qu'elles étaient mixtes, Kali refusa net d'y entrer.

\- On va lui tenir compagnie, assura la Gorgone en se montrant avec Rouge qui était d'office restée en arrière.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce sale et sombre qui restait dans le thème de la soirée avec ses miroirs cassés. Ils trouvèrent Frankenstein au lavabo, se levant les mains.

\- Il ne part pas… disait d'une voix atone le monstre en frottant ses mains sous l'eau. Le sang que j'ai sur les mains… J'ai beau le laver, il ne part pas.

\- Dites donc, vous jouez votre rôle jusque dans les toilettes ? grommela Kogoro.

Pendant ce temps, Sonoko cherchait les membres manquant de leur groupe. Elle trouva le loup-garou un peu par hasard, quand il se mit à hurler dans la cabine qu'il occupait. Il en sortit comme un ouragan, et percuta les trois femmes à l'extérieur en quittant les chiottes, regardant sa montre avec panique. Ils le retrouvèrent pourtant rapidement au bar à boire un cocktail.

\- Salut Amiral ! Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose vous a déplu ? demanda Kogoro en le rejoignant.

Il lui tapa énergiquement dans le dos avant de demander au barman de lui servir le même cocktail qu'au loup en se mettant sur le siège à côté de celui-ci.

\- Cela s'appelle un Silver Bullet, annonça le monstre avec son shaker.

\- Cet homme n'y connait rien, mettez-lui plutôt du sang de vierge, recommanda Kali en s'asseyant elle aussi au comptoir avec les dames.

\- Une chance de pouvoir profiter d'un shot de B52 ? s'enquit Rouge en appuyant son menton sur ses mains en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Pour moi, ce sera un White Lady, commanda la Gorgone en se mettant à côté d'elle, la séparant de Kogoro.

\- Vous avez de quoi faire un Caribbean Dream ? demanda avec espoir la pirate en prenant le dernier siège de libre, faisant que sa queue s'enroula autour de la barre de son tabouret sans qu'on ne parvienne à voir ses jambes.

\- Je vous sers ça immédiatement, mesdames.

Le loup-garou se leva avec son verre, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un et ignora le détective.

\- Il cherche peut-être la momie ou les autres membres de notre groupe ? supposa Sonoko.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, informa la Gorgone en regardant sa montre.

Kali sortit d'une poche de sa jupe son téléphone, consultant rapidement un message, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne, surprenant tut le monde.

\- _Ecoutez tous, les monstres !_ interpella la voix du capitaine depuis des haut-parleurs au plafond de la pièce. _J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai décidé de quoi serait accompagné ce festin ! Un être humain, dépourvu de laideur comme de force maléfique semble être présent parmi nous, dans cette fête infernale ! Allez, rassemblez vos groupes de treize ! Trouvez cet être stupide, dévorez sa chair, extirpez ses entrailles et videz-le de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Je détiens la clef qui vous mènera jusqu'à lui ! Si vous voulez recevoir le trésor de la récompense, sortez sur le pont et je vous la révèlerai !_

Ce fut la ruade jusqu'au pont, laissant les trois femmes seules au bar.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Yukiko-san ? s'enquit Rouge en jetant un œil aux derniers monstres qui s'en allait.

\- Je vais garder un œil sur les détectives, répondit-elle. Et vous, mesdames ?

Kali se contenta de lever son verre.

\- Profiter d'un cocktail gratuit pour lequel je n'aurais pas à me barrer en courant.

\- Moi, j'ai beaucoup de questions à poser, maintenant que la petite Sonoko n'est plus là pour risquer de me reconnaître, annonça Rouge.

Elle regarda Kali qui se contenta de siroter son cocktail.

\- Une D. qui veut quelque chose ne recule devant rien.

Yukiko esquissa un sourire et sortit sur le pont.

Dehors, tout le monde avait cessé de courir pour trouver le capitaine pendu la tête en bas aux cordages, étrangement immobile, jusqu'à ce que du sang se mette à pleuvoir sur eux. Yukiko demanda à ce qu'on le fasse descendre rapidement, et son vœu fut exaucé avec la chute du capitaine. L'individu percuta brutalement le sol, dévoilant qu'il avait une flèche dans la poitrine, y épinglant une carte de Tarot.

.

* * *

.

Haibara finissait d'enfiler son manteau quand on sonna à la porte de la maison. Elle alla ouvrir et resta interdite en réalisant qui se tenait sur le paillasson. Elle voulut refermer brutalement la porte, mais Jodie la bloqua de la main, s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Je suis professeur d'anglais au lycée Teitan, c'est le docteur Araide qui m'envoie ! Sa voiture est en panne ! Je viens te chercher à sa place ! Que dirais-tu d'enlever cette chaîne de sécurité ?

Finalement, Haibara retira la chaîne et quitta le domicile, prenant la main de Jodie pour la suivre jusqu'à la voiture, sans voir au coin de la rue la voiture du médecin qui arrivait.

.

* * *

.

\- Touché en plein cœur par une flèche, conclut Kogoro en s'accroupissant auprès du cadavre. Flèche aimablement accompagnée d'une carte du diable.

\- Cela pourrait signifier que le diable est son guide dans le monde de l'Au-delà, qui sait, supposa Yukiko.

\- En tout cas, il a traversé le Sanzu, il est mort quasiment instantanément.

Aucune chance qu'ils retrouvent l'arme du crime, surtout en pleine mer. Elle devait avoir été jetée par-dessus bord. Ils retirèrent le masque du défunt pour afficher le vrai visage de la victime. Il s'agissait de Fukuura Senzô, le producteur de _Journal de bord du capitaine du vaisseau fantôme,_ qui s'était fait un nom auparavant dans la production de _Mort un Vendredi Treize._

\- Fukuura-san adorait le rôle du capitaine, expliqua un des membres du personnel de bord. Il l'endossait tous les ans lors de cette fête sur le bateau. Chaque fois, il se campait sous la lumière, en haut du mât et c'est lui aussi qui décidait de la mise en scène dans laquelle serait révélée la clef du mystère.

\- Ah oui, cette devinette insinuant qu'un humain est caché parmi les monstres ? se rappela Kogoro.

La Gorgone avait le masque du défunt entre les mains, l'examinant avec attention, avant de pointer la présence d'un micro qui était relié aux haut-parleurs. Elle tapota le micro du bout de son doigt ganté et un _pon pon_ sourd sortit des enceintes en réponse.

\- Et ? quelle est la réponse à la devinette ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Eh bien…Fukuura-san a lui-même décidé de l'intrigue et de la solution, l'équipe ne sait rien, avoua le serveur. J'ai juste entendu que le groupe qui résoudrait la devinette en premier recevrait des invitations pour l'avant-première du film.

\- En tout cas, le meurtrier ne peut être que parmi l'équipe organisatrice de cette soirée, annonça le détective en se relevant. Sans compter que quand Fukuura-san a commencé à défaillir au milieu de son discours, nous, les invités, étions tous à l'intérieur du bateau. Nous ne pouvions pas lui décocher une flèche en haut de son mât. Il ne peut s'agir que de membres de l'équipe, présents sur le pont, à l'avance, afin de réaliser les arrangements lumineux pour le discours. Deuxièmement, cette carte du diable !

Kogoro pointa la carte épinglée à la poitrine du mort.

\- Sans doute voulait-on faire passer pour le meurtrier quelqu'un parmi les convives possédant cette carte. Vous avez préparé ces cartes, vous avez pu en confectionner plein…

Sauf que le personnel de bord avait de mauvaises nouvelles pour Kogoro.

Déjà, bien avant le début du discours, plusieurs invités étaient sur le pont, en disant vouloir contempler la mer. Comme il faisait sombre, il serait difficile de savoir qui. Ensuite, c'était Fukuura lui-même qui avait confectionné les cartes afin d'éviter la moindre utilisation frauduleuse. Sans compter que l'an dernier, c'était des cartes à jouer.

Cela voulait donc dire que le coupable était de ceux qui avaient reçu une carte du diable. Donc, de leur groupe.

\- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant de retrouver le port de Yokohama ? demanda la Gorgone.

\- Environ une heure.

\- Bien ! Et si nous retournions dans la cabine pour revoir les faits, monsieur le vampire endormi ?

Et tout le monde se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Kogoro sortit son téléphone portable et appela Ran pour l'avertir, puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard. Seulement voilà, personne ne répondit chez eux, ni à l'agence.

Pendant ce temps, Haiiro et Rouge allèrent s'asseoir sur la rambarde, dos à la mer, observant l'homme invisible qui avait posé un genou à terre, ses lunettes de soleil dans une main, observant d'étranges marques sur le sol, avant de lever le nez vers le sommet du mât et le nid de pie.

.

* * *

.

\- Tout ira bien ! assura Jodie au volant, à Haibara assise à côté d'elle. Le docteur que nous allons voir compte parmi les meilleurs, tu seras vite guérie.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil en riant, lui assurant qu'elle sentirait bien vite mieux.

La fillette se détourna de Jodie pour regarder dans le rétroviseur les phares d'une voiture qui les suivait.

.

* * *

.

Le trio de l'homme invisible, Kali et Rouge avaient dû rentrer. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé les monstres manquant de leur groupe. À la demande de Kogoro, tout le monde brandit sa carte, et il s'avéra que la momie n'avait pas la sienne, ce qui le fit paniquer, craignant de l'avoir fait tomber.

\- Ahaha ! Eh bien, on tire une flèche avec sa carte et on croit pouvoir échapper aux soupçons ? Si on interprète à l'envers la théorie selon laquelle le tueur n'avait pas l'intention de joindre sa carte à l'arme du crime… Ces cartes ont été fabriquées par le défunt au nombre limité de treize exemplaires, dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas su !

\- Si ! J'étais au courant ! se défendit la momie. Fukuura-san m'avait chargé de choisir quelqu'un de bien maquillé parmi les invités ! Je fais partie de l'équipe du film !

Kogoro n'était pas convaincu, mais d'autres momies se manifestèrent, disant qu'ils avaient reçu des ordres de leur patron de se mélanger aux groupes pour sélectionner des personnes avec un bon maquillage afin de les présenter au boss. Sans compter que le groupe de momies avait des instructions bien précises, du genre, quoi boire au bar, quoi manger et même porter une perruque rousse pour l'un d'eux. Mais surtout, ne parler sous aucun prétexte.

L'homme invisible se détourna sous le regard de Yukiko. Il tapota le bras de Kali et montra le couloir d'un geste de la tête. Elle hocha la tête, et désigna l'homme du doigt à Rouge qui hocha la tête en montrant qu'elle allait rester. Ainsi, le duo s'éloigna dans les couloirs, allant jusqu'aux toilettes. Kali jeta le regard le plus froid qui soit à son camarade qui l'ignora royalement. Il examina les miroirs brisés en retirant ses lunettes. Il s'avança dans la pièce, observant les cabines des toilettes. Il se tourna vers Kali qui était toujours dans l'entrée en se serrant dans ses bras et tapota son nez en montrant la pièce.

\- Sors de là, lui demanda la pirate.

L'homme invisible ne chercha pas à protester et regarda la femme ondulée pour entrer une fois qu'il eut passé le seuil. Elle goûta l'air avec attention, avant de se figer devant une cabine en toussant. Elle rangea immédiatement sa langue et recula.

C'était tout ce que voulait l'homme invisible.

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle, Kogoro continuait de questionner la momie qui insista en disant avoir été aux toilettes puis au bar, en permanence avec Frankenstein et le loup-garou… sauf que les deux en question ne se souvenaient pas de l'avoir vu. On se souvenait du loup qui n'avait pas cessé de hurler et de Frankenstein, mais pas de leur momie personnelle.

\- C'est un piège ! Quelqu'un a monté un complot pour me faire accuser ! protesta la momie.

\- Hm ! Un meurtrier pris sur le fait se met à crier ainsi en général. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans cette affaire, vous n'avez ni alibi, ni votre carte, la Momie ! ça ne peut être que vous ! conclut Kogoro avec satisfaction.

« Vous êtes sur une mauvaise piste, détective Mouri ! » annonça une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

\- _Quoi_ ?

Il leva la tête avec tout le monde vers les haut-parleurs de la salle d'où sortait les paroles.

« La vérité na pas encore été révélée… »

\- _Comment_ ? s'étrangla Kogoro.

Un membre du personnel lui dit que ça venait du micro du capitaine et Kogoro se dirigea au pas de course vers le pont.

« Il y fait sombre, vous avez bu malgré, l'avertissement, la clef qui résoudra cette affaire, quel dommage… »

Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers le pont à la suite du détective.

L'homme invisible les attendait en toute tranquillité du haut de la vigie, une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant le masque squelettique du défunt, la lune dans son dos éclairant sa silhouette. Juste à côté de lui, assise sur la rambarde, Kali scannait la foule du regard, sa crinière sombre s'agitant dans le léger vent du large.

L'homme invisible tendit le masque à la demoiselle qui le récupéra pour le poser sur sa jupe qui cachait l'absence de ses jambes.

\- Jetons la lumière sur cette obscurité, annonça le mystérieux personnage en retirant son chapeau et en commençant à défaire ses bandages.

Kogoro n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il connaissait cette voix et ce ton !

\- Au clair de lune !

Les bandages furent totalement déroulés, dévoilant le teint clair et juvénile du jeune détective lycéen Kudô Shinichi.

Il y avait de quoi faire jaser, après tout, on avait pensé Shinichi mort.

Alors que Kali arrêtait son regard sur un zombie assez bien portant dans la foule, Rouge (qui se tenait devant le monstre en question avec Yukiko) se raidit.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure qui traitait Shinichi d'imbécile, mais elle se rappelait très bien de la seule fois où elle avait entendu une voix pareille. C'était quand Sakazuki, vice-amiral à l'époque, avait lancé le début de la traque sur Baterilla, les menaçant de Buster Call s'ils ne se pliaient pas à l'enquête. Même les intentions de meurtres qui émanaient du zombie dans son dos étaient identiques à celles qu'avaient émises cet homme à l'époque.

Doucement, elle accrocha une main malheureusement tremblante au coude de Yukiko qui la regarda immédiatement avec inquiétude. Sans maquillage pour la cacher, on voyait parfaitement que la D. avait perdu ses couleurs.

\- J'ai trouvé l'un d'eux, se contenta de répondre la femme.

\- On va s'asseoir, on dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil, recommanda Yukiko en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Je vais m'en sortir, juste la remontée d'un très mauvais souvenir. Mais ça peut expliquer pourquoi mon fils semble le détester autant, lui en particulier.

Yukiko n'était pas pour rien l'épouse d'un célèbre écrivain de roman policier. Elle savait, de part son fils, qu'Ace avait une étrange fixation sur la personne de Vodka. Furtivement, tout en escortant sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à une chaise dans les environs, elle regarda les monstres et repéra rapidement l'individu qui avait la physionomie correspondante à la description que lui avait déjà fournie Shinichi.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête, un pirate l'a déjà repéré, rassura Rouge en s'asseyant.

.

* * *

.

Jodie conduisait avec une étrange bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Haibara ne s'adresse à elle, lui réclamant apparemment une faveur.

.

* * *

.

\- Ahahahahah ! J'ai tout résolu ! Tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! se moqua Kogoro. Au moment où la victime, qui se tenait précisément là où tu es, allait révéler la clef de l'énigme, le meurtrier est sorti de la salle où avait lieu la fête et a rejoint le pont dans l'obscurité pour tirer une flèche accompagnée d'une carte du diable. Autrement dit, s'il n'a ni alibi pour ce moment précis, ni sa carte, ce ne peut être que cette momie !

Et il pointa du doigt la momie en question avec ses long cheveux noirs.

\- Comment cette hypothèse ne pourrait-elle pas être la bonne ?! Vas-y, éclaire-moi !

Shinichi eut une petite toux qu'il excusa en parlant d'une gorge sèche suite à un début de grippe.

\- Bon, il est juste question d'un alibi et d'une carte, c'est bien cela ? Donc, vous allez me dire que vous avez toujours votre carte vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Montrez-la.

Kogoro fouilla ses poches, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils avant de pousser un cri de rage en notant la disparition de l'objet en question.

\- Haiiro, explication, demanda Shinichi en se tournant vers la brune.

D'un tour de main, elle brandit un éventail de douze cartes du Diable, nettement visible depuis son perchoir légèrement en hauteur de la foule. Quelques membres du groupe en question fouillèrent leur poche pour réaliser qu'ils s'étaient eux aussi fait dépouiller. Rouge cacha son rire dans une petite toux. Venant d'une pirate, ce genre de chose ne la surprenait même pas !

\- Comme elle vient de le montrer, il est simple de voler une carte dans la poche de quelqu'un. Le meurtrier a certainement utilisé celle de la momie afin de lui faire porter le chapeau. Et le coupable c'est le loup-garou ! C'est vous qui l'avez pris dans les toilettes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Kogoro.

Il se tourna vers la momie pour lui demander confirmation, mais celle-ci était incapable de le confirmer.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Le loup-garou est entré dans les toilettes voisines de la momie, il a injecté un narcotique à l'aide d'une seringue par la fente de la cloison. Il lui a suffit d'attendre qu'elle perde connaissance pour s'introduire par en haut dans sa cabine et lui volé sa carte.

\- Et… as-tu des preuves ? demanda Kogoro d'un air dubitatif.

\- Aucune qui ne puisse être présentée dans un tribunal, car de toute façon, le produit, tout comme la seringue doivent être au fond de la mer à présent.

\- Pourquoi le loup-garou aurait-il fait cela ? Je l'ai vu quand il est sorti des toilettes, juste avant le discours, contrairement à la momie.

\- Que dîtes-vous ? Moi aussi, vous m'avez vu en sortir ?! s'exclama la momie.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Kogoro.

\- J'étais juste à côté de vous ensuite !

\- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas la momie mais l'homme invisible ?

\- C'est Frankenstein qui a la clef de l'énigme, éclaira Shinichi. Allez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez joué votre rôle de monstre jusque dans les toilettes et pourquoi vous cherchiez tant à vous faire remarquer ? Ah, et la raison pour laquelle vous avez eu l'air si étonné, aussi.

Sans se poser de question, le monstre en question parla :

\- Ces soirées sont bien connus parmi les fans de films d'horreur. J'ai vu la momie envoyer des e-mails au cours de la soirée par son téléphone, et je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas un membre de l'équipe qui examinait si nous pourrions jouer dans le film. Donc, j'ai vite déduit qui il était. Je suis allé aux toilettes, décidé à me faire remarquer et j'ai continué de jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte… mais ce n'est pas lui qui est sorti.

Le fait que l'homme regarde le loup-garou donna la fin de la phrase.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Eh oui ! annonça Shinichi. Le meurtrier a non seulement fait porter le chapeau à la momie, mais aussi son propre masque de loup-garou. Les miroirs des toilettes ont été brisés afin que la momie ne s'en aperçoive pas.

\- Mais en principe, on se rend compte de ces choses-là.

\- La momie était enroulée dans ses bandages, ce n'est donc pas étonnant. En plus, ce masque recouvre le visage jusqu'au buste, donc, même si elle était de couleur différente, sa cravate était dissimulée. Sans parler que tous deux portent des gants blancs, faisant que ni eux, ni les autres ne voient de différence.

\- C'est un peu trop simple non ? pointa Kogoro. Il fait à peu près la même taille, détient la même carte et qui plus est, il se retrouve par hasard le voisin de cet énergumène silencieux dans les toilettes.

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard, réfuta Shinichi. Il attendait justement quelqu'un de ce genre. Nombreux étaient les invités ne parlant pas suffisamment pour attirer l'attention sur leur déguisement. L'idée de tirer la flèche avec la carte a dû lui venir à ce moment-là. Même si le meurtrier n'avait pas voulu laisser sa propre carte sur les lieux, même s'il l'avait utilisée pour nous induire en erreur, personne n'aurait pu douter du loup-garou.

\- Mais… le loup-garou est sorti des toilettes au moment où j'ai appelé Sonoko ! S'il avait été endormi, comment aurait-il pu sortir justement à ce moment-là ?

Kali se pencha à l'oreille de Shinichi pour chuchoter quelque chose. Le détective hocha la tête et la pirate baissa la tête, ses mains fermement accrochées au rebord de la vigie.

Lentement, le vent commença à prendre en force.

\- Vous avez entendu quelque chose avant de sortir des toilettes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! se rappela Sonoko. Un lointain hurlement de loup ! « Aououuh » ! Comme un enregistrement !

\- Et oui. Un haut-parleur doit être installé sous le masque, avec un appareil d'écoute, ce qui lui permettait de réagir rapidement aux voix des gens entourant la momie sous son apparence. Si on lui adressait la parole, en le prenant pour le loup, il pouvait tricher par ce lointain hurlement. On pouvait croire être effectivement près de lui et parler au loup-garou.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le loup-garou passait son temps à regarder autour de lui tout au long de la soirée et aussi pourquoi la momie insistait pour avoir passé son temps à proximité du loup.

Cela avait aussi donné un alibi au loup, puisque tout le monde avait pensé qu'il était là, avec eux, alors qu'en fait, il était sur le pont à commettre le meurtre. Il lui avait suffit de se glisser au milieu de la précipitation pour retrouver la momie, tout en se fiant aux hurlements. Dans la ruade, il était facile de récupérer le masque et de l'enfiler, ni vu, ni connu.

\- Me suis-je trompé quelque part, le Loup-Garou ? demanda Shinichi à la fin de sa déduction.

.

* * *

.

La voiture de Jodie ralentit sa course en arrivant du côté des embarcadères, longeant l'eau d'un côté et les containers de marchandises de l'autre. Puis, elle donna un brutal coup de volant, faisant faire à son véhicule un dérapage à 180 degrés, avant de s'arrêter, les phares toujours allumés, se mettant ainsi face à face avec la voiture de Araide qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Les deux conducteurs sortirent de leur véhicule, Jodie jouant innocemment la surprise.

\- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de la petite ?! demanda Araide en claquant sa portière.

\- _No, no_! je l'ai juste emmenée faire un tour en voiture ! se justifia Jodie. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre contrairement à vous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Araide-sensei, le procès pour cette affaire de meurtre est sur le point de s'ouvrir ! Et vous devez témoigner ! Dire que c'est Hikaru, l'aide de la maison, qui a appuyé sur la gâchette. Le fait qu'elle a tué votre _father_ a été caché.

\- Hikaru a tiré ? s'étonna le médecin.

\- Ne faîtes pas l'ignorant, le détective Mouri m'a tout raconté !

\- Que dîtes-vous ?! C'est ma belle-mère qui l'a tué ! Et la mort a été causée par électrocution, non par un pistolet !

.

* * *

.

Le loup n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser avoir ainsi par un simple lycéen qui joue les détectives. Il voulait des preuves.

Et pour ça, Shinichi avait deux simples éléments.

Première chose, un coq.

Il avait trouvé l'oiseau vivant dans la vigie et il aurait dû servir à dénoncer qui était l'humain parmi les monstres.

\- Fukuura-san avait l'intention de faire ça en l'éclairant avec un spot, expliqua Shinichi en prenant le volatile par la queue pour le brandir au public.

Miss Gorgone annonça la solution :

\- Chez la poule, le mâle se dit _cock_ en anglais et la queue se prononce _tail_. Autrefois, on fabriquait toutes sortes d'alcools à base de queues de coq, d'où l'étymologie du mot cocktail.

\- C'est ça l'astuce ? s'étonna Mouri d'un air dubitatif.

\- Détective Mouri, vous aussi, vous avez bu ce fameux cocktail, malgré la mise en garde.

Faisant un effort pour se rappeler, il annonça qu'il avait bu la même chose que le loup-garou, cherchant à se rappeler du nom.

\- Un _Silver Bullet !_ répondit immédiatement la momie. Fukuura-san m'avait demandé de boire ce cocktail au bar !

\- Ce n'est que pure coïncidence, moi aussi je l'ai bu, renchérit le loup pour la plus grande surprise de la momie.

\- Vraiment ? Vous aussi ? Je croyais que vous vouliez vous faire remarquer et jouer dans le film ? s'étonna faussement Shinichi.

\- En effet, j'ai pris un cocktail pour me remonter le moral. Et alors ? Un loup-garou a bien le droit de boire de l'alcool !

\- Et vous avez pris un _Silver Bullet_ ?

\- Mais t'es têtu ! Puisque je viens de le dire, oui, j'ai un _Silver Bu_ …. _Let_ ?

La voix du loup-garou s'arrêta en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Pauv' tâche, lui dit Kali avec un ton très hautain. Même le dernier des abrutis pourra te dire que les _Silver Bullets_ ou Balle d'Argent, est une arme contre les loup-garou. L'argent en général marche très bien sur beaucoup de démon. N'importe quel fan de Fantasy ou d'Horreur pourra te le dire. Sans parler que l'alcool du même nom doit avoir la capacité de repousser des démons, non ? Aucun monstre, aucun connaisseur, ne commanderait un alcool qui repousse les démons.

\- En suggérant le cocktail, Fukuura-san avait l'intention d'envoyer les invités au bar. Ayant bien spécifié que seules les momies du personnel pouvaient consommer un Silver Bullet, cela avait pour but de révéler que c'étaient eux les humains qui s'étaient glissés parmi eux. Le serveur n'a sans doute pas écouté les indications de son patron, puisqu'il a servi la même chose au détective. Pour ce qui est de votre précipitation à la sortie des toilettes, c'est parce que comme vous vous êtes endormis, vous n'aviez pas encore bu ce cocktail, n'est-ce pas ?

La momie acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, si Fuukura-san lui-même a réalisé le maquillage des momies, la réponse devrait être indiquée sous ses bandages, par une marque.

Yukiko laissa Rouge seule sur sa chaise quelques instants pour aller dérouler les bandages du suspect. Outre le dentier et un peu de maquillage autour des yeux pour donner à la zone un aspect desséché, l'homme n'avait rien, outre le kanji « humain » écrit sur le front.

\- Et ton autre preuve ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Même un spécialiste du tir à l'arc n'aurait pas pu marquer une flèche d'une carte et la tirer sur quelqu'un d'aussi loin.

\- Sauf si on s'appelle Yassop, commenta Kali. Ou Curiel.

Shinichi adressa un regard noir à Kali alors que Rouge cachait son rire sous une toux politiquement correcte. Le jeune détective se rapprocha de l'entrée de la vigie, et s'accroupit au bord, le coq à ses pieds qui se cachait de Kali.

\- Pour l'abattre, il a dû monter jusqu'ici et tirer à bout portant. Le loup-garou a conservé la trace de sa présence ici. Lorsqu'il a brisé les miroirs des toilettes, des débris de verre se sont enfoncés dans les semelles de ses chaussures en marchant. Si nous demandons au service d'identification de les analyser, il découvrira certainement qu'ils sont identiques. Cher loup-garou, montrez-nous donc vos semelles et dîtes-nous donc pourquoi vous êtes monté jusqu'ici.

Kogoro demanda à voir, mais le loup ne réagit pas à sa question.

\- Je… ce n'est pas moi… je suis désolé, mais c'est ce démon…

\- Nani ? demanda Kogoro avec perplexité.

\- VERMOUTH ! LE DEMON ! hurla le loup-garou.

.

* * *

.

Jodie ne put se retenir.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, adossée à l'avant de sa voiture, elle éclata de rire. Un rire immense qui surpris son interlocuteur.

\- _Oh sorry !_ Quand j'ai parlé de gâchette, je voulais dire disjoncteur. Le meurtrier a mis au point le dispositif du crime, mais c'est Hikaru qui a déclenché le disjoncteur et, de ce fait, appuyé sur la gâchette en toute innocence, expliqua Jodie. Afin d'éviter de lui porter préjudice, le meurtrier et la police se sont arrangés et une déposition mensongère a été rédigée. Le meurtre a eu lieu d'une manière détournée.

Araide se figea, réalisant son erreur et le piège de Jodie.

\- Pas étonnant que vous ne l'ayez pas su ! Ces faits ne sont pas notés dans les dossiers que vous avez volés à la préfecture de Police. Vous les vouliez pour éviter le procès et continuer de vivre sous l'identité de Araide-sensei. Me suis-je trompée quelque part dans cette histoire ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia l'homme.

Avec un sourire froid, Jodie porta son doigt à ses lèvres, comme pour demander le silence.

\- _A secret makes a woman woman._

Elle ramena ses bras devant elle et continua avec un ton sombre et sérieux en anglais.

\- /Vous rappelez-vous ? Ce sont les derniers mots que vous m'avez dits. Je me les suis répétés sans relâche afin de ne pas oublier les paroles de mon ennemi. Les mots de l'assassin de mon père./

Araide prit une expression froide et neutre en portant une main à son visage pour se pincer la peau d'une de ses joues.

\- /N'est-ce pas, Chris Vinyard… ou devrais-je dire _VERMOUTH !/_


	36. Vermouth

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On continue notre affaire ! Mieux même, on la conclue ! Que se passe-t-il donc avec Jodie et Shinichi ?! La suite est enfin là ! J'en ai fini avec les Cliff pour cette affaire !**

 **Alors, appréciez bien le chapitre et à bientôt !**

 **Misstykata :** J'avoue, ça ferait une belle fête d'Halloween.

.

* * *

.

Le masque partit aisément, dévoilant au-dessous le visage de la sublime actrice américaine Chris Vinyard, avec sa longue chevelure blonde ondulée, arborant un sourire aussi froid que son regard.

Jodie ne souriait plus.

Elle se rappelait de cette étrange femme en noir qui avait assassiné son père quand elle était une enfant. Femme qui en toute innocence, lui avait donné les lunettes de son père et lui avait demandé de rester au chevet de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille avant de mettre le feu à la maison, faisant disparaître le cadavre et le dossier que le père de Jodie constituait pour le FBI sur le cas de Chris. C'était par miracle qu'elle ait survécu, parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aller acheter le jus de fruit favori de son père pour le réveiller. A l'époque, innocente et surprotégée, Jodie n'avait pas réalisé que son père ne s'était pas tout simplement endormi.

\- _/_ Oh, tu étais cette petite fille ! je t'ai cherchée partout !/ nota presque joyeusement Chris. / Parce qu'on a juste retrouvé les restes de ton père dans la maison brûlée/.

\- /Les collègues de mon père m'ont mise en sécurité en me faisant entrer dans le Programme de Protection des Témoins/.

\- /Je vois, ce stupide système qui protège les témoins qui risquent leur vie, en leur donnant une nouvelle identité, adresse et nom. Tout s'explique. Et toi, tu as repris le dossier comme une bonne fifille à son papa/.

Elle croisa des bras avec un rire moqueur, conservant son expression de femme fatale en dépit de ses vêtements masculins. Elle claqua légèrement des doigts et dit en revenant au japonais :

\- Bon, nous sommes au Japon, et si nous parlions japonais, miss Jodie Starling, enquêtrice du FBI ?

.

* * *

.

\- Vermouth, dîtes-vous ? C'est cette personne qui vous a chargé de ce meurtre ? demanda Kogoro au loup-garou sous le regard las de Shinichi.

\- En fait, j'en voulais beaucoup à Fukuura-san, expliqua le loup. Cet homme avait terminé un peu trop facilement la série _Vendredi Treize_ que j'adorais et commençait celle du _Capitaine du vaisseau fantôme_ un peu enfantine… j'ai écrit sur la page d'un site haineux sur internet que… que… que je voulais le tuer. C'est alors que cette femme, je crois, Vermouth, s'est intéressée à cette histoire et elle a proposé d'élaborer le meurtre et de trouver l'arme du crime.

Rouge se pinça le nez, se retenant de faire la morale à l'assassin. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire avec la réponse qu'il donna à Kogoro quand celui-ci pointa qu'il avait accepté :

\- J'ai voulu refuser, mais par la suite, j'ai reçu des documents présentant des photos de moi, et de ma famille prises en cachette ! Des enregistrements de conversations pointant que ma ligne était sur écoute ! Ainsi que la description de mes mouvements quotidiens ! ça m'a été livré dans un carton plein ! Si je refusais ou si j'allais parler à la police, elle tuerait un membre de ma famille ! C'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre !

.

* * *

.

\- Vermouth, fit Jodie sans son accent à couper au couteau. La magicienne aux multiples visages… grâce à ce talent pour le déguisement, vous pouvez vous introduire partout et conduire toutes vos recherches à votre guise.

\- Mais cette fois, c'est vous qui avez bien trouvé mon personnage de Araide-sensei.

\- En effet. Vous ne cessiez de vous rendre à la clinique dans la peau de votre personnage de l'actrice Chris, alors que vous n'étiez même pas malade. Vous aviez décidé de le tuer pour vous faire passer pour lui !

\- Cette affaire où la voiture, dans laquelle lui et sa famille étaient montés, a enfoncé la barrière pour sombrer à la mer sous mes yeux, ça venait de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, nous avons mis en scène cet accident avant que vous ne l'assassiniez et fait couler la voiture. Si personne n'apprenait sa mort, vous pouviez facilement prendre son identité. Bien entendu, les personnes à bord de la voiture étaient des amis équipés de bouteilles d'oxygène, alors que le vrai continuait tranquillement sa vie loin d'ici. Quant à vous, comme on s'y attendait, vous vous êtes incrustée à la clinique Araide et avez commencé vos recherches. En nous introduisant dans votre chambre, nous avons tout de suite compris. Cette femme aux cheveux châtains avec des mèches rouges et au teint pâle, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, transpercée d'une fléchette… vous voulez la retrouver et la faire disparaître !

Vermouth ne répondit pas, mais Jodie n'attendait apparemment aucun commentaire, puisqu'elle enchaîna :

\- Je voudrais à présent vous posez une question ! Cette petite fille qui ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à la femme de la photo et que vous vouliez emmener et tuer, demande effectivement son rattachement au Witness Protection Program. Mais croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle soit la fille de la photo ? Et autre chose ! Pourquoi est-il écrit _Cool Guy, Angel_ et _Pyromancer_ sur trois autres photos collées plus bas. Appellations qui nous échappent, tout comme le pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à un pauvre gamin en lui infligeant la même blessure que ce pauv' gars qui n'est même pas de chez nous à la base. Je ne vais pas parler du cas du petit Edogawa, qui même s'il en a le raisonnement, n'est pas un adulte pour avoir le surnom de _guy_. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir attendu que les garçons s'éloignent de la petite pour mettre la main sur elle ? De ce que je sais, le petit Red aurait été un parfait appât pour retrouver le _Pyromancer_. Et pourquoi aussi être allée jusqu'à risquer votre vie pour défendre ces enfants dans le bus pris en otage !

Vermouth esquissa un tout petit sourire, sans répondre, écoutant distraitement par un discret kit main libre ce qu'il se passait sur le navire fantôme. La voyant esquisser un geste, Jodie tira son arme de sa cachette et le coup partit, touchant au travers la veste l'attache qui retenait le flingue de Vermouth, faisant voler le pistolet plus loin.

\- Pas un geste ! ordonna Jodie en gardant en joue.

\- Voilà une chose bien dangereuse… nota Vermouth avec calme. Avez-vous l'autorisation de la police japonaise ?

\- Je demanderai la collaboration de la police après m'être occupée de vous ! Mais avant tout, je tiens à vous poser une autre question !

Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort, mugissant dans leurs oreilles alors qu'un avion passait au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Oooh et qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda Vermouth.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne vieillissez-vous pas ?

La question incongrue laissa Vermouth silencieuse et la justification d'une telle insinuation ne tarda pas :

\- La première fois que je vous ai remarquée, vous prononciez votre phrase fétiche devant le cercueil de Sharon Vinyard. A ce moment, mon cœur a cessé de battre et en faisant des recherches, j'ai trouvé une étrange concordance. Quand vous avez tué mon père en maquillant sa mort en suicide, vous avez pris ses lunettes pour arranger sa position couchée qui manquait de naturel. Celles-ci comportaient sur les verres des empreintes qui s'apparentaient aux vôtres. Mais un doute persistait, vous étiez trop jeune pour être le suspect d'une affaire remontant à plus de vingt ans. Cela m'a semblé impossible, mais en confrontant les empreintes avec celles d'un autre personnage, la vérité a fait jour et j'en ai eu froid dans le dos… _vous et ma belle-mère Sharon Vinyard ne faites qu'un_ !

Jodie jeta un regard à Haibara dans la voiture et poursuivit :

\- Ensuite, j'ai fini par trouver le témoin susceptible de m'expliquer pourquoi votre arrestation avait été empêchée.

Elle lança un appel à son équipe cachée dans les environs pour qu'ils viennent s'emparer de la femme et rapporta son attention sur Vermouth.

\- Quand vous serez aux mains de la police japonaise, vous finirez par avouer. Et même si vous gardez le silence, un jour ou l'autre, la petite…

 _BAM !_

Un coup de feu perça le flanc gauche de Jodie, la faisant basculer contre sa voiture.

\- _Thank you, Calvados_ , remercia calmement Vermouth en regardant une silhouette en hauteur sur un container, tout juste visible de par sa position allongée. Ne la tue pas encore, je voudrais lui demander quelque chose.

Jodie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, avachie contre la portière passagère, alors que Vermouth récupérait dans la poigne molle le flingue de l'inspectrice.

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'un ami reste vigilant, vous vouliez m'appâter, après tout. Mais je suis venue ici une première fois, il y a deux heures. Je me suis déguisée en vous, et j'ai dit en imitant votre voix...

Souriante, Vermouth se redressa, écartant les bras comme si elle donnait un spectacle :

\- _This is it tonight ! Come back tomorrow !_

Elle imitait à la perfection la voix et le ton de Jodie. Avec un rire moqueur, l'actrice de cinéma croisa les mains dans son dos.

\- N'avez-vous rien remarqué ? J'avais un autre motif pour voler les dossiers sur lesquels le détective Mouri travaillait. Certes, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient décisifs pour le procès, mais avoir tout rassemblé et renvoyé à la préfecture de police avait pour but de laisser entendre à vos collègues du FBI que mon séjour au Japon était lié au détective, afin de surveiller son bureau et les inciter à chercher ce qui s'y dissimulait. Par chance, j'ai compris comment mettre la main sur leur effectif, leur lieu d'hébergement et la façon de les joindre. Je savais aussi que vous me tendriez un piège ici-même.

\- Alors… quand nous nous sommes introduits dans votre chambre… haleta Jodie.

\- Oui, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir. Je pensais que vous me mèneriez jusqu'à elle ou ce cher Ace en vous montrant leur photo. En ça, vous avez été très efficace, puisque vous avez trouvé les deux. En plus, vous m'avez surprise deux fois ! La première, en vous révélant être la petite fille d'il y a vingt ans, la seconde, en étant au courant pour Araide-sensei. Comment l'avez-vous su ? Cette histoire aurait dû rester secrète.

\- Je n'ai pas extorqué de secret, répliqua Jodie en dépit de la douleur et du sang. J'ai fait mon devoir… si je mettais la pression et parvenais à vous démasquer… j'obtiendrais la confiance de... cette petite fille…

Vermouth se redressa en regardant Haibara qui toussa légèrement derrière son masque.

.

* * *

.

\- Comment ça, tu as compris l'affaire en utilisant la même astuce que le tueur ? demanda Sonoko. Le tueur portait deux déguisements ! Mais toi, tu n'avais que des bandages !

\- En fait voilà… commença Shinichi en attrapant un bout de son menton.

.

* * *

.

\- Vingt ans plus tard, notre entrevue touche à sa fin, annonça Vermouth en braquant le flingue de Jodie entre les deux yeux de l'inspectrice. Allez, souriez, après tout, vous allez rejoindre votre papa au ciel.

Un ballon de foot brisa la vitre de la voiture, la désarmant.

Haibara descendit de voiture, ses chaussures encore chargés d'énergie.

\- Impossible… souffla Vermouth avec des yeux ronds.

La fillette arracha son masque de silicone, dévoilant le visage de Conan.

\- Edogawa Conan, détective ! annonça le garçon.

Jodie n'en revenait pas. C'était le Cool Kid et non pas la fillette qu'elle avait récupéré ?

.

* * *

.

\- Et voilà ! conclut Heiji en se débarrassant du masque.

Shinichi n'était pas là, c'était Heiji qui avait résolu toute cette affaire en se faisant passer pour son ami tokyoïte. Un œil attentif serait capable de voir le kit main libre à son oreille qui mettait le détective du Kansai en contact avec son ami et rival.

Derrière la surprise de tout le monde sous la perfection du déguisement, que ce soit le costume ou la voix et les intonations, Yukiko, alias Miss Gorgone, était satisfaite. Elle avait passé _six_ heures à confectionner le tout de ses petites mains. Cependant, la voix et l'intonation, c'était Shinichi. L'adepte de Sherlock avait écouté l'hypothèse énoncée par son camarade à voix basse, dans un micro installé dans le bandage du pouce. Conan répondait par un autre, qui était dans son propre masque à lui, et la voix ressortait par des haut-parleurs miniatures placés dans la cravate de son remplaçant à bord du navire.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais pas dit non à une équipe pareille il y a vingt ans de ça, avoua Rouge à Yukiko avec tristesse.

\- Et on vous aurait aidé avec joie, tout comme on vous aidera à passer outre l'entêtement aujourd'hui, assura l'ancienne actrice avec un sourire réconfortant.

Qu'elle perdit rapidement. Sharon Vinyard avait été une de ses amies quand elle était encore actrice. Amie à qui elle lui avait déjà montré des photos de familles, d'où comment elle avait certainement réussi à reconnaître Shinichi. Cela pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi elle avait cherché à l'éloigner pour tuer Haibara. Certainement parce qu'elle avait, quelque part dans le truc qui lui servait de cœur, un peu d'affection pour Yukiko et ne souhaitait pas impliquer son fils. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la pauvre mère de se faire du mouron, malgré l'assurance de son fils que tout irait bien.

Elle tourna la tête en sentant Rouge lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter.

\- Même si téméraire, ce petit bout d'homme est intelligent, il doit avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Sans parler qu'il est bien entouré. Tout ira bien, assura Rouge avec un petit sourire.

Même si le sang gâché un peu l'effet, Yukiko ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Cette femme avait une aura si apaisante, alors qu'elle-même avait des problèmes, c'était incroyable.

Pendant ce temps, dans le nid de pie, Heiji disait à Conan qu'ils en avaient quasiment fini ici.

Conan avait demandé son aide à la base pour déjouer les plans de l'Organisation. Découvrir que Yukiko était rentrée au pays avait foutu la frousse aux deux jeunes, surtout quand on est accueilli avec un pistolet à eau au détour d'un couloir comme elle avait fait à son fils.

Heiji regarda son masque. Pour déguiser les gens, elle n'avait pas son pareil, même KID serait impressionné. Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu à faire son boulot sous une tonne de bandages.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu te déguises en Kudô Shinichi ? demanda Mouri qui n'était certainement pas amusé.

\- Pardon ! Pardon ! s'excusa Heiji avec embarras. On ne le voit jamais ces derniers temps, il me manquait ! Je pensais le faire sortir de son trou en faisant semblant d'être lui et en énonçant cette hypothèse ! La rumeur de sa mort doit être vraie, finalement !

\- Tu es trop souriant, gamin, reprocha Kali.

\- Certainement. Mais l'important est qu'on ne mette pas la main sur Miyano, lui répondit le gamin à la peau sombre.

\- Taicho couvre l'affaire et Ace est prêt à intervenir.

\- Et il fera comment, hein ?

Le scepticisme de Hattori se voyait de très loin.

\- Je suis une pirate, je ne suis plus à un vol près.

.

* * *

.

Conan tenait Vermouth en joue par sa montre-gadget, lui interdisant de bouger car, là où elle était, elle se tenait droit dans le viseur de son collègue.

\- Vous allez monter dans la voiture juste après le professeur Jodie, ordonna Conan. Nous allons voir la police.

Il était peut-être minuscule, mais son sérieux et sa détermination le faisait paraître plus grand et imposant. Tout ça fut gâché par des bruits de course puis un freinage brusque de leur spectateur. Haibara venait d'arriver, s'étant guidée jusqu'à eux avec les lunettes radars de Conan. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ce soir ! Elle aurait dû rester en sécurité, mais il fallait croire qu'apprendre à forcer une serrure était quelque chose qu'Ace n'aurait jamais dû lui enseigner.

\- VA-T'EN HAIBARA ! PARS VITE…

Conan se vit couper la parole par Vermouth qui se jeta sur lui, retournant la montre contre lui.

\- _Goodnight, baby !_ sourit Vermouth en allongeant l'enfant inconscient contre Jodie.

Elle prit un flingue attaché à sa cheville, sous son pantalon, en se relevant pour braquer Haibara qui était figée d'effroi.

\- _And welcome, Sherry !_

Haibara ne bougea pas d'un poil, faisant face à la femme, si jeune en dépit du temps, qui la braquait.

\- Tu es une imbécile, tu as gâché le gentil petit plan de ce gamin, et tu n'es venue que pour mourir.

Avec calme, malgré le rythme effréné auquel son cœur battait, Haibara retira les lunettes radars de son visage et les rangea, avant de répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas venue seulement pour ça, mais aussi pour en finir. Parce que vous aurez beau être arrêtée, tant que je vivrai, votre traque ne cessera jamais. Je suis donc prête à me sacrifier du moment que vous ne touchez à personne. Ce qui implique Portgas, même si, maintenant qu'il est dans la nature et en colère, c'est plus un conseil que je vous donne de rester loin de lui.

\- J'aurais bien dit d'accord pour tout, mais Ace-chan est un sujet d'étude bien trop précieux et la femme du FBI nous dérange. Mais pour le reste, je ferai le nécessaire. Mais d'abord toi, Sherry, tes parents ont repris leurs stupides recherches…

Personne ne loupa le coup qui résonna dans le coffre de la voiture de Jodie.

Encore moins quand il le fit s'ouvrir avec violence.

Bientôt, Ran se tenait debout sur le toit de la bagnole, avec un manteau et un jogging. Elle fonça à toute vitesse sur Haibara, si vite que le tireur ne parvint pas à l'avoir (même si Vermouth demanda à son collègue de ne pas tirer).

D'un saut, la karatéka se jeta sur l'enfant, la protégeant de sa carrure.

Vermouth tira sur son collègue, lui faisant bien comprendre de rester en dehors de ça avant de braquer son arme sur le dos de Ran presque allongée sur la petite scientifique.

\- Allez, écarte-toi d'elle, demanda Vermouth. Vite si tu ne veux pas mourir !

\- Non ! Je ne bougerai pas ! refusa Ran en continuant de protéger l'enfant.

\- Allez ! Vite !

Ran ne l'écouta pas, se contentant de souffler à Haibara qu'elle avait appelé la police et de patienter encore un peu. Cette aura et ce ton de voix rappela à Sherry sa défunte sœur aînée.

\- MOVE IT, ANGEL ! ordonna Vermouth.

Une balle dans l'épaule lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas que des amis ici. Jodie avait réussi à se déplacer dans l'angle mort du tireur en dépit de sa blessure. La prochaine fois que l'agent tirerait, ça serait dans le crâne de l'ancienne actrice.

 _SHAC_

C'était le bruit d'un fusil à pompe, venant d'une allée à côté du container contre lequel Jodie s'était adossée.

\- OK Calvados, prends-la en tenaille.

Les pas se rapprochaient, et Jodie ne pouvait rien faire, elle était fichue.

\- Tue ce petit chaton du FBI avec ton remington adoré, encouragea Vermouth avec un sourire.

Akai sortit de l'allée, un fusil sniper à l'épaule, un fusil à pompe en main.

\- Oh, donc, cet homme, c'est Calvados ? s'enquit le brun au bonnet. En comptant le fusil à pompe et la carabine, ça fait trois flingues. Avec tout ça, on peut passer pour un marchand d'armes.

\- Aka… Akai Shûichi… reconnut Jodie.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme à terre. Elle n'était plus seule.

\- Je lui ai cassé les deux jambes, donc, le commerce est suspendu pour l'instant, continua calmement l'homme. Le calvados, c'est de l'alcool de pomme distillé, ça va de pair avec la pomme pourrie.

\- Pomme pourrie ? répéta Vermouth sans comprendre.

\- _Rotten Apple_ est le nom de cible qu'on vous a collé. La grande actrice Sharon était sur les feux de la rampe, c'était la pomme _golden_ de la scène ! Vous êtes toujours aussi belle. Mais à l'intérieur, vous êtes une pomme pourrie toute ridée !

Attaquée dans son égo, Vermouth le mit en joue.

Shû fut plus rapide et lui tira dans le ventre. Quand Jodie lui reprocha de vouloir la tuer, il lui dit qu'elle devait porter des rembourrages et un gilet pare-balle, chose visible avec ses mouvements.

\- Regarde plutôt son visage déchiré par la chevrotine, et sans fard. C'est ça la vraie Sharon Vinyard, annonça Akai.

Vermouth fonça vers la voiture de Jodie et se saisit de Conan amorphe en guise de bouclier. Dans un crissement de pneu, elle prit le large avec son otage, tirant au passage dans le réservoir de la dernière voiture en visant par son rétroviseur, la faisant exploser. Tour de force qui tira un sifflement d'admiration à Akai.

\- Quel talent, reconnut-il.

\- Ton admiration est mal venue, elle s'est enfuie en prenant un otage ! rouspéta Jodie.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu enlever les clefs de la voiture.

\- Eurg… désolée…

Akai se tourna vers les containers où était posté le sniper Calvados, satisfait d'en avoir au moins un.

Un hurlement de douleur les surprit, suivi d'un _SBOING_ sur le métal.

\- Yare yare, tu l'as mal fouillé, soupira Thatch en se montrant au bord de la zone où était le sniper, un katana dans son fourreau dans une main et un fourreau vide derrière la nuque. Il avait un derringer en poche, un peu plus et il se suicidait.

\- Thatch ? s'étonna Jodie.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas sorti dire bonjour à Vermouth, _Whisky_ ? demanda Akai avec un sourire.

\- Mon frangin le fera pour moi, _Rye_. D'où sort la gamine ?

\- De mon coffre, répondit Jodie.

Les trois adultes relevèrent la tête quand des sirènes de police retentirent dans le lointain. Thatch se retourna, retira son arme de la main de Calvados qu'il avait épinglé pour l'empêcher de se suicider, ramassa le micro flingue avant de ranger son sabre.

\- Ran-chan a dit avoir appelé la police, fit Jodie en allant s'accroupir auprès des filles immobiles en dépit de sa blessure. Même sans pouvoir entendre les conversations, elle a compris par les coups de feu. Elle a dû voir les photos chez moi et avoir des soupçons.

\- Je te l'avais dit que les cacher faisait _encore plus_ louche, pointa Thatch en jetant le tireur inconscient sur son épaule.

Il sauta sans difficulté les deux étages de métal qui le séparaient de ses collègues, ses katanas dans sa main de libre.

\- Pour le coup, elle s'est cachée dans ma voiture pour en savoir plus. Elle est sortie en entendant les coups de feu, et elle a protégée la petite qui se trouvait dans la ligne de mire du pistolet. Elles se sont toutes les deux évanouies à cause de l'impact de tout à l'heure… faut-il qu'elles aient du courage…

\- Bon, on te laisse la suite. Dis qu'un enquêteur du FBI venu au Japon pour de longues vacances s'est laissé embarquer dans une affaire d'enlèvement, fit Akai en se détournant avec Thatch. Parce que même avec Calvados, peu importe ce qu'on racontera, personne ne nous croira. Et de toute façon, le _Boss_ ne s'est pas montré.

\- Fais passer à monnaie, Shû-chan ! caqueta Thatch en tendant sa main qui tenait auparavant le malfrat sur son épaule.

\- Connard, lui dit le brun avec lassitude.

Thatch ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Tu sais que tu bosses pour nous, pour le coup. Tu pourrais faire au moins passer les infos, grommela le brun en tirant son portefeuille de sa poche. Du genre, le rapport entre la gamine et l'autre femme, là, Sherry.

\- Nop. Sherry, c'est l'affaire d'Ace, et il m'en veut déjà bien assez, j'ai pas l'intention d'en rajouter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en voudrait ? s'étonna Jodie.

Elle vit l'argent changer de main et fronça les sourcils.

\- Thaaaatch, on a dit quoi sur les paris ?

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent allègrement en s'éloignant de la zone, leur invité Calvados dans leur bagage.

.

* * *

.

Loin de là, dans les bois, Vermouth recevait un e-mail de son Boss.

On lui avait laissé trop de liberté, il était temps de rentrer. Elle répondit rapidement qu'elle allait le faire, avant de se tourner vers Conan sur le siège passager, toujours inconscient.

Que devait-elle faire de lui qui se croyait tout permis ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant un étrange son venant de l'enfant et sortit un couteau cranté pour lui découper ses vêtements.

Conan avait deux électrodes reliées à un moniteur d'électro-cardiogramme de poche. Le tout rattaché à un enregistreur télémétré qui avait dû enregistrer les sons de son téléphone. Elle voulut le débrancher, mais l'enfant se manifesta, montrant qu'il était en réalité éveillé.

\- Ne le débranchez pas, sinon, on ne percevra plus mon cœur et l'enregistrement sera envoyé et on connaîtra l'adresse de votre _Boss_.

Vermouth s'écarta de l'enfant qui s'assit correctement sur son siège avec un sourire froid.

\- Les compagnies de téléphone ont l'obligation du secret professionnel envers leurs abonnés, mais avec l'aide de la police, un haut placé de la compagnie consentira à apposer son sceau sur les documents privés et on réussira à obtenir ce qu'il faut. Si le numéro d'arrivée de l'appel n'est pas un téléphone mobile, mais un fixe, on saura même où il habite ! Les sons sont enregistrés, analysés, les lettres et les chiffres départagés, ce qui nous permettra de découvrir le nom et l'adresse de votre patron ! Me tuer n'y changera rien ! Si aviez emmené Sherry, la traîtresse que vous recherchiez, comme prévu, sans savoir que ce n'était pas la bonne, nous aurions pris les coordonnées de votre patron ! Puisque c'est Jodie qui a été ciblée, nous avons quelque peu modifié nos plans.

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus loin, une antenne sur le toit de sa voiture, Agasa écoutait la conversation, un téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Oui, il a repris connaissance. Tu es certain de pouvoir… bon très bien, je te fais confiance.

.

* * *

.

\- Quelque part, loin d'ici, un ami attend un appel. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit émis, emmenez-moi jusqu'à votre patron ! Finissons-en, Vermouth ! Cessons de jouer à cache-cache !

Pour bien insister sur la menace, Conan tira sur les fils de ses électrodes.

Vermouth sortit son téléphone.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné, je laisse tomber pour Sherry et Ace-chan.

Elle appuya sur un discret bouton à côté de l'antenne, faisant jaillir un gaz qu'elle braqua sur Conan.

\- C'est juste un gaz soporifique, rassura la blonde devant la panique du gamin.

\- Mais vous aussi vous allez être … commença Conan en se débattant pour la repousser.

\- Oui, c'est un pari, lui dit-elle en lui saisissant une main qui passa trop près d'elle. Si c'est toi qui te réveilles le premier, tu appelleras la police et je serai interpellée, et ainsi, vous vous infiltrerez chez mon patron. Mais si c'est moi qui me réveille la première, sais-tu ce qui arrivera ?

\- Portgas a raison en disant que vous êtes une garce sanglante.

Et Conan s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

Vermouth était en ligne avec Gin, depuis une cabine téléphonique, lui disant qu'elle s'était faite avoir par Akai Shûichi et qu'elle y avait laissé trois côtes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme manquait de la tuer.

\- Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas été assez déterminés pour le tuer la dernière fois. Le Boss redoute que cet homme ne devienne un jour notre Silver Bullet.

« Aucun silver bullet ne pourra jamais nous anéantir. » lui répondit Gin.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis-

Vermouth ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise quand un bras passa littéralement au travers de l'appareil, le mettant d'office hors d'usage et coupant la conversation. La femme essaya de se relever pour sortir, mais glissa lamentablement de nouveau au sol.

Elle avait déjà trop donné.

Un grognement attira son attention sur l'extérieur, lui faisant apercevoir une paire de crocs luisants et des yeux brillants dans la nuit.

\- Calme, Iro, elle est à moi. Comme on se retrouve, ma chère, chère, _chère_ et tendre _garce_.

Quelqu'un contourna la cabine téléphonique et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ace qui souriait comme un dément, des lucioles de feu éclairant sa silhouette adulte en chemise et bermuda d'une lueur éthérée, son visage dans l'ombre de son stetson orange.

\- _Toi…_ reconnut Vermouth avec stupéfaction.

\- Bonsoir. Désolé, je pensais que tu avais fini ton appel !

Son sourire devint un chouilla plus grand alors qu'il posait un genou à terre devant la blonde actrice couverte de sang.

\- Je voulais te voir pour deux raisons. De mauvaises nouvelles pour toi et tes potes.

\- Tu es aveugle ! Tu ne…

Le pirate éclata d'un rire sans joie alors que son _Hotarubi_ se rapprochait de la cabine.

\- Il y a tellement de chose que toi et tes amis ignorez sur mes flammes. Tu m'as pris mes deux yeux, mais je peux m'en faire des centaines à volonté.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de la femme.

\- Tu aurais eu tellement à gagner si tu avais accepté de te joindre à nous. On t'a rendu la vie, tu aurais pu être un minimum reconnaissant.

\- Je vous ai rien demandé, c'est votre choix, je vous dois rien du tout. Mon tatouage dorsal dit clairement à qui je dois mon allégeance et ce n'est certainement pas à toi et ta bande de tocards. Tu pourras dire à Vodka que la prochaine fois, je le louperai pas ? Sa voix me rappelle tellement mon assassin que j'aurai pas besoin de forcer pour vouloir l'égorger !

Vermouth regarda la lame du couteau cranté qu'Ace venait de tirer à sa ceinture. Sans que ses yeux ne cessent de fixer le vide devant son visage, il fit remonter la lame avec précision le long de la chaussure de la blonde, jusqu'à la limite de celle-ci.

\- D'abord, je voulais te remercier pour mon frère.

\- On sait bien tous les deux que Dawn D. Red n'existe pas.

\- Oh, mais je parlais pas de lui… je parlais de mon _nakama_ ! Thatch était le quatrième commandant et le maître coq de notre équipage. Il vous a eu en _beauté_ !

La lame continua sa remontée, découpant aisément le tissu du pantalon de la femme qui n'avait aucune issue de secours possible à cause d'Ace qui lui coupait toute marge de manœuvre. La pointe de l'arme dessina une estafilade sanglante sur la peau laiteuse de Vermouth qui serra les dents mais ne laissa échapper aucun cri.

\- Quant à moi, j'étais le second commandant, le chasseur, le traqueur. Il me suffisait d'une cible pour faire de la vie d'une personne un _enfer_. Et pour le coup, c'est _toi_.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, sa main libre se refermant avec force sur le bassin de la blonde, penchant son visage au niveau de son oreille pour chuchoter ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

\- Crois-moi, bientôt, tu seras obligée de regarder en permanence par-dessus ton épaule par peur que je sois dans ton dos.

Sa saisie devint caresse qui fit courir un frisson malsain, effrayant et désagréable chez la femme, alors que le couteau venait d'atteindre le genou et descendait désormais sur sa cuisse.

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté. Que ce soit par Thatch ou par moi. Nous sommes des pirates, des cons comme vous, on en a vu des tas dans nos vies. Et tous ont mordu la poussière quand ils ont essayé de nous faire courber l'échine. Vous ne savez rien de nous, je peux vous l'assurer.

Ace se redressa, levant son couteau une fois qu'il eut atteint la limite de la ceinture.

\- On va jouer, toi et moi.

\- Et à quoi, espèce de gamin sans cervelle ?

\- On va parier sur le temps que mettra Gin pour venir sauver ta peau. Aujourd'hui, je commence ma vengeance. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir en te voyant ainsi, tes amis de l'Organisation. Dis-toi que tu as tout intérêt à m'éviter à l'avenir, parce que cette fois-là, tu risquerais de perdre toute utilité auprès des tiens.

La femme poussa un hurlement de douleur à l'instant même où le couteau de chasse fendait l'air, projetant du sang sur la paroi de la cabine téléphonique.

\- On se reverra, Vermouth, si tu meurs pas stupidement ici. C'est pas agréable, hein, de se faire trancher ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ja ne, chère garce !

Ace se releva, nettoyant sa lame sur son bermuda et s'en alla en utilisant ses lucioles pour pas se perdre en chemin.

.

* * *

.

Conan avait sa tête des mauvais jours, assis à l'avant de la voiture d'Agasa.

Vermouth avait tiré dans son enregistreur, ils avaient tout perdu. Il ne lui restait que sa mémoire à lui.

\- Ah ! Ace-kun est de retour !

Conan releva la tête et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand une bête sauvage sauta sur le capot de la voiture, lui offrant une vue directe sur des dents laiteuses et acérées.

\- Iro, descends, vilaine fille, demanda Ace en arrivant près de la voiture.

Il annula sa technique et se guida jusqu'à la portière arrière du bout des doigts, avant de l'ouvrir. Le félin sauta de son perchoir à l'avant et alla se glisser sur la banquette arrière avec enthousiasme, bientôt suivie du pirate qui referma la porte sur lui avant de grogner en se frottant le front.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ace-kun ? demanda Agasa en ignorant totalement l'éléphant dans la pièce, ou plutôt, la panthère dans sa voiture.

\- Quand je me connecte à une flamme, je vois à trois cent soixante degrés… plus je fais ça longtemps, plus je me déclenche une forte migraine, grommela le pirate en appuyant ses paumes sur ses yeux.

\- On s'en fout de ta migraine, c'est quoi cette panthère ! s'énerva Conan en se préparant à gonfler un ballon pour se débarrasser du félin.

\- Iro, mon chat.

La panthère adressa un regard innocent à Conan, avant de s'allonger sur les jambes du pirate.

\- C'est pas un _chat_ , c'est un animal sauvage ! Tu sais combien de gens meurent chaque année à cause de ces bêtes ?!

\- J'ai pris Iro avec moi alors qu'elle était à peine sevrée. Sa mère l'avait rejetée parce qu'elle avait consommé par erreur un akuma no mi. Elle est pas méchante, sauf si elle se sent ou me sent menacé.

En effet, le comportement de l'animal ressemblait plus à un mélange du chat domestique, voire du chien, qu'à celui d'un animal sauvage. Conan regarda, sans trop savoir comment réagir, le tas de fourrure se mettre à ronronner sur les genoux d'Ace, avec sa fourrure virant à un jaune joyeux et festif.

\- On lui trouvera un petit bout de kairoseki pour la rendre plus normale et signifier qu'elle n'est pas sauvage, assura Agasa en mettant le contact. En attendant, on rentre.

.

* * *

.

Yukiko rejoignit Rouge alors que Kali s'en allait de son côté.

\- Alors, vous avez réussi à amadouer le cerbère ? demanda l'ancienne actrice.

\- Non, sourit la D. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi de voir une fille aussi fidèle à mon fils. Cependant, elle fermera les yeux sur mes tentatives d'approche. Et elle m'a laissé une énigme derrière. Une énigme assez simple à résoudre. _Aussi fier et puissant que soit le léopard, le jaguar reste plus rapide_.

La femme sortit ses clefs de voiture de sa poche et le fit tournoyer autour de son doigt.

\- Je vous dépose ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Yukiko.

.

* * *

.

\- _QUOI ?! VOUS ÊTES ENQUÊTE_ _UR AU FBI, PROFESSEUR JODIE !? SANS BLAGUE !_

\- Baisse d'un ton, je pense qu'on t'a pas bien entendu à Londres, conseilla Thatch alors que Ran essayait de faire comprendre à Sonoko de baisser la voix.

Jodie était assise dans son lit d'hôpital, Thatch à ses côtés sur une chaise, recevant la visite de ses deux étudiantes favorites qui venaient visiblement de finir leurs cours au vu de leur uniforme.

\- On est à l'hôpital, parle moins fort, gronda Ran.

\- Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa piteusement Sonoko en baissant la tête, pour la relever presque immédiatement pour savoir la véritable raison de la présence de Jodie au Japon.

L'histoire de couverture était simple, et le couple s'y tenait. Jodie avait malencontreusement laissé échapper au beau milieu d'une enquête un criminel qu'elle traquait depuis longtemps, faisant qu'on lui avait fait prendre plus ou moins de force un congé. Comme Thatch voulait essayer de voir s'il pouvait retrouver sa famille de l'orphelinat ici, au Japon, et que Jodie adorait les jeux-vidéos nippons, elle avait suivi son _compagnon_. Pour que ce qui était de son rôle d'enseignant, c'était un de ses rêves. Au final, elle finissait à l'hosto avec une blessure au ventre.

\- Et cette _quête de carte au trésor_ dont vous nous aviez parlé pour justifier votre retour ? demanda Sonoko.

\- T'as pas trouvé plus crédible ? se moqua Thatch.

\- _Shut up_ , gronda Jodie avec une moue à l'adresse de l'homme.

L'homme leva les mains et fit mine de se zipper la bouche. Satisfaite, la blessée revint à la discussion :

\- Mon supérieur m'a contactée, me demandant de rentrer parce que la trace de ce meurtrier a été retrouvée, c'était une chance de me rattraper ! Je voulais saluer le _Cool Kid_ et _Little Devil_ avant de partir, aussi, me suis-je rendue chez le professeur Agasa, et un drôle de personnage forçait Conan-kun et Ai-kun à monter dans sa voiture et les a emmenés. Je les ai suivis jusqu'aux docks, il m'a tiré dessus et j'ai répliqué ! Bien sûr, je suis parvenue à m'emparer de son arme, mais j'ai été aidée !

Jodie adressa un sourire à Ran qui baissa la tête en rougissant comme une tomate sous l'embarras.

\- Mouri-san était cachée dans mon coffre, elle a appelé la police et a protégé Ai-kun ! J'étais blessée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Les agresseurs ont renoncé à leur prise d'otages, préférant tuer les enfants et prendre la fuite !

Heureusement que depuis son poste dans le coffre, Ran n'avait pas entendu grand-chose outre le moteur ou les coups de feu, cela assurait qu'elle ne serait pas plus impliquée et mise en danger dans cette affaire. Sonoko regarda son amie d'un air ébahi qui lui expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée là :

\- J'ai trouvé des photos de Conan-kun, Red-kun, de Shinichi et d'autres, collées derrière le miroir de Jodie-sensei. Je voulais aller lui demander pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas là quand je suis passée pour les explications. J'allais rentrer quand j'ai trouvé sa voiture garée devant son appartement, et, le coffre étant ouvert, je ne me suis pas posée de question…

Thatch secoua la tête, amusé. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sur la Grand Line pour voir des choses bizarres de la part des gens. Penser que c'était _logique_ de monter dans le coffre d'une voiture, juste pour demander l'origine de photographies.

\- Mais finalement, tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas méchante ! sourit joyeusement Ran à l'adresse d'une Jodie perplexe. Je me suis dit que vous étiez liée à l'affaire dans laquelle est impliqué Shinichi, et sentant le tueur le menacer, vous recherchiez son point faible en le prenant en photo. Alors, vous auriez pu directement rencontrer son agresseur et l'abattre !

Encore une fois, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Ran devinait quelque chose de juste avant de partir totalement dans une histoire qui n'avait rien à voir. Jodie et Shinichi étaient bels et biens liés à la même affaire, puisqu'ils traquaient chacun les mêmes criminels.

\- Ces photos, ce sont celles des personnes avec lesquelles j'ai sympathisées au Japon. En fait, je les avais collées sur un panneau dans le salon, mais Thatch m'a dit que c'était très bizarre, alors, je les ai déplacées !

\- Et c'est encore plus bizarre de les mettre derrière le miroir de la salle de bain, pointa le cuisinier. C'est quelque chose qui se fait dans certains pays, mais ici au Japon, c'est franchement pas coutumier.

\- Et vous ? Vous allez repartir aussi ? demanda Ran à Thatch.

\- Nan. Cela fait un moment qu'entre Jodie et moi, c'est plus l'amour fou. On reste bons amis et en contact, mais on se sépare. Je vais rester ici, voir si je peux retrouver d'autres survivants de l'orphelinat.

\- Survivants ? répétèrent les filles avec perplexité.

\- J'ai eu un accident, y'a deux ans, faisant que j'ai été séparé de ceux que je voyais comme ma famille depuis que je suis tout gamin. J'ai cherché à les retrouver et Red est le premier sur qui j'ai mis la main. Et le premier à m'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles avec la destruction de notre foyer. Son cousin Ace m'a expliqué un peu plus dans le détail ce qu'il s'est passé mais il n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Chose que Kali nous a apporté, en nous disant que l'homme qu'on appelait tous Oyaji est mort durant l'incident.

\- Oh… on est désolée pour votre perte, soufflèrent tristement les deux filles.

\- Il se faisait déjà vieux. C'est dur, mais il faut qu'on continue d'avancer. On savait très bien qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, on a assez de médecins dans la famille pour ne pas nous faire d'illusion.

Il eut un sourire crispé, les yeux suspicieusement brillants, mais resta fort. La conversation en resta là quand on toqua à la porte. Les demoiselles partirent avec des encouragements pour le duo, laissant James Black entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il attendit que la porte se referme pour s'enquérir de la santé de Jodie.

\- Plutôt bien, les organes vitaux n'ont pas été touchés et mes maigres connaissances en Haki m'ont sauvée du gros des dégâts, répondit la blonde. Dîtes-nous plutôt, la police japonais s'est-elle satisfaite du rapport ?

\- Oui, entendant les sirènes de police, les ravisseurs se sont enfuis chacun de leur côté. L'un d'eux a pris l'un des enfants en otage, qu'il a ensuite abandonné dans la voiture, en forêt, avant de disparaître. L'autre est officiellement porté disparu, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que c'est nous qui avons Calvados, qui dit encore et toujours que tu es un traître, Thatch.

Sans avoir l'air coupable ou quoi que ce soit, le pirate se laissa aller dans sa chaise, les mains derrière la nuque.

\- Pour être un traître, il aurait fallu que je leur sois fidèle. Là où vous êtes plus intelligent, c'est de l'avoir compris et de m'avoir fait une offre de _collaboration_ intéressante. Je ne suis ni un des leurs, ni un gars du FBI. Mon allégeance restera la même jusqu'à ma fin définitive.

\- Nous le savons bien, tout comme nous savons que l'on ne pourra jamais te faire témoigner dans un procès, sous peine qu'on découvre qu'on t'a créé de toute pièce une identité, assura James en hochant la tête.

\- Et pour revenir au rapport ? demanda Jodie.

\- Le visage des fuyards était dans l'ombre, ce qui fait que ni toi, ni les enfants n'ont pu le voir. Bien entendu, le mot a été donné à la petite Haibara et à Edogawa. Même si vous n'êtes pas parvenue à arrêter le tueur et à trouver son objectif, nous avons annoncé qu'il s'agissait de Chris Vinyard, afin de ne pas embrouiller d'avantage l'affaire. Je t'avais fait mener cette enquête secrète sans aucune explication, ce qui fait que j'ai à présent une dette envers la police japonaise. Le problème est que cette petite a été appelé _Sherry_ …

Oui, le fait que Vermouth ait identifié Haibara par son nom de code rajoutait une autre couche de complexité à l'affaire

\- Vous croyez que notre demande sera acceptée, monsieur ? demanda Jodie à son supérieur.

\- Pourquoi, tu crois qu'elle dira non ? s'étonna Thatch.

\- Le Little Devil m'a littéralement ri au nez quand je lui ai fait la proposition.

Thatch regarda Jodie avec des yeux ronds, avant de lui adresser un immense sourire.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu voulais l'y inclure, je t'aurai dit d'économiser ta salive ! Le D. sous protection ! Ahahahaha ! Même Atmos qui fait du french cancan, c'est moins improbable que la tête de mule qui accepte d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'être protégé !

Les deux agents du FBI regardèrent d'un air blasé le cuisinier pirate rire à se casser une côte.


	37. Une empreinte sous la pluie

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve avec le chapitre de juillet pour la série de Détective Conan et sa tentative de garder un peu de sens commun après l'invasion de One Piece.**

 **Déjà, merci à Maenas pour son commentaire. Les rebondissements, il y a en des tas dans ce manga, alors tu n'en as pas fini avec les surprises. Et le bug était voulu, ne t'en fait pas.**

 **Merci aussi à la petite communauté silencieuse qui suit encore et toujours cette fic depuis aussi longtemps.**

 **Bien! Ceci étant dit, on peut enchaîner sur le chapitre et faire le point sur les incidents impliquant Vermouth et les conséquences de ceux-ci.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Il pleuvait des cordes au dehors alors qu'un groupe d'enfants se réfugiait sous leur parapluie en rentrant de l'école, discutant de l'enlèvement qu'il y avait eu un peu plus tôt durant la semaine, dans lequel Conan et Ai avaient été impliqués.

\- Oui, Genta-kun, c'est vrai, et nous avons été sauvés, sauf que notre agresseur s'est enfui, répondit avec lassitude Conan en suivant l'histoire de couverture du FBI sur le sujet.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien ! nota Mitsuhiko avec un sourire. Ton rhume est guéri, Haibara et vous avez pu revenir à l'école.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt bien que ces deux-là n'aient pas été plus blessés que ça dans cette affaire, marmonna Red avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le rhume, on s'en fout un peu à côté.

\- C'est Conan-kun qui nous a dit de ne pas nous attarder sur l'affaire, protesta Ayumi. Mais on était tous inquiets !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, on va bien, rassura avec un doux sourire Haibara.

\- On serait bien allés te voir, mais Conan-kun nous l'a interdit en disant que tu étais encore malade et que ta maladie était contagieuse, et que c'était même pour ça que Dawn avait passé quelques jours chez Newgate-san.

\- Ah bon… s'étonna la scientifique.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à Conan qui surveillait discrètement leurs arrières en prétendant s'assurer que Red ne mette pas sa canne dans les pieds de quelqu'un par accident. La demoiselle ralentit le pas jusqu'à être au niveau des garçons et leur demanda s'ils pensaient qu'elle avait bien fait de sortir.

\- Sans doute, c'est un début, répondit Conan.

\- Comment ça ? paniqua Haibara.

\- J'ai eu l'assistance de Dawn et de son _chat_ pour trouver tous les micros posés chez le professeur Agasa et les détruire, et hier soir, on est venu ici se promener. Dawn sous sa forme adulte et moi avec ton apparence, grâce à ma mère.

\- Vous vous êtes _encore_ mis en danger !

\- Non. Sans parler qu'à la moindre menace, ça risquait de mal finir pour l'agresseur, Kali et Thatch nous ont couverts, rassura Red. Personne de bizarre ne nous a surveillés ou suivis. C'est la preuve que dans cette traque, on a gagné du répit. Un looong répit si j'en crois le fait que Vermouth a perdu un _œil_ !

Le sourire sanglant et satisfait, si décalé sur le visage d'un enfant, faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Thatch a dit que le FBI resterait aux aguets, donc, pas de quoi s'en faire, conclut le petit pirate.

\- En parlant du FBI, Agasa m'a dit que Jodie vous avait appelés tous les deux ce matin, c'est à quel sujet ? demanda Conan.

\- He ? répondit Haibara.

\- Pour vérifier qu'on nous avait bien passé le mot, non ?

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, confirma de façon maladroite Haibara.

Red eut un reniflement hilare en secouant la tête.

\- Jodie-san m'a raconté la blague la plus drôle du siècle ! Franchement, j'ai pas autant ri depuis la fois où j'ai rhabillé Thatch en vahiné !

La vérité était que Jodie leur avait proposé d'entrer dans le programme de Protection des Témoins. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre en échange d'un témoignage, même si Red ne pouvait pas témoigner sous peine qu'on découvre que son identité était une invention. Sans parler que cela voulait dire renoncer à son nom et à leur entourage. Haibara l'avait écoutée en silence la proposition, alors que lui, il en avait ri. Il avait préféré en rire plutôt que rager. Parce que son identité était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Sans le réaliser, Haibara s'était arrêtée de marcher, faisant que bien vite, le reste du groupe se tourna vers elle pour savoir si elle avait un problème, mais la petite scientifique se justifia en disant qu'elle avait juste eut une petite faiblesse passagère vu qu'elle n'avait pas marché dehors depuis un moment. C'est sur cela qu'Ayumi leur dit au revoir pour partir joyeusement de son côté.

\- Tu penses encore à ce qu'a proposé Jodie-san ? demanda tout bas Red alors que la petite Ayumi s'en allait en gambadant joyeusement dans les flaques avec ses bottes.

\- Hm.

Le groupe allait se remettre en marche quand ils entendirent un cri strident un peu plus loin venant de Ayumi. Red prit immédiatement la tête du groupe qui courait pour retrouver la fillette, utilisant ses sifflements pour éviter les murs, avec l'aide des indications de Conan derrière lui. La petite était assise par terre, blanche comme un linge, indemne, mais la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite au sujet de la femme trempée jusqu'aux os, qui se tenait un bras blessé à proximité. Ayumi regarda fixement en face d'elle avec perplexité, avant de regarder la paume de sa main pour voir une étrange marque dans sa chair.

.

* * *

.

Bien entendu, la police fut vite au courant et c'est Satô qui prit la déposition de la fillette. Malheureusement pour eux, il était impossible de mettre un visage sur l'agresseur. Vu qu'il pleuvait, le fait que l'homme avait une capuche et une casquette n'était pas suspect en soit. Rajouter à ça la peur, et il était compréhensible que la gamine n'ait pas regardé la tête du coupable. Quant à la femme qui avait été blessée, elle n'avait pas vu non plus son visage.

\- Bon, réfléchit Satô. Sa méthode d'agression s'apparente à trois autres cas précédents, mais sa tenue est différente.

\- Il a poussé un grand _ouoooh !_ donc, Ayumi-chan est sûre que c'est un homme ! lança la fillette.

\- Un cri ne nous suffira pas, il faudrait au moins l'avoir enregistré, lui pointa gentiment l'inspectrice.

\- Ouiii… Ayumi-chan se baladait _justement_ avec de quoi enregistrer la voix d'un agresseur qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer sur le chemin de chez elle ! commenta narquoisement Red.

\- C'est pas bon le sarcasme, Dawn, lui dit Conan d'un air blasé.

\- Nan mais parfois, y'a des commentaires qui me font bien rire devant leur connerie. Ce genre d'énormité, c'est du niveau du jiji et c'est _tout_ sauf un compliment !

\- Dans tous les cas ! coupa Satô. Allons sur les lieux pour les inspecter ! Aymi-chan se souviendra peut-être de quelque chose.

Ils retournèrent bien vite dans la ruelle où la rencontre avait eu lieu, là où quelques policiers étaient encore sur place pour écarter les curieux. Ayumi alla se mettre à l'angle de la rue, disant à Satô que c'était ici qu'elle avait été renversée. Mitsuhiko annonça qu'ils s'étaient précipités en entendant leur amie hurler.

\- Il a pris la fuite quand Mitsuhiko et les autres ont accouru, c'est bien cela ? se fit confirmer Satô en prenant ses notes.

\- Non ! Il fuyait déjà avant ! précisa la fille. Il m'a bousculé pendant qu'il fuyait, et avant de repartir, il s'est tourné vers moi !

\- Il s'est tourné ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai entendu comme un tintement, il a…

\- …probablement ramassé quelque chose, compléta Red.

\- Il n'aurait pas fait tomber des pièces de monnaie, supposa Genta.

\- Des lunettes, des clefs de voiture… proposa Mitsuhiko avec un air pensif.

\- Un collier ou un bracelet, rajouta Haibara.

\- L'option de Tsuburaya est plus plausible, intervint l'aveugle en se décollant du muret auquel il était adossé.

Il s'éloigna des habitations pour rejoindre le groupe au milieu de la rue qui s'écarta pour lui faire une place facile puisqu'il avait sa canne blanche dans son dos.

\- Quand tu es en fuite, tu ne t'arrêtes pas parce que tu as perdu de la monnaie. Des pièces, surtout dans une rue pluvieuse, c'est inexploitable comme preuve. Rien ne dit quand ça a été perdu. Les bijoux, ça pourrait revenir au même, sauf s'il s'agit d'une gourmette ou de quelque chose nominatif qui désigne clairement le porteur. Là où Tsuburaya a certainement plus raison, c'est que des lunettes, si on a une mauvaise vue, sont vraiment nécessaires, tout comme des clefs. Je suis en cavale, je perds un bijou ou de la monnaie, je m'arrête pas, mais si ce sont les clefs de chez moi, je vais pas les laisser par terre, c'est certain.

\- Red-kun n'a pas tort, admit Satô en prenant des notes.

\- Ayumi-chan sait pas ce qu'il a ramassé, mais ça a un rapport avec le chiffre cinq, annonça la gamine. Ayumi-chan avait cette trace sur la paume de laa main droite. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais je n'ai rien vu pour l'expliquer par terre.

\- Pourrais-tu le dessiner ?

Satô tourna une page blanche de son carnet et avec application, la fillette y dessina un cinq assez imposant et difforme, dont la partie du haut était étrangement grosse par rapport à la boucle du bas. Le symbole pouvait tout aussi bien être un S qu'un cinq pour le coup.

\- Bien, on l'expertisera… commença Satô.

Sauf que voilà, Ayumi remarqua quelqu'un dans l'arrière de la foule, avec un imper semblable à son agresseur.

\- Là ! cria-t-elle en pointant l'homme qui se détournait du doigt.

Conan allait partir à la poursuite, comme Mitsuhiko et Genta, quand Red le rattrapa par un bout de son blouson. Le petit détective regarda son camarade pour une explication mais le D. avait juste un sourire amusé sur le visage. Satô partit à la poursuite des enfants alors qu'ils essayaient de se faire un chemin dans les badauds. L'homme faillit leur échapper, mais bien heureusement, ils sortirent de la foule assez vite.

\- Hé, attendez ! appela Satô.

Avec un cri de guerre, les deux chevaliers servants de Ayumi se jetèrent dans les jambes de leur suspect, l'envoyant à terre de toutes leurs forces.

Red dégaina sa canne blanche et, suivi du reste des gosses, s'approcha de la foule. Dans ce genre de situation, son handicap était un avantage puisque tout le monde s'efforça de le laisser passer sans encombre, au point de parfois marcher sur les pieds des voisins. Le petit groupe d'enfants alla donc rejoindre les deux garçons et Satô, sans que Red ne perde son sourire.

\- Pas trop mal, Takagi-keiji ? demanda le garçon.

Genta et Mitsuhiko s'écartèrent pour laisser le policier se relever en se frottant le crâne.

\- C'est pas drôle du tout, Red-kun, bougonna le pauvre homme.

\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu un homme avec une capuche ? demanda Satô à son collègue.

Takagi montra la rue d'un large geste de la main.

\- Il n'y a que ça, la pluie vient à peine de s'arrêter.

Alors que le groupe d'enfants débattait sur le pourquoi le coupable serait revenu sur les lieux, Genta secoua ses gros bras en bougonnant.

\- Je suis trempé, grommela le garçon en tournant le dos à Conan qui avait sorti son propre carnet d'enquête.

Mitsuhiko regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son ami qui disait qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le dessin de Ayumi, leur unique indice. Le duo releva le nez pour voir que Genta leur tournait toujours le dos, demandant à Red son secret pour être en permanence _sec_. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui interpella le duo. C'était une marque sur la poche arrière du short de jean de leur ami.

\- Genta-kun ! Tes fesses ! C'est la marque de l'agresseur ! avertit Mitsuhiko.

\- Non, vous rigolez ! s'étrangla le garçon.

Takagi (qui avait passé son imper sur son bras) et Satô se penchèrent pour mieux voir la trace boueuse et pourtant claire de l'étrange symbole sur le tissu. On discernait un motif en plus, presque invisible, mais c'était une bonne piste.

Il fallait maintenant que Genta se rappelle de l'endroit où il avait pu entrer en contact avec leur homme.

\- Alors, c'est pas Takagi-keiji que tout le monde a confondu avec le coupable ? s'étonna Red. Le coupable était bien là et il a profité du fait qu'il y ait que des capuches dans les environs pour disparaître ?

\- T'en loupes pas une, Dawn, soupira Haibara en se massant le nez.

\- Excuse-moi de spéculer avec ce que je perçois ! J'ai jamais dit que mon sixième sens était une science exacte ! se défendit l'aveugle.

\- Comment tu as eu cette marque ? demanda Mitsuhiko à son ami gourmand.

\- Je sais pas… je sais que j'ai trébuché à cause d'un sac et que j'ai percuté un vélo, mais ce n'était pas l'agresseur, c'était une femme en manches courtes, marmonna Genta. En plus…

Il jeta un regard nerveux à Satô mais ne poursuivit pas sa phrase.

\- Il pourrait être question d'un sigle ? supposa Haibara. Ça expliquerait qu'on le retrouve sur le vélo ou le sac.

\- Retournons sur les lieux, les badauds doivent encore être là et on pourra les interroger, recommanda Takagi.

Pas de réponse de la part de Satô et Conan.

\- Satô-san ? appela Takagi.

\- Pardon, j'arrive ! répondit la femme en se relevant d'un bond de là où elle regardait le symbole sur le cahier de Conan.

Où est-ce qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque chose de semblable ?

En retournant sur place, ils retrouvèrent le propriétaire du sac et celle du vélo, mais les deux objets n'avaient aucune marque, sans compter que sur les deux, seul le véhicule était sale. Ce n'était donc pas avec ça qu'il s'était fait l'étrange marque au derrière.

\- Où as-tu pu te faire ce cinq ? Ou ce S, comme tu veux... demanda Mitsuhiko à l'adresse de Genta.

Le garçon haussa des épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse.

\- Ce n'est aucun des deux, expliqua Conan. Cette trace est inversée par effet de miroir. Et il y a la taille aussi. La tienne est largement plus grande que ce qui a été imprimé sur la main d'Ayumi-chan. Sinon, cela lui aurait pris toute la main.

\- C'était petit comme une pièce de Yen, juste là sur ma main droite, confirma Ayumi en montrant une petite zone proche de son poignet.

\- Marque distincte en taille, mais avec même symbole. C'est peut-être des accessoires différents d'une même marque, marmonna Red en passant sa canne derrière sa nuque. Namur-nii-san était fan de la marque _Criminal_ , il avait un gros logo sur tout ses tee-shirts et portait aussi des chaussures avec le même symbole. La taille variait, mais l'emblème restait le même. C'est peut-être quelque chose comme ça.

Conan remarqua une étrange marque boueuse sur le bord de la manche de Ayumi. Une marque très droite et distincte. C'est à cet instant que l'explication sur la familiarité du sigle se manifesta. Dans un bel ensemble, Conan et Satô allèrent rejoindre la voiture de la policière qui était garée dans un coin de la rue, pas loin de la scène de crime. Le capot du véhicule était boueux à cause de la pluie et des chemins, mais le symbole à l'avant était en relief, représentant exactement la source de la marque sur les fesses de Genta.

La marque de voiture _Infiny._

\- Alors, c'était sur le capot de cette voiture que tu t'es assis, Genta ? demanda Mitsuhiko qui se rappelait d'avoir vu son ami s'installer pour patienter sur une voiture.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ? s'enquit Ayumi.

\- J'y ai pensé, avoua Genta. Mais j'ai préféré me taire, je pouvais pas songé que ce soit Satô-san la coupable !

\- Mais non, rassura la femme avec embarras. C'est simplement que le coupable a lui aussi une _Infiny_ comme voiture.

\- Mais, et ma trace alors ? s'enquit la petite demoiselle.

\- Un porte-clef à l'effigie de la marque, certainement, supposa Haibara étrangement silencieuse aujourd'hui.

\- Non, c'est directement la clef _Infiny,_ le symbole est gravé sur la clef contact, expliqua Satô en montrant la clef en question de sa propre voiture.

\- Ta manche en est la preuve, dit Conan à Ayumi.

La fillette regarda sa manche et son ami lui montra la marque boueuse petite et dentelée imprimée sur le tissu. Il se figea en voyant que la couleur avait changé…

\- Ta main, Ayumi-chan, demanda brusquement Red en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans un mot, Ayumi prit une main de son ami aveugle qui rapprocha le poignet de son nez pour mieux sentir.

\- C'est pas de la boue, mais du sang, confirma le jeune pirate en relâchant la main de la fillette.

\- L'agresseur est revenu sur les lieux du crime pour vérifier si Ayumi-chan avait conservé la marque de la clef, comprit Takagi. En voyant ta voiture, Satô-san, il a dû se dire que nous allions rapidement comprendre.

\- Il va faire exprès de perdre ses clefs de moteur pour qu'on ne puisse pas prouver les faits, avertit Red. C'est… le Luminol, c'est ça, qui réagit au sang ?

Déjà, Satô donnait des ordres pour qu'on avertisse Megure et qu'on dresse un barrage afin d'empêcher la fuite de leur cible. Ils devaient contrôler chaque propriétaire des _Infiny_ des environs ou habitant dans le coin

\- Mais il va y avoir beaucoup de suspects, nota Ayumi.

\- On aura du mal à retrouver la bonne voiture, n'est-ce pas ? pointa Haibara.

\- Pas tant que ça, rassura Conan. Les voitures avec une marque _Infiny_ de ce genre ne sont plus fabriquées depuis quatre-vingt-seize. Sans parler qu'elle sera mouillée, le suspect n'aura pas de clef et encore moins d'alibi, comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Dawn. Si la clef est tombée en étant pleine de sang, c'est parce qu'elle s'en est imprégné alors qu'il avait les mains sales. Il voulait reprendre sa voiture le plus vite possible et empêcher que la police ne découvre la clef qui réagit au luminol.

.

* * *

.

De retour dans les bureaux, il s'avéra qu'ils n'avaient que trois suspects. Un qui avait été intercepté par un barrage de police et deux qui rodaient dans le coin. Les propriétaires n'avaient ni alibi, ni leur clef de moteur. Ayumi voulait confondre le suspect, après tout elle l'avait entendu hurler, elle pourrait reconnaître sa voix et surtout, l'individu réagirait en la voyant.

\- Je suis contre sa participation, annonça Haibara avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ayumi la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Si le coupable se cache parmi ces trois personnes, et que vous vous rencontrez, tout ira bien s'il est arrêté. Mais si on ne trouve pas de preuve et qu'il est relâché, que fera-t-il ? Il t'en voudra de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Il te poursuivra jusqu'à la vengeance. Sans compter qu'il s'agit d'un fou qui s'en prend à n'importe qui !

\- Tu penses trop Haibara-san ! lui dit Mitsuhiko avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Elle a raison, c'est stupide d'exposer Ayumi-chan à des risques quand on n'est pas certain à cent pour cent qu'on aura le coupable, appuya Red. Rien ne dit que notre homme restera au loin juste parce que c'est une enfant. Rien ne nous dit que la pitié fait partie de son vocabulaire. Je dois ressortir mon speech de l'autre jour avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kojima-kun ?

Les trois vrais enfants blanchirent au souvenir, mais Ayumi n'en démordait pas.

\- Mais c'est Ayumi-chan qui l'a vu le plus près, vous ne croyez pas que je saurai le reconnaître à cause de sa capuche ?

\- Tu le verras aussi bien en photo, non ? contredit Haibara. Et tu pourrais reconnaître sa voix même enregistrée, tu n'as pas besoin de le rencontrer et d'en faire davantage. On peut éviter un incident comme les risques pris par Kojima-kun dans l'ascenseur.

\- Haibara a raison, accorda Conan. C'est trop risqué. Sans compter que la police s'est efforcée de trouver ces trois suspects, les laisser rentrer chez eux après un simple interrogatoire serait très décevant et de nouvelles victimes seraient à prévoir. Si nous trouvions un…

Conan s'interrompit pour rattraper Red avant qu'il ne percute le sol dans sa crise de narcolepsie.

\- Donc, si nous trouvions un endroit pour qu'on puisse les voir sans être vue, poursuivi le petit détective en faisant glisser son camarade dans une position assise au sol.

.

* * *

.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking du commissariat. Satô fit se garer côte à côte les trois voitures des suspects d'un côté du parking, alors qu'en face, les enfants étaient à genoux sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Satô, espionnant la scène par le pare-brise arrière teinté. Toujours endormi, Red était assis à l'avant sur le siège passager. Takagi se tenait à proximité de la vitre arrière ouverte pour parler aux enfants, laissant à sa supérieur la direction des opérations.

Le premier suspect, un homme aux cheveux clairs d'à peine la vingtaine, se présenta comme Enomoto Hiroshi, un étudiant qui travaillait à mi-temps dans un restaurant de sushis. Sa voiture, c'était ses parents qui l'avaient aidé à l'avoir. Il avait été pris dans un barrage quand, suite à une dispute avec ses parents, il avait choisi d'aller faire un tour dans la vallée pour changer d'air, ce qui expliquait les marques d'égratignures sur la carrosserie.

Vint l'homme du milieu qui s'était garé presque au ras de la voiture du premier suspect (ce qui déclencha une crise de colère). L'homme dut sortir pour le coup par le côté passager, s'excusant de s'être garé ainsi en disant ne pas être très à l'aise au volant. Fukuchi Zaokazu, la trentaine, mécano. Il avait passé la matinée à travailler sur sa voiture défectueuse puisque le garage était fermé, et l'avait fait rouler dans le quartier marchand dans l'après-midi pour la mettre à l'épreuve.

Le troisième, Degawa Toshiaki, un serrurier à lunettes et moustache de quarante-trois ans, était le seul à avoir une voiture propre, parce qu'il la lavait après chaque sortie, ne vivant que pour elle apparemment. Il avait été intercepté pendant qu'il tournait à la recherche d'un client qui n'avait pas été très précis, pour finalement apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre arrivé avec un double de clef, rendant le déplacement inutile au final.

Takagi demanda aux enfants s'ils avaient identifié le coupable, mais Ayumi n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître ainsi. Alors que Conan demandait un service à Takagi, la fillette réfléchissait intensément.

\- Ayumi-chan doit y aller. De près, Ayumi-chan aura plus de chance de le reconnaître.

\- Non ! lui refusa Haibara. Si le coupable n'est pas arrêté, le pire pourrait arriver !

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'es pas la seule concernée, ton entourage risque lui aussi de payer. Je comprends que tu veuilles punir le coupable, mais sois patiente. Tenir bon et rester en retrait est aussi une forme de courage.

C'était la solution parfaite, pour soi et les autres. La solution à sa question sur quoi faire de l'offre de Jodie.

\- Tu veux que le service d'identification t'apporte un tournevis ? répéta Takagi avec perplexité au petit détective en ignorant la discussion des filles.

\- Oui, confirma Conan. Avec ça, tout devrait s'éclaircir. Le coupable utilise une drôle de combine pour masquer son crime.

Il regarda par le pare-brise avec un sourire féroce. Il savait qui était le coupable.

\- Bien, nous allons garder vos voitures, nous avons différentes analyses à pratiquer ! annonça Satô.

\- Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama l'un des suspects.

\- Ne sommes-nous pas venus de nous-mêmes au commissariat ? Pourquoi voulez-vous nous confisquer nos voitures ? s'indigna un autre. Et puis expliquez-nous aussi pourquoi vous vous êtes adressés à nous en tant que suspect dans cette affaire !

\- Si c'est simplement parce que nous n'avons pas d'alibi pour cet après-midi, nous sommes loin d'être les seuls, informa calmement le dernier.

\- Tout d'abord, il y a vos voitures, ce sont toutes les trois des _Infiny_ , n'est-ce pas ? En plus vous avez tous les trois perdu votre clef de contact. Selon nos sources, dans sa fuite, l'agresseur a fait tomber sa clef portant la marque de l' _Infiny_ et il l'a ramassée avec sa main couverte du sang de sa victime. Nous savons aussi qu'il est revenu sur les lieux pour vérifier si cela avait été découvert. Si des recherches étaient entreprises, il serait immédiatement mis en cause, après tout. Enfin, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il habite les environs. Nous savons cela parce que nous avons un témoin ! Bref, le suspect est propriétaire d'une _Infiny,_ il n'a pas d'alibi, il habite par ici, il ne peut pas montrer sa clef portant des traces de sang à la police et c'est l'un de vous trois, résuma Satô.

\- Je vous assure que j'ai perdu la clef de la mienne ! se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Nous le saurons en effectuant une vérification très simple, assura Takagi.

Il montra quelques hommes qui arrivaient avec une trousse à outils, les présentant comme le service d'identification qui allait procéder au test du luminol.

Les hommes commencèrent par la voiture de Enomoto, à gauche, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Enomoto qui pensait qu'on allait fouiller sa voiture, avant que Takagi ne le rassure en disant qu'ils resteraient en extérieur.

Dans la voiture, personne ne comprenait la démarche, alors, Conan l'explicita. L'agresseur avait dû utiliser la portière côté conducteur avec sa clef dans sa fuite, donc, il devait rester des traces de sang dans la serrure. Le Luminol réagirait même en présence d'une quantité infime. Sans parler que le conducteur avait menti et avait mis en place un stupide stratagème pour se défendre. Il pointa Fukuchi du doigt, leur rappelant que l'homme n'était pas doué au volant, raison pour laquelle il s'était collé par erreur à son voisin.

Toujours rien.

\- Bon, Genta, tu t'es exercé à conduire, non ? demanda Conan. Comment tu l'as fait?

\- Avec ma mère, sur des routes plutôt désertes pour ne mettre en danger personne.

Cela alerta Ayumi.

Fukuchi était un menteur. S'il était si peu doué que ça, il ne roulerait pas dans des rues marchandes très fréquentées, surtout par mauvais temps, ce qui rend la visibilité mauvaise. Le pire itinéraire à prendre si on veut s'assurer des réparations d'une voiture. Sans parler qu'il a aligné sa voiture _exactement_ au niveau de celle de son voisin, ce qui, en soit, est une preuve de la qualité de sa conduire, alors qu'un conducteur moins expert se serait garé un peu de biais.

La voiture du suspect fut avancée pour qu'on puisse tester la serrure avec le luminol, qui devrait faire apparaître normalement une teinte bleue avec le sang.

Mais aucune réaction.

Pour le coup, la police était bien embarrassée.

Sauf que voilà, avant de pouvoir demander conseil à Conan, le petit détective était déjà sorti de la voiture. Et il avait demandé un tournevis au service d'identification. Profitant que les trois suspects soient occupés avec Satô, le petit filou se précipita aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à la serrure et commença son cirque en appuyant sur le boitier en plastique autour de la serrure.

\- Arerere ? Si on appui sur cette serrure, elle bouge ! remarqua innocemment le gamin.

Satô avait suffisamment eu affaire au garçon pour savoir qu'il fallait être attentive à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Conan ouvrit la portière côté conducteur devant son nez et avec un bon coup de tournevis, fit tomber le cache arrière de la serrure. Le propriétaire s'énerva et alla éloigner l'enfant de là en le prenant dans ses bras, mais pas assez vite car avec son sourire maniaque, Conan parvint à retirer le boitier de la serrure avant, dévoilant la supercherie. Le cylindre de la serrure était fixé simplement avec de l'adhésif.

Leur homme avait dû supposer qu'ils chercheraient du sang à cet endroit et avait aussitôt changé le cylindre avec celui d'une autre voiture, expliquant pourquoi il s'était garé en travers. Si on examinait la portière sans retirer le couvercle, personne ne saurait pour le dispositif.

Takagi regarda Conan, abasourdi, comprenant que le garnement souriant innocemment et pourtant un peu trop fièrement avait réalisé le subterfuge dès le départ.

\- Je vous jure que ce cylindre provient de cette voiture ! se défendit le mécanicien. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'installer correctement et il s'est cassé. Je l'utilise provisoirement en attenant d'en recevoir un nouveau.

\- Alors, montrez-nous la clef de la voiture, demanda Satô. Un numéro doit être gravé dessus. Puisque vous êtes mécanicien, vous devez le savoir, un numéro est inscrit sur le cylindre du côté conducteur, nous les comparerons pour vérifier s'ils sont identiques. Et si nous aspergions de luminol la serrure de la clef de contact du volant ? La réaction apparaîtra surement. Le cylindre moteur est scellé, impossible de le remplacer en quelques minutes.

L'homme entra dans sa voiture pour montrer le numéro de la clef, disant qu'elle devait être certainement dans la boite à gants. Il s'assit derrière le volant en fouillant discrètement dans son blouson pour en sortir une clef.

 _BAM !_

Il referma brutalement sa portière et verrouilla ses portes avec un sourire mauvais, mettant le contact pour prendre la fuite. Seulement voilà, quelque chose lui bloquait l'accès aux pédales. Juste sous le volant se tenait Red, souriant de toutes ses dents, surprenant le conducteur. Jaillissant comme un diable hors de sa boite, le D. administra un violent coup de coude dans le visage du coupable, le sonnant sur le coup.

Par la suite, le mobile que leur homme donna était aussi surprenant qu'évocateur : il voulait ajouter du piment dans son quotidien. Il avait eu de la chance que ses victimes n'aient été que très légèrement blessées dans ses agressions… enfin, si on peut parler de chance.

.

* * *

.

\- Tout s'est bien terminé ! Le coupable a été arrêté ! s'exclama joyeusement Genta alors qu'ils rentraient enfin chez eux.

\- Comme ça, il ne pourra jamais te poursuivre ! rassura Mitsuhiko.

\- Cela m'importe peu, leur dit Ayumi d'un air indifférent.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Conan-kun me protégera !

Elle se saisit d'un bras de Conan clairement peu appréciateur de la marque d'affection, surtout avec les regards noirs de Genta et Mitsuhiko.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle en relâchant le garçon. Je fais aussi confiance à Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Ai-chan et Red-nii-chan !

\- Nii-chan ? s'étonna Red devant l'appellation.

\- Même si tu nous as pas dit ton âge, t'es clairement le plus âgé d'entre nous, et tu te comportes comme un grand-frère protecteur.

Un sourire triste apparut brièvement sur les lèvres du pirate, avant qu'il n'éclate d'un bref rire quand Ayumi l'embrassa sur la joue.

Haibara s'arrêta brusquement, sa frange lui masquant les yeux.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai à faire.

Elle se détourna en leur disant à plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'en aller en courant.

.

* * *

.

Jodie ne s'attendait pas à avoir la visite de Haibara qui arriva, le souffle court, à l'hôpital.

\- Si j'attends d'avantage… je risque de changer d'avis… haleta la fillette.

\- Tu as pris ta décision ? Tu sais si tu veux participer au Witness Protection Program ? devina l'agent du FBI.

Haibara se redressa et annonça clairement son choix.

\- Je refuse. Je serais plus en sécurité si je changeais de nom et d'adresse et que je devenais quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça continuera de toute façon, expliqua la fillette. Je vivrai dans la peur, et si jamais j'étais à nouveau sur le point d'être découverte, je devrais encore devenir quelqu'un d'autre… c'est sans fin ! Et puis, je ne peux pas faire entièrement confiance au FBI. Et puis… et puis…

Elle se revoyait dans la voiture et sa conversation avec Ayumi. La fillette lui avait dit clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas fuir en dépit des risques. Parce qu'à toujours fuir, on ne pouvait pas gagner.

\- Je ne veux pas fuir… avoua finalement Haibara en baissant la tête.

Jodie la regarda et soupira.

\- Je vois. C'est ainsi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas contre ? s'étonna Haibara.

\- Évidemment, en tant qu'inspecteur au FBI, je suis résolument contre, lui expliqua patiemment la femme. Mais j'ai moi-même était poursuivie autrefois, alors, je te comprends tout à fait. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance.

Haibara hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour partir, avant de se retourner.

\- Ano… pour ce qui est de Dawn et Portgas… Ils refuseront votre protection, pas juste pour une question d'orgueil, parce qu'ils pressentent qu'ils peuvent se défendre seul. Mais aussi parce que leur nom est tout ce qu'il leur reste et qu'ils ne pourraient pas supporter d'en changer. Et je ne vous parle même pas du fait qu'ils préfèrent se battre que se cacher.

Elle se tourna pleinement vers Jodie qui l'écoutait avec attention.

\- Sans parler que Portgas cherche justement à les attirer pour en finir avec eux. Personne n'a pu louper son manège avec KID, après tout.

La fillette attrapa la poignée de la porte en souhaitant un bon rétablissement à la femme avant de s'en aller, ne remarquant même pas James Black qui avait attendu avec patience dans le couloir que la discussion se finisse. Il entra dans la chambre en regardant la fillette s'en aller.

\- On dirait toi à son âge, constata-t-il. Je m'en souviens encore, tu avais refusé de participer au programme et avait demandé à entrer au FBI à la place.

Jodie se leva de son lit pour s'approcher de sa fenêtre.

Peu après, elle vit Haibara sortir de l'hôpital avec un sourire, marchant avec le dos bien droit.

\- Elle est différente, James. On dirait qu'elle a en elle les ressources qui m'ont manqué, à l'époque.

Oui, elle était en danger, un malheur pourrait lui arriver, mais elle conservait son courage et sa générosité.

Hors de l'hôpital, le groupe d'enfants espionnait Haibara qui marchait en regardant le ciel avec un sourire.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci de votre attention, on se retrouve le mois prochain ! La bise.**


	38. Rivière Céleste

**Salut à tous ! Le gang part de nouveau à l'aventure, c'est l'occasion de se plonger dans une vieille affaire... et de permettre à Iro-chan de prendre l'air ! Alors, vous avez votre matériel de camping ?  
**

 **Merci à Maenas pour son commentaire (c'est normal qu'il paraisse plus calme avec ce piège qu'avait tendu Vermouth, mais l'excitation ne va pas tarder à revenir).**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Thatch était appuyé contre le mur de l'hôpital, les bras croisés, la tête basse, écoutant la conversation entre Jodie et le vrai Araide qui avait repris du service dans le lycée. Apparemment, grâce aux informations fournies par le FBI, personne n'avait suspecté l'échange, tout s'était donc bien passé. Il était donc temps pour le médecin d'oublier tout de cette affaire. Seulement voilà, le bon médecin Araide avait une dernière question :

« Cette personne qui avait pris ma place… est-ce… est-ce… est-ce vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ? Le comportement de tout le monde à mon égard, on… »

Jodie blanchit à cette question hésitante. Elle revoyait parfaitement le visage de Vermouth quand celle-ci avait arrangé la position de son père quand elle l'avait tué, mais aussi son sourire, ces quelques semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle lui braquait une arme dessus.

« Tous les professeurs et les élèves que je croise m'incitent à penser le contraire… »

\- IMBECILE ! rugit la femme. Elle tue le sourire aux lèvres ! Ce ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien !

Thatch lui prit le téléphone des mains et lui montra le couloir du doigt, l'air de dire d'aller prendre l'air. Avec un claquement de langue, la malade se détourna des téléphones publics de l'hôpital et s'en alla. Le faux blond soupira et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Araide-sensei ? Je suis Newgate, un camarade de Jodie, dit-il calmement.

« Oh, bonsoir… je suis désolé, je suis juste perplexe… » s'excusa son interlocuteur.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Je veux juste vous expliquer les choses afin que vous ne vous trompiez pas. La femme qui a pris votre identité est une _actrice de talent_. Si elle a un bon fond, il faut gratter très profond sous la surface pour le trouver. Ce qu'elle a fait, c'est s'immerger totalement dans son rôle. Elle vous a observé, elle a vu comment vous agissiez et réagissiez pour être votre _parfaite_ copie, sensei. Mais cette femme n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. La prochaine fois que vous voyez Conan-kun, avec cette fois, sa bande de camarades de classe, demandez gentiment à Red-kun ce que lui a fait Vermouth. Là, vous reverrez votre jugement sur cette femme.

« Je vois. Merci pour l'éclaircissement. »

\- N'en voulez pas à Jodie. Ce qu'il y a entre elle et cette femme, c'est presque une affaire personnelle.

« Je comprends parfaitement. Dîtes à votre camarade que je suis désolé et que je ferai comme elle me l'a demandé. Je vais oublier au maximum cette affaire. »

\- Sage décision. Bonne soirée docteur.

Et il raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

On the road again.

Si ça n'avait pas été pour l'assurance qu'il pourrait vadrouiller dans les environs, Red serait bien resté sur Beika. Après, c'était aussi une opportunité pour Iro de sortir, alors, pour la santé autant physique que mentale de son bébé, le pirate n'allait pas laisser une occasion pareille.

Il fallait dire aussi que la rencontre avec les enfants avait été très drôle. Parce que malgré le petit anneau en kairoseki à l'oreille (prouvant ainsi que la couleur noire qu'elle abordait en général n'était pas sa teinte naturelle, la classifiant comme un Léopard de l'Amour de par sa fourrure épaisse couleur crème virant presque aux roux et aux tâches bien marquées et très espacées) et le keffieh oranger à son cou, Iro restait un prédateur, certes, pas sauvage, mais ceux qui la croisaient ne le savaient pas. Alors, forcément, rencontrer un grand félin dans le salon de Agasa avait fait paniquer le trio Ayumi-Genta-Mitsuhiko. Mais tout comme Red l'avait déjà dit à Takagi (venu s'assurer vraiment de l'absence de danger de la bête puisqu'il avait fourni la liste des pièces et documents à réunir pour l'autoriser), la panthère tenait plus du gros chat qu'autre chose. Haibara avait bien aidé à le prouver vu que la froide et féroce scientifique, derrière ses allures quelque part entre la kuudere et la tsundere, s'était très vite attachée au félin qui arrivait à la faire sourire et rire. Ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Alors, si Haibara, tête froide et rationnelle, disait que Iro était ok, alors, c'est que ça devait être le cas. Et Ayumi avait donc fini par adopter le félin, même si les autres garçons, à l'instar de Conan, restaient méfiants.

Donc, pour cette sortie, ils allaient dans les montagnes de Gunma rejoindre une auberge qui avait pour habitude de prêter gratuitement des longues-vues afin d'observer les étoiles. Cela n'avait pas réjoui des masses Genta qui trouvait qu'il faisait trop froid pour ça et aurait préféré une visite d'un onsen. Red aurait bien voulu lui dire que s'il avait froid, c'était parce que Haibara voulait qu'il garde son logia sous clef, mais il avait la fille en question d'assise sur ses genoux. Et il avait plus d'instinct de survie qu'on pouvait le croire.

Peu importe, Conan, occupé à pianoter sur internet depuis l'ordinateur portable d'Agasa, de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière, expliqua à Genta les avantages du temps froid pour leur mission d'observation céleste :

\- Au Japon, l'air est plus pur en hiver, nous verrons mieux les étoiles. En plus, c'est la nouvelle lune, ce soir. Toutes les conditions sont réunies.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ayumi.

Voyant que la fillette était intéressée par ce qu'il racontait, Conan leva le nez de ses recherches et lui sourit en rajoutant :

\- Si la lune est trop claire, elle éclipse les autres astres.

\- Eh ben ça alors !

C'était une chose que Conan commençait à apprécier dans sa nouvelle situation et qu'il n'avait vu qu'en de trop peu nombreuses occasions avec Ran. Genta mis à part, on ne boudait pas devant son trop plein de connaissances en disant de lui qu'il était un monsieur-je-sais-tout ou qu'il était arrogant. Non, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi l'écoutaient avec attention pour apprendre chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau sur le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. C'était agréable dans un sens, différent, et il en tirait une certaine fierté. _Surtout_ quand c'était mis en application, comme pour cette affaire impliquant un meurtre en zone de chasse. Mitsuhiko avait non-seulement réussi à appliquer des premiers soins sur Haibara qui s'était tordue une cheville alors qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose sous la main, mais en plus, ils avaient utilisé sa leçon sur les champignons pour faire passer un message à Conan concernant le coupable de l'affaire. Oui, quand on appliquait ses enseignements, il se sentait très grand.

\- Regarder les étoiles, ça à l'air ennuyeux… bougonna Genta.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le râleur de service qui n'aimait pas les activités trop cérébrales.

\- Pas du tout ! assura Agasa. On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les constellations et si l'on découvre un nouvel astre, on pourra peut-être lui donner un nom !

Wait, what?

Le cerveau de Red fit un arrêt sur image. Depuis quand on pouvait donner un nom à un astre ?

\- S'il s'agit d'un astéroïde, il faut l'observer d'innombrables fois et confirmer sa trajectoire pour faire reconnaître sa découverte, alors, ça me parait difficile, expliqua Haibara aux enfants. Par contre, c'est peut-être possible pour une comète, car il suffit de l'avoir vue juste une fois.

\- Que dîtes-vous de la comète du Club des Détectives de Beika ?! proposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Ayumi.

\- Oi ! Pas si vite ! tempéra Red. Tout ce qui est scientifique a ses règles et ses normes, je suis pas certain qu'on puisse donner n'importe quel nom à un truc pareil et que ça soit reconnu comme tel ! Un surnom, je veux bien, mais légalement parlant, on doit avoir des critères à respecter. La communauté scientifique n'est pas bête !

Iro sortit la tête du coffre où elle était installée et la posa sur le sommet du dossier de la banquette arrière pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Haibara lui caressa immédiatement le sommet du crâne pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, même si Mitsuhiko se décala un peu sur son siège pour en pas être trop proche d'elle. Ce n'était pas parce que Red lever la voix qu'il fallait se faire du souci.

\- Dawn a raison, confirma Conan toujours dans ses recherches. On ne peut donner un nom de son choix qu'à des astéroïdes, et encore, il ne peut pas être composé, ne peut dépasser seize caractères et il faut fournir un document qui explique pourquoi on veut donner ce nom à l'astéroïde, avant que tout cela ne passe devant le Comité de Nomenclature des Petits Corps du Système solaire de l'Union Astronomique Internationale, où onze astronomes, dont les travaux portent sur les astéroïdes, étudieront le dossier. Pour une comète, c'est le nom de la personne qui l'a découverte, voire du lieu ou des instruments utilisés. En cas de découvertes simultanées, on peut la faire enregistrer avec maximum trois nom si on s'y prend assez tôt.

\- Et si une comète est observée simultanément dans plusieurs endroits différents, les noms des observateurs sont mélangés ! reprit Haibara. Comme pour la comète Kobayashi-Berger-Milon, par exemple.

Pour le petit Mitsuhiko, il n'avait qu'à regarder à gauche et à droite les deux petites demoiselles qui l'encadraient pour savoir ce qu'il voulait et ça lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

\- Alors, si nous trouvons une comète, elle s'appellera Yoshida-Tsuburaya-Haibara !

\- Euh d'accord…lui accorda Haibara avec perplexité.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Red qui avait caché son hilarité dans ses mains. Son fou-rire finit par lui échapper quand Genta protesta de ne pas être inclus dans la nomination.

\- Et tu as oublié Red-kun et Conan-kun aussi ! renchérit Ayumi.

\- On ne peut utiliser que trois noms ! se justifia maladroitement Mitsuhiko.

\- Et le nom de famille Dawn est déjà en rapport avec l'astronomie, dans un sens, puisque c'est la traduction anglaise de l'aube et de l'aurore, marmonna Conan en continuant ses recherches.

Recherches qui finirent d'ailleurs par intriguer tout le monde, faisant que Conan se retrouva bientôt avec non seulement Ayumi et Mitsuhiko à lire par-dessus son épaule, mais aussi Iro toujours aussi curieuse.

\- Dawn, rappelle ton chat, demanda Conan en grimaçant.

\- Iro, viens ma belle, rappela à l'ordre Red en glissant un bras dans le coffre.

Elle retira sa tête de l'épaule de Conan pour venir la fourrer sous le bras de Red.

\- Tu fabriques quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Genta en se retournant sur son siège à côté de Agasa, pour voir Conan derrière lui.

\- Tiens, mais c'est le site officiel du présentateur sportif Motoyama Seiji ! reconnut Mitsuhiko. C'est lui qui a assassiné ce joueur de l'équipe des Jaguars !

\- Tu étais sur place quand c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? se rappela Ayumi.

\- Oui, répondit Conan d'un air absent. Pendant une pause dans l'enquête, Motoyama-san a appelé quelqu'un depuis son mobile. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser…

Il se prit la tête dans une main, se rappelant clairement de ce bref instant où il avait revu Vermouth écrivant un mail sur son téléphone. Cette image s'était imposée à lui quand Motoyama avait composé le numéro de son correspondant.

\- Je regarde sa Home Page, pour savoir à qui il a téléphoné, mais je ne trouve rien, grommela le petit enquêteur en grinçant des dents.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à quoi ?

\- Rien d'important ! répondit immédiatement Conan avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Je me demandais juste à qui il avait téléphoné.

Il soupira et revint à l'écran.

\- La police avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux proches de Nose-san, alors Motoyama-sana a dû appeler une connaissance...

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, se reprochant de ne pas avoir posé la question. Red n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour deviner que ça devait avoir un rapport avec les Hommes en Noir. Qu'est-ce que Kudô ne leur disait pas ? Haibara devait elle aussi sentir que quelque chose d'important leur était caché.

\- Il s'agissait peut-être de Komori-san ? proposa Agasa pour l'aider. Il est entré dans l'équipe des Jaguars en même temps que Motoyama-san et Nose-san ! Ils faisaient souvent des apparitions communes dans une émission sur les voyages présentée hors saison. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Exact, il a très bien pu être la personne que Motoyama-san a appelé pour l'informer de la mort de Nose-san, accorda Conan.

Agasa réfléchit un instant pour se rappeler de ce qu'il savait de l'homme avant de lui dire :

\- Il a pris sa retraite il y a quatre ans pour reprendre le royokan* familial. Je crois qu'il est du côté de Tottori, à Kurayoshi.

Il détourna un instant la tête de la route pour sourire à Conan.

\- Je l'ai vu une fois à la télévision, cet hôtel avait l'air bien !

\- Ah ? D'accord…

Avec un soupir déçu, Conan éteignit et plia l'ordinateur portable. Mais son expression n'échappa certainement pas à Haibara.

.

* * *

.

La présence de Iro était un chouilla problématique. Leur hôte, Amatsuchi Ryôji, n'accepterait certainement pas la présence d'un animal sauvage. Mais Red trouva la parade. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait juste de poser les affaires et de prendre la longue-vue, avant d'aller observer les étoiles. Plus tard, quand il serait temps d'aller se coucher, il la ferait monter par la fenêtre et personne ne saurait jamais qu'une panthère s'était baladée dans les environs. Aussi, quand ils descendirent de la voiture, Red avait senti l'odeur des arbres à proximité et avait dit à la panthère d'aller s'y cacher. Et pour la plus grande fascination des enfants, l'animal avait obéi comme si elle le comprenait parfaitement. Puis, ils étaient entrés dans l'auberge, laissant automatiquement Red à côté de la rampe dans l'escalier menant jusqu'à la bâtisse pittoresque qu'il grimpa avec sa canne. Amatsuchi-san vint leur ouvrir la porte avec son gros pull et son tablier et les salua avec une chaleur qui faisait plaisir à voir après la fraîcheur extérieure. Il les mena jusqu'au poste d'accueil en demandant à Agasa de signer le registre, avant de se pencher vers Red pour savoir s'il aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit durant son séjour avec un sourire chaleureux. L'aveugle fit l'effort de le remercier en souriant pour ne pas laisser paraître son agacement qu'il masqua en ramenant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Il est très débrouillard, c'est pour ça qu'il fait lui aussi la sortie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, rassura Agasa à l'adresse du propriétaire en lui rendant le registre.

\- Surtout pour s'assurer qu'il ne mette pas le feu à sa maison par ennui, marmonna Conan.

Red lui adressa un regard aussi noir qu'il le pouvait en dépit qu'il l'envoie un peu au-dessus de la tête de son destinataire. Il tourna brusquement la tête en reniflant quelque chose. C'était de l'alcool.

\- Où est-il ? demanda une femme à Agasa.

Elle venait de l'étage et avait une bouteille d'alcool bien entamée en main alors qu'elle s'adossait au mur à proximité de l'escalier pour en pas tomber.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Agasa.

\- C'est Asao qui vous a demandé de venir, vous aussi, non ?

Avec une démarche incertaine à cause de son état d'ébriété, elle rejoignit le scientifique bedonnant pour le prendre par l'épaule, clairement agitée :

\- Répondez ! Je voudrais tant qu'il me pardonne ! Où est Asao ?!

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda le scientifique qui avait droit à une belle rasade de l'haleine alcoolisée de la femme.

L'ivrogne s'énerva en réponse. Elle brandit une alliance à son doigt devant Agasa, manquant lui mettre un coup dans le nez en lui hurlant de ne pas jouer les ignorants.

\- JE PARLE D'ASAO KÔNO ! IL PORTE UNE BAGUE IDENTIQUE À CELLE-CI ! AVEZ-VOUS RECU UN MESSAGE !?

\- Non, pas du tout, nous venons ici pour la première fois…

Cela coupa le vent dans les voiles de la femme qui s'excusa pour la méprise et remonta à l'étage de sa démarche incertaine.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Agasa.

\- Nonomiya Etsuko, répondit le gérant. Elle est entrée à l'université quelques temps après moi. Kôno y est entré en même temps qu'elle, ils étaient fiancés. Ils venaient souvent séjourner ici, avant. Mais lors de leur dernière venue, l'an passé, ils se sont disputés et il a disparu.

Red haussa un sourcil. Pouvait-il _oser_ espérer une banale dispute de couple et un gars qui a décidé de faire sa vie ailleurs ? Il fallait croire que non, là où Conan passait, il y avait toujours des ennuis !

\- La semaine dernière, elle a reçu un message de sa part lui demandant de venir, continua Amatsuchi. Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'elle attend. Il ne s'est toujours pas montré, alors, elle s'est mise à boire ce midi.

\- Mais pourquoi elle a demandé à hakase s'il l'avait vu ? demanda innocemment Conan.

\- C'est vrai, après tout, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, approuva le professeur.

Deux nouveaux venus, certainement attirés par les cris de la femme, lui donnèrent une réponse. Ils avaient reçu un étrange message de ce Kôno. Le duo en question était un rédacteur en chef (Mikami Heihachi) et son assistant (Futagawa Hajime) d'un magazine d'Astronomie. Ils avaient bien rencontré l'individu en question une fois l'an dernier. C'était un appât parfait pour quiconque s'intéressait un minimum à l'astronomie, avec les quelques arguments pour s'opposer au rendez-vous, comme l'argent par exemple étant réduit à néant. Cela promettait une grande révélation sans en dire assez. Pour le coup, ils étaient là depuis deux jours, mais toujours aucune trace de l'homme, laissant supposer à une mauvaise blague.

Un peu trop élaboré pour une simple blague.

\- Dawn ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on se retrouve au beau milieu d'un piège ? demanda tout bas Conan à Red alors que les gosses s'extasiaient sur le fait que Mikami ait trouvé une comète et qu'elle porte désormais son nom.

\- Ah, donc, je suis pas le seul à avoir l'alarme d'allumer dans mon crâne. Merci, je deviens pas parano, soupira le pirate ave un soulagement évident. Tu sais, Kali est une pro pour tout ce qui est occultisme, elle pourrait essayer de lever ta malédiction.

\- Je suis pas maudit ! s'indigna le petit détective.

\- Je suis certain que tu dois être dans le top dix des causes de mortalité dans ce pays.

\- Arrête avec tes bêtises.

En attendant, l'aubergiste leur recommandait un coin idéal pour l'observation des étoiles en suivant le chemin montant derrière l'auberge pour arriver jusqu'à une colline où la vue était dégagée. Il leur prêta une longue vue pour la modique somme de 5000 Yens* . Et dire que le professeur avait cru que c'était gratuit…. Le groupe se mit donc en route en sachant que le dîner serait servi à vingt heures, ce soir-là. C'était parti pour une petite expédition à la découverte des étoiles.

.

* * *

.

Ils marchèrent une bonne heure entre les conifères sur un terrain rocailleux légèrement en pente. Red s'était désigné d'office pour porter le télescope dont il avait passé le sac en travers son dos pour pouvoir éviter les obstacles avec sa canne blanche. Iro gambadait en tête de groupe, sautant parfois dans les arbres ou sur les rochers pour le plus grand amusement de Haibara et Ayumi.

Cependant, il y en avait un qui ne s'amusait pas autant.

Agasa peinait clairement, le pas lent et lourd en fin de file, transpirant à grosses gouttes sous l'effort, se plaignant de la distance, quand Genta pointa un sommet terreux à peine plus loin devant eux, supposant que c'était la colline qu'ils cherchaient. Sauf que une fois à son pied, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle tenait plus d'une falaise que d'une colline. La simple idée de trouver un moyen d'y monter vida Agasa de ses forces. Il se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher en soufflant d'épuisement.

\- Je fais une pause… soupira le vieux scientifique bedonnant.

\- Allez ! Il faut grimper tant qu'il fait jour ! encouragea Conan.

\- Un peu de ménagement pour les plus âgés ! s'indigna le vieux.

Conan lui adressa un regard dubitatif. Dire qu'Agasa était le premier à demander à ne pas être traiter comme un papi…

\- Faîtes-moi penser à vous présenter au jiji, il vous aidera à vous remettre en forme, commenta Red avec un sombre amusement.

Haibara eut un reniflement hilare. Avec les histoires qu'il avait sur le vieux vice-amiral, Conan voulait bien admettre que la rencontre serait très drôle… même si certainement fatale pour le pauvre Agasa. Pour le coup, la petite scientifique décida qu'une pause de dix minutes ne devrait pas faire de mal. Alors que les enfants se trouvaient des pierres pour s'asseoir, Red se débarrassa du télescope et se déchaussa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ayumi qui cherchait une pierre où s'asseoir.

\- Je vous attends là-haut, je vais pas rester dix minutes à me faire chier quand je sais que je vais déjà grave m'embêter pendant que vous regarderez les étoiles.

\- C'est pas une petite falaise, Dawn, lui dit Mitsuhiko.

\- Tu serais surpris.

L'aveugle posa sa canne à côté de ses chaussures et fut guidé jusqu'à la paroi rocheuse par Iro avant d'en commencer l'escalade avec lenteur vu qu'il devait trouver ses prises avec juste le toucher. Tout le monde le regarda faire un instant, s'assurant qu'il s'en sortait et qu'il n'allait pas tomber, avant de tenir un conseil de guerre au sujet de l'étrange lettre qui avait été envoyée aux autres clients. Ayumi cherchait toujours une pierre pour s'asseoir, avant d'en voir une petite, blanchie par le temps et légèrement sale. Elle était là, dans l'herbe, juste au pied de la falaise.

Parfait.

Juste en la ramassant, elle trouva la texture bizarre avant de la portée à hauteur d'yeux.

Deux orbites vides lui rendirent son regard, la faisant hurler de frayeur.

Même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait avec Ayumi qu'ils eurent un autre souci. Le cri de la demoiselle déconcentra l'acrobate en herbe qui loupa sa prise et perdit son adhérence dans la paroi. Tous les enfants et Agasa hurlèrent en voyant Red faire une chute qui lui serait mortelle… pour le revoir se réceptionner sur ses mains dans un piquet, avant de se remettre debout en un salto. Il se tourna vers Ayumi en époussetant ses mains comme si tout était normal et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. C'était tellement facile d'oublier la vitalité et les compétences inhumaines d'Ace.

Heureusement, la petite fille ramena tout le monde à l'affaire la plus importante du moment. Elle avait mis la main sur un crâne humain. Allez savoir pourquoi il était ici. Iro trouva le reste du corps en y donnant des petits coups de patte pour se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son ami.

On avait le reste de la mâchoire, un fémur et la cage thoracique que Conan dégagea des herbes. Tous les ossements étaient blancs, sans la moindre chair ou tendon de rattachés.

\- Son accident doit remonter à quelques temps, il a dû tomber de la falaise, supposa Haibara. Les animaux, la pluie et le vent ont dû disperser les restes. Donc, ne refais plus ça à l'avenir, Dawn, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ça.

Conan continua d'examiner le cadavre et ne fut même pas surpris que la panthère se mette à éternuer.

\- Tu fais fausse route, Haibara, gronda le petit détective. Il a été assassiné et de façon atroce, en plus.

\- Envoyez la monnaie, les garçons, demanda Red en tendant ses mains dans la direction approximative de Genta et Mitsuhiko.

\- Ils sont pas un peu jeunes pour faire des jeux d'argents ? demanda Haibara en voyant les garçons se rembrunirent et donner quelques billets au pirate.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre que si quelqu'un propose un pari, c'est qu'il sera forcément gagnant.

Conan eut un claquement de langue agacé et demanda à l'aveugle de le rejoindre.

\- Ta panthère a trouvé ça, tu reconnais ? demanda Conan en ramassant quelque chose ressemblant à une sorte de poudre condensée.

Il attendit que le pirate soit à côté de sa panthère pour lui mettre sa trouvaille sous le nez, lui faisant froncer des sourcils.

\- C'est de la chaux, non ?

\- Oui, malheureusement, confirma Conan.

Il se tourna vers les enfants et leur expliqua pourquoi c'était important :

\- La chaux a pour caractéristique d'émettre de la chaleur après avoir absorbé de l'eau. En répandant de ce produit sur un cadavre et tout autour de lui, avec l'aide de la pluie, on accélère la décomposition du corps, faisant qu'on se retrouve en très peu de temps avec juste des os. Il devient alors quasiment impossible de savoir l'heure et la cause de la mort.

\- C'est une façon très simple de faire le ménage après un meurtre, renchérit le pirate.

\- Comment connaître l'identité de la victime ? grommela Agasa.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'aucun vêtement, donc, la seule chance reste le fichier dentaire et la comparaison avec ceux des personnes portées disparues, indiqua Haibara.

\- Et si ce squelette était celui de ce fameux Kôno-san ? supposa Ayumi qui avait repris ses esprits maintenant que le choc était passé.

\- C'est affreusement probable, lui dit Red.

\- J'espère que non, avoua Genta.

\- En admettant que ce soit le cas, il reste le problème de ces lettes qui ont été envoyées, pointa Mitsuhiko.

Conan fouilla tout autour par curiosité, souleva une pierre à proximité, dévoilant une alliance et un paquet de cigarettes. L'alliance disait clairement qu'elle avait été offerte à Kôno Asao de la part de Nonomiya Etsuko. Et malgré la saleté et la terre, on pouvait voir qu'elle était strictement identique à celle que la femme avait montré à Agasa. Un regard vers le haut de la falaise, qui s'élevait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, disait qu'on avait certainement poussé volontairement la victime de son sommet. Mais le cacher sous une pierre était étrange, cela pouvait suggérer que le meurtrier l'y avait caché volontairement pour les induire en erreur. Cependant, comme le pointa Mitsuhiko, l'assassin aurait mis l'alliance au doigt, dans ce cas-là. Et on pouvait bien lui accorder ce point.

Les réflexions des enfants commençaient vraiment à être très perspicaces, ils feraient de bons enquêteurs quand ils seraient plus vieux.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il un mouchoir ? s'enquit le petit détective.

Ayumi en sortit un immédiatement qu'elle donna à Conan qui le déplia pour l'étaler dans l'herbe.

\- Dawn, tes gants.

Red sortit de ses poches arrière ses gants de cuir qu'il jeta dans la direction de la voix de Conan qui les rattrapa au vol. Il les enfila et les utilisa pour se saisir du paquet de cigarettes qu'il vida sur le mouchoir de Ayumi, dévoilant six cigarettes sales et aplaties, dont certaines étaient tâchées de sang. Parmi les six, deux n'étaient plus que des moitiés de cigarette avec juste la zone filtre encore présente.

\- Je le savais, Kôno-san a bien laissé un message pour leur indiquer son assassin.

\- Ce ne sont que cinq vieilles cigarettes dont une coupée en deux, pointa Genta.

\- Observe bien. Les deux morceaux déchirés comportent un filtre, tu vois ? C'est la preuve qu'il les a coupées _exprès_ avant de les remettre dans le paquet ! Ce n'est pas tout.

Il souleva de nouveau la pierre qui recouvrait l'alliance.

\- On aurait dû trouver l'autre partie des cigarettes, or ce n'est pas le cas. Autrement dit, la victime a voulu attirer notre attention sur ces quatre cigarettes et ces deux morceaux déchirés qu'elle a glissés dans le paquet.

\- Nous devons informer l'auberge, annonça Agasa en sortant son téléphone portable.

\- Non, la police d'abord, coupa Conan.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mitsuhiko.

\- C'est évident, lui dit Haibara. Tous les clients de l'auberge ont reçu ce message de Kôno-san. S'il s'agit bien de son squelette, il ne peut pas en être l'expéditeur, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, les personnes qui ont été invitées séjournaient ici il y a un an, période à laquelle la victime a disparu. On peut donc supposer que les ossements ont été dispersés volontairement par quelqu'un, non ?

\- Conclusion, quelqu'un voulait qu'on trouve cette dépouille, soupira Red. Iro, aide-moi à retrouver mes chaussures.

La panthère se leva de là où elle s'était assise à côté de son papa d'adoption et l'escorta jusqu'à la canne blanche et les chaussures pour qu'il puisse les remettre.

\- C'est peut-être un coup du propriétaire de l'auberge ! supposa Ayumi.

\- Exactement, renchérit Genta. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul à n'avoir rien reçu !

\- C'est son auberge, il vit ici, Kojima, pas besoin de l'inviter, rappela Red avec un sourire narquois.

\- Dawn a raison, approuva Conan. Sans parler qu'il peut s'agir de quelqu'un qui s'est lui-même adressé un message et qui est venu en faisant semblant d'avoir été convié. Vous y arrivez, hakase ?

Agasa fronçait toujours autant les sourcils en regardant son téléphone portable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Je n'ai aucune couverture réseau ici.

\- Amatsuchi-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Red en tournant la tête vers les bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'aubergiste sortit des arbres, légèrement haletant en brandissant un poids qu'il avait apparemment oublier de mettre dans le sac du télescope qu'il leur avait prêté.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler de la police, il se passe quelque chose ?

Il voulut s'avancer, mais Agasa se mit sur sa route pour l'empêcher de s'approcher trop. Pas assez parce que l'homme était quand même plus grand que le scientifique et parvint facilement à voir par-dessus son épaule la cage thoracique dans l'herbe, ce qui le fit hurler d'effroi avant de partir en courant de peur.

Dire que cet homme attira l'attention de Conan était un euphémisme. Surtout que le gars n'avait même pas remarqué la panthère.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient tous rentré à l'auberge (Iro toujours cachée dans les bois environnants) et bien entendu, l'histoire avait déjà été rapportée à tout le monde. La jeune femme, encore ivre, fut la plus touchée et apprendre qu'on avait retrouvé l'alliance la frappa durement.

Sauf que toute cette histoire, pour les deux envoyés du magazine _Space Sunday,_ c'était plutôt ce Kôno-san qui avait tué quelqu'un et se faisait passer pour mort avec cette bague.

Conan avait une réponse à ce soupçon.

\- Dîtes, il n'avait pas une carie ? demanda-t-il à la femme. Sur la seconde dent en partant du fond, à droite, sur la mâchoire supérieure ?

\- La mâchoire supérieure ? répéta Etsuko.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

\- Dans ce cas, ce ne sont pas les ossements d'Asao ! dit-elle avec soulagement. Il avait bien une carie, mais elle était située au beau milieu de la mâchoire inférieure !

C'était la confirmation qu'ils voulaient. Conan avait fait, ce qu'on appelle, prêché le faux pour avoir le vrai.

\- Nous avons retrouvé la trace de soins effectués sur une dent au milieu de sa mâchoire inférieure, annonça Haibara d'une voix atone. Cela correspond à la description que vous venez de nous faire. Edogawa-kun vous a fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une dent différente pour vérifier que vous n'inventiez pas d'histoires.

\- Gomen nasai…

La femme craqua pour tomber en larmes, s'effondrant dans les bras de Red qui ne comprit pas le pourquoi du comment il se retrouvait à servir de doudou à la pauvre veuve éplorée.

\- Il faut appeler la police sans tarder, enjoignit Agasa.

Sauf que voilà, le téléphone ne répondait pas et il s'avéra qu'il était saboté. Il manquait le câble modulateur. Cela avait dû être fait très récemment puisqu'il avait été utilisé encore il y a peu. Suite à un étrange pressentiment, Conan sortit dehors alors que le professeur demandait s'il y avait un autre moyen de contacter la police. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, quelqu'un craqua. Le rédacteur en chef se décida à rentrer chez lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, pour tomber nez à nez avec Conan qui avait une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Quelqu'un avait enlevé les pistons de tous les pneus, les bloquants tous ici. Il y avait bien d'autres auberges dans les environs, mais il n'y avait que la leur qui ouvrait à ce moment de l'année. Et pour les maisons de campagne, elles n'étaient occupées qu'en été. Ils étaient seuls, piégés et coupés du monde. Cependant, il restait le bus, il y avait un arrêt à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, mais le dernier bus venait de passer et il était trop dangereux de descendre la montagne dans le noir. Il faudrait attendre demain matin.

\- Mais qui a pu faire ça ? demanda le rédacteur en chef Mikami.

\- Vous croyez que cela est lié à la mort de Kôno-san ?

Quand Conan rabroua le trio de gosses qui venaient de crier que cela ne pouvait être que le cas, Red se dit qu'il faudrait les former très rapidement au mensonge.

\- Quand j'ai vu les ossements, vous regardiez autre chose, quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? vous aviez mis quatre cigarettes entières et deux déchirées sur un mouchoir…

\- Cela serait-il un message de Kôno-san ? demanda l'assistant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua l'aubergiste.

\- Non, refusa la femme. Ce n'est pas un message. Asao a fait semblant de mourir pour m'embêter, ce n'est qu'une petite méchanceté. Il n'avait pas de raison de mourir.

Et elle monta dans sa chambre avec un rire alcoolisé.

\- En tout cas, restons à l'intérieur de l'auberge pour la nuit et attendons qu'il fasse jour pour sortir, proposa Agasa.

Conan alla rejoindre son camarade aveugle qui avait passé sa canne blanche en travers de ses épaules.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ?

Le D. se contenta de hocher la tête.

.

* * *

.

Assis sur le sol de leur chambre, réunis autour de Mitsuhiko, ils essayaient de décoder le message secret de leur victime. Sans succès pour l'instant. En tout cas, il ne concernait pas les personnes dans l'auberge à l'instant. Avec l'aide d'allumette pour remplacer les cigarettes (c'était une preuve, ils ne pouvaient pas les manipuler comme ça), ils essayaient de reproduire les noms des clients.

\- Donc, on a en tout six cigarettes avec deux déchirées dans le lot, récapitula Mitsuhiko en cassant deux allumettes.

Il commença à les positionner pour faire le nom de l'assistant.

\- S'il s'agit de Futagawa-san, on en a une en trop.

Il manipula les morceaux d'allumettes pour faire un autre nom, mais il se retrouva trop court.

\- Pour Amatsuchi-san, il nous en manque une, constata Haibara.

Mitsuhiko ne chercha même pas à faire la tentative pour les deux autres.

\- Pour Nonomiya-san et Mikami-san, c'est impossible avec six cigarettes.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Red. À ma connaissance, Mikami peut s'écrire justement avec six traits.

\- C'est parce que tu songes à la graphie commune de _mi,_ celle du chiffre trois, répondit Conan. Mais son nom ne s'écrit pas avec ce kanji. Quiconque regardant le registre le verra que ce n'est pas la bonne graphie.

\- Ah. Alors j'ai rien dit.

\- Et en katakana ? proposa Ayumi.

\- Impossible, réfuta Agasa. Futagawa prend onze traits, comme ça, Amatsuchi douze, Nonomiya huit et Mikami neuf. Il lui aurait fallu bien plus de cigarettes.

\- Et si c'étaient pour les initiales ? proposa pensivement Haibara. Pour les miennes, H. et A. on a bien six traits avec quatre grands et deux petits.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'as tué ! s'exclama Genta avec effroi.

\- C'est juste un exemple, lui dit la scientifique avec lassitude.

Ignorant le débat sur les initiales, Conan manipula pensivement les allumettes, obtenant les initiales F.H., comme celles de l'assistant Futagawa Hajime. Bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez de l'homme, Conan invita le groupe à venir avec lui jusqu'à la chambre du concerné.

\- Ton plan a un énorme souci, lui dit Red.

\- Lequel ? demanda Conan alors qu'ils allaient dans rejoindre la chambre de leur suspect.

\- Tout le monde est parti, on est les derniers dans l'auberge. Je perçois plus personne.

Et il avait raison. L'auberge fut fouillée de fond en comble, mais impossible de trouver les adultes. Ayumi vit néanmoins la pauvre Nonomiya errant dans l'obscurité des bois qui longeaient l'auberge, poussant le groupe à partir à sa poursuite.

\- Zut ! Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas sortir ! s'énerva Conan.

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu es un _gosse,_ tu n'as pas l'aura et l'autorité nécessaire pour confiner quiconque au-dessus de dix ans dans une pièce ! lui rappela Red.

\- Très bien, on s'organise. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi et moi, on va partir à la poursuite de Nonomiya-san. Hakase, Haibara et Genta, essayez de retrouver les trois autres. On se retrouve à côté du corps. Dawn, assure-toi que personne ne trouve Iro si tu veux pas qu'on te la retire et qu'elle finisse au zoo !

.

* * *

.

Et c'est ainsi qu'avec leurs montre-lampes torches, ils partirent à la recherche des clients, les appelant dans l'obscurité alors qu'ils couraient dans les bois. Mais rien à faire, ils étaient introuvables. Pour le cas de Nonomiya, il était possible qu'elle soit partie voir s'il s'agissait bien de son amoureux qui avait été retrouvé ; mais pour les autres, comment expliquer leur absence ?

Un grand fracas les alerta dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Ils finirent par arriver au pied de la falaise pour découvrir l'horreur.

Futagawa était là, allongé au sol, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de terreur. Conan se rapprocha de lui à la lueur de sa lampe-torche et l'examina en évitant de le toucher le moins possible pour ne pas mettre trop de trace dans sur l'homme. Les conclusions lui vinrent rapidement. Futagawa était mort, la nuque brisée. Et dans sa main, un paquet de cigarettes avec le même message, mais avec une cigarette en plus. Il y avait autant de possibilité que les coupables dans ces deux morts soient deux personnes différentes, tout comme il était possible que ce soit un faux message de l'assassin pour les induire en erreur. Ce qui était moins probable puisqu'ils avaient accouru immédiatement après le bruit de chute et que rien n'avait l'air d'être tombé, donc, le bruit ne pouvait venir que de Futagawa. Et si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de mettre en place ce faux message, ils l'auraient forcément vu. Et si ça avait été fait avant la chute, dans ce cas-là il se serait envolé ailleurs. Et même la présence d'un complice était impossible, puisqu'ils auraient vu la moindre source de lumière dans les environs, et il n'y avait rien.

Donc, ce devait forcément être un message de leur victime.

A la lueur des lampes-torches, Conan examina les cigarettes. Une seule avait du sang. La main qui avait tenu le paquet aussi en avait, tout comme un paquet différent que Conan trouva dans la poche. Par curiosité, il examina la chevelure noire du cadavre et la retrouva rapidement poisseuse de sang, présentant des marques de coups par un objet contendant.

\- Conan-kun, ton badge sonne, interpella Ayumi qui se tenait derrière le petit détective.

En effet.

Conan décrocha le badge de son blouson et répondit.

C'était Agasa qui était passé par derrière pour escalader la colline, et qui leur faisait des signes avec sa torche.

\- Vous n'avez vu personne ? demanda Conan.

« Non, personne, mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui a dû tomber d'une poche. » répondit Genta.

\- Quoi donc ?

« Un téléphone mobile, » répondit Haibara dans le badge. « Avec le début d'un e-mail sur l'écran d'affichage. »

\- Et il dit quoi ?

« Mon dernier message… » commença-t-elle.

.

* * *

.

Red était rentré depuis longtemps quand le groupe revint. Les suspects étaient de retour, eux aussi.

\- J'ai trouvé Nonomiya ! sourit de toute ses dents le petit pirate.

La femme esquissa un aigre sourire.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu mon assistant ? demanda Mikami.

\- Il est mort, leur annonça tristement Agasa.

Cela causa panique et horreur dans tout le groupe.

\- Il est tombé de la falaise et il est mort sur le coup, informa Conan qui fixait les adultes avec les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

\- Nous avons retrouvé son téléphone mobile, informa le professeur. L'écran affichait un e-mail sans destinataire dont le titre est « mon dernier message ».

Et il fit la lecture de ce qui se révélait être une lettre d'adieu où il avouait ses crimes. Conan écouta Agasa seulement d'une oreille. Son attention était sur Red qui s'était rapproché d'un des clients en fronçant le nez. Perplexe, le petit détective alla le rejoindre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ignorant les pleurs de la fiancée qui, de toute façon, se faisait consoler par son ancien camarade de faculté.

\- Dawn ? souffla Conan.

Le petit pirate toucha doucement son nez, comme pour lui dire de sentir.

Au même instant, le rédacteur en chef se retourna vers les deux têtes noires dans son dos.

\- Vous faîtes quoi les enfants ?

\- Rien du tout, rassura Conan.

Prenant Red par la manche, il revint vers le reste du groupe et se décida à montrer les cigarettes qu'ils avaient trouvées sur le corps, avec une seule contenant une tâche de sang.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il avait été frappé avec un objet long et fin, malgré tout solide. Il avait des marques de coups et beaucoup de sang sur le visage. Il est donc probable qu'il ait été frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout, puis son agresseur lui a volé son téléphone portable pour écrire ce mail. Pendant ce temps, Futagawa-san a pris les cigarettes pour laisser un message avant de se faire enfin pousser de la falaise.

\- S'il n'avait plus que ces cigarettes dans son paquet, c'est parce qu'il avait fait toute sorte d'essais pour voir si le message s'appliquait à son nom, enchaîna Haibara. On a retrouvé une cigarette coupée en deux dans son cendrier.

Et ça n'avançait pas à grand-chose, parce que chacun des suspects y correspondait d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ce soit avec son nom de famille, son prénom ou ses initiales. Cela mena à un semblant de dispute entre les trois suspects jusqu'à ce que Agasa intervienne et leur demande pourquoi ils étaient sortis de la maison quand on leur avait spécifiquement demander de ne pas le faire.

\- Je suis allée voir si le squelette était bien celui d'Asao, se justifia la femme avec une voix tremblante. Je voulais vérifier la présence de cette fameuse carie… mais… je me suis sentie mal en chemin. J'allais rentrer quand ce petit m'a trouvé, alors, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on rentre ensemble.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas trouvé Futagawa dans sa chambre, s'expliqua Mikami. Je me suis fait du souci, alors, je suis allé le chercher dans la forêt. Mais en vain. Redoutant de me perdre, j'ai rebroussé chemin.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai remarqué que deux clients étaient sortis, alors je suis allé les chercher, se justifia l'aubergiste. Mais je les ai perdus de vue dans la forêt. Je les ai cherchés encore un peu avant de revenir et de les trouver là avec l'enfant.

Et apparemment, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au dehors.

\- Si vous le permettez, nous allons fouiller vos chambres, annonça Conan avec sérieux. Après tout, personne ne veut se faire agresser par cette chose fine et solide, comme un tube en acier, que l'un de vous cache quelque part.

Du coin de l'œil, Conan perçut un furtif sourire sur les lèvres de Red. Faisant exprès de laisser Agasa monter devant, avec Mikami par la chambre de qui ils allaient commencer, Conan attrapa Red par le col pour savoir ce qui le faisait sourire. Il n'avait surtout pas intérêt à voler quoi que ce soit !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'as pas intérêt à profiter de la situation pour faire les poches de quiconque ! siffla Conan.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigna Red tout aussi bas alors qu'il trébuchait en suivant Conan dans les escaliers.

Il allait se ramasser si le détective continuait de le tirer comme ça ! Il se rappelait qu'il n'y voyait rien du tout ? Et comme prévu, Red se rattrapa de justesse sur ses mains pour ne pas finir le nez dans les marches. Avec un soupir, Conan le lâcha simplement pour lui prendre une main et la mettre sur la rampe de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je veux vérifier quelque chose, mais faut que ce gars ne réalise pas, je reste derrière quand vous aurez fini la fouille. J'ai pas l'intention de voler quoique ce soit.

Conan lui adressa un regard suspicieux avant de lui promettre qu'il allait l'aider. Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, le petit détective attendit qu'elle soit tout juste ouverte pour poser des questions à leur suspect, utilisant le défunt comme excuse, s'assurant que l'homme tourne le dos à la pièce. Agasa les regarda faire avec perplexité mais n'intervint pas, habitué à ne pas tout comprendre du comportement de son jeune voisin. Il ne remarqua donc même pas Dawn qui passa derrière lui pour se glisser dans la pièce le plus discrètement possible, quelques lucioles de feu ayant fait leur apparition autour afin qu'il puisse s'orienter. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Red n'était plus en vue. Il était donc temps de procéder à la fouille. Mikami resta sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé au chambranle, les regardant fouiller sa chambre. Agasa était à genoux par terre pour regarder sous le lit pendant que Conan fouillait le placard et le sac du suspect. Il y trouva un télescope professionnel qui apparemment appartenait à la rédaction. Le tube de vision n'était pas assez solide pour servir d'arme et le trépied se serait tordu s'il avait été utilisé. Un regard au cendrier montra qu'il avait essayé de faire sens au message de Kôno-san sans le moindre succès. N'ayant eu aucun succès, ils quittèrent la pièce, Mikami refermant la porte derrière eux en suivant le mouvement, dévoilant Red qui s'était caché derrière.

Seul dans la pièce, le pirate fit craquer son cou et tendit ses mains devant lui.

\- _Hotarubi._

Les lucioles s'échappèrent de sa main et il s'y connecta immédiatement, profitant ainsi d'une vue à trois cent soixante degrés de la pièce.

Bien, il avait du travail à faire pour confirmer ce qu'il avait senti.

.

* * *

.

Nonomiya était la suivante, mais elle n'apprécia pas des masses l'intrusion. Encore une fois, le duo Conan/Agasa se chargèrent de la fouille avec cette fois une grosse valise au lieu d'un télescope. Et la seule chose qui aurait pu être utilisée en tant qu'arme était un parapluie, mais celui-ci n'était certainement pas cabossé. Cependant, il remarqua l'absence de quelque chose :

\- Dîtes, je ne trouve pas cette bouteille que vous aviez.

\- Eh bien, j'ai voulu la jeter dans la forêt quand je vous ai vus passer.

\- Vous nous avez vus ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Vous étiez à ma recherche ! Je vous ai vus, vous avez vos lunettes, votre ami aux tâches de rousseur et la petite coiffée à la Jeanne d'Arc. Je me suis sentie mal à ce moment-là et je me suis appuyée contre un arbre. C'est là que le petit aveugle m'a trouvée. Comment, je ne sais pas. Il a débarqué comme ça. Il a pris la bouteille dans une main avant de me tendre l'autre en me proposant de rentrer. Quand on est revenu, il a demandé à Amatsuchi de la jeter.

D'accord, ça expliquait l'absence de l'objet et disait aussi environ quand l'aubergiste était rentré.

Agasa s'arrêta devant une fenêtre dont un coin était recouvert de buée qui commençait à disparaître. Pas assez vite, bien entendu, pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir qu'elle avait essayé elle aussi de faire des essaies pour découvrir le message de son fiancé. Cependant, n'ayant pas eu connaissance du prénom de Futagawa, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui.

Il ne resta donc que Amatsuchi, bien que toute l'auberge soit à lui. Ce furent les enfants qui s'en chargèrent pendant que Agasa faisait la conversation aux adultes. Il faudrait vraiment contacter la police, ça faciliterait les choses et ils pourraient même fouiller la forêt au cas où le tueur se cacherait dedans.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un prédateur dans les bois, ou alors une très grosse bête au minimum, pointa la femme alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table.

Aïe, la présence de Iro n'était pas aussi discrète qu'ils l'avaient supposé. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'évacuer. La porte vitrée du salon s'ouvrit sur les enfants, dont Haibara à qui il avait spécifiquement demander de fouiller la chambre de Amatsuchi.

\- J'ai bien regardé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé cette chose que tu m'avais demandé de chercher, lui dit la petite scientifique. Par contre, j'ai vu Dawn agir très bizarrement.

\- Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure mais il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête.

Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette affaire, il avait l'impression qu'il loupait quelque chose d'évident.

\- Conan-kun ?

Le détective leva le nez pour regarder Mitsuhiko qui s'était adressé à lui.

\- Pendant que vous avez fouillé les chambres, nous avons gardé un œil sur les personnes qui patientaient dans cette pièce… commença le garçon.

\- Il est louche, ce Amatsuchi-san, grommela Genta.

\- Oui, très louche ! approuva Ayumi.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Conan.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder le registre de l'auberge, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose ! Et il affichait une drôle de tête !

Le registre ?

Perplexe, Conan sortit du petit salon pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée avec le bureau de Amatsuchi. Il remarqua que Dawn était assis sur les marches de l'escalier avec un sourire satisfait. Quoi qu'il ait voulu faire, cela s'était bien passé. Le petit détective attrapa le registre et s'assit par terre pour le consulter. Mikami et Futagawa n'avaient rencontré qu'une fois Kôno-san avant de devenir des clients réguliers de l'auberge suite à sa disparition. Nonomiya, elle, venait jusqu'à deux fois par mois depuis la disparition de son compagnon. Enfin, ils tombèrent sur l'enregistrement des visiteurs de ce fameux jour. Kôno et Nonomiya étaient arrivés avant le duo Mikami et Futagawa.

Le petit détective resta immobile à regarder l'enregistrement.

Comment avait-il pu être si stupide et ne pas songer à cette hypothèse ?

\- Dawn ? appela Conan en se levant.

Il laissa le registre entre les mains des enfants et alla rejoindre le petit pirate qui avait juste levé la tête à l'annonce de son faux nom. Conan s'assit à côté de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose qui lui fit afficher un sourire qui disait clairement « je-te-l'avais-bien-dit », avant que cela ne vire à la moue perplexe.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Alors tu me payes un repas au plus chic restaurant de Beika ! exigea le pirate.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! s'indigna Conan.

\- C'est ça, ou demander à Haibara qui demandera une sacoche de chez Fusae.

\- La sacoche de luxe est moins cher que l'addition de ce que tu peux bouffer dans un restaurant de luxe avec ton appétit.

Conan se releva de l'escalier et interpella Haibara à qui il chuchota à l'oreille la même chose qu'à Red. Et comme l'avait prédit le petit pirate, elle voulait du Fusae.

Mais c'était toujours moins cher que payer un restaurant à Dawn.

.

* * *

.

\- AÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Haibara venait de s'effondrer en se tenant le ventre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, gémissante de douleur et sanglotant presque. Bien entendu, les enfants se précipitèrent sur elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas alors que les adultes sortaient du petit salon.

\- C'est peut-être une appendicite ! s'exclama Conan à l'adresse d'Agasa qui blanchit sur le coup et vint les rejoindre.

\- Comment on va faire, on n'a même pas de téléphone… bougonna le scientifique en rejoignant le groupe.

\- En descendant la montagne avec elle sur votre dos, ça peut pas le faire ? proposa Red de là où il se tenait dans l'escalier.

\- On est toujours sans voiture, Red-kun. Cela prendrait des heures, lui pointa Agasa.

Haibara gémissait toujours par terre en disant qu'elle avait mal, le tout sous le regard des adultes. Amatsuchi serra les dents. Finalement, il se dépêcha de sortir du salon avec le câble manquant pour faire fonctionner le téléphone. Il rejoignit l'appareil, brancha le câble et appela l'hôpital sans faire cas des regards abasourdis rivés sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire grand-chose que Conan mit fin à l'appel avec un sourire satisfait.

Et pour répondre aux incompréhensions de tous, Haibara se redressa en s'époussetant, montrant qu'elle avait joué à la comédie.

Le but ? Démasquer celui qui avait caché le câble téléphonique et dégonflé les pneus des voitures, les coinçant tous ici.

\- Mais alors, c'est lui aussi qui nous a envoyé des invitations au nom d'Asao pour nous attirer ici ! comprit Nonomiya.

\- Alors, c'est vous qui avez tué Futagawa-san, aussi ! accusa Agasa.

\- Non… réfuta faiblement Amatsuchi.

\- Même s'il est vrai que Amatsuchi-san est celui qui nous a invité et coincé ici, dit Conan. Cependant, dans le message laissé sur le téléphone de Futagawa-san, il était dit « je vous ai invité ici pour vous avouer, à vous qui étiez présents dans cette auberge il y a un an, ce que j'ai fait… » Si c'était l'œuvre d'Amatsuchi, cela aurait été pour faire penser que Futagawa-san était celui qui avait fait les deux actes. Quand on laisse un indice, on a de fortes chances d'éveiller les soupçons.

Conan jeta un œil au téléphone fixe puis revint à ses explications.

\- Amatsuchi-san aurait dû dissimuler le câble téléphonique dans les vêtements de Futagawa-san ou alors dans sa chambre, pour appuyer son message. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas gardé sur lui. Je pense que si Amatsuchi-san nous a fait venir ici, c'est parce qu'il a découvert les ossements de Kôno-san. Vous l'avez identifié grâce à la bague trouvée sous la pierre avec le message, n'est-ce pas ? Sans ça, vous n'auriez pas pu savoir précisément qu'il y avait quatre grandes cigarettes et deux petits en faisant qu'y jeter un œil par-dessus nos épaules.

Amatsuchi avoua ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cru qu'en envoyant à l'assassin un message de sa victime, celui-ci passerait aux aveux, mais avec la mort de Futagawa, il lui avait été impossible d'avouer qu'il était l'auteur des messages.

\- Mais qui a tué Futagawa-san ? demanda Agasa.

\- A mon avis, c'est Nonomiya-san ! accusa Genta.

\- Moi ?! s'étrangla la femme.

\- Pourquoi pas ? accusa Mitsuhiko. Quand vous avez trouvé que les six cigarettes de Kôno-san formaient les initiales de Futagawa-san, vous avez décidé de venger votre fiancé !

\- Non, lui dit Conan. D'autant plus qu'elle a avoué ne pas connaître le prénom de Futagawa-san, elle était dans la forêt quand il a été tué, puisqu'elle nous a vus passer. Elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser passer devant pour ensuite aller trouver Futagawa sur la falaise pour le tuer, puis revenir en arrière pour que Dawn la trouve et qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Même s'il nous avait vus depuis le sommet de la falaise, il n'aurait vu que trois lumières, alors que nous étions huit à la chercher et à avoir besoin de lumières. Cinq enfants et trois adultes. Dawn n'a pas besoin de lumière.

Conan se tourna donc vers les autres adultes.

\- C'est triste de se dire que c'est lui d'ailleurs qui a trouvé la solution avant même la mort de Futagawa-san. C'est vous, le meurtrier, Mikami-san.

Mikami eut un rire alors que Conan demandait quelque chose à Agasa à l'oreille.

Le rédacteur en chef voulait bien admettre que pour un enfant, l'hypothèse était brillante, mais il exagérait en l'accusant de meurtre. Le coupable pouvait très bien être quelqu'un qui se cachait dans la forêt ou cette possible bête sauvage.

\- C'est un gros chat qui traîne dehors et qui m'a aidé à trouver Nonomiya-san, pointa Red alors qu'il descendait l'escalier pour se tenir à côté.

\- Avec la cigarette en plus, on peut très bien écrire _Heihachi_ , votre prénom ! renchérit Ayumi.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence ! Et pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Futagawa-kun a tué une personne que je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois, je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir la venger !

\- Ce n'est pas pour ce motif, lui dit Conan. Mais la remarque de Ayumi-chan reste vraie malgré tout.

Conan reprit le registre et le brandit devant le nez de Mikami.

\- Votre nom est inscrit _après_ celui de Kôno-san. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kôno-san regarde le registre, il ne connaissait, comme Dawn, votre nom que phonétiquement. Ici, le _mi_ est écrit avec la variante utilisée en début de formule de politesse. D'habitude, on utilise le kanji du chiffre trois, ce qui donne donc six traits. Donc, que ce soit avec les cigarettes de Futagawa-san ou celles de Kôno-san, les deux désignent une seule et même personne : Mikami Heihachi ! Si Futagawa-san a ajouté une cigarette de plus, c'est pour faciliter notre compréhension, mais il a conservé les mêmes clopes, c'est pour dire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne pour les deux meurtres.

La colère blanchissait les traits de Mikami.

\- D'ailleurs, peu avant sa mort, j'ai surpris Futagawa-san en train de regarder le registre en riant, se rappela Amatsuchi.

\- Il avait compris qui était le meurtrier, expliqua Conan. Il a ensuite donné discrètement rendez-vous dans la forêt, là où avait eu lieu le crime odieux, pour vous confronter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'importe quoi… gronda Mikami en commençant à perdre son calme. Quelle preuve as-tu ?!

\- Vous puez le sang et la mort, commenta Red avec les mains dans les poches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamin ?!

Agasa revint de l'étage avec le sac contenant le télescope, disant qu'il devait contenir la preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Mikami. Le sac fut posé par terre sous les cris de colère de son propriétaire qui disait qu'il avait _déjà_ été fouillé.

\- Exact, et nous n'y avons pas trouvé de tubes métalliques, mais quelque chose d'autre manquait.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Ayumi.

Conan toqua contre la lunette de vue.

\- Le plomb du télescope que Amatsuchi-san avait oublié de nous donner m'a fait penser à ce qu'il manquait ici. En fait, Mikami-san, vous avez introduit quelque chose à l'intérieur du tube, et pour ne pas vous trahir par son poids, vous avez ôté le plomb de la longue-vue ! Étant votre assistant et l'ayant souvent portée, Futagawa-san en connaissait le poids lui aussi. Il fallait donc qu'il ne réalise pas qu'elle était plus lourde que d'habitude.

A genou devant le sac, il offrit un sourire défiant à Mikami.

\- Si Dawn sent du sang sur vous, c'est que, à défaut d'avoir été éclaboussé de façon notable, vous avez tenu longtemps en main un objet ensanglanté. Il ne peut donc être que dans le tube devant nous. Et même si vous l'avez essuyé, le luminol prouvera qu'il y avait du sang.

\- Hmph ? Parce que tu crois que je l'ai essuyé ? demanda Mikami avec un sourire foldingue. Il y en a encore plein, du sang de cet ingrat. Je l'avais pris sous mon aile à la rédaction et il a eu le culot de me demander cinq cents mille Yens* pour son silence ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était donné une leçon à ce petit égoïste de Kôno.

Conan, Ayumi et Agasa reculèrent pour laisser Mikami ouvrir le tube de l'appareil pendant qu'il avouait le meurtre de Kôno. Le motif ? La comète. Le jour où Mikami l'avait approché en se présentant comme rédacteur en chef d'une revue d'astronomie, Kôno lui avait demandé si une comète, qu'il avait vue, était bien inconnue des scientifiques. Celle qui, aujourd'hui, portait son nom. Kôno l'avait trouvée et Mikami était allé le rejoindre en haut de la falaise pour vérifier. En échange, il lui avait simplement demandé d'ajouter son nom, mais en souriant, Kôno lui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible parce qu'elle avait déjà un nom : Amatsuchi-Nonomiya-Kôno.

Amatsuchi et Nonomiya se souvenaient de l'euphorie de Kôno ce jour-là. Il avait dit qu'il en avait trouvé _une_ et qu'il comptait la leur présenter ce soir-là. Nonomiya avait cru qu'il était question d'une autre femme dont il était tombé amoureux, raison de leur dispute.

\- J'attendais ce moment depuis mon enfance, leur dit Mikami alors qu'il trifouillait le télescope. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai décidé de rentrer à l'auberge pour faire la démarche avant lui. Il a voulu me retenir alors je l'ai poussé de la falaise.

\- Vous êtes donc descendu voir s'il était bien mort pour revenir le lendemain et le recouvrir de chaux.

Mikami se figea brusquement, quelque chose de froid, métallique et légèrement humide touchant son front dégarni juste un peu au-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, ossan ? demanda la voix moqueuse de Red juste devant son nez.

Le rédacteur en chef releva le nez pour voir l'aveugle juste devant lui, un fusil dans ses mains gantées, la crosse bien installée contre son épaule.

Pendant un instant, Mikami ne vit pas un enfant devant lui en train de braquer l'arme droit sur son cerveau. Il voyait un homme adulte, au sourire froid et moqueur d'un calme malsain. Un tueur.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et l'image disparut.

\- L'avantage avec ce genre d'arme, c'est, qu'à moins d'avoir une force inhumaine, on peut s'en servir comme arme contondante. Plus discret, n'est-ce-pas, de frapper quelqu'un à mort. Un calibre douze, quand ça tire, c'est _très bruyant_. Pas l'idéal, ne ? pointa Red. Tu veux découvrir si je suis capable de tirer avec, malgré la cécité ou tu t'installes face au mur, les mains derrière la tête ?

\- C'est ça que tu cherchais, donc ? comprit Conan avec calme en voyant son camarade armé.

\- Je préfère avoir l'arme dans les mains plutôt que la laisser à ce gars. J'ai des gants, donc, aucun risque que je laisse mes empreintes, non ?

Au moins, l'affaire était bouclée.

.

* * *

.

Thatch se réveilla en sursaut, braquant l'obscurité avec un flingue qu'il avait gardé sous son coussin. Rien. Ah non, son téléphone sonnait.

Avec un grognement, il se pencha hors de son lit pour atteindre sa table de nuit et récupérer l'objet. Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro. Il s'assit contre la tête de lit, sa main armée pendant sur un de ses genoux et décrocha.

\- Newgate en ligne… bailla le pirate.

« Désolé de vous réveiller, Newgate-san. » s'excusa la voix de Haibara.

\- J'ai l'habitude des réveils en fanfare, t'en fais pas. Un souci ?

« Pas grand-chose de révolutionnaire, une simple difficulté que nous n'avions pas prévue. Vous vous souvenez que nous sommes normalement dans la région de Gunma pour observer les étoiles et permettre à Iro de se dégourdir les pattes ? »

\- Hmhm.

« Pour faire court, la voiture du professeur a eu tous ses pneus de dégonflé et on attend la police pour rentrer. Mais on ne peut pas justifier auprès d'eux, même avec l'autorisation préfectorale, de la présence de Iro. Ils risqueraient de mal réagir rien qu'en la voyant. »

\- Je comprends. Tu peux me passer Ace, s'il te plaît ?

« Je ne promets pas qu'il acceptera de vous parler, il est encore très remonté contre vous. »

\- Je m'en doute.

Il entendit Haibara poser le téléphone et se leva du lit pour attraper le premier pantalon sur lequel il pouvait mettre la main. Il entendit vaguement une dispute de l'autre côté du téléphone, un peu lointaine, mais finalement, le téléphone fut repris alors que le cuisinier enfilait une chemise.

« _Quoi_ ? » aboya Red dans le combiné.

Thatch revint à son portable et coinça derrière son oreille alors qu'il finissait de fermer son haut.

\- Si je te promets de ne pas réaborder le sujet, tu acceptes mon aide pour ramener Iro à Beika ? Ce que je pense ne change pas, Ace, mais t'es mon frère et j'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air notre relation, surtout quand on est que trois ici. Je ne te présenterai pas mes excuses, je veux simplement qu'on mette l'affaire de côté à défaut que tu y réfléchisses.

Le silence répondit au pirate. Thatch reprit son flingue et le glissa dans sa ceinture avant d'arranger sa chemise par-dessus.

\- Je viens chercher Iro. C'est à toi de voir si je te ramène avec elle, ou si tu lui dis de m'attendre et part devant, lui dit simplement le cuisinier. Fais ton choix. Demande à Haibara de me donner l'adresse, s'il te plaît.

Red appela la scientifique sans un mot de plus et Thatch rejoignit le salon de l'appartement pour prendre de quoi noter.

.

* * *

.

La police avait mis trois heures à les rejoindre.

Red était resté derrière, à l'auberge, disant qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Très certainement pour ne pas devoir supporter durant tout le chemin la voix de Yamamura qui lui rappelait ce qu'il n'était plus. De toute façon, pour son témoignage dans cette affaire, il assura qu'il les rejoindrait rapidement.

Dans le fourgon de police, Haibara reçut des félicitations sur son talent d'actrice de la part des enfants.

\- On a vraiment cru que tu avais mal au ventre, lui dit Ayumi.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais songé qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte, renchérit Mitsuhiko qui se tenait derrière les filles et Conan dans le fourgon.

\- Eh bien, j'aurais préféré qu'une autre personne bien plus douée que moi en théâtre le fasse à ma place, leur dit Haibara avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de Conan.

\- Si Amatsuchi-san n'avait pas sorti le câble téléphonique, il aurait fallu trouver une autre stratégie pour qu'il le fasse, non ? se justifia Conan. Si la personne qui souffrait s'était alors levée calmement pour chercher cette autre solution, elle n'aurait plus eu la moindre crédibilité. Je voulais demander à Dawn à la base, mais en échange, il voulait que je lui paye un passage au restaurant le plus chic de Beika. Je suis pas fou, ça m'aurait ruiné. Sans compter que j'avais deux suspects à ce moment, donc, je voulais voir leur réaction.

\- Je me demande pourquoi Kôno-san tenait _absolument_ à ce que ce soit ces trois noms pour la comète, se demanda Agasa qui était lui aussi à l'arrière. Nonomiya-san, je peux comprendre, mais il aurait pu remplacer Amatsuchi-san.

\- Impossible ! refusa Mitsuhiko. Ils avaient été étudiant ensemble, ils devaient être bons amis !

\- Je ne crois pas ce soit l'unique raison, annonça Conan en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier, les mains derrière la nuque. Parce que si on prend un kanji dans chacun des noms, le tout forme _Rivière Céleste_ * _._

Le garçon reçut les félicitations enthousiastes de ses amis avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un inspecteur Yamamura assis à l'avant, qui leur demandait un peu de calme avant qu'un bâillement ne fende son visage allongé de benêt. Cela surprendrait toujours Conan que deux hommes si distincts puissent avoir pourtant la même voix. Aussi surprenant que la capacité de cet homme à avoir réussi à intégrer la police de Gunma.

\- On m'a appelé au beau milieu de la nuit pour cette affaire… j'suis crevé moi ! bougonna l'homme.

Et il sortit d'un air grognon son téléphone pour composer un message.

\- Ne, Conan-kun, pourquoi Red-nii-chan n'est pas avec nous ? demanda doucement Ayumi.

\- C'est à cause de Iro, expliqua tout aussi bas Haibara forçant les garçons à l'arrière à se rapprocher pour l'entendre. Si la police la remarque, connaissant l'inspecteur Yamamura, il aurait tiré sans prendre la peine de poser de question, par simple peur, et Iro n'aurait pas bien réagi. Sans compter qu'elle est une espèce en voie d'extinction. Dawn et Newgate-san ont eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre la préfecture de Beika de leur laisser l'animal, à la seule condition qu'un vétérinaire passe régulièrement la voir. Sans ça, elle serait déjà en zoo ou dans une réserve quelque part entre la Chine et la Russie. Le facteur pitié les a bien aidés, même si Red-kun déteste ça. J'ai vu l'expression du préfet et des scientifiques quand ils ont voulu prendre Iro. Quand un enfant clairement aveugle s'accroche à un animal qui n'a pas non plus envie d'être séparée de l'humain, à moins d'être sans cœur, aucun adulte ne peut vouloir les séparer.

Ah, donc, la préfecture ne s'était donc pas juste inclinée, il y avait quand même des conditions.

Un son particulier de touche fit se retourner Conan avec effroi. _Il reconnaissait ce son._

L'image de Vermouth se superposa sur celle de Yamamura.

Oui ! C'était le même son !

\- Où appelez-vous !? Où ?! exigea-t-il de savoir avec hargne, surprenant l'inspecteur.

On aurait pu croire que Conan avait la rage, même l'adulte semblait effrayé.

\- A Yazu, dans la préfecture de Tottori… répondit l'inspecteur avec peur.

Tottori… il avait bien dit Tottori ?

Alors que Conan avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure, il ne remarqua pas le regard intense que Haibara planta sur lui.

.

* * *

.

Rouge était en train de se maquiller, masquant ses tâches de rousseur sous le fond de teint, quand son téléphone sonna, lui disant qu'elle avait reçu un mail. Perplexe, elle jeta un regard vers le salon où elle avait laissé l'appareil avant de revenir à son miroir pour terminer ses préparations. Elle grimaça en écartant ses longs cheveux bouclés au niveau des racines, réalisant qu'elle devrait bientôt refaire sa couleur. Le blond au reflet rouge/rosâtre recommençait à se voir.

Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir, et elle ramassa sa veste de tailleur qu'elle enfila avant de retourner dans le séjour de son petit studio. Elle ramassa son téléphone sur l'ilot central et l'ouvrit. Elle leva brièvement un sourcil en constatant que le mail venait de Thatch. Et en titre deux émoticônes. Un pour le silence et un autre avec un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle ouvrit le mail et un sourire à la fois triste et attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était une photo de son fils, visiblement assoupi, les lunettes remontées sur son front large. Il était allongé contre le ventre de ce qui ressemblait à une panthère, elle aussi endormie. Elle avait une patte sur lui, comme pour le protéger ou lui tenir chaud. Si ce n'est les deux. Même si dormir sur ce qui semblait être un escalier ne devait pas être très confortable, Ace avait l'air si paisible, si innocent, si fragile.

Son sourire se fit tremblant alors qu'elle caressait la photo du pouce.

\- Mon bébé… mon tout petit… mon chaton… mon petit prince… chuchota la femme.

Elle renifla et attrapa un mouchoir pour sauver son maquillage de son émotion.

Elle était bonne pour le refaire.

La secrétaire envoya rapidement un « ça reste notre petit secret, commandant » en réponse à Thatch avant de retourner à la salle de bain pour avoir une idée des dégâts. Elle devrait peut-être investir dans le waterproof.

.

* * *

.

1 : Hôtel japonais traditionnel

2 : Environ 40€

3 : 3 671 euros

4 :1er Kanji de Amatsuchi signifie « Les cieux », 2ème du nom de Nonomiya pour « de » et 1er kanji du nom de Kôno pour « rivière ».


	39. Stradivarius

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une enquête en deux parties qui n'est pas si éloignée de l'intrigue principale qu'on pourrait le croire. M'enfin, on la commence aujourd'hui en musique, et on la finira le mois prochain (j'attends de voir vos spéculations par reviews, ce sera grandiose)**

 **Merci à Maenas pour son commentaire :** le site, tout comme l'application, ont tendance à bugger, donc, rien d'étonnant à ce que ton commentaire ne soit pas arrivé à destination. Mais c'est pas grave, celui-ci a réussi à venir jusqu'à moi ! Donc, oui, la couleur de Iro est très belle, il suffi d'aller chercher l'espèce en question sur n'importe quelle site d'image pour voir la beauté du félin, d'où mon choix :3 / Ah ! Je suis pas la seule à me poser des questions sur la chance pourrie de Conan (tu me diras, si dans un manga détective, il n'y a pas de meurtre ou d'incident tout les dix mètres, ça bousille un peu le principe...) ; oui, le nom de la comète était très belle, mais vu qu'on a tué celui qui a eu l'idée du nom avant qu'il en l'enregistre, elle porte désormais le nom d'un assassin, ce qui est plus triste / Tu aimes le moment de complicité entre Rouge et Thatch ? Dis-toi que Rouge n'est pas l'amante de Gol D Roger pour rien. Elle va finir par prendre en main l'affaire et on aura un autre moment que j'espère bien tendre entre la mère et le fils.

 **Sur ce, je vous dis au mois prochain pour la suite des aventures de Conan ! Bye bye !**

.

* * *

.

Red leva le nez du livre en braille qu'il lisait du bout des doigts pour mieux écouter l'échange en bas, dans le salon, entre Agasa et Conan. Cela devait être important pour que le petit détective attende que Haibara soit occupée ailleurs pour le faire. D'après les cliquetis, le pirate pouvait déduire que son camarade d'infortune était sur l'ordinateur du professeur.

Et comme souvent, ses étranges questions laissaient tout le monde perplexe.

\- L'indicatif de la préfecture de Tottori ? répéta Agasa avec de la perplexité dans la voix. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, s'agaça Conan. Je pense toujours à ce coup de téléphone donné par Motoyama-san durant l'enquête à Okinawa.

Ah oui, cette enquête concernant le meurtre d'un joueur de Base-Ball que Kogoro aurait dû interviewer.

\- N'a-t-il pas tout simplement appeler un ami ? supposa Agasa.

\- Et cet ami habite dans la préfecture de Tottori à Kurayoshi, grommela le chibi détective.

\- Ah bon ?

S'il savait ça, pourquoi il insistait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait trouver de plus ?

\- Et quand nous sommes revenus de notre excursion en montagne pour voir les étoiles, l'inspecteur Yamamura a appelé sa grand-mère qui habite aussi dans cette préfecture, à Yazu, poursuivit Conan en continuant de pianoter sur le PC.

Red se souvenait de cette affaire. Ça avait été la première fois qu'ils avaient voulu prendre Iro en balade. Thatch avait dû venir le chercher avec son bébé pour que l'inspecteur Yamamura ne trouve pas le félin.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas l'intérêt de Conan pour la préfecture et son indicatif.

\- Le point commun entre les deux, c'est le zéro huit, cinquante-huit, expliqua Conan en toquant contre l'écran du pc d'après le bruit.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur apporter ? En quoi savoir l'indicatif ou le code postal de Tottori était important ? Et bien heureusement pour Red, Agasa posa la même question.

\- Quand Vermouth a appuyé sur les touches de son téléphone portable, les sons étaient identiques, raconta Conan. Oui, quand elle m'a endormi dans la voiture et qu'elle est parvenue à s'échapper, elle a tapé une adresse e-mail sur son téléphone[AC1] . Et ce n'est pas celle de n'importe qui. Vous-même avez entendu les mots qu'elle chuchotait en répondant à l'e-mail qu'elle avait reçu… « O.K. Boss »…

\- Mais il s'agit du numéro… s'étrangla Agasa.

Red fouilla ses poches et trouva rapidement son téléphone pendant que la conversation continuait en bas.

\- Cette adresse mail pourrait bien nous mener au nom et à l'adresse du chef de Vermouth et des autres.

Profitant de l'exclamation de Agasa, le petit pirate fit appel à l'assistant que le scientifique avait installé sur l'appareil pour pouvoir envoyer un message à Thatch pour lui faire part de ce maigre indice. C'était peu, mais c'était un pas en plus pour se rapprocher de l'antidote et revenir chez eux.

\- Elle a effacé le mail qu'elle avait reçu, et elle a pris la peine de taper l'adresse de son interlocuteur, expliqua Conan. Sans doute parce qu'elle a appris systématiquement à effacer toute trace de ses correspondants. Mais cela nous a rendu service.

Pourtant, la voix de Conan prit une tournure lasse alors qu'il se mettait à pianoter sur son téléphone portable au son de _pi, pa, po_ des touches.

\- Cependant, seuls les quatre premiers chiffres me semblent identiques. Enfin je crois, grommela le détective.

Red claqua doucement des doigts et Iro vint se frotter à lui sur le lit où il était assis, l'aidant à se remettre debout et se rapprocher en silence de la rambarde pour mieux entendre.

\- Huit ou neuf… enfin, je crois.

\- Dis donc, il pourrait aussi s'agir de sons produit par un mot que tu tapes quand tu utilises le service e-mail sur ton téléphone mobile ! proposa Agasa. Dans ce cas-là, il s'agirait donc de l'alphabet, on n'utilise pas uniquement les chiffres pour une adresse -e-mail.

\- J'y ai pensé, lui répondit Conan d'une voix lasse. Mais les chiffres donnent les caractères _espace_ et _TJT._ Cela n'a pas de sens !

Il soupira et un petit bruit indiqua qu'il venait de s'appuyer contre quelque chose, certainement le coude contre le bureau.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose d'autre outre son visage de profil quand elle tapait son message, elle avait l'air nostalgique, elle me rappelait quelqu'un, comme un sentiment que j'aurais déjà éprouvé…

\- Elle te rappelait quelqu'un ? répéta Agasa.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, si je trouve quoi que ce soit, vous serez le premier averti ! La dernière fois, ce Akai du FBI est venu au secours de Ai. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour nous aider, et au moindre faux pas, ça pourrait mal tourner. Je dois devenir plus fort et je compte sur l'aide de Dawn pour ça.

Red s'éloigna de la rambarde et retourna vers son lit. Il avait très bien senti Haibara de son Haki, juste sur le seuil de la cave à espionner la conversation.

Oui, ils étaient sur une ligne très fine.

.

* * *

.

Conan était toujours concentré sur ces mêmes lettres quand il revint au cabinet du détective. Il laissa tomber son sac sur la table basse de l'agence et s'assit sur le canapé alors que Kogoro était assis à son bureau en lisant son journal.

\- Ran va revenir un peu plus tard avec une amie, informa Kogoro en tournant une page de sa lecture.

Certainement Sonoko.

Conan se contenta d'un "hmmm" absent et recommença son jeu avec les touches à essayer de retrouver le son qu'il avait entendu provenant du portable de Vermouth. Au bout d'un moment, Kogoro lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant que le gosse n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon.

Puis, une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougé de leur poste, Ran rentra enfin avec son sac de classe et son kimono, saluant tout le monde d'un « bonsoir » rayonnant de bonne humeur.

\- Tu te souviens de mon père ? demanda Ran à quelqu'un.

Conan et Kogoro levèrent le nez pour voir que l'amie de Ran n'était nul autre que Kali qui portait l'uniforme du lycée de Ekoda, son sari enroulé consciencieusement autour de son crâne et sur ses épaules pour lui retenir les cheveux hors du visage et lui faire un semblant de foulard/écharpe/châle au passage.

\- Je m'attendais à te voir débarquer avec Sonoko, commenta Kogoro.

\- Sonoko n'est pas ma seule amie ! rétorqua Ran. Et Kali-kun m'avait déjà proposé de m'apprendre des bases de Parkour, c'est ce qu'on a fait ce soir ! C'est la moindre des choses de la remercier en l'invitant à dîner.

\- Elle a prévenu ses gardiens ? demanda le père.

\- La chose la plus proche d'un _gardien_ que j'ai, c'est Thath-san, et il me juge bien assez responsable pour faire ma vie seule de mon côté. Je n'ai personne qui m'attend chez moi, lui répondit froidement Kali avec une royale indifférence.

\- Et le chat ? Iro c'est ça ? s'enquit Ran en déposant son sac sur un meuble à côté de la porte.

Elle tendit une main pour prendre celui de Kali pour le déposer avec.

\- Dawn l'a récupéré, ce fameux _chat_. Il est chez Agasa, marmonna Conan qui essayait toujours de résoudre le mystère du numéro de Vermouth.

\- Tu écris un mail ? s'enquit Ran en venant se pencher par-dessus son le dossier du canapé.

\- Non, il s'amuse juste à appuyer sur les touches, répondit le détective Mouri. D'ailleurs, il m'embête avec depuis tout à l'heure.

Se disant que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, le petit détective se tourna vers son amie d'enfance en jouant les quatre chiffres dont il était presque certain qu'ils soient corrects.

\- Ano, Ran-nee-chan, tu t'y connais en musique, non ? Tu connais cet air ?

Et il joua les notes sur le clavier de son téléphone.

\- D'où vient-il ? s'enquit la lycéenne.

\- C'est pour un quizz que nous faisons à l'école, mentit maladroitement Conan. Je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un air connu.

Il jeta un regard noir à Kali quand elle s'assit en face de lui avec un reniflement moqueur.

\- Peut-être bien, réfléchit Ran.

Elle tendit une main et Conan lui laissa son téléphone, la laissant refaire les notes en question.

\- Fa, Mi, Ré, Mi… réfléchi la lycéenne.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt Si, La, Sol, La… en décalant juste un tout petit peu ?

\- Tu en penses quoi, toi ? demanda Ran à Kali.

\- Ace n'a pas d'éducation, mais il est doué dans les arts contrairement à moi. J'ai _aucun_ talent musical.

\- Ace… le frère du petit Red, c'est ça ? se fit confirmer Ran.

\- _Biologiquement_ parlant, c'est son cousin, rectifia la brune en croisant ses jambes pour se laisser aller dans son dossier. Mais comme pour le cas de Luffy, ils ont passé tellement de temps ensemble et sont tellement proches qu'ils sont venus à se considérer comme des frères, même si Ace n'a jamais réussi à avoir le droit de garde sur les deux. Le fait est qu'Ace, et Red par extension, ont un talent pour la musique.

\- Oooh. On pourrait lui demander, alors ?

Kali haussa des épaules en sortant son propre téléphone.

\- Je lui demanderai plus tard, mais toi, t'as pas une idée ? intervint Conan.

Ran se redressa avec le téléphone et tenta d'autres touches.

\- Peut-être avec un Sol Fa Mi Fa ?

\- Mais non ! refusa le petit bout d'homme. C'est Si La Sol La le plus proche !

Vexée, la jeune femme se pencha vers le gamin avec un sourire sinistre pour le mettre au défi.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Tu m'as l'air de tout savoir, toi ! Si c'est ça, chante-moi une gamme, je te prie !

Mauvaise idée parce que la prestation vocale du garçon hérissa les cheveux sur la tête des deux filles dans un véritable massacre musical. C'était presque comme si chacune des notes hurlait à l'agonie et réclamait qu'on abrège ses souffrances.

« Iro vient de se mettre à hurler à mort. Kali, c'est la première fois que je le dis, mais tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que ça quand il s'agit de chanter. » commenta la voix horrifiée de Red depuis le téléphone de Haiiro.

\- Merci, sourit d'un air blasé la pirate.

« Nan mais vraiment, Edogawa... Ta voix est à elle seule une arme mortelle. » continua l'aveugle.

\- Je t'ai pas causé, Dawn, bougonna le détective.

\- Quand on ne sait pas chanter, Conan-kun, on s'abstient de faire des commentaires ! rabroua Ran.

\- Mais je t'assure…

\- Tu es aussi obstiné que Shinichi !

\- SILENCE ! rugit Kogoro. Je demanderai à quelqu'un de vous le chanter demain, alors, maintenant, taisez-vous !

Le hurlement en fit sursauter plus d'un.

« Y'en a un qui s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit, ou alors, qui n'arrive pas à suivre les courses hippiques » commenta Red avec hilarité.

\- Si t'as rien d'intelligent à dire, gamin, raccroche, maugréa Kogoro.

« Kali m'a appelé pour une raison, j'attends de savoir laquelle. »

\- Gros débat pour identifier à partir de quatre notes un air qui serait apparemment connu, résuma Kali.

\- Tu veux demander à qui de nous la chanter ? demanda Ran à son père qui était retourné à son journal.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre me confiant une mission hier. Elle provient d'un membre issu d'une famille de musiciens, donc, il y aura bien parmi eux un compositeur qui aura plus le sens de la mélodie qu'une bande de mômes comme vous. Il paraît qu'un membre de la famille à l'oreille absolue.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda d'une voix légèrement suppliante Red.

On voyait presque sa mine de chat triste abandonné sous l'orage qui miaule pour qu'on le laisse rentrer à l'abri.

\- Si vous lui mettez une guitare entre les mains, vous aurez de _longues heures_ de tranquillité, assura Kali.

\- Et toi, tu veux venir ? proposa Ran.

\- Nan, j'ai un rendez-vous, je dois tirer les cartes à une camarade de classe.

.

* * *

.

Tsumagari Benio était une femme d'un peu plus de la cinquantaine, avec une mine sévère, qui les accueillit au portail de la vieille résidence des Shitara. Et juste devant l'entrée, on entendait parfaitement le son d'un violon mélodieux et enchanteur qui s'échappait d'une fenêtre.

La gouvernante avait consulté l'agenda de son patron pour voir qu'il n'y avait aucun rendez-vous avec Mouri d'inscrit dedans.

\- Non, en fait, il s'agit de Shitara Hasuki, la petite-fille de Chôichirô-san, explicita Kogoro en sortant une lettre de sa chemise. C'est elle qui m'a écrit pour me demander de venir.

La vieille femme prit possession de la lettre, la lut avec attention en ajustant ses grosses lunettes, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je vois… Mademoiselle n'est pas dans le bâtiment résidentiel pour le moment, elle fait une répétition de violon dans la salle de musique.

Et elle se tourna légèrement vers le bâtiment d'où venait la musique.

\- C'est elle qui joue ? demanda Red avec un air admiratif en tournant la tête dans la direction de la mélodie.

\- Exactement, confirma Tsumagari.

\- Alors cette mélodie que l'on entend depuis tout à l'heure est jouée en direct ? s'étonna Kogoro.

\- Shitara-san est très douée ! s'émerveilla Ran.

La gouvernante tourna les talons en les invitant à la suivre.

\- J'ignore de quoi vous devez parler, mais je vous prie de ne pas la déranger pendant qu'elle joue. Mademoiselle doit donner un récital très important ce soir.

\- Il y a une occasion particulière pour cela ? s'intéressa Kogoro.

Il adressa un regard noir derrière lui en sentant des coups contre ses chevilles, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la canne blanche de Red, faisant qu'il se décala sur le côté pour ne plus être dans la zone. Il ne pouvait pas décemment engueuler un enfant aveugle pour cette raison, même si ça le faisait chier.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de monsieur, ne vous l'a-t-elle pas dit ?

\- Euuh… non…

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle pour trouver une jeune femme debout sur le parquet, sous un chandelier magnifique. Elle jouait de son instrument avec passion, souriant d'un air serein, les yeux fermés, bougeant tout son corps dans le rythme de la mélodie.

\- Mademoiselle ? appela la gouvernante.

La jeune musicienne s'arrêta pour demander ce qu'il se passait avant de réaliser la présence de Kogoro à la rencontre de qui elle vint avec une joie non feinte.

\- Eh bien ça alors, vous êtes venu ?!

\- Bien sûr, assura le détective avec une voix qu'il voulait charmeuse. Pour une jolie fille comme vous, c'est bien normal.

Reconnaissant le manège de son père, Ran adressa un regard noir au détective.

\- Vous auriez dû m'appeler, j'aurais envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher, lui dit la jeune musicienne.

\- Vous m'avez parlé de votre famille dans votre lettre, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé de numéro de téléphone.

\- Oh pardon, je suis un peu étourdie… s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

\- Étourdie, mais douée. C'était magnifique ! commenta Red qui avait passé sa canne dans son dos.

\- Merci !

\- Ano, c'est vous qui avez l'oreille absolue ? demanda Conan à côté de son camarade.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi, lui répondit-elle.

C'est là qu'un homme intervint, lui disant qu'il était temps de reprendre.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es censée jouer à la place de ton père pour l'anniversaire de Chôuchirô ce soir ! Avec _tu sais quoi…_ pointa le nouveau venu.

\- Oui, frissonna-t-elle.

\- Il te réprimandera à la moindre fausse note.

Sympa la motivation.

L'homme se fit disputer par la gouvernante pour être revenu à la demeure familiale sans avoir averti quiconque.

\- Quelle sévérité, bougonna l'homme du haut de ses soixante ans. Mon rendez-vous avec l'orchestre a tourné court, et je suis parti aussitôt.

Il masqua un bâillement de sa main et annonça qu'il allait faire un somme, demandant à ce qu'on le réveille au début de la fête.

\- Je vous réveillerai avant qu'elle ne commence, assura la gouvernante.

\- Vous n'avez touché à rien, j'espère ?

\- J'ai tout laissé en place, tout comme le faisait votre défunte épouse. Je vous laisse faire et j'évite de me faire réprimander.

\- C'est un chef d'orchestre ? devina Red.

\- Exact, mon grand-oncle est un célèbre chef d'orchestre, répondit la demoiselle.

\- Serait-ce lui qui a l'oreille absolue ? demanda Conan.

\- Non, c'est…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une sirène leur parvint de la route proche. Apparemment, une ambulance était de passage.

\- Si Sol, Si Sol… c'était un Si Bémol, commenta un homme accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il avait une apparence légèrement négligée, un mauvais rasage, lui donnant un air _cool_. Apparemment, il était au téléphone, parlant avec son correspondant d'une démo musicale de la veille dont le rythme méritait d'être augmenté.

\- Serait-ce lui ? demanda Ran.

\- Oui, il a l'oreille absolue et c'est un compositeur génial qui a déjà créé un tas de génériques pour des séries télévisées. C'est mon oncle Haga Kyôsuke.

\- Oooh.

La fierté dans la voix de la jeune fille était indéniable. Conan s'approcha de lui en sortant son téléphone, et attendit que l'adulte finisse sa conversation avant de pianoter les quatre chiffres qui l'obsédait tant.

\- Ano, est-ce que cet air vous dit quelque chose ? demanda le petit détective.

Red se frappa le visage. Et on disait de lui qu'il n'avait pas d'éducation ?

L'homme écouta la musique produite et sourit.

\- C'est moi !

\- Pardon ? demanda Conan sans comprendre.

\- Tu vois, comme je passe mon temps au téléphone…

Son explication fut coupée par la violoniste qui voulait avoir son avis sur sa façon de jouer.

\- C'était bien, sauf un quart de note que tu as joué en bémol. Mais je préfère quand tu joues ainsi.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Et déjà, l'homme était de nouveau au téléphone pour parler avec quelqu'un d'un morceau dont il voulait accentuer le côté langoureux.

\- C'est donc ça d'avoir l'oreille absolue, commenta Kogoro.

\- Quelqu'un vient, annonça Red.

Et l'équivalent de deux minutes plus tard, une vieille femme entra d'un pas chancelant en répétant le nom de _Furuto_.

\- Où est Furuto ? demanda la femme.

\- Grand-mère ? s'étonna Hasuki.

\- J'ai entendu le son d'un violon… sors de ta cachette !

\- PAPA EST MORT CE JOUR MÊME L'ANNEE DERNIERE ! s'exclama la jeune violoniste avec colère. L'AS-TU OUBLIE !

\- Ce jour-même ? répéta doucement Kogoro.

\- Non… refusa la vieille femme. Furuto est… il est toujours…

Un autre homme, clairement le doyen, arriva ensuite en se tenant courbé sur une canne. Et il était en colère.

\- TU ME FAIS HONTE AYANE ! TU COURS APRES UN MORT ! TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS QUE NOTRE FILS EST PARTI À JAMAIS !

Il se mit à tousser au point que la jeune fille se précipita sur lui avec inquiétude. Elle prit la vieille dame (certainement sa grand-mère) par un bras et le vieillard par l'autre.

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, attendez-moi dans le bâtiment principal, nous parlerons là-bas. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table quand Hasuki revint avec un étui de violon qu'elle ouvrit sous leurs yeux. L'instrument était vieux, avec des couleurs passées, mais il conservait une grande beauté.

\- Il a été fabriqué il y a de cela trois cents ans, leur dit la musicienne.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un vieux violon, commenta Red.

\- C'est une véritable antiquité ! rit Kogoro en prenant le violon en main pour passer vaguement l'archer sur les cordes afin de produire du bruit.

\- C'est une création de l'italien Antionio Stradivari.

L'annonce aspira tout l'air de la pièce, faisant relever la tête à Red avec perplexité.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'est un _stradivarius_? s'étrangla le détective.

\- C'est quoi un _stradimachinechose_ ? demanda Red en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ça vaut cher ?

\- N'y songe même pas ! siffla Conan.

Hors de question de laisser le pirate faire un nouveau vol devant son nez !

\- Ce sont des véritables légendes ! gémit Kogoro Il doit valoir des millions de Yens !

Sa voix criait presque au-secours.

\- Lâche ça papa ! encouragea Ran effrayée par l'idée que l'objet soit cassé. Allez !

\- Je peux pas, je suis trop crispé… gémit le pauvre homme.

C'est après moults précautions que le violon fut reposé dans son étui qui fut refermé avec tout autant de délicatesse. Hasuki leur raconta tout ce qui avait entouré le violon. Il appartenait à la base à Danjiô, le père de Kyôsuke et le frère du grand-père Chôichirô. Sauf que le jour où le violon aurait dû être offert, ils avaient reçu la visite de cambrioleur. Seul Danjirô avait tenté de leur résister et il avait reçu un coup violent qui finirait par lui coûter la vie. Heureusement, les voleurs avaient loupé le Stradivarius. Ils s'étaient trompés et avaient pris un autre violon à la place. Quand on sait qu'il est question d'une vieille famille de musiciens, avoir plusieurs violons n'avait rien d'étrange.

Le fait est que cette histoire avait bien trente ans.

\- Vous pensez que les voleurs vont revenir ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Non… leur dit Hasuki. Je vous ai demandé de venir au sujet de deux affaires atroces survenues durant ces deux dernières années. La première a eu lieu il y a deux ans. Emi, l'épouse de mon oncle Genzaburô était une grande sportive. Or, chose incroyable, elle a manqué une marche dans l'escalier et a été mortellement blessée dans la chute.

Red haussa un sourcil. Mouais, pas de pot.

\- La seconde remonte à l'année dernière. Furoto, mon père, par ailleurs un homme très précautionneux, s'est appuyé sur le parapet usé de la véranda comme s'il était attiré par quelque chose, et il est tombé avec la balustrade en métal. Sa mort est tout aussi mystérieuse. Ce sont les deux enquêtes que je voulais vous confier, Mouri-san.

Le pirate se racla la gorge pour ne pas rire, alors que les deux Mouri échangeaient un regard.

\- Euuuh… ce sont des accidents, pointa gentiment Ran.

Hasuki sortit les arguments ultimes du mystère :

\- Ils sont morts tous les deux le jour de l'anniversaire de grand-père ! Et plus, tous les deux avaient joué pour lui avec ce stradivarius ! J'ai l'impression qu'une malédiction nous frappe depuis trente ans !

La peur fit blanchir ses traits alors qu'elle joignait ses mains devant son visage pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas.

\- Cette année, c'est moi qui dois jouer… qui sait ce qu'il va m'arriver !

\- Alors ne jouez pas, lui répondit Conan avec pragmatisme.

\- Mais j'y tiens ! chouina la musicienne.

La tête de Red heurta la table. Son rire presque narquois était la seule chose qui disait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas eu une crise de narcolepsie. Cependant, Kogoro pointa quelque chose de logique :

\- Vous pourriez le garder avec vous et jouer quand vous voulez.

\- Je n'ai pas cette liberté, chuchota-t-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche pour que ça reste entre eux.

Elle jeta un regard nerveux à l'intendante qui faisait un énième passage dans la pièce.

\- Grand-père me l'a exceptionnellement prêté que je puisse me familiariser avec avant le concert. Vous avez bien vu, non, que notre intendante, Tsumagari-san, ne cesse de passer ? Sans doute est-ce parce qu'elle le surveille.

\- Tout ça pour un violon. Les humaines sont fous, marmonna Red.

Conan lui jeta un regard noir. Il pouvait parler, lui, il était le plus fou du lot.

Kogoro craignit pendant un moment d'avoir des ennuis pour avoir joué un tout petit peu avec le violon, mais Hasuki le rassura en disant que ça resterait entre eux, parce que de toute façon, elle y touchait pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

\- Si grand-père venait à mourir, il irait à oncle Genzaburô, et je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais l'approcher. Je suis une violoniste, je tiens à en jouer.

Conan regarda Red quand il lui tira la manche.

\- Mon logia réagit, chuchota le pirate entre ses dents. Je vois une fenêtre avec des rideaux pratiquement fermés, depuis l'extérieur. Je vois aussi des victimes prisent au piège des flammes.

Conan regarda autour de lui pour identifier la flamme à laquelle Red avait pu se connecter pour avoir ces visions quand il remarqua de la lumière filtrant au travers les rideaux alors qu'il faisait presque nuit noire dehors. Le petit détective sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers la fenêtre dont il écarta le rideau. La lumière venait d'un incendie qui dévorait rapidement l'autre bâtiment.

\- C'est pas votre oncle qui devait dormir là-bas ? demanda Red quand il entendit les commentaires sur l'incendie.

Cela tira un cri d'horreur à Hasuki.

\- RAN ! APPELLE LES POMPIERS ! hurla Kogoro avant de filer dans les couloirs avec Hasuki et Conan.

.

* * *

.

Il fallut peu de temps pour avertir l'intendante qui discutait de la soirée d'anniversaire avec Haga en présence de deux servantes. Kyôsuke se joignit au groupe et tous les quatre se précipitèrent dans le second bâtiment pour sauver l'oncle, grimpant rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Le musicien à l'oreille absolu frappa à la porte du chef d'orchestre sans réponse avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

\- Elle est fermée à clef !

\- Tant pis, nous allons l'enfoncer ! dit Kogoro.

Et les deux hommes prirent leur élan avant de foncer sur le panneau de bois. Cela causa un appel d'air qui manqua de les cramer proprement sauf que, pour on ne savait quelle raison, le feu avait décidé de ne pas les approcher. Il resta tout de même assez haut pour leur barrer le chemin. Malgré les appels de Kyôsuke, Conan savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas de survivant.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de ne pas tousser à cause de la fumée.

Il avait entendu une voix, il en était certain.

\- _La femme_ …

Là ! C'était si faible qu'en dépit des craquements du bois, Conan le percevait tout juste. Et comme en écho, le vieux grand-père tomba à genoux sur le palier en toussant à cause de la fumée, appelant sa vieille épouse. Apparemment, pour se calmer, le couple avait décidé de se passer un récital du défunt Furoto. Comme la femme s'était endormie, le vieil homme était rentré seul.

Du coin de l'œil, Conan vit une luciole verte quitter le brasier proche pour filer vers des toilettes à proximité.

\- _Vite…_

\- IL Y A QUELQU'UN !? cria Kogoro devant l'escalier qui était méchamment attaqué par les flammes.

Conan se précipita vers les toilettes et ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau pour s'asperger, imiter par Kyôsuke qui partit le premier vers la sale audio.

\- Allez placer votre voiture sous la fenêtre de la salle audio ! Vite ! ordonna Conan avant de foncer dans l'escalier, les flammes l'évitant avec langueur.

Kogoro voulut le suivre mais des poutres tombèrent du plafond pour couper l'accès à l'escalier.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, tout le monde ressortit aussi vite que possible et Kogoro alla chercher sa voiture de location pour aller mettre sous la fenêtre en question. Quand Ran le rejoignit pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, un ballon de foot cassa la fenêtre de la salle audio, ouvrant les deux battants avec violence juste au-dessus de la voiture.

Haga sauta le premier de la fenêtre sur le toit du véhicule, portant dans ses bras la vieille Ayane. Conan arriva ensuite. Ils étaient tous les trois légèrement roussis et la femme était inconsciente, même si le simple fait qu'elle se mette à tousser soulagea tout le monde.

.

* * *

.

Les pompiers arrivèrent peu après pour éteindre les flammes, il avait été impossible de sauver Shitara Genzaburô, et le monde avait perdu un grand chef d'orchestre. Ayane, revenue à elle entre temps, eut une crise de panique quand les pompiers voulurent la faire monter dans l'ambulance pour la soigner, parce que leur fils Furoto était mort dans l'ambulance, et ça l'avait traumatisée. Comme il ne s'agissait que de brûlures minimes, on accepta de la soigner au domicile.

Conan et Haga reçurent des remerciements du vieil homme qui suivit donc les infirmiers avec sa femme, jusqu'au bâtiment résidentiel de la famille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé, jeune maître Kyôsuke ? demanda l'intendante au jeune Haga.

\- Non, ça va, rassura le musicien. Et cessez de m'appeler jeune maître, je ne suis plus cet enfant dont vous vous êtes occupé il y a trente ans de ça.

Le commentaire surprit Ran qui eut une explication de la part de Hasuki. Tsumagari-san avait auparavant travaillé pour le père de Kyôsuke. Mais avec la disparition de ses parents, il avait été adopté par la famille maternelle, les Haga, mettant Tsumagari au chômage. Elle avait donc été employée par le doyen de la famille Shitara pour remplacer leur gouvernante qui n'était plus apte à assurer ses fonctions.

\- Ce cambriolage a fait d'autres victimes à part le père de Kyôsuke-san ? demanda Ran.

\- Oui, sa mère Chinami-san. Elle était déjà affaiblie par la maladie. Elle a tenue à veiller et prendre soin de son époux Danjirô-san qui après les coups infligés par les cambrioleurs, n'était pas revenu à lui. Elle ne vivait que pour cela, raconta Hasuki. Finalement, elle s'est épuisée et elle a précédé le départ de Danjiro-san.

\- Et votre propre mère, au fait ? demanda Kogoro à la demoiselle.

\- Mes parents ont divorcé et elle est repartie dans sa famille, elle avait un amant. Il y a deux ans, juste avant de fêter les soixante-dix ans de grand-père, Emi-san, l'épouse d'oncle Genzabuô, avait décidé de jouer du violon. Grand-père entrait dans une nouvelle décennie et elle voulait aussi consoler un peu mon père. Ce stradivarius était resté enfermé pendant trente ans.

Danjirô avait offert le violon au grand-père il y a trente ans de ça, cependant, il y a eu plusieurs incidents à la suite de ça. Le père de Hasuki, Furoto, avait voulu l'utiliser pour un concours quand il avait dix-huit et plusieurs cordes se sont cassées durant la représentation. Emi a eu une soudaine poussée de fièvre avant son passage en télévision où elle devait chanter, et ce, après avoir joué du violon. Quant à Genzaburô, il aurait dû diriger un orchestre à l'étranger, mais il s'est déclenché une ténosynovite aiguë [AC2] à la main après avoir trop répété avec le stradivarius. Il a donc été mis sous scellé pour une bonne raison. Sauf que trente ans plus tard Emi en fit usage et tomba dans l'escalier en suivant. Et l'année suivante, c'était Furoto qui y passait.

\- Et si quelqu'un avait délibérément mis le feu pour faire une diversion et le voler ?! s'étrangla Kogoro.

Conan se figea brutalement. Ils avaient laissé Red seul dans le bâtiment principal avec le violon. Un voleur devant un objet de valeur sur une table devant lui.

L'intendante mit fin à leurs inquiétudes en disant qu'elle l'avait immédiatement mis en lieu sûr l'objet. Ouf, c'était un soulagement.

\- Me croyez-vous incompétente au point de laisser une telle pièce à la merci d'inconnus ? demanda la femme avec un air sévère pendant qu'elle réajustait ses lunettes.

Un pompier débarqua à cet instant. Il allait leur dire les conclusions sur l'incendie quand un cri strident leur parvint du bâtiment principal. Tout le monde fila en courant, la peur au ventre, craignant le pire, pour revenir dans le petit salon où ils étaient tous précédemment. Une servante était à genoux au sol à secouer Red étalé sur le parquet.

\- Il… Il… il s'est effondré ! paniqua la pauvre femme devant le pompier, les visiteurs et les habitants de la maison. Il… il était en train de me parler…. Quand… quand soudain… il a perdu connaissance !

Kogoro et Conan regardèrent la silhouette enfantine de Red au sol, alors que le pompier se rapprochait de l'enfant.

\- Vous embêtez pas, lui dit Kogoro d'une voix blasée. Il a un sévère cas de narcolepsie.

Il suffisait de prendre son pouls pour réaliser qu'il était vivant et l'écoutait en silence pour voir qu'il respirait parfaitement. Finalement, le gamin s'agita et se redressa en baillant avant de se frotter le crâne d'un air endormi.

\- M'suis encore endormi… maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu permets, je vais t'ausculter, lui dit le pompier.

\- C'est un pompier, Dawn, rentre les crocs, explicita Conan en voyant son camarade se tendre. Où est ta canne ?

Red se détendit légèrement et laissa le combattant du feu lui ausculter le crâne pour voir s'il s'était fait mal, avant de le prendre sous les bras et de le remettre debout pour revenir aux adultes, la fausse frayeur n'étant pas la priorité du moment.

\- L'origine du feu n'est pas criminelle. Il a été causé par quelqu'un qui s'est endormi en fumant. Le feu a démarré près d'un cendrier trouvé dans l'une des chambres. C'est vous qui avez défoncé la porte pour pouvoir entrer, n'est-ce pas ? La chambre était fermée de l'intérieur, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un incendie criminel.

C'était bon à savoir.

\- Faîtes donc attention aux mégots mal éteints ! Le mieux étant encore de ne pas fumer.

\- Exactement ! approuva Kogoro avec un sourire faux.

.

* * *

.

Dans un autre salon du bâtiment principal, les invités s'étaient réunis autour d'une table avec Hasuki à la droite de Kogoro et Haga dans le fond. Et malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer et les avertissements du pompier, le détective était en train de fumer, ce qui tira un regard blasé à Conan depuis le haut des genoux de Ran.

\- Ces coïncidences sont tout de même troublante. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire du grand-père, on déplore des morts, résuma Kogoro en prenant des notes sur son calepin. En comptant le cambriolage d'il y a trente ans qui a coûté la vie à votre père, cela fait quatre victimes.

Ils mirent donc de l'ordre dans un vague arbre généalogique.

La première victime était Danjirô, père de Kyôsuke et frère cadet de Choîchirô. Puis, il y a deux ans, Emi, épouse de Genzaburô le benjamin de la fratrie, était morte à son tour. L'année dernière, c'était au tour de Furoto, fils de Chôichirô et de Ayane mais aussi père de Hasuki, de mourir. Et maintenant, c'était Genzabuô.

Dans la liste que dressa Kogoro, quelque chose alerta Conan.

\- Chôichirô-san ferait mieux de ne plus fêter son anniversaire, grommela Kogoro.

\- Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, puisqu'il a un cancer, leur dit Kyôsuke.

\- Poumons ? devina Red en penchant la tête sur le côté depuis sa place entre Ran et Hasuki, face à Kogoro. J'arrête pas de l'entendre tousser et c'est pas une belle toux.

\- Exactement. On ne lui donne pas plus de six mois à vivre

\- Ça veut rien dire, ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Ran en regardant le bonhomme.

Red sembla hésiter en jouant machinalement avec un bout de son sweat-shirt avant de répondre :

\- Mon géniteur avait une maladie incurable. On ne lui donnait pas plus d'un an à vivre, de ce qu'on m'a dit. On lui prévoyait une lente et douloureuse agonie. C'est pas ça qui l'a arrêté et rien ni personne n'aurait pu deviner en le voyant qu'il était moribond. Il a résisté _quatre_ _ans_ , bien assez longtemps pour pouvoir me faire, puisque ma mère était enceinte de cinq mois à sa mort. C'est Oyaji qui m'a raconté ça quand j'ai accepté de rejoindre sa famille. Conclusion, juste pour faire chier tout le monde, le vieux Shitara pourrait ignorer les diagnostiques et survivre plus longtemps.

\- Ce serait tout à fait son genre, se moqua Kyôsuke. Mais on était tous persuadé qu'aujourd'hui serait son dernier anniversaire.

\- D'où l'importance de la fête, pointa Hasuki.

L'intendante arriva à cet instant, leur disant que le doyen était parti se coucher et ne voulait pas être dérangé jusqu'à demain matin. Quant à l'épouse, elle se reposait après avoir reçu ses soins.

\- Il ne risque donc pas de se passer grand-chose, nous allons donc vous laisser, annonça Kogoro.

Il écrasa une de ses cigarettes dans le cendrier sur la table, alertant Conan. Le gamin tendit le bras et tira l'objet à lui pour observer les cigarettes dedans et en prit une en particulier.

\- Dîtes, à qui appartient ce mégot ? Elle n'est pas de la même marque que les cigarettes de Kogoro-ji-san.

\- Elle est de la même marque que celle de l'oncle Genzaburô, répondit Hasuki.

\- Il a dit qu'il était passé par ici en rentrant, avant d'aller rejoindre l'autre bâtiment. Sa présence remonte certainement à ce moment-là, supposa Haga.

Conan continua d'observer le mégot. Si c'était celui de Genzaburô, il était donc normal de les retrouver dans le cendrier de l'autre bâtiment s'il avait survécu aux flammes.

\- Viens avec moi ! réclama Conan en se précipitant hors de la pièce en attrapant Red au passage.

Le pirate protesta sur le traitement alors qu'il tombait de sa chaise. Il se rattrapa de justesse sur ses pieds et commença à siffler pour prévoir les obstacles sur son passage pendant que le détective l'attirait avec lui. Il entendit vaguement Haga identifier son sifflement comme un _Si bémol_ , avant d'être entraîné ailleurs. Il manqua se rompre le cou dans l'escalier. Deux fois.

Les deux enfants traversèrent la cour et entrèrent dans la ruine dégoulinante d'eau qu'il restait de l'autre bâtiment. Pataugeant dans l'eau, Conan slaloma entre les pompiers qui voulaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Ils finirent par arriver dans la chambre où l'incendie avait commencé.

\- Bon, tu me dis pourquoi tu me traînes comme ça derrière toi ?

\- Pour que tu puisses m'aider à faire entendre raison dans le crâne de Occhan.

\- Et c'est une raison pour me faire tomber d'une chaise, presque perdre l'équilibre dans un escalier et manquer de m'envoyer trois fois dans un mur ? Edogawa, je t'assure, quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, je te tuerai de mes mains.

\- Au moins, ça me laisse un délai pour faire mon testament, rétorqua le détective en se rapprochant du cendrier de cristal rempli d'eau et de mégot noyés.

Il regarda le contenu avec attention.

Il avait la confirmation à son soupçon, c'était bien un meurtre.

 _Pas à droite._

Sans y penser, Conan obéit la voix dans sa tête et regarda avec surprise la main de Kogoro s'arrêter à un pouce de l'endroit où il avait eu sa tête auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait averti ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ! gronda l'adulte en se repositionnant pour faire face aux deux gosses, les mains sur les hanches.

Red haussa des épaules.

\- Demande au binoclard, c'est lui qui m'a embarqué dans ce que je présume être les lieux de l'incendie.

Il leva le nez et prit une profonde inspiration pour expliquer comment il savait où il était :

\- Y'a une forte odeur de brûler, et l'air est humide.

Conan n'en avait rien à faire. Non, même la voix dans sa tête ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qui le faisait serrer des dents, c'était cette affaire. C'était un meurtre, il en était certain et il était presque certain de l'objectif à atteindre…

\- C'est un meurtre ! Pas un accident ! annonça clairement Conan.

\- Et zut, même Thatch veut plus parier sur ça, bougonna Red en claquant des doigts de déception face à l'opportunité perdue de se faire du fric sur le dos de son frère et Conan.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un incendie criminel ? demanda Ran d'un ton apaisant en voyant son père sur le point de s'énerver contre les enfants.

\- On est d'accord que le feu est parti d'un mégot mal éteint comme ceux dans ce cendrier, non ? demanda Conan.

Et il montra l'objet en question sur une table de nuit calcinée.

\- Ce sont les mégots de Genzubarô-san, vous ne les trouvez pas bizarre ?

\- Ils sont pleins d'eau, mais c'est tout et c'est normal, grommela le détective en regardant les mégots qui nageaient dans la flotte.

Conan lui donna alors le mégot de cigarette que Kogoro examina et compara avec ceux dans le cendrier.

\- Même marque, je vois pas le souci.

\- Oh ! Une trace de dents ! remarqua Ran qui examinait elle aussi la cigarette. Il a mordillé le bout du mégot qu'il a fumé dans le hall, mais pas ceux dans le cendrier.

Conan attrapa les lunettes de Red et leur montra les bouts de branche. Même si elles étaient légèrement fondues, ça se voyait qu'elles étaient mordillées.

\- Kogoro-ji-san, vous fumez tout en parlant ou en travaillant, vous avez donc ce tic de mordiller le filtre ! Que ce soit pour vous aider à vous concentrer ou à cause du stress ! Dawn fait pareil avec ses lunettes et Genzaburô devait avoir la même habitude.

Oui, bon, Red plaidait coupable, il avait la mauvaise habitude de mordre les branches de ses lunettes quand il était frustré. Vivre dans le corps d'un gosse quand on a un esprit et des souvenirs d'adulte, ça n'aidait pas _du tout_. Surtout quand il suffisait de s'aventurer innocemment dans ses pensées pour se rappeler d'une époque où il pouvait râler après son mec quand il avait du mal à marcher le matin.

Aaaah ! La grave erreur !

Red tendit une main vers Conan qui lui rendit ses lunettes et le pirate se remit immédiatement à mâchonner la branche. Agasa avait tout intérêt de développer quelque chose de plus solide.

\- Les cigarettes, là, elles ont pas de traces ! pointa Conan.

\- Je vois, comprit Kogoro.

Il avait _déjà_ compris ? Diable, l'Endormi commençait à développer un cerveau ?

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit ici pendant la sieste de Genzaburô-san afin de faire croire que l'origine du feu était par un mégot qu'il aurait mal éteint. Il a fumé quelques cigarettes et en a laissé une allumée dans le cendrier pour mettre le feu, c'est ça ?

Conan hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant. Oui, tout à fait ! C'était rare, mais Kogoro arrivait à parfois à dire des choses correctes tout seul comme un grand dans une enquête. Cependant, Kogoro était en train de se foutre de lui et lui prouva que les conclusions n'étaient pas valides :

\- Cette porte était verrouillée, lui rappela Kogoro en montrant la porte à moitié défoncée de la chambre. Nous avons été obligés de la défoncer, non ? S'il s'agit d'un incendie criminel, comment le responsable a-t-il réussi à fermer la porte à clef et à sortir ?

\- C'est vous qui aviez vérifié que la porte était fermée ? demanda Red. Non, c'est vrai, c'est facile de tourner une poignée dans le mauvais sens pour faire croire qu'elle était fermée et…

\- Toi, tais-toi, tu n'es pas en état de faire le moindre commentaire avec ton handicap, coupa Kogoro.

La température monta rapidement. Conan bâillonna le pirate pour l'empêcher de répondre au détective, même si Red avait soulevé un bon point. Ils étaient en pleine enquête, péter une durite parce que Kogoro ne faisait preuve d'aucun respect ou de curiosité ne servait rien.

\- Papa ! Pas la peine de parler à Red-kun de cette façon ! gronda Ran. Je suis certaine qu'il avait une bonne idée !

Ran, Sainte Ran, toujours au secours des enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau du gamin.

Red remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se détourna.

\- Puisque je suis pas en état de faire le moindre commentaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais. C'est toi qui as ma canne ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai entendu, elle fait toujours un bruit particulier.

Ran la retira de son dos et la donna au petit aveugle avant de se proposer pour le raccompagner auprès de Hasuki.

Conan soupira. Bien joué Kogoro ! Red avait sans doute eu une bonne idée et pour le coup, il ne pourrait pas l'entendre parce qu'il avait été vexé.

\- Je sais pas encore comment l'assassin a fait pour passer au travers la porte fermée, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre en série ! Regardez, si on prend les lettres des prénoms de tous ceux qui sont morts, ça fait D ; E ; F et G !

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les rencontre dans l'ordre alphabétique, approuva Kogoro avec une mine pensive. Sans parler qu'ils sont tous morts le jour de l'anniversaire du doyen. Il y a peut-être du vrai dans tout ça, c'est trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence.

\- La suite logique serait donc H, comme Hasuki !

Kogoro perdit ses couleurs et partie en courant, Conan sur ses talons, pour retrouver la demoiselle.

.

* * *

.

Suants et paniqués, Kogoro et Conan trouvèrent Hasuki en compagnie de Ran, Kyôsuke et de l'intendante dans le petit salon où ils les avaient laissés précédemment, et ils étaient très calmes. Le génie de la musique s'était assis un peu à l'écart de la table avec Red à qui il avait passé une guitare traditionnelle. Lui-même en avait une et il semblait apprendre au petit pirate un morceau sous le regard amusé et attendri de Ran et Hasuki, et celui toujours sévère de l'intendante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Ran en voyant l'état de son père.

\- En réfléchissant à l'affaire, on a remarqué que les victimes de la malédiction de ce violon étaient toutes mortes dans l'ordre alphabétique ! Et la prochaine lettre est le H, donc, vous.

\- Moi ? Voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman policier, les gens ne tuent pas comme ça.

\- Mais il est vrai que depuis la mort de ton père… commença Kyôsuke en levant brièvement le nez de ce qu'il faisait avec Red.

\- Ce sont des sottises, lui dit la demoiselle.

\- Vous faîtes quoi, tous les deux ? demanda Conan en allant à la rencontre des deux bruns avec les guitares.

\- Ton ami n'a peut-être plus ses yeux, mais il lui reste ses mains et ses oreilles. Puisqu'il m'a dit qu'il savait joué de la guitare, je lui proposé d'utiliser une des miennes, expliqua Haga. Je lui apprends un morceau de musique que j'ai joué l'an dernier en Europe, pendant que l'intendante se décide à dire ce qu'elle a derrière la tête.

La vieille femme cligna des yeux, surprise qu'on ait réalisé qu'elle était préoccupée.

\- Je songe au Requiem, expliqua la vieille femme.

Ce qui en soit, n'était pas très clair.

\- C'est une tradition, précisa Hasuki. Depuis des générations, quand un parent disparaît, un membre de la famille joue un requiem.

\- Genzaburô-san s'en chargeait jusqu'à l'année dernière, informa l'intendante.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi ! refusa Hasuki en levant les mains pour dire qu'elle ne voulait ne rien à voir à faire avec cette idée.

\- Bon, je le ferai, se désigna Haga. Désolé petit gars, mais la leçon s'arrête ici.

\- Merci de m'avoir appris ce bout, j'essaierai de faire la suite tout seul, remercia Red avec un sourire brillant.

\- Les instruments se trouvaient pour la plupart dans l'autre bâtiment, ils ont disparu avec l'incendie, pointa l'intendante. Il ne reste plus que le piano de votre mère, jeune maître Kyôske, ces guitares que vous aviez laissées ici suite à votre concert en Europe l'an dernier et _le_ _violon_.

\- Ah non ! refusa Haga. Pas le stradivarius, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent !

\- C'est moi qui en jouerai, lui dit Hasuki.

\- Non, je vais apporter mon violon préféré, il est dans ma voiture, alors, attends ici. Il a beau ne pas avoir trois cents ans, il est tout ce qui me reste de mon père puisqu'il m'en avait fait cadeau, c'est un gage de qualité. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit avec cette satanée pièce de collection. Et puis, si on le prend sans sa permission, Ayane ne sera pas contente.

Kyôsuke se leva et rangea la guitare qu'il avait en main dans sa caisse.

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux, p'tit gars, elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Avant que Red ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme s'en allait avec la caisse en main, surprenant le mini-pirate. Hasuki se leva et proposa au garçon de l'aider à ranger l'instrument qu'il venait de gagner, pendant que Kogoro demandait pourquoi madame Ayane serait en colère si on prenait le stradivarius.

\- Madame l'identifie à son fils disparu, répondit l'intendante. Juste avant de mourir, Furoto en avait joué devant son père. Depuis ce jour, quand minuit sonne, madame sort le stradivarius pour le cajoler comme si c'était son fils.

\- _Pardon ?_ s'étrangla Kogoro en se rasseyant à la table.

Ran attrapa Conan sous les bras et l'installa sur ses genoux en se mettant elle aussi à la table.

\- Son mari est au courant ? demanda le détective.

Hasuki déposa la caisse de la guitare près de la porte et remit la chaise de Red à la table. Elle s'assura que le garçon puisse s'y rassoir avant de s'installer à sa place et de répondre :

\- Très certainement. La pièce dans laquelle il est enfermé est entre leurs deux chambres. Il évoque certainement beaucoup de chose pour grand-mère. La dernière image qu'elle a de mon père, c'est lui jouant au stradivarius.

Le petit pirate leva le nez vers le plafond.

\- Quelque chose est tombé à l'étage.

Avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions, Kyôsuke revint dans la pièce avec son violon et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Si vous êtes prêts.

Tout le monde lui accorda son attention.

\- De Wolfang Amadeus Mozart. _Requiem en Ré mineur K626_.

Et il se mit à jouer un son mélancolique, triste qui s'envola rapidement par la fenêtre, alors qu'il semblait répandre son cœur sur chaque note. Il avait un talent indéniable, et comme l'expliqua Hasuki, Kyôsuke était diplômé d'une école de musique allemande dans ce domaine.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il ouvert la fenêtre ? demanda Conan.

\- Nous le faisons toujours quand nous jouons un Requiem, afin que grand-mère entende, sa chambre est juste au-dessus, expliqua Hasuki.

\- Si la pièce où est enfermé le stradivarius se situe entre sa chambre et celle de votre grand-père, et qu'elle communique avec cette dernière, on peut entrer et circuler librement entre les trois ?

\- Les chambres peuvent se verrouiller de l'intérieur. Dans ce cas, impossible d'y entrer par la pièce sécurisée. Mais ça l'est depuis le couloir avec le passe-partout de Tsumagari-san.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils chacun leur chambre ?

\- Grand-père était un grand fumeur et la fumée dérangeait grand-mère. Seul son cancer des poumons l'a forcé à arrêter.

\- Et s'il mourait, qui hériterait de ce précieux violon ?

\- Ce devait être oncle Genzaburô, mais maintenant, il devrait revenir à grand-mère. Ceci dit, grand-père désire qu'il l'accompagne dans la tombe. En réalité, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'oncle Kyôsuke en hérite.

Ran gronda Conan pour lui faire comprendre d'écouter en silence, mais ça ne détourna pas l'enfant de son pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé trop vite, que ça n'était pas fini.

 _Bam_

Un bruit contre le mur extérieur leur parvint de l'extérieur.

Et sous le regard abasourdi de tous, Ayane chuta devant leur fenêtre, tête en bas, pour s'écraser contre le dallage deux étages plus bas.

Alors que tout le monde s'agitait en bas, un vieil homme au troisième étage regarda tout ceci avec un maigre sourire.

Jamais il ne le donnerait. C'était à lui.

.

* * *

.

* * *

*Pour ce type de e-mail, il est apparemment possible de trouver des adresses commençant par le numéro de téléphone du mobile, puis le et enfin le reste de l'adresse

**Semblant de tendinite


	40. Dissonance

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve pour notre dose mensuelle de Conan ! Et aujourd'hui, on fini notre aventure sur le stradivarius. Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre présence et surtout à Maenas pour son commentaire (** Conan est poissard, je pense qu'au bout de quarante chapitre, on l'a tous réalisé. Kogoro va faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : dormir et se faire traiter d'oiseau de mauvais augure **).**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent : Conan reste coincer sur la mélodie qui sert de numéro pour le boss de l'Organisation et cherche à la retrouver. Sans le savoir, Kogoro l'aide en annonçant qu'il doit mener une enquête chez une famille de musicien dont l'un des membres à une oreille absolue. Fana de musique, Red se joint à l'expédition. Sur place, il s'avère qu'il y aurait une malédiction sur un vieux stradivarius qui aurait coûté la vie à déjà plusieurs membre de la famille. Kogoro doit donc trouver la parade avant que sa cliente ne doive en jouer pour l'anniversaire du doyen de la famille. Mais sous leurs yeux, le grand-oncle, puis la grand-mère meurent tour à tour durant la soirée dans de tragiques circonstances. Il est temps de mener l'enquête.  
_

 _._

* * *

.

Conan cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La mort de la femme troublait sa théorie sur l'ordre alphabétique. Il avait bien l'intention de mener l'enquête. Après que l'intendante eut contacté la police, il lui demanda son passe-partout et s'en alla fouiner dans la demeure, suivi par les dames qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il traficotait. Le petit détective commença l'enquête par la chambre de la défunte. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, et les seules sources de lumière étaient l'ampoule du couloir et la lune croissante au dehors.

\- Où se trouve la pièce où est conservée le stradivarius ? demanda le petit détective en s'avançant dans la pièce sombre.

\- Au fond à droite, lui répondit la vieille intendante en lui montrant la porte en question.

Le petit bout d'homme alla rejoindre la porte et tourna la poignée. Fermé de l'intérieur.

Un coup de vent le fit se tourner vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'elle était grande ouverte, les rideaux dansant doucement dans le vent. Une chaise richement brodée était appuyée tout contre le mur, servant de marche pour accéder au rebord de la fenêtre. Il allait s'en approcher quand ses pieds percutèrent quelque chose.

Un violon était par terre, brisé, la caisse ouverte et les cordes cassées. Ignorant l'exclamation des femmes, Conan jeta un œil autour de lui pour repérer, sur le lit à proximité, l'étui vide du stradivarius. Un bel instrument réduit en miette, ce devait être ça que Red avait entendu tomber.

Le regard acéré s'arrêta sur l'étiquette du fabriquant.

Voilà qui était intéressant…

.

* * *

.

Megure avait cessé d'être surpris. Autant en vouloir à la pluie de mouiller.

On avait appelé Mouri à la base pour éclaircir de vieilles affaires et au final, il se retrouvait témoin d'un incendie _et_ d'un suicide.

\- Vous attirez la mort, comme d'habitude, Mouri, nota le commissaire en détournant vaguement son regard du corps étendu en bas des fenêtres pour regarder le détective par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est qu'une suite de malencontreux accidents ! se défendit le privé avec un sourire embarrassé. Je ne suis qu'un détective, qui, où qu'il aille, se retrouve entrainer dans des affaires…

\- Dans ce cas, je préfèrerai que vous restiez chez vous.

\- Peine perdue ! Hop !

Megure releva la tête pour voir que Red venait de réussir à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon au rez-de-chaussée, un sourire blasé sur le visage alors que Takagi se demandait s'il pouvait paniquer ou pas de l'idée de voir l'enfant tomber.

\- Mouri-occhan serait capable de se retrouver mêler à une histoire rocambolesque même sans se lever de son bureau, alors, ne pariez pas sur le sujet.

\- Et toi tu vas tomber, lui dit Megure.

\- Pas moyen ! Il faudrait que je fasse une crise pour ça _et encore_ !

Il se rappelait d'une fois où, de garde nocturne, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire une crise de narcolepsie alors qu'il était assis sur un espar et de se réveiller le cul toujours sur le même morceau de bois. Cela avait fait une sacrée surprise au réveil et là, il avait failli tomber.

\- Avez-vous des informations sur la victime ? demanda Megure à Takagi.

L'agent Takagi ouvrit son carnet de notes et transmit à son supérieur tout ce qu'il savait de la femme :

\- Elle s'appelait Ayane, elle était l'épouse de Shitara Chôichiro, le doyen de la famille.

Il leva le nez vers la fenêtre ouverte du dernier étage.

\- Elle a sauté à minuit depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage à l'arrière du bâtiment principal.

\- Où étiez-vous alors ? demanda Megure en se tournant vers Mouri.

L'homme pointa la fenêtre entre celle de la défunte et celle où Red s'était assis.

\- Dans la chambre d'Hasuki-san, la petite-fille d'Ayane-san, juste en dessous. Haga-san avait pris Red-kun à part pour parler guitare avant de se mettre au violon pour un requiem.

\- Un requiem ? répéta Megure avec perplexité.

\- Oui, en hommage à son oncle mort dans l'incendie, Haga-san a joué un requiem au violon.

Mouri lui fit un petit cours sur la généalogie de la famille, mais ça n'aidait pas à savoir pourquoi la femme s'était suicidée. Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Outre l'intendante qui apparut presque par magie derrière Mouri :

\- C'est à cause du violon.

Comme personne ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait, elle proposa de les conduire à la chambre de la victime pour leur montrer.

\- Takagi-keiji ? demanda Red avec une moue adorable.

Takagi regarda l'aveugle qui offrait une mine de chaton suppliant. Il ne savait vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il devrait peut-être demander conseil sur le sujet à ce Thatch Newgate. Il attrapa le gamin sous les aisselles et le souleva pour le déposer à côté de lui dans la cour. Comment un garçon qui mangeait autant pouvait peser aussi peu ? L'aveugle tira de son dos sa canne et marcha avec à côté du policier après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié. Autant Conan que Red le déstabilisaient.

On avait allumé la lumière de la chambre entre temps, et découvrir la présence du stradivarius cassé était une réponse en soit de la raison pour laquelle la femme avait sauté.

\- Quand nous sommes venus ici avec la gouvernante et Conan-kun, après qu'Ayane-san eut sauté, l'entrée était fermée à clef, c'est Conan-kun qui l'a ouverte avec le passe-partout. Conan-kun a vérifié que la porte de la salle sécurisée soit elle aussi fermée et elle l'était de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que la fenêtre d'ouverte, raconta Ran aux policiers.

Aucune trace de bagarre, pas de trace non plus laissant suggérer que quelqu'un était rentré par la fenêtre.

\- Le violon a sans doute été cassé avant que madame ne le sorte de l'étui, et elle a été tellement choquée en le voyant qu'elle s'est suicidée, supposa la gouvernante.

\- Tout ça pour un simple instrument de musique… soupira Megure.

Et il se fit remettre à sa place par Kogoro qui lui hurla dessus en lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple instrument mais d'un _stradivarius_ qui devait valoir quelques centaines de millions de yens.

\- Une fois, j'ai cramé par erreur un kimono d'Izou-nii-san quand il a voulu que je fasse l'effort de bien m'habiller pour nouvel an, se rappela Red. Je crois que le vêtement devait avoir le même prix que ce stradivarius.

\- Comment ça s'est fini ? demanda Ran.

\- Je sais plus, je me suis réveillé huit jours plus tard et Marco-nii-san a appuyé Cassandra-nee-san pour que je reste au lit pendant encore deux semaines. Izou-nii-san m'a fait la tête pendant les deux mois qui ont suivi. Il aime ses kimonos. Autant que les vieux flingues. Ces trucs sont lourds.

Pour expliciter le commentaire, il se frotta le crâne.

Conan se prit le visage dans une main. Comptez sur Red pour prendre une tangente. De son côté, Kogoro était déjà de retour sur l'affaire. Au moins, il connaissait les priorités du moment, lui.

\- Ayane-san considérait ce violon comme une partie de Furuto-san, son fils disparu, réfléchit à voix haute Kogoro. Elle le prenait avec elle chaque soir pour le cajoler. Le voir cassé a pu la pousser à mourir.

L'idée était bonne, mais Conan savait qu'ils faisaient fausse route.

\- Vous faites erreur, leur dit le petit détective. Personne ne l'a cassé, si ce n'est Ayane-san elle-même.

Pendant que tout le monde se posait des questions sur la raison ayant poussé la victime à faire un geste pareil, Kogoro, lui, il râlait en silence. Il en avait marre des interventions de l'enfant. Cependant, le petit détective ne se manifestait jamais sans preuve. La première était une égratignure sur la table à proximité de l'enfant où était tombé le violon. Quand Kogoro lui rappela en hurlant qu'elle n'aurait jamais brisé le violon qu'elle considérait comme son fils, Conan eut la réplique qui fit mouche :

\- _L'original_. C'est _l'original_ qu'elle n'aurait jamais cassé.

Devant le regard perplexe de tout le monde, Conan alla s'accroupir devant le violon et montra l'étiquette à l'intérieur, pleinement visible maintenant que l'instrument était ouvert. L'étiquette portait une signature en G.A.

\- S'il avait été fabriqué par Antonio Stradivari, il porterait les initiales A.S, pointa Conan.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? demanda Kogoro d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Nii-san a un violon, intervint Red.

Conan regarda son camarade, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir vu de violon chez Jodie et Thatch.

\- On est nombreux à avoir appris la musique en autodidacte. Izou-nii-san est doué au shamisen, Marco-nii-san a des cordes vocales d'oiseaux et Thatch-nii-san joue du violon.

\- Kali aussi ? demanda Ran avec curiosité.

\- Elle a appris un peu la guitare avec Ace-nii-chan, mais elle n'est pas musicienne. Elle préfère jouer les voyantes.

Les capacités de ce garçon à pouvoir mentir sans se faire prendre étaient juste incroyables.

Takagi enfila ses gants et ramassa délicatement le violon pour ne pas l'abîmer plus, se demandant à quoi correspondaient les initiales.

\- L'artisan qui a fabriqué cette copie a sans doute mis ses propres initiales sur cette élégante étiquette semblable à celle de l'origine, répondit Kyôsuke qui venait d'arriver avec Hasuki qui séchait encore ses larmes. Les copies de Stradivarius sont célèbres. Elles sont produites depuis très longtemps, dans des genres différents.

Sans même mettre des gants, il prit le violon des mains de Takagi et examina l'étiquette avant de leur montrer une petite ligne au bas de l'étiquette.

\- Regardez, sur la dernière ligne il est écrit _made in Germany_. Il est cent pour cent faux.

Tout bas, Megure se renseigna sur les nouveaux venus que Kogoro lui présenta.

\- C'est vous qui jouiez le requiem ? comprit Takagi.

\- C'est exact, confirma l'homme.

\- Et vous l'écoutiez dans la pièce en dessous ? se fit confirmer Megure.

\- Nous étions six sans compter Kyôsuke-san, lui dit Kogoro.

Il attrapa Red et Conan par le col comme pour les montrer à l'inspecteur.

\- Il y avait Ran, ces gamins et moi. Ainsi que Hasuki-san et la gouvernante. Pendant que Kyôsuke jouait…

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber à l'étage. Ce devait être le violon, coupa Red.

Kogoro le laissa tomber pour le faire taire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité de l'enfant qui se rattrapa aisément sur ses pieds.

\- Donc, pendant que Kyôsuke jouait, le dos tourné à la fenêtre, on a vu derrière lui une forme apparaître, reprit Kogoro. Nous avons accouru pour regarder en bas et vérifier ce que c'était, pour réaliser avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'Ayane-san.

Ce fut trop pour Hasuki. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait pu arriver, surtout que Kyôsuke l'avait sauvée de l'incendie. Takagi se tourna vers Red, l'expert en la matière d'incendie pour lui et se renseigna sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il y a eu une dispute un peu plus tôt, parce que Hasuki-nee-san s'entraînait au violon et cela avait rappelé à Ayane-san son défunt fils. Le doyen l'a embarqué dans l'autre bâtiment pour se détendre en écoutant des enregistrements de leur fils disparu, expliqua clairement Red. Apparemment, elle se serait endormie là-bas, donc, le doyen est revenu seul ici. Quand l'incendie s'est déclaré, c'est là que tout le monde a appris que la baa-san était prisonnière du feu. Edogawa et Haga-nii-san sont montés la chercher. Ils ont sauté par la fenêtre sur la voiture de location de Mouri-occhan.

\- A t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu as vu tout ça de tes yeux, nota Haga.

\- C'est pas possible, je suis aveugle, répondit calmement Red avec un sourire étrange.

C'était pour ça que les flammes ne les avaient pas approchés, conclu mentalement Conan. Red avait réussi à s'y connecter pour les suivre dans l'incendie et les protéger.

Megure ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on avait cassé une copie. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'était mise en colère en réalisant que ça en était une, ce qui n'était pas logique, puisque la gouvernante assurait que le doyen avait fait expertiser le Stradivarius qui avait été jugé authentique.

\- Alors, où est le vrai violon ? demanda Kogoro en essayant de ne pas râler.

\- Vous parlez de ceci ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le vieil homme qui entrait dans la pièce en tenant avec précaution le violon dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai caché dans les rideaux du lit baldaquin, Ayane n'en prenait pas soin.

Kyôseku demanda gentiment à le voir et avec reluctance, le vieil homme lui laissa l'instrument. Un œil dans la caisse confirma la présence du label d'Antonio Stradivari.

\- Voulez-vous que j'en joue ? Je saurai tout de suite si c'est un authentique, proposa le musicien en mettant le violon sur son épaule.

Alors que Megure lui disait de se faire plaisir, Takagi revenait à la copie dont il essayait de comprendre l'origine. Kogoro supposa que la vieille femme avait acheté un autre Stradivarius pour surprendre tout le monde avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une ingénieuse copie et elle aurait ainsi préféré le suicide plutôt que l'humiliation d'avouer qu'elle avait dépensé une fortune pour une copie.

\- Ce n'est pas très réaliste, leur dit Takagi.

\- Vous faites fausse route ! s'exclama Conan. Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, nous avons cherché partout, y compris dans le lit et nous n'avons rien trouvé ! Quelqu'un a sans doute ramené en cachette le stradivarius qui avait été auparavant remplacé par une copie ! Quelqu'un est entré ici après moi dans de but précis !

\- Conan-kun ! rouspéta Ran.

\- T'as l'air d'un gamin qui fait un caca nerveux, Edogwara, se moqua Red.

Conan adressa un regard noir à son compagnon qui, s'il remarqua le poids de son regard, n'y fait aucune mention.

\- Eh bien, vous saurez de qui il s'agit en analysant les empreintes laissées sur ce violon, leur dit le doyen en regardant l'objet avec un air possessif. Il va sans dire que vous y trouverez aussi les miennes, puisque j'entre et sors librement dans la pièce où il est conservé.

\- Ainsi que les miennes, continua Kyôsuke. Je suis venu ici hier midi pour l'accorder afin de préparer le récital d'anniversaire.

\- Dans cette chambre ? s'enquit Megure.

\- Oui, elle jouxte la pièce sécurisée et il y a un piano, donc, c'est pratique. Quand j'ai eu terminé, j'ai appelé Hasuki qui allait jouer pour la fête et je lui ai passé le violon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il portera aussi mes empreintes. J'ai joué un petit moment ici pour écouter comment il avait été accordé, confirma la demoiselle.

\- Y'avait-il des témoins ? demanda Takagi.

\- J'étais seule, oncle Kyôsuke est tout de suite parti. Grand-mère était sortie dans le jardin pour éviter d'être dérangée par le bruit des accords. Ensuite, j'ai montré le violon à Mouri-san qui venait tout juste d'arriver et c'est à ce moment-là que l'incendie s'est déclaré.

La gouvernante conclut en disant que c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait rangé le violon à sa place.

Si on prenait donc tout ça en compte, il y avait des chances que la personne qui ait fait l'échange soit l'un des membres de la maison.

\- Mais peu importe inspecteur ! s'exclama Mouri avec un sourire qui énerva Megure. L'original a repris sa place et ce gamin n'a pas bien cherché, il ne fait qu'inventer des histoires !

Conan lui en ferait bouffer s'il le pouvait.

\- Nous sommes tout de même face à une énigme ! insista le garnement.

Kogoro s'énerva et pencha sa tête vers le garçon pour lui gueuler dessus :

\- ET POURQUOI !? LA PORTE D'ENTREE ET CELLE DE LA PIECE OU ETAIT CONSERVE LE VIOLON ETAIENT VERROUILLEES DE L'INTERIEUR, NON ? IL Y A MÊME UNE CHAISE POSEE PRES DE LA FENÊTRE ! IL NE PEUT S'AGIR QUE D'UN SUICIDE !

Plus calmement que le détective en colère, Megure vérifia toutes les options et se renseigna sur l'existence d'un double.

\- Outre la clef que madame avait sur elle, il n'y a que mon passe-partout, répondit la gouvernante en montrant son trousseau.

L'autre clef, elle, on l'avait retrouvée dans les poches de la défunte. Il s'agissait d'un crime impossible.

\- AH ! TU VOIS BIEN QUE CE NE SONT PAS DES MEURTRES EN SERIE ! pointa Kogoro à Conan.

Cela intrigua Megure. Il y avait d'autres morts ?

\- Non ! rassura Kogoro en ébouriffant les cheveux de Conan avec un peu trop de force. Ce gamin divague complètement ! Il prétend que les initiales des membres disparus depuis trente ans suivent l'ordre alphabétique, ce qui prouverait qu'il s'agit de meurtres en série.

\- Ah, se contenta de répondre Megure.

Et la colère revint à la surface parce que le détective n'avait pas fini de crier sur Conan.

\- MAIS LA MORT ACCIDENTELLE DE GENZABURÔ, DONC G, EST SUIVIE DE CELLE D'AYANE-SAN, DONC A, QUI S'EST SUICIDEE ! AUTREMENT DIT, RIEN A VOIR !

Et Ran, merveilleuse Ran, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ano… _« DEFGA »_ , ça pourrait faire une gamme, non ? Le « _Do, Re, Mi »_ italien donne « _CDEFGAB »_ en anglais ? On parle dans ce cas de code C, non ?

Elle avait un bon point.

Cela faisait que le B serait le suivant.

\- _Benio_ Tsumagari, dit la gouvernante. Serai-je la prochaine sur la liste ? Quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici, il y a trente ans, monsieur m'a dit qu'avec moi, la boucle serait bouclée.

C'était bien beau ça, mais il restait une enquête à continuer. Megure renvoya tout le monde dans sa chambre pour laisser faire les experts.

.

* * *

.

On trouva aisément la marque d'un pied de la défunte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant penser qu'elle s'était jetée résolument dans le vide.

\- Ne, Dawn ?

Red, assis sur une chaise de la chambre de la défunte, releva le nez quand son camarade vint le rejoindre.

\- Tu voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure ? Avant que le Occhan ne dise des conneries ?

L'aveugle soupira et croisa ses bras sur un des accoudoirs avant d'y appuyer sa tête.

\- Je voulais dire que c'était facile de faire croire qu'une porte est fermée de l'intérieur. Il suffit de tenir correctement la poignée pour faire une résistance, avant que ça ne cède soi-disant, puis mettre le verrou ensuite.

\- On est d'accord que si ce que tu dis s'avère être ce qu'il s'est passé, ça ne laisse qu'un coupable.

\- Ouais, malheureusement.

\- T'as une idée de comment faire tomber une personne par une fenêtre sans être dans une pièce ?

\- A part la tirer avec une corde, j'ai pas d'idée. Désolé.

\- Pas grave, merci quand même.

Le détective se détourna de son camarade et regarda la chambre à la recherche d'une idée. Il pouvait expliquer comment Genzaburô était mort, mais pas Ayane.

Avec tout le monde concentré sur la fenêtre, Conan ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la même direction. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant quelque chose sur un des carreaux et se rapprocha pour montrer sa trouvaille du doigt à un des experts qui identifia cela comme un bout de ruban adhésif. Et on trouva la même chose sur l'autre vitre.

Conan commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il revint vers Red qui leva un sourcil de confusion.

\- Dawn, j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles du suicide, lui dit Conan.

\- Tu cherches quoi ? demanda le pirate.

\- Un son. Dis-moi tout ce que tu as entendu en dehors du requiem, jusqu'à la mort de Ayane-san.

Le D. soupira et se redressa pour se laisser aller dans le dossier profond du siège, les yeux fermés de concentration.

\- Je me souviens du violon. L'impact avec la table, je l'ai pas entendu, mais avec le sol, oui. J'ai senti Ayane traverser la pièce quand Haga-san s'est mis à jouer. Elle a tiré la chaise. Et y'a quelque chose qui a cogné le mur en même temps que les fenêtres, avant que la femme ne saute.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Conan. Oui, il avait une idée.

\- Merci, Dawn, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et sans un mot de plus, il fila rejoindre les experts en bas dehors, en train de chercher des indices là où Ayane avait fini sa chute. Le corps n'était plus là, seulement la silhouette dessinée au scotch sur le sol. La question était prévisible :

\- Mouri-san veut savoir si vous auriez pas trouver quoi que ce soit de bizarre ou de particulier ici ?

En réponse, on lui montra un petit morceau de bois plat avec des encoches sur une de ses arrêtes.

Un chevalet de violon. Le stradivarius et le faux violon les avaient tous les deux, il y avait donc un troisième violon. Il avait bien une idée, mais ça restait infaisable. C'est là que l'un des experts montra un autre sachet, contenant la pointe d'une baguette qui avait dû rouler par terre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait…

En courant, il alla rejoindre le bâtiment incendié où il trouva encore des pompiers à qui la police avait demandé de rester sur place le temps de la fin de l'enquête. C'est à eux que Conan s'adressa.

\- Vous auriez trouvé des baguettes ?

Les deux pompiers se regardèrent.

\- De quel genre de baguette tu veux parler, petit ?

\- La personne qui est morte ici était un chef d'orchestre, vous avez bien dû remarquer un étui pour ses baguettes quelque part, non ?

\- Ah oui, en effet, mais il a brûlé. Il devait y avoir deux baguettes à l'intérieur.

\- Et elles sont où ? pressa Conan.

\- Nulle part, lui répondit le pompier.

\- L'étui était vide, donc ? sourit froidement le détective.

\- Exactement.

Bingo ! Il en était sûr. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve la preuve qui expliquerait le truc de cette chambre close. Regardant le sol, Conan arpenta le plancher humide de ce qui fut la chambre de Genzaburô et remarqua un bout de métal tordu par terre. Il le ramassa. Oui, ça venait de la porte et c'était justement la preuve qu'il lui manquait.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi _on_ s'était donné cette peine d'aller d'agir quand le résultat revenait au même

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un souvenir lui revint à la surface. Il se rappelait de quand il était un _vrai_ enfant, d'une fois où sa mère s'était mise au piano pour chanter. Elle s'était arrêtée quand elle avait remarqué l'expression perplexe de son fils…

Il avait sa réponse.

.

* * *

.

Dans la chambre d'Ayane, Red commençait à avoir mal au crâne à force d'entendre Kogoro répéter encore et encore qu'ils perdaient leur temps à spéculer, que tout ça était qu'une triste histoire de suicide et qu'ils devraient boucler l'affaire.

Ce qui fut le plus drôle, c'est quand Kogoro se mit à bailler.

Tout le monde se figea et fixa le détective, le surprenant.

\- Nanda ? demanda Kogoro.

\- D'habitude, quand tu te mets à bailler avec ton drôle d'air, tu commences ta démonstration « _endormie »,_ lui expliqua Ran.

\- Un drôle d'air, moi ?

\- Oui, confirma Megure. Et vous faites toujours un drôle de bruit. Vous dîtes quelque chose comme _Gah_ !

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt _Hips_ ? songea Takagi.

\- Non, c'est _Glou_ il me semble, proposa Ran.

Ce genre de débat stupide, Red les avait avec Thatch avec au minimum deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang… ou pour faire crisé un autre Commandant, généralement Jozu, parce que Marco se vengeait au lit, lui, quand il en était la victime.

Et la réponse leur vint de Conan qui endormit Kogoro avec sa montre.

\- _Nyoo_ … gémit l'homme en s'endormant avec une tête absolument stupide.

\- Voilà ! C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Ran en pointant le visage de son père du doigt.

Lentement, le corps de Kogoro cessa de lui répondre. Conan se contenta d'avancer une chaise et l'homme s'effondra endormi dedans avec un bras sur le dossier.

\- Vous avez l'air bien content de vous dans cette position, maugréa Megure.

Red cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Comment avait-on pu ne pas encore réaliser le subterfuge ? C'était tellement _flagrant_.

\- Evidemment que je suis content de moi, répondit Conan avec la voix de Kogoro en se cachant derrière le siège. J'ai résolu une énigme que vous n'êtes, après tout, pas capable de résoudre commissaire. Laissez-moi vous rappeler les faits de ces meurtres en séries qui ont eu lieu dans cette maison depuis deux ans maintenant.

\- Vous parliez pourtant de suicide, rappela Megure.

Conan l'ignora.

\- A partir de maintenant, disposez les choses de façon dont je vous l'indiquerai. Les installations devront être faites _exactement_ comme je le demanderai. Et faîtes venir aussi les quatre suspects ici, sans oublier l'infâme instrument.

Takagi sortit son calepin pour prendre des notes, mais Conan avec une autre mission pour lui.

\- Red-kun a besoin de bouger, accompagnez-le donc se dégourdir dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'on vous rappelle. Il a déjà failli tomber deux fois dans les escaliers aujourd'hui, évitons que ça se reproduise.

Perplexe, Takagi referma son calepin et obtempéra. Il alla rejoindre le garçon qui s'était levé de sa chaise et le conduisit dans le couloir. Le policier ferma la porte derrière eux et Red soupira en s'étirant avant de siffler.

\- Pourquoi tu siffles ? s'enquit Takagi.

\- L'écho. Il me permet d'avoir une idée de la place que j'ai pour faire mes quatre cents coups. Vous en faîtes pas pour moi, installez-vous juste au niveau de l'escalier que je sache par où je ne dois pas aller.

Il retira sa canne blanche de son dos et la jeta à Takagi qui la reçut avec étonnement.

\- Elle est lourde, nota l'adulte.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna laconiquement le D.

Et sans autre commentaire, il leva les mains pour se laisser aller vers l'avant en un poirier et resta en équilibre sur ses mains avec aisance, ignorant le regard curieux et perplexe que le policier adressa à l'encre qui fut légèrement dévoilée dans son dos quand son sweat glissa. En sifflotant, le pirate commença son avancée acrobatique dans le couloir, suivi par l'inspecteur perplexe, à la fois du comportement de l'enfant, mais aussi de ce que mijotait Kogoro.

.

* * *

.

Tout avait été mis en place et on avait tiré les rideaux pour cacher les préparations. Ainsi, quand les suspects arrivèrent avec le violon, il était temps de commencer la révélation.

\- Je sais qui est le meurtrier, leur dit d'emblée Conan avec la voix de Kogoro.

\- Il s'agit donc bien de meurtres en série, finalement ? s'enquit Haga avec un étrange calme.

\- Oncle Genzaburô et grand-mère ont eux aussi été assassinés ? demanda Hasuki avec émotion.

\- Oui, confirma le détective. Tous ont été tués par une seule et même personne. Emi-san, morte il y a deux ans dans les escaliers, ainsi que Furuto-san et sa chute fatale de la véranda, font eux aussi partie des victimes.

\- Vraiment ? souffla Hasuki.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin du stradivarius ? demanda le doyen qui tenait le violon contre lui d'un air possessif.

\- Parce qu'il a compris, il sait qui l'a remplacé par une copie avant de venir le replacer, lui dit la gouvernante.

\- Non, réfuta Conan. Je voudrais vous faire écouter un morceau avant de vous exposer mon raisonnement. Un prélude à la résolution de cette affaire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette demande ?! Même Ran était offensée par la démarche. Il s'agissait d'un stradivarius, pas d'un jouet.

\- Je voudrais rejouer comme je l'ai fait devant vous, Hasuki-san, vous permettez ?

Ce n'était pas de l'art, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas qu'il recommence.

\- Il vaudrait mieux en rester là, recommanda maladroitement la demoiselle.

\- ABSOLUMENT ! renchérit le doyen. SI JE LE PRÊTE A UN AMATEUR ET QU'IL L'ABÎME, QU'ADVIENDRA-T-Il ?!

Et Haga, dans son calme typique, prit la défense de Kogoro :

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'il demande ? Il a sans doute une idée derrière la tête. A moins que vous ayez une raison particulière de refuser, Chôichirô-ji-san ?

\- Mais pas du tout, se défendit faiblement le vieillard.

Haga tendit une main et avec réluctance, le précieux violon changea de main. Tenant l'objet avec précaution, le génie de la musique s'avança et offrit l'instrument à Kogoro.

\- Tenez, montrez-nous vos talents.

Kogoro ne prit pas l'instrument.

\- C'est vous, Haga Kyôsuke, qui avez échangé les violons, lui dit calmement Conan avec la voix du détective.

\- Pardon ? Mais je vous le donne parce que vous vouliez jouer…

\- C'est certainement ainsi que vous avez fait l'échange. D'abord, vous êtes venu l'accorder dans cette chambre, vous l'avez passé à Hasuki et le feu s'est déclaré alors qu'elle était en train de me le montrer. Et voyant qu'il trainait sur la table, Tsumagari-san est allée le ranger. Si l'auteur de cet échange était elle ou Choïchiro-san, qui avait lui aussi accès à la pièce sécurisée, celui-ci a eu lieu après que j'ai joué du violon devant Hasuki-san. Donc, si j'ai bien joué sur l'original et que l'on y retrouve mes empreintes, il s'agira bel et bien de l'un d'eux. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, le coupable devait faire en sorte que je le touche, afin de tricher sur le moment où il a laissé ses empreintes. De même, si l'auteur de l'échange est Kyôsuke-san ou Hasuki-san, l'absence de mes empreintes sur l'original aurait signifié que les violons ont été intervertis avant que je ne commence à jouer, ce qui aurait aussitôt révélé la vérité. Or, alors que l'autorisation m'en avait été refusée, Kyôsuke-san a persuadé son oncle de me laisser jouer. Vous voyez, mon cher, cela prouve que vous êtes l'auteur de tous ces meurtres.

Personne n'arrivait à le croire, il était la dernière personne qui aurait pu faire ça !

\- Et si les violons avaient déjà été échangés avant que le jeune maître Kyôsuke ne vienne l'accorder ? tenta de défendre la gouvernante.

\- Non, il a une telle oreille qu'il peut distinguer un instrument authentique d'une copie rien qu'en jouant.

\- Pourquoi cela ferait-il de lui un meurtrier ? demanda Megure qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. La chambre d'Ayane-san était fermée de l'intérieur. Ce qui était aussi le cas pour la chambre de Genzaburô-san.

\- Même l'autre aveugle a compris l'astuce sans même voire comment ça s'est passé. Oi, gamin, montre-leur !

Répondant à sa propre injonction, Conan remit son nœud en place et sortit de derrière la chaise et tendit à Megure le morceau de métal qu'il avait ramassé dans l'autre partie du bâtiment, le tenant dans le creux d'un mouchoir.

\- Regardez, dit-il en souriant. Cette pièce de métal faisait partie du mécanisme de fermeture de la porte de la chambre de Genzaburô-san. Elle s'est tordue uniquement pour le trou de la partie supérieure, si elle avait sauté au moment où nous avons enfoncé la porte, les deux côtés devraient être tordus, n'est-ce pas ? Quand nous l'avons trouvé, les pompiers l'ont bien dit ! Le système de fermeture de cette porte comprend un bouton en haut et un loquet en bas. Selon la direction dans laquelle on a essayé de tourner le bouton, il se peut qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas. Donc, il se peut qu'elle n'ait pas été fermée à clef quand nous l'avons enfoncée !

Il se tourna vers Kogoro et retourna se cacher derrière lui pour reprendre son manège avec la voix du détective :

\- Quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, nous avons vu qu'elle était fermée à clef car Kyôsuke-san venait de le faire. Il nous a fait croire qu'elle était fermée et nous l'avons enfoncé, nous empêchant ainsi de sauver Genzaburô-san consumé par les flammes.

\- Je vois, mais quel est le rapport avec l'échange des violons ? demanda Megure.

\- Ce procédé a servi à inciter Ayane-san à sauter.

\- Mais il était justement en train de jouer dans la pièce en dessous !

\- C'était un piège, afin d'attirer Ayane-san vers la fenêtre. Essayez d'imaginer la scène ; Ayane-san voit que le stradivarius qui lui rappelait tant son fils a été remplacé par une copie, cela la met en colère et elle casse le faux. Puis, elle entend cette si belle mélodie. Elle se tourne alors vers la fenêtre…

Conan garda son dos face à tout le monde alors qu'il allait ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Imaginez ce qu'elle ressent quand elle voit ceci !

Dehors, accroché à la fenêtre par on ne sait quel tour, tout le monde pouvait voir le dos d'un violon.

\- Elle a dû penser qu'il s'agissait du vrai stradivarius. Oui, d'autant plus si le violon, avec lequel Kyôsuke-san jouait, se trouvait être ce même stradivarius. Elle a approché une chaise, enlevé le loquet en haut de la fenêtre et elle a commis l'erreur de vouloir le récupérer.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu tomber aussi facilement ? demanda Megure.

\- Eh bien, faisons une expérience avec Takagi-san, proposa Conan.

.

* * *

.

Pour la énième fois, Takagi ne pouvait que rester pantois. Malgré son handicap, Red avait une mobilité incroyable, restant capable de reproduire des déplacements de Free Running avec une certaine aisance, sans parler de sa force et de son équilibre. Encore une fois, il se demandait comment un garçon aussi mobile et futé avait réussi à se faire prendre ses yeux de façon aussi barbare, sans parler de son affinité avec le feu.

\- Ne, Takagi-san. Je peux vous poser une question un peu personnelle ? demanda Red alors qu'il s'était remis en position du poirier.

\- Est-ce que tu répondras aux miennes ? s'enquit l'inspecteur.

L'enfant eut un reniflement narquois tellement typique d'un adulte que ça en faisait peur.

\- Je vous aime bien, donc, je vous accorde une question, mais qu'une seule, alors, réfléchissez bien.

C'était déjà pas mal. Il devrait donc réfléchir à la bonne question parmi toutes celles qu'il voulait lui poser.

\- Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Red cessa son poirier et vint s'asseoir dans l'escalier à côté de l'inspecteur, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, le visage tourné devant lui.

\- Admettons… commença l'enfant avec précaution. Admettons que… que l'homme le plus dangereux, la pire crapule de ce monde… ait un enfant…

\- Eh bien ?

\- Est-ce… est-ce que vous pensez que cet enfant a le droit de vivre ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le policier sans la moindre hésitation. Dans mon humble avis, il n'a rien à voir avec les actes de son père, il a droit à sa chance. Tous les enfants naissent au monde innocent. C'est le reste, le monde, l'éducation, l'entourage, qui fait qu'il devient quelqu'un de bien, ou s'il suivra la voie de son père. On n'a pas à le juger coupable pour son père, l'enfant lui-même n'a pas à se cacher derrière son géniteur pour se justifier, sauf s'il est menacé ou contraint d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Vous… vous êtes sincère ?

\- Totalement.

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Red si vite que Takagi n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier. En partie parce que l'enfant baissa ses lunettes sur ses yeux, rendant son expression encore plus indéchiffrable.

\- Vous avez choisi votre question ? s'enquit plaisamment le gamin avec une voix neutre.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire… le policier n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il soupira et réfléchit intensément. Il en avait tellement. Qui est-il vraiment ? Est-il un vrai enfant ? D'où sortait-il puisqu'aucune enquête n'avait permis de retrouver la moindre information sur son sujet, ou au sujet de son camarade Thatch, pas plus que sur Conan ? Et il y avait ses dons aussi, personne ne devrait pouvoir se changer en feu ou le contrôler comme il le faisait ! Et il y avait aussi l'affaire de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu survivre à une blessure pareille ? Qui la lui avait réellement infligée ?

En grognant, l'inspecteur se frotta la tête avant de soupirer. Autant commencer par le plus bizarre.

\- Comment formuler… grinça l'inspecteur. D'où… d'où te vienne tes dons ?

\- Mes dons ? Vous parlez des flammes ou de mes capacités physiques hors normes ? se fit confirmer le D. en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que si c'est le second cas, je vous assure que c'est rien d'extraordinaire et que c'est juste le résultat d'un entraînement de barbare.

Il n'avait encore jamais utilisé le Haki devant Takagi qu'il se souvienne, donc, c'était à exclure.

\- Tes flammes, précisa l'inspecteur.

\- Je pourrais vous dire l'origine, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez demander à droite ou à gauche pour savoir d'où ça sort. Sans compter que tout ce qui entoure l'origine pourrait vous paraître invraisemblable et remettre en doute tout ce que je raconte.

\- C'est déjà dur à croire ce que tu es capable de faire, Red-kun, et les preuves physiques ainsi que les témoins tel que ton ami ou Conan-kun sont tout ce qui me permet de dire que je n'ai pas tout simplement halluciné.

L'enfant ricana en secouant la tête.

\- J'vous accorde le point. Alors, déjà, deux points. Le premier, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel je suis né. Seconde chose, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir ce genre de don. Et j'ai bien dit _ce genre_. Pas spécifiquement les flammes, mais il y a beaucoup de pouvoirs qui ont la même origine que la mienne. Par exemple Iro. Vous vous souvenez de la panthère, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, sa particularité est de pouvoir changé de couleur à volonté. Mieux qu'un caméléon.

Takagi resta totalement pantois. Il avait beau dire que le cas de Red était déjà assez incroyable, mais là, il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être sous-estimé cette affaire.

\- L'origine de ces dons vient de ce qu'on appelle des akuma no mi. L'une des légendes à son sujet raconte que c'est un cadeau du démon des océans aux mortels. Quiconque mangerait au moins une bouchée d'un de ces fruits se verra doter d'un pouvoir, mais en échange, il sera maudit par l'océan. On nous appelle les noryokusha pour certains, voire devil's user pour d'autres.

\- Un fruit ? répéta Takagi d'un air dubitatif.

\- Yup. Quand un akuma no mi se forme, un fruit tout à fait banal se déforme et commence à prendre des caractéristiques étranges. Que ce soit la forme, la couleur ou le relief. Sans parler du goût qui est infect dans tous les cas. A moins d'avoir un bon instinct, une encyclopédie ou tomber sur quelque chose d'évident, rien ne dit le genre de pouvoir que nous réserve le fruit entre nos mains. _Tout_ , je dis bien _tout_ est possible. Tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer et tout ce qui dépasse votre imagination. On a trois catégories bien définies. Logia pour tout ce qui se rapporte aux éléments étendus : sables, feu, lumière, eau, glace, fumée, obscurité… vous avez compris la logique.

\- Ce que tu es, comprit surtout Takagi.

\- Yup. Et sauf _une exception_ , on est intangible, à moins que nos dons soient annulés. Et si malgré tout, on arrive à être blessé, on pourra immédiatement se régénérer. Conclusion, j'ai perdu mes yeux parce que je n'avais plus accès à mes flammes et quand j'ai pu de nouveau les utiliser, il était trop tard.

Cela répondait déjà en partie à une autre question de Takagi, mais en ouvrait des tas d'autres.

\- Ensuite, on a les zoan pour tout ce qui se rapporte aux animaux et insectes. Dedans, on a un autre système de classification. Un très large entre les prédateurs et les proies, ou plutôt carnivore et herbivore. On considère les prédateurs comme les plus dangereux, et avec raison. Cependant, en plus, y'a une autre échelle de puissance et de rareté. On a les zoan préhistorique, oui, je confirme, des gens peuvent se transformer en dinosaures. Les zoans divins, une de mes amies que vous ne connaissez pas est la femme Quetzalcóatl, avec des dons qui se rapportent à la divinité en question et aussi des zoans mythiques, et là encore, je suis très familier avec un homme-phénix qui peut se prendre une balle dans le crâne et se relever juste en suivant pour donner un bon coup de serre à celui qui l'a attaqué. Le reste, comme le changement de couleur de Iro, c'est dans la catégorie fourre-tout de paramecia.

C'était… tiré par les cheveux. Incroyablement bizarre et étrange.

\- Donc, il existe quelqu'un qui a un pouvoir sur… je sais pas… les mochis ? demanda le policier _vraiment_ dubitatif.

\- L'homme-mochi existe et il s'appelle Katakuri. Il peut créer des mochis et son corps peut avoir les mêmes propriétés, à savoir, s'allonger, se déformer etc etc, sans qu'il ne perçoive autre chose que peut-être une gêne passagère.

Takagi tira une tête de six pieds de long en réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir à son propre piège.

\- Et donc toi, tu contrôles le feu ?

\- Jusqu'à ma mort, je serai le seul homme-feu. Des personnes pourront avoir des dons semblables ou même imiter ce que je peux faire, mais le feu _pur_ , je reste le seul. Quand je disparaîtrais, un autre fruit se formera pour recommencer le cycle. Je suis le maître du feu, le feu en personne.

\- Donc, si tu le voulais, tu aurais pu éteindre l'incendie, non ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que ça aurait attiré l'attention des mauvaises personnes et que j'ai quelque chose à protéger qui est ma priorité par rapport à un homme qui avait déjà bien vécu. Oui, j'ai un sens des priorités et une moral tordu, ce n'est pas nouveau. Nous en avons fini.

Red se leva tranquillement alors que Megure ouvrait justement la porte de la chambre de la défunte à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Takagi-kun, nous avons besoin de toi.

\- J'arrive Megure-kebu.

Takagi se leva et alla rejoindre la chambre avec quelques réponses et encore plus de questions dans la tête.

Conan se tenait sur le tapis à proximité de la porte quand le jeune inspecteur entra.

\- Ne, Takagi-san, pendant ses explications, Kogoro-ji-san a coincé le stradivarius dehors, vous pouvez le décrocher ?

Et il pointa la fenêtre avec le violon accroché en haut des vitres, à l'extérieure. Ce fut la panique pour l'inspecteur.

\- Vous êtes grand, vous devriez pouvoir le récupérer, insista Conan.

\- Peut-être qu'en ouvrant la fenêtre… supposa le brun.

Il la déverrouilla et jeta un regard suspect à Megure et quelques policiers qui le fixaient avec un peu trop d'intensité à proximité.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, n'est-ce pas ? se fit confirmer l'inspecteur soupçonneux.

\- Non non ! rassura son chef. Cependant, faîtes attention, c'est une pièce qui vaut apparemment plusieurs centaines de millions de yens !

\- Ah mais s'il tombe, je n'y suis pour rien !

Et il poussa les battant. A sa plus grande surprise, le violon _s'éloigna_ , restant hors de sa portée. Il se pencha vers le dehors en tendant un bras pour essayer de l'attraper mais l'instrument continua de reculer, faisant que Takagi manqua de tomber dans le vide. Il fut rattrapé juste à temps par ses collègues policiers qui le ramenèrent dans la chambre.

\- Il…il…il a bougé tout seul… le violon a bougé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça après la discussion surréelle qu'il avait eue avec Red !

Puis, il réalisa qu'on avait accroché des baguettes sur la rainure du haut des fenêtres et que le violon était suspendu à l'une d'elle et n'avait, en faîte, fait que suivre les mouvements de la fenêtre.

C'était facile à présent de comprendre pourquoi Ayane avait sauté. Quelqu'un avait attaché ce qu'elle avait cru être le stradivarius à l'extérieur avec du fil, qu'il avait passé autour de deux baguettes qui se croisaient. Si pour la démonstration, ils avaient pris des baguettes longues servant à la cuisine, celles utilisaient durant le meurtre étaient celles de chef d'orchestre de Genzaburô. Longues, fines et souples, elles n'auraient pas tenu le poids de l'instrument et il serait automatiquement tombé. En rajoutant un autre fil qui relié la fenêtre et le violon, il avait la possibilité d'empêcher que l'instrument ne chute trop bas et il pouvait le récupérer et le faire disparaître en toute discrétion pendant que tout le monde se concentrait sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Les baguettes ayant été rattachées à du ruban adhésif et reliées à un fil par en-dessous, il n'avait eu qu'à tirer sur la ficelle pour les récupérer.

\- Le bruit étrange que nous avons entendu avant la chute d'Ayane-san était celui du violon qui percutait le mur, reprit Conan avec la voix de Kogoro. Les éléments tombés à côté de la grand-mère en sont les preuves. D'une part, le chevalet du violon qui s'est enlevé au moment où l'instrument a tapé contre le mur, cassant les cordes au passage. Et d'autre part, la pointe d'une des baguettes qui a dû se briser à force de se tordre. Kyôsuke-san a installé ce dispositif quand il est venu ici accorder le stradivarius. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il a échangé les deux violons. Les baguettes et le violon qu'il a récupérés sont sûrement cachés dans la pièce en dessous et ils portent ses empreintes. Il n'a pu réfléchir au moyen de faire disparaître ses empreintes ou cacher ces éléments car il voulait être présent aux côtés d'Hasuki-san qui était effondrée.

\- Non ! C'est impossible ! refusa cette dernière avec véhémence. Kyôsuke-ji-san n'est pas un meurtrier ! Il a sauvé grand-mère au moment de l'incendie ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il tuée ensuite ?!

\- En tant que musicienne, vous devez connaître cette règle de la gamme. Jouer deux notes qui se suivent…

\- …provoque une dissonance, compléta calmement Kyôsuke. Le son produit est donc très désagréable.

\- Alors vous avez sauvé Ayane-san parce que vous ne vouliez pas que A meure en même temps que G ?! s'étrangla Ran.

\- Exact.

\- Au mépris de leur vie !? gronda Megure.

L'homme à l'oreille absolue se tourna vers le doyen.

\- Ces mots sont aussi valables pour Chôhichirô-ji-san. Il a laissé mon père mourir de ses blessures ainsi que ma mère qui est morte d'épuisement.

En se déplaçant lentement dans la chambre, il raconta qu'il y a deux ans, on lui avait demandé d'accorder le stradivarius pour l'anniversaire du doyen. Cependant, la sensation et le son lui avaient rappelé un violon identique que son père lui avait offert quand il était tout petit. Il en avait discuté auprès de sa tante Emi qui lui avait raconté la triste histoire. Il y a trente ans, pour l'anniversaire du doyen, on avait demandé au père de Kyôsuke le stradivarius pour que Furuto puisse jouer un morceau pour Chôichirô. Cependant, celui-ci avait été tellement charmé qu'il avait refusé de le rendre et avait donné un faux à la place. Le père s'en était aperçu et cela avait mené à une dispute, durant laquelle il avait perdu l'équilibre dans l'escalier. Ses blessures avaient eu raison de sa vie quelqu'un temps plus tard. Pourquoi, parce que Chôhichirô n'avait pas appelé l'ambulance et avait rendu les invités complices de son méfait. Il avait fait passer l'accident pour un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, demandant à ce qu'on l'attache lui et son épouse. En échange, ils auraient eu libre accès au violon qui serait désormais en possession du doyen.

Le plan s'était formé dans sa tête pendant qu'il contemplait la dépouille de sa tante qui, comme son père, avait loupé une marche durant une dispute.

Toujours en marchant vers la fenêtre, il commença à raconter l'idée en faisant toujours face à la pièce :

\- Chinami, ma mère, est morte selon l'ordre de la gamme, alors, en énumérant dans cet ordre, ceux qui doivent mourir ensuite, si on a commencé par le C, la série doit se terminé par C. L'année dernière, après avoir poussé Furuto de la véranda, j'ai compris que le dernier C, Chôihichirô, ne tarderait pas à mourir à cause de sa maladie, alors, je me suis impatienté…

\- Dans l'ordre CDEFGA, la lettre qui suit logiquement est H, comme Haga et non pas Hasuki, compléta Red. Mais je suis désolé de dire, mais la logique ne se poursuivra pas.

Le musicien se retourna pour voir l'enfant assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa canne d'aveugle pendant entre ses jambes, faisant face à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Vous avez ramené le stradivarius pour que tout le monde sache pour l'échange des violons. Hasuki-nee-san a subi la même perte que vous à cause de ce violon, elle en est la plus digne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en vous suicidant, vous tombez au même niveau que ce vieillard cupide. Assumez vos actes, payez vos crimes. Prouvez que vous êtes mieux que celui qui vous a pris vos parents et ce cadeau si précieux, lui dit Red d'une voix dure.

L'homme soupira et baissa la tête avec un maigre rire.

\- Prends soin des guitares, gamin. Je te les laisse toutes les deux.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour tendre ses poignets à Takagi qui lui passa les menottes.

\- Red-kun, dis aux pompiers qu'ils peuvent remballer, demanda Conan avec la voix de Kogoro.

C'était sans compter sur l'Adrénaline Junkie qui se jeta en arrière pour la plus grande frayeur de tout le monde, et rebondit sur le drap que les pompiers gardaient tendu sous la fenêtre à la demande de Conan à la base.

.

* * *

.

\- Ano…

Conan avait suivi Takagi et Haga dehors alors que la police allait partir avec le meurtrier. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant la voiture quand Conan interpella le musicien.

\- Quand je vous ai fait écouter cette mélodie sur mon téléphone, vous m'avez bien dit que c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit cela parce que les notes faisaient H-A-G-A comme dans _Haga_?

\- Effectivement, répondit le musicien avec un sourire. Toi aussi tu as de l'oreille, petit.

\- Alors c'est Si La Sol La !

\- Arrête Conan-kun ! lui demanda Ran en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Conan ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

\- Connaitriez-vous un morceau qui commence ainsi ? continua le petit détective. Un vieux morceau, peut-être un peu mélancolique. Une chanson triste il me semble…

C'était son dernier espoir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Et Haga ne le déçut pas.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit probablement de celui-ci…

Et il commença à siffloter quelques notes avant de s'asseoir en souriant dans la voiture.

\- _Nanatsu no ko_ * ? reconnut Ran.

Dubitative, elle chanta les premières paroles :

\- _Karasu naze nakuno*_ _…_

Elle sourit à Conan avec joie.

\- Oui ! C'est bien cette chanson !

Mais le petit détective resta figé. Il était blanc. Comme la mort.

Il l'avait.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **AN 1 :** Nanatsu no ko veut dire Les sept petits, c'est une chanson populaire pour enfants au Japon et elle est trouvable sur Youtube

 **AN 2: "** Corbeau, pourquoi pleures-tu ?" c'est le premier couplet de la comptine.


	41. La pierre des Niô

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve tous aujourd'hui pour la suite des aventures de Conan, avec un petit clin d'oeil à un OC de Misstykata que vous devez bien connaître si vous suivez les aventures du Sablier !**

 **En attendant, merci à Maenas pour sa review. Je vous dis rien sur le chapitre du jour, pour ne pas spoil plus et je vous lâche !**

 **La bise !**

 **.**

* * *

.

\- _Nanatsu no ko_ ? répéta Agasa. Bien entendu que je la connais !

Et sans bouger de son coin au milieu de la tente qui était plantée en pleine campagne, il se mit joyeusement à interpréter l'air enfantin, avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

\- Je l'ai souvent chantée, autrefois, en revenant de l'école.

Il regarda son jeune voisin en ricanant, connaissant ses compétences vocales.

\- Et donc ? Votre professeur de musique t'aurait-il demandé de l'apprendre ?

Pour Conan, c'était loin d'être drôle. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il chantait mal. Il leva son téléphone et expliqua pourquoi il s'intéressait à la chanson :

\- Ce numéro, ce 0858 dont je vous ai parlé quand je le tape sur le téléphone mobile, cela donne la première phrase de cette chanson.

Agasa prit le téléphone et composa le numéro sur les touches, obtenant en effet le même air.

\- Lorsqu'elle tapait cet e-mail à son patron, Vermouth avait le visage comme empreint de mélancolie, raconta Conan avec un sourire féroce en posant ses mains sur ses chevilles alors qu'il était assis en tailleur devant Agasa. Si elle avait cette expression, c'est certainement à cause des sons émis par les touches de cette adresse.

Agasa n'était pas un inventeur pour rien. Il savait faire rapidement des résolutions d'équations. Et il savait à quoi ça menait. Et la possibilité était effrayante. L'adresse du Boss correspondait donc à _Nanatsu no Ko._

\- C'est impossible ! rit nerveusement le scientifique. Qui choisirait une chanson pour enfant pour en faire son adresse mail ?

\- Et si les hommes en Noir s'en souvenaient _justement_ grâce à sa mélodie ? pointa le petit détective. Ainsi, inutile de mettre cette adresse en mémoire, et au cas où un téléphone serait perdu ou volé, aucune chance qu'elle ne passe dans des mains étrangères ! Sans parler qu'on se souvient plus facilement d'une mélodie plus connue !

Agasa se mit à pianoter sur le clavier pour chercher le reste de la chanson, parce que l'indicatif correspondait à _Karasu_ , mais le reste de la chanson c'était moins certain. Conan reprit son téléphone et composa l'air lui-même en donnant les touches qui y correspondaient. Il finit par montrer le résultat.

 _ **#969#6261**_ *

\- Il s'agit sûrement de l'adresse e-mail du chef des Hommes en Noir ! annonça sérieusement Conan.

\- Attends une seconde ! Tu ne leur as quand même pas envoyé un message ! s'étrangla Agasa en pleine panique.

Ils ne pouvaient pas impliquer les enfants dans tout ça !

L'air du petit brun devant lui disait clairement que le scientifique venait d'insulter son intelligence.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucune envie de leur révéler ma véritable identité. J'expliquerai plutôt les faits à l'inspecteur Takagi et une fois qu'il saura qui utilise cette adresse…

\- Ils le tueront, termina quelqu'un pour lui.

Ils regardèrent l'entrée de la tente que Haibara avait ouverte sans qu'ils ne la remarquent pour voir qu'elle s'y tenait avec un air sérieux et pourtant presque indifférent, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés en plus de sa tête basse. Plus loin, on voyait Red qui se rapprochait en cherchant le terrain du bout de sa canne.

\- Les Hommes en Noir ont tout prévu au cas où leur chef viendrait à être localisé. Et ils s'en prendront ensuite à celui qui a fourni cette adresse, autrement dit, Kudô.

\- Alors, il faut mettre l'ensemble de la police au courant et ils prendront les mesures appropriées, dit Agasa.

\- Dawn, le professeur se montre naïf.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda le pirate en s'arrêtant à côté de la demoiselle.

\- Les Hommes en Noir. Kudô pense avoir découvert l'adresse e-mail du Boss et que Takagi-keigi ou la police dans son ensemble peut lutter contre eux.

Red leva une main devant son visage comme s'il parlait dans un talkie-walkie.

\- Hai, moshi moshi, vous êtes bien chez Naïveté-san, vous souhaitez un rendez-vous ?

Il se prit dans la figure le blouson de Conan en représailles. Haibara ignora l'acte enfantin et continua d'expliquer le problème :

\- Si encore, vous aviez révélé cette affaire juste après l'incident, mais vous l'avez fait passer pour un simple enlèvement, alors, personne, à part votre bien aimé inspecteur Takagi, ne vous croira. Oui, pour mobiliser la police, il fallait déjà connaître l'adresse à ce moment-là. Cet incroyable personnage aurait peut-être émergé alors…

Conan se leva et alla la rejoindre au travers la grande tente.

\- Incroyable personnage ? Tu la connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connaissais cette adresse et tu sais qui est le chef ?

\- Peut-être, sourit Haibara d'un air mystérieux.

Agasa soupira et revint au téléphone avec l'adresse mail toujours inscrite dessus.

\- C'est dommage, nous avons trouvé leurs coordonnées et nous ne pourrons même pas nous en servir.

\- Allez, laissez tomber et on oublie tout cela, réclama Haibara. Il ne faut pas utiliser cette adresse mail, c'est une boite de pandore.

\- Boite de _panda_ ?

Le groupe se retourna pour voir les enfants les rejoindre avec Iro les devançant qui vint ronronner en se frottant à Red, lui arrivant presque à la moitié de l'abdomen.

\- Vous parlez d'un trésor ? Avec un panda dedans ?! s'exclama Ayumi avec passion.

Red se mit à rire aux éclats, la laissant perplexe.

\- T'es juste adorable, lui dit le D. avant de recommencer à rire.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la fillette.

\- La Boîte de _Pandore_ est un mythe grec, lui expliqua Mitsuhiko. Les dieux ont mis dans une boite tous les maux et calamités du monde, puis ils l'ont donnée à une femme appelée Pandore en lui interdisant de l'ouvrir, sans lui dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Oh… réalisa la fillette en le regardant.

\- Et quand on nous interdit de faire quelque chose, on n'a qu'une envie, celle de le faire ! sourit largement Genta.

\- Et oui, soupira Haibara. Pandore ne les a pas écoutés et elle a ouvert la boite. Ainsi, tous les maux et les calamités se sont répandus sur le monde. Desho ?

Elle offrit un sourire entendu à Conan qui grimaça en réponse.

\- Et il est arrivé quoi à la boite de panda ? demanda Ayumi.

\- C'est la version édulcorée du mythe. La fin dit qu'il y a un dernier mal qui n'a pas eu le temps de sortir, plus lent à réagir, répondit Red. La boite a été refermée avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. Et il s'agit de l'espoir. La suite ne dit pas ce qu'il est advenu la boite, ou en tout cas, je ne la connais pas.

\- Pourquoi l'espoir ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais pourtant, non ? s'enquit Ayumi.

\- C'est sujet à discussion et à beaucoup de théories, lui répondit Haibara en haussa les épaules. Tout comme la boite est une erreur de traduction de ce qui est en réalité une _jarre_ , il est fort probable que _Elpis_ ne veuille pas dire _Espoir_ dans les textes de la légende.

\- Ooooh…

Conan fronça les sourcils en regardant Red. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son camarade faisait référence à des choses que le détective connaissait, comme des coïncidences qui s'empilaient les unes les autres. Comment lui, un pirate sans éducation d'un autre monde, pouvait connaître ce genre de chose ? Cette idée d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé le 14 février lui était resté en mémoire, l'équivalent de deux mois, avant que seuls les trucs les plus marquants ne restent dans son cerveau. Quand et pourquoi avait-il eu le temps d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi commun que la Boite de Pandore ? Surtout au point de savoir qu'ils vendaient à Ayumi l'histoire édulcorée. Il devrait lui en parler.

\- A propos de boite, on en a trouvé une bizarre en pierre en allant ramasser du bois ! raconta Genta.

\- C'est vrai ! se rappela Mitsuhiko. C'est plutôt une grosse pierre en forme de boite avec un gros trou circulaire au centre. En regardant dans le trou, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plein de caractères de gravés. Ça parlait d'une certaine pierre des Niô, mais les kanjis étaient trop difficiles à lire.

Conan enfonça pensivement ses mains dans ses poches, gardant le silence. Quelque chose disait à Red que le détective avait reniflé un mystère par ses simples mouvements et son silence qu'il percevait grâce aux bruits et au Haki.

\- Et si tu me montrais là où vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda le petit détective.

Red l'aurait parié.

\- Partez devant, j'ai deux mots à toucher à Edogawa, demanda Red. Tu les surveilles, Haibara ?

La scientifique adressa un regard suspicieux à Red et fit signe aux autres enfants qu'elle les suivait, laissant les deux bruns ensemble.

\- Tu veux quoi, Dawn ? demanda Conan en se tournant vers le pirate qui avait la canne derrière sa nuque.

\- Faire un passage de témoin. Parce que vous avez oublié une option outre la police, pour la _Boite de Pandore_ , sourit moqueusement le pirate.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Agasa.

\- Yup. FBI.

Conan se frappa le visage en grognant. Oui, il avait oublié Jodie et Thatch.

\- Si tu fais passer ça à Thatch, il gardera pour lui que c'est toi qui l'as découvert. Des enfants ne sont pas censés savoir ce genre de chose. Mais il pourra tout de même transmettre l'information.

\- Je vais lui envoyer l'adresse immédiatement.

Agasa rendit à Conan le téléphone et le petit détective se mit au travail.

\- Je voulais te demander, Dawn... Comment tu connais le mythe de la Boite ? s'enquit le détective.

Red haussa des épaules.

\- C'est un des nombreux lieux communs entre ton monde et le mien. On partage beaucoup de ce que j'ai vu. Calendrier, langue, certains traits de cultures, des croyances et encore beaucoup de choses. Pas mal d'histoires se ressemblent presque trait pour trait. Ce qui change pour beaucoup, ce sont les nations d'origines voire les océans ou les peuplades. On a même des îles qui ressemblent de façon plus ou moins notable à des pays qui existent ici ou ont existé. Wa no Kuni est un des meilleurs exemples. La nation que moi, j'ai visité, ressemble à la terre féodale dans son isolationnisme qu'était le Japon. Kimono, samurais, système politique etc. Donc voilà, pas de quoi casser les pieds à un kai-ô. Si tu veux faire une thèse sur comment deux mondes différents peuvent avoir des _lieux_ _communs_ comme ça, fais-toi plaisir.

Il se détourna à moitié comme pour rejoindre le reste des enfants qui s'éloignaient avec Haibara qui regardait souvent derrière son épaule.

\- Un mystère nous attend. Nous y allons ?

.

* * *

.

La pierre en question avait été trouvée devant une maison très décrépie. Sa simple apparence laissait une sorte de surprise et d'ébahissement devant le miracle que ça représentait de ne serait-ce tenir _encore_ debout pour un édifice pareil.

\- C'est une maison de bois à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Elle a trois étages, décrivit Haibara pour Red.

\- Et c'est un endroit bien lugubre, commenta Agasa en réprimant un frisson en dépit de sa lourde veste chaude et de son pull.

\- Où se trouve la boite ? demanda Conan.

Les trois enfants lui montrèrent l'objet en question par terre, à proximité des marécages qui entouraient la maison.

\- C'est Iro-chan qui l'a trouvée ! expliqua Ayumi. Elle essayait de pêcher une carpe qui nageait dans la boite.

Red fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de là où il entendait l'eau, avant de s'arrêter quand il sentit le liquide sous sa canne. Il s'assit par terre et l'enfonça pour la remonter une fois le fond touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Genta.

\- Iro ne peut pas nager. Je préfère m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas pris de risque.

La panthère passa un grand coup de langue sur la figure de son papa d'adoption qui se fit une idée de la profondeur en cherchant la zone humide sur sa canne.

\- La boite était au bord, elle risquait pas grand-chose, rassura immédiatement Mitsuhiko. On a attendu qu'elle attrape son poisson pour sortir la boite de l'eau. C'est là qu'on a vu les inscriptions.

\- Elle était bonne cette carpe, gourmande ? demanda Red à l'animal.

Iro s'allongea dans le dos de son ami en ronronnant. Puisqu'il tournait le dos à tout le monde, Red pivota sur ses fesses, attendant la suite du mystère. Pour Agasa, la boite tenait plus de la lanterne qu'on trouvait dans les jardins japonais. Le trou était donc l'endroit où on mettait la bougie pour lui. Alors qu'on spéculait sur la présence du pied et d'un chapiteau de la lanterne, Conan observa avec attention l'eau trouble du marais, finissant pour apercevoir autre chose.

\- Regardez dans l'eau, il y en a d'autres.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Ayumi.

\- Quelqu'un a rassemblé toutes les lanternes du jardin et les a plongées dans l'eau pour faire croire qu'il n'y en avait pas.

\- A moins que cela ait été fait il y a longtemps, il doit rester des zones dans l'herbe où on puisse voir là où étaient les lanternes, marmonna Red.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, lui dit le détective. Le fait est que quelqu'un a fait en sorte que cette inscription ne puisse être décryptée par personne d'autre que lui, et cela, afin qu'on ne lui arrache pas son trésor.

Il avait un sourire féroce devant le mystère de plus en plus passionnant qui se profilait à l'horizon. Red, quant à lui, se redressa dès le mot trésor, le pirate en lui reniflant avidement l'air à l'idée d'une petite fortune qui lui tendait les bras. L'idée enchantait aussi les petits détectives en herbe. S'accroupissant sur la pointe des pieds, tenant correctement la lanterne pour bien voir, Conan fit la lecture de son contenu :

\- « La cachette des Niô est un lieu situé près du soleil et très animé, où se rassemblent des anciens. Là se trouve leur pierre. Toi qui ne crains point leur colère, tu trouveras la vénérable pierre et tu obtiendras le savoir de la vérité ancestrale. » Et c'est de Kichiemon Samizu.

\- C'est un personnage de la fin du Bakufu, non ? se fit confirmer Agasa.

\- Oui, c'était un maitre de poupées mécaniques qui soutenait financièrement les rônins qui avaient adhéré au shogunat, confirma Conan sans voir son camarade pirate qui avait tourné la tête vers la maison. Ses poupées étaient très réalistes et plaisaient beaucoup aux seigneurs et aux commerçants, ce qui lui permit de faire fortune. Kichiemon était le _maître_ des poupées.

\- Une de ses œuvres serait dans la maison ? s'étonna Mitsuhiko. C'est difficile à croire, elle daterait de plus de cent quarante ans.

\- Vu l'état de délabrement de la maison, elle serait en pièces à l'heure actuelle, mais on parle de Kichiemon, lui dit Conan. Cependant, le trésor est la pierre des Niô.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc être que cette pierre ?

\- Les Niô sont des guerriers forts comme la plus précieuse des pierres : le diamant. Et en anglais, le diamant se dit _Diamond_. C'est la reine des pierres précieuses !

\- Elle a d'ailleurs été importée au Japon à la fin du Bakafu, raconta Haibara. Cela coïncide donc bien avec l'époque.

\- Je me disais que le nom me parlait, se rappela Red en tournant de nouveau la tête vers ses camarades. Ils ont dit ce nom aux informations télévisées. C'était au sujet d'une étrange carte qu'on avait découverte chez Kichiemon. Vous vous souvenez, professeur ?

\- En effet, oui, ça me revient, confirma Agasa.

Conan se redressa, les mains dans les poches alors qu'Iro se levait de là où elle était allongée devant Red. Elle voulut s'avancer vers la maison mais il posa sa main sur elle en sentant sa direction, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas avancer. Si l'animal continua de fixer la baraque en agitant sa queue, elle resta immobile au moins, la main du pirate toujours sur son flanc.

\- Quelqu'un a probablement localisé cette maison à partir de la carte montrée à la télévision. Il est venu ici, et il a trouvé la lanterne. Elle n'est pas recouverte de mousse, elle ne devait donc pas être dans l'eau depuis longtemps.

\- Alors, cette personne qui a voulu dissimuler l'inscription en plongeant la lanterne dans le marais ne doit pas être loin, supposa Haibara.

Conan jeta un regard à l'eau et remarqua quelque chose qui le fit se rembrunir. Il alla s'accroupir à proximité sur la berge et scruta les profondeurs.

\- Si on l'a mise dans l'eau, ce n'est pas uniquement pour cacher l'inscription.

Sous l'eau, entre les décombres des piliers et des lanternes, un bras flottait comme pour atteindre la surface.

\- Il s'agissait aussi de cacher sa victime.

Conan montra le bras dans les profondeurs et tout le monde mit la main à l'ouvrage pour ressortir le corps, même Red avec sa canne qui se tordit sous l'usage, le faisant jurer.

\- Je t'en ferai une autre plus solide, ça devait arriver de toute façon avec ta force, rassura Agasa alors qu'il remontait enfin le corps de l'eau.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, mal rasé, aux cheveux noirs.

\- La température de ce marais est d'environ vingt degrés, raisonna Conan en examinant le corps. Malgré cela, aucune odeur de putréfaction ne s'échappe de la dépouille. Cela veut dire qu'il a été assassiné il y a peu de temps.

Il était aux premières loges avec Red qui était debout juste derrière la tête du mort. Derrière Conan, Mitsuhiko et Haibara regardaient d'un air inquisiteur le défunt, Ayumi se cachant derrière son amie avec une mine pâle, laissant Genta et Agasa fixer leur découverte macabre avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- D'après les empreintes de corde qu'il a à la gorge, il a été étranglé, puis, il a très bien pu être plongé dans le marais et attaché à une lanterne afin de le couler au fond de l'eau.

\- Qui a bien pu faire cela ? demanda Mitsuhiko alors que Conan fouillait les poches du défunt pour trouver des indices.

\- Trop tôt pour le dire, lui dit Red.

\- J'ai un permis de conduire et donc un nom. Tamai Teruhiki, quarante-deux ans.

Conan regarda Iro renifler le bas du pantalon de la victime et examina le revers pour y trouver une petite pierre en forme de virgule, avec le caractère de la flamme gravé dessus.

\- Alors c'est ça la pierre des Niô ? s'enquit Genta.

\- Ce n'est pas un diamant, nota Mitsuhiko.

\- Vous alors ! Vous ne faites que parler de trésor alors que quelqu'un est mort ! gronda Agasa.

\- Professeur, reprenez votre voiture et allez avertir la police, ils auront besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider jusqu'ici ! demanda Conan.

\- Entendu ! assura Agasa.

Et il s'éloigna en courant avec la canne cassée de Red dans une main.

\- Le soleil se couche, non ? devina l'aveugle en levant le nez vers le ciel.

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Genta.

Le pirate agita vaguement son sweat qu'il avait sur le dos.

\- Je sens la chaleur du soleil au travers le tissu et depuis tout à l'heure, ça commence à baisser.

\- Exact, la nuit va tomber, pour ça, on va renter à la tente, dit Conan.

Sauf que les enfants, malgré le corps, voulaient se lancer à la chasse au trésor, raison pour laquelle ils se firent vertement réprimander par Red et Conan. De son côté, Haibara avait repris la fouille du corps pour trouver un carnet qui avait peu apprécié son séjour à l'eau. En tournant lentement les pages, elle annonça que leur victime était un chasseur de trésor qui travaillait sur plus d'un site au Japon. Les dernières entrées de son carnet étaient sur la recherche du trésor de Kichiemon.

\- « Je me suis affublé d'un compagnon qui devrait m'être utile. Ainsi, parviendrai-je à devancer ce petit brigand prétentieux… » lut Haibara.

La mention de _Brigand Prétentieux_ alerta Conan.

\- « Ce prestidigitateur n'a cessé de trahir ma confiance. »…

Le cerveau de Conan se mit à tourner à plein régime. La lanterne parlait surtout de la _vénérable pierre_. Soit, un Big Jewel.

Il se tourna vers Red qui venait de pousser un soupir empli de déception, puis remarqua la façon dont Iro fixait la fenêtre. Un sourire commença à se former sur son visage alors que le reste des enfants disait de laisser tomber Conan et de partir à la poursuite du trésor. Haibara remarqua l'expression du petit détective et se redressa en souriant vers les trois enfants.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a déjà fait le tour de la question.

.

* * *

.

Depuis l'une des fenêtres obstruées du rez-de-chaussée, un sourire féroce se dessina sur le visage dans l'ombre d'un individu qui observait les enfants dans l'obscurité, les derniers rayons du soleil faisant briller faiblement son monocle.

.

* * *

.

\- Je comprends, finit par dire Haibara après un instant à observer Conan qui faisait tourner ses méninges en tous sens malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Il s'agirait donc du début de _seul un diamant coupe un diamant_ ?

Personne ne comprit de quoi parlait Haibara qui expliqua donc aux petits curieux qu'il s'agissait d'un proverbe belge expliquant que le seul moyen de tailler un diamant très dur, c'était en utilisant un autre diamant.

\- On parle de ça aussi lors d'un combat sans merci mené de sang-froid entre deux individus d'intelligence et de force semblable, sourit la scientifique avec un léger sourire amusé et la pupille étrangement vive.

\- Mais qui se bat contre qui, dans cette guerre ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

Conan eut un maigre rire narquois en mettant les mains dans ses poches, la tête baissée de façon à ce que le reflet sur ses lunettes masque ses yeux.

\- N'exagérons rien, ni lui, ni moi ne sommes des diamants, commenta le petit détective. Lui n'est qu'un voleur qui se croit intéressant en dissimulant la vérité sous son masque, quant à moi, je suis démangé par l'envie de le lui arracher. Je ne suis qu'un détective…

Il releva la tête pour adresser un regard féroce à la maison comme si son existence même n'était là que pour lui torturer les méninges. Red cacha son visage en enlaçant sa panthère. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas d'antidote, il volerait ce diamant juste sous le nez de KID. Personne ne savait de quoi était capable "Hiken" donc, ça passerait crème. Et il avait une nouvelle technique à tester.

\- Bon ! coupa Genta alors que Conan revenait vers le cadavre. C'est qui ce voleur ?

\- Peut-être le complice de cet homme, souffla Mitsuhiko avec inquiétude en regardant le corps sur la berge.

\- Non, rassura Conan avec certitude. C'est ce scélérat imbu de lui-même, plus connu sous le nom de Kaitou KID.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, parce que j'en connais un autre qui est imbu de lui-même par ici ! se moqua Red toujours à moitié caché contre la poitrine de Iro qui ronronnait.

\- Te laisse pas en dehors de ça, Dawn, parce que toi-même, tu n'es pas mieux loti avec ton égo. Le fait est que KID passe son temps à courir après les belles pierres précieuses, reprocha Conan.

\- AH ! Kaitou KID ! comprirent les enfants.

\- Je sais qui c'est ! s'exclama Mitsuhiko.

\- Un mystérieux gentleman audacieux et énigmatique ! soupira Ayumi clairement charmée par l'homme.

\- J'préfère Hiken.

Tout le monde regarda Genta qui venait de parler. Red s'écarta de sa panthère pour donner sa pleine attention au garçon imposant.

\- Hiken ? répéta Ayumi.

\- Le dernier vol que KID a tenté d'accomplir s'est soldé par un échec parce que quelqu'un a été plus rapide que lui et a volé le joyau pour le remplacer par un faux. Et celui qui a réussi à tromper KID est un nouveau venu qui s'est présenté sous le nom de Hiken, expliqua Conan en serrant les dents.

Il se retint de jeter un regard noir à un Red qui ignora la colère dans la voix de son camarade.

\- Kojima, pourquoi tu préfères ce nouveau venu ? demanda le pirate.

\- Il fait mauvais garçon ! sourit Genta. Et il était super cool avec ses tours de magie de feu.

\- On appelle ça de la Pyrokinésie, lui dit Red. A ne pas confondre avec Pyromancie qui est la voyance par les flammes.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs les Hommes en Noir lui avaient donné ce nom de _Pyromancer_ , c'était un bon gros mystère, parce qu'il ne faisait pas de voyance.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il est cool, bougonna Genta en croisant les bras.

\- Il est très vulgaire, commenta Ayumi. KID est poli et charmant !

Et ils se mirent à discuter au sujet de voleurs pour le plus grand agacement de Conan et amusement de Red.

\- Le professeur m'en a parlé… commença Haibara.

Elle adressa un regard moqueur à Conan.

\- Vous vous menez une guerre sans merci, tu ne crois pas qu'il ait gagné ?

\- Pas du tout, il ne parvient pas à chaque fois à me voler le trésor, refusa Conan.

\- Tu t'es pas dit qu'il cherchait peut-être quelque chose ? Sans parler que non seulement, il rend les objets après, mais en plus, il aide les propriétaires à se faire de la publicité et à mettre à l'épreuve leur système de sécurité, tout en fournissant une source d'amusement pour les témoins. Les blessés se résument à quelques bleus, égratignures, des égos froissés, rien de plus, pointa Red.

\- Toi, je t'ai pas sonné, rouspéta Conan.

\- Le KID va venir ici ?! demanda Ayumi avec espoir.

\- Peut-être bien, soupira le détective avec un air blasé. En tout, c'était écrit dans le carnet de la victime qu'il voulait devancer quelqu'un qui ressemble à la description de ce voleur.

\- Et pour ce qui est de l'assassin ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Je doute que ce soit le KID, il n'a pas la réputation d'un meurtrier.

\- Edogawa… il commence à pleuvoir vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Red avec une grimace.

Conan regarda son camarade en fronçant les sourcils. Red commençait à émettre de la vapeur, et elle s'épaississait à vue d'œil, c'était un miracle que les enfants n'aient encore rien remarqué. Le détective se tourna vers Haibara pour savoir si elle avait du kairoseki mais elle fit non de la tête.

\- Mettons-nous à l'abri avant que le grincheux ne tombe malade, proposa Conan.

\- Nous allons chercher le trésor ?! demandèrent les enfants avec espoir.

\- Nous nous arrêterons dès que la police arrivera, leur fit bien comprendre le détective.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Ils revinrent donc vers la maison qui était encore plus lugubre avec la pluie. Conan commença à monter les marches pour ouvrir la porte en bois abîmé, avant de voir les étranges traces de terre humide sur la limite entre le mur et le sol. Toute la maison en était couverte, presque comme si elle s'était surélevée.

\- Au fait, que signifiait l'inscription sur la lanterne ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

\- Les Niô et tout le tralala… renchérit Genta.

\- C'était trop difficile à comprendre pour nous.

Avec patience, Conan reprit l'explication. Le lieu où reposent les Niô est très proche du soleil et c'est un lieu animé où se réunissent les anciens. Et donc, là où le diamant était caché. Cependant, la phrase suivante, sur la colère, était plus inquiétante. Sans parler qu'ils avaient encore cette virgule de pierre avec le symbole de la flamme. Conan la regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers Haibara.

\- Tu as trouvé d'autres informations inscrites dans le carnet ?

\- Dawn ? demanda la scientifique.

Red tira le carnet en question de sa poche arrière et le tendit devant lui. Haibara se contenta de montrer l'objet du doigt.

\- Il est tellement humide qu'il risque de se désagréger si on le manipule plus. Merci Dawn.

Le carnet retourna dans la poche de bermuda du pirate.

\- Garde ça. Ça te va bien, lui dit Conan en lui prenant une main pour lui mettre la virgule dedans.

\- Chouette ! sourit joyeusement le D. en refermant sa main sur l'objet.

\- Donc, on fait quoi ? demanda Ayumi.

\- Le mieux serait d'attendre que le carnet sèche.

\- PAS QUESTION ! refusa Genta en ouvrant la porte pour entrer d'un pas rapide.

\- GENTA ! NON ! rappela à l'ordre Conan.

\- Ce diamant est dans un endroit proche du soleil, non ? Alors, il est sûrement caché tout en haut de la maison !

\- Pas d'imprudence, baka ! rouspéta Conan en partant à sa poursuite. C'est la maison du maître des poupées mécaniques ! Il a peut-être installé des pièces !

Déjà, Genta arrivait à l'escalier. L'enfant posa un pied sur la première marche et _clac !_

Le temps de baisser les yeux et l'escalier avait disparu, toutes ses marches s'aplatissant pour devenir une rampe. Genta tomba à plat ventre alors que le toboggan se redressait dans un bruit de rouage pour dévoiler une fosse emplie de pieux dans laquelle Genta allait finir. L'enfant ne pouvait que hurler alors que la mort se rapprochait. Red se jeta à plat ventre au bord de la fosse pour rattraper le gamin avant qu'il ne fasse la chute mortelle.

Bien heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cette vieille maison. Un grand bonhomme baraqué, certainement attiré par le bruit, surgit de nulle part et rattrapa Genta par le pull, le souleva à bout de bras, lui évitant une glissade mortelle.

\- Ah ces gosses… soupira l'homme. Vous aussi, vous cherchez le trésor de Kichiemon ?

Red se releva juste à temps parce que la trappe allait se refermer sur lui. Il s'épousseta alors que le nouveau venu soulevait Genta par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier pour le reposer par terre.

\- Faîtes attention à cet escalier, c'est une trappe, leur dit l'homme. Si vous voulez monter plus haut, vous allez devoir vous enfoncer plus profondément. Kichiemon était vraiment quelqu'un de tordu. Il fait passer certaines choses pour d'autres et quand on le réalise, il est trop tard.

Il se tourna pleinement vers les enfants et se figea en réalisant la présence d'Iro. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'adulte, Ayumi et Haibara se mirent devant la panthère avec des regards protecteurs et farouches.

\- Iro est apprivoisée, rassura Conan. C'est plus un gros chat qu'autre chose.

\- C'est une panthère… pointa l'adulte.

\- Et passé aujourd'hui, vous ne la reverrez plus, donc, pas besoin de s'en faire, elle vous mordra pas si vous la cherchez pas, pointa calmement Red en posant une main sur le crâne de sa camarade à quatre pattes.

\- D'a-ccord… répondit l'homme d'un air peu convaincu. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas trouvé une drôle de petite pierre ?

\- Nop, répondit d'office le pirate.

Cela surpris les trois vrais enfants.

\- Ah, dommage. Si jamais vous la voyez, faîtes-moi signe.

\- On le fera ! assura Conan avec un sourire.

Et l'homme se détourna pour observer le reste de la maison obscure, laissant les deux bruns affronter le reste des enfants qui voulaient savoir pourquoi ils avaient menti, puisque sauver Genta faisait de l'homme quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences, leur dit Haibara. En étant gentil avec nous, cet homme avait peut-être pour objectif de nous prendre la pierre en forme de goutte.

\- Oui, renchérit Conan. D'autant plus s'il s'agit de KID ou du meurtrier de la victime qu'on a trouvée dans les marais.

\- Ce n'est pas KID, assura Red.

\- Peu importe, on ne sait rien de ses intentions, donc, soyons prudents. Surtout qu'il a l'air de bien connaître la maison, ce qui est un bon point pour nous. Il reste un suspect que nous ne pouvons pas laisser filer avant l'arrivée de la police.

.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, Agasa s'était perdu dans les environs avec des policiers, cherchant en vain la maison. Il aurait bien besoin de lunettes radars lui aussi.

.

* * *

.

Red compensait l'absence de sa canne blanche en restant juste à côté de Iro, se guidant en conservant une main sur la nuque de celle-ci. En s'enfonçant dans la maison, ils trouvèrent même un petit pont de bois qui enjambait un cours d'eau qui passait tranquillement par-là, avec quelques carpes dedans.

\- Il y a plein de carpes ! s'extasia Ayumi.

\- Un cours d'eau qui s'écoule au beau milieu d'une maison, cela pourrait constituer le décor d'un restaurant japonais très chic, commenta Mitsuhiko qui regardait les poissons avec la lueur de la lame-montre de Ayumi.

\- Peut-être qu'il conduit jusqu'au marais, supposa Haibara.

Restant prudemment au bord, Iro donna des petits coups de patte dans l'eau pour attraper l'un des poissons, poussant des miaulements plaintifs à cause de l'effet du liquide combiné au kairoseki.

\- Tu pêcheras plus tard, gourmande, lui dit sévèrement Red. Alors arrête de te plaindre, on continue d'avancer.

Ils se remirent en marche pour traverser le pont, arrivant de l'autre côté très rapidement. La lumière de Genta tomba sur une zone du plancher très légèrement affaissée, comme si c'était une trappe mal refermée, juste entre le pont et le mur. Il s'arrêta pour ne pas s'y risquer. Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois !

\- Ne te laisse pas tromper par ce que tu crois voir, lui conseilla l'homme en avançant sans hésitation sur la zone étrange du plancher, son sac bien installé sur l'épaule.

 _Crac_.

Il recula le pied et la trappe s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une planche bien solide avec des chaînes qui étaient auparavant cachées dans le pilier devant eux. Une trappe s'ouvrit dans le plafond où s'enfonçait le reste des chaînes, avant de se tendre.

Un superbe ascenseur !

Tout le monde se dépêcha de monter, sauf Conan qui avait traversé pour se rapprocher du mur et l'examinait, avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Ce sera le premier ascenseur où on devra se serrer, sans que Dawn ne fasse sa crise de claustrophobie, commenta Haibara alors qu'ils commençaient à monter vers les hauteurs.

\- Har har har, grommela le D. qui avait resserré sa prise sur Iro pour la garder calme.

La maison était tout de même ingénieusement construite. Pour monter, il fallait descendre avant de trouver le moyen de grimper par la suite. C'était facile, une fois que le truc était compris.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'étage, Dawn poussa brutalement Genta sur un côté.

 _Tchak_.

Un couteau de lancer venait de se planter à un petit cheveu de là où Genta avait eu sa tête.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, nous n'aurions aucun mal à trouver, leur dit une femme en tirant un nouveau couteau de son blouson avec un sourire supérieur. N'est-ce pas, monsieur le chasseur de trésor et ses petits copains ?

Le grondement s'éleva du groupe d'enfants. Une sorte de toux menaçante. Iro s'était ramassée sur elle, les babines relevées sur ses crocs blancs.

\- Iro, ça suffit, gronda Red en se mettant devant le félin.

\- Ecarte-toi gamin, recommanda l'homme adulte en récupérant le couteau sur le bois.

\- Elle a eu peur, alors, bouclez-la et laissez-moi la calmer, rabroua sévèrement Red. Allez princesse, la méchante madame ne savait pas que tu étais là, elle nous a pas attaqué, pas besoin de te venger. Lààà… tout doux ma belle… Shhh… calme, ma fille…

C'était tout simplement magique la façon dont le gosse arrivait à apaiser le félin sans la moindre crainte. Finalement, la panthère cessa d'être menaçante et réclama de l'affection à son papa d'adoption.

\- Vous pensiez à quoi en jetant ce poignard comme ça ? demanda l'homme en se tournant de nouveau vers la femme.

\- Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'un foutu fauve sorte de cet ascenseur. Regardez le bout du poignard, se justifia la femme en roulant des yeux avant de conserver un regard méfiant sur la panthère qui la couvait d'un air tout aussi antipathique.

Le chasseur de trésor releva la lame et remarqua une araignée venimeuse épinglée dessus.

Non seulement Kichiemon était un homme tordu, mais il avait aussi un très mauvais goût en laissant ces choses rampantes en liberté.

\- Soyez vigilants, les enfants, leur recommanda la femme. Il a d'autres araignées qui trainent sûrement dans le coin. Et ne parlons même pas de ce truc avec lequel vous vous baladez.

\- Iro n'est pas un _truc_! C'est une panthère de l'amour ! C'est Red-nii-chan qui l'a dit ! Et elle est plus gentille que vous ! défendit Ayumi.

Elle se tourna vers la panthère.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin ?

La bête redressa ses oreilles en comprenant la question et agita sa queue avec impatience. En riant, Ayumi l'enlaça et lui caressa la fourrure en souriant, prouvant ainsi son point, avant de se dégager et de rire quand l'animal lui léchouilla affectueusement la joue.

\- T'as peut-être pas le talent de Musha, ma belle, mais t'es pas loin ! sourit le D. en frottant la fourrure de sa panthère.

\- J'ai bizarrement aucune envie de savoir qui est Musha, et toi ? demanda Conan d'un air blasé en regardant Haibara.

\- Je sais qui est cette Musha et toute l'histoire de Lady Red qui t'aurait rendu presque aussi fou que KID, répondit moqueusement la scientifique.

Le câlin fini, tout le monde se remit en marche. Genta passa la tête par un trou assez gros dans le mur pour réaliser qu'ils étaient tout au sommet de la maison. S'il avait été plus grand et plus fin, il aurait même pu passer par-là pour marcher sur les tuiles. Pendant que les enfants cherchaient un moyen pour monter sur le toit à la recherche du diamant, Conan, lui était face à un mystère. A l'étage en-dessous, il y avait un gros pilier. Et il ne le voyait pas ici.

Mitsuhiko poussa une exclamation en réalisant la présence d'une échelle à quelques pas d'eux.

Juste à l'endroit où en dessous, il y avait un pilier.

Mais si à la place du pilier, c'était en fait une cavité…

Conan blanchit.

Pour monter, il faut descendre, donc pour descendre, il faut monter.

\- RESTEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES ! C'EST UN PIEGE !

Genta avait déjà posé une main sur un des échelons. Tous se cassèrent automatiquement et une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds des enfants et Haibara. Et ce fut la chute.

Conan et Red sautèrent dans le trou.

\- _Geppou_ ! siffla Red.

Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Conan se serait torturé le cerveau pour savoir comment Red parvenait à _courir_ dans les airs vers le bas, sans support ou quoi que ce soit. Le pirate rattrapa les filles avec quelques difficultés (surtout pour les localiser) et frappa le bois assez fort pour le briser et ainsi, avoir une prise pour couper sa chute. Conan parvint à attraper Genta et Mitsuhiko et tira de toutes ses forces pour les envoyer derrière lui, se retrouvant en première ligne dans la chute.

Il gonfla un ballon géant avec sa ceinture, bien assez gros pour couper la chute des garçons et s'assurer qu'ils ne s'écraseraient pas en bas.

\- Puisqu'on vous a dit que si l'on tente de monter, on ne fera que descendre, grommela Conan qui avait eu le souffle coupé avec l'impact. Dawn ! Lâche les filles, c'est ok !

Haibara sauta directement pour finir sur le ballon avec tout le monde. Red fit ensuite passer Ayumi sur son dos et se laissa tomber avec la demoiselle pour atterrir à son tour sur le tas, à genou, sans prendre compte de la hauteur de la chute.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda l'homme adulte depuis le haut.

\- Impec' ! On va aménager ici ! répondit Red alors que le ballon commencer à se dégonfler lentement. Iro ! Saute, ma fille !

La panthère ne réfléchit pas deux fois à l'ordre et sauta dans le trou, rebondissant de paroi en paroi pour garder un contrôle de sa chute, avant de finir directement sur Red qui termina les quatre fers en l'air sur le gallon dégonflé, écrasé par le félin joueur.

Tout le monde se releva alors que les deux adultes se joignaient à eux à l'aide d'une corde. Red repoussa Iro en grognant avant de se figer, les mains sur le sol, reconnaissant des formes bien trop familières sous ses doigts.

\- Cette fois, on ne pourra pas descendre plus bas, commenta Mitsuhiko en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre.

\- Dire qu'on voulait monter sur le toit, soupira Ayumi.

\- J'y suis grimpée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, leur dit la femme pour leur grande déception.

\- Oi. Que quelqu'un éclaire le sol et me confirme que j'imagine pas quelque chose, demanda brusquement Red.

\- Si tu avais une lampe comme tes amis aussi, lui reprocha la femme alors que Genta éclairait enfin le sol.

Il poussa un hurlement en réalisant qu'ils étaient sur des squelettes. Cela ne rassura pas non plus Ayumi.

\- On dirait des chasseurs de trésor, supposa l'homme adulte en observant ce qu'il restait des vêtements des malheureux.

Red se releva calmement et appela doucement Iro qui se glissa sous son bras pour le guider de nouveau. Une légère pression dans le cou du félin pour lui indiquer une direction où il voulait aller et la panthère marcha tranquillement entre les ossements pour trouver quelqu'un d'encore vivant, Conan et Ayumi les suivant à la trace.

\- Ce monsieur aussi devait être un chasseur de trésors, chuchota la petite Ayumi en restant cachée derrière Conan.

Le monsieur en question était un individu très âgé, avec les cheveux longs, fins et blanchis par l'âge, le visage ridé avec des tâches marquant son âge sur ses joues. Et bizarrement, ses vêtements étaient en bon état, laissant supposer que s'il était tombé dans le piège, cela datait de très récemment.

\- Ce _monsieur_ est vivant, pointa Red avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour ne pas être suspect.

Le monsieur adossé à une colonne ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un monsieur, mais une dame, annonça l'ancêtre avec une voix de vieille femme.

En réponse, Ayumi lança un hurlement strident qui fit grimacer Red qui se boucha les oreilles. Iro, croyant que Ayumi était menacée, se mit à grogner.

\- Calme, Iro, la baa-san voulait pas faire peur à Ayumi en la surprenant, rassura Conan.

En attendant, la vieille femme s'étira en baillant, comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'une sieste. Red se guida jusqu'à la tête de la panthère et lui chuchota des mots mystérieux juste derrière l'oreille, la bouche contre la fourrure. Immédiatement, l'animal se calma.

\- C'est un beau chat que tu as là, elle a quel âge ? demanda la grand-mère en tendant une main vers le félin.

\- Iro a quatre ans, répondit Red en se dégageant de la fourrure de son bébé.

\- Une panthère, c'est ça ?

\- De l'Amour, une espèce normalement en voie d'extinction. Dawn a une autorisation préfectorale pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle lui sert de chien d'aveugle, informa Conan.

\- Chien d'aveugle ? Attends, t'es aveugle gamin ? s'étrangla l'homme.

\- Et zuuut… si t'avais gardé ta langue, Edogawa, personne n'aurait capté, soupira Red. Bon, on sort de là ?

\- C'est irresponsable d'avoir embarqué un enfant aveugle dans une maison pareille !

La vieille femme rit en caressant doucement le crâne d'une Iro étrangement très calme.

\- Quelque chose me dit que du lot, c'est lui le plus foldingue !

\- Je préfère le terme Adrénaline Junkie, rectifia Red. Bon, on la trouve cette foutue pierre ou pas ? Parce que moi, j'm'en fiche des squelettes, mais les autres, peut-être moins.

\- Vous faisiez quoi ici, baa-san ? demanda la jeune femme. A la recherche du trésor aussi ?

\- Pas à la base, non. J'étais simplement venu voir une tombe.

Elle alluma sa lampe de torche et la braqua vers… une pierre tombale un peu plus loin, contre un mur, au milieu des squelettes.

\- C'est celle de Kichiemon.

Conan se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Et ce n'était certainement pas une tombe. Ou alors, c'était l'épitaphe le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu.

\- « Toi qui semble perdu, apporte-moi les insignes divins » de Samizu Kichiemon, lut la jeune femme. Cela m'a tout l'air d'un code.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait de la tombe de Kichiemon, s'étonna naïvement la vieille femme.

Pour une raison qui échappa à tout le monde, Red réprima un rire.

\- Il veut que quelque chose lui soit offert, comprit Ayumi.

\- J'ai rien à manger et pas de fleurs non plus ! pointa Genta. Donc, rien à lui donner.

Si Haibara n'avait pas fouillé ses affaires avant le départ, Red était certain qu'il aurait pu offrir au moins une bouteille de saké à cette tombe. Conan, lui, il réfléchissait à autre chose. Il songeait à la pierre qu'il avait confiée à Dawn. Prenant sa décision, il se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Oji-san !

La montagne de muscle se tourna vers Conan avec un « hm » interrogatif.

\- Vous nous avez demandé si nous avions trouvé un drôle de caillou. Vous, vous en avez un ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Parce que nous, nous en avons bel et bien trouvé un… un insigne divin.

Cela surprit Genta et Mitsuhiko qui pensaient que cela devait rester un secret justement. L'homme se jeta sur l'enfant, le tenant par les épaules, le regard brillant d'avidité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dessus ?! Quel caractère était gravé sur la pierre ?!

\- Donc, vous aussi, vous en avez une ! sourit innocemment Conan.

\- Euh non…

Le malabar se releva nerveusement.

\- Vous puez tellement le mensonge que ça en crève les yeux, pointa moqueusement Red.

\- Tu les as _déjà_ crevés, lui rappela Haibara.

\- Ils sont _tranchés_ , pas _crevés_ ! Nuance !

\- Il n'empêche que ce charmant monsieur ne fait pas preuve d'intelligence en gardant pour lui des informations dans une telle situation. Et lui qui disait que la présence dans un endroit pareil d'un enfant aveugle était irresponsable, pointa la scientifique.

Red hocha sérieusement la tête pour appuyer les propres de leur camarade.

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien pressé de lui permettre de sortir d'ici, asséna la gamine avec un sadisme agréable.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit l'aventurière. Vous feriez bien de nous montrer ce que vous avez, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive une bricole à ces gamins. On est pas dans un bac à sable.

En grommelant, l'homme retira son sac de son dos et l'ouvrit pour sortir un miroir de pierre soigneusement gravé de cercle concentrique, avant en son centre le kanji « éternité ».

\- Il y a donc bien un lien avec le soleil, puisqu'il brûle perpétuellement.

\- L'insigne que vous avez trouvé porte donc le caractère de la flamme, devina la femme.

Red allait faire un commentaire mais Conan lui marcha sur le pied. En silence, le pirate brandit donc la virgule en pierre, utilisant le relief sur la pierre pour savoir où était le bon côté à montrer.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la flamme et l'éternité, avoua l'homme adulte.

\- Il se pourrait que cette pierre puisse s'insérer quelque part sur la pierre tombale et qu'un autre mécanisme permettre d'accéder au diamant des Niô, supposa Mitsuhiko en regardant la tombe.

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? s'enquit Ayumi avec perplexité.

\- A cause de l'inscription dans la lanterne. Le diamant se trouve dans un lieu très animé où les anciens se réunissent !

Et à leur grande surprise, la grand-mère leur récita par cœur l'énigme de la lanterne, comprenant que Mitsuhiko assimilait l'amas de squelettes au « lieu très animé où se réunissent les anciens ».

\- Il ne s'agit là que d'imbéciles qui, aveuglés par leur désir, n'ont jamais pu retrouver la sortie et ont moisi ici. Aucun d'eux n'était là quand Kichiemon a construit cette maison, conclut la vieille femme.

\- Donc, vous aussi, vous avez vu la lanterne ? demanda Conan.

\- Oui, et elle n'était pas plongée dans le marais.

Un sourire fit une furtive apparition sur le visage de Red, disparaissant si vite qu'on pouvait douter de l'avoir vraiment vu.

Les deux autres chasseurs de trésors examinaient la tombe mais elle ne leur apporta aucune réponse. Outre qu'ils devaient trouver le troisième insigne divin. Ce qui laissa Ayumi perdue.

\- Il parle des trois insignes divins, lui dit Haibara. Le miroir, le joyau et le troisième est l'épée. Le miroir de Yata, le Joyau de Yasakani et enfin l'épée divine qui doit son nom au fait d'avoir sauvé Yamato Takeru no Mikoto. Celui-ci était cerné par les flammes au beau milieu d'un champ et l'épée a fauché les herbes les plus hautes afin de l'en délivrer. L'épée de Kusanagi.

Pour les enfants, c'était quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient, puisqu'elle était mythique dans le milieu du jeu vidéo. En la trouvant, ils auraient certainement un autre caractère et donc un autre indice pour savoir où était le diamant.

\- Pfff ! se moqua la vieille femme. Avant de penser à ce fameux trésor, nous ferions mieux de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette espèce de prison souterraine, non ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui doit sûrement savoir. S'il n'était pas déjà venu ici une fois, et qu'il n'avait pas lu l'épitaphe, il n'aurait pas eu de raison de garder ce miroir en pierre.

\- C'est bon, j'vais vous guider, maugréa le baraqué. Et toi, le gosse, fais attention !

\- Lequel ? demanda Genta.

\- Je pense qu'il parle de Dawn, celui qui n'en a jamais rien à faire quand on lui dit de faire attention, précisa Haibara.

L'air innocent de Red ne trompa personne. Sous l'auréole angélique, on savait très bien que ce garçon n'était qu'un petit diablotin, après tout, Jodie l'avait baptisé _Little Devil_.

Tout le monde se mit donc en marche, suivant le guide au travers l'immense réseau souterrain de la maison.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient tous quand Red demanda s'ils étaient près d'un point d'eau.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? s'enquit la vieille femme qui restait à l'arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils ne perdent personne en route.

Elle était aussi la seule qui n'avait vraiment aucune peur de Iro.

\- L'air est de plus en plus humide, répondit l'enfant.

 _Floc_.

Ayumi venait de marcher dans une flaque.

\- Le sol est mouillé, remarqua-t-elle.

\- D'où peut bien venir cette eau ? s'enquit Mitsuhiko.

Iro n'avait pas la réponse, mais elle enjamba la moindre flaque d'eau qu'elle voyait sur son chemin. C'est encore une fois Red qui repéra quelque chose, avec cette fois, le bruit d'une infiltration d'eau. La lumière de Mitsuhiko trouva l'origine du bruit, dévoilant un fin filet d'eau qui tombait d'une reluire du plafond en bois. La fuite était apparemment due à un glissement, certainement à cause d'un tremblement de terre que les adultes avaient senti mais qui était passé à la trappe pour le reste du groupe.

\- Les Niô doivent être en colère, comme l'avait prédit Kichiemon ! ricana la vieille femme. Vous feriez mieux de renoncer et de rentrer chez vous !

Red tourna vaguement la tête par-dessus son épaule, comme pour mieux percevoir les paroles de l'ancienne, avant de se tourner vers Haibara qui venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire devant le geste si inédit de la part de la scientifique.

\- Je cherche le carnet pour voir s'il a un peu plus séché. Tu l'as changé de poche ?

Ah, tout s'expliquait.

\- Tu t'es trompée de poche. Je me faisais du souci.

Il récupéra le carnet en question et le donna à la scientifique qui l'ouvrit avec précaution.

\- Alors ? demanda Conan. Du nouveau ?

Haibara garda le silence en continuant de parcourir les pages sèches du carnet, avant de répondre :

\- Il est fort probable que ce soit le compagnon de la victime qui l'a tué. Au vingt-huit avril, il émettait des doutes sur son complice et prévoyait de cacher la pierre. Je peux pas voir plus loin, la page est déchirée.

Mitsuhiko se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Haibara.

\- Eh bien dis-donc, ces caractères sont difficiles à lire.

\- Oui, confirma la fausse-gamine. Ils ont été tracés au pinceau, on ne les distingue plus très bien avec la saleté.

\- Cascade ? demanda brusquement Red en penchant la tête sur un côté, pas du tout intéressé par les conversations des autres.

En effet, juste en bout de couloir, ils arrivaient dans une sorte de cuve dont sortaient sept à huit petites cascades. Une eau rougeâtre, certainement riche en fer. Avec toute la vapeur d'eau, on se croyait presque dans une source thermale.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour l'escalier ? proposa l'homme en se tournant vers Red.

\- Je vais rester près du mur si Iro peut pas marcher avec moi, rassura le D.

Et encore une fois, la panthère prouva sa compréhension du langage humain en poussant doucement son camarade vers le mur pour qu'il pose une main dessus et le suive. Elle marcha avec précaution pour s'assurer que son papa ne tombe pas à la flotte.

Derrière l'escalier taillé dans la roche, on trouvait une issue masquée par la vapeur d'eau. Cependant, Conan ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie, malgré le fait que la vieille femme le rappelle à l'ordre. En fait, le petit détective venait de quitter la maigre parcelle de terre sur laquelle débouchait l'escalier pour sauter sur une des corniches qui séparait en huit canaux l'eau tombant des cascades. Il sauta de corniche en corniche jusqu'à atteindre le cinquième canal qu'il éclaira de sa lampe-montre.

\- Conan-kun ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Ayumi.

\- Savez-vous d'où provient l'épée de Kusanagi ? s'enquit le jeune détective.

Réponse négative de la part des enfants, et c'était parti pour une leçon de mythologie. Tout commençait avec Susanô no Mikoto, frère cadet d'Amaterasu Omikami. Il avait sauvé la princesse Kushinada d'un monstre en lui faisant boire du saké pour ensuite l'anéantir. Ame no Murakumo, aussi connu comme l'épée de Kusanagi, sortit de la queue du monstre. Un serpent géant à huit têtes et huit queues avec des yeux rouge cerise et un ventre sanguinolent.

Il brandit sa lumière vers les cascades. Avec la lumière des lampes torches, l'eau ressemblait étrangement au monstre de la légende. Le Yamata no Orochi. Les cascades devenaient les têtes et les canaux les queues. La légende disait que l'épée venait de la queue centrale, donc, le canal quatre ou cinq.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas plonger dans l'eau ? s'inquiéta l'homme alors que tous les garçons, sauf Red, se tenaient sur la corniche entre les deux canaux.

\- Si cette voie mène au fond d'une gorge, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ! avertit la vieille dame. Revenez, vous ne trouverez rien.

En soupirant, Red s'assit par terre sans bouger de sa place devant la sortie.

En grommelant, Genta s'appuya contre la paroi du réservoir en râlant, activant sans vouloir un mécanisme. Une sorte de brisque émergea du canal, coupant le courant, dévoilant un trou que l'eau masquait auparavant.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama Genta en sautant devant le trou.

Plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru pour une vieille de son âge, la grand-mère se jeta sur Genta, le rejetant en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le tunnel malgré les cris de tout le monde qui partit à sa poursuite (outre Red qui fit la chose intelligente de choisir ce moment pour avoir une crise de narcolepsie).

La mémé, pendant ce temps, venait de trouver une sorte de grotte avec, sur un socle ouvragé au milieu de la salle, une épée de pierre plantée légèrement de biais.

L'épée de Kusanagi.

En faisant un pas vers l'avant, le sol s'affaissa légèrement sous son pied.

Un sifflement effrayant lui vint du plafond mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se jeter en arrière, quelque chose la happa par le dos de sa veste et la tira brutalement hors de la zone, laissant des lames circulaires tranchées l'air sans lui faire mal.

Haletante, la grand-mère se redressa sur ses fesses dans le couloir et se tourna pour voir ce qui l'avait tiré à l'abri… pour tomber sur les yeux ambrés de Iro.

 _Sluuurp_

La panthère lui léchouilla doucement la joue l'air de dire de ne plus s'en faire, que la mémé était à l'abri.

\- Merci… chevrota la vieille femme.

\- Iro-chan, c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Ayumi en se rapprochant de la panthère pour la féliciter.

Hormis Haibara qui resta à proximité de Red à attendre sa reprise de connaissance, ils étaient tous devant le piège.

\- Pour un simple animal, c'est un comportement brillant, il a saisi le danger avant tout le monde pour vous sortir de là, nota l'homme.

\- Ce mécanisme est très gênant, commenta la jeune aventurière. Si l'on s'approche de l'épée, notre poids sur le sol déclenche l'attaque des lames qui surgissent des quatre directions.

\- C'est pour nous dissuader de prendre l'épée ? demanda Genta qui restait avec tout le monde sur la partie solide du sol.

Conan se tourna vers la panthère.

\- Reste où tu es.

L'animal le fixa en agitant doucement la queue.

\- Je deviens fou, je parle à un animal, Dawn m'a contaminé, grommela le détective.

\- J'AI LES OREILLES QUI SIFFLENT ! lança Red qui avait apparemment repris connaissance.

\- RESTE OU TU ES ! ON REVIENT ! ET RAPPELLE IRO ! lui répondit Conan en levant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des cascades.

La panthère dressa les oreilles quand son papa l'appela et alla le rejoindre. Satisfait, le détective se tourna vers la parcelle de sol piégé et s'avança d'un pas.

\- Il n'est pas si vicieux que ça ce stratagème, commenta le garçon.

Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches, ignorant les lames qui fonçaient vers lui.

\- Les lames surgissent des quatre points cardinaux, et se retirent dans les mêmes directions. En adaptant un peu son timing, on peut ne pas être touché.

Il offrit un sourire rassurant à Ayumi effrayée derrière lui sur la zone sûre.

\- En plus…

Il leva le bras et referma sa poigne sur une poignée installée sur l'une des lames qui le frôla.

\- Cette poignée a été installée pour nous aider à atteindre l'épée.

L'enfant fut emporté par le mouvement circulaire du piège qui le projeta droit sur le dessus du piédestal de pierre.

\- C'est plus un encouragement qu'autre chose !

Il reçut des applaudissements de ses amis alors que les adultes lui demandaient absolument ce qu'il y avait sur l'épée.

C'était le caractère du Dragon.

De quoi laisser tout le monde perplexe, jusqu'à ce que la grand-mère éclate de rire.

\- C'est propre à Kichiemon ! Vous brûlerez dans les flammes du dragon et souffriez pour l'éternité ! Hihihihi !

Et elle se détourna pour retourner vers la sortie.

\- Il vaudrait mieux renoncer, après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de trésor.

Dire que juste avant, elle avait été tellement excitée au point qu'elle avait manqué d'y laisser sa peau.

Une main sur la garde de l'épée de pierre, le regard fixé sur le symbole gravé dessus, Conan faisait tourner son cerveau à cent à l'heure. Il cherchait un lien, une logique, entre l'épitaphe et les caractères sur les insignes divins.

« Toi qui sembles perdu, apporte-moi les insignes divins. »

Et à côté, les insignes disaient l'Eternité la Flamme et le Dragon.

Trois choses à lui apporter.

Quelque chose réagit dans son esprit.

Il se tourna vers le piège et jeta un caillou sur le sol pour l'enclencher, saisissant au vol la poignée qui le porta jusqu'aux jeunes. Ils ressortirent du trou pour voir Haibara et Red flattant la fourrure de Iro. La scientifique renifla en voyant l'expression du détective.

\- Je reconnais cette mine pleine de fierté, tu as compris quelque chose, Edogawa, devina Haibara.

\- Du tout, réfuta Conan. J'ai plutôt l'air misérable de quelqu'un qui va rentrer la queue entre les jambes.

\- T'es pas tout seul, si ça peut te rassurer, lui dit Red en se relevant.

\- Raison de plus pour laisser l'énigme irrésolue !

Pas question de laisser la pie voleuse voler quelque chose sous son nez.

.

* * *

.

Sur le chemin du retour, les enfants étaient déçus de devoir abandonner la recherche du diamant, mais Conan leur dit clairement qu'il ne savait pas où était le diamant, ne comprenant aucun des indices qui leur avaient été livrés.

Les uns après les autres, les adultes s'en allèrent de leur côté, laissant à la charge de la grand-mère de raccompagner les enfants jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'avéra qu'il faisait déjà nuit, mais que le professeur n'était toujours pas revenu.

\- Quel professeur ? demanda la grand-mère en les regardant.

\- L'adulte qui est soi-disant responsable de nous, expliqua Red. Il est parti chercher quelque chose dans la voiture.

Ayumi allait dire la vraie raison de l'absence d'Agasa mais s'interrompit en sentant Haibara lui serrer le poignet.

\- Ah, fit simplement la vieille femme. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de moi pour redescendre la montagne. Si je ne veux pas être maudite par les Niô, je ferais de mieux rentrer sans trainer. Et vous devriez en faire de même.

\- Haiiii ! répondit joyeusement Conan.

Et ils la regardèrent partir, bien que Genta et Mitsuhiko soient dubitatifs sur l'action, supposant qu'elle était la meurtrière.

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle, elle ne sent pas la mort, répondit Red en s'étirant.

Haibara soupira et se tourna vers le détective.

\- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ou pas ? Alors, il est où ce trésor ?

Fichue Haibara.

Red tourna la tête si vite dans la direction de Conan que ses cervicales craquèrent.

\- Tu peux pas mettre la main dessus, Dawn, grogna Conan entre ses dents.

Le pirate se contenta de lever un sourcil.

Mais déjà, Conan décortiquait l'énigme.

Le « moi » de l'épitaphe se rapportait à « Samizu » de Samizu Kichiemon. Cela signifiait aussi donc qu'il fallait rajouter la clef de l'eau du nom aux caractères des insignes divins. En associant les deux, on avait « awa » pour le caractère de la flamme, comme pour l'île de Awaji. L'éternité devenait ainsi le caractère de la nage et le dragon se transformait en cascade.

Tout cela renvoyait aussi à l'énigme de la lanterne. En fait, l'épitaphe était un indice pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris le message de la lanterne. En se basant sur la nouvelle découverte, on déduisait qu'il était question de Mercure, la planète la plus proche du soleil et enfin que les anciens se rapportaient aux carpes barbues. Pour le lieu très animé, il était question d'un endroit où le bruit de l'eau jamais ne cesse.

Pour résumer : Près des chutes d'eau douce où nagent les carpes, le diamant, ou pierre des Niô, a été caché.

Avec un grognement, Red comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire main basse sur ce diamant.

Le diamant était caché près d'une chute d'eau voire d'un cours d'eau. D'eau douce, attention. Et proche du soleil, donc, en extérieur. Et il suffisait de se taire et d'écouter pour entendre la cachette les appeler.

De sa lampe, Conan montra une petite chute d'eau qui se déversait dans le bassin de carpes derrière la maison.

Alors que les trois enfants s'excitaient, Haibara interpella ses camarades/cobayes.

\- Le cadavre de l'homme a disparu.

Conan allait lui répondre quand Red se retourna.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu un cadavre qui traîne par ici, ossan ? Il est fort probable que son assassin l'ait de nouveau caché, mais ça ne coûte rien de demander.

Conan et Haibara se retournèrent à leur tour et virent que l'homme de tout à l'heure les avait rejoints et qu'il s'était figé de perplexité à la question de Red.

\- Un cadavre ? de quoi vous parlez ?

Pendant ce temps, Genta était à genoux près de la berge, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi derrière lui.

\- Alors, Genta-kun ? demanda Ayumi avec inquiétude.

\- Il fait trop sombre, il faudrait plonger, grommela le garçon à quatre pattes qui éclairait l'eau de sa lampe de torche.

\- Quel dommage…

Le trio leva la tête pour voir la femme de tout à l'heure qui avait apparemment pris un bain puisqu'elle était trempée sur son siège dans les rochers de l'autre côté de la cascade.

\- Je suis sortie par une autre issue afin de vous devancer, mais on dirait que quelqu'un nous a tous dépassés. Regardez derrière la cascade.

Les enfants éclairèrent la roche derrière le jet d'eau pour voir un papier placardé dessus à l'aide d'un couteau. Un message de l'Insaisissable KID disant qu'il avait volé la pierre. Cela démoralisa grandement les enfants.

Le rire de la grand-mère les alerta alors qu'elle les rejoignait elle aussi.

\- Si la pierre a été volée par ce brigand prestidigitateur, alors, tel devait être le vœu de Kichiemon, ricana-t-elle.

En grognant, Genta changea sa position pour s'asseoir, lui demandant presque si elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Sauf que son changement de position eut pour conséquence de faire tomber à l'eau Mitsuhiko qui plongea à pic dans le royaume des carpes. Sous l'eau, il ouvrit un œil pour voir se refléter la lumière à son poignet sur quelque chose, avant qu'il ne refasse surface.

\- Rien de cassé ? s'inquiéta Genta auprès de son ami alors que les adultes marmonner entre eux en disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intérêt ici.

Le garçon à l'eau resta un instant à haleter avant de dire d'une voix blanche :

\- Elle… elle était cachée par la boue… mais j'ai vu… j'ai vu une pierre… Elle… elle brillait au fond du marais !

Les adultes réagirent à cette mention et l'homme plongea à l'eau pour s'en emparer.

\- Attendez ! Non ! Laissez-la ! Oh non ! appela la grand-mère.

L'horrible vérité saisit Conan en repassant dans sa tête l'énigme de la lanterne pendant que l'homme nageait sous l'eau pour aller récupérer la pierre.

 _Clic_

La jeune femme sur son rocher venait de sortir une arme à feu qu'elle braqua sur tout le monde.

\- Que personne ne bouge.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle pendant qu'ils étaient sous la menace du flingue.

\- Alors comme ça, le diamant est caché dans la boue ? Un endroit dangereux et peu remarquable… Cette carte n'était qu'une fausse piste et il fallait donc continuer de chercher. Humph ! Allez, alignez-vous. Je vais m'arranger avec celui qui sortira de l'eau, le trésor en main, et je vous ferai prendre un bain.

\- Kudô, appela tout bas Red.

\- Portgas, répondit tout aussi doucement le détective.

Pas besoin de plus, ils s'étaient compris. Pendant que le D. s'avançait doucement, le détective miniature commença ses conclusions :

\- Vous êtes ce rat qui a tué son complice pour s'emparer du trésor, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Quoi ? s'enquit la femme avec perplexité.

\- Quand cet homme nous a montré le miroir de pierre, voilà ce que vous avez dit « L'insigne que vous avez trouvé porte donc le caractère de la flamme ». Jusqu'alors, on avait simplement parler d'un insigne en pierre, alors, comment aviez-vous deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un caillou en forme de virgule et non d'une épée ? Vous le saviez parce que vous avez arraché la page du carnet de cet homme que vous avez noyé. Page sur laquelle était dessiné le caillou avec le kanji de la flamme.

\- Et comment sais-tu pour ce dessin, s'il a été arraché ?

\- Ces notes étaient inscrites au pinceau, la trace en est restée sur la feuille derrière.

\- Tu joues au petit génie, mais tu n'es qu'un idiot, mon garçon. Et toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es aveugle que je t'épargnerai si tu continues de t'avancer.

L'arme s'orienta vers Red qui se contenta de rire.

\- Vas-y, je suis à l'épreuve des balles ! nargua le D. avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai une simple question pour toi. Es-tu prête à mourir ?

\- C'est quoi cette question stupide !

\- Tu brandis une arme, tu dois être prête à mourir par elle. Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est dangereux, ça prend des vies. Il faut être préparer à y laisser la sienne.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, gamin, surtout quand personne ici n'a la possibilité de m'arrêter !

\- Et toi, tu fais pas assez attention à ce qu'il y a autour de toi.

La femme poussa un hurlement quand Iro jaillit derrière elle pour lui saisir le poignet et la tirer en arrière, envoyant le flingue valdinguer, avant de la faire se cogner contre les rochers.

\- Je te félicite sur l'éducation de cette panthère, Dawn, annonça Haibara pendant que Ayumi et Genta aidaient enfin Mitsuhiko à sortir de l'eau.

\- C'est donc un faux message du KID ? demanda Genta en regardant la lettre épinglée.

Conan allait commencer à parler quand l'homme surgit de l'eau victorieusement en brandissant un diamant taillé plus gros qu'un poing.

En réponse, des bruits de mécanisme résonnèrent de la maison et des alentours, suivis de bruits d'eau de plus en plus fort. La baraque se mit à trembler, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent brutalement pour laisser sortir un puissant jet d'eau haut comme un homme. Iro réagit au quart de tour et esquiva l'eau pour réussir à escalader la maison et se réfugier sur le toit. Red eut moins de chance et se le prit en pleine face. Il aurait fini par le fond sans les réflexes de Conan qui, malgré l'eau qui continuait de monter et à envahir le terrain, parvint à le garder à la surface.

\- ALLEZ VITE REPLACER LA PIERRE ! cria le détective à l'homme avec le joyau. VITE ! OU NOUS SERONS EMPORTES TOUT AU FOND DE LA GORGE !

L'eau continuait de monter avec un courant violent et meurtrier.

Ce fut avec quelques difficultés, notamment parce que Red était tout bonnement amorphe dans l'eau et que Conan devait le sortir de là, qu'ils parvinrent à trouver refuge sur le toit qui était désormais accessible à cause de la hauteur de l'eau. Une fois sur les tuiles, le pirate fut assailli par Iro qui lui donna des coups de langue affectueux pour le réconforter de cette baignade forcée. Le D. passa ses bras autour du félin et cacha son visage contre sa gorge pour ne plus bouger, laissant son logia se mettre tout seul au travail aussi discrètement que possible.

\- C'est le diamant qui a déclenché tout ça, réalisa Mitsuhiko en regardant les eaux infernales qui coulaient autour d'eux et de la maison.

Conan termina de ficeler l'assassin toujours inconsciente et se redressa pour expliquer les choses :

\- Le diamant, autrefois appelé _adamas_ à cause de son extraordinaire dureté, était quelque chose « d'impossible à conquérir ». Atteindre la vérité ancestrale, c'est savoir qu'on ne pourra jamais l'obtenir. C'est une réflexion de Kichiemon qui, partisan du Bakufu, a vu tout sa fortune confisquée à la chute de celui-ci.

Et il se tourna vers la grand-mère.

\- Vous avez tenté votre chance une fois, et vous avez renoncé, baa-san… ou plutôt devrais-je dire _Monsieur le Voleur des Sous-sols._

En un élégant et classieux geste du bras, le déguisement vola, ne laissant derrière que la silhouette haute et longiligne vêtue de blanc de Kaitou KID.

\- Très bien joué de ta part, tu as tout compris, félicita le jeune homme sous son haut-de-forme blanc.

\- Les murs de la maison remontent petit à petit le chemin souterrain avec de l'eau surgissant vigoureusement par intervalles et le message de la carte en contradiction totale avec la réalité, puisque la pierre n'avait pas été volée. Et quand je vous ai entendu dire « il ne faut pas le prendre », ça a confirmé mon soupçon que j'avais déjà quand Dawn vous a désigné comme _monsieur_. Un aveugle ne peut pas se faire avoir par un déguisement. Vous aviez essayé de le dérober une première fois, mais vous vous êtes aperçu du mécanisme, et vous avez compris le fameux message _«_ Tu obtiendras le savoir de la vérité ancestrale ». Vous êtes donc revenu une seconde fois pour laisser ce message afin que personne ne s'en empare.

KID applaudit la déduction.

\- Bravo ! Ce trésor ne figurait pas parmi mes objectifs, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne l'ai pas volé.

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez prétendu plusieurs fois partir et renoncer ! comprit Mitsuhiko.

\- Mais elle m'a poussé pour prendre l'épée ! protesta Genta.

\- Ne dis pas de stupidité, gamin, il t'a sauvé la peau.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Dawn pour voir que quelqu'un d'autre se tenait sur le toit avec eux, juste derrière l'aveugle. KID fronça les sourcils derrière son monocle.

Aussi noir qu'il était en blanc, aussi débraillé que lui était bien vêtu, le voleur du clair de lune faisait face à son nouvel adversaire.

Hiken se tenait bien campé sur ses pieds, son chapeau de cow-boy noir aux smileys moqueurs ne parvenant pas à cacher les bandages qui s'enroulaient tout autour du haut de son visage.

Les yeux de Haibara et Conan firent un aller et retour entre le Red enfantin immobile qui était accroché au cou de la panthère et le Hiken adulte qui venait de faire son apparition juste derrière.

\- Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, tu sais, je vais pas m'emparer de ce diamant pour de très simples raisons, continua le pirate.

Et Ace leva une main avec deux doigts levés avant d'abaisser son majeur.

\- Je fais de la pyrokinésie, il est donc normal que je sois pas fan de l'idée de prendre un bain, encore plus si celui-ci doit se finir au fond d'une gorge.

Et il baissa son index.

\- Même si je suis pas quelqu'un qui aime la défaite, je suis pas mauvais perdant et j'avoue volontiers que _cette fois_ , j'ai perdu.

Il laissa retomber sa main.

\- Quant à ton commentaire, gakki, sache que KID ci-présent t'a sauvé la vie. S'il ne t'avait pas devancé, tu serais tombé dans le piège.

\- Vous nous attendiez dans le sous-sol pour nous aider et nous protéger ! comprit Ayumi en souriant au voleur en blanc.

\- Un voleur au grand cœur, commenta narquoisement Haibara.

\- Je prends votre compliment comme un privilège, mademoiselle, salua KID en inclinant la tête tout en tenant le bord de son chapeau.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Hiken qui avait simplement mis ses mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Si tu n'es pas ici pour le diamant, pourquoi te manifestes-tu maintenant ?

\- Simplement pour te dire que tu as gagné cette manche et te proposer de remettre ça.

Le voleur en noir tendit une main gantée de cuir noir à KID. Celui-ci resta un instant perplexe, avant de sourire et de s'avancer.

\- Personne ne repart avec la pierre, c'est donc un match nul, lui dit KID.

\- Tu avais la possibilité de la prendre et je te pense assez ingénieux pour fuir en dépit du piège, là où je n'aurai même pas pu l'effleurer. C'est pour ça que je t'accorde la victoire. Me fais pas chier à la refuser, c'est déjà une épreuve pour mon égo de te l'accorder !

KID se contenta de rire et finit par saisir la main tendue sous son nez, restant un instant surpris de la sentir aussi brûlante en dépit du tissu de ses gants blancs.

La poigne de main ne s'éternisa pas, Hiken finit par reculer assez rapidement.

\- On m'a demandé de te faire passer un message, se rappela KID. Une jeune femme tristement déprimante et agressive qui garde son nez dans des livres très louches serait à ta recherche.

\- Ce n'est plus d'actualité, elle m'a trouvé avant toi. On se voit au prochain vol. Ja ne.

Et avec un semblant de salut militaire, Hiken disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Juste après, Red prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant tout ce temps.

Conan soupira et se tourna vers KID, se jurant de tirer le fin mot de cette histoire à Dawn sur cette apparition.

\- Bon, maintenant que le side show est fini, on va pouvoir boucler notre affaire, vous et moi, dit-il au voleur en blanc. Pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mes amis, je vais vous laisser partir pour cette fois. Mais je ne renonce pas à ma quête sur votre identité. J'arracherai ce monocle prétentieux et je verrai votre vrai visage.

KID ouvrit son deltaplane de secours en souriant.

\- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Je suis quelqu'un qui a ouvert la boite de Pandore parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, une boite au trésor dont on connaitrait le contenu avant de l'ouvrir perd tout son charme.

Et il s'envola sur ses paroles mystérieuses et le regard boudeur de Conan.

Connaître le contenu avant d'ouvrir, c'était ça, le travail d'un détective.

C'est à cet instant que l'homme adulte ressortit de l'eau après avoir remis la pierre en place, faisant que lentement, l'eau cessa d'être alimentée et commença à se retirer. Conan alla voir Red et lui administra une claque derrière la tête qui fit grogner Iro.

\- Pas ce soir… je suis… épuisé… attends demain pour les engueulades… haleta le D. toujours contre la fourrure de sa panthère. La technique… n'est pas au point…

Ben voyons…

.

* * *

.

 **AN: Donc oui, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, c'est une adresse mail. Me demandez pas, c'est dans le manga, j'y suis pour rien !  
**

Faut croire que c'est une adresse valide, c'est celle du manga en tout cas.


	42. Kir

**Salut à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle affaire. J'ai réuni plusieurs affaires en un seul chapitre (enfin, j'ai laissé assez d'élément pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, si vous voulez aller les voirs de vous-même, mais je ne m'y attarde pas parce que je n'ai aucune façon d'intégrer les pirates dedans), et on retrouve nos Hommes en Noirs de façon... surprenante. Comme quoi, une piste apparaît toujours quand on s'y attend jamais.**

 **Merci à Maenas pour sa review et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !**

.

* * *

.

Conan était seul dans le bureau du détective. Assis en tailleur sur l'une des causeuses, toujours en pyjama, il pianotait une adresse mail qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur sur son téléphone. La main légèrement moite, il regarda l'écran. Il n'avait pas le choix, il se devait d'envoyer ce message.

Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la touche d'envoi, le Destin se manifesta.

\- Conan ? appela Ran en entrant dans la pièce en étant déjà habillée. Je t'ai pas déjà demandé de te changer rapidement ? On doit sortir.

\- Euh oui… paniqua le petit détective en verrouillant son téléphone.

La lycéenne lui prit l'objet des mains et le referma pour le poser sur la table.

\- Cesse de jouer avec ça et va plutôt dans ta chambre te préparer.

\- D'accoooord… répondit faiblement l'enfant.

Il se dépêcha de sortir en regardant par-dessus son épaule son téléphone toujours sur la table. Il devait se calmer, une autre occasion se présenterait où il contacterait le chef des Hommes en Noir.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Ran soupira d'exaspération et prit son propre téléphone pour envoyer un mail à Shinichi, afin de l'avertir. Après tout, il pouvait passer durant leur absence. Il ne l'avait a priori jamais fait, mais l'espoir faisait vivre. Toute souriante, elle tapa son message avant de l'envoyer enfin.

 _Brrr…brrrr…_

Sur la table, le portable de Conan se mit à vibrer.

Etrange ce timing.

Quand il eut cessé de vibrer, elle l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un e-mail. Tout récemment, puisque juste avant, il jouait avec son téléphone. Il n'avait donc pas pu le voir encore.

La demoiselle regarda son téléphone avec perplexité.

Ce n'était tout de même pas le sien ? Elle était certaine de l'avoir envoyé à Shinichi. En quelques manipulations, elle eut bien la confirmation qu'elle l'avait envoyé à la bonne personne. Ses yeux revinrent au téléphone de Conan. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, le timing était bien trop serré.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le hurlement de panique de Conan quand il ouvrit la porte pour la voir avec le téléphone dans les mains. Le garçon avait réussi à se changer un peu plus vite que prévu apparemment. Il se précipita vers Ran, sauta pour récupérer son mobile et plaqua l'écran contre sa poitrine avec une mine blanche de peur.

\- Tu… tu… tu as vu quelque chose ?

La jeune Mouri resta un instant à cligner des yeux, désarçonnée par la réaction, avant de répondre :

\- Non, rien… il a indiqué que tu avais reçu un e-mail, je me suis demandé de qui il provenait…

\- Sans doute du professeur ! sourit nerveusement le détective miniature. Il devait réparer mon badge de détective que Dawn a cassé par erreur…

\- Ah bon ?

Il fit semblant de regarder le mail et confirma faussement que c'était Agasa, avant de sortir dans le couloir et de fermer la porte sur lui, restant collé au battant pour se cacher. Il ouvrit le mail et grimaça. C'était un message de Ran.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte en priant pour que son amie n'ait rien vu.

La mine pensive qu'elle arborait ne disait rien qui vaille.

.

* * *

.

\- Portgas, tu peux arrêter le temps du journal du soir ? demanda Haibara en se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé d'Agasa avec une tasse de café.

Red claqua la langue en s'interrompant pendant qu'il jouait de la guitare.

\- Mais ce sont toujours les mêmes nouvelles, encore et _encore_ ! Toujours avec la propagande sous-jacente du gouvernement…

\- Portgas. Tais-toi.

Et Haibara augmenta un peu plus le volume alors que le journal s'ouvrait enfin sur l'édition de vingt heures. Avec agacement, Red posa la guitare à côté de lui alors que Iro sautait sur le canapé entre lui et Haibara, sa tête sur la cuisse de son papa. Le pirate se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux fermés, écoutant le journal tout en posant sa main dans le cou de son bébé.

C'est à cet instant que la sonnette se manifesta. Agasa alla ouvrir et la voix qui en parvint leur dit que Conan était en visite.

\- J'ai un problème, répondit le détective à une question du professeur.

Et il commença à parler de Ran pendant que le journal télévisé racontait la découverte macabre faite une heure plus tôt. Quand le journaliste donna enfin le nom de la victime, Conan poussa un cri retentissant qui surprit tout le monde, inquiétant même Iro.

\- Crie plus fort, les Tenryuubito mangent encore, reprocha Red.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici à une heure pareille ? demanda Haibara.

\- Cette femme ! On l'a vue cet après-midi à peine ! s'exclama Conan en pointa l'écran du doigt.

\- On s'en fout, on t'a posé une question ! coupa le pirate.

Conan adressa un regard noir à l'aveugle qui avait juste tourné la tête pour lancer un regard tout aussi noir par-dessus le dossier mais aussi par-dessus la tête du détective pour le coup.

\- Ran commence à avoir des soupçons, je crois qu'elle a vu un de ses messages destinés à Shinichi sur mon téléphone.

\- Ah bah t'es pas dans la merde, marmonna le D. en se remettant correctement.

Iro revint s'allonger sur ses jambes.

\- Tu sais que tu dois la convaincre rapidement du contraire si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise en danger, dit sérieusement Haibara.

\- Merci, je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu demander de l'aide au professeur.

Agasa haussa des sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'on attendait de lui.

.

* * *

.

Kali cessa de tirer ses cartes en entendant son téléphone portable sonner. Elle tendit sa queue de serpent pour attraper l'objet et le ramena à elle.

\- Une raison particulière pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci, Mouri ? demanda-t-elle en décrochant sans regarder l'identifiant.

« Bonsoir, Kali-san, je suis désolée de t'appeler à… »

\- Va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

Coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, la pirate recommença son tirage de cartes.

« Tu es une experte dans tous les domaines étranges, non ? » demanda Ran avec hésitation.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

« D'après toi, il serait possible pour quelqu'un de se dédoubler et de faire rajeunir un de ses doubles ? »

La brune resta sans voix devant la question.

« Désolée, ma question était stupide, navrée pour… »

\- Ran.

L'usage du prénom alerta la lycéenne à l'autre bout.

\- Pour quelqu'un avec un minimum d'entraînement, _tout_ est possible. Si tu as un soupçon, va au-devant et affronte-le. Ne cherche pas la ruse, parce que si cette personne est capable des actes que tu me racontes, il aura assez de finesse pour esquiver tes pièges.

« Je vois... C'est donc possible, c'est ça ? » demanda avec une petite voix Ran.

Kali reposa ses cartes sur la table.

\- Le monde est vaste. On est perché sur un maigre ilot au milieu de l'océan de l'ignorance. Alors, qui peut dire ce qu'il y a au-delà des ténèbres ? Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Mouri.

Et elle raccrocha.

Elle se dressa sur sa queue en composant un numéro qu'elle avait appris par cœur et s'arrêta devant une photo des Spades avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les Shirohige.

« Dawn D. Red, j'écoute. »

\- Ace ? Kudô a foiré, non ? se fit confirmer la brune.

Le rire narquois du D. à l'autre bout voulait tout dire.

« Tu as eu une vision sur le sujet ? »

\- Non, j'ai son amoureuse qui m'a appelée pour me demander si on pouvait se dédoubler et se rajeunir en même temps. Je suis pas restée assez longtemps en ligne, je lui ai juste dit que tout était possible, et de se faire confirmer ou infirmer de vive voix les faits.

« Kudô va te remercier ! »

\- On ne ment pas à ceux qu'on aime, et tu le sais. Peu importe les risques. On se serre les coudes. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux la mettre au parfum, qu'elle reste sur ses gardes, plutôt qu'elle tombe bêtement dans un piège et se fasse briser parce qu'elle n'était pas avertie.

« Certainement. » répondit doucement le petit pirate.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ?

« Ouais, bonne nuit ma vieille. »

Et Kali raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

Conan n'aimait pas le sourire de Red. Ce sourire trop grand qui disait clairement « je me fous royalement de ta gueule et tu le sais. ». Il avait cette expression depuis des jours et des jours, depuis qu'il avait demandé à Agasa de lui prêter son téléphone afin de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il avait même dû lui donner son numéro de téléphone de « Shinichi ». Tout ça parce que Ran avait visé juste et avait appelé Kali pour essayer de trouver une explication ésotérique au comment du pourquoi. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à tuer dans l'œuf les soupçons.

Pourtant, Red continuait à sourire comme ça. Cela faisait des jours. Presque des mois depuis cet incident, mais le D. trouvait la moindre opportunité pour le remettre sur le tapis. S'il n'avait pas eu sa fierté, le petit détective serait allé pleurer auprès de Thatch pour qu'il calme le chibi-pirate. Il aurait pu lui parler des enquêtes bizarres comme celle impliquant des jumeaux qui s'étaient vengés ou même du meurtre suite au braquage d'une bijouterie… nan ! Il préférait en remettre une couche sur son affaire avec Ran. HEUREUSEMENT qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'idée de Ran d'acheter des pyjama/déguisement de panda pour elle et lui afin de faire une photo ensemble. Il avait eu du mal à y échapper, mais il savait que même le mentionner aurait éveillé un monstre chez Red.

Aussi, ce jour férié était peut-être sa vengeance. Ils avaient été invités au tournage du _Direct 7h_ avec Ran, puisque Kogoro était l'invité spécial des _Quatre minutes de cuisine de Yôko Okino_ , une émission culinaire matinale hebdomadaire. C'était miraculeux que Red ait fait sa crise de narcolepsie durant l'enregistrement, parce qu'en sentant l'odeur de bouffe, son ventre…

 _GRrrrouawl…_

Tout le monde se retourna vers Red qui avait coupé Kogoro dans ses compliments stupides sur les nouilles de la star. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Conan pendant que son camarade était tellement rouge que de la fumée commençait à s'élever de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ? demanda un technicien. On a un animal sauvage sur le plateau ?

Le grognement retentit de nouveau et tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de l'estomac du D. qui criait famine.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe un moment dans une journée où tu n'as pas faim ? gronda Kogoro en regardant avec un air agacé l'aveugle.

Le D. se contenta d'avaler ses lèvres sans répondre.

\- Mooo otousan ! Comprends les enfants ! rouspéta Ran. On s'est levés tellement tôt qu'on a même pas encore eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner ! En plus, ils sont en pleine croissance !

L'estomac de Conan émit un petit gémissement bien discret par rapport au monstre dans le ventre de son camarade. Comprenant la situation, l'équipe technique éclata de rire et Yôko vint s'accroupir devant les deux garçons.

\- Et si nous allions manger ensemble à la cantine de l'émission ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

\- Dawn a un trou noir dans l'estomac, avertit Conan alors que Kogoro acceptait avec joie.

\- On devrait s'en sortir ! rit la star en se relevant. Je pars devant, attendez-moi ici, je vais appeler quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter, Mouri-san.

Elle ouvrit son téléphone en souriant et composa un numéro en s'éloignant.

Conan resta un instant figé, jusqu'à ce que Ran lui demande s'il avait un problème et qu'il la rassure en disant que tout allait bien. Mais dans les faits, à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui utilisait un téléphone portable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Vermouth et au numéro du Boss. Il avait fini par renoncer à lui envoyer un mail, mais comme une boite de Pandore, la curiosité le tuait et il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Quand il avait la tentation d'utiliser le numéro, la voix de Haibara s'incrustait dans son cerveau pour le mettre en garde.

Ils finirent par être conduits à la cantine par Yôko qui les abandonna temporairement avant de revenir avec une autre femme. Là où l'idole était blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés et avec un caractère enjoué, la nouvelle venue était plus sérieuse avec ses cheveux noirs ramassés dans une queue de cheval serrée qui mettait en valeur son visage et son nez pointu.

Conan la reconnut immédiatement comme Mizunashi Reina, présentatrice du journal du dimanche soir. Mais le comportement de Red lui mit la puce à l'oreille. L'aveugle avait cessé de manger pour garder une main serrée sur une de ses baguettes, qui avaient prise, pendant un bref instant, la teinte noire typique de l'Armement. Et pour en rajouter, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussait nerveusement en un rictus menaçant qui le faisait ressembler beaucoup à Iro. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se mette à grogner pour rajouter à la menace.

Et la seule chose qui pouvait l'expliquer, c'était l'arrivée de cette mystérieuse femme. Pourquoi _elle ?_

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux parler de cette affaire à ce célèbre détective ? s'enquit Reina.

\- Bien sûr ! rassura Yôko. Mouri-san saura sûrement t'aider !

\- Vous avez un problème ? demanda sympathiquement Kogoro avec un sourire amical.

En apparence, l'histoire était simple. Apparemment, un plaisantin s'amusait à sonner à la porte d'entrée de la présentatrice, toujours le samedi matin à la même heure. Depuis deux mois, à six heures trente, on sonnait chez elle. La semaine d'avant, elle avait attendu le coupable en embuscade derrière sa porte, mais il avait réussi à fuir sans qu'elle ne parvienne à lui mettre la main dessus. Pour le coup, elle en arrivait à avoir peur d'ouvrir sa propre porte.

\- Cela se passe chez vous ? se renseigna Conan.

\- Oui. J'habite un appartement dans le quartier de Haido.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander au Détective Mouri de passer chez toi ? proposa Yôko. Je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner, j'ai trop de travail.

\- Je dois rentrer.

Tout le monde regarda Red qui avait dit ça pendant qu'il cachait ses mains tremblantes sous la table.

\- Le professeur a dit qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à ce que tu restes avec nous, tu ne veux pas savoir la suite de l'affaire ? s'étonna Ran.

\- Je dois voir Nii-san.

Conan passa un doigt dans son col en fronçant les sourcils devant la température en augmentation. Connaissant le caractère de son camarade d'infortune, tout menait à croire qu'il était en train de se faire violence pour ne pas passer à l'attaque. Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point menacé par la présentatrice ?

Il releva le nez vers elle en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre.

\- On le dépose et on s'occupe de votre affaire ? proposa Kogoro à Reina.

\- Non ! Je vais l'appeler, ne vous embêtez pas, il va venir de lui-même ! assura Red.

Les adultes autour de la table clignèrent des yeux.

\- Je vais l'accompagner à l'entrée, dit Conan en descendant de sa chaise.

Red en fit autant et ramassa sa canne blanche par terre pour suivre son camarade jusqu'à la sortie des studios. Mais Conan ne le fit pas passer par la grande porte, il mena son ami jusqu'à une sortie de secours.

\- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Conan quand ils furent dehors.

Red fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide correspondant à son frère.

\- Cette femme, cette Reina… elle pue le sang.

Conan se rembrunit. Quand son camarade disait ce genre de chose, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Elle pue le sang, la mort et _pire_ , le gouvernement ! Pire qu'un chien de la police !

\- C'est pour ça que tu te retiens de lui sauter dessus depuis tout à l'heure ? se fit confirmer Conan.

\- J'aime pas cette femme. Si je reste plus longtemps, je vais lui trancher la gorge ou la faire brûler. Allo, Thatch ? J'ai besoin que tu viennes me récupérer.

« Allons bon et pourquoi ? » soupira avec lassitude le cuisinier qui venait apparemment de décrocher.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a la même puanteur que le CP9.

« T'es chez Agasa ? »

Conan ne comprit pas la comparaison, mais pour le commandant à l'autre bout du fil, c'était assez clair pour lui couper toute envie de rire.

\- Je te passe Edogawa, il te donnera l'adresse.

.

* * *

.

C'est avec la mise en garde et les soupçons de Red que Conan suivit les Mouri chez Reina, les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. L'appartement 306 était en bout de rangée, assez loin de l'escalier. Pour se cacher, il fallait soit être Flash-Gordon et prendre la fuite, soit être suicidaire et sauter du palier extérieur qui desservait les appartements.

Sans compter qu'une démonstration permit de voir qu'il fallait moins d'une minute pour ouvrir la porte dès qu'on sonnait. La preuve, Kogoro se la mangea en pleine tête sans avoir eu le temps de se cacher.

En entrant, la première chose qu'on remarqua était qu'il y avait beaucoup de verrous sur la porte. Quatre verrous. Même pour une femme qui vit seule, ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Pendant que les adultes s'éloignaient pour discuter autour d'un café, Conan resta en arrière pour cacher son émetteur-récepteur dans un chewing-gum qu'il colla au mur dehors à côté de la porte. Cela lui permettrait d'entendre venir le plaisantin. Il referma la porte en rentrant quand Ran l'appela pour savoir s'il voulait du thé. Il l'accepta, tout en jetant des regards discrets autour de lui. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour confirmer le ressenti de Red. Une explication sur son comportement à la cantine. Finalement, il rejoignit le salon pour écouter la conversation des adultes. Rien de bien nouveau dans l'affaire, outre que cela avait commencé peu après son transfert du journal du matin à celui du dimanche soir, mais rien de bien révolutionnaire, elle continuait à être présentatrice, elle avait juste un autre créneau. Impossible de savoir si c'était lié à son travail, puisqu'à l'époque, elle partait de chez elle vers quatre heures du matin. Il était intéressant de noter que quelques fois, le plaisantin avait eu des changements d'habitude. Il y a deux semaines, elle était partie à l'étranger pour le travail durant toute la semaine pour revenir le vendredi soir très tard. Le samedi qui avait suivi, il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait eu aussi une visite du blagueur un mardi durant son jour de congé. Autre chose étrange, elle avait trouvé un jour une capsule de médicament derrière sa porte qui apparemment était un somnifère.

Pour Kogoro, c'était un désaxé.

Et bien heureusement, demain, ils étaient samedi, ils pourraient donc tenter leur chance sur cette affaire. Ils se proposèrent donc de rester pour la nuit afin de prendre le coupable la main dans le sac. C'est dans la soirée, en voyant que la présentatrice faisait une pile de journaux et magazines pour le recyclage que Conan eut la solution à cette énigme. En voyant la femme sortir la pile pour le recyclage, il ne pouvait que sourire aigrement. Surtout quand il apprit que le mardi, c'était le jour des déchets combustibles qu'elle déposait aussi la veille au soir devant sa porte sur le palier.

\- Si vous saviez qui vous joue ce tour, vous lui pardonneriez ? demanda Conan avec un beau sourire.

La question surprit tout le monde.

\- Il s'agit probablement d'un de vos fans ! appuya l'enfant.

Kogoro était toujours sur l'hypothèse d'un désaxé. C'est pour ça qu'il passa la nuit à dormir dans le hall d'entrée, assis sur un coussin, un balai dans la main.

C'est Conan qui vint le réveiller juste à temps pour qu'ils puissent entendre la sonnette. En moins d'une minute, le détective était déjà sur la porte qu'il déverrouilla rapidement pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Mais personne.

Le soleil levant n'éclairait seulement que le béton de l'immeuble.

Tranquillement, Conan sortit à son tour de l'appartement pour pointer la pile de magazines qui avait passé la nuit dehors.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, juste là ! annonça le petit détective.

\- Je ne vois que des magazines ! rouspéta Kogoro.

\- Il est derrière.

\- Idiot ! Un adulte ne peut pas se cacher… derrière…

Un adulte non, mais un enfant, oui.

Un gosse aussi grand que Conan se tenait recroquevillé entre la rambarde et la pile de magazines. S'il avait fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas pour le changement de créneau de la présentatrice. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle serait à l'heure pour le journal du matin. Il avait pu le faire exceptionnellement un mardi férié, mais le reste du temps, s'il agissait le samedi, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas école et qu'il pouvait donc rentrer chez lui pour s'assurer que la présentatrice arrivait bien à l'heure au travail. Quant aux somnifères, c'était pour s'assurer que la femme passe une bonne nuit et soit en forme le matin.

Reina vint donc s'accroupir devant l'enfant pour savoir pourquoi il faisait autant pour elle.

\- Parce que vous ressemblez… à ma maman… raconta doucement l'enfant en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle est morte dans un accident de la circulation l'an dernier.

Et il renifla et voulut continuer ses explications, mais avec une voix douce, Reina le coupa :

\- Petit, je comprends que tu te sentes seul sans ta maman, mais elle te regarde dans le ciel, et ce genre d'attitude va l'inquiéter. Tu dois devenir fort pour la rassurer, pas faire des bêtises de ce genre. Je te demande donc de ne plus sonner chez moi comme ça. Fais-le pour ta mère, et pour toi… D'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en reniflant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? demanda Ran.

Reina essuya ses larmes et lui expliqua :

\- J'ai eu un petit-frère qui lui ressemblait.

Affaire classée.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour quand il se mit à pleuvoir, coupant Conan dans sa rédaction de son message pour Red afin de lui dire qu'il se faisait des fausses idées. Des petits bruits dans son oreille gauche lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de récupérer son émetteur.

\- Je retourne chez Mizunachi-san, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Et il courut chez la présentatrice pour récupérer son bien. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant, durant sa course, le bruit d'une chaussure. Si la femme avait marché sur l'émetteur, ça ne faciliterait pas les choses. Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'un téléphone portable qu'on allume.

Puis un bruit de touche.

Une mélodie bien trop familière.

La Boite de Pandore.

Nanatsu no ko.

Mizunashi serait donc dans la bande des Hommes en Noir ?

Il redressa ses lunettes et activa le radar pour retrouver la femme qui composait à présent un autre numéro pour appeler cette fois vu qu'elle se mit à parler d'un ton sérieux. :

« _Oui, pardon, j'ai eu un petit souci et j'ai dû éteindre mon téléphone. Tout va bien, ce n'était rien du tout, je viens d'en informer le chef…. Non, aucun problème, oui, on se voit comme prévu à dix heures, Gin. »_

Conan manqua de trébucher en entendant le nom.

Plus de doute possible.

Rapidement, il contacta Red qui lui répondit presque immédiatement pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Très bien, on vient te chercher avec Thatch » lui dit le pirate avant de raccrocher.

Rien de plus.

Pas étonnant venant du D.

Conan continua sa course pour voir la voiture de la présentatrice lui passer devant le nez. Juste à cet instant, il eut un appel de Ran.

« Conan-kun, j'ai reçu un message de Thatch-san. Apparemment, il propose de venir te chercher pour organiser un atelier cuisine, tu es partant ? » lui dit la demoiselle au téléphone.

\- J'ai eu Dawn au téléphone juste à l'instant, il m'en a parlé justement ! Ils viennent me chercher ! A plus tard !

Et sans laisser le temps à Ran d'en placer une, il raccrocha.

.

* * *

.

Thatch n'était pas venu seul.

Quand le 4x4 noir du cuistot se gara devant lui, Red et Kali étaient déjà dans la voiture.

\- Passe devant, tu me serviras de co-pilote, invita le faux-blond quand la brune sortit du siège passager pour passer à l'arrière avec Red.

Conan sauta rapidement sur le siège vide et referma la porte pour mettre sa ceinture.

\- Tu as vraiment eu une chance de dingue de tomber sur une piste pareille par hasard, commenta le cuisinier.

\- Je m'y attendais pas non plus. Mais ça explique une bonne partie du comportement de Dawn à sa rencontre.

\- T'es certain de la comparaison avec le CP9 ? se fit confirmer le Quatrième Commandant en regardant son frère dans le rétroviseur.

Red se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se renseigna Conan.

\- Cipher Poll neuvième branche. Une unité d'agents soi-disant secrets spécialisée dans l'espionnage, l'infiltration et l'assassinat. Les hommes à tout faire du gouvernement. Tu prends des gosses de tout juste cinq ans, et tu les formes mentalement et physiquement pour en faire des tueurs froids qui suivent les ordres et rien que ça. Leur existence n'est pas officielle, mais notre équipage a déjà eu affaire à eux plus d'une fois par le passé. On a tué l'équivalent de deux générations de leurs agents quand ils ont voulu éliminer notre capitaine. Frey, paix à son âme, n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il fallait mettre au défi.

Si Red avait comparé Reina à un de ces personnages, il y avait de quoi s'attendre encore plus au pire.

\- Tu as des informations en plus ? s'enquit Red toujours enfoncé dans son siège à l'arrière.

\- Non, mais je crains le pire, soupira Conan. Parce que s'ils trouvent mon micro, ils vont tout de suite comprendre que quelqu'un est sur leur piste et ils auront vite fait de remonter jusqu'à Kogoro qui se trouvait chez la présentatrice.

\- Dans le doute, ils feront taire le détective et élimineront tout l'entourage, comprirent les pirates.

Thatch jeta son téléphone à l'arrière pour qu'il tombe dans les mains de Kali.

\- Jodie est dans mon répertoire, envoie-lui un message pour s'assurer qu'on a une équipe en planque pour la protection des Mouri.

\- Oui, Commandant.

Et elle se mit au travail.

\- Elle tient très bien le rôle de la femme normale, en tout cas, félicita Thatch. Je lui accorde ce point.

Conan appuya la branche de lunette contre son oreille.

\- L'émetteur a ralenti…. Et il y a l'écho du bruit du moteur. Elle doit être dans un parking souterrain.

Thatch continua de se concentrer sur la route en hochant la tête pour dire qu'il avait entendu. Red se pencha entre les deux sièges pour essayer de percevoir le son lui aussi.

\- Un autre bruit de moteur s'approche. C'est très particulier comme son. Une autre voiture. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit d'une Porsche ! reconnut Conan.

\- Gin est au rendez-vous, donc ? comprit le cuisinier.

« Que s'est-il passé, Kir ? Nous avions rendez-vous à dix heures. » demanda une voix bien reconnaissable.

\- Gin est bien là ! Mizunachi porte le nom de _Kir_! annonça Red.

\- Ça me parle vaguement, faudra que je regarde mes notes, lui dit Thatch.

Conan se concentra sur la conversation.

C'était mauvais, même en ayant eu une distance de presque six cents mètres, si ce n'est plus, la femme avait eu l'impression d'être suivie, d'où le fait qu'elle ait pris autant de temps avant d'arriver sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Et d'où pourquoi, donc, Gin la braquait de son Beretta au travers la portière.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me tirer dessus à cause d'un simple soupçon ? Je ne pourrais plus tuer D.J. alors… » se moqua la femme.

\- Elle a un assassinat à faire et la cible est désignée pour D.J. Commandant, rangez-vous doucement sur le bas-côté.

\- On nous a repérés ? se fit confirmer Thatch en obtempérant.

\- Ils vont inspecter les alentours.

Thatch enclencha son clignotant et alla se garer à la première occasion. Pendant ce temps, Conan prenait en note tout ce qui était dit par les Hommes en Noir.

13H, Lieu Eddy P : Reina ferait l'interview et conduirait D.J. à l'endroit convenu.

D'autres personnes se mirent à parler. Une femme. Reina se fit un plaisir d'annoncer qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans les alentours. Chianti et Korn étaient les noms de code. Puis les mots qui suivirent alertèrent le petit détective.

« Je compte sur vous. Nos mérites n'apparaitront jamais au grand jour, mais si nous échouons, tout le monde le saura. »

Il avait déjà entendu, ou lu quelque chose comme ça quelque part. Pourquoi ça lui faisait cette impression.

« Bon, il est presque l'heure, préparez-vous. »

\- VERMOUTH EST AVEC EUX ! s'exclama Conan.

En réponse, Kali se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose par terre alors que Thatch sortait de la voiture en récupérant son téléphone. Quand la brune se redressa, elle avait un couteau de chasse dans une main et un flingue dans l'autre. Elle arma le flingue dans un geste expert avant de le poser entre elle et Red qui avait une main tendue comme s'il voulait recevoir quelque chose. Mais sa camarade conserva l'arme blanche pour la dégainer et mettre le tranchant dans sa bouche. Quand elle recracha l'arme, la bave avait une étrange couleur jaunâtre, comme du venin. Conan n'eut pas le temps de voir plus que l'objet retrouva son fourreau et le tout, la main de Red.

\- Quelque chose de neuf ? demanda Kali d'une voix froide.

\- Euh oui… fit Conan en retrouvant le fil de ses pensées. Une des femmes… Chianti je crois, refuse de participer si Vermouth est dans l'action. Apparemment, elle lui en veut pour la capture de Calvados.

« Retourne dans ta voiture Chianti, Vermouth est là au cas où. C'est un ordre du chef pour s'assurer de ses compétences malgré la perte de son œil. » intervint Gin.

\- Tu as réussi à la rendre aveugle d'un œil, informa Conan à l'adresse de Red pendant que Thatch passait à l'avant de la voiture pour ouvrir le capot et faire semblant d'examiner le moteur avec une parka à capuche sur le dos et le crâne.

« Alors, le lieu est donc l'Eddy P ? Un centre de tir ne serait-ce pas le lieu idéal ? » commenta Vermouth.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Vodka en parlant pour la première fois.

« Uh uh uh… tu ferais bien d'étudier un peu l'histoire en dehors du Japon, Vodka. »

« Notre problème, c'est plutôt la pluie »

En effet, la pluie commençait à s'intensifier, faisant que Conan avait du mal à les percevoir.

Kali se pencha vers l'avant et ouvrit la portière conductrice.

\- _Why_ , thanks my dear !

Pour la plus grande surprise de Conan, Jodie vint s'asseoir au volant et referma son parapluie.

\- On est quand même plus au sec ! Hello Cool Kid et toi aussi Little Devil !

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, salua Red. Je vous présente Kali.

\- Enchantée, Thatch m'a parlé de toi. You're the Witch, rigth ?

\- Yeah, répondit la brune en serrant la main de l'agent du FBI. Je suis aux ordres d'Ace.

\- Il faudra que je le rencontre un jour, cet infâme Ace qui a réussi à crever un œil à Vermouth, ce qui n'est pas rien. Vous aussi, vous avez des soupçons sur Reina Mizunashi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait la suspecter ? demanda Conan.

\- Eh bien, elle se rendait souvent à l'hôpital quand Vermouth se faisait passer pour Araide. Imagine ma surprise quand je vous ai vus entrer chez elle. Quand j'ai su que c'était une affaire de canular d'enfant, je me suis dit qu'elle était innocente, mais ensuite, je t'ai vu passé plus tard devant ma voiture alors que j'avais arrêté ma surveillance, Cool Kid. Et tu avais l'air franchement inquiet. Donc, j'ai repris ma filature. J'ai vu qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes, donc, j'ai fini par arrêter de la suivre. Thatch m'a dit que vous étiez sur ses traces. True ?

\- Yup ! confirma Thatch. J'ai reçu un message de Akai, on a quelqu'un devant les Mouri au cas-où.

\- Vous êtes sur quoi comme affaire exactement ? demanda Conan.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas te dire les détails, mais elle va interviewer trois personnes aujourd'hui et l'une d'elles pourrait être sous leur coupe. On se demande s'ils ne font pas affaire ou s'ils ne font pas des échanges d'informations.

\- Nan, ils préparent un meurtre à une heure, cet après-midi, lui dit Kali.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna l'agent.

\- Il se trouve que Mizunachi a marché par erreur sur un émetteur et qu'il est à présent sous sa chaussure. Le récepteur est dans mes lunettes, expliqua Conan.

C'est là que le petit détective remarqua du mouvement de l'émetteur.

\- Ils arrivent !

Red se jeta au sol pour ne pas être visible depuis l'extérieur et Thatch arrangea sa capuche. Jodie resta de dos à la fenêtre alors que Reina passait dans la route sans les remarquer. Jodie sortit immédiatement son téléphone pour signaler à son équipe la direction prise par la femme.

\- Kali-san, vous voyez une Porsche noire ? demanda Conan.

La brune se retourna sur la banquette arrière et observa au dehors avant de secouer la tête.

\- Elle a dû prendre une autre route.

Thatch referma le capot et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que Cool Kid t'avait contacté pour l'affaire de Mizunachi ? s'indigna Jodie en sortant.

\- Parce qu'on m'a mis au repos forcé pour je ne sais quelle raison, donc, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de partage d'information. Donc, maintenant, tu grimpes ou tu restes là comme un piquet ? Si tu montes, soit tu prends Conan sur tes genoux, soit tu passes derrière, j'ai besoin du co-pilote.

La blonde roula des yeux mais fit le tour de la voiture pour monter à l'arrière pendant que Red se remettait sur son siège, se retrouvant encadré de Kali et Jodie qui referma la porte sur elle. Son parapluie se retrouva plié à ses pieds en compagnie de la canne blanche de Red.

\- Donc, vous avez quoi comme information sur cette interview ? demanda Conan en se tournant vers l'arrière pendant que Thatch se remettait correctement à sa place en préparant son arme de service.

\- Mizunachi doit interviewer trois personnes qui vont se présenter pour la première fois aux élections parlementaires. Le premier est Tokiwa Eisaku, c'est un professeur en pharmacie de l'université impériale et il a engagé de nombreuses recherches pour de nouveaux médicaments. Le seconde, Sendô Junji, un acteur populaire qui est en plus héritier d'une riche famille. S'il est élu, il deviendra un politicien de seconde génération. Le dernier, c'est Domon Yasuteru. Son père était un bureaucrate de l'agence de défense nationale et lui-même a été cadre dans l'armée d'auto-défense. Mais je ne sais pas où ou quand aura lieu l'interview. C'est Mizunachi ou son équipe qui s'en occupe, à moins qu'ils n'en aient même pas.

\- Chacun des trois a de quoi intéresser les Hommes en Noirs, nota Red en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour réfléchir.

\- Korn et Chianti sont sur l'affaire, donc, où que ce soit, il faut s'attendre à deux snipers, pointa Thatch.

\- Ils sont bons ? demanda Kali.

\- Pas autant que Yassop mais avec du meilleur matériel, ce qui les met plus ou moins sur un pied d'égalité. Sans compter qu'ils étaient très proche de Calvados, l'agent qu'on a capturé. Je me demande même si Chianti n'avait pas un petit quelque chose pour lui… Calvados est raide de Vermouth, c'est certain, mais Chianti… cette femme est tellement hystérique pour tout et n'importe quoi qu'on est jamais certain avec elle.

Tout le monde regarda d'un air interdit. Thatch resta un instant dans ses pensées avant d'en redescendre en remarquant comment on le fixait. Red baissa la tête en ricanant.

\- Ce genre de conneries ne m'a pas _du tout_ manqué, annonça froidement Kali.

\- HEY ! Ace en sort des plus grosses que moi en général ! se défendit l'homme en se tournant vers la Kuudere.

\- OI ! protesta le D.

\- Et si on revenait au sujet ? demanda Conan d'une voix lasse. Nous savons que le lieu de rendez-vous est Eddy P. et que leur cible porte le nom de code de D.J.

\- D'ordinaire, D.J. est l'abréviation de _Disc-Jockey_ , marmonna Jodie en se tenant le menton d'un geste pensif.

Elle se reçut deux regards pleins d'incompréhension. Même Red avait l'air de pas comprendre la référence vu sa mimique.

\- Comment est joué la musique dans vos boites de nuits ? demanda Jodie avec lassitude.

\- Dial, répondit Thatch. Tu sais les coquillages musicaux, là, dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Ah. D'où l'incompréhension. Donc, le Disc-Jockey est quelqu'un qui passe des chansons issues de nombreux disques différents. Le Jockey en lui-même vient du jockey des chevaux de courses, mais aussi la personne qui change de disques selon son humeur. Mais je n'ai reçu aucune information selon laquelle l'un d'eux serait amateur de musique ou de paris.

\- Bon, on la suit, on a pas le choix, soupira Thatch en mettant le moteur en marche.

\- Non, ça ne sera pas la peine, assura Conan. Nous irons plutôt au QG de campagne de l'un de ces candidats et nous vérifierons son programme pour les environs de treize heures.

\- Tu sais qui est la cible ? s'étonna Jodie.

\- Oui, je sais à qui correspond D.J.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'arrière pour regarder Kali qui était dans son dos.

\- Quezacoatl est juste un devin ou il sait comment mettre en difficulté des snipers ?

\- Je peux les gêner, le tout est de savoir s'ils ont assez de talent pour surpasser Quezacoatl, répondit Kali avec une esquisse de sourire.

\- Tu ne forces pas, rappela à l'ordre Red.

\- T'en fais pas.

Jodie regarda la conversation en fronçant les sourcils, puis son camarade, l'air de lui demander des explications.

\- Pour ce sujet, c'est à la miss de parler, pas à moi, répondit Thatch en levant une main pour dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Sans entrer dans les détails, je ne suis pas humaine et je ne l'ai jamais été, même si j'y ressemble. On peut revenir à l'affaire ? demanda d'une voix coupante la brune en plissant ses yeux violets si perturbants.

Vu ses pupilles, dire qu'elle n'était pas humaine était une évidence, mais soit, le message était bien passé.

\- Donc, à quoi correspond D.J. ? demanda Red pour ramener tout le monde sur la bonne voie.

\- _Diamond Jack_. La carte à jouer est la vraie signification du D.J. qu'utilisent les Hommes en Noir, informa Conan.

\- Le diamant est synonyme de richesse, mais le _Jack_ , c'est le valet, ni prince, ni fils prodigue, ce qui ne cadre pas. On peut donc éliminer Sendô, nota Thatch.

\- Il faut regarder la symbolique astrologique, expliqua Conan.

\- La Terre, comprit Kali. Et si je me trompe pas, le _Do_ de Domon s'écrit avec le caractère de la Terre.

\- C'est exact. C'est lui l'homme à abattre ! confirma Conan.

Ça faisait du bien de travailler avec des personnes qui le prenait enfin au sérieux et parvenait à suivre au moins une partie de son résonnement. Jodie ne chercha même pas à mettre en doute ce qu'il pensait, elle se mit simplement à dire les raisons qui pourraient pousser à vouloir éliminer l'homme :

\- Domon Yasuteru est un homme avec un sens aigu de la Justice. Il s'évertue à adresser des messages contre la violence et le crime par le biais de la télévision et de la presse. Il est très estimé.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui plaît à tout le monde, pointa Red avec froideur. Les marchands de morts ne sont certainement pas ses meilleurs amis.

\- C'est exact, c'est pour ça que beaucoup de tueurs ont été engagés pour l'éliminer, confirma Jodie. C'est quelqu'un de solide et il a su tenir jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'en sortira pas en étant la cible des Hommes en Noir, cependant. Il sera difficile à abattre, mais ça ne sera pas impossible.

Thatch ouvrit son téléphone et commença à fouiller sur internet pendant qu'il conduisait.

\- Le site internet de sa campagne indique qu'il devait jouer au golf à midi, sans dire où précisément. Cependant, j'ai un numéro de téléphone, dit le Commandant. Tu t'en occupes, Jodie ?

La blonde tendit la main pour récupérer le téléphone pour avoir le numéro. Elle le composa et rendit à son camarade son bien pendant qu'elle attendait qu'on décroche.

\- Kali. Envoie à un message à Ace. Il ne voudra en aucun cas louper un rendez-vous avec la Garce Sanglante pour lui prendre un autre œil, demanda Red.

\- C'est pas prudent, pointa Conan.

\- Je le rejoins sur l'idée, renchérit Thatch.

\- Il se fera pas avoir et il a vingt-trois ans, il est largement apte à décider tout seul, se défendit l'enfant.

Thatch et Kali échangèrent un regard, reconnaissant la posture du jeune commandant qui avait serré sa main autour de quelque chose dans sa poche.

Toujours en ligne, Jodie regarda son collègue qui lui adressa une grimace. Si Ace souhaitait se manifester à cet instant, c'était mauvais signe.

.

* * *

.

Jodie se fit littéralement raccrocher au nez par le QG de campagne de Domon. Apparemment, ils recevaient tous les jours des mises en garde et des menaces contre le candidat et jusqu'à présent, la sécurité de celui-ci s'était avérée efficace. La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris, c'était que l'homme avait annulé sa partie de golf suite à une rencontre inopinée la veille. Rien de plus.

Ils devaient donc se débrouiller seuls pour trouver à quoi ressemblait Eddy P. Et pour l'instant, Reina était à dix-huit kilomètres au sud-est, au siège de Nichiuri T.V., certainement pour son rendez-vous technique.

\- Kir vient de recevoir un appel, annonça Conan en appuyant sur la branche pour bien entendre maintenant que le temps s'était éclairci et que la pluie n'interférait plus. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une vérification. Et confirmation, elle est avec l'équipe technique. Et je crois que l'émetteur doit émettre des interférences, mais ils les attribuent au fait qu'elle soit en parking souterrain.

\- Il faudra que son concepteur arrange tout ça. Et aussi, qu'il essaye de changer un peu le modèle, pointa Thatch.

\- C'est un morceau des branches, niveau forme, on a pas vraiment l'embarras du choix pour les faire discrets ! protesta le petit détective.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre en grognant. Il ne restait que trente minutes avant le rendez-vous et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Thatch choisit de remettre le contact et de commencer à se mettre en route vers le siège de télévision histoire de ne pas perdre plus de temps et ainsi rester statique.

\- Suivre le camion est la seule piste qu'on puisse avoir pour trouver ce foutu champ de tir, alors, tant qu'on a pas de meilleure idée, on va faire ça, expliqua le cuisinier pirate.

Champ de tir ? Vermouth en avait parlé justement…

Une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu sonnes, Edogawa, lui pointa Red.

Le petit détective fouilla ses poches et sortit ses deux téléphones pour savoir lequel sonnait. C'était pour Conan ou Shinichi ? Finalement, il se dit que c'était pour Conan et décrocha avec une légère hésitation.

\- Moshi moshi ?

« Dis donc, toi ! Depuis quand tu me raccroches au nez ! » rouspéta Ran à l'autre bout.

\- Pardon, Ran-nee-san !

« Passe-moi Newgate-san ! »

\- Il est au volant, et on va passer sous un tunnel ! On te recontacte !

Et avant que son amie ne puisse protester, il raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Laisse-moi te le dire, Edogawa. Tu es _pathétique_ , ronronna Red en retrouvant son sourire bien trop grand pour rassurer son camarade.

\- Red, on ne tire pas sur les brancards, rappela à l'ordre Kali.

\- Je ne fais que clouer un cercueil !

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une double personnalité, Cool Kid ?! Comme les espions, tu mènes une double vie ! rit Jodie.

Conan la regarda sans comprendre avant de revenir à ses réflexions. Dans quel contexte Vermouth avait parlé de champ de tir ? il avait été question d'Histoire étrangère, d'un parc…

Les mots « double personnalité » revinrent dans son cerveau.

Bénie soit Jodie !

\- Commandant, au prochain feu, prenez à gauche pour vous engager sur l'autoroute ! demanda brusquement le détective.

\- Aye, répondit le pirate en mettant le clignotant.

\- Donc, tu sais à quoi correspond Eddy P. ? demanda Jodie.

\- C'est le Parc Haido.

\- Le rapport ? demanda Kali pour tout le monde.

\- Quand Jodie-sensei a parlé de _double personnalité_ , j'ai eu un flash, mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas la référence. Eddy est un diminutif pour Edward. Il fait référence à Edward Hyde dans le roman à suspens de Stevenson _L'Etrange Cas du Dr Jekyll et de Mr Hyde._

\- Eddy pour _Hyde_ qui se prononce Haido à la japonaise, mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, pointa Thatch.

\- Vermouth a fait allusion à un champ de tir. Au seizième siècle, le Hyde Park de Londres était encore un terrain de chasse pour l'aristocratie qui y faisait la chasse au sanglier et au cerf.

Conan remit en route le radar et jura.

\- Il faut accélérer !

En réponse, le moteur rugit sous le pied du pirate et l'adrénaline junkie à l'arrière commença à ricaner.

.

* * *

.

Thatch se gara parmi les voitures et immédiatement, le trio Conan, Jodie et Kali descendit. Thatch attendit qu'ils soient au loin pour aller au coffre et prendre un sac de sport.

\- Tu joues le voleur ou le pirate ?

\- Le pirate, si je sors le voleur, je risquerai de les retrouver sur le prochain braquage et je veux pas impliqué un gosse en blanc qui a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça, lui dit Red.

Son camarade hocha la tête alors qu'il fouillait dans le sac, sortant au passage un chapeau orange vif.

Pendant ce temps, se guidant avec les lunettes radars de Conan, ils partirent à la poursuite de Reina dans le parc de Haido où elle interviewait Domon. Sur le chemin, le petit détective remarqua que le vent commençait à se lever sérieusement. Parfait. Cela compliquerait assez la tâche des tireurs. La chance était de leur côté parce que Domon était à proximité d'un banc avec ses gardes du corps, serrant quelques mains sous le regard légèrement anxieux de Reina.

.

* * *

.

\- Le vent est capricieux, mais je l'ai dans ma ligne de mire. Je peux tirer avant que le vent n'empire ? demanda Korn qui avait un œil sur le viseur.

« Pas encore, Korn, il y a encore trop de moutons autour. Attends que DJ se soit assis sur le banc. » lui répondit Gin dans son oreillette.

« Une drôle de fille vient de s'asseoir sur le banc de la cible. » annonça Chianti dans son micro.

« Kir, je veux un visuel. »

.

* * *

.

Conan vit clairement Kali s'asseoir sur le banc en sortant un livre de sa veste pour faire semblant de lire. Juste après, le vent forcit sensiblement.

Cette femme était impressionnante. Sans parler qu'elle dérangeait les tireurs, elle était bien placée pour protéger le candidat au besoin. Il fallait à présent trouver les snipers. Un coup d'œil vers les hauteurs leur offrit les informations dont ils avaient besoin : au nord et au sud du parc, parfaitement positionnés pour être presque invisibles et avoir une vue parfaite sur leur cible. Il fallait à présent trouver comment soustraire Domon de là sans que les passants ne soient blessés.

Le regard de Conan s'arrêta sur un arroseur automatique. C'était une idée…

\- Vous avez votre arme ? demanda Conan à Jodie.

\- Oui, assura la blonde.

\- Avec silencieux ?

Il s'arrêta de courir, et Jodie s'arrêta à son tour.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Pourriez-vous tirer sur quelque chose que je vous indiquerai et faire en sorte que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

Pendant ce temps, Reina s'approcha de Kali pour lui demander gentiment si elle pouvait leur laisser le banc pour l'interview.

Kali resta sans réponse, entendant par la même occasion le murmure de la voix de Gin qui demandait à Kir de faire s'asseoir la cible. D'un geste sec, elle referma son livre et se leva, effleurant bien assez la présentatrice pour lui mettre quelque chose dans la main. La journaliste la regarda partir avant d'observer sa main et de voir une carte légèrement calcinée dedans, avec, marqué sur le côté « You Loose ».

 _Cling_!

Le bruit métallique alerta la femme qui tourna la tête. Cela venait d'un arroseur automatique du parc.

 _Poc_

\- Hm ? Il pleut ? s'étonna le candidat en regardant le ciel.

En grommelant, les promeneurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour serrer la main de l'homme ouvrirent leurs parapluies. L'accalmie n'avait apparemment pas duré.

Avec tous ces parapluies, ça ne facilitait pas les choses pour viser.

Et le destin fit bien les choses parce qu'il se mit réellement à pleuvoir. Un sacré coup de chance.

L'interview serait réalisée à présent dans le pavillon du parc. Et apparemment, tous les promeneurs voulaient y assister. Reina regarda la carte dans sa main et la rangea dans sa poche avant d'emboiter le pas de la foule. Sauf que quelqu'un marcha sur son mocassin, celui justement avec l'émetteur. Conan se précipita pour récupérer la chaussure et posa la main dessus au moment même où Reina le récupéra.

\- Tiens ? C'est toi petit ? s'étonna la brune en le voyant.

Elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du garçon, contre sa joue, un de ses doigts juste sous son oreille. Une position qui surprit le petit détective.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as suivie ? interrogea la femme.

\- Pas du tout, c'est une coïncidence, assura le détective en essayant de rester calme.

Elle lui caressa doucement le menton en souriant.

\- Je vois. Merci…

Elle se releva et se rechaussa.

\- …d'avoir ramassé ma chaussure. Tu m'as bien aidée. Merci.

Conan était très perplexe, surtout devant l'étrange regard triste de la femme. Il la regarda s'éloigner pour s'adresser au réalisateur avec une excuse bidon pour s'échapper, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons.

\- Edogawa ? appela Kali quand Reina ne fut plus en vue.

\- Tout va bien, Cool Kid ? s'enquit Jodie.

\- Oui, retournons à la voiture.

.

* * *

.

Conan et Jodie s'arrêtèrent en arrivant devant la voiture. Thatch était dehors sous la pluie en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'immanquable pour une seule et unique raison : son chapeau. Il y avait orange et orange, dans l'opinion de Conan, mais ce chapeau, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus voyant et flashy sur le commerce, sans parler des smileys moqueurs sur le devant et des perles rouges qui entouraient la calotte du stetson.

\- Alors ? demanda Thatch en se retournant. La pluie a sauvé la vie du candidat ?

\- On avait réussi à enclencher l'arrosage et juste après, la pluie est tombée, expliqua Jodie.

\- Et l'émetteur ?

\- Mizunachi a récupéré sa chaussure en me remarquant, mais j'ai réussi à la baratiner, répondit Conan.

Kali se planta devant les deux hommes.

\- Le message est passé. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me reposer, c'est épuisant ce genre de tour, surtout pour garder les directions et les forces aléatoires.

\- Bon travail, ma vieille. Passe devant, Red a fait une crise et dort à l'arrière, dit l'homme au chapeau orange.

\- Tu nous présentes ? demanda Jodie à Thatch.

\- Ace, frangin, voici Jodie, je t'ai parlé d'elle. Jodie, voici le second Commandant Gol Portgas D. Ace.

Et Thatch se prit un coup de coude dans l'estomac en réponse, ce qui plia le cuisinier en deux.

\- On oublie le Gol, recommanda Ace. Enchanté.

Il tendit une main à Jodie qui la lui serra.

Conan se dépêcha vers la fenêtre arrière pour voir une forme vaguement humaine recouverte d'un plaid sur la banquette arrière. Assez grande pour imiter la silhouette d'un enfant allongé.

\- Va pas le réveiller, Edogawa, avertit Ace sans se détourner de Jodie.

Conan revint vers le devant de la voiture et profita de sa hauteur d'enfant pour voir sous le chapeau du pirate. Certainement avec du maquillage, il avait réussi à masquer les cicatrices de Vermouth et il portait ses lentilles de contact. Son jeu d'acteur serait la seule chose qui permettrait donc de savoir si oui ou non, il était aveugle.

\- Je doute que les Hommes en Noir en restent là pour lui, dit Jodie.

\- L'équipe de télévision est dans le coup ? se renseigna Thatch.

\- Non, elle ne fait pas partie du plan. La présentatrice a inventé un bobard et elle est partie de son côté, informa Conan. Elle va certainement rejoindre le reste des Hommes en Noir pour réfléchir au plan B.

\- Je vais prendre le relais. Ramène le Little Devil, va. Et je pense que Kali-kun a besoin de repos vu comment elle vient de s'endormir sur le siège passager.

Les deux pirates se retournèrent (20/20 en jeu d'acteur, Portgas) pour voir en effet leur nakama assoupie dans le siège avant, roulée en boule sur elle-même.

\- Par contre, je prends le Cool Kid, annonça la femme en posant une main sur l'épaule d'un Conan perplexe.

\- Et pour la voiture ? A moins que la téléportation soit un de vos talent, la vôtre n'est pas ici, pointa très justement Ace.

\- No problem !

Juste à cet instant, une voiture au toit ouvrant s'arrêta juste derrière Jodie avec un visage très familier au volant.

\- James, salua Thatch. C'est ce qu'on s'appelle avoir un timing parfait.

\- Pas comme une certaine personne qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nommer qui est le roi du mauvais timing, sous-entendit fortement Ace.

\- Je peux vous laisser la tête à claques ? demanda le faux blond en montrant son frère commandant du pouce.

\- On en profitera pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Et j'en ai tellement entendu sur les talents du _chasseur_ de ta bande que je veux voir ça de mes yeux ! rit Jodie en kidnappant un bras d'Ace.

\- Je promets rien pour le spectacle, se défendit Ace.

\- Je décolle donc. Ace, essaye de te tenir correctement et de prouver que tu as bel et bien appris les bonnes manières.

Le brun l'ignora totalement alors que Jodie l'embarquait vers la voiture sans lui demander son avis.

Conan se tourna vers Thatch.

\- Il arrivera à les tromper ? demanda le petit détective.

\- On s'entraîne pour qu'il parvienne à voir de nouveau en usant des flammes de ses yeux morts et non plus des flammes extérieures, mais c'est pas encore très concluant. Tu pourras l'assister ?

\- Je ferai au possible. Vous pouvez vous assurer que Kogoro et Ran soient à l'abri ?

\- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour. Et n'oublie pas, ce que toi, tu dois faire, ce n'est pas jouer les héros, seulement récupérer ton matos. Laisse le FBI s'occuper du reste.

Conan hocha la tête et alla rejoindre la voiture où Ace était monté à l'arrière.

.

* * *

.

\- Je vois, conclut James quand on lui résuma ce qu'ils avaient fait au parc. Non seulement l'homme ciblé, mais aussi tous les gens qui l'entouraient ont ouvert leur parapluie et ont ainsi bloqué les tueurs. Je te tire mon chapeau. Nous pourrions presque te recruter

Conan regarda en boudant légèrement l'homme au volant qu'il avait rencontré dans l'affaire du _Panda_.

\- Une idée de pourquoi Domon est ciblé en particulier, surtout maintenant alors qu'il n'est pas encore en poste ? demanda Ace qui faisait tourner pensivement son chapeau entre ses doigts de sa place derrière le patron de Jodie. Je suis très bien placé pour savoir que ça aurait été certainement plus logique de s'attaquer au pharmacologue.

\- Thatch t'a déjà tout raconté ? s'enquit Jodie.

\- Yup. On bosse ensemble, donc, on se dit tout.

\- Eh bien, d'après moi, c'est très certainement à cause de son père. C'est un ancien cadre de l'agence nationale d'autodéfense. Il doit avoir de l'influence dans le monde politique et puis, il a du charisme, sans parler de son amour pour la justice. On dit qu'il comptait même se porter candidat au poste de premier ministre.

\- Je vois, comprit James. Ils veulent tuer dans l'œuf l'avenir d'un homme auquel ils s'opposent.

\- Toujours mieux de couper les ronces tant qu'elles sont basses plutôt que de se retrouver avec une épine dans le pied, approuva le pirate à l'arrière.

\- Sans parler que s'il est assassiné maintenant, Kiriko Busujima passera pour la responsable, continua Jodie.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda James en regardant sa collègue.

\- Une dirigeante politique. Elle a été agressée et c'est Domon qui a été mis en doute dans cette histoire.

\- Tournez à gauche au prochain croisement, annonça Conan qui avait toujours un œil sur le radar.

\- Tu arrives à les entendre ? demanda Jodie en se retournant sur son siège.

\- Non, ils sont encore trop loin.

Jodie hocha la tête et se retourna vers l'avant pour demander à son patron où était Akai. Et James aurait bien voulu savoir lui-même ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme.

\- Tu lui as expliqué la situation ? se renseigna le chef.

\- Oui, tout comme l'histoire de l'émetteur collé sous la chaussure, répondit Jodie. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone. Il m'a juste répondu « bon » et il a coupé la ligne.

\- La perte de celle qu'il aimait l'a rendu très discret… il n'était déjà pas très expansif…

Ace se pencha vers l'avant en suivant discrètement des doigts le dos du siège de James pour s'accouder dessus sans que le geste ne puisse paraître bizarre.

\- Vous voulez parier avec moi sur là où s'est fourré Akagami-bis ? sourit largement le D.

\- T'as une idée toi ? lui dit James d'un air dubitatif.

\- Shhh ! coupa Conan. J'entends quelque chose !

Il percevait la voix de Gin ; il parlait d'un autre rendez-vous à quatre heures cet après-midi, avant la voiture de DJ. Cette fois, Chianti et Korn étaient positionnés en arrière pour l'assistance parce que la voiture était non seulement blindée, mais en plus, les gorilles étaient toujours des deux côtés de la cible. Même si on avait pu passer outre le vitrage renforcé, la balle toucherait les gardes du corps plutôt que la cible.

Ace baissa sa tête pour coller son oreille contre la branche des lunettes de Conan et entendre lui aussi.

\- C'est le bruit d'une moto si je ne trompe pas. En tout cas, le son du moteur me fait dire que le but de l'engin est la vitesse, informa le pirate.

Vermouth se mit à parler avec un son de voix légèrement étouffé pour dire à Chianti qu'elle avait de l'idée en disant que pour faire sortir leur cible, il faudrait s'allonger tout nu sous ses roues et lui demander de les prendre en stop. Apparemment, Vermouth avait l'intention de passer devant la voiture de Domon et de se renverser sur la route pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Kir passerait derrière pour le tuer. Korn et Chianti se chargeraient ainsi des gardes du corps.

« Je pense que l'échec du parc était voulu » annonça brusquement Kir.

\- Vas-y, donne l'appât aux poissons, qui y mordra ? souffla Ace pour la plus grande perplexité de Conan.

« Vous avez réussi à filmer correctement la fille sur le banc ? » enchaîna la présentatrice.

« Non, elle avait la tête baisser. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » s'enquit froidement Gin.

Il eut un silence avant que l'on entende Vodka jurer comme un charretier.

« S'il ne représentait pas un potentiel de recherches aussi important et intéressant pour le Boss, ce satané pirate serait déjà retourné chez les morts » grommela Gin en froissant quelque chose.

« Ace-chan est sur le coup ? Bien, je pourrais lui apprendre ce que je pense de son idée de m'avoir pris un œil. » commenta froidement Vermouth.

Le D. se redressa et se laissa aller sur son siège avec un sourire satisfait alors que Conan lui adressait un regard noir tout en suivant la conversation des Hommes en Noir. Gin rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Leur mission prioritaire était l'assassinat de ce politicien, l'affaire avec Ace n'était là que pour les déconcentrer. S'ils arrivaient à le récupérer tant mieux, sinon, tant pis. Mais Domon était leur objectif.

« Même si on cause un accident, il reste une possibilité qu'il ne sorte pas » pointa Chianti.

« Pas de problème, j'ôterai mon casque et je lui montrerai mon joli visage couvert de sang. Notre justicier ne pourra pas résister, il accourra sur le champ ! » assura Vermouth.

Sa camarade se moqua d'elle, soi-disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était célèbre que l'homme se déplacerait pour autant, mais la réplique de la star de cinéma fit taire Chianti.

\- Vermouth va se déguiser en Kiriko Busujima, informa Conan pour le FBI devant. Vodka vient de la complimenter sur la ressemblance.

Ace colla de nouveau sa tête contre l'oreille de Conan en fronçant les sourcils. Le petit détective le repoussa. Son camarade tenait _très_ chaud, mais le D. revint s'y remettre.

\- Le lieu de l'accident aura lieu sur un pont nommé _Bein_ _B,_ informa le détective miniature. Ils l'attendront là-bas à seize heures.

\- Le B de _Bein B_ pourrait donc dire _Bridge_ , conclut James.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter sans en savoir davantage, ajouta Jodie.

\- Ils ont sorti une carte, annonça Ace. Pendant que Gin donne le placement des snipers, Vermouth et Kir papotent.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda l'ancienne enseignante d'anglais en se tournant vers les deux jeunes à l'arrière.

\- Kir demande où est sa moto, répondit Conan.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Voyant son expression, Jodie s'arrangea sur son siège.

\- Vermouth vient de demander quelque chose à Kir, mais elle n'a pas fini sa question, à moins que je n'aie pas entendu la fin, informa le garçon. Portgas ?

Ace se redressa en secouant la tête.

\- La Garce a demandé si Kir ne serait pas… et pas de suite, outre deux coups.

Le pirate reproduisit le son en toquant contre la portière de la voiture à proximité de lui.

\- Quoi que cela veuille dire, Kir a répondu non.

Les deux agents du FBI échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien.

\- Vermouth s'en va. Je pense que ton stupide message l'a mise sur les nerfs, informa Conan à l'adresse d'Ace qui haussa des épaules. Le fait est qu'en cas d'échec, ils ont pas l'intention de se laisser arrêter, ils chercheront plutôt à s'entretuer.

\- L'anglais n'est pas mon fort, mais je crois qu'on dit quelque chose comme _Dead men tell no tales_ ? se fit confirmer Ace.

\- Exactement. Un corps ne peut pas répondre à un interrogatoire, confirma James. Mais on n'a toujours pas de précision sur le lieu ?

Il changea la vitesse des essuie-glaces pour faire face à la pluie qui prenait en force.

\- Aucune. Sans parler de la pluie qui n'arrange pas la réception, ils se sont séparés. On sait juste qu'il est question d'un pont, soupira Conan.

\- Et si nous interrogions le QG de campagne ? On pourrait avoir son planning et son trajet.

\- Impossible, réfuta Jodie. Je les ai déjà appelés mais mon interlocuteur ne m'a été d'aucune aide. Je n'ai pas été prise au sérieux.

\- Le vent a tourné, et on sera en difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la signification de _Bein,_ constata James.

Lui et Jodie cherchèrent à quoi cela pouvait être associé jusqu'à ce que Conan ne réponde :

\- _Vane_ , comme un anémoscope, un moulin à vent voire même… les plumes qu'on accroche aux fléchettes de tir.

\- _Toriya ôbashi_ , comprit Ace. Le pont de _Toriya-chô_.

James jeta un œil à sa montre.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, surtout quand on savait qu'ils avaient deux heures pour arriver sur les lieux.

\- Donc, on a trois hommes, trois femmes, résuma Ace. Kir et Vermouth seront à moto pour assassiner Domon et ses gardes du corps. Le reste est réparti en deux voitures. L'une contient les deux tireurs et l'autre sera la Porsche 356-A de Gin et son gros bras Vodka. Vous allez faire quoi avec tout ça ?

\- Nous allons dépêcher des voitures du département d'enquête sur place. Il faut demander à bloquer toutes les voies menant à ce pont. Nous resterons cachés et les encerclerons discrètement les alentours pour les prendre un à un.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage d'Ace.

\- Je vais faire diversion.

Conan avait très peur de cette idée. Il demanderait _vraiment_ à Thatch une méthode efficace pour garder son camarade en ligne. Parce que la menace de faire la liste qui serait remise à Marco, elle avait perdu son efficacité depuis longtemps.

Et il avait tendance à faire des conneries monumentales qui allait lui blanchir les cheveux avant qu'il ne puisse dire zut.

.

* * *

.

En percevant le mouvement de la voiture pour bloquer une moto contre le rebord, Ace ouvrit sa fenêtre en prévision et détacha sa ceinture.

James avait déjà sa fenêtre d'ouverte alors qu'ils parvenaient à bloquer la route à la moto de Kir.

\- _Excuse-me_ , interpella l'agent du FBI attirant l'attention de la brune sous son casque. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser…

Jodie sortit son flingue et la braqua.

\- Coupez votre moteur, exigea-t-elle.

Le sang de la présentatrice ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter là. Elle fit rugir son moteur et souleva sa bécane pour la dresser sur la roue arrière, la faisant monter sur le toit de la voiture devant elle, surprenant les passagers sous elle qui perdirent le contrôle du véhicule. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de voir un enfant débarquer sur la route à la poursuite d'un ballon de football.

Une ombre orangée jaillit de nulle part et percuta l'enfant, le sauvant du destin tragique de finir sous les roues de la voiture. Kir n'eut pas autant de chance car sa moto perdit l'équilibre, l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin sur la route. Ace se redressa, assis sur ses fesses, ses lunettes de soleil aux verres opaques bien en place sur son nez. Il relâcha l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, gamin ?

L'enfant, plus choqué qu'autre chose, hocha la tête.

\- Rentre chez toi.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois le garnement parti, le pirate se releva en s'époussetant pour rejoindre le FBI et Conan qui étaient autour de Reina. La brune était inconsciente et on avait déjà appelé l'ambulance. Le sang sur son visage disait clairement qu'elle était en danger.

\- Pourquoi est-ce Mizunachi ? interrogea Jodie. Elle aurait dû être sur l'autre moto, non, et celle-ci, ce devait être Vermouth déguisée en Busujima.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, mais mon émetteur était assez loin, réfléchit Conan.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, confirma Ace. J'avais prévu de me faufiler derrière elle sur la moto.

\- En attendant, Mizunachi a des bottes, elle a donc changé de chaussures, pointa Jodie.

Conan se mordit une lèvre. Où était le mocassin de Reina avec son émetteur ?

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de l'ambulance avant de revenir dans la voiture de James. Conan activa ses lunettes radars et s'apprêta à dire la position de l'émetteur quand il poussa une exclamation.

\- J'ai perdu le signal !

\- Plus de son ? s'enquit James.

\- Si, mais à peine perceptible, mais ils ne sont plus sur le radar. Je n'entends plus rien.

Ace retira ses lunettes après avoir éteint le feu de ses orbites et tendit une main vers Conan qui retira ses lunettes pour les lui donner. Il les enfila et appuya les branches contre ses tempes pour bien entendre. L'avantage d'être aveugle, c'est que ses autres sens compensaient, et pour le coup, il percevait plus facilement les sons qui échappaient à l'oreille humaine normale.

Et il jura en percevant ce qui échappait à son camarade.

\- Demi-tour ! Direction le bureau de Mouri-occhan ! ordonna Ace. Gin a trouvé l'émetteur ! Il pense que c'est Mouri-occhan qui l'a planté ! Ils abandonnent la mission !

Jodie prit son téléphone et appela les renforts.

Il fallait se rendre à Beika au plus vite.

.

* * *

.

Gin avait emballé le micro et l'avait caché dans son manteau. Le détruire reviendrait à dire au détective qu'ils étaient sur ses traces. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait été en contact la nuit dernière avec Kir, sous le couvert d'une affaire insignifiante. Pourquoi il avait installé l'émetteur, c'était une bonne question. Mais ce ne pouvait être que lui. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres, il aurait fallu que cela soit fait plusieurs jours avant et Kir s'en serait rendue compte depuis le temps.

.

* * *

.

Mouri, lui, il était chez lui, pendant que Ran faisait le repas à l'étage.

Assis dans son agence, il angoissait en fixant la télévision. On annonça enfin le résultat qu'il attendait. Son cheval avait gagné ! Les dieux étaient avec lui !

Sauf que sa télévision se décida de le lâcher. En grognant, il alla taper dessus, pour se détourner en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il y jeta un regard noir avant de le débrancher. Hors de question qu'il loupe la douzième course, surtout quand il était aussi bien parti. Il prit sa radio de poche et l'alluma pour mettre l'écouteur à l'oreille, avant de se concentrer sur la page des sports de son journal, sans savoir qu'un canon était braqué droit sur sa tête.

.

* * *

.

Gin riait doucement.

Comme ça, dans leur viseur, Kogoro avait l'air bien gentil. Il suffisait de lui couper la télévision pour qu'il montre le bout de son nez. Et l'oreillette laissait suggérer qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir les écouter. Kir et Korn n'attendaient que le feu vert pour lui coller deux balles fatales depuis le toit en face du bureau, avec le reste de leurs collègues derrière.

Gin sortit de son manteau l'émetteur et s'adressa à celui-ci :

\- Mouri Kogoro, vous m'entendez ? demanda l'assassin. Ne faîtes pas un geste, nous avons votre dos dans notre ligne de mire. J'ai une question à vous poser, avant de trouer votre costume. Elle concerne votre relation avec Sherry et Portgas. Votre émetteur ressemble étrangement au matériel qu'elle avait un jour elle-même installé dans ma voiture. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard. Vous avez dix secondes. Si vous voulez répondre, retirez votre main gauche de votre oreille et levez-la.

.

* * *

.

\- Désolé d'avance, s'excusa Ace qui avait rendu les lunettes à Conan depuis longtemps.

Il glissa dans son siège en se penchant sur le côté pour dégager une jambe qu'il envoya frapper le toit ouvrant, l'arrachant à la voiture, avant de sauter de celle-ci dans la rue. Le petit Edogawa n'attendait que ça. Il avait déjà gonflé un ballon de football dans lequel il shoota de toutes ses forces, droit dans la vitre d'où il voyait l'arrière de crâne de Kogoro. L'homme sursauta et ouvrit le carreau en hurlant.

\- HE LA ! QUI A FAIT CA ! s'énerva le détective.

La voiture de James et Jodie étaient à présent garée en bas de la rue, Conan sur le trottoir qui souriait innocemment en s'excusant.

\- Et les courses ! Vous avez gagné ? demanda Conan en parlant assez fort pour que les criminels des environs l'entendent. Vous les écoutez à l'oreillette, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Elle est tombée à cause de toi ! s'énerva Kogoro en remettant l'oreillette en place.

.

* * *

.

\- Les courses ? répéta Vodka.

\- Hm… sourit Vermouth.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant un peu plus son front et dévoila l'hideuse cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage du front à la pommette en lui condamnant l'œil droit.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne personne finalement, conclut la blonde.

Gin n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de lui et il sentait qu'on cherchait à l'attirer ailleurs que sur ce duo. Hors de question qu'il laisse son soupçon ainsi. Dans le doute, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

\- Tuez-les, ordonna-t-il. Lui, le gamin, et sa fille à l'étage.

\- Tout de suite ! répondit Chianti.

Vermouth s'interposa :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer un proche de la police sans preuve tangible ! justifia-t-elle.

En réponse, Gin lui mit le canon de son Beretta dans la gorge.

\- La ferme, Vermouth ! Tu as quelque chose à voir avec lui ou quoi ?!

La blonde se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Que ferais-tu dans ce cas ?

Gin revint à l'émetteur. Son concepteur avait dû y laisser des empreintes. Ils pourraient trouver qui c'était, et en fouillant dans ses fréquentations, ils retrouveraient forcément Sherry et Portgas.

L'objet explosa brusquement entre ses doigts, le rendant inutilisable.

Dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier, Ace eut un sourire et s'éclipsa.

Vodka poussa brusquement un cri quand une balle lui passa au travers de la main alors que l'autre allait endommager le fusil de sniper de Korn.

Que se passait-il ?

Chianti, l'œil toujours dans le viseur, se retourna et finit par trouver la source du tir. Un immeuble à plus de sept cents mètres, sur le toit. Gin prit le dernier fusil et le braqua vers le toit en question pour voir qui les canardait grâce à la lunette de visée.

Shûichi et Thatch étaient en position juste en face d'eux.

Le blond eut juste le temps de décaler l'arme pour ne pas prendre une balle dans l'œil quand le tir de Akai passa au travers la lunette de tir et lui érafla méchamment la joue.

.

* * *

.

Akai changea sa position en préparant un nouveau tir.

\- Ma si chère petite amie* _,_ je te retrouve enfin.

Thatch tira à son tour avec un sourire sombre.

Le plan était parfait. Ils allaient croire qu'ils avaient utilisé les Mouri en appât et que tout était manigancé par le FBI. Et comme prévu, ils évacuèrent rapidement, laissant un Kogoro perplexe les regarder depuis sa fenêtre, n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cette manche était pour eux. Ils avaient détourné l'attention des Hommes en Noir des Mouri et gagnait Kir en route. Seulement, les deux anciens Hommes en Noir savaient très bien que Gin était un homme sournois. Il ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi. Il reviendrait à la charge, certainement fouiner un peu du côté de Kogoro. Il était le genre d'homme qui se fiait à son instinct.

Le futur leur dirait s'ils avaient tort ou raison.

.

* * *

.

Dans le journal du matin, il avait été annoncé de Domon s'était retiré des élections, suite à des soupçons d'adultère de son père. La même chose avait eu lieu, vingt ans avant. En échange d'un entretien exclusif avec Nichiuri TV, l'information devait tomber dans l'oubli. Sauf que Reina avait fait sa popote de son côté pour pourrir le candidat, sans passer par la chaîne. Et vu le genre d'homme trop honnête qu'était Domon, il n'avait pas fallu insister trop pour qu'il se retire.

Ils n'avaient peut-être eu qu'un membre, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Thatch leur avait dit qu'en entrant en conflit, Ace aurait pu blesser par erreur des passants et eux-mêmes, avec leurs fusils, auraient pu tirer des innocents dans tout ce conflit. Ils avaient réussi à leur faire croire que le micro était du FBI, c'était l'essentiel.

Sans parler qu'ils avaient toujours Kir entre leurs mains. Et ça, c'était sans prix. La femme n'était plus en danger, mais elle restait inconsciente. Et l'hôpital gardait le silence sur son hospitalisation. Quant à Nichiuri TV, le changeur de voix de Conan fit le reste du travail quand il appela la chaîne en se faisant passer pour la présentatrice.

Cela avait été un tour stressant, inattendu et dangereux, mais ils s'en étaient bien sortis.

La suite leur donnerait raison, certainement.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N :** Dans la version originale, il est dit que les caractères se lisent « petite-amie », mais l'autre sens de lecture signifie aussi « vieil ennemi » ce qui rend encore plus amusante et ambiguë la relation Gin/Akai.


	43. Elève manquante

**Bonne année, meilleur voeux pour 2020. J'espère que cette nouvelle année sera un succès pour vous. Je vous donne donc le chapitre du jour et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **La série va connaître un hiatus, aussi, le temps que je refasse mes réserves, vu que je me suis concentrée sur tout autre chose ces derniers temps.**

 **Donc, savourez-le et on se revoit bientôt j'espère.**

.

* * *

.

Clairement, Haibara devait admettre que Conan avait eu beaucoup de chance dans cette affaire. Cependant, elle savait très bien que les Hommes en Noir devaient chercher Reina de long, en large et en travers, dans tout le pays. Tout ça, parce que l'émetteur de Conan avant eu le malheur de se coller sous la chaussure de la présentatrice.

Présentatrice qui pour l'instant, était _officiellement_ en vacances pour la télévision.

Les Hommes en Noir devaient être restés sur l'idée que Kogoro avait été un appât innocent, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est pourquoi lui laisser un garde du corps n'était pas une bonne idée, malgré la proposition du FBI. Sans compter que Conan était toujours dans les pattes du détective, et que Red était avec lui très souvent.

A côté, Red s'était fait boxer les oreilles par Haibara pour avoir _encore_ _une fois_ voler l'antidote expérimental sans demander l'autorisation.

Mais en dépit de leurs problèmes, il restait quelque chose d'appréciable.

Ils étaient des élèves de première année d'école élémentaire. Et ça impliquait une certaine tranquillité.

Conan soupira en regardant Genta faire l'idiot avec une serpillère qu'il agitait en tous sens pendant qu'ils devaient faire le ménage. Même si l'ancien lycéen se faisait chier, au moins, ça lui faisait des problèmes en moins. Et la paix.

Même le pirate semblait s'être résigné et profitait. Malgré son handicap, il aidait au ménage avec sa force plus développée que les autres enfants, en déplaçant les meubles pour eux. Il suffisait juste de lui dire d'avancer, reculer ou tourner. Comme une grue téléguidée.

Conan releva le nez de sa propre serpillère quand Mitsuhiko ouvrit avec violence la porte de la salle de classe, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Le garçon était essoufflé alors que tout le monde avait la tête tournée dans sa direction. Ce qu'il annonça inquiéta tout le monde :

\- C'est terrible ! Une élève de quatrième année s'est évaporée !

Red soupira et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant en reposant la table qu'on lui avait demandé de déplacer. La paix et la tranquillité, ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

Mitsuhiko raconta que l'élève en question avait une sœur aînée, bonne amie avec la sienne, faisant qu'elle venait souvent jouer chez eux. Apparemment, elle avait téléphoné hier soir au garçon pour lui demander de rentrer avec elle aujourd'hui. Sauf que voilà, en allant la voir dans sa salle, on lui avait dit que la fille en question n'était pas venue en classe.

Personne ne répondait chez elle et apparemment, elle avait eu quelque chose à leur demander, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait voulu renter avec le Club de Détective. Une affaire qu'elle prenait très à cœur.

\- C'est quoi son nom et elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda Conan qui commençait à se faire du souci.

\- Quatrième année, classe A, Amemiya Shôko, répondit Mitsuhiko. Elle a les cheveux marrons qu'elle coiffe au carré… en fait…

Il regarda Haibara qui se tenait derrière Red et Conan.

\- Il se trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Haibara. Avec les cheveux un peu plus foncés.

Red sentit son cœur louper un battement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il cherchait le poignet de Haibara pour refermer sa main dessus. Conan devait penser la même chose vu qu'il regarda la scientifique qui avait perdu ses couleurs.

Ce ne serait tout de même pas…

\- Que dit l'école ? demanda calmement Red en essayant de garder la tête froide. Personne n'a cherché à la joindre ?

Ce fut Kobayashi qui, en revenant dans la classe pour voir ses élèves, leur répondit :

\- En fait, elle a prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle devait se rendre aux funérailles de son grand-père à Kyushu. Mais il parait qu'hier, au moment de partir, elle a dit que finalement, elle viendrait. Alors, nous aussi, nous nous faisons du souci. Elle a peut-être décidé d'aller aux funérailles finalement. Hirayama-sensei, le professeur responsable de sa classe, pense la même chose.

C'était un nom inconnu des services, mais leur maîtresse leur apprit que l'homme était nouveau et qu'il était arrivé avant-hier pour remplacer un de leurs collègues qui avait eu un accident de voiture.

Un accident ?

\- Quand l'accident a-t-il eu lieu ? demanda Conan en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

\- Lundi dernier, répondit la femme perplexe devant l'état de panique de Conan.

Soit deux jours après la capture de Kir. Se pourrait-il…

\- Ses parents doivent être à Kyushu, vous ne les avez pas contactés ? demanda Haibara avec une inquiétude grandissante.

\- Nous avons appelé la maison du grand-père, mais la famille nous a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'arriver avant cet après-midi.

L'adulte sourit d'un air rassurant à la troupe d'enfants et leur conseilla de rentrer chez eux.

Mais les coïncidences qui s'alignaient ne rassuraient certainement pas Dawn, Edogawa et Haibara. Ils avaient une enquête à mener.

.

* * *

.

Après un détour dans la classe de l'élève manquante, ils se mirent en marche vers le domicile de celle-ci en faisant un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient appris.

La fille en question était intelligente, travailleuse et discrète, et assez sympathique. Pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins quand elle parlait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était assez populaire et appréciée des filles, là où les garçons ne l'aimaient pas des masses.

\- Comme Ai-chan ! comprit Aymi.

\- Mais Haibara a autant de succès chez les filles que les garçons ! C'est clair ! défendit Mitsuhiko à l'adresse de la petite scientifique qui marchait devant avec une casquette sur le crâne dans laquelle elle avait mis ses cheveux.

\- Tu rougis tellement que je sens la chaleur d'ici, taquina Red qui marchait devant avec Conan pour ne frapper personne avec sa canne.

Mitsuhiko cacha ses joues de ses mains.

\- Au fait, Haibara, pourquoi tu portes cette casquette ? demanda Genta. Elle appartient à Conan-kun, non ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit la fille en esquivant le sujet.

\- Elle te donne un petit air garçon manqué, ça te va bien, complimenta Mitsuhiko.

\- J'adore ! approuva Ayumi. En plus, comme ça, tu as la même coiffure que Red-nii-chan avec la sienne !

Le pirate tourna la tête en entendant son nom. Il est vrai que lui aussi, avec sa casquette gavroche sur le crâne, avait décidé de se la jouer prudence et de rentrer dedans ses cheveux, ne laissant que ses éternelles mèches rebelles lui tombant sur la figure. Exactement les mêmes qui tombaient à présent sur les yeux de Haibara avec la casquette de Conan.

Le petit détective n'avait pas d'histoires de coiffure dans son crâne, pour l'instant. Il se concentrait sur les faits. Si on prenait en compte que la fille disparue avait une personnalité semblable à celle de Haibara, alors, il y avait peu de chance qu'on la prenne au piège pour la kidnapper. Il restait bien l'hypothèse de l'accident ou bien celle qui lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Le "nouveau professeur" serait en fait un des Hommes en Noir et aurait enlevé une fillette innocente en pensant avoir mis la main sur Haibara. Mais le problème restait de savoir pourquoi ils auraient choisi la classe des quatrièmes années, alors qu'ils étaient en première. Sans compter qu'à côté, la fille avait agi bizarrement sur les deux-trois derniers jours. Elle s'était isolée et évitait ses amies sur le chemin de l'école. Peut-être avait-elle senti le danger ? Aucune idée. Mais elle aurait prévenu ses parents, dans ce cas, sauf si, comme Haibara, elle était du genre à tout garder pour elle.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la maison de la fille en question.

\- Y'a personne ici, annonça Red avant même que Genta ne sonne à la porte.

Pour le coup, le garçon éloigna sa main de sa sonnette et se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Alors, on fait quoi si la maison est vide ? demanda-t-il en bougonnant.

C'était dingue comment les enfants pouvaient s'adapter facilement à beaucoup de situation sans même poser de question. Cela surprendrait toujours Conan. Ils admettaient et comprenaient qu'il y avait des choses au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou percevoir, et l'acceptaient sans sourciller. Ils savaient que Conan et Ai étaient largement plus intelligents et adultes que le laisser penser les apparences, mais c'était ainsi, ils l'acceptaient. Ils comprenaient que Red était très presque trop débrouillard pour quelqu'un avec son handicap, mais soit, ils l'acceptaient.

\- On peut toujours entrer pour voir si elle n'a pas laissé un mot ou un indice, informa Mitsuhiko. Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois, donc je sais où ils laissent une clef de secours.

Et pour le prouver, il se tourna vers le pot de fleur à proximité de la porte d'entrée et le souleva. En effet, dessous, une petite clef attendait sagement qu'on veuille bien l'utiliser. Mitsuhiko la ramassa et déverrouilla la porte.

\- C'est pas une intrusion illégale, ça ? se renseigna Red avec amusement. Genre, un truc interdit par la loi ?

\- C'est pour une bonne cause alors arrête tes bêtises, lui dit Conan.

\- Et après, c'est moi qui s'en prends plein la tête quand je fais des trucs de ce genre.

\- Je dois vraiment perdre mon temps à te faire la morale là, maintenant, tout de suite, ou je laisse ce plaisir à Haibara ?

\- J'ai renoncé, lui dit clairement la scientifique avant de s'avancer vers la porte désormais ouverte.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller au-delà du hall pour tomber sur une photo de famille avec la fillette disparue dans le lot. Et il est vrai que pour quelqu'un de peu attentif, il était facile de confondre la demoiselle avec Haibara. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas ses mèches rougeâtres si particulières et que ses cheveux étaient bien moins bouclés. Son visage était bien plus allongé, plus typé japonais que celui de Haibara.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, elles avaient un autre point commun, se rappela Mitsuhiko. Mais impossible de me rappeler lequel…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elles ont aussi une voix qui se ressemble ! paniqua Conan.

\- Euh non… ni leur voix, ni leur manière de parler. Shôko-chan est largement moins hargneuse.

\- Désolée d'être hargneuse, maugréa Haibara.

\- On a la visite d'un adulte, avertit Red.

L'instant d'après, la sonnette se fit entendre. Ayumi alla ouvrir et resta perplexe devant l'homme inconnu en costume qui venait de débarquer et qui les regardait de derrière ses lunettes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers les enfants.

\- Et vous alors ?! attaqua Genta.

\- Eh bien, je suis Hirayama Bungo, professeur à l'école Teitan. Je suis responsable de la classe de Amemiya Shôko…

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ayumi.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur ! soupira Mitsuhiko.

Derrière le gros du groupe, Conan s'assura que Haibara soit bien cachée derrière lui et Red. Le pirate avait baissé la tête pour se concentrer sur le ressenti qu'il avait de l'homme et déterminer s'il était une menace.

\- Oh ! Vous avez une marque à l'œil droit ! remarqua Ayumi.

En effet, l'homme avait un vilain bleu en formation juste sous le sourcil.

\- Oui, je suis tombé dans les escaliers ce matin.

Il voulut se frotter l'œil mais ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez, totalement désarticulées. Il les remit correctement et se pencha vers les enfants pour savoir qui ils étaient.

Le petit détective avait un bon sentiment avec cet homme, il n'était pas une menace.

\- Nous sommes nous aussi de l'école Teitan, annonça Conan.

\- La classe B de première année, compléta Red.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ? s'enquit l'adulte.

\- La même chose que vous. On se faisait du souci, donc, on est venus pour si Amemiya Shôko était chez elle.

\- Comme je connais la cachette de la clef de la maison, on a ouvert la porte pour voir si on pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse dire où elle était, expliqua Mitsuhiko.

\- Elle a dû aller à Kyushu alors, supposa l'enseignant.

\- N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle serait toute seule ici ce soir ? se fit confirmer Conan.

\- Si, mais elle a ajouté qu'elle devait prendre le petit-déjeuner et le dîner chez les voisins, les Miike.

Les enfants se précipitèrent en direction de la maison en question, laissant Red derrière avec Haibara.

\- J'vais m'prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, je le sens bien comme ça, soupira l'aveugle.

\- C'est de ta faute si tu es dans cet état, alors, arrête de râler et viens, lui dit la scientifique.

Et elle se mit à marcher à côté du pirate pour afin qu'ils rejoignent rapidement les autres sans qu'il n'ait de problème à s'orienter avec sa canne ou qu'il ne se prenne les pierres sur le chemin avec un obstacle qu'il n'aurait pas prévu.

La voisine ne les aida pas plus.

Apparemment, elle avait vu Shôko partir le matin même vers l'école, très tôt même, puisqu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire un tour au konbini avant. Autre chose étrange, elle avait demandé en pleurant à ne pas aller à l'enterrement. Vu qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas beaucoup dormi, les jeunes enfants pensèrent qu'elle avait certainement fugué.

Jusqu'à ce que le professeur débarque à son tour pour poser des questions.

Mais Conan ne s'attarda pas. Il saisit Red par le poignet et le tira avec lui vers la sortie de la résidence sans prêter attention aux protestations du D. Comme toujours le reste de la bande suivit le mouvement.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de nous dans les trente minutes, appelez la police ! Nous allons tenter de la retrouver ! cria Conan par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais… pour qui te prends-tu ? demanda l'enseignant en regardant la ribambelle de gosses se précipiter vers la rue.

\- Edogawa Conan, détective ! se présenta sérieusement le garçon avec autant de classe qu'il pouvait avoir malgré sa taille réduite.

\- Du club des Jeunes Détectives ! Comme nous tous ! rajouta Mitsuhiko en volant la vedette à Conan.

\- Sortez-moi d'là… gémit Red.

Et le groupe d'enfants reprit sa course vers le convenience store. Haibara jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir que l'enseignant les fixait en plissant les yeux d'un air qui semblait méchant.

.

* * *

.

Le caissier à la supérette confirma avoir vu la gamine très tôt dans la matinée. Elle avait pris une petite bouteille de jus de fruit, un berlingot de lait et un cutter qui pouvait être accroché au téléphone. Tout cela éliminait peut-être l'hypothèse de la fugue, mais ça ne les aidait pas plus. Autre détail, c'est qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à regarder les produits dans le rayon ustensiles de cuisine. Quand le caissier avait demandé s'il pouvait la renseigner, elle avait juste changé de rayon.

Le groupe allait passer dans le rayon en question quand Red se retourna vers l'entrée du magasin :

\- On dit beaucoup de choses sur les hommes adultes qui suivent des enfants qui ne sont pas les leurs, ossan, on doit se faire du souci ?

L'enseignant s'arrêta sur le seuil du magasin, pris à revers par le commentaire de l'enfant.

\- Dawn ! Arrête avec tes bêtises, tu vas briser sa vie alors qu'il ne fait que son travail ! rabroua Conan.

\- J'dis ça, j'dis rien…

\- Il est de sa responsabilité de savoir ce qui est arrivé à cette fille, pour le coup, puisqu'on mène la même enquête, il est normal qu'il nous suive ! Donc, maintenant, tu t'inclines et tu t'excuses.

\- J'vais pas m'excuser pour dire ce que je pense !

\- Dawn ! Excuse-toi ! Fais preuve d'un minimum de bonne éducation, espèce de barbare !

\- Conan-kun a raison, ce professeur ne fait que son travail, même si ça peut porter à confusion, il ne fait pas exprès de nous suivre, gronda la mignonne Ayumi.

Sweet, sweet Ayumi…

Le professeur ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la situation, pas plus que le caissier, mais finalement, les deux adultes se détournèrent pour s'occuper de leurs affaires, laissant les mômes entre eux à essayer de savoir ce qu'aurait voulu acheter la fillette disparue.

\- Peut-être des cure-dents ? proposa Genta en prenant une boite dans les rayonnages. Mon père m'envoie souvent en acheter !

\- Mais pas sur le chemin de l'école, lui fit remarquer Mitsuhiko. On n'emporte pas ça en classe.

Pendant ce temps, Haibara gardait l'étrange enseignant à l'œil en regardant régulièrement par-dessus son épaule. Elle était heureuse que le pirate fasse attention à cet individu. Il ne la rassurait pas, surtout avec les regards méchants qu'il leur jetait quand ils avaient le dos tourné.

\- Bonjour agent Yumi, salua Red.

La policière venait tout juste de passer la porte de la petite épicerie quand elle entendit la salutation. Curieuse, elle s'avança dans les rayons et fut accueillie par les sourires joyeux des enfants.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'enquit l'inspectrice. Vous n'habitez pourtant pas dans le quartier.

Pendant que la femme faisait son achat de masque hygiénique, Conan lui résuma l'affaire avant de lui demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas appelé la police pour signaler un comportement suspect ou un accident.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit la femme. Aujourd'hui, je n'arrête pas de mettre des P.V. Je devais acheter ces masques avant d'y re…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se mit à éternuer sur Red qui se tenait devant elle sur le point de lui demander ce qu'était un P.V. La policière se détourna pour s'essuyer le nez et rangea son mouchoir avant d'aller à la caisse avec son achat et les enfants.

\- Donc, je disais que je dois visiter trois endroits aujourd'hui où je dois porter un masque. L'un parce qu'atchaaa… qu'il sent mauvais. C'est à côté d'une décharge sauvage de poubelles qui fait le festin des corbeaux…

Elle repartit dans un second éternument.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas malade pourtant !

\- Et les autres endroits ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

Ils quittèrent l'épicerie et un nouvel éternument prit Yumi.

\- Dawn… recule, demanda Conan.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna le pirate en levant les sourcils.

\- Eloigne-toi simplement de Yumi-san. Je pense qu'elle fait une allergie aux poils de Iro.

L'aveugle eut un « Oh » silencieux et, avec l'aide de Mitsuhiko, s'éloigna de la policière qui ne comprit pas la démarche. Mais pour le coup, elle avait moins envie d'éternuer.

\- Et donc, ces autres endroits ? demanda Conan.

\- Eh bien, le second est un vieil entrepôt inutilisé. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la poussière, mais quand je vais là-bas, je n'arrête pas d'éternuer, un peu comme tout à l'heure. Je m'y suis rendue avant, mais je n'avais jamais eu ce problème.

\- Et le dernier ? demanda Ayumi.

Avec un sourire embarrassé, la jeune femme se pencha vers eux pour leur faire une confidence.

\- En fait, c'est juste à côté de là où habite un garçon avait qui je suis sortie à l'université. Il a mal tourné, alors ne j'ai pas envie qu'on se voie…

\- D'où le masque, comprit Mitsuhiko.

\- Il est si méchant que ça ? Parce qu'au besoin, donnez-moi son adresse et Kali ira lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance ! ricana Red.

\- Non, il est pas si méchant… Il est même mignon, d'ailleurs, juste un peu trop puéril…

Elle partit un instant dans ses pensées avant de s'indigner qu'elle n'était pas ici pour parler de son ex.

\- De toute façon, ces trois endroits sont tous situés près de salles de jeux ou de pachinko, donc, beaucoup de clients installent leurs vélos et leurs voitures n'importe où.

\- Et nous, on a la disparition d'une gamine sur les bras. Auriez-vous l'obligeance, Yumi-san, d'appeler vos collègues pour vérifier, s'il vous plaît, qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvée dans un accident, je vous prie ? demanda Red avec son plus beau sourire.

Tout le monde regarda le brun comme s'il avait deux têtes. Depuis quand Dawn D. Red, le garçon qui allait mal finir, parlait-il aussi bien ?

\- Maintenant, tu peux mettre ton commentaire de _barbare_ là où je pense, et bien profond, et n'oublie pas de le fumer ! rajouta le pirate en se tournant dans la direction où devait être Conan.

\- Tu devrais pas parler ainsi en présence d'enfants, rappela à l'ordre le détective.

Il n'eut droit qu'à une langue rose et baveuse de la part de son camarade aveugle. Comment diable quelqu'un qui était techniquement parlant du _feu_ pouvait-il avoir de la bave ? Le pirate défiait à lui seul toutes les lois de la physique et de la chimie qu'il connaissait !

Pendant que Yumi appelait le central, Genta alla s'acheter de quoi boire et grignoter, ce qui lui valut de se faire engueuler par Mitsuhiko qui essayait de réfléchir. Parce que c'était bien beau qu'on lui demande quel était l'autre point commun entre Haibara et Shôko, mais avec Genta qui mastiquait à son oreille, ça n'aidait pas des masses.

\- N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que manger ?!

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! se défendit Genta devant la colère de son ami. Quand j'utilise ma tête, j'ai l'estomac qui se vide…

\- Je me demande ce que me répondraient Marco et Thatch si je leur sors cette excuse à mon appétit ? s'interrogea Red en prenant une pose pensive en considérant réellement l'idée.

Genta déboucha sa bouteille de jus de fruit et commença à la boire goulument devant les portes du magasin.

\- Ah ! ça me revient ! s'exclama le caissier en sortant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle a bu le jus qu'elle venait juste d'acheter devant le magasin et d'une traite.

Etrange…

\- Elle avait peut-être soif ? supposa Mitsuhiko.

\- Elle n'habite pourtant pas loin, remarqua Ayumi.

Mais Conan avait le cerveau en plein ébullition, reliant les points entre eux. Allant des articles achetés, à son arrêt devant les ustensiles de cuisine et sa ressemblance à Haibara.

Saisi d'une idée, il se dépêcha vers les poubelles le long du trottoir et souleva le couvercle de la poubelle pour les bouteilles plastiques pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Il trouva un bout de bouteille de jus de fruit coupé au cutter.

\- Je vais appeler la préfecture et demander l'ouverture d'une enquête, annonça Yumi.

\- Non !

Elle releva le nez de son téléphone pour regarder Conan qui souriait à présent.

\- Si nous allons jeter un œil à un endroit auquel je viens de penser ? proposa l'enfant.

Yumi ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais pour les autres, c'était un poids en moins. Conan savait où était la gamine.

\- Je crois savoir où elle est, mais si nous y allions pour vérifier ? On s'arrêtera en chemin à la pharmacie.

\- Pourquoi ? Mitsuhiko.

Conan ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers le vendeur de la supérette.

\- Pourriez-vous nous donner un peu d'eau chaude, s'il vous plaît ?

.

* * *

.

Quand Red entendit Conan acheter du lait en poudre, il eut d'abord un instant de panique. Pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'un bébé mourait de faim quelque part et que la fillette avait pris sur elle de le nourrir. Cependant, le calme du petit détective apaisa rapidement le pirate. Ce n'était certainement pas un enfant ou alors, ce n'était pas réellement en danger immédiat. A la demande de Conan, il lui tendit la bouteille en plastique d'eau chaude qu'il conservait à température du corps. Le petit détective y versa le lait en poudre, le secoua méticuleusement avant de le rendre à Red.

\- Reste à la même température.

\- Capiche. On a affaire à quoi ? demanda le pirate en glissant la bouteille dans la poche la plus large de son bermuda.

\- Si c'est du lait que tu voulais, il y en avait au Convenience Store, pointa Mitsuhiko alors qu'ils rejoignaient Yumi.

\- Il s'apprête certainement à élever un enfant avec Dawn, supposa Haibara.

\- Dawn ferait un piètre parent, annonça Conan avec tranquillité. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bébé qu'on va voir. On va voir quelque chose de bien plus solide et débrouillard qu'un nouveau-né humain. Et on va pouvoir admirer à l'action le fameux pouvoir de Dawn dont nous a parlé Thatch-san.

Qu'est-ce que Thatch avait encore dit derrière son dos cette fois ? Foutu frangin.

\- Oi ! s'indigna Mitsuhiko. Nous sommes en train de rechercher Amemiya Shôko, une élève de quatrième année qui a disparu sur le chemin de l'école ! Tu te souviens !?

\- Laisse tomber ton histoire de bébé ! renchérit Genta.

\- Shôko n'a pas dû vouloir laisser tomber, elle, se contenta de répondre Conan avant de regarder Yumi et lui demander de les guider : Amenez-vous à ce vieil entrepôt inutilisé où les voitures sont garées illégalement.

.

* * *

.

L'enseignant remplaçant vint avec eux dans l'escapade jusqu'au garage en question. Le rideau n'était pas tout à fait remonté et quelques voitures étaient garées dans l'entrée.

En éternuant, Red comprit qu'il y avait énormément de poussière. Il n'était pas allergique, mais il devait en avoir des masses pour le faire réagir. Pourtant, son Haki perçut quelque chose à proximité qui le fit réagir et avancer avec sa canne. Le voyant faire, Ayumi se mit à le suivre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est ici ? demanda Genta à Conan.

\- En tout cas, c'est très sale, remarqua Mitsuhiko.

\- Je vous avais prévenus… leur dit Yumi en essayant de juguler un éternuement.

\- Vous avez les muqueuses sensibles ? s'étonna Haibara.

\- D'habitude non… n'est-ce pas ?

La policière se tourna vers sa collègue pour confirmation tout en mettant le masque sur son nez.

\- Avez-vous des animaux domestiques ? demanda Conan.

\- Deux chiens, Suta et Hachi, répondit la femme avec le masque de tissu en place.

\- Et vos voisins, ils n'ont que des chiens ?

\- Oui, je crois…

\- Alors, je vous annonce que vous êtes allergiques aux chats, raison pour laquelle vous n'arrêtez pas d'éternuer quand Dawn s'approche de vous.

\- AH ! Tu vois quand je dis que Iro n'est qu'un _gros_ _chat_ ! J'ai raison ! s'exclama Red du fin fond du garage.

\- Ooooh ! Ils sont mignons ! s'exclama soudainement Ayumi.

Tout le monde vint la rejoindre pour voir deux petits chatons dans un carton tapissé de journal, avec une écuelle d'eau et un fond de bouteille empli de lait. Red avait déjà mis sa main dans la boite et les boules de poils s'y frottaient en ronronnant joyeusement et en miaulant.

\- Mais c'est vaste ici, ils sont trop petits pour laisser des poils partout, pointa Genta.

\- Les poils de chats sont très légers et particulièrement fins, expliqua Conan. On ne peut pas s'apercevoir de leur présence dans l'atmosphère.

Haibara se rapprocha des chatons et l'un d'eux se détourna du pirate pour aller voir la demoiselle qui lui prit ses petites pattes avant en souriant doucement.

\- J'ai compris l'autre point commun entre Shôko et Haibara ! réalisa Ayumi. Vous aimez toutes les deux les animaux, c'est ça !

\- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Mitsuhiko. Je me souviens maintenant !

La gamine avait voulu certainement leur demander de l'aide pour veiller sur les chatons pour que personne ne leur fasse du mal. Elle devait s'en occuper seule, dans le dos de ses parents qui ne devaient pas aimer les animaux ou les chats. Elle faisait tout ça en secret.

Tout en continuant ses explications, Conan ramassa la coupelle de lait au fond du carton :

\- En coupant le fond d'une bouteille plastique, elle faisait une écuelle pour le lait. Elle a fait ça parce que le convenience store était en rupture de stock pour tout ce qui était assiette et tasse en carton.

\- Système D, rien de plus efficace, approuva Red.

Il rit quand l'un des chatons lui grimpa sur le bras pour ensuite chercher à monter sur son épaule. Il lui facilita la chose en se baissant pour réduire l'inclinaison de son épaule et de son bras.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'est pas allée à Kyushu, comprit le professeur remplaçant. Elle devait nourrir les chatons.

\- Cela explique aussi son manque de sommeil, réalisa Ayumi. Elle devait se faire du souci pour eux.

\- Pas seulement à cause de ça.

Et il renversa le lait un peu plus loin.

Cela lui valut des engueulades. Après tout, la fillette avait laissé ce lait exprès pour les chats.

\- Il pose un problème, répondit Conan.

\- C'est du lait de vache, les chats sont principalement carnivores, expliqua Red. Leur estomac n'est pas fait pour supporter ce type de lait, sans parler du sucre et des nutriments rajoutés par l'industrie. Pour des chatons non-sevrés, il faut trouver le plus proche du lait de leur mère. Dans le cas présent, le lait maternel qu'on donne aux bébés est un bon substitut. Iro était encore trop petite pour pouvoir se passer totalement de lait, c'est le véto qui me l'a expliqué durant la première visite.

\- Il faut le diluer deux fois dans son volume d'eau et le conserver à température du corps.

Conan récupéra dans la poche de bermuda de Red la bouteille que le pirate avait conservée à bonne température grâce à un usage discret de son logia. La coupelle en plastique fut remplie du nouveau liquide avait d'être déposée sur dans le carton. Immédiatement, les chatons se mirent à le boire, même l'intrépide sur les épaules de Red.

\- Shôko était aussi inquiète parce qu'ils ne buvaient pas ! expliqua Conan. Elle a cru qu'il suffirait de changer l'écuelle sale pour une propre, mais il n'y avait pas de magasin d'animaux près de chez elle, alors, elle ne pouvait pas se procurer du lait spécifique.

\- Et alors ? demanda Haibara. Nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvée. Où est-elle ?

\- Me dis pas que tu t'es trompé, Edogawa, gronda Red.

Conan eut une mimique perplexe. Elle aurait dû être là, pourtant.

\- _Maou…_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Red pour voir un chaton aux pieds de celui-ci, ses petites pattes avant posées sur le bout de peau à découvert.

\- Oh ! Il y en a un autre ! s'émerveilla Ayumi.

\- Cela en fait trois, constata Mitsuhiko alors que Red s'accroupissait pour prendre le chaton dans ses bras.

\- Mais il fait quoi dehors tout seul ? s'étonna Haibara.

Le chat miaula de nouveau et Red le laissa sauter avec les autres avant de foncer sur les talons de Conan qui avait lui aussi compris. Sauf que le D. avait oublié un détail… qu'une voiture en stationnement lui fit un plaisir de lui rappelait.

 _Sboing_

En grognant, le pirate se releva de là où il avait fini sur les fesses. Haibara lui attrapa alors le bras et le tira à la suite de Conan qui était dehors en train de regarder partout par terre, avant de s'arrêter devant un poteau électrique.

Des éclats de pare-brise de voiture.

Vu que les rebords étaient encore coupants, l'accident devait être très récent. Cela surprit Yumi, puisqu'elle n'avait rien entendu sur de possibles accidents ces jours-ci. Red força Haibara à arrêter de le tirer juste à proximité et s'accroupit pour toucher le sol de ses doigts avant de sentir quelque chose de légèrement humide.

\- Ici. Du sang, appela-t-il.

Il porta ses doigts à son nez en faisant rouler quelques gouttes entre ses empreintes digitales.

\- Il m'a tout l'air humain.

Haibara suivit la piste des gouttes de sang qui allaient jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Et juste avant, des traces de freinage.

\- Elle a dû se faire renverser par une voiture ! s'exclama Mitsuhiko.

\- On n'en sait rien, lui dit Red en essayant d'être rassurant. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a eu un accident ici et que quelqu'un a été blessé. Elle devait avoir un des chatons dans les bras quand il a pris la fuite. Elle l'a suivi au moment où une voiture passée dans la rue. Cela a surpris le conducteur et il a fait une embardée pour l'éviter.

Red appuya son coude sur une de ses cuisses alors qu'il était toujours à genou au milieu de la rue.

\- Je pense que le conducteur a été blessé. Il a assez de sang pour le confirmer.

\- Et comment tu le sais, jeune homme ? lui demanda Yumi. Ta canne blanche ne sert pas à faire semblant.

\- Vu que je suis passé de la lumière du soleil à la nuit éternelle, je sais, merci. Mais j'ai encore un nez, vous savez ? Et ce nez, il me dit qu'il y a pas assez de sang pour que Shôko soit grièvement blessée.

\- Dawn a raison. C'est l'équivalent d'une vilaine coupure, rien d'alarmant, confirma Conan qui suivait lui aussi le sang. Regardez, les traces reviennent sur elles-mêmes. Elles sont allées du point d'impact, jusqu'au garage et de là, retour au véhicule. C'est le conducteur à n'en pas douter. Le centre de soin le plus proche, c'est où ?

\- La clinique de Araide-sensei, lui dit Ayumi.

.

* * *

.

En arrivant devant la clinique, ils virent en effet un fourgon endommagé devant la porte. Le médecin fut d'ailleurs surpris de les voir tous débarquer.

\- Tu as amené tout le monde ? s'étonna le médecin à l'adresse de Conan.

\- Le conducteur du fourgon endommagé devant la clinique est ici ? demanda Conan.

\- Oui, confirma le docteur. Il a eu une blessure à la tête pour laquelle je lui ai fait trois points de suture, et il a aussi une légère commotion cérébrale.

\- Il y avait une fillette avec lui ? demanda Red.

Araide fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon, mais il ne savait pas si la femme qui s'était fait passer pour lui l'avait rencontré déjà ou non. Dans le doute, il préféra rester neutre et répondre à la question :

\- Il la tenait dans ses bras en arrivant. Il était couvert de sang et il disait l'avoir heurtée de son fourgon.

\- Le sang venait de qui ? demanda immédiatement Mitsuhiko.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il venait de l'homme, rassura Araide en souriant.

Il embarqua le groupe jusqu'à une des chambres de la clinique pour montrer la gamine dormant tranquillement dans le lit, avec la jeune femme de ménage Hikaru qui restait à son chevet.

\- Elle a besoin de repos, rien de plus. Elle s'est réveillée brièvement pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai voulu appeler chez elle, mais il n'y a personne, j'attendais donc son réveil pour connaître son école et l'appeler.

C'est là que l'enseignant remplaçant se mit à pleurer. Apparemment, rien ne se passait correctement depuis ce matin pour lui.

\- Oi ! Vous êtes un adulte ! Y'a pas mort d'homme, vous allez pas vous mettre à chialer ! rouspéta Red.

\- Dawn D. Red, dans _toute_ sa délicatesse, soupira d'un air blasé Conan.

Haibara regarda l'adulte qui continuait de verser des larmes en composant le numéro de l'école pour les avertir.

\- Finalement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un des Hommes en Noir, conclut-elle.

\- Je pense aussi, confirma Conan.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il nous regardait méchamment.

\- Selon moi, je pense qu'il devait plisser les yeux pour bien nous voir, c'est tout. Ses lunettes ne sont pas adaptées à sa vue. Quand il a dit être tombé dans les escaliers ce matin, il a tapé du doigt son verre en voulant toucher son bleu. Cela montre qu'il porte certainement des lentilles normalement et qu'il a dû les perde. Il a donc dû remettre ses lunettes de vue qui ne sont plus adaptées pour lui, en attendant.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est simplement pas un agent très futé… Mais s'il est l'un des leurs, il a bien pu utiliser ce stratagème pour nous berner, non ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru, à un moment. Mais avec qu'il a dit, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais, quand il nous a demandé si nous habitions dans le coin !

\- Et alors ?

\- Dans cette situation, un professeur d'école élémentaire nous aurait d'abord demandé le nom de notre école. D'autant plus que nous portions tous notre sac à ce moment-là. C'est ce qu'un Homme en Noir déguisé en professeur se serait cru obligé de faire. Alors, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur qui n'y voyait pas clair sans ses lentilles perdues et avec ses vieilles lunettes déréglées. Sans parler qu'il n'a pas réalisé que Dawn était aveugle avant qu'il ne se prenne la voiture et que Yumi-san ne fasse la remarque. Il y voit donc assez mal pour louper une canne blanche.

\- Et si tout cela faisait partie du personnage ?

Conan attrapa la casquette sur la tête de Haibara et la remit sur son crâne à lui.

\- Il n'aurait pas été utile de l'affubler de pareilles caractéristiques. Il parle spontanément, il ne peut pas être un ennemi. Ce que je redoute, ce sont ceux qui s'approchent à pas de loup, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Comme Vermouth…

Entendant le nom de la femme, Araide jeta un regard au reste de la pièce. Les autres enfants, outre Conan et Haibara, étaient occupés avec Hikaru. Le professeur et Yumi étaient sortis de la pièce. Prenant le risque, le médecin se rapprocha du duo et se pencha sur Conan.

\- Ano… Conan-kun ?

Le garçon enfonça correctement sa casquette sur son crâne et leva le nez vers l'adulte qui s'accroupit à côté de lui.

\- Au sujet de cette… Vermouth…

\- Eh bien ? demanda sérieusement le petit détective.

\- Un homme, un certain Newgate-san, m'a dit que tu serais en possibilité de me présenter à quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire changer d'opinion sur elle.

\- _Changer d'opinion_ ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, les échos que j'ai eu de la période où elle se faisait passer pour moi laissent entendre qu'elle n'était pas si méchante que ça…

Haibara ne chercha même pas à retenir son reniflement narquois.

\- Vermouth est une actrice américaine très connue, sensei, lui dit gravement Conan. Elle a autant de talent pour se faire passer pour les autres que Kaitou KID. Mais au fond, c'est une pomme pourrie. Je présume que Newgate-san vous a parlé de Dawn D. Red, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent Edogawa ! lança Red par-dessus son épaule.

Conan le montra du doigt.

\- C'est lui votre preuve. Dawn, viens nous rejoindre.

En soupirant, l'aveugle tourna les talons et vint se joindre à eux en fouillant le chemin avec sa canne jusqu'à sentir les pieds des autres.

\- Sensei, voici Dawn D. Red. Officiellement, vous vous êtes rencontré durant la prise d'otage dans le bus, Jodie-san a dû vous en parler. Dawn, à ta droite, le _vrai_ Araide-sensei.

\- Je suis aveugle, pas stupide, lui reprocha Red.

\- Parfois on se demande si tu n'es pas les deux, lui dit Haibara sans la moindre pitié. Retire tes lentilles, s'il te plaît. Araide-sensei en a besoin pour une leçon sur le vrai visage de ta _meilleure amie._

\- Mais c'est galère à chaque fois pour les remettre. Mes cicatrices sont pas suffisantes pour deviner ?

\- Vous en pensez quoi, sensei ? demanda Conan en regardant le médecin. Dawn, ne mords pas le gentil médecin et laisse-le voir tes yeux.

Red retira sa casquette et se laissa docilement faire quand le médecin prit son visage dans sa main, le penchant doucement sur un côté pour suivre la trajectoire de ses cicatrices.

\- On ne t'a tout de même pas tranché les yeux… souffla Araide.

\- Ses lentilles cachent les marques sur les yeux en eux-mêmes, confirma Conan.

\- Vermouth s'est glissée dans mon dos et m'a tranché les yeux pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. Un de ses camarades m'avait déjà mis une balle dans l'épaule, raconta Red.

Il tapota son épaule droite pour dire où on l'avait touché.

\- Maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que la femme qui a pris votre place n'est pas une sainte, lui dit Conan. Les échos que vous avez de son comportement sous votre apparence, c'est parce qu'elle a copié votre personnalité, rien de plus.

\- Je vois… je comprends beaucoup mieux… souffla le médecin. Tu as vu quelqu'un pour tes yeux ?

\- Et risquer d'alerter tout le monde ? Un enfant avec des yeux tranchés, ça court pas les rues. A défaut de ne plus voir, j'aimerais ne pas perdre de nouveau ma liberté. Et dîtes pas le contraire, mais les médecins, ça parle entre eux. C'est comme ça que la recherche avance, lui dit Red d'un air aigre.

.

* * *

.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Conan mit son cerveau sur _off_ après le repas. Pendant que Kogoro et Ran mangeaient des mandarines en profitant du kotatsu sous la table, Conan se mit devant la télévision sur une chaise pour jouer à la console de jeu et raconter sa journée.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire, commenta Ran. Je suis bien contente que vous l'ayez retrouvée.

\- Ouais… marmonna Conan.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé aux chatons ? demanda Kogoro.

\- Le nouveau professeur en a pris un. Dawn voulait prendre les deux autres, lui et les chats… Haibara l'en a dissuadé en lui disant qu'Iro serait certainement jalouse, marmonna Conan en retenant un bâillement.

\- Oh ! Red-kun a déjà un chat ? s'étonna Ran.

\- Un gros chat. Tellement gros qu'il a besoin d'une autorisation préfectorale qu'il a obtenue en abusant du facteur pitié. L'animal lui sert de chat et de chien d'aveugle.

Il devrait voir pour contacter cette Kali et lui demander si tous les animaux chez eux avait ce degré d'intelligence, ou si cette panthère était une exception. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et continua :

\- Pour le coup, c'est Araide-sensei qui a les autres chatons. Il dit qu'il trouvera certainement preneur auprès de ses patients.

\- Et si nous en prenions un ! proposa joyeusement Ran à son père.

\- Pas question ! Il se fera les griffes partout et la maison sera saccagée. Et puis, les femmes à chats deviennent orgueilleuses !

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de faire allusion à maman et son chat ? demanda sa fille d'un ton menaçant.

\- Possible, lui répondit son père en retournant à son journal. Le fait est qu'on a pas besoin d'un nouveau squatteur.

Parler de nouveau rappela quelque chose à Ran qu'elle voulut partager avec Conan, pour voir qu'il s'était endormi sur son siège, la console encore dans ses mains.

\- Il doit être épuisé après cette folle journée, supposa Ran en éteignant la télévision.

\- Bon, et sinon, c'est quoi cette affaire de nouveau ? demanda Kogoro. Nouveau professeur pour toi aussi ?

\- Non, un nouvel élève ! C'est un garçon, mais son visage ressemble à celui de Mizunashi Reina. Il dit que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Je l'ai invité à la maison, je vous le présenterai !


End file.
